Eclipse
by Traducious
Summary: Draco jurou vingança a Harry pelo aprisionamento de Lucius e cumpriu a promessa. A antiga rivalidade se torna mortal quando Draco rapta Harry para Voldemort. Mas quando o mundo de Draco vira de pontacabeça, a luta para salvar Harry e a si mesmo começa.
1. Predador e Presa

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Camila Merlin Gesser  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

**Rating:** T  
**Par:** Drarry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou a J. K. Não criei Harry Potter e nenhum dos outros personagens nos livros de Rowling. No entanto, vou, respeitosamente, mas ainda que sem vergonha, arrastar esses personagens por uma longa (e, no caso de Harry, às vezes dolorosa) história para sua diversão. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com esse trabalho; estou fazendo pela minha pura adoração por escrever e pela minha completa obsessão com o par Harry/Draco.

**Email da Autora:** jedi (underline) mi . jan (arroba) yahoo . com

**Sinopse:** Draco jurou se vingar de Harry pelo encarceramento de Lucius e, dessa vez, cumpriu sua promessa. A antiga rivalidade torna-se mortal quando Draco rapta Harry para Voldemort. Mas quando o mundo de Draco vira de ponta-cabeça, a luta para salvar Harry e a si mesmo começa.

**Hospedada em: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 1360492 / 1 / Eclipse

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro: Predador e Presa

Se os corredores de Hogwarts eram interessantes durante o dia, eram nada mais do que deslumbrantes à noite. As paredes reluziam levemente com o brilho etéreo dos resíduos de magia. As próprias sombras pareciam esconder coisas que simplesmente não poderiam estar ali quando havia luz, confundindo os sentidos com a sugestão de que algo estava se escondendo nos cantos mais escuros. Nessa noite, isso era verdade.

Draco Malfoy não ligava para o esplêndido cenário de Hogwarts à noite. Tinha deixado as masmorras a fim de cumprir uma missão muito esperada, e a promessa da doce vingança. Mais cedo naquele dia, ao fim da aula de Snape, ele havia conseguido tirar o trabalho de Poções de dentro da mochila de Potter. O trabalho era para o dia seguinte e, se Potter queria ter alguma chance de não reprovar, teria que ir procurar pelo papel. Quando o fizesse, Draco estaria esperando-o. Era tão simples, mas tão profissional ao mesmo tempo. Agora, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era esperar.

Deslizou pelas sombras, procurando qualquer sinal de movimento vindo do grande retrato pendurado serenamente na parede, separando a torre da Grifinória do resto de Hogwarts. Forçando sua audição, ele podia ouvir o leve som da Mulher Gorda roncando em sua pintura. Além desse, o único som que podia ser ouvido era o sutil batimento de seu próprio pulso em seu ouvido.

Cuidadosamente se balanceando em seus dedos do pé, equilibrando-se com uma mão, Draco estava completamente alerta. Nunca tinha se preparado tão bem para nada em toda sua vida. A poção que tinha tomado o livrava da necessidade de dormir; ele poderia esperar a noite inteira se necessário, sem vacilar. Ser o aluno favorito de Snape tinha suas vantagens, sua vantagem preferida era o acesso a todos os suprimentos de poções. Escondido debaixo de sua camisa estava o incomum medalhão que seu pai insistira para que ele usasse naquela missão. O objeto fazia com que todos os feitiços de rastreamento lançados nele tornassem-se inúteis e também o manteria completamente escondido de qualquer detecção mágica até que ele e Potter estivessem muito longe de Hogwarts. Além disso, suas habilidades e seu sigilo deveriam mantê-lo escondido de qualquer outro tipo de detecção. Esticou sua mão e passou-a na ponta da pequena faca que estava na bainha de seu cinto, cuidadosamente escondida embaixo de sua roupa. A lâmina tinha sido banhada em uma Poção de Congelamento de sua própria criação. Aquela mistura tinha-lhe rendido ótimas notas nos N.O.M.'s. Agora, iria render-lhe Potter.

Um barulho repentino de algo raspando o fez piscar, mas não causou outra reação. O retrato abriu gentilmente para trás e para longe da parede com um rangido agudo, fazendo a Mulher Gorda se mexer, mas não acordar. Vagarosamente, o retrato voltou à sua posição original na parede, mesmo que parecesse para qualquer observador que ninguém havia saído.

O sorriso de Draco ficou um pouco mais largo. Então Potter estava com a Capa da Invisibilidade. Não fazia diferença para Draco; ajudava-o, na verdade. Potter estaria se sentindo mais confiante, escondido como estava, e seria naturalmente menos cuidadoso. Presas descuidadas sempre eram mais fáceis de se apanhar.

Ele ouviu o som de sapatos se arrastando no chão de pedra e o leve movimento de tecido no ar. Um bom predador sabia exatamente quando e onde atacar. Era evolução; sobrevivência do mais adaptado. Sabendo quando esperar, quando assustar, quando correr, e quando dar o golpe fatal. Ele seguiria Potter até o local certo, e então atacaria. Potter estava prestes a se encontrar caindo até o final da cadeia alimentar.

Harry, enquanto isso, estava dizendo uma silenciosa cadeia de xingamentos em sua cabeça. Sem muitas opções, correu os olhos pelas opções mais plausíveis da lista mais uma vez. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. De _todas _as _burrices__, _como conseguira perder o trabalho de Poções? De _todas as matérias, _e _justo agora, _por que tinha que ser _Poções _no dia antes da data de entrega? Pior ainda, esse era só o primeiro trabalho do ano!

Podia jurar para qualquer um que tinha colocado o papel na mochila no final da aula, mas, naquela tarde, quando ele e Ron jogaram os livros na frente da lareira para começar as tarefas, o trabalho tinha sumido. Tinha levado a semana inteira só para escrever aqueles catorze centímetros de texto, e não tinha como reescrever tudo em uma noite. Hermione talvez pudesse tê-lo ajudado, mas, em vez disso, insistiu que ele aprenderia a ser mais responsável com seus pertences se lidasse sozinho com a situação. Então agora ele estava aqui. Caçando a maldita coisa.

Harry virou no final do corredor para descer as escadas, quase tropeçando no primeiro degrau. Adicionou algumas novas palavras para sua coleção de xingamentos.

A escuridão nunca tinha incomodado Harry. Após ter passado a maior parte da sua infância trancado num velho armário sem sequer um abajur, tinha se adaptado a ela. As sombras dos corredores de Hogwarts à noite eram território familiar para ele e geralmente ele se mexia no meio delas com a certeza de um homem em seu lugar. Porém, a frustração sobre seu trabalho de Poções e a irritação de ter que ficar longe de sua cama tinham-no deixado um pouco nervoso. Nessa noite, estava com o pressentimento de que algo novo estava se escondendo nos cantos escuros. Quase como se algo estivesse respirando muito perto dele; entrando em seu território, violando seu espaço.

_Pare com isso, Harry, _ele disse a si mesmo_. Você vai ficar paranóico se continuar assim. O Mapa dos Marotos não mostrou ninguém nesse corredor. Não tem ninguém aqui. Apenas vá às masmorras, encontre o maldito papel, e volte para a cama._

Concentrado em sua missão e encontrando mais um xingamento para adicionar em sua mente, fez seu caminho descendo as escadas, através de longos corredores, com destino às masmorras. Não havia sinal de Filch ou Madame Norra, Pirraça ou o Barão Sangrento. Harry agradecia pelo silêncio, mas, então, Draco também. O homem invisível e sua sombra.

Draco tinha seguido Harry por uma distância confortável de aproximadamente dez metros, notando com cuidado a localização exata dos passos de Harry; o som rítmico de sua respiração. Ele seguiu-o com precisão treinada, como se seu pé estivesse no calcanhar do outro garoto.

Embaixo, nas masmorras, Potter estava deslocado e Draco estava em seu território mais familiar. Draco conhecia cada pedra no chão, cada sombra, cada vão de porta. Em silenciosa companhia, Harry e Draco passaram pela curva que os levaria ao dormitório da Sonserina, e continuaram indo reto até a sala de Poções. Tinha quase nada de significância acadêmica depois das masmorras de Snape. Aqueles corredores tinham sido abandonados anos atrás, mas Draco tinha considerado esperteza explorá-los. Suas explorações tinham-no levado a uma velha passagem, empoeirada por desuso. Naquela época, seus passeios tinham parecido nada mais do que um passatempo divertido. Agora esse conhecimento iria provar seu valor.

O leve som do arrastar dos pés de Potter cessou na frente da porta da sala de Snape. Draco ouviu o movimento da capa e o pesado barulho da maçaneta tentando ser virada enquanto Potter tentava abrir a porta da sala. _É claro que está trancada, seu tolo. _A inteligência de Potter diminuiu alguns pontos na estimação de Draco.

Contudo, a demora era a brecha de que Draco precisava. Moveu-se furtivamente pela parede oposta da porta até estar diretamente atrás de Potter. Então era assim que uma serpente se sentia quanto cheirava a presa, preparando-se para atacar. Seu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso se o visse agora. Finalmente, agindo como mais do que um espinho na pata do leão, estava prestes a marcar um ponto muito maior. Draco seria aceito com honra nos postos dos Comensais da Morte. Mal se atrevendo a respirar para não estragar essa chance, ele se aproximou de Potter.

Harry alcançou e apertou a maçaneta da sala de aula e a puxou. Não se mexeu. Tentou novamente, mesmo estando obviamente trancada. Parando por um momento em irritação, procurou sua varinha na roupa. Harry ouviu um pequeno barulho atrás dele apenas um segundo antes de algo agarrar sua capa e a arrancar de seu corpo. Ele se virou em choque, instintivamente trazendo seus braços para escudá-lo.

"Malfoy!".

Draco sorriu desdenhosamente. "Não deveria estar rondando pelos corredores à noite, Potter. Você poderia ser pego".

"E você tem mais direito que eu de estar aqui?", Harry respondeu bruscamente. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?".

"Só um dever de Poções". Draco alcançou seu bolso, tirando um papel amassado. "Parece familiar?".

Através do pouco brilho no corredor, Harry conseguiu reconhecer sua letra.

Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, chocado e surpreso, antes que finalmente conseguiu falar, "O que você está fazendo com isso? Você não tem outras pessoas pra perder seu tempo incomodando?".

Malfoy deu um passo na direção do garoto menor, colocando-se em uma posição quase ameaçadora. Harry podia sentir a respiração quente de Malfoy em sua bochecha. Tentou recuar, repentinamente sentindo-se mais desconfortável que o normal perto do sonserino, mas a parede estava atrás dele. Percebeu que estava sem saída, preso entre Malfoy e a parede. Malfoy sorriu, e Harry concluiu que aquele era o sorriso mais desagradável que já tinha visto, com exceção do de Voldemort.

"Eu estou perdendo meu tempo, Potter?", ele perguntou, com um brilho estranho em seus olhos. "Mesmo? Eu acho que é melhor não perder mais, então".

Mesmo que Harry tivesse para onde correr, não teria tempo. Draco moveu-se muito rápido. Harry viu o brilho de metal na mão de Malfoy apenas um instante antes de sentir a lâmina cravando em seu ombro.

O choque deixou-o sem a capacidade de gritar, mas ele sugou ar sufocadamente. O metal parecia como puro gelo em sua carne. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Malfoy girou a faca antes de retirá-la, mas a sensação gelada não desapareceu. Na verdade, estava se alastrando rapidamente.

O gelo fluía nas veias de Harry, descendo em seus braços, através de seu peito. "O que você...?" O gelo tinha chegado a seu pescoço, congelando as últimas palavras em sua garganta. Ele caiu no chão quando suas pernas ficaram dormentes.

Malfoy olhou para ele, de cima, triunfo escrito pelo seu rosto. "É uma mistura especial da minha criação, Potter. Um pouco além das suas habilidades. Pena que você nunca tenha prestado muita atenção em Poções. E, ah, seu trabalho estava terrível por falar nisso".

Ele se inclinou, seu rosto centímetros do de Harry. Sua voz estava enganosamente suave. "Não se preocupe, Potter. Eu não vou matá-lo. O Lorde das Trevas ficaria muito descontente se eu tirasse _esse _prazer dele. Eu disse que faria você pagar".

Harry tentou gritar, mas tudo estava ficando vago e confuso. Seus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram o ritmo, e som ecoava em seus ouvidos. Ele mal podia fazer seu peito se encher para respirar. O gelo envolvia seu coração e parecia tentar arrancá-lo. Com um último suspiro sufocado, Harry assistiu as sombras se aproximarem dele, envolvendo-o, até que tudo ficou preto.

Draco pegou o braço dormente de Potter e procurou por uma pulsação. Os batimentos estavam fracos e quase dez segundos os separavam, mas era o suficiente. Com um sinal de satisfação, ele deslizou a faca novamente em sua bainha e colocou o trabalho de Potter em seu bolso. Colocou suas mãos embaixo dos braços de Potter e o puxou na direção da entrada de sua passagem secreta. Draco estava surpreso de quão leve o garoto era. Talvez não fosse fazer um favor a Potter e o levitar até o túnel. Ele conseguiria carregar o leve grifinório facilmente e deixar o lindo pequeno Potter com alguns arranhões seria muito gratificante.

Draco já tinha contado o plano a seu pai e Lucius Malfoy estaria esperando para encontrá-lo na saída. Se Draco tivesse falhado, haveria castigos, mas o risco tinha valido a pena. Seu pai o receberia com louvor e o próprio Lorde das Trevas iria reconhecer seu sucesso. Tinha completado uma missão que era a inveja de todos os Comensais da Morte. Ele, Draco Malfoy, tinha capturado Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/T: **Bem, gente, espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Ela vai ser atualizada toda quinta-feira. Isso quer dizer que no meio da semana teremos outros capítulos!

_Mila Crazy._


	2. Lições em Poder

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Camila Merlin Gesser  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

* * *

_I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_Construí muralhas,  
Uma fortaleza profunda e poderosa,  
Na qual ninguém pode penetrar.  
Não necessito de amizade; amizade causa dor.  
É a risada e o amor de que eu desdenho.  
Eu sou uma rocha,  
Eu sou uma ilha._

_(Simon e Garfunkel) _Capítulo Segundo: Lições de Poder

* * *

Draco só estivera nas masmorras embaixo da Mansão Malfoy poucas vezes em toda sua vida. A primeira vez, tinha oito anos. Seu pai tinha decidido que ele tinha idade suficiente para ser levado por uma grande excursão pelo local, contando histórias sobre aurores que tinham sido presos ali e sangue-ruins que haviam sido torturados quando a influência do Lorde das Trevas estava em seu auge. Foi então que Draco aprendeu sua primeira pequena lição de poder; o que era e por que era tão importante. O poder para controlar pessoas, o poder sobre a vida e a morte; Draco viu e começou a entender essas coisas. Naquelas masmorras, Lucius Malfoy era o dono da vida das pessoas. Naquela masmorra, Draco começou a aprender o valor do poder.

A segunda vez que Draco visitara aquelas masmorras não tinha sido tão agradável. Era mais uma lição de poder, porém a moral do conto foi muito diferente. Naquela ocasião, Draco aprendera a lição enquanto estava do outro lado daquelas celas. Tinha onze anos quando tentara entrar despercebido na sala de visitas de seu pai, planejando roubar alguns itens do compartimento escondido no chão, enquanto seus pais posavam como os perfeitos anfitriões em uma de suas brilhantes festas, reconhecidas mundialmente. Queria levar algo, qualquer coisa, para a escola com ele, para mostrar aos seus amigos e aumentar sua influência e seu domínio. Sabia que não deveria desobedecer a seu pai, mas a tentação tinha sido muito grande. E, claro, acionou os feitiços de proteção e as barreiras mágicas do quarto, o que trouxe seu pai até ele imediatamente.

Lucius Malfoy não tinha se mostrado compreensivo nem vingativo, enquanto acorrentava Draco à parede da masmorra, e Draco não tinha chorado. Sentimentos eram para os fracos. Isso era um castigo, e um castigo justo também; pai e filho sabiam disso. Enquanto trancava a porta da masmorra para a noite, Lucius disse simplesmente, "Você não consegue poder dessa maneira, Draco. Você tem que merecê-lo. Agora, terá que pagar por isso".

Quando as portas da masmorra se fecharam com um estrondo, deixando Draco sozinho para sua contemplação noturna, ele finalmente quebrou, lágrimas caindo livremente de seus olhos num lugar onde ninguém podia vê-lo. Seu pai, cujas relações com ambos amigos e inimigos foram baseadas em maldade e ganância, havia imposto uma lição hipócrita em uma mente muito jovem para essas coisas. De muitas maneiras, foi um Draco mais fechado que se levantou naquela manhã, e talvez essa tivesse sido a intenção de Lucius Malfoy. Assim seu pai havia mostrado como era ter alguém com poder acima dele.

Agora, todos esses anos depois, olhando através das barras da mesma cela para a figura parada, de cabelos escuros deitada no chão, Draco sentiu essa palavra chamada poder. Dessa vez, ele a merecia.

Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto seu pai fechava a tranca da cela.

Lucius Malfoy virou-se para Draco e percebeu seu pequeno sorriso. Quem sabe pela primeira vez ele olhou e realmente viu seu filho, elogiando-o mentalmente. Draco tinha realmente aprendido bem a lição, e agora tinha trazido ainda mais honra ao nome Malfoy. Era um filho merecedor. Um forte herdeiro. Lucius inconscientemente retornou o sorriso satisfeito de Draco.

"Draco, isso agradará o Lorde das Trevas imensamente. Ele não estava inteiramente convencido de que seu plano funcionaria, mas você com certeza fez um trabalho muito bom. Simples, mas astuto. O próprio Salazar Slytherin ficaria orgulhoso". Ele estendeu uma mão. "Posso ver a faca?".

"Sim, pai". Draco sabia que era um comando mais do que uma pergunta, e obedientemente retirou a faca, segurando-a pela lâmina para seu pai. Sabia quando falar e quando segurar sua língua, então ficou em respeitoso silêncio enquanto o outro examinava a pequena lâmina. Ainda estava suja de sangue seco.

Lucius a virou cuidadosamente em suas mãos enluvadas, murmurando para si mesmo enquanto examinava a peça. "Impressionante. E pensar que tudo o que nos custou derrubar o indestrutível Potter, depois de todo esse tempo, foi isto". Ele traçou a lâmina com a ponta de seus dedos, algumas gotas de sangue grudando nas luvas. Sua face era contemplativa enquanto esfregava seu dedo indicador com seu polegar, deixando restos de sangue caírem no chão. "É isto... O que o Lorde das Trevas tem procurado por tanto tempo. Dessa vez, será completado".

Ele devolveu a faca a Draco. "Eu devo contatar meu mestre e informá-lo de seu sucesso. Se ele estiver tão satisfeito quanto espero, você logo terá o privilégio de chamá-lo de mestre também". Ele tornou seu olhar brevemente para a forma imóvel no chão da cela. "Fique aqui e mantenha seus olhos nele. Potter pode parecer derrotado, mas tem tido uma sorte anormal por toda sua vida. Nós não devemos arriscar".

Draco abaixou sua cabeça em forma de submissão. "Sim, pai".

Sem outra palavra, Lucius Malfoy virou-se e andou rumo às escadas saindo das masmorras.

Draco se parabenizou silenciosamente. Esse fora o elogio mais direto que já tinha recebido de seu pai, e ele o merecia. O outro estava orgulhoso dele nesse dia, e esse orgulho era mais bem demonstrado com classe. Mesmo com assuntos de natureza positiva, Malfoys não se rebaixavam a amostras vazias de emoção. Isso seria um sinal de fraqueza, assim como lágrimas eram. Fraco, assim como a forma do menino deitado na cela.

Draco virou e se encostou à parede, do lado das barras da cela, observando Potter à sua vontade. O grifinório estava deitado desconfortavelmente de lado, no lugar exato que Draco tinha-o deixado quando chegou. Sua face estava mais pálida do que o normal, e seus lábios tinham um estranho tom azulado. Draco cuidadosamente observou o fraco subir e descer do tórax de Potter. O garoto ainda estava vivo. A palidez era apenas um efeito da poção, e desapareceria logo.

Com seus olhos fechados, Potter parecia quase em paz enquanto inconsciente. Linhas e curvas delicadas demonstravam juventude e ingenuidade, e escondiam as coisas horríveis que o menino tivera que enfrentar. Sem seus óculos, algo no rosto de Potter parecia diferente, como se uma máscara tivesse sido removida, levando com ela a imagem do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e deixando apenas um menino inocente no lugar. Draco o encarava, inexplicavelmente cativado. Por um momento, quase achou difícil se lembrar de que esse era o rosto do inimigo.

Draco chacoalhou sua cabeça para livrar-se da idéia. Essa era a face do garoto que tinha recusado sua mão estendida no primeiro dia da escola, escolhendo a companhia da vergonha do mundo bruxo. Aquele rosto infantil tinha sorrido triunfantemente em muitos jogos de quadribol, enquanto Draco deixava o campo sem nada. Aquele rosto tinha aparecido nas capas do Profeta Diário e Bruxa Semanal, enquanto o nome "Harry Potter" estava nos lábios de todo bruxo e bruxa em Londres, se não em todo o mundo. Aquele rosto que tinha assombrado Draco por muito tempo.

Agora era o rosto da fraqueza, Draco pensou incondicionalmente. Potter estava atrás das grades, e Draco estava fora delas, olhando para dentro. O poderoso grifinório estava inconsciente, em uma cela embaixo da Mansão Malfoy, sob o poder de Draco.

Poder sobre a vida e a morte; era quase tóxico, quase viciava. Aparentemente, quanto mais você odeia seu inimigo, mais intenso o sentimento. Todas as coisas que ele queria dizer a Potter, e agora tinha a oportunidade perfeita. Ali, Potter não podia ir correndo a Dumbledore. Seu pequeno amante de trouxas, amigos sangue-ruins não estavam lá para ajudá-lo. Ali, ele estava sozinho.

Draco assistiu ao ritmo quase imperceptível da respiração do outro garoto, cuidadosamente observando qualquer mudança. Draco não pode observar o primeiro mexer de uma pálpebra, o leve movimento de músculos, ou o tremor no lábio inferior do outro menino. Como se em câmara lenta, o rosto de Potter tomou uma expressão de agonia. Draco inclinou-se para ter uma visão melhor, cruzando seus braços. Os efeitos da poção estavam desaparecendo.

_Frio . . . Tão frio. Devo ter chutado os cobertores. Muito frio. Terrível pesadelo . . . Malfoy. Malfoy me atacou. Está muito frio aqui. Por que não consigo me mexer? Congelado . . ._

Harry tentou forçar seus olhos a se abrirem, sendo recompensado por pequenas pontadas de dor surgindo em sua face. Tentou recuar, mas isso apenas aumentou a impressão. Gradualmente, a sensação de agulhas se espalhou por todo seu corpo, como se revivendo depois da circulação ter sido cortada por muito tempo.

Com os olhos fechados fortemente, ele forçou sua mandíbula e manteve todos os músculos tensos, tentando não piorar a dor. Esperou, incapaz de pensar em algo além das agulhas. Sua mente ainda estava muito entorpecida pelo esforço que isso requereria. Após um longo tempo, as pontadas diminuíram a um ponto que ele conseguia se mexer. Com um tremor, Harry se virou no chão, respirando desesperadamente.

A superfície embaixo de sua bochecha machucava sua pele. Frios e duros pedregulhos formando pequenas marcas em sua pele macia. Ele cuidadosamente estendeu sua mão e pressionou-a contra o chão. Com certeza não era sua cama. Nem parecia com o chão ao lado dela. Com um repentino terror mental, seu coração foi parar na garganta. Não parecia muito possível, mas... As últimas horas não tinham sido um pesadelo.

Cuidadosamente abriu seus olhos, temendo o que poderia ver. O chão embaixo dele era de pedra áspera, um pouco suja com resíduos a areia. Além disso, podia ver barras pesadas, delineadas claramente por causa das tochas acesas. Barras... Então tinha sido capturado. Não conseguia ver muito mais. Tudo estava embaçado a partir das pedras e sujeira a um metro do rosto dele. Uma segunda onda de pânico o ameaçou quando percebeu que seus óculos haviam sumido.

Com um gemido, ajoelhou-se. Seu ombro estava latejando onde Malfoy o tinha esfaqueado. Sangue subia aos seus ouvidos, ameaçando tirar-lhe a consciência, e ele descansou sua cabeça em suas mãos, implorando para a sensação diminuir. Além dos sons em sua cabeça, ouviu a voz que quase fez seu sangue congelado ferver.

"Você teve um bom sono, Potter?", a voz perguntou.

Harry levantou sua cabeça com força e se virou ao som da voz. Não tinha percebido a silhueta do outro lado das barras, e agora desejava que nunca tivesse percebido. Embora não pudesse ver o rosto do outro, e o sangue ainda estivesse subindo em seus ouvidos, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. "Malfoy", respondeu com raiva.

"Isso mesmo, Potter". A forma embaçada aproximou-se das barras, inclinando-se nelas. "Os professores nunca te avisaram para não andar pelos corredores à noite? Mas não, o grande Harry Potter está acima das regras".

"Você roubou meu maldito trabalho de Poções, seu filho da mãe", Harry rosnou, ainda tentando acumular alguma força em suas pernas.

"Um pequeno detalhe. Você podia tê-lo reescrito". Malfoy tirou algo de seu bolso e acenou-o pelas barras.

Harry reconheceu o som do velho pergaminho sendo amassado.

"Você _deveria _tê-lo reescrito. Estou surpreso que você tenha passado no seu N.O.M. de Poções com as merdas que entrega".

"Bem, talvez eu devesse ter pedido sua ajuda, vendo como você é um especialista". Sarcasmo envolvia todas as palavras.

"Atitude não vai levá-lo a lugar algum, Potter". Draco colocou o pergaminho novamente em sua capa preguiçosamente. "Mas é claro, você é o famoso Harry Potter. Muito grande para pedir ajuda. Certamente muito grande para seguir as ordens que todos fizeram para protegê-lo. Agora veja aonde isso o levou. Dumbledore não está aqui para segurar sua mão, Potter".

"_Eu _preciso de alguém para segurar _minha _mão?", Potter perguntou sem acreditar, seu nojo evidente na pergunta.

Mesmo dobrado ao meio no chão como estava, a convicção e ódio no tom de voz foi o suficiente para fazer Draco encolher um pouco.

"Você se esconde atrás de Crabbe e Goyle durante anos, você se escondeu atrás da Umbridge, e agora está aqui. Segurando nas roupas de seu pai. Ele comprou seu lugar no time de Quadribol, está comprando seu lugar no meio dos Comensais da Morte também?".

Draco estava grato pelo fato de que Potter não podia ver seu rosto no momento, porque se pudesse, teria visto a ferida que aquele comentário criara claramente na expressão de seu captor. No entanto, Draco rapidamente recuperou sua postura impecável, ignorando o comentário sobre o time de Quadribol. "Ah, eu mereço meu lugar nos Comensais da Morte", ele disse, cheio de si. "Você é a chave. É claro, a influência de meu pai me beneficiou. Pena que tudo que seus pais fizeram por você foi se deixarem morrer e colocar você no topo da lista negra do Lorde das Trevas".

Fúria fez Harry se jogar contra as barras, mãos estendidas mirando o pescoço de Malfoy. "VOCÊ!".

Harry errou por pouco a ponta da capa de Draco, quando o loiro pulou para trás em surpresa. O braço de Harry estava estendido pelas barras até seu ombro enquanto a outra mão estava segurando uma barra com força. Sua respiração saía rápida entre dentes roçados, mas foram os olhos que pegaram Draco de surpresa.

Draco nunca tinha realmente visto Potter sem os óculos antes. Mesmo sob circunstâncias normais, atrás do reflexo das lentes, seus olhos tinham brilhado com uma intensidade peculiar que Draco achava desconcertante. Lembrou-se do incidente durante seu N.O.M. de Feitiços, quando o olhar de Potter fez com que ele perdesse controle sob o feitiço de levitação, e seu copo de vinho tinha se quebrado. Ninguém mais conseguiria transtorná-lo daquele jeito; ninguém conseguia fazer suas emoções ficarem incontroláveis como Potter fazia. No entanto, se aquilo tinha sido desconcertante, isto era cem vezes pior. Agora, aquele olhar esmeralda e firme mirava diretamente em seus próprios olhos, brilhando com raiva, dor, e alguma coisa que Draco não conseguia decifrar, e ele não tinha certeza se queria. O que quer que fosse, fez com que o coração de Draco parasse momentaneamente em seu peito.

Os olhos deles mantiveram-se firmes um no outro, com a distância aproximada de um braço entre eles e, por um segundo, Draco podia sentir o gosto do medo na ponta de sua língua. Não fazia sentido. Potter estava atrás das grades, sem sua varinha, sem até mesmo seus óculos. Ele não tinha ajuda. Mas se isso era verdade, então por que Draco sentiu naquele momento que o grifinório estava mais no controle do que ele?

Draco finalmente desviou o olhar, completamente abalado. Potter estava sob _seu _controle, _seu _prisioneiro. Não podia deixar essa balança de poder mudar desse jeito novamente. Tinha que manter a vantagem da próxima vez. E haveria uma próxima vez. Potter sempre tivera um talento para atiçá-lo, mas ali nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, esse tipo de coisa era simplesmente inaceitável. Quando se virou novamente na direção da cela, viu que Potter tinha retirado seu braço e agora estava apertando as barras com as duas mãos. Seus pulsos quase pareciam mais fortes do que as barras de metal, e Draco teve que se lembrar que as barras eram reforçadas magicamente. O rosto do garoto ainda estava pressionado contra as barras em rebeldia, cabelo espetando em todas as direções, parecendo uma criatura selvagem que não deveria ter sido capturada e nunca seria domada.

"Deixe minha mãe e meu pai fora disso". Harry manteve sua voz enganosamente calma, recusando a se rebaixar a outros ataques. Isso era exatamente o que Malfoy queria. "Se você tem algum problema, lide comigo".

Malfoy abriu sua boca como se estivesse procurando por uma resposta quando o alto som de botas no chão de pedra atraiu a atenção dos meninos.

"Draco?". Lucius Malfoy apareceu no corredor. "Draco, eu espero que esteja se comportando devidamente aqui embaixo?". Ele estudou Harry. "Sr. Potter, tão gentil de sua parte , juntando-se a nós".

Harry deixou suas mãos caírem das barras, mas cuidadosamente manteve contato visual com o bruxo mais velho. Se estava surpreso com a aparição de Lucius, ele a escondeu bem. "Você deveria estar em Azkaban".

"Você realmente achou que eles conseguiriam me manter lá por muito tempo, Potter? Ah, não, garoto. Eu tenho amigos poderosos. Você deveria se lembrar disso, antes de interferir em situações com as quais não pode lidar".

"Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha". Harry olhou ao redor, mesmo não podendo enxergar muito sem seus óculos. "Onde estou?".

"Essa...". Sr. Malfoy abriu seus braços graciosamente, como se mostrasse algo grandioso. "...É minha humilde casa. Bem, a parte embaixo dela, é claro, mas nós suspeitamos que você não aceitaria muito bem o convite e decidisse ir embora antes que fosse educado fazê-lo".

O tom amoroso do sr. Malfoy era mais estarrecedor do que um insulto direto. Harry segurou o impulso de gaguejar por causa das palavras, mas seu nariz enrugou em desagrado. "E por quanto tempo você planeja em me manter aqui?".

"Ah, essa é a pergunta, não é?". Um sorriso sinistro se formou nos lábios de Lucius. "Como você sabe, meu mestre tem alguns negócios inacabados com você. Ele pode ter recuperado sua forma física, mas você possui algo diferente que ele deseja. Uma década e meia atrás, alguns dos poderes dele se transferiram para você. Se o Lorde tivesse te matado na noite em que recuperou seu corpo, teria recuperado a maioria dos poderes também. Infelizmente, você parece atrair sorte toda a vez".

Harry rosnou em sarcasmo. "Certo. Estou Rolando em sorte e fortuna".

Sr. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Realmente. Como o destino quis, uma oportunidade que foi impossível naquela hora se apresentou agora. Em algumas semanas, haverá um eclipse lunar completo. Esse tipo de evento astronômico são tempos de grande potencial mágico, Sr. Potter. É um evento muito... Oportuno, para se perder".

"O que você quer dizer?". Astronomia. Por que não tinha prestado mais atenção na aula da Sinistra?

Sr. Malfoy soltou algo que parecia um pouco com uma pequena risada. "Eu não gostaria de arruinar a surpresa, Sr. Potter. O próprio Lorde das Trevas terá o maior prazer em explicar tudo a você. Ele está muito feliz com esse evento, como todos estão".

A mente de Harry girava. Não parecia haver uma saída. Voldemort obviamente tinha planejado um jeito cruel e novo de matá-lo. Melhor ainda, ele era um convidado na casa de Malfoy. Bem, casa pode estar forçando um pouco. Será que os dias poderiam ficar melhores? Ele piscou para enfocar seus olhos. "Dê-me meus óculos". Ele exigiu.

Sr. Malfoy fingiu estar surpreso. "Draco! Onde estão suas maneiras? Dê ao jovem Sr. Potter aqui, os óculos. Um Malfoy sempre é gracioso, lembre-se disso".

"Sim, pai". Draco alcançou uma pequena gaveta na parede de pedra e retirou os óculos. Eles entortaram um pouco durante o rapto, mas ainda eram usáveis. Mantendo-se o mais longe possível, como se alimentando um animal perigoso no zoológico, ofereceu os óculos a Potter.

A mão de Potter veio como um raio através das barras e agarrou os óculos dos dedos de Draco antes que ele pudesse ao menos piscar. Reflexos de quadribol. Potter realmente nascera para ser um apanhador. Draco não, e esse simples fato o enojava mais do que tudo. Se estava enojado com Potter ou com si mesmo - bem, ele nunca conseguiu responder essa pergunta.

Harry colocou os óculos, e encarou Draco odiosamente, e então Lucius.

"Potter, onde estão seus modos?". Lucius Malfoy perguntou com horror fingido. "É educado dizer 'obrigado' quando alguém te faz um favor".

"Eu não tenho nada a agradecer". O tom de Potter era gélido.

"Ah, mas você tem. Você ainda está vivo, e relativamente saudável, não está? E eu realço que todas essas coisas são relativas".

"Claro". Potter levantou sua cabeça. "Se você chama o envenenamento e uma ferida de faca 'saudável'. Eu sou só exigente".

Só então Draco percebeu que Potter esteve favorecendo seu ombro esquerdo o tempo todo. Ele escondeu o ferimento bem. Draco estava quase impressionado.

"Vamos, Potter". Sr. Malfoy ficou mais sério. "Tudo que peço é por um pouco de gratidão. Isso certamente não é tão difícil".

O canto da boca de Draco se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. Seu pai estava brincando com Potter. Isso seria divertido. Seria diferente do usual brincando com Draco, pelo menos.

O grifinório pressionou seus lábios em rebeldia calada.

"Eu disse para dizer 'obrigado'", Lucius sussurrou com ódio. Com um ágil movimento, ele retirou sua varinha e a mirou na direção de Potter. "_Imperio!"._

Fora da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, isso era o mais perto que Draco já vira das Maldições Imperdoáveis. O movimento de seu pai foi tão repentino que o surpreendeu, mas mesmo assim, ele deu um pequeno passo à frente para observar de mais perto. Afinal de contas, isso não ocorria todos os dias.

Atrás das lentes sujas de seus óculos, os olhos de Potter perderam o foco, e sua face ficou sem emoções. Ele tropeçou brevemente nos próprios pés. Vagarosamente, abriu sua boca para falar, e Draco esperou ansiosamente para ouvir o vazio "obrigado". Ele nunca veio.

A boca de Potter fechou-se bruscamente e ele apertou seus olhos com força como se estivesse bloqueando uma luz forte. Levantou a cabeça e a balançou como se estivesse tentando se livrar de algo em suas orelhas. Quando levantou o olhar novamente, seus olhos estavam claros. "Sabe, Voldemort tentou isso também. Você estava lá. Se não funcionou com ele, o que faz você pensar que funcionaria com você?".

Draco estava chocado. Potter não tinha somente recusado a Maldição, ele também insinuou que o próprio Lorde das Trevas tentou a mesma coisa, e tinha igualmente falhado. O único alívio era que Potter estava encarando seu pai e não ele. Lucius Malfoy, também, estava visivelmente atordoado. Recuperando-se rapidamente, ele rosnou, "Você aprenderá a ter respeito em pouco tempo , Potter, mas não importa. Tudo acabará da mesma forma. Você é um tolo, mas eu acredito que isso não pode ser mudado. É uma herança do seu sobrenome".

"Vá pro inferno".

"Eu acho que não", Lucius respondeu, "Mas você estará tirando suas férias lá e logo". Ele rapidamente ignorou seu refém, dirigindo sua atenção para Draco. "Draco, o mestre deverá chegar amanhã de noite para examinar nosso convidado. Enquanto isso, ele te deu uma tarefa particular, e uma grande honra. Sendo a pessoa que apanhou o sr. Potter, o Lorde das Trevas acredita que seja seu dever guardá-lo também. Nós não queremos arriscar. Você entende a importância dessa tarefa?".

Draco olhou seu pai nos olhos e viu o orgulho gélido escrito ali. Olhou brevemente para o garoto preso na cela, silencioso e a menos de três metros de distância. Achava que a ferocidade nos olhos de Potter, a rebeldia, e mais particularmente, o jeito como superara a Maldição Imperio, como se fosse nada. Potter não deveria ser subestimado, mas Draco se sentia mais do que certo que conseguiria cumprir a tarefa. O garoto menor estava sem armas e preso, e, afinal de contas, ele era Draco Malfoy ou não? "Sim, pai. Potter não irá a lugar algum".

"Excelente", Lucius disse com uma afirmação de cabeça. "Eu mandarei um dos elfos-domésticos trazerem comida e uma cama para você". Ele hesitou, então deu um pequeno sorriso. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Draco".

E com isso, ele se foi. Draco o observou enquanto ia, boca parcialmente aberta em choque pelo elogio inesperado.

"Você realmente fez algo tão honrável, Malfoy. Seguindo seu colega e o esfaqueando. Que nobre da sua parte".

Draco olhou Potter, que estava agora com seus braços cruzados, tirando sarro dele. O próprio Lorde das Trevas tinha falhado em matar Potter em muitas ocasiões. Comensais da Morte cujos planos para capturar Potter sempre acabavam em desastres. Draco tinha sido a primeira pessoa que finalmente conseguira a tarefa impossível e, em uma frase, Potter tinha reduzido a importância disso a nada mais do que uma brincadeira.

Draco sentiu o sangue subindo ao seu rosto. Como esse garoto conseguia deixá-lo tão furioso assim facilmente? "Você está numa ótima posição para falar. Você tem sorte que eu decidi não acabar com você eu mesmo".

"Você não me mataria". Potter parecia seguro de sua afirmação.

"Somente porque eu tinha que trazê-lo vivo".

"Não é o que eu quis dizer". Aqueles intensos olhos verdes encararam Draco, que piscou involuntariamente.

"Então _o que_ você dizer dizer, Potter? Você acha que eu ligo para você?". O que Potter estava insinuando?

"Não".

"Acha que tem algum 'bem interior' em mim?". Essa conversa estava começando a ficar desconfortável.

Potter fez um som de indignação. "Não".

Draco sentiu seu coração batendo nervosamente. "Então, o que você está dizendo?".

"Eu não acho que você seja forte o suficiente para me matar".

Potter virou as costas e se preocupou em achar um espaço para dormir. Era uma coisa boa ele ter se virado, por que seu estômago escolheu aquele momento para se virar desconfortavelmente. Como ele se atreve? _Como se atreve. . ._

"Não teste sua sorte, Potter. Você está jogando com o destino, e você realmente não quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você do que já estão", Draco respondeu, mas o comentário estava faltando um pouco da raiva usual.

Harry olhou para ele brevemente por cima do seu ombro. Ele ouviu a pequena mudança na voz de Malfoy, e gostou. "Voldemort está tentando me matar. De novo. Não estou muito preocupado com o que você vai fazer".

Retornou sua atenção para inspecionar o chão, mas ainda podia sentir os olhos de Malfoy no seu pescoço. A presença do sonserino em um espaço tão pequeno o deixava um pouco nervoso. Tá bom, então ele estava desconfortável com isso. Não, deixava-o complemente nervoso. Esquecer que Voldemort iria visitá-lo em algumas horas para divulgar seu plano diabólico para a morte de Harry. Aquelas horas seriam gastas no mesmo quarto que Draco Malfoy. De alguma forma, essa parecia a pior das duas. "Boa noite, Malfoy".

Harry não precisava olhar novamente para ter certeza que Malfoy estava furioso por ter sido ignorado. A falta de resposta verbal era o suficiente para confirmar. Ele conhecia Malfoy bem o suficiente para antecipar tais reações, assim como Malfoy parecia conhecer um pouco dele também. Tudo que Harry tinha que fazer é manter-se um passo na frente, manter Malfoy irritado ao ponto da distração, continuar cutucando nas feridas, e com sorte ele encontraria uma maneira de fugir. Malfoy provavelmente estava mais do que pronto para devotar todo seu tempo a favor de enlouquecer Harry. Virar a mesa não devia ser muito difícil.

O chão estava frio e duro, mas era o suficiente. Aparentemente, o veneno tinha deixado mais reações do que percebera, deixando-o zonzo e um pouco nauseado. Ele repousou seu braço esquerdo cuidadosamente em seu corpo e puxou seus joelhos para si com seu braço direito, todo o tempo mantendo seu ombro na direção das barras. Ele não queria que Malfoy visse seu rosto. De alguma forma, se ele mantivesse essa parte escondida, quase parecia como um toque de privacidade.

Um som abrupto quase fez com que Harry virasse seu rosto, mas se controlou, esperando pela próxima pista sonora.

"Mestre Malfoy, senhor, seu pai está mandou Biddy aqui com coisas do jovem mestre". A voz aguda de um elfo-doméstico atacou seus ouvidos.

"Coloque a cadeira e o cobertor ali". A voz de Malfoy era fria e impessoal.

"Onde mestre Malfoy querendo seu chá, senhor? Senhora Malfoy não querendo que jovem mestre pegar gripe".

"Apenas coloque do lado da cadeira".

Houve um leve som de louça na pedra, então uma pausa. "Você não vai embora agora?", Malfoy perguntou bruscamente.

O elfo-doméstico fez um barulho medroso. "Mestre Malfoy, senhor, Biddy pensando... Aquele ser Harry Potter?". A voz do elfo-doméstico mal escondia a admiração.

"Eu disse vá!", Malfoy gritou.

Harry ouviu um alto ruído e soube imediatamente que Malfoy tinha acabado de chutar o pobre elfo. Vívidas memórias do horrível tratamento que Lucius Malfoy oferecia a Dobby vieram à tona. Ignorando os protestos de seu corpo, ele se levantou e se jogou contra a grade. "Deixe ela em paz, Malfoy!".

Surpreso pela agitação de seu antes quieto prisioneiro, Draco quase esqueceu de Biddy, que estava se erguendo do chão vagarosamente. "O que você me mandou fazer?".

"Eu disse 'deixe ela em paz'".

"Por que eu deveria? Ela é um elfo-doméstico. Ela não deve sair perguntando nada de seus mestres, enfiando seu nariz aonde não é chamada. Ela não deve me questionar em nada".

"E então os 'mestres' dela têm que provar que estão no controle batendo em pobres elfos-domésticos?".

"Um elfo-doméstico deve ser totalmente leal. É o trabalho deles". Draco insistiu.

"Eu sempre achei melhor ganhar lealdade do que bater em uma pessoa".

A boca de Draco já estava aberta, preparando para responder, mas sua voz morreu em sua garganta. A voz de seu pai ecoou através de sua cabeça como algum tipo de mantra. _Você tem que merecê-lo. Merecê-lo. Você não pode simplesmente pegar. Você deve merecê-lo. _Aquelas palavras dançaram em círculos pela sua mente por horas depois que seu pai o deixou nas masmorras, e ele nunca tinha esquecido. Seus olhos deixaram Potter para se fixarem nas correntes presas às paredes da cela. Ele inconscientemente massageou seu pulso, lembrando-se do metal gelado que o tinham cortado a noite inteira, deixando marcas vermelhas. _Você tem que merecê-lo._

"Elfos-domésticos não são pessoas", Draco disse, mas suas palavras pareciam vazias até mesmo em seus ouvidos. "Eles devem lealdade à família que os abriga. Eles têm que aprender seu lugar, do jeito difícil se necessário. Eles até prefeririam se você os punisse, ao invés de dar roupas a eles".

Harry não parecia nada convencido. "Então você chuta eles por aí como vermes, e os força a se machucarem? Eu achava que Malfoys eram sempre graciosos".

"Bem, algumas vezes nós somente os trancamos em um armário por alguns dias, ou nas masmorras, ou não permitimos que eles comam".

De todas as vezes que Draco viu um elfo-doméstico sendo punido, e quando ele mesmo tinha executado a punição, nunca tinha colocado-as exatamente em palavras. Embaixo do olhar julgador de Potter, em um lugar onde ele mesmo tinha sido punido, tudo parecia absolutamente brutal. Bárbaro. Não o gracioso, diferenciado comportamento dos Malfoy. Ele nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira - não. Isso era ridículo. Seu pai tinha o ensinado corretamente. Não deixaria o discurso santo de Potter mudá-lo.

Draco fixou uma expressão de desdém em sua face numa tentativa de esconder sua reação de Potter, mas o outro garoto não estava preocupado em olhar para ele. O rosto de Potter estava mais pálido, e ele parecia estar se desequilibrando um pouco.

Harry engoliu em seco quando a náusea em seu estômago aumentou dez vezes. Ele tentou ignorar, mas estava tão cansado da descrição de Malfoy sobre as formas de punir um elfo-doméstico, que o fizeram se lembrar de vívidas memórias, e não conseguia fugir delas. Ele quase podia sentir a mão gorda do Tio Vernon se apertando na sua camiseta perto de seu pescoço, jogando-o rudemente no armário debaixo das escadas. Podia ouvir a fria voz em seu ouvido "... E_ sem refeições por uma semana!". _E então o som da porta do armário sendo fechada atrás dele.

Os Malfoys não eram melhores do que os Dursleys e, ironicamente, eram o que o outro mais odiava no mundo. Será que os Malfoys viam os mesmos castigos como adequados para humanos? Provavelmente, mas não de membros da família deles. Elfos-domésticos, sobrinhos, e inimigos de sangue, tranquem-nos e os forcem a se submeterem. Pelo menos nessa masmorra, diferente do seu armário, ele tinha espaço para esticar suas pernas. Rapidamente parando quando percebeu que estava considerando os benefícios das masmorras dos Malfoy, Harry balançou sua cabeça.

Malfoy estava olhando para ele estranhamente. "Qual é o seu problema?".

O usual tom rude que Malfoy usava estava ali, mas havia um pequeno aumento de volume; ele estava curioso. Bem, se Malfoy queria saber de algo, por que Harry lhe daria o prazer? "Se manda, Malfoy".

Harry não ouviu resposta enquanto voltou ao seu espaço no chão. Toda parte doía agora, até mesmo as partes que não constavam na sua anatomia. Só queria deitar e deixar sua consciência desaparecer. Ele não podia deixar Malfoy vê-lo sofrendo; não deixaria mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Sem ajuda, completamente sozinho, precisava se manter forte. Era tudo que tinha, e era sua única chance de sair de lá com vida.

Evitando um som de dor, ele se posicionou novamente em posição fetal, seu braço danificado em seu colo, desejando que fosse acordar novamente na Torre da Grifinória e que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo muito estranho.

E uma rocha não sente dor;  
E uma ilha nunca chora.


	3. Chá Amargo

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Eletric Dreams  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Terceiro: Chá Amargo

Draco assistia à forma imóvel de Harry Potter, contorcendo-se contra a parede da cela e tremeu. O calabouço estava frio. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, o que não significava que Draco tinha que gostar. Pôs seus pés sobre o recosto da cadeira e apertou o cobertor sobre os próprios ombros. Tinha sido uma longa noite, e ela não acabaria por aí.

Seu chá havia tempos estava frio, deixado intocado no chão a seus pés. Sua mãe sempre se recusara a deixá-lo adoçar o chá (chá adoçado era simplesmente impróprio), e apesar de seu aroma forte, Draco jamais apreciara o gosto amargo. Como ele gostaria de uma bebida um tanto quanto "mais forte" para mantê-lo aquecido – uma que teria abafado os pensamentos ridículos que insistiam em passar por sua cabeça descontrolados.

Por um momento (um ataque de insanidade momentânea, para ser mais exato), ele quase cometeu um deslize e pediu desculpas à Biddy, antes que ela saísse dos calabouços. Ele, Draco Malfoy, desculpando-se para um elfo-doméstico? Absurdo! Mas que era ainda pior, Potter tinha instigado tudo aquilo, apenas para virar as costas para Draco e se enrolar aparentemente adormecido no chão.

Ninguém dava as costas para um Malfoy, e ali estava Potter, calmamente fazendo exatamente isso, como se não houvesse nada no mundo que o preocupasse. Draco considerou apontar a varinha para o odioso cativo, mas com qual finalidade? Torturá-lo? Por alguma razão, a idéia havia perdido a graça. Controlá-lo? Aparentemente isso não iria funcionar. Não, ele queria vencer Potter em seu próprio jogo.

Não importasse a situação, Potter sempre tinha conseguido sair ganhando. Oh, e não era somente Quadribol. Havia a Copa das Casas, o Torneio Tribruxo, cobertura da mídia, fama e fortuna... Era o suficiente para deixar Draco enjoado. Agora o que sobrara do garoto, adormecido no chão frio do calabouço, estava ganhando num jogo de esperteza.

Draco apertou os dentes. Não, isso era só o primeiro round. Haveria muito tempo para reverter esta situação. Ele só não podia deixar Potter o atingir. Ele certamente não ia ficar ruminando isso. Mas isso era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, e sabia disso.

Draco girou a cadeira, virando de costas para que não pudesse ver Potter e a cela.

Era impossível Potter saber o efeito que seu comentário sobre "ganhar lealdade" estava produzindo em Draco. Como um Malfoy, ele havia passado sua vida inteira tentando ganhar respeito, prestígio, e o mais importante, poder. Lealdade era meramente a conseqüência lógica desses atributos, não uma qualidade que viesse sozinha. A lealdade de seu pai ao Lord das Trevas, sua própria lealdade ao seu pai; a lealdade era simplesmente dada à pessoa com mais poder.

Poder. Era sobre isso que tudo era. O objetivo final. Era a última etapa, naturalmente, requerendo tempo, astúcia e apadrinhamento. Era uma aspiração remota de Draco quando era mais jovem, então respeito havia se tornado seu objetivo intermediário. Ele o havia procurado em seus amigos, seus professores, e acima de tudo, em seu pai. Crabbe e Goyle tinham sido fáceis. Mostrava-se aos idiotas um truque com cartas e eles o adorariam como se fosse da linhagem de Merlim. Professores eram um pouco mais difíceis. Ele havia conseguido notas altas em suas aulas, particularmente Poções, mas com amantes de sangues ruins como Dumbledore controlando a escola, o nome Malfoy não causava mais a mesma impressão de antes. Draco havia conseguido se realmente se envergonhar algumas vezes, havia tido problemas com alguns professores, e cada uma das vezes, tinha alguma coisa a ver com Potter. Detenção na Floresta Negra, confusões com hipogrifos, e momentos dolorosos como uma doninha saltitante – tudo isso era cortesia de Potter, de um jeito ou de outro.

Naturalmente, sempre que Potter inadvertidamente o instigava a algo desse gênero, seu pai fazia questão que ele soubesse o quanto desgostoso estava. Não era fácil para ninguém conseguir o respeito de Lucius Malfoy. A tarefa se tornava ainda mais difícil quando ele era seu pai. Draco nunca havia conseguido ser bom o suficiente, nunca capaz de se mover rápido o suficiente, mesmo que não houvesse nada que ele quisesse mais. Só os deuses sabiam, ele jurava que quanto mais tentava, mais ele falhava em atender às expectativas de seu pai. Como único herdeiro dos Malfoy, tinha uma reputação a manter. Tinha um destino para cumprir. Apenas grandes coisas podiam vir de um nome como Draco Malfoy.

Chegou tão perto, também.

Seu pai havia ficado satisfeito com o boletim de Draco ao final de seu primeiro ano. Satisfeito, claro, até ouvir das notas da sangue-ruim Granger. Draco assistiu envergonhado enquanto seu pai retirava o boletim da moldura em cima da lareira e o reduzia a cinzas com um aceno da varinha. Superado por uma sangue-ruim. Era humilhante. Era uma desgraça. Não era o lugar de um Malfoy.

Embora não tivesse nem chegado perto dos efeitos de seu primeiro jogo de quadribol.

"_Agora, Draco, essa é a melhor vassoura que o dinheiro pode comprar. Eu não vou tolerar meu filho se exibindo em nada que não seja a melhor vassoura, nem espero nada além do melhor de sua performance"._

Claramente sua performance não suprira as expectativas do pai. Ele se distraíra demais atormentando Potter para notar o pomo de ouro voando logo acima de seu ombro. Não somente isso, mas Potter o havia vencido com um braço quebrado. Todo mundo havia se derretido com o heroizinho, enquanto Marcus Flint arrastava Draco para um canto para berrar insultos que teriam feito um trasgo corar. Apesar da severidade da vergonha, a carta de seu pai havia sido muito pior. Sua coruja de igreja havia chegado à manhã seguinte com uma carta que dizia simplesmete, _"Eu estou desapontado"._

Então Draco se concentrou no ano seguinte. Da próxima vez, ele não deixaria Potter distraí-lo. De olho no pomo, e ele com certeza ganharia. Oh, tinha sido um a idéia adorável enquanto durou.

No ano seguinte, Potter havia voado para o campo em cima de uma Firebolt. Draco havia revivido os últimos segundos daquele jogo várias e várias vezes em sua cabeça desde então. Ele tinha estado tão a frente de Potter, se concentrando no pomo. Não havia nada entre ele e seu prêmio dourado... Até que Potter havia vindo acelerando diante dele, mais rápido do que Draco achava possível. Sua mão tinha estado meros milímetros do pomo de ouro quando o apanhador da Grifinória havia o empurrado para fora do caminho e agarrado a pequena bola, e a Taça de Quadribol, para a Grifinória.

Era uma loucura. A única razão que poderia explicar o que aconteceu era que o Potter perfeito tinha uma vassoura melhor. Assim, só o que Draco precisava era pedir uma Firebolt para seu pai, certo?

Ele não poderia estar mais errado. Os olhos de seu pai tinham sido adagas de aço, rasgando Draco em pedaços tão efetivamente quanto suas palavras.

"_Draco, você nem se provou digno de sua última vassoura. Agora você quer desculpar a sua incompetência culpando a ótima vassoura que eu te comprei ano passado?"._

"_Não, pai! É só que eu..."._

"_Silêncio. Pare de inventar desculpas. Você foi incapaz de vencer Potter quando tinha uma vassoura melhor. Você tem que merecer"._

Tudo voltava a isso, não?

Bom, desta vez ele merecia, não merecia? Esta noite, Draco deveria estar se vangloriando da vitória que havia ganhado. A ruína de sua existência estava presa seguramente numa cela no calabouço dos Malfoy, e Draco o colocara lá. Seu pai... Seu pai estivera verdadeiramente orgulhoso dele. Ele tinha dito. Amanhã o Lord das Trevas conferiria honra a família Malfoy e Draco teria o crédito. Então por que diabos Draco se sentia como se não pudesse se olhar nos olhos naquele momento?

Era tudo pelo mesmo motivo, sua aflição: o garoto que dormia na cela, não mais do que quatro metros distante, esquecido do mundo.

O doce som do _"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, Draco"_ de Lucius Malfoy havia sido completamente abafado pelo comentário sarcástico de Harry, "Que nobre da sua parte". Porque as palavras de Potter ressoavam mais nítidas em sua mente do que as palavras tão esperadas de seu próprio pai? Malditas barbas de Merlim; se não fosse o desejo expresso do Lord das Trevas de ter o garoto vivo, ele mesmo teria matado o cabeça de cicatriz insuportável.

Draco teria passado a lâmina banhada em veneno pela garganta magra de Potter ao invés de simplesmente perfurar o ombro como uma picada de abelha inofensiva. Ele teria simplesmente ficado lá em pé, e teria rido da glória de assistir o sangue de Potter se esvaindo por sua pele, encharcando seu suéter e formando poças no chão. Teria apreciado as poças, memorizado o tom exato do vermelho sangue escuro. Teria mesmo sido uma doce vingança sentir o cheiro metálico da força vital de Potter, escorrendo por seus dedos como areia. Ele teria enxugado a lâmina na manga de Potter, colocando a mancha de sangue final para servir de testemunha de sua vitória, e assistido enquanto a gota final de vida se esvaía do corpo de Potter. Olharia com triunfo nos olhos aterrorizados e...

Draco olhou para baixo, para os dedos à mostra e as mãos espalmadas em seu colo. Elas estavam tremendo. Era somente isso, não era? Agora, pensando sobre isso, não estava tão certo de que poderia ter feito. A missão havia sido um sucesso precisamente porque a responsabilidade era pequena e a recompensa grande. Mas e se a missão tivesse sido matar? Ele não tinha na verdade considerado essa possibilidade, não seriamente, até que Potter tinha lançado o desafio em sua cara, corajoso e desafiador.

"_Não acho que você seja forte o suficiente para me matar"._

Ele poderia? Poderia Draco levar o punhal à garganta de Potter? Se ele tivesse sido ordenado, poderia ter realmente envenenado Potter em vez de simplesmente estuporá-lo? Poderia ele honestamente olhar diretamente nos olhos verdes perfurantes de Potter e dizer, em alto e bom som, _"Avada Kedavra"_?

Draco inclinou a cabeça para frente em suas mãos trêmulas e enterrou os dedos no rosto. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele queria poder responder essas perguntas com um "sim" ressonante, mas ele havia visto alguma coisa queimando naqueles olhos, alguma coisa viva, alguma coisa muito humana. Você não pensa em seu inimigo como outra pessoa, mas simplesmente como meios para um fim. Ele poderia ter matado Potter? Não sabia mais. Ele simplesmente não sabia.

--

Harry certamente tentara dormir apesar do desconforto físico, mas toda vez que chegava perto, outro pensamento alarmante passava por seu cérebro, o acordando. Teria sido tão mais fácil simplesmente deixar o mundo se desvanecer, mas era tarde demais para isso. A realidade finalmente o atingira, irreversivelmente. A realidade de sua situação o deixara chocado demais para se mover. Ele não queria pensar, mas sua mente estava girando. Como tudo mais, estava completamente fora de seu controle. Talvez fosse devido á presença de seu captor, mas a maioria dos pensamentos perturbadores de Harry se concentrava no garoto loiro do outro lado das grades. Dado que ele estava prestes a enfrentar o bruxo maligno mais poderoso de seu tempo – novamente – era uma hora estranha para ele estar pensando no valentão dos tempos de escola.

Ainda assim, era exatamente o que Harry estava fazendo. Não fosse por aquela doninha nojenta, estaria dormindo confortavelmente em sua cama de dossel de volta à torre da Grifinória, sem preocupações além do trabalho de Poções. Não estaria congelando no chão frio de uma masmorra. Seu ombro não estaria latejando com a dor sempre crescente onde Malfoy o havia apunhalado. Sua mente com certeza não estaria escavando em seu subconsciente.

Harry estava quase com medo de afastar as vestes para ver o quanto era ruim o dano em seu ombro. Certamente não seria bonito, mas pensando bem, percebeu que poderia facilmente ter sido pior. Muito pior.

E se, em sua necessidade por vingança e ódio dominante, Malfoy tivesse ao invés passado a faca na garganta de Harry? Era possível. Pessoas como Malfoy não precisavam de força para matar. Era simplesmente parte da natureza delas. Pessoas não eram seres de carne e osso para eles. Eram obstáculos bloqueando o caminho para o objetivo final.

Harry somente tinha insinuado que Malfoy não poderia tê-lo matado porque sabia que nunca poderia acontecer, e esse simples fato serviria para enfurecer Malfoy completamente. Não que o canalha não poderia ter feito se tivesse a chance; Harry tinha certeza que Malfoy não teria nenhum problema em apunhalá-lo pelas costas, literalmente. Não, Malfoy simplesmente não ia ter a chance de provar que podia matar Harry porque Voldemort nunca permitiria que mais ninguém o fizesse. Voldemort queria demais a vingança final, e Draco só poderia sentar e assistir. Numa reviravolta doentia da ironia, Malfoy na verdade tinha que proteger Harry, mantê-lo vivo para o uso de Voldemort. Isso tinha que ser um golpe no ego de Malfoy.

Claro, se Harry escapasse, seria ainda melhor. Se? Não. _Quando_. Tinha que ter uma saída. Ele era o maldito Menino Que Sobreviveu. Havia escapado de Voldemort mais de uma vez; certamente poderia escapar de Draco Malfoy. Talvez – se ele escolhesse as cartas certas –, pudesse manipular o idiota sonserino. Possivelmente atormentá-lo até abrir a porta da cela. Devolver sua varinha. E então o quê? Bom, ele pensaria em alguma coisa quando a hora chegasse. Primeiro, tinha que atingir Malfoy, e – se ele era remotamente perceptivo – parecia que já tinha começado.

Harry quase se perguntou qual teria sido a expressão no rosto de Malfoy quando ele deu as costas. Risque isso; estava morrendo para saber, para ver que tipo de vantagem ele poderia ter sobre o outro garoto. Malfoy não tinha dito uma palavra, não havia produzido um som; nenhuma pista para Harry seguir, e Harry se recusava a ceder até mesmo à sua curiosidade na frente de Malfoy. Mas para alguém que sempre tentava ter a última palavra, era um tanto surpreendente que a coleção de insultos de Malfoy não tivesse sido usada. Ainda mais curiosa havia sido a ligeira mudança no tom de sua voz. Teria Harry atingido tão fundo? Malfoy sabia que ele próprio nunca poderia matar Harry. Seria esse mesmo um pensamento tão perturbador para o sonserino?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Isso não poderia estar totalmente certo. Talvez seu insulto repentino tivesse chegado perto demais da verdade? Malfoy sempre havia sido um covarde, se escondendo atrás de seus amigos grandalhões, correndo ao primeiro sinal de perigo, usando o nome do pai como um escudo. Fazia sentido. Ele era simplesmente um covarde, e Harry o chamara disso. Sim, é claro. Era completamente óbvio... Não, não era. Harry enfiou os dentes um pouco mais fundo no lábio.

Quando chamou Malfoy de covarde a primeira vez, acusando-o de se esconder atrás faz vestes do pai, havia recebido uma resposta imediata, e tinha sido uma bem profunda. Harry sentiu sua garganta se fechar um pouco quando se lembrou do comentário sobre seus pais. Se aquelas grades não estivessem lá, teria esmagado a traquéia de Malfoy com as próprias mãos. Cinco centímetros e ele o teria alcançado. Ao invés disso, ele estava preso, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para defender os pais a não ser lançar um olhar gelado na direção do canalha que os insultara em primeiro lugar. Se olhares pudessem matar...

Mas não podiam, infelizmente. Engraçado, Malfoy aparentara por um segundo como se fosse exatamente o que olhares pudessem fazer. Aqueles olhos cinzentos, que sempre se estreitavam em zombaria, tinham se arregalado, brilhando em um susto difícil de esconder. Foi bem feito para o imbecil. Medo era exatamente o que aqueles olhos deviam mostrar. Mas mesmo assim, tinha havido alguma outra coisa também.

Harry soltou o lábio inferior dos dentes, e puxou a parte de dentro das bochechas com os dentes de trás. Ele mordeu. Com força. A dor não conseguiu distrair sua mente da pequena manifestação que tomava conta dela. Tinha havido medo, tudo bem, mas também algum tipo de reconhecimento. Reconhecimento? Que diabos ele estava reconhecendo? O quanto angustiadamente irado Harry estava? Isso ia requerer um entendimento de emoções humanas. O idiota não tinha humanidade suficiente correndo nas veias para reconhecer uma emoção tão básica quanto o amor se o atingisse no rosto.

Harry soltou a parte de dentro das bochechas dos dentes. De onde saiu _isso_?

Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso antes que sua linha de raciocínio fosse interrompida pelo som de uma tosse engasgada. Depois de horas guardando silêncio, Harry decidiu deixar a curiosidade levar a melhor. Ele estivera sentado perfeitamente parado por tanto tempo que cada músculo parecia se partir quando ele virou e encostou as costas retas na parede e virou a cabeça para olhar para Malfoy. A visão diante de seus olhos era chocante, para dizer o mínimo.

Malfoy estava curvado, enrolado numa colcha bordada adorável, com a cabeça nas mãos. Seu cabelo normalmente liso estava se encrespando nas pontas. Ainda mais divertido, seus ombros estavam tremendo, ligeiramente, mas definitivamente tremendo. Harry deixou sua boca se abrir em espanto. Essa era uma oportunidade boa demais para perder. _Que comece o jogo._

"Qual o problema, Malfoy? Perdeu o ursinho de pelúcia?".

A cabeça do loiro se levantou, revelando as feições clássicas de Malfoy deformadas por uma coisa normalmente incomum para elas; emoção. Bom, que idéia. A víbora era realmente capaz de alguma coisa semelhante a sentimentos humanos. Harry não podia identificar bem a emoção, mas quase parecia verdadeira. Quase.

"O que você disse pra mim, Potter?". Sua voz era baixa e rouca.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu interrompi um momento pessoal? Eu vou te dar um pouco de privacidade... Ah, espere, eu não posso! Que coisa, né, Malfoy?".

"Qual é a droga do seu problema?". A fala arrastada estava de volta.

"Me deixa pensar". Ele parou para causar efeito. "Ah, sim, eu lembro agora. Eu estou preso num calabouço com você, esperando a destruição nas mãos de um bruxo das trevas perturbado. É mais ou menos isso". Ele se permitiu bufar, o que lançou uma onda de dor por seu ombro, que o fez estremecer. "Quase esqueci, punhalada adorável também".

Malfoy hesitou por uma fração de segundo, não muito, mas o suficiente para Harry notar, antes de finalmente responder, "Você não merece nada melhor".

Harry olhou para Malfoy sem acreditar. O sonserino estava cuidadosamente evitando seus olhos, se mostrando ao esticar o pescoço como um pavão limpando as penas. "Eu não _mereço_ nada melhor? Não _mereço_? E como exatamente você está julgando isso?".

"Você passou a vida inteira se metendo em coisas que eram grandes demais para você". Malfoy torceu o nariz. "Você se exibe por aí como se fosse dono da escola, e todos os professores puxam o seu saco, fazem concessões para você, principalmente o amante de sangues-ruins do Dumbledore. Você arranjou uma briga com o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do século, e acima de tudo...". Malfoy se virou e olhou para Harry, cuidadosamente colocando seu olhar acima das sobrancelhas de Harry. "...Você mexeu com a minha família. Nunca um bom movimento, Potter".

Harry engoliu a seco. Por onde ele poderia começar a desmentir as acusações? Ele suspirou. Comece de cima até chegar a baixo, ele supôs. "Malfoy, eu tinha um ano de idade quando me envolvi com o Voldemort".

Malfoy estremeceu com o nome, mas Harry o ignorou e continuou mesmo assim.

"Da última vez em que eu conferi os livros de história, ele invadiu a minha casa, matou meus pais e então tentou a chance comigo. Eu era jovem demais para me lembrar de alguma coisa e você diz que _eu_ arranjei a briga? Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Muito impossível, mas muito engraçado".

"Não isso, seu idiota. Na escola. Você mexeu com os assuntos do Lord das Trevas por conta própria. O ano passado foi ruim o suficiente, se exibindo para o Ministério como um heroizinho glorioso, mas você faz coisas assim desde o começo. Meu pai me contou tudo sobre elas. Você tinha que ir e ser o grifinoriozinho valente, protegendo a droga da Pedra, e entrando em confusões na Câmara Secreta. A escola finalmente teria se livrado da sujeira dos sangue-ruins, e você tinha que entrar no caminho".

Harry se levantou, se controlando contra qualquer demonstração de dor quando seu ombro mandou ondas pulsantes pelo seu braço e peito. Ele andou vagarosa e deliberadamente pelo chão até as grades da cela. "Não chame as pessoas assim. Foram bons bruxos e bruxas que o monstro atacou, muito melhores e mais respeitáveis do que alguns que eu poderia mencionar". Ele olhou expressivamente para Malfoy.

Malfoy bufou. "Melhores o cacete. Um lufa-lufa e aquele garoto magrelo do Creevey. E o monstro teria feito um favor à escola se tivesse matado aquela horrorosa, Granger".

Uma fúria ardente surgiu no peito de Harry, e ele começou a apertar as grades como se esperando que ele pudesse as entortar sozinho, escapar, e estrangular o canalha do outro lado. _Não dê atenção, Harry. Isso é exatamente o que ele quer. Não morda a isca. Mantenha o controle_. Ele abaixou as mãos. Por uma mandíbula apertada, ele falou no tom mais indiferente que conseguiu. "Você só tem inveja dela".

"Do que você está falando, Potter?".

Ele está fazendo perguntas. Isso significa que está na defensiva. "A única razão porque você quer Hermione fora do caminho é porque ela é melhor do que você em tudo, até em Poções".

"Humph. Você pensa bem demais daquela sua amiguinha de sangue ruim".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, a fúria se tornando determinação enquanto ele entrava no jogo da isca. "Ah, eu penso bem demais dela, e com razão, não apenas o fato de que ela é muito mais inteligente que você. É, você que tem inveja dela. Ou isso ou é porque ela é minha amiga. É isso, Malfoy? Precisa de outro jeito de me atingir? Qual dos dois é? Inveja das notas dela...". Harry parou e levantou uma sobrancelha. _Vá até o fim_. "...Ou inveja da amizade dela comigo?".

O rosto de Malfoy se contorceu como se ele estivesse engasgando com algum queijo ruim. Ele gaguejou brevemente, finalmente falando rispidamente, "Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de me comparar com uma sangue-ruim patética, nem tenho inveja da amizade dela com tipos que nem você". O veneno na última palavra era palpável.

Harry estreitou os olhos e fitou Malfoy pela metade de baixo dos óculos, controlando um risinho triunfante. _Fácil demais_. "Eu não estou totalmente convencido. Hermione e Ron são dois dos melhores bruxas e bruxos que eu poderia conhecer. Eles morreriam por mim, e eu morreria por eles._ Isso_ é lealdade, Malfoy, e é o suficiente para se ter inveja".

"Crabbe e Goyle...".

"Rolam e vão buscar para qualquer um que ofereça um biscoitinho canino para eles".

"Ah, claro, realmente uma coisa especial".

Draco não tinha percebido que tinha se movido de seu assento até parar fora do alcance de Potter.

"Crabbe e Goyle fariam qualquer coisa que eu os mandasse fazer".

"Um cocker spaniel bem treinado também. Eles te seguem como filhotinhos crescidos, se bem que nem tão inteligentes, e você os usa. Sem alguém maior e mais forte para se esconder atrás, você não é nada".

Draco sentiu sua irritação se transformando em fúria quando ele olhou para seu preso insolente. Potter era _seu_ prisioneiro, sob _seu _controle, e o garoto _ousava_ se levantar e fazer pouco dele? Draco podia sentir suas mãos começarem a tremer. Ele cerrou os punhos, esperando que Potter não tivesse notado. "Sem seus amiguinhos aqui, você mesmo não é muito, Potter", ele rosnou.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça para o lado pensativo, parecendo confiante demais mesmo com os óculos quebrados se equilibrando precariamente em cima do nariz. "Se você é tão seguro assim, Malfoy, porque você não me devolve minha varinha, me deixa sair e me enfrenta sozinho?".

Calor, estava começando a subir por trás das orelhas de Draco. No momento, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que ter um duelo de verdade com o canalha insolente na cela, apenas para provar que Potter não tinha nenhuma chance contra ele, mas isso era uma coisa que ele não ia poder tentar tão cedo. Além disso, era só um truque. Potter estava tentando incitá-lo a permitir uma chance de escape. Tente mais, Potter, isso não vai funcionar.

Draco forçou a si mesmo a respirar profunda e calmamente. "Você gostaria disso, não, Potter?".

Potter soltou um bufo pelo nariz. "Na verdade, eu gostaria de usar o banheiro. Aonde diabos eu deveria ir?".

O lábio superior de Draco se curvou num sorriso desdenhoso. Ele levantou uma mão e apontou para um buraco no chão no canto mais distante da cela. "Todos os confortos de casa, não, Potter? Tenho certeza que é páreo duro para a casa dos Weasley". Ele levantou o queixo. Certamente tinha ganhado dessa vez?

Potter deu um passo em direção ao canto com um pé, mas sua postura permaneceu a mesma. "Nada que você tenha poderia ser a metade de algo que os Weasley tem, Malfoy. Agora, se importa? Eu gostaria de um pouco de privacidade".

Mais uma vez, Harry deu as costas para Draco, e o deixou de queixo caído. Aquele canalha inacreditável tinha feito de novo. Como Potter sempre conseguia pegá-lo desprevenido?

Draco virou de costas para a cela, ainda confuso e irritado. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ver Potter cuidando de seus assuntos, então ele voltou mal-humorado para a cadeira e se aconchegou em suas almofadas. Era uma boa coisa que seu pai não pudesse vê-lo naquele momento. Um Malfoy não deveria se aconchegar.

Ele chutou o chão distraidamente, fazendo o possível para ignorar o som de uma corrente de água atingindo o buraco no chão. Devia ser quase de manhã, porque ele podia ouvir seu estômago reclamando sonoramente pelo café. Engraçado; ele não estava realmente com fome. Draco nem mesmo notou Potter deixar o canto da cela e se mover de volta para o ponto em que tinha passado a noite.

Olhando para a parede a sua frente, Draco estava fazendo o melhor que podia para esvaziar a mente. Ele não queria pensar sobre o quão enlouquecida essa história estava ficando. Haveria quase três semanas de guarda antes que o Lord das Trevas apanhasse seu prêmio. Se as últimas horas haviam sido tão ruins, como em nome de Merlin ele iria agüentar o resto? Ele não tinha esperado que uma festa do pijama com Potter fosse um mar de rosas, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele nunca pensara que o lado mais forte da luta de poder seria do outro lado das grades.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seu estômago roncando de novo, mas antes que ele pudesse mentalmente mandá-lo calar a boca, foi atendido por um alto estalido. Biddy apareceu diante dele carregando uma bandeja com suco de abóbora, torrada, bacon, algumas frutas, e, claro, um bule fumegante de chá.

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor! Biddy está sendo enviada pela Senhora Malfoy. A senhora está dizendo a Biddy para lembrar o jovem senhor de que ele deve comer um café da manhã de verdade, senhor".

Draco franziu a testa. "Eu não estou com fome".

"Senhor, a Senhora Malfoy está insistindo, senhor". O elfo doméstico hesitou. "O Senhor Malfoy mais velho também está querendo Biddy para dizer para o senhor que o prisioneiro também deve comer, senhor."

Draco notou que haviam, de fato, dois copos ao lado da jarra de suco de abóbora, e um prato vazio extra. Ele revirou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Um Malfoy é sempre agradável, sim; mas isso não deveria significar que ele teria que dividir o mesmo café da manhã que Potter. Provavelmente Biddy havia sido mandada preparar café da manhã para ambos Potter e ele mesmo, e não tinha sabido que não era apropriado que prisioneiros comessem tão bem quanto seus captores. Draco suspirou. Ele não tinha a energia para corrigir propriamente o elfo doméstico ignorante naquele momento.

"O senhor Malfoy está precisando de mais alguma coisa de Biddy, senhor?".

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, você pode ir".

"Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor". Ela se curvou e pegou a bandeja que ele tinha deixado a noite anterior, com o bule de chá frio ainda cheio.

Enquanto ela ficava em pé reta para desaparecer de volta para a cozinha, Draco deu uma boa olhada nela. Se curvando em sua cadeira, era a primeira vez que ele ficava da altura de um elfo-doméstico. Vestida numa fronha decrépita e parecendo claramente miserável, não era uma visão que nenhum Malfoy deveria se abaixar para ver. Contudo, agora que a vira, não havia como fingir que não. Já se sentindo emocionalmente ferido, isso era mais uma coisa estapeando seu cérebro em direções que nunca tinha ido. Não tinha realmente pretendido dizer; deve ter escorregado das profundezas obscuras de seus pensamentos rodopiantes. Possivelmente pela primeira vez na história, um Malfoy realmente olhou um elfo doméstico nos olhos e disse, "Obrigado".

As orelhas de Biddy se aprumaram em encanto absoluto e seus olhos maiores do que o normal se encheram d'água nos cantos. Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça em alegria, guinchando alto. "Oh, Senhor Malfoy, senhor! O senhor é muitamente de nada, senhor! Se o senhor está precisando de qualquer outra coisa de Biddy, é só chamar, senhor!". Ela quase derrubou a bandeja, se curvando tão baixo. Ainda mantendo-se curva, ela desapareceu com um estalido alto.

Draco pressionou os pés contra o chão de pedra e se empurrou um pouco para cima na cadeira enquanto percebeu o que tinha feito, e o que Biddy havia dito. Era inesperado, para dizer o mínimo. Seu pai nunca teria aprovado. Um Malfoy _nunca_ agradece a um elfo-doméstico. Levaria ao atrevimento das criaturas. Eles poderiam ter idéias, talvez até se achar merecedores de agradecimentos.

Biddy nunca o havia dito para "só chamar" se quisesse alguma coisa. Claro, ele teria chamado se desejasse, com ou sem a permissão dela. E ela teria vindo; nenhum agradecimento era necessário. Era a função de um elfo-doméstico. Ainda assim, isso era estranhamente diferente. Não havia sido servidão rude e forçada. Biddy tinha oferecido seus serviços _de boa vontade_. Era altamente não ortodoxo, mas era quase... _B__om_. Talvez, só talvez, Potter tivesse alguma razão.

Harry encarou Malfoy. Ele devia estar delirando, pois por um momento, tinha quase parecido que Malfoy agradecera o elfo-doméstico. Era isso. Delírio.

Malfoy devia ter percebido que Harry estava encarando, e se virou para ele usando sua melhor máscara de desdém. "O que você está olhando, Potter?".

"Eu tive uma visão. Por um momento, ainda que breve, você quase pareceu um ser humano. Embora você não precise se preocupar, porque então eu percebi que devo estar simplesmente ficando louco". Harry se inclinou contra a parede e fechou os olhos, se preparando para a próxima rebatida.

"O que você sabe, Potter?".

Harry se afastou da parede e virou de volta para Malfoy. Qualquer que fosse o ataque verbal que ele esperava, não era aquele. O outro garoto ainda estava olhando para Harry com desdém, mas sua voz não tinha contido a mesma dureza venenosa de sempre. Parecia quase... divertida.

"Um Malfoy é sempre agradável", Draco continuou. "Eu só estou cumprindo as expectativas do meu nome".

"Isso não seria um motivo de orgulho pra mim. Eu vi o quanto 'agradável' seu pai era com o Dobby. Eu nunca tinha visto um tratamento tão revoltante com um ser vivo em toda a minha vida". O pensamento se terminou silenciosamente na mente de Harry: _Exceto talvez o jeito que os Dursley me tratavam_.

"Meu pai simplesmente espera o tipo de lealdade e respeito devido à uma pessoa do nível dele". Malfoy torceu o nariz, embora sua voz tenha começado a oscilar.

"Então alguém do nível dele tem que recorrer a bater em criaturas indefesas e deixá-las famintas para se sentir poderoso? Seu pai é doente".

"Meu pai é um grande homem!". Malfoy berrou como um animal ferido. "Ele é um homem orgulhoso e digno, continuando uma tradição de família orgulhosa e digna".

"Tradição de quê? Crueldade?".

O ar quente no balão de Malfoy aparentemente tinha murchado. "Eu não esperava que você entendesse".

Harry concordou. "Tudo bem, porque eu acho que não quero". O que tinha para entender? Lucius Malfoy era o Canalha-Maligno-original, e Draco era Canalha Maligno-em-treinamento. A tradição dos Malfoy era o melhor da Sonserina; o uso desenfreado de astúcia e ganância na procura interminável por poder. Nenhum custo era alto demais, nem mesmo a vida humana.

Então _por que_ Malfoy tinha agradecido a Biddy?

Tinha que ser mais um jogo, Malfoy estava tentando promover sua própria guerra mental nele, um contra ataque talvez. No entanto, esse jogo parecia diferente, e Harry se sentiu curioso quanto à onde ele poderia levar. Malfoy estava esbarrando o pé para frente e para trás, mais uma vez aconchegado em sua cadeira, olhando para a bandeja de café da manhã em frente a ele. Harry o observou silenciosamente, esperando que o sonserino fizesse o próximo movimento.

"Você quer um pouco de chá?".

"Quê?". Harry se achou perguntando, sem ser capaz de manter a surpresa fora de sua voz.

"Você é surdo? Eu perguntei se queria um pouco de chá. Eu tenho que te alimentar, lembra? Não faz nenhuma diferença pra mim, mas você não serve para Você-Sabe-Quem se morrer de fome".

Malfoy não usava o nome de Voldemort. Parando para pensar, nem seu pai. Em algum lugar nas profundezas de seu cérebro, Harry arquivou essa informação para usos futuros, enterrando-a embaixo dos assuntos mais importantes do momento. "Chá?".

"Não me faça perguntar de novo, Potter, ou você vai usá-lo".

"É adoçado?".

"Chá adoçado? Não seja absurdo. Não é próprio colocar açúcar no chá". Era sua mãe falando, e Draco sabia.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Então não, obrigado. Sempre acho que tem gosto amargo sem açúcar".

Draco levantou a cabeça um milímetro da bandeja de café da manhã e olhou Potter com o canto do olho. Que tipo de jogo era esse, então? Potter não podia dizer isso! Era muito... Muito... Ele _não_ ia ter nem preferências do jeito de beber chá em comum com seu prisioneiro. Ele não ia. Ele era um Malfoy.

Draco abaixou a cabeça de novo e a sacudiu, como se pudesse banir a similaridade pelas orelhas. Sem mais uma palavra, ele empilhou duas fatias grossas de torrada em um dos pratos ao lado de várias fatias de bacon e despejou um copo cheio de suco de abóbora. Potter estava observando cada movimento do processo. Deixa ele. "Maçã ou laranja?".

"Eu não estou com fome".

Draco suspirou e repetiu, mais insistentemente dessa vez. "Maçã ou laranja?".

Uma pausa. "Maçã".

Em silêncio, Draco carregou o copo e o prato para a cela. Havia uma abertura horizontal larga o suficiente para um prato cheio. Em sua noite passada na cela, ele tinha se perguntado para que a abertura servia. Agora ele sabia.

Potter não tinha se movido de seu lugar à parece, e Draco bateu os pés impacientemente. "Morrer de fome não vai te fazer bem nenhum". Era como tomar conta de uma criança petulante.

A resposta veio numa fala arrastada sarcástica que soava muito familiar. "Oh, Malfoy, eu não sabia que você se importava".

Draco quase derrubou o café da manhã. Seu cérebro estava gritando protestos contra a imitação ridícula. Aquilo era a coisa mais absolutamente longe da verdade. O garoto era seu inimigo jurado pessoal, sem mencionar inimigo de sua família. Ele odiava Potter profundamente. Olhando por seu nariz, Draco reprimiu a fala arrastada em sua própria voz. "Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Eu estou meramente seguindo ordens. Precisamos de você vivo".

Potter se inclinou para frente e se ajoelhou, então se leventou, claramente favorecendo o ombro esquerdo agora. Ele olhou para o chão enquanto se aproximava das grades, sem realmente parecer notar Draco. Suas mãos seguraram o prato no mesmo instante que seu rosto se levantou, mantendo o olhar no de Draco. "Eu preferiria morrer nos meus próprios termos a deixar Voldemort me usar para seus propósitos. Eu até preferiria deixar você me matar."

Draco não podia olhar para longe. Atrás dos óculos de Potter havia bolas de fogo verde, brilhando com acusações não ditas. Emoções endurecidas se enrolaram em volta do peito de Draco e apertaram. Raiva, ressentimento, medo...

Potter finalmente se virou e voltou a seu lugar na parede com seu café da manhã. Draco foi deixado no lugar, inalando profundamente enquanto a tira de ferro em volta de seu peito era substituída por uma nova sensação, desta vez, um estranho tipo de calor combustível acompanhado por um tipo diferente de falta de ar. Naquela horrível consciência ardente ele percebeu que era assim que era ser magoado.

Como Potter estava fazendo isso? Draco não se importava com o que o garoto pensava dele. O grifinório era fraco, Draco se lembrou mais uma vez. Ele estava desarmado e aprisionado, indefeso... ainda assim, ele era mais forte do que Draco jamais havia sido. Era isso que o aterrorizava. Draco havia finalmente descoberto que seu rival tinha a vantagem, mesmo sob circunstâncias desiguais, e provavelmente sempre teria, até o dia em que finalmente morresse. Bom, pelo menos havia um fim a vista, e a responsabilidade não cairia sobre Draco. Estranhamente, o pensamento não o tranqüilizava como ele achou que fosse.

Potter estava sentado quieto em seu canto, jogando a maçã distraidamente de uma mão para a outra com nada mais que uma virada do pulso.

Draco apertou o maxilar, querendo que a repugnância familiar tomasse conta de sua agitação. Quando isso não funcionou, ele se decidiu por irritação. "É comida, Potter. Não um brinquedo".

Sem perder o ritmo, Harry mordeu um grande pedaço da maçã e recomeçou a jogá-la. Com a boca cheia, ele resmungou, "É os dois".

Draco sentiu seu rosto ficando quente. Essa era uma batalha perdida, parecia. O garoto era irritante demais para Draco lidar com ele. Ainda assim, era só esperar até que o Lord das Trevas chegasse. Só esperar. Potter certamente não podia enfrentar isso, podia? Não. O garoto se entregaria, e então, novamente, seria a imagem do patético inimigo grifinoriozinho amante dos sangues ruins que Draco sempre adorou odiar. Era só esperar.

Horas se passaram. Draco fez uma vigília silenciosa da coisa toda, se recusando a ser puxado para outra batalha verbal, e, milagrosamente, Potter não parecia tão inclinado a lhe oferecer uma. A maçã tinha sido posta de lado e o buraco mordido tinha se tornado marrom. O vapor tinha parado de sair do bico do bule de chá havia muito tempo. Biddy veio, pegou a bandeja e desapareceu. O tempo todo, Potter não se mexeu ou falou, e Draco também não.

Draco se sentiu começando a cochilar quando um sibilar de dor o acordou. Se endireitando na cadeira, ele viu Potter curvado no chão, a agonia em seu rosto parcialmente encoberta pela mão apertada contra sua testa. Draco estava tão assustado pela mudança súbita que nem se permitiu um tempo para pensar num comentário esperto. "O que foi?"

Levou um momento para Potter afastar a mão do rosto e revelar uma expressão sombria. Ele sussurou uma palavra. "Voldemort."

A porta da masmorra se abriu com um estrondo, e Draco não precisou olhar para saber quem acabava de chegar.

* * *

**Nota do grupo: **Com uma semana de atraso, finalmente sai o capitulo terceiro, pedimos desculpas, e fazemos de tudo para que isso não volte a acontecer.

_Traducious_


	4. O Peso do Dever

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Eletric Dreams  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

_Laughing in a crown of jewels,  
Numbness from a scepter's wound.  
Toss and turn, I spin and learn,  
"Catch yourself before you burn."_

_A joker's dance before the king,  
Jangling beads, and silver rings.  
Close your eyes and bare the sound,  
Jumping up - falling down._

Rindo numa coroa de jóias  
Dormência da ferida de um cético  
Viro e reviro, giro e aprendo,  
"Apanhe-se antes de se queimar".  
Uma dança de curinga diante do rei,  
Lágrimas estridentes, e anéis de prata.  
Feche seus olhos e revele o som,  
Pulando – caindo.

(Indigo Girls)

* * *

Capítulo Quarto: O peso do dever

As pontas das botas negras resplandecentes apareceram por baixo da bainha das vestes esvoaçando firmemente pelas escadas abaixo, em seguida mãos escamosas, e então o rosto mais horripilante que Draco já havia visto. Draco pulou de sua cadeira; não seria bom ser pego sentado na presença de um bruxo tão poderoso. O ar estalava com ondas invisíveis de energia negra e Draco podia sentir os pêlos de seus braços eriçando-se. Mais um item para a lista de coisas novas e perturbadoras que vivenciara nas últimas horas. Quando Lord Voldemort passou por ele, Draco pressionou as costas contra a parede.

Na cela, Potter estava cambaleando para ficar em pé. Seu rosto estava contorcia-se como se alguma coisa o cegasse dolorosamente. Draco adivinhou que deveria ser a cicatriz causando aquela reação. No entanto, ao invés de se encolher para o canto mais afastado da cela, Potter deu um passo em direção às grades. Só que não chegou mais longe.

Lábios repuxando-se num tipo de sorriso perverso, Voldemort puxou a varinha das vestes e a acenou para o prisioneiro. "Prohibito!".

Como se empurrado por uma mão enorme, Potter voou de encontro à parede no fundo da cela, braços e pernas abertos. As algemas penduradas lá deram sinal de vida, prendendo-se em volta de seus pulsos e tornozelos. Enquanto ele se debatia contra as amarras, as correntes retraíram-se na parede, segurando-o firmemente no lugar. Com outro aceno casual da varinha, Voldemort mandou uma tira de pano grosso enrolar-se em volta da boca de Potter, efetivamente amordaçando o garoto.

Ele enfiou a varinha de volta nas vestes. "Malfoy, destranque a cela". A voz de Voldemort chegou afiada aos ouvidos de Draco, emocionante de um jeito aterrorizante e poderoso ao mesmo tempo. Ele automaticamente virou-se para remover a chave da prateleira, mas descobriu que seu pai já o tinha feito. Lucius não olhou nem uma vez para Draco enquanto se movia para a fechadura e virava a chave. Ele se curvou profundamente quando Voldemort passou por ele a caminho da cela.

O Lorde das Trevas moveu-se para Potter como uma aranha aproximando-se de um mosquito preso em sua teia. "Senhor Potter. Que gentileza a sua se juntar a nós para essa ocasião extraordinária". A voz era obscura, sibilante, e não continha traços de piedade. Era fácil ver exatamente o quão poderoso o Lorde das Trevas era. Agora Draco entendia exatamente porque seu pai havia escolhido servir a tal poder.

Ainda que preso, Potter estava fazendo um trabalho excelente em demonstrar exatamente o quanto estava feliz de estar lá. Ele se debatia contra as algemas de metal, e Draco podia ver as pontas cegas quase cortando a pele de seus pulsos. Contorcendo-se freneticamente, seus olhos mostravam rebeldia, dor, desprezo puro e simplesmente ódio. Fazia os olhares que ele tinha dirigido a Draco durante esses anos parecerem quase amigáveis. Draco perguntou-se exatamente quão presas as algemas estavam à parede de pedra.

"Ah, vamos, Potter. Esse vai ser um evento glorioso. Você deveria estar honrado de fazer parte dele". Voldemort começou a andar de trás para a frente lentamente na frente do garoto que lutava.

Draco olhou de lado para seu pai. Lucius estava parado como um sentinela, observando os ocupantes da cela com uma atenção desligada. Draco engoliu à seco e se arrumou um pouco mais ereto, imitando o pai.

Na cela, Voldemort continuou seu monólogo.

"Você quase me fez um favor na noite que escapou com sua Chave de Portal brilhante. Naquela hora, recuperar meu corpo e a maior parte do meu poder era um objetivo suficiente. Eu teria te matado e acabado com isso. Contudo, uma vez que eu tinha meu corpo e meus leais Comensais da Morte de volta a mim, eu podia me demorar".

Ele parou de andar na frente de Potter e deu um passo em direção ao garoto. Gotas de suor começaram a se formar no rosto de Potter, e seus óculos escorregaram para a ponta do nariz.

"Você tirou uma coisa de mim, Potter. Poder. Eu tenho certeza de que você é um bruxo poderoso, mas muito dessa habilidade não pertence a você. Agora, eu vou pegá-la de volta". Ele levantou uma mão, estendeu um dedo longo e o pressionou contra a cicatriz de Harry.

Pálpebras apertaram-se sobre íris verdes e brilhantes e o corpo de Potter se enrijeceu completamente contra as algemas. Seus dentes se apertaram na mordaça, e os músculos de sua mandíbula se contraíram. Ainda assim, ele não produziu nenhum som.

O sorriso divertido de Draco transformou-se numa carranca surpresa. Ele sabia que a cicatriz de Harry tinha uma conexão estranha com Voldemort, e que isso havia causado alguns episódios na escola, mas ele estivera totalmente inconsciente de que era tão significativa. Era uma visão perturbadora, para dizer o mínimo.

Finalmente, Voldemort tirou a mão. Potter largou-se contra a parede, respirando com dificuldade.

O Lord das Trevas recomeçou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Em vinte dias, haverá um eclipse lunar total. Tais eventos astrológicos são horas de alta magia. Eu descobri um feitiço antigo usado por guerreiros e bruxos do passado para absorver o poder de seus inimigos. O feitiço concentra-se na magia liberada pelo eclipse e uma poção usando seu sangue. Não é adorável, Potter? Você vai sangrar para meu prazer mais uma vez".

Potter fez mais uma investida violenta contra suas algemas, e Voldemort riu dele. A risada não era o som agradável que uma risada deveria ser. Lançou arrepios afiados e frios pela espinha de Draco, e ele se sentiu encolher contra a parede.

"Na noite do eclipse", Voldemort continuou seu sermão. "Eu beberei a poção. Quando a luz da lua começar a diminuir, sua mágica e sua vida começarão a se esvair de seu corpo. Quando a escuridão crescer, meu poder crescerá com ela até que a Lua desapareça do céu da noite". Ele se virou para encarar Potter, sua capa esvoaçando. O Lorde das Trevas certamente tinha um talento para o drama.

Seu rosto concentrou-se num olhar de escárnio. "Quando a última luz se for, você morrererá, e meu poder será completamente restaurado. É quase poético em sua simplicidade". O escárnio transformou-se numa desculpa hedionda para um sorriso. "Eu vou adorar ver você morrer".

Um rugido baixo começou na garganta de Potter.

"Com o poder que eu terei recuperado de você, serei invencível. Agora, sendo invencível, o que eu faria primeiro?". Seu tom era quase uma canção, provocando o prisioneiro indefeso. Potter rugiu um pouco mais alto.

Voldemort riu novamente. "Eu pegarei meus Comensais da Morte e destruirei Hogwarts".

Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram e ele se encolheu momentaneamente, antes de se debater de novo.

"Ah sim, Potter. Hogwarts irá cair; até o último tijolo. E cada um dos sangues ruins. Pense só, você tornou isso tudo possível".

O rugido na garganta de Potter tornou-se um lamento abafado. Ele se contorceu violentamente. Draco podia ver um pouco de sangue começando a escorrer das extremidades das algemas.

Voldemort deu mais um passo em direção a Potter. "Não fique tão triste". Ele debochou. "Pelo menos você estará com seus amiguinhos e pais sangues ruins. Sim, seus pais. Agora você sabe que o sacrifício deles foi em vão. Os tolos que eram".

Lutando contra sua mordaça, Potter rugiu três palavras e Draco estava certo de que não eram "Muito obrigado, Voldemort".

"Você ainda não aprendeu a ser educado, garoto", Voldemort disse, puxando a varinha das vestes. "CRUCIO!".

As costas de Harry se arquearam, lançando sua cabeça contra a parede, mas essa era a parte menos violenta do espetáculo. Os músculos do lado de seu pescoço magro se incharam anormalmente e suas mãos se contorceram como garras grotescas. Cada membro começou a tremer como se puxado por fios invisíveis. Como um fantoche bizarro, Potter dançou em suas algemas. Suor encharcava seu cabelo, que estava grudado na testa em mechas negras, e seus óculos voaram com as convulsões. No meio disso tudo, sua boca estava aberta em volta da mordaça como se ele estivesse tentando gritar, mas nenhum som escapou.

E Draco assistia horrorizado.

O Lorde das Trevas riu com um prazer diabólico enquanto a demonstração continuava. Os segundos se esticavam em minutos. Quando parecia que Potter quase certamente deveria ter morrido, Voldemort afastou a varinha. O corpo do garoto pareceu terrivelmente frágil quando caiu flácido contra a parede. O Lord das Trevas acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. "Talvez agora você aprenda a manter uma língua civilizada em sua cabeça".

Com isso, ele se virou e saiu da cela. Lucius automaticamente trancou a porta atrás dele.

Draco engoliu em seco e se endireitou ao máximo. De repente, a idéia de ser honrado para Lorde Voldemort parecia muito mais intimidante. Draco respirou para se acalmar. Era isso o que ele sempre quisera. Essa era a hora de ser reconhecido. Potter só tinha ganhado o que merecia, e Draco logo iria receber seu prêmio glorioso.

Voldemort se aproximou dele e olhou o loiro de cima a baixo. Draco curvou a cabeça em respeito, sabendo que não deveria olhar nos olhos do Lorde das Trevas. Seu estômago tentou se revirar, mas Draco o forçou a ficar quieto.

"Jovem Malfoy". Voldemort começou, lentamente. "Você realizou uma tarefa que vai eventualmente restaurar meu poder completo. Por isso, deverá ser recompensado. O nome dos Malfoy está a meus serviços há muito tempo, e você serviu para aumentar sua honra".

Pelo canto do olho, Draco estava observando a forma caída de Potter, procurando por algum sinal de vida. Ele era louco? O próprio Lord Voldemort dirigindo-se a ele, e ele estava ocupado demais observando o corpo de seu inimigo jurado para se importar. Fechou os olhos com força e se concentrou nas palavras de seu futuro mestre. Abriu-os de novo e encarou as botas negras e brilhantes aparecendo por baixo das vestes de Voldemort.

"Quando Potter estiver morto, você será introduzido nas tropas dos meus leais Comensais da Morte em reconhecimento pela sua contribuição. Estava hesitante em considerar a idéia quando seu pai originalmente fez o pedido, mas você parece ter se provado". Sua voz baixou uma oitava. "Tenha a certeza de que a minha confiança não é posta no lugar errado".

Draco percebeu que era esperado que respondesse. Sem levantar a cabeça, disse o mais claramente que pôde, "Sim, meu senhor".

Isso pareceu agradar ao Lorde das Trevas o suficiente. As vestes esvoaçaram quando Voldemort se virou. Draco levantou a cabeça e assistiu enquanto ele marchava para as escadas do calabouço. Lucius acenou com a cabeça para Draco com aprovação, o entregou a chave da cela e saiu atrás de seu mestre.

Sem olhar para trás, Voldemort puxou a varinha e a acenou preguiçosamente sobre o ombro. Na cela, as algemas em volta dos pulsos e tornozelos de Harry caíram, a mordaça desapareceu, e o garoto desacordado caiu no chão. Draco ouviu aos sons de Voldemort e seu pai diminuírem, desaparecendo quando a porta do calabouço bateu.

Draco observou a figura estatelada com o rosto virado para baixo no chão e começou a lentamente andar em direção às barras com um medo vagamente dissimulado. Potter havia enfrentado Lord Voldemort. Mesmo amarrado e amordaçado, tinha encarado Lord Voldemort nos olhos e o desafiado. Claro, não o tinha feito bem algum. Voldemort era mais poderoso, muito mais poderoso. Potter merecia o que recebeu. Você não enfrenta o bruxo mais poderoso da época sem esperar sair perdendo. Ele não merecia nada melhor. Ele merecia...

Draco alcançou a porta da cela. Mordendo o lábio inferior, respirou profundamente, apanhado num momento de indecisão.

Olhando para baixo, viu a chave pulando na palma de sua mão, que tremia. Draco sabia que Potter era um prisioneiro de segurança máxima por causa do quanto o Lord das Trevas o queria, mas nunca havia percebido que Potter era na verdade uma ameaça... Até agora.

Com um choque, Draco percebeu que tinha acabado de admitir para si mesmo que Potter era inegavelmente poderoso. Sempre soube que era verdade, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, mas nunca é uma coisa que você quer admitir sobre seu rival. As implicações de tal admissão eram indesejáveis. Poder... O garoto, caído dentro da cela com o rosto virado para o chão o tinha. Certamente ele não era páreo para o Lord das Trevas, mas, ainda assim, havia poder nele. Como a mente bem acostumada de Draco exigia, era uma coisa de valor que requeria que ele fosse respeitado ou temido. No caso de Potter, Draco não tinha certeza de qual idéia o assustava mais, mas ambos os pensamentos já estavam se instalando em sua mente.

Ele se sentiu sendo puxado brutalmente em duas direções. Metade dele estava gritando que tinha que verificar se Potter estava vivo, ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, enquanto a outra metade queria se esconder o mais longe possível para se preocupar com a demonstração que tinha acabado de presenciar. A parte mais perturbadora disso era que nenhum dos dois puxões era uma coisa que ele já havia pensado em sentir. Medo simultâneo por Potter e de Potter.

Precisava de uma resposta além de suas emoções, as quais ele decidiu que eram completamente incertas no momento. Respirou profundamente. Era seu trabalho manter Potter seguro para o Lorde das Trevas. Isso também significava que ele tinha que manter Potter vivo, certo?

O tremor de suas mãos quase o fez derrubar a chave quando ele a enfiou na fechadura. O mecanismo se destrancou com barulho e a porta se abriu. Draco aproximou-se da forma imóvel cautelosamente. Potter estava deitado com o rosto virado para baixo, mas sua cabeça estava virada para o lado o suficiente para Draco ver o osso de sua bochecha, a curva suave de sua mandíbula, a marca fraca da haste dos óculos perdidos. O medo de uma ameaça em potencial sumiu, deixando nada além da ansiedade violenta de descobrir se Harry estava morto.

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo estirado de Potter e o virou. Sua outra bochecha estava machucada por cair no chão e havia um pouco de sangue no canto dos seus lábios ligeiramente azulados.

"Droga, Potter, acorde!". Ele encostou o rosto sobre a boca de Harry e podia sentir um traço fraco de ar quente contra sua pele. Com seus próprios batimentos cardíacos ecoando em seus ouvidos, ele tomou o pulso de Harry. Os batimentos eram fracos, mas ele estava vivo.

Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio, apenas para se sentar em choque com o fato de que estava aliviado. Por que ele deveria se importar com Potter? Por quê...? Ah, sim. Porque Lord Voldemort precisa dele vivo. A futura glória de Draco depende estritamente da utilidade de Potter ao Lord das Trevas. Era isso. Perfeitamente aceitável.

Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo, sussurou uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente. Cala a boca, ele mandou.

Ele puxou um lenço limpo do bolso e apontou a varinha para ele. "Aquaro". Um pequeno jato de água esguichou no pano.

Draco se inclinou e afastou a franja suada de Harry de sua testa apenas para se afastar em choque. A cicatriz em forma de raio familiar parecia um corte fresco. A Maldição Cruciatus tinha feito aquilo? Draco observou enquanto ela lentamente voltou a ser a linha fina da qual ele se lembrava.

Tentado por uma curiosidade estranha, Draco se inclinou para tocá-la... A cicatriz lendária... Então parou a centímetros de distância. Não podia entender o porquê, mas de algum jeito sentia que tocá-la teria sido uma violação imperdoável. Repreendendo-se por ter pensado no assunto, rapidamente pressionou o pano contra a testa de Harry, cobrindo a cicatriz.

Harry estava deitado de costas num caminho de grama, molhado com o orvalho da noite. Podia sentir a brisa fresca sobre sua pele, ouvir as árvores farfalhando... Ver o rosto de Draco Malfoy inclinar-se com preocupação e a testa franzida. Por que Malfoy estava preocupado? No céu, sobre o ombro do outro garoto, a lua estava cheia, iluminando claramente o céu noturno. Não, não estava cheia. Havia um pedaço faltando embaixo... Então o rosto de Malfoy transformando-se em dor, e parecia que estava prestes a chorar. No entanto, não era apenas a luz se desvanecendo. Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse desvanecendo com ela. Enquanto o sonho se dissolvia, sentiu a mão de Malfoy acariciando sua face...

Uma pressão fria encostou em sua testa. Era um contraste agradável com a queimação atingindo o resto de seu corpo. Onde estava? Era tão difícil lembrar. Como ele desmaiara? De onde vinha toda essa dor? Então tudo veio a ele. Voldemort. A Maldição Cruciatus. Por quanto tempo Voldemort mantivera a varinha nele? Certamente parecera uma eternidade.

Gradualmente, Harry sentiu o chão parar de se mexer embaixo de suas costas e percebeu que mal estava respirando. Tentou respirar fundo, mas só conseguiu ter um acesso de tosse. Havia uma sensação borbulhante estranha em seus pulmões, e um gosto metálico em sua boca. Oh, maravilhoso.

A frieza em sua testa foi removida brevemente, apenas para ser substituída com alguma coisa mais fria. Uma outra coisa tocou de leve o canto de sua boca. De primeira, em sua desorientação, não ocorrera a Harry de que devia haver outra pessoa ao lado dele, mas finalmente o pensamento instalou-se em seu cérebro. Malfoy. Só podia ser Malfoy.

Harry abriu os olhos embaçados, mas mesmo a pouca luz do calabouço fez sua cabeça girar mais uma vez. Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos com força enquanto o chão sacudia embaixo dele.

"Potter? Sai dessa, Potter". A voz de Malfoy era forte, mas sem nenhum traço de sua entonação usual, e o que quase parecia ansiedade.

Harry gemeu de novo em resposta.

"Potter, em nome de Merlin, acorde!". Isso era uma ordem, agressiva com certeza, mas ainda não era a fala arrastada.

Mais lentamente desta vez, Harry abriu os olhos. Malfoy inclinava-se sobre ele, seu rosto marcado pela preocupação. Por si só, era o suficiente para deixar Harry um pouco alarmado. Ficou ainda mais chocado quando Malfoy inclinou-se e enxugou seu rosto com o pano molhado. Harry abriu a boca para perguntar exatamente que diabos ele estava fazendo quando foi sacudido por mais um acesso de tosse, seguido pelo gosto forte de sangue.

Sentiu a mão de Malfoy contra seu peito. "Fique quieto. Você só vai fazer piorar".

Pasmado demais para discutir, Harry acenou bobamente com a cabeça, o que só serviu para fazê-la girar de novo. Ele fechou os olhos e fez uma careta. A mão de Malfoy tocou sua nuca até sentir o ponto em que a tinha batido contra a parede. Harry afastou-se do toque, mas Malfoy repetiu firmemente, "Fique quieto".

Harry abriu os olhos de novo e observou Draco puxar a varinha e a apontar para o galo. Harry sentiu uma onda de pânico, mas Malfoy rapidamente murmurou alguma coisa baixo demais para Harry ouvir, e a dor do machucado desapareceu e a dor indistinta em suas têmporas passou.

"Onde você aprendeu isso?", Harry perguntou fracamente.

"Longa história". Veio a resposta seca.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum."

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Mesmo quando você está meio morto, não consegue largar o sarcasmo, não é?". Ele olhou para Harry, e então suspirou. "Durante as férias de verão, eu costumava vir para casa com hematomas depois de brincar do lado de fora, e meu pai me dizia que eu parecia um serviçal comum todo machucado. Então eu aprendi a me livrar deles. Está feliz agora?".

Harry tentou dar de ombros, mas seu ombro protestou contra o movimento e causou outra tosse, então ele se contentou com contrair os lábios. "Eu pareço feliz?".

Draco ignorou sua resposta. "Aqui, sente-se. Senão você vai engasgar com o sangue".

Harry tentou obedecer, realmente tentou, mas, na metade do caminho, o sangue começou a se esvair de sua cabeça. Quando caiu para trás, uma mão forte segurou-o firmemente entre os ombros e o segurou até a tontura passar. Malfoy gradualmente o empurrou para se sentar, sua mão se demorando apenas um breve momento a mais do que era necessário. Harry se sentou, dormente, sem querer acreditar no que seu cérebro lhe dizia. Era só o ferimento na cabeça, ou Draco Malfoy tinha acabado de tratá-lo como um ser humano? Ajudado-o? Não. Malfoy não queria ajudá-lo. Malfoy era a razão de ele estar nessa confusão em primeiro lugar. Só estava fazendo isso porque o prêmio de Voldemort não podia morrer.

Apesar do fato de que ele estava um caco e nada do que fizesse poderia realmente fazer uma diferença, Harry futilmente ajeitou suas vestes, para ter algum sinal de presença de espírito na frente de Malfoy, mas o movimento causou a seu ombro um latejar ainda maior, e ele fez uma careta.

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy uniram-se. "Seu ombro?". Ele apontou para a junta machucada.

"O que tem ele?", Harry perguntou, de repente na defensiva. Encolheu-se, defensivamente afastando o ombro do outro garoto.

Draco revirou os olhos, exasperado. "Deixa eu ver".

"Espera, foi você quem me esfaqueou em primeiro lugar e você quer...". Outro acesso de tosse, mais sangue.

Malfoy franziu a testa, mas não para Harry. "Precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso também".

"Diga o óbvio", Harry disse rapidamente entre sua respiração difícil.

"Deus, Potter. Até quando alguém tenta te ajudar, você tem que ser um babaca estúpido". A voz de Malfoy estava carregada com frustração.

Ele estendeu a mão para as vestes de Harry apenas para ter seu alvo afastado mais uma vez. Qual era o problema com esse garoto?

Draco correu o risco e procurou a si mesmo no rosto de Potter. O que ele viu era espantosamente familiar. Quando você acerta um animal uma vez, ele nunca vai te deixar tocá-lo de boa vontade de novo. Era o olhar no rosto dos elfos domésticos quando ele usava o pé para ensinar alguma disciplina. Agora, a mesma desconfiança estava à mostra no rosto de Potter. Era justo, Draco supôs. Ele havia causado o ferimento. Por que Potter deveria confiar nele para curá-lo?

Harry forçou sua respiração a se acalmar o suficiente para ele falar. "Desculpa. Todo o conceito de um Malfoy tentando me ajudar por razões altruístas é difícil de engolir. O único 

motivo pelo qual você está aqui ao invés de sentado embaixo do seu cobertor rindo de mim é porque eu não sirvo para você morto".

O olho de Draco tremeu. Deus, Potter era realmente perceptivo, mas, por algum motivo, soava diferente quando ele dizia. "Você também não serve para si mesmo morto".

"É só um ferimento na carne. Não vai me matar".

Malfoy franziu a testa. "Tem ficado progressivamente pior desde ontem, e provavelmente está infeccionado. Sim, uma infecção pode muito bem te matar".

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram para o loiro. Malfoy estava realmente prestando atenção suficiente para notar isso? Verdade, estava ficando pior, e ele estava provavelmente certo pelo estado do ferimento, mas Harry não queria o sonserino nem perto de seu ombro. Claro, não era como se tivesse muitas opções.

Ele assentiu.

Sem mais uma palavra, Malfoy tirou o braço de Harry das vestes, fazend-oo estremecer. Draco parou no meio do movimento, esperando a expressão de dor no rosto de Harry sumir um pouco antes de continuar. Puxou o colarinho do suéter de Harry, e Harry se surpreendeu quando notou que Malfoy tinha mãos bem... Impressionantes. Mãos de apanhador, calosas de segurar a vassoura, mas delicadas e rápidas. Elas pareciam as suas, só que menos ossudas. A próxima coisa que viu deixou as mãos de Malfoy completamente fora de seus pensamentos e quase o fez desmaiar de novo.

O ferimento em seu ombro era uma coisa feia, para usar um eufemismo vulgar. As bordas do corte aberto estavam rachadas e inflamadas, e linhas vermelhas se riscavam em volta dele sob sua pele enquanto a infecção no sangue começava a se espalhar. Traços e manchas de sangue seco cobriam a área inteira. Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar e rapidamente olhou para o lado.

"Biddy!". A voz de Malfoy ecoou pelo calabouço.

Uma fração de segundo depois, o elfo doméstico apareceu. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor!". Ela guinchou, feliz. "O senhor é chamando Biddy, senhor? O que o senhor Malfoy está querendo...?" As perguntas dela acabaram quando ela viu a expressão no rosto de Draco, e então se virou para ver o ombro de Harry. Seus olhos enormes se arregalaram em choque. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor! Har... O prisioneiro está machucado, senhor. Biddy deve chamar o senhor Malfoy mais velho?".

"Não!", Draco gritou, um pouco rápido demais, antes de retomar seu tom mais usual. "Não, esta é minha tarefa. Se meu pai soubesse que alguma coisa saiu errada, ficaria desapontado comigo. Eu posso consertar isso sozinho".

O elfo doméstico se curvou em consentimento. "Biddy não está querendo colocar o Senhor gracioso em problemas, senhor. Biddy está guardando o segredo do Senhor".

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. "Bom. Agora, vá até as minhas provisões para poções particulares. Há uma caixa nomeada 'Medi-Poções'. Pegue-a rápido".

"Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor!". Ela desapareceu.

Os dois garotos foram deixados em silêncio. Harry finalmente o quebrou. "Por quanto tempo ele usou a Maldição Cruciatus em mim?".

A cabeça de Draco se levantou e ele considerou a pergunta. Potter falava disso tão casualmente, quando o incidente quase tinha o matado. Teria deixado a maioria dos bruxos crescidos catatônicos. "Dois minutos, talvez três". Draco manteve sua voz desprovida de emoção.

Harry lentamente concordou com a cabeça. "Pareceu mais tempo do que da última vez".

"Da última vez?". Os olhos de Malfoy arregalaram-se um pouco.

"Ah, sim. No fim do Torneio Tribruxo. Só o que o seu pai provavelmente contou que Voldemort tinha me apanhado, mas eu dei sorte e escapei, convenientemente deixando de fora a parte onde ele me amarrou sob a Maldição Cruciatus".

"Você sobreviveu àquilo duas vezes?". A voz de Malfoy era cética, incrédula, mas por baixo disso, completamente maravilhada.

"É, claro. O incrível, inatingível Harry Potter. Continue batendo nele porque ele quica de volta". A voz de Harry era amarga. "Eu mereço nada melhor, de qualquer jeito".

Draco não tinha muita certeza de como responder a isso. Claro, era isso o que ele pensava, e era verdade, não era? O imbecil merecia cada pedacinho de tormento pelo qual o Lorde das Trevas o fazia passar, e agora era a tarefa de Draco mantê-lo vivo para o próximo assalto. Não havia nada sobre ser bonzinho em seu contrato. Draco Malfoy não põe seu nome em qualquer contrato assim. "Bom, depois daquela performance e de todas as coisas que você fez esses anos, como esperaria menos?". Draco inclinou-se nos joelhos e se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão. "Você desrespeitou o Lord das Trevas cara a cara. Que brincadeira idiota foi aquela?".

Harry estava olhando sério para a parede a sua frente, imóvel. Ele abaixou a voz, mas a amargura aumentou. "O tipo de brincadeira que se faz quando é a única arma que se tem".

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Arma? Você não acredita honestamente que estava lutando contra ele daquele jeito? Você não podia se mexer e não podia falar".

"Talvez não". Sua voz se abrandou um pouco. "Mas Voldemort recebeu a mensagem alta e clara".

"E que mensagem era essa?". Draco tentou injetar certa arrogância em sua voz para esconder o estremecimento ao nome de Voldemort.

Harry olhou casualmente para Malfoy. O rosto do outro garoto estava longe o suficiente para ficar ligeiramente embaçado sem seus óculos, mas Harry podia ver que Malfoy estava inegavelmente confuso, e ainda estava esquivando-se do nome de Voldemort como um cavalo coiceando em frente a uma cobra. Todos tinham medo de Voldemort, até mesmo os que o seguiam, lutando por um pouco do mesmo poder mas recebendo nada além de um ciclo perpétuo de servidão. Sim, até Draco tinha medo; Harry agora tinha certeza disso. Harry olhou para o rosto de seu inimigo, notando os olhos cinzentos arregalados com seu olhar.

Draco, primeiramente, estava determinado a não piscar desta vez.

"A mensagem", Harry disse, suavemente, "é que eu não tenho medo dele. Se eu vou cair, cairei com Voldemort sabendo que nunca me derrotou por completo".

"Isso não faz sentido, Potter. Se ele te matar, obviamente, você perdeu. Não importa se você teve medo ou não. Acho que você machucou mais a cabeça do que eu tinha pensado".

Embaixo do rosto impassível de Malfoy, Harry podia ver que alguma coisa no que havia dito fizera sentido para o sonserino, apesar de ele dizer o contrário. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, nunca tirando os olhos dos de Malfoy. "Por mais que Voldemort queira minha vida, ele quer o meu medo do mesmo jeito. Medo não é nada mais do que uma forma perversa de respeito, e eu não tenho o mínimo respeito por ele".

"Ele é mais forte que você, Potter". Draco afirmou definitivamente. "Mais poderoso do que qualquer outro bruxo vivo. Por isso que qualquer um com um pouquinho de bom senso sabe que não deve irritá-lo. Todos, menos você. Ele vai ter exatamente o que quer de você, seu medo, e sua vida. Ele pode ter o que quiser. Isso é força".

Potter sacudiu a cabeça. Sua voz ainda era suave, mas longe de ser fraca. "Há uma diferença entre força e poder, Malfoy, mas eu não esperava que você entendesse".

As narinas de Draco se dilataram com o insulto. "Tente, Potter".

Falando calma e racionalmente, o outro garoto respondeu. "É a diferença entre forçar as pessoas à submissão para satisfazer sua própria ganância, e se apoiar nos dois pés por conta própria, mesmo se tiver que sacrificar tudo para fazê-lo. Poder desaparece, não tem lealdade, não tem valor. Força é uma virtude, não um prêmio. É uma coisa que ninguém pode tirar de você até o momento em que você morre, e eu não vou deixar Voldemort tirar de mim. Ele não pode ter poder sobre mim se eu me recusar a temê-lo".

Em algum lugar nas profundezas das entranhas de Draco, um pequeno arrepio começou a se formar, escalando pos seu peito e sua espinha. Chegou à sua nuca e ao seu couro cabeludo, fazendo cada fio de cabelo se arrepiar. Claro que ele entendia cada palavra do que Potter dissera. Ele não era estúpido. Mas então, também não era louco. Era somente natural temer o Lord das Trevas. Somente aqueles tolos o suficiente para se opor a ele precisavam temê-lo, e era o que deveriam fazer. Potter era poderoso, sim, Draco admitira isso para is mesmo, mas ele não era páreo para o Lorde das Trevas. Como Potter podia ser tão insolente?

"Palavras corajosas de um homem que está para morrer".

"Você tem medo dele".

Draco se encolheu. "Isso é totalmente ridículo, Potter". Ele tentou soar corajoso, mas falhou.

"Não é ridículo, é obvio. Você nem diz o nome dele em voz alta".

"Por respeito a ele!". Malfoy protestou.

"Então porque você tremeu quando eu disse o nome de Voldemort?".

Mais uma vez, Draco se encolheu ao som do nome, incapaz de conter sua reação a tempo. "Não é isso! É só que eu...".

"Diga".

"O quê?". Draco sentiu seu pulso se acelerar.

"Diga o nome dele".

"Potter, agora você está procurando encrenca...".

"Voldemort". A intensidade do olhar de Potter aumentou.

"Não faça isso". Draco afastou-se alguns centímetros.

"Voldemort".

"Pára!".

"Diga!". A voz de Harry era firme, mas o grito causou outro profundo acesso de tosse, trazendo sangue morno para o fundo de sua garganta. Harry engoliu, tentando impedir seu estômago de se revirar.

Desta vez, Draco estava muito distraído para notar. "Eu... eu...".

"Você não consegue, não é?". Não era uma pergunta.

Draco fechou os punhos e se inclinou para frente. "Meu pai me ensinou a não desrespeitar o Lorde das Trevas".

Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Isso é porque seu pai também tem medo dele".4

"Não tem não!", Draco gritou. "Meu pai sabe que deve prestar o respeito devido quando é necessário. Alguém do nível do Lorde das Trevas mereceu essa honra".

Potter fechou os olhos e respirou lenta e cuidadosamente. "Os seguidores de Voldemort não o respeitam. Eles o temem, porque sabem que se o irritarem, ele os mata. Seu pai é mais serviçal de Voldemort do que Biddy é sua!".

O queixo de Draco caiu em indignação, mas suas palavras soaram como um pretexto até para seus próprios ouvidos. O uivo de um predador não era o ganido de um animalzinho ferido. "O Lorde das Trevas dá a seus seguidores poder e honra".

"Não. Ele só os tira deles. Ele usa você, seu pai, todo mundo. Você não tem nenhum valor para ele além da sua utilidade, assim como eu".

O rosto de Draco estava impassível, mas seus olhos estavam assombrados. "Não...", ele sussurou.

"Você sabe que é verdade. Eu posso ver no seu rosto".

Draco virou-se rapidamente. "Não faça isso".

Raiva... Fique com raiva de Potter. Ele só está causando problemas porque é isso que pessoas como ele fazem. Elas não sabem nada sobre o jeito que as coisas funcionam, sobre poder, sobre honra e construir um nome. Ele é um grifinório, pelo amor de Merlin! Potter está tentando se aproveitar do fato de que eu não vou deixá-lo morrer. Ele tem inveja. Ele vai morrer nas mãos do Lord das Trevas e eu terei poder e prestígio. Voldemort me dará honra! Eu, o Comensal da Morte que capturou Harry Potter, serei um de seus servos preferidos!

Servo? Não. Isso é o que Potter quer que você pense. Não é assim. Seguidor do Lord das Trevas. Sim, é isso. Seu seguidor.

"Os seguidores do Lord das Trevas serão ricamente recompensados, Potter. Você só não quer admitir que escolheu o lado perdedor".

Harry encolheu o ombro bom. "Acredite no que quiser, Malfoy. Pelo menos quando eu morrer, seja mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu saberei que não morri como um escravo".

Potter voltou a olhar para a parede, e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para observar seu rosto. Mesmo a sua expressão sendo dura, sua pele possuía um tom acinzentado e estava coberta de suor e sujeira. Os lábios estavam pálidos demais, levemente abertos, e Draco percebeu que ele ainda não estava respirando facilmente. Com a força da convicção por trás de tudo o que o garoto havia dito, Draco tinha esquecido de como eram terríveis seus machucados. Draco quase tinha que admirar o garoto, mas nem tanto. Biddy voltaria logo. Enquanto isso...

Um pano molhado pousou no colo de Harry.

"Limpe o rosto. Está imundo".

Draco observou enquanto Potter pegou o pano em silêncio e passou pelas bochechas, limpando cuidadosamente em volta do hematoma em uma face, e pela ponte do nariz. O pano se moveu para frente e para trás sobre suas sobrancelhas, então pelo cabelo negro bagunçado, empurrando as mechas suadas para longe de sua testa. Continuou pela nuca, e parou ali. A cabeça de Potter se curvou ligeiramente, deixando gotas de água caírem do pano e ensoparem o colarinho de suas vestes.

Potter se mexeu ligeiramente, e a manga das vestes caiu por seu braço até seu cotovelo. Ela expôs um pulso magro, que estava circulado por tiras de pele esfolada, hematomas e manchas de sangue.

Draco engoliu a seco e olhou para os próprios pulsos. Ele tinha uma pele delicada, e mesmo que não tivesse se contorcido como Potter, a noite que passara acorrentado àquela parede havia deixado mais do que apenas uma cicatriz emocional. Em seus pulsos pálidos havia as marcas fracamente amarronzadas onde sua pele havia ficado em carne viva durante a noite e secado durante o dia. Mesmo que prezasse sua aparência elegante e tom de pele macio e aristocrático, Draco havia escolhido não curar as cicatrizes por magia. Ele queria poder carregar uma lembrança daquela lição enquanto vivesse, para que nunca mais se achasse em tal posição. Ele nunca havia considerado que algum dia viraria uma coisa em comum entre ele e o prisioneiro sob seu controle.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento, então, sem se mover, perguntou, "O que aconteceu com meus óculos?".

Apesar de não haver resposta, ele ouviu o som dos pés de Malfoy arranhando o chão da cela, o par de óculos foi colocado em sua mão. Harry os levantou e os examinou na luz fraca do calabouço. Não estavam muito arranhados, mas as hastes estavam tortas. Harry suspirou e os dobrou no pescoço do suéter. Tentaria consertá-los depois. Aparentemente, haveria muito tempo para isso.

Um estalido alto anunciou o retorno de Biddy. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor. Biddy está achando esses todos. O Senhor Malfoy está precisando de mais alguma coisa de Biddy?".

"Não, só deixe a caixa aí". Malfoy soou estranhamente desligado.

Garrafas de vidro de diferentes tamanhos se chocaram quando Biddy colocou a caixa no chão. "Sim senhor, Senhor Malfou, senhor!".

"Obrigado, Biddy".

O elfo doméstico sorriu para Malfoy em adoração agradecida. "Oh, o senhor está de nada, senhor! Deixe Biddy saber se tiver alguma coisa que Biddy pode fazer para ajudar o senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor!". Ela se curvou profundamente e desapareceu.

Quando Malfoy começou a procurar pela caixa, apanhou Harry olhando para ele de novo. As sobrancelhas de Harry estavam levantadas com um pouco de surpresa... E aprovação. Draco sentiu um rubor de prazer em suas bochechas antes de se lembrar que a aprovação do pai era seu objetivo. Potter era uma coisa para brincar até o Lord das Trevas usá-lo. Era isso. Draco estava apenas usando a oportunidade para lançar mão de jogos mentais com Potter, confundindo-o ao agradecer ao elfo doméstico e fingindo ser generoso. Grifinórios são ingênuos. Potter iria simplesmente se tornar mais aberto a ataques futuros, uma isca. Draco estava simplesmente usando uma nova tática predatória.

Ainda tentando se convencer, não está? A vozinha estava de volta.

Pensei que tivesse mandado você calar a boca.

Ele tirou uma garrafinha azul da caixa e a levantou na luz fraca. Estava cheia até a metade. Deixando-a de lado, ele achou uma garrafa vermelha um pouco maior e verificou o rótulo.

Harry assistiu com curiosidade, mas estava começando a ficar um pouco nervoso. Tentou respirar fundo de novo, somente para ser atingido por outro espasmo borbulhante, e sabia que só ficaria pior sem ajuda. No entanto, sua fé já insegura nas capacidades médicas de Malfoy sumiu no instante em que o sonserino puxou as rolhas das duas garrafas e completou o conteúdo da garrafinha azul com a vermelha. Ele entregou a garrafinha azul a Harry. "Beba".

Harry quase se engasgou. "Você espera que eu beba isso? O que você misturou aí?". Ele sabia que Malfoy era bom com poções, mas aquilo parecia descuidado demais.

"A garrafa azul é uma poção para doenças gerais no pulmão e problemas com a respiração; a garrafa vermelha é para hemorragia interna. Confie em mim".

Harry olhou para ele. Sua mente estava pensando em um milhão de jeitos insolentes de explicar exatamente porque ele não devia confiar em Malfoy, mas se ele os dissesse em voz alta, as chances de receber ajuda ficavam perto de nenhuma. Ele precisava da ajuda do garoto, mas confiar em Malfoy? A pessoa de quem o ódio por Harry só perdia para o ódio que Voldemort sentia? A pessoa que tinha passado cada momento livre dos últimos anos tentando achar jeitos de atormentá-lo? O mesmo Malfoy que, apenas ontem, o envenenara e o entregara a Voldemort?

A mesma pessoa que havia corado de prazer com a aprovação de Harry quando agradecera a Biddy?

Harry engoliu a poção de um gole só. Cheirava a aguarrás e o gosto era pior, mas o efeito foi instantâneo. Harry respirava fundo, como se tivesse passado muito tempo embaixo d'água. O gosto ferroso de sangue desapareceu de sua língua e o borbulhar nauseante em seu peito sumiu.

Draco notou a melhora imediata no rosto de Harry, a aparição de uma cor fraca nas bochechas. Ele levantou a mão para Potter. "Ok, agora seu ombro".

Mais uma vez, Potter se afastou, a mesma expressão assustada em seus olhos.

Draco abaixou a mão. "Potter, deixa eu ver. Eu não vou te machucar".

"Você o causou".

Draco suspirou. "Eu sei".

Não era um pedido de desculpas, com certeza que não, mas Harry ouviu uma mudança sutil com aquela admissão. Não culpa, mas responsabilidade. Malfoy tinha admitido responsabilidade por sua ação. Lentamente, Harry virou o ombro para Draco.

Draco levantou as mãos lentamente e afastou as roupas de Harry completamente do ferimento. Ele se permitiu um momento de admiração de que Harry tinha sido capaz de funcionar com um ferimento tão grotesco sem dar quase nenhuma indicação de que tinha um. Aquele certamente não era um ferimento que pudesse se curar sozinho. Ele não tinha muitas poções a mão que pudessem curar um ferimento tão ruim, e somente uma que o faria rapidamente. A menos que estivesse errado, ele só tinha algumas gotas dessa poção sobrando, mas que deveriam ser suficientes.

Selecionando uma garrafinha de vidro fosco da caixa, ele a inclinou para o lado e franziu a testa para a quantidade insignificante de líquido que havia. Teria que servir. Ele se inclinou e gentilmente colocou a mão no ombro de Potter para se assegurar de que ele ficaria parado e usou o dedão da outra mão para tirar a rolha da garrafa. "Isso não deve doer".

Com isso, ele levantou a garrafinha sobre o centro do ferimento e deixou meia dúzia de gotas grandes e peroladas caírem no corte.

Primeiro, Harry achou que não tinha funcionado, mas então, com uma velocidade surpreendente, a poção fez efeito. As marcas vermelhas da infecção no sangue se retraíram para o ferimento, que também estava diminuindo. As rachaduras hediondas nas bordas sumiram. Menos de dez segundos depois da poção ter tocado sua pele, tudo o que sobrara do ferimento era uma fraca cicatriz branca se sobressaindo sobre a pele pálida. Ele levantou o braço e rodou o ombro uma vez. A dor tinha sumido.

Ele olhou para Malfoy, quem, pela primeira vez desde que Harry podia se lembrar, estava realmente sorrindo. Não um sorriso desdenhoso, nem se vangloriando, nem zombando de alguém para seu próprio prazer, mas sorrindo de verdade. Ele se assustou quando pegou Harry olhando para ele, estranhamente e rapidamente mudou o sorriso de volta para seu sorriso desdenhoso bem praticado.

"Eu te disse que sabia o que estava fazendo, Potter". Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito orgulhosamente.

"Na verdade, você me disse para confiar em você". Era um simples fato, sem nenhuma insinuação.

Draco bateu com a mão no chão. "Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, Potter. Minhas habilidades com poções são excelentes. Eu aposto que você não tem a mínima idéia de qual é o ingrediente chave disso".

Harry não hesitou. "Lágrimas de fênix".

O sorriso desdenhoso desapareceu. "Como você sabia disso? Lágrimas de fênix são caras e difíceis de encontrar. Poções com lágrimas de fênix como ingredientes nem são ensinadas até o sétimo ano, e então você só as usa nas aulas avançadas e a aula de Poções Medicinais".

O prazer de Harry de ganhar um ponto contra Malfoy desapareceu com a memória. Seu rosto se abaixou e sua voz se tornou impassível. "Essa não foi a primeira vez em que eu tive que ser curado por lágrimas de fênix".

Draco estava curioso, mas levantou o nariz e olhou para baixo. "Oh, e em que tipo de problema arriscado você se meteu para conseguir se retalhar?".

"Entrei numa briga com um basilisco".

O nariz de Draco se abaixou. "Isso é impossível. Primeiro, se você tivesse feito isso, estaria morto", ele disse, tentando apresentar convicção, "e segundo, não existem mais basiliscos. Não nesta parte do mundo".

"Bom, não mais".

Draco considerou. Potter não estava representando, não estava tentando se mostrar. Realmente parecia incomodado pela lembrança. "Você não está brincando, está?".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Gostaria de estar".

Não doía perguntar, doía? "Bom? O que aconteceu?".

"Você lembra daquele monstro glorioso que começou a petrificar todo mundo no nosso segundo ano? Era isso o que ele era".

O pouco de cor que a pele pálida de Draco possuía se esvaiu. "Tinha... Tinha um basilisco em Hogwarts?"

"Você não sabia? Achei que seu pai teria se vangloriado pela coisa toda".

Draco não ouviu o último comentário. Ele estava muito ocupado tentando se convencer de que não poderia ter havido um basilisco real e vivo em Hogwarts. "Isso é impossível. As vítimas foram petrificadas, não mortas. Um basilisco teria simplesmente matado suas vítimas".

"Foi só a sorte que não deixou ninguém morrer de verdade. Ninguém olhou nos olhos dele diretamente, mas viram em reflexos e coisa assim".

Draco não estava prestando atenção. De fato, estava começando a se sentir um pouco enjoado. "O que quer que estivesse dentro da Câmara só devia matar sangues ruins. Um basilisco... Teria matado qualquer um".

"Nossa, agora você está pensando". Potter sorriu desdenhosamente.

"Estava em Hogwarts", Draco murmurou para si mesmo, chocado. "Um basilisco em Hogwarts. Poderia ter me matado".

"E pensar... Que foi seu pai quem libertou o monstro. Não te faz sentir aquele sentimento morninho e fofo por dentro?".

Draco pareceu finalmente notar o outro garoto de novo. "Meu pai nunca me colocaria em risco!".

"Seu pai começou a coisa toda com a droga do diário!". Os olhos de Harry lampejaram perigosamente.

"Ele não podia saber o que estava dentro da Câmara", Draco disse, tentando convencer a si mesmo mais do que a qualquer um. "Senão, ele nunca teria feito isso comigo na escola".

"Claro, ele não teria feito".

Draco lançou a Harry um olhar de puro veneno.

Harry meramente suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Qualquer coisa que te faça dormir melhor à noite".

O sonserino segurou o fôlego por um momento, então estreitou os olhos. "Então exatamente como você terminou enrolado com o basilisco?".

Harry testou o peso no ombro e se inclinou para trás, apoiando-se nas mãos. "Ron e eu entramos na Câmara atrás de Ginny. Não podíamos simplesmente deixar ela lá".

"A droga da coragem grifinória, certo?".

"Não tem nada a ver com coragem, Malfoy", ele respondeu, "e tudo a ver com não poder simplesmente deixar um amigo morrer. Ginny era inocente e foi arrastada na confusão toda por causa de um esquema ardiloso do seu pai. Não podíamos deixá-la, mas, de novo, você não entenderia uma coisa assim".

Draco torceu o nariz. "Não seria minha culpa se alguma garotinha boba era burra demais pra saber com que tipo de mágica estava lidando e fraca demais para enfrentá-la. Eu não deveria ter que arriscar a minha vida para proteger alguém assim".

"E eu não esperaria que uma pessoa como você fizesse isso, também". Harry virou a cabeça para Malfoy. "É para isso que servem os amigos, Malfoy. Eles ficam do seu lado quando precisa deles e você faz isso de volta, em troca. Amigos são uma força, não uma fraqueza".

"São quando quase te fazem ser morto por um basilisco".

"Eu me arriscaria de novo por ela num piscar de olhos".

Potter falava com tanta sinceridade que Draco se pegou piscando. "Então, o que aconteceu lá embaixo?".

Contraindo os lábios, ele respirou fundo e começou. "Bom, quando eu cheguei lá, Ginny estava quase morta. Voldemort pegou minha varinha e...".

"Você-Sabe-Quem estava lá?". Draco não tentou encobrir sua reação.

Potter acenou com a cabeça. "Uma memória dele, no diário, estava usando a vida de Ginny e a puxando para si. Ele parece gostar de fazer coisas assim. Se ele tivesse terminado, Ginny teria morrido, e teríamos dois Voldemorts andando por aí agora. Não seria adorável?".

"Isso só é outra prova de como ele é poderoso!".

"Seja o que for". Potter obviamente não estava impressionado. "Ele chamou o basilisco e o soltou para cima de mim. Teria me matado, também, se Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, não tivesse arrancado seus olhos".

Draco torceu o lábio superior em repugnância. "Salvo por um pássaro canoro vermelho? Essa é uma história e tanto".

"Como quiser, Malfoy. Não importa muito. A coisa ainda foi bem mortal. Eu não tinha minha varinha, então acabei meio que lutando esgrima com ele".

"Esgrima? Com um basilisco?". Draco perguntou incredulamente. "Antes que eu comece no tamanho da loucura disso, como em nome das malditas barbas de Merlin você arranjou uma espada?".

"Er...". Potter torceu o lábio. "O Chapéu Seletor".

Draco se aproximou de Potter e o cutucou na parte de trás da cabeça algumas vezes. "Hmm...".

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?", Harry perguntou.

"Só me perguntando com que força você bateu com a cabeça. Você está totalmente maluco se espera que eu acredite nisso".

Potter se virou e encarou Draco. "Você perguntou. Eu estou só te contando, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia de por que a história iria te distrair. Ou você quer saber o que aconteceu ou não quer". Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, ele continuou. "É muito simples, na verdade. Eu não tinha idéia de como usar uma espada, e muito menos como usá-la contra alguma coisa tão grande. Ele atacou, com a boca aberta, e eu só reagi. A espada se cravou pelo meio da cabeça".

O estômago de Draco deu um nó. Isso era impossível. Absolutamente impossível. "Você matou um basilisco com uma espada? A única razão pela qual eu vou dizer que acredito em 

você é porque eu não acho que você seja esperto o suficiente para inventar uma história tão ridícula".

"Sua confiança é esmagadora", Potter disse, neutro.

"Espera, então se o basilisco já estava moro, como você se machucou? Pensei que tivesse dito que foi salvo por lágrimas de fênix".

Potter bufou. "É, a droga do bicho tinha que ter uma última palavra, então enquanto eu enfiava a espada na cabeça, ele enfiou uma presa no meu braço. O basilisco caiu e a presa quebrou ainda presa no meu braço. Eu tenho que dizer, doeu pra cacete".

"Você foi mordido por um basilisco. Ah, brilhante, Potter. Heróico até o fim". Draco zombou. "Então onde foi que você arranjou lágrimas de fênix tão rápido assim? Você não podia ter mais de um minuto".

"Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore", Potter deu de ombros. "Eu já tinha aceitado o fato de que estava prestes a morrer, mas Fawkes chegou lá na hora certa".

Draco afastou-se e examinou Potter pensativamente. A história teria soado absurda se tivesse vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, mas por alguma razão, Draco acreditava nele. "Potter, ou essa é a melhor mentira que eu já ouvi, ou você é o safado mais sortudo que já existiu. Você ainda tem a cicatriz?".

Harry automaticamente levantou a mão para sua testa. "O que foi?".

"Não essa, seu idiota. A no seu braço, do basilisco. Eu quero ver".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Por que Malfoy haveria de querer ver uma coisa assim? Para ver se a história era verdade? Tudo bem, deixe-o ver por si mesmo. Harry se sentou e enrolou a manga até o antebraço direito. As lágrimas de fênix tinham quase feito a cicatriz desaparecer completamente, mas traços do corte ainda estavam lá, como uma estrela de forma irregular se destacando contra o tom de pele normal, branco sobre pálido. Ele estendeu o braço para Malfoy, e quase se engasgou em choque quando o garoto agarrou seu braço logo acima das marcas em seu pulso e o puxou para mais perto para que pudesse olhá-lo na luz fraca das tochas.

Malfoy franziu a testa enquanto passava um dedo pela cicatriz. "Qual era o tamanho da presa?".

"Mais ou menos quinze centímetros de comprimento até onde quebrou".

Draco balançou a cabeça, mas não soltou seu braço. "Onde você arranjou essa?".

"O quê?...". O queixo de Harry caiu quando ele percebeu para o que Malfoy estava olhando. Era a linha fina logo abaixo da dobra de seu braço onde Rabicho havia cortado-o. Ele arrancou o braço das mãos de Malfoy e se afastou alguns centímetros. "Não é nada".

Draco se assustou com a repentina e aparentemente excessiva reação à sua pergunta. Era obviamente alguma coisa, e mais ainda, alguma coisa que aborrecia Potter. Claro, isso só serviu para deixar Draco mais fascinado. "Desembucha, Potter".

O rosto de Potter estava muito obscuro quando ele olhou de volta para Draco, ainda sem os óculos. "Eu disse que não é nada. Agora vá e me tranque de novo aqui como um bom seqüestrador".

O queixo de Draco havia começado a cair com a súbita mudança de comportamento de Potter. Ele rapidamente fechou a boca. Ele tinha acabado de ser dispensado de novo?

Depois do padrão da conversa, isso não era o que ele esperava, mas então, porque ele esperava qualquer coisa? Só o que estava fazendo era se intrometer nos assuntos pessoais de Potter para satisfazer suas próprias curiosidades. Conheça o inimigo, conheça a si mesmo. Seu pai constantemente dizia isso, então talvez era isso o que quisesse dizer. Se esse fosse o caso, Draco estava simplesmente tentando por em prática uma lição que seu pai havia lhe ensinado há muito tempo.

Ainda assim, a conversa tinha o deixado querendo saber mais. O conhecimento de que suas outras curiosidades ficariam sem resposta essa noite o incomodavam como uma farpa invisível, irritante a cada movimento. Ele tinha passado toda a sua vida tentando atingir Potter, e ali estava a chance de atingir sua mente. Haveria tempo mais do que suficiente para vasculhar o cérebro de Potter, então por que pressionar o assunto? Porque ele estava curioso. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele estava realmente curioso.

Esperando manter a compostura depois de uma despedida tão repentina, Draco franziu a testa com auto confiança e se levantou graciosamente. "Mas é claro. Boa noite".

Ele se inclinou e pegou a caixa de poções, moveu-se lentamente para fora da cela e fechou a porta. O som do metal colidindo com metal ecoou friamente pelos corredores. Draco apoiou a caixa no quadril e procurou a chave no bolso das vestes. Quando ele a encaixou na fechadura, olhou para Potter.

O garoto já tinha se acomodado de volta contra a parede no mesmo lugar em que tinha ficado a noite anterior. Seus ombros estavam caídos a seu lado; seus joelhos estavam curvados a sua frente. O cabelo preto bagunçado na parte de trás de sua cabeça estava pressionado contra a parede, e seu rosto estava virado para o teto. Seus óculos ainda estavam presos no colarinho, mas seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu rosto estava neutro, exausto, e ainda coberto com marcas de sujeira de onde ele não havia limpado direito. Fisicamente, ele parecia cada centímetro do prisioneiro que devia ser, mas as aparências enganam.

Apesar do machucado e da sujeira, sua expressão tinha um pouco de uma força quieta, e Draco de repente se lembrou do que o havia deixado tão hesitante para entrar na cela em primeiro lugar. Por mais que ele quisesse se convencer do contrário, ele estava lidando com um bruxo muito forte do outro lado das grades. O assustava ter que admitir aquilo. Poder merece respeito; o próprio Draco sempre dizia isso, mas nunca havia considerado que o fato pudesse ser aplicado a Potter.

Era um tipo de respeito saudável, Draco decidiu. Nunca se devia subestimar o inimigo, e Potter não era exceção. Era isso. Com um suspiro, ele olhou de volta para a chave.

Foi então que Potter falou, muito suavemente, sem pretensão, "Obrigado".

Draco levantou os olhos de novo, pressionou os lábios juntos e apertou os dentes ligeiramente. Ele fechou os olhos com força, e sem realmente considerar por que, sussurrou, "De nada".

Com isso, Draco girou a chave na fechadura com um rápido estalido, e retornou à sua cadeira para a noite. Gentilmente colocou a caixa no chão. Chamaria Biddy para pegá-la depois. Por enquanto, não queria falar. Até os barulhos suaves das garrafas se chocando era alto demais para seus ouvidos. Sua mente estava dormente com vários pensamentos, um pouco além da coesão mental. Estava positivamente exausto de várias maneiras.

Enfiando a mão nas dobras das vestes, Draco retirou um frasco cheio com uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, retirou a rolha e tomou um gole. Instantaneamente sentiu o cansaço de seus membros desaparecer e suas pálpebras pesadas se fecharem, mas sua mente continou a rodar.

Biddy desceu com comida e outro bule de chá. Sem realmente notar sua presença, Draco a instruiu a devolver a caixa de poções para o depósito e a agradeceu. Não tinha nenhuma atenção que pudesse dispor para os elfos domésticos. Sua torrente de pensamentos se tornou um mar agitado. Agora, parecia que a jangada de sua vida tinha zarpado da praia, e ele estava à deriva sem uma luz para guiá-lo.


	5. Nada a Perder

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

* * *

_The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
Are finding their way in.  
I keep it close to me,  
Like a holy man prays.  
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way_

_A corda que está amarrada em torno de mim  
Atravessa minha pele  
E as dúvidas que me rodeavam  
Estão encontrando uma entrada  
Eu mantenho perto de mim  
Como um homem santo reza.  
Em minha hora de desespero  
É melhor assim._

_(Melissa Etheridge)_

* * *

Capítulo Quinto: Nada a Perder

Draco passou uma noite longa e difícil lutando contra a torrente de pensamentos, perguntas e imagens que dançavam sem parar por sua mente. Estava desesperadamente tentando achar algum sentido naquilo tudo e falhando miseravelmente. Havia algo estranho em Potter, algo tenaz, intenso e totalmente irritante, e o que quer que fosse havia prendido Draco em sua armadilha.

Durante os anos, havia dito a si mesmo que não queria nada mais do que ver Potter indefeso, preso, atormentado, recebendo cada punição que Draco achava que o outro garoto merecia. Assim podia assistir a Potter ter um colapso. Seria a prova de que ele precisava, para ver o quão patético Harry Potter realmente era, o quão digno de desprezo, o quão fraco sem o resto do mundo se curvando para puxar seu saco. Nem uma só vez ele havia considerado que pudesse estar errado; que Harry talvez tivesse força própria e uma tenacidade que Draco não podia enfrentar.

Harry Potter havia sido um morador permanente dos pensamentos mais intensos de Draco por anos. Até agora nunca tinha se deixado aprofundar nas razões de por que Potter era uma força motivadora tão grande por trás de suas ações e motivos. Havia sido simplesmente a rotina diária: acordar, escovar os dentes, ir para a aula, atormentar Potter. No entanto, com a situação corrente pesando em si, ele se repreendeu por não ter percebido o tamanho do problema. Havia sido uma obsessão total, e essa obsessão havia de afetá-lo eventualmente. Ele soubera o tempo todo; só não havia admitido para si mesmo. De algum jeito, sempre soubera.

O único jeito que conseguiria resolver qualquer coisa seria falar com Potter, questioná-lo, entrar em sua cabeça. O motivo oficial para sua tarefa designada de guarda se tornou secundário à sua nova missão pessoal. Queria saber por que a pequena cicatriz em seu braço era um assunto tão sensível. Queria saber como _diabos_ Potter conseguia ser tão indiferente quando falava com o Lord das Trevas. Mais do que tudo, por baixo de tudo isso, precisava saber por que achava o garoto fascinante.

Até agora, sua fascinação tinha sido do lado de fora, olhando para dentro. As interações de Draco com os outros, até com sua família, sempre tinham sido impessoais. Com Potter, tinha atravessado essa barreira, mesmo que inadvertidamente. Agora que tinha tido um gosto da visão de dentro, queria mais. Precisava de mais.

Ele mal podia admitir até para si mesmo que tinha tido uma conversa com Potter, mas era exatamente o que tinha sido: uma conversa civilizada. Havia o deixado nervoso, como uma criança que acabara de descobrir o pote de doces escondido no fundo da despensa; com medo de ser pego, mas mesmo assim incapaz de resistir à tentação das coisas gostosas escondidas ali. Repassou todo o diálogo em sua cabeça, repetidamente, e descobriu que seu estômago se remexia desconfortavelmente em certos pontos da conversa.

Quando Harry o desafiara a dizer o nome do Lord das Trevas, assustara-o sem sombra de dúvidas, mas, pensando novamente no assunto, seu fôlego ficava preso na garganta. Sentira um arrepio estranho pelo couro cabeludo quando Potter havia sussurrado "Obrigado", e um solavanco repentino quando era azarado o suficiente para ser pego por um daqueles olhares verdes intensos; olhos que perfuravam seu cérebro, até uma parte de si que ele não queria reconhecer. Quando ele segurara o pulso de Harry, ou enquanto segurava Harry para que não caísse para trás quando os ferimentos ameaçavam fazê-lo desmaiar de novo, o contato físico parecera estranho a Draco, como tocar um fio desencapado.

Draco afastou a memória do toque o mais rápido possível. Mesmo com sua família, o contato físico era limitado e impessoal. Proximidade não era parte de sua vida, mas quem teria esperado que um contato tão breve, com uma pessoa que ele jurara odiar, poderia fazer uma rachadura vulnerável nas muralhas que ele erguera em volta da parte de si que queria calor, toque e emoção humana? Essas coisas não pertenciam à vida de um Malfoy. Não havia lugar para elas. Eram uma responsabilidade.

Havia um jeito das coisas funcionarem no mundo. Draco sabia disso; havia tomado cuidado em aprender suas lições e confiava em seu pai. No entanto, seu carrinho de maçãs perfeito agora estava passando por cima de buracos muito profundos na estrada, e quem no mundo imaginaria que seria Potter quem os cavaria? As pequenas coisas, coisas que qualquer outro teria deixado passar, estavam começando a virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ou, pensando melhor, seu mundo ainda estava certo e ele tinha sido posto de ponta cabeça.

Assim, ele se achou caindo sem escapatória para uma descoberta difícil. Eles não eram tão diferentes, ele e Harry, não mesmo. Insistia para si mesmo que a idéia era ridícula, noite e dia, Sonserina e Grifinória. Claro, havia diferenças, a maioria das quais o colocavam em desvantagem, para seu desapontamento, mas as semelhanças eram o foco de sua atenção agora. Sua curiosidade não deixaria mais o assunto desaparecer por conta própria. Tinha que saber mais. Obviamente, se quisesse alguma chance de não estragar completamente, teria que tratar o assunto com muito cuidado.

Em algum lugar dessa bagunça, uma nova lição valorosa estava balançando a frente de seu rosto, isca em um anzol particularmente desagradável, mas sabia que perder essa lição, não morder, seria imperdoável. Passou a noite tentando decifrar o ensinamento, para avançar um passo.

No entanto, enquanto observava Harry durante a noite, só chegou a uma conclusão. Harry não dormira na noite anterior.

À noite passada, Harry estivera perfeitamente imóvel, sem se mexer, sem se virar, aconchegado contra a parede. Teria sido um ato muito convincente também, se não fosse a performance desta noite. Em algum ponto desta vez, Harry deve ter finalmente caído no sono. Parecia que sono para Harry era uma coisa agitada, e ele logo estava se remexendo e virando no chão do calabouço, murmurando para si mesmo, gritando ocasionalmente, envolvido em algum pesadelo. Nas palavras indistintas, Draco podia distinguir nomes, e começou a tomar notas mentais meticulosas das emoções mostradas a cada novo nome, cada um sendo uma janela que Potter abria, inconscientemente, em seu subconsciente.

Primeiro, Harry chamou pela mãe. _Oh, o pobrezinho perdeu a mamãe_. Draco esperava lágrimas para acompanhar esses chamados, algo patético e ridículo na mente de Draco. Não estava preparado para a fúria que vira em vez disso. Apesar de uma falta de provas completa e compreensível, Draco estava bem certo de que Harry estava sonhando com o Lord das Trevas, a causa da morte de seus pais. Lágrimas, ele podia ter rido delas. Isso, por outro lado, o assustava. Em algum ponto, Harry sibilou de dor, sua mão se elevando até a testa, causando um susto em Draco.

Não muito depois disso, Draco escutou os nomes de Ron e Hermione. _Preocupado com a sangue ruim e o pobretão, sem dúvida, como devia estar. Quando o Lord das Trevas começar sua vingança sistemática com a destruição de Hogwarts, eles estarão entre os primeiros a morrer_. Enquanto devia estar animado com esse conhecimento, ao invés disso deixou seu rosto apertado e seu peito estranhamente vazio. Voldemort matava ousada e cruelmente, e, ainda que Draco dissesse a si mesmo várias vezes que queria a escola livre de sangues ruins, a completa destruição de Hogwarts e as mortes de tantos estudantes pareciam violentas demais, até para ele. Era sua escola também.

A mão de Harry golpeou o chão, ainda que permanecesse adormecido, murmurando, "Não! Eles não, eles não... Eu. Pegue a mim... Não posso... Deixar pior... Não! Minha culpa... tudo minha culpa...".

As sobrancelhas de Draco se franziram e ele se inclinou para a frente em sua cadeira, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Harry continuou a gemer, enquanto virava para o lado e de volta para o lugar, Draco podia ver manchas de umidade em suas roupas da condensação no chão de pedra. Os arranjos para a noite eram definitivamente desconfortáveis, mas aparentemente parecia que os sonhos eram piores. Ainda que pudesse somente adivinhar as imagens passando pela mente de Harry, Draco sentiu que estava começando a fazer uma sinopse muito boa delas.

"Não vou deixá-lo me usar... Chegar a eles... Não vai me usar... Prefiro morrer".

Draco não estava ciente de que sua boca estava começando a se abrir e que sua respiração estava se tornando irregular enquanto ficava totalmente absorvido em assistir à cena.

"Não eles... Ou ele ou eu... Sozinhos... É para mim... Não mate... Não quero isso... Minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa. Sirius!".

Com uma guinada violenta, Harry se virou de barriga para baixo e acordou, ainda ofegante. Quando percebeu onde estava, estapeou o chão com um grunhido e arranhou a superfície da pedra como se tivesse garras, como se fosse um gato enorme rasgando um tapete peludo, antes de se levantar. Manteve a cabeça abaixada, mas Draco ainda podia ver os músculos se juntando em sua mandíbula.

Como se estivesse completamente inconsciente do resto do ambiente, Harry voltou para seu lugar à parede, esfregando embaixo de um calombo no bolso da camisa. Ele enfiou a mão nas dobras das roupas e puxou os óculos, os quais, depois de sua noite se contorcendo, pareciam ainda mais quebrados do que antes. Estava prestes a colocá-los quando percebeu o quanto estavam danificados. Com um resmungo de irritação, começou a delicadamente dobrar e torcer a armação em alguma coisa que pudesse ficar em seu rosto.

Todo o tempo, ignorava completamente o garoto fora da cela, olhando para ele intensamente.

Draco não ia ser o primeiro a falar. Ele se recusava. Seria prejudicial à sua dignidade ceder à sua curiosidade assim, admitir em voz alta que queria de verdade falar com Potter.

Harry moveu a haste dos óculos para frente e para trás na dobradiça, produzindo um rangido alto.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Suas perguntas o estavam pressionando, exigindo atenção, e para a sua extrema irritação, Potter ainda o ignorava. Retorcendo a ponte do nariz, e então as hastes de novo, Harry apertou o rosto em concentração, continuando a não prestar a mínima atenção em Malfoy.

Draco se remexeu.

Harry verificou as lentes dos óculos, mais uma vez as hastes contra a luz fraca das tochas do calabouço, e sacudiu a cabeça. Puxou a ponta da camisa e limpou as lentes nela, sem motivo, porque não podia limpar arranhões e sua camisa estava tão suja quanto os óculos. Quando finalmente os segurou a sua frente de novo, estavam tão ruins quanto antes, mas suspirou resignado e os colocou no rosto. Inclinou-se de volta contra a parede com um baque surdo e os óculos quebrados caíram em seu colo.

"Potter, me dá logo a droga dos óculos!". Draco não percebeu que tinha falado até que as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

Harry já tinha começado a tentar equilibrar os óculos quebrados em seu rosto de novo quando ouviu as palavras de Draco e congelou. Ele abaixou a mão direita para poder ver Draco sem ter que virar a cabeça, ainda segurando os óculos no rosto com a esquerda. "Quê?".

"Você está me deixando maluco mexendo nesse troço", ele disse, impacientemente. "Deixa eu consertar logo e acabar com isso".

Harry abaixou a mão esquerda, ainda segurando os óculos. "Ah, então agora é o Cara Legal, vindo consertar tudo? Você não pode bancar o 'tira-bom tira-mau' quando você é o único tira, Malfoy".

"O que é 'tira-bom tira-mau'?". Draco parecia autenticamente confuso.

"Esquece, é coisa de trouxa".

Draco revirou os olhos. "Já sabia".

Harry se inclinou para a frente, desafiador. "O que isso quer dizer?".

Draco apertou os dentes por um momento. _Não o irrite se você quer fazer perguntas_, ele se lembrou. "Esqueça. Você quer que eu conserte os óculos ou não?".

"Eu posso consertá-los sozinho", Harry disse, obstinadamente.

"Você tem que transformar uma coisa tão simples num maldito debate? Seus óculos estão quebrados e eu me ofereci para consertá-los".

Harry pegou os óculos do colo e os colocou de volta no rosto brutalmente. "Eles estão ótimos", ele disse.

Os óculos caíram de volta em seu colo.

O rosto de Draco se contraiu quando uma risada ameaçou escapar.

Harry tentou franzir a testa. A risada reprimida de Draco deveria ter encorajado, mas quando Harry olhou para os óculos caídos em seu colo e então de volta para Draco, que agora ria abertamente, os cantos de sua boca se curvaram num sorriso meio envergonhado. Ele se pegou rindo secamente; tinha que admitir que era um pouco bobo.

Quando Draco parou de rir, ele finalmente perguntou, "Então, vai me dar os óculos ou não?".

Harry respirou fundo para se acalmar e deixou os ombros relaxarem. "O que eu tenho a perder?".

Levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto se levantava da cadeira, Draco ponderou. Isso mesmo, o que ele tinha a perder? O que qualquer um dos dois tinha a perder? Ele deu um passo em direção à cela, mas então, pensando melhor, arrastou a cadeira atrás de si para sentar perto das grades.

Harry o olhou curiosamente, mas concedeu em inclinar para entregar os óculos pelas grades.

Draco verificou os danos enquanto sentava em sua cadeira. "Você fez um trabalho e tanto neles".

"Eu acho que não causei a maioria dos danos sozinho", Harry disse cinicamente.

Draco concordou com a cabeça enquanto virava os óculos nas mãos antes de anunciar num tom brusco. "Você causou uma parte deles". Ele puxou a varinha e deu uma batidinha de leve nos óculos. "_Reparo_".

Com um estalido fraco, os óculos se restauraram perfeitamente na mão de Draco. Ele sorriu em aprovação de seu trabalho, e então os entregou de volta a Harry pelas grades.

Colocando os óculos de volta no rosto, ele agradeceu a Draco com um aceno de cabeça silencioso. Não era muito, mas era um reconhecimento. "O que você quer dizer, que eu causei uma parte dos danos sozinho?", ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz indiferente, para disfarçar a curiosidade e ligeira confusão.

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Você não se lembra? Se mexendo e revirando a noite toda enquanto dormia, você provavelmente rolou por cima deles algumas vezes. Sobre o que você estava sonhando?".

Se Harry tinha começado a relaxar, ele não estava relaxando agora. Suas costas e ombros se enrijeceram e sua expressão ficou fria. "Quê?", ele sussurou.

Claro, Harry sabia que falava durante o sono. Ambos, Dudley e Ron haviam confirmado isso, mas ainda assim, que diabos ele poderia ter dito na frente de _Malfoy_? Preferiria deixar Dudley ficar perto dele à noite com um gravador do que deixar Malfoy ouvir uma palavra sequer de seus pensamentos privados, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não importa o quanto tentasse, eventualmente cairia no sono, expondo seus pensamentos inconscientemente para Malfoy, preso como algum animal em exposição para o benefício de seu captor. Agora realmente sabia como a cobra do zoológico se sentira.

"Você estava falando enquanto dormia". Draco continuou, se lembrando de tratar o assunto devagar se quisesse alguma resposta. "Se contorcendo bem violentamente também, devo acrescentar".

"Bom, o chão de um calabouço não é exatamente o melhor lugar para doces sonhos, não é verdade?".

"Gostaria de um ursinho de pelúcia, Potter?". Ele não pôde resistir.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!".

"Que sensível!". Draco se inclinou para trás em surpresa fingida.

"O que você esperava, Malfoy?", Harry rosnou. "Que eu cuspisse os meus sonhos todos para você? Sem chance. Eu fiz muito disso na aula da Trelawney e tudo o que ela fez foi me lembrar de como minha morte estava perto. Bom, agora já sabemos a resposta para essa pergunta, não?".

Draco estremeceu por dentro. Aproximação errada. Definitivamente a aproximação errada. Mediu as próximas palavras cuidadosamente. "Bom, visto que você estava gritando nomes de pessoas a noite toda, eu vou admitir que estou um pouco curioso sobre o que você estava sonhando, para juntar com o quem".

"Nomes? Eu não me lembro", Harry replicou cautelosamente.

Draco observou o rosto impassível de Harry com os olhos estreitos. Um empurrãozinho, talvez? "Alguma coisa sobre a sua mãe...".

"NUNCA fale sobre os meus pais", Harry disse com tanta força que Draco se ajeitou na cadeira, verbalmente estupefato.

"Deus, Potter, eu não estava a insultando, eu só estava tentando refrescar a sua memória, que aparentemente é bem curta".

"Minha memória é ótima, muito obrigado".

"Era pelo Sirius Black que você estava gritando? Ele não é...?".

"CALA A BOCA!", Harry berrou, trincando os dentes como um animal ferido, e pela primeira vez desde que tinha sido capturado, mostrando algum traço de fraqueza emocional. "Só CALA A BOCA sobre ele! Você não tem nenhum direito... Você não pode dizer...". Sua voz se partiu.

Sentado ali com as palavras lhe faltando, Harry tentou afastar os pensamentos para longe, tentou esquecer. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, nem por Malfoy nem por Sirius. Ambos estavam atualmente fora de seu alcance, ainda que ele com certeza os trocaria de lugar, se pudesse. Como tudo o mais, toda a sua vida, só o que ele podia fazer era continuar forte e enfrentar isso sozinho. No entanto, uma coisa era certa, que ele não ia ter um ataque de nervos na frente de Malfoy. Era a última coisa que faria. Continuara firme até agora; não ia desistir. Nunca ia desistir. Nem agora, nem nunca. Acalmou sua respiração e olhou para a parede mais distante, desejando poder ser invisível, esperando para Malfoy aproveitar a oportunidade de sua fraqueza repentina e atacar.

Draco, no entanto, também se achava numa falta de palavras, mas por uma razão totalmente diferente. Geralmente queria deixar Harry triste, queria irritá-lo, mas isso era diferente. Dessa vez, não tinha querido fazê-lo, e tinha falhado completamente em sua tentativa de não irritar o garoto.

Claro, Draco sabia que Black havia morrido, ainda que não tivesse sido do conhecimento público; Black tinha sido parente de sua mãe, ainda que um que tivesse sido deserdado. Ttambém sabia que Black tinha sido amigo dos Potter e, de algum lugar em sua memória, estava vagamente ciente de que Sirius era o padrinho de Harry. Era isso? Potter ainda estava de _luto_? Mas não tinha sido Black quem traíra os Potter? Espere, não, esse era o conhecimento público. Seu pai havia mencionado uma vez que Black tinha sido acusado injustamente, o que fazia sentido, como o homem nunca seguira Voldemort. Potter sabia de tudo isso? Era ainda mais uma perda de família para o Menino Que Sobreviveu? Estranho.

A linha de raciocínio de Draco foi interrompida pela chegada do café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Senhor Malfoy, senhor!". Biddy cumprimentou alegremente. "Aqui está seu café da manhã, Senhor Malfoy, senhor! E um bilhete da Senhora Malfoy". O elfo doméstico indicou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho na bandeja. "O Senhor Malfoy vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, senhor?".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e fez um gesto com a mão para dispensar o elfo doméstico. Com uma curvatura profunda, Biddy deixou o calabouço. Olhando brevemente para Potter, Draco abriu a carta.

"_Draco, ainda que oficialmente eu ainda tenha que declarar não saber onde você está, o Ministério naturalmente suspeita, e espero que cheguem para revistar a mansão amanhã. Seu pai chegará esta noite. Você acompanhará o prisioneiro até a base de operações do Lord das Trevas ao norte, e vai continuar a ter a honra de guardar o prisioneiro. Dê a Biddy uma lista de coisas que vai precisar enquanto estiver lá. Eu estou designando-a completamente para você de agora em diante, para cuidar das suas necessidades. Você deixou seu pai e eu muito orgulhosos_".

Nenhum carinho, apenas negócios. Não era uma surpresa. Era o jeito de sua mãe. Para ela, mencionar seu orgulho de Draco era um elogio extravagante. Provavelmente não a veria antes de partir com Potter. Deixando isso de lado, Draco se concentrou no assunto principal.

A ordem de evacuar a Mansão não era surpresa. Tinha que acontecer, Draco sabia. Seu pai não estivera na mansão e, com Draco e Harry sendo as duas pessoas desaparecidas, obviamente a Mansão Malfoy seria revistada e assim Potter teria que ser movido. Não estivera certo de que seria permitido continuar suas tarefas de guarda uma vez que Potter fosse mudado de lugar e agora estava grato por isso, por mais de um motivo. Primeiro, significava que ganhara pelo menos um fio de aceitação entre os seguidores do Lord das Trevas, mas também e em sua mente, mais importante, teria a oportunidade contínua de falar com Potter.

Enrolou a nota de novo e a colocou no chão. Um segundo depois, ela rompeu em chamas.

Harry o olhou com curiosidade.

"Nenhuma evidência". Draco tentou explicar.

Potter meramente resmungou em resposta.

"Certo, então", Draco murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto pegou a bandeja de café da manhã e começou a empilhar comida em dois pratos.

"Como você sabia?", Harry perguntou calmamente.

Draco levantou a cabeça. "Sobre o quê?".

"Sobre... Sirius". Sua voz estava fraca e se engasgou na última palavra. "Não foi de conhecimento público".

"Bom". Draco abaixou o prato. "Minha família tende a ter informação de dentro, como você sabe. Sempre teve. Além do mais, mesmo que ele fosse rotulado como um traidor, era um parente distante da minha mãe".

"Distante", Harry bufou com desprezo. "Eles eram primos de primeiro grau. Isso não é exatamente distante, ainda que eu diga que _ele_ merecia uma família melhor. A idéia de ser parente seu".

"Meu?".

"Não seja estúpido. Se ele era primo da sua mãe, então você também é parente dele, sabe?".

"Suponho que sim. Nunca me preocupei em pensar nisso".

"Claro que você nunca pensou nisso", Harry disse friamente.

"Ele era um traidor de sua linhagem, então realmente não importa". Draco não gostava do fato de que não tinha certeza de onde essa conversa estava chegando, havia muitas possibilidades, e nenhuma era exatamente agradável.

"Eu devia ter esperado uma atitude assim de você". Harry cruzou os braços em cima do peito. "Para pessoas como você, família é uma coisa que se pode descartar no instante em que se torna inconveniente, ou ameaça manchar sua maldita imagem".

Claro, esse conceito era familiar demais para Harry, tendo sido dito toda sua vida que não era mais do que um incômodo, um peso para seus tios. Ele não servia para nada, e devia ter sido ignorado no dia em que foi posto à sua porta. Escondido do mundo, verbalmente repudiado. Agora, era fácil para Harry ignorar a dor que atingiria a maioria das pessoas por pensar que sua família não se importava nem um pouco com elas. Ele crescera com isso. Malfoy não.

Draco ficou sentado, com o rosto impassível, mas interiormente estupefato. "Não, não é assim".

"Não, Malfoy. É exatamente assim. Se você não teve a metade da lavagem cerebral que eu achei que tivesse, veria claramente".

"Ele era um traidor". Draco repetiu vagamente, mas por baixo disso, sabia que Harry estava certo, até o último detalhe. A honra do nome da família deve ficar acima de qualquer indivíduo. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam. No entanto, do jeito que Harry dissera, o conceito tomou uma nova dimensão na mente de Draco.

"Ele tinha suas próprias idéias, Malfoy. A maior parte do problema parece ser que ele realmente se importava com as pessoas. Isso o tornava uma inconveniência, uma mancha, e então sua própria família achou melhor limpar o nome dele da árvore genealógica. É assim que é com pessoas como você, Malfoy? Eles deserdam os parentes no momento em que se tornam um inconveniente?".

A boca de Draco parecia seca. Ele se recostou lentamente, pensando. Claro que uma pessoa que trouxesse desonra a família seria deserdado. Excluído, porque as pessoas não tinham nenhum valor além sua utilidade particular ao nome da família. Draco tentou afastar o pensamento, mas continuou borbulhando embaixo da superfície. Havia tentado ignorar tantas coisas nos últimos dias que seu cérebro não podia mais esquecer.

Seu julgamento estava chegando e ele podia sentir. Se hesitasse, se cometesse um erro, se falhasse, seria deixado de lado sem consideração? Insignificante para sua família? Não... Seu pai nunca faria isso... Faria? Além disso, ele era um verdadeiro Malfoy. Não hesitaria, não cometeria nenhum erro.

Deu à idéia um último empurrão para fora do caminho e respondeu. "Você não saberia nada sobre preservar a honra de uma linhagem. Algumas pessoas não merecem os sobrenomes que carregam, não trabalharam por eles. Eu, no entanto, sim. Minha família também. Um nome pode ser um peso".

Harry estreitou os olhos para Draco e lhe deu um sorriso fino e maldoso. "Tão orgulhoso de ser um Malfoy, não?".

Draco levantou o queixo. "Absolutamente. Meu sobrenome tem uma herança orgulhosa. Ele realmente significa alguma coisa".

"E o que exatamente o nome Malfoy significa?". Ele parecia positivamente malicioso.

"As melhores tradições bruxas, pureza do sangue, honra...".

"Que tradição". Harry o interrompeu com uma expressão de escárnio. "Para que serve uma tradição de família se a família não importa?".

Sem querer ouvir isso nem um pouco, Draco replicou. "Importa muito! Mas isso não significa que você não tenha que lutar pelo seu lugar"..

"Ah, entendi". Harry acenou a cabeça lentamente, como se ponderasse a idéia profundamente. "Então Sirius não lutou pelo lugar dele nos seus padrões, não correspondeu às expectativas, então ele não tem valor. Qualquer um que não seja o modelo perfeito de um sonserino puro sangue que odeia trouxas e venera Voldemort não vale nada certo?".

"Você é um maldito grifinório de mais, Potter. Cavalheiro, defendendo todo mundo".

"Ah, então suponho que seja uma coisa de sonserino não se importar com ninguém além de si mesmo?".

"Alguma coisa assim", Draco respondeu secamente. "E você é um grifinório. Eu não esperaria que pudesse entender o que significa defender o nome da família".

Harry congelou. O engraçado era que ele _entendia_. Ele odiava o jeito que famílias como os Malfoy funcionavam, ele nunca faria parte em algo assim, mas ele entendia o que Draco estava dizendo. Ele tinha orgulho do nome de sua família também. Ele o defendera... E tinha se magoado muito quando percebera que nem o nome Potter estava imaculado.

Olhando para o pouco que sabia de sua família, lembrou-se de seus próprios pensamentos confusos quando entrara na memória de Snape. Pensando no que seu pai e Sirius tinham feito, tinha quase vergonha de seu comportamento, de pensar que Snape odiava o nome Potter por causa das ações de seu pai. Ações que pareciam estranhamente sonserinas à sua maneira. Muito sonserinas, na verdade. Ele piscou, engoliu. "Eu quase não fui", ele sussurrou.

"Do que você está falando, Potter?".

"Um grifinório. Eu quase não fui um grifinório". Sua cabeça se inclinou para baixo. Ele parecia quase envergonhado de si mesmo.

Com isso, a boca de Draco se abriu com surpresa, e então ele lentamente se inclinou para frente, observando Harry muito próximo. "Como você _quase_ podia não estar numa certa casa? O Chapéu Seletor apenas escolhe uma baseada no que você tem, ou não tem, entre as orelhas".

"Ele ia me botar em outra casa e eu tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre essa casa, e não queria ter nada a ver com ela".

"Potter, você não vai me dizer o que eu acho que você vai me dizer".

Harry concordou com a cabeça e sua voz se tornou ligeiramente distante, como se puxando as palavras de uma vaga lembrança, o que claro, ele estava. "_Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza_". Ele citou. "Foi isso que o Chapéu Seletor disse para mim".

"Então porque diabos ele te botou na Grifinória?".

"Eu pedi para ele não me colocar na Sonserina".

"Por quê?". A voz de Draco era uma mistura de confusão e descrença.

"Por duas razões, acho". Harry suspirou e passou os braços em volta das pernas a sua frente, olhando para o chão. "Primeiro, eu tinha ouvido que todos os bruxos que ficaram maus tinham sido da Sonserina. Segundo...". Ele olhou para Draco, "Você já tinha sido mandado para essa casa. Prioridade não necessariamente nessa ordem".

Draco olhou de volta para Harry, emudecido. Não havia razão para acreditar que Potter estivesse mentindo. Ele realmente parecia envergonhado da idéia de pertencer à Sonserina, como se tal coisa fosse uma vergonha. O fato de que Draco era parte do motivo pelo qual Harry achava a idéia de ser um sonserino tão repulsiva só tornava a idéia mais irritante. Simultaneamente, a idéia de que os dois quase tinham estado na mesma casa era... Era...

O Chapéu Seletor não mentia e sabia coisas sobre as pessoas, coisas que elas mesmas não sabiam sobre si e, por alguma razão, ele tinha achado que Harry pertencia à Sonserina, como Draco. Não era um pensamento agradável, mas respondeu a ao menos uma das perguntas pressionando sua mente. Ele e Potter não eram tão diferentes, não de verdade. Agora que possuía a resposta, não tinha certeza se gostava dela ou não. Do mesmo jeito, as implicações eram inegáveis.

Olhando para Harry agora, Draco era forçado a reconhecer o garoto como algo que ele nunca vira antes ou, no mínimo, nunca se deixara reconhecer; Potter era um igual. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, obviamente, mas sabia. Isso também forçava uma carta que Draco percebeu-se jogando mais freqüentemente do que gostava nesses últimos dias: respeito.

Em outro canto do cérebro de Draco, a outra parte do que Harry dissera estava começando a ressoar desconfortavelmente. Tinha feito Harry odiar a Sonserina antes mesmo de ser selecionado... E isso o incomodava. Ele não era realmente tão ofensivo, era? "Você mal me conhecia, e já tinha decidido que me odiava. Não é um pouco crítico da sua parte?".

Harry contraiu os lábios. "Da primeira vez que eu te encontrei, só o que você fez foram comentários maldosos sobre Hagrid e como todos que não eram puro sangue não deveriam viver, muito menos ir à escola. Você se vangloriou de como ia entrar no time de Quadribol, e então perguntou meu sobrenome como se isso decidisse tudo sobre mim".

"Isso... Isso foi na Madame Malkin. Você... Realmente se lembra disso?".

"Parece que a minha memória não é tão curta, afinal".

"Não, acho que não". Draco concordou lentamente com a cabeça. "Eu também me lembro".

O breve silêncio que se seguiu foi a admissão de uma coisa que eles sempre souberam. Desde o começo, estabeleceram-se como rivais, como homens marcados. Ninguém afetava Draco como Harry, ninguém fazia o sangue de Harry ferver como Draco. Estiveram lá desde o começo, medindo um ao outro, sua rivalidade servindo como uma companhia quase tangível, constante.

De um jeito perverso, Draco percebeu que se perdesse isso, sentiria falta, como se uma parte de si mesmo se perdesse com a separação. Tinha brigado com Harry por muito tempo. Ficou sem fôlego ao se lembrar de que ia mesmo perder a companhia; Harry logo iria morrer nas mãos do Lord das Trevas. Era sua vitória, Draco se lembrou. Devia estar excitado, mas agora não tinha certeza.

Era loucura. Ele tinha vencido. Era o que sempre quisera, desde o dia em que estendera sua mão a Potter, somente para ser desprezado.

Desprezado. Certo. Talvez Potter fosse mais sonserino do que queria admitir. Naquele momento, Harry tinha preparado a balança da luta entre eles com uma carga muito pesada. A escala que balanceava a luta pelo poder tinha finalmente se inclinado, e era somente agora, olhando para trás, que Draco percebia o quão precariamente tinha se equilibrado, que oponentes dignos eles eram um para o outro.

Mas não tinha sido Draco realmente controlando esta batalha. Ele não tinha vencido. Era a vitória definitiva de Voldemort, enquanto Draco ainda lutava contra uma rivalidade infantil. Harry era como um rei que tinha sido descuidadamente derrubado antes do xeque-mate, sem empate. Voldemort tinha as peças poderosas, e Draco era o peão usado para encurralar Harry. Nada mais. Parecia errado ver terminar assim, que alguma coisa estava faltando. Parecia vazio.

Draco suspirou, olhou para a bandeja do café, e distraidamente perguntou, "Chá?".

"Eu já te disse", Harry respondeu suavemente. "Eu não gosto...".

"De chá sem açúcar". Draco terminou por ele. "Você já me disse. Só estava sendo educado".

"Por que você não bebe?".

Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso quando olhou para Harry. "Porque eu também não gosto sem açúcar".

Harry olhou de volta para Draco com mais do que um pouco de incredulidade, mas finalmente se permitiu sorrir em divertimento. "Você podia chamar Biddy e pedir açúcar, sabe".

"Agora, porque eu não pensei nisso?", Draco murmurou sarcasticamente.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Muito ocupado me atormentando, provavelmente".

"Consegue pensar em um passatempo melhor?". Draco deu um sorriso afetado.

"Honestamente...", Harry disse em voz baixa.

"Não responda a isso". Draco serviu um copo de suco de abóbora. "Marmelada ou geléia de amora?".

"Marmelada", Harry respondeu facilmente.

"Não está lutando contra cada coisa que eu faço agora, não é?". Curiosidade verdadeira se escondia numa ponta de sarcasmo.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, recostando-se ligeiramente. "Por que me incomodar?".

Draco sentiu um sentimento de esperança inexplicavelmente forte. Bom, talvez não totalmente inexplicável, ele argumentou consigo mesmo. Talvez Potter estivesse amolecendo. A idéia era bem agradável. "Começando a confiar em mim ou coisa assim, Potter?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu nem gosto de você".

Ainda que nada óbvio tivesse mudado no comportamento de Harry, o motivo oculto em suas palavras fez o estômago de Draco se revirar como se um tapete tivesse sido rapidamente puxado debaixo dele. Se ele sentia que estava ganhando terreno antes, a sensação foi embora num piscar de olhos. "Potter, eu acho que fui o mais cordial possível sob essas circunstâncias".

"Você entendeu errado. Você me entregou a Voldemort para morrer e não pense que eu não estou obviamente ciente disso. Cada vez que eu olho para sua cara por essas barras, eu lembro que você me pôs aqui".

"Caralho, Potter! Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho!". Sem reconsiderar as implicações de suas palavras, Draco continuou. "Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha no assunto! É o trabalho do Lord das Trevas, não minha responsabilidade. Eu não estou matando ninguém!".

A voz firme de Harry era um contraste alarmante contra a tirada frenética de Draco. "Você realmente acha que não é sua responsabilidade? Cresça e desista da sua ilusão, Malfoy. Meu sangue está nas suas mãos agora, não importa de que lado você olhe. Isso é uma coisa que você não pode manter na consciência pelo resto da vida, isso se você tem uma consciência. Do que, francamente, eu duvido".

Draco olhou para as mãos e rapidamente olhou para longe de novo, apertando em punhos e cerrando os dentes.

"Se preocupar com a honra da família", Harry disse num tom falsamente calmo. "É nisso que você é bom. Eu tenho problemas maiores, porque se eu morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, então todo mundo com quem eu me importo vai junto. Bom, os que ele ainda não matou. Eu já me sinto responsável por mortes suficientes, mas desta vez você começou. Você é a causa. No momento em que você me apunhalou no ombro, aceitou a responsabilidade não só pela minha morte, mas pela deles também. Espero que esteja orgulhoso de si mesmo".

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhou para baixo, não tanto em pensamentos profundos, simplesmente longe dali.

Draco mordeu a língua. Ele não tinha matado ninguém. Ele não. Claro, algum dia, como Comensal da Morte, ele podia matar alguns trouxas e sangues ruins sem remorso, mas ele nunca tinha realmente pensado nisso. Era uma coisa em um futuro distante e não era real. Mas isso, isso era sangue em suas mãos... _S__uas_ mãos. A faca, em suas mãos, apunhalando, envenenando, matando. Isso era aqui, isso era agora.

Finalmente o próprio Harry quebrou o silêncio. "Ainda assim, você estava certo em uma coisa. Morrer de fome não vai me fazer bem nenhum". Sua voz era enganosamente casual, mas Draco podia sentir a raiva e amargura contidas com força abaixo da superfície.

Justo quando as coisas tinham parecido começar a relaxar... Draco fechou os olhos. Ele não podia suportar olhar para Harry naquele momento. Podia ter salvado o garoto de ter estado perto da morte depois que Voldemort tinha acabado de brincar com ele, mas Draco o colocara lá em primeiro lugar. Odiava admitir, mas não tinha escolha. Potter estava certo. Amaldiçoado a morrer nas mãos de Voldemort e era Draco quem segurava as correntes.

Mas pelo amor de Deus, o que ele estava pensando? Era simplesmente seu trabalho! Ele, Draco _Malfoy_, estava só cumprindo sua tarefa. Como Potter podia culpá-lo por isso? Uma vez que esta bagunça estivesse terminada, a confusão iria desaparecer, seu destino marcado pelas tradições estaria limpo de novo, e ele poderia seguir seu caminho com a consciência igualmente limpa. E sim, ele tinha uma consciência, droga, mas era uma consciência de Malfoy. Ele ainda era um Malfoy. Um Malfoy orgulhoso.

No entanto, não era o Malfoy de dentro de si que de repente se pegou dizendo. "Sinto muito".

"Não, não sente". A resposta de Harry não era dura ou amarga, só uma simples constatação de um fato, mas de algum jeito, tornou tudo pior.

"Eu disse, não?".

"Já ouviu a frase 'ações falam mais alto que palavras', Malfoy? Você não sente muito. Não acho nem que você seja capaz de sentir muito".

"Então que diabos você quer, Potter?". Draco levantou as mãos em exasperação.

"Acho que seria óbvio, até para você. Eu sei que você não pode fazer. Você nunca conseguiria, porque seu pescoço é mais importante do que o de qualquer outro".

Draco engoliu contra sua garganta seca e tentou sua melhor expressão de escárnio. "Ah, e eu suponho que deveria colocar o _seu_ pescoço antes do meu?".

"Não só o meu, seu idiota! O de qualquer um! Quando Hogwarts for destruída, e será se Voldemort fizer as coisas do jeito dele, quantos dos seus amigos vão morrer? Ou você não tem amigos de verdade? São só pessoas que você usa, no verdadeiro estilo Malfoy? Eles significam alguma coisa para você, Malfoy?".

A mente de Draco voou até seus colegas de classe. Claro, eles eram seus companheiros de escola, mas seus amigos? Ele havia crescido com Crabbe e Goyle, e havia conhecido alguns de seus colegas da casa desde que eram crianças, mas o quão próximo realmente era a qualquer um deles? Num nível pessoal? Proximidade nunca fora parte da equação com seus conhecidos, mas ainda assim, não queria que eles morressem. A possibilidade de que eles estivessem em risco nunca havia cruzado sua mente, mas agora parecia inevitável.

Harry examinou o olhar assombrado no rosto de Draco com fria aprovação. "Não importa muito mesmo. Você é covarde demais para se arriscar por qualquer um deles, mesmo se importasse. Isso te privaria da satisfação imensurável de me ver morto. Sem sombra de dúvida, isso é o mais importante. Você não pode provar que sente muito. Mesmo se sentir; você não pode fazer isso".

Draco correu o risco e se permitiu olhar para Harry de novo. Aqueles olhos estavam terrivelmente expressivos, provocando-o, desafiando-o, explicando para ele mais precisamente do que com palavras todas as centenas de formas em que ele era covarde, mas desta vez, também estavam procurando-o. Era quase indescritível, mas Draco conhecia o rosto de Harry quase tão bem quanto o seu próprio, e podia ver. As sobrancelhas de Potter estavam levemente franzidas, e sua boca estava repuxada mais do que deveria. Por baixo de sua expressão de desafio familiar, Draco podia ver que Harry o estava implorando, esperando além da razão, que Draco fosse dizer que ele estava errado. De algum jeito, Draco podia aceitar o desafio caloroso, podia querer provar que sentia muito. Jogo mental ou não, Draco se sentiu quase desejando que pudesse... Mas não.

Ele abaixou o olhar. "Você está certo. Eu não posso. Eu não posso ser uma coisa que não sou Potter, então não tente se enganar".

"Eu não estou enganando a ninguém, Malfoy. Eu sei que você não pode". Ele falou sem rodeios, e desta vez Draco não ousou procurar os olhos de Harry por outra pista do que ele estava sentindo. Draco não tinha certeza se imaginara o traço de desapontamento em sua voz.

Harry continuou. "Mas não se engane pensando que pode colocar a culpa naquele maldito e régio nome dos Malfoy. Suas escolhas te fazem o que você é". Ele riu amargamente. "Você disse que não era sua escolha. Besteira, Malfoy. Mesmo escolhendo um caminho diferente, você toma a decisão de ser o que é. Eu _escolhi_ não ser um sonserino. Para você, Sonserina era exatamente o que você queria, sua escolha. Eu fiz as escolhas que queria, não importa se vou viver ou morrer. Suas escolhas... São completamente feitas por você".

Draco fechou os olhos contra a torrente de emoções tomando conta deles. Claro que ele queria estar na Sonserina, a mais nobre das casas. Sangues puros, ricos, poderosos e um Malfoy para completar, não havia outro lugar onde pertencesse. Nenhum outro lugar. A possibilidade de que pudesse ficar em qualquer outro lugar nunca passara por sua cabeça, assim como seu destino de seguir a tradição da família nunca tinha entrado em questão. Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido que algum tipo de escolha ativa estava envolvida, e a possibilidade não era confortável.

Sem abrir os olhos, ele gritou. "Biddy!".

O elfo doméstico apareceu com um estalido. "Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor! O que Biddy pode fazer pelo senhor, Senhor Malfoy?".

"Biddy, por favor me traga um açucareiro e uma colher extra".

"Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor!".

Ambos os garotos esperaram em silêncio absoluto até que Biddy retornou. "O Senhor Malfoy está querendo mais alguma coisa de Biddy, senhor?".

Draco considerou a pergunta. "Sim, na verdade. Uma coisa. Comece a preparar uma mala com as minhas capas e vestes mais quentes e umas mais frescas, mais as minhas necessidades básicas para higiene. Eu te chamo mais tarde com uma lista de outras coisas particulares que eu preciso, mas tudo deve estar preparado para hoje à noite".

Biddy se curvou obedientemente. "Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor!".

"Você pode ir. Obrigado".

Biddy desapareceu, ainda curvada.

Sem olhar para Harry, Draco perguntou. "Uma colher ou duas?".

Harry hesitou. Malfoy estava evitando aprofundar a discussão do assunto, o que só podia significar que ele estava pensando sobre o que dissera. Parecia demais colocar alguma esperança na moral de Draco Malfoy, mas no momento, era a única chance que ele tinha. De fato, quase parecia ser uma chance muito boa, julgando pelo que ele podia ver. Draco estava curvado sobre o açucareiro, visivelmente concentrado no chá, mas qualquer outra pista que Harry pudesse detectar nos modos do garoto gritavam que ele estava travando uma batalha interior com si mesmo. Agora, Harry podia somente se perguntar o que venceria aquela batalha. Enquanto isso, o chá estava começando a cheirar bem. "Duas".

Draco serviu as xícaras de chá e então colocou duas colheres de açúcar em cada uma. Ele carregou uma das xícaras e um prato de café da manhã para a fenda nas grades, e esperou Harry encontrá-lo.

Harry levou seu tempo para se levantar antes de andar com passos lentos e medidos até onde Malfoy o esperava. Quanto pegou seu café da manhã, examinou o rosto de Draco à procura de pistas, dicas, e qualquer sinal de que o que ele dissera esivesse penetrando. Estava.

Ainda que encoberta por uma máscara bem praticada, certamente estava lá. A pergunta era: seria suficiente? Alguma sobra de humanidade, se inflamada corretamente, podia acender algo que causaria o garoto a ceder. Malfoy, ele podia dizer, estava simultaneamente procurando-o, com uma coisa em mente.

Como se respondendo a pergunta não dita, Harry disse simplesmente, "Não, eu não desisti".

Pela expressão no rosto de Draco, aquilo era exatamente o que ele estivera se perguntando.

"Você tem me estudado esse tempo todo... E não pareça tão surpreso, eu sei que você estava... Então se você aprendeu qualquer coisa sobre mim, você já devia saber que eu não desisto facilmente". Harry deu as costas para as grades e começou a andar vagarosamente para seu lugar, ainda falando. "Voldemort me amarrou numa lápide e eu não desisti. Rabicho tinha cortado meu braço e tirado meu sangue para ressuscitar o corpo de Voldemort, e eu não desisti".

Ele parou na parede, ficando em seu lugar usual, mas não se virou. "Voldemort lançou a maldição da morte em mim, pela segunda vez na minha vida, e, mesmo enquanto o feitiço vinha na minha direção, eu não desisti. É a única razão pela qual estou vivo agora. Então, até o último milésimo de segundo do maldito eclipse, quer a lua desapareça e leve a minha vida com ela ou não, eu ainda não vou desistir".

Draco, que estava congelado no lugar, as mãos ainda na fenda entre as barras por onde Harry pegara seu café da manhã, finalmente abaixou os braços. "Eu nunca esperei que desistisse". Ele admitiu. "Acho que ficaria desapontado se você tivesse".

Harry se virou. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu reconsiderar. Não precisava perguntar o que Malfoy queria dizer. Entendia perfeitamente. Deixando um sorriso suave repuxar os cantos de seus lábios, ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a Draco. "Obrigado pelo chá". Ele tomou um gole. "O suficiente de açúcar, também".

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas na mudança inesperada da conversa de morte nas mãos de Voldemort para chá, mas finalmente se permitiu sorrir de volta. Ele retornou à bandeja de café da manhã, pegou sua xícara e a levantou. "O que me diz? Ao chá com açúcar?".

_E à Sonserina e à Grifinória, a nunca desistir, às escolhas boas e escolhas ruins, a cada semelhança que nós temos e cada diferença que criamos?_

Harry levantou a própria xícara. "Ao chá com açúcar".

Os garotos viraram as xícaras ao mesmo tempo. Quando Draco abaixou a sua e olhou pela borda, Harry já estava se colocando contra a parede. Ele equilibrou o prato nos joelhos e colocou a xícara a seu lado, então começou a atacar o café da manhã com voracidade.

"Nenhum pouco com fome, não é?".

Harry falou através de uma boca cheia de torrada. "Eu não como desde o jantar da noite antes de você me seqüestrar. Estou faminto".

"Ah, é", Draco disse em voz baixa enquanto se recostava em sua cadeira e começava a cutucar seu próprio café.

Alguns minutos se passaram com nada além do som da louça se chocando antes de Harry cortar o silêncio. "Então, por que você mandou Biddy arrumar uma mala? Vai a algum lugar?".

"Vamos nos mudar para o quartel general do Lord das Trevas", Draco disse simplesmente. "Sabíamos que era só uma questão de tempo antes que eles começassem a procurar aqui de qualquer jeito, e o quartel general é imapeável, então eles não nos acharão lá".

Harry se recostou contra a parede. "Suponho que faz sentido. Era sobre isso que era a carta?".

Draco lhe lançou um sorriso entre escárnio e maldade. "Acho que você é bem observador. É, era isso".

"Sua mãe te enviou?".

"É. E daí?".

"Você está na mesma casa que ela. Porque ela simplesmente não desceu para te ver? Quer dizer, ela não esteve aqui nenhuma vez desde que você chegou, não que eu tenha visto. Ela se não se importa em te ver?". A pergunta carregava traços de pena, o que era a última coisa que Draco queria de seu prisioneiro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tocou num ponto sensível.

"Ela não gosta de 'lugares horríveis como calabouços'. Era mais conveniente mandar um bilhete".

"Conveniente", Harry murmurou suavemente. "É, muito inconveniente descer para ver um membro da família dela".

Essa era uma conversa que Draco não queria começar de novo. "Mais chá?".

Harry inclinou a cabeça, divertido pela necessidade repentina de Draco de acabar com o assunto, então sorriu. "Claro. Duas colheres de açúcar, por favor".

Draco não se mexeu. Estava muito ocupado observando o rosto de Harry. Draco raramente via um sorriso que não fosse carregado de escárnio ou maldoso ou cheio de satisfação arrogante, como se as pessoas a sua volta achassem que era abaixo de sua dignidade sorrir direito. Os poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que tinha visto certamente não tinham sido dirigidos a ele. Jovialidade não era uma coisa comum entre as pessoas de seu nível e, nunca tendo a experimentado, é impossível sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca tivera. No entanto, Potter tinha acabado de sorrir abertamente pare ele. Sem zombaria, sem maldade, só um sorriso, quase como um amigo. Era uma coisa linda e agora Draco percebia o que estava perdendo.

O sorriso de Draco se fechou um pouco. "Qual é o problema?".

A questão acordou Draco de seu transe. "Nada, não tem nada errado. Me dê a sua xícara". Ele pegou a xícara de Harry, encheu-a, colocou o açúcar e a passou de volta pelas grades sem uma única palavra.

Harry o olhou curiosamente enquanto aceitava a xícara de chá, e a testou com um gole. "Obrigado", ele disse, ainda observando Draco.

Harry tinha quase esvaziado a xícara quando Draco finalmente falou de novo.

"Você já teve uma namorada?".

Harry engasgou no último gole de chá, cuspindo e tossindo. "Quê?".

"Eu perguntei se você já teve uma namorada. Eu te vi levar aquela grifinória para o Baile de Inverno no nosso quarto ano, mas você não parecia muito interessado nela".

Harry se assustou com a mudança de assunto brusca. "De onde essa conversa saiu?".

"Estou puxando assunto, Potter". Draco expirou profundamente em frustração. "É o que pessoas educadas fazem quando não tem mais nada a dizer. Em outras palavras, estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. Se isso for muito difícil, como tomar chá sem babar na camisa, me avise".

Harry rapidamente enxugou o queixo, fazendo Draco rir. "Não", ele finalmente disse. "Não, eu nunca tive uma namorada de verdade".

"Isso é bem engraçado, para o famoso Harry Potter".

"Claro". Ele torceu o nariz. "Especialmente considerando que eu sobrevivi por meses de controvérsia no meu quarto ano por uma suposta namorada que eu nunca tive. É quase irônico, pensando bem".

"Você não saiu com aquela corvinal ano passado?".

"Nem me lembre disso".

Draco riu. "Foi tão ruim assim?".

Harry olhou para Draco lamentavelmente. "Pior".

Eles riram e, depois de um momento, ambos os garotos esqueceram que havia barras de ferro os separando, mas foi Harry que finalmente recuperou a razão. "Não era isso que você queria me perguntar, era?".

O sorriso de Draco se fechou. "Você está certo, não era"..

"Então vá em frente e pergunte. Você me tem como uma audiência cativa, então pode perguntar. O que você tem a perder, lembra?".

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu queria saber onde você conseguiu a cicatriz em seu braço. Não a do basilisco. A outra. A que você não queria que eu visse".

"Ah", Harry disse, neutro. "Entendi. A grande charada, só o que você queria era satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Estou certo, Malfoy? Pois bem, me permita te divertir".

Ele respirou fundo, se acalmando. "Eu ganhei essa na noite em que Voldemort recuperou seu corpo. Ele estava usando algum tipo de feitiço que requeria o sangue de um inimigo para ressucitá-lo. Suponho que eu sempre tenha sido o inimigo ideal. Então, enquanto eu estava amarrado numa lápide, amordaçado, Rabicho pegou um punhal e cortou meu braço para tirar o sangue. Essa cicatriz é uma lembrança do meu fracasso. Voldemort voltou, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, amarrado como estava. Me lembra de que Cedric morreu e eu não pude impedir. Acima de tudo, me lembra das mortes que provavelmente ainda estão por vir, exatamente como essa outra cicatriz...". Ele apontou para a testa. "...Me lembra das mortes do passado".

Draco encarou-o, abertamente chocado. Sua boca se moveu lentamente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não tinha palavras.

"Era isso que você queria saber? Escavar minha cabeça um pouco? Isso te incomoda, Malfoy?", ele perguntou.

Claro que o incomodava. Não deveria, é claro, mas incomodava. Sempre parecera ser uma luta sem sangue. Draco sabia que as Artes das Trevas freqüentemente eram bem nojentas, mas não é todo dia que se recebe um relato tão pessoal de alguém que tenha sido usado dessa maneira. Tais pessoas não costumam sobreviver depois de serem usadas para propósitos como esse. Usado, como um peão num jogo moral. Mais uma vez, Draco se perguntou se não era mais um peão.

Evitando seus olhos por um momento, Draco rapidamente se recompôs por fora, mas quando ele se virou de volta, a farsa acabou mais uma vez. Engoliu em seco, procurando por algo a dizer. Finalmente, ele se decidiu por uma pergunta simples. Parecia estúpida até para seus próprios ouvidos, mas tinha que ouvir a resposta por si mesmo, de uma pessoa que tinha sobrevivido a tantas situações inacreditáveis. Ele tinha que saber se Potter ainda era humano por baixo disso tudo.

"Doeu?".

Harry manteve a expressão neutra enquanto estudava as reações de Draco, a última mudança sutil em sua expressão e tom de voz. A fala arrastada tinha sumido completamente. Ele finalmente tinha ultrapassado. Deixando seus ombros relaxarem, lançou a Draco um sorriso rápido e doloroso. "Sim, doeu".

Draco concordou lentamente com a cabeça. "Eu acho...".

"Sim?".

"Podemos voltar à conversa fútil?". Ele tentou um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro". Harry lhe lançou um sorriso torto, como se o último assunto da conversa nunca tivesse acontecido. "Então... Você já teve uma namorada?".

"Potter!"

* * *

Harry e Draco passaram as próximas horas em uma conversa surpreendentemente leve. Com uma mudança de passo tão agradável, nem ocorreu a nenhum dos dois começar uma briga, e pela primeira vez, nenhum dos dois o queria.

Para Harry, a vida dentro da cela do calabouço já era desagradável o suficiente, e depois da combinação de pensamentos confusos, e uma visita particularmente adorável de um bruxo das Trevas perturbado, ele agradecia a calma relativa. Ela lhe dava um momento para respirar, sem nada mais, mas também apresentava uma oportunidade para ver uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes: Draco Malfoy, agindo como um ser humano. Quem teria esperado? Ainda, ali estava ele, rindo e conversando e respondendo perguntas sem uma ponta de malícia, a astúcia mal escondida ou as segundas intenções. Se isso era uma farsa ou não Harry não sabia, mas se fosse, então era uma farsa muito boa, e Harry pegaria o que pudesse. Mesmo se fosse só um fruto da sua imaginação, ele quase podia se deixar acreditar que Malfoy era a coisa mais próxima de um aliado que ele encontraria até escapar, se escapasse, e ele certamente precisava de um aliado.

Draco, por sua vez, estava fascinado pela conversa, e também meio cansado. Brigar somente serviria para deixá-lo mais exausto, e não tinha a mínima vontade de fazê-lo. A poção para dormir sem sonhos podia manter uma pessoa acordada e funcionalmente alerta, mas estava longe de ser um sono real, e ele podia sentir o cansaço em seus ossos. Ele não podia deixar seu posto. Era sua honra, sua tarefa, e agora, tinha se tornado algo mais, quase um prazer. Mesmo com a exaustão, sua conversa com Harry tinha sido uma distração mais do que adequada para fazer a experiência valer a pena.

"Então era isso?", Draco perguntou, olhos só um pouco mais arregalados do que o normal.

"É", Harry disse orgulhosamente. "Um veado".

"Você tem alguma idéia por que o seu tem essa forma em particular?". Draco inclinou a cabeça curiosamente.

Harry pressionou os lábios, pensativo. "Bom, acho que não faz mal nenhum contar a alguém agora, mas meu pai era um animago, e sua forma era um veado. Só que eu não sabia disso até depois de aprender a produzir um Patrono".

"Interessante. Bom, só o que eu posso dizer é que aquela droga era enorme. Acho que você merece o troféu, ele quase me matou de susto".

"Não é como se você tivesse me dado muita escolha, sabe".

"Verdade, mas você tem que admitir que foi uma idéia bem esperta". Draco sorriu, travesso. "A gente obviamente te enganou, se você teve que usar um Patrono para nos afastar".

"Touché". Harry concedeu o ponto.

Naquele momento, a tranca da porta do calabouço se mexeu, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo calabouço. Draco imediatamente se levantou, seguido um milésimo de segundo depois por Harry.

Lucius Malfoy entrou no calabouço, sua capa esvoaçando. "Nós não temos muito tempo. Eu suspeito de que o Ministério possa tentar uma invasão noturna. Draco, as suas coisas estão prontas?", ele disse com uma pressa que se impunha sobre o decoro usual de sua voz.

"Sim, pai", Draco respondeu automaticamente, voltando às suas maneiras bem treinadas, indicando duas malas pequenas ao lado de sua cadeira.

"Excelente. Biddy!".

O elfo doméstico apareceu com um estalido. Depois de seu comportamento alegre em suas últimas visitas ao calabouço, Harry quase ficou chocado ao ver como ela se encolhia miseravelmente diante de Lucius. Quase ficou chocado, mas nem tanto. Ao invés disso, a visão o enfureceu, e foi com grande dificuldade que ele se manteve quieto.

"Sim senhor, Senhor Malfoy, senhor?", ela guinchou.

"Leve as coisas de Draco para o quartel general de uma vez". Lucius mandou.

Numa pressa induzida pelo pânico, ela agarrou as malas e desapareceu.

"Agora você". Ele se virou para Harry. "Não tente nenhuma gracinha, ou eu terei um grande prazer em deixar a sua existência miserável ainda mais miserável até o Lord das Trevas estar pronto para você".

Os olhos de Harry se viraram subconscientemente para Draco, antes de ele inclinar a cabeça para o lado, revirar os olhos e dizer preguiçosamente, "Que seja".

Draco teve que morder a língua para não rir. Um dia antes, ele teria ficado furioso de ver Potter se dirigir a seu pai de um jeito tão desrespeitos. Agora, parecia ridiculamente engraçado. No entanto, ao invés de rir, Draco transformou seu rosto na máscara familiar e permaneceu calado.

Lucius continuou a observar Harry, nunca realmente fazendo contato visual, enquanto instruía Draco. "Destranque a cela".

Draco pegou a chave no bolso das vestes e a colocou na fechadura. Quando a porta abriu, Lucius cuidadosamente apontou a varinha para Harry. "Saia. Agora".

Esticando-se para o máximo de sua altura, Harry obedeceu a ordem, mas enquanto passava por Lucius, o homem mais velho espetou o braço de Harry com a varinha. Harry se afastou sibilando de dor, como se tivesse sido atingido por um choque elétrico.

Draco sentiu uma pontada estranha de proteção. Ele tinha passado um bom tempo remendando os ferimentos de Harry, levando tempo e cuidados para prevenir mais dor. Parecia estranho agora simplesmente ficar parado e assistir seu próprio pai causar essa dor. Num arroubo súbito de inspiração, Draco deu um passo à frente. "Pai". Ele deixou um sorriso torto repuxar os cantos de sua boca. "Por favor, me permita levar o prisioneiro".

A cabeça de Harry se virou para o lado em surpresa, capturando o olhar de Draco, e ainda que o rosto de Draco permanecesse frio, um entendimento passou entre eles.

"Draco", Lucius sorriu parecendo satisfeito. "É gratificante vê-lo levando sua tarefa tão a sério. Sim, você pode, mas eu te aviso uma coisa".

"Sim, pai?".

"Nunca olhe nos olhos de seu inimigo", ele disse. "Você pode acidentalmente confundi-lo com um ser humano".

A respiração de Draco se prendeu na garganta, e era provavelmente uma boa coisa, porque de outro modo, ele podia ter deixado escapar o protesto louco de que Harry era com certeza um ser humano. O olhar frio de seu pai afastou rapidamente o pensamento, o empurrou para longe de sua língua, mas ele não desapareceu. Depois do que havia visto e ouvido, por mais que respeitasse seu pai, era impossível continuar acreditando nisso. Reassumindo seu comportamento bem treinado, ele curvou ligeiramente a cabeça em obediência. "Sim, pai". Ele puxou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para Harry.

"Muito bem, Draco. O prisioneiro é seu". Ele colocou a mão no bolso e retirou uma pequena pirâmide de cristal. "Esta é sua Chave de Portal. Você não pode aparatar para as masmorras embaixo do quartel general. Eu vou aparatar pessoalmente até a entrada pelos procedimentos normais e me encontrarei com você nas masmorras depois. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, chame o elfo doméstico. É seu agora".

Lucius fez uma pausa e olhou brevemente entre os dois garotos, deixando seus olhos pousarem em Draco mais uma vez. "Você estará sob direta observação do Lord das Trevas durante o tempo em que estiver no quartel general", sua voz era fria. "Tenha a certeza de não falhar em suas tarefas".

Draco abaixou a cabeça numa curvatura endurecida. "Sim, pai. Eu não falharei".

Acenando com a cabeça uma vez, Lucius colocou a Chave de Portal no chão e a ativou com a varinha. "Agora vá".

A varinha de Draco ainda estava apontada para Harry, mas ele podia sentir sua mão tremer imperceptivelmente contra a madeira lisa. Ele cuidadosamente evitou contato visual enquanto indicava a pirâmide no chão. "Quietinho, Potter", ele disse, sua voz cuidadosamente medida. "Sem movimentos rápidos".

Obedecendo às próprias instruções, Draco lentamente dobrou os joelhos e estendeu a mão livre em direção à Chave de Portal. Simultaneamente, ele tentou acalmar seu coração, que tinha começado a bater rapidamente em seu peito. Seu pai o estava observando. Ele precisava ficar calmo, de cabeça fria, em controle total de si e seu prisioneiro. Ele tinha que ser cada centímetro do Malfoy que seu pai esperava, não o Draco curioso, nervoso e inseguro que começara a surgir nas últimas horas.

Copiando seu captor, Harry se agachou e estendeu a mão para a Chave de Portal, não se permitindo olhar para Draco. Ele podia sentir a varinha apontada para ele, mas também a tensão quase não discernível irradiando do outro garoto. Nenhuma surpresa. Malfoy provavelmente estava tão ansioso para pisar no covil de Voldemort quanto ele. Quem estaria. Ainda assim, havia outra causa para o nervosismo de Draco, Harry percebeu. Ele podia sentir o olhar duro de Lucius em cima dos dois, percebendo com interesse que Draco estava sob maior observação do que ele naquele momento.

A mão de Draco estava a meros centímetros da Chave de Portal, e ele lentamente contou em voz alta. "Três... Dois... Um".

As mãos dos garotos mergulharam simultaneamente para o pequeno alvo. No curto tempo e espaço do movimento, as mãos colidiram a um milímetro da superfície da Chave de Portal, as pontas dos dedos se entrelaçando por puro reflexo. O contato inesperado de pele com pele, mão com mão, lançou um arrepio alarmante pelo braço de Draco. Mesmo quando sentiu a palma da mão fazer contato com a Chave de Portal, toda a sua consciência estava centralizada no sentimento brilhante correndo das pontas de seus dedos até a base de sua espinha. Ele teve que se segurar para não ofegar em choque quando sua cabeça se levantou, cruzando o olhar com o de Potter.

No ultimo milésimo de segundo antes da Chave de Portal o levar, ele viu o mesmo olhar arregalado de surpresa que sentia sendo mostrado no rosto de Harry, e ele sabia que Harry também sentira.

Draco não teve tempo para considerar se seu pai notara ou não sua reação por tocar Harry. Os sentimentos incríveis do contato foram rapidamente substituídos pelo puxão familiar de uma Chave de Portal sendo ativada. Havia a sensação de ganchos invisíveis agarrando por trás de seus umbigos, e o som de seus pés deixando o chão, enquanto a Chave de Portal jogava-os no epicentro de tudo, direto na toca da serpente.

* * *

**N/T: **Mil desculpas pelo atraso. É que eu traduzi uma parte numa lan e quando eu fui no pc de casa ver se estava no meu e-mail, NÃO ESTAVA (sonha em processar a Colt House).

E eu sou a mesma Eletric Dreams que tava traduzindo, só mudei de nick.

Beijos

_Aluada Rock._


	6. Discussões Perturbadoras

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

traduzido por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Sexto: Discussões Perturbadoras 

Harry estava deitado de costas, em um chão de pedra quase igual ao que acabara de deixar. Ao seu lado, podia ouvir Draco se mexendo e mal tinha se ajoelhado quando se viu olhando para a ponta da varinha de Draco de novo. O outro garoto olhava-o friamente, agitando a varinha para ele como se estivesse afastando um animal perigoso.

Um rápido olhar em volta informou a Harry que eles estavam sozinhos na masmorra. Ao seu lado, uma cela vazia esperava, a porta aberta e a chave na fechadura. O único som era o eco da água pingando em algum canto escuro do corredor. Na privacidade momentânea, Harry permitiu-se um suspiro, e alguns segundos para respirar.

Ele se virou para Draco, deixando uma multidão de pensamentos voarem por sua mente. O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer? Estranho, elétrico, tinha passado por ele como um banho de água fria, deixando-o acordado e alerta, fazendo seu corpo formigar e ficar sem ar, e tinha certeza de que Draco sentira a mesma coisa. Tinha visto o olhar de pura surpresa escrito claramente no rosto de Draco quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Agora, no entanto, não havia nenhum sinal disso nos modos de seu captor. Quase podia se enganar e pensar que tinha sido uma ilusão, mas seu instinto lhe disse que era mais esperto que isso. Sabia que tinha sido real e estava certo de que Malfoy também sabia.

Apoiando-se nos calcanhares, disse com uma casualidade enganosa, "Eu me pergunto onde será a festa".

"Cala a boca, Potter". A voz de Draco voltou a ser arrastada, para a grande surpresa de Harry. Não que devesse esperar nada diferente, mas...

Draco gesticulou rapidamente com a varinha em direção à cela. "Levante-se. De pé. E sem movimentos rápidos. Eu ficaria muito feliz em te estuporar e te jogar lá dentro". Não havia dúvidas de que a ameaça era real.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha inquisidora e se levantou, nunca tirando os olhos de Draco. O sonserino era um pequeno enigma, Harry decidiu. Logo quando parecia que houvera uma mudança real na pessoa que Harry sempre conhecera como Malfoy, seu pai chegou e cada padrão de comportamento precisamente treinado voltou ao seu lugar.

Bom, talvez nem todos. O Malfoy que Harry costumava conhecer sempre parecera genuíno, nunca um ator, até agora. E provavelmente tinha sido bem autêntico até aquele ponto, mas aparentemente as sementes de dúvida tinham sido semeadas. Malfoy não mantinha os amigos por perto. Mas se o palpite de Harry estivesse correto, tinha acabado de deixar o inimigo chegar mais perto. Provavelmente perto demais. Quase debaixo da pele.

A expressão no rosto de Draco quando suas mãos se tocaram provou sem sombra de dúvida exatamente o que era atuação e o que era real. Naquele instante, os olhos de Draco traíram-no.

"Malfoy...?".

"Eu não dei permissão para falar!", ele disse, rispidamente. "Só entre na droga da cela. AGORA!".

Ele sacudiu a varinha na direção de Harry, como se para enfatizar a ordem mais firmemente, mas na realidade era um movimento nervoso, feito para encobrir o medo que parecia se mostrar em suas cordas vocais.

Draco não tinha o luxo de considerar as emoções e pensamentos se revirando em sua mente no momento. Estava desesperadamente tentando enterrá-los embaixo da situação mais imediata. Verdade, o aposento estava vazio a não ser por eles, mas ao invés de acalmar Draco, isso tinha inflamado cada nervo cuidadosamente treinado que possuía com vigilância e cautela. Não podia ter certeza, mas suspeitava que podia estar sob vigilância.

Isso normalmente não teria sido um problema. Teria assumido sua pose praticada e confiante, mostrado sua personalidade normalmente arrogante e cheia de si. Em algum ponto, teria aproveitado direito ter Potter na ponta da varinha, tornando os dois ameaças inofensivas e não tão inofensivas. Por último, poderia ter feito uma demonstração apropriada para o Lord das Trevas, ou quem quer que estivesse assistindo. No entanto, isso não era tão fácil no momento.

Seu subconsciente continuava cutucando-o pelas brechas em seu medo, afastando-o no momento em que sua mão tocou a de Harry. A sensação estranha que ele sentira quando tocara Harry antes tinha aumentado, ocupando sua consciência. Houvera um arrepio ao toque humano, uma alegria de certo modo culpada. Ele se regalava com isso, não podia afastar a lembrança do toque de seu corpo. Era quase como se uma conexão sutil tivesse surgido entre eles, cimentando sua nova compreensão em outra coisa, uma coisa que ele não podia bem definir, alguma coisa que o deixava nervoso e perturbado. Uma coisa que nunca deveria existir entre eles.

_NÃO_, ele disse a si mesmo com firmeza. Ele não sentira aquilo. _Não sentira_. Sua lealdade a seu pai e ao Lorde das Trevas era verdadeira. Tinha que ser. Não tinha outra escolha. No momento, tanto faz se queria fazê-lo ou não, tinha uma tarefa a cumprir. Voldemort lhe dera uma missão, e mesmo se parecesse uma tarefa secreta e descartada, nada escapava ao olho do Lorde das Trevas. Nem mesmo as emoções mais profundas de alguém. Até agora, não havia nada a temer sobre isso. Potter acabava de mudar tudo.

Harry respondeu aos cutucões de Draco, sua expressão ainda inquisidora, virando-se para andar sem pressa até a cela.

Os pensamento de Draco ricocheteavam de Harry para o Lorde das Trevas, para seu pai, para sua tarefa, e de volta para Harry, deixando-o ligeiramente tonto. Cara um dos passos dolorosamente lentos de Harry fazia o coração de Draco bater um pouco mais forte enquanto os segundos pareciam se esticar. Um pouco mais e seus nervos em frangalhos atingiriam um nível de pânico que ele não seria capaz de esconder. Alguém suspeitaria de algo, ainda que ele não tivesse muita certeza do quê.

_Mais rápido, droga!_ Ele cutucou Harry nas costas com a varinha. "Pare de demorar!".

Não tinha doído, Draco não usara um feitiço para fazer doer, mas Harry se virou como se tivesse, e o encarou irritado. Draco se pegou começando a se arrepender, até que viu o olhar irritado de Harry sumir enquanto o garoto procurava em seus olhos. Isso fez Draco se sentir terrivelmente vulnerável, como se todas as camadas de proteção houvessem se partido. Harry parecia capaz de fazer isso com ele com uma estranha facilidade.

Depois de apenas um milésimo de segundo, Harry acenou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e continuou a andar para a cela.

Draco hesitou, momentaneamente atordoado. Rapidamente apagou a surpresa do rosto, escondendo o fio de esperança que sentiu. Se aquele aceno significava o que ele pensava, então Harry realmente ia cooperar com ele. _De boa vontade_. Mas porque Harry faria tal coisa?

Talvez o que quer que Draco tivesse sentido quando suas mãos se tocaram não tivesse sido sua imaginação e Harry também sentira. Afastando o pensamento para depois, Draco guiou Harry de perto até a porta da masmorra, ainda se sentindo nervoso, mas não tanto quanto antes.

Quando Harry passou pela porta, sem realmente perceber que o fizera, Draco deixou sua mão encostar em suas costas, como se o empurrasse para a frente. As pontas dos dedos acariciaram o tecido, 

pressionado contra as costas magras demais por baixo e ele percebeu que não se sentia particularmente inclinado a trancar Harry.

Harry sentiu a ligeira pressão contra suas costas, não um empurrão, apenas um toque. Ele se virou novamente quando um tipo de surpresa diferente passou por ele. O toque de Draco vinha carregado de uma certa proteção, e uma solidariedade peculiar. Não era o que seria esperado de Draco Malfoy, mas então, nada ultimamente tinha acontecido do jeito que ele esperava.

A porta se fechou entre eles, mas Harry continuou a encarar Draco até ser forçado a olhar para longe. O rosto ainda era Malfoy: frio, impassível, arrogante. Mas diferentemente de antes, o concreto frio das íris de Draco brilhava para ele como prata polida, os olhos de uma pessoa que finalmente acordara de uma longa noite sem sonhos. Pela primeira vez, eles falavam diretamente com Harry, brilhando com confusão e desculpas. Por baixo disso, ainda havia o medo.

Draco inclinou a própria cabeça apenas uma fração de centímetro, um sinal de respeito. Era só o que podia fazer sem se permitir desmoronar. Estava começando a hesitar, traído pelos pensamentos confusos que continuavam a dançar sem controle por seu subconsciente. Aqui, bem debaixo do nariz de Voldemort, era o pior lugar em que podia perder o controle. Finalmente, girou a chave na fechadura, mantendo o máximo que podia de sua dignidade exterior.

Para qualquer espectador, nada incomum havia ocorrido entre os dois adolescentes nas masmorras. Nada de emoções fortes, nada de tons de voz sutis. Draco só podia esperar que pudesse manter essas aparências... Pelo menos até o problema ser retirado de suas mãos.

Antes mesmo de ele pôr a chave no bolso, a porta da masmorra se abriu com um estrondo. Draco se virou, suspeitando com uma onda de terror, que Voldemort havia chegado, mas em vez disso seu pai correu pelo corredor, respirando com dificuldade.

Lucius apreciou a cena rapidamente, notando com satisfação que Harry estava seguramente trancado na cela. Sua respiração se acalmou um pouco enquanto ele retomava a pose e se virava formalmente para Draco. "Excelente, Draco. Excelente", disse, com pressa.

Draco podia ver que Lucius ainda estava num estado altamente agitado, mas ao invés de perguntar esperou que seu pai revelasse os motivos para aquela ansiedade.

"Os oficiais do Ministério chegaram no portão da frente no momento em que eu saí da passagem sul". Lucius explicou. "Não devíamos ter esperado tanto, mas o que está feito está feito. Sua mãe vai poder alegar ignorância e deve poder ficar com a Mansão. Eles podem fazer uma revista completa, mas qualquer item _questionável_ pode ser atribuído a mim".

Ele lançou um olhar curto e cheio de significado por sobre o ombro para Harry. "Não é como se a minha imagem pública possa ficar ainda mais suja".

Harry se inclinou casualmente contra o lado da cela. "Suponho que você vá tentar me culpar pelo fato de finalmente ter sido pego, e sua reluzente imagem pública destruída".

O rosto de Lucius se contorceu como se estivesse constipado. "Uma vez na vida, Potter, eu vou concordar com você".

"Que bom", Harry disse, os olhos brilhando audaciosamente. "Porque eu não ia querer dividir o crédito desse feito com mais ninguém".

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Draco se pegou se controlando para não rir das maneiras de Potter na frente de seu pai. Por sorte sua, conseguiu abafar antes que Lucius se virasse para ele.

"Draco, eu devo partir imediatamente. Espero que você mantenha a dignidade". Pausou, deixando as muitas implicações daquela última palavra ecoarem. "Enquanto eu estiver fora".

Draco concordou com a cabeça, e então perguntou, "Pai?".

Lucius inclinou a cabeça, dando permissão a Draco para falar.

"Onde está todo mundo? O quartel general parece deserto".

Apertando os lábios, Lucius falou, preocupado. "Muito observador, Draco. Você está correto, é claro. Temos que nos assegurar de que mantenhamos o Ministério distraído o suficiente para impedi-los de achar Potter até que o usemos. Esta noite em particular, enquanto o mudamos, o Lorde das Trevas planejou uma série de ataques para mantê-los ocupados".

Por sobre o ombro de seu pai Draco viu Harry ficar em pé mais reto, os olhos verdes escurecendo quando a preocupação tomou conta de sua expressão.

Lucius continuou falando. "Eu devo me juntar a eles. Fique aqui, cumpra a sua tarefa". Ele se virou para ir embora, o barulho de seus sapatos ecoando no chão de pedra. Quando estava prestes a virar o corredor, no entanto, ele parou e olhou por sobre o ombro para Draco.

"O Lorde das Trevas manifestou um desejo de falar com você em particular quando voltar". A tensão e ansiedade em sua voz eram palpáveis, e suas palavras finais ecoaram ameaçadoramente. "Esteja preparado".

Com isso, ele foi embora.

Draco sentiu seus joelhos começarem a fraquejar enquanto o eco das palavras de seu pai sumia das profundezas da passagem, continuando a reverberar em sua mente. O próprio Lorde das Trevas queria falar com ele. Não de passagem, como havia feito antes, mas em particular. Uma vez isso teria sido a maior honra que Draco poderia ter imaginado, perto da aprovação imortal de seu pai. Agora, no entanto, parecia ser um novo fator na equação.

Draco havia se preparado durante anos para seu encontro inevitável com Voldemort. Seu pai o assegurara de que nenhum outro de sua geração serviria o Lorde das Trevas tão bem; ele era um Malfoy. Agora, havia sido Draco quem capturara Potter, efetivamente se colocando acima dos seguidores de Voldemort, e o colocando numa posição invejável pela estimativa da maioria dos Comensais da Morte. Alguns dias atrás, sua própria avaliação da situação teria sido a mesma. Nem tanto agora.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se achou questionando tudo. A si mesmo, o nome de sua família, Voldemort; Draco se sentia culpado de duvidar de tudo o que sabia e tudo em que confiava, logo quando estava prestes a enfrentar um julgamento de Voldemort. Como um Comensal da Morte, vida, poder e sobrevivência são baseados em certas coisas. Coloque uma delas no lugar errado, e o resto da defesa desmorona. Ele seria julgado, possivelmente com muita crueldade. Voldemort tinha uma tendência comum de se fazer juiz, júri e, quando lhe dava na telha, carrasco.

Não estava pronto para isso agora, repentinamente despreparado. Se Voldemort soubesse de sua dúvida, se Voldemort suspeitasse de sua lealdade hesitante e fraqueza, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para se defender. O Lorde das Trevas não dá segundas chances.

Draco empurrou para trás os pensamentos lúgubres, tentando colocar alguma força em suas pernas trêmulas, e sendo apenas parcialmente bem sucedido. Sempre havia pensado que era forte o suficiente para enfrentar, mas agora, mesmo que quisesse ser destemido, era demais.

Mas então, ele tinha a mesma idade de Harry, que estava enfrentando seu próprio encontro com Voldemort, e o destino de Harry era muito mais certo. Para Draco, isso era o que ele sempre quisera, o caminho que aceitara e que fora escolhido por seu pai. Harry nunca tivera escolha nenhuma. Quase parecia injusto.

Sabendo que o quartel general estava deserto e que não havia olhos o seguindo, Draco finalmente se virou para olhar a cela. Harry não estava mais de pé contra a parede com um sorriso afetado como estivera antes. Ao invés disso, estava encolhido contra a parede, com os braços em volta dos joelhos, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão dolorosa, os olhos fechados.

Seus próprios medos temporariamente deixados de lado em favor de sua curiosidade, Draco abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava errado, mas se impediu, aproveitando a oportunidade para silenciosamente observar o rosto de Potter.

A pele de Harry estava muito pálida, quase tanto quanto a de Draco, mas parecia mais com o forte contraste da franja negra caindo descuidadamente por sobre a testa, parcialmente escondendo sua cicatriz. Havia manchas de sujeira em seu maxilar e seu nariz, e sua bochecha tinha um machucado feio. Não teria parecido nada mais do que uma criança inocente, em vez de um homem que havia enfrentado a morte mais vezes do que qualquer um deveria... A não ser por sua expressão.

Abaixo de suas bochechas, seu maxilar estava cerrado, lábios finos e amarelados, e círculos negros emolduravam seus olhos. Ele estava um trapo, mas, apesar de sua exaustão visível, a dor emocional que estava obviamente o corroendo, o inferno que ele tinha vivido nos últimos anos, ainda mais nos últimos dias, ele não estava chorando, não estava admitindo a derrota. Draco, que não era nem o alvo de Voldemort, sentia-se prestes a desmoronar com a perspectiva de encontrar o Lorde das Trevas sozinho. Harry, ao contrário, mantinha-se forte.

Foi aquela demonstração de força silenciosa que forçou Draco a reconhecer a estranha beleza e elegância que não imaginara possível, especialmente na forma desse garoto de aparência estranha. Era magnético, e Draco se perguntou como teria sido se tivesse ficado em companhia de tal força muito tempo antes. Agora que a havia visto tão claramente, poderia se forçar a esquecer? Poderia ele ainda se humilhar, como sempre havia sido treinado para fazer, diante do poder frio de Voldemort, e continuar a desprezar a força que vira em Harry Potter?

Finalmente, ele se permitiu vocalizar sua curiosidade, e talvez até um pouco de preocupação. Mantendo sua voz tão calma quanto possível, ele perguntou, "O que foi? A cicatriz está doendo?".

Harry abriu um olho, e então o fechou mais uma vez antes de responder. "Não, não é a cicatriz, apesar de que essa droga fica pinicando. É irritante depois de um tempo".

Harry se calou de novo, não mostrando sinais de que ia responder mais alguma coisa sem ser perguntado. Draco sabia que não ficaria satisfeito até obter uma resposta. Cedendo à sua necessidade de saber, ele andou até a cela, apoiou o rosto nas grades e perguntou por elas, "Então, o que é?".

Dessa vez nenhum traço da íris verde apareceu debaixo das pálpebras. Ao invés disso, Harry pressionou o rosto contra os joelhos e respondeu suavemente, "O que quer que Voldemort esteja fazendo hoje. O que quer que ele esteja fazendo para distrair o Ministério. Se todos os Comensais foram com ele, deve ser enorme. Eu me pergunto... Me pergunto quantas pessoas, pessoas inocentes, vão morrer hoje à noite. Quantas já morreram".

Mordendo o lábio, Draco ponderou cuidadosamente se havia alguma resposta que podia dar a Harry, antes de falar alto, "Não é como se devesse realmente importar para você. Eles ainda não vão tocar em Hogwarts. Quer dizer, você provavelmente nem conhece nenhuma delas".

A voz de Harry se tornou ainda mais baixa, mas a força por trás dela cresceu. "Eles são seres humanos inocentes. Sim, importa para mim".

As palavras de Harry penetraram fundo, e Draco percebeu que estava quase começando a lamentar pelas vítimas da noite quando percebeu sua tolice. De repente se lembrou exatamente por que o Grifinório era tão irritante. Com tudo o mais pesando em sua mente, não queria outro sermão. Tinha seus próprios problemas para se preocupar. "Você vai me dar outro de seus discursos santos, Potter? Eu não preciso ouvir agora".

"Qual o problema, Malfoy?". A voz de Potter estava mal acima de um sussurro agora, mas continha um tom definitivo de divertimento sádico por baixo. "Não gosta de ouvir sobre as piores coisas que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte fazem? A dura realidade das carnificinas te deixa enjoado? Todas aquelas pessoas inocentes, morrendo sem necessidade, sujando seus tapetes? Seu próprio pai já matou a cota dele".

A dor daquela última frase apenas serviu para instigar Draco ainda mais. "Eles são só trouxas, sangues ruins e amantes de trouxa", ele disse, desafiadoramente. "Mal são humanos".

Harry não se moveu, não falou, mas seus olhos se abriram e responderam por ele, rasgando Draco, o queimando com uma definição afiada.

Draco podia discursar e proferir insultos para uma parede o dia inteiro, fazia-o regularmente com Crabbe e Goyle para ficar bem treinado naquela habilidade. Até em seu estado de exaustão por falta de sono, poderia facilmente ter se segurado em uma discussão com Potter, tinha certeza, se o garoto tivesse mantido seus olhos fechados. Cada uma das vezes, aqueles malditos olhos penetrantes o impediam. Não podia se segurar diante do olhar de Potter. Suas palavras não pareciam ter impulso suficiente para atravessar as barreiras.

Quase retirou o comentário, mas não podia. Não aqui. Não nas próprias masmorras do Lorde das Trevas. Cada pequeno golpe que Potter desferia era mais um prego no caixão de Draco, mais uma rachadura em sua armadura contra Voldemort. Cada vez que Potter ganhava um ponto contra ele, deixava-o mais fraco, menos capaz, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio. Se Draco encontrasse Voldemort sob aquelas condições – e o encontro estava se aproximando –, não queria pensar no que podia acontecer.

Raiva. Era disso que ele precisava. Ser duro, frio, sem nenhum traço de fraqueza, compaixão, ou qualquer outra emoção frágil e humana que permitiria a Voldemort despedaçá-lo. Precisava de esvaziar a cabeça, pensar do jeito que sempre fora treinado para pensar.

Satisfizera sua curiosidade o suficiente, agora era hora de trabalhar. Respeito a parte, Draco não se deixaria mudar suas crenças de longo tempo por causa dos sermões santos de Potter. Potter não ia vencer daquela vez.

Como ele ousa?, Draco pensou consigo mesmo. Perfeito Maldito Potter. Ele acha que só porque eu não transformei cada segundo seu em pura miséria que ele de repente tem algum tipo de controle sobre mim? Eu o deixei ter mais controle do que deveria. Potter pode ser poderoso, mas não tem nenhuma chance de que eu vá deixá-lo ter tanto poder assim sobre mim! Eu não vou deixar. Ele NÃO vai me destruir!

Instigado pelos próprios pensamentos, Draco se segurou no fio da competitividade acirrada familiar, tudo que uma vez definira sua relação com Potter. Isso tudo não significara nada. Qualquer coisa em que ele se tivesse deixado acreditar sobre abaixar a guarda em nome da curiosidade havia sido uma maldita farsa. Seu pai estava certo. Ele nunca devia ter olhado nos olhos de Potter. Era um erro, um escorregão, uma falha quase fatal em sua missão de entrar na cabeça de Potter. Quase esquecera de si mesmo, e isso era imperdoável. Era hora de reclamar sua posição nessa luta por poder, e se fechar para as incertezas que o corroíam. Seu orgulho, sua herança; ele era um Malfoy, e droga, faria Potter saber disso. O jogo ainda não estava acabado.

"Potter! Pára de olhar para mim assim!". A ordem vinha carregada de desprezo. "Você com seus amigos sangues ruins e amantes de trouxas... Argh! Todos do seu tipo são iguais. Todos idealistas, pensam que estão sempre certos, não? Pensa que pode me fazer sentir culpado por uma multidão de sangue-ruins?".

Harry meramente o encarou ameaçador, fazendo o estômago de Draco se revirar de novo. Não gostava das emoções naquele olhar, especialmente depois dos outros olhares que Potter lançara em sua direção nos dias e horas passados, mas não podia deixar isso abalá-lo.

"Além disso", ele adicionou um certo veneno ao desprezo, "quer eu tenha te trazido aqui ou não, é _você_ quem o Lorde das Trevas quer, é por _você_ que aquelas pessoas estão morrendo esta noite. Se não fosse por _você_, nada disso nunca teria acontecido".

Harry não se moveu, seu olhar gelado congelando Draco no lugar. O silêncio parecia abafado, sufocante, quebrado unicamente pelas batidas rápidas do coração de Draco ecoando em seus ouvidos.

_Potter_. Pessoas morrendo. A prisão temporária de Lucius em Azkaban, e as dúvidas e medos de Draco. Tudo estava errado por causa de Potter.

Levantando o queixo, Draco lançou o golpe final. "É tudo _sua_ culpa".

Harry suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de olhar para Draco de novo. Parecia como um homem velho e sábio que tinha ficado cansado de ouvir as idiotices de jovens aprendizes e cansado de discutir.

"É minha culpa", ele disse, e a ironia doentia que veio com essa declaração fez Draco dar um pequeno passo para trás. "Claro, é minha culpa. Logo, Voldemort vai me matar, mas essas pessoas continuarão morrendo, e ainda vai ser minha culpa. Faça com que ponham isso no meu epitáfio. 'Foi culpa do Harry Potter'".

"É o seu desejo se tornando realidade, Malfoy. Tudo o que você sempre quis, embalado num pacote bonitinho. Eu vou estar morto, os sangue-ruins vão estar mortos, e você vai ser o queridinho de Voldemort. Glória... Poder... Uma vida de servidão, só para você".

A voz de Harry se abaixou perigosamente, a tensão aumentando por trás de cada palavra. "Só se lembra, quando você estiver de pé sobre sua primeira vítima como um fiel Comensal da Morte de Voldemort, e você estiver olhando por cima da varinha para aquele trouxa ou sangue-ruim, ouvindo aos lindos gritos de dor até que você decida acabar com ele ou ela com um bom '_Avada Kedrava_', só se lembre que é TUDO MINHA CULPA".

Draco ficou mudo, hipnotizado pela demonstração de Harry, que se reproduzia em sua mente como uma foto bruxa mal revelada. Uma contradição, Draco poderia ter agüentado isso, poderia ter abastecido sua raiva artificial, poderia ter continuado a briga. Isso, no entanto, não era uma contradição. Pego com a guarda baixa, aquela que Draco sempre acreditara ser a língua mais eloqüente de Hogwarts, a sua própria, ficou sem gás. Harry não se submetera ao jogo de Draco. Passara por cima dele.

Apertando os dentes, Draco esticou as mãos e agarrou duas das barras de metal e inclinou a testa no espaço entre elas. O metal frio contra suas têmporas acalmou a dor de cabeça que ele tinha acabado de perceber que começava a latejar ali.

"Com medo, Malfoy?".

A pergunta era tão diferente da que Draco havia feito antes do duelo anos atrás. Não possuía o mesmo rancor, nada do desprezo. Esse fato pegou Draco mais de surpresa do que o fato de que a pergunta tinha sido feita, ainda que não pudesse ver aonde Harry estava levando a conversa.

"De quê?". Tentou soar confiante, e falhou completamente.

"Voldemort. Eu vi você congelar quando seu pai disse que Voldemort queria falar com você".

"Você _viu_?". A pergunta saiu como um guincho. Draco não estava acostumado a mostrar suas emoções. Estava menos acostumado ainda com as pessoas as notando.

Uma faísca de divertimento passou pelo rosto de Harry. "É uma reação bem normal, julgando pelo fato de que talvez uma dúzia de bruxos no mundo consigam falar o nome dele. A maioria das pessoas está com muito medo".

"Você não está", Draco disse, mais rapidamente do que pretendia. "Com medo, quero dizer".

Harry deu de ombros indiferentemente. "De um jeito, sim, de outro não".

"Bom, pelo menos você está acostumado".

"Malfoy, você _nunca_ se acostuma a enfrentar cara a cara sua própria mortalidade".

Draco riu amargamente. "Uma nova emoção a cada vez, não é?".

"Alguma coisa assim".

Observando o outro garoto, seu rosto pressionado contra as barras, um pensamento inoportuno veio à cabeça de Draco. "Eu acho... Eu quase entendo".

"Entende mesmo?", Harry perguntou, sem esconder o divertimento à declaração ousada. "Como é que é isso?".

"Enfrentar... Você-Sabe-Quem", Draco disse, suavemente.

Harry bufou. "Uma discussão frente a frente com Voldemort pode não ser a idéia de diversão de ninguém, Malfoy, mas você é o servo dele, não o alvo. Ele não te quer morto. Ele não se importa nem um pouco".

Draco o olhou friamente. "É isso mesmo, Potter. Você está certo sobre isso. Ele não se importa, e eu não importo para ele. Ninguém importa no final. Ele não é muito mais cordial com seus seguidores do que com os inimigos. Quem sabe? Ele pode decidir que eu não valho a pena".

Harry não podia entender bem porque Draco estava divulgando esta informação. O que Potter estava dizendo? E por quê? "Você quer que eu sinta pena de você ou coisa assim?".

"Não, Potter", ele suspirou profundamente. "Não quero".

Harry o estudou cuidadosamente, o cabelo loiro não mais perfeitamente liso, círculos cansados embaixo de seus olhos, as grades da cela deixando marcas em suas bochechas. Os nós dos dedos de Draco eram pontos brancos em dedos apertados com força em volta das barras, como se ele estivesse preso, olhando para fora.

"Você é tão prisioneiro quanto eu".

Draco sentiu sua garganta se apertar, nervoso de novo. "Como é isso, Potter?".

"Você não vê?". Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado numa pose clássica de curiosidade.

Draco afastou o rosto das grades, como se elas o machucassem. "Eu não sou prisioneiro de ninguém!".

Um canto da boca de Harry se repuxou em um divertimento perverso. Era uma reviravolta fascinante ver esse jogo em particular virado. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, queria que Malfoy entendesse esse pequeno fato, como se, de algum jeito, realmente fizesse uma diferença. Talvez fizesse. "Ah, existem diferentes tipos de prisões, Malfoy, mas são prisões do mesmo jeito".

"E exatamente em que tipo de prisão eu estou, Potter? Explique para mim, porque felizmente a minha mente não funciona como a de um grifinório".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça incredulamente. "Eu já te disse antes, só que não com tantas palavras. São as escolhas que você faz, Malfoy. Elas são as suas próprias barras e correntes pessoais".

A boca de Draco se abriu ligeiramente, e ficou assim por um momento antes de responder, "Não isso de novo, Potter!"

"Você perguntou e eu te dei uma resposta honesta, o que é mais do que você merece", Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros.

As conversas desses últimos dias estavam correndo em círculos na cabeça de Draco, e sua exaustão não estava deixando nada mais fácil. A frustração de Draco com esse fio de pensamento atingiu o pico. Ele largou as grades e bateu o pé, irritado. "E eu já te disse, não é minha escolha! É simplesmente o que eu tenho que fazer! É o meu nome, minha herança...".

"Não é o que você quer?".

"Sim! Não! Que diabos você está fazendo? Pare de tentar me confundir!". Aquilo não era mais engraçado. Por que as suas palavras sempre pareciam vir na ordem errada perto de Harry? O que acontecera com 

todas as réplicas que tinha guardado durante os anos? Por que a ponta afiada de sua astúcia de repente estava tão cega quando a parte de baixo de um caldeirão?

Harry deu de ombros indiferentemente, incitando Draco ainda mais.

"Ouça bem, Potter. Isso é _exatamente_ o que eu quero. Quem não ia querer estar no time vencedor? Quem não ia querer mais poder do que alguém poderia imaginar?". Ele apontou o polegar para o próprio peito. "É o que _eu_ quero".

Olhos verdes se moveram de Draco para o chão, e então de volta para Draco. Harry falou com uma voz suave, quase preocupada. "Então porque você está com tanto medo?".

O olhar de Harry, de uma honestidade quase gentil, a rapidez com que seu próprio medo era usado contra ele e a verdade por trás da simples pergunta – tudo passou por Draco, sacudindo-o até a alma. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele se virou e arremessou as costas contra as grades da cela. Passou os braços em volta do próprio peito, enrolando os dedos nas dobras de sua camisa e fechou os olhos com força contra a dor latejando por trás deles, esperando com uma esperança fútil que Potter não tivesse visto a expressão em seu rosto. Depois de um momento passado tentando se recompor, ele abriu os olhos e respirou, trêmulo.

"Porque, Potter", ele disse, o mais calmamente possível, ainda olhando para longe, "às vezes, quando você quer jogar para o time vencedor, o preço que se paga pelas falhas é muito, muito alto".

A sua voz falhou de novo, e ele mais uma vez fechou os olhos, sem ousar se mexer, muito menos se virar. Aquilo era vergonhoso além de qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado, e havia muito para comparar. A única coisa que tinha a seu favor era que lágrimas de verdade ainda não tinham escapado de seus olhos.

Harry ouviu as palavras calmas e refreadas; mas os ombros de Draco tremeram, e sua respiração estava desigual. O garoto estava realmente triste, chorando, mesmo que Harry não pudesse ver as lágrimas.

Não ouça, Harry, ele disse a si mesmo. Este é Draco Malfoy. Ele te entregou para Voldemort. Ele é tão mal quanto é possível. Pessoas como ele nem tem um coração para partir...

Harry suspirou. Pessoas sem coração não choram.

"Malfoy, eu...". Que diabos ele ia fazer? Consolar o desgraçado? Conversa civilizada era perfeitamente aceitável quando nenhuma emoção estava envolvida, mas agora, assim? Claro, já tinha aceitado que Malfoy não era um idiota completamente desumano, mas apoio emocional? Estender uma mão a ele?

Harry olhou para sua mão direita, a que ele usara para tocar a Chave de Portal, a que havia tocado a mão de Draco. Quase podia sentir o fantasma da sensação dos dedos de Draco contra os seus; aquelas mãos, mornas, macias, totalmente humanas. Naquele instante alguma coisa em sua percepção do outro garoto mudou. Eles haviam dividido o mesmo medo, a mesma conexão elétrica, e com isso a sensação de estar completamente sozinhos havia desaparecido completamente, mesmo em face de serem jogados na gaiola pessoal de Voldemort. Não era uma coisa que se podia esquecer ou ignorar facilmente.

Gostando ou não, ele e Draco estavam juntos nisso.

Draco ainda não tinha se movido e seus ombros também não tinham parado de tremer. Com todas as coisas que Draco tinha feito, dito, e desejado para eles pelos anos, Harry teria jurado que não acharia nada melhor do que ver Draco ter tudo voltando para assombrá-lo. Harry sempre tinha imaginado que iria adorar o dia em que visse Draco finalmente desmoronando e chorando de desgosto. No entanto, ele sabia como era enfrentar Voldemort. Tendo visto aquele sinal inesperado de humanidade, tendo visto Draco por baixo da fachada familiar que ele conhecia como Malfoy, não podia mais desejar algo de ruim para ele.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou de Draco cuidadosamente. Se Malfoy sentiu sua aproximação, não demonstrou. Parando perto das grades, Harry procurou alguma coisa para dizer, mas não encontrou.

Draco ouviu os passos de Harry se aproximando e sentiu seu hálito atrás dele. Uma vergonha furiosa queimou suas bochechas. "Suponho que você ache isso maravilhoso, Potter". Sua voz estava engasgada e hesitante. "Decidiu vir olhar mais de perto para poder rir de mim? Vá em frente, Potter. Ria à vontade".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas com as palavras de Draco. Ele observou a cabeça do loiro se inclinar para frente, expondo um pescoço longo e agora inesperadamente vulnerável. Mechas soltas de cabelo caíam por sobre a nuca de Draco, loiro prateado no pálido, tudo tremendo com o movimento desigual de sua respiração. Sua expressão mudou para uma melancolia solidária. "Não, Malfoy, eu não estou rindo".

Surpreso pelo tom da voz de Harry, Draco levantou um pouco a cabeça e ele quase começou a se virar. As palavras não eram de zombaria, não estava rindo. Quase soavam como se Potter se importasse. Não, aquilo não era possível; ele estava simplesmente imaginando.

Então, de um jeito que Draco não tinha possibilidades de negar, o impossível aconteceu.

Uma pressão morna se encostou no ombro direito de Draco, lançando um arrepio quente por sua espinha. Sua respiração se prendeu e os pelos de seu pescoço se arrepiaram. Draco ficou rígido com a surpresa, uma dúzia de reações possíveis passando por sua cabeça.

_Potter está me tocando! Me tocando! Bata nele, afaste-se! Mande ele se afastar. Ria de seu traseiro grifinório super sensível. Insulte-o. Fique totalmente enojado por tê-lo deixado te tocar..._

Ainda assim, Draco não pôde fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, primeiro porque estava chocado demais para se mover, mas, mesmo quando havia superado a surpresa, foi interrompido por um pensamento que não achou que fosse seu.

Mas você não está enojado, está? A vozinha ecoou em sua cabeça mais uma vez, mais alto do que das outras vezes, e continuou. Ele já te tocou antes, ou mais especificamente, você o tocou. Admita, você está feliz pelo toque agora. Agradecido.

Não, não pode ser.

A vozinha não ouviu, só continuou alegremente. E você está agradecido porque é a coisa mais humana que já sentiu, a mais alarmante, a mais vívida. Você sempre era atraído para os conflitos com ele porque fazem você se sentir vivo.

_Não_...

Agora, você o tocou de verdade, se deixou ser humano, e não pode mais viver no seu pequeno vácuo. Vocês se conhecem, de um jeito que você nunca se permitiu conhecer seus amigos. O jogo começou, Draco. É tarde demais para fingir ignorância. O jogo começou.

Draco mal estava consciente de que chegara a se mover até que as pontas dos dedos de sua mão esquerda esbarraram no tecido cobrindo seu ombro direito, procurando por aquele toque humano que tinha sentido tanto a alguns minutos atrás como há uma vida inteira. Sem saber exatamente por quê, ele se achou repentinamente consciente do quanto precisava senti-lo de novo. Era um fruto proibido; amizade com o inimigo, onde as linhas definindo amigos e adversários haviam se borrado além do reconhecimento.

Finalmente, sentiu o calor da mão de Harry encostar na sua e, imediatamente, Harry se afastou. Por um instante fugaz, Draco se pegou com medo de que a sensação repentina de conforto que ele sentiu tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão.

Desanimado, estava prestes a abaixar a mão em uma tentativa de se poupar de maiores embaraços quando foi impedido por dedos quentes e secos circulando sua própria mão e apertando com força. Uma emoção que Draco não podia reconhecer o invadiu, e um único suspiro engasgado escapou de seus lábios antes de sua garganta se apertar.

Era uma completa loucura. Harry Potter estava segurando sua mão. Devia ter odiado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser a única coisa o ancorando à realidade, qualquer que fosse ela, e ele _estava_ 

agradecido. Ficou parado um momento, sua mente entorpecida demais para realmente considerar o que estava acontecendo, relutante em quebrar o contato, ou incapaz. Depois de alguns instantes, mesmo que pudesse ter sido uma hora, Draco percebeu que sua mão estava tremendo. Assim como o resto de seu corpo. Tinha que se recompor, voltar à realidade.

Com a respiração trêmula, afastou a mão e lentamente se virou. De um rosto neutro, dois brilhantes olhos verdes o olhavam curiosamente. Draco esticou a mão e agarrou uma das barras com a mão para se acalmar e abaixou os olhos.

"Você está bem?", Harry perguntou, gentilmente.

Draco apertou os dentes. Não podia responder àquilo. Tinha muito medo do que poderia ser forçado a dizer, e, uma vez na vida, não achava que podia mentir se quisesse. Em vez disso, olhou para sua mão, os nós dos dedos brancos em volta da barra, seguindo as linhas da mão para o pulso e as manchas escuras que ainda o circulavam, cicatrizes de sua própria punição muito tempo antes. Olhou de seu próprio pulso para o de Harry, escondido pela manga do suéter desgastado que ele usava, e então de volta para o seu.

Por medo de que sua voz fosse se partir de novo, perguntou num sussurro, "Os cortes nos seus pulsos, das correntes, já estão curados?".

"Quê?". Harry soou surpreso.

"Eu perguntei se os ferimentos nos seus pulsos já estão curados".

Harry o olhou curiosamente por um instante, mas ao invés de responder, ele lentamente envolveu a manga direita com a mão esquerda e empurrou o tecido para cima, e então estendeu o braço para Draco ver.

Draco afastou o sentimento de enjôo que estava se formando em seu estômago quando absorveu a imagem. O pulso de Harry estava circulado por um anel de cicatrizes que pareciam dolorosas, descascando nas bordas, algumas escorrendo um pouco, obviamente por falta de cuidados decentes. Os ferimentos deixariam um bracelete permanente de cicatrizes amarronzadas, um lembrete permanente da dor e humilhação que Harry havia passado, a punição, acorrentado a parede, um prisioneiro do calabouço dos Malfoy.

Do mesmo jeito que Draco.

"Eu podia curá-las para você", Draco disse, gentilmente, sem se deixar olhar do pulso de Harry para seu rosto. "Se você quiser".

Ele observou quando Harry abriu e fechou o punho, como se o testando se a mão presa a um pulso tão machucado ainda estava funcionando direito. "Acho que preferiria que não".

"Vai deixar a cicatriz, sabe".

"Eu sei", Harry reconheceu. "Já estou bem acostumado com cicatrizes".

"Então porque você quer mantê-la?".

Harry abaixou a mão, e a manga caiu e cobriu as feridas mais uma vez. "Para me lembrar, suponho. É outra provação que eu passei, algo que eu superei. O que não me mata só pode me deixar mais forte, ou assim diz o ditado. Eu não sei se é verdade. Acho que deve ter alguma coisa aí, senão porque tantas pessoas diriam?".

"Oh". A idéia parecia um pouco masoquista para Draco, mas quem era ele para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele olhou para o próprio pulso de novo, e se perguntou se aquilo era tão diferente.

"Porque você quis saber disso, assim de repente?".

Draco levantou a cabeça, considerando a pergunta. Ele realmente não tinha idéia de porque queria contar a Harry sobre os próprios pulsos, sua experiência no calabouço dos Malfoy. Poderia ter sido uma réplica bizarra, alguma coisa que dissesse, "_Há, eu fiz isso também, e era mais novo_", mas aquilo não estava nem um pouco certo. Ele poderia ter feito algo assim quando tinha doze anos, mas não agora. Especialmente não agora. Ele queria simpatia? Absolutamente não. Havia superado suas necessidades por essa emoção anos atrás e a dor verdadeira do incidente era só uma lembrança. Draco Malfoy não precisava de pena pela dor do passado.

Era, talvez, que ele na verdade quisesse alguma coisa em comum com Harry. Um laço, uma provação em comum, e entendimento. Talvez, só o que ele queria era que Harry o entendesse, por qualquer razão.

Sem nenhuma expressão, Draco abaixou a mão livre, delicadamente segurou a ponta da manga entre o dedão e o indicador, e a puxou para revelar seu próprio pulso magro. Ele o levantou para Harry poder ver. A fraca luz de tochas da masmorra faziam as velhas cicatrizes ainda mais aparentes.

Harry deu um passo a frente e se inclinou, examinando o pulso oferecido calmamente, cuidadosamente. Draco virou o braço para que Harry pudesse ver todo o circulo de machucados.

"Essas são...".

"Eu as consegui do mesmo jeito que você. Mesmo lugar, mesmas algemas".

Os olhos se arregalaram, assustados, descrentes. Draco lhe deu um aceno de cabeça solene em confirmação.

"Por quê?". Era tudo que Harry podia dizer.

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu me meti em encrenca".

"Seu... Seu _pai_ fez isso com você?".

"Era uma punição justa!", Draco gritou, mais na defensiva que tinha pretendido.

"Então o que você fez para merecer isso?".

Draco abaixou a mão de volta para a grade, a agarrando com força, seu pulso ainda exposto. "Eu queria levar alguma coisa comigo para Hogwarts para impressionar os outros alunos do primeiro ano. Eu sabia que ia ficar na Sonserina, e eles ficam muito impressionados com poder". Fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente antes de continuar. "Eu entrei escondido no estúdio do meu pai, procurando por alguma coisa adequada para levar, e ele me pegou".

Harry o olhou alarmado. "Isso foi antes do primeiro ano?".

O lábio de Draco se retorceu, mas era mais uma expressão de dor do que de orgulho. "E daí?".

"Você só tinha onze anos, e seu pai te acorrentou num calabouço?".

"Foi só por uma noite". Draco afastou a descrença de Harry.

Harry deu meio passo para trás, os olhos se arregalando, sem querer ouvir o que Draco dizia. Não importava. Ele já havia visto o suficiente nos olhos de Draco para saber. Os Malfoy podiam gostar de pensar que tinham classe, mas eram tão desalmados quanto os Dursley. Forçando submissão, obediência. Os Dursley nunca haviam danificado Harry, mas em uma brincadeira perversa da psicologia, os Malfoy haviam danificado Draco.

A idéia de Draco como um prisioneiro em sua própria casa, para o seu próprio nome da família, um escravo de Voldemort, treinado cuidadosamente, afiado até a perfeição, aprisionado pelos ecos de sua própria criação, aprisionado por suas próprias cicatrizes.

E Harry entendeu.

Esse era Malfoy. O garoto que ele era, um produto de sua herança; mas novas idéias estavam começando a criar raízes, flores selvagens num campo cuidadosamente cultivado. Ele era um Malfoy, mas ele também era Draco, e além da repugnância profunda que ainda sentia por Malfoy, Harry não podia se impedir de vê-lo pelo que era, quem era, e porquê. Ainda que Harry fosse um participante voluntário, era mais uma vítima.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Por um momento, ele o confundiu com pena, mas não era. Piscou, surpreso. Pelas barbas de Merlin, estava simpatizando com Draco Malfoy.

"Só por uma noite". Repetiu, encarando Draco diretamente, procurando por algum sinal de que tudo fosse uma piada, mesmo que soubesse perfeitamente que não era. O Malfoy que ele conhecia nunca admitiria uma fraqueza, muito menos como uma piada. Harry percebeu que devia ser mesmo difícil para ele admitir isso.

"Era uma lição que eu precisava aprender", Draco disse, secamente.

"Que tipo de droga de lição, Malfoy?", Harry perguntou, repentinamente irritado, mas não com Draco. "Que tipo de lição requer um menino de onze anos acorrentado à parede de um calabouço durante a noite?".

"Não foi tão terrível assim!". Draco protestou, tentando vagamente reclamar seu ego. Ele afastou a mão das grades e distraidamente começou a esfregar o pulso. "Meu pai queria que eu aprendesse alguma obediência. Eu o tinha desobedecido, e foi errado. Eu tinha que aprender a dar valor ao meu nome, aprender que eu tinha que lutar pelo poder, não roubá-lo. Ele queria que eu fosse forte...". Sua voz sumiu.

Harry olhou para Draco com uma expressão incomodada por um momento. "Ele conseguiu?".

Draco sentiu sua garganta apertando de novo, e sua falha em dar uma resposta incitou um aceno de cabeça de Harry.

Ainda esfregando o pulso, Draco se virou e disse, suavemente, "Você sabe o que foi pior?".

"O quê?".

"Não muito tempo depois do meu pai sair, tive uma coceira terrível na ponta do nariz. Não pude coçá-la a noite toda".

Quando ele olhou de volta, Harry estava sorrindo de novo, numa combinação de divertimento e empatia. Draco deu uma risada em resposta.

"Por que você não curou suas cicatrizes por mágica?", Harry perguntou simplesmente.

Piscando uma vez, Draco percebeu que ainda estava esfregando o pulso e rapidamente separou as mãos e agarrou a grade mais uma vez, dessa vez com a outra mão, precisando fazer alguma coisa com as mãos para se impedir de retomar o movimento nervoso. "Pelo mesmo motivo que você, acho. Para me lembrar; para que nunca esquecesse".

Ele olhou pelas grades, encarando a famosa marca na testa e Harry, e então seus estonteantes olhos verdes. "Acho que cicatrizes são mesmo lembretes poderosos...".

Harry replicou com um ronco neutro.

Draco olhou para baixo, inexplicavelmente envergonhado. Ele nunca havia falado dessas coisas com ninguém, mas ali estava, contando seus segredos mais pessoais para seu inimigo jurado.

_Mas ele não é mais seu inimigo, é?_

Draco piscou em resposta a esse pensamento errante. _Não, acho que não_.

Quando Draco piscou de novo, ficou chocado ao encontrar duas grossas lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas, finalmente escapando depois de ele tentar tanto segurá-las. Estava prestes a se virar quando um calafrio agora familiar subiu por seu braço quando Harry esticou a mão pelas grades e passou os dedos em volta do pulso de Draco. As lágrimas silenciosas se tornaram um resmungo de protesto. Ele tentou afastar a mão, mas Harry a segurou rapidamente, antes de puxar a mão de Draco pelas grades apenas alguns centímetros. Draco estava surpreso em saber que não sentia uma vontade imediata de se afastar.

Harry virou a mão de Draco gentilmente, quase ternamente, e empurrou a manga para longe do círculo de manchas escuras em volta do pulso. Segurando a palma de Draco com uma mão, Harry passou dois dedos levemente pela pele machucada, delineando as antigas cicatrizes. Ele virou a mão de Draco, expondo a parte de dentro sensível do pulso, e seus dedos pousaram sobre o ponto de pulsação.

Draco podia sentir sua própria artéria batendo contra os dedos de Harry. Ele também se sentia assustadoramente vulnerável. Assim, Harry podia fazer qualquer tipo de coisa violenta com ele, mas Draco sabia com uma certeza alarmante que não era crueldade que Harry tinha em mente. Era como se Harry estava decidindo consigo mesmo se Draco tinha mesmo um coração. Claro, Draco sabia que tinha, pois esse coração por acaso estava martelando em seu peito, e Draco estava igualmente certo de que Harry sentia seu pulso elevado. Quando ele pareceu ter chegado à sua conclusão, ele deu à mão de Draco um único aperto firme e a soltou.

Draco não se moveu. A mão ainda estendida diante de si, ainda sentindo o toque prolongado em seu pulso, ele tentou afastar o vácuo frio que tomava conta de si de novo, o vazio gelado que tinha sido sua única companhia dentro das paredes que construíra em volta de si.

As paredes haviam desmoronado.

Era um erro mortal: ele tinha se permitido sentir. Sua proteção, que havia ficado progressivamente mais fraca na presença de Harry, acabara. Todos os anos de um treinamento cuidadoso, destruídos por um mero toque, e ele estava prestes a ficar cara a cara com o Lord das Trevas.

Ainda congelado no lugar, ele perguntou num sussurro rouco. "Porque você fez isso?". Ele olhou para a expressão pensativa de Potter, e repetiu, mais asperamente desta vez. "_Por quê?_".

Harry deu de ombros, mas não era um movimento casual. Parecendo que lágrimas iam saltar de seus próprios olhos, ainda que estivessem perfeitamente secos, ele disse, suavemente: "Tinha que fazer. Não sei porque. Só tinha que ver...".

Draco estava dividido entre a necessidade enorme de ceder ao alívio que sentira em se permitir ser humano, falar abertamente, tocar; e o medo que estava se formando em sua mente como água negra e gelada. Pelo amor de Merlin, ele estava _no_ quartel general de Voldemort! Ser fraco aqui era arriscar sua vida, e Potter estava certo. Ele _estava_ com medo.

_Aterrorizado_.

Afastando a mão repentinamente, ele a puxou para seu peito, mantendo-a perto de si, e ficou em pé o mais reto possível contra o terror pulsando em suas veias. Ele olhou para Harry desesperadamente. "_Nunca mais_ faça isso".

"O que foi? Eu só achei...".

"Bom, você achou errado, Potter!", ele berrou. "Você não tem _idéia_ do que acabou de fazer".

Harry deu um passo para trás, visivelmente estupefato. "O que quer dizer, o que _eu_ acabei de fazer?".

"O que você fez! Você... Você simplesmente estragou tudo!".

"Como eu estraguei qualquer coisa? Para alguém que você apunhalou, capturou e entregou a Voldemort, eu diria que tenho sido completamente gentil com você! Eu estava _tentando_ te ajudar! Pelo que eu pude ver, ambos estamos contra Voldemort, e você está morrendo de medo! Eu sei como isso é. Obviamente, você não".

"Você não tem a MÍNIMA idéia de como é para mim agora!".

"Ótimo, Malfoy. Da próxima vez que você estiver a beira das lágrimas, me lembre de ser um canalha desalmado com você. Aparentemente é como as pessoas funcionam por aqui!".

Draco bateu o pé em frustração, emoções quentes pulsando por trás de seus olhos mais uma vez. "Isso é _exatamente_ o que eu preciso! Você simplesmente não entende!".

"Bom, caralho, Malfoy. Explique para mim então, porque uma vez na vida você está certo. Eu _não_ entendo".

Draco virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando desesperadamente formar um pensamento coerente através do labirinto que parecia estar se formando em sua mente, antes de dar a resposta mais calma que conseguiu.

"Cinco dias atrás, Potter, quando eu estava planejando tudo isso, eu estava pronto. Eu poderia ter encarado Voldemort. Desapegado, frio, calculista; é assim que você tem que ser perto dele. Raiva pura é a única emoção que você pode se permitir sentir, porque ela encobre o seu medo, te permite odiar. Foi para isso que eu fui treinado. Eu mal estava pronto, e só porque eu tinha ensinado a mim mesmo a não sentir, mas eu poderia ter feito. É assim que é, Potter. Controlar seu medo, controlar suas emoções. O Lorde das Trevas pode olhar direito pelos seus olhos para sua alma. Sabia disso?".

Harry estremeceu interiormente, mas não disse nada.

"Se as suas paredes desmoronarem, se ele chegar a ver seu medo, então você não é digno. Se você não é digno, é descartado. Eu espero que não precise explicar isso para você".

"Nem um pouco, acho que posso descobrir sozinho", Harry disse, asperamente. "Só pensei que um pouco de consolo não ia fazer mal...".

"Isso é exatamente o que vai me matar aqui, Potter! Você realmente _não_ entende, não é?".

Draco apertou a palma da mão contra o rosto em frustração. Não havia razão para simplesmente não falar tudo. Ele mal tinha forças para conter-se, mesmo que quisesse. Era hora de ser honesto, consigo mesmo tanto quanto com Potter. Ele tomou fôlego lentamente pelos dedos trêmulos antes de afastar a mão.

"Eu fui ensinado a contar comigo mesmo, a não sentir nada. Você é a única pessoa que pode tirar emoção de mim que eu não pude impedir, mas enquanto era raiva, eu ainda estava seguro. Você acabou de destruir a única defesa que eu tinha, Potter. Em três malditos dias, você me destruiu".

A mandíbula de Harry pendia frouxamente enquanto ouvia ao discurso de Draco.

Draco mal notou a facilidade com que estava mostrando tanto de si mesmo através de suas palavras. Era bom desabafar tudo. Seus pensamentos ferviam livremente até a superfície, vindo quentes e rápidos.

"Contanto que você estivesse me provocando, eu ainda podia te odiar. Mas _não_, você tinha que ir e virar um ser humano para cima de mim. Tinha que se tornar real. Caralho, você até decidiu ser _legal_. De repente você me forçou a realmente _sentir_. Eu não tenho defesa contra isso. Agora, eu não tenho nada, nenhuma parede, nenhuma segurança... Nada para me defender do Lorde das Trevas".

Ele riu amargamente. "É quase irônico. Eu te trago aqui para morrer, e você tão efetivamente me mata".

Harry inalou profundamente em assombro com a franqueza repentina que Draco estava mostrando, a honestidade dolorosa. "Você ainda não está morto, Malfoy".

Draco bufou. "Perto o suficiente. E não era isso que você sempre quis ver?".

O olho de Harry tremeu. "Não, Malfoy", ele disse finalmente. "Não é isso que eu quero".

Draco parecia duvidoso. "Mesmo que eu tenha feito isso com você?", ele disse, indicando a cela, as masmorras em volta deles.

Harry considerou o olhar assombrado nos olhos de Draco. A pele dele estava mais pálida do que o normal. O suor frio começava a brotar em sua testa, e os círculos escuros em volta de seus olhos eram toda a prova de que Draco estava exausto, emocional e fisicamente. O ligeiro tremular de seus lábios de um rosa pálido; o tremor forçado de sua posição demonstrando ainda mais este fato. Quando tinha sido a última vez que o garoto dormira?

"Não", Harry respondeu com uma gentileza firme. "Porque nenhum ser humano merece ter que lidar com isso, Malfoy. E você também é humano".

Draco sentiu seus joelhos encontrarem o chão quando suas pernas finalmente cederam embaixo dele. Ele ficou ajoelhado por um momento, entorpecido para o mundo a sua volta, sem sentir, sem ouvir, sem ver. Se ele fizesse qualquer uma dessas coisas, seria humano novamente, e temia isso mais do que tudo.

_Humanos são frágeis. Eles sangram, eles se cortam, criam cicatrizes, morrem._

_Eu não quero morrer._

_Não aqui. Não assim._

"Eu não quero morrer".

"Eu entendo isso. Eu também não". A voz de Harry se partiu.

Draco não tinha estado consciente de que falara alto. Ele percebera como realmente estava exausto, começando a perder o controle de suas faculdades, até se tornando um pouco histérico. Piscando umas duas vezes como se isso fosse dissipar a neblina que invadia seu cérebro, levantou a cabeça contra o peso de chumbo que parecia ter se depositado sobre ele.

Olhou pelas grades para onde Potter agora estava ajoelhado em frente a ele; observou quando Harry fechou uma mão pequena sobre uma das barras entre os dois. As bordas do ferimento em seu pulso ainda eram visíveis sob a manga. Draco olhou para elas um momento, e então de volta para o rosto de Harry, que o estava examinando com algo como preocupação.

Foi então que Draco percebeu que os cantos das feições de Harry estavam embaçados. De fato, tudo estava se misturando como uma pintura em aquarela deixada na chuva. Apenas vagamente se lembrava que faziam horas desde que tomara sua poção para dormir sem sonhos, e a pequena parte de seu cérebro que ainda funcionava logicamente o repreendeu por seu esquecimento. Não que importasse, é claro. Era tarde demais.

Sentindo a parte superior de seu corpo se inclinar para a frente quando seu senso de equilíbrio desapareceu, a mão de Draco se levantou e agarrou uma barra por suporte, esbarrando na mão de Harry. Ele podia sentir o calor irradiando dela e o pequeno arrepio que atravessou a dormência que se espalhava, e o deu a força de um momento, apenas o suficiente para sussurrar, "Obrigado".

Então, estava caindo para frente contra as grades, sua exaustão finalmente tomando conta dele. Sentiu uma mão agarrando a sua, e a última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar foi seu nome.

"Malfoy? Malfoy! Draco!".

* * *

"Malfoy?". Uma voz familiar falou asperamente em seu ouvido enquanto alguma coisa o cutucava nas costas.

_Vá embora_, ele pensou. _Eu estou tão cansado. Muito, muito cansado. Me deixe em paz_.

"Malfoy! Acorde! Você está dormindo há horas! Argh!".

A urgência e dor na voz finalmente arrancaram Draco de seu sono adoravelmente sem sonhos, e ele percebeu com um choque onde estava: caído contra as grades da cela de Potter.

_Dormindo em serviço. No quartel general do Lorde das Trevas. Caralho_.

Com uma onda de puro terror, ele saltou de pé, cambaleando, vacilante por um momento.

Examinou as masmorras rapidamente, preso no medo irracional de que alguém tivesse chegado e o encontrado dormindo no chão. Ao invés disso, o aposento estava vazio, e ele ainda estava sozinho com Potter. Furioso de que outra fragilidade humana havia posto sua vida em risco, descontou sua raiva no único alvo disponível.

"Potter! Seu idiota! Como pode ter...?".

Draco de repente ficou em silêncio quando percebeu que Harry ainda estava de joelhos. Só que agora, ele estava esfregando a testa com as mãos. Draco sabia que isso só podia significar uma coisa.

"Ele voltou?".

Ainda esfregando, Harry acenou a cabeça em confirmação. "Ele voltou".

Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. "Por que você me deixou dormir assim?".

Harry abaixou a mão e o olhou mesmo com a dor. "Você precisava desse sono".

"Mas se ele tivesse voltado, e decidido vir aqui embaixo?", Draco gaguejou, ainda nervoso.

"Eu sabia que ia perceber o instante que Voldemort voltasse. Achei que seria bom para você descansar um pouco".

Um sentimento de gratidão surgiu em Draco, apenas um instante antes do medo agarrá-lo de novo. Seu cérebro entorpecido pelo sono ainda estava lutando para acordar, e irracionalmente rápido se juntou a seu medo.

"Caralho! Isso significa que ele logo vai vir aqui! Como eu vou fazer isso, droga? Ele vai olhar uma vez para mim, e vai saber. Ele vai saber que eu não sou forte o suficiente. Oh, Merlin...".

Harry observou enquanto Draco começou a andar pela pequena parte do corredor freneticamente, e um olhar de arrependimento passou por seu rosto.

Draco parou de andar de repente, e se virou para encarar Harry. "Eu te disse, não olhe para mim assim! Você só vai deixar pior. Isso é, a menos que você esteja mesmo tentando me matar, o que eu não duvidaria".

Harry pareceu considerar isso, então sua expressão mudou. Ele se levantou. Seus olhos se estreitaram maliciosamente por trás de seus óculos e sua boca se retorceu num sorriso maligno. "Quem se importa, Malfoy? Você é só um idiota sonserino gosmento. Uma cobrinha, se curvando e beijando o chão embaixo dos pés da maior cobra de todas".

"Que diabo...?". Draco estava completamente surpreso pela repentina mudança de atitude em seu prisioneiro, ainda não acordado o suficiente para processar a súbita mudança na conversa.

"É, Malfoy. É isso. Tremendo em suas botas, não está? É isso, a cobrinha covarde dele numa coleira. Uma coleira curta, na verdade".

"Qual é a droga do seu problema?".

"Heh, o meu problema? Absolutamente nenhum. Lembra? Eu sou o alvo principal de Voldemot, mas é _você_ que está morrendo de medo".

"Vai se ferrar, seu... Seu... Seu patético cabeça de cicatriz!".

"Cabeça de cicatriz? É o melhor que pode fazer, garoto-doninha? Talvez Voldemort goste de uma doninha para combinar com seu rato de estimação. Você se lembra como quicar, Malfoy?".

Draco explodiu por um momento com a lembrança, sentindo a vergonha furiosa do incidente tão fresca quanto um ferimento novo, e se lembrando de como Potter tinha sido a causa dele, antes de gritar, "Seu desgraçado arrogante!".

"É 'Desgraçado Arrogante Que Sobreviveu' para você, garoto-doninha". Harry começava a parecer muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu enfrentei Voldemort quatro vezes e ainda estou aqui. Qual será o seu titulo depois de seu pequeno encontro com Voldemort? 'Malfoy, a Doninha Covarde Que Não Conseguiu Direito' soa bem".

Draco fechou os punhos enquanto encarou Harry, o jeito casual do garoto o enfurecendo ainda mais. "Sua maldita aberração metida a santo! Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você; sabe de uma coisa, pode esquecer! Por mim, Você-Sabe-Quem pode te abrir e te deixar para sangrar até a morte. Eu vou assistir e rir!"

"Não, se Voldemort já tiver feito isso com você, não vai. Você é tão digno de pena, Malfoy. Realmente é".

Foi a última gota. Agitando, cada músculo em seu pescoço inchado de modo não natural, Mafoy finalmente ouviu o suficiente. "FODA-SE!".

"Você está irritado com alguma coisa, Malfoy?". Harry provocou, parecendo estranhamente satisfeito.

"Óbvio que estou, droga!".

"Não está com medo, está, seu fraco covarde?".

"Eu nunca tenho medo!". A resposta foi automática, algo que Draco havia repetido para si mesmo tantas vezes em sua juventude. Ele não sentia nada além do antigo sentimento de raiva familiar em suas veias. Quente. Queimando. Empurrando todo o resto.

Ele encarou Harry, mentalmente amaldiçoando o garoto por sua estupidez, sua ingratidão, suas maneiras insolentes. Ele se sentia irritado. Ele se sentia poderoso. Ele se sentia...

Ainda estremecendo ligeiramente contra a dor em sua testa, Harry acenou com a cabeça uma vez em aprovação. "Ótimo. Então fique assim, seu idiota".

Draco só teve um milésimo de segundo para registrar o que Harry havia na verdade feito, antes de ouvir a porta da masmorra se abrir com um estrondo e Lucius Malfoy entrar no corredor enfurecido. Draco se virou para cumprimentar o pai com um aceno de cabeça respeitoso, e tudo voltou automaticamente ao lugar.

Todos os seus velhos gestos praticados, de suas expressões faciais até sua postura se formavam tão facilmente quanto uma escultura sem falhas que havia levado anos para ser feita. Essa obra de arte tinha sido entalhada em sua raiva fria, que Potter havia tirado dele e tão facilmente devolvido ao lugar.

Em três dias, sem mágica, Harry havia feito Draco em pedaços e o reconstruído. Ainda assim, por baixo de toda a arquitetura, havia um elemento escondido que não estava ali antes. Ou talvez, Draco nunca tivera consciência dele até agora.

Lucius lançou a Harry um rápido olhar desdenhoso antes de virar para o filho. Não havia nenhuma saudação calorosa, apenas negócios, como sempre. "Os ataques de ontem a noite foram altamente bem sucedidos, Draco, então o Lorde das Trevas deve estar num humor bem moderado. Ele espera por você no saguão principal".

Draco começou a sentir a fria onda de medo tomar conta de si mais uma vez, mas tão rapidamente se agarrou à sua raiva residual como se fosse salvar sua vida. Ele inclinou a cabeça numa pequena curvatura, "Sim, pai".

Um sinal de preocupação e afeição parental passou brevemente pelos olhos de Lucius, mas foi rapidamente afastado. "Você vai conseguir, Draco. Lembre de seu treinamento. O Lorde das Trevas espera subserviência, mas ele não permite fraqueza em seus seguidores. Quando ele andar, siga atrás dele. Dois passos atrás e a sua esquerda, até que ele o convide a andar a seu lado. Mantenha os olhos abaixados até que ele lhe diga para olhá-lo. Ele vai te questionar, e quando o fizer, mantenha em mente que tudo e todos são secundários à sua obediência a ele".

Sem poder ou sem querer falar por medo de deixar suas emoções transparecerem, Draco meramente curvou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Muito bem, então", Lucius disse, com uma casualidade que escondia a situação. "Eu o livrarei da tarefa de guarda até que retorne". Um "_se você retornar_" não dito pairou no ar, uma preocupação sempre presente quando em companhia de Voldemort.

"Agora...", ele disse, inclinando a cabeça em direção à saída. "O Lorde das Trevas está esperando".

Draco lançou um último olhar ao rosto de seu pai, procurando por mais algum sinal de interesse e preocupação, mas não havia nada. Apenas a fachada aristocrática: a marca registrada do desprezo Malfoy. No entanto, quando ele se virou para partir, ele olhou rapidamente para Harry, que o observava atentamente, mandando um encorajamento silencioso quando Lucius parecia para o mundo todo não se importar.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer nenhum gesto, mas Draco tinha certeza de que Harry percebera a gratidão que ele sentia. Se Voldemort pudesse ver o que Draco estava pensando através de seus olhos, por alguma razão, tinha muita certeza de que Harry também podia. Quando ambas essas idéias uma vez o aterrorizavam, a segunda não mais. A primeira... Bem, ele estava prestes a descobrir. Sem outro olhar, Draco se virou e deixou as masmorras, deixando a porta se fechar com um estrondo.

As escadas de pedra eram um pouco largas demais para um andar confortável, e iluminadas por candeeiros distantes demais um do outro para o gosto de Draco. Enquanto subia, considerou exatamente o que Harry acabara de fazer por ele. Trazia um novo significado ao conceito "cruel para ser gentil". Harry havia escutado ao que Draco dissera. Escutado e entendido. Draco ainda podia sentir o rubor de raiva em suas bochechas, e seu pulso ainda estava elevado pela discussão acalorada. Ele cautelosamente cuidou daquele fogo, tentando direcioná-lo à sua fonte: Potter. Havia achado combustível suficiente para mantê-lo aceso, mas quanto mais pensava na estranha gentileza que Potter havia mostrado, mais incapaz de senti-lo ele se tornava.

Afastou seus pensamentos de Harry e se concentrou no som oco de seus passos ecoando pela escada vazia, tentando afastar seus pensamentos de Potter.

Passos. Ocos, vazios, como sua vida, ou mais especificamente, como sua vida havia sido.

Ocos, do jeito que ele fora criado para ser, desprovido de qualquer sentimento humano verdadeiro.

Todas as coisas que tinham sido negadas enquanto crescera; seu treinamento duro, suas lições, ecoando em seu cérebros como passos no corredor.

Do jeito que tinha sido afiado e moldado com um propósito, um objetivo na vida, ser o servo perfeito de Voldemort.

Nascido, criado e treinado para a escravidão.

Encolher-se de medo... _E__le odiava isso com paixão_.

A raiva escaldante retornou; quente, mas sem rosto. Fúria vazia e oca.

Alcançou o topo da escada e observou o saguão diante de si. Um teto alto, em sua maior parte iluminado pela luz do dia se infiltrando por janelas altas e estreitas. Sem confortos, sem decoração ou ornamentos. Frio, desalmado, puramente funcional e grande apenas em tamanho. Era o lugar perfeito para o Lorde das Trevas. Portas de madeira ficavam de cada lado do saguão de entrada, mas no canto mais distante havia uma porta maior do que as outras.

Era isso, e Draco estava tão preparado quanto podia estar.

Não notou que estava andando em direção à porta; ele a viu aumentar de tamanho cada vez mais até que por fim estava passando por ela. De pé a apenas cinco metros de distância, parecendo tão terrível quanto na memória que Draco tinha dele, estava Voldemort.

Draco deu dois passos silenciosos para dentro do aposento e imediatamente se abaixou em um joelho, olhando para o chão a frente de si. Aproximar-se mais seria inapropriado para um Não Iniciado.

"Meu Senhor", ele disse, em suas melhores maneiras.

Voldemort não falou, mas ao invés disso cruzou a distância entre si mesmo e Draco. Mais uma vez, Draco se viu olhando para as pontas brilhantes das botas de Voldemort. Ele mentalmente lançou um pouco de calma artificial em seu corpo, mantendo sua mente silenciosa mas alerta, como um predador.

"Diga, minha jovem cobra, você é uma criança ou um homem?".

Sua mente deu uma rápida cambalhota com a pergunta inesperada. O primeiro instinto de Draco foi responder que era certamente um homem, mas ele se impediu. Ele não podia fazer essa afirmação sem a aprovação de Voldemort. Ao invés disso, ele respondeu, "Meu Senhor, não sou nada além de um humilde servo, para o senhor nomear".

O silêncio caiu sobre o aposento, e Draco começou a temer que tivesse respondido incorretamente.

Depois de alguns instantes temerosos, no entanto, uma risada curta e cruel escapou de Voldemort. "De fato", ele disse. "Muito astuto, jovem Malfoy. Se ao menos todos os meus servos fossem tão afiados e tão precisos. Mas então, nenhum deles me trouxe Harry Potter. Siga-me".

Com isso, Voldemort passou por Draco e rapidamente saiu do aposento, lançando no rosto de Draco uma rajada de ar frio que cheirava a pedras de uma masmorra quando ele passou. Draco se levantou e rapidamente andou atrás do Lorde das Trevas, para a esquerda, dois passos atrás, como seu pai lhe instruíra. Não tinha idéia de onde Voldemort o levava, mas não estava em posição de perguntar. Nunca era a posição de um servente questionar seu senhor.

Os dois pares de passos ecoavam em perfeita sintonia pela entrada do saguão e pelos corredores desertos, até o fim de uma escada em espiral. Voldemort começou a subir, e Draco, engolindo seu desconforto crescente, só podia continuar a segui-lo cegamente.

"Malfoy, você está preparado para sacrificar qualquer coisa para obter poder?".

Outra pergunta capciosa.

"Para servi-lo, Meu Senhor, qualquer coisa". As palavras soaram falsas nos ouvidos de Draco, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que haviam saído de sua própria boca. Mais uma reação que havia sido programada em sua mente desde a infância.

"Verdade?". O desafio pairou no ar enquanto eles continuavam a subir.

Draco engoliu em seco. "Sim, Meu Senhor".

"Você é uma cobra ambiciosa, jovem Malfoy, mas talvez jovem demais. No entanto, um dos meus servos mais leais mal tinha a sua idade quando se juntou a meus seguidores. Baseado na convicção de seu pai de que você era apto a tanto, a tarefa quanto aos méritos do nome Malfoy, eu lhe permiti uma oportunidade. Em resposta a essa chance, você me trouxe Harry Potter". O Lorde das Trevas parecia estar falando mais consigo do que com Draco. "Sua ambição poderia levá-lo longe, talvez as fileiras mais altas entre os Comensais da Morte, mas tal poder tem seu preço".

Draco sabia que nada vinha sem um preço; que tudo tinha que ser conquistado. A idéia não era nova para ele, mas ainda assim ele ouviu atentamente enquanto eles continuavam a subir, sentindo que estaria pronto para esse desafio.

"Você está disposto a matar, Malfoy?".

"Ao seu comando e sem hesitar", Malfoy respondeu automaticamente.

Eles chegaram a um pequeno patamar, e com alarmante rapidez Voldemort girou no lugar, circulando Draco tão rápido que o garoto teve que parar para não colidir com o Lorde das Trevas. Ele se abaixou em um joelho, rapidamente curvando a cabeça.

"Ao meu comando...", Voldemort disse lentamente, saboreando cada palavra como se tivesse experimentando um gole de um bom vinho, "e sem hesitar".

Draco tinha sido preparado para responder aquela pergunta por anos. Mas agora que ele realmente dissera... Soava diferente. O olhar de Voldemort perfurava o topo de sua cabeça, e Draco lutava para manter sua mente vazia.

"Sem hesitar". Voldemort ecoou novamente. "Me diga, e se precisasse matar ou deslocar um seguidor menos digno para subir nas filas?"

Draco congelou com a pergunta. "O que quer dizer, Meu Senhor?".

Voldemort riu, uma risada curta e cruel. "Um Comensal da Morte não ganha influência somente por minha palavra. Obviamente sabia disso?".

"Sim, meu senhor", Draco respondeu automaticamente.

"Bom. Eu não terei ninguém além dos melhores como meus seguidores, e somente os melhores destes serão merecedores de ascensão nas filas. Um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte nunca se deixaria ser liderado por um inferior".

"Sim, meu senhor".

"E se é capaz de derrotar alguém, você é superior. Simples lógica, é claro. Em que nível está, Malfoy? Quanto poder está disposto a reclamar? Com uma performance como a que me deu quando capturou Potter, eu esperaria que você cumprisse as expectativas do nome de sua família. Seu pai me mostra sua astúcia através de suas... Negociações com outros, e ele está num nível muito favorável. No entanto, é sempre bom ver sangue novo, se provado digno".

Draco não gostou do rumo da conversa. Nem um pouco.

"O quanto você deseja o poder, jovem Malfoy? Você é um sonserino de verdade? Fará o que é preciso? Você está disposto até a... _D__eslocar_ seu pai?".

Draco sentiu suas entranhas congelarem. Claro que não era esperado que ele...

Não haveria razão para...

Seu pai era tão leal quanto qualquer outro! Por que Voldemort sugeriria tal coisa? Era impensável, matar seu próprio pai. A mera sugestão o fazia se sentir como um galo sendo posto numa briga pela diversão de seu mestre, e ele odiava.

O Lorde das Trevas certamente notou a hesitação de Draco. "Malfoy, não há lugar para sentimento em alguém que deseja me seguir. Ou você me serve francamente, ou não me serve. Não me diga que você é sentimental com seu pai".

"Não, meu senhor", Draco disse rapidamente.

"Está certo disso?".

Draco pensou cuidadosamente. Agora seria a hora errada para mentir. No entanto, não parecia uma mentira. "Estou certo, meu senhor".

Uma pausa cheia de expectativa pairou inconfortavelmente entre eles.

"Você é leal a ele?".

Bom, certamente, pensou Draco, mesmo que obviamente não pudesse dizer aquilo. Sua lealdade era para com Voldemort, e Voldemort sozinho. Seu pai havia dito... O que era exatamente a chave da resposta.

Curvando a cabeça ainda mais baixo, Draco respondeu, "Minha lealdade a meu pai se estende somente até onde ele me instruiu a dar minha lealdade, primeiramente, ao senhor".

Draco ouviu o som de sua própria respiração, que parecia estranhamente alta em seus ouvidos enquanto esperava por algum sinal de que o Lord das Trevas aprovara.

"Uma lição valorosa a aprender. Seu pai parece tê-lo treinado bem. Deste modo, se eu ordenasse, você poderia matá-lo?".

"Sim, meu senhor".

Voldemort deve ter aprovado, pois enquanto dava um passo atrás, ele disse, laconicamente, "Ande ao meu lado".

Draco deveria ter se sentido honrado de ser convidado a andar ao lado do Lord das Trevas, mas ao invés disso, se sentiu como um cachorrinho obrigado a andar de sapatos. Ele vagamente se perguntou o que deveria fazer se Voldemort o instruísse a também latir como um cachorro.

Foi em silêncio que eles alcançaram o topo da longa escada, abrindo-se no que era obviamente uma torre de observação, com uma janela em cada uma das direções cardeais.

Ainda era de manhã cedo, Draco podia ver, e o orvalho da noite ainda não havia evaporado completamente da floresta que se espalhava em todas as direções. Instintivamente, Draco conferiu sua posição pelo ângulo do Sol. Seu pai o havia ensinado isso, apenas outra faceta de seu treinamento. Era ainda outro lembrete de que, por toda a sua vida, ele treinara para o conflito de um jeito ou de outro.

Voldemort se aproximou da janela ao sul e olhou para fora. "Olhe, Malfoy". Não era um convite, mas uma ordem. Draco aproximou-se da janela. Era uma vista espetacular de um vale arborizado, cercado por 

montanhas altas, mas o Lorde das Trevas não desperdiça tempo admirando a paisagem com Comensais da Morte em potencial, então o que ele queria que Draco olhasse?

"A apenas cem milhas para o sul está a minha primeira vitória na conquista do mundo Bruxo".

O coração de Draco deu um pequeno salto. _Hogwarts_. Sua mente rapidamente se voltou para memórias familiares de uma cama quentinha, as masmorras, a rotina diária. Estavam tão perto de Hogwarts.

Voldemort deve ter notado sua expressão de saudade, e suas palavras sibilaram ameaçadoramente. "Você, é claro, não sente nenhum sentimento impróprio em relação a Hogwarts, sente Malfoy?". Não uma pergunta, mas uma ameaça. "Olhe para mim".

Draco rapidamente acalmou sua mente, pôs sua melhor máscara neutra.

Essa não era a hora de entrar em pânico.

Ainda assim, nada poderia tê-lo preparado totalmente para encontrar aqueles hediondos olhos vermelhos. Como os de Harry, eles o rasgavam, deixavam-no em pedaços. Diferentemente dos de Harry, não havia humanidade neles, nenhuma paixão, nenhuma verdade. A voz sibilante chegou aos seus ouvidos de novo. "Diga, Malfoy. Hogwarts tem algum significado para você?".

_Não minta. Ele vai saber. Você não pode mentir_.

O próprio conselho mental de Malfoy se misturou entre seus pensamentos. "Meu Senhor, Hogwarts é... Familiar para mim. Nada mais".

"Já vi". Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram em fendas vermelhas e Draco teve que olhar para longe de novo. Voldemort riu de seu óbvio nervosismo.

"Ah, sim, _familiar_". Ele falou com tipo de nostalgia retorcida. "Hogwarts também é familiar para mim, lembra-se? Eu passei sete anos lá, cercado de imundície sangue-ruim. Forçado a ser contaminado por bruxos que fingiam se importar com o futuro da magia, enquanto a poluíam com sua mera presença".

"Malfoy". A voz de Voldemort era mais uma vez afiada e direta. "Eu não estou totalmente convencido de que você não tenha nenhum sentimento em relação a Hogwarts. Você deverá provar que sua lealdade é infalível. Você irá liderar um lado do ataque".

"Sim, meu senhor", Draco disse, inexpressivamente, tentando não realmente pensar sobre o que Voldemort acabara de dizer.

"Você deveria estar satisfeito de ter esta honra, Malfoy. Enquanto a escola desmorona, você verá onde está o poder. Você deverá provar o poder do controle absoluto sobre a vida e a morte... E o medo. Controlar o medo de uma pessoa é controlá-la completamente. Você sentirá esse poder sobre aqueles que são certamente seus inferiores: Sangues ruins, mestiços e trouxas. Um Comensal da morte sabe ganhar poder pelo medo. Você, Malfoy, também aprenderá".

Ele fez uma pausa, e Draco se sentiu suando debaixo do colarinho. Isso soava tão familiar... Tão familiar...

_Potter_.

Harry já havia lhe dito isso. Cada palavra. Poder pelo medo... Poder vazio... Sem se importar... Apenas tirando. _Ele sabia, maldito seja. Ele sabia_...

"Um Comensal da Morte também sabe quando temer, Malfoy. Não o encolhimento patético que você arrancará dos sangues ruins, mas respeito apropriado por seus superiores; por sua vida; sua glória se localiza em seu medo. Você tem o potencial para se tornar um de meus servos mais valorosos, mas lembre-se de seu lugar. Valorize sua vida; não esqueça de quem é o mestre".

"Você é o mestre, meu senhor", Draco disse, rapidamente, enquanto curvava a cabeça e os ombros numa profunda curvatura, mas sua mente estava girando.

Nada além de um servo, um peão, no jogo do Lorde das Trevas. Uma semana atrás, esse pensamento nunca teria lhe ocorrido. Agora, era só o que podia pensar. Fazia um sentido tão horrível.

Ele apertou os dentes, ainda olhando para o chão. Ele tinha medo, sim, mas uma dor estranha estava crescendo em seu peito... Dor. Afastadas pelas palavras do próprio Voldemort, as crenças de Draco, as bases nas quais apoiou toda a sua vida, estavam voando para longe dele. Sem nenhuma convicção, nenhuma crença, as únicas coisas ancorando-o à realidade eram os fios trêmulos de seu medo.

Então alguma coisa muito mais tangível puxou-o de volta para a realidade mais rápido do que podia piscar.

A pressão afiada de aço moldado na base macia de seu pescoço, sem romper a pele, mas por pouco. Draco sentiu seu coração parar no peito.

Os longos dedos de Voldemort brincavam com o cabo do punhal que segurava, e sua voz sibilou maliciosamente. "Eu sou o mestre, jovem Malfoy? Realmente? Você se acovarda como uma criança diante de mim, indigno de me chamar de mestre, ou você se curva a mim em medo humilde e respeito como um servo apropriado?".

Lutando para controlar seu tremor, e tentando mais ainda controlar o instinto imediato de pular para longe do punhal em sua garganta, Draco deu a única resposta que podia. "Eu não desejo nada mais do que servi-lo, meu senhor".

"Servir-me, Malfoy, é servir com um único propósito. Hesitar em meu comando é evocar um destino pior do que a morte".

Naquele momento, com a ponta do punhal começando a perfurar sua pele sensível, Draco não queria considerar um destino pior do que a morte, mas ele estava certo de que o Lorde das Trevas podia pensar em alguma coisa.

"Você pode seguir qualquer ordem, Malfoy? Você faria qualquer coisa em meu comando? Sem hesitar? Eu devo saber que é digno. Eu devo saber que é capaz. Você é _realmente_ leal?".

"Minha vida é sua, meu senhor, para destruir se assim desejar".

"Ah, mas e se eu desse essa escolha a você?"

Escolhas... _E__scolhas_... O choque que perpassou Draco com essa frase quase afastou sua atenção do punhal até que Voldemort mudou a posição, fazendo o metal afiado apertar um pouco mais fundo. Se era um escolha, eram opções horrorosas. Mas então, tinham sido suas próprias escolhas que o levaram àquele ponto em primeiro lugar.

"Eu não vou mover esta lâmina, Malfoy. No entanto, se eu o comandasse a se apunhalar na adaga em minha mão, poderia fazê-lo? O serviço a mim é absoluto. Inquestionável".

Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirar, uma dormência parecia tomar conta dele. Não podia fazer seus lábios se moverem, não podia responder. Ele engoliu uma vez, tentando forçar sua garganta seca a funcionar, a dar a resposta esperada, mas não conseguia. Só havia um jeito de responder.

Respirando profundamente, Draco se inclinou para frente apenas uma fração de centímetro. Ele abafou sua reação quando a lâmina finalmente perfurou a pele, e sentiu um fio de sangue quente escorrer por seu peito. Ele parou e esperou por qualquer sinal de Voldemort de que ele havia passado no teste. Naquele momento, com a ponta de uma faca enterrada em sua pele, nas mãos de Voldemort, falha só poderia significar uma coisa.

Ele esperou vários segundos agonizantes. A dor aguda em sua garganta não era nada comparada ao medo gelado apertando seu coração dentro do peito, a sensação de enjôo na boca do estômago.

Então, a lâmina foi retirada.

"Muito bem, jovem Malfoy. Você realmente tem o espírito de um Comensal da Morte, mas sua lealdade total deve ser provada. Esteja certo de onde está, Malfoy. Agora, você pode retornar ao seu posto de guarda".

E foi isso.

Sem um adeus cerimonioso, nada para marcar seu sucesso em sobreviver ao encontro com Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas retornou para a janela, dispensando-o.

"Sim, meu senhor". Draco não estava certo de como se levantou, estupefato como estava. Ele só se tornou consciente de que tinha se movido quando percebeu que estava quase no fim da escada. Não havia nenhum som atrás dele, nenhum sinal de que Voldemort o seguira. Nenhuma indicação de que havia outra alma viva no lugar, e Draco certamente se sentia isolado o suficiente.

Suas pernas tremiam com seu peso. Depois da torrente de emoções, isso parecia um choque subseqüente. Com isso, junto com a sensação nojenta do sangue ainda escorrendo por seu peito. Percebeu que não podia se arrastar o resto do caminho até as masmorras. Não agora, não assim. Precisava se recompor.

Apoiando a mão na parede para manter o equilíbrio, ele meio cambaleou, meio correu pelo corredor até que alcançou o primeiro aposento com a porta destrancada, e se escondeu dentro. Um rápido feitiço a trancou por trás dele.

Sozinho num quarto deserto, Draco finalmente perdeu a compostura. Inclinou a cabeça contra a parede e lentamente escorregou até o chão quando suas pernas cederam, tremendo miseravelmente. Sua respiração estava rasa e desigual, mas ainda assim, não ia chorar alto, nem ia deixar as lágrimas lhe escaparem. Não merecia a permissão de chorar. Suas próprias decisões, suas próprias escolhas, o levaram ali. Não era fardo de ninguém além de si, e ele merecia o tormento que ganhara.

Era sua própria escolha: viver sua vida em servidão a um homem que queria nada mais do que seu medo.

Draco estendeu a mão para o pescoço e passou os dedos pelo ferimento dolorido, e então para baixo pelo traço pegajoso de sangue que ainda escorria por seu peito, molhando os dedos no liquido vermelho. Afastou a mão e a estendeu diante de si, as pontas dos dedos cobertas em grossas manchas de seu próprio sangue parcialmente seco e coagulando. Com uma fascinação mórbida, esfregou o dedão e o indicador, observando o sangue secar completamente e formar pedacinhos grudentos. Os pedaços de sangue caíram no chão, do mesmo jeito que o sangue de Harry caíra dos dedos de seu pai.

O sangue de Harry no punhal de Draco, o sangue de Draco no punhal de Voldemort... Exceto que Harry nunca havia tido escolha.

Draco abafou seus soluços quando percebeu que tinha voluntariamente entregue seu próprio sangue a Voldemort. Ele _tivera_ uma escolha. Draco apenas nunca viu a escolha por si mesmo até ser tarde demais; não estava pronto para ela.

Inevitavelmente, a necessidade de uma decisão imediata havia chegado. Seu pai teria dito que ele faria uma decisão firme. A escolha honrosa, Lucius Malfoy teria ficado orgulhoso de ver seu filho então. No entanto, Draco tinha mais experiência. Força não tinha sido seu motivo. A única coisa que o empurrava para a lâmina havia sido medo. Fantoche numa linha, dance para o Príncipe Negro, seu palhaço tolo.

_Você é um peão, Draco_.

_Você foi manipulado sua vida inteira_.

_Lavagem cerebral para ser o escravo perfeito para o Lorde das Trevas_.

_Curve-se para seu mestre, Draco. Humilhe-se como um elfo doméstico. Encolha-se de medo. Sacrifique sua própria vida por um mero capricho_.

_Você não pode dizer que não. É tarde demais para isso. A escolha não é mais sua. Você já tomou sua decisão_.

As vozes em sua cabeça provocavam-no sem piedade.

_Você nem teria percebido a bagunça em que está, se o seu rival jurado não tivesse enfiado algum juízo em você._

_Potter_...

Era Potter que ele tinha que culpar por colocar idéias assim em sua cabeça. Sem Potter para virar as coisas de ponta cabeça, do avesso, ele teria ficado mais do que satisfeito em ser o artista de circo de Voldemort. Maldito Potter, com seu cavalheirismo. Maldito seja por estar certo. Maldito por cada pouco de miséria a que tinha submetido Draco...

E então lhe ocorreu. Harry ainda estava sozinho nas masmorras com seu pai. Draco sentiu um pouco mais de sangue se esvair de seu rosto.

_Ah, merda_...

Sem saber exatamente por que a idéia de Harry preso com seu pai o assustava tanto, ou considerar por que estava preocupado com o garoto em primeiro lugar, Draco destrancou a porta sem pensar duas vezes e se encontrou correndo em direção as masmorras. As batidas de seu coração abafavam até o som de seus passos ecoando pelo corredor. Escorregou ligeiramente quando deu uma volta até a escada das masmorras, correu escada abaixo, e quase colidiu com a porta no fim. O coração batendo forte, levantou o trinco e escancarou a pesada porta de madeira.

Por algum motivo, Draco havia esperado que gritos, uma discussão ou até uivos de dor o recebessem, mas a passagem estava sinistramente silenciosa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e prendeu a respiração, ouvindo, esperando, seus pés congelados no lugar. Então ouviu: um arfar engasgado, o som de alguém lutando contra algum tipo de dor horrível.

_Harry_.

Ele correu pela passagem, virando no corredor que levava para a cela de Harry. Seus pés e sua respiração pararam subitamente quando ele conseguiu ver completamente a cena diante de si.

Harry estava no chão, com o rosto para baixo, contorcendo-se, ofegando, obviamente vítima da Maldição Cruciatus... E a varinha de Lucius ainda estava apontada para ele. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados com força, e como antes, sua boca estava escancarada, buscando ar, mas sem gritar.

Lucius finalmente notou a chegada de Draco e abaixou a varinha. O corpo rígido de Harry caiu imóvel no chão quando a maldição foi removida, e Lucius se virou para Draco. Um sorriso de escárnio satisfeito tomava conta de seu rosto.

"Draco, você retornou bem na hora para um pouco de diversão. Ótimo que tenha retornado, é claro". Ele olhou a mancha de sangue no colarinho de Draco. "Você obviamente teve a aprovação do Lorde das Trevas. Não esperava nada menos. Potter parecia insinuar que você não conseguiria. Então o desgraçado teve a audácia de sugerir que eu não tinha nenhuma preocupação com o seu bem estar. Eu achei necessário lembrá-lo de seus modos". Um sorriso maligno que era todo dentes se espalhou pelo rosto de Lucius.

Draco olhou para Harry casualmente, aparentemente zombando dele. Na realidade, estava verificando quantos danos seu pai teria causado. Ele viu o braço de Harry se mover e sua cabeça negra se virou para o lado enquanto um gemido escapava dele.

Pelo menos está consciente, Draco pensou com alívio. Em voz alta, ele respondeu. "Tenho certeza de que o ensinou uma lição valorosa, pai. Ele precisa ser ensinado".

Com isso, o rosto de Lucius se contorceu em outro tipo de sorriso desagradável. "Certamente, Draco, No entanto, o garoto não estava me insultando. Seu primeiro insulto foi direcionado a você. Talvez você devesse ter a honra de completar a lição?"

Draco olhou para seu pai incredulamente. Foi apenas por força de vontade que ele impediu seu queixo de cair.

_Pense rápido, Draco. Pense rápido_.

"Pai... Eu nunca usei uma Maldição Imperdoável. E se eu não puder fazê-la funcionar?".

"Draco", seu pai disse com um ar de superioridade, "você vai precisar usar essas maldições logo. Que hora melhor para praticar?".

Não havia escapatória, Draco percebeu. Se ele não o fizesse, seu pai ia suspeitar de deslealdade. Se ele recusasse abertamente, morreria instantaneamente, e Harry também. Por alguma razão, não tinha realmente considerado o fato de que se importava com o destino de Harry, mas de algum jeito, sabia que importava. Também sabia que não queria machucar Harry. Já se sentia culpado o suficiente.

Se ele usasse a Cruciatus, ele podia se desculpar depois, explicar porque o fizera. E então tudo estaria bem. Uma desculpa esfarrapada com certeza, mas teria que ser suficiente. Não havia outra opção. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era não pensar no que estava fazendo. Ele simplesmente não podia se permitir ver o ser humano do outro lado de sua varinha. Para fazer funcionar uma Imperdoável, ele precisava sentir raiva, raiva desapegada e vazia. Ele não podia se permitir sentir... O que quer que parecia estar sentindo pelo garoto deitado de rosto para baixo na cela.

Ele se preparou e procurou pelos últimos restos de raiva deixados de seu encontro com Voldemort. "Sim, pai", Draco finalmente respondeu, rezando para que sua voz soasse fria e cruel, porque para seus próprios ouvidos, ele soava morto de medo. Seus dedos encontraram a varinha no bolso das vestes. Próximo à sua própria varinha, a mão de Draco esbarrou em outro pedaço de madeira polida que ele pusera ali: a varinha de Harry.

Quando um bruxo conquista outro, o vencedor fica com a varinha do perdedor, um sinal de que tem poder sobre o outro. Tecnicamente, Draco tinha Harry nas mãos. Era certo torturá-lo. Também era certo libertá-lo. No entanto, na frente de seu pai, se ele algum dia quisesse algum tipo de opção de fazer o segundo, ou qualquer opção, pensando bem, ele não tinha escolha sobre o primeiro.

Draco deu dois passos em direção às grades da cela e apontou a varinha para Harry. Seus olhos trocavam de seu pai para a forma prostrada de Harry. O garoto ainda gemia suavemente enquanto os efeitos colaterais da maldição lentamente acabavam.

_Não pense nisso, Draco. Apenas não pense nisso. Deus, Potter, não olhe para cima. Por favor, só não olhe para cima_.

Como se em uma resposta silenciosa aos pensamentos de Draco, a cabeça de Harry finalmente se virou para cima. Seus óculos estavam mais uma vez arranhados e sujos, se equilibrando perigosamente na ponta do nariz. Harry abriu os olhos vagamente, e olhou por cima das lentes para Draco.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Harry, e alguma coisa nele estalou.

Ele não podia fazê-lo.

"Draco", a voz do pai veio de trás dele. "Não me diga que está tão sobrecarregado por sua visita ao Lorde das Trevas que é incapaz de realizar uma tarefa tão simples". A desaprovação e impaciência em suas palavras eram palpáveis.

"Não, pai", Draco respondeu automaticamente, mas toda a sua atenção estava em Harry. Aqueles vívidos olhos verdes estavam silenciosamente implorando, pedindo a ele para não fazê-lo passar pela maldição outra vez. Tão cansado, tão machucado, mas não vencido. Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, Harry ainda não desistira. Apesar de tudo, ele confiava que Draco não o machucaria. Ele tinha realmente posto sua confiança em Draco. Estava escrito claramente em seus olhos, que permaneciam solidamente presos aos de Draco, sem hesitar um instante, mesmo quando o resto de seu corpo tremia.

"Não tenho certeza, Draco", seu pai discursou. "Você parece perturbado. Ter passado no teste do Lorde das Trevas, você deve ser mais forte do que isso. Eu não criei meu filho para ser fraco".

"Eu _sou_ forte, pai", Draco disse, com tanta convicção quanto podia reunir, o que, em sua estimativa, não era muita.

"Então prove", Lucius rosnou.

Draco forçou seu aperto na varinha, e fechou os olhos contra as emoções que ameaçavam rasgá-lo por dentro.

Raiva.

Ele precisava de raiva, ódio, mas não podia senti-los, não direcionados a Harry. Não mais.

Ele procurou por alguma coisa que o irritasse, mas não podia afastar seus pensamentos da situação horrorosa em que tinha sido cruelmente jogado. Apenas alguns dias antes, ele não poderia ter imaginado nada melhor. Ter obtido a aprovação do Lord das Trevas, ter capturado Harry Potter, ter deixado seu pai realmente _orgulhoso_ dele; era tudo o que sempre quis.

Agora parecia diferente. Jogado ali por seu pai, encarcerado ali por Voldemort. Forçado a cumprir a vontade de um senhor que queria o medo tanto de seus seguidores quanto de seus inimigos. Um senhor que o segurara a ponta de faca, ameaçando sua vida por sua lealdade. Uma vida inteira de ser alimentado a nada além de medo frio e cruel, apenas para torná-lo a ferramenta perfeita para torturar e matar...

E ali, Draco encontrou sua raiva.

De olhos ainda fechados, ele abriu a boca para começar a maldição, mas em algum lugar no meio da palavra "Crucio!". Seus olhos se abriram por vontade própria, e ele olhou uma ultima vez nos olhos de Harry antes da maldição atingi-lo.

Não havia medo, nenhum encolhimento. Ao invés disso, Draco viu o olhar mais chocante de pura traição

E então a maldição o atingiu.

Harry virou de costas como se atingido por um golpe físico. Primeiro, ele se encolheu como se pudesse se afastar da dor, mas não havia escapatória. Seus braços se contorceram e seu corpo tremeu violentamente. Sua boca se abriu, mas ao invés da tensão silenciosa, quebrada apenas por um ofegar ocasional, um grito de gelar o sangue ecoou pelas masmorras, e por Draco.

Draco afastou a varinha, quebrando a maldição, mortificado e enojado pelo que acabara de fazer. Sua vítima desafortunada estava deitada de costas, estendida, o peito se movendo para cima e para baixo. Draco quase achou que podia ver as costelas de Harry através da camisa. Ele moveu a atenção para o rosto de Harry; os dentes trincados por entre lábios pálidos, o cabelo grudando na testa suada, e algo novo... Uma lágrima rolando por cada bochecha.

Lucius se aproximou por trás de Draco, e rapidamente Draco rezou para qualquer poder que estivesse ouvindo que o que tinha feito já tivesse sido suficiente. Ele nunca poderia fazê-lo de novo, não importava o quanto tentasse.

"Hmmmm...", Lucius murmurou. "Você não manteve a Maldição por muito tempo, mas conseguiu fazê-lo gritar". Ele abaixou a voz. "Nem o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu arrancar um grito dele".

Draco piscou.

Lucius continuou. "Você deve ter utilizado uma maldição poderosa para conseguir isso... Suficiente para uma primeira tentativa".

"Sim, pai", Draco respondeu, inexpressivamente. Voldemort não fizera Harry gritar, nem seu pai. Mas ele sim, e Draco sabia o porquê. A dor física sozinha não era suficiente para fazer Harry ceder. Draco, no entanto, havia causado um ferimento muito mais profundo.

Na cela, Harry gemeu uma vez, agarrou o estômago e virou para o lado.

Draco olhou para longe rapidamente. Ele não podia assistir àquilo e manter a pose na frente do pai. Ele encontrou o olhar de Lucius, e seu pai lhe deu um breve sorriso.

"Você servirá bem ao Lorde das Trevas, Draco. Agora, eu devo retornar a meu mestre". Ele parou brevemente, e então sorriu outra vez. "Parabéns".

Draco ficou parado enquanto escutava os passos do pai se distanciando pelo corredor. Ele esperou a porta da masmorra bater antes de ousar olhar para a cela. Harry não havia se movido. Ele ainda estava deitado de lado, de costas para as grades.

Com um movimento rápido, Draco correu para as grades da cela e caiu de joelhos, tão perto de Harry quanto possível. "Potter! Potter! Você está bem? Deus, Potter, por favor!".

Uma das pernas de Harry se moveu, e a resposta chegou a ele numa voz terrivelmente rouca. "Foda-se, Malfoy".

"Potter, por favor escuta!". Depois do que acabara de acontecer com Voldemort, ele precisava que Harry o escutasse. Ele precisava de alguém para entender, e Harry era a única pessoa que podia entender. Sem ele, Draco estava sozinho. "Eu não quis fazer isso! Eu não tinha escolha! Eu sinto muito! Eu...".

Com uma súbita explosão de emoção, Harry se levantou e encarou Draco com uma veemência que não estava ali antes. "Eu te disse, Malfoy", ele rugiu, "nunca me diga que sente muito a menos que possa provar".

"Mas eu...".

"Eu sei como as Imperdoáveis funcionam. Você tem que realmente querer machucar alguém para elas funcionarem". Apesar da veemência em sua voz, o corpo de Harry ainda tremia terrivelmente, provavelmente entrando em choque, e a preocupação de Harry aumentou.

"Mas eu não quis te machucar!", Draco gritou, frustração e pânico começando a se amontoar.

"Porra, Malfoy! Você realmente espera que eu acredite num monte de bosta que nem esse?". As palavras de Harry eram pura raiva, mas Draco começou a perceber a dor escondida escapando, e aquilo o incomodava muito mais do que a raiva. "Quem você queria machucar, Malfoy? Voldemort? Você é o bichinho dele, o fantoche. Eu não posso acreditar que tentei te ajudar".

"Por favor me ouça!". Draco estava quase implorando agora. "Harry...".

"_NÃO!_", Harry sibilou, lançando um olhar de puro desprezo. "Nunca use meu primeiro nome! Você. Não. Merece".

Draco balbuciou silenciosamente, aprisionado pela raiva nos olhos de Harry. Ele queria explicar o que estava acontecendo, queria que Potter o escutasse, mas não importava. Suas palavras não significariam nada. Harry havia confiado nele, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma razão substancial para essa confiança, e Draco havia o traído. Agora só podia provar alguma coisa com ações, mas que ações poderia fazer? Havia alguma coisa que podia fazer?

Com um suspiro de derrota, ele só abaixou a cabeça. "Certo, Potter".

A única resposta foi um grunhido enojado. Harry deu as costas a ele e se arrastou pelo chão até a parede, se acomodando de costas para Draco, lidando com sua dor e isolamento. Era uma visão familiar para Draco agora, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera, doía de um jeito que era completamente estranho para ele.

Ele afastou os olhos de Harry, agarrou uma das barras da cela, e se levantou pesadamente. Como era possível simultaneamente se sentir esmagado entre uma pedra e uma superfície dura, e também como se estivesse balançando perigosamente à beira de um penhasco sem nada para se segurar?

O que seu pai pensaria? Depois de anos criando Draco pelas melhores tradições Malfoy, para ser poderoso, apoiar certos ideais, como Lucius Malfoy reagiria a idéia de que seu filho estava tendo dúvidas? Não essas não eram dúvidas. Essas reservas estavam longe de serem dúvidas. Draco poderia ter jurado servir a Voldemort, mas não podia mais fazê-lo. Era impossível.

Depois de tudo o que vira e sentira, ele não podia continuar com a vida que vivera antes. O laço nauseante de medo em suas entranhas quando pensava em Voldemort confirmava isso. No entanto, muito mais estranha e chocante era a dor que sentia em seu peito quando pensava em Harry. Voldemort era poderoso, mas Harry tinha algo a mais, e Draco sabia que por baixo disso tudo, a aprovação de Harry teria significado muito mais do que a de Voldemort.

Mais uma vez, Draco estendeu a mão para a base do pescoço e sentiu o ponto aonde o sangue seco havia se incrustado no ferimento; era a marca da "aprovação" de Voldemort. Era também a marca do tipo de existência que, sem nenhuma esperança, ele estava destinado a ter como servo de Voldemort.

Finalmente ele se afastou das grades e caminhou até a cadeira que Biddy lhe trouxera. Tremendo no ar frio das masmorras, ele enrolou a colcha em volta dos ombros. Sua mente vagueou involuntariamente para o garoto sentado no chão da cela, e ele tremeu mais violentamente. Sozinho e aprisionado, Harry era menos uma ferramenta de Voldemort do que ele, e era mais forte. Agora, Draco entendia exatamente o que Harry quisera dizer. As escolhas que ele fez, a prisão que construíra para si mesmo, suas correntes e sua servidão. Não era um jogo mental em que Potter estava tentando brincar com ele. Era frio, afiado e real, como o punhal que Voldemort pusera em sua garganta.

Ele não podia viver com medo, não podia continuar sendo um peão. Ele não podia continuar a ser como era antes.

Então... O que ele podia fazer?

* * *

_My place is of the sun and this place is of the dark  
I do not feel the romance, I do not catch the spark.  
By grace, my sight grows stronger,  
And I will not be a pawn  
For the Prince of Darkness  
Any longer_

Meu lugar é do sol e este lugar é das trevas  
Não sinto o romance, não apanho a centelha  
Por encanto, minha visão torna-se mais forte  
E não serei um peão  
Para o Príncipe da Escuridão  
Não mais

_(Indigo Girls)_**N/T:** Como todos que acompanham Eclipse sabem, ela é atualizada as quinta-feira. Mas infelizmente não foi possível pelo tanto de paginas a serem traduzidas, 52 para ser mais exata. E traduzir tudo isso em uma semana fica muito difícil, sem contar que estava em semana de provas.

* * *

Daqui para frente as paginas variam por esse número, então sinto dizer, mas Eclipse será atualizada a cada 15 dias.

Eu espero que entendam, mas nosso grupo foi criado com a intenção de atualizar nos dias marcados, temos problemas claro, mas estamos tentando manter o propósito pelo qual foi criado.

Desculpas pelo atraso, espero que entendam.

Beijos

_Aluada Rock_

**N/B: **Bom, a encarregada de responder as reviews de vocês sou eu, mas este site infernal tá de mal de mim, não consigo logar para responder, tentei logar no email de vocês para que eu pudesse responder pelo email do grupo, mas ele também não deixou eu entrar.

Assim que possivel eu prometo responder a todos.

**Agradecimentos: **Aledinha, Ia-Chan, Marck Evans, Elektra 666, Maaya M.

Beijos

_Hanna Snape_


	7. A Hora Mais Sombria

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
betagem da tradução por Hanna Snape

Capítulo Sétimo: A Hora Mais Sombria

Não há saída.

Horas se misturaram e, durante o nebuloso período de tempo, esse foi o único pensamento coerente que penetrou a mente carregada de emoções de Harry e o seu corpo varrido pela dor. Não há saída. Aconchegado contra a parede, abraçando os joelhos fortemente contra o peito, cada esforço seu havia sido usado para bloquear todo o mundo cruel e doloroso. A prisão deixara-o mais exausto do que percebera, e a recuperação estava levando muito mais tempo do que pensou que fosse levar. Ou talvez parecesse mais tempo. De vez em quando, algum músculo ao acaso se contorcia involuntariamente, e os fantasmas da Maldição Cruciatus percorriam o músculo e iam direto para a boca de seu estômago enjoado.

Além do espasmo ocasional, Harry não havia se movido uma única vez, recusando-se a estilhaçar a pequena bolha de reclusão que criara para si mesmo. Se sua vigília silenciosa fosse interrompida, seu último fio de sanidade desapareceria, e era só o que lhe restava. Preso, sem sua varinha, sem um aliado, sem uma prece, a realidade da situação finalmente o atingira.

_Não há saída_.

Harry nunca estivera preso assim. Cada esbarrão com a morte, cada batalha perigosa, cada encontro com Voldemort, havia sido rápido e furioso. Não houvera tempo de se preocupar; meditar em seu futuro próximo. Nenhum pensamento, apenas ação. Pensando bem, essa era provavelmente a única razão pela qual sobrevivera das outras vezes. Desta vez, no entanto, não havia maldições voando, pessoas gritando, nem pânico repentino. Apenas sentar e esperar. Sentar e passar o tempo agonizando por um destino que até agora parecera abstrato de um jeito retorcido.

Desde o ataque ao Ministério na primavera anterior, tinham acontecido tantas coisas abstratas. Pistas vagas do paradeiro de Voldemort, lições extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas enviadas por coruja durante os meses de verão, tentativas de olhares tranqüilizadores de seus amigos; tudo se amontoava nessa teia nebulosa que ele chamava de vida. Os padrões completamente familiares de terror, determinação e esperança; a ameaça constante, mas nada disso parecia completamente real. Havia sempre o conhecimento implícito de que, no fim das contas, tudo dependia dele; mas a fria realidade disso sempre havia sido mascarada por tempo e distância. "_Quando chegar_...", "_Mais cedo ou mais tarde_...", "_No fim_...". Não eram "_aqui e agora_". Ainda não eram reais.

Isto era real o suficiente, e estava tudo errado. Ele tinha uma imagem mental distante da luta final, como se parte dele já tivesse decidido como ia acontecer, como tudo deveria acabar. A Ordem estaria lá para apoiá-lo, para ter certeza de que ele chegaria ao confronto final. Seria uma batalha, cara a cara, maldições voando, matar ou morrer; exatamente como tinha sido antes. Não deveria acabar assim.

_Não há saída_.

Onde estava Dumbledore? Onde estava Remus? Onde estava essa maldita Ordem que deveria protegê-lo? Onde estava todo mundo agora que ele realmente precisava deles? Pesquisando, usando cada recurso a seu dispor e se preocupando loucamente, ele tinha certeza, tão útil quanto fosse. Preso numa fortaleza imapeável, e provavelmente escondido por inumeráveis feitiços e escudos, as esperanças de Harry de que mesmo Dumbledore o encontrasse estavam diminuindo a cada hora. Primeiro, no fundo de sua mente, ele acreditara que a ajuda estava a caminho, mas agora ele sabia com uma certeza dolorosa que estava sozinho. Claro, estava acostumado a ficar sozinho. Aprendera com o passar dos anos a contar com seus próprios esquemas, quer sua intuição estivesse correta ou não. No fim, a batalha contra Voldemort deveria ser por conta dele mesmo... Mas aprisionado, sem varinha, sem ajuda...

_Não há saída_.

Quase houve ajuda. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, inconscientemente, ele pusera sua única esperança real de escapar em Malfoy.

Primeiro, a discussão e provocação do rapaz haviam sido nada mais do que uma retaliação irritada contra o desgraçado que o aprisionara, mas logo começaram a tomar um propósito mortalmente serio. Manipulação – não a mais nobre das atividades, mas que escolha ele tinha? Esperava que houvesse algum jeito de penetrar por baixo da pele do sonserino desagradável. Com essa alavanca, talvez, apenas talvez, ele fosse capaz de levar Malfoy na conversa o suficiente para abaixar sua guarda, possivelmente dando a Harry uma chance de escapar. Era um movimento de sobrevivência; qualquer porto em uma tempestade.

Parecia estar funcionando, mas, em uma parte do caminho, alguma coisa mudara. Por baixo da pele pálida de Malfoy, ao que parecia, vivia um verdadeiro ser humano. Não um particularmente maravilhoso, mas vivo, vulnerável e muito humano. E tinha sido aí que Harry cometera seu erro fatal; ele deixara Malfoy, por sua vez, penetrar por baixo de sua própria pele. Realmente confiara no garoto, começara a acreditar que Malfoy estava realmente começando a se importar com alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, além de si mesmo. Ele investira sua confiança, e sua esperança, em seu maior rival.

_Eu sou tão idiota_.

Harry sentiu sua garganta se apertar mais uma vez contra a memória dolorosa; uma dor que alcançava além do físico, dor que quase o esmagara antes, e agora ameaçava fazê-lo de novo. Respirando fundo duas vezes, Harry tentou forçar um pouco de calma de volta em seu corpo trêmulo. Mesmo horas depois, suas emoções ainda estavam tão feridas quanto seus nervos, por causa do choque de sua única esperança sendo puxada de sob seus pés e o que parecia uma completa traição.

Não devia ter ficado surpreso, e não deveria parecer uma traição, mas parecia. As conseqüências físicas da maldição se misturavam com a percepção de que não somente ele perdera a pequena cruzada para ganhar a ajuda de Malfoy, mas que ela nunca poderia ter sido ganha em primeiro lugar. Sua própria ingenuidade e confiança mal colocada; ele deveria ter sido mais esperto. Era sua própria culpa, mas isso não melhorava a dor em nada.

Por anos, Draco Malfoy provara ser nada mais do que uma cobra covarde, alimentando-se das opiniões e crenças de seu pai, agarrando-se às barras das vestes dos poderosos, fazendo o que quer que fosse para salvar a própria pele. Ele nunca faria nada que pudesse violar seu código padrão de egoísmo. Mesmo se, por uma mínima possibilidade, Draco não estivesse mentindo quando dissera a Harry que não queria enfeitiçá-lo; não importava. Draco obviamente não tinha o que era necessário para enfrentar seu pai. Se esse fosse o caso, então nunca, _nunca_, seria capaz de desafiar Voldemort, permitindo a Harry escapar.

Não, Harry não devia estar surpreso; mas isso não significava que não doía pra caramba perceber a verdade.

_Não há saída_.

Não, ele não podia contar com Malfoy, nem agora nem nunca. Ele não tinha ninguém além de si mesmo, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nenhuma escolha, nenhuma opção, nenhuma escapatória. O forte arrepio passando por suas roupas ao se deitar no chão da masmorra não era nada comparado à sensação congeladora em suas entranhas enquanto considerava seu destino inescapável.

_Eu realmente vou morrer desta vez_.

Ainda que estivesse determinado a não morrer sem lutar, não parecia haver nenhuma maneira de _poder _lutar. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, nenhuma ação a realizar.

Harry tomou fôlego lentamente, sentindo seu peito trêmulo pressionado contra os joelhos e os abraçou para mais perto de si. O mundo estava escapando debaixo dele. Alguma parte dele costumava acreditar que havia um final feliz para toda história, e talvez uma pequena parte dele ainda desejasse poder acreditar nessa besteira, mas a chama da esperança havia se apagado. Estava fria como mármore e enterrada fundo embaixo de cinismo. Não fazia mais sentido ter esperança. A esperança traíra-o tantas vezes, e, agora, mais uma vez na forma de Draco Malfoy. Ele não deixaria que acontecesse de novo.

* * *

_Não há saída_.

Draco afastou as palmas das mãos de seu rosto, onde elas haviam passado outro intervalo de tempo esfregando até seus olhos ficarem vermelhos. Sem lágrimas; ele não merecia lágrimas, nem sentia necessidade delas. Tanta emoção já havia sido tirada dele que não parecia ter sobrado nenhuma. Nem podia se deixar pensar sobre o que tinha feito a Harry. Estava acabado. O dano tinha sido causado. Teria que lidar com aquilo no fim das contas, mas por agora, era demais.

Em vez disso, ele estivera examinando cada ângulo possível do mesmo problema, apenas para continuar chegando à mesma conclusão.

_Não há saída_.

Ele se imaginava tentando sair pela porta da frente. "_Sim, obrigado pela estada adorável, Lord Voldemort, mas falta decoração e venta muito no meu quarto. Acho que vou voltar para Hogwarts agora_". Ah sim, isso ia funcionar tão bem.

Não havia chance de escapar sutilmente, não uma que ele pudesse ver. Primeiramente, Draco não sabia nada sobre a estrutura das masmorras de Voldemort. Apenas achar a saída sem ser pego seria quase impossível. Segundo, mesmo se ele conseguisse ir além da fortaleza, Voldemort o rastrearia tão facilmente quanto um pelúcio acharia os conteúdos de Gringotts empilhados na calçada. Claro, havia maneiras de evitar ser detectado, mas Draco não tinha esse tipo de magia disponível para si, não ali. Terceiro, havia Harry. E Harry? Depois de nada além de interesses egoístas, Draco se achou entretendo a noção puramente altruísta de também facilitar a fuga de Harry. Ainda assim, se sair das masmorras sozinho seria quase impossível, sair junto com Harry... Esqueça.

Se a fuga era impossível, o que ele _podia_ fazer?

_Mande uma mensagem. Peça ajuda_.

Ele afastou o pensamento tão rápido quanto veio. _Se_ pudesse transmitir uma mensagem, o que diria? "_Estou preso com Harry Potter numa fortaleza imapeável a mais ou menos cinqüenta milhas ao norte de Hogwarts. Você não pode me achar mesmo que saiba onde estou, mas, por favor, mande ajuda antes que nós morramos_". Mesmo se conseguisse pegar a planta da fortaleza e enviá-la a Dumbledore, ou qualquer um, Voldemort saberia imediatamente que tinha havido uma falha em sua segurança, e Draco estaria morto antes de ver seus futuros salvadores. Então, o plano estava fora de questão.

_Sabotagem_.

Draco quase riu alto de si mesmo por aquela tolice. Mesmo se ele pudesse passar a perna em Voldemort e seu bando de Comensais da Morte, o que era provavelmente o pensamento mais louco que tivera, por onde começaria? E para que?

Não fazia sentido, assim como todo o resto.

E seu pai? Draco quase deixou suas esperanças ultrapassarem-no quando pensou em ir a seu pai, mas as conclusões naturais de sua linha de raciocínio foram quase piores. Lucius nunca permitiria que Draco simplesmente se afastasse daquilo. Se a lealdade de Lucius para Voldemort era absoluta, e Draco tinha certeza de que era, então nunca iria voluntariamente permitir que Draco abandonasse seu destino.

_Se Voldemort ordenasse meu pai, ele me mataria sem hesitar_.

Não era uma descoberta emocionante para Draco; era mais um reconhecimento de alguma coisa que sempre soubera, mas nunca realmente considerara. Esse era Lucius; um verdadeiro Malfoy. Tudo que Draco sempre quisera ser. Toda a sua vida, Draco não quisera nada além de agradar Lucius, e essa atitude estava enraizada tão fundo quanto seu próprio nome. Sua necessidade da aprovação de seu pai e a lealdade que sentia ao nome Malfoy – o nome que ele _merecia_ –, não podia facilmente se afastar disso. Ambos eram parte dele, parte de seu sangue.

Mas, se quisesse escapar de Voldemort, não tinha escolha. Seu pai nunca apoiaria sua decisão de partir, e então Draco se tornaria pouco mais de um incômodo para Lucius. Por mais que odiasse fazê-lo, por mais que o matasse, se quisesse partir, teria que dar as costas para o pai.

_Ou eu podia simplesmente ficar_.

Draco franziu a testa, infeliz com o pensamento, mas era realmente a opção mais óbvia. E a mais segura. Talvez estivesse sendo apressado demais com toda a noção de escapar.

Claro, Draco tinha algumas pequenas reservas quanto a servir Voldemort.

Bom, reservas significativas.

_Continue sonhando, Draco_. Essas reservas eram grandes o suficiente para fazer buracos nas barreiras de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, ele era um Malfoy ou não? Um Malfoy joga pelas regras de auto preservação, e se tornar um traidor para o Lorde das Trevas _não _era o melhor jeito de manter a cabeça erguida. Ou presa ao corpo.

Depois de anos de estando absolutamente confortável com seus planos, com seu futuro escolhido como Comensal da Morte, por que não simplesmente continuar? Era certamente a idéia mais segura. Ainda estava nas graças de seu pai e de Voldemort, afinal. Tudo o que precisava fazer era afastar-se, recompor-se mentalmente, e se manter calmo. Ele passara a vida toda aprendendo como agradar pessoas no poder, como ganhar favores com as pessoas certas. Ainda assim, não tinha sido nada além de uma fachada extravagante; Draco Malfoy não favorecia a ninguém além de si mesmo, e sua fidelidade havia sido meramente egoísta. Por que não simplesmente continuar com isso? Por que não simplesmente evitar a dor, angústia e possível morte e desmembramento, e simplesmente aceitar o destino que o convocava há anos?

_Porque eu tenho medo_.

A resposta gritou para ele, impossível de se ignorar. Era verdade. Não havia jeito de negar, não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Assustado demais para ficar, com medo demais para partir. Aterrorizado de ficar preso sem verdadeiras opções. Sem nenhuma saída segura, mas nenhum santuário para ficar.

Draco rapidamente pressionou as mãos sobre os olhos de novo, desesperadamente tentando forçar sua mente a ficar vazia. Seu pai, Harry, Voldemort; os três pensamentos conflitantes giravam em seu cérebro, sem solução a vista. Era tão inútil.

Ele apertou os punhos com mais força contra os olhos, e a pressão de suas mãos criou um mosaico colorido artificial por trás de suas pálpebras. Ele se deixou concentrar no desenho rodopiando, absorvendo-o como algum alívio à escuridão das masmorras, ainda que não fosse nada mais do que o efeito da pressão apertando seu nervo óptico. Considerou vagamente se um pouco daquela cor poderia ser um efeito colateral do consumo excessivo de poção para não dormir, e então se perguntou se usar demais a poção causaria danos em longo prazo. Claro, se adormecesse em serviço, os danos em curto prazo seriam muito piores.

Ele empurrou os pensamentos que sobraram de lado e flutuou com os ricos padrões de cor fabricada. Vermelhos e amarelos davam lugar a azuis, e Draco podia se deixar imaginar, sonhadoramente, que estava vendo um pedaço do céu azul lá fora. Então, a imagem se tornou um borrão de verde e, antes que pudesse se impedir de pensar, ele jurou que estava olhando nos olhos de Harry.

A imagem prendeu a sua atenção, e ele sentiu seu fôlego acabar, mas não afastou as mãos; não queria parar de olhar...

Um repentino estalido quase fez Draco cair da cadeira, o coração acelerando, e ele agarrou desesperadamente os braços da cadeira numa tentativa de se equilibrar.

"Biddy!" ele gritou, surpreso, antes que pudesse se acalmar propriamente. "Nunca me assuste assim de novo!"

Biddy saltou para trás e se abaixou numa curvatura cheia de medo, quase derrubando a bandeja de comida que carregava. Guinchou assustada, "Mestre, senhor! Sim, senhor, Biddy sente terrivelmente, senhor Malfoy, senhor, mas Biddy só está querendo trazer o jantar do senhor, senhor!"

A elfa doméstica olhou para ele com incerteza em seus olhos grandes e lacrimosos.

Deixando escapar um suspiro lento pelos lábios contraídos, Draco levantou os olhos brevemente para o teto e passou os dedos rapidamente pelo cabelo. Sua mão parou na parte de trás da cabeça, agarrando os fios loiros e apertando os cabelos com força. Finalmente, depois de um momento acalmando seus nervos em frangalhos, ele disse, rapidamente. "Tudo bem, está tudo bem. Só deixe a bandeja".

Biddy acenou a cabeça cuidadosamente. "Sim, senhor Malfoy, senhor".

Ele cuidadosamente colocou a bandeja a seus pés, mas em vez de partir imediatamente, ela se virou para olhá-lo. Aproximando-se com um pequeno passo, ela piscou uma vez, e então perguntou cuidadosamente. "Senhor Malfoy... Senhor... O senhor está bem, senhor?"

Draco encarou a elfa, surpreso por sua coragem.

_Não, eu NÃO estou bem! Tudo está completamente fodido. Estou tendo simpatia pelo inimigo, penso em virar traidor do Lorde das Trevas, e estou traindo tudo o que meu pai me ensinou! Isso parece bem para você? _

"Eu estou bem, Biddy. Obrigado."

Com um aceno de mão casual que escondia as emoções que ameaçavam transparecer por sua máscara, ele a dispensou. Ele não podia deixá-la saber que estava na verdade grato por sua simpatia. Um senhor nunca devia se rebaixar admitindo que precisa de seu servo para nada mais do que trabalhos braçais. Era impróprio.

Biddy pressionou os lábios com força, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Ela não acreditara nele nem por um momento, e ele sabia. Finalmente, ela olhou para baixo, retomando o comportamento adequado para um elfo doméstico. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor".

Com isso, ela desapareceu de novo.

Draco olhou para a bandeja e seus ombros se abaixaram. Bons sanduíches, suco de abóbora, chá, maçãs, dois copos e dois pratos. Parecia mais um piquenique no parque do que rações para um guarda de prisão e seu prisioneiro. A própria visão da comida fez o estômago de Draco querer se revirar, mas ainda tinha que alimentar Harry. Seria a primeira interação que teriam em horas – desde que Draco usara a Maldição Cruciatus. A própria lembrança fazia-o sentir-se sujo.

Silenciosamente, empilhou dois sanduíches e uma maçã em um prato, então serviu uma xícara de chá. Biddy havia incluído uma pequena tigela de cubos de açúcar, e Draco rapidamente adicionou dois torrões. Ele se moveu para se levantar, mas então, pensando melhor, adicionou mais um sanduíche ao prato, preparou-se, e se aproximou da cela.

Harry estava encolhido contra a parede mais distante, encostando-se a ela de lado, dando a Draco uma visão de perfil de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados, como se dormisse, mas as linhas de seu corpo estavam tensas.

"Potter? Está acordado? O almoço está..."

"Foda-se, Malfoy."

_Eu devia ter esperado isso_, Draco argumentou consigo mesmo, mas isso não tornava mais fácil. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Potter obviamente não ouviria nenhum tipo de pedido de desculpas, mas talvez pelo menos ouvisse um pouco de bom senso. Draco respirou fundo e ajeitou os ombros.

"Ouça, Potter. Brigar comigo não vai fazer bem a nenhum de nós dois. Tenho certeza de que está convencido de que eu sou um canalha safado do mal. E quem sabe? Você pode estar certo. Mas dane-se, Potter! Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!"

Draco interrompeu-se antes que a emoção pudesse sufocá-lo.

"Difícil? Como usar a Cruciatus numa vítima desarmada? Oh, tenho certeza de que isso é _muito_ difícil para você, Malfoy."

Draco engoliu. "Potter..."

"Aconteceu que sua primeira vítima fui eu. Que surpresa agradável para você. Minha culpa, é claro, mantenha isso em mente. Gostou disso, Malfoy?"

Harry ainda não estava olhando para Draco, então nunca chegou a ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Draco; o jeito que sua boca se contraiu, ou o jeito que seus olhos se fecharam com força como se para bloquear a dor daquele comentário.

Draco tomou um fôlego engasgado, e sua resposta soou baixa e forçada. "Não, Potter. Não que você vá acreditar em mim, ou que isso importe, mas não."

Os olhos de Harry finalmente se abriram, mas ele não virou a cabeça; em vez disso, encarou a parede diretamente a sua frente. Seu perfil não dava a Draco nenhuma pista sobre as emoções que Harry pudesse estar escondendo, e sua voz estava igualmente ambígua quando ele respondeu em voz baixa, "Besteira".

Frustração estava começando a tomar conta de Draco de novo. Simplesmente não tinha como conversar com esse garoto. "Tudo bem, Potter. Faça do seu jeito, mas, como eu disse, o almoço está aqui. Sanduíches."

Nenhuma resposta.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo. "Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter, eles não estão envenenados."

Finalmente, Harry se moveu, virando a cabeça contra a parede e encarando Draco. Draco automaticamente se encolheu, esperando que o olhar de Harry o dilacerasse como de costume, mas isso não aconteceu.

As costas de Harry estavam rígidas contra a parede, como antes, mas desta vez seus ombros estavam caídos miseravelmente. Seu rosto ainda estava contraído e neutro, com o olhar desiludido de alguém que vira demais, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes. Por trás de seus óculos, os olhos de Harry focalizavam Draco, sem realmente o ver, como se ele tivesse se retraído dentro de si mesmo.

Pelo tecido da camisa de Harry, Draco podia ver um músculo se contraindo violentamente, fazendo seu braço e a mão se contorcerem, um efeito colateral físico da Maldição Cruciatus. Julgando pela expressão nos olhos de Harry, a Maldição também o atingira mais fundo. O espasmo parou, e Harry pareceu ignorá-lo, mas Draco não podia afastar o pensamento tão facilmente. Mais um lembrete de que havia causado a condição miserável física e mental de Harry.

"Por que você não faz logo isso?" Harry perguntou, arrancando Draco de seus pensamentos.

"Por que eu não faço o que?"

"Me envenena. Seria muito mais rápido. E tenho certeza de que muito menos doloroso."

Esse não era o tópico de conversa que Draco tinha interesse em continuar. "Potter..."

"Mas então, duvido que você faça isso, porque então você não poderia me torturar, e se exibir para o papai e Voldemort enquanto esperamos por... Ah, sim, quase esqueci. Isso, você ainda tem que me manter vivo para o _mestre_."

Draco rangeu os dentes. Isso estava começando a cruzar a linha de frustrante para totalmente enlouquecido. "Agora escute aqui..."

"Não," Harry disse, de repente, interrompendo Draco. Desta vez ele parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Draco. Se qualquer coisa, ele parecia pensativo. "Não... Sabe... Dizem que sem água nem comida uma pessoa more em mais ou menos três dias. Não é isso, Malfoy?"

Draco sentiu um choque perpassar seu corpo. De todas as coisas que Potter poderia ter dito, essa não era a que Draco esperava; certamente não era o que Draco queria ouvir. Não agora. Especialmente não agora. "Potter, não..."

"Que, Malfoy? Isso arruinaria seus planos?" Havia definitivamente uma nota de divertimento na voz de Harry, uma pequena partícula de determinação começava a brilhar por trás dos óculos de Harry de novo. Era fria e desligada, mas era viva. Por mais que Draco odiasse ver a expressão morta nos olhos de Harry, isso era pior.

"Mas você não quer morrer!" Draco explodiu, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que a Harry. "Você disse..."

Sua voz diminuiu; ele não podia pensar em nada mais para dizer, e em vez disso olhou para a cela. Os ombros de Harry ainda estavam caídos, e enquanto ele ainda não parecia feliz, também não parecia mais derrotado. Olhou para Draco pensativamente, como se considerasse o destino do mundo, e então suspirou resignadamente.

"Claro que eu não quero morrer. Mas... Vai acontecer de qualquer jeito."

Draco achou sua voz engasgada. "Não..."

"Eu não vou deixá-lo vencer, Malfoy," Harry disse de supetão. A expressão em seu rosto mudou, ligeiramente, e notas de preocupação fortemente escondida fizeram rugas em volta de seus olhos e boca. "Se eu vou morrer, vai ser nos meus próprios termos. Eu até prefiro..."

"Deixar eu te matar", Draco disse, sua voz pouco acima de um sussurro rouco.

Harry olhou para ele surpreso, e Draco concordou com a cabeça uma vez.

"Sim, Potter, eu lembro. Eu lembro bem demais."

A boca de Harry se abriu só um pouco; puramente surpreso pela aparente compreensão de Draco da situação, mas também talvez pelo jeito que ele estava reagindo a ela. Ele assistiu sem palavras quando Draco se abaixou e colocou o prato no chão, e então pegou a varinha em suas vestes. Em sua outra mão, ele segurava a xícara de chá diante de si. Com um feitiço murmurado e um a aceno de seu pulso, a xícara se levantou no ar. Direcionada pela varinha de Draco, a xícara voou serenamente pelas grades, deixando uma trilha de vapor pelo caminho. Quando se aproximou de Harry, ela se abaixou até o chão e aterrissou gentilmente perto de seu pé.

Harry olhou para a xícara, e então de volta para Draco. O grosso escudo que ele criara em volta de si mesmo pareceu desmoronar. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, abandonando sua armadura, finalmente vendo Draco. Onde ele estivera, um homem frio e cínico apenas momentos antes, Draco finalmente podia ver Harry de novo.

"Um pouco melhor do que seu feitiço de levitação durante os N.O.M.s," Harry disse, cuidadosamente.

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu estava distraído."

Harry respondeu com um aceno de lábios contraídos, então olhou de novo para a xícara.

"Açúcar?"

Draco arriscou um pequeno sorriso. "Dois torrões."

Por um momento, parecia que Harry o havia perdoado; que poderia ter superado, mas o momento passou. Os olhos de Harry escureceram de novo, e sua expressão se tornou dura e impassível. Com um chute repentino, lançou a xícara pelo chão, deixando uma poça fumegante e os cacos da fina porcelana.

Harry encarou Draco pela nuvem de vapor que diminuía rápido. "Da próxima vez, traga envenenado, não doce."

Draco sentiu seu estômago cair até os joelhos. Potter estava falando sério. Ele realmente tentaria morrer de fome, um esforço último de um homem que havia decidido que não havia outras opções. Havia piores jeitos de morrer do que fome e desidratação, mas muito poucos de que Draco pudesse se lembrar naquele momento.

Escolher aquele caminho, suicídio, poderia parecer rendição para algumas pessoas, mas Draco era mais esperto que isso. Harry Potter não se rendia. Por não deixando Voldemort matá-lo, Potter estava fazendo a escolha do sacrifício. Ele morreria desafiando o Lorde das Trevas, e Voldemort nunca venceria.

_Nobre até o fim. Maldito grifinório_.

Nem mesmo se dando o trabalho de pegar o prato, Draco virou de costas para a cela e se afastou. Ele não podia mais olhar. Como se tudo já não tivesse sido angustiante o suficiente... Draco não estava preparado para assistir ninguém, nem mesmo Harry - não, especialmente não Harry –, morrer de fome na sua frente.

_Se essa tentativa de suicídio der certo_, Draco pensou, miseravelmente, _pelo menos eu não vou ter que assistir Voldemort assassinar o pobre garoto num ritual_. Esse pensamento não fez absolutamente nada para melhorar o vazio nauseante que crescia dentro dele. Ele se sentia tão completamente desamparado. Fraco e desamparado.

Ele se largou em sua cadeira, e olhou diretamente para a frente; sem realmente ver nada, sem realmente querer ver. Fechar os olhos não faria nenhuma diferença, e pensar não ia ajudá-lo, porque sua mente inevitavelmente voltaria à mesma coisa. Harry, deitado no chão da cela, morrendo lentamente.

Talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito. Se Voldemort conseguisse adicionar o poder de Harry ao seu próprio, ele seria quase indestrutível. Draco podia ver porque Harry não iria querer que a última coisa que soubesse fosse que ele facilitara a vitória derradeira de Voldemort. Isso seria quase pior para ele do que morrer. Pelo bem de Harry, pelo de todo mundo, realmente, Draco encontrou-se tendo esperanças de que, se não conseguissem escapar, que Harry pelo menos tivesse sucesso em sua grotesca missão. Não seria a melhor opção, mas também não seria a pior. Talvez _fosse_ melhor cometer suicídio do que morrer nas mãos de Voldemort.

_Talvez haja uma saída disso tudo_.

Tão logo o pensamento cruzou sua mente, uma onda de tristeza atingiu-o. As coisas realmente haviam chegado ao ponto em que suicídio parecia uma alternativa favorável? Ele não o faria, no entanto, e sabia disso.

_Bom, por que diabos não? Não estou fazendo nenhum bem sentado aqui_.

Lentamente, Draco levantou a mão para a base de sua garganta, e gentilmente correu um dedo pelo ferimento que Voldemort deixara ali, até os restos de sangue seco que ficaram na pele acima do colarinho. Morrer nas mãos de Voldemort definitivamente era o pior caso. Ele pensou em seu próprio ritual com o punhal, o que ele usara para esfaquear Harry. Um rápido corte, e tudo estaria acabado, então porque não?

_Porque eu sou um maldito covarde_.

Uma semana antes, a idéia de admitir algo tão terrivelmente pejorativo sobre si mesmo nunca teria cruzado sua mente. Teria passado horas, se necessário, inventando desculpas para seu comportamento, do mesmo jeito que havia feito por anos. Agora, não parecia haver sentido. Ele estava cansado demais para discutir, mesmo consigo mesmo.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Ele precisava tomar alguma atitude, porque naquele momento, a inação estava começando a levá-lo ao limite. Chutando o chão, frustrado, ele se inclinou ainda mais baixo em seu assento, como se pudesse se encolher de tudo.

_Não se sente assim, Draco. Não é digno de um Malfoy_. As velhas advertências de seu pai ecoaram em sua cabeça.

_Cala a boca, pai_.

A mão de Draco escorregou para seu cinto e achou o cabo de seu punhal. Ele a puxou da bainha e a segurou diante de si, observando o reflexo do fogo das tochas dançando nas partes da lâmina que estavam limpas; fogo em metal. O resto da superfície estava obscurecido por uma camada de sangue seco. Ele ainda não havia limpado a adaga.

Segurando a ponta do punhal sem força entre o indicador e o dedão esquerdos, Draco lentamente girou a lâmina, sem tirar sangue, somente para observar a dança do metal enquanto ela girava. Era lindo, e reluzente; hipnótico de se assistir. Não havia som, nem toque, apenas os reflexos da lâmina. Enquanto ela girava, Draco não somente viu as tochas, mas as paredes das masmorras, as pesadas portas de madeira, e até mesmo uma vez, ele pegou o rosto de Harry no reflexo. Harry estava observando-o, mas Draco não olharia para ele. Sua total consciência estava focalizada naquele reflexo.

Enquanto observava, ele se inclinou ainda mais em sua cadeira, apreciando a pequena fuga que achara nos reflexos do punhal, contemplando a fuga mais permanente que o punhal podia oferecer.

"Já te disse milhões de vezes, Draco. Não se sente assim."

Draco estava prestes a mandar a voz em sua cabeça calar a boca de novo quando o reflexo na lâmina revelou o rosto de seu pai. Com o choque repentino de ter sua solidão rudemente interrompida, especialmente dada à identidade do invasor, Draco pulou de sua cadeira com um grito assustado. O punhal escorregou, cortando seus dedos e caindo no chão.

"Pai! Sinto muito, não vi o senhor entrar. Eu..."

Lucius franziu a testa, o silenciando imediatamente. "Draco, considerando onde está, eu imaginaria que você estaria um pouco mais alerta, não sonhando acordado. Imagine se o próprio Lorde das Trevas tivesse entrado nas masmorras para achá-lo em tal estado."

Draco quase se deixou escorregar e dizer que ele saberia se Voldemort estivesse se aproximando, porque a cicatriz de Harry começaria a arder, mas ele se impediu antes de as palavras escaparem. Curvando a cabeça com a quantidade de vergonha esperada, ele rapidamente se desculpou. "Sinto muito, pai. Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Espero que não." Os olhos de Lucius eram duros enquanto observava seu filho. Ele se abaixou e apanhou o punhal de Draco. "E você não devia ser tão descuidado com isso. Eu o dei a você como uma ferramenta, não um brinquedo, e não aceitarei que trate artefatos mágicos com tanta negligência."

Draco automaticamente estendeu a mão para o punhal, mas Lucius afastou-o de seu alcance. Draco inclinou a cabeça, com raiva. "Sim, pai."

Lucius acenou a cabeça uma vez, mas não parecia totalmente satisfeito com a resposta. Ele olhou atrás de si, onde Biddy estava encolhida, aparentemente tendo chegado com ele. "Bom? O que está esperando?" ele sibilou para a elfa doméstico. "Eu lhe disse para apanhar a bandeja e sair."

Biddy correu para frente para pegar a bandeja e os pratos, visivelmente se encolhendo na presença de Lucius.

"Draco, eu lhe dei um elfo doméstico, e você não pode nem controlá-la direito. Entre o punhal e o elfo, estou começando a questionar sua prontidão para a honra que está se preparando para receber." Ele gesticulou em direção a Biddy, que estava se apressando para pegar os pratos, levitando os cacos da xícara de Harry da cela, empilhando tudo na bandeja enquanto tremia miseravelmente. "Esse elfo parece ter desenvolvido uma mente própria nos poucos dias desde que eu a dei para você. A maldita besta falou fora de hora duas vezes com a sua mãe hoje, e uma vez comigo. Eu ensinei você a conduzir os criados, não ensinei?"

"Sim, pai," Draco respondeu, mas seus olhos estavam em Biddy. Ela tinha uma feia marca no rosto, onde Lucius provavelmente a batera, e suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela recolhia os pratos, que ainda estavam cheios.

Lucius olhou para o filho, o avaliando. "Você tem comido direito, Draco?"

Draco quase deu a resposta automática 'sim, pai', mas percebeu que Lucius já tinha visto os pratos cheios que Biddy recolhia. Ele deu de ombros ligeiramente. "Não tenho sentido muita fome, pai."

"Ah. Ainda _perturbado_ pelo seu encontro com o Lorde das Trevas?" A desaprovação escapava com cada palavra. Ele não deixou Draco responder, e continuou. "Precisará de uma pele mais grossa do que essa se quiser obter sucesso nas tarefas a sua frente. E precisará comer para manter sua força."

Draco estava prestes a perguntar de que tarefas seu pai estava falando quando foi interrompido pelo som de porcelana se partindo. Biddy havia tremido tanto que quando levantou a bandeja, o bule de chá escorregara pelo lado, deixando Biddy em pé sobre uma poça de chá e cacos de porcelana.

"Biddy! Seja mais cuidadosa com..." Draco começou, antes de Lucius interrompe-lo.

"Sua desgraça miserável de elfo doméstico! Eu lhe deixo ir além da propriedade, e você serve meu filho lamentavelmente. Você não é digna de ser a criada de um Malfoy!" Com isso, Lucius levantou a bengala, atingindo a elfa doméstica nas costas, a derrubando e fazendo a bandeja inteira voar pelo chão.

Draco observou todo o evento entorpecido, e olhou rapidamente para a cela de Harry. Ele tinha certeza de que Harry estaria resmungando e encarando Lucius, mas Harry não estava nem assistindo. Quando ele olhou de volta para Biddy, a elfa doméstico estava se levantando. Lucius encarava-a desdenhosamente.

"Volte para a Mansão, elfa, e castigue-se apropriadamente. Eu quero você longe de mim."

Com um guincho assustado e um estalido alto, Biddy havia partido. Um rápido aceno da varinha de Lucius e a bagunça de louça quebrada e comida no chão também desapareceu. Ele então se virou para Draco.

"Draco, se você pretende manter este elfo doméstico, então é melhor lidar com ela do jeito que eu o ensinei."

Draco rapidamente deu um curto aceno com a cabeça. "Sim, pai. Com certeza o farei."

"Bom," Lucius inclinou a cabeça em aprovação. "Agora, eu tenho novidades para você."

Draco olhou-o rapidamente para ver que o sorriso torto retornara ao rosto de seu pai. "Novidades, pai?"

Ao invés de responder imediatamente, Lucius procurou em suas vestes e puxou um livro aparentemente antigo. Era encadernado com couro de dragão desbotado, com pergaminho desigual, e um símbolo gravado na capa representando as três fases da lua. Acima do símbolo estavam escritas as palavras "_Magia Lunar_".

Draco olhou do livro para o pai. "Isso é da parte escondida de nossa biblioteca. Eu reconheço."

Lucius acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Excelente observação, Draco. Este é um dos livros mais antigos na coleção dos Malfoy. Também é um dos poucos livros na coleção escondida que não contém puramente Artes das Trevas."

Draco contraiu os lábios. "Eu nunca o li. Se é parte da coleção escondida, o que ele contém, senão Artes das Trevas?"

O sorriso de Lucius se tornou conspiratório, e ele estendeu o livro para Draco, que o aceitou cuidadosamente enquanto seu pai explicava.

"Os feitiços e poções nesse livro são das Artes Antigas".

As sobrancelhas de Draco franziram-se curiosamente. "Então, isso é um impresso de magia popular?"

Lucius bateu com a ponta da bengala no chão com raiva. "Eu não lhe ensinei nada Draco, ou você tem a capacidade mental de um aborto?"

Draco estremeceu com o insulto, mas não disse nada enquanto encarava o livro em suas mãos.

"Você insulta a integridade de nossa herança mágica por comparar as Artes Antigas com magia do povo trouxa. Elas _não_ são a mesma coisa. Você deveria saber disso, Draco."

Draco controlou a vontade de discutir, e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, esperando que seu pai continuasse.

Lucius estendeu a mão e tocou a capa do livro. "As Artes Antigas estão muito distantes da magia moderna, mas não são menos poderosas, e certamente não magia do povo. Eu não ousaria tê-lo cometendo tal erro na frente do Lorde das Trevas. Aquele lixo é o que os trouxas tentaram aprender dos bruxos e bruxas verdadeiros antes que o mundo da magia se escondesse. Magia do povo sempre teve elementos faltando, e era misturada com a necessidade fútil dos trouxas de uma divindade para adorar. As Artes Antigas eram os trabalhos dos antigos magos."

Draco sabia a maior parte disso, pelo menos vagamente, e não estava com o humor para uma preleção. Seu pai ensinara-o um pouco sobre as Artes Antigas, mas porque pareciam estar misturadas com assuntos de trouxas, Draco nunca se importara muito com elas. Aparentemente, no entanto, havia muito mais do que parecia. Draco sentiu uma necessidade de perguntar a seu pai porque ele nunca realmente enfatizara as Artes Antigas, mas manteve a boca fechada. Ele já havia irritado o pai duas vezes, e queria saber o que levara Lucius até as masmorras carregando o que pareciam ser boas notícias.

Lucius fez uma pausa para ter certeza de que Draco estava prestando a atenção devida antes de continuar. "Nas Artes Antigas, havia uma grande área cinzenta entre magia 'comum' e Magia Negra, e não havia ministério para regular seu uso. No fim das contas, supostas _melhorias_ foram feitas para a magia comum, mas os tipos de trabalhos que foram nomeados 'Magia Negra' foram forçados ao subterrâneo, e hoje em dia nenhum substituto moderno foi descoberto para esses feitiços. O plano do Lorde das Trevas para Potter," ele gesticulou com a cabeça em direção à cela, "usa exatamente um desses feitiços."

Se estivesse no mínimo inclinado em pensar sobre isso, Draco estava certo de que poderia ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho. Então por que seu pai estava levantando o assunto naquele momento? "Pai, o senhor poderia..." Draco procurou por um jeito diplomático de dizê-lo, "explicar a relevância disso para mim?"

Com isso, a expressão dura de Lucius diminuiu um pouco, criando uma desculpa orgulhosa para um sorriso. "Draco, o Lorde das Trevas está sabendo de sua habilidade na Arte das Poções. Muito avançada para a sua idade, quando você é persuadido a investir no esforço. Ainda que haja outros que talvez sejam mais qualificados para esta tarefa, ele considerou dar a honra a você."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça uma vez em confusão e piscou estupidamente. "Que honra?"

"Ora, ajudar na criação da poção para a morte de Potter, é claro."

O coração de Draco pareceu pular uma batida, repentinamente apertado por costelas que pareciam pequenas demais. Ele tornou-se completamente consciente do som do sangue correndo por seus ouvidos.

"Você capturou o desgraçado e tem consciência, obviamente, de que será iniciado como Comensal da Morte imediatamente após a morte de Potter. Essa será sua tarefa final, um teste antes de sua iniciação."

_Oh, Deus, não_, Draco pensou, fracamente. _Por favor, não_. Cuidadosamente colocando em seu rosto a mascara neutra gasta pelo tempo, Draco forçou um lento aceno de cabeça. "O que devo fazer, pai?"

"O Lorde das Trevas certamente lhe dará as instruções finais em tempo, mas por hora, aprenda todos os detalhes de preparar esta poção". Lucius abriu o livro numa página perto do meio. "Teoria, ritual e preparação. Como uma das Artes Antigas, será bem diferente das poções que está acostumado a preparar. Há certos elementos na preparação que você não encontrou antes, mas tenho certeza de que pode se adaptar. Como eu disse, há Comensais da Morte mais qualificados para a tarefa, mas o Lorde das Trevas considerou fazer-lhe um favor com essa honra. Não desperdice essa oportunidade."

Lucius olhou para o filho com certo orgulho reservado, e apoiou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Draco. "Você correspondeu ao seu nome Draco. Esteja pronto para isso agora. Não falhe."

A mão de Lucius parecia insuportavelmente pesada no ombro de Draco. Ele só podia inclinar a cabeça para frente e responder com o esperado, "Sim, pai."

Lucius finalmente abaixou a mão. "Muito bem. Boa sorte, Draco. Eu marquei a página com as instruções para a poção. Oh, e não fique mais sonhando acordado aqui embaixo, ou então o Lorde das Trevas também o achará desatento. Estou certo de que ele não ficaria satisfeito com este tipo de descoberta."

"Sim, pai."

Lucius acenou a cabeça, e então estendeu a outra mão. Nela estava o punhal de Draco, o cabo apresentado primeiro. Draco pegou-o, e cuidadosamente olhou para o rosto do pai. A fisionomia, tão parecida com a sua, e ainda assim completamente diferente, já havia perdido a demonstração vazia de sentimento parental.

"E sente-se direito."

Com essas últimas palavras, Lucius foi embora. Draco ficou parado, ouvindo o som dos passos diminuir enquanto se afastavam pelo corredor, terminando num eco do som da porta das masmorras batendo. Quando o som parou, Draco encarou o corredor por um momento, tentando dizer a si mesmo que tudo não passara de uma alucinação muito ruim causada pela exaustão.

Isso estava além da compreensão. O Lorde das Trevas nunca deixaria um recém iniciado ajudar a realizar uma cerimônia tão importante. Impossível!

Draco sentiu sua boca ficar completamente seca. _Isto é, a não ser que seja um teste_.

Draco olhou novamente para o livro que segurava. Uma mancha vermelha se espalhava debaixo de seu dedão esquerdo, e só então ele lembrou que se cortara. Ele rapidamente largou o livro em sua cadeira e procurou um lenço limpo no bolso. Quando começou a enxugar o sangue que havia se espalhado em sua mão do corte, ele parou e afastou o lenço de novo.

Draco levantou a mão diante de seu rosto, observando a mancha de sangue começar a secar nas pontas enquanto pequenas gotas continuavam a escorrer de seu dedão para a palma. Não havia nada belo em sangue, ele decidiu. Nada nobre ou valente no derramamento de sangue. Ele sempre sentira tanto orgulho de seu próprio sangue; sangue puro, nobre, Malfoy. Ele tinha estado convencido por anos de que era diferente do sangue "inferior", mas ele também era do mesmo tom nojento de vermelho Grifinória como o de todo o mundo. O mesmo que o de Harry.

Arriscando um rápido olhar para a cela, Draco viu Potter o encarando intensamente, procurando Draco com uma curiosidade obscura.

"Procurando alguma coisa, Potter?"

"Não."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Engraçado, você está 'não olhando' muito atentamente."

Harry se desviou do sapateado verbal e foi direto ao ponto. "Suponho que você não pode esperar por isso, Malfoy. Você tem que tornar pessoal, até o final."

Draco rilhou os dentes e inalou por eles, ouvindo o som sibilante baixo. No momento, ele não tinha o mínimo desejo de entrar em outra discussão sem sentido, então ele olhou para longe de Harry e começou a enrolar o lenço em volta de seu dedo de novo.

"Parece que você vai me matar, afinal", Harry provocou. "Isto é, se eu ainda estiver vivo para o seu divertimento nessa hora. Isso não vai ficar muito bem pra você, certo? Como você vai explicar para Voldemort quando chegar a hora do grande final que eu já estou morto?"

Seu estresse aumentando, e sua paciência acabando, Draco optou pela aproximação mais simples. Com seu velho olhar de desdém característico no lugar, ele falou, "Você não gostaria de saber?"

Com isso, ele se virou.

Ele podia discutir com Potter a tarde toda, mas não o ajudaria em nada. O garoto não ouviria, afinal. Empurrando Harry para o fundo de sua mente, ele olhou para o livro que seu pai deixara para ele, ainda na cadeira onde ele o jogara, com a mancha vermelha se destacando na capa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo, rapidamente lançando um feitiço para limpar no livro, e então curando a ponta do dedo, e finalmente se deixou cair na cadeira com o livro no colo.

Não que ele quisesse aprender essa velha magia, e ele certamente não queria usar essa poção em Harry, mas no momento, não parecia haver nada mais a fazer. Seu pai certamente logo viria testar seu conhecimento, e a ultima coisa que ele precisava era trazer mais problemas para sua cabeça.

Além do mais, ele passara horas desejando alguma distração, algo para fazer, e qualquer coisa era melhor do que sentar rodando em círculos em sua cabeça. Ele também tinha que admitir, estava curioso com a coisa toda. Seu pai sempre dissera que conhecimento era poder. Aprender mais sobre os planos de Voldemort parecia um começo promissor. Não que houvessem muitas outras profissões, ou qualquer outra opção, realmente. Com um suspiro, ele abriu a capa do livro.

O pergaminho estava rachado e empoeirado; a tinta desbotada em alguns lugares. Uma borda havia obviamente tido algum tipo se poção derrubada nela anos antes, mas o texto ainda estava legível. Rapidamente localizando o marcador que seu ai deixara, Draco inspecionou a pagina em questão. Nas margens haviam símbolos arcaicos, alguns muito obscuros, outros obviamente representando a lua em várias fazes encobrimento.

Enquanto começou a ler, Draco primeiramente se perguntou por que o livro não estava escrito em inglês antigo, mas então percebeu que seu pai deveria já ter usado um feitiço tradutor nele. Sua mãe podia ler inglês antigo, mas o pai nunca se preocupara em aprender. Ele sempre estivera ocupado demais com coisas mais práticas, como reunir influência política e servir ao Lord das Trevas.

Tremendo longamente antes de se aconchegar em sua colcha, Draco se concentrou na tarefa de aprender tudo o que havia para saber sobre a poção "_Eclipse da Alma_".

* * *

A própria poção era simples o suficiente, Draco percebeu, o que parecia consistente com o pouco que ele sabia das Artes Antigas. O espelho e poção haviam sido criados em uma época em que duelos não eram só pelo esporte, e bruxos rivais freqüentemente levavam seus conflitos para o campo de batalha com pequenos exércitos atrás. A idéia era a de que se um bruxo pudesse capturar seu inimigo vivo, a maior vergonha de um combatente, o raptor poderia absorver o poder do inimigo para si. Conquista total e completa. Era realmente o tipo de coisa que Voldemort acharia um fim adequado para o garoto que escapara de seus dedos diversas vezes. Seria uma prova efetiva e simbólica de sua completa vitória sobre Harry, inegavelmente tornando Voldemort o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

Os ingredientes para a poção eram, como a maioria dos ingredientes das poções daquele tempo, derivados básicos de ervas. A maioria deles, senão todos, podiam ser achados crescendo na região, Draco notou. Raiz de cálamo, artemísia, espinhos de espinheiro, Violeta de Mago (chamada de mirta em textos modernos), visgo, sementes de marmelo, e galhos de um teixo.

As raízes de cálamo e a artemísia amarravam o poder do bruxo derrotado à fase da lua, e o próprio eclipse não era nada mais do que um catalisador para a transição de poder do conquistado para o conquistador. Mirta e espinheiro permitiam que o espírito da vítima fosse puxado de seu corpo. Teixo, apesar dos mitos sobre reencarnação, era a mais importante, uma erva poderosa que prevenia o espírito do morto de passar ao mundo inferior.

_Engraçado_, Draco pensou, _como os trouxas gostam de plantar teixo em seus cemitérios, apesar de seu medo de fantasmas quase obsessivo_.

A semente de marmelo aprisionava o conquistado e o conquistado um ao outro, abrindo um canal unidirecional para o poder passar diretamente de um para o outro. Finalmente, o visgo servia para aumentar a potência da poção. Draco não podia se impedir de admirar a técnica elegante, distraidamente sentindo uma ligeira dor de arrependimento de que alguns dos elementos mais poéticos das Artes Antigas haviam se perdido no desenvolvimento da magia moderna. Eles eram uma verdadeira arte, esses feitiços, e apelavam para a estética em Draco.

Pelo pouco que Draco sabia das Artes Antigas, até o uso de um evento astronômico era típico. Rituais lunares e solares tinham sido algumas das primeiras práticas rituais. A maioria dos feitiços e poções daquele tempo tinham algum elemento de magia solar ou lunar; poções misturadas em certas fases da lua, feitiços feitos ao nascer do sol, rituais em solstícios e azarações à meia noite. Em relação àquele ponto, a poção parecia tão simples, tão previsível.

No entanto, a simplicidade acabava ali. Como ele devia ter esperado com as Artes Antigas, também havia um... elemento emocional. Aonde a própria poção somente abria a comporta de poder entre os dois bruxos, e o eclipse forçava um estado transacional, era o componente emocional que era a chave do feitiço todo. Ódio puro. Funcionava como um vácuo, um vazio que puxava todas as coisas em direção a si, transmitindo o poder do bruxo derrotado diretamente para o vitorioso. Um bruxo só poderia efetivamente usar esta poção em seu inimigo mais odiado, perfeita para Voldemort usar em Harry.

Apropriado como o feitiço era, no entanto, também parecia cada vez mais como algum tipo de piada doentia. Ali estava alguém que Draco sempre presumira como sendo inquestionável, absolutamente poderoso, precisando roubar poder de um adolescente para completar sua conquista do mundo bruxo. Enojava a Draco pensar em Voldemort roubando o poder de Harry enquanto Harry lentamente morria. Era tão errado.

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear o pensamento, mas ele apenas se tornou mais vívido quando ele tentou afastar as imagens e idéias. Em seu olho mental, Draco podia ver Harry, amarrado e amordaçado, como estivera quando Voldemort o torturara, mas agora ele mal estava lutando. Suas contorções diminuíram, e seus olhos começaram a se obscurecer. Finalmente, sem nenhuma confusão, ele pareceu murchar em suas amarras, caindo contra as cordas quando o movimento perpétuo de seu peito finalmente cessou.

E então, Draco ouviu. Uma risada alta e cruel. Voldemort. O som frio fez o ar estalar sombriamente, como se o poder de Harry não tivesse simplesmente se adicionado ao de Voldemort, e sim se multiplicado. O Lord das Trevas não estava a vista, mas Draco podia sentir sua presença gelada a sua volta. Era um ódio frio e duro, poder que tomava tudo e não devolvia nada. Voldemort havia sido terrível antes, mas depois de matar Harry, ele parecia invencível. Hogwarts cairia, a Grã-bretanha desmoronaria, e não ia parar por ali. Não ia parar nunca.

Um barulho alto fez Draco voltar à realidade. Ele olhou a sua volta rapidamente, meio que esperando ver seu pai parado a sua frente de novo, o olhando furiosamente, mas a única outra pessoa por perto era Harry, e ele estava aparentemente adormecido. Olhando para baixo, Draco achou a fonte do barulho: o livro caíra no chão enquanto ele não estivera prestando atenção. Depois de ser pego sonhando acordado uma vez, e ser avisado para não fazer de novo, ele já tinha se deixado falhar. Não era uma boa coisa. A seu favor, pelo menos ele estava sentado direito, desta vez.

Draco se inclinou e esticou a mão para agarrar o livro, apenas para perceber que suas mãos tremiam demais para segurá-lo. De fato, tudo estava tremendo, e sua respiração estava rasa e desigual, como se ele ainda estivesse absorvido em seu pesadelo. Isso não era bom. Exagerar agora não ia ajudá-lo, especialmente quando parecia que nada ajudaria.

Ele se forçou a arrastar o livro em seu colo e se sentar até que seu tremor parasse. Ainda havia muito para aprender sobre esse feitiço, e enquanto o eclipse não aconteceria por mais duas semanas, Voldemort ou seu pai poderiam decidir testar seu conhecimento em qualquer hora aleatória. Por mais que ele preferisse não pensar mais nisso, ele estaria melhor se conhecesse o material.

O marca páginas havia caído, Draco notou, irritado. Ele resmungou enquanto virava as páginas. "_Prefácio, Princípios Básicos da Magia Lunar, Técnicas de Contra Azaração, Ervas Lunares, Calculando Ciclos da Lua, Astrologia Lunar, Feitiços..._"

CRACK!

Pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, Draco foi surpreendido por um barulho alto. Desta vez, no entanto, ele não o causara.

"Biddy!" Draco gritou, surpreso, derrubando o livro de novo. "Eu te disse para não me assustar assim!"

Biddy imediatamente deu vários passos para trás, sua bandeja de chá balançando precariamente enquanto ela se movia. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor!" Ela guinchou lamentavelmente. "Biddy sente terrivelmente, senhor Malfoy, senhor! Biddy nunca fará isso de novo, senhor Malfoy. Por favor, senhor Malfoy, senhor, não fique castigando Biddy! Biddy só está querendo trazer ao senhor seu chá, senhor."

Ela se curvou tão baixo que seu nariz quase tocou o chão. A bandeja de chá tremeu em suas mãos, fazendo a porcelana tilintar e uns dois torrões de açúcar caírem no chão. Draco piscou em surpresa com a sua completa reversão ao elfo doméstico dos Malfoy normal, patético e covarde, quando notou o machucado em seu rosto que havia visto antes, e viu que agora havia vários outros em seus braços e pernas para combinar, também obviamente da bengala de seu pai. Lucius aparentemente fizera por si mesmo com que o elfo doméstico de Draco se comportasse direito. Agora, no entanto, não era o que Draco queria. Seus ombros se inclinaram, e ele acenou com a mão para o elfo doméstico, indicando para ela por a bandeja no chão.

"Eu não vou te castigar, Biddy. Eu não tenho tempo, e parece que você já foi castigada demais por hoje".

Biddy estava na metade do caminho de por a bandeja no chão quando as palavras de Draco a atingiram. Um pouco de chá derramou do bule quando a bandeja escapou de seus dedos e caiu com força no chão. Seu lábio inferior tremeu como se ela estivesse tentando responder, mas não soubesse o que dizer, e seus olhos se encheram de água como se ela tivesse acabado de receber a maior gentileza do mundo. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor?"

Draco suspirou e forçou um sorriso meio melancólico. "Eu disse que tudo bem, Biddy. Você é minha, não do meu pai, e eu não acho certo puni-la por um simples erro."

Imediatamente, os olhos de Biddy transbordaram, e ela gritou. "Oh, senhor Malfoy, senhor! Biddy não merece um mestre tão generoso quanto o senhor! Se o senhor Malfoy algum dia precisar de qualquer, _qualquer_ coisa de Biddy, senhor, é só pedir, senhor Malfoy, senhor!"

As palavras deram lugar ao som de um nariz sendo assoado, barulhentamente, na ponta de sua fronha imunda. Draco estremeceu com a visão - que terrivelmente anti-higiênico - mas rapidamente deixou a natureza nojenta de seus hábitos em segundo lugar ao perigo mais imediato.

"Biddy! Shhh! Você quer trazer meu pai correndo aqui? Cala a boca!"

O barulho do elfo doméstico era mais do que suficiente para levar todos to castelo correndo para as masmorras, particularmente Lucius, se o homem ainda estivesse no prédio. Por mais que Biddy não quisesse uma visita de Lucius, Draco estava tão desanimado quanto ela. A última coisa que precisava no momento era outro discurso de como não estava lidando com o elfo doméstico como um Malfoy.

Biddy imediatamente mordeu o lábio inferior e acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. Draco olhou a sua volta nervosamente, como se esperasse que seu pai, ou pior, Voldemort, aparecesse instantaneamente para investigar o barulho, mas ninguém apareceu. Havia apenas Draco, um elfo doméstico, e Harry, que estava, inacreditavelmente, ainda adormecido. Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Assim está melhor, Biddy. Agora, obrigado pelo chá. Volte para pegar a bandeja daqui a pouco. Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer".

Biddy concordou mais uma vez, sussurrando. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor! Se o senhor está precisando de mais alguma coisa de Biddy, deixe Biddy saber, senhor!"

Draco resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Sim, Biddy. Obrigado. Só vá agora..." E então Draco congelou, olhando para Biddy como se tivesse acabado de vê-la pela primeira vez. "Espere".

Biddy o olhou curiosamente. "Sim, senhor Malfoy, senhor?"

Draco observou o elfo doméstico enquanto falava deliberadamente. "Biddy, você acabou de dizer que se eu precisasse de _qualquer _coisa, para pedir, correto?"

Biddy concordou lentamente. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor."

Começando a sentir um estranho zunido de excitação no fundo de sua mente, Draco se forçou a manter a voz baixa e firme. "E meu pai te deu para mim, então sua lealdade é para comigo acima de qualquer um, correto?"

"Sim senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor." Biddy olhou para Draco com insegurança

Draco se sentiu prestes a explodir com a descoberta desse novo mundo de possibilidades. Ele teria que confiar em um elfo doméstico, mas parecia ser a melhor chance que tinha, para não dizer que parecia ser a única chance que ele tinha. Draco se inclinou e gesticulou para Biddy chegar mais perto. Ela olhou para os dois lados, como se esperasse alguém aparecer saindo do ar para brigar com ela, mas rapidamente obedeceu.

Ajoelhando-se, Draco sussurrou secretamente. "Biddy, tudo o que eu vou te pedir _não _pode ser repetido para meu pai, ou para ninguém, por qualquer motivo. Você me entendeu?"

Com os olhos arregalados, Biddy acenou a cabeça entusiasticamente.

"Bom. Ouça cuidadosamente. Eu vou precisar que você procure dois itens para mim na Mansão. Eles provavelmente estão em algum lugar entre os pertences do meu pai, então você deve procurar cuidadosamente. A primeira peça é um pingente que parece uma bússola trouxa antiga. Você sabe como é isso, não sabe?"

Mais uma vez, Biddy balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente.

"Certo, então. O segundo é um par de cristais em forma de pirâmide. Eles são mais ou menos do tamanho do meu punho". Ele levantou o punho para demonstrar, e não perdeu a imediata reação de Biddy de se encolher. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Ah, e isso é muito importante. Não traga os cristais dentro da fortaleza aqui. Voldemort vai detectá-los quando passarem por suas defesas".

Biddy hesitou, então perguntou em um guincho baixo, "Senhor Malfoy, senhor, para onde Biddy deve levá-los?"

"Essa é a outra coisa que eu preciso que você faça. Antes mesmo de começar a procurar essas coisas, eu preciso que você procure aqui nas masmorras por uma saída da fortaleza. Um túnel velho, uma passagem secreta, qualquer caminho possível para alguém escapar para além das barreiras sem ser visto. Sem uma rota de escape, todo o resto é inútil. Então, quando você achar a bússola, traga-a para mim aqui. Quando você achar os cristais, ponha um deles fora das barreiras da fortaleza, perto da saída de fuga. O outro cristal... preciso que você o leve a Hogwarts. Entregue-o a Dumbledore, se puder. Diga a ele... diga a ele apenas para ficar com ele, que vem de mim, e que esperançosamente Harry Potter e eu estaremos voltando para a escola muito em breve. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim, senhor Malfoy, senhor". A resposta de Biddy foi um guincho alto. Ela estava começando a tremer de novo.

Draco contraiu os lábios. Ele não queria que Biddy ficasse assustada e acabasse o expondo. "Me ouça, Biddy. Se você não pode fazer isso, ou acha que pode ter que contar ao meu pai sobre isso, me fale agora. Eu te mando não fazer nada disso. Eu te dou roupas, se precisar, mas não posso te deixar expor nada disso."

O elfo doméstico o encarou, os olhos mais arregalados do que já tinham estado, obviamente incerta do que dizer. Não é sempre que um elfo doméstico tem algum tipo de opção, especialmente um elfo doméstico dos Malfoy.

Draco rilhou os dentes. Ele odiava admitir isso para um elfo doméstico, especialmente em voz alta, mas parecia ser o único jeito. "Biddy, você disse que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa era só pedir. Eu nunca precisei de nada tanto assim em toda a minha vida. Eu não posso fazê-lo sem você. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

Numa fração de segundo a expressão de Biddy mudou de trepidação para determinação, e ela sussurrou de volta firmemente. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor, Biddy está mantendo a promessa para o gracioso senhor. Se o senhor Malfoy está precisando de qualquer coisa de Biddy, Biddy está querendo fazer exatamente o que o senhor precisa. Biddy vai achar o caminho para fora das masmorras, e as coisas que o senhor Malfoy pediu. Biddy está mantendo os segredos do senhor Malfoy."

Draco finalmente se permitiu seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que sentira em muitas horas. "Obrigado, Biddy. Agora vá, e se apresse. Não há tempo a perder."

Parecendo mais confiante do que Draco jamais vira um elfo doméstico, Biddy acenou com a cabeça uma vez, deu um passo para longe dele, e desapareceu com um estalido alto.

Draco olhou para o lugar onde ela estivera, a mente rodando da repentina virada nos fatos.

Não era o melhor plano do mundo, com certeza que não. Ele estava colocando todo o seu destino nas mãos de um elfo doméstico. Estranhamente, ele sentia que podia confiar nela. Não somente porque era sua serva e ele lhe dera uma ordem, mas, de algum jeito, ele sentia que ela realmente queria ajudá-lo. Ela era somente um elfo doméstico, um elfo doméstico lamentável, mas talvez ela pudesse fazê-lo. Talvez, só talvez.

_Há uma saída_.

Meio tonto com o repentino clarão de esperança, Draco se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira confortavelmente. Ele nem tentou esconder o largo sorriso se espalhando em seu rosto; totalmente aproveitando a completa mudança em suas emoções, quando de repente ele sentou-se reto de novo, os olhos arregalados. Sua cabeça se virou para a cela. Harry ainda estava enrolado como estivera, completamente adormecido, e tinha estado inconsciente durante toda a conversa entre Draco e Biddy.

_Potter! Eu tenho que dizer a Potter! _

Draco praticamente pulou da cadeira, mas somente deu dois passos rápidos em direção à cela antes de parar. Ele ficou lá parado, a boca aberta, pronto para despejar cada parte de seu plano, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Seu pai sempre o ensinara que revelar seus planos era sempre um movimento arriscado. Conte a uma única outra pessoa, e não é mais um segredo. Você perde seu controle sobre tudo uma vez que faça isso. De vez em quando, talvez, Lucius estava certo.

Harry estava, para ser gentil, num estado volátil. Imprevisível, contrário, argumentativo. Quem sabia como ele poderia reagir. Ele poderia não acreditar em uma palavra daquilo, ou sua raiva contra Draco poderia simplesmente deturpar sua percepção daquilo. De qualquer jeito, ele era um homem que já pensava que não tinha nada a perder, então o que impediria Harry de escorregar, e dar alguma pista do plano para Lucius, ou até mesmo Voldemort? Contando a Harry, Draco não somente arriscaria o plano, mas também sua vida, se Voldemort descobrisse.

Não, ele não contaria a Harry. Esse plano era a única chance que tinham, e arriscar essa chance, por qualquer coisa, seria suicídio.

_Suicídio_.

O estômago de Draco se revirou desconfortavelmente de novo. Quanto mais tempo a greve de fome de Harry continuasse, era mais provável de que sua tentativa de suicídio desse certo. Enrolado no chão da cela, profundamente adormecido, ele parecia menos o herói persistente e indestrutível que Draco sempre desprezara, e mais como um garoto pequeno e vulnerável que passara por muitas coisas. Era terrível considerar, e pior ainda assistir; Draco não podia deixá-lo continuar se tivesse alguma possibilidade de ser evitado. Sim, ele definitivamente tinha de contar a Harry.

Draco mais uma vez abriu a boca para falar, mas de novo, ele parou.

E se falhasse?

Esse plano era somente uma chance de fuga, e uma chance pequena, para falar a verdade. Por mais que o pensamento o assustasse, a probabilidade era alta de que não funcionasse, e ele e Harry ainda estariam presos ali. Se Harry pusesse fé no plano de fuga de Draco, somente para vê-lo falhar, ele ainda estaria são e salvo quando chegasse a hora de Voldemort levá-lo. Seria sua pior falha; deixar Voldemort matá-lo. Harry era uma pessoa que dependia da esperança, e se Draco oferecesse a ele qualquer esperança de escapar, era exatamente isso que aconteceria.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e bateu o pé uma vez em frustração. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com Harry; dar a ele falsas esperanças, somente para traí-lo mais uma vez. Era provavelmente mais cruel deixá-lo morrer nas mãos de Voldemort do que deixá-lo morrer de fome.

"_Eu até preferiria deixar você me matar_."

Enquanto ele observava a forma adormecida de Harry, essas palavras se reviraram na cabeça de Draco. Se eles nunca conseguissem escapar, e a tentativa de suicídio falhasse, Harry poderia implorar aquele favor horripilante de Draco. Se a idéia de trair a confiança de Harry mais uma vez era difícil de engolir, aquilo seria infinitamente pior, e Draco sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que ele nunca seria capaz de fazer tal coisa.

Não contar a ele, ou contar; opção ruim ou pior; nenhuma das escolhas era particularmente atraente, mas pelo que Draco podia ver, só havia uma escolha que ele podia realmente fazer. Era um risco enorme, mas até que a condição de Harry se deteriorasse demais, era um risco que valia a pena correr. Por mais que doesse inexplicavelmente, Harry apenas teria que continuar pensando que Draco o traíra. Harry não podia saber. Ninguém podia saber.

Os ombros de Draco se inclinaram num movimento deprimido quando ele se virou. Ele pegou o livro que abandonara e se jogou de volta em sua cadeira. Sentia-se tão terrivelmente sozinho, mas podia conviver com aquilo. Seria temporário, de qualquer jeito. Em breve, ele escaparia, seria introduzido como um Comensal da Morte ou morreria. Ainda que houvesse perdido a noção da hora exata, preso nas masmorras sem um relógio ou a luz do dia, Draco sabia que mal havia duas semanas antes do eclipse. Dezesseis dias, no máximo. Agora, era tudo uma questão de esperar.

* * *

Passou-se quase um dia inteiro antes que Biddy levasse qualquer coisa além de chá e sanduíches para as masmorras. Durante esse tempo, as páginas que descreviam a poção _Eclipse da Alma_ tinham ficado completamente gravadas na memória de Draco, não por um estudo meticuloso, mas porque ele ficara olhando vagamente para elas por tempo demais. Ele também descobrira seu signo astrológico lunar (Lua em Virgem), aprendera catorze novas azarações que não podiam ser rastreadas pelo Ministério, e achou poções para dois potencialmente úteis afrodisíacos. Não uma completa perda de tempo, ele supôs. Era ligeiramente melhor do que encarar a parede, e muito, muito melhor do que observar Harry.

O garoto ainda estava encostado contra a parede da cela. Em horas, Harry somente se movera uma vez, para se aliviar. Apesar da natureza grosseira da observação, Draco podia notar que Harry estava ficando desidratado. Draco se achou tentado a contar a Harry de seu plano de fuga em potencial, apenas para se tornar ainda mais indeciso sobre qual curso de ação era mais cruel. Finalmente ele escolheu morder a língua, e permanecer em silêncio. Se Harry pudesse ver toda a cena, Draco tinha certeza de que ia preferir desse jeito.

Havia tantas razões pelas quais Harry não podia perder esta luta, e Draco entendia isso. Era o maldito orgulho grifinório. Era seu senso de competição ardente; sua necessidade de vencer. Era tanto, que o poder que Harry possuía, e que Voldemort desejava tão desesperadamente, morreria com ele. O último presente de Harry ao mundo bruxo.

_Um puta presente de Natal, e é somente setembro_, Draco pensou com tristeza.

Ainda assim, observar Harry desse jeito não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Quando as primeiras boas notícias, uma rota de fuga, finalmente chegaram na forma de um elfo doméstico guinchando e gritando, Draco tinha que se lembrar de não exagerar na esperança. Biddy passara horas pesquisando o labirinto de passagens e catacumbas debaixo da fortaleza. Ainda que a maior parte deles havia sido bloqueada com maldições, barras de ferro, e até alguns desabamentos, ela finalmente achara uma rota, de quase um quilômetro, que dava numa caverna natural com uma passagem segura para a floresta do lado de fora das barreiras da fortaleza.

Uma vez além da passagem, eles estariam expostos e sozinhos. Por esse problema, Draco contava com os artefatos.

A bússola não dava as direções; era um Desviador, magicamente alterado para impedir a pessoa que o usasse, e qualquer um em mais ou menos vinte metros de ser localizado magicamente. Ele o usara na noite em que capturara Harry, e agora era sua chave para salvar os dois. Com ele, Draco seria capaz de se mover pelas passagens embaixo do castelo e as barreiras sem ser rastreado por magia. Se alguém fisicamente o encontrasse, não ajudaria nem um pouco, mas com uma vantagem no começo, Draco esperava que fosse suficiente.

Então, é claro, havia o pequeno problema de estar ilhados na floresta, a quilômetros de ajuda, a quilômetros de Hogwarts. Era para isso que as pirâmides de cristal eram necessárias. Elas eram um tipo de mistura entre uma Chave de Portal e um localizador. Quando um lado era ativado, levava a pessoa imediatamente para o lugar do outro cristal. Porque não precisava ser enfeitiçado para uma localização específica, não podia ser rastreado pelo Ministério como uma Chave de Portal normal. Muito útil, muito ilegal. Por mais útil que fosse, a conexão mágica entre as duas metades seria detectada por Voldemort como uma quebra nas barreiras, então não podia ser trazido para a fortaleza. No entanto, se Biddy conseguisse colocar uma metade em Hogwarts, tudo o que Draco teria que fazer seria ir até além das barreiras, sem ser detectado, e usar a Chave de Portal dali.

Tão simples, e ainda assim tão astucioso. Claro que funcionaria. Ele, Draco Malfoy, concebera o plano.

Isso é, funcionaria, se ele tivesse as peças. Até agora, pensar adiante era prematuro. No momento, tudo o que Draco tinha era a palavra de um elfo doméstico de que havia uma passagem segura pela fortaleza. Isso não era muito.

Com um suspiro de frustração, Draco fechou o livro e o jogou para o lado descuidadamente. No momento, tudo o que ele realmente queria era poder falar com alguém. Ele precisava ventilar suas frustrações crescentes, mas também poder tirar algo de seu peito que ele queria dizer por horas incontáveis. Infelizmente, a única audiência em potencial não estava particularmente falante. Além disso, o que Draco queria dizer, por mais que quisesse dizê-lo, não podia ser dito para ninguém. Nem mesmo Harry, ainda que a mensagem fosse para ele.

Olhando na direção de Harry, Draco observou seu prisioneiro. Harry ainda estava apoiado na parede, mas agora seu corpo parecia relaxado e seus olhos estavam fechados. Dormindo de novo, provavelmente. Com tudo o que passara, não era por menos. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, indeciso.

"Potter?" Ele sussurrou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Harry não respondeu.

Draco inclinou a cabeça. Um pouco mais alto, talvez? "Potter?"

Harry resmungou no sono, se virou e se enrolou de lado contra a parede, e começou a roncar baixo.

Draco pressionou os lábios. Essa poderia ser sua única chance de falar, mesmo se Harry não estava consciente disso. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou lenta e profundamente.

"Potter, você provavelmente não dá a mínima pra isso, mas eu tenho que dizer, mesmo se você não está realmente escutando. Talvez se escaparmos daqui com vida, eu te diga de verdade. E se não escaparmos, não vai fazer diferença, de qualquer jeito."

Draco parou e abriu um olho. Harry não se movera, e ainda estava roncando. Draco suspirou e olhou para suas mãos, fechadas em seu colo.

"Eu não sei se devo te agradecer... ou te explodir em mil pedaços antes de lançar '_Avada Kedavra_' em mim mesmo. Você completamente arruinou minha grande chance. Eu finalmente achei que tinha acertado, mas você fodeu com tudo. Mas eu deveria esperar isso. Você sempre fodeu com tudo pra mim."

"Por que você tem que fazer isso? Que inferno, _COMO_ você faz isso? Eu nem sei o que você fez, mas tenho certeza de que a culpa é sua. Você me disse pra te culpar, então eu acho que vou."

"Você me arranca pela raiz, e então me larga balançando como uma das malditas mandrágoras da professora Sprout. Agora eu sei porque elas gritam tão alto."

Draco balançou a cabeça em espanto com seus pensamentos incoerentes e tagarelice. "Deus, Potter, o que eu estou tentando dizer? Eu nem sei mais o que pensar. Eu te odeio por essa bagunça em que você me meteu. Eu te odeio por cada merda que você já fez para arruinar a minha vida. Apesar disso, no fim, o que quer que aconteça com a gente, eu quero que você saiba que por alguma maldita razão desconhecida, eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito. E apesar de tudo, mesmo que eu realmente não entenda porque, eu espero que de algum jeito eu tenha a chance de provar isso para você."

"Só não sei se posso."

E Harry continuou roncando.

Draco piscou uma vez, e não ficou realmente surpreso em achar uma lágrima morna escorrendo por sua bochecha. Desta vez, ele não se preocupou em enxugá-la.

* * *

Outro dia passou, talvez mais. Draco não podia realmente saber. Biddy continuou a trazer comida, mas nenhuma novidade, e nenhum pingente. Se não fosse deprimente o suficiente ter um elfo doméstico perturbado trazendo más notícias, observar Harry era pior. Ele agora passava quase todo o tempo dormindo, ou pelo menos, aparentemente adormecido. De vez em quando, Draco olhava mais de perto para ver se ele ainda estava vivo. O peito de Harry continuava a subir e descer firmemente, e Draco rapidamente olhava para longe de novo.

Lucius visitou uma vez, não para ver como Draco estava, mas para testar seus conhecimentos sobre a poção _Eclipse da Alma_. Ainda que Draco tivesse perdido a noção do tempo, ele sabia que deveriam ter duas semanas faltando.

_Meu pai deve simplesmente querer estar absolutamente certo de que eu não falharei_, Draco pensou enquanto respondia às perguntas de seu pai. Ele citou os procedimentos passo a passo, listou ingredientes, descreveu a teoria, todo o tempo mantendo um semblante calmo e confiante, digno de um Malfoy. Ele até lançou alguns olhares de desprezo bem colocados na direção de Harry.

Quando Lucius pareceu satisfeito, ele foi embora, deixando Draco com nada além da companhia de um prisioneiro adormecido, e visitas ocasionais de um elfo doméstico. Draco na verdade começara a ansiar por essas visitas, mesmo que Biddy tivesse chegado cada vez quase aos prantos porque não tinha achado os artefatos.

Então, quando Biddy apareceu daquela vez com o estalido alto usual, Draco nem levantou os olhos do livro enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso cansado.

"Oi, Biddy. Me trouxe alguma coisa boa para comer? Lagosta? Trufas? Arsênico?"

Um guincho excitado abafado finalmente o fez olhar direito para ela. Ao invés de chorar, ela estava pulando de um pé para o outro, estourando de excitação. Em suas mãos, ela carregava uma pequena caixa.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, e ele se inclinou para a frente para arrancar a caixa dela.

"Você achou", ele sussurrou sem fôlego. "Onde estava?"

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor, Biddy estava procurando debaixo da biblioteca, senhor, quando Gabby vê Biddy, e pergunta a Biddy, 'O que você é procurando nas coisas do senhor, Biddy?' E Biddy está dizendo a ela, senhor Malfoy, senhor, que Biddy está procurando pelo pingente para o senhor Malfoy. Biddy diz a Gabby o que o pingente parece, e Gabby diz a Biddy, 'Gabby está vendo esse pingente no quarto do senhor'."

Com isso, Draco se enrijeceu e respirou rapidamente. "Você tirou uma coisa do quarto do meu pai?"

A excitação de Biddy foi quase imediatamente ofuscada por um tremor. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor. Biddy tinha que fazer isso, senhor, e quando Biddy é pega, Biddy será muito castigada, mas o senhor é importante para Biddy, senhor Malfoy, senhor. Biddy tinha que ajudar. Biddy não podia deixar o senhor Malfoy dela ficar infeliz, senhor."

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, apenas para perceber que estava engasgado. Por uma ofensa como tirar algo do quarto de seu pai, Draco sabia que até ele seria fisicamente castigado. Biddy, por outro lado, provavelmente acabara de arriscar a vida.

Draco abriu a caixa para revelar o artefato incomum, com a forma de nada mais do que uma bússola trouxa velha e suja. Parecia tão patético, tão insignificante; a segunda peça em seu plano de fuga em três partes.

"Biddy, obrigado. Muito obrigado. Eu... eu... tenha cuidado, certo? Nós ainda precisamos..."

O barulho alto da porta da masmorra se abrindo congelou Draco no meio da frase. Houve um segundo som, um ofegar de dor vindo da cela. Draco se virou, e viu Harry acordado, com a mão apertando a testa com força.

_Voldemort_.

Draco pulou em pé enquanto enfiava a caixa no fundo do bolso das vestes. "Biddy!" Ele sussurrou asperamente. "Sai daqui! Vai!"

Biddy desapareceu sem outra palavra, apenas um instante antes de Voldemort aparecer na curva do corredor com Lucius e Rabicho atrás.

Draco se ajoelhou. "Meu senhor."

Voldemort parou a alguns centímetros dele. "Malfoy, seu pai me disse que está bem ensinado na preparação da poção _Eclipse da Alma_."

Draco quase levantou a cabeça em surpresa, mas conseguiu mantê-la abaixada. Porque Voldemort perguntaria agora. O eclipse não aconteceria por outras duas semanas. Ainda assim, Draco respondeu naturalmente. "Sim, meu senhor."

"Muito bem". As pontas das botas de Voldemort se viraram.

Draco olhou para cima cuidadosamente. Lucius o viu e sinalizou com a cabeça que ele podia se levantar. Ele o fez e viu que Voldemort agora estava parado diante da cela, os braços cruzados dentro das vestes, olhando para Harry desdenhosamente. Draco se preparou, esperando ver o começo de outro confronto épico entre Voldemort e Harry. Suas expectativas se provaram falsas.

Harry, que havia antes mostrado seu desafio ao Lord das Trevas da maneira mais violenta que conseguira, nem se movera. Ao invés disso, estava sentado no chão olhando para Voldemort com frieza.

"O que foi, Potter?" Voldemort gesticulou com as mãos, provocando. "Não vai dançar para o meu divertimento hoje? Não sobrou nenhuma luta em você? Que terrivelmente chato para mim."

Harry continuou o encarando por alguns segundos, e então falou muito baixo, muito deliberadamente, ainda que sua voz estivesse notavelmente fina e seca. "Eu não te daria o prazer."

Voldemort deu um passo em direção às grades, e Harry visivelmente estremeceu contra a dor em sua testa. "Protesto passivo, é isso? Não faz nenhuma diferença. Tente me negar, Potter, e você falhará. Você perdeu. Dumbledore perdeu." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. De seu angulo, Draco quase achou que tinha visto presas reluzindo na boca de Voldemort aonde os dentes caninos deveriam estar.

"Eu possuo sua vida, Potter", Voldemort continuou, tentando arrancar uma reação do garoto. "Logo, eu o possuirei ainda mais completamente."

Com isso, Harry sorriu. Era um sorriso doentio e retorcido, atado com malevolência. Essa certamente não era a reação que Voldemort esperara obter, e o Lord das Trevas o encarou furiosamente.

Rabicho deu um pequeno passo à frente. "Meu senhor, eu acredito que o garoto Potter perdeu a cabeça."

"Não é a cabeça dele que eu quero", Voldemort sibilou. "É o sangue."

Antes de que Draco pudesse piscar, a varinha de Voldemort cortou o ar. Harry foi abruptamente puxado em pé. Seu gemido de protesto surpreso foi interrompido quando uma mordaça grossa se enrolou em volta de sua boca mais uma vez. Ele foi simultaneamente empurrado contra a parede, e as correntes que haviam ali se prenderam firmemente em volta de seus pulsos e tornozelos. Essas correntes, diferente das que haviam no calabouço dos Malfoy, eram espaçadas tal que a forma pequena de Harry era esticada dolorosamente ao limite, permitindo quase nenhum movimento.

Voldemort zombou, aprovando. "Malfoy, abra a cela."

Draco esperou seu pai se mover, mas quando Lucius não andou para a frente, Draco percebeu sob sua crescente confusão e pânico que ele era a pessoa que esperavam agir. Enquanto suas mãos se atrapalhavam com as chaves e a fechadura, sua mente corria em círculos.

_O que está acontecendo. Ele não pode ter vindo buscar Potter agora. É cedo demais!_

A chave entrou na fechadura e a porta se abriu. Draco rapidamente andou para o lado, curvando a cabeça como o esperado, e deixou o Lord das Trevas passar. Rabicho seguiu Voldemort até a cela, mas Lucius ficou para trás, indicando com um aceno sutil de sua mão para Draco ficar com ele.

Mesmo quando se movia para longe da cela, toda a atenção de Draco estava em Harry. Ainda que o movimento de Harry estaria restringido, ele não tentava se libertar. Ele estremeceu duas vezes com a dor em sua testa, e os músculos nos cantos de sua mandíbula estavam se contraindo enquanto ele lutava para conter a reação, mas seus olhos estavam firmes, escuros, e apertados desafiadoramente.

Voldemort riu. "Coragem grifinória, não é? Você nunca aprendeu a diferença entre coragem e tolice. Mas então, os seus pais também não."

Harry começou a estremecer, mas quase tão rapidamente retomou seu olhar calmo. Se Draco não estivesse lutando contra seu próprio senso de pânico com essa mudança de eventos inesperada, ele poderia ter ficado impressionado. Mas no momento, ele estava ocupado demais tentando pensar racionalmente, dizendo a si mesmo que Voldemort não poderia já estar querendo levar Potter. Draco podia ter perdido a noção do tempo, mas duas semanas não podiam ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Voldemort meramente tinha vindo brincar com seu brinquedo favorito; um Harry Potter prisioneiro. Sim, isso era simplesmente uma diversão para o Lord das Trevas enquanto esperava para tudo terminar. Era isso. Apenas uma diversão.

A linha de raciocínio de Draco foi interrompida repentinamente quando Rabicho enfiou a mão nas vestes e puxou a adaga ritual de Voldemort. Ele a ofereceu, deitada na palma da mão, para o Lord das Trevas. Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam à luz das tochas como sangue cristalizado enquanto aceitava a adaga sem nem mesmo olhar para Rabicho. Seu rosto se contorceu em prazer perverso, e Voldemort encostou a ponta da lâmina no punho da camisa de Harry.

Harry visivelmente se enrijeceu em reação à ponta da adaga tão perto de sua pele. Gotas de suor começavam a se formar em sua testa, e sua pálpebra esquerda se contorcia loucamente em resposta à dor de sua cicatriz. Ainda assim, ele não quebrou o contato visual, não tentou se afastar, mesmo quando a lâmina cortou o tecido de sua manga até o cotovelo.

Enquanto Draco observava, ele podia sentir o suor começando a empoçar em seu próprio colarinho. O ar nas masmorras estava se tornando quente e pesado, ameaçando sufocá-lo.

_Isso não deveria estar acontecendo! Não agora! Eu não estou pronto. Como eu não sabia sobre isso? Meu Deus... Harry_.

Voldemort fez um segundo movimento rápido com a adaga, deixando um corte fundo pela parte mais grossa do antebraço de Harry. Harry mordeu a mordaça com força, e um grito agudo morreu em sua garganta. O sangue já jorrava do ferimento, escorrendo rapidamente por seu braço e manchando os restos da manga de sua camisa.

Voldemort rilhou os dentes triunfante, então gesticulou com um aceno da varinha. "Rabicho."

O pequeno bruxo puxou um pequeno frasco de vidro de um bolso e se moveu em direção à Harry, Harry lhe lançando um olhar acusador e cheio de ódio que geralmente reservava para somente Voldemort. Diferente de Voldemort, Rabicho hesitou.

"Acabe com isso, Rabicho!" Voldemort sibilou. "Eu não terei um servo que é tão fraco para alimentar uma dívida como essa. Você não deve nada a ele, e se cometer esse erro, pagará sua vida para _mim_."

Com uma pressa frenética, Rabicho cruzou o espaço entre si mesmo e Harry. Ele manteve os olhos colados no chão enquanto desajeitadamente enchia o frasco com sangue, o fechava com uma rolha, e rapidamente se afastava.

Os olhos de Voldemort avaliaram seu servo encolhido antes de se virar para Harry.

"Quase uma pena", ele disse. "Teria me divertido imensamente vê-lo se contorcer, Potter, mas parece que você desperdiçou sua última chance de fazê-lo."

De repente ele se inclinou para perto do rosto de Harry. Os olhos de Harry se apertaram e os músculos de sua mandíbula e pescoço se contraíram. Voldemort riu baixo, então falou, mal acima de um sussurro.

"Acabou, Potter. Você morre. Hogwarts cai. Toda a Grã-Bretanha seguirá. Eu não vou torturá-lo esta noite, Potter. Prefiro deixá-lo consciente para pensar sobre como eu vou torturar seus amigos sangues ruins. Você deve gostar disso."

Com esforço óbvio, Harry forçou seus olhos a abrirem e encarou Voldemort de volta, seus rostos a apenas centímetros de distancia. Então, gradualmente, a careta de dor de Harry sumiu, e mesmo através da mordaça, foi inegavelmente substituída por um sorriso duro e estranhamente confiante.

Em alguma parte de seu cérebro, Draco registrou o fato de que estava provavelmente vendo os dois bruxos mais poderosos do mundo se enfrentando. O resto de seu cérebro estava lutando desesperadamente para impedi-lo de cair no chão. Não faltaria muito; seus joelhos estavam tremendo tanto. Tudo estava escapando dele tão rápido. Através da neblina em sua cabeça, ele observou Voldemort sair da cela com Rabicho atrás de si. Ele mal estava consciente quando automaticamente obedeceu ao comando de Voldemort de trancar a cela.

Enquanto a chave girava na fechadura, ele olhou para Harry e achou um par de olhos verdes olhando de volta pela primeira vez em dias.

As algemas se abriram. Harry não caiu no chão, mas ficou firme, como um louco contende de olhar seu próprio pelotão de fuzilamento. Seus braços relaxaram, o braço esquerdo ainda pingando com um fio contínuo de sangue, mas ele não fez nenhum esforço para parar o fluxo. Seu rosto era uma máscara de provocação fria. Havia um brilho maníaco em seus olhos, e Draco sabia o porquê. Harry ainda esperava morrer antes do eclipse, como uma piada prática perversa para Voldemort. Depois de alguns momentos, Harry se inclinou de volta na parede de pedra atrás de si e lentamente escorregou até o chão, exatamente como estivera antes de Voldemort chegar.

Nem uma vez ele tirou os olhos de Draco.

"Jovem Malfoy," a voz de Voldemort foi sentida na nuca de Draco, e ele rapidamente se virou e se ajoelhou numa curvatura baixa.

"Sim, meu Senhor?"

"Eu espero que você observe Potter cuidadosamente nos próximos dias. Ele parece bem convencido de que achou meios de escapar. Uma noção tola e infundada, é claro, mas não se arrisque. Estou certo de que _você_ não permitiria a Potter tal chance, mas se considere avisado."

Draco mentalmente hesitou. O Lord das Trevas suspeitava de alguma coisa? Não, ele não podia. _Não vacile agora, Draco. Calma. Fique calmo_. "Sim, meu senhor."

Voldemort parou, e Draco quase podia sentir aqueles olhos vermelhos e brilhantes atravessando o topo de sua cabeça. Voldemort falou calmamente. "Eu confio que você não superestimou seu conhecimento quando disse que sabia os procedimentos para preparar a poção. Mandarei McNair para liberá-lo do posto de guarda em uma hora. Tenha a certeza de estar pronto."

Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirar e dar um nó. "Sim, meu senhor."

"Levante-se."

Draco pulou em pé como se tivesse sido atingido por um ferro quente, mas manteve os olhos longe do rosto de Voldemort. Ele observou, com o coração batendo forte, enquanto Voldemort estendia a mão para seu pescoço. Por um instante terrível, Draco teve medo de que Voldemort fosse estrangulá-lo até a morte, mas ao invés disso, ele esticou um único dedo comprido e o pressionou contra o ferimento do punhal na base de seu pescoço. O toque queimou como gelo, congelando a carne, e um arrepio profundo subiu por sua espinha. Draco teve que controlar sua vontade de pular para longe.

Voldemort pareceu não notar sua reação. "Você não curou isso com mágica", ele disse.

Draco não podia dizer se Voldemort estava satisfeito com isso ou não. Sua voz não conseguiu sair, então ele meramente acenou com a cabeça.

Voldemort considerou por um momento. Finalmente, ele afastou a mão. "Você carrega a marca que eu lhe dei com orgulho, e não se afasta da dor". Ele parecia satisfeito. "Você carregará bem a Marca Negra."

Repentinamente, Voldemort girou no lugar e caminhou em direção à saída. Rabicho seguiu de perto, e Lucius estava prestes a começar a andar quando Draco agarrou a ponta de sua capa.

Lucius encarou Draco irritado, e olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que Voldemort estava fora do alcance de sua voz pela passagem. "O que você quer, Draco?" ele disse asperamente. "Eu tenho varias preparações a fazer para hoje a noite."

Draco respirou calmamente. "Pai, porque estamos fazendo isso agora? Preparando a poção, quer dizer. O eclipse não acontecerá por mais duas semanas, não é?"

Lucius abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou de novo, e revirou os olhos para o teto como se estivesse completamente cheio do filho. Os músculos de seu pescoço se flexionaram e ele rilhou os dentes. "Draco, você me disse que estudou a poção completamente. Incompetência é absolutamente intolerável a essa altura!"

"Mas pai, eu realmente a estudei!" Draco protestou. "Eu tenho cada página daquela poção memorizada."

Lucius deu meio passo em direção a Draco, visivelmente no fim de sua paciência. "Quantas vezes eu lhe disse? Quando estudando textos mágicos mais antigos, você deve ler tudo. Esses não são os livros de receita tolos que você usa para Poções na escola."

Draco sentiu seu queixo caindo. "Mas... mas eu..."

"Se tivesse lido a introdução, você saberia que qualquer poção envolvendo magia lunar é mais efetiva se preparada na noite da lua nova. Como hoje a noite. O pôr-do-sol é em duas horas."

Lucius franziu a testa para o filho, mas então sua expressão relaxou ligeiramente. "Você tem sorte porque o Lord das Trevas não ficou sabendo de seu erro". Ele parecia aliviado. "Não seria bom para você agora cometer qualquer tipo de erro. Você entende isso, Draco?"

Tão distraído por seus nervos e pensamentos a mil, Draco mal notou o tom paternal. "Sim, pai."

"Bom, Draco. Agora eu devo comparecer às preparações para esta noite."

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Draco o segurou de novo.

"O que é agora?" Lucius vociferou.

Draco tentou agradá-lo. "Pai, o ferimento no braço de Potter é bem severo. O Lord das Trevas ficaria insatisfeito se seu prêmio sangrasse até a morte antes do eclipse. Talvez eu devesse...?" Sua voz sumiu.

A expressão dura de Lucius se transformou num sorriso satisfeito. "Draco é bom que você esteja começando a pensar a frente, mas desta vez, suas preocupações são completamente desnecessárias."

Draco piscou. "Por que, pai?"

"Ah, o Lord das Trevas estava certo de que quando Potter percebesse o quão desesperada sua situação está, ele tentaria se matar antes de se deixar ser morto. Então, o próprio Lord das Trevas enfeitiçou a cela. Enquanto Potter estiver dentro, ele poderia sangrar até ficar seco, arrancar o próprio coração, ou definhar até um mero esqueleto, mas ele permaneceria vivo até o Lord das Trevas estar pronto para ele. O feitiço será removido quando chegar a hora."

Lucius parecia completamente satisfeito com aquele pensamento.

Se o estômago de Draco já não tivesse descido até seus pés, ele provavelmente teria esvaziado seu pouco conteúdo nas botas do pai. Falar se provou impossível de novo, então ele balançou a cabeça.

"Bom. Agora faça as suas preparações enquanto eu compareço às minhas."

Com isso ele passou por Draco e caminhou pelo corredor. Draco o observou partir. Ele ouviu até o som dos passos diminuir, e finalmente terminar com a batida da porta. Ele ficou parado no silencio opressivo, até que sua imobilidade foi quebrada por um pequeno gemido ofegante vindo da cela. Draco se virou para olhar.

Harry não tinha mais o olhar de rebeldia teimosa que Draco tinha visto quando Voldemort partira. Ao invés disso, ele parecia uma boneca quebrada que havia sido jogada contra a parede e caíra descuidadamente no chão. Sua mão direita estava apertada contra o corte em seu braço esquerdo numa tentativa fútil de parar o sangue que ainda jorrava fortemente do ferimento, escorrendo por entre seus dedos. O traço reluzente de uma única lágrima passava por sua bochecha, e terminava numa macha de sangue onde Harry devia tê-lo enxugado.

Mas o pior de tudo eram seus olhos. Por detrás de seus óculos, os olhos de Harry estavam completamente mortos. Finalmente acontecera. Harry Potter havia desistido.

"BIDDY!" O berro de Draco ecoou pelas masmorras.

Com um estalido alto, Biddy apareceu aos pés de Draco. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor?"

Draco se ajoelhou e agarrou os braços do elfo doméstico assustado. "Biddy, os cristais? Me diga, você achou as pirâmides de cristal?"

Os olhos de Biddy se arregalaram e ela tremeu em seu aperto. "S-s-senhor Malfoy, senhor... Biddy está procurando noite e dia, mas Biddy não está achando os cristais, senhor Malfoy, senhor."

Draco a olhou desesperadamente por um momento, então repentinamente a soltou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Senhor Malfoy... o que aconteceu, senhor?"

Depois de um longo momento silencioso, Draco afastou o rosto das mãos e olhou para ela desoladamente.

Era isso. Não havia mais tempo para deliberação, nem um momento a mais para hesitar.

Ele ainda estava nas boas graças do pai. Tudo o que sempre quisera estava nas pontas de seus dedos. Poder, glória; tudo para ele. Se ele quisesse, poderia ter.

Sem a Chave de Portal, a jornada para a segurança seria perigosa nas melhores circunstâncias, mortal nas piores, dolorosa e tediosa não importava o que. Ali, se nada mais, era onde ele podia estar seguro. Ali, seu pai o queria. Ali, ele tinha um futuro. Ali, ele tinha seu lugar, seu nome, sua promessa de poder.

Draco pensou em Lucius, o homem que o criara, o ensinara tudo, _o tornara um Malfoy_.

Então, ele pensou em Harry.

"Biddy, estamos indo embora. Arrume as malas e inclua provisões para uma viagem longa, e esteja de volta aqui em cinco minutos."

Ela concordou tristemente, respondeu, "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor", e desapareceu.

Draco sentiu cada músculo em seu corpo gritar em protesto quando ele endireitou as costas, se levantou, e se virou para a cela. Harry não tinha se movido, mas a mancha de sangue crescera, e seu rosto tinha adquirido um terrível tom pálido.

As mãos de Draco tremiam quando ele girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Ele se aproximou de Harry lentamente, como se estivesse se aproximando de um animal ferido, mas Harry não deu nenhuma indicação de que ia se mover. Não parecia que ele poderia se mover se quisesse. Ele pareceu não prestar a mínima atenção quando Draco se ajoelhou ao seu lado, mas continuou a encarar vagamente o chão diante de si.

Draco o observou por um momento, hesitando. Então, ele estendeu a mão e, gentilmente, afastou a mão de Harry do ferimento.

Primeiro, Harry se afastou com um resmungo de protesto, mas ele não tinha a força para lutar, e rapidamente parou de se mexer. Ele olhou para cima, e o olhar entorpecido torceu alguma coisa dolorosamente profunda no peito de Draco, quase tanto quanto a severidade do corte através do braço de Harry.

Draco puxou a varinha das vestes e a apontou cuidadosamente para o ferimento. Quando estava prestes a murmurar um feitiço de cura, Harry gemeu, e Draco parou.

A boca de Harry estava curvada numa expressão confusa, e sua voz saiu rouca e áspera. "Mas... seu pai... seu pai disse..."

"Foda-se ele". A reposta de Draco foi firme e resolvida, um contraste surpreendente contra o medo e a incerteza que ele sabia que borbulhavam logo abaixo da superfície.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram momentaneamente, mas rapidamente voltaram ao normal, e ele olhou para longe.

Draco silenciosamente amaldiçoou Harry por sua teimosia, mas continuou a exercitar seu pouco conhecimento médico. Com alguns feitiços lançados sem experiência, o sangue parou de jorrar e as pontas do corte se juntaram. Draco observou seu trabalho. Não era um serviço de cura bonito. Deixaria uma cicatriz feia, mas serviria até que chegassem em Hogwarts. Se eles chegassem em Hogwarts.

Quando Draco finalmente voltou a olhar para o rosto de Harry, o outro garoto estava abrindo e fechando a boca silenciosamente. Draco lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

"Mas por que... o que você...?"

Draco simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça. Ele guardou a varinha de volta nas vestes, e quando tirou a mão, estava segurando a varinha de Harry. Ele estendeu a varinha para Harry pegar. Harry a olhou estupidamente até que Draco finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Bom, se você não quer de volta, eu posso colocá-la na minha coleção de varinhas dos bruxos famosos que eu capturei. A sua deixaria minha coleção com uma."

Como se ainda não estivesse inteiramente certo do que estava acontecendo, ou se isso era apenas algum tipo de piada cruel, Harry cuidadosamente estendeu a mão e passou os dedos em volta do cabo da varinha. Enquanto ele a segurava, um brilho de vida retornou a seu rosto. Ele olhou para a varinha maravilhado; ele provavelmente pensara que nunca mais a veria de novo. Draco podia ver um pouco de umidade se reunindo nos cantos de seus olhos.

Finalmente afastando os olhos da varinha, Harry lambeu seus lábios secos e sussurrou. "Por que você tá fazendo isso?"

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco, procurando, perguntando, esperando além da esperança.

Draco encontrou o olhar e não piscou.

"Você me disse para nunca pedir desculpas a menos que pudesse provar que sinto muito". Ele respirou fundo. "Sinto muito, Potter. Eu realmente sinto muito pra caralho. E agora, eu vou fazer o meu melhor pra te provar isso. Nós vamos sair daqui."

Em um único movimento, ele se levantou e olhou para Harry.

Primeiro, Harry olhou para sua varinha por outro longo momento, ainda segura frouxamente em sua mão, antes de enfiá-la cuidadosamente em sua camisa. Então, ele olhou para Draco, a incerteza escrita visivelmente em seu rosto manchado de sangue.

Draco estendeu a mão para Harry, exatamente como fizera cinco anos antes. Ele podia sentir sua garganta se apertando, e sussurrou. "Se apresse, antes que eu mude qualquer idéia que me sobrou."

Lentamente, Harry estendeu a mão e segurou a mão de Draco.

* * *

_In the ink of the night, I saw you bleed.__  
Through the thunder, I could hear you scream.  
Solid to the air I breathe, open-eyed and half asleep.  
Falling softly as the rain, no footsteps ringing in your ears.  
Ragged down worn to the skin,  
Warrior raging, have no fear._

_Na pintura da noite, eu vi você sangrar.  
Através do trovão, eu vi você gritar.  
Solido contra o ar que respiro, olhos abertos e meio adormecido.  
Caindo suave como a chuva, sem passos ressoando nos ouvidos.  
Feito em trapos, desgastado até a pele,  
Guerreiro raivoso, sem medo.  
__(Indigo Girls)_

--------------

**N/T: **Gente, primeiro de tudo, sinto muito pelo atraso, eu tive problemas com meu pc essa semana, mas agora está tudo normal de novo, então Eclipse vai ser atualizada direitinho.

Segundo, eu tenho uma correção a fazer. Não sei o que eu tomei nas ultimas semanas, mas eu andei escrevendo que o Draco estava tomando uma poção para dormir sem sonhos. NÃO SEI DE ONDE EU TIREI ISSO! Se ele tomasse uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, ele teria dormido! Na verdade o que ele estava tomando era uma poção para não dormir... Eu repostei os capítulos com a correção ainda essa semana.

_Traducious_


	8. Queimando Pontes, Jogando Cordas

**Eclipse** por _Mijan_

traduzido por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

Capítulo Oitavo: Queimando Pontes, Jogando Cordas

"_Se apresse, antes que eu mude qualquer idéia que me sobrou._"

Harry olhou para Draco, inseguro. O rosto pálido do outro garoto estava marcado com ansiedade, e sua mão esticada tremia. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, não havia nenhuma razão para Harry confiar em Draco. O comportamento dele havia sido bizarro e instável. Em um momento, eles quase pareceram se entender, e no próximo o safado estava usando a Maldição Cruciatus nele. Então se desculpando, e então o olhando com desprezo. Não havia nada consistente para ele avaliar Draco naquele momento.

Harry respirou lentamente, tentando forçar o aposento a ficar parado, já que parecia balançar debaixo dele. Quanto sangue ele perdera? Ele se sentia tão cansado, letárgico demais para fazer qualquer sentido do comportamento estranho de Draco. Verdade, Draco parecia sincero; ele devolvera a varinha de Harry, afinal, e até tinha curado o corte que Voldemort deixara no braço de Harry, apesar de ter ouvido que era desnecessário. Ele se desculpara. Várias vezes. No entanto, isso não significava que Harry tinha que confiar nele.

Mas não havia outras opções. E não havia nada a perder.

Lentamente, ele esticou o braço e segurou a mão de Draco.

Imediatamente, Draco levantou Harry, mas quase tão rapidamente as penas de Harry cederam debaixo dele. Ele se sentiu desmaiando e se inclinou para frente. Fechou os olhos, esperando cair de cara no chão. Mas ao invés disso, Draco o pegou debaixo dos braços e o segurou enquanto ele caía desamparadamente contra seu peito.

"Potter!" A voz de Draco registrava surpresa e pânico. "Você consegue ficar em pé? Temos que sair daqui!"

Harry lutou para manter as pernas firmes, mas elas não suportavam seu peso. Era pior do que uma Azaração da Perna-Bamba, e era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Ele gemeu baixo contra a pulsação nauseante do sangue em seus ouvidos.

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin," Draco gritou, exasperado.

Houve um gemido de esforço, e Harry se viu sendo levantado; seu braço esquerdo estava apoiado no ombro de Draco, e um braço circulava sua cintura. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto Draco meio que o carregava para fora de cela e, com uma gentileza surpreendente, o colocou na colcha macia da cadeira de guarda. Draco se ajoelhou diante dele, antes de esticar o braço e pressionar a mão contra a testa de Harry. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você está todo gelado."

Harry ignorou a vontade fraca de fazer um comentário afiado sobre perda de sangue, Lordes das Trevas, e choque médico. Ele se afundou na colcha e fechou os olhos quando outra onda de tontura o atingiu, e então murmurou, "Água."

Draco concordou com a cabeça, olhando em volta da cela. Biddy levara toda a louça embora mais cedo. Draco fez uma careta enquanto puxava das vestes um pequeno frasco e sua varinha. Harry vira Draco beber do frasco em intervalos regulares, e estava certo de que continha alguma poção.

"Bom, suponho que realmente não precise mais disso", Draco murmurou. "_Facera Aqua_."

Harry o olhou curiosamente, e então olhou com desconfiança para o frasco oferecido.

"Beba, Potter. É só água agora."

Harry estendeu a mão e aceitou o frasco, quase o derrubando com sua fraqueza. Ele o levou ao nariz para cheirá-lo, cuidadosamente. Draco estava certo; era só água. Harry conseguiu colocar a boca do frasco entre os lábios e o levantou sem derramar demais. A água caía boa e refrescante em sua garganta seca, mas revirava seu estômago dolorosamente vazio. Finalmente, ele passou o frasco vazio de volta para Draco e forçou um sorriso fraco. "Obrigado."

"Você quer beber mais? Eu posso tornar a enchê-lo."

O sorriso se apagou. "Acho que não."

Draco não pareceu satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas concedeu em girar a tampa de volta no frasco e o colocar nas vestes. "Biddy vai voltar a qualquer momento", ele disse, calmamente. "Você pode andar?"

Apesar de saber o quanto próximo estava de desmaiar, a idéia de que Draco Malfoy pudesse sugerir que ele não podia fazer algo tão fácil como andar era simplesmente humilhante demais. "Claro que posso."

Draco sorriu, debochado. "Claro, Potter. Vamos ver."

"Eu... só me dê um minuto, tá bom?"

"Bom, um minuto é mais ou menos tudo o que você tem, a menos que ainda queira estar sentado aqui quando Macnair voltar. E você não quer, quer?"

Harry engoliu uma onda de náusea, e sacudiu a cabeça fracamente.

A expressão de Draco se tornou sombria. "Vamos conseguir." Ele parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Harry.

Harry encarou Draco e de repente percebeu o quanto assustado ele estava. Apesar de seu exterior calmo, o outro garoto estava mais pálido do que o normal, e sua voz tremia ligeiramente. Ele estava correndo um risco enorme, tentando realizar uma fuga tão ousada. Certamente Harry tivera essa esperança, mas não achou que realmente... não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Não assim.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Malfoy?"

A cabeça de Draco se levantou rapidamente, e por um momento Harry pensou que ele fosse responder, mas ao invés disso ele rapidamente virou a cabeça. Enquanto o fazia, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma caixinha. Harry observou curiosamente enquanto Draco revelou uma velha e usada bússola trouxa e passou o cordão preso nela em volta do pescoço. Ele habilidosamente a abriu e a estendeu para a fraca luz de tochas. Em volta do mostrador havia um círculo engastado com as letras "N" e "S" claramente marcadas nele. Draco girou a bússola até que a agulha se alinhou com o "N" no mostrador, então agarrou o círculo e o girou 180 graus, alinhando a agulha com o "S". Ele então fechou a bússola e rapidamente a enfiou de volta nas vestes.

Harry o encarou. "O que...?"

"É um Desviador. Eles não vão poder nos rastrear enquanto tivermos isso."

"Tem certeza."

Draco olhou para Harry e franziu os lábios, pensativo. "Bom, eu o usei na noite em que te capturei, e Dumbledore nunca nos achou. Ele tinha um feitiço rastreador em você, sabe."

"Feitiço rastreador?" Harry perguntou, lentamente.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você _não_ sabia?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Dumbledore devia ter posto o feitiço nele depois do incidente no Ministério na primavera anterior, e Harry sentiu um súbito lampejo de irritação com essa invasão surpresa de sua privacidade.

"Bom, não importa agora. Você-Sabe-Quem o removeu de qualquer jeito, então não vai servir de nada para a gente."

Harry balançou a cabeça vagamente, como se alguma coisa incomodasse seus pensamentos. Então ele percebeu. "Espera um pouco. O Desviador! É por _isso _que o Mapa do Maroto não funcionou."

Draco torceu o nariz. "O quê?"

"O Mapa... não importa. É só que... eu verifiquei os corredores naquela noite, e não havia sinal de ninguém. Muito menos de você." Harry fechou os olhos quando outra onda nauseante o atingiu, e então sussurrou roucamente. "Eu me perguntei como você tinha feito, só isso."

Harry abriu um olho e olhou para Draco. Mais uma vez, o outro garoto parecia prestes a falar, mas antes de que pudesse fazê-lo, houve um estalido alto quando Biddy apareceu.

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor! Biddy está empacotando sanduíches e frutas e biscoitos, e encantou eles como o senhor falou, senhor Malfoy, senhor! Biddy não está sabendo o que mais o senhor está querendo que ela traga, senhor". Ela estendeu uma pequena sacola.

Draco se levantou rapidamente, agarrou a alça da sacola, e a pendurou no ombro. "Terá que ser suficiente". Ele parou, e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. "Quase o suficiente."

Draco se moveu rapidamente para o canto onde Biddy colocara suas malas no dia em que chegara. Depois de um breve momento remexendo pelos conteúdos da mala maior, Harry o viu enfiar alguma coisa na sacola que Biddy lhe entregara, ainda que não pudesse ver o que era.

"Biddy, você tem certeza de que lembra do caminho para fora?" Draco perguntou enquanto andava de volta para Harry.

O elfo doméstico torceu as mãos nervosamente. "Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor."

"Ótimo, porque você vai na frente". Ele olhou para Harry. "Potter, você tem _certeza _de que pode andar?"

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha. "Já te disse que sim."

Ao invés de responder, Draco sorriu, divertido. Ele de repente se inclinou para a frente, agarrou o braço de Harry, e puxou o garoto assustado de pé. Harry gemeu baixo em surpresa. Suas pernas tremeram embaixo de si, e mais uma vez, ele se sentia prestes a desmaiar. Draco soltou seu braço, e quase imediatamente, Harry se viu caindo.

Tão rapidamente, Draco o pegou de novo, e o segurou firmemente pelos antebraços.

Engolindo o orgulho, Harry apoiou seu peso em Draco, tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio e seu fôlego.

Draco riu dele. "Claro que você pode andar sozinho. O grande Harry Potter pode fazer qualquer coisa."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy."

"Quer que eu te largue?" Draco afrouxou o aperto um pouco.

"Não!" Harry gritou, quando se sentiu escorregando de novo. "Quer dizer... eu..."

As mãos de Draco se apertaram em volta dos braços de Harry de novo, e ele levantou Harry um pouco. "Relaxe, Potter. Eu não vou te deixar cair. Dessa vez."

Harry concordou com a cabeça; e então percebeu o quanto fisicamente perto ele estava de Draco. Ele se contorceu ligeiramente. "Er, Malfoy? Se eu não posso andar, como é que a gente vai sair daqui?"

Com isso, Draco sorriu para ele. Com um movimento rápido, Harry viu seu braço esquerdo mais uma vez sendo passado na nuca e ombros de Draco, seguro no lugar pela mão esquerda de Draco, enquanto a direita o segurava firmemente pela cintura. "Eu acho," Draco disse, "que eu te arrastei até aqui, então é provavelmente justiça poética que eu tenha que arrastar o seu traseiro de volta para fora."

Harry sentiu outra onda de vergonha. "Você _não_ vai me carregar, Malfoy."

"Tem uma idéia melhor, gênio?"

Harry gaguejou. "Eu... eu sou pesado demais."

"Potter, você é peso pluma".

Ainda mais embaraçado, Harry tentou protestar. "Eu... er... eu..."

"Pensei que sim". Estranhamente, Draco não soava como se estivesse se vangloriando, do jeito que normalmente fazia. Ele parecia quase reconfortante. Ele olhou para Biddy, que ainda torcia as mãos nervosamente.

"Tudo bem, Biddy, vá na frente."

Harry se esforçou para cambalear rápido o suficiente para não fazer os dois tropeçarem. Draco liderava o passo, se movendo quase correndo, ainda suportando a maior parte do peso de Harry. Apesar da ajuda de Draco, em um minuto o coração de Harry martelava dolorosamente em seu peito, o ar queimando sua garganta enquanto eles se apressavam. Tentando ignorar a dor, ele se concentrou na passagem, que era iluminada somente por tochas distantes umas das outras. O elfo doméstico corria a frente, voltava para guinchar encorajamentos, e corria de novo. Logo, até levantar a cabeça para observar Biddy se tornou esforço demais, e sua cabeça se apoiou no ombro de Draco, o orgulho completamente esquecido.

Biddy parou numa bifurcação do túnel, e levantou a mão para eles pararem. Harry podia sentir o peito de Draco se movendo; o garoto estava tão sem fôlego quanto ele, mas ainda de pé firmemente sob o peso de Harry.

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor, não tem mais luzes depois daqui, senhor."

"Certo", Draco disse, sem fôlego. Ele deslocou ligeiramente o peso de Harry, e então enfiou a mão nas vestes e retirou a varinha. "_Lumos_."

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o túnel. Eles estavam encarando a passagem da direita, que descia abruptamente, levando para baixo da fortaleza.

"Tudo bem, Potter?"

Harry se virou para olhar para Draco. O jovem estava olhando de volta para ele com preocupação óbvia, as sobrancelhas juntas. Com o rosto de Draco a menos de quinze centímetros de distância, era uma visão um tanto desconcertante.

"Bem... eu to bem."

Draco balançou a cabeça solenemente. "Tá bom então, mas você está com uma cara horrível". Um canto da boca de Draco se retorceu num sorriso fraco antes que ele virasse o rosto. Ele hesitou por um momento, e então entregou a varinha a Biddy. "Você carrega isso", ele disse, parecendo extremamente relutante. "Só carregue. Nada mais. Eu não posso segurar ambos a varinha e Potter."

Antes de que Harry pudesse piscar, eles tinham partido de novo. As pedras do piso pareceram ficar para trás, dando lugar a cascalho e rochas soltas, escorregadias com a condensação. O ar se tornou mais frio quando eles desceram, queimando os pulmões de Harry. Seu pé escorregou numa pedra, e sua mão direita rapidamente se levantou e agarrou a frente da camisa de Draco, tentando se equilibrar contra o outro garoto. Draco apertou seu braço contra a cintura de Harry, mas não parou. Harry começou a perder a noção de quanto tempo eles estavam se movendo, ainda que não pudesse ter sido mais de dez minutos; ele somente estava consciente da necessidade desesperada de continuar colocando um pé na frente do outro.

A decida íngreme finalmente se tornou regular, mas apenas depois de alguns passos em chão plano, Harry se viu passando por poças na altura do tornozelo. O cansaço começava a enrolar sua consciência numa neblina espessa. Se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar. As pedras debaixo da água estavam cobertas de algas, fazendo seus pés escorregarem com cada passo. Finalmente, seu pé prendeu numa pedra escondida abaixo da superfície escura de uma poça, e seus pés escorregaram debaixo dele. Ele perdeu o apoio no ombro de Draco e foi arremessado para frente, caindo com força de lado. Água fria encharcou sua camisa e calças, mas ele mal notou. Estava tão cansado, e tudo doía tanto, e era tão bom estar deitado. Ele fechou os olhos.

"Potter!"

Mãos sacudiram seu braço, e então levantaram o lado de seu rosto para fora da água.

"Sai dessa! Estamos quase no fim do túnel!"

Harry tentou se mover, mas era esforço demais. Por que Malfoy estava o incomodando, afinal? Malfoy era um pé no saco tão grande. Por que o babaca simplesmente não podia deixá-lo em paz? Deixá-lo dormir. Ele estava tão cansado, tão terrivelmente cansado.

Harry tentou mandá-lo ir embora, mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido ininteligível.

"Potter, abra os olhos!" Draco soava desesperado.

Harry forçou os olhos a abrirem, só um pouco. Ele podia ver Draco ajoelhado a seu lado na poça, e Biddy focalizando a luz neles, mas ambos pareciam tão distantes. Tudo estava entorpecido e distante. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam de novo.

"Não ouse desmaiar! Você não vai parar agora."

Algo foi murmurado. Harry sentiu a sensação morna familiar de um feitiço sendo colocado nele, e seu corpo inteiro pareceu estranhamente leve; um Feitiço de Leveza. Então ele estava sendo levantado da poça.

Harry vagamente registrou o fato de que estava sendo carregado por Draco, apertado contra o peito do garoto. Ele não tinha forças para protestar. Os passos desiguais de Draco o sacudiam. Em algum ponto, Harry sentiu Draco escorregar ligeiramente, e os braços segurando Harry apertaram ainda mais. A ultima coisa que Harry ouviu antes de finalmente desmaiar foi o som de água corrente.

* * *

Draco pisou no fim do túnel cuidadosamente, ainda segurando Harry. Havia uma caverna, exatamente como Biddy dissera. Um córrego passava pelo meio dela, e a água e formações de rochas estranhas eram brilhantemente iluminadas pela luz do sol dourada que se inclinava em um ângulo baixo pela entrada da caverna. Draco piscou algumas vezes contra a repentina claridade, tentando deixar seus olhos se ajustarem a ela. Quando ele apertou os olhos, pode ver Biddy de pé perto da entrada, pulando excitadamente.

Não levara mais do que quinze minutos para chegar ali, e com o Feitiço de Leveza em Harry, Draco podia facilmente carregá-lo pela floresta até que se tornasse escuro demais para ver. Com sorte, até lá eles já estariam longe o suficiente para se esconder pela noite.

Draco olhou para o garoto caído em seus braços. "Potter?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Potter?" Draco encostou o ouvido na boca de Harry. O outro garoto ainda estava respirando. Na verdade, era incrível que Harry chegara tão longe antes de desmaiar, Draco percebeu. No entanto, ele estava bem no momento, e quando eles parassem para a noite, Draco poderia fazê-lo comer, beber, e se recuperar.

Draco fez o caminho pelo chão desigual da caverna em direção à entrada. Ele esperava se encontrar olhando para arbustos densos de uma floresta do norte, mas o que ele viu ao invés disso fez seu coração descer até o estômago.

"Boddy, você disse que essa era uma passagem _segura _até a floresta!"

A entrada da caverna estava do lado de uma pedreira; um rochedo íngreme. A fortaleza de Voldemort estava localizada no lado de uma cadeia de montanhas, e apesar da longa descida pelos túneis, ainda havia um pedaço de mais ou menos cem metros entre a caverna e o chão da floresta. O queixo de Draco caiu em desapontamento. Esse tipo de escalada requereria todos os quatro membros. Mesmo se Harry não tivesse peso, seria impossível para Draco carregá-lo seguramente pela montanha.

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor", Biddy guinchou penosamente. "Biddy procurou por uma passagem melhor, mas Biddy não achou nada, senhor Malfoy, senhor. Biddy achou que o senhor poderia descer, senhor".

Draco mordeu o lábio para se impedir de começar uma discussão sem sentido. Era tarde demais para achar outra rota. Cuidadosamente, Draco abaixou Harry para o chão, o apoiando contra uma rocha logo dentro da entrada da caverna. Harry caiu inerte, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, completamente sem resposta. Draco franziu a testa. Ele podia ajudar Harry a descer até o chão da floresta, mas Harry teria que fazer a maior parte do trabalho sozinho. Já que era esse o caso, Harry precisava comer e beber para recuperar uma parte de sua força, mas ele não podia fazer isso estando inconsciente. Não havia tempo, mas também não havia escolha. Eles tinham que parar.

"Biddy, aqui". Draco entregou a ela um lenço limpo de seu bolso. "Vá e molhe isto no rio para mim."

"Sim, senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor", ela sussurrou.

Ela saiu correndo, e Draco se virou de volta para Harry. "Anda, Potter. Eu não carreguei o seu traseiro tão longe para você desistir agora."

Ele estendeu a mão e sacudiu Harry uma vez, e então de novo, mais desesperadamente. "Você tem que comer algo, Potter. Não temos muito tempo. Acorda."

Ele rilhou os dentes, sentindo a ansiedade começar a dominá-lo de novo. "Não faça isso comigo, Harry. Não agora."

* * *

No meio de uma vasta planície, um círculo incompleto de pedras gigantes se erguia como silhuetas de mamutes contra o brilho do sol poente. Dentro do círculo, figuras de capuzes negros se moviam, ocupadas. Algumas estavam arrumando símbolos no chão. Duas equilibravam um enorme caldeirão em cima de uma fogueira roxa no centro do círculo. Uma figura final se afastava das outras, os braços cruzados dentro das vestes, observando o trabalho daqueles a sua volta.

No meio de tudo, estava Harry Potter.

_Eu conheço esse lugar_, Harry percebeu com um sobressalto. _Planície de Salisbury. Stonehenge. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Aquele é...?_

A pergunta evitada por Harry foi respondida quando a figura solitária se virou, e dois olhos vermelhos e reluzentes espiaram por debaixo do capuz. Harry podia sentir sua cicatriz começar a queimar. Seu primeiro instinto foi correr, mas ele rapidamente percebeu que não estava realmente lá. _Outra visão_.

"Malfoy". A voz de Voldemort ecoou dolorosamente nos ouvidos de Harry.

Harry observou enquanto uma figura encapuzada rapidamente se aproximou e fez uma profunda curvatura aos pés de Voldemort. "Sim, meu senhor?"

"Caminhe comigo."

Lucius Malfoy se levantou, e andou ao lado de Voldemort enquanto o Lord das Trevas caminhava lentamente pela área, supervisionando o trabalho dos Comensais da Morte que escolhera para o ritual da noite. Harry seguiu atrás deles, ouvindo cuidadosamente.

"Lucius, eu tenho algumas preocupações quanto à preparação de seu filho", Voldemort parou, esperando a resposta de Lucius.

"Meu senhor, Draco está tanto preparado quanto disposto a servi-lo com honra. O sangue Malfoy corre em suas veias, afinal."

Uma risada baixa e rouca escapou de Voldemort. "Realmente. Estou bem ciente disso. O nome Malfoy tem me servido bem. Serviços tão leais devem ser recompensados, mas essa lealdade deve ser absoluta. Infalível."

"Ela é, meu senhor."

Voldemort olhou de lado para Lucius. "_Seu_ serviço a mim é absoluto, mas e o do seu filho? A personalidade dele não é tão forte quanto a sua. Ele hesita. Eu já vi. Eu sinto isso."

Lucius não respondeu por um momento, mas quando o fez, sua voz estava perceptivelmente mais fina. "Meu senhor, ele o serviu obedientemente. Ele lhe trouxe Harry Potter."

Nisso, Voldemort de repente parou e se virou para Lucius. O Comensal da Morte começou a se curvar, mas Voldemort o segurou ligeiramente no queixo com dois dedos finos. O capuz de Lucius caiu quando Voldemort levantou seu queixo.

"Essa, Lucius, é a única razão pela qual eu ainda não o matei."

Os olhos de Lucius se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas de outro modo ele não mostrou nenhuma reação perceptível. Harry, por outro lado, se engasgou com o próprio ar. Claro, Draco o dissera... mas Harry nunca realmente acreditara.

Voldemort torceu os dedos, puxando o rosto de Lucius alguns centímetros para mais perto de seu próprio. "Malfoy, por que você acha que eu permiti que seu filho guardasse Potter sem supervisão?"

Lucius engoliu em seco, mal se movendo. Suas palavras estavam hesitantes. "Porque, meu senhor, Potter poderia ter escapado se deixado sem guarda, e os Comensais da Morte iniciados eram necessários em outras tarefas... preparações para sua vitória gloriosa, meu Senhor."

Voldemort repentinamente agarrou a mandíbula de Lucius com força. "Por mais que esteja entre os meus melhores, você é cego em questões de seu próprio sangue". Enquanto encarava Lucius, a boca de Voldemort lentamente se curvou num sorriso perverso. "O sangue Malfoy realmente me serviu bem, e deve continuar a fazê-lo. Muito poder corre nas veias de seu filho, Lucius. Ele e o herdeiro de uma longa linhagem de bruxos. Você sabe disso."

"Sim, meu senhor", Lucius se engasgou.

"Esse poder está comprometido com meus serviços. Na palavra de seu filho e na sua". Ele soltou o queixo de Lucius, mas continuou a segurar o homem com seu olhar.

"Você deveria saber que Potter nunca escaparia sozinho. Me subestima pensando desse jeito. Um guarda é completamente desnecessário. Não, eu não quis honrar seu filho, mas sim testá-lo."

"Como um Malfoy, ele aspira às fileiras mais altas entre meus Comensais da Morte, e chegar às alturas do poder depois de minha vitória inevitável. Fiel a seu nome. Mas aqueles com tão altas aspirações também são perigosos, Lucius. Instabilidade na lealdade de tais indivíduos é inaceitável. Não há espaço para erros entre as minhas fileiras de servos mais altas."

Lucius repentinamente pareceu se lembrar de respirar, como se tivesse estado em um transe. Ele tomou fôlego nervosamente, e então curvou rapidamente a cabeça. "Sim, meu senhor."

"É bom que você entenda a importância disso, como esta noite estarei testando seu filho mais uma vez, pela última vez."

A cabeça de Lucius se levantou de novo, mas ele pareceu simultaneamente encolher em suas vestes. "Meu senhor...?"

"Seu filho irá me servir, Malfoy, não tenha dúvidas disso. No entanto... se eu perceber que a lealdade dele não é... absoluta... como eu suspeito que não seja... eu posso precisar achar meios alternativos para ele honrar seu nome. Como você disse, o sangue dele é poderoso. Me servirá bem. Talvez eu até o adicione em meu caldeirão esta noite."

Lucius encarou Voldemort de volta por apenas um instante antes de sua cabeça pender.

Voldemort balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. "Você é um dos meus melhores, Lucius, e será recompensado generosamente por seus serviços. Agora eu devo ir fazer minhas próprias preparações. Em meia hora, mande Macnair de volta para a fortaleza. E não o acompanhe. Seu filho deve se erguer, ou cair, sozinho."

Sem outra palavra, Lucius lentamente se afastou de Voldemort e retornou ao trabalho. Voldemort mais uma vez observou os esforços de seus Comensais da Morte, sorrindo satisfeito. Harry assistiu a tudo isso em choque. Sua cicatriz queimava dolorosamente, mas ele a ignorou.

_Draco. Meu Deus, ele realmente ia matar Draco_.

* * *

"Draco... Voldemort... sangue... vai matar... Draco..."

Harry começara a gemer irregularmente apenas momentos antes de Draco colocá-lo no chão, e esses gemidos logo se tornaram um curso de palavras desconexas muito perturbador. Draco podia apenas imaginar que tipo de visões Harry podia estar tendo, mas era certamente outro sonho com Voldemort. Ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia para ignorar que seu próprio nome estava sendo repetido junto com o do Lord das Trevas. Ele reajustou o lenço na testa de Harry e verificou o pulso do garoto, que ainda estava desigual e fraco, mas parecia estar melhorando.

"Anda, Potter. Eu sei que você pode me ouvir."

Draco estendeu a mão para Biddy, e ela lhe passou a laranja que ele pedira a ela para descascar para Potter. Ele sacudiu a fruta embaixo do nariz de Harry.

"Eu tenho uma laranja esperando por você, Potter. Eu sei que você está com fome."

Finalmente os olhos de Harry se abriram, olhando vagamente para Draco, e finalmente parecendo reconhecê-lo. Draco suspirou em alívio.

"Malfoy..." Harry começou fracamente. "Eu vi, quer dizer, eu acho que vi, como num sonho, Voldemort e seu pai, e eles estavam falando de você, e Voldemort planejava te matar essa noite, e eu não fazia idéia, quer dizer, eu só estava tentando te deixar irritado, eu não sabia..."

Por mais que Draco estivesse curioso para saber mais sobre o sonho de Harry, simplesmente não havia tempo para aquilo no momento. Além disso, ouvir que seu pai e o Lord das Trevas estavam discutindo sua morte _não_ estava na lista de diversões agradáveis de Draco. Ele deixou esses pensamentos firmemente de lado. Talvez Harry estivesse meramente alucinando, não tendo uma visão, mas por algum motivo, Draco duvidava disso.

"Potter", ele interrompeu. "é ótimo que você não esteja morto, e tal, mas dá para calar a boca e comer alguma coisa para gente poder se mexer de novo?"

Harry olhou para a fruta descascada que Draco o oferecia. "Laranja?" Ele perguntou, estupidamente.

"É, uma laranja. Sabe, uma daquelas coisas doces e suculentas que chamamos de frutas. Ótimas em compota ou geléia, mas as vezes comidas frescas."

Harry encarou Draco.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Potter, você desmaiou, e meu palpite é de que pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de você não comer por três dias."

"Oh". Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a fruta.

"Coma rápido. Ainda precisamos colocar uma longa distância entre nós e a fortaleza."

Harry parecia não precisar de mais encorajamento enquanto partia a laranja ao meio e a mordia com voracidade. "Por quanto tempo eu apaguei?" Ele perguntou entre mordidas.

"Só alguns minutos."

"E quanto tempo temos até que Macnair volte para te buscar?"

"Trinta minutos, se tivermos sorte. Eu te dou cinco."

Draco se levantou e olhou pela entrada da caverna. Se a situação não fosse tão ruim, ele poderia ter se achado apreciando a vista. O chão da floresta era na verdade em algum tipo de vale, e as montanhas régias da paisagem do norte formavam um horizonte alto e irregular. Era lindo e sereno; Draco podia reconhecer isso, mas não era nem perto do suficiente para acalmá-lo.

"Daqui de cima, não veremos o pôr-do-sol por mais de uma hora, mas uma vez que cheguemos ao chão da floresta, ficará escuro mais cedo", Draco pensou em voz alta, tentando bloquear seu nervosismo com lógica. "O anoitecer é a melhor hora para viajar. É difícil de ver pessoas nas sombras e o som não se propaga tão longe à noite. Será mais difícil para eles nos rastrearem. Hogwarts é diretamente ao sul daqui, então enquanto nos mantermos indo para o sul em geral, estaremos pelo menos indo para a direção certa enquanto esperamos que Biddy traga a Chave de Portal."

A voz de Harry veio detrás dele. "Malfoy, não quero parecer ingrato nem nada, mas exatamente até a onde temos que ir?"

"Bom", Draco respondeu sem olhar para trás. "Eu gostaria de cobrir pelo menos três quilômetros antes de ficar escudo demais, porque não vai ter luar para nos guiar, e obviamente não podemos usar _Lumos_..."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe."

Draco suspirou, e finalmente se virou para olhar para Harry. "Não sei exatamente até onde, Potter. Depende". Ele olhou para trás por cima do ombro. "Biddy, vem cá."

O elfo doméstico correu para Draco de onde estivera sentada, encolhida contra a parede da caverna. "Sim, senhor Malfoy, senhor?"

Draco se agachou. "Biddy, Potter e eu vamos começar a nos mover em direção a Hogwarts. Temos que ir o mais longe daqui possível. Eu preciso que você continue procurando essas pirâmides, as mesmas de antes, só que agora quando achá-las, você tem que trazer uma para mim e levar a outra para Hogwarts. Entendeu?"

Ao invés de responder diretamente, Biddy olhou para o chão e começou a enrolar a ponta de sua fronha com tanta força que Harry tinha certeza de que ia rasgá-la. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor... Biddy está entendendo, senhor, mas... Biddy não está podendo fazer isso, senhor Malfoy, senhor."

Draco encarou Biddy, a boca ligeiramente aberta em surpresa. "O que quer dizer com você _não pode _fazer isso?"

Biddy finalmente olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor. Biddy está _querendo _fazer, senhor... mas se Biddy for embora, Biddy não vai poder achar o senhor de novo, senhor".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça uma vez, brevemente fechando os olhos, sem querer ouvir o que Biddy estava dizendo. "Não pode me _achar_? O que quer dizer com isso?"

Biddy apontou hesitante para o peito de Draco. "A bússola, senhor Malfoy, senhor. O Desviador. Não está deixando Biddy saber onde o senhor Malfoy está, senhor."

Os nervos que Draco estivera tentando esconder de repente se tornaram pânico. "Não me diga que não pode me achar! Você é um elfo doméstico. Um elfo doméstico _sempre _pode achar o dono! Certo?" Sua voz estava começando a falhar.

Biddy deu um pequeno passo para trás, como se temesse ser atingida. "Senhor Malfoy, senhor... um elfo doméstico está achando seu dono sempre com mágica. Biddy não está achando o senhor porque o Desviador do senhor bloqueia mágica, senhor Malfoy, senhor."

Draco a encarou por mais um momento, sentindo seu coração martelando dolorosamente em seu peito. E deixou sua cabeça pender para frente. "E no segundo em que eu parar de usar o Desviador, Você-Sabe-Quem nos acha."

Ele fechou os olhos, e um sentimento de obscura inviabilidade se acomodou na boca de seu estômago. Uma jornada longa e potencialmente árdua já parecia miserável demais. Considerando que o bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso do século estaria atrás deles, e então adicione Harry Potter na equação; certamente seria um inferno. Não que algo pudesse ser feito para mudar isso, parecia.

"O que isso tudo significa, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou, sua voz nervosa e fina.

Draco não se moveu, mas finalmente respondeu. "Significa, Potter, que temos um longo caminho a percorrer, e estaremos completamente por conta própria."

"O que você ia mandar para Hogwarts?"

"A outra metade de uma Chave de Portal de dois lados. Como um localizador. Teria nos levado diretamente para Dumbledore."

"Oh", Harry parou. "Eu pensei que seu pai teria te ensinado a Aparatar."

Draco sentiu uma onda de vergonha. "Ele tentou. Acidente com estrunchamento. Não _ouse_ perguntar. E além do mais, tenho certeza de que você não pode Aparatar."

"Não. Mas como..."

"Cala a boca e come a droga da laranja, Potter. Uma coisa de cada vez."

Estressado e cansado demais, Draco não queria pensar mais, e ele certamente não queria responder perguntas. Eles precisavam começar a se mexer de novo, não desperdiçar tempo com mais falatório.

"Temos que mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore."

Draco soltou um resmungo indefinido.

"Ele tem recursos, Malfoy. Ele pode ser capaz de nos arranjar ajuda. No mínimo, alguém devia saber onde estamos. Isto é, se você realmente tem certeza disso. Escapar, isto é."

A cabeça de Draco se levantou, seu rosto queimando com raiva e incredulidade. "_Se _eu tenho certeza? _SE_? Potter, você deve ter batido a cabeça quando desmaiou. Pense por um segundo! Eu acabei de libertar o prisioneiro mais valioso de Você-Sabe-Quem, e fugi com ele! Eu não poderia mudar de idéia agora nem que quisesse!"

Ele parou, observando Harry, que o encarava de volta como se estivesse estupefato, ou magoado, pela reação veemente de Draco. Draco sentiu-se engasgando de novo. "Mas eu não quero", ele acrescentou, gentilmente.

Ele encontrou os olhos de Harry de novo. "Você-Sabe-Quem estava planejando me matar essa noite, você disse? Bom, se não estava antes, ele certamente está agora. Eu só tenho um caminho a seguir, Potter". Ele apontou com o polegar na direção da entrada da caverna. "É claro que eu tenho certeza."

"Sinto muito, Malfoy".

A expressão de Draco não mudou. "Prove".

Harry abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ele rapidamente fechou a boca de novo e olhou para longe.

"Esquece que eu disse isso, Potter", Draco disse, asperamente. "Eu ainda estou trabalhando nas minhas desculpas a você, de qualquer jeito. E você estava certo, realmente precisamos mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore. Biddy, volte aqui."

Biddy, que tentara se encolher nas sombras enquanto Draco estava gritando, retornou. "Sim senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor?"

"Biddy, vá para Hogwarts. Ache Dumbledore, e conte tudo a ele. Diga a ele que Potter e eu estamos vivos, e viajando para Hogwarts do norte". Ele lançou um rápido olhar para Harry. Dumbledore tinha que saber disso, mas Draco não queria chatear Harry mais do que o necessário. O garoto era inegavelmente forte, mas até o mais forte dos bruxos tem um limite.

Draco se agachou e sussurrou para Biddy para que Harry não ouvisse. "Diga a ele que Você-Sabe-Quem estava planejando usar a poção _Eclipse da Alma_ em Potter..." Draco engoliu nervosamente. "... e diga a ele que Voce-Sabe-Quem já tem o sangue de Potter".

Ele se levantou de novo. "Pode fazer isso?"

Primeiro, Biddy acenou com a cabeça, então retorceu os lábios, e começou a bater com os pés no chão enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Draco sentiu seus nervos atingirem o limite de novo. "O que foi, Biddy?"

"Senhor, senhor Malfoy, senhor... se Biddy não pode achar o senhor, então Biddy pertence de novo ao senhor Malfoy mais velho. O senhor Malfoy mais velho está dizendo a Biddy, antes de Biddy ser sua, que Biddy não deve contar a ninguém, nem mesmo à senhora Malfoy, qualquer coisa que está acontecendo aqui, senhor Malfoy, senhor".

Ela parecia prestes a romper em lágrimas.

Draco estendeu as mãos e a agarrou pelos braços. "Por que você não me disse isso antes! Você estava pronta para ir até Dumbledore antes! Por que não agora? POR QUE!" Draco a sacudiu uma vez, e o elfo doméstico guinchou de medo.

"Malfoy, solte-a!" A voz de Harry ecoou sobre os soluços aterrorizados de Biddy. "Ela está fazendo o melhor que pode!"

Surpreso pelo comando repentino de Harry, Draco largou Biddy. Ela caiu no chão diante dele, se encolhendo a seus pés.

"Senhor Malfoy está falando a Biddy antes", ela soluçou, "só para levar a pirâmide para Dumbledore. Mas agora, o senhor está querendo que Biddy revele todos os segredos de família, e o senhor Malfoy mais velho está mandando Biddy não fazer isso, senhor! Biddy não pode, senhor!"

Draco se ajeitou e a encarou de volta, estupefato. Não importa o que fizesse, o contrato de escrava de Biddy não a permitiria contar a Dumbledore, nem que quisesse. Qualquer plano de ação possível havia sido arrancado dele, e agora, ele tinha um elfo doméstico aterrorizado e soluçante a seus pés.

"Dê roupas a ela, Malfoy".

"Quê? Ficou maluco?" Ele olhou para Harry por cima do ombro.

"Não. Faça isso. Confie em mim. Ela vai - "

"Potter, no instante em que eu a libertar, ela não terá nenhuma lealdade a mim. Ela não vai fazer nada que eu pedir..."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "É aí que você se engana. Talvez uma semana atrás ela teria corrido sem olhar para trás, mas você ouviu _alguma coisa _do que ela disse?" Ele riu. "Ela gosta de você, Malfoy. Ela é leal a você, agora, não só ao seu nome".

Draco franziu a testa em confusão. "Mas por quê?"

Um sorriso enigmático se espalhou pelo rosto de Harry. "Porque você conquistou isso, Malfoy".

Draco afastou os olhos de Harry e olhou de volta para Biddy. Ela ainda estava encolhida no chão, mas agora estava olhando de volta para Draco esperançosamente, com lágrimas não derramadas brilhando nos olhos. Draco piscou uma vez, e então falou, hesitante.

"Biddy, se eu te libertasse, você ainda iria a Hogwarts... e faria o que eu te pedisse?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. "Oh, senhor Malfoy, senhor! Qualquer coisa para o gracioso senhor!"

Draco respirou fundo. "Sabe, isso vai contra tudo que eu aprendi. Mas esse parece ser o tema do dia, não? Então para que desistir agora?"

Com isso, Biddy pulou e envolveu com força a perna de Draco com os braços, soluçando incontrolavelmente. "Oh, o senhor Malfoy confia em Biddy. Biddy é uma boa elfo doméstico! Mas o que Biddy vai fazer sem o senhor? Biddy não vai ser aceita! Mas o senhor confia em Biddy! Oh, Biddy está tão feliz! Biddy está tão triste!"

Assim que Draco se recuperou da surpresa de ver Biddy o abraçando, ele afastou o elfo doméstico escandaloso de sua perna. "Biddy está tão confusa! Me solta!"

Biddy rapidamente soltou sua perna e o olhou cheia de adoração, suas mãozinhas juntas sob o queixo. "O senhor vai aceitar Biddy de volta quando voltar? Oh, por favor, senhor Malfoy, senhor? Biddy não está querendo ser abandonada, senhor Malfoy, senhor..."

"Tá, tudo bem? Sim. Ótimo. Maravilhoso". Draco olhou para suas próprias roupas, percebendo que não tinha nenhuma extra. "Potter, o que eu dou a ela?"

Harry riu. "Tem alguma meia sobrando?"

* * *

"Meus dedos estão gelados".

Draco estava resmungando para si mesmo enquanto eles cuidadosamente escolhiam o caminho pelas rochas íngremes embaixo da entrada da caverna, fazendo Harry sorrir divertido. Draco silenciosamente considerou todas as possibilidades de obter uma meia enquanto viajando pela floresta e conseguiu um total de uma opção: transfigurar alguma coisa. Isso somente levou Draco a mentalmente amaldiçoar a si mesmo por não prestar mais atenção às aulas de McGonagall. Houvera um mês inteiro no quarto ano dedicado à pequenas peças de roupa, mas depois de acidentalmente transformar um periquito em cuecas verde limão com pequenos corações cor-de-rosa de enfeite, na frente da turma inteira, ele ficara completamente enojado com a idéia, e a afastara de sua mente o mais rápido possível. Então, ele retornou ao seu método preferido de lidar com um problema. Reclamar. Incessantemente.

"Meus dedos estão gelados, e meus sapatos estão molhados, e eu acho que tenho uma bolha".

Harry riu. "Eu te faço um feitiço para esquentar os pés na próxima parada".

Draco escondeu seu sorriso. Pelo menos suas maneiras estavam animando Harry. "Tem uma resposta para tudo, não tem?"

Harry finalmente riu alto. "Na verdade não. Eu só finjo, e espero que os outros acreditem na farsa. Como estou me saindo?"

Draco ainda estava tentando pensar em uma resposta esperta quando o senso de equilíbrio precário de Harry falhou, e ele começou a cair para a frente na pedra. Draco, que estivera escalando embaixo dele por essa mesma razão, rapidamente segurou Harry pelos ombros e o ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Está se saindo tão bem quanto o seu senso de equilíbrio. O que isso te diz?"

"Obrigado, Malfoy". Harry murmurou enquanto se equilibrou e recomeçou a descer.

"De nada. Mesmo. Na verdade, se eu tiver que te segurar mais uma vez, vou ficar tentado a te nocautear e te levitar o resto do caminho".

Harry o encarou, e Draco riu. "Relaxe, Potter. Se eu fosse fazer isso, teria feito enquanto você estava inconsciente da primeira vez".

"Aposto que teria adorado isso".

"Teria sido divertido".

Harry olhou para os pés e quase escorregou de novo. "Então por que você não fez?" ele perguntou, sardônicamente.

Draco olhou para longe. "Er... honestamente?"

"Seria um bom começo".

"Porque os meus Feitiços de Levitação são _realmente _terríveis".

"Bom, você conseguiu com a xícara, não?"

Draco parou, puxou a varinha e a sacudiu para Harry ameaçadoramente. "Você _quer _que eu teste em você?"

Harry olhou a varinha nervosamente. "Er... vamos só continuar escalando, certo?"

Draco riu e guardou a varinha de volta no bolso. "Achei que sim". Ele olhou para baixo. "Além do mais, estamos quase lá. Não é tão longe quanto parecia de cima".

Alguns minutos cansativos depois, eles tinham coberto o rochedo e se escondido na densa folhagem na borda da floresta. Ainda que houvesse mais de uma hora até o pôr-do-sol, as montanhas altas contornando o vale deixavam a floresta em sombras cinzas. Ao invés de parar, Draco imediatamente agarrou Harry pelos ombros de novo e eles começaram uma corrida apressada pela floresta.

Se as pedras escorregadias dos túneis da fortaleza tinham sido ruins para andar, os galhos e folhas do chão da floresta eram piores. Draco bateu as canelas contra muitos obstáculos não vistos, e galhos golpeavam seu rosto. Ele levantou o braço para afastar os galhos do caminho para si mesmo e Harry, mas só foi parcialmente bem sucedido. Seus músculos doíam com o esforço, e sua respiração estava se tornando rasa em seu peito. Próximo a ele, Harry estava lutado ainda mais. Ainda assim, eles não podiam ir mais devagar. Pelas contas de Draco, eles tinham cinco minutos no máximo até que Macnair fosse procurá-los. Talvez cinco minutos depois disso antes que Voldemort começasse uma caça furiosa por seus dois fugitivos.

Finalmente, quando eles atingiram uma pequena clareira, Harry fez Draco parar. "Pára... Não posso... respirar... Malfoy". Harry cambaleou até à arvore mais próxima, se inclinou contra ela, e escorregou para o chão, ofegando.

Draco andou até Harry e se inclinou de lado contra a mesma árvore, tentando recuperar seu próprio fôlego. "Não sente, Potter. Você vai vomitar... ou desmaiar."

Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, falando rápido entre ofego superficiais. "Eu não comi... suficiente... para vomitar... e se eu me levantar... eu vou desmaiar".

"Bom, você vai ter que levantar num minuto. O tempo está acabando."

Harry abriu os olhos de novo e olhou para Draco. "Eu pensei que... seu Desviador...?"

"Só vai prevenir rastreamento mágico, Potter. Não somos invisíveis, por caso de não ter notado. Se uma patrulha de busca achar a gente..."

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e então ficou imóvel por alguns minutos até que sua respiração rápida se tornou mais lenta.

Por baixo das vestes, Draco subitamente esticou a mão e se acalmou apalpando a sacola que Biddy lhe entregara. Ele trouxera algo mais para o caso de um encontro próximo com os Comensais da Morte, mas era um último recurso; o usar enquanto viajavam seria terrivelmente estranho, e os atrasaria demais. Teria que esperar. Sem outra palavra, Draco procurou o frasco vazio no bolso. Um rápido feitiço o encheu de água de novo. Ele o entregou a Harry, que silenciosamente a aceitou e bebeu todo o conteúdo, antes de a devolver.

Com um movimento repentino, Harry se virou, apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos. Então, usando a árvore de apoio, ele se levantou. "Bom, o que estamos esperando, Malfoy?"

Draco não pode conter um sorriso para a determinação teimosa de Harry. "Tem certeza de que já pode andar sozinho? Até o peso pluma fica pesado depois de um tempo", ele disse, gentilmente.

Harry afastou a mão do tronco da árvore. "Absoluta", ele disse, um segundo antes de cambalear e ter que se apoiar no tronco de novo.

"Estava dizendo?" Draco cruzou os braços.

Parecendo extremamente afrontado, Harry formou uma expressão determinada e começou a andar vacilante em direção ao lado mais distante da clareira, mais fundo na floresta.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar e rapidamente correu para o lado de Harry, agarrando o cotovelo do garoto. "O que é isso, Potter? Teimoso até o ponto da estupidez?"

Harry rapidamente afastou o braço. "Prefiro pensar nisso como orgulho grifinório".

"Mesma coisa".

Por um momento, Harry encarou Draco, mas parecia estar cansado demais para continuar do contra. Particularmente porque estava tremendo em cima de seus pés mesmo estando parado. Draco agarrou seu cotovelo de novo.

"Anda, Potter. Se ajudar, eu não vou mencionar nada disso quando voltarmos a Hogwarts".

Harry o encarou obstinadamente por um momento, mas então sua expressão mudou de teimosia para exaustão. Ele inclinou seu peso cuidadosamente contra o braço de Draco sem outra palavra de reclamação.

Talvez porque Harry estivesse tentando tanto parecer forte, a facilidade com a qual ele se permitiu ser ajudado apenas aumentou a preocupação de Draco. Ele tinha que estar em um estado miserável para permitir tanto contato físico. Por mais poderoso que Harry fosse, e por mais que Draco tivesse ficado estupefato com a força de Harry contra Voldemort, o garoto estava tão terrivelmente enfraquecido naquele momento, e Draco percebeu que se sentia protetor de um modo desconcertante. Verdade, ele tinha assumido a responsabilidade por Harry, e jurara se manter a isso. Mas ainda assim, era um sentimento estranho.

Apesar de sua decisão – e ele estava definitivamente comprometido com sua escolha – anos de inimizade haviam deixado sua marca. Não apenas para Draco, mas também para Harry. No breve período desde que haviam deixado as masmorras, a linguagem corporal de Harry, seu tom de voz, e até o jeito que ele olhava para Draco todos contavam a mesma história. Harry ainda não confiava nele.

"Pronto?" Draco perguntou.

Sem olhar para ele, Harry balançou a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio.

_Grifinórios_, Draco pensou, lamentando, enquanto eles se embrenharam na floresta de novo, mais lentamente desta vez. No entanto, eles não estavam andando por nem um minuto quando Harry repentinamente cambaleou, ofegando.

"Potter, realmente ainda não podemos parar..."

Draco olhou para baixo, mas ao invés de ver Harry desmaiando, o garoto estava agarrando a cicatriz com força, os dentes apertados.

"Potter!"

Harry caiu no chão com um grito estrangulado, arrastando Draco um pouco com ele. Enquanto Draco tentava se soltar, Harry começou a convulsionar violentamente, gemendo, chutando folhas e sujeira do chão da floresta, suas mãos ainda agarradas à testa. Por um momento, Draco estava chocado demais pelo incidente repentino para reagir, mas um grito particularmente dolorido de Harry o fez entrar em ação. Ele segurou os braços de Harry, tentando impedir o garoto de se machucar, mas com uma força surpreendente, Harry se soltou, ainda gritando.

"NÃO!"

Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás enquanto Harry rolava para o lado e se encolhia, os pés ainda chutando.

"NÃO! Ele sabe... ARGH! Ele está vindo... achar a gente..."

Draco rastejou de volta para Harry e o agarrou firmemente pelo peito, prendendo seus braços a seu lado, antes de levantar o garoto que se contorcia para seu colo.

"Potter, fique quieto! Eles vão te ouvir a um quilômetro de distância!"

Harry continuou a se contorcer nos braços de Draco, mas Draco podia ver que ele estava se cansando rapidamente. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados com força enquanto ele gemia, sua voz rouca. "Ele está furioso... vindo... temos que sair... daqui. Cicatriz... ela dói".

Draco levantou a mão e afastou a franja de Harry. A cicatriz familiar se destacava contra a pele pálida de Harry, e Draco estremeceu com a visão. Sem pensar, ele rapidamente cobriu a cicatriz com a palma da mão, e pressionou. O efeito foi instantâneo. O corpo de Harry ficou imóvel, e ele olhou Draco como se não tivesse percebido que o outro garoto estava ali.

Apertando os olhos, ele encontrou o olhar preocupado de Harry nas sombras. "Draco?" Ele perguntou, fracamente.

Sem remover a mão esquerda da testa de Harry, Draco levantou a direita e ajeitou os óculos de Harry, que tinham ficado tortos enquanto Harry tinha convulsões. Draco forçou um sorriso fraco. "Acho que Você-Sabe-Quem sabe que escapamos".

"É", Harry sussurrou, e então fez uma careta. "Ai".

Por reflexo, Draco afastou a mão da testa de Harry, pensando que era a pressão do toque machucando o garoto, mas sua ação apenas fez Harry morder o lábio inferior, assobiando de dor.

Draco se surpreendeu. "O quê? Eu machuquei você?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas repentinamente virou a cabeça e murmurou algo inaudível.

"O que disse, Potter?"

"Sua mão estava fria".

Draco encarou a nuca de Harry, sem saber direito como reagir, até que Harry lentamente se afastou dele.

"Precisamos ir", Harry disse, sem emoção, e se colocou de joelhos. "Não estamos longe o suficiente da fortaleza. Voldemort acabou de matar Macnair. Se ele conseguir o que quer, você será o próximo".

Ele ficou de pé, agarrando um galho próximo para apoio, e esfregou a cicatriz. "Além do mais, quanto mais próximo eu estiver dele, mais essa droga dói".

Draco olhou para sua mão esquerda, a que ele tinha pressionado contra a testa de Harry. Na palma, havia uma mancha de sangue na forma de um raio.

"Malfoy, você vai ficar sentado aí esperando por eles?"

"Não", Draco disse, em voz baixa. Ele fechou o punho, fechando os dedos com força contra a mancha de sangue. "Vamos".

Mais uma vez, Harry foi a frente dele, andando trêmulo, mas Draco rapidamente o alcançou, silenciosamente segurando o cotovelo de Harry. Harry não afastou o braço, e seus passos se tornaram mais firmes com Draco tomando parte de seu peso, mas ele não fez nada para reconhecer o apoio de Draco.

* * *

Por quase uma hora, pela estimativa de Harry, eles se moveram constantemente pela floresta, que escurecia. Pelas copas densas das árvores eles viam lampejos do céu que mudava de um azul pálido, para cinza, para azul marinho. Ocasionalmente, Harry tropeçava, e Draco o segurava, ou Harry assobiava de dor e esfregava a cicatriz, mas nenhuma palavra era trocada entre eles. Quando Harry tropeçou em outro galho não visto na escuridão, caindo em seus joelhos machucados de novo, ele ficou quase surpreso quando Draco caiu no chão a seu lado.

Draco rolou de costas e respirou fundo. "Até a estupidez grifinória não é páreo para a completa escuridão. Não podemos ir mais longe hoje, Potter".

Agarrando a oportunidade, Harry virou de costas no chão da floresta. Por mias grato que estivesse pela sensação de chão firme em suas costas, ele ainda estava nervoso. "Você acha... que fomos longe o suficiente?"

Próximo a ele, Draco fez um barulho indefinido. "Vai ter que ser longe o suficiente. Está escuro demais para viajar, e você está à beira de um colapso físico completo".

Ainda que Harry sabia que o segundo ponto era verdadeiro demais, ele ainda não podia suportar ouvir Malfoy mencionar sua fraqueza atual. "Eu estou bem", ele murmurou.

"Mesmo, agora?"

Antes que Harry percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Draco tinha agarrado seu pulso, os dedos apertando o ponto de pulsação de Harry.

"Seu coração está acelerado, sua respiração está rasa, é um milagre que ainda esteja consciente".

Surpreso pelo movimento invasor repentino, Harry afastou o braço. "O que você é agora? Um maldito Curandeiro?"

"Potter", Draco disse, em voz baixa. "Não precisa de um ser Curandeiro para saber o quanto você chegou perto de morrer".

Harry congelou, pego de surpresa pela sinceridade na voz de Draco. "E daí?" Ele perguntou, dando de ombros. Ele não podia deixar de se sentir inquieto com a mudança aparente na lealdade de Draco. Era repentino demais.

"_E daí_... Que eu não arrisquei o meu pescoço para te tirar de lá, só para te deixar morrer agora". Draco ficou em silêncio de novo. Ele podia sentir a tensão radiando de Draco, assim como a sua.

Mesmo se ele pudesse ignorar sua cicatriz queimando com uma dor constante, e ter Voldemort numa caçada furiosa por ele, e estar ilhado na floresta a quilômetros da segurança; Harry ainda estava tendo um dos dias mais traumáticos de sua vida. Draco Malfoy, em contato físico voluntário com ele, punhos voando não incluídos. Draco Malfoy, o ajudando a escapar de Voldemort. Draco Malfoy, o olhando com preocupação e ansiedade enquanto a ira de Voldemort se manifestava na dor de sua cicatriz. Ele não podia negar que algo havia mudado, mas Harry não tinha certeza de que já confiava nessa mudança. Mais especificamente, ele ainda não podia instintivamente confiar em um Malfoy. Cinco anos de inimizade não eram tão fáceis de ignorar, mesmo em circunstâncias tão extremas. Era irritante, para dizer o mínimo, ter que tentar.

Como se respondendo às dúvidas não vocalizadas de Harry, Draco falou de novo, sua voz um sussurro rouco.

"Eu te pedi desculpas. Eu nunca fiz isso a ninguém antes, Potter. Ninguém."

Harry entortou o pescoço para olhar para Draco. O jovem estava olhando diretamente para cima, dando a Harry uma vista de perfil de seu rosto, fracamente iluminado pelos últimos traços de luz do dia. Ele parecia tão dolorosamente sincero, todos os traços de jovialidade e zombaria desaparecidos. Harry olhou para longe, virando a cabeça de volta para as poucas estrelas aparecendo pelas copas das árvores quando Draco começou a falar de novo.

"Eu te observei, todo o tempo em que estávamos nas masmorras. Você sabe que sim. Não tinha muita diversão lá embaixo. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que você ia desmoronar. Eu _queria_ ver você desmoronar, mas nunca aconteceu. Eu não queria admitir para mim mesmo, mas estava impressionado. E então você começou a dar aqueles sermões santos. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu achava que você só estava tentando me manipular. Talvez estivesse, mas você estava certo sobre tudo. Deus, eu odeio admitir isso".

Harry podia apenas ouvir, estupefato por essa repentina honestidade. Era verdade; ele tinha tentado manipular Draco, seu seqüestrador e carcereiro. Draco era, afinal, seu único meio potencial de escapar. Esse havia sido seu objetivo, primeiro de tudo, seu único objetivo. Ele não tinha certeza de quando Draco se tornara algo mais do que simplesmente meio para um fim – preocupantemente humano – mas olhando para trás, a idéia de manipulação parecia ofensiva, de algum jeito. Ele não percebera que Draco ficaria tão consciente disso. O pensamento o fez se sentir culpado.

Draco fungou uma vez, e então tossiu.

"Eu jurei que se conseguíssemos escapar, eu te diria porque eu usei a Cruciatus", Draco disse. "Eu tive dias para pensar no que queria dizer, então acho que agora é a hora".

"Eu tive que usar a maldição, Potter. Se você tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso por dois segundos, teria percebido isso. Se eu tivesse recusado, meu pai... meu... eles teriam suspeitado que eu tinha me tornado desleal. Eu teria sido removido de meu posto de guarda. Teria sido punido, e você ainda estaria naquela cela, sangrando".

Ele parou, e Harry podia sentir os olhos de Draco sobre si. Lentamente, Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Você disse que sabia como as Maldições Imperdoáveis funcionam. Que você tem que realmente querer causar o estrago; querer machucar alguém. Bom, nisso você tinha razão. O que você não sabia é que eu não estava pensando em você quando lancei a maldição. Eu tive que pensar sobre Você-Sabe-Quem para ficar com raiva suficiente para fazê-lo". O monólogo cuidadoso de Draco vacilou, e ele tossiu de novo, como se tentasse desalojar a emoção que o engasgava. "Mas eu não queria fazer, Potter, não depois... depois de tudo que você tinha dito, e... o que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha dito... e o que ele tinha feito. Não daquela vez. Eu quase não pude, mas se eu não tivesse... bom... considere as conseqüências. Para nós dois".

A voz de Draco se tornou um sussurro. "Eu te ouvi gritar, Potter. E eu sei porque você gritou. Foi minha culpa. Pelos últimos três dias... quando ficava quieto demais, eu podia ouvir aquele som. Ainda posso ouvi-lo. Você não sabe o que fez comigo, ouvir aquilo. Espero que você nunca ouça um grito como aquele, Potter. Mas então, eu espero que nunca tenha que ouvi-lo de novo, também".

Draco se interrompeu de novo, deixando nada além dos sons do vento leve agitando as árvores. Harry encarou a escuridão, e piscou uma vez. Seus olhos doíam, mas ele não estava chorando. Draco tentara se desculpar dias antes, mas Harry não quisera acreditar. Claro, fazia sentido, de um jeito técnico, mas como ele devia acreditar em alguém que acabara de torturá-lo? Naquele momento, ele não pudera. Mas ali, a quilômetros de distância da masmorra fria, não havia jeito de negar.

"Eu... eu entendo".

Draco fez um barulho indefinido na garganta para mostrar reconhecimento. "Que bom, porque eu não tinha certeza de que ia ser capaz de carregar esse fardo, _e_ você. Ambos são bem pesados".

Harry sentiu o canto de sua boca se levantando num sorriso involuntário. "Pensei que eu fosse peso pluma?"

Draco roncou com uma risada curta. "Tá bom, então eu menti". Sua voz se tornou séria de novo. "Mas eu te prometo... custe o que custar... eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para ate levar de volta a Hogwarts".

A afirmação foi como um jorro de água fria, lavando todos os pensamentos do incidente da Cruciatus, e o trazendo de volta à situação presente, fazendo seu fôlego ficar preso em seu peito. Ele se sentou e olhou para o lado, e viu que Draco também estava sentado, olhando de volta para ele pela luz pálida, a sinceridade brilhando reluzente em seus olhos. Harry desviou o olhar e olhou para o colo; ele mal sabia o que fazer da promessa corajosa de Draco. Não era algo que pudesse ser levado displicentemente; não onde eles estavam, sozinhos, a quilômetros de ajuda. Na exaustão de Harry, pensamento coerente estava fora de seu alcance, girando com os fios nebulosos de desconfiança que se agarravam a sua mente como teias de aranha. Ele procurou por algo a dizer, mas Draco aparentemente não tinha terminado.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Potter". Houve o som de tecido se movendo quando Draco falou. "Eu nunca devia ter pego isso em primeiro lugar, mas achei que faria um bom troféu na hora, então antes de deixar as masmorras de Hogwarts com você, eu me virei e peguei. Mas é sua".

Uma pilha de tecido prateado mal dobrada foi colocada no colo de Harry. Ela se acomodou a ele, brilhando estranhamente. Harry se engasgou, e ficou imediatamente grato que as sombras escondiam a umidade se formando em seus olhos enquanto ele passava a mão pela superfície da velha capa de invisibilidade de seu pai. Lentamente, reverentemente, ele levantou o tecido e o pressionou contra o rosto; em parte, porque ele não podia acreditar totalmente que a tinha de volta, mas também para esconder o fato de que estava à beira de uma inundação emocional.

A capa era maravilhosa e familiar; o tecido macio e surreal, e o cheiro fraco e embolorado que ela carregava por ficar guardada por tanto tempo em seu malão da escola. Ele ficou imóvel, curvado, respirando pela capa e tentando se impedir de tremer.

"Eu achei", Draco disse, hesitante, "que pode ser útil... enquanto estamos viajando para Hogwarts. Em caso de... você sabe".

Harry respirou profundamente antes de deixar a capa cair para longe de seu rosto. "Obrigado".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Draco o quebrou.

"Bom, se eu vou ter certeza de que você chegue em Hogwarts em segurança, então vamos começar do começo. Você precisa recuperar força suficiente para viajar, porque de jeito nenhum eu vou carregar sua carcaça peso pluma o caminho todo até Hogwarts". Ele se sentou e olhou para Harry, e Harry podia discernir o sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto pelas sombras.

Harry revirou os olhos. Confie em Draco Malfoy para sair de uma possível sobrecarga emocional com um comentário sarcástico. "Para sua informação, eu peso quase sessenta quilos!"

"Talvez pesasse, mas agora não. Então sente, Potter. Hora da janta. Tenho certeza de que Biddy empacotou um sortimento adorável de suprimentos para gente".

Harry sorriu e colocou a capa de lado. Que jeito melhor de começar uma viagem perigosa do que um lanche? "Parece bom para mim. O que você tem aí? Fruta?"

Draco vasculhou pela pequena sacola que Biddy lhe entregara, que aparentemente era muito mais funda do que parecia, como o braço de Draco desapareceu até o ombro quando ele o colocou dentro dela. "Maçãs, laranjas, bananas, kiwis, marmelos, mangas, e eu acho que essa coisa afiada é um abacaxi".

Harry riu enquanto se afastou para se inclinar contra um grande tronco caído. "Uma maçã parece bom. Sanduíches?"

Harry mal podia ver o que Draco estava fazendo enquanto mexia nas vestes e na sacola, mas Draco finalmente sussurrou, "_Lumos_", e a ponta de sua varinha brilhou fracamente de dentro da sacola. Draco espiou para dentro, seu rosto delicadamente iluminado. "Peru, rosbife, carne enlatada – eca, galinha - "

"Você odeia carne enlatada?"

Draco torceu o nariz. "Naturalmente. É nojenta. Por que se importa?"

"Ah, Ron também odeia carne enlatada", Harry falou, vagamente. "A mãe dele faz sanduíches de carne enlatada para o Expresso de Hogwarts, e ele nunca come". Os pensamentos de Harry divagaram para Ron e a Toca, e o Expresso de Hogwarts, e ele sentiu uma onda de saudade. "Eu sinto falta dele, e Hermione. Eles provavelmente estão mortos de preocupação. Espero que Biddy entregue a mensagem a Dumbledore..."

Draco interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry limpando a garganta. "Peru? Rosbife? Chute na cara?"

"Quê?" Harry olhou para Draco, confuso.

"Estávamos discutindo o jantar, não o Fuinha, er, Weasley", Draco disse, bruscamente.

"Oh". Harry estranhou o tom de voz de Draco. Ele parecia irritado. "Er, peru seria bom. Biddy parece ter empacotado tudo".

"É, Potter", Draco resmungou, enquanto entregava a comida a Harry, e então olhou de volta para a sacola. "Tudo menos um par de meias limpas".

* * *

Draco não parou de perturbar Harry para comer até que o garoto tinha terminado uma maçã, dois sanduíches de peru e três frascos de água. Enquanto ele comia, Draco usou um rápido feitiço para secar em suas roupas e nas de Harry, então um feitiço para limpar, o tempo todo mantendo o ouvido apurado para os sons da floresta. Era sua única distração dos pensamentos saudosos de Harry sobre Hogwarts, Quadribol e Ron e Hermione. Normalmente, o fato de mencionar o Fuinha e a Sangue Ruim deixaria Draco furioso. Agora – bem, ainda o deixava furioso, mas era um tipo de irritação diferente.

Até aquele ponto, Draco somente considerara a necessidade de escapar de Voldemort. Em sua pressa de fugir, ele nunca considerara _para o que _ele estava fugindo. Ouvir Harry falar de seus amigos – atingiu Draco de um jeito bem desconfortável. Não que ele desse a mínima para as preferências de sanduíche do Fuinha em qualquer circunstância, e normalmente, mencionar Weasley traria a sua mente lembranças furiosas da temporada de Quadribol do ano anterior. Mas desta vez, ouvir sobre Weasley não o incomodava do mesmo jeito.

Draco nunca realmente tivera nenhum amigo próximo; eles eram uma responsabilidade. Crabbe e Goyle eram quase amigos por definição. Claro que ele sentia falta deles. Ter dois capangas grandes era uma coisa muito boa. Eles teriam sido particularmente convenientes nessa viajem, de fato, possivelmente como burros de carga. Mas Crabbe e Goyle saberiam da traição de Draco muito antes que ele chegasse a Hogwarts. Era mais do que provável que eles o tornariam seu próximo saco de pancadas quando chegasse. E aí, mesmo se de algum jeito ele conseguisse de algum jeito evitar os punhos de Crabbe e Goyle, para quem se viraria? E o que ele seria esperado a fazer? Se juntar ao grupinho de bem feitores de Dumbledore?

_Foda-se_, ele pensou, miseravelmente. Não, ele queria estar o mais longe disso possível. Ele queria nunca chegar perto de Voldemort de novo, e isso incluía lutar contra ele.

Talvez Dumbledore simplesmente desse a Draco um lugar para se esconder. Ele estaria levando Harry de volta, são e salvo. Verdade, ele tinha seqüestrado o garoto em primeiro lugar, mas levá-lo para casa, especialmente correndo um risco tão grande, deveria ser o suficiente para limpar a dívida, e com sorte lhe garantir algum tipo de santuário. Isso soava razoável. Voldemort estaria atrás de Draco tanto quanto de Harry depois disso. Dumbledore com certeza ia querer protege-lo também.

Mas então, Dumbledore nem tinha sido capaz de proteger Harry de Draco.

Draco olhou para Harry para ver que a cabeça do garoto estava inclinada para frente, aparentemente adormecido. Sorrindo ligeiramente para si mesmo, Draco rastejou até onde Harry estava encostado no tronco. De perto, ele podia ouvir Harry roncando baixo. Draco pôs a mão no ombro de Harry e o sacudiu gentilmente,

"Ei, Potter..."

Num piscar de olhos, Harry acordou e alguma coisa pesada e esfarelada colidiu com a bochecha de Draco.

"Quê! Quem? Malfoy! Você me assustou!"

"Não brinca, Potter", Draco reclamou, tentando manter a voz baixa. "E não fale tão alto. Estamos escondidos, lembra? E _com o que_ você acabou de me bater?"

Harry olhou para a mão vazia. "Ah, foi isso que aconteceu com o resto do meu biscoito".

Draco suspirou em exasperação enquanto esfregava migalhas do rosto. "Bom, Potter, se eu puder confiar em você para não jogar nada mais que esteja meio comido em mim, eu ia sugerir que você se deitasse para dormir. Você vai dormir melhor, mas também, vai te esconder melhor".

"Me esconder melhor?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "Para que partidos de procura em potencial fiquem menos aptos a esbarrar na gente... também a razão porque estamos falando baixo".

"Oh".

"E também porque eu pensei em trazer a Capa de Invisibilidade".

"Oh".

Draco sorriu na meia escuridão. "Potter, é um milagre que você tenha sobrevivido tanto tempo, considerando os lapsos ocasionais de senso comum".

"Ei, eu to um pouco cansado aqui. Além do mais, eu tenho sobrevivido esse tempo todo sem a sua orientação experiente".

"Certo. Agora use esse senso comum que você diz ter, deite-se e durma um pouco. Você vai precisar disso, porque amanhã temos muito chão para cobrir".

Draco viu a silhueta de Harry se mover, e ouviu as folhas estalarem enquanto o garoto se ajeitava.

"E você?" Harry perguntou, num bocejo profundo.

Draco suspirou. "Bom, alguém precisa vigiar, Potter. Além do mais, eu não podia dormir agora nem que quisesse".

"Mmm-hmm..."

Draco observou a figura coberta de sombras de Harry desaparecer com um esvoaçar de tecido prateado, e então até isso desapareceu nas sombras. Ele ficou parado, escutando a respiração de Harry até que teve certeza de que o garoto estava adormecido. Sem tirar os olhos do ponto em que Harry havia desaparecido, ele se moveu cuidadosamente e se acomodou contra o tronco caído. Depois de um momento, houve um farfalhar de folhas – Harry devia ter mudado de posição – e a capa caiu de seu rosto. Por vários longos minutos, Draco observou Harry na luz pálida; as sombras em volta de seus olhos, o hematoma escuro em sua bochecha direita, os lábios levemente entreabertos enquanto ele respirava.

Draco de repente percebeu que estava encarando. Se inclinando para frente, ele delicadamente pegou a ponta do tecido fino e a colocou de novo sobre o rosto de Harry, e mais uma vez Harry desapareceu de vista. Draco se recostou contra o tronco, mas continuou a encarar o espaço aparentemente vazio onde o rosto de Harry havia estado. Sentado ali, sentindo o chão frio debaixo de si, ouvindo o farfalhar da brisa leve pelas árvores e o som baixo da respiração de Harry, a realidade completa da situação finalmente o atingiu. Ele e Harry estavam completamente sozinhos, com mais de cento e oitenta quilômetros de terreno imprevisível entre eles e a segurança.

E somente duas semanas para cruzar a distância.

Draco estava dolorosamente consciente do fato de que Voldemort ainda tinha o sangue de Harry, e a verdade era que ele não precisava mais de Harry para matar o garoto. Draco havia revisado o feitiço repetidamente em sua cabeça, mas em nenhum lugar ele podia se lembrar de um requerimento para a vítima estar presente. E nem podia se lembrar de uma fórmula específica de uma contra maldição. Claro, ele olhara na seção de contra maldições, em seu tédio, mas tudo o que ela continha era teoria, não procedimentos. Em uma sala de aula, ele poderia ter tido a chance de interpretar e criar uma contra maldição ou um antídoto, mas ali, ele nem tinha os ingredientes básicos.

Não, se Harry fosse sobreviver, eles precisavam chegar a Hogwarts antes do eclipse. Snape e Dumbledore achariam uma contra maldição. Tinham que achar. Senão, em duas semanas, Voldemort usaria a poção, e onde quer que Harry estivesse no momento, ele morreria, e não haveria nada que Draco pudesse fazer para impedir.

Depois de tudo que Harry agüentara, depois de lhe dar esperança de escapar, Draco não tinha coragem de dizer para Harry que sua vida ainda estava em perigo. Ele prometera a Harry que faria tudo o que pudesse para levá-lo de volta a Hogwarts. Silenciosamente, ele acrescentara, "vivo e bem" com aquela promessa. Draco só não tinha certeza de que promessas seriam suficientes.

Duas semanas da lua nova para a lua cheia.

Quatorze dias.

Draco tateou o chão a sua volta até que seus dedos acharam um galho caído. Ele o pegou e quebrou as pontas, deixando um pedaço só um pouco menor que sua varinha. Então ele retirou o punhal da bainha em seu cinto. Com um movimento rápido e cuidadoso, ele cortou a madeira num ângulo profundo. Outro corte rápido, e um entalhe branco era visível contra a casca da madeira.

_Primeiro dia_.

Draco cuidadosamente colocou o galho em seu bolso, junto com sua varinha. Com um suspiro, ele se recostou de novo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, observando a silhueta negra das folhas contra as estrelas brilhantes e o céu azul marinho acima. Logo, todos os pensamentos foram para o fundo de sua mente, e havia apenas o céu sem lua, as folhas farfalhantes, o tronco frio contra suas costas, e o som baixo dos roncos de Harry.

Mas Harry não estava roncando. De fato, Draco podia discernir o som de dentes batendo. Ele se inclinou para frente.

"Potter?"

Ele tateou e achou a forma invisível da cabeça de Harry, e então rapidamente afastou a Capa de Invisibilidade do rosto de Harry. De perto, Draco podia ver os lábios de Harry tremendo ligeiramente. "Potter, está acordado?"

Quando Harry não respondeu, Draco sentiu outra onda de preocupação invadi-lo. Ele afastou a capa, e agarrou a mão de Harry; estava gelada. Enquanto Draco estivera usando um conjunto apropriado de vestes de bruxo para outono quando eles partiram, Harry tinha somente as roupas que estava usando na noite em que Draco o capturara. Jeans, uma camiseta, um velho suéter vermelho e a fina Capa de Invisibilidade. Nem perto de resguardá-lo contra o frio de uma noite de setembro no norte da Escócia.

"Potter!" Draco agarrou o ombro de Harry, o virou de costas, e o sacudiu. "Acorde! Você está gelado demais. Você tem que se mover".

Harry gemeu baixo e virou de lado, mas não mostrou sinais de acordar. Draco não sabia se a letargia de Harry era por exaustão completa, ou porque Harry se tornara perigosamente frio, ou mesmo se uma coisa estava relacionada à outra; ele não era Curandeiro, como Harry dissera. Ainda assim, ele sabia que não ser capaz de acordar uma pessoa nunca era bom sinal.

Ele pensou em usar um feitiço para esquentar, mas rapidamente afastou a idéia. Metade das vezes, seus feitiços para esquentar colocavam fogo nas coisas.

_Fogo!_ Era isso. Ele acenderia uma fogueira. Sua varinha já estava de fora quando ele percebeu o quanto idiota a idéia era. Uma patrulha de busca veria a luz ou sentiria o cheiro da fumaça a um quilômetro de distância. E então havia sempre a possibilidade de colocar fogo nos arbustos.

Draco colocou a mão no ombro de Harry de novo. O garoto parecia tremer menos, e de algum jeito Draco tinha certeza de que isso não era um bom sinal. Ele hesitou, mas percebeu que nas circunstâncias atuais, só havia uma coisa que pudesse fazer. Agarrando a ponta de sua própria capa, Draco a puxou sobre Harry, o cobrindo até o queixo. A Capa de Invisibilidade seguiu, cobrindo os dois. Usando sua capa quente como cobertor, Draco deitou ao lado de Harry. Se calor humano era tudo o que ele tinha, então era isso que ele ia usar.

Ele rapidamente afastou todos os sentimentos de timidez enquanto se encostava nas costas de Harry. Essa _não _era a hora de ser enjoado. Era um movimento de sobrevivência necessário, nada mais. E Draco _tinha_ feito uma promessa.

Assim que havia se pressionado contra Harry, ele sentiu o tremor fraco de Harry por sua própria camiseta, mas absolutamente calor nenhum radiava do garoto. Sentindo uma onda de ansiedade quase dolorosa, Draco firmou sua resolução. Ele passou o braço em volta do peito de Harry, e puxou Harry firme contra si.

A forma magra de Harry estava tensa e frágil sob o aperto de Draco. Por toda a força e determinação de Harry o garoto parecia tão pequeno contra Draco, como se pudesse quebrar com pressão demais. Draco sabia que não, claro. Ele tinha visto Harry em ação, mas era tão difícil comparar o herói famoso e marcado que debatera-se e lutara e desafiara o Lord das Trevas com o garoto magro e trêmulo sob seu braço.

Mas Draco tinha feito uma promessa. Ele levaria Harry de volta a Hogwarts, vivo e bem; essa era sua obrigação jurada.

"Eu te fiz uma promessa", Draco sussurrou, ainda que não tivesse certeza de que Harry podia ouvi-lo, não que se importasse naquele ponto. "Custe o que custar".

Sua respiração ficou presa quando a realidade cravou as garras em seu peito. Levar Harry de volta vivo poderia custar mais do que Draco podia dar. Draco tinha Harry, mas Voldemort ainda tinha o sangue de Harry. Manter Harry vivo significava que Draco teria que lutar contra o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso da época. Seria uma batalha que Draco não tinha certeza de que tinha forças para vencer, mas também era uma que ele se recusava a perder.

Além do mais, sem Harry, Draco estaria completamente sozinho. Esse pensamento o aterrorizava.

Impulsivamente, o braço de Draco se apertou em volta de Harry, puxando o garoto para mais perto contra ele, como se tentasse emprestar a Harry força assim como calor. Ele quase podia sentir a energia fluindo, formigando ligeiramente. Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou a testa contra a nuca de Harry. O contato era estranho e não familiar, mas não de todo desconfortável, e ele sentiu outra onda protetora.

Gradualmente, Harry parou de tremer e seu corpo relaxou contra Draco. O som de roncos baixos logo seguiu. Ainda que tivesse pretendido ficar acordado para ouvir qualquer sinal de perigo, o ritmo da respiração de Harry e o calor radiando entre eles começou a deixá-lo sonolento. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele realmente dormira. Ele bocejou e puxou a capa até seu queixo. Enquanto pegava no sono, ele sussurrou gentilmente no ouvido de Harry.

"Custe o que custar".

* * *

_Remember everything I told you.__  
Keep it in your heart, like a stone.  
And when the winds have blown things 'round and back again,  
What was once your pain will be your home.  
All around the table, white haired men have gathered,  
Spilling their sons' blood like table wine.  
Remember everything I told you.  
Everything in its own time._

_Lembre-se de tudo o que eu disse a você.  
Deixe no coração, como uma pedra.  
E quando os ventos soprarem as coisas por aí e de volta novamente,  
O que uma vez foi sua dor será seu lar.  
Ao redor da mesa, homens de cabelos brancos reuniram-se,  
Derramando o sangue de seus filhos como vinho de mesa.  
Lembre-se de tudo o que eu disse a você.  
Tudo a seu tempo._

(Indigo Girls)

* * *

**N/T:** Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review.

_Traducious_


	9. Interlúdio

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

Interlúdio

_Eu o perdi, e desta vez, não posso dizer com nenhuma certeza que terei sucesso em salvá-lo. Eu havia me preocupado que a maior ameaça a Harry era sua própria impertinência e rebeldia – não que esses traços fossem sem razão, oh não. As falhas de Harry nesse caso não são culpa dele próprio, mas ao invés disso são o produto de minha própria tolice. Eu tinha subestimado seu espírito e determinação, e ignorá-lo acendera um fogo que não pode ser contido até que ele ache sua retribuição. Ainda assim, com um entendimento da situação, eu esperava que ele fosse capaz de aceitar a proteção que eu pudesse oferecer até que chegasse a hora em que ele enfrentaria Voldemort sozinho._

_Mas estou divagando, como os velhos geralmente fazem. Não foi culpa de Harry, não inteiramente. Ele não fugiu impulsivamente; ele nem foi embora por sua própria vontade. Com todas as coisas fora dessas paredes das quais eu pretendia manter Harry seguro, eu nunca considerei as ameaças aqui dentro. Eu nunca esperei que um de meus alunos fosse tão longe._

_Deveria eu ter visto a ameaça em Draco Malfoy? Sem dúvida. Veja bem, tanto quanto eu subestimei Harry, eu subestimei o jovem Sr. Malfoy. Eu uma vez discuti a possível ameaça do Sr. Malfoy com Severus. Seus pensamentos sobre o assunto não eram claros. Ele me avisou para não subestimar a capacidade de Draco como uma ameaça, mas me disse que tinha esperança de que, sob as circunstâncias certas, o jovem pudesse ser assustado e impressionado o suficiente para mudar. Ele era certamente um Malfoy, convencido de sua superioridade de sangue puro bruxo e a importância do poder, mas Severus tinha certeza de que Draco não tinha o perfil necessário de um Comensal da Morte. Ele não estava acostumado a pressão, e um pouco assustado demais. Severus suspeitava de que quando chegasse a hora, Draco cederia sob pressão. Tantos outros jovens bruxos e bruxas como Draco tinham tentado servir Voldemort, confiantes em seu ódio, raiva e preconceitos, apenas para morrer de um caso de covardia. A única coisa em questão era se o ódio de Draco era mais forte que seu medo. Eu deveria ter percebido a ameaça depois que Lucius foi preso._

_Meu erro simples e tolo pode ter nos custado tudo._

_A manhã do desaparecimento de Harry foi a mais terrível._

_Eu estava sentado nessa mesma cadeira no fundo do Salão Principal. Eu acordara com uma sensação muito inconfortável na boca de meu estômago naquela manhã, mas tendo cedido a muitos doces de limão antes de dormir na noite anterior, eu o ignorei. Então eu vi a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley entrarem no salão, notavelmente sem seu companheiro usual. Ambos pareciam bem nervosos, e depois de observar o salão por um momento, Hermione segurou Ronald pela manga e praticamente jogou longe vários estudantes em seu caminho para a mesa dos professores. Eu ouso dizer que ela teria colidido comigo se a mesa não a tivesse impedido._

"Diretor", _a Srta. Granger disse, sem fôlego, retorcendo as mãos enquanto falava_. "Eu não quero fazer uma confusão com uma coisa que pode não ser nada, porque Harry tem saído sozinho bastante ultimamente, mas na noite passada, ele saiu pra procurar o trabalho de Poções, porque ele achou que tivesse derrubado, sabe, mas hoje de manhã -"

"Hermione, cala a boca!" _Ronald soltou o braço do aperto dela_. "Senhor, o Harry sumiu. Procuramos em todo lugar".

_Eu me levantei e olhei pare eles, sem saber o que dizer. "Sensações estranhas" não é o tipo de coisa que crianças esperam ouvir quanto já estão nervosas e preocupadas. Não que eles fossem crianças normais, por nenhum padrão._

_Eu estava prestes a pedi-los para me seguir até meu escritório quando a porta do Salão Principal se abriu com um estrondo. Severus entrou no salão, parecendo tão preocupado quanto era possível para ele. Ele caminhou até a mesa dos professores, e jogou em cima dela um pedaço de pergaminho amassado._

"Diretor, Draco Malfoy desapareceu, e eu acredito que tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso".

_A Srta. Granger deve ter reconhecido o pergaminho, pois prendeu a respiração, ficou pálida, e caiu contra o Sr. Weasley, que parecia tão inclinado a cair quanto ela. Quando eu vi o nome rabiscado no topo do papel, eu devo admitir, quase me senti do mesmo jeito._

_Esperando temporariamente adiar o pânico inevitável que logo se espalharia pela escola, eu levei todos ao meu escritório._

"_Srta. Granger", eu perguntei, segurando o pergaminho. "A senhorita reconhece isso?"_

"Sim, senhor", _ela respondeu, ainda muito pálida_. "É o trabalho de Poções de Harry. Estava... estava sumido da mochila dele a noite passada. Ele trabalhou a semana toda, passou horas, e nunca seria capaz de refazê-lo sozinho em uma noite, e ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a refazer, mas eu disse a ele que teria que ser responsável por si mesmo". _Ela estava prestes a cair no choro naquele momento_. "Eu acho que ele saiu procurando no meio da noite com a Capa de Invisibilidade. Eu nunca devia tê-lo deixado ir! Ele sabe que não deve perambular a noite! Eu devia ter ajudado! Eu devia - "

"Cale a boca, garota histérica!" _Severus vociferou_.

_Com isso, o Sr. Weasley se colocou entre Severus e a Srta. Granger_. "Não fale com ela assim! Se Malfoy tem alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço de Harry, você também é culpado, porque ele está na droga da sua casa!"

_Eu poderia ter interrompido ali, mas por debaixo da carranca de Severus, eu podia ver um olhar de derrota; ele sabia que Ronald estava correto_.

"Weasley", _ele sussurrou_. "Se você não se afastar, eu vou tirar metade dos pontos da Grifinória por esse ataque! E se você tiver a metade da maturidade que deveria, e ouvir antes que sua boca lhe arranje um mês de detenções, eu lhe direi..." _Nisso ele suspirou profundamente, ainda que parecesse muito com um rosnado_. "... que você está certo. Isso é parcialmente minha culpa".

_Se a situação tivesse sido menos séria, eu poderia ter sorriso com a expressão estupefata no rosto de Ronald. Severus meramente acenou a cabeça para ele, a resignação se mostrando mais clara então_.

"Temos um problema muito maior em nossas mãos do que o trabalho de casa de Potter, ainda que para seu pouco crédito, esse trabalho é o melhor que já vi dele".

_Severus virou-se para mim e eu podia ver a culpa escondida em seus olhos. Eu acenei a cabeça, o encorajando a continuar_.

"Diretor, na semana passada, eu entreouvi um rumor de que Draco estava planejando algum tipo de vingança para Potter pela captura de Lucius no Ministério. Foi sugerido que ele planejasse atrair Potter para fora da escola, mas essa ameaça estava enterrada em uma lista de brincadeiras e vinganças adolescentes". _Com isso, os olhos de Severus se voltaram para o chão, e eu sabia com certeza o quão séria a situação realmente era_. "Eu falei com ele e lhe disse para não fazer nada estúpido. Ele geralmente sabe aceitar dicas como essa, e eu assumi que seria o suficiente para prevenir qualquer coisa além de brincadeiras normais. Com a situação atual, no entanto..."

_Severus estendeu a mão para minha mesa e alisou o pergaminho. Ele apontou a varinha para o papel e sussurrou um feitiço revelador. Imediatamente, uma mancha escura de sangue apareceu no pergaminho._

"Eu sinto dizer isso, diretor, mas acho que podemos presumir o pior".

_A Srta. Granger gritou e enterrou o rosto no peito do Sr. Weasley, soluçando histericamente. Ronald parecia tão estupefato quanto eu me sentia. Eu honestamente não sabia o que dizer a eles._

"_Não há muito conforto que eu possa oferecer... mas estou muito certo de que Harry ainda está vivo"._

"Como pode saber isso, senhor?" _A Srta. Granger perguntou, seu rosto ainda escondido nas vestes de Ronald_.

_A menos que meu palpite estivesse errado, eu acreditava que Voldemort não faria algo tão simples quanto uma morte limpa. O fiasco no Ministério não havia sido planejado, e eu acreditava que, com o tempo e a oportunidade de planejar, ele não tentaria matar Harry de uma maneira tão rápida. Ele ainda não tinha conhecimento de todo o conteúdo da profecia, até onde eu sabia. Ele arriscaria de mais por simplesmente matar Harry, e estava furioso demais com o garoto para liberá-lo tão facilmente. Educado como era nas Artes das Trevas, ele saberia que quando qualquer tipo de magia do sangue liga dois indivíduos, tal como o feitiço que ele usou para a ressurreição de seu corpo, as suas forças vitais e mágicas ficam interligadas. Ele não sabia, talvez, a extensão de sua ligação a Harry, ou os detalhes dessa ligação, o que poderia ser sua fraqueza. No entanto, desde a primavera passada, ele tivera o tempo e a oportunidade. Esperto como Tom Riddle era, ele procuraria uma morte muito mais útil para Harry do que um mero assassinato_.

"_Porque, Srta. Granger, eu acredito que ele procura usar Harry para seu maior proveito"_.

_Ela gemeu e se virou para chorar baixo contra Ronald de novo, mas não havia nada mais que eu pudesse dizer para confortá-la, e eu não vou mais oferecer um conforto falso. Ela, como os outros, merece a minha honestidade_.

"Devemos começar uma busca imediatamente, diretor", _Severus disse, solenemente_. "Informar à Ordem".

"_Sim, sim é claro". Eu falava distraidamente, pois até mesmo enquanto as respostas automáticas à crise começaram a correr por minha mente como uma lista de lavanderia, outro pensamento me ocorreu. Eu não podia dizê-lo na frente de Hermione e Ronald. Eu nem o diria a Severus, mas tinha certeza de que ele suspeitava o mesmo_.

_Nossas chances de encontrar Harry sozinhos eram muito poucas. Ele podia estar em qualquer lugar, e estava certamente escondido por camada em cima de camada de barreiras, escudos, e feitiços. Não, Harry só tinha duas possibilidades reais de escapar. Ou ele teria que escapar sozinho, ou teria que encontrar ajuda do lado de dentro._

_Eu percorri rapidamente todos os protocolos de emergência naquela manhã em uma neblina. Avisar o Ministério. Coordenar com os membros da Ordem dentro do Ministério. Coordenar com os aurores. Acalmar os estudantes. Começar a procurar usando cada feitiço e encantamento de rastreamento possível. Com isso tudo, um pensamento afastou todos os outros._

_Se Harry Potter fosse sobreviver, sua única esperança era Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estava sentado na mesa dos professores, tentando se impedir de apoiar a cabeça nas mãos enquanto pensamentos da última semana continuavam a rodar em sua mente. Não seria bom que as crianças o vissem desesperado. Havia apenas uma semana desde o desaparecimento de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. A história vazara para o _Profeta Diário_ com horas da descoberta. As especulações correram soltas.

_O próprio Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado penetrou nas defesas de Hogwarts e seqüestrou o Menino Que Sobreviveu! Harry Potter fugiu para acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem de uma vez por todas. Harry se assustou e fugiu. Albus Dumbledore está escondendo Harry de Você-Sabe-Quem e é tudo outra farsa. Você-Sabe-Quem não retornou realmente; Harry simplesmente ficou maluco, e eles estão abafando. Harry e Draco tiveram um duelo e obliviaram um ao outro. Harry e Draco estavam tendo um romance secreto e fugiram juntos_.

Cada rumor era pior que o último. E obviamente, e possivelmente o pior de tudo, havia a verdade crua. _Draco Malfoy tinha seqüestrado Harry Potter para Voldemort_.

Uma semana depois, o choque ainda não passara nem um pouco.

Albus Dumbledore suspirou e olhou a última notícia.

Oficias do Ministério Confirmam a Ligação de Malfoy Com o Desaparecimento de Potter.

Levara um bom tempo para eles perceberem. Com certeza, nem ele nem Severus tinham revelado o pergaminho ensangüentado ao Ministério. Por mais triste e desapontado que ele estivesse com Draco, ele não ia intencionalmente incriminar um de seus estudantes. Se Draco havia cometido um crime, não importa o quão sério, nos terrenos da escola, era tanta responsabilidade do diretor e professores quanto do aluno. Ao invés de partilhar da fúria que muitos dos professores adquiriram pelo garoto Malfoy, Albus, como Severus, apenas sentia um profundo desapontamento.

Severus havia reportado que por trás de portas fechadas, os sextanistas da Sonserina estavam se gabando de como Draco Malfoy finalmente vencera Potter. Os grifinórios diziam exatamente a mesma coisa, mas seus depoimentos eram cheios de acusações de truques desleais e Magia Negra. De acordo com Minerva, eles estavam planejando meios de explodir as masmorras da Sonserina em retribuição. Não que ela sentisse nenhuma inclinação pessoal a impedi-los.

Albus levantou os olhos de sua sobremesa para observar o salão que lentamente se esvaziava. A maioria dos estudantes havia acabado de jantar, com apenas alguns demorando a tomar seus sucos de abóbora. A escola na verdade tinha estado quieta pela semana passada; quase dolorosamente quieta, salvo por algumas brigas entre sonserinos e grifinórios. Por toda a escola, a fofoca e as teorias haviam se esgotado, e os estudantes haviam se acomodado em uma vigília pensativa.

Seus olhos focalizaram numa cabeça ruiva, ao lado de uma cabeleira crespa castanha. Com a visão de Ronald e Hermione, os ombros de Dumbledore se curvaram. Ele tinha certeza de que eles haviam contado a verdade aos poucos estudantes agrupados em volta deles. Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, e até a Srta. Lovegood, da Corvinal. Além desse pequeno grupo, parecia que eles mal haviam falado com alguém desde a manhã do desaparecimento de Harry. O que eles diriam se falassem? O coração de Albus atingia a eles mais do que a qualquer outro.

Eventualmente, Hermione se levantou, seguida rapidamente por Ronald. Eles se moveram silenciosamente em direção às portas, enquanto os outros se afastavam o suficiente para serem educados.

_Tão adultos, _Albus pensou consigo mesmo_. Eles cresceram muito antes do que deveriam. Mas a última coisa que eles iriam querer é pena. Eles apenas querem o amigo de volta. Assim como todos nós_.

O suspense era terrível, e cada dia que passava sem mais notícias diminuía as chances de que eles voltassem a ver Harry com vida. Ele ainda não estava morto, Albus tinha certeza. Ele teria sentido... alguma coisa. Alguma ondulação na teia de magia que impregnava o mundo. Mas não havia nada. Apenas mais silêncio. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que Voldemort planejava fazer com Harry.

Ele esperava que aquela noite, isso mudasse.

Apenas duas horas antes, a marca de Severus queimara, o convocando para uma reunião inesperada.

Albus dissera aos membros da Ordem para ficarem alertas aquela noite, mas não tomar nenhuma ação até que fossem chamados. Se Severus precisasse de reforços, ele chamaria, e eles todos poderiam estar lá em instantes. Qualquer atividade prematura da parte de um membro da Ordem poderia arruinar as chances de Severus. Albus abaixou os olhos para o anel com uma pedra em sua mão direita. Ele tinha orgulho em dizer que tirara a idéia dos trouxas, e havia criado um "Beeper", como Tonks chamara. Ficaria vermelho no instante em que Severus precisasse de ajuda.

Enquanto isso, só o que ele podia fazer era esperar. Ele se retiraria para seu quarto, faria seus contatos noturnos com os membros da Ordem, os lembraria de ficar em alerta a noite toda, não que eles precisassem de um lembrete, e então... esperar.

Albus se levantou lentamente, sentindo a idade em suas costas e pernas. A passagem do tempo pelo corpo humano era diminuída pela magia, mas inevitavelmente, o tempo era mais forte. Ele continuava incessantemente, esmagando aqueles que não podiam agüentar, os deixando quebrados às margens da estrada.

Ele se virou para sair pela porta nos fundos do salão quando ouviu uma confusão atrás de si. Olhando para trás, ele viu estudantes se afastando para os lados das passagens entre as mesas, gritando de surpresa enquanto o que parecia ser uma pessoa muito baixa corria entre eles. Não, não uma pessoa baixa. Um elfo doméstico.

"Professor Dumbledore, senhor! Sr. Dumbledore!" veio o guincho alto um momento antes do elfo doméstico entrar completamente em seu campo de visão. Era uma fêmea, mas não vestida em um uniforme limpo de elfo doméstico de Hogwarts. Essa estava vestida em uma fronha imunda: uma escolha de vestimenta que era distintamente familiar. Ela parou em diante da mesa dos professores, se virou, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, senhor! Biddy está trazendo notícias do senhor de Biddy! Biddy tem notícias muito importantes, senhor!"

Cada estudante que sobrara no salão estava se movendo lentamente para a mesa dos professores, e uma corrente de sussurros curiosos aumentava no aposento. O Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger, que já tinham deixado o salão, haviam reaparecido na porta, mas pararam ali. Albus deu um passo em direção ao elfo doméstico, sem querer criar muitas esperanças.

"Sim", Albus disse, lentamente. "Biddy, não é?"

O elfo doméstico acenou com a cabeça enfaticamente.

"E quem é o seu senhor, Biddy?"

"Bom, senhor, ele não é ainda senhor de Biddy, porque ele teve que dar roupas a Biddy para que Biddy pudesse vir aqui, porque o pai do senhor teria forçado Biddy a ficar, mas Biddy é uma boa elfo doméstico, e o senhor prometeu aceitar Biddy de volta! Por favor não pense mal de Biddy, senhor!"

Albus finalmente notou uma meia suja, não gasta, mas apertada com força em sua pequena mão. Ele levantou as mãos, tentando impedir a explosão nervosa dela. Ela ainda estava sem fôlego da corrida. "Por favor, Biddy! Eu não penso mal de você. Você obviamente está servindo bem ao seu senhor! Mas eu preciso saber, quem _é_ ele?"

"Biddy serve ao Senhor Draco Malfoy, senhor."

Imediatamente, os murmúrios no salão aumentaram, mas um grito agudo se sobrepôs a todos. Albus levantou os olhos para ver a Srta. Granger correndo em direção à mesa dos professores como havia feito uma semana antes, arrastando o Sr. Weasley atrás dela e quase derrubando dúzias de outros estudantes pelo caminho. Antes que ela atingisse último degrau para a mesa dos professores, no entanto, Albus levantou a mão, indicando que ela parasse. Foi bem efetivo, e ela parou tão rápido que Ronald colidiu com ela por trás.

"OOF! 'Ermione! Vai com calma!"

Ela olhou friamente para ele antes de se virar para Albus, e então olhar com ceticismo para o elfo doméstico. "Você escapou de Malfoy?"

Biddy pareceu escandalizada. "Oh, não, senhorita! Biddy não está escapando! Biddy é uma boa elfo doméstico! O senhor Malfoy confiou em Biddy para trazer uma mensagem para o Professor Dumbledore! Oh, o senhor de Biddy é bom e gentil e ele confia em Biddy!"

Foi a vez de Hermione parecer escandalizada, e um tanto nauseada. "Estamos falando do mesmo Malfoy?"

"Acho que sim", Albus interveio, falando calma e deliberadamente, "que seria melhor continuar isso em outro lugar". Ele olhou para a multidão de olhos arregalados encarando do Salão Principal inteiro, e se dirigiu a eles em voz alta. "Eu aconselharia a todos a retornar diretamente para seus salões comunais imediatamente".

Olhando de volta para baixo, ele falou num tom confidencial. "Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, Biddy, por favor me sigam até o meu escritório. Ah, e Sir Hector", ele se dirigiu à um bruxo corpulento em uma pintura de um banquete de feriado, "poderia por favor ir até a torre da Grifinória chamar a Professora McGonagall? Isso também é do interesse dela".

Sir Hector balançou a cabeça, deu mais uma mordida na coxa de peru, se levantou de trás de seu banquete infinito com um arroto abafado, e desapareceu atrás da moldura.

Albus teve que se controlar para não questionar o elfo doméstico enquanto eles subiam pelas escadas até o escritório do diretor. Ele olhou pelo canto do olho para o pequeno elfo doméstico, que meio corria e meio andava desajeitadamente a seu lado, olhando para ele ansiosamente a cada poucos passos. Atrás deles, os únicos sons feitos pelos amigos de Harry eram seus passos. Albus tinha que admirar o controle deles. Enquanto isso, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar que tipo de noticias Biddy trouxera. Com alguma sorte, haveria uma locação, alguns detalhes, e com as informações de Biddy, a presença de Severus, e os reforços do resto da Ordem, uma missão de resgate poderia ser montada. Ou, se Harry e Draco tivessem escapado para além das barreiras, ainda que isso fosse improvável, eles poderiam talvez ser rastreados e localizados. Mas não havia sentido em deixar-se levar pela esperança.

Minerva os encontrou logo antes de chegarem á gárgula guardando o escritório do diretor.

"Albus! O que foi? Alguma notícia? Eu notei que Severus não estava no jantar - "

Albus levantou a mão e impediu suas perguntas, inclinando a cabeça para indicar que discutiriam no escritório. Ela pressionou os lábios juntos e sacudiu a cabeça.

A gárgula pulou para o lado com a senha ("penas de açúcar"), as escadas os carregaram pela espiral familiar, e a porta do escritório se fechou atrás deles com um som alto. Albus se virou para encarar o elfo doméstico, que estava de pé no meio do escritório circular. Ela parecia terrivelmente nervosa, como se estivesse em julgamento.

Antes que pudesse questionar Biddy, no entanto, Hermione tinha se lançado a frente e agarrado a criatura, a levantando do chão, as deixando praticamente com os narizes se tocando. "ONDE ELE ESTÁ? Onde está Harry! Eu sei que você sabe! O que Malfoy fez com ele?"

Biddy guinchou de medo, os olhos quase tão arregalados quanto os de Ronald.

"Hermione!" Ronald exclamou, chocado. "Você... e o... o que você tá fazendo!"

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro para o amigo, com uma expressão furiosa ainda estampada em seu rosto. Minerva não parecia saber bem o que dizer. A estudante mais madura da casa estava positivamente delirante.

"Srta. Granger", Albus disse, gentilmente. "Se a senhorita tiver a gentileza de soltar esse elfo doméstico, ela poderá nos dar alguma informação".

A garota piscou uma vez e pareceu recobrar a sanidade. Parecendo extremamente envergonhada e um pouco trêmula, ela soltou Biddy. Pela primeira vez, um elfo doméstico correu de medo de Hermione Granger, e se escondeu atrás das vestes de Albus.

"Eu... eu... eu sinto muito", Hermione disse, sua voz hesitante. "Eu não sei o que me deu".

"Preocupada pra cacete com o Harry", Ronald disse, firmemente, apertando os ombros dela. Ele balançou a cabeça em direção a Albus. "Desculpe, senhor".

"Minha mente parece ter se desligado por um momento, Sr. Weasley, e eu me esqueci completamente do porque você estaria se desculpando". Ele colocou a mão atrás das vestes e encorajou Biddy a voltar para o meio. "Agora, por favor, Biddy, desperdiçamos tempo suficiente. Que mensagem você tem de seu mestre? Onde estão os senhores Potter e Malfoy?"

"Senhor", ela começou, hesitante, "o Senhor Malfoy e Harry Potter estavam na fortaleza do Lord das Trevas. Nas masmorras senhor. Mas eles estão escapados agora, senhor".

Houve um soluço de alívio de Hermione, e um ofego de Ronald. Albus nem virou os olhos.

"Ambos estavam nas masmorras? Os dois eram prisioneiros?"

Biddy concordou com a cabeça, e então a sacudiu. "O senhor Malfoy não era um prisioneiro, senhor. O senhor Malfoy tinha a missão de guardar Harry Potter".

Um sorriso morno se espalhou pelo rosto de Albus.

"Senhor", Hermione gritou. "Como pode sorrir com isso! Isso só prova que Malfoy é um deles! Ele capturou Harry!"

"Ah, Srta. Granger, ele _era _um deles!" Albus piscou. "Se eles não tivessem designado o Sr. Malfoy para guardar Harry, eu ouso dizer que Harry ainda estaria naquelas masmorras".

"Eu... Eu..." Hermione gaguejou por um momento, e então fechou a boca e contraiu os lábios.

"Espera um minuto", Ronald começou. "Se o senhor espera que eu acredite que _Draco maldito Malfoy_ ajudou Harry a escapar, está fora de si!"

"Sr. Weasley!" Minerva o repreendeu. "_Não_ fale com o diretor assim!"

"Não, não, Minerva, está tudo bem. Eu não posso culpá-lo por estar chateado. Mas Sr. Weasley", a voz de Albus se tornou severa, "isso é exatamente o que eu espero que você acredite".

"Mas Malfoy seqüestrou Harry!" Ronald protestou. "Ele o feriu! Era o _sangue _de Harry!"

"Sim, isso é verdade, mas o Sr. Malfoy evidentemente também permitiu que Harry escapasse, e ao que parece, eles fugiram juntos. Isso nunca teria acontecido se Draco não tivesse trocado sua lealdade".

A boca de Ronald permaneceu aberta por um momento antes que seu rosto tomasse uma expressão dura. "Eu acreditaria mais que Harry escapou sozinho e arrastou Malfoy junto para que _eu _possa quebrar a cara dele quando eles voltarem".

Albus franziu a testa em desapontamento para Ronald, e então virou de volta para Biddy. "Você estava lá. Faria a gentileza de nos contar?"

O elfo doméstico hesitou por um momento antes que seu rosto se retorcesse com determinação. "O senhor Malfoy planejou a fuga, senhor. Biddy está pensando que o Lord das Trevas fez alguma coisa para o senhor Malfoy que o senhor não gostou, senhor. O senhor Malfoy pediu a Biddy para ajudar. Biddy achou a rota de escape, e o Desviador - "

"Desviador?" Albus interrompeu apressadamente.

"Sim, senhor". Ela pareceu preocupada de novo. "O senhor vê, senhor, Biddy não está tendo só boas notícias, senhor. Biddy estava tentando achar as pirâmides, senhor, elas devem funcionar como uma Chave de Portal, e Biddy tinha que trazer uma pra cá, e o senhor Malfoy e Harry Potter usariam a outra para vir direto para Hogwarts, senhor... mas senhor, Biddy não está achando elas! E agora, o senhor Malfoy e Harry Potter está na floresta, e eles tem o Desviador, então o Lord das Trevas não pode achar eles, mas Biddy também não pode achar eles! Eles está querendo vir pra casa, senhor, mas é tão longe! O pobre senhor de Biddy está sozinho sem Biddy para ajudar ele!"

E ela começou a soluçar, assoando o nariz com um som alto em sua fronha, o único som no aposento.

O silêncio finalmente foi quebrado por Hermione. "O que isso significa, senhor?"

Albus respondeu distraidamente. "O Desviador... deve ser como o Sr. Malfoy escapou pelas barreiras com Harry... tão esperto... mas com ele, eu temo, não há nenhum jeito possível de rastrearmos os garotos. Biddy, onde é a fortaleza de Voldemort?"

Biddy estremeceu com o nome, mas não reagiu de nenhum outro jeito. "Senhor, é a norte daqui senhor. Biddy não está sabendo onde exatamente, mas o senhor Malfoy sabe, senhor. Eles está vindo do caminho certo pra chegar aqui, senhor".

Albus respirou lentamente. "Bom, eu sinto admitir, mas há pouco que eu possa fazer. Se eles tem um Desviador, seria realmente a melhor defesa deles contra Voldemort. Eles fariam bem em não parar de usá-lo. Se o fizessem, Voldemort provavelmente os encontraria antes de nós". Ele começou a andar lentamente, enquanto sua mente corria em contraste. "Não valeria o risco, não. Definitivamente não. Mas isso significa que nosso único jeito de achá-los seria percorrer a floresta".

Ele parou e se virou, lutando para não mostrar seu próprios estado de nervos para a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley. "Se eles estão se escondendo tão diligentemente, no entanto, nossa própria busca provavelmente só ajudaria Voldemort a encontrá-los. Voldemort tem recursos, e nos rastrearia para poder encontrar os garotos".

Um sentimento doloroso de vazio se instalou na boca do estômago de Albus. "Parece", ele disse, lentamente, "que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy estão por conta própria".

"Albus, tem certeza de que não há _nada _que possa ser feito?" Minerva perguntou, fracamente. "Dois garotos, sozinhos na floresta, e não temos idéia de onde eles possam estar! Se Você-Sabe-Quem não os recapturar, eles ainda podem morrer lá!"

Ao lado, Hermione gemeu baixo. "Tem que haver um jeito, senhor. Um feitiço, um encantamento, uma ferramenta de rastreamento, _alguma coisa_! Temos que trazer Harry para casa! Eu vou à biblioteca imediatamente... sei que deve ter - "

"Eu temo, Srta. Granger, que não haja nada", Albus suspirou profundamente. "A razão pela qual o Desviador é uma ferramenta tão efetiva, e tão fortemente controlada pelo Ministério, é porque não há maneira de se sobrepor aos seus efeitos. Ele cria uma barreira em volta do usuário como uma bolha, bloqueando qualquer magia de entrar ou sair. Ele efetivamente os apaga do mapa, tornando-se impossível de derrotar. Não há mais do que dez atualmente na Grã-Bretanha. Eu devo assumir que Draco pegou o seu do pai."

"Temo que teremos que esperar".

"Mas não _podemos_!" Ron gritou. "Eu não vou deixar Harry simplesmente ficar na floresta com Malfoy, e Merlin sabe lá que tipo de outras criaturas nojentas tem lá!"

"E o que você faria, Ronald?" Albus perguntou. "Agora, parece que qualquer tentativa que fizermos apenas aumentaria o perigo para Harry. _E_ Draco".

Ronald murmurou alguma coisa difícil de ouvir. Albus escolheu ignorá-lo. "Acho que talvez os dois devessem voltar para sua casa. Com sorte, o Professor Snape vai voltar em pouco tempo com informações úteis. Minerva, se fizer o favor de levá-los - "

Um guincho alto o interrompeu, e somente então Albus percebeu que Biddy estava batendo os pés furiosamente, parecendo que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

"Há mais alguma coisa, Biddy?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça furiosamente, e Albus fez um gesto a encorajando a falar.

"Senhor, o senhor Malfoy deu a Biddy mais uma mensagem muito importante, senhor, mas Biddy não sabe o que significa. O senhor Malfoy está dizendo a Biddy para dizer a Albus Dumbledore que o Lord das Trevas está usando a poção Eclipse da Alma em Harry Potter, senhor, e que o Lord das Trevas já tem o sangue de Harry Potter".

Albus sentiu o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. "Pelas barbas do grande Merlin", ele sussurrou, um instante antes de meio sentar, meio cair na cadeira mais próxima.

"Albus...?" Minerva deu um pequeno passo a frente. "O que isso significa?"

Ele olhou do rosto da colega de longo tempo para os rostos das crianças – não, os jovens adultos – de pé ao lado dela. O que ele devia dizer a eles? O que ele podia _dizer _a eles? A verdade? Albus curvou a cabeça para frente. Se já tinha havido uma hora para ser honesto, era aquela.

"Eu acho", ele começou, lentamente, sentindo o peso de cada palavra, "que é melhor eu começar do começo".

Hermione mudou de posição, inconfortável. "Por que eu tenho a sensação de que não vou gostar disso?"

"Possivelmente porque você é uma moça muito perceptiva". Albus olhou em volta e gesticulou para as cadeiras que sobravam. "Por favor sentem-se, todos vocês. Seria preferível".

As cadeiras se colocaram sozinhas em um pequeno círculo, todas viradas para Albus, e todos, menos Biddy, se sentaram.

"Biddy, essa é toda a sua mensagem?" Albus perguntou. "Há mais alguma coisa que Draco lhe pediu para nos contar?"

"Isso é tudo que o senhor Malfoy pediu a Biddy para contar, Sr. Dumbledore, senhor". Ela retorceu o tecido de sua fronha. "Mas, se o Sr. Dumbledore desejar, Biddy pode tentar responder a mais perguntas... se for ajudar a trazer o senhor Draco e Harry Potter para casa em segurança, senhor".

Albus sentiu um pequeno sorriso se esgueirar por sua barba. "Biddy, você é realmente um elfo doméstico excelente. Seu senhor ficaria muito orgulhoso de você".

As orelhas de Biddy se ergueram, e seus olhos brilharam esperançosamente. Albus apenas desejou que pudesse corresponder às esperanças dela.

"Eu devo lhe pedir para voltar depois. Por enquanto, se você for até a cozinha, os elfos domésticos lá irão lhe ajudar em achar roupas limpas e algo quente para comer. Você fez muito bem. Obrigado".

"Muito de nada, Professor Dumbledore, senhor!" Ela se curvou tão baixo que seu nariz quase tocou o chão, e com um estalido baixo, desapareceu.

"Eu sempre me perguntei como elfos domésticos podem fazer isso nos terrenos da escola", Hermione disse, vagamente.

"Eu explicarei uma outra hora, Srta. Granger", Albus disse, solenemente. Ele respirou profundamente, se inclinou para frente, e decidiu encarar a discussão diante de si.

"O quanto Harry lhes contou sobre a noite em que Voldemort recuperou seu corpo?"

"A noite da terceira tarefa, senhor?" Ronald perguntou. Albus concordou, e a boca de Ronald se contraiu. "Ele nos contou o que aconteceu, mas sabíamos que a coisa toda era... bem... um pouco perturbadora, então nunca perguntamos nada. Por quê?"

"Bom, eu presumo que saibam que Voldemort usou o sangue de Harry para recriar seu corpo, sim?"

Ronald tremeu visivelmente, e concordou. Na cadeira a seu lado, Hermione se encolheu um pouco na almofada.

"Vocês vêem", Albus continuou, sua voz carregada de culpa. "Eu nunca expliquei as repercussões disso para Harry. Na hora, eu pensei que o uso de Voldemort do sangue de Harry podia apenas nos ajudar. Eu acreditei que o Voldemort não perceberia o perigo para si mesmo. Enquanto ele estivesse inconsciente do problema, ele nunca precisaria procurar uma solução".

"Quer ele saiba disso ou não, ele achou o único jeito possível de superar o obstáculo que criou para si mesmo".

"Senhor", Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente. "Eu não entendo aonde o senhor quer chegar".

"Eu estou chegando lá, Srta. Granger. Veja bem, construindo um corpo do sangue de Harry, a vida de Voldemort fica, portanto, _baseada_ na de Harry. De um modo, eles dividem uma vida, em dois corpos, mas é a vida de _Harry_ que é a base para as duas". Albus balançou a cabeça uma vez em reconhecimento da expressão chocada no rosto de Hermione, e no olhar de nojo no de Ronald.

Albus se mexeu com desconforto em seu assento, e escondeu o movimento cruzando as mãos embaixo do queixo. Ele não desejava contar essa parte da história. "Por mais que eu sinta fazer essa admissão, eu devo lhes contar que o resultado dessa complicação não necessariamente põe Harry em segurança. Harry ainda poderia morrer, mas como resultado desta morte, Voldemort também deixaria de existir em forma corpórea. Minha intenção primária ainda é proteger Harry, mas se eu viesse a falhar – por mais terrível que isso seria – Voldemort também deixaria de existir. Se seu espírito continuasse, essa parte de Voldemort seria mais fácil de destruir".

"Espera um pouco", Ronald interrompeu rapidamente, "o senhor está dizendo que se Você-Sabe-Quem matar Harry, ele morre também?"

"Na essência, Sr. Weasley, sim".

"Então porque Harry está em perigo?" Hermione choramingou. "Por que Você-Sabe – er... Vol – Voldemort iria querer matá-lo? Harry nunca quis nada disso. Ele não devia ter que - "

"Então ele nunca lhes contou sobre a profecia, certo?" Albus disse, tristemente. Não era uma pergunta.

"Albus, tem certeza de que deve contar às crianças?" Minerva perguntou. Hermione e Ronald se assustaram como se tivessem esquecido de que ela estava ali, e tão rapidamente, suas expressões endureceram.

"Eles não são crianças, Minerva. Não mais. E eu pretendo contar a eles a verdade: toda a verdade. Eles merecem saber". Ele se virou para Ronald e Hermione. "Eu deixei para Harry contra a vocês o que quisesse sobre a profecia. Vocês estavam no Ministério; tenho certeza de que sabem sobre sua existência. Eu suspeito, no entanto, de que Harry não lhes contou o que estava contido dentro dela".

Duas cabeças se sacudiram negativamente.

"Considerando a situação, é melhor que eu lhes conte". Albus se recostou em sua cadeira, como se a distância entre ele e sua audiência fosse diminuir o golpe de algum jeito. "A própria profecia diz que Harry, identificado pelas circunstâncias de seus pais e época de nascimento, é a única pessoa que pode derrotar Voldemort. Quando Voldemort soube dessa profecia, quinze anos atrás, ele tentou matar Harry. Todos sabemos o que aconteceu então".

Se Ronald ou Hermione estava reagindo a essas notícias, a reação estava escondida por trás de expressões como máscaras.

"Havia outro aspecto da profecia. Uma linha em particular, que estava fraseada de uma maneia peculiar. '_Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver'_. Primeiramente eu pensei o significado mais óbvio: ou Harry ou Voldemort teria que morrer. Um deveria matar o outro. Parecia ser simples assim".

Hermione tossiu uma vez.

"Notou alguma coisa, Srta. Granger?"

Ela concordou.

"Por favor, explique, eu gostaria de ouvir de outra pessoa".

Hermione se inclinou para frente em seu assento, se inclinando pesadamente nos joelhos. Ela olhou para o chão enquanto falava.

"Está errado", ela disse, lentamente. "Se nenhum poderá _viver_ enquanto o outro _sobreviver_, isso deve significar que um não poderia estar _vivo _agora. Eu acho que a profecia deve ter feito efeito de algum jeito na noite em que V-Voldemort desapareceu, quando ele tentou matar Harry da primeira vez...?"

Albus concordou.

Hermione continuou. "Desde então, tem sido um ou outro. Harry tinha sobrevivido, e Voldemort não estava realmente vivo, estava? Então, como o senhor disse, quando V-Voldemort usou o sangue de Harry... ele achou que tivesse voltado, mas ele ainda não está realmente vivo. Ele ainda está dividindo uma vida com Harry. Harry... Harry está vivo, mas Voldemort não. Ou Harry não está bem vivo, e Voldemort está... mas isso não faz sentido! Harry está tão vivo quanto o senhor ou eu!" Ela bateu um pé. "Está tudo errado!"

"Certamente parece que sim". Albus se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente. Ele certamente passara horas caminhando pelo chão de seu escritório, usando o movimento repetitivo para ajudá-lo a pensar, mas ele nunca achou que estaria caminhando sobre uma mudança de eventos tão severa.

"Depois do retorno de Voldemort há um ano e meio, eu percebi uma segunda possível interpretação daquela linha. Entre a única vida que eles dividiram desde aquele ponto, apenas um poderia _mantê-la_. Eu tinha assumido, baseado no fato de que ele usou o sangue de Harry, que Harry necessariamente seria o sobrevivente. Mesmo se Voldemort o matasse, ele estaria em essência cortando sua própria fonte de vida, e ele morreria. Essa tinha sido minha esperança, que até mesmo no pior cenário, nem tudo estaria perdido".

Ele parou e se inclinou contra sua mesa. "Mas eu também sabia que havia outro jeito... que era possível para Voldemort burlar esta fenda. É possível, ainda que improvável, que Voldemort pudesse na verdade _absorver_ a ´própria força vital de Harry. Era tão forçado que eu afastei a possibilidade. Há apenas dois meios de fazê-lo, e ambos requereriam circunstâncias tão específicas -"

"Dois meios, senhor?" Ronald perguntou.

Albus meramente concordou com a cabeça, indicando que a pergunta não era importante. "Voldemort não ouviu toda a profecia. Eu não pensei que ele estaria consciente dessa complicação. Até onde eu sei, ele ainda pode não estar ciente dela, e seu uso da poção Eclipse da Alma pode ser uma coincidência. Se é uma coincidência, é um das mais desafortunadas".

"A poção faz parte da magia antiga, há muito tempo esquecida pela maioria dos bruxos, usando alguns dos componentes mais simples da Magia Antiga – ervas, astronomia, e emoção humana - para criar um efeito inacreditavelmente poderoso. Ela usa o sangue da vítima, e na noite de um eclipse lunar, a fase da lua dispara uma transferência".

"Ia transferir a vida de Harry para Voldemort", Hermione sussurrou.

Albus concordou tristemente. "Se ele obter sucesso, se tornará mais poderoso do que jamais foi. Se isso acontecer, eu não sei se poderíamos impedi-lo".

"Mas Harry escapou! Voldemort não pode -"

"Temo que ele possa, Srta. Granger. Como Biddy disse, Voldemort já tirou o sangue de Harry. Harry poderia estar do outro lado da Grã-Bretanha, mas enquanto o eclipse estiver acontecendo sobre sua cabeça e a de Voldemort, não há nada que o impeça".

"Não há nenhum jeito de bloquear esse efeito, Albus?" Minerva perguntou, sua voz trêmula. "Uma contra-azaração?"

"Se há, eu nunca o vi. A poção Eclipse da Alma não tem sido usada há séculos, desde antes de Hogwarts ser fundada".

"Espere, o senhor disse que o eclipse tem que acontecer sobre Harry. Se nós o levássemos para longe, para algum lugar onde o eclipse não esteja acontecendo, para o Canadá, ou Austrália, ou Guatemala -"

"Goo-o-que-ahn?" Ron disse, parecendo inteiramente confuso. Hermione o encarou.

"Isso pode funcionar, Srta. Granger, mas não há garantia. E para tentar, precisaríamos ter Harry aqui".

Albus fechou os olhos por um momento, procurando em si mesmo algum pensamento positivo para oferecer, mas não havia nenhum. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele observou os ocupantes do aposento. Minerva havia puxado um lenço, possivelmente para enxugar os olhos, mas ao invés disso ela o estava torcendo com força, e seu rosto estava pálido e exausto como havia estado na primavera anterior quando ela havia sido atingida por vários feitiços estuporantes de uma vez. Hermione parecia o mesmo. Ela estava segurando as pontas de seu uniforme com tanta força que o tecido estava começando a puir, e seu rosto estava retorcido como se ela estivesse lutando para não chorar. Ronald, no entanto...

"E ISSO É TUDO CULPA DO MALFOY!" Ele pulou de pé e começou a caminhar pelo escritório furiosamente. "O SENHOR DEIXOU O DRACO MALDITO MALFOY SEQUESTRAR O HARRY DEBAIXO DO SEU NARIZ!" Ele fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para golpear uma pilha de livros em uma mesinha. Os livros saíram voando, e Fawkes piou e deixou o aposento. Albus fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo uma pontada afiada de déjà vu.

"Sr. Weasley!" Minerva gritou fracamente. "Sente-se nesse instante!"

"EU NÃO VOU ME SENTAR! HARRY ESTAVA SEGURO! ELE ESTAVA BEM AQUI! E AGORA ELE ESTÁ... ele está..." a voz de Ronald sumiu, e Albus pôde ver em seus olhos o quanto superficialmente sua raiva estava mascarando sua angústia.

"Ronald, eu lhe asseguro, estamos fazendo todo o possível -"

"É", ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Do mesmo jeito que o senhor fez todo o possível para mantê-lo seguro em primeiro lugar".

Com a expressão firme, ele se virou, andou até a porta e a abriu.

"Ron, por favor!" Hermione gritou atrás dele. "Não! O Professor Dumbledore nunca quis que isso acontecesse!"

Ronald olhou para trás por cima do ombro, e seus olhos estavam gelados. "Você _tente _dizer isso quando Harry estiver morto".

A porta bateu, e ele havia ido.

Hermione se virou em seu assento. "Professor! Eu devia... quer dizer, Ron... eu tenho que ir -"

"Com certeza, Srta. Granger", Albus disse, inclinando a cabeça em direção à porta. "Não é bom que ele fique sozinho, e tenho certeza de que você também precisa dele agora".

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, se levantou e correu atrás de Ronald sem olhar para trás.

Quando a porta havia se fechado atrás dela, Albus finalmente voltou para sua cadeira, e se deixou cair para trás nas almofadas, tentando desesperadamente conter o pânico que ameaçava controlá-lo. Agora mais do que nunca, ele precisava de toda a sua sanidade consigo. Ele tirou os óculos com uma mão e esfregou os olhos com a outra. Ele sentiu o braço da cadeira afundar quando Minerva se inclinou contra ele.

"Albus?"

"Se eu me lembro corretamente, a Profª Sinistra mencionou um eclipse lunar total no dia 27 deste mês. Acredito que seja aproximadamente daqui a duas semanas". Ele olhou para ela pelos dedos. "Eu realmente não sei o que fazer desta vez, Minerva", ele disse, gentilmente. "Eu nunca considerei... foi minha própria tolice... e excesso de confiança... Voldemort pode realmente vencer."

"Não! Albus, eu não vou sentar aqui e assistir a você desistir assim!" Ela lhe deu um pequeno empurrão no ombro, o que forçou sua mão para longe de seu rosto.

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre desistir?"

Ela pareceu confusa. "Mas você acabou de dizer -"

"Eu disse que não sei o que _fazer_, Minerva. Eu não perdi as esperanças".

"Mas não podemos simplesmente deixar Harry lá fora. Não temos idéia do quanto longe ele está!" Ela começou a retorcer o lenço de novo. "E se ele e o garoto Malfoy não voltarem a tempo? Não podemos nem _tentar _ajudá-lo se ele não estiver aqui!"

"Não, não podemos", Albus disse, lentamente, medindo as palavras. "Mas Harry é muito mais capaz do que lhe damos crédito. E aparentemente, vendo como Draco foi capaz de escapar com Harry não somente debaixo de _nossos _narizes, mas também do de Voldemort, ele também é, aparentemente, muito mais esperto do que tínhamos percebido".

Minerva se levantou rapidamente, deu vários passos pelo escritório, e se virou para encarar Albus. "Você mesmo disse o quanto poderosa essa poção é. O que dois garotos poderiam esperar fazer?"

"Pelos seus resultados nos N.O.M.s, parece que o Sr. Malfoy é bem habilidoso com poções -"

"NÃO estamos falando sobre aulas de poções para crianças, Albus!"

"Nunca disse que estávamos", Albus disse, repentinamente sentindo um estranho sentimento de calma. "No entanto, eu disse que a própria poção foi criada usando componentes muito simples. Harry é um bruxo muito poderoso, independente da idade, e caso tenha passado despercebido a você, Draco também é muito capaz e bem poderoso, quando ele escolhe se aplicar".

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando parecer severa, mas mais obviamente tentando se recompor. "Pensei que havia dito que não havia nenhuma contra-azaração".

"Nenhuma contra-azaração _conhecida_, Minerva. No entanto, em quase toda a Magia Antiga, contra-azarações e antídotos eram geralmente tão simples quanto reverter um aspecto do feitiço ou poção. Geralmente, era o componente mais poderoso".

Os olhos de Minerva se arregalaram. "E eu tenho certeza de que você vai me contar qual é o componente mais poderoso da poção".

Albus concordou. "Ódio. Ódio puro que é o que puxa a vida da vítima para o vitorioso".

Os braços dela afrouxaram em volta de seu corpo. Sua voz estava fraca enquanto ela perguntou, "E então a chave para a contra-azaração seria...?"

"Amor, Minerva". Ele colocou os óculos de volta, apenas para encará-la por cima deles. "Amor".

* * *

**N/B: **Quero dizer que é muito importante ver reviews de todos vocês. Eu procuro responder tudo por email, porque posso dar uma resposta ampla e fazer alguns comentários também.

Obrigada para quem deixou review e para quem mandou email e quem não disse nada, diga. Nós adoramos.

_Hanna Snape_


	10. As Presas

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

Capítulo Nono: As presas

_Harry acordou lentamente de um sonho muito peculiar. Voldemort o perseguia, mais ao invés de lançar maldições, Voldemort estava jogando pedras e encantando galhos para fazê-lo tropeçar. Sua cicatriz latejava dolorosamente e ele não podia ver direito. Finalmente um galho o atingiu com força no joelho, e suas pernas desabaram debaixo dele_.

_Ele podia ouvir Voldemort rindo triunfante enquanto caía, mas ele nunca atingiu o chão, porque Draco o pegou e o segurou com força. Os braços de Draco o envolviam de um modo reconfortante. Harry sentiu sua força retornar, fluindo de Draco, mas então Voldemort gritou de fúria e a cicatriz de Harry queimou de dor._

_Harry viu Voldemort estender a mão para ele, uma mão esquelética tentando agarrar algum objeto invisível entre eles. Os dedos parecidos com garras se fecharam sobre a presa invisível, e Voldemort puxou. Harry sentiu seu coração sendo arrancado do peito, como se Voldemort tivesse realmente atravessado sua pele. A dor era sufocante, e ele não podia respirar, muito menos gritar. Então, de repente, as mãos de Draco envolveram o peito de Harry com força, e a dor parou. Harry caiu para trás nos braços de Draco, estupefato_.

_Por sobre os gritos enraivecidos de Voldemort, a voz de Draco ecoou nos ouvidos de Harry. "Você não vai pegá-lo! Eu sou mais forte, e não vou deixá-lo! Está me ouvindo? Eu não vou te deixar pegá-lo! Agüente, Harry! Harry..._"

"Harry...? Psiu! Harry! O que quer que faça... não se mexa."

Uma voz sussurrava próxima ao ouvido de Harry, e ele sentiu uma onda de pânico e desorientação. Seus olhos se abriram, mas ele não viu nada além das sombras fracas; ainda era noite. Ele estava deitado de costas no chão da floresta, e enquanto a consciência retornava totalmente, ele lembrou porque estava ali.

Um corpo quente estava deitado surpreendentemente próximo ao seu. "Malfoy?"

"Shh!"

Harry sentiu uma pressão em seu peito e notou com um sobressalto que a mão de Draco estava ali, o mantendo abaixado. Ele estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando percebeu que ambos estavam debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

"Não se mexa e fique quieto, Potter, mas olhe para cima."

Entendendo que não era nenhuma piada, Harry apertou os olhos para olhar pelas brechas nas folhas acima. O céu estava levemente mais claro do que a total escuridão da noite, mas além disso, não havia nada para ver. Ele estava prestes a exigir uma explicação quando uma luz forte brilhou acima, como uma lâmpada de procura.

"Ele está fazendo patrulhas aéreas", Draco sussurrou nervosamente. "Eu devia ter imaginado antes. Eles vão patrulhar até que fique claro o suficiente. Então vão começar a nos rastrear a pé".

Um pensamento atingiu Harry. "Do jeito que a gente andou pela floresta... Um cego podia seguir os rastros".

Harry sentiu o aceno de cabeça de Draco. "Eu acabei de pensar nisso. Mas primeiro, eles vão ter que achar o começo da nossa trilha. Biddy levou quase dois dias para achar a nossa rota de fuga, e eu duvido que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha passado tanto tempo nas masmorras. Isso pode dar a nós uma pequena vantagem".

"Espero que você esteja certo. Mas, er... Malfoy?"

"Mmm?"

"Pode tirar a mão do meu peito?"

Draco imediatamente removeu a mão. "Ah... desculpa". Ele parecia excessivamente envergonhado, rapidamente mudando de assunto. "Precisamos começar a andar de novo, Potter. Com cuidado. E sem deixar rastros."

Harry pensou um pouco. "Essa é uma ótima idéia, Malfoy, mas não vai funcionar."

"Por que não?"

Harry não perdeu o ligeiro tremor na voz de Draco. Ele fez uma careta. "Cães. Voldemort vai usar cães para nos farejar."

"Nos farejar?" Draco perguntou incredulamente. "Do que você está falando?"

"Quer dizer... que bruxos não tem cães de caça? Treinados? Para farejar a presa?"

"Nós temos Crupes, e alguns bruxos tem cachorros de trouxas, mas porque os usariam para uma coisa tão ridícula quando pode rastrear alguém com má... ah merda". A voz de Draco começou a tremer. "Mas... eu nunca ouvi de cachorros sendo usados assim. Por que Você-Sabe-Quem -"

"Você pode não ter ouvido de cães de caça, mas Voldemort já ouviu. Ele foi criado por trouxas."

Por um longo momento, Draco ficou em silêncio, e então perguntou com a voz muito baixa. "Quê?"

"Voldemort foi criado por... com certeza você sabia?"

"Sabia o quê?"

Outro lampejo de luz atravessou a área. Apesar da Capa de Invisibilidade, Harry instintivamente abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com o braço. Draco passou o braço protetoramente sobre o peito de Harry, o pressionando para baixo. Eles congelaram daquele jeito, e Harry não sentia nada além de seu coração acelerado. A luz finalmente passou, e Harry soltou o ar que estivera segurando.

E notou Draco.

"Er, Malfoy? A mão de novo?"

"Ah, certo. Desculpa."

Harry se virou em direção a Draco, mal podendo ver os contornos de seu rosto nas sombras. Talvez fosse a sua imaginação, mas Draco parecia estar tremendo.

"O que você estava dizendo, Harry? Sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?" Draco perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Malfoy, realmente precisamos conversar. Depois. Agora, temos que andar."

"Mas os cachorros!"

"_Precisamos_ andar!" Harry repetiu com firmeza. "E precisamos achar um rio."

"Rio?" Draco parecia terrivelmente confuso.

"Cães não podem farejar na água". Harry não pode impedir um sorriso. "Deus, Malfoy. Você tem problemas sérios com o seu senso comum. É um milagre que ainda esteja vivo."

"Cala a boca, Potter. Como achamos um rio?"

O sorriso de Harry aumentou. "Lembra da aula de Feitiços, no terceiro ano? Usar sua varinha para achar água?"

"Cala a boca, Potter."

Harry riu de leve. "Então, nós andamos com a Capa da Invisibilidade, ou nos arriscamos e esperamos que eles não nos vejam?"

Draco suspirou profundamente. "Já vai ser difícil para nos movermos no escuro sem a capa; a capa não vai fazer nada além de nos fazer tropeçar, e você está certo, precisamos _andar_."

"Verdade", Harry concordou. "O que significa que vamos precisar de algum tipo de camuflagem."

"Alguma idéia brilhante?" Draco perguntou, com só um pouco de sarcasmo.

"Bom..." Harry lentamente se sentou, cuidadosamente para não remover a Capa de Invisibilidade. Na realidade, ele não tinha nenhuma idéia. Ele vira o suficiente dos filmes de aventura de Dudley para saber que qualquer um se escondendo na floresta precisava de camuflagem. Ele olhou em volta por um hábito nervoso, mas não havia nada para ver, além a silhueta vaga do rosto de Draco o encarando de volta.

"Eu queria saber o Feitiço da Desilusão!" Harry deu um soco no chão, frustrado. E parou. Ele enterrou os dedos pelas folhas cobrindo o chão da floresta, sentindo a terra macia e úmida embaixo. Um sorriso lentamente se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Espera, eu tenho uma idéia."

"Ah?" Draco perguntou, esperançosamente.

Harry sorriu diabolicamente para si mesmo na escuridão enquanto enchia a mão de terra. "Malfoy, eu venho querendo tentar isso de novo desde o terceiro ano."

* * *

"Eu te odeio, Potter", Draco sussurrou. "Te odeio tanto que nem dá para descrever."

"De nada, Malfoy", Harry sussurrou de volta, satisfeito.

Na verdade, Harry tinha tanta sujeira no rosto quanto Draco, possivelmente mais. Ainda assim, valia a pena o sacrifício. Camuflagem e discrição de lado, Harry havia aproveitado cada momento de espalhar sujeira no cabelo de Draco e em seu rosto, enquanto Draco reclamava lamentavelmente. A Capa de Invisibilidade havia sido encolhida e colocada dentro da sacola com a capa normal de Draco, para tornar o transporte mais fácil. Com um rápido feitiço para tornar suas roupas pretas, eles saíram. Harry liderou o caminho, usando sua varinha para encontrar água.

"Você vai me pagar por isso, Potter."

"Claro, Malfoy."

Harry não se incomodava em prestar atenção nas ameaças ocasionais de Draco. Ele podia notar exatamente o quanto nervoso Draco na verdade estava, e se reclamar deixava Draco mais confortável, então tudo bem por Harry. Um Draco assustado não era uma coisa que Harry se sentia no humor de aturar. Um Draco reclamando, por outro lado era algo familiar; ele podia agüentar.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, a luz cinza da manhã lentamente se espalhou pelo céu, trazendo com ela uma neblina baixa. Ela cobriu a floresta numa calma estranha, sobrenatural, abafando os passos dos garotos e o farfalhar das folhar. A conversa cessou, e os garotos observavam e ouviam procurando qualquer sinal de perseguição. Luzes de perseguição realmente passaram por cima deles uma vez, mas um rápido mergulho atrás de arbustos pareceu os esconder o suficiente, e não havia indicações de que eles houvessem sido vistos.

Finalmente, o som de água corrente atravessou a neblina, e os garotos emergiram na margem de um rio raso e rápido.

"Bom, isso é uma maravilha", Draco murmurou.

"O quê?"

"Para que lado vamos, oh Grifinório tão esperto quanto o possível?"

"Rio abaixo", Harry disse, confiantemente.

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "E exatamente como você sabe disso?"

"Porque o rio saiu da caverna embaixo da fortaleza", Harry disse, com segurança. "Ele corre para longe da nascente".

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de desafiá-lo. "Bom, como você sabe que é o mesmo rio? É um vale grande, Potter. E como você sabe para que lado estamos indo?"

Desta vez, Harry se pegou sem uma resposta pronta. Muito provavelmente, era o mesmo rio. Mas então, ele não sabia para que lado estavam indo.

Um sorriso se espalhou sobre o rosto de Harry, e ele colocou a varinha reta na palma da mão. "_Me oriente!_"

A varinha girou por um momento antes de parar trêmula, a ponta apontando para trás sobre o ombro esquerdo de Harry.

"Esse é o norte", Harry apontou. "Deixamos o castelo andando para o oeste". Ele apontou de novo. "E você disse que Hogwarts era para que lado?"

Draco olhou para ele, sacudindo a cabeça incredulamente antes de apontar para o sul.

"Bom. Isso significa que devemos andar para o sudeste, para longe do castelo. Que é rio abaixo. Então eu estava certo de primeira."

Draco revirou os olhos, irritado por ser vencido. "E onde você aprendeu esse truque barato?"

"Quarto ano. Para o Torneio Tribruxo. Terceira tarefa."

"Adorável", Draco resmungou. "Salvem o herói conquistador."

Harry o ignorou. "Falando nisso, como você sabe onde Hogwarts é daqui?"

O comportamento de Draco mudou num instante e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua mão se estendeu para sua garganta e Harry viu um ferimento recente. Ele não havia notado antes. "Porque... porque Você-Sabe-Quem me mostrou... quando ele... quando falou comigo."

"Ah", Harry disse, hesitante. Eles ficaram num silêncio inconfortável por um momento. Ele fez uma anotação mental de perguntar a Draco depois o que realmente acontecera quando ele encontrou Voldemort sozinho. Julgando pela reação de Draco, devia ter sido horrível. Finalmente, ele quebrou o suspense, murmurando, "Temos que começar a andar de novo."

"Certo", Draco sussurrou.

Mais uma vez, Harry liderou enquanto eles andavam pelos lugares mais rasos, se mantendo próximos à margem, esperando que as árvores se transformassem num esconderijo; a luz cinzenta que se infiltrava pela neblina lentamente ficando mais clara. Eles continuaram relativamente em silêncio, e Harry se manteve alerta, procurando qualquer perseguição. Ele pisava cuidadosamente, medindo os passos pelo fundo cheio de pedras do rio, tentando andar o mais firmemente possível. Ele ainda estava miseravelmente exausto, mas muito melhor do que no dia anterior. Adrenalina e esperança era uma combinação poderosa.

Ainda assim, ele podia sentir os olhos de Draco em sua nuca, observando cada movimento seu, como se parar ter certeza de que ele não ia cair. Harry positivamente detestava o pensamento de alguém lhe tratando como se fosse delicado, particularmente Draco Malfoy. Mas por baixo de sua teimosia, ele sabia que estava grato por alguém estar tomando conta dele naquele momento. Era reconfortante, de um jeito estranho. Não que ele fosse admitir.

"Por sinal, Potter," Draco disse, de repente, "Você ainda me deve aquele feitiço para esquentar os pés. Se existe uma coisa dessas. Meus pés estão congelando."

Harry sentiu um sorriso involuntário levantar os cantos de sua boca.

"Eu não acredito que você me fez dar a Biddy uma das minhas únicas duas meias. Meias são importantes. Elas impedem os seus pés de congelar. Como os meus estão fazendo agora."

Ele falou tão calmamente que Harry riu alto. "Malfoy, a menos que suas meias fossem a prova d'água, elas não serviriam para nada de qualquer jeito. Meus pés também estão encharcados e frios."

"Mas quando meus pés estivessem secos de novo, minhas meias os manteriam quentes. Se eu tivesse um par completo. Mas não tenho."

Se Harry não soubesse que Draco só estava reclamando para mantê-los distraídos da tensão da situação, ele teria se irritado. Mas ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ouvir Draco Malfoy em algum tipo de sofrimento era mais do que ligeiramente divertido, então ele continuou.

"Bom, Malfoy, você _podia _ter dado a ela sua cueca. Mas aí você ia reclamar do vento."

"Aposto que você ia adorar ver a minha cueca, Potter."

Harry riu. "Eu ouvi que os Lufa-Lufas viram, no quarto ano na aula de Transfiguração. Verde com coraçõezinhos rosa, certo?"

"Seu... seu desgraçado", Draco disse, sem nenhuma malícia.

"Eu posso até ver Biddy com elas. Ela seria pequena demais para usá-las direito, e elfos domésticos tem o hábito de se vestir estranhamente. Eu posso imaginá-la com elas em cima da cabeça, com as orelhas saindo dos buracos para as pernas."

"Eu NÃO precisava dessa imagem mental!" Draco parecia enojado.

"Ela parece te adorar mesmo, Draco," Harry o instigou. "Do jeito que ela se agarrou na sua perna. Parece que você finalmente arranjou uma namorada!"

"Potter!" Draco gritou, exasperado.

Harry parou e se virou para olhar para Draco. As bochechas de Draco estavam tingidas de rosa. Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se considerasse o assunto. "Bom, pelo menos Biddy é um pouco mais bonita do que Pansy Parkinson."

A careta de Draco se tornou um sorriso divertido. "Verdade". Ele olhou para baixo, para suas calças, que estavam encharcadas até os joelhos. "Potter, é melhor você ter certeza sobre precisar andar pelo rio. Se isso acabar não servindo para nada, eu juro que vou..."

Harry o calou colocando um dedo em seus lábios. "Shh!"

Primeiro, Harry achou que pudesse ter sido sua imaginação, mas então ele ouviu de novo. Uma ligeira onda de pânico se fez presente em sua voz, e ele xingou em voz alta, "Merda!"

Ele olhou a sua volta nervosamente, procurando por algum esconderijo imediato. Vendo um, Harry agarrou Draco pelo braço e arrastou o garoto assustado pelo rio, trinta ou quarenta metros para cima. Ali as árvores se levantavam sobre o rio, criando uma saliência profunda de terra e raízes. O tempo todo, o som de cachorros latindo se aproximava.

Draco olhou para cima nervosamente, observando a saliência com um tremor. "Eu não vou entrar aí. Podem ter cobras, ou aranhas, ou –

Harry nunca chegou a ouvir o que mais poderia ter ali embaixo, pois já tinha agarrado Draco pelos ombros e o empurrado pela saliência.

"Vá o mais longe possível", Harry sussurrou com a voz rouca, continuando a empurrar Draco enquanto andava. "Depois de Aragog, aranhas não são nada, e as cobras serão uma boa conversa."

"Aragog?"

"Você não quer saber."

"Isso é _realmente _reconfortante, Potter". Draco se encolheu quando encostou em um amontoado de raízes entrelaçadas e terra. "Ah, nojento."

"Não, Malfoy. Aqui." Harry havia encontrado um pequeno buraco e levantado os pés da água. "Rápido, eles estão chegando perto."

Draco parecia prestes a protestar quando o som de um homem gritando se juntou aos latidos dos cachorros. Com uma onda de desespero, Draco subiu no buraco junto a Harry.

Harry se encolheu o máximo que pode, fazendo o possível para ignorar a terra entrando em sua camisa, as batidas nervosas de seu coração, e sua proximidade física de Draco. Pelas fendas nas raízes, Harry podia ver trechos do rio e da margem mais distante. Ele inclinou o pescoço para o lado, ouvindo aos latidos e gritos ficarem mais altos. Finalmente, três cachorros grandes apareceram, com dois bruxos de vestes correndo atrás deles. Próximo a ele, Harry podia sentir Draco começar a tremer.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin", Draco sussurrou, mal sendo ouvido. "Você estava certo".

"Só fique quieto", Harry sussurrou pelo canto da boca, tentando injetar alguma confiança em seu tom de voz. Mas qualquer certeza que ele sentia desapareceu quando os cães pararam abruptamente a apenas trinta metros rio abaixo.

Os bruxos seguiram os cachorros que farejavam o ar, apenas a alguns passos de onde Harry e Draco haviam parado quando ouviram os cachorros em primeiro lugar.

"As bestas parecem ter achado alguma coisa", disse um dos bruxos, um homem alto e de ombros largos. Harry não podia ver seu rosto, mas havia algo no homem que Harry achou que devesse reconhecer.

"Isso é óbvio, Goyle", disse uma voz arrastada familiar em resposta.

Draco se encolheu contra Harry, tremendo violentamente, e sussurrou num gemido aterrorizado, "Pai..."

Num piscar de olhos, Harry tapou a boca de Draco com a mão. "Fica quieto!" ele sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos da cena no rio. Ele viu um lampejo de cabelo loiro quando Lucius Malfoy se virou.

"Esses animais são inúteis. Porque o Lord das Trevas usaria bestas trouxas vai além da minha compreensão."

"Bom, Malfoy, se o seu precioso filho não tivesse se revelado um traidor, não teríamos esse problema agora, teríamos?"

"VOCÊ!" gritou Lucius, "Faria melhor ficando de boca fechada! AGORA CONTINUE PROCURANDO!"

Lucius se moveu para fora do campo de visão, escondido por outro emaranhado de raízes e terra, e Harry olhou para Draco.

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados de medo em seu rosto escuro e enlameado. Harry mordeu o lábio, internamente simpatizando com o garoto, mas ele não podia arriscar o pânico de Draco o expondo. "Você pode ficar parado?"

Lentamente, Draco concordou com a cabeça. Relutantemente, Harry o soltou, e então focalizou sua atenção no problema lá fora no rio.

Os cães estavam caminhando pela margem mais distante e Goyle parecia estar explorando mais abaixo no rio, mas Lucius dera alguns passos rio acima, parando totalmente visível. Ele parou no meio do rio, com água subindo quase até os joelhos, ainda que suas vestes não pareciam estar se molhando. Ele se virou lentamente no lugar, com as mãos na cintura, como se fosse dono do rio.

No momento em que o olhar de Lucius passou pela parte da barragem onde os garotos estavam se escondendo, Draco estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de Harry, os dedos apertando convulsivamente, os dedos machucando a pele de Harry. Harry rilhou os dentes para impedir uma reação, mas Draco não havia feito nenhum barulho, então Harry resistiu ao impulso de remover a mão. Mesmo que o aperto doesse demais. O olhar de Lucius finalmente se afastou deles, mas o aperto de Draco no braço de Harry permaneceu.

_Uma distração_, Harry pensou. _Preciso de uma distração_.

Sem perturbar o aperto de Draco, ainda que tivesse gostado de fazer exatamente isso, Harry colocou a mão no bolso e puxou a varinha. Rezando silenciosamente para qualquer divindade que pudesse estar escutando, ele mirou cuidadosamente numa pedra na margem oposta, perto de onde os cães estavam farejando.

"_Cuniculus Verto!_"

Onde a pedra estivera apenas um milésimo de segundo antes, de repente havia um grande coelho branco. O coelho viu os cães antes de se virar e correr para a floresta. Esquecendo de sua missão anterior, os cachorros imediatamente se viraram para a nova caça e saíram correndo, uivando em meio à perseguição.

Lucius se virou no lugar. "Goyle! Eles acharam uma pista! Me siga!"

Um instante depois o rio estava deserto de novo e Harry finalmente se deu conta do fato de que precisava respirar de novo. Então a sensação de seu braço formigando e doendo chamou sua atenção, e ele percebeu que Draco ainda estava segurando seu braço, ainda mais forte do que antes, se é que tal coisa era possível.

Draco estava encolhido contra Harry, cada músculo em seu corpo tenso e trêmulo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua respiração estava rápida e superficial.

"Malfoy?"

Draco pareceu não notar qualquer coisa, ele segurou o braço de Harry com ainda mais força.

Harry fez uma careta. "Draco, você está bem?"

"Quê?" Draco virou a cabeça como se tivesse levado um tapa, e então olhou para Harry como se o reconhecesse pela primeira vez. "Harry?"

"Er, dá pra devolver o meu braço?"

"Oh", Draco rapidamente soltou o braço de Harry, os olhos ainda sem foco, sem olhar nem uma vez para o estrago que causara. Ele estava olhando inexpressivamente para o ponto onde seu pai estivera apenas momentos antes. "Desculpe."

Harry esfregou o braço, tentando restaurar a circulação. "Sem problemas. Mas sério, você está bem? Parecia um pouco -"

"Ótimo, Potter", Draco disse, repentinamente saindo de seu transe. "Estou absolutamente ótimo."

"Mas seu pai -"

"EU DISSE QUE ESTOU ÓTIMO!"

Harry se encolheu, surpreso com a veemência na voz de Draco, mas não disse nada. Se Draco estava tomando o caminho de evitar as emoções para se impedir de entrar em pânico, tudo bem por hora. Ele se virou de costas para Draco e olhou pelas raízes das plantas para além do rio, procurando por algum sinal de que a patrulha pudesse voltar.

"Como... como você sabia fazer aquilo?" Draco perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Draco com o canto do olho. Draco estava sentado com os braços passados com força em volta do corpo, e estava mordendo a parte de dentro do lábio inferior, respirando profundamente. Era justo, Harry supôs, que Draco estivesse um pouco abalado com a coisa toda. E se ele não quisesse falar no assunto, tudo bem. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

"Na verdade", Harry disse, casualmente, "eu vi um filme trouxa onde dois criminosos escapavam dos cães de caça viajando por um rio."

Draco piscou e inclinou a cabeça para Harry, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Um o quê? Não, idiota. O Coelho! Não que eu não esteja completamente agradecido, mas um coelho?" ele perguntou, soando mais como seu eu normal. "Por que diabos você se preocupou em aprender uma transfiguração tão boba?"

Nisso, Harry podia se sentir corando. "Eu... er... queria aprender a tirar um coelho de uma cartola."

Draco o olhou incredulamente. "Potter, você é estranho, com certeza, mas porque você ia querer aprender algo tão sem sentido assim?"

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito defensivamente. "Bom, é um truque de mágica clássico entre os trouxas, e eu só... ah, não importa. Funcionou, não funcionou?"

Draco franziu a testa e murmurou. "É, Potter. Funcionou perfeitamente. Sr. Gênio Em Transfiguração. Agora, transfigure uma meia para mim, que tal?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. _Que hora estranha para pensar em uma coisa assim_. "Ainda reclamando da meia?"

"Potter", Draco disse, num tom artificialmente arrogante, empinando o nariz. O contraste berrante de sua expressão com sua aparência imunda pareceu engraçado a Harry, e apesar das circunstâncias, ele riu rapidamente. Draco fingiu não notar. "Eu sacrifiquei uma peça de roupa pelo bem estar de um elfo doméstico, e você. Meus dedos estão gelados, e eu tenho bastante certeza de que tenho uma bolha. Sim, eu ainda estou 'reclamando' da droga da meia."

Harry soltou o ar lentamente por seus lábios contraídos. Se tudo o que bastava para manter Draco calmo era uma meia, então Harry podia fazê-lo esse pequeno favor. "Tudo bem. Você quer uma meia?"

"É, quero."

"Tudo bem", Harry levantou a mão e removeu uma lesma que estivera rastejando no ombro de Draco. "_Tibiale Verto!_"

Com um estalido baixo, a lesma na mão de Harry foi substituída por uma meia vermelha e amarela, que ele ofereceu a Draco. Ele não pode deixar de rir um pouco. "Me perdoe se está um pouco gosmenta."

Draco olhou da meia na mão de Harry, para o lugar em seu ombro onde a lesma estivera, parecendo distintamente escandalizado. "Potter, isso é muito nojento."

"Na verdade, é quentinha e macia". Inspirado pelo olhar revoltado no rosto de Draco, Harry continuou. "Se você quiser, eu posso usar a lesma rastejando pelo seu cabelo para completar o par."

Draco irrompeu em pânico, sacudindo os braços em volta da cabeça. "TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!"

Harry levantou as mãos para se proteger de ser atingido. "Eu estava só brincando!"

Sem perder o fôlego, Draco parou de tentar acertar sua própria cabeça para bater em Harry. "Seu desgraçado!"

Harry riu enquanto se desviava dos golpes. "Absolutamente. Você quer sua meia?"

Draco grunhiu para ele e agarrou a meia. "Vermelha... malditos grifinórios", ele resmungou, mais ainda assim enfiou a meia no bolso. "Podemos _por favor _sair daqui agora?" ele perguntou.

Harry gesticulou graciosamente em direção ao rio. "Primeiro as damas."

"Desgraçado", Draco murmurou, mas saiu rapidamente.

Harry riu baixo para si mesmo enquanto saía do buraco e seguia Draco para fora da barragem. Draco parecia bem distraído de seu pânico anterior, eles haviam escapado da captura, e o dia já estava se tornando agradavelmente quente e ensolarado.

_Talvez_, Harry pensou, _isso não seja tão ruim quanto poderia ser_. Ele respirou profundamente, aliviado, se maravilhando com a facilidade da fuga deles. Era surpreendente, mas ele aceitaria o que viesse. Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar o sol da manhã refletido no lago, temporariamente o cegando.

Aconteceu mais rápido do que Harry pôde reagir. Um punho largo atingiu a nuca de Draco, jogando o garoto na água. Harry se lançou para frente com um grito de choque, mas logo uma mordaça chegou em seu rosto e engasgou sua voz de volta para a garganta. Cordas se amarraram em volta de seus braços e tornozelos, o prendendo com força. Já sem equilíbrio, Harry tombou para frente e caiu no rio ao lado de Draco.

A água corria em volta de seu rosto, enchendo seu nariz e orelhas, o fazendo engasgar. Ele tentou levantar a cabeça acima da água, mas com suas mãos amarradas firmemente ele não tinha nenhum apoio. Logo quando o medo de se afogar estava prestes a dominá-lo, alguma coisa agarrou as costas de sua camiseta, e ele foi levantado da água.

A próxima coisa que viu, foi que estava sendo jogado no chão seco, aterrizando forte o suficiente para nocauteá-lo. Um barulho surdo ao seu lado foi o som do corpo de Draco sendo largado ali.

"Bom, olha só o que temos aqui."

Harry apertou os olhos contra as gotas de água em seus óculos. Um rosto enorme se debruçava sobre ele, em cima de ombros ainda maiores, quase sem um pescoço visível. Por um instante de horror enlouquecido, Harry quase achou que seu tio Vernon o havia capturado, mas ele piscou e as ilusões evaporaram, e então ele percebeu; tinha sido capturado por um Comensal da Morte.

"Você vai ser um prêmio adorável para levar de volta ao Lord das Trevas", o homem resmungou para Harry com satisfação. "Pensou que tivesse escapado dele, não pensou? Aberração sangue ruim imunda."

Harry lutou contra as cordas, pensando desesperadamente em sua varinha, que estava protegida seguramente fora de alcance. O pânico começou crescer no fundo de sua mente. As cordas em seus pulsos pareceram se apertar enquanto ele lutava contra elas.

O homem grande resmungou para ele, rindo. "Continue, Potter. Lute. Nunca conheci um homem que pudesse se livrar de um dos meus feitiços de amarração. Acha que um garoto magrelo como você tem alguma chance? O Lord das Trevas vai nos recompensar por isso. Não vai, Rabicho?"

Num segundo, o pânico de Harry foi completamente substituído pela raiva. _RABICHO_.

"Sim, Crabbe", veio a resposta sem entusiasmo de algum lugar à direita de Harry.

Harry tentou virar de lado para encarar Rabicho, mas foi impedido quando o pé de Crabbe atingiu suas costelas. Ele caiu contra o chão enquanto a dor se espalhava por seu corpo, mordendo a mordaça para se impedir de reagir.

"Não o machuque, Crabbe", Rabicho disse rapidamente, com uma voz fina e trêmula. "O Lord das Trevas o quer ileso."

"Ele vai só matá-los de qualquer jeito", Crabbe resmungou, mas finalmente grunhiu em consentimento.

Ao lado de Harry, no chão, veio um gemido baixo, e então uma tosse fraca.

Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto de Crabbe, e ele deu a volta em Harry em direção a Draco. Harry se virou de lado para ficar de olho no homem. Draco estava deitado de barriga para baixo a mais ou menos um metro e meio de distância, começando a se mexer. Um fio de sangue fino escorria de um corte feio em sua têmpora.

Crabbe se debruçou sobre ele um momento, o olhando com desprezo, antes de virar o garoto rudemente com o pé. Draco deu um gemido de dor que acabou em outra tosse rouca. Crabbe fingiu pensar. "Hmm. Molequinho desleal esse. O Mestre não disse para devolvermos esse ileso, disse, Rabicho?"

Com um movimento súbito, Crabbe estendeu o pé, chutando Draco com força no lado do estômago. Draco gritou e rolou de lado no chão, para longe de Crabbe, apertando o tronco com os braços protetoramente. Ele estava virado para Harry, mas seus olhos estavam fechados com força, seu rosto contorcido de dor, tossindo e gemendo. O ferimento em sua têmpora ainda escorria sangue por seu rosto molhado e enlameado, e seu cabelo ainda estava grudado em suas bochechas e testa; ele não parecia em nada com o Draco Malfoy que Harry sempre conhecera.

Atrás de Draco, Crabbe havia apontado a varinha para o garoto, e Draco repentinamente deslizou pelo chão como se fosse arrastado por uma mão invisível. Ele parou aos pés de Crabbe.

"Isso é por trair o Lord das Trevas". Ele chutou de novo, produzindo outro grito de Draco. "Tão patético. E pensar, que Lucius se gabava de que o filho _dele_ seria o melhor. _Traidor do sangue_."

Ele chutou de novo, mas desta vez mal arrancou um gemido de Draco. Harry observou, impotente, enquanto sentia sua preocupação mudando de seu próprio destino para a situação de Draco.

"Crabbe, talvez devêssemos só levá-los de volta", Rabicho disse, nervosamente. "O Lord das Trevas está esperando."

Harry inclinou o pescoço para olhar em volta, e finalmente conseguiu enxergar Rabicho. O homem estava torcendo as mãos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele deve ter percebido que Harry estava olhando para ele, pois olhou para baixo. Harry olhou em seus olhos furiosamente, e Rabicho visivelmente empalideceu, tremeu, e desviou o olhar. A fúria se apossou de Harry, não apenas com a presença do homem que ele odiava quase tanto quanto Voldemort, mas também com a pura covardia de Rabicho.

Uma maldição. Apenas um segundo seria tudo o que Harry precisava, e ele explodiria o rato desprezível para sempre.

"Vamos só... estuporá-los e... levá-los de volta, Crabbe", Wormtail gaguejou.

Harry virou a cabeça para olhar para Crabbe.

"Um minuto a mais não vai doer", Crabbe reclamou. "_Você_, mais do que qualquer um, deveria aproveitar a chance de torturar esse aqui. O safado ia tomar o seu lugar ao lado do Lord das Trevas."

"Ele não vai. Nós o pegamos. Por favor, vamos voltar..."

"Ainda não. Esse pirralho pensa que pode simplesmente sair e fazer melhor do que um Comensal da Morte de _verdade_. Ele não sabe seu lugar. Mesmo se você não quer aproveitar a chance, eu quero. _Crucio!_"

Os gritos de Draco cortaram o ar. Ele se virou de barriga para baixo e começou a arranhar desesperadamente o chão.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Se ser torturado era a coisa mais terrível do mundo, Harry agora sabia que ouvir aos gritos de alguém sendo torturado era quase tão ruim. Ele se contorceu no chão, tentando desesperadamente alcançar Draco, mesmo que soubesse que não havia nada que ele podia fazer para ajudar. Crabbe estava gargalhando com um divertimento malicioso, mas na mente de Harry, só havia Draco; Draco se contorcendo no chão, gritando de dor, sangrando, fora de alcance.

Mas antes que Harry houvesse se movido mais do que trinta centímetros, um grito alto abafou os de Draco.

"_ESTUPEFAÇA!_"

Harry estremeceu, automaticamente esperando ser atingido pela maldição, mas ela nunca chegou. Os gritos de Draco foram quase imediatamente substituídos pelo som dele ofegando. Surpreso por essa repentina reviravolta dos fatos, Harry tentou se virar, mas foi impedido por uma mão em seu braço. Rabicho estava inclinado sobre ele.

"Fique quieto."

Harry sentiu puxões em sua mordaça. Quando o pano caiu de sua boca, ele precisou de cada grama de auto-controle que pôde reunir para impedir a torrente de maldições de explodir. Não importava que Rabicho o estava desamarrando. Já era o suficiente ser _Rabicho_.

As amarras em volta de seus tornozelos foram rapidamente cortadas. Quando Rabicho começou a cortar as cordas em volta dos pulsos de Harry, Harry se preparou para atacar. Uma corda se partiu, e então a outra. Finalmente, a última corda foi cortada, e num piscar de olhos, Harry estava de pé, a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração de Rabicho.

Mas Rabicho não fez nenhum movimento para se defender. Sua varinha não estava a vista, e ele agora retorcia as mãos como se não tivesse nenhuma pista do que fazer com elas. Ao invés de agressivo, ou mesmo defensivo, ele parecia prestes a sujar as calças.

Harry hesitou por uma fração de segundo, surpreso pela atitude de Rabicho, mas ele rapidamente se lembrou para quem estava olhando, e se decidiu. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e sua voz estava baixa e perigosa.

"Me dê uma boa razão para não terminar o trabalho que eu devia ter feito a dois anos atrás."

Rabicho pareceu encolher dentro de suas vestes momentaneamente, mas então seus ombros caíram em resignação. "V-vá em frente, Potter", ele disse, numa voz fina. "É só uma questão de tempo até que eu esteja m-morto de qualquer jeito."

A varinha de Harry se abaixou uma fração de centímetro. "Do que você está falando?"

O nariz de Rabicho se contraiu; ele quase parecia irritado. "Você é idiota, Potter? Eu estou te deixando escapar. Que parte você não entendeu?"

A varinha estremeceu, mas então rapidamente se firmou em seu alvo de novo. "Você é um traidor assassino. Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

Com isso, Rabicho realmente revirou os olhos, ainda que não tivesse parado de retorcer as mãos. "Além do fato de que eu e-estuporei Crabbe e cortei suas cordas? N-nenhuma razão, nenhuma mesmo."

Harry o encarou confuso, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Isso era simplesmente estranho demais. Ele rilhou os dentes de novo, e deu um passo em direção a Rabicho, a varinha ainda apontada para o coração do homem. Ele quis soar completamente furioso quando falou, mas não pode completamente esconder sua confusão. "É por sua causa que meus pais estão mortos e Voldemort está de volta. Você é um covarde e um traidor. Você ainda merece morrer."

Rabicho olhou a varinha nervosamente, e então lentamente sacudiu a cabeça. "Garoto, eu mereço coisa pior que isso, e não i-importa o que você faça agora, eu n-não posso escapar do destino. Eu desisto. Eu n-não posso viver com isso, e é melhor morrer nas suas mãos do que nas do Lord das Trevas."

Harry finalmente percebeu que o homem estava falando sério. A varinha começou a se abaixar. "Então... por quê?"

Rabicho franziu as sobrancelhas. "V-você realmente não sabe, não é?"

"Sei o quê?"

"Uma dívida de vida de um bruxo, Potter. Eu te devo a minha vida, e estou pagando."

Harry zombou. "Você vendeu meus pais. Você me vendeu uma vez. Eu não vejo razão por que alguma 'dívida de honra' te prenderia agora!"

Ele deu mais um passo em direção a Rabicho, e levantou a varinha mais uma vez. A compostura de Rabicho finalmente cedeu, e ele deu um passo cambaleante para trás. "N-hão honra, Potter! Se fosse só uma q-questão de honra então você está certo! Eu não o faria! Eu não poderia fazê-lo! Mas você não entende... Eu tenho que faze-lo. Eu não tenho escolha! Estou preso a você."

Harry torceu o nariz, enojado. "Eu não quero nada com você. E esse laço não te impediu há um ano e meio, quando você me amarrou numa lápide e usou o _meu _sangue para ressuscitar seu _mestre_."

Harry avançou de novo, a fúria fervendo em suas veias como óleo grosso. Rabicho andou para trás e tropeçou, caiu de joelhos e se encolheu no chão, tremendo lamentavelmente.

"O Lord das Trevas me prometeu imunidade à dívida, Potter! Eu acreditei nele, mas era mentira. Nada quebra uma dívida de vida, Potter! Uma dívida de vida de um bruxo! Você não pode entender como isso me assombra, me tortura! Agora saia daqui!"

Harry olhou para o homem patético, e abaixou a varinha. "Por que você fez aquilo?" Ele sussurrou com raiva, cortando os gritos de Pettigrew.

Rabicho levantou a cabeça do chão. "O quê?"

"Por que você traiu meus pais?" ele rosnou, baixo e perigoso. "Por quê?"

Rabicho rastejou para trás, apenas para perceber que estava encurralado contra uma árvore. Ele gaguejou incompreensivelmente por um momento, o que apenas irritou Harry mais.

"Eu preciso saber o porquê! Eles eram seus amigos! Eles confiavam em você! E você traiu a eles e a tudo pelo que eles lutaram!"

Pettigrew pressionou o rosto contra a terra, e então o levantou para falar, com terra espalhada pelo nariz e bochechas; "Eu nunca pensei que chegaria tão longe, Harry! Seus pais eram boas pessoas, e eu não era bom o suficiente! Eu fui longe demais!"

Harry avançou para cima dele de novo, o encarando com fúria, sem descansar. "POR QUÊ!"

Rabicho tremeu convulsivamente, agarrando as próprias vestes como um louco. "Porque o Lord das Trevas estava em todo lugar! Não havia escapatória! Ele teria me matado!"

"Você podia ter lutado!"

"Eu tive medo!" Rabicho gritou, desesperado, caindo contra a árvore, uma pilha trêmula de vestes grandes demais. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade, e começou a murmurar para si mesmo, "Eu tive medo... eu tive medo..."

Harry estava dividido entre os sentimentos de desprezo e nojo enquanto olhava para Rabicho. "Levanta", ele vociferou.

Rabicho olhou para ele, hesitante.

"EU DISSE LEVANTA! Antes que eu mude de idéia!"

O homem se apressou em ficar de pé num piscar de olhos, mas ao invés de fugir, como Harry esperava, ele ficou ali, olhando para Harry com incerteza.

"O que você está esperando?" Harry vociferou, sua paciência acabando.

"Que... como você está impedindo o Lord das Trevas de te rastrear?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Voldemort ainda não tinha descoberto? Certamente Lucius saberia... Mas se não... "Eu não vou te dizer nada."

"Bom, o que quer que você esteja fazendo, não pare. Ele tem um feitiço rastreador em você, e se o seu feitiço escudo, ou o que quer que seja, falhar... mesmo por um segundo... você está morto."

Lentamente, Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Bom", Rabicho disse em voz baixa. Ele olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro, como se verificasse se alguém o estava observando, antes de se virar de volta para Harry. Seus lábios estavam contraídos em uma linha fina e nervosa. Ele respirou profundamente. "Seu pai realmente teria ficado orgulhoso de te ver, Harry. Ele era um grande homem. Eu queria ter sido."

Antes de que Harry pudesse reagir, o homem desapareceu, e um rato com uma pata branca se apressou para dentro dos arbustos.

Harry ficou parado, observando o lugar onde a cauda do rato havia sido vista por último desaparecendo debaixo de uma folha, quando foi arrancado de seu estupor por um gemido de dor.

"Draco!" Harry correu para Draco e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do garoto. Ele tentou ser gentil enquanto virava Draco de barriga para cima.

A mão de Draco estava pressionada contra sua têmpora, um fio de sangue escorrendo por entre seus dedos, e suas bochechas estavam fundas e pálidas. Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar Harry. "Isso foi mesmo uma droga."

"Você está bem?" Harry agarrou a mão de Draco, tentando olhar direito para o ferimento.

Draco se virou e soltou a mão do aperto de Harry, a mantendo pressionada com força à cabeça. "Fantástico, Potter", ele retrucou, fraco. "Fantástico mesmo."

"Consegue se levantar?" Harry perguntou, apressado. "Temos que andar antes que mais alguém apareça."

Draco concordou e tentou se sentar rapidamente, mas na metade do movimento uma careta de dor se estampou em seu rosto. Ele levantou a mão até a testa e caiu de volta no chão com um gemido de dor.

"Você está ferido. Me deixe ver", Harry ordenou. Ele fez outra tentativa de segurar a mão de Draco, mas Draco o afastou.

"Não me toque!"

"Malfoy, eu estou tentando ajudar!"

"Eu não quero a sua ajuda!" Draco apertou as duas mãos com força sobre o ferimento, e Harry se lembrou vagamente do escândalo que Dudley fizera quando caíra de sua bicicleta e ralara o joelho em seu nono aniversário. (Dudley jogara a bicicleta debaixo das rodas de um caminhão que passara no dia seguinte.)

"Você está choramingando."

Draco espiou por baixo de suas mãos como se de repente percebesse o quando estúpido parecia. Deixando uma mão cair a seu lado, mas ainda mantendo o ferimento coberto, ele tentou recuperar a pose. "Mas eu sou tão bom nisso."

Harry franziu a testa para ele. "Se você não pode levantar sozinho, então vai ter que me deixar de ajudar para que nós dois possamos sair daqui."

Draco encarou Harry. "Eu odeio precisar de ajuda", ele reclamou.

"Então estamos quites", Harry disse, rapidamente.

Draco afastou o olhar, murmurando algo sobre déjà vu. Com um suspiro, ele relutantemente estendeu a mão para Harry, mantendo a outra mão pressionada contra sua têmpora.

Harry o puxou para ficar sentado, e ele agarrou as costelas com um gemido. "Droga", ele disse, em voz baixa.

"Draco?"

"Eu não acredito que te fiz passar por aquilo", ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. "Eu não tinha idéia... de que era tão horrível..."

"É história agora, Malfoy. Mas nós também vamos ser se não formos embora agora."

Draco concordou, e Harry o puxou de pé, o apoiando até que ele parou de cambalear. Logo que Draco pareceu que não estava prestes a cair, Harry o soltou. Ele fez um gesto de aprovação para Draco, e então olhou por cima do ombro para onde Crabbe estava deitado em coma no chão. "E ele? Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo aqui assim."

Cambaleando ligeiramente, Draco deu a volta em Crabbe. Seu rosto estava pálido, o corpo trêmulo, mas sua expressão estava decidida e seus olhos brilhavam. "Podíamos. Ou eu podia amarrá-lo, usar a _Crucio_ e então matá-lo."

"Malfoy!" Não foi a sugestão que assustou Harry, mas a repentina mudança nos olhos de Draco, o olhar de puro ódio, um desejo bruto pela morte.

"Foi isso que ele fez com a gente! O que ele teria feito!" Draco gritou, sem tirar os olhos de Crabbe. Sua mão foi até o bolso das vestes, agarrando a varinha. "Ele merece!"

Harry estava mais do que inclinado a concordar com essa afirmação, e matar Crabbe provavelmente seria o plano mais seguro; no entanto, alguma parte irritante dele não podia permitir um ataque a um homem inconsciente. Ele nunca antes percebera que sua consciência estava posicionada em volta de seu baço, mas estava muito consciente disso naquele momento. Rilhando os dentes contra seu julgamento, Harry colocou a mão sobre a de Draco, que estava apertando a varinha com força e tremendo.

"Não, Malfoy."

"Você está maluco?" Os olhos de Draco brilharam perigosamente para ele. "Ele vai nos rastrear. Ele vai dizer a Você-Sabe-Quem para onde fomos. E eu teria pensado que você ficaria feliz em matar qualquer Comensal da Morte!"

Harry engoliu a seco, sabendo muito bem que ele ficaria mais do que feliz se pudesse apenas estalar os dedos e assistir a cada um dos Comensais da Morte cair para uma morte dolorosa. Mas ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... não assim, Malfoy."

"ELE ME TORTUROU!"

Harry se resolveu. "Eu sei como é. Lembra?"

Draco congelou no lugar, a fúria em seus olhos substituída por choque e nojo. Lentamente, Harry abaixou a ponta da varinha de Draco. Finalmente, Draco abaixou a mão e olhou para longe, murmurando, "Droga de grifinórios."

"Então", Harry disse, "o que _vamos _fazer com ele?"

Draco se virou de volta para Harry, um lampejo de sorriso retornando para sua expressão derrotada. "Bom, podíamos transformá-lo numa lesma."

"Ou uma doninha", Harry disse, maliciosamente.

Draco o encarou. "Ou não."

Eles rapidamente se decidiram por uma combinação de _Petrificus Totalus_ e _Obliviate_. Só por precaução, Harry amarrou os cadarços de Crabbe juntos.

"Eles logo o acharão", Draco disse solenemente enquanto se afastavam do rio. "Ainda que eu quase espero que o deixem aí para congelar."

"Tem certeza de que o Feitiço da Memória é forte o suficiente?" Harry perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro.

"Potter, é o Crabbe. Sangue puro, mas desmiolado. Longbottom num dia ruim poderia fazer o idiota esquecer o próprio nome."

* * *

Logo que deixaram a clareira, o som do rio desapareceu na distância, e a conversa desapareceu com ele. Harry parecia contente com o silêncio neutro, mas por Draco, era como atingir o fundo duro depois de uma queda longa e aterrorizante. Depois dos gritos, da dor, e da violência cruel do encontro com Crabbe e Rabicho, o silêncio repentino era estranho e diferente na mente de Draco. Enquanto ele continuara falando, enquanto estava puramente irritado, ele tinha sido capaz de se manter distraído. Mas no momento, seu cérebro estava correndo em círculos barulhentos, e não havia nada para abafar o barulho.

Ele queria quebrar o silêncio, mas não podia se deixar fazê-lo agora que o silêncio já estava iniciado. Ele estava nervoso demais, e observando e ouvindo, procurando qualquer sinal de perseguição. Se ele fizesse qualquer barulho, poderia perder os sinais de um ataque iminente até que fosse tarde demais. Enquanto andava atrás Harry, ele olhava por cima do ombro a cada poucos metros. Cada vez que ele ouvia uma folha farfalhar, sentia o vento mudar, ou via um galho se mover, seu coração congelava, e ele esperava ver seu pai pulando de trás de uma árvore a qualquer segundo.

Lucius, _seu pai_, estava em algum lugar da floresta o caçando como um animal.

Se ele observasse sua decisão pela conclusão lógica, ele não teria ficado surpreso, mas ele não havia parado para pensar. Não houvera tempo. Decisões haviam sido feitas, e era tarde demais. Ele vira a raiva nos olhos de seu pai, a ouvira em sua voz, mas conhecia seu pai bem o suficiente para perceber as outras emoções ali, coisas que qualquer outro não teria percebido. O desapontamento, a _vergonha_.

Ele não queria mais pensar em seu pai. Ele já estava infeliz o suficiente sem mais esse estresse.

Tudo doía. Sua cabeça latejava sem piedade, e seu estômago estava fazendo um ato de contorcionista. Ele tinha bastante certeza que não havia costelas quebradas, mas elas estavam definitivamente machucadas. Mas ele não ia ser fraco. E ele _certamente _não ia reclamar para Potter. Ele lidaria com os ferimentos depois. Pelo menos seu pai não estava lá para castigá-lo, lhe dizer que ele parecia um servo comum todo machucado e imundo.

Não, ele não ia pensar em seu pai.

Ele deveria estar grato, na verdade. Ele podia ter sido capturado, devolvido à masmorra de Voldemort para esperar sua punição. Ainda que ele nunca tivesse testemunhado muito em primeira mão, Draco ouvira histórias suficientes para saber exatamente que tipo de atrocidades os Comensais da Morte eram capazes de infligir. A punição de Crabbe havia sido ruim o suficiente, e seria muito pior se não tivesse sido impedida.

O que o fez se perguntar por que _tinha _sido impedida.

Harry afastou um galho do caminho, e então o segurou para Draco passar sem ser atingido. Draco agarrou o galho ele mesmo com um baixo, "Obrigado."

Harry balançou a cabeça em resposta, e continuou.

Draco hesitou por um momento, mas o silêncio finalmente havia sido quebrado. "Então o que foi que acabou de acontecer?"

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Quê?"

"Me diz por que eu ainda não estou morto. Como foi que a gente acabou de sair daquela bagunça? Devíamos ter sido arrastados de volta para a fortaleza. Você deveria estar de volta na jaula, e eu já devia estar morto, estripado e largado pros abutres."

A expressão indefinível, Harry concordou. "É, deveríamos estar". Ele parecia querer evitar o assunto.

"Então, porque não estamos? Mais heroísmo, cortesia de Harry Potter, Garoto Maravilha?"

Harry ficou parado por um momento, antes de se inclinar contra uma árvore, o cansaço mostrado em cada movimento. "Não, foi o Rabicho. Ele nos deixou ir."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalara. "Quê? Ele é praticamente casado com Você-Sabe-Quem! Unha e carne! Ele nunca faria isso!" Os gritos causaram uma dor em seu lado, e ele apertou as costelas devagar e tossiu duas vezes.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy?"

Draco o encarou. Ele _não_ queria compaixão, então ignorou a pergunta. "Rabicho é a pior bola de lama do grupo. Ele nunca trairia o Lord das Trevas."

"Bom, ele traiu."

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Por quê?"

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, e então suspirou resignadamente. "Ele me devia uma dívida de vida."

"Uma dívida... Potter, por favor me conte como foi que você conseguiu ganhar uma dívida de vida do braço direito de Voldemort?"

Harry soltou o ar lentamente por entre os lábios, antes de responder rapidamente. "Anote essa como mais uma das maravilhas misteriosas de ser Harry Potter, Garoto Maravilha. Em outras palavras, você não quer saber."

"Tudo bem então, faça como quiser". Enquanto disse isso, Draco mentalmente se amaldiçoou. Ele absolutamente queria sim saber!

Harry deu de ombros. "Que bom. História ridícula, de qualquer jeito."

Draco mentalmente se amaldiçoou de novo e fez uma careta.

Harry se inclinou para frente e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você tem certeza de que está bem? Precisa parar um pouco?"

Com a mera sugestão, a curiosidade de Draco foi esquecida, e ele sentiu uma onda de pânico invadir seu peito já abusado.

"NÃO! Ainda não nos afastamos o suficiente!" Ele olhou para trás por cima de seu ombro direito, então o esquerdo, mentalmente conjurando imagens de Comensais da Morte vestidos de negro saindo detrás de árvores, os cercando, e seu pai liderando a todos, a varinha estendida.

Harry o encarava muito estranhamente. Suspeito, até.

Draco respirou profundamente, tentando forçar uma aparência calma, controlada e segura. Um _Malfoy_. "Não, Potter, não vamos parar agora. Vamos parar para almoçar se você precisar em umas duas horas."

Harry franziu a testa para ele.

Em seus sapatos, Harry podia sentir seus dedos sem meia se retorcendo nervosamente, desesperados para estar se movendo de novo. Ele rilhou os dentes. "Vamos, anda logo". Ele gesticulou para frente com o braço. "Primeiro as damas."

Revirando os olhos, Harry recomeçou a andar, um pouco mais rápido do que antes.

Assim que os olhos de Harry não estavam mais nele, Draco sentiu seus nervos estressados se mostrarem em seu rosto, fazendo um traço de umidade escorrer dos cantos de seus olhos. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, mal-humorado, e saiu atrás de Harry.

Em um de seus bolsos, seus dedos acharam um chumaço de lã enrolada: a meia que Harry lhe dera.

Ele não tinha a perdido.

Mas ela estava molhada.

Draco seguiu Harry para noroeste por um tempo, então eles deram a volta em seu próprio rastro por insistência de Harry (para confundir os cachorros, ele disse), antes de finalmente se moverem para sudoeste de novo. Eles chegaram a um riacho e o seguiram por dez minutos antes de se separarem dele para assumir uma rota mais para o sul.

Draco perdeu a noção do tempo, mas o dia passou mesmo assim. A neblina se dissipou, deixando um céu azul claro aparecendo por cima das densas copas das árvores da floresta. Seu cabelo e vestes secaram, mas a lama que não havia sido lavada pelo rio ainda estava grudada em suas bochechas e cabelo.

_Ótimo, eu não só me sinto um merda, mas também estou coberto nela_.

Ele tentara alguns Feitiços de Limpeza, mas eles não serviram para muita coisa, já que a maior parte de sua energia estava sendo gasta em acompanhar Harry, e sua cabeça doía demais para se concentrar direito em magia.

Eventualmente, os passos de Harry se tornaram mais lentos, o que foi uma benção para Draco. Ele se sentia horrível, e não estava acostumado a nem a metade de tanta exaustão física. Ele também não gostava da idéia de que um Harry Potter meio morto de fome podia ultrapassá-lo em qualquer condição. No entanto, a velocidade e o terreno íngreme haviam sido uma distração excelente de seus pensamentos, e enquanto seus passos se tornaram mais lentos, sua mente começou a divagar mais uma vez.

Será que seu pai ainda o estava perseguindo? Haviam se passado pelo menos duas horas desde que eles haviam visto alguém, Draco disse para si mesmo, mas ele não pôde se impedir de olhar por cima do ombro mais uma vez. O que estava acontecendo na floresta em volta dele? Tinham achado Crabbe? Onde estava Rabicho? Alguém já havia reportado de volta para o Lord das Trevas? Biddy tinha conseguido passar a mensagem para Dumbledore? O que eles estavam pensando em Hogwarts? Dumbledore tinha mandado alguém para encontrá-los? O Lord das Trevas ia tentar outro jeito de encontrá-los?

_Essa é uma pergunta estúpida. Voldemort não desiste tão facilmente_.

Com esse pensamento, o sentimento de inevitabilidade atingiu Draco com outra onda de náusea, e ele tinha certeza de que seu tormento mental era mais doloroso do que seus ferimentos físicos. Ele estava sem equilíbrio, e bem na sua frente estava Harry, marchando estoicamente em frente.

Draco mentalmente se repreendeu por sua própria fraqueza. Um galo na cabeça e alguns segundos de Cruciatus, e só o que ele queria fazer era se enroscar no chão e desejar que o mundo todo desaparecesse. E ele nem tinha a coragem de fazer isso, porque tinha medo demais de parar. Se ele parasse, seu pai o encontraria. Ele enfrentara demais, disse a si mesmo, argumentando com a neurose. Ele tinha o direito de estar traumatizado.

Mas e o que Harry enfrentara na última semana? Draco mordeu a língua, abafando a consciência culpada de que se ele tivesse estado na situação de Harry, ele já estaria uma ruína sem esperanças.

_Eu estou uma ruína de qualquer jeito_.

Draco observou de mal-humor enquanto Harry facilmente subiu em um enorme tronco caído. Sem querer ser ultrapassado, Draco mediu o tronco. Não era particularmente racional, mas a racionalidade não estava no alto da lista de prioridades de Draco naquele momento. Ele rilhou os dentes, correu para pegar o impulso, pulou, e ultrapassou o tronco.

Quase.

Sua mão escorregou no musgo, seu pé ficou preso no tronco, e antes que pudesse evitar, ele havia aterrisado com um '_whuf!_' em suas costas, num amontoado não muito elegante no chão.

"Malfoy! Você está bem?" Harry estava a seu lado num instante. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou admirando o céu. Um tom de azul tão agradável, não acha?"

"Er... Malfoy?"

"Você devia tentar. Muito relaxante.'

"Talvez o ferimento na cabeça esteja começando a te afetar. Você acha -"

"Potter!" Draco gritou, indignado. "Se você questionar o meu bem estar físico mais uma vez, eu juro pelas barbas de Merlin que eu vou te estuporar, te amarrar e te pendurar de cabeça para baixo da árvore mais próxima."

Harry fez uma pausa. "Hmmm... não sabia que você curtia amarrar, mas já que insiste."

O efeito foi instantâneo. Draco se engasgou com o próprio fôlego e se sentou apressado, cuspindo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele agarrou as costelas machucadas com um gemido. Ele tentou abafar o efeito da dor, e rapidamente cobriu sua careta com um olhar irritado. "Isso não foi engraçado."

"Mas fez você se sentar", Harry disse, parecendo enganosamente inocente.

"É, claro. Só nunca mais fale isso de novo."

Harry deu de ombros. "Talvez realmente devêssemos parar e descansar."

"NÃO!" Draco exclamou, um pouco rápido demais, fazendo Harry o olhar curiosamente. Draco respirou e limpou a garganta. "Não, não podemos parar aqui, ainda não. Ainda estamos perto demais, e eles poderiam nos alcançar."

"Mas não vimos nem sinal deles em quase três horas."

"Não importa!" A voz de Draco subia com cada palavra. Ele se levantou, cambaleante. "Eles podiam estar em qualquer lugar! E se você não precisa parar para descansar, _eu _também não preciso parar!"

"E eu não preciso de algum discurso heróico do próprio Garoto Maravilha. Eu já ouvi demais desses!"

"Malfoy..."

"Você é o próprio Sr. Perfeito! Bloqueia a Maldição Imperius, fica de pé logo após a Cruciatus, entra numa competição de olhares com Você-Sabe-Quem e _sobrevive_!"

"MALFOY!"

"E PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!"

Draco parou, o peito arfando com a emoção, encarando o rosto estupefato de Harry, e percebeu o que acabara de dizer. Sua boca se abriu, tentando dar alguma desculpa para a idiotice que acabara de dizer, mas antes que pudesse, a expressão de Harry se tornou sombria.

Harry concordou com a cabeça uma vez. "Tudo bem". E então ele saiu andando, fazendo um barulho alto quando passou pelos arbustos.

O pânico rapidamente se apossou de Draco de novo; ele estava sendo deixado para trás. Ele correu para alcançar Harry.

"Espera! Potter, vai devagar!"

"Você queria continuar andando", Harry disse, irritado, enquanto afastava um galho. O galho voltou para trás e atingiu Draco no peito. "Então é isso que estamos fazendo. E vamos continuar a andar até que um dos dois caia no chão."

Draco se livrou do galho. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Então o que foi que você quis dizer, _Malfoy_?" Harry disse, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás;

Draco estremeceu ao uso áspero de seu sobrenome; o nome de seu _pai_. "Eu quero dizer... eu quis dizer..." Draco não tinha nenhuma intenção de admitir seu medo quase debilitante de seu pai. "Desculpa."

"Hã-rã", Harry respondeu, secamente.

Harry não havia se virado, e ele não havia parado, mas não estava mais atravessando a floresta como um centauro em debandada.

Draco respirou com dificuldade. "Quer dizer, como você consegue, Potter?"

Harry finalmente parou. "Consigo o quê?"

O assunto havia sido aberto; não havia como evitá-lo. "Só... continua indo assim. Alguém colocou um feitiço de movimento perpétuo em você quando era criança?"

Desta vez, Harry se virou, e sua expressão era fria. "Foi", ele disse, asperamente, "e eu ainda tenho a cicatriz dele."

Draco abaixou a cabeça, sem querer encarar o olhar registrado de Harry. Ele murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

"Eu não te ouvi."

Draco não olhou para cima, mas falou mais claramente. "Eu... eu acho que ainda estou um pouco afetado com... aquilo tudo."

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, e quando Harry falou de novo, sua voz estava mais gentil. "Sério, Malfoy, não vimos ninguém em horas. Acho... acho que Rabicho ainda pode estar nos vigiando, vigiando a nossa volta. Se eu morrer durante a vigília dele, então sua dívida de vida não estará cumprida, se eu entendi alguma coisa disso tudo. Eu odeio pensar que não poderíamos ter escapado sem ele, mas por enquanto, acho que estamos seguros. Se você está cansado, podemos parar."

Draco sentiu suas bochechas ficando quentes. "Eu não preciso de sua pena, Potter."

"Não é porra de pena nenhuma, Malfoy! Se te faz sentir melhor, eu tenho que te dizer que eu NÃO estou sob um 'feitiço de movimento perpétuo'. Eu estou morrendo de cansaço, e também quero parar!"

"Oh."

"E quando eu sugeri você entrou totalmente em pânico -"

"Ei!"

"- e insistiu que a gente voltasse a se mover."

"Eu não estou cansado", Draco disse, sabendo muito bem que estava sendo completamente irracional.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Então, eu suponho que a única coisa digna da estupidez grifinória é a idiotice sonserina."

Antes de que Draco pudesse reagir, Harry agarrou seu pulso e se sentou, puxando Draco, que caiu no chão sem muita dignidade.

"Cuidado!" Draco protestou.

Harry o ignorou. "Me passe o frasco de água. Qual foi aquele feitiço que você usou para enchê-lo?"

"_Aqualis_", Draco disse, distraidamente.

Harry puxou a varinha e rapidamente repetiu o feitiço. "Uma fruta?"

Sem querer ver ou cheirar comida, Draco tirou a sacola do ombro e a entregou para Harry. Ele olhou para longe, observando a floresta nervosamente por sinais de seus perseguidores até que a sacola de comida voltou para seu colo.

"Você também devia comer alguma coisa."

"Não estou com fome."

"Se você não comer, não vai poder se mover. Se você não se mover, eles vão te pegar."

O tom de Harry não deixava espaço para discussões, e seu argumento foi muito efetivo, atingindo com precisão um nervo particularmente sensível. Draco vasculhou pela sacola, retirou um biscoito e uma maçã, e começou a mordiscar o biscoito distraidamente. Depois de um momento, Harry lhe passou o frasco de água. Ele o encheu, e enquanto bebia, Draco percebeu quanta sede tinha.

O dia estava ficando quente, e em sua capa negra grossa, sentado ao sol, ele estava positivamente torrando. Ele tirou a capa, a colocou sobre o colo, e se inclinou contra uma árvore. Não era exatamente confortável, mas era o suficiente. A floresta estava tão quieta, e ele estava tão cansado. As pálpebras de Draco começaram a cair, todos os pensamentos sobre comida completamente esquecidos. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, mas até essa dor começou a diminuir enquanto o calor inundava seus músculos cansados.

Ele estava adormecendo quando alguma coisa o sacudiu.

"Malfoy?"

Draco acordou assustado, chocado de que se permitira adormecer. "Potter! Não faça isso!"

Harry estava inclinados sobre ele, estudando seus olhos. Ele levantou um dedo na frente do rosto de Draco. "Malfoy, não discuta por um momento, mas siga meu dedo com seus olhos."

Muito surpreso com o comentário estranho para protestar, Draco tentou seguir enquanto a mão de Harry dançava diante de seu rosto: para cima, esquerda, direita, esquerda, círculo, para baixo, para cima. O movimento o deixou tonto, e ele fechou os olhos e agarrou o estômago. Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, Harry estava sentado, olhando para ele, cético.

"Pra que foi isso, Potter?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Você dormiu pelo menos um _pouco _ontem a noite?"

"O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bom, vamos ver. Você está estressado, você está irritável, você está pálido – mais do que o normal – então eu estava só imaginando."

Draco sentou um pouco mais reto contra a árvore. "Eu dormi um pouco. Eu estava tentando vigiar. Então o que você estava fazendo sacudindo o dedo na minha cara?"

"Ah, isso". Harry de repente assumiu um olhar de desculpas. "Eu acho que você tem uma concussão."

Draco murmurou. "Ótimo. _Agora _quem é a droga do Curandeiro?"

Harry fingiu tirar um chapéu imaginário e estalou a língua.

"Eu te odeio, Potter."

"De nada, Malfoy."

Por reflexo, Draco estremeceu de novo. Foi sutil, mas quando a expressão de Harry se tornou solene de novo, Draco sabia que havia sido visível. Harry começou a fazer uma pergunta, mas Draco o interrompeu.

"Temos que começar a andar de novo", Draco se levantou, usando a árvore como apoio. Assim que se levantou, ele começou a sentir sua dor de cabeça retornando, mas a ignorou o melhor que pôde. "Ainda estamos perto demais da fortaleza, e mesmo com aquele rato nos ajudando, assumindo que ele esteja, precisamos colocar mais distância atrás de nós."

Ele olhou para Harry, que concordou com a cabeça. Draco usou um rápido feitiço para encolher sua capa, e então colocou o tecido em um dos bolsos de fora da sacola de comida. Ele estava colocando sua maçã no bolso para depois quando seus dedos esbarraram na meia enrolada. Um pequeno sorriso repuxou seus lábios.

"Uma coisa primeiro."

"Ah?" Harry perguntou, enquanto se levantava.

Sem uma palavra, Draco puxou a meia, usou um rápido feitiço para secá-la, e tirou o sapado. Ele repetiu o feitiço no outro pé. Um instante depois, seus pés estavam agradavelmente quentes e secos pela primeira vez em horas. "Bem melhor."

Ele deu um sorriso para Harry, esperando evitar os problemas que pareciam se amontoar, mas Harry ainda estava procurando algo com aquele olhar penetrante. Haveria perguntas depois, e Draco podia sentir uma discussão inevitável se aproximando. Seu sorriso desapareceu; havia sido fino como papel, de qualquer jeito.

"Vamos, Potter."

* * *

Eles continuaram sua viagem para o sul pela maior parte da tarde sem sinais de perseguição. Cada passo para mais longe da fortaleza era um passo para mais perto da segurança, Draco continuou lembrando a si mesmo. Um passo para mais longe de seu pai, do Lord das Trevas. O terror que estava se acumulando debaixo da superfície de Draco, fervendo com a menor chateação, finalmente começou a sumir. Nervos que haviam sido esticados como uma corda finalmente começaram a afrouxar; ainda presentes prontos para se tornarem tensos a qualquer momento, mas finalmente a adrenalina começou a acabar.

E a pura exaustão começou a afetá-lo.

Draco odiava admitir, mas Harry estava provavelmente certo sobre o estado de seus ferimentos, e os efeitos de sua privação de sono. Sua dor de cabeça diminuíra para um latejar fraco, irritante, mas fácil de ignorar. Ele estava certo de que Harry também deveria estar cansado e dolorido, mas não mostrava muito, para a vergonha de Draco. Os ombros de Harry estavam retos enquanto ele andava, e seus pés não ficavam presos em galhos como os de Draco. Pelo menos, era o que parecia para Draco. Teria sido terrivelmente vergonhoso, se Draco tivesse alguma energia sobrando para ficar envergonhado. Ainda assim, Harry andava em uma velocidade tão confortável quanto possível, e Draco o seguia, cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto andavam, a conversa era simples, pelo que a cabeça dolorida de Draco estava imensamente grata.

"_A comida vai durar tempo suficiente?" "Não do jeito que você come, Potter." "Talvez pudéssemos pescar no rio." "Pescar? Quer dizer pegar a comida nós mesmos? De um rio? Isso é nojento." "Não se preocupe, não temos vara de pescar." "E se o tempo virar? Não temos nada para nos proteger da chuva." "Você conhece o feitiço _Impervius_? Eu usei para manter os meus óculos secos durante jogos de Quadribol na chuva. Hermione me ensinou." "Que esperto. Como estão seus feitiços para esquentar?" "Ótimos, na verdade. Eu também posso transfigurar um cobertor." "É. Poderíamos ter usado um ontem a noite." "Quê?" "Deixa pra lá. Consegue fazer um travesseiro?" "Posso tentar." "Você já acampou?" "Não. Mesmo se eles acampassem, os Dursleys nunca teriam me levado, a menos que fosse pra me largar pros predadores. E você?"_

A tarde permaneceu surpreendentemente agradável. Algumas nuvens começavam a se juntar e o sol se escondia lentamente, esculpindo nas nuvens contrastes de luz e sombras. Era tão calmo que Draco quase se deixou esquecer do quanto horrível sua situação realmente era.

Cada vez que paravam para beber água, Draco fazia Harry ficar completamente em silêncio por um momento para procurar sinais de vida humana, mas ainda não havia nada. Draco sabia que devia ficar feliz com isso, mas o silêncio era assustador. Em uma dessas paradas, mais ou menos às cinco horas, pela estimativa de Draco, eles haviam parado na borda de uma grande clareira, antes de dar a volta nela. Não havia nada além do som do vento fazendo as folhas farfalharem, agitando a grama alta do campo. Nem ao menos um animal, nem a voz humana.

"Estamos realmente sozinhos", Draco sussurrou.

Ao lado dele, Harry concordou, lhe devolveu o frasco de água, e continuou em frente.

O movimento de um pé diante do outro se tornou tão automático que Draco se surpreendeu completamente quando Harry parou de repente no meio de uma clareira cheia de arbustos.

"Isso é bom", Harry disse.

Antes que Draco pudesse perguntar para exatamente o que isso era bom, Harry havia se jogado alegremente no chão, de braços e pernas abertas, observando o pedacinho de céu visível por entre as árvores.

"Confortável, Potter?" Draco perguntou, enquanto se acomodava contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Harry contraiu os lábios. "Está bem longe da minha cama de dossel em Hogwarts, mas tem mais espaço para me esticar do que o meu armário, então eu dou três estrelas."

Draco riu com o comentário, antes de se perguntar exatamente o que Harry havia dito. "Armário?"

Harry rapidamente se sentou, sua expressão protegida. "Não é nada. Me passe uma fruta, por favor?"

Draco revirou os olhos enquanto entregava a sacola de comida para Harry. Era incrível, Draco pensou, o jeito que Harry era praticamente transparente, e ainda assim nunca revelava nada. "Comida é a sua resposta para tudo, Potter?"

"É", Harry disse, antes de morder um grande marmelo amarelo. "A Biddy colocou algum biscoito de passas?" Ele perguntou, com a boca cheia.

"Eu não vi nenhum", Draco respondeu.

"Não importa, eu achei alguns de chocolate."

"Potter, você está -"

Harry o interrompeu estendendo um grande biscoito, e Draco sentiu o cheiro de chocolate. "Quer um?" ele perguntou, inocentemente.

Algo sobre a imagem de Harry sentado com as pernas retas, lhe oferecendo um biscoito, pareceu engraçado a Draco. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto sem permissão, fazendo suas bochechas doerem, enquanto ele estendeu a mão e aceitou a oferta de Harry.

Ele mal tinha dado uma mordida, no entanto, quando Harry começou a conversa que Draco sentira se aproximando o dia todo. A conversa que ele não queria ter.

"Então, o que aconteceu hoje?"

O pedaço macio de biscoito de repente se tornou areia na boca de Draco, e ele teve que se forçar a engoli-lo por sua garganta estranhamente seca. Harry o olhava com atenção, e Draco se sentiu tentando encolher sob o olhar. Os nervos que haviam finalmente começado a se acalmar entraram em alerta, e a dor de cabeça de Draco voltou como se tivesse sido Convocada.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu", Draco disse, inexpressivamente. "Você estava lá."

"Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu quero saber por que aconteceu. Por que você entrou em pânico daquele jeito."

"Eu não quero falar nisso."

"_Malfoy_."

Draco não pôde impedir o calafrio que passou por suas costas com a combinação do tom de voz severo de Harry e aquele nome, o nome de seu _pai_. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente, furioso que o pensamento de seu pai estava fazendo o pouco de compostura que lhe restava desmoronar.

"Agora não, Potter", Draco se ouviu dizendo. "Por favor, agora não."

Harry suspirou, então se moveu e finalmente deitou de barriga para baixo, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Ele parecia muito menos ameaçador daquele jeito, ainda que o movimento houvesse diminuído o espaço entre eles sem realmente penetrar no espaço pessoal de Draco. "Ouça, Malfoy..."

Draco estremeceu de novo. "O quê?"

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu", Harry disse, gentilmente.

"E se eu não quiser te dizer?"

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, considerando a pergunta. "Então não diga."

Draco não havia esperado aquilo. Ele presumira que Harry continuaria insistindo, do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando estava na cela. Ele estava surpreso de descobrir que ele na verdade _queria _que Harry continuasse insistindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria ir aonde aquela conversa estava levando. "Mas –"

"Você pode guardar tudo para si mesmo."

"Espera um pouco -"

"E eu vou só assistir a isso te consumindo, como fez o dia todo."

Draco levantou as mãos em rendição. "O que é que você quer saber?"

"Seu pai." Não era uma pergunta, e essa nota de certeza assustou Draco.

"O que tem ele?" Draco lutou para manter a voz calma.

"Foi ele que fez você entrar em pânico daquele jeito."

"Potter, isso não é da sua conta."

"Ele não vai te pegar."

A compostura de Draco já tinha ido embora; tudo o que ele tinha a perder era a sua calma. "Eu não quero ouvir isso, Potter", ele resmungou.

Mas Harry continuou como se não tivesse escutado. "E você não tem que ter medo dele."

Essa foi a última gora. Os olhos de Draco brilharam e suas defesas falharam furiosamente. "Seu maldito desgraçado."

Harry pareceu estupefato com essa reação estranha. Suas mãos deixaram seu queiro e se plantaram no chão, levantando seu tronco como uma cobra dando o bote. "Quê?"

"Você não tem a mínima idéia do que está falando, porra!"

Harry pareceu surpreso com a repentina veemência de Draco, o que estava ótimo, porque Draco não tinha muita vontade de parar. Palavras e pensamentos transbordaram dele, rápidas e furiosas.

"Você e esse discurso pretensioso! Você não sabe de nada! Eu NÃO tenho medo do meu pai! Ele é meu _pai_! Ele me ama! Ele só queria o melhor para mim, verdade! É por minha culpa que ele está com raiva; ele tem razão de estar. Ele me deu tudo, e eu joguei tudo fora!"

Draco podia sentir uma ardência quente atrás de seus olhos, e piscou furiosamente para afastá-la.

"Malfoy, você com certeza não pode pensar -"

"EU POSSO E PENSO! Eu posso não estar muito animado com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o meu pai! Eu traí o Lord das Trevas, NÃO O MEU PAI! E ele me ama sim... ele tinha orgulho de mim. Ele disse. Ele tinha tanto orgulho de mim."

Draco começou a sentir as unhas perfurando as palmas de suas mãos, mas não ousou afrouxar seus punhos cerrados. A dor era boa. Se ele a deixasse ir, deixaria tudo ir. Assumindo que já não houvesse feito isso.

Incredulidade e confusão se espalharam pelo rosto boquiaberto de Harry por um momento, antes de ele gaguejar, "Como você... Malfoy, ele ia te entregar para Voldemort numa bandeja de prata! Você não ouviu -"

"É, eu ouvi! Eu ouvi o quanto desapontado comigo ele estava. Você não conhece meu pai, _Potter. Você_ não tem a mínima chance de entender, _você_ não poderia ter ouvido, mas eu ouvi!"

Harry estava agora de joelhos, tomando uma atitude decididamente defensiva. "Eu ouvi o suficiente! Eu ouvi quando ele te chamou de traidor!"

"ISSO FOI O GOYLE, seu desgraçado! E sabe do quê mais? Ele estava certo! E meu pai sabe, mas ele nunca diria. Ele ainda me ama -"

A voz de Harry estava baixa e irritada, interrompendo a de Draco. "Ele te trancou em uma masmorra quando você tinha onze anos, ele te mandou para Voldemort, ele -"

"_COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE!_"

Harry estava de pé num piscar de olhos, encarando Draco com uma veemência que ele só vira uma vez antes. "Meus pais morreram por mim, me protegendo de Voldemort. Seu pai te mataria por Voldemort. Pense nisso, por que não?"

O peito de Draco se movia, lançando dor pelas suas costelas para combinar com sua cabeça latejante, mas a visão de Harry andando para longe o assustou. O silêncio repentino era surpreendente, salvo pelas folhas e galhos sendo esmagados pelos pés de Harry. O terrível sentimento de estar sozinho se apoderou de Draco; sem Harry, ele nunca conseguiria.

"Espera... Harry."

Harry se virou, já bem longe. "O que, _Malfoy_?"

Draco estremeceu. "Volte. Se você for longe demais, o feitiço não vai te proteger. Você... Você-Sabe-Quem te acharia imediatamente."

"Você não se importa."

Draco lentamente fechou e reabriu os olhos. "Me importo sim."

Harry considerou isso por um momento; e então seus ombros relaxaram. Ele andou de volta, parecendo completamente com uma criança mal-humorada, e se jogou no chão a alguns metros de Draco, olhando para baixo. "Não podemos continuar assim."

"O que foi?"

"Não vamos conseguir continuar assim, sobreviver à viagem de volta para Hogwarts, se nem conseguimos ter uma conversa civilizada."

Draco teve que lutar para não falar por entre os dentes apertados. "Bom, Potter, pense no que você acabou de me dizer. Não exatamente algo que leva a um bate-papo agradável."

"Você sabe que precisava ser dito, tanto quanto eu". Harry finalmente olhou para cima. "Se vamos nos dar bem, isto é."

"Mas é tão fácil brigar. Especialmente por... coisas assim. Velhos hábitos não morrem fácil."

"Verdade", Harry disse, sem se comprometer.

Draco observou Harry por um longo momento, e então engoliu. "Ouça, Potter... algo que eu disse antes... e eu não tenho certeza de que quis dizer aquilo na hora... mas acho que sim..."

"Malfoy, pode, por favor, chegar aonde quer?"

Draco fechou os olhos com força. "É isso mesmo. Não me chame assim." Ele ouviu as folhas a seu lado farfalharem quando Harry mudou de posição.

"Eu estava me perguntando sobre isso. Do que é que você estava falando?"

"É só que... esse é o nome do meu pai. Eu só não quero ficar ouvindo o nome dele. Porque cada vez que eu o ouço, eu..." Draco engoliu em seco. Ele não podia admitir que tinha medo. Ele sabia que era verdade, e sabia que negaria até o dia da sua morte. Quando quer que isso fosse. Enquanto isso, ele precisava fazer Harry esquecer o assunto.

"Ele me faz lembrar de como eu não fui capaz", ele finalmente disse, o que era uma meia verdade. "Isso não faz muito sentido, faz?" Ele abriu os olhos de novo, e Harry o observava cuidadosamente.

"Não, faz algum sentido, eu acho. Então do que eu devo te chamar?"

Com isso, Draco chegou a sorrir. "Ah, existem os básicos. Tente idiota, imbecil, bundão, desgraçado. E então, tenho certeza de que você tem criatividade."

"Sem problemas, cara de doninha."

Draco levou a mão à testa e esfregou suas têmporas. "Guarde esse para depois."

"Claro, eu acho." Harry se remexeu inconfortável, como se não soubesse o que fazer com a trégua inesperada.

"Uma coisa, Potter, e eu falo sério". Os músculos da mandíbula de Draco ficaram tensos. "Não insulte o meu pai. Nem agora, nem nunca. E não ache que eu não vou brigar com você por causa disso. Ele pode não ser perfeito, como você acha que o seu pai era, mas ele ainda é meu pai."

O rosto neutro de Harry se fechou. "Acredite, Malfoy, eu não acho que meu pai era perfeito. Eu continuo descobrindo, do jeito mais difícil, que ninguém é perfeito."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Nem você."

"Eu sei", Harry sussurrou.

O silêncio pairou no ar por um longo momento antes de Harry finalmente quebrá-lo com uma tossida. "Eu tinha outra coisa para te perguntar, na verdade. Se você quiser, isto é."

Draco suspirou, e se encostou na árvore. "Vá em frente, Potter." Ele olhou para cima para os últimos raios de sol se escondendo atrás das árvores e das montanhas distantes. "Esse dia foi feito por encomenda para me atormentar, e o dia ainda não acabou por completo. Pode tirar isso logo do caminho."

Harry não perdeu tempo. "O que aconteceu na noite em que você foi encontrar Voldemort?"

"Mudei de idéia", Draco disse, rapidamente. "O dia já quase acabou, e eu já tive o suficiente."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Foi quando você decidiu ir embora... enquanto estava lá em cima com Voldemort. Foi ao que você decidiu mudar de lado. E eu ainda quero saber por quê."

"Como você pode saber? Que foi _aí _que eu decidi? Quando eu desci, eu tive que... e você não queria falar comigo, e -"

Harry levantou a mão. "Você está certo, na hora, eu não podia pensar muito claramente, mas eu ouvi sua explicação do porquê de você ter que usar a maldição, e então eu vi a expressão no seu rosto quando você mencionou seu encontro com Voldemort... bom... eu juntei dois mais dois."

"E a soma dessa sua brilhante equação?"

"Alguma coisa aconteceu lá em cima."

Draco teve que morder a língua para resistir responder com um enfático DÃ. Ao invés disso, ele deu um leve tapa na testa. "Claro. Eu me encontrei com sua real serpentinidade. Tomamos chá com biscoitos, então jogamos bola no jardim. Ele não gostou de perder, e eu não gostei da atitude dele."

"Draco, por favor."

Draco suspirou, e bateu com a cabeça na árvore, o que só fez sua cabeça latejar de novo. Ele fez uma careta e fechou os olhos, então lentamente levou a mão até a garganta. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Harry em si o tempo todo.

"Foi do jeito que você disse", Draco sussurrou lentamente. "Exatamente como você disse. Eu não sei como você sabia, mas o fato de que estava tão certo ainda me assusta."

"Eu não sabia de nada, verdade, eu quis dizer -"

"Não se finja de herói humilde, Potter. Eu já vi demais dessa droga na mídia. Qualquer razão que você teve para inventar alguma história de horror sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, você ainda estava certo sobre ele. Sobre mim. Sobre estar sendo usado."

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo o movimento de sua garganta antes de abaixar a mão, expondo o ferimento que ainda cicatrizava ali. Ele olhou para Harry. "Você é insuportável, sabia disso, Potter?"

"Eu faço o melhor que posso." Ele apontou para a garganta de Draco. "Ele fez isso com você, não fez?"

"Não exatamente."

"O que isso significa?"

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. "Foi um tipo de teste, para ver se eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse, sem questionar." A voz de Draco começou a oscilar. "Ele segurou o punhal, e mandou... mandou..."

Na mente de Draco ele não estava mais sentado na floresta com Harry, mas ajoelhado no quarto no alto da torre, com Voldemort diante de si. As pedras do chão eram duras e frias e se enterravam dolorosamente em seus joelhos, e em sua garganta, a ponta do aço começava a perfurar sua pele. Tudo estava enevoado, o pressionando, lhe deixando com dificuldade de respirar. Ele tremia, e os olhos de Voldemort o perfuravam tão certamente quanto o punhal enquanto ele começou a se inclinar para frente.

"Draco!"

Mãos o sacudiam, e a névoa se dissipou para revelar o rosto de Harry alguns centímetros em cima do seu.

"Que... hã... Harry?"

Harry se inclinou para trás e voltou a se sentar. Ele franzia a testa, mas Draco sabia que a expressão não era direcionada a ele. "Flashback?"

"Eu... acho que sim". Draco podia sentir o suor frio escorrendo por suas costas como se tivesse sido mais do que um fruto de sua imaginação atormentada. "Mas... foi... foi como se eu realmente estivesse lá. Não foi realmente um flashback. Não um normal."

Harry suspirou e se mexeu, cruzando as pernas diante de si. "Voldemort gosta de brincar com a mente, Draco. Eu sei disso muito bem. Você o deixou te marcar, e ele provavelmente gravou essa memória em você, só para te deixar saber quem é o chefe."

Draco tremeu com a idéia. "Me marcar", ele sussurrou, sua mão agarrando a garganta automaticamente. "Eu não gosto disso."

"É, eu também não", Harry disse, seco.

"Eu não gosto de nada disso."

"Bem vindo ao meu mundo."

Draco estremeceu, apenas parte devido a brisa fria da noite que começava a penetrar por entre as árvores. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando acalmar sua mente. Ele se sentia como se ele tivesse vários cortes profundos e não totalmente curados que tivessem sido reabertos cruelmente, e agora ele estava esperando o sangramento parar de novo.

Ele tinha visto sangue demais recentemente.

E brigas demais. "Você estava certo sobre a outra coisa, por mais que eu odeie admitir", Draco disse de repente.

"Ah? O que é?"

"Realmente temos que parar de brigar."

Harry deu uma risada curta. "Acho que meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Mas é, se quisermos chegar em Hogwarts vivos", ele disse, a sombra de um sorriso transparecendo em sua voz, "provavelmente seria melhor se não nos matássemos pelo caminho."

_Se quisermos chegar em Hogwarts vivos_.

Draco concordou com a cabeça para Harry enquanto olhava para o céu através das folhas grossas acima de si, para as nuances de cor se espalhando pelas nuvens. O primeiro dia inteiro de viagem, e Draco nem sabia até onde tinham ido.

Silenciosamente, Draco colocou a mão no bolso e retirou o galho guardado ao lado de sua varinha. Com um rápido corte de seu punhal, ele deixou uma segunda marca na madeira, a apenas dois centímetros da primeira. Ele sentiu os olhos de Harry sobre si, e sem olhar para cima, respondeu à pergunta não dita.

"Só contando os dias", ele disse enquanto guardava o punhal de volta na bainha. Ele não quis mencionar que era uma contagem regressiva.

Até onde eles realmente tinham que viajar. Em que velocidade. Será que era mesmo possível atingir Hogwarts em duas semanas, e se fosse, será que alguma coisa poderia ser feita para salvar Harry uma vez que atingissem a segurança?

_Segurança_. Draco silenciosamente amaldiçoou a palavra. Será que tal coisa ainda existia? Até onde teriam que ir para escapar de Voldemort? Ou será que tal coisa era possível?

"Harry... Eu sei que às vezes você..." Ele fez uma pausa, medindo as palavras. Ele não queria ofender Harry, não desta vez, nem queria levantar suspeitas. "Você costumava ter certos ataques, ou coisa assim com sua cicatriz. Eu só estava me perguntando..."

Harry, que voltara a mastigar seu marmelo, engoliu rapidamente. "Diga logo, certo?"

"A que distância de Você-Sabe-Quem você tem que ficar para escapar disso?" Draco perguntou, apressado. "Você disse, a noite passada, enquanto estávamos correndo, que quanto mais próximo estivesse, mais ela doía. Você já... chegou longe o suficiente?"

O canto da boca de Harry se levantou, mas não era um sorriso. "Acho que se ele realmente estiver determinado, a distância não importa, até onde diz respeito à minha cicatriz. Mas eu já lidei com isso antes; não vai me matar."

"Não, acho que não", Draco sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Sabe, estava sangrando ontem à noite. Sua cicatriz."

Com isso, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ligeiramente. "Acho que isso nunca aconteceu antes, mas também, ele devia estar bem furioso. Não tem muita coisa que possamos fazer sobre isso agora." Ele fez uma pausa para se acomodar contra uma árvore, encarando Draco. "Voldemort pode criar muitos problemas à distância. Além do mais, com a habilidade dele em Legilimência, eu tenho certeza de que ele tem muitos truques sórdidos na manga, mas enquanto ele não puder fisicamente nos _achar_, devemos ficar bem."

"É", Draco sussurrou, ainda mais baixo do que antes.

"_Você _está bem, Draco?"

"Hã? Ah, tô, claro. Só um pouco cansado, e a minha cabeça ainda dói."

Harry franziu a testa para ele. "Você devia comer alguma coisa, e então dormir um pouco."

"Ainda pensando com o estômago."

"Ei, você tenta a dieta de três dias de fome da masmorra, e vai estar fazendo a mesma coisa."

"Obrigado, mas não obrigado." Ele bocejou longamente.

Harry sorriu para ele. "Quer que eu te transfigure um cobertor e um travesseiro?"

"Não, só um ursinho de pelúcia", Draco disse, imediatamente enquanto procurava pela capa no bolso de fora da sacola. Ele tinha acabado de remover o Feitiço Encolhedor e a estava enrolando em volta dos ombros quando algo macio pousou em seu colo. Ele o levantou e apertou os olhos para enxergar na luz fraca. "Potter, esse é o ursinho de pelúcia mais feio que eu já vi."

"Bom, eu me inspirei na Pansy Parkinson. Achei que um toque familiar ia -"

Harry foi repentinamente interrompido pelo brinquedo feio atingindo sua cabeça. Ele o pegou com um sorriso. "Você deveria ter sido artilheiro, Draco. Tem uma ótima mira."

"Boa noite, Potter."

"Eu vou te acordar em mais ou menos duas horas, falando nisso."

Draco falou enquanto procurava uma posição confortável contra a árvore. "Duas perguntas, Potter. Primeira, você não vai dormir? E segunda, para que é que você vai me acordar?"

"Bom, primeira, não, não agora. Eu ainda estou com fome -"

Draco riu e revirou os olhos.

"- e eu não estou com muita vontade de dormir ainda. Eu dormi demais nos últimos dias, não que eu tivesse muita coisa para fazer. E mais, eu tenho algumas coisas em mente."

"É compreensível", Draco concordou.

"Segundo, eu vou te acordar para ter certeza de que a concussão não está causando problemas. Eu arranjei um manual trouxa de primeiros socorros durante o verão, e é isso que dizia para concussões. Eu achei que considerando o número de vezes em que meus amigos estiveram machucados, esse tipo de conhecimento seria bem útil eventualmente." Ele suspirou, de repente parecendo muito cansado.

"Eu me preparei bem esse verão, na verdade, e pensei bastante", Harry disse, parecendo estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Draco. "Não havia muitas outras coisas para fazer estando preso na casa dos meus tios. Pelo menos eles me deixaram em paz para variar, e eu decidi usar o tempo para me preparar o máximo possível para... o que quer que eu precisasse me preparar. Eu estava cansado de não estar pronto, de sempre contar com a estupidez dos outros. Algumas pessoas quase foram mortas por causa disso. Outras morreram mesmo."

Harry ficou em silêncio, e Draco decidiu que era melhor deixá-lo em paz com seus pensamentos. Sua própria cabeça doía, e o sono o chamara por horas, que se danassem os nervos. Ele estava cansado demais para se importar que ainda estava imundo, mas ele fez uma anotação mental para se limpar propriamente com um feitiço pela manhã. Enquanto puxava a capa até o queixo e fechava os olhos, algo macio bateu em sua perna.

Ele abriu um olho e espiou para baixo.

Harry havia jogado o ursinho de volta para ele. Com uma risada interior, ele agarrou o ursinho e colocou o brinquedo horroroso debaixo do braço.

* * *

Draco tinha certeza de que tinha adormecido, e as sensações surreais de tudo a sua volta concordavam com essa afirmação, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava tão acordado quanto jamais estivera.

Ele estava cercado por uma escuridão tão espessa que ele podia senti-la pressionando contra ele. A escuridão era uma coisa sólida, e enchia seus olhos, nariz e garganta, comprimindo seus pulmões e o sufocando. Ele tentou respirar fundo, e enquanto ele sabia que em algum lugar, em seu corpo, ele estava respirando, sua consciência presente lhe dizia que não havia nenhum ar para respirar.

Ele lutou contra o pânico e tentou avaliar a situação. Algum instinto lhe disse que ele estava em um espaço muito grande, mas a escuridão tornava isso irrelevante. Quando ele tentou gritar, até sua voz foi engolida imediatamente pelo vácuo. Debaixo dele, ele tinha certeza de que havia algum tipo de chão, mas quanto ele tentou tocá-lo, suas mãos não entraram em contato com nada, nem mesmo seus próprios pés.

O terror finalmente o dominou. Gritando no silêncio, ele tentou correr com as penas que não tinha, chorando lágrimas que não podia sentir, desesperado para escapar da escuridão. Mas depois de correr por um tempo desconhecido, ele ainda estava preso no meio do vazio.

Ele estava caído nos joelhos que não tinha quando ouviu uma risada alta e cruel ecoando a sua volta.

Ele reconhecia aquela risada.

_Voldemort_.

Escondido pela escuridão, Draco sabia que ele estava completamente à mostra para o Lord das Trevas, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Encurralado.

"_Jovem traidor_", a voz ecoou a sua volta. "_Você honestamente pensou que poderia escapar do grande Lord Voldemort?_"

"_Tolo. Tão tolo. E tudo por nada._"

"Não", Draco sussurrou silenciosamente. "Ah não..."

"_Ah, então você já sabe que é tarde demais para Potter. Eu não sei se isso te faz mais ou menos tolo._"

A voz de Draco estava congelada em sua garganta, não que isso importasse.

"_Estou me sentindo... generoso em relação a você, Malfoy. Não há muitos em sua posição que se achariam tão afortunados, mas seu nome e suas realizações anteriores lhe deram uma chance. UMA CHANCE_."

Houve uma risada baixa e fria, e Draco não tinha tanta certeza de que queria ouvir a proposta. Sua mente girava, e a falta total de referências visuais estava o deixando enjoado.

"_Devolva Potter a mim, Malfoy, e eu pouparei a sua vida. Se você aceitar sua punição com dignidade, você pode até recuperar algum prestígio. Não deixe que digam que Lord Voldemort não é benevolente. No entanto, se continuar com essas tolices, vai morrer uma morte de tolo_."

O coração de Draco batia dolorosamente em seu peito, e ele abriu e fechou a boca em sílabas desconexas e silenciosas, desesperadamente tentando respirar.

"_Você não pode salvá-lo, Malfoy. Mas pode salvar a si mesmo. Um verdadeiro sonserino conhece a arte da autopreservação. Considere isso cuidadosamente."_

A linha entre a voz de Voldemort e os próprios pensamentos de Draco começou a se tornar difusa. Tudo estava latejando em sua cabeça, ecoando, trovejando. Confuso e chocado, Draco tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, desesperado para abafar tudo, mas os sons já estavam em sua cabeça, girando em círculos, o deixando tonto.

A voz era dolorosa, a escuridão opressiva. Ele não podia ver não podia respirar, ele estava sufocando, morrendo. Sua cabeça latejava sem piedade, e ele vagamente se perguntou quando Harry ia acordá-lo como prometera.

Draco tentou se acordar, e por um momento, quase achou que conseguira. Havia uma fraca luz cinzenta, brilhante contra o nada em volta de si, mas estava longe demais. Ele tentou gritar por ajuda uma última vez antes do vazio o levar, mas outra vez, sua voz se perdeu na escuridão.

* * *

Harry estava terminando um biscoito de chocolate quando um ofegar de Draco fez uma pausa em sua observação da floresta.

"Draco?" Ele sussurrou, hesitante. Não houve resposta, e Harry não podia ver o rosto de Draco tão facilmente nas sombras. Ele ouviu outro ofegar, e Harry largou o ultimo pedaço de biscoito e rapidamente rastejou até Draco.

Mesmo na penumbra, Harry podia ver que Draco estava terrivelmente pálido. Ele estava completamente rígido contra a árvore, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de puro terror. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas parecia que ele estava lutando para abri-los.

"Draco!" Harry agarrou os ombros dele e o sacudiu. "Ei, pode me ouvir? Draco?"

Draco começou a abrir e fechar a boca, como se tentasse falar, ou talvez apenas respirar, mas nenhum som escapou. Harry estava começando a considerar jogar um pouco de água em seu rosto quando Draco de repente chutou, se debatendo, as ações de um bêbado tentando correr.

"Não! Draco, não! Pára!"

Ele tentou parar os chutes, para impedir Draco de se machucar, mas somente conseguir receber um golpe forte no ombro e outro no estômago. Ele se sentou, sentindo o coração batendo nervosamente dentro de seu peito. Parecia que ele não podia fazer nada além de observar o pesadelo de Draco se intensificar, e esperar que ele ficasse bem. Com um lampejo de compreensão, Harry percebeu como as pessoas deviam se sentir quando o observavam tendo uma das visões de Voldemort.

Então a próxima conclusão óbvia o atingiu.

_Voldemort. Não, ele não poderia... não com Draco! Esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo_.

Depois de quase um minuto, ainda que pareceu muito mais, Draco parou. Ele se deitou enroscado de lado, respirando com dificuldade.

Harry rastejou até ele e o virou de frente. O rosto de Draco estava coberto por uma camada de suor frio, e cada músculo em seu corpo estava tenso e trêmulo.

"Draco? Anda, diz alguma coisa! Pelas barbas de Merlin, acorda! Me responde!"

Ele não esperava nenhuma resposta, mesmo quando a boca de Draco começou a se mover de novo. Harry o olhou se sentindo impotente, quando de repente, palavras muito fracas se formaram nos lábios de Draco, pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Não... ah não..."

Uma parte da violenta rigidez do corpo de Draco diminuir, mas era menos como relaxamento e mais como um desmaio, ainda que ele já estivesse no chão. Ele respirava convulsivamente, como se não pudesse conseguir ar suficiente. Harry apoiou Draco em suas próprias pernas, o colocando meio sentado para tentar melhorar sua respiração. Ele apertou o pulso de Draco, sentindo as batidas fracas e rápidas. Se Harry apenas tinha suspeitado antes, agora ele tinha certeza: Draco estava sofrendo algum tipo de ataque. Parecia que a mente de Harry não era a única que Voldemort podia invadir.

Sem nada mais para fazer, Harry agarrou a mão de Draco. Estava terrivelmente fria, e Harry distraidamente começou a massageá-la, tentando esquentá-la um pouco e fazer a circulação voltar aos dedos de Draco.

Então Draco sussurrou de novo. Harry teve que se inclinar para perto para ouvir.

"Não pode salvá-lo... salvar a si mesmo... considere... cuidadosamente..."

Ele ficou em silêncio de novo, salvo por seu ofegar desesperado. Harry observou com medo enquanto a respiração de Draco se tornava progressivamente mais superficial. Na fraca luz a pele dele parecia pálida o suficiente para ser transparente. Harry mudou Draco de posição de novo e encostou a mão em seu peito, sentindo os fracos movimentos de seus pulmões, as batidas fracas de seu coração.

"Anda, Draco, acorda!" Ele sacudiu Draco rapidamente de novo, mas a futilidade da tentativa somente o deixou mais desesperado. Ele esfregou o peito magro de Draco com a mão, sentindo sua própria ansiedade aumentar quando a respiração se tornou mais fraca, como se Draco estivesse sendo sufocado lentamente.

"Você tem que acordar, Draco". Harry rilhou os dentes contra a impotência ameaçando dominá-lo. "Você me prometeu que íamos chegar lá juntos, e droga, Malfoy, você vai cumprir a promessa!"

Draco estremeceu de repente, e seus olhos se abriram um pouco.

"Draco!"

Mas as fendas de cinza não pareciam enxergá-lo, ou enxergar qualquer coisa, para falar a verdade. Elas piscaram uma vez, duas, muito lentamente, como se tentassem espiar por uma neblina espessa.

"Me... ajuda..." Draco gemeu fracamente, um instante antes de seus olhos se fecharem de novo e seu corpo ficar sem forças.

* * *

_Lights go out and I can't be saved,__  
Tides that I tried to swim against.  
You've put me down upon my knees,  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead.  
Come out of things unsaid. Shoot an apple of my head.  
Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed._

_Luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo,  
Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar.  
Você me pôs de joelhos,  
Oh, eu imploro, imploro e peço.  
Não se esconda nas coisas não ditas. Atire uma maçã da minha cabeça.  
Encrenca que não recebe nome, tigres esperando serem domados.  
_(Coldplay)


	11. Confiança, Verdade e Omissões

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

Capítulo Décimo: Confiança, verdade e Omissões

_Royal rebels discover you.  
Trust? You turn there is no truth.__  
And circle, circle why are you scared?  
__Why a smile instead of tears?_

_Majestosos rebeldes descobrem você.  
Confiança? Você diz que não há verdade.  
E, círculo, círculo, por que está tão assustado?  
Por que um sorriso no lugar de lágrimas?  
_(Indigo Girls)

Ele está vivo. Pelo menos ele está vivo.

A noite havia caído, e abaixo das copas das árvores da floresta a noite estava escura e sufocante, com um frio pegajoso que se infiltrava pela roupa e pela pele. No centro da pequena clareira, Harry estava sentado com a cabeça de Draco apoiada em seu colo. Ele havia aumentado a capa de Draco, e a enrolado cuidadosamente em volta do garoto, então puxado o resto dela em volta de seus próprios ombros. Ainda que ele soubesse que era bobo e inocente, era reconfortante imaginar que a capa na verdade provia algum tipo de proteção de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar se esgueirando nas sombras, ainda que ela mal pudesse afastar o frio.

As poucas estrelas que haviam estado visíveis sobre o topo das árvores haviam se apagado, uma por uma, enquanto as nuvens cruzavam o céu. Se ele não soubesse, Harry quase podia se deixar acreditar que a noite nublada era mais um dos truques de Voldemort para torná-los miseráveis, mas nem mesmo Voldemort podia controlar o tempo. Podia?

Harry olhou de relance para Draco compulsivamente, não que pudesse ver alguma coisa através da escuridão. O som da respiração regular parecia indicar que Draco ainda dormia tranqüilamente. De qualquer jeito, Draco não parecia sofrer nenhuma dor, o que era uma pequena consolação.

Harry havia pensado que sabia exatamente o tamanho do risco que Draco sofrera o libertando das masmorras. Ele sabia o tipo de destruição que Voldemort podia causar; ele havia visto em primeira mão. Agora, ele silenciosamente se amaldiçoava por não esperar isto. Se Voldemort não tivesse invadido a mente do próprio Harry, teria sido diferente. Isso já havia acontecido antes. Ele nunca havia se preocupado em considerar que Voldemort pudesse usar Legilimência em outra pessoa. Como de costume, ele assumira que era um caso especial.

_Eu sou tão idiota_.

Dumbledore havia dito que Voldemort era um Legilimente poderoso, mas somente agora Harry estava começando a entender as proporções desse poder. Parecia que se você podia controlar a mente de uma pessoa, também podia controlar seu corpo. Felizmente, Draco parecia ter sido libertado de qualquer que fosse o pesadelo que Voldemort estava infligindo. Ele estava respirando normalmente, seu coração estava batendo com força, e ele estava vivo.

Mas não estava se movendo.

E não ia acordar.

Nada do que ele fizesse parecia poder acordar Draco, então Harry tentou convencer a si mesmo que era somente exaustão, e que uma vez que Draco houvesse dormido o suficiente, ele acordaria renovado e tão irritante quanto antes. A lógica lhe dizia que, considerando o nível de controle que Voldemort parecia ter, se ele quisesse Draco morto, Draco já estaria morto. Não, Voldemort queria outra coisa.

_Ele quer a mim_, Harry pensou, desanimado. _Como se eu já não soubesse disso. Mas agora ele vai usar Draco para chegar a mim_.

Ele puxou a capa para mais perto da forma inconsciente de Draco, se reconfortando com o gesto protetor. Sua mão esbarrou na corrente do Desviador, o que lembrou a ele do fato de que a única coisa entre ele e Voldemort era Draco Malfoy. Não era um pensamento muito reconfortante. Será que Draco podia entender que havia se posto no meio da rivalidade mais mortal no mundo bruxo?

_Ele provavelmente tem um palpite agora_.

Harry suspirou profundamente e se encostou à árvore atrás de si. Ele perdera a noção de quanto tempo ficara sentado ali, assim como parara de sentir as pernas. Ainda assim, o peso em seu colo e o ritmo calmo da respiração de Draco era estranhamente reconfortante. E no momento, ele aceitaria qualquer conforto que viesse. Harry ajeitou a capa de Draco novamente, a enrolando em volta das próprias pernas e puxando até o queixo de Draco.

A noite continuou, e Harry cochilou várias vezes quando seu próprio cansaço tomou conta dele. Nem mesmo o zumbido dos insetos quebrava o silêncio perfeito, e não havia luz para incomodar seus olhos. Por um momento, ele achou que seus olhos o estavam enganando quando ele acordou de um cochilo e viu a silhueta fraca das árvores pela escuridão, o primeiro sinal do amanhecer. Ele escolheu um ponto - um buraco num tronco de árvore próximo - e olhou fixamente para ele como se pudesse apressar a luz do dia por mera força de vontade. Foi então que ele sentiu Draco se mexendo em seu colo.

Harry olhou esperançosamente para o rosto de Draco, que mal aparecia na escuridão. Depois de uma pausa momentânea, ele sacudiu Draco de leve.

"Ei... você esta acordado?"

"Hmmmphff..."

Os olhos de Draco se abriram, e seu rosto se contorceu em alerta. "AAAAGHH!"

Ele se levantou rapidamente e rolou para longe de Harry, emaranhando as pernas na capa. Ele tentou ficar de pé, mas porque ainda estava enrolado, tropeçou. Ele caiu de lado com um barulho alto, e olhou para Harry em pânico pela luz fraca da manhã.

"Draco...?" Harry chamou, com um pouco de medo, se perguntando se talvez o problema de Draco com Voldemort _não _tinha acabado. "Você está bem?"

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados, indo de Harry para as sombras em volta, e de novo, como se procurassem alguma coisa.

"Escuro... tudo..." Sua voz estava seca e rouca, como se ele tivesse gritado muito. Ele estendeu a mão e apalpou o chão a sua frente, então enterrou os dedos na terra macia. "Real... eu posso sentir... graças a Merlin... não podia tocar nada."

"Draco?" Harry estava realmente começando a ficar preocupado com ele.

"Não podia me mover... não podia ver..." Draco agarrou a pontada capa com os dedos, tentando puxá-la sobre os ombros para se cobrir melhor, mas a capa estava tão enrolada em suas pernas que não se moveu. Ainda assim, ele continuou puxando, tremendo ligeiramente o tempo todo.

Harry sentiu algo em seu peito se retorcer enquanto observava a vítima mais recente de Voldemort. "Draco... por favor..."

Draco olhou para ele. Por um momento, ele continuo a encarar Harry de olhos arregalados e confusos, então de repente ele percebeu... e notou o fato de que estava caído no chão enrolado na capa. Seus olhos se estreitaram em irritação. "Se você contar uma palavra desta indignidade para alguém, Potter, eu juro que te amarro e te deixo para os abutres."

Harry soltou uma risada rápida, em parte por alívio e em parte para encobrir a própria ansiedade. "Lá vem você com essa história de me amarrar de novo, Malfoy. Estou começando a suspeitar de você."

Draco abriu a boca, indignado, mas então a fechou de novo e escolheu simplesmente o encarar.

Harry forçou um sorriso e estendeu a mão para Draco. Draco tentou manter a expressão dura por um momento antes de a exaustão parecer atingi-lo de novo. Seus ombros caíram, e com um suspiro profundo, ele pegou a mão oferecida e permitiu a Harry puxá-lo para ficar sentado.

Na luz fraca, Draco parecia um pouco estressado e grogue, mas não tão ruim, considerando as circunstâncias. Ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta, tentando se localizar. Então ele bocejou profundamente, puxou a capa de trás de si e a enrolou em volta dos ombros. Harry não disse nada, esperando que Draco falasse primeiro. Ele não teve que esperar muito.

"O que você está olhando?" Draco perguntou, irritado.

"Eu estava esperando você me contar o que aconteceu."

Draco olhou para longe e focou a atenção em ajeitar a capa em volta de si no chão. "Isso pode esperar até de manhã. Eu estou cansado demais para falar agora... e que droga você fez com a minha capa?"

"Feitiço para aumentar", Harry disse, distraidamente, processando o que Draco acabara de dizer. "E o que você quer dizer com 'esperar até de manhã'?"

"Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse, Potter, e agora _não _é a hora de me testar. Vai ficar escuro demais para ver a qualquer minuto agora, eu estou exausto, e depois de... de... seja lá o que tenha sido, eu quero descansar um pouco". Ele falou em sentenças pausadas, e Harry podia dizer que ele estava tentando desesperadamente encobrir o nervosismo. E não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

"Draco -"

"Eu ainda tenho uma dor de cabeça, e não quero conversar agora". Ele se apoiou nos joelhos para dobrar uma parte da capa em um travesseiro provisório. "Você volte a mordiscar os seus biscoitos -"

"Draco -"

"- e me deixe dormir. Se você ainda está realmente preocupado de que eu possa ter uma concussão, me acorde de duas em duas horas se realmente precisar. Acho que na verdade eu gostaria disso, por alguma razão desconhecida. A propósito, você disse que sabia transfigurar um travesseiro, certo?"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"QUÊ!"

Harry encarou Draco, exasperado. "Já é de manhã."

Draco soltou as dobras da capa que estava segurando, e se sentou. "Quê?" ele sussurrou.

"Eu tentei te acordar, mas não consegui. Você esteve apagado a noite toda. Que diabos aconteceu com você?"

Draco não disse nada por um momento, mas a expressão vazia em seu rosto rapidamente deu lugar à incerteza, e então um toque de medo. Finalmente, ele respirou fundo. "Eu não sei, Potter. Você me diz."

"Draco, eu não estou na sua cabeça. Eu também não sei". Era uma meia mentira. Ele podia com certeza arriscar um bom palpite quanto ao que tinha acontecido, mas tecnicamente ele não _sabia_, e queria ver o que Draco tinha a dizer primeiro.

Draco encarou Harry com uma expressão indefinível. "Na minha cabeça..." ele disse, vagamente, e então se virou, estremecendo.

Harry se inclinou em direção a ele curiosamente. "Draco?"

"Estava escuro... e não havia nada... nada além dele… em toda parte. Eu não podia tocar nada... tudo escuro e vazio..." Enquanto ele falava, sua mão se estendeu para agarrar a ponta da capa, e ele a apertou nervosamente contra o peito, retorcendo o tecido entre os dedos.

"Você viu alguma coisa?" Harry incentivou.

"Só a escuridão". Draco balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Estava tudo escuro."

"Você ouviu alguma coisa?"

Com isso, Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, e retorceu a capa com tanta força que Harry tinha certeza de que estava a ponto de rasgá-la, mas ele não respondeu. Harry o olhou cuidadosamente. Ele tinha que descobrir o que Voldemort tinha dito e feito para Draco. Alguma mensagem? Uma ameaça? Ou possivelmente pior: um acordo com o próprio demônio?

"_Não pode salvá-lo... salvar a si mesmo... considere... cuidadosamente..._"

Aquilo não soara promissor, e Harry certamente tinha suas suspeitas, mas ele não podia se deixar influenciar por elas, ainda não. Estando certo ou errado, a última coisa que queria fazer era chatear Draco ainda mais. Ele não tinha idéia de como Draco ia reagir quanto ao que acontecera, e pressioná-lo demais só tornaria as coisas piores.

"Ele te disse alguma coisa, Draco?" Harry perguntou, gentilmente. "Qualquer coisa?"

Draco encarou o chão por outro momento antes de falar. "Foi só um pesadelo", ele murmurou.

"Quê?"

"Foi só uma droga de um pesadelo idiota. Muito estresse, pouco sono, só isso". Ele se virou para Harry, e a expressão em seu rosto quase fez Harry cair para trás.

"Malfoy, você honestamente não espera que eu acredite..."

"Não, Potter, eu _espero _que você esqueça o assunto."

Harry se inclinou para trás, exasperado. Malfoy estava tentando tornar as coisas mais difíceis? Eles estavam presos um com o outro, e o que quer que acontecesse inevitavelmente afetaria os dois. Reprimir as coisas só tornaria difícil lidar com os problemas depois. Se Voldemort havia achado um novo jeito de persegui-los, Harry precisava saber. Mas é claro, aposte que Draco Malfoy não vai ser capaz de ver além de seu próprio nariz pontudo.

Harry estreitou os olhos. "Bom, é ótimo saber que você está absolutamente bem agora. De volta ao seu velho eu irritante. Nenhum dano permanente."

"Ei!"

"Talvez da próxima vez que Voldemort estiver brincando com o seu cérebro como um fantoche, ele conserte algumas coisas enquanto estiver aí. Um ajuste na personalidade, talvez."

De repente, Draco estava a milímetros de Harry, o encarando furiosamente. "Ouça! Talvez _você _possa esquecer um encontro com Você-Sabe-Quem como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas para o resto de nós mortais, leva um pouco mais de tempo! E eu vou lidar com isso do meu próprio jeito, muito obrigado!"

Harry podia sentir a respiração de Draco em sua bochecha, ver seus olhos brilhando nas sombras, a apenas centímetros dos seus. A mudança súbita foi alarmante; aparentemente, Draco estava muito mais perto de ter um colapso do que parecia. Se Draco estava sendo ameaçado por Voldemort, a última coisa de que precisava era de alguém o pressionando, especialmente se esse alguém estava contando com Draco para sua própria sobrevivência.

Harry engoliu em seco e respirou lentamente. "Draco, por favor, se acalme um pouco. Fingir que foi um pesadelo não vai ajudar."

Draco se afastou lentamente, mas sua expressão não mudou, e ele manteve os olhos na altura dos de Harry. "Como _você _chama, quando está dormindo e vê, ouve e sente todo tipo de coisa assustadora? A maioria das pessoas normais chama isso de pesadelo."

Harry rilhou os dentes; ele também não ia desistir. "A maioria das pessoas normais não acabou de enfurecer o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do século."

"Obrigado pelo lembrete, Potter. Obrigado mesmo."

Eles ficaram se encarando por vários longos segundos, até que finalmente Draco se afastou e se sentou com força, apoiando a testa na palma da mão. Ele respirou, trêmulo, parecendo mais que estava soluçando. "Por que eu, Potter?"

Os ombros de Harry caíram. "Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa o tempo todo."

Draco inclinou a cabeça em direção à Harry, só um pouco, e o olhou de soslaio. "E qual é a resposta?"

"Nasci com sorte, acho."

Draco fez um barulho indefinido, e ambos ficaram em silêncio de novo. Harry se mexeu nervosamente por um momento, e olhou para longe, se sentindo desconfortável com o silêncio. Ele decidiu que não podia culpar Draco por estar chateado, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha sua própria segurança pessoal para se preocupar.

Ele tinha que convencer Draco de que eles ficariam bem até que chegassem a Hogwarts, que Dumbledore e Snape podiam protegê-lo dos truques de Voldemort. Tinha que mostrar a ele que ceder a Voldemort nunca era a melhor opção; que qualquer tormento que Voldemort podia infligir à distância não era nada comparado à punição que podia administrar em pessoa. Enquanto eles estivessem fora do alcance dele, tinham uma chance.

O problema era que Harry não tinha idéia de como convencer Draco de qualquer coisa.

O fato de que Harry estava extremamente nervoso com o estado mental de Draco não ajudava as coisas. O primeiro encontro de Draco com Voldemort o traumatizara a ponto de que ele havia corrido o risco de fugir. Agora, esse ultimo encontro parecia ter deixado Draco quase à beira de um colapso. E Harry dependia de Draco.

Assustava Harry perceber exatamente a extensão do poder que Draco tinha sobre ele. Se Voldemort obtivesse sucesso em aterrorizar Draco o suficiente aquela noite, ou se ele continuasse o assustando e Draco não pudesse agüentar a pressão, Draco tinha o poder de entregar Harry a Voldemort a qualquer minuto. Draco era como uma bomba relógio ambulante.

Harry esfregou a testa. Sua cicatriz não estava doendo; era apenas uma dor de cabeça normal. Ele suspirou profundamente. _Quando tudo mais falhar, coma alguma coisa_. Mas pela primeira vez em dias, ele não estava particularmente com fome.

Ele havia começado a vasculhar distraidamente a sacola de comida quando Draco fez outro som. Harry levantou os olhos para encontrar Draco o observando com atenção, como se já estivesse olhando por um tempo.

"Quê?"

"Sinto muito, Harry."

Harry sentiu seu estômago despencar. "Você já disse isso antes", ele disse cuidadosamente medindo as palavras, mas por baixo de sua fachada neutra, ele tinha medo do que Draco poderia estar querendo dizer; medo de que ele pudesse estar se desculpando adiantado por fazer algo terrível.

Para a sua frustração, Draco não ofereceu nenhuma explicação. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para o chão e murmurou, "Me passa uma fruta, por favor?"

Harry suspirou profundamente. "Tá."

* * *

A madrugada se tornou manhã, que se tornou em um dia nublado e abafado enquanto Draco caminhava atrás de Harry. De vez em quando, eles ouviam o som de água corrente. Harry disse que estavam seguindo o rio, ainda que Draco não via por que isso importava. Ele estava mais preocupado com os bandos de Comensais da Morte que ele estava convencido de que ainda deveriam estar atrás deles, um fato que Harry parecia estar ignorando completamente. Quando Draco expressara sua inquietação em voz alta... não, algo como preocupação... na verdade quase um medo paralisante seria mais apropriado, Harry dissera simplesmente que Voldemort não tinha mais mandando ninguém atrás deles. Aquela não era uma resposta que Draco estava pronto para aceitar, mas quando ele o questionara, Harry havia se virado e o encarado com uma expressão que não deixava espaço para perguntas.

_Por que, Draco? Você sabe de mais alguma coisa? Você tem algum tipo de ligação com os planos de Voldemort? Não? Não achei que tivesse. Então confie em mim: não estamos mais sendo perseguidos_.

Draco não tinha certeza do porque de ele se achar cedendo às reclamações de Harry, ou porque ele deveria acreditar em uma palavra daquilo. Ele também não tinha muita certeza de quando havia sido decidido que Harry seria o líder, mas de qualquer jeito, algo lhe disse para não discutir. Harry havia estado nervoso em volta dele a manhã toda; ele parecia totalmente desconfortável, como se esperasse que Draco ficaria louco a qualquer momento. Ou pior.

Por que Harry parecia simplesmente _saber _o que estava acontecendo? Não havia como negar que Harry tinha uma conexão com Voldemort e podia saber o que ele estava fazendo, mesmo à distância, mas como ele fazia? Era algum tipo de telepatia? O conceito quase deixou Draco com inveja até que ele percebeu que tal coisa significaria um canal aberto para o cérebro de Voldemort - algo que Draco não desejava vivenciar de novo. Ainda assim, o fez se perguntar exatamente quantas coisas estranhas e únicas havia sobre Harry. Era impressionante, e mais do que um pouco intimidante.

Draco se perguntou, se talvez Harry podia ler sua mente também. Aqueles olhos verdes infernais sempre pareciam perfurá-lo. _Eu não estou na sua cabeça_, Harry lhe dissera. Draco, pessoalmente, não tinha muita certeza disso. Será que havia alguma possibilidade de Harry saber o que Voldemort tinha lhe dito? A escolha que lhe havia sido dada? Será que ele achava que Draco o trairia, e se achasse, será que estava certo? Draco tinha medo de saber a resposta.

Ele observou a nuca de Harry e seus ombros enquanto ele andava, e estremeceu com o pensamento de que a pessoa viva, respirando diante dele tinha sua vida dependendo da decisão de Draco. Draco não podia fazer esse tipo de escolha. Não havia respostas certa. E mesmo se ele decidisse desafiar o Lord das Trevas - de novo - será que tudo seria por nada?

Voldemort havia dito que Hogwarts estava a cento e sessenta quilômetros de distância. Parecia uma suposição, e Draco não achou que fosse perfeitamente correto. O terreno não era exatamente liso, também. De novo, ele se perguntou, será que eles poderiam cobrir a distância nos doze dias restantes e ainda ter tempo para Dumbledore e Snape criarem uma contra azaração? E se não... Draco realmente não queria considerar essa possibilidade. Afinal, quais eram as chances de que dois bruxos parcialmente treinados pudessem escapar ilesos do próprio Voldemort?

_Mais ou menos as mesmas de um bebê sobreviver à maldição da morte, acho_.

Claro, ele não teria que se preocupar com nada disso se simplesmente desistisse, obedecesse ao Lord das Trevas, e entregasse a si e a Harry para o que quer que o destino tivesse planejado.

Mas ele ainda não estava pronto para fazer essa aposta.

E ele não queria machucar Harry.

De novo não.

Enquanto ele pensava, a perna da calça de Draco ficou presa num emaranhado de raízes pelo que parecia a centésima vez desde que eles haviam começado a andar. Puxar apenas servia para produzir o som irritante do tecido rasgando. Era apenas mais uma coisa para lembrá-lo de que tudo estava desesperadamente fora de controle. Até as plantas estavam tentando deixá-lo em pedaços.

Desviando sua atenção de seu dilema interior para o novo buraco em suas roupas, ele irracionalmente amaldiçoou a própria existência de plantas em uma floresta.

"Plantas não tem que ser assim", Draco resmungou em voz alta.

A frente dele, Harry respondeu, "Assim como? Verdes?"

"Muito engraçado, Potter. Continue, e você pode criar um senso de humor, mas eu duvido."

Harry parou tempo suficiente para distraidamente mandar a língua para ele. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu quis dizer que as plantas não tem que ser uma bagunça. Nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, cada planta fica perfeitamente bem cuidada e em ordem. E se elas mordem, são colocadas onde não podem alcançar pessoas. Eu queria que essas fossem exatamente assim; bem cuidadas, podadas, e fora do meu caminho." Ele finalmente livrou a perna daquele galho em particular e se apressou para alcançar Harry.

Harry riu sem alegria. "Por favor, me diz que isso é uma piada, Malfoy."

"Porque seria uma piada? Tudo aqui é tão desorganizado, tão bárbaro -"

"É por isso que se chama 'ir para longe da civilização'. Sabe, onde as coisas são um pouco selvagens e imprevisíveis."

"Bom," Draco disse, enquanto ele cuidadosamente desviou de um galho torto. "Malf... _eu _não gosto de ficar longe da civilização."

Harry riu.

"É tão feio", Draco continuou. Ele estava falando agora, e era bom quebrar o silêncio, melhor ainda reclamar. Ele era bom em reclamar. "Eu odeio coisas feias. Não há arte nelas. Nossos jardins eram tão bonitos, e esse é tão desorganizado e descuidado. Urgh, malditos espinhos!" Draco sacudiu as calças para se livrar de outro galho.

Harry finalmente parou, se virou um pouco e olhou de lado para Draco. "Você realmente não consegue enxergar a beleza disso aqui?"

"Você chama isso de bonito?" Draco perguntou incrédulo, indicando a planície ligeiramente úmida pela qual estavam viajando.

Harry deu de ombros. "Na verdade é bem agradável. O tempo não é tão ruim, e eu gosto do som do rio."

"O tempo está nublado, e esse é o mesmo rio no qual eu fui jogado ontem. E você está se esquecendo de que somos fugitivos aqui? Eu não vejo como uma pessoa sã poderia achar essa situação atraente."

Harry encarou Draco, e algo que lembrava pena passou por seu rosto. "Eu fiquei praticamente engaiolado a minha vida toda, e aqui estou, completamente livre aqui fora. Nenhuma parede, nenhuma porta, nem grades de cela. Tudo parece tão vivo e é lindo... e você realmente não consegue ver, não é?"

"O que eu vejo é a gente, a quilômetros em segurança, uma cama macia, abrigo, comida _quente_, água corrente, e - gah!" Ele se afastou rapidamente quando um espinho deixou um arranhão fino e avermelhado em seu pescoço. "E jardins bem cuidados", ele terminou.

"Você conhece algum atalho para Hogwarts? Tem uma vassoura no bolso de trás?"

"Se eu tivesse, você acha que ainda estaria perambulando por essa droga de floresta?"

"Bom, então quer você goste ou não, está preso aqui agora, por uma longa distância. Isto é, a menos que _queira _voltar."

Draco percebeu o repentino nervosismo na voz de Harry, e o desconforto que passou por seu rosto. _Voltar_... será que Harry realmente suspeitava?

Mesmo que Draco ainda não tivesse tomado nenhuma decisão, a expressão no rosto de Harry fez uma onda de culpa se assentar em seu estômago. Ele não podia entregar Harry. Não agora, não depois que ele prometera que eles chegariam em casa seguros. Mesmo considerar a possibilidade... mas não era uma coisa tão ruim, era? Pensar as opções cuidadosamente? Não, era simplesmente o jeito que as coisas eram. Qualquer pessoa inteligente consideraria cada ângulo do problema antes de decidir; ele estava simplesmente sendo inteligente. E até que Draco tivesse feito sua escolha, Harry não tinha que saber. Assim como as outras coisas que ele não tinha que saber. O pensamento de tudo que ele estava escondendo de Harry apenas fez Draco se sentir ainda mais culpado.

Os olhos de Harry estavam começando a pressioná-lo, e Draco rapidamente escondeu sua hesitação. Ele cheirou o ar, fazendo seu melhor para parecer pensativo. "Bom, aquela masmorra era bem abafada. Não é particularmente bom para a saúde. Então eu acho que isso vai ter que servir."

Harry soltou o ar lentamente pelos lábios contraídos. Draco não sabia dizer se ele estava aliviado ou simplesmente exasperado. "Sabe, Draco, você podia desviar dos arbustos espinhentos, como eu faço."

Draco abriu a boca para responder, alguma coisa no estilo de _Malfoys não desviam de nada nem de ninguém_, mas ele ficou quieto e abaixou a cabeça designadamente. Quando ele olhou de novo, Harry estava sorrindo levemente, para a sua vergonha.

"Então explique para mim, gênio, como eu _sei _quais que tem espinhos? Todos parecem iguais, até que você pisa e eles mordem."

Com isso, Harry riu alto. "Draco, metade das coisas em que você pisou também são achadas em jarros no estoque de Snape. Olha só. Ervas daninhas e artemísia, e mais a frente tem algumas urtigas, que eu tenho certeza que você vai passar por cima, do jeito que está indo. Acho que aquele arbusto ali é abrunheiro. E eu que pensava que _você_ era o especialista em Poções."

Draco olhou para a plantinha presa na sola de sua bota, surpreso ao reconhecer a artemísia, um ingrediente que ele devia ter adicionado a pelo menos uma dúzia de poções só no último ano. "Aonde foi que você aprendeu isso?" ele perguntou, surpreso. "Você nunca presta atenção às aulas de Poções!"

Foi a vez de Harry parecer desconfortável. "Na verdade, aprendemos isso em Herbologia. Lembra daquelas unidades em Plantas Para Poções? Vimos as plantas vivas, ao invés de só os ingredientes secos, em pó, tingidos e fatiados. Nunca pensei que aquelas aulas fossem realmente servir para alguma coisa."

Draco franziu a testa e recomeçou a andar, avançando ligeiramente para ficar a frente de Harry e tomando a liderança. "Que maravilha. Harry Potter, notório fracasso em Poções, só não perdendo para o Longbottom, superou meu conhecimento supremo nesse nobre campo de estudo. Acho que meu ego nunca vai se recuperar."

"Ei!" Harry gritou de trás dele. "Eu tive notas suficientes nos N.O.M.s de Poções para me qualificar para as aulas do sexto ano. Me dê _algum _crédito."

"É, mas você teve que tomar aulas de reforço em Poções para conseguir."

"Eu NÃO tomei aulas de reforço em Poções!" Harry falou, rispidamente, fazendo Draco parar tão de repente que ele quase tropeçou.

Ele se virou, e suas sobrancelhas se franziram. "Eu te vi, na sala do Snape. Você _disse _que estava tomando aulas de reforço!"

Harry parou a alguns metros dele, com a boca aberta. Era óbvio que ele não tinha certeza se deveria ter dito aquilo. Ele fez uma careta, como se provasse suas próximas palavras cuidadosamente, decidindo se queria dize-las. Finalmente, com um olhar frio para Draco, ele tomou sua decisão.

"Não importa mais mesmo se eu te conto ou não. Eu não estava tomando aulas de reforço em Poções, nem aula de Poções nenhuma, seu idiota. Snape estava tentando me ensinar Oclumência. Tentando impedir Voldemort de entrar na minha cabeça". Um pequeno sorriso torto apareceu no canto da boca de Harry. "Do mesmo jeito que ele entrou na minha."

Draco sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota desconfortável, mas antes que pudesse comentar, o sorriso de Harry se apagou e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não funcionou, de qualquer jeito, e mesmo então, aquelas sessões foram provavelmente a experiência mais miserável que eu já tive. Snape, invadindo meus pensamentos, aquele safado seboso, gordurento -"

"Você está falando sobre o diretor da _minha _casa, Potter", Draco disse, irritado.

"Seja o que for." Harry cruzou os braços com força sobre o peito. "Eu acho que eu até preferiria ficar preso na detenção com a Umbridge de novo, cravando punições na minha própria mão, do que ter Snape perambulando meus pensamentos. Pelo menos aí eu saberia quem o inimigo era."

A irritação de Draco foi rapidamente substituída por curiosidade. "Cravando... o quê?"

Os braços cruzados de Harry se afrouxaram um pouco, e ele observou Draco por um longo momento antes de falar. "Draco, você provavelmente deve saber que se parece que eu me recupero das coisas fácil demais... bom... você já parou para pensar que talvez seja porque não é a primeira vez que eu passo um inferno?"

O rosto de Harry era uma máscara neutra, e suas palavras eram calmas e comedidas. De algum jeito, isso só serviu para aumentar o arrepio que passou pela espinha de Draco. "Talvez", ele disse, lentamente.

Draco lambeu seus lábios secos, e sentiu a areia que estava presa ali. Nem passou pela sua cabeça cuspir. Ele tinha que perguntar, mesmo se não tivesse muita certeza de que queria saber. "Então, me diz... o que você quis dizer com... 'cravando'?"

Sem mudar sua expressão, Harry estendeu a mão esquerda para Draco, a palma para baixo. "Leia."

Draco hesitou, sem tirar os olhos do rosto estóico de Harry, até que Harry acenou com a cabeça em direção à sua mão estendida. "Anda."

Draco pegou a mão de Harry com incerteza, e então olhou para baixo. Primeiro, ele achou que era um truque da luz; um padrão estranho de linhas e curvas mal era visível embaixo de uma camada de sujeira. Ele puxou a ponta da manga e limpou as costas da mão de Harry, se sentindo estranhamente como um arqueólogo removendo a sujeira de um artefato antigo. Ele afastou a manga, e o que ele viu ali o deixou enjoado.

Cicatrizes, muito apagadas, percorriam as costas da mão de Harry numa caligrafia descuidada, formando as palavras, _Não devo contar mentiras_.

"Ha... Harry... você fez isso com uma faca?" O pensamento estava fazendo Draco se sentir decididamente fraco e enjoado. A imagem de um punhal, rasgando a pele, arrancando sangue...

Uma risada divertida quebrou o trem de pensamento de Draco.

"Não. Vai. Pergunta. Você sabe que quer". Harry parecia que estava na verdade gostando de ver Draco ficar verde.

_Não quero não_. Draco observou as linhas, tentando ser racional. "Uma pena", ele disse, com mais segurança do que sentia. Fazia sentido, e os olhos de Harry repentinamente arregalados confirmou que seu palpite estava correto. "Harry, por que é que você estava cravando uma coisa tão estúpida em sua mão com uma pena?"

Os olhos de Harry imediatamente se estreitaram de novo. "Acha que eu tive escolha? Era a detenção com a Umbridge. Ela me mandou escrever... o que não parecia tão ruim até que eu finalmente pus a pena no pergaminho. Tudo que eu escrevia naquele pergaminho era imediatamente cortado nas costas da minha mão. De novo e de novo. Em cada uma das detenções. Até que se tornou permanente."

Draco olhou de novo para as costas da mão de Harry, sentindo uma onda de nervosismo no fundo de sua garganta. "Harry, isso é magia negra."

"Me conta uma novidade."

O dedo de Draco trilhou a linha ligeiramente destacada. "Palavras escritas... marcas… você percebe o que isso significa?"

"É. Eu _consigo_ ler inglês."

"Você é impossível, sabia disso?" Quando Harry não respondeu, Draco simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça. "Ouça, Potter, esse tipo de magia… eu nunca vi antes, mas já ouvi falar. Quando você é marcado assim… você tem que… o que eu estou tentando dizer é que qualquer condição que esteja escrita aí, uma vez que as marcas se tornem permanentes, será forçada em você, magicamente."

Um traço de medo perpassou o rosto de Harry, mas rapidamente sumiu. "Eu menti desde que isso aconteceu. Muito, na verdade."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Aposto que foram mentirinhas brancas, então. Nada importante, nada profundo. Se você pode resistir à Maldição Imperius, provavelmente também pode resistir um pouco a isso. Mas marque as minhas palavras, se você tentar mentir do fundo de sua alma, não vai _conseguir_."

Harry de repente afastou a mão. "O dia em que eu deixar _qualquer _coisa feita por aquela sapa me afetar..."

"Você fez isso a si mesmo, Potter. No sentido mais rigoroso, isso foi auto imposto."

Por um momento, Harry observou Draco, e então lentamente ele abaixou a cabeça e o encarou sombriamente pelas bordas dos óculos. Sua voz se abaixou perigosamente. "Você quer alguma verdade, Draco? Então tente esta: Eu queria matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos. Eu ainda quero."

Draco congelou, ainda preso no olhar penetrante de Harry por vários segundos antes que pudesse se afastar com uma risada forçada. "Somos muito mais parecidos do que você jamais admitiria, Potter. E você me impediu de matar Crabbe. Pelo menos eu tinha a desculpa da fúria na hora, e muita adrenalina."

Ele começou a se afastar de novo, esperando deixar a conversa para trás e começar a cobrir distância de novo, mas a voz seca de Harry cortou o ar.

"Você me entregou para ela."

Draco parou no lugar, mas não se virou.

"Você me entregou para ela", Harry repetiu, mais gentilmente desta vez. Draco quase pensou ter ouvido a voz de Harry tremer. "Você me fez tropeçar no corredor, enquanto estávamos fugindo do encontro da AD, e você me entregou para ela."

"Harry..."

"E no escritório, naquela última noite, você pegou a minha varinha. Fez o que ela te mandou fazer. Você e aquela sua brigada. O que quer que fosse mais fácil."

Draco de repente achou o ar a sua volta um pouco denso demais para respirar. Ele se virou um pouco, incapaz de olhar Harry no rosto. Ao invés disso, ele olhou de lado para Harry, cuidadosamente evitando seus olhos.

Harry o olhou sem expressão alguma. "Você me entregou", ele repetiu, e parecia o golpe final nos ouvidos de Draco.

"Ordens... eu estava só seguindo ordens", Draco se ouviu dizer. "Eu tinha que fazer."

"Você quis fazer."

A cabeça de Draco se abaixou. "Eu quis", ele sussurrou, rouco. "Isso foi antes."

"Isso..." Harry sacudiu a cabeça uma vez.

_Por favor não me pergunte isso, Potter. Por favor. Eu não posso te responder_.

Draco o olhou de novo, estremecendo quando ele fez contato visual. Harry não disse uma palavra, mas a pergunta se fez alta e clara.

_E se alguém te der ordens agora... você vai segui-las? _

Draco queria dizer que não; ele realmente queria, e ele quase deixou escapar, mas as palavras morreram em sua língua.

_E se tudo for por nada?_ A voz na mente de Draco discutia._ E se você não chegar a tempo? E se não houver uma contra azaração possível? E se Voldemort te pegar do mesmo jeito? E se… e se…?_

Harry finalmente concordou quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça, olhou para longe, e começou a andar decididamente, automaticamente tomando a liderança. "Eu me sinto imundo."

Draco piscou, confuso com a mudança repentina de assunto, e então percebeu que também houvera uma mudança na direção, pois Harry havia virado para a direita.

Harry havia quase desaparecido entre as árvores antes do cérebro de Draco alcançar a situação e ele correr atrás dele, mal conseguindo evitar outro arbusto espinhoso. "Potter, para onde você está indo?"

"Para o rio, eu preciso de um banho", veio a resposta a sua frente.

Draco afastou galhos do caminho, tentando desesperadamente ficar de olho na lã vermelha do suéter de Harry pela folhagem espessa. "Um banho...? Potter, você tá louco. Use um feitiço para limpar. Potter? Harry?"

"Você também podia tomar um banho. Você estava reclamando da falta de água corrente. Bom, tem muita aqui", a voz de Harry estava abafada, e quando Draco empurrou o ultimo galho, ele viu o porquê.

Harry estava em pé na margem do rio, seu suéter já metade por cima de sua cabeça. Sua camiseta estava parcialmente enrolada no suéter, e seu abdômen estava exposto até suas costelas. Draco rapidamente olhou para o lado, inexplicavelmente envergonhado pela visão de Harry tirando a roupa diante dele.

"Harry, o dia em que eu voluntariamente entrar em um rio de novo vai ser o mesmo dia em que eu vou adotar um hipogrifo para bichinho de estimação."

O suéter finalmente se soltou da cabeça de Harry, fazendo seu cabelo ficar em pé para todas as direções. "E eu que pensava que você seria do tipo maníaco por limpeza."

Draco se virou para Harry para responder, mas rapidamente afastou o olhar de novo quando viu que Harry estava desabotoando as calças. "O rio é parte da razão pela qual eu estou tão sujo! Toda aquela lama... eca. Eu vou usar um feitiço, muito obrigado."

Harry riu. "Bom, você não fez um trabalho muito bom da última vez. Sua cara tá um horror -"

Draco esfregou o queixo com a manga.

"- sua roupa está coberta de lama -"

Draco sacudiu a camisa e espanou o pó das calças.

" - e seu cabelo está todo sujo e pegajoso."

Imediatamente, Draco se virou para Harry, irritado. "Meu cabelo num dia ruim é mil vezes melhor que o seu -"

Assim que Draco viu Harry, ele desejou que não tivesse. Harry tinha acabado de tirar as meias. A única roupa que lhe restava era a cueca boxer, mas não foi o nível de exposição que chocou Draco. Ao invés disso, ele se pegou olhando para os ferimentos estranhos aqui e ali, dois particularmente escuros no ombro e abdômen de Harry, as costelas proeminentes e os ombros ossudos. Ele sabia que Harry era magro mesmo em condições normais; ele sabia que Harry não comera por três dias nas masmorras. E obviamente ser fugitivo não era a melhor coisa para se ganhar peso. Mas mesmo assim, ele não tinha idéia de que Harry estava tão dolorosamente magro por baixo das roupas. E tão machucado. De ser carregado por Crabbe, a correr pela floresta, de se contorcer no chão de uma masmorra.

"É, eu sou mesmo uma gracinha, não sou?" A pergunta de Harry escorria sarcasmo.

"Ahn?" Draco perguntou estupidamente, sua mente ainda rodopiando com a visão diante de si. Ele estava se sentindo estranhamente sufocado.

"Draco, você está me encarando."

Encarar era uma ofensa das mais graves, Draco havia sido ensinado, e esse pensamento rapidamente tirou Draco de seu transe. Ele olhou para os próprios pés, envergonhado, murmurando. "Desculpa... eu não quis… vá em frente, Potter."

"Hmm. Sabe, você provavelmente também tem um monte de hematomas, se está tão ofendido pelos meus. Crabbe também cuidou bem de você ontem."

Draco fez um barulho indefinido em sua garganta, mas o que ele queria dizer era que "ofendido" não era a palavra certa. "Arrependido", teria sido mais exata;

Houve um barulho alto de algo caindo na água acima do som do rio correndo. Draco olhou a tempo de ver Harry mergulhar na água, e então observou o rastro de bolhas continuar na mesma direção. A cabeça de Harry partiu a superfície de repente no meio do rio. Seus óculos haviam sido deixados na margem, e os olhos verdes eram visíveis mesmo à distância. A água era mais funda ali do que tinha sido aonde eles andaram no dia anterior, criando uma piscina calma.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça com uma risada, espalhando água a sua volta. "Está congelando!"

Draco contraiu os lábios. "É isso que se ganha entrando em rios, Potter. Hipotermia."

Harry riu de novo, parecendo sem fôlego pelo frio da água. "Não, idiota. É bom. Refrescante. Você realmente tinha que tentar. Você não pode me dizer que toda a sujeira na sua roupa não está te dando uma coceira miserável." Ele mergulhou a cabeça de novo, apenas para levantar e a sacudir de novo. Ele lembrou a Draco de um cachorro preto peludo.

A água _realmente_ parecia tão fresca e agradável. Draco se pegou coçando a areia por dentro de sua blusa antes de perceber o que estava fazendo. Ele estava quase tentado a se juntar a Harry, mas não podia. Ele não queria descobrir que tipos de machucados cobriam sua própria pele, sabendo perfeitamente que ele ficava marcado muito fácil. Ele não queria que Harry visse esses ferimentos. Ele não queria chegar muito perto de Harry.

Claro, ele tomara banho nos vestiários com os colegas de time depois dos jogos de Quadribol, mas aquilo era diferente. Ele não se importava com o que eles pensavam dele, não se importava se o vissem. Ele não tinha certeza do porque, mas Harry era diferente.

Ainda mais, ele nunca nadara em sua vida, e tinha medo da água. Não que ele _jamais_ fosse admitir. E certamente não para Harry.

"Provavelmente tem doenças estranhas flutuando nessa água", Draco disse, apressadamente. "Você vai morrer de catapora de Dragão antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts."

Ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter falado, mas Harry, que estava esfregando furiosamente seus braços e a nuca, não pareceu se importar. "Pelo menos eu vou morrer limpo!" ele mergulhou de novo.

Como aquele garoto ia de uma discussão nervosa e irritada para uma risada despreocupada em um espaço de poucos minutos? Draco pensou consigo mesmo enquanto observava Harry, espirrando água do rio, o corpo magro coberto de água e hematomas. Mudanças de humor tão drásticas. No momento, ele não estava se comportando como uma pessoa fugitiva de alguém que queria matá-lo; mais como alguém numa grande aventura.

Tinha que ser um mecanismo de defesa, Draco raciocinou. Era justo, ele supôs. Draco estava usando algum tipo de defesa psicológica para lidar com os eventos da noite anterior, então Harry devia poder lidar com as coisas de seu próprio jeito, também. Não que Draco gostasse do método dele. Ver Harry tão despreocupado somente o deixava mais nervoso.

Ele ainda se perguntava como diabos Harry podia ser tão seguro quando eles estavam sendo perseguidos, mas ele tinha que admitir, era um pensamento bom. Seria mais fácil acreditar que eram só os dois ali. Sem visões assustadoras. Sem ameaças. Sem patrulhas de busca de Comensais da Morte. Somente Harry, Draco, e quilômetros de uma floresta inocente aonde as plantas eram bonitas, não sedentas de sangue. E os humores despreocupados de Harry, ainda que bizarros e parecendo fora de lugar, eram mais fáceis de se lidar do que as discussões.

_As discussões_. Porque Draco sempre parecia perder nessas discussões? Sempre acabava do mesmo jeito, tanto nas masmorras quanto ali, agora que haviam escapado. Harry podia dar nós mentais em Draco, mas no minuto em que decidisse que a conversa estava indo aonde não queria, ele a cortava. Harry controlava a conversa; Harry colocava limites, Draco percebeu. Ainda que isso incomodasse Draco, ele supôs que estava tudo bem. Se Harry queria evitar certos assuntos por enquanto, tudo bem. Tornava mais fácil para ele evitá-los também. Se Harry estava distraído, Harry não teria que enfrentar nada. Ainda.

Cuidadosamente, Draco se aproximou da margem do rio e se agachou. A água na borda era mais calma, e seu reflexo torto o encarou de volta. Harry estava certo; ele estava um horror. De mais de um jeito. Além do rosto enlameado e cabelo grudento, ele imaginou que podia se ver despedaçando, pedaço por pedaço.

Enquanto Harry continuava a espirrar água alegremente ao fundo, Draco encheu a mão de água e jogou no próprio rosto. Harry estava certo; era maravilhosamente fresca e convidativa. Mas isso não significava que ele tinha qualquer intenção de entrar. Absolutamente não.

Depois de mais alguns borrifos de água no rosto, Draco pôs-se a trabalhar com os feitiços para limpar, fazendo o melhor para ignorar Harry, que ainda soava feliz demais para alguém em sua situação. Depois de alguns minutos, Draco observou o próprio reflexo. Tudo parecia bem. Ele se sentia limpo, mas não se sentia refrescado. Teria que servir.

Foi então que Harry saiu da água. Sua cueca grudava em suas pernas, e ele deixava pequenas poças com cada passo. Ele parou ao lado de Draco e sacudiu o cabelo de novo, deliberadamente molhando Draco.

Draco tentou ficar sério. "Se _importa_?"

"Isso foi tão bom!" Harry riu. Seu rosto realmente tinha alguma cor pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha sido capturado: bochechas rosadas, os olhos brilhando. Os hematomas quase pareciam ter desbotado embaixo dos arrepios que cobriam sua pele. "Você realmente devia tentar."

"Está frio demais."

"Na verdade, a água pode estar fria, mas o tempo está esquentando. Acho que vou até guardar o meu suéter por enquanto. Você deve estar suando debaixo dessa camisa grossa."

A testa franzida de Draco diminuiu. "Eu estou bem."

Harry deu de ombros. "Como quiser". Ele agarrou a varinha de onde ela estava em cima de suas roupas, pegou uma folha do chão e rapidamente a transfigurou em uma grande e fofa toalha vermelha.

"Exibido."

"Anda, Draco", Harry disse, enquanto esfregava o cabelo vigorosamente com a toalha. "E eu que pensava que você era o orgulho acadêmico da Sonserina. Eu não te vi transfigurar droga nenhuma desde que começamos."

"Transfiguração é a aula da _McGonagall_. Não é exatamente a minha aula favorita". Draco chutou uma pedra distraidamente.

"Bom, você passou no N.O.M. de Transfiguração, não passou?" Harry parou, esperando a resposta de Draco. "Não passou?"

Draco chutou a pedra de novo, desta vez forte o suficiente para deslocá-la do chão. "Aceitável. Mal passei. Um dos amigos do meu pai mudou o resultado para um 'O'. Ficou com pena de mim... pelo meu pai e tudo". Suas bochechas queimavam de vergonha. "A mesma coisa com Feitiços. Mas se não tivesse sido por você, eu teria pelo menos _passado_ em Feitiços por conta própria!"

"Eu!" Harry afastou a toalha da cabeça. "O que quer dizer, se não tivesse sido por mim?"

Desta vez, Draco chutou a pedra até a água, aonde ela afundou para as sombras. "Já te disse... meus Feitiços de Levitação são terríveis... a menos que eu realmente me concentre… e eu estava distraído. Você me fez derrubar a taça de vinho", ele murmurou.

"Eu fiz...?" Harry deixou a pergunta pairar no ar por um momento, e então de repente começou a rir. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente quando Harry estivera rindo antes, apesar da situação perigosa, mas agora ele estava rindo de Draco.

"Cala a boca!" Draco estava de pé, pretendendo chegar mais perto para encarar Harry, mas Harry estava curvado pelas risadas, com as mãos nos joelhos. Sua toalha estava caindo no chão. "Pára!"

"Isso é engraçado demais!" Harry se levantou, respirando fundo entre gargalhadas. "E eu lembro da sua cara depois que você derrubou... há! Foi impagável!"

"Você pode parar a _qualquer momento _agora, Potter," Draco murmurou sombriamente.

Harry fechou a boca, mas o sorriso que estava em seu rosto ameaçava partir suas bochechas. Ainda rindo um pouco, ele se virou para terminar de se secar. Um rápido _Finite Incantatum _fez a toalha voltar a ser uma folha, e então Harry começou a usar feitiços de limpar em suas roupas.

Draco virou de costas. Ele se sentia mortificado consigo mesmo. O que será que poderia tê-lo inspirado a admitir aquelas coisas para Harry? Que ele não podia passar em Transfiguração sozinho?

O último ano na escola havia sido diferente de todos os anos anteriores; o poder subira à cabeça dele. Puxar o saco da Umbridge lhe levara mais longe do que boas notas, e ele passara menos tempo que nunca se preocupando com assuntos acadêmicos. A única classe que realmente sofrera algum efeito era Transfiguração. Não era culpa _dele _que McGonagall o odiava. Aquela morsega velha tinha seus favoritos; Potter era um deles, e Draco não. Naquele tempo, ele não podia ter se importado menos com o que ela pensava dele, mas agora ele desejava que tivesse estudado mais. Ser abertamente superado por Potter, mesmo quando estavam trabalhando juntos, era uma vergonha. Não era bom o suficiente. Nunca bom o suficiente.

"Draco, você devia saber que fazer cara feia para planta não vai fazê-la desaparecer."

Draco olhou para cima para ver que Harry já estava vestido e pronto para ir, o suéter na mão. Assustou Draco perceber que ele estivera olhando para o chão por tanto tempo. "Tinha que desaparecer", ele disse, calmamente. "É tudo feio."

Harry revirou os olhos. "Você realmente não vai aprender, vai?" Ele se inclinou e olhou mais de perto para as pequenas flores azuladas, tocando-as gentilmente. "Mirta. Hermione ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Eu estou realmente me _lembrando _de alguma coisa que não saiu de um livro sobre quadribol". Ele inclinou a cabeça, observando a planta. "É bonitinha, na verdade. E olha, não tem espinhos!"

Ele olhou para cima, ainda sorrindo. Era demais para Draco.

"Harry, como você pode ser tão fútil numa hora assim? Olhando para flores, brincando no rio... você não consegue entender que está em perigo? Ou é grande demais para se incomodar com essas preocupações. E eu _ainda _não sei como é que você tem tanta certeza de que não estamos sendo perseguidos, droga!"

O sorriso sumiu num instante, e Draco imediatamente percebeu que aquele sorriso tinha sido superficial. Harry se levantou para encará-lo. "Fútil? Você chama isso de fútil? Eu estou simplesmente tentando não enlouquecer! E se o meu jeito de fazer isso é me _divertir_, então me diga qual é a droga do problema com isso? É melhor do que ficar reclamando e amaldiçoando plantas inocentes."

Rapidamente percebendo que não ia ganhar aquela, Draco contornou o argumento. "Inocentes? Essas plantas tem me atacado o dia todo!"

"Bom, talvez se você decidisse prestar atenção -"

"Você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor na cabeça do que procurar plantas raivosas e canibais!" A voz de Draco começou a tremer.

"Bom, talvez se -"

"CALA A BOCA! Só cala a boca por um maldito minuto!" Ele estava ficando mais alto e mais nervoso com cada palavra. "Você pode ficar feliz quando quer, e furioso quando é conveniente, e eu tenho que simplesmente te aturar! Você _me _dá sermão como se soubesse tudo que eu estou passando - e não me interrompa, Potter! Você pode ter lidado com o Lord das Trevas desde antes de saber o próprio nome, mas VOCÊ NÃO É COMO EU! Você não sabe de nada sobre mim, você não sabe o que eu perdi, e você não sabe como é não saber no que acreditar! EU DISSE PRA NÃO ME INTERROMPER! Droga, Potter!"

Draco estava tremendo de medo e frustração acumulados, mas ele já fora longe demais para parar agora, não que quisesse. A expressão estupefata de Harry apenas o fez continuar.

"Você vai dar um mergulho, e eu estou tentando levar a gente para casa mais rápido! Você está ocupado sentindo falta dos amigos, e eu estou tentando descobrir como evitar ser morto pelos meus colegas de casa quando chegar lá! Você pode ter passado um inferno no passado, mas estamos juntos agora, Potter! Eu também estou aqui! E ISSO É O INFERNO."

"Eu estou cansado desse negócio de 'Potter sabe tudo'. Talvez você NÃO saiba de tudo! Já pensou nisso? E talvez, se você não agisse como se _soubesse _mesmo de tudo, alguém poderia te informar!"

O discurso de Draco parou quando ele ficou sem fôlego e sem palavras. Ele se levantou com a mandíbula apertada, os punhos cerrados, olhando para Harry como se pudesse ganhar algum controle da situação por mera força de vontade.

Harry o encarou de volta, com os olhos arregalados. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, o que contrastava com sua postura: se inclinando ligeiramente para trás como se estivesse estupefato, com os braços caídos estranhamente aos lados. Lentamente sua expressão mudou para uma de resolução relutante. Por um momento, Draco achou que ele ia começar a gritar, mas ao invés disso, Harry rilhou os dentes e respirou lentamente por eles.

"Você pode estar certo, Draco. Mas como você disse, estamos juntos agora, e talvez eu _não _esteja só brincando porque não quero levar as coisas a sério. Pense nisso com cuidado por um momento, e talvez alguma parte disso chegue até essa cabeça dura de sonserino que você tem. Você sabe que Voldemort quer te controlar. Um dos jeitos que ele faz isso com as pessoas é as deixando miseráveis. Isso te enfraquece, e quanto mais você se permite ser miserável, mais você dá a ele o que ele quer. Quanto mais você dá a ele o que ele quer, mais ele pode te controlar."

A respiração de Draco ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele ainda estava furioso, mas agora que havia parado de gritar e estava escutando Harry, ele podia sentir seu medo começar a voltar a latejar em suas veias. Ele olhou para Harry, tentando decifrar a confusão de emoções que passava por seu rosto; inquietação, preocupação, e raiva, criando uma imagem estranhamente discordante.

Harry parecia pensar que ele estava entendendo, e concordou lentamente com a cabeça. "O ano passado foi provavelmente o ano mais miserável da minha vida. Tudo parecia estar sendo tirado de mim. Eu estava com raiva, e não confiava em ninguém, eu afastava as pessoas. Mais para o final do ano, eu era o fantoche de Voldemort. Fiz exatamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Manipulação completa pela única pessoa que eu estava tentando enfrentar, e na hora em que eu percebi, já era tarde demais."

"Eu não sou idiota, então me dê algum crédito. Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Eu estou tentando te dar uma outra opção, Malfoy, antes que você vá longe demais. Talvez você possa me dar uma chance antes de me afastar também."

Harry o olhou esperançosamente por um momento, mas Draco estava estupefato demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele encarou de volta, a boca ligeiramente aberta, ocupado demais tentando descobrir o que achava disso tudo para poder falar. Finalmente, no entanto, os ombros de Harry caíram um pouco, e ele se virou.

"Vamos seguir o rio por um tempo. Eu gosto do som da água correndo."

Ele começou a andar para longe, seguindo o fluxo do rio para o sul e não mostrando nenhum sinal de olhar para trás. Draco observou suas costas se afastando, e então percebeu. Cada vez que Harry se afastava assim, ele estava confiando que Draco fosse segui-lo. Harry estava perfeitamente consciente de que se fosse longe demais sem Draco, Voldemort ia encontrá-lo. Ele estava dando a Draco cada chance possível para traí-lo e o entregar.

_Garoto idiota, idiota, idiota_.

Draco olhou para a pequena mirta a seus pés, para as folhas elegantes contra a folhagem. Harry estava certo... era bonitinha mesmo. Linda, até. Graciosa. Delicada. _Fraca_.

Num lampejo de irritação, ele pisou nela, a esmagando contra as pedras do chão com o sapato. Não havia mais lugar para fraqueza. Draco parecia ter gasto sua cota. A fraqueza o pusera em problemas em primeiro lugar; o fizera passar a vida se encolhendo atrás de pessoas maiores do que ele, tentando conseguir poder que não merecia, e agora tinha eventualmente o deixado preso em uma situação sem ganhos.

Finalmente, pela primeira vez, ele realmente entendeu a situação, e que já tinha na verdade feito sua escolha. Se ele queria que aquilo desse certo, só havia um caminho a seguir. Ele respirou fundo, ajeitou a mochila no ombro, e saiu atrás de Harry.

"Espera, Harry... eu estou indo."

* * *

Draco não tinha certeza de quando acontecera, mas em algum lugar do caminho, ele tinha se apressado para andar ao lado de Harry, não atrás dele. Era um sentimento estranho, mas não desagradável.

Sem ter certeza do que dizer, Draco se ocupou em observar o cenário, parcialmente para ficar de olho nos Comensais da Morte que Harry insistia que não estavam atrás deles, mas na maior parte só para olhar para tudo. Abaixo do céu nublado, o rio não brilhava exatamente, mas estava claro e agradável, e o som gentil da água correndo o lembrava de sua fonte favorita nos jardins da Mansão. Ele começou a observar onde Harry estava pisando, e rapidamente aprendeu a evitar as plantas com espinhos. De vez em quando, ele reconhecia alguma planta útil em poções, e a adicionava ao seu crescente catálogo mental. Ele não ia fazer poções na floresta, mas era um jeito de manter a mente ocupada. Ele não podia concordar totalmente que a paisagem era linda, com o céu cinzento e o ar pesado, mas também não era totalmente desagradável. Muito melhor do que as masmorras de Voldemort, com certeza.

Contanto que Voldemort não o machucasse, é claro.

Eles pararam à sombra de um grande carvalho para beber água, enchendo o frasco duas vezes entre eles. Draco olhou por sobre a borda do frasco enquanto bebia, observando Harry, que havia se encostado no tronco do carvalho, de olhos fechados, com a mão direita apoiada na nuca.

Harry suspirou profundamente, então abriu um olho para espiar Draco. "Começando a relaxar, finalmente?"

Draco terminou o último gole de água do frasco e concordou. "Não é tão ruim, acho. Quer dizer, claro, qualquer coisa pode acontecer. Poderíamos ser atacados por lobisomens, ou cobras venenosas, congelar até a morte, ou morrer de fome se a comida acabar, mas por hora, não é ruim."

Harry abriu os dois olhos. "Você é um raiozinho de esperança, né?"

"Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era a luz da vida dela."

Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso torto. "Tenho certeza que ela precisava de óculos escuros."

"Óculos o quê?"

"Deixa para lá", Harry disse, rindo.

Draco revirou os olhos enquanto colocava a tampa de volta no frasco. "Visco".

Harry levantou a cabeça. "Quê?"

Draco sorriu. "Visco. No tronco do carvalho". Ele olhou para cima. " E em todos os galhos também. Ingrediente de Poções poderoso. Aumenta a potência de várias misturas diferentes."

Harry olhou para Draco por um momento, antes de seu rosto se iluminar numa mistura de surpresa e divertimento. "Você tem prestado atenção."

"Ei, eu não podia deixar você me superar de novo, podia? Droga de sabe tudo. Você é pior que a Granger."

"Na verdade foi ela que me pressionou em estudar essa porcaria em primeiro lugar". Um dos olhos de Harry se estreitou quando ele olhou para os galhos acima. "Sabe, os trouxas também tem um uso para o visco".

"Ah?" Draco perguntou, estranhamente curioso para que uso os trouxas poderiam ter para uma planta venenosa e parasita.

Harry olhou de volta para Draco, obviamente reprimindo uma risada. "Confie em mim, no momento, você não ia querer saber."

"Potter, você é um pé no saco, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Absolutamente", ele disse, inclinando a cabeça em respeito fingido.

Draco suspirou dramaticamente, e então olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro. "Temos que andar. Não quero desperdiçar muito tempo."

Harry se inclinou para frente. "Temos um itinerário?"

A pergunta era simplesmente casual, mas Draco sentiu suas entranhas congelarem por um momento. "Não", ele disse. "Não, eu só quero chegar mais cedo, ao invés de mais tarde."

Harry concordou, o rosto impassível. "Não tem discussão aí". Ele inclinou a cabeça, indicando a direção do trajeto. "Pronto?"

"Depois de você."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, se curvou, e fez um gesto aberto com o braço. "Eu insisto. Primeiro as damas."

Draco rilhou os dentes. "A piada já perdeu a graça, Potter."

"Quem disse que era uma piada?" Harry pergunto, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Draco.

Draco nem quis lhe dar a satisfação de o encarar, então manteve os olhos focados no chão diante de si enquanto andava, concentrado em aumentar seu catálogo de plantas. Era bem relaxante, ainda que ele não pudesse se impedir de ficar irritado por todas essas plantas não estarem apropriadamente podadas e arrumadas.

"Qual é a primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando voltar?" Harry perguntou de repente.

Surpreso pela pergunta simples, Draco respondeu facilmente. "Tomar um banho."

"Bom plano".

Draco lembrou com saudade da linda banheira no banheiro dos monitores, e se permitiu saborear o pensamento. "Ah, sim. Um longo banho quente. Limpar cada milímetro de sujeira da minha pele. Graças a Merlin por aquela banheira no banheiro dos monitores. Eu não vou sair dela por horas. Dias até. Acho que vou usar todos os tipos de bolhas que eles tem."

"Pessoalmente eu gosto das roxas", Harry disse, de repente.

"É, essas são... espera um pouco." Ele olhou para Harry. "Como você sabe sobre o banheiro dos monitores?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som, então corou e rapidamente se virou.

"Quem te deu a senha, Harry? Anda, desembucha". Draco sorriu loucamente. "Você teve algum encontro secreto na banheira mais famosa de Hogwarts?"

Harry virou de volta para Draco, ainda mais vermelho do que quando se afastara. "Mas o que...! Eu não estava tendo nenhum 'encontro secreto'! Era… era para o -"

Isso era divertido demais, ver Harry Potter ficar vermelho como uma cereja. "Então quem te deu a senha?"

"Cedric Diggory", Harry murmurou. "Mas não é -"

"Você estava trepando com o Cedric Diggory? Não é surpresa que você disse que nunca tinha tido uma namorada!"

Harry parecia prestes a engasgar com a própria língua. "Eu... é... absolutamente não t-trep... Malfoy, para de colocar palavras na minha boca!"

"O que mais você colocou nessa boca?"

O rosto de Harry estava rapidamente mudando de vermelho para roxo. Com os olhos brilhando furiosamente, ele empurrou Draco para o lado.

Ainda rindo, Draco cambaleou uns dois passos. "Vai com calma, Potter! Eu devo ter atingido perto do alvo para você ficar tão irritado assim."

"Você é um escroto, sabia disso?" Harry olhou de lado para ele.

"Eu tento, realmente tento."

"E também você estava tão longe do alvo que dá nojo."

Draco riu de novo. "Dar o troco é justo. Fica pelo comentário sobre as amarras."

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Estamos quites."

"Não estamos não. Eu ainda quero saber o que você estava fazendo no banheiro dos monitores."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", Harry disse em voz baixa.

A boca de Draco se abriu ligeiramente. "Harry, que diabos tem de errado com você? _Você _pode _me _interrogar sobre o que quiser, mas no segundo em que eu faço uma pergunta simples, você age como se estivesse guardando os segredos mais secretos do Departamento de Mistérios."

Harry continuou a olhar para frente enquanto andava. "Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu ontem a noite... o que aconteceu na visão que você teve. Eu diria que isso é muito mais importante do que o que aconteceu há quase dois anos atrás numa banheira."

Surpreso pelo rumo inesperado da conversa, Draco parou de prestar atenção o tempo suficiente para pisar em outra planta coberta de espinhos. Resmungando, ele puxou as calças para soltá-las de novo. "Essa é só uma coisa, Potter! E eu já te disse que eu preciso me resolver primeiro. Até parece que você ainda não dissecou a minha mente pedaço por pedaço. Mas _você_! Cada vez que você decide que a conversa está tomando um rumo que não gosta, você se tranca como um cofre de segurança no Gringotts!"

Harry gemeu.

"Você não conversa com _ninguém_?"

"Eu converso com muitas pessoas. Estive conversando com você por mais de uma semana, agora."

Draco mordeu o lábio enquanto considerava isso. "Não, você esteve falando comigo. Eu sou bem familiar com a diferença."

Harry virou a cabeça para o lado para olhar Draco por um momento, os olhos acesos com uma faísca de curiosidade. "Por que isso?"

"Ah, não vai não. De novo isso não. Não vamos falar sobre mim agora. _Você_. Você quer saber de tudo, mas não responde a uma única pergunta a menos que sinta que eu sou _digno _de saber, ou algo estúpido assim. Por que você é tão reservado sobre tudo o que faz?"

Harry parou. Seus olhos e voz estavam frios quando ele falou. "Talvez eu _queira _ser reservado. Talvez a reserva seja só o que eu conheça. Ninguém me conta nada, então porque eu devo contar os meus segredos para as pessoas? Eles parecem ser tudo o que me restou. E quando eu _realmente _tento contar a verdade às pessoas -" ele levantou a mão esquerda para Draco poder ver a escrita ali. "- ninguém quer ouvir."

Draco olhou para Harry, e sentiu uma onda repentina de tristeza. Ele suspirou. "Talvez você esteja falando com as pessoas erradas."

Por um momento, nada pareceu mudar. Então, lentamente, a tensão e raiva no rosto de Harry se apagaram, para serem substituídas por uma firmeza dolorosa que fez o estômago de Draco revirar. Harry abaixou a cabeça, e olhou para o chão.

"Você pode achar que não é importante, mas eu realmente sinto a falta de Ron e Hermione".

Draco deu de ombros. "É importante para você, suponho. Você conversava com eles?"

Harry olhou para cima sem mover a cabeça. "Eles eram as únicas pessoas com quem eu podia conversar."

Draco quase podia sentir as emoções irradiando de Harry. Ele nunca realmente sentira saudades de ninguém. Claro, quando seus pais haviam saído de férias por três semanas quando ele tinha nove anos, o deixando sob os cuidados de uma tia, ele dissera que sentia saudades dos pais. De algum jeito, olhando para a expressão de Harry, ele sabia que não tinha idéia do que isso realmente significava. Draco estava fugindo do perigo, esperando que não estivesse indo na direção de mais perigo. Harry estaria retornando para Hogwarts para pessoas que se importavam com ele; Draco não estava exagerando quando dissera que tinha medo de seus próprios colegas de casa procurando jeitos para matá-lo.

Ele também ficou com inveja de Weasley e Granger. Como Harry já havia dito, uma semana antes._ "Eu não estou totalmente convencido. Hermione e Ron são dois dos melhores bruxas e bruxos que eu poderia conhecer. Eles morreriam por mim, e eu morreria por eles. Isso é lealdade, Malfoy, e é o suficiente para se ter inveja"_. Mais uma vez, o Garoto Maravilha estava certo. Diferente das outras vezes, quando a verdade doera como um balaço na cabeça, essa meramente deixou uma dor incômoda em seu peito.

Ele olhou para a expressão distante quase desejosa de Harry e suspirou. Forçando um sorriso, ele disse, "Tenho certeza de que eles também sentem a sua falta. Mas se você quiser vê-los logo, temos que andar. Vamos". Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do caminho.

Harry concordou, se virou, e recomeçou a andar. Ele não olhou de novo para Draco, mas manteve os olhos fixos no chão a sua frente. Não era o mesmo tipo de negação raivosa que ele exibira antes. Agora, ele simplesmente parecia cansado demais para discutir, e talvez um pouco desolado.

_Se ele precisa conversar com alguém_, Draco pensou consigo mesmo enquanto andava do lado de Harry de novo, _ele não percebe que eu escutaria?_

Draco estava debatendo se dizia aquilo ou não, quando Harry falou primeiro.

"Cedric me deu a senha para o banheiro para eu poder descobrir a pista da segunda tarefa do Tribruxo."

Draco olhou para Harry, esperando ler algo em seu rosto, mas Harry ainda estava olhando diretamente para frente com a mesma expressão desanimada de antes.

"Aqueles ovos de ouro que pegamos dos dragões na primeira tarefa... eles continham a pista para segunda tarefa. Eu estava tentando descobrir, e Cedric me deu uma pista... me disse para tomar um banho com ele."

Draco olhou de lado para Harry enquanto caminhavam, quase tropeçando numa raiz. "Isso é tudo? Um caso tão grande por uma coisinha assim? Harry, a escola toda sabia sobre a droga dos ovos! Eu ouvi o ovo de Diggory guinchando numa sala deserta numa tarde quando ele estava tentando decifrá-lo. Por que você tinha que fazer uma confusão tão grande sobre isso?"

A voz de Harry estava calma quando ele respondeu. "Eu não gosto de falar sobre Cedric. Ou o Torneio Tribruxo."

Alguma mudança sutil no tom de voz de Harry chamou a atenção de Draco. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. "Por quê?"

Se qualquer coisa, a voz de Harry se tornou ainda mais baixa. "Porque foi quando tudo foi para o inferno". Ele olhou de lado para Draco, o observando significativamente, como se tentasse contar o resto da história sem dizer uma palavra.

No fundo da mente de Draco, os poucos fatos nebulosos que ele tinha sobre os eventos daquele ano começaram a se juntar. Seu pai lhe dissera que o Torneio Tribruxo era um evento particularmente grandioso, mas como sempre, ele não tinha dado uma explicação detalhada. _Você não precisa saber porque, Draco, e quanto menos souber, melhor vai estar_. Era sempre assim com seu pai: nunca nenhum detalhe bom. Além disso, Draco havia se divertido o suficiente naquele ano e deixara pouco tempo para questionamentos, e como sempre, as peças do quebra cabeças haviam passado debaixo de seu nariz sem serem notadas. Harry como o quarto campeão. Seu sucesso sobre estudantes mais velhos e experientes. O desastre misterioso no fim do torneio, coincidindo com o retorno do Lord das Trevas. Era tudo muito conveniente.

"Te fizeram uma armadilha, não?"

"Eu fui usado. Eu estou sempre sendo usado. Até as pessoas que estão 'do meu lado' me usam. Por que seria diferente com Voldemort?"

Sem ter muita certeza de como responder aquilo, Draco piscou duas vezes, e então disse lentamente. "Er... é. É bom ser necessário, acho."

Harry riu com isso. Era um som frio e sem emoção, e fez Draco estremecer. "_'Mate o outro'_. Foi isso que ele disse. Houve uma luz verde, e no próximo segundo, Cedric estava morto no chão ao meu lado. Cedric não era 'necessário'. Mas se tudo tivesse saído como planejado, eu teria seguido Cedric alguns minutos depois, então não há nada de especial sobre ser necessário. Você só é morto mais deliberadamente."

Draco estava repentinamente desconfortável com toda essa discussão, e Harry parecia muito consciente do fato. Na verdade, ele parecia estar gostando.

"Aquela cicatriz no meu braço, que você perguntou o que era... a que fica em cima da marca da presa do basilisco... Rabicho me cortou ali... e usou o sangue no feitiço para ressurgir o corpo de Voldemort. O plano era me usar, e então me matar lentamente na frente de todos os Comensais da Morte, só para que Voldemort pudesse provar que era mais forte do que um garoto. Ele queria brincar comigo como um gato brinca com um rato por diversão antes de matá-lo."

Harry olhou de soslaio para Draco. "Agora você vê porque eu não gosto de falar sobre as coisas?" ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

"Bom..." Draco hesitou. "Isso foi há mais de um ano atrás. Quer dizer, tem mais coisas na sua vida do que só Você-Sabe-Quem, certo? Outras coisas para conversar que não vão fazer você se fechar como uma armadilha de aço?"

Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de Draco de repente, o girando para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de raiva por trás dos óculos, e Draco não sabia dizer se Harry estava perdendo o controle ou não. Isso o assustava. "Você não entende, não é? Voldemort manchou tudo em minha vida. Tudo mesmo, Draco. TUDO! Você entende isso?"

"Eu... eu... sim, eu... mas..." As palavras lhe fugiram sob o olhar frio de Harry. Ele reuniu a coragem que lhe restara, tentando simpatizar de algum jeito. "Não é como se ele não tivesse influenciado a minha vida... quer dizer, eu devia servi-lo, e entrei jovem demais, e eu estou preso aqui por causa de -"

"Que droga, Draco! Você acha que o que você está passando agora dá para comparar com as merdas que eu tive que agüentar? Eu tive que duelar com ele quando tinha catorze anos! E se não tivesse sido pela sorte das nossas varinhas serem irmãs, ele teria vencido!"

Draco estava dividido entre as emoções contrastantes de medo e irritação. Medo de que Harry fosse ter um ataque; irritação de que o idiota sempre achava que sofrera mais que todo mundo. Ao invés de reagir a qualquer uma das duas, Draco disse a primeira coisa que veio claramente em sua mente abusada. "Irmãs...?"

"Eu explico essa depois. Mas acredite em mim, eu adoraria ter coisas boas para conversar. Qualquer coisa. Mas não tenho. Eu gostaria de ter uma vida normal, mas não tenho. Eu gostaria de acordar um dia e ter pais, e que a minha maior preocupação fosse passar nas provas e arrumar um encontro, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. E eu não tenho escolha."

A irritação estava começando a ganhar, mas então Draco percebeu que a voz de Harry estava tremendo. Ao invés de parecer um grifinório egoísta com auto piedade, Harry parecia pequeno e assustado. As camadas que ele mantivera enroladas a sua volta desde que eles haviam chegado às masmorras estavam se desdobrando.

Harry engoliu visivelmente. "Eu finalmente aceitei que a minha vida não pertence a mim, mas eu não aceitei que vou perdê-la para ele. E talvez eu seja um idiota por isso, mas eu confio que você não vai me mandar de volta para lá."

"Eu..."

Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou o punhal de seu cinto. Draco gritou de surpresa e levantou os braços para se proteger, certo de que Harry havia realmente enlouquecido e ia atacá-lo, mas Harry não fez isso. Draco espiou por debaixo dos braços para ver Harry estendendo o punhal para ele, o cabo primeiro.

"Pegue", ele disse, calmamente.

Draco abaixou os braços, surpreso. "Quê?"

Harry agarrou a mão direita de Draco e forçou o cabo do punhal nela. Os dedos de Draco automaticamente se fecharam sobre o cabo, e quando ele fez isso, Harry puxou sua mão até que a ponta do punhal estivesse apontada diretamente para a garganta sua garganta.

"Faça. Anda."

"Harry -" Ele tentou abaixar a mão, mas Harry a puxou de volta para cima. "Harry, que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Provando um ponto". Harry olhou para a ponta da lâmina. "Sem trocadilhos."

"E que tipo de ponto idiota é esse?" Draco quase gritou, mais uma vez tentando abaixar a lâmina.

Harry puxou o braço de Draco para cima de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Faça isso. Você já me apunhalou com ele antes. Faça de novo. Faça direito desta vez."

Draco olhou a distância de seu braço, a lâmina, e a garganta exposta de Harry. Imagens se sobrepuseram, sem ser convidadas, sobre a visão perversa. Era a lâmina de Voldemort apontada para sua própria garganta. Era sua varinha apontada para Harry. Era Harry, tremendo com a adrenalina, bem diante dele, o desafiando a fazer o impensável.

Um som ficou preso na garganta de Draco, algo entre um ofego e um soluço. Ele tomou um passo decisivo para trás, antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, abaixou o punhal e o colocou firmemente de volta na bainha. Ele quase o derrubou, pois estava tremendo demais. Quando ele olhou de novo, Harry estava o encarando de volta, procurando algo em seus olhos.

"Então...?" Harry perguntou, deixando a pergunta pairar no ar.

"Então o quê?" Draco respondeu, trêmulo.

"Eu te disse que eu preferiria tirar a minha própria vida do que deixar Voldemort tirá-la."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando ele lembrou do resto das palavras de Harry. _Eu até preferiria deixar você me matar_. "Harry... eu não... é só que... eu não posso..."

"Eu confiei em você para não me matar, e eu confio que você não vai me mandar de volta."

Um pequeno gemido escapou de Draco.

Harry deu um passo para mais perto dele. "A pergunta é... você confia em si mesmo?"

Draco tentou abrir a boca, mas não podia nem chegar a tanto. Com os lábios pressionados com firmeza, ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Você é forte o suficiente para voltar para casa?"

Draco concordou de novo.

Finalmente, o rosto de Harry se abriu num sorriso aliviado, e ele suspirou alto. Então ele fez algo que surpreendeu Draco totalmente. Harry chegou mais perto e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Draco como se o protegesse, os rostos perto, as testas pressionadas juntas. Sua expressão era amigável, mas mortalmente séria.

"Então vamos chegar em casa."

Draco olhou de volta para Harry, incerto com a proximidade repentina, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo que se Harry tirasse o braço, ele ia cair. Ao invés de quebrar a barreira entre eles, Harry simplesmente passara por cima dela, e os pensamentos que Draco estivera segurando o dia todo estavam ali para Harry ver, totalmente expostos.

"Harry... naquela visão... com Você-Sabe-Quem... Merlin, foi horrível... ele me disse que se eu te entregasse... se eu desistisse de nós dois, ele me deixaria viver... e se eu não entregasse, ele ia... ele -"

"Eu sei, Draco. É assim que o Voldemort trabalha. Ele manipula as pessoas. E eu vou fazer uma outra oferta. Você não deixa ele me pegar e eu não deixo ele te pegar. É um acordo justo?"

Draco congelou. Harry deve ter sentido quando ele ficou tenso, porque Harry imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Draco...?"

Não era que ele não quisesse contar a Harry toda a verdade; era mais que ele não conseguia fazê-lo. Como ele podia contar a Harry que podia não ser capaz de impedir Voldemort de chegar a ele? Quais eram as chances de encontrar uma contra azaração a tempo? Mas por outro lado, se ele entregasse Harry a Voldemort, não haveria nenhuma chance de Harry sobreviver. Lembrando do punhal, Draco sabia que não podia machucar Harry de novo; que ele não podia simplesmente desistir. Harry já havia provado aquele ponto. Se entregar Harry era pior que matá-lo... não havia jeito que ele podia fazê-lo. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que Voldemort ainda tinha Harry, em essência.

"Draco, ele não pode nos tocar aqui."

Draco estremeceu, sabendo que isso não era verdade, mas Harry continuou.

"Ele pode te assustar, mas não pode te machucar. Ele parou de procurar a gente pela floresta porque acha que você vai desistir. Você foi forte o suficiente para fugir em primeiro lugar. Você é forte para resistir a ele agora."

"Eu fugi", Draco sussurrou, "porque estava com medo. Estou com medo agora."

"Eu também".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry sorriu. "Eu seria estúpido se não tivesse um pouco de medo."

Draco deu um sorriso fraco. "Você não parecia tão assustado quando estava no rio, espirrando água como um idiota."

Harry riu. "Eu acho que como estou preso aqui, tenho que aproveitar ao máximo. Eu vou fazer você entrar na água mais cedo ou mais tarde."

O sorriso aumentou. "É improvável, Potter."

"Vamos ver isso". O sorriso de Harry se tornou malicioso, e Draco não pôde deixar de se animar.

Draco também não pôde deixar de perceber que, apesar da estranheza daquilo tudo, ele não ficava desconfortável por estar tão próximo a Harry. Ao contrário, havia algo reconfortante na presença de Harry; algo que fazia Draco acreditar que ele podia ficar um pouco mais forte tendo Harry para se apoiar. Algo que fazia Draco não querer soltá-lo.

O sorriso malicioso de Draco se tornou mais gentil. "Combinado".

Harry se inclinou um pouco para trás e o olhou curiosamente. "Quê?"

"Está combinado. Eu não vou deixar ele te pegar". Ele deu de ombros. "Além do mais, de que serve uma promessa se ela deixa de servir quando a situação muda?"

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram, mas ele manteve o rosto calmo. "Você tem certeza de que pode fazer isso? Eu não tenho idéia do que Voldemort pode tentar em seguida. A situação pode mudar de novo."

Draco respirou profundamente. "Então eu vou ter que ficar pronto para ela. Além do mais, se você esteve lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem por anos, eu posso agüentar um pouquinho, certo? Não posso deixar você me ganhar de novo, posso?"

Harry abriu um grande sorriso. "Isso nunca vai mudar". Ele deu um passo para trás, finalmente tirando a mão do ombro de Draco. "A temporada de quadribol começa em três semanas, e eu pretendo compensar por perder a temporada passada."

O ponto no ombro de Draco onde a mão de Harry havia descansado parecia estranhamente frio agora com sua ausência, e Draco descobriu que sentia falta do contato. Ainda assim, o desafio do quadribol pairou no ar, e Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inclinou a cabeça. "Isso nós vamos ver, _Potter_", ele falou com a voz arrastada, alongando o nome para efeito.

"Parece um desafio", Harry disse, deliberadamente, imitando a pose de Draco.

"Bom palpite."

"E se quisermos terminar com isso, é melhor voltar a tempo". Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do rio. "Anda. Vamos viajar enquanto ainda tem luz. Acho que as nuvens estão se juntando, também."

Draco descruzou os braços e olhou para cima. Harry estava certo. As nuvens estavam se tornando mais escuras, e não podia ser mais do que o meio da tarde. "Ótimo", ele murmurou. "Vamos ficar encharcados".

"Talvez", Harry disse, recomeçando a andar. "Talvez não".

Draco começou a caminhar ao lado dele. "E você vai me dizer onde vamos achar abrigo aqui?"

De novo, Harry sorriu. "Hermione me ensinou o feitiço impermeabilizante para usar nos meus óculos, para quando eu jogar quadribol na chuva. Ela me ensinou a maioria das coisas úteis que eu sei, parando para pensar. Acho que o feitiço vai funcionar em outras coisas também. Eu podia tentar na capa."

Draco começou a sorrir com a idéia de um abrigo portátil e a prova d'água, quando algo mais o atingiu. "ESPERA UM POUCO! Você sabe um feitiço impermeabilizante, e não me disse _antes _de entrarmos no rio? Meus pés estavam frios e molhados por _NADA_?"

Harry sorriu envergonhado para ele. "Oops".

* * *

A noite começara a cair, trazendo com ela uma chuva torrencial. Harry achara um espaço seco debaixo de algumas árvores antes da chuva se tornar pesada demais, e depois de algumas tentativas falhadas conseguiu com sucesso enfeitiçar a Capa de Invisibilidade num abrigo a prova d'água. De cima, o abrigo era completamente invisível, escondendo os ocupantes. Por dentro, apoiada em galhos, a capa parecia a tentativa de uma criança de construir uma barraca de acampamento. No meio da barraca, Harry e Draco estavam sentados com as costas pressionadas, um se inclinando no outro, ouvindo a chuva fustigar as árvores em volta deles.

Harry achou estranho, sentar tão perto de Draco, mas o contato era reconfortante, já que estavam isolados do resto do mundo. As costas de Draco estavam quentes contra as suas, e ele sentiu que não estava mais tão sozinho, que ele tinha alguém em que pudesse se apoiar. Mesmo que fosse Draco. Mas até mesmo isso não parecia mais tão ruim, especialmente quando Harry aprendia mais sobre seu companheiro de viagem.

Harry escutou enquanto Draco falava sobre a mãe, prestando atenção a cada palavra, ao tom de voz de Draco, cheio de arrependimento. Harry pedira a Draco para lhe falar sobre Narcissa, e era estranho ouvir Draco fazê-lo; ele falava sobre ela de um jeito inteiramente diferente do que falava sobre o pai.

"Minha mãe não gosta muito de crianças. Se meu pai não tivesse exigido um herdeiro no contrato marital, ela provavelmente teria se deixado estéril com uma poção anticoncepcional um dia antes do casamento. Ela mal me viu até eu ter uns seis ou sete anos, quando a minha babá já tinha me treinado o suficiente para minha mãe poder me agüentar". Draco parou por um momento, e Harry sentiu e ouviu quando ele respirou fundo.

"Mas estava tudo bem. Era o jeito que as coisas tinham que ser. Eu tinha mais brinquedos do que podia contar. Eu passava bastante tempo com meus amigos quando os meus pais tinham visita, o que era quase toda noite, parecia. Especialmente no verão. Eu não tive permissão de jantar com as visitas até o verão em que fiz doze anos, então eu passava o tempo todo com Vincent, Gregory. Blaise, Marcus, Theodore... e até Millicent e Pansy, se precisasse."

Com isso, Harry riu.

"Quê?" Draco perguntou rapidamente.

"Nada. É só que eu não estou acostumado a ouvir alguém se referir a eles pelo primeiro nome. É quase como se fossem pessoas reais", Harry considerou isso, e rapidamente corrigiu, "Se você me entende, é claro".

Draco também riu, sua cabeça balançando contra a de Harry. "Isso seria como 'Ron' e 'Hermione'?"

"Alguma coisa assim", Harry respondeu, sorrindo para si mesmo. "Então, sua mãe...?"

"Ah, é, isso", Draco disse, mal humorado. "Ela gostava de me exibir, mas não era exigente do mesmo jeito que o meu pai. Contanto que eu a fizesse ficar bem em público e não a incomodasse demais, ela não se importava muito com o que eu fizesse. Eu teria gostado se ela prestasse alguma atenção em mim, mas ela não ligava muito para quadribol, e eu estava mais interessado em impressionar o meu pai. Tenho certeza de que bem no fundo, ela tinha orgulho de mim, e me amava. Ela não quis que eu fosse para Durmstrang, mas acho que isso também teve muito a ver com a continuação da tradição da família - ir para Hogwarts e ficar na Sonserina - tanto quanto foi para ficar mais perto de casa. Ela me dizia com freqüência que eu traria orgulho para o nome da família. Ela queria o melhor para mim. Quando meu pai gritava comigo, ela sempre ficava por perto para impedi-lo se ele se deixasse levar."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "E até onde ele 'se deixava levar'? Ele já...?"

"Se você vai sugerir que ele me batia, nem pense nisso. Castigos corporais estavam abaixo de nossa dignidade - e nem comece a falar dos elfos domésticos de novo, por favor. Mesmo que você não pense que um Comensal da Morte é capaz disso, sim, meu pai é um homem muito controlado e reservado na maior parte do tempo. Digno. Ele exige respeito. Ele queria que eu aprendesse a ser como ele, então ele ficava com raiva quando eu pisava fora da linha. Mas ele me deu tudo, de verdade. Claro, eu sempre queria mais, o que era provavelmente o meu maior defeito, e ele estava certo em tentar tirá-lo de mim... não que eu ouvisse de boa vontade... ou sempre. O pior que ele já fez, foi me trancar na masmorra aquela vez - e sim, eu mereci, então, por favor, também não comece essa discussão de novo."

Harry segurou uma risada silenciosa, divertido porque, apesar do pouco tempo que eles haviam passado juntos, Draco já sabia o que provocaria uma reação dele. "Eu não ia começar nada."

Draco deu uma risada curta. "Claro, Potter".

Harry sorriu para si mesmo de novo. Ele também podia dizer quando Draco ia chamá-lo de "Harry", e quando ia chamá-lo de "Potter". Era divertido.

"Então, é a sua vez", Draco continuou. "Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta".

"Pode mandar", Harry disse, calmamente.

"Me conte sobre a _sua _família."

Involuntariamente, Harry se ficou tenso. "Você já sabe o que aconteceu com a minha família."

"Não, Harry", Draco disse, um pouco impaciente. "Quer dizer, aqueles trouxas com quem você vive. Você os chuta por aí, os mantém na ponta da varinha?" Ele riu. "Ou eles puxam o seu saco por conta própria?"

"Ah, é, eles puxam meu saco, claro", Harry disse, amargamente. "Do mesmo jeito que o Voldemort puxa o seu."

Com isso, as costas de Draco tremeram e ficaram ligeiramente rígidas contra as de Harry. "Ah?"

"Eles odeiam magia. É um palavrão, na cabeça deles. Eles odiavam meus pais. Acho que a minha tia tinha inveja da minha mãe. Minha mãe podia fazer mágica, tia Petunia não. Minha tia estava convencida de que meus avós preferiam a minha mãe, e ficou amargurada por causa disso."

Draco riu.

Harry se virou um pouco e olhou por cima do ombro. "Quê?"

"Eu te digo quando for a sua vez de me fazer uma pergunta. Não comece a se esquivar agora. Nós combinamos."

"Ótimo, seja assim".

"Eu vou. Então, eles odiavam seus pais, mas você ainda é um bruxo. Eles não podiam fazer nada com você, podiam? Quer dizer, tanto você quanto eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde você poderia fazer coisas para eles, ou _com _eles, dependendo -"

"Há, isso é engraçado", Harry o interrompeu. "Eu não tinha idéia de que era bruxo até receber a minha carta de Hogwarts. Eles não me contaram, não queriam que eu soubesse. Eles me odiavam, apesar de que na época eu não sabia bem por que, e eles fizeram todo o possível para me manter longe do mundo bruxo. Eles achavam que podiam espremer a mágica para fora de mim se me fizessem miserável o bastante, então foi isso que tentaram fazer."

"Espera... você... não fazia idéia?"

"Não."

"Mas você era famoso!"

"É bom saber que o resto do mundo esqueceu de me contar esse pequeno detalhe. Foi um choque no sistema depois do jeito que os Dursley me trataram."

Harry deixou isso pairar no ar por um momento, sentindo as costas de Draco se afastando ligeiramente das dele. Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver Draco curvado; ele parecia estar abraçando os joelhos.

"O que eles faziam com você?" A pergunta de Draco foi quase inaudível com o som da chuva.

Harry considerou quanto ele queria contar. "Vamos dizer que eu tenho uma sincera simpatia por elfos domésticos."

"Detalhes, Potter. Nós combinamos".

Harry suspirou e se inclinou para trás um pouco, sutilmente tentando roubar um pouco de conforto e calor de Draco. "Tá bom, mandão. Eles me usavam como criado, e ficavam me dizendo que eu deveria ficar grato pela hospitalidade deles. Eu tinha que servi-los nas refeições antes de poder sentar para comer, e quando sentava, meu primo enorme e guloso já tinha comido quase tudo". Ele respirou profundamente.

"Eles me disseram que meus pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro. Foi nele que eles disseram que eu arranjei a minha cicatriz, também. Hagrid me contou a verdade, quando eu fiz onze anos. Me levou a carta de Hogwarts pessoalmente, porque meus tios ficavam jogando elas fora. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me tratou como um ser humano... o que, por sinal, é porque eu quis te atacar quando você o insultou."

Ele sentiu Draco balançar a cabeça. "Continua."

"Eu já não disse o suficiente?"

"Não."

Harry encarou sombras que escureciam pela capa transparente, observando o movimento das árvores quando a chuva batia nas folhas e o vento agitava os galhos. A tempestade o lembrava da primeira vez que encontrara Hagrid; a primeira noite em que ele sentiu que havia alguma esperança no futuro para ele. Parecia há uma vida antes, tão distante de onde ele estava agora. Lá atrás, numa jaula, mas uma segura. Quando o mundo de repente começara a parecer um lugar bonito, cheio de promessas. Quando ele havia percebido que estava sendo tirado de uma jaula para ser colocado em outra... e a nova continha monstros maiores que as aranhas de seu armário.

Isso era algo que parecia quase pessoal demais para admitir, especialmente para Draco, que não fazia nem uma semana que estava sendo civilizado com ele, e certamente não podia ser considerado um amigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava curioso para ver a reação de Draco. E isso parecia uma hora tão boa para contar a ele quanto qualquer outra. Esmagando suas reservas restantes sobre revelar seus segredos mais privados, Harry endireitou os ombros, e encarou a tempestade.

"Eu posso dizer que estar em uma cela não é uma experiência tão nova para mim."

Draco sentou-se reto. "Os trouxas tinham uma masmorra!" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Harry quase riu, mas nem tanto. "Não, uma masmorra não. Mas eles tinham um bom armário embaixo da escada que me serviu de quarto por quase uma década. E quando eles não queriam lidar comigo, eles me trancavam ali. Por horas, às vezes. Não era tão ruim, porque enquanto eu estava ali, eu também não tinha que lidar com eles."

Pronto. Seu grande segredo, aberto para Draco Malfoy dissecar e insultar. Por um momento, Draco não disse nada.

"Draco...?"

"Eles te mantinham num _armário_?"

"Quando eu não estava fazendo tarefas domésticas."

"Mas é assim que tratamos os _elfos domésticos_!"

"Agora você vê porque eu tenho um pouco de simpatia por eles? Além do mais, seu pai te trancou numa masmorra."

Draco de repente se afastou de Harry, o agarrou pelos ombros e o virou. "Meu pai me puniu _uma vez_, Harry". Encarando um ao outro na quase escuridão, o rosto de Draco estava raivoso e sério, mas sua voz era solidária. Ele segurou o olhar de Harry por um momento, e então olhou para longe. "Eu odeio trouxas", ele resmungou.

"_Por que_ você odeia tanto eles?" Harry perguntou. "Só o que eu ouço de você é 'malditos trouxas' e 'sangues ruins imundos'. Por quê?"

Draco olhou para ele sem levantar a cabeça. "Aqueles trouxas te tratavam que nem lixo, e você está os defendendo?"

Harry franziu a testa. "Não eles. Mas os trouxas em geral. Nem _todos_ são assim."

Draco olhou para as próprias mãos. "Esse _não é _um bom assunto."

"Falta de sorte. Eu quero saber."

"Tudo bem", Draco disse, lentamente, "mas o que eu vou dizer é do jeito que é. Não tente mudar a minha cabeça, nem discutir comigo, e eu explico."

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, então", Draco disse, calmamente. Ainda que ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado em abordar o tópico, ele parecia resignado, e começou diretamente.

"Trouxas e bruxos são duas culturas diferentes que não tem que se misturar. Eles tentaram nos destruir por séculos, e por causa deles, _nós _temos que nos esconder. _Nós _temos que ter cuidado com o que fazemos para que os trouxas não nos vejam. Cada sangue ruim ou mestiço só aumenta a chance de nos expormos, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, diluem a cultura. E eu nem mesmo vejo por que deveríamos nos preocupar com a exposição. Somos claramente superiores, então por que deveríamos ter que andar nas pontas dos pés como se fôssemos os intrusos no mundo _deles_?"

"Eu odeio ter que acomodar pessoas que não são _realmente _bruxos. Os próprios mestiços não são tão ruins, porque ao menos eles tem _um pouco _de criação bruxa, mas mesmo assim, há a mistura de culturas. E obviamente, um dos pais deles era trouxa... e porque um bruxo ou bruxa ia _querer _casar com um trouxa? Eu não entendo. Os sangues ruins, no entanto, _eles _não têm nenhuma droga de pista sobre quem realmente são. Eles chegam a Hogwarts sem ter idéia de onde estão entrando, trazendo todas as coisas trouxas com eles. Não têm lugar numa escola de magia!"

"E aí vem a maior questão. Mesmo que se possa ensinar os básicos da cultura bruxa para um sangue ruim, um bruxo ou bruxa que não tenha sangue puro _não pode _ser mais poderoso do que um sangue puro; simplesmente não é possível. Granger pode ser uma maldita traça de livros, mas isso não significa que ela tenha algum poder real... nada que possa passar adiante. E quanto mais mistura há, mais fraca a linhagem sangüínea se torna. Se continuarmos casando com trouxas, os deixando invadir nossa cultura, logo não nos restará nada, e todo mundo nascerá sendo aborto."

"Então, é por isso que eu os odeio. Bom, as razões principais", Draco olhou para cima. "Você vai discutir comigo agora?"

Harry considerou isso por um momento. Ele prometera que não ia discutir, mas não dissera nada sobre expor os fatos. "Voldemort é mestiço".

Mesmo na escuridão, ele podia ver a expressão de Draco tornar-se visivelmente tensa. "Me diga que é uma piada".

"A mãe dele era bruxa, o pai era trouxa. O pai abandonou a mãe quando soube que ela era bruxa, e ela acabou morrendo no parto deixando Tom Riddle em um orfanato. Meu palpite é que ele vem guardando rancor desde então. Essa luta toda é por isso. Uma vingança pessoal."

Draco fechou os olhos, e Harry mal podia ver sua boca estremecendo numa expressão de dor. Ele não podia saber o que Draco estava pensando, e não tinha certeza de que queria.

"Qual é a sua cor preferida?" Draco perguntou de repente.

"Quê?"

"Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta". Draco abriu os olhos, mas sua expressão era indefinível. "Qual a sua cor preferida?"

Harry o encarou por um momento. Eles não tinham conversado sobre muitos assuntos fáceis, e se Draco havia chegado ao limite por enquanto, Harry podia ceder. "Vermelho", ele respondeu, com facilidade.

Draco riu. "Grifinórios". Ele se inclinou mais perto, como se tentasse avaliar Harry pela luz do dia quase não existente. "Você ficaria melhor de verde."

Harry soltou uma risada curta. "Ah, então você está dizendo que eu daria um bom Sonserino?"

"Sem chance". O rosto de Draco se iluminou num grande sorriso. "Mas sério, vermelho não é a sua cor."

Harry deu de ombros. "Tá bom então, qual é a sua?"

"Azul."

"Simples assim?"

"Simples assim."

Harry riu de novo, e dessa vez, Draco se juntou a ele.

"Comida preferida?" Draco perguntou, com facilidade.

Harry teve que considerar isso por um momento. "Sabe, considerando que todo mundo ficou me forçando a comer no terceiro ano, você pensaria que eu ficaria enjoado, mas vou ter que dizer chocolate."

"Ao leite ou escuro?"

"Definitivamente ao leite. Chocolate escuro é amargo demais."

Draco pôs no rosto a sua melhor expressão pensativa. "Hmm, pessoalmente eu prefiro o chocolate escuro."

Harry sorriu e apoiou o rosto na mão. "Talvez você seja simplesmente amargo."

"Você pode estar certo aí. Criado sob alta pressão, com uma falta distinta de trepadas. Eu tenho todo o direito de ser amargo."

Harry esfregou o rosto com a mão, grato pela escuridão que encobria o rubor que ele tinha certeza que se espalhara por suas bochechas. "Eu não perguntei sobre a sua vida sexual, Malfoy".

"Tudo bem, porque eu não tenho uma."

"Mas eu tenho uma pergunta diferente."

"Acho que não", Draco disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "É a minha vez de perguntar. Eu acabei de te dizer que tipo de chocolate eu gosto."

"É, mas eu não te perguntei isso... você só achou que eu perguntaria e respondeu sozinho, então ainda é minha vez".

Imediatamente, Draco fechou a cara para ele. "Eu te odeio".

"Você já disse isso". Harry riu, gentilmente. "O que nos leva perfeitamente à minha pergunta. No começo do primeiro ano, _por que _você tentou fazer amizade comigo?"

O rosto de Draco se tornou tenso. "O que fez você pensar nisso de repente".

O tom de voz tenso de Draco fez Harry levantar uma sobrancelha. "Não é mesmo 'de repente'. Eu estive me perguntando isso por um tempo. Na maior parte do tempo, eu achei que fosse um caso de você precisar provar sua superioridade, precisar controlar tudo. Ou isso, ou seu pai te mandou".

Draco não se moveu por um momento, então suspirou e se virou, ficando de costas para Harry.

"Meu pai não me mandou fazer nada. Ele me disse que eu não deveria ser 'menos do que amigável' com você, mas acho que ele achou que eu ia simplesmente te evitar. Ele deveria saber que estava errado"

Harry se viu coçando a cabeça, confuso. "Bom, você certamente era 'menos do que amigável' comigo. Na verdade, você era totalmente maligno na maior parte do tempo".

"É", Draco disse, com a voz rouca. "Esse era o problema. Veja, nunca ninguém tinha me rejeitado. Eu achei, que podia fazer amizade com você, e então te ter do meu lado. Tudo fazia sentido na hora."

"O que fazia sentido? E por que você ainda não me disse porque queria me ter 'do seu lado' em primeiro lugar."

Draco murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não pôde ouvir com o som da chuva.

"O que disse?"

"Eu tinha inveja, tá bom?"

"Inveja? Do quê?"

A voz de Draco ainda era fraca, mas não tremia. "De você. Você era famoso. As pessoas diziam que era poderoso. Todo mundo falava sobre você. Eu não posso lembrar de um tempo em que não sabia quem você era. Eu juro, meu pai falava mais sobre você do que falava sobre mim. Ou comigo. Você tinha a única coisa que eu queria, e nem sabia disso: a atenção do meu pai."

Harry encarou as últimas sombras cinzentas da tempestade. "Eu nunca quis isso. Nada disso".

Draco riu. "Eu sei disso agora, mas não importava. Você ainda _tinha_. E eu não. Basicamente, eu queria ser seu amigo porque você era famoso, e tinha tudo o que eu queria. Se eu pudesse ficar com você, então talvez eu também pudesse ter o que queria. Você não adora a lógica de um garoto de onze anos? E eu simplesmente assumi que você, assim como todo mundo, me acharia impressionante o suficiente para aceitar a oferta. Você era famoso, eu era rico, ambos de sangue antigo... achei que era uma coisa certa."

"Eu não sou de 'sangue antigo'. Minha mãe nasceu trouxa".

"Não importava. Seu sobrenome é tão antigo quando o meu, e sua fama compensava pelo resto". Ele riu sem alegria. "Você não pode imaginar como foi. Esnobado por Harry Potter, superado por um Weasley, e desprezado pelo meu pai porque eu não podia nem me manter acima dessas brigas idiotas."

"Bom, você não fez muita coisa para melhorar o problema no meio do caminho".

Draco fez um barulho entre um gemido e uma risada dura. "Os Malfoy são conhecidos por guardar rancor."

"Estou feliz que você tenha superado isso", Harry disse, gentilmente.

"O que posso dizer? Você é bem persuasivo". Draco parou. "Minha vez. Por que você ficou andando para longe de mim hoje? Quando sabia perfeitamente bem que tinha que ficar a uma distância curta de mim para se manter seguro?"

Harry sorriu antes do que queria. "Anda, Draco. Até você é esperto o suficiente para descobrir essa."

"Faça a minha vontade."

"Eu queria ter certeza de que você me _seguiria_. Que eu podia confiar em você para ficar comigo quando a escolha era tão simples quanto você me deixar ir longe demais ou não."

"Para que correr o risco?"

Harry franziu a testa. Essa era a real pergunta, não a primeira. Draco sabia perfeitamente bem _o que _ele estivera fazendo, mas não estava bem claro nem para o próprio Harry _por que _ele o fizera. Não era um risco que ele deveria ter corrido, nem um risco que ele realmente _queria _correr, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele encarou a escuridão, levantou os joelhos e passou os braços em volta das pernas enquanto pensava.

"Porque eventualmente, não vai ser tão fácil", Harry disse, lentamente, sentindo a explicação mesmo quando a dizia em voz alta. Ele apertou a mão esquerda com a direita, puxando os joelhos para mais perto de si. "O que vai acontecer quando estivermos andando por uma semana? Duas semanas? O tempo que for necessário para chegarmos a Hogwarts? Se você está estressado agora, o que vai acontecer quando tiverem passado dias ou semanas desde que teve sua comida quente, cama macia e água corrente? E vai ser pior se Voldemort continuar te perseguindo, o que, eu odeio te dizer, parece bem provável. Eu tenho que contar com você para sobreviver agora, e estou tão consciente disso que quase me deixa doente de tanto pensar. Eu precisava ver se você ia manter a palavra. Eu queria simplesmente acreditar em você, mas eu tinha que ver por conta própria agora, antes de esperar e arriscar descobrir do jeito difícil em uma semana".

Houve uma longa pausa antes da voz de Draco interromper o som da chuva, baixa, e parecendo mais próxima de Harry do que antes. "E se você estivesse errado?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que estava tremendo um pouco, e tinha medo de que sua voz fosse tremer também. Ele respirou profundamente para se acalmar. "Eu confiava em você. Eu só precisava ter certeza de que essa confiança estava certa."

"E a conclusão?"

"Eu ainda confio em você".

Não que ele quisesse que isso fosse nada além de um simples fato, mas quando suas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, elas soaram estranhas, como se soassem verdadeiras em seu próprio interior. Ele estremeceu e começou a apertar mais as mãos, tentando puxar os joelhos para mais perto para afastar o arrepio que passava por ele, então parou. De olhos arregalados na escuridão, ele afastou as mãos, e então passou os dedos da mão direita sobre as cicatrizes curvadas nas costas da mão esquerda. As mesmas palavras que ele escrevera dia após dia na detenção no ano anterior. As palavras que Draco chamara de "magia negra". Harry estremeceu de novo.

Não havia como negar que era verdade; de algum jeito, ele realmente confiava em Draco. Mesmo sem as cicatrizes nas costas da mão para confirmar o fato, ele teria sabido de qualquer jeito. Confiava em sua promessa de levar os dois para casa em segurança, confiava nos sacrifícios que ele fizera. Na verdade, ele confiava sua vida a Draco. Não que fosse o lugar mais inteligente para depositar sua confiança, baseado em experiências passadas, mas ele a depositara ali, e parecia certo.

E ele realmente confiava em Draco para levá-lo para casa em segurança.

Harry afastou as mãos completamente e mudou sua postura. No processo, ele chegou um pouco mais perto de Draco. Estava começando a esfriar, e o contato enquanto eles sentavam com as costas pressionadas era bom. Não que ele fosse recomeçar qualquer contato físico.

"Minha vez", Harry disse em voz baixa. Ele olhou para o lado onde Draco estava sentando, mesmo que agora estivesse escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa útil, mas ele achou que Draco tivesse confirmado com a cabeça. "Você tem medo da morte?"

Ele sentiu Draco olhar para ele. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Uma honesta. Eu estive cercado pela morte por tanto tempo, mas não falo muito sobre ela. Então eu queria perguntar. Tem?"

Por um longo tempo, o único som era o da chuva e do vento. Harry achou que pudesse ter ouvido um trovão, mas decidiu que era só sua imaginação.

Draco fez um barulho baixo antes de falar. "É, eu tenho medo". Houve outra pausa, mais curta desta vez. "E você?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, mais para si mesmo. "Claro. Mas... acho que tem outras coisas de que eu tenho mais medo."

"Por exemplo...?"

"Perder para Voldemort. Deixá-lo vencer. Ver meus amigos morrerem. Eu acho, no entanto... acho que eu tenho mais medo de ficar sozinho."

"Sério?" A resposta de Draco era cheia de incredulidade.

Harry deu uma risada forçada. "Eu fui bem independente a minha vida toda. Eu tinha que contar comigo mesmo quando era mais novo, porque não tinha nenhum amigo. Pelo menos, nenhum que Dudley com certeza não assustasse o mais rápido possível. Eu fui para Hogwarts, e de repente, haviam pessoas que se importavam. Era tão diferente, e levou algum tempo para eu me acostumar, mas eu gostei. Acho que eu não ia querer ficar sozinho de novo. Aqui fora... tão longe de tudo e de todos, é bonito... mas é tão isolado."

O ar da noite de repente pareceu muito mais frio, e Harry juntou os pés e passou os braços em volta dos joelhos, tentando afastar um arrepio. Com nada além da chuva e da escuridão a sua volta, ele realmente se sentia sozinho, mas nem morto ia dizer nada mais sobre isso para Draco.

Harry fechou os olhos e se imaginou voltando para o salão comunal da Grifinória, inesperadamente. Ron e Hermione estavam a quilômetros de distância, mas ele podia ver seus rostos, chocados com seu reaparecimento súbito depois de desaparecer por semanas. Ron ia parecer um peixe sardento, a boca aberta de assombro. Ele piscaria algumas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Ha... _Harry? Você... você voltou!_ Hermione até hesitaria, e Harry ia se ver com o rosto cheio de cabelo crespo quando Hermione o atacaria com um abraço de quebrar costelas. _Harry! Você está vivo! Ah, mas eu sabia que estaria! Você é um bruxo incrível, realmente é. Eu sabia que você ia escapar, ah, eu sabia mesmo! Como você fez! Ron, feche a boca, você parece um peixe. Harry, sente, você deve estar exausto. Agora me conte tudo_.

Harry piscou, e percebeu que algo quente e molhado estava saindo dos cantos de seus olhos. Ele mentalmente agradeceu ao destino por estar escuro demais para Draco ver seu rosto.

"Você está bem, Harry?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, e ele virou-se para Draco, mas estava escuro demais até mesmo para ver para que lado Draco estava olhando. Obviamente Draco não podia ver a tensão em seu rosto? Harry engoliu contra sua garganta apertada.

"Estou bem".

Draco fez um barulho céptico. Harry esperou que ele dissesse algo mais, repentinamente precisando escudar uma voz, mesmo a de Draco, somente para assegurá-lo de que _alguém _estava ali. Para saber que não estava sozinho. Mas Draco não falou.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e começou a se virar de novo quando ouviu um som de movimento. Então ele sentiu algo cair gentilmente sobre seus ombros.

Draco havia se acomodado a seu lado e enrolado metade de sua capa em volta de Harry. Harry congelou, surpreso, enquanto Draco se ajeitava, ajustando a capa, tendo a certeza de que Harry tinha tecido suficiente em para mantê-lo aquecido. Quando ele parou, os dois estavam sentados com os ombros juntos, se inclinando ligeiramente um no outro.

Harry tinha medo de se mexer, surpreso pela ousadia de Draco. Não que ele não tivesse gostado - era realmente confortável - mas o que ele devia fazer? Sentar de costas um para o outro havia sido diferente: mais distante, de algum jeito. Isso era tão... perto.

"Enrole o resto da capa, Harry", Draco disse, gentilmente, sua voz assustadoramente perto do ouvido de Harry. "Está ficando frio aqui fora, sabe."

Ainda que não tivesse muita certeza de como conseguiu se mover, Harry concordou, e logo tinha a capa enrolada firmemente em volta das pernas e do tronco, juntando-se com a metade de Draco. Por vários longos momentos, Harry mal ousou respirar, concentrando toda a sua atenção em não se mover, por medo de que fosse afastar Draco. Era certamente um conforto inesperado, mas era conforto.

"Eu não estou tentando te atacar, Harry, só estou tentando não congelar".

"Ah... certo... desculpa", Harry murmurou, enquanto tentava relaxar. Ele mal se moveu, no entanto, enquanto o calor começou a encher o espaço debaixo da capa. Ele não percebera como estivera frio até então.

"Além do mais", Draco continuou de repente, como se nunca tivesse parado. "Eu também não gosto de ficar sozinho".

Foi então que Harry parou completamente de se concentrar no próprio corpo, e percebeu que Draco estava sentado tão rígido quanto ele. Sentindo seu próprio nervoso diminuir um pouco, Harry se permitiu rir, enquanto empurrava Draco com o ombro. "Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu não vou contar para ninguém. Não ia querer arruinar a sua reputação."

Draco se sentou reto e empurrou Harry de leve. "Reputação? Do que você está falando, Potter?"

"Cara grande e durão que não precisa de ninguém, bravo e independente na face do... ah, espera, esquece. Quase esqueci o incidente da Floresta Negra no primeiro ano. Você gritou como uma menininha."

Harry rapidamente se esquivou, mas ainda não conseguiu evitar o empurrão forte que Draco lhe deu. Rindo abertamente, ele empurrou de volta, e foi recompensado por ouvir Draco realmente rir também.

"Ei, pelo menos eu não fui idiota o suficiente para ficar por perto. Esse negócio todo dos grifinórios e sua estup... er... _coragem_."

"Claro... como quiser", Harry murmurou enquanto se ajeitava. Mais uma vez esbarrando no ombro de Draco. Desta vez, ele não se sentia nem um pouco desconfortável. Ele suspirou, e então bocejou. "Acho que devemos dormir um pouco".

"Provavelmente é uma boa idéia", veio a resposta fácil. "Muito chão para cobrir amanhã."

"É", Harry disse, mas não se moveu.

Draco também não.

Por vários minutos, eles ficaram parados, ouvindo a chuva cair, o barulho das árvores sendo curvadas pelo vento, e o barulho distante que Harry agora tinha certeza de que eram trovões. Apesar da exposição deles, e o fato de que estavam no meio de lugar nenhum, do lado de fora no meio de uma tempestade, e escondidos por nada além da escuridão e uma Capa de Invisibilidade, Harry não podia deixar de se sentir seguro. Ele estava quente, seco, e definitivamente não estava sozinho. E sim, ele confiava em Draco. Não parecia tão estranho afinal.

Harry pensou que se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes no passado, ele poderia ter achado que Draco não era... absolutamente horrível. Agora, a companhia de Draco era quase agradável. Ele era interessante, no mínimo. Surpreendentemente sincero. E agora que as coisas haviam relaxado entre eles, Draco realmente não era um companheiro de viagem tão ruim. Quase como um amigo quando um ano antes, ou mesmo uma semana antes, Harry teria preferido ficar preso num quarto sozinho com Voldemort do que com Draco Malfoy.

Harry suspirou profundamente com esse pensamento errante. Voldemort não ia desistir deles dois, e Draco certamente não tinha uma estrada fácil pela frente. Ainda assim, se Draco hesitasse, Harry silenciosamente prometera que estaria ali para ajudar Draco. Afinal, eles agora estavam no mesmo time. Eles tinham um inimigo em comum, e se Draco precisava contar com Harry para algum apoio moral, então era isso que Harry ia lhe dar. Draco já havia desistido de tudo que tinha.

Pode ter sido a imaginação de Harry, mas ele sentiu como se uma massa de ar frio tivesse passado pela capa e até mesmo por sua pele. Ele estremeceu e puxou a capa para mais perto em volta de seus ombros.

"O que foi?" A voz de Draco saiu da escuridão.

"Só pensando. Eu penso demais".

"Em que você estava pensando?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas parou. Sabendo muito bem que não podia dividir todos aqueles pensamentos com Draco, ele meramente abaixou a cabeça e disse, "Em casa".

"Mmm."

De repente, Harry sentiu algo quente e liso em volta de seu pescoço. Ele se assustou. "Mas que...?" Alguma coisa mais pesada bateu ligeiramente em seu peito, puxando a coisa em volta de seu pescoço. Então ele sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre o objeto em seu peito, lhe dando duas palmadinhas.

"Fique com isso por enquanto, Harry."

"O que é...?" Harry segurou a coisa que estava pendurada contra seu peito. Mesmo na escuridão, ele reconheceu a forma de uma antiga bússola trouxa. O Desviador. "Draco, por que -"

"Eu achei, que desse jeito, mesmo se eu quiser me acovardar, eu não posso. Como você disse... o incidente na Floresta Negra", Draco riu gentilmente. "Essa é uma floresta, e está bem escuro. Eu só não quero arriscar uma reprise, tudo bem?"

"Draco... tem certeza?"

"Você tem que perguntar? Além disso, é uma coisa tão feia. Não combina nem um pouco com as minhas roupas."

Harry sentiu um sorriso trêmulo se espalhando em seu rosto, acompanhado por um sentimento agradável. "É. Tá bom. Eu seguro para você, então."

Ele sentiu Draco concordando com a cabeça. "Bom". Draco parou por um momento. "Eu não estou com muita vontade de dormir, e você?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Na verdade não mes-" ele foi interrompido por um grande bocejo. "Mesmo", ele terminou.

"Boa tentativa. Aqui". Draco se ajeitou debaixo da capa, mais uma vez virando de costas para Harry. "Se incline em mim, e durma um pouco".

Harry olhou brevemente na direção de Draco antes de outro bocejo, e se virou, inclinando suas costas contra Draco. "Obrigado, mas e você".

"Tenho certeza de que vou acabar dormindo. Não se preocupe comigo". Uma pausa. "Isto é, a menos que eu seja possuído por um bruxo das trevas durante o sono".

"E aí?"

"E aí que você não tem que se preocupar mesmo assim. Enquanto eu tiver o Grande Harry Potter para me apoiar, eu tenho a certeza de que nenhum mal poderá me atingir".

Harry teve que rir enquanto ajeitava a capa em volta dos ombros. "Claro, eu sou um bom e velho amuleto da sorte. É por isso que a morte e a destruição parecem me seguir aonde quer que eu vá".

"Bom", Draco disse, pensativo, "nem todos podemos ser perfeitos".

Harry riu de novo, gentilmente, e fechou os olhos, se inclinando confortável contra as costas de Draco. Draco estava quente atrás dele, e mesmo os movimentos enquanto ele respirava eram reconfortantes. Lá fora, a tempestade continuava, mas não podia tocá-los. Era o melhor que Harry se sentira desde a noite em que deixara a torre da Grifinória.

Ele suspirou, deixando a memória invadi-lo enquanto se sentiu pegar no sono. "Boa noite, Draco".

"Boa noite, Harry", Draco respondeu, e Harry sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

* * *

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.__  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_Outro retorno, um garfo preso na Estrada  
Tempo te agarra pelo pulso, direciona aonde você vai.  
Então dê seu melhor neste teste, e não pergunte por quê.  
Não é uma pergunta, mas uma lição aprendida com o tempo.  
É algo imprevisível, mas, no fim das contas, está certo.  
Espero que você tenha se divertido bastante._

_(Green Day)_


	12. Montanhas e Vales

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
tradução betada por Hanna Snape

Capítulo Onze: Montanhas e Vales

O sol estava alto no céu, lançando sombras verdes e marrons por entre as árvores. A sombra parecia fresca, mas não oferecia muita proteção contra o calor do meio dia. A folhagem espessa das árvores parecia impedir quaisquer sinais de vento. Quente, o ar parecia grudar na pele, e a viagem pelo vale era mais íngreme do que parecia. Dias quentes, noites frias, e terreno difícil. O tempo e o cansaço haviam acabado com a adrenalina da fuga, e os deixado com nada além da realidade desanimadora da situação: eles ainda tinham um longo caminho a percorrer. Por dois dias, Harry havia trocado a liderança com Draco, nenhum dos dois queria ser o que tomaria a decisão cruel de virar para o sul e por cima das montanhas quando o vale se virou lentamente para oeste. Finalmente, na terceira manhã, Harry tomou a decisão, o que permitiu a Draco tomar parte em sua atividade favorita: reclamar.

Uma vez na vida, Harry sentiu que Draco tinha o direito de reclamar. Depois de três dias viajando pela paisagem local ininterruptamente, tinha que admitir para si mesmo que também estava ficando cansado dela. Não que ele fosse deixar Draco saber. Ainda assim, apesar do próprio cansaço, parecia que o outro estava bem pior do que ele.

Harry suspirou profundamente enquanto usava as árvores menores para se apoiar na subida de um declive íngreme, e olhou para Draco, cujo rosto brilhava com o exercício.

O tom esverdeado das árvores fazia a pouca cor de Draco parecer pior, e os círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos o faziam parecer fisicamente maltratado. Harry suspeitava de que mesmo se Draco estivesse menos cansado, ele ainda não acharia fácil subir uma montanha. Ele não era muito do tipo aventureiro.

Harry ainda estava sentindo os efeitos colaterais de sua prisão, e estava mais do que disposto a manter um ritmo lento. O que deixou Draco com fôlego suficiente para falar. Ele era muito bom de conversa, Harry supôs, dependendo do ponto de vista. Quando Draco havia finalmente acabado com as reclamações, o que levou a maior parte de uma hora, ele voltou para sua lista aparentemente interminável de assuntos ao acaso.

"Quando eu tinha seis anos a minha babá disse que havia círculos de fadas aqui ao norte".

"Sério?" Harry perguntou automaticamente, sabendo que Draco ia continuar de qualquer jeito. Havia se tornado um padrão pelos últimos dois dias. Draco começaria com algum pronunciamento grandioso sobre alguma coisa mágica obscura. Harry então fingiria indiferença, mas na verdade ouviria atentamente enquanto Draco revelava mais um pedacinho fascinante do mundo bruxo.

Havia certamente muito a aprender; coisas muito além dos truques de transfiguração que Harry memorizara, e completamente diferente do mundo de livros e pergaminhos de Hermione. Havia toda uma profundidade do mundo mágico que Harry não percebera que existia. Era sobre ver tudo em termos de magia primeiro, física em segundo. A perspectiva era fascinante, e Harry desejou que tivesse sido criado assim, para entender coisas que nunca entenderia totalmente agora. Ele _quase _podia entender porque algumas pessoas queriam tão desesperadamente ter a certeza de que todos os bruxos e bruxas fossem criados _por _bruxos e bruxas, e o desejo de afastar as influências trouxas.

Quase.

Sem nada mais, ele podia ouvir a Draco agora, e tentar aprender o que pudesse. Além do mais, falar parecia manter Draco andando.

"Bom, ela realmente me _disse _isso, mas eu sempre achei que a Matilda era só uma velha doida. Ela gostava de contar histórias", Draco explicou, enquanto se abaixava para passar por um galho. "Fadas gostam de climas mais quentes do que esse, e eu nunca ouvi de uma visão confiável de um círculo de fadas verdadeiro. Daí o termo 'contos de fadas', se você me perguntar".

"E você tocou nesse assunto por quê?" Harry perguntou, com a voz neutra.

"Não sei direito - cuidado com a cabeça - mas acho que a paisagem aqui parecia com o que ela descrevia, e eu só lembrei".

"Aha!" Disse Harry enquanto desviava de outro galho baixo.

"O quê?"

"Se a paisagem está te fazendo lembrar de círculos de fadas, então você deve estar começando a gostar". Harry sorriu por sobre o ombro enquanto Draco afastava o galho do caminho.

A expressão de Draco se tornou entediada. "Não confie muito na sorte. Esse maldito morrinho é montanha mais do que suficiente. Eu odeio isso. _'Temos que escalar para fora do vale'_ você disse. Porque não podíamos ter esperado até o vale acabar?"

"Porque da última vez que eu verifiquei, estávamos tentando chegar a Hogwarts", Harry disse, calmamente. "E para isso, temos que viajar para o sul, não para oeste."

"O vale podia ter virado para o sul de novo", Draco disse, com desdém. "Grifinórios. Não tem paciência".

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não havia sinais do vale virar para o sul. Eu só espero que já não tenhamos saído demais do caminho".

"Não saímos". Draco fez uma pausa, e então franziu a testa, mal-humorado. "Eu quero a minha vassoura".

"Bom, vamos ver o seu melhor Feitiço Convocatório, e estaremos em Hogwarts ao pôr-do-sol".

"Cala a boca, Potter", Draco disse, mas sua voz carregava cansaço, não maldade.

"Só estava brincando, Draco".

"Eu sei. Eu também".

Harry abaixou a cabeça por um momento. De vez em quando, Draco dizia alguma coisa com aquele tom de voz exausto. Parecia tão superficial, nem parecia à voz de Draco, e fazia Harry querer estremecer. Ele não sabia por que o incomodava tanto.

Harry observou Draco criticamente enquanto eles se esgueiravam por um pequeno desfiladeiro. Ele realmente não estava tendo facilidade em nada, e Harry achava que ele havia sido bem resistente, considerando tudo. Ele não havia tido mais nenhuma visão verdadeira, mas Harry acordara várias vezes cada noite com Draco gemendo, preso em algum pesadelo terrível. Draco dizia que não podia se lembrar de nenhum detalhe, e Harry deixou assim. Ele sabia o que era estar do lado da situação de Draco. A última coisa que ele queria era que as pessoas o incomodassem com perguntas; portanto, ele não faria isso com Draco. Com toda a honestidade, era realmente bizarro ver coisas acontecendo com Draco que geralmente só aconteciam com ele. Isso também o fez se sentir estranhamente culpado. Como se ele realmente se importasse. E se importava, ele tinha que admitir. Talvez.

Era estranho, no entanto. Apesar da trégua deles, sua cooperação, e mesmo o fato de que eles dormiam encostados um no outro, debaixo da mesma capa todas as noites, algo não estava totalmente certo nessa quase amizade. Na ausência do perigo imediato, Harry ficava pensando às vezes em com _quem_ exatamente ele estava viajando. Verdade, Draco havia tomado um passo decisivo para longe de suas velhas lealdades. Ainda assim, o estranho senso de preocupação que Harry havia desenvolvido era rivalizado por uma desconfiança que ele não podia afastar. Ele não podia acreditar totalmente que Draco havia completamente rompido sua lealdade em um tempo tão curto.

Draco ainda era leal a seu pai; ele o dissera. Ele também estava morrendo de medo do homem. Isso deixava Harry um pouco nervoso. Então, havia seu rosto. Ainda era o rosto de Malfoy: o mesmo rosto que Harry conhecia de Hogwarts, que zombava dele, e fechava o rosto e sorria maliciosamente, impossível de se ignorar. Sim, Draco sorria, e até ria, e parecia autentico... mas, ainda parecia fora de lugar. E finalmente, de vez em quando, Draco dizia algo estranho, em um tom de voz impenetrável - aquele tom superficial que acabara de usar - como se estivesse escondendo algo de Harry. Era isso que mais deixava Harry desconfortável.

Apesar do desconforto de Harry com a situação, ele não tinha realmente uma escolha. E a verdade, Draco não era tão desagradável. Considerando tudo, eles pareciam se dar muito bem. Extremamente bem, na verdade.

E talvez este fosse o verdadeiro problema. Ele e Draco Malfoy não _deviam _ser amigos. Mas, em todos os sentidos, era isso que parecia. Era um sentimento bem convincente, também. Às vezes, ele quase se sentia como se eles tivessem sido amigos... Muito amigos... Por um longo tempo. Era completamente errado, mas por hora, era o que ambos precisavam. Não havia sentido em estragar nada agora.

"Então", Harry continuou, com o tom de voz mais casual que conseguiu, "me conta sobre os círculos de fadas?".

Draco revirou os olhos teatralmente, forçando Harry a esconder uma risada. "Exigente você, não?".

"Você começou. É justo agora terminar o assunto".

"Tudo bem. Mas só se pararmos para descansar um pouco. Essa colina vai me matar".

"Tem muito mais de onde essa saiu".

"É, mas se não pararmos para descansar eu não vou chegar na próxima", Draco agarrou um galho e apoiou para subir. "E o que, em nome de Merlin, você faria sem a minha companhia?".

Harry parou diante de Draco e o observou criticamente. "Bom... acho que sobrariam mais biscoitos para mim".

"Potter!".

"Relaxe, Draco", Harry disse com facilidade enquanto encostava-se a uma árvore. "Acho que eu devo precisar de você para alguma coisa. Quer dizer, sem você, quem carregaria os meus biscoitos?".

Harry não teve tempo de se abaixar antes da sacola de viagem atingi-lo no rosto. Ele a segurou sem jeito, rindo enquanto Draco fechava o rosto para ele.

"É para isso que servem os elfos domésticos. Pra carregar as coisas para mim", Draco murmurou. "E você teve que libertar a minha".

"Bom", Harry disse lentamente, enquanto vasculhava a sacola, "precisávamos mandar uma mensagem pra Dumbledore? Quem sabe? Dumbledore pode estar atrás da gente de algum jeito. Ele pode nos achar a qualquer minuto, e você poderá estar dormindo em sua cama macia e quentinha essa noite". Ele enfiou o braço dentro da sacola até o ombro, procurando um dos sanduíches de rosbife que sobravam. "E como que a comida fica fresca nessa coisa? Eu ia te perguntar, mas esqueci".

Draco riu. "Eu não vou brigar com você por causa do Dumbledore, mas seja o que for. Eu ainda não boto muita fé nele... pra nada. E a sacola tem um feitiço para conservar a comida. Biddy deve ter posto enquanto preparava tudo. Eu só queria que ela tivesse posto alguma outra refeição principal além de sanduíches de rosbife. Talvez um frango assado. Se essa colina não me matar, a falta de variedade na comida com certeza vai".

"Aaaahaaaa", Harry disse lentamente enquanto puxava um sanduíche.

Draco riu. "Eu me pergunto como os trouxas conseguem manter a comida fresca. Deve ser impossível... e bem fedido".

"Na verdade... eles usam geladeiras", Harry disse simplesmente, enquanto entregava um sanduíche a Draco.

"Gela-quê?".

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir. "Parecem umas caixas grandes que mantém a comida fria ou congeladas, pra não estragar. Você tem que ligar numa tomada elétrica pra fazê-las funcionar, então acho que não serviriam pra muita coisa aqui no meio do nada". Ele mordeu um grande pedaço do sanduíche.

"Ecleric-quê?".

Harry sorriu, engoliu o sanduíche e começou a explicar a tecnologia trouxa básica. Quando ele acabou, Draco havia se tornado completamente interessado em observar um besouro andando em uma pedra, e Harry havia terminado o sanduíche.

"Então, você tem que admitir", Harry continuou, "a maioria dessas coisas é bem inteligente. Sem mágica, e eles conseguiram fazer tudo isso".

Draco resmungou.

"Admita, Draco, os trouxas _podem _ser bem espertos".

Sem olhar para ele, Draco respondeu. "Ta bom, então talvez os trouxas não sejam tão idiotas pra compensar pelas outras falhas."

"É". Harry ajeitou a alça da sacola no ombro.

"Mas..." Draco olhou para Harry maliciosamente. "Eles podem fazer isso?".

Antes que Harry pudesse se mover, Draco havia sacudido a varinha para a árvore acima dele. Houve um repentino _WHOOSH!_ E antes que pudesse reagir, Harry se viu enterrado em um monte de folhas até o pescoço. Por um longo momento, ele não se moveu, olhando com raiva para Draco, que sorria docemente para ele, a imagem da inocência. Então Harry olhou para cima rapidamente para observar a árvore nua acima dele. Quanto ele finalmente abriu a boca para reclamar com seu companheiro de viagem, ele teve um ataque de espirros. O que só fez Draco rir.

"Você devia ter visto a sua cara!".

"Eu juro, Malfoy, isso _vai _ter troco".

"Como quiser, Potter".

"Eu quero que você me tire dessa merda", Harry disse, calmamente.

"Só se você prometer não me matar. Eu já tenho um bruxo doido querendo a minha cabeça. Não preciso de outro".

"_Draco..._".

"Tá bom. Você não tem a mínima graça".

Mas mesmo enquanto falava, Draco estava obviamente lutando para esconder um sorriso, que combinava com o que ameaçava se espalhar pelo rosto de Harry.

Harry havia descoberto que Draco tinha uma tendência maliciosa que aparecia nas horas mais aleatórias; era inesperado, mas agradável de um modo revigorante. Ele não tinha idéia daquele lado de Draco. E Harry tinha que admitir eram coisas como aquela que o faziam sentir que eles eram realmente amigos. Vinha tão naturalmente, e Harry não tinha bem certeza do que pensava sobre aquilo.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam andando de novo, desta vez com Draco na frente. Harry ainda estava catando folhas das vestes enquanto andava.

"Talvez no topo dessa colina a gente consiga ver Hogwarts à distância", Draco disse, pensativo. "Quer dizer, a Torre Norte é bem alta, certo?".

"Acho que não é alto o suficiente".

"Ah".

Mais alguns minutos se passaram.

"Harry... você realmente acha que Dumbledore vai nos achar?".

Harry pensou cuidadosamente. "Acho que ele não vai desistir até achar".

"Ah".

"Está com medo de que os biscoitos acabem?" Harry perguntou, mas de um jeito que deixaria Draco saber que ele estava abrindo a conversa para qualquer preocupação que Draco pudesse ter. Ele esperou enquanto Draco continuou andando estoicamente para frente, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez.

Finalmente, com uma voz que mal se podia ouvir com o som das folhas sendo esmagadas, Draco disse, "Não".

Harry fez uma careta com o tom de voz de Draco. "Nós só estamos viajando há quatro dias -"

"Quatro e meio. Quase cinco".

"Certo, quase cinco. Quer dizer, ou o Dumbledore vai nos achar, ou chegaremos lá a pé. Não tem problema. Isto é, a menos que você esteja preocupado em se atrasar pras aulas, mas se esse for o caso, nós provavelmente já acabamos com os pontos de atraso das nossas casas".

Com isso, Draco estremeceu visivelmente. Harry inclinou a cabeça, confuso. Essa era uma daquelas coisas estranhas que faziam Harry se perguntar o que Draco estava escondendo. Cada menção do tempo parecia criar uma reação estranha em Draco. Era como se ele estivesse com pressa, mas não quisesse demonstrar. Certamente, ambos queriam chegar em casa, mas Draco estava se comportando muito estranhamente. Harry estava tão preocupado tentando descobrir a reação peculiar de Draco que deu de cara num galho baixo.

"AI!" Ele cambaleou para trás, agarrando a testa.

Draco olhou para trás com uma expressão de divertimento. "Colocando mais uma cicatriz na coleção?".

"Cala a boca, Malfoy".

"Quer que eu dê um beijinho pra sarar?".

O estômago de Harry se revirou desconfortavelmente. "Não", ele disse, friamente, e parou de esfregar a testa.

Draco balançou a cabeça, seu rosto se tornando ilegível, e se virou para ver para onde estava indo. Harry esfregou novamente o galo que se formava em sua testa.

"Falando nisso, Harry... a sua cicatriz tem doído ultimamente? Quer dizer... você disse que dói quando Você-Sabe-Quem -".

"Voldemort".

"Está irritado. Doeu? Ou sonhos? Eu ouvi que você costumava ter sonhos com ele".

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas parou e franziu a testa. "Na verdade, não. Não dói desde aquela primeira noite. Por quê?".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça sem olhar para trás. "Só curiosidade".

Harry tentou descobrir aonde Draco queria chegar. "Talvez o Desviador o bloqueie de algum jeito...?".

"Pense, Harry. Se isso fosse verdade, ele não teria conseguido me atingir".

"Ah. Bom... talvez seja à distância. Estamos nos afastando".

"Potter, você pensa antes de falar?" Draco se irritou, olhando por cima do ombro brevemente.

"Penso! Eu estou tentando descobrir -".

"Então pense no que a faz doer. Você mesmo me disse".

Harry parou, com a boca aberta. Ali estava ele, recebendo lições de Draco Malfoy sobre a sua própria cicatriz. _Cabeça de cicatriz_. Ele suspirou e recomeçou a andar. "Quando Voldemort está com raiva, ou -".

"Aí está a sua resposta, gênio".

"Você está dizendo que Voldemort não está com raiva?" Harry disse, rapidamente, enquanto afastava um galho. "Isso é ridículo. Tenho certeza de que ele está tão furioso com a nossa fuga quando na primeira noite, e está simplesmente se recusando a nos deixar saber o quanto irritado está. Tomando seu tempo. Provavelmente tentando abalar sua confiança. Ou nos confundir".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá, Harry. Talvez eu esteja só paranóico". Ele se curvou um pouco. "E cansado. E talvez você esteja certo, e Dumbledore vai nos achar. Mesmo ele _sendo _um bode velho". Não havia maldade em sua voz. De fato, ela estava quase se tornando o tom superficial que Harry odiava.

Harry tentou parecer irritado para Draco, mas somente conseguiu um sorriso cansado. Mesmo que estivesse se preocupando com o comportamento enigmático de Draco, e um pouco irritado, ele não podia deixar de notar que tinha uma opinião melhor sobre o senso de humor sarcástico de Draco. De um jeito estranho, ele estava começando a apreciá-lo. Gostar dele, até.

Hermione só era sarcástica quando estava sendo do contra e tentando forçá-lo a estudar no fim de semana. Ron... Harry se perguntou se o conceito de sarcasmo completamente subiu à cabeça de Ron.

Harry suspirou e fechou o sorriso e franziu a testa. _Ron e Hermione_. Ele veria seus amigos de novo. Nenhuma quantidade de esperteza, provocações e sarcasmo inteligente poderiam substituir seus amigos, mas pensar neles só o magoava mais. Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se pudesse sacudir a solidão pelos ouvidos, e olhou de novo para Draco.

"Então... você já descansou. Me conte sobre os círculos de fadas".

* * *

Círculos de fadas eram aparentemente uma daquelas coisas que eram mito em ambos o mundo bruxo e, para a surpresa de Draco, o mundo trouxa. Como os trouxas saberiam qualquer coisa sobre essas coisas, ele só podia imaginar, vendo que bruxos haviam tido problemas suficientes para decidir o que era real. Nunca tinha havido uma visão confiável. Ainda assim, dos relatórios não oficiais que existiam, havia muitas teorias interessantes.

"Bom", Draco disse, lentamente, "teoricamente eles se formam em campos abertos, ou perto da água, e só à noite. Dizem que um único círculo tem centenas de fadas de uma vez, voando numa dança lenta logo acima do chão".

"Deve ser bem impressionante", Harry disse, calmamente, enquanto ajeitava a sacola no ombro.

"Se forem reais, com certeza são", Draco disse, tentando não parecer desejoso.

"Pena que nunca vamos ver um, então".

Draco sentiu um leve lampejo de irritação com a resposta casual de Harry. Ele quisera ver um círculo de fadas desde que Matilda lhe contara do fenômeno como uma história na hora de dormir. "Bom, você certamente nunca vai ver um porque não acredita que sejam reais, então não há problema".

Harry olhou para ele com um sorriso estranho. "Você acha que eles são reais".

"E daí se acho?" Draco engoliu em seco. A maioria dos bruxos parava de falar sobre essas bobagens muito antes de irem para Hogwarts, mas Harry não sabia nada sobre elas, então não tinha razão para rir. Tinha?

"Bom, se ninguém nunca viu um".

"Harry, só porque não houve nenhuma visão confiável 'oficial' não quer dizer que ninguém tenha os visto", Draco disse, calmamente. "As pessoas que fazem os relatórios só não tem provas, então o Ministério não certifica os relatórios".

"Parece que você queria que eles fossem reais". Havia alegria na voz de Harry dessa vez; era esperançosa.

"Quem não ia querer?" Draco disse. "Eles devem ser incríveis. Algumas pessoas dizem que ficar dentro de um círculo de fadas traz à superfície os seus sentimentos ou pensamentos profundos, e te carregam quase como estar bêbado com a magia".

Harry o observava atentamente enquanto ele falava, e pela expressão pensativa em seu rosto, Draco podia ver que ele estava considerando cuidadosamente. Então a expressão foi rapidamente foi substituída por um sorriso cansado. "É... eu podia usar uma bebida forte agora".

"Agora _isso _seria engraçado. Duas visões místicas de uma vez só: círculos de fadas e Harry Potter, bêbado".

"Aposto que você não agüenta beber muito, Malfoy".

Draco rapidamente limpou a garganta. "É, como eu estava dizendo... outras coisas... hmm..." Ele pensou rapidamente em qualquer coisa que tivesse ouvido sobre círculos de fadas. Um sorriso repentino se iluminou seu rosto. "Algumas pessoas dizem que não pode chegar perto de um a menos que seja virgem. Então acho que você ainda tem uma chance, Potter."

"Bom, então somos dois, não?" Harry disse, rindo.

Draco tossiu uma vez. "É, bom...".

"Ha! Você acabou de admitir".

"Merda".

"Tudo bem, Draco. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém... mas se um dia eu precisar te chantagear ".

"Potter!".

A discussão sobre círculos de fadas levou à conversa sobre elfos e gnomos. Draco achou todas as falhas no conhecimento de Harry imensamente divertidas. Claro, Harry havia lembrado de feitiços e transfigurações aleatórios, e foi bem impressionante na hora... Não que Draco fosse admitir estar impressionado...mas era incrível quantas coisas que Draco subestimava que eram completamente desconhecidas para Harry. Ele aparentemente não tinha idéia de que havia quatro raças de elfos, e ao menos onze tipos de gnomos só no norte da Europa, ainda que não parecesse surpreso em saber que todos os gnomos eram considerado parasitas comuns.

_Coisinhas irritantes, os gnomos_, ele dissera, distraidamente massageando o dedo.

Dali, a conversa mudara para várias criaturas encontradas na floresta, e Draco mais uma vez se achou preso num assunto onde ele desesperadamente não tinha informação: criaturas mágicas perigosas ou mortais. Ele quase desejou que tivesse prestado atenção àquele grande idiota do Hagrid.

Era estranho, no entanto; aonde o conhecimento de Draco faltava, o de Harry parecia completá-lo. Era como se suas experiências e conhecimentos se complementassem; eles eram mais fortes juntos do que separadamente. Draco não queria insistir no fato, mas tinha que admitir, eles faziam um bom time.

Talvez.

Havia algo na noção de que eles faziam um bom time que incomodava Draco. Era agradável. Era divertido. Harry era na verdade uma boa companhia. E era por isso que estava tudo errado. Eles não _deviam _ser assim. E enquanto isso, a antiga lealdade de Draco estava milhas de terreno miserável atrás dele. Não que ele quisesse - ou pudesse - voltar. Por auto preservação, claro. Mas seus pais...ele sabia que nunca poderia vê-los de novo, e esse fato se instalou no fundo de seu estômago como uma pedra enorme. Ainda pior, seu pai nunca o respeitaria. Essas eram as conseqüências de suas ações nas quais ele não pensara antes.

Em essência, ele trocara seus pais por Harry Potter. Na hora, parecera a única escolha. Tinha que ser a decisão certa; ele não _podia _estar errado. Não depois de tudo que passara. E se ele tivesse que enfrentar a situação de novo, sabia que faria a mesma escolha. O que o incomodava era o porquê de ter feito essa escolha. Pensando bem, sim, Harry tivera algo a ver com sua decisão (ainda que ele não soubesse bem o que), e sim, ele decidira que não queria ser o fantoche do Lord das Trevas, mas principalmente, ele fugira porque tinha medo. Não era a melhor razão para fazer nada. De fato, era uma razão de merda.

E se isso já não fosse ruim o suficiente, havia a falta de esperança da situação. Eles ainda podiam ser pegos. E mesmo se não fossem, poderia ser tarde demais para Harry.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar do pensamento. Em cada momento de silêncio que eles tinham, Draco havia considerado as possibilidades de uma contra azaração, apenas para se frustrar. Ele não podia fazê-lo. Snape podia. Talvez Dumbledore. Mas por mais que se orgulhasse de suas habilidades em Poções, Draco sabia que ainda era só um estudante. E sua falta de uma solução era prova disso. E acima de tudo, ele ainda não havia contado para Harry.

Com um suspiro, Draco tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

"Que coisas você acha que estão a solta nessa floresta?" Draco perguntou, tentando manter a voz casual. "Quer dizer, nós ouvimos as criaturas se moverem à noite, mas elas não chegaram perto. Você acha que tem algum motivo?".

"Porque você cheira mal", Harry disse, tão serio que Draco sentiu suas bochechas queimando antes de notar o sorriso de Harry.

"Babaca. Não, sério, tem que ter um motivo", Draco resmungou, enquanto subia numa pedra. "Animais são coisas sanguinárias que não pensam e que com certeza não adorariam nada mais do que enfiar os dentes numa carne macia como a minha. Mesmo os normais, não mágicos, ainda que eles não apreciariam todos os meus melhores atributos. Você, por outro lado... não é surpresa que se sinta seguro. Você provavelmente é fibroso demais".

"Draco, só você acharia algum tipo de mérito em ser o mais provável a ser comido".

"Não tenha ciúme, ó fibroso".

"Bom, se você é tão gostoso", Harry disse, com um tom pensativo, "e a variedade da comida na sacola está enjoando, talvez eu possa te colocar no cardápio. Draco assado".

"Potter, você é doente".

"Durma com um olho aberto, Malfoy".

Draco virou o rosto, enojado, e mudou de assunto. Talvez eles estivessem no sol tempo demais, ou tivessem dormido de menos, mas a idéia de "Draco assado" era estranha demais, em vários níveis. Mesmo para Harry. "Então, por que você realmente acha que os animais não nos incomodaram?".

Houve um silêncio por um momento, salvo pelo som da respiração e as folhas e galhos secos sendo esmagados.

"Talvez eles evitem mágicas... as criaturas não mágicas, quer dizer. Deve afastá-los, assim como as criaturas mágicas geralmente evitam trouxas".

Draco considerou isso. "Se isso for verdade, então estamos a salvo das criaturas não mágicas, mas e as mágicas? E se encontrarmos um dos explosibuns de Hagrid?"

"Ex... quê? Explosivins?".

Draco rilhou os dentes e concordou, apenas para ficar mais irritado quando Harry riu.

"Não vamos. Eles eram uma mistura... Hagrid os criou. Não vamos achá-los na floresta".

"Claro... a menos que Hagrid tenha decidido que precisava popular a Terra com eles".

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Não, porque ele nunca conseguiria se separar deles".

Isso fez Draco rir antes que pensamentos de outras criaturas horríveis o fizessem parar. "E hinkypunks... ou barrettes vermelhos? Ou vampiros? Ou lobisomens?".

"Nós cobrimos tudo isso em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor Lupin ensinou... mas você provavelmente não se incomodou em escutá-lo, certo?".

Draco recuou com o tom acusador da voz de Harry. "_Tudo bem_, Potter. Eu pedi a sua opinião, não uma lição de moral".

"Vamos lidar com eles quando chegar à hora". Harry xingou. "E quanto aos lobisomens, não precisamos nos preocupar com eles até a lua cheia".

Draco quase se engasgou - à noite da lua cheia era à noite do eclipse - mas engoliu o pensamento. "Bom, temos bastante tempo então, não temos?".

"Claro", Harry disse, antes de quase tropeçar numa pedra.

Draco riu. "Sua linda paisagem está te fazendo tropeçar agora, não está?".

Harry franziu a testa. "Ou então eu estou cansado. _Tente_ me dizer que não está. E falando em criaturas, talvez a gente tenha a sorte de encontrar um hipogrifo".

Pego de surpresa pela repentina imagem mental de seu ultimo encontro com uma dessas bestas, desta vez, Draco realmente se engasgou. "Você ficou completamente louco, Potter?" Ele se virou, quase tropeçando. "Eu sei que você acha que eles são bichinhos de estimação, mas eu não tenho vontade de morrer!".

Harry riu, obviamente gostando da memória, muito para a irritação de Draco. "Não, eu achei que um hipogrifo podia nos dar uma carona de volta para Hogwarts". Ele murmurou enquanto subia num tronco caído. "Não é tão bom quanto uma vassoura, mas é mais rápido que isso".

Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. "Depois de ser arranhado - quase _morto _- por um desses monstros malignos? De jeito nenhum pelas malditas barbas de Merlin que eu andaria numa dessas bestas".

Harry deu de ombros. "Só o que você precisa fazer é usar um pouco dessa famosa simpatia dos Malfoy. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro voar pela floresta do que rastejar por ela. Especialmente quando chegarmos à Floresta Proibida. Se vamos encontrar alguma dessas criaturas, vai ser lá. Eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo vamos viajar pela Floresta, se acabarmos andando o caminho todo."

"Você sabe aonde a floresta normal acaba e a Floresta Proibida começa?".

"E como que eu ia saber disso?".

"Sei lá, Potter. Só estou perguntando. Você parecia passar muito tempo lá". Draco respirou fundo, agarrou um galho e se apoiou para subir em mais um declive. "Talvez dê pra ver daqui quando chegarmos ao topo dessa maldita montanha. Se conseguirmos chegar ao topo".

"Estamos quase lá, sabe. As árvores estão ficando menores aqui".

Draco piscou e olhou em volta. Harry estava certo. As árvores eram mais baixas, e mais espaçadas. Parecia haver uma clareira mais acima.

"Aposto que é ali!" Harry exclamou. "Ganha quem chegar primeiro".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Não estou interessado. Já estou exausto e dolorido. Você quer que eu fique exausto, dolorido E de mau humor?".

"Você já está de mau humor, então não vai ser nenhuma perda tão grande".

"Potter!".

"Anda, vai ser como uma corrida para o pomo. Depois do ano passado, eu sinto falta da competição".

"Sem chance".

Harry pensou um pouco. "Claro, Draco. Porque, igualzinho ao quadribol, você ia perder".

Antes que Draco pudesse piscar, Harry havia começado a correr colina acima, chutando folhas na direção de Draco pelo caminho. "Potter! Você... isso não é justo! POTTER!".

Draco respirou fundo e saiu correndo atrás dele. Seu cabelo voava em seus olhos, galhos batiam em suas pernas, e ele só conseguia pensar em manter os olhos no suéter vermelho de Harry, e ter a certeza de que ele não se afastasse mais.

_Eu odeio isso, eu odeio isso, eu odeio isso, AI, a droga do meu dedão! Eu odeio isso, eu odeio isso, eu vou te MATAR quando chegarmos lá em cima, Potter! Eu odeio isso, eu odeio_...

_Ah meu grande ovo de dragão e malditas barbas de Merlin_.

Se Draco tivesse algum fôlego sobrando, ele teria dito isso alto. Do topo da montanha, o mundo inteiro parecia estar a seus pés. Uma brisa fria afastou seu cabelo suado da testa, lhe dando uma vista desimpedida das montanhas, vales e rios. O céu estava um azul pálido no horizonte, mudando para um tom mais escuro diretamente acima, sem uma nuvem no céu. Era...lindo. E então seu dedão latejando e a queimação em seus pulmões sobrecarregados o lembrou de que tais pensamentos eram loucos. Mas ainda assim...

"Eu ganhei".

Draco tossiu uma vez e olhou para Harry. As bochechas de Harry estavam vermelho vivo, seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua boca aberta num grande sorriso, mesmo enquanto ele ofegava. Apesar da dor em seus pulmões, Draco mal pode esconder um sorriso pelo entusiasmo de Harry. Ele tinha a mesma expressão de quando conseguia agarrar o pomo bem debaixo do nariz de Draco. Ela costumava fazer Draco querer lhe dar um soco na cara. Agora, não parecia bem a mesma.

"Eu não estava apostando corrida mesmo", Draco disse, calmamente. "Então você venceu. Que bem isso te faz?".

"É a minha montanha agora. Monte Potter".

"Que seja".

Draco apertou os olhos e observou o horizonte. Civilização. Segurança. Nenhum sinal de nenhum dos dois. Ele sentiu um lampejo de tristeza e isolação. Ele esperava que quanto mais longe de seu pai ele ficasse e quanto mais tempo passasse com Harry, mais esses sentimentos desapareceriam, mas isso não aconteceu. Mais uma vez, eles voltaram. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que se deixar levar por eles não faria bem nenhum. Ele respirou fundo mesmo com a dor em seus pulmões. "Você vê algum sinal de Hogwarts? Ou fumaça de Hogsmeade?".

"Não há sinal de nenhum dos dois. Pode estar escondida por uma montanha".

"Pode ser". Draco ficou nas pontas dos pés, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Até aonde a vista alcançava, não havia sinais de uma cidade, ou pessoas. O mundo civilizado parecia tão longe. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro para o vale estendido atrás deles. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto haviam caminhado, nem da distância que ainda tinham que percorrer. Ele não podia imaginar que a viagem seria muito rápida com o terreno diante deles. "MILMILHAS, quilômetros deve parecer o quanto longe?".

"Não sei te dizer", Harry disse. "Mas daqui de cima do lindo Monte Potter, MILMILHAS, quilômetros parecem nada mais do que um mero passeio no parque".

"Você é doido".

"Você só está com inveja porque não tem sua própria montanha".

"Meus pés estão doendo, minhas pernas estão doendo, e minha cabeça está rapidamente começando a doer. Eu acho que sou alérgico ao seu entusiasmo sem sentido".

O sorriso de Harry se tornou mais gentil. "Bom, só vamos descer por um tempo, e acho que vamos acampar em algum lugar no vale ali -" ele apontou, "- esta noite".

"Tão perto?" Draco sentiu uma pontada de nervoso em seu peito.

"Acho que sim. Olha como a floresta é espessa. Viagem lenta. E mais, já é de tarde". Harry acenou com a cabeça em direção ao vale diante deles. "Temos que começar a andar. Acho que eu vi um rio lá em baixo. Vamos acampar perto do rio hoje à noite. Talvez dê pra pegar um peixe pro jantar".

"Que nojo".

"Tudo bem", Harry disse, começando a descer a montanha. "Eu vou comer comida fresca, e você pode comer outro sanduíche. Acho que temos um excesso de carne conservada".

"Bom... eu... eu não vou tocar no peixe se estiver cru".

A risada de Harry ecoou pelo vale.

* * *

O sol estava quase se pondo na hora em que eles acamparam as margens do rio. Draco estava dividido entre a necessidade de caminhar o mais longe possível cada dia e a dor e exaustão que insistiam que ele precisava de descanso. Harry parecia cansado também, e Draco sabia que se insistisse demais no assunto, Harry ia desconfiar. Então Draco sentou-se às margens do rio enquanto Harry espirrava água tentando pegar um peixe com as mãos. Ele não estava tendo muita sorte.

"Pena que você não conseguiu transfigurar um pau de pescar direito, Harry".

"É uma _vara _de pescar, Draco - ugh!" Ele tentou agarrar um peixe, e mais uma vez ficou de mãos vazias. "Além do mais - nnynngh! - eu vi ursos fazendo isso num documentário que o meu primo estava assistindo".

"Seria bom se ao invés de precisar pescar tivesse uma cesta de piquenique em algum lugar por aqui...".

Harry começou a rir tão repentinamente que escorregou em uma pedra e caiu na água. Ele continuou a rir enquanto se levantava, pingando.

Draco franziu a testa, confuso. "Qual é o seu problema?".

"Nada. É... Isso é de um desenho trouxa", Harry conseguiu falar entre as risadas. "Tem a ver com ursos... Você não entenderia a menos que já soubesse".

Mesmo sendo curioso, Draco estava ficando um pouco cansado da infinidade de coisas trouxas que Harry citava - era como uma janela embaçada para um mundo que ele não entendia...ou talvez uma parede de tijolos com alguns faltando. Mesmo assim, ele não ia parecer curioso sobre a cultura trouxa, então ele se inclinou para trás e suspirou. "Seja o que for. Você vai pegar um peixe?".

"Claro - espera... aí vem um grande... só um Segundo... mais perto... URGH!" Mais uma vez, ele ficou de mãos vazias. "Droga!".

Draco riu. "Potter, tem um jeito mais fácil".

"Tem, é?" Harry cruzou os braços. "E _você _vai descer aqui e transfigurar uma vara de pescar pra mim? Molhar os _seus _pés?".

Draco se levantou com um grande floreio. "Molhar os _meus _pés? Merlin, não! Harry, você não está pensando como um bruxo. Eu não te ensinei nada?" Ele limpou a garganta, puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a parte do rio onde Harry estivera olhando um momento antes.

"_ACCIO PEIXE_!".

Uma fração de segundo depois, uma grande truta se debatia aos pés de Draco. Ele torceu o nariz. "Tudo bem, Harry. Eu peguei o peixe. Agora você sobe aqui e cozinha".

Harry não se moveu por um momento, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, os olhos com um brilho ligeiramente assassino. Draco não sabia se começava a rir ou corria para sua própria segurança. Finalmente, Harry sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para a terra. "Comece uma droga de fogueira, Malfoy", ele disse, calmamente. "Uma daquelas adoráveis, sem fumaça que você tão gentilmente me lembrou como se faz".

"Não fique tão mal humorado, Harry. Nem todo mundo pode ser tão esperto como um urso. Apesar de que o seu cabelo parece um pouco com pelo de urso. Talvez -".

Houve um _WHOOSH! _repentino e uma cascata de folhas caiu como pedras das árvores acima de Draco, o enterrando até o nariz.

"Blah! P-tuey! Phfffbbttt! Potter!".

"Nunca me mostre um feitiço se não quiser que eu o aprenda", foi à resposta satisfeita.

Draco soltou os braços e empurrou as folhas para longe do rosto. Ele abriu a boca para xingar Harry, mas não pode pensar em nenhuma resposta que fosse irritá-lo. "Só me tire daqui e faça o meu jantar".

"Você gostaria de leite à parte?" Harry perguntou, enquanto afastava algumas folhas e tentava soltar Draco.

"Phfffbbbttt... malditas folhas... leite?".

"É", Harry disse, seriamente, enquanto agarrava a mão de Draco. "Pra ver se você para de choramingar".

Draco já estava quase fora das folhas quando entendeu o comentário de Harry. Com sua mão livre, ele agarrou um punhado de folhas, e se inclinou para frente para colocá-las dentro da camisa de Harry.

"Ei!" Harry gritou, soltando a mão de Draco.

Draco caiu de novo na pilha, rindo, e imediatamente encheu a mão e novo e jogou as folhas no rosto de Harry.

Harry afastou as folhas com as mãos e olhou para Draco por cima dos óculos com um sorriso maligno. "Ah, agora você tá ferrado!".

Com um grito de batalha que soou como uma risada disfarçada, ele avançou em Draco.

* * *

Quando o peixe já estava assado num galho sobre a fogueira, Draco havia quase tirado todos os pedaços de folhas de suas roupas e cabelo. Ele ficara enojado de achar alguns em sua cueca, e _não _queria saber como eles chegaram ali. Mesmo assim, tinha sido divertido. Muito divertido. E Harry ainda tinha algumas folhas presas no cabelo...não que Draco fosse contar para ele tão rápido.

Brigas de folhas a parte, ele tinha que admitir que pescar havia sido uma boa idéia. Era a primeira comida quente que ele comera em dias, e era na verdade bem gostoso. A noite estava ficando fria, mas a pequena fogueira verde parecia mais quente do que o normal, e não produzia luz suficiente para ser vista por olhos espiões antes de escurecer. Tornara-se um ritual noturno confortável: sentar em volta da fogueira, falando sobre nada. Harry era realmente uma boa companhia. Amigo. Talvez.

"Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?" Draco perguntou, com a boca cheia.

"Eu costumava cozinhar pros meus tios, lembra?".

"Ah, certo". Ele engoliu em seco. "Bom, está gostoso. Será que a gente pode arranjar outras coisas pra comer?" Ele de repente sentou-se mais reto. "Eu não acredito que acabei de dizer isso. Olha pra mim. Eu pareço um caçador comum. Que... que...".

"Preciso?" Harry sugeriu.

"Nunca". Draco inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. "Bom, talvez".

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Incluindo o fato de que você mesmo pegou esse".

"Eu... ah não... eu peguei, não peguei? Como eu pude me deixar -" Ele foi interrompido por um bocejo repentino.

"Com sono?".

"Nem um pouco", Draco franziu a testa. "Agora, onde está o meu ursinho de pelúcia?".

"Pescando. Era o mais esperto".

"Ah, então acho que não posso dormir ainda, posso?".

Harry sorriu, o que pareceu aterrorizante na trêmula luz verde. "Apague o fogo, Draco. Vamos começar a andar de novo ao nascer".

O fogo voltou para a varinha de Draco, e Draco começou a estender a capa para os dois, mas Harry não fez menção de se deitar. Draco olhou para ele. "Que foi?".

"Eu estava pensando... no que você disse... sobre Voldemort não estar com raiva". Harry parou, significativamente. "Você acha que é verdade? Quer dizer... o que ele pode fazer com a gente se não pode nos achar? E se houvesse alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer, já não teria feito?".

Draco havia congelado no lugar, e sentiu como se seu peito estivesse sendo comprimido. Ele forçou-se a respirar, dolorosamente. "Eu... foi só uma idéia, Harry. Como eu disse, eu provavelmente estou cansado demais e paranóico".

"Não", Harry disse, com firmeza. "Você pareceu bem convencido. Draco, tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando?".

No meio das barras de ferro apertando seu peito, o coração de Draco tentava desesperadamente bater. Como ele poderia mentir para Harry assim? Não era certo. Não era justo com Harry. Mas não seria justo preocupar Harry com uma coisa que ele não podia parar. E talvez Dumbledore os encontrasse a tempo. E talvez Snape teria uma contra azaração fácil esperando quando eles chegassem. E talvez...

"Não. É... não tem nada, Harry. Acho que só estou assustado".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, cético. "Certo. Só... me diz se alguma coisa acontecer, tá bom?".

Draco engoliu em seco e concordou. Harry continuou a encará-lo por um momento, os olhos quase queimando Draco, antes de finalmente se virar e mudar sua atenção para uma pedra que achara.

"Vai ficar frio aqui esta noite. Eu estava pensando, talvez eu possa aquecer uma pedra pra cada um, e podíamos usá-las como uma bolsa de água quente".

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que Harry não estivesse olhando para ele. Então um pensamento estranho o atingiu. "É quente o suficiente com você debaixo da capa". Logo que o dissera, ele ficou mortificado ao perceber o que parecia. "Quer dizer, você é... e eu... e... eu te ofendi de algum jeito, e você vai dormir sozinho hoje? Não que eu precise... mas eu queria ter certeza de que não te ofendi nem nada parecido...".

A voz de Draco sumiu quando Harry virou a cabeça para ele. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha. "Não, eu só não vou dormir agora. Eu achei que você fosse querer descansar, e não queria que você congelasse. Você parecia bem cansado hoje".

"Ah". Fazia sentido, mas Draco não podia afastar o enjôo que tomara conta de seu estômago. Ele deixara Harry chateado. Harry suspeitava de alguma coisa. Isso não era bom. Nem um pouco.

Ele cobriu os ombros com a capa, a estendeu sobre as pernas, e então olhou de volta para Harry. Harry estava completamente concentrado no processo de levantar uma pedra mais ou menos do tamanho de um melão. Draco o observou, se perguntando por que de repente ele ficou tão incomodado quando pensou que Harry dormiria sozinho. Não que ele precisasse...nem _gostasse_... ah, que inferno. Era frio de noite, e Harry era quente. Estava escuro e Harry era reconfortante. Eles estavam completamente sozinhos e ter Harry _bem ali _fazia Draco se sentir mais seguro.

Draco se espantou com o pensamento por um momento - que ele _gostava _de confiar em Harry - quando Harry olhou para ele da pedra que estava tirando a sujeira.

"Draco? Você tá bem?" As sobrancelhas de Harry se juntaram enquanto ele estudava Draco.

Percebendo o que acabara de pensar, os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com humilhação e choque. "Bem", ele resmungou enquanto rapidamente puxava a capa e se virava para longe de Harry.

Atrás de si, ele ouviu Harry suspirar.

Alguns minutos depois, houve um puxão na capa. Por um momento, Draco pensou que Harry decidira ir dormir, mas então ele sentiu a aspereza da pedra quente contra suas costas. Era certamente quente o suficiente, e debaixo da capa, Draco estava fisicamente bem confortável. Fisicamente.

Ele ouviu Harry se mover por alguns minutos. O farfalhar do tecido, as folhas se partindo. Harry parecia estar andando, o que só deixava Draco mais nervoso. Os sons voltaram em direção a Draco, mas pararam a vários metros de distância. Não havia sinal de que Harry ia chegar mais perto.

Finalmente, Draco adormeceu, se sentindo muito vazio.

* * *

A escuridão do sono lentamente se misturou com um negrume que era nauseantemente familiar. Draco teria pensado que ainda estava meramente adormecido, exceto que sabia que se estava ativamente questionando se estava dormindo ou não, a resposta era provavelmente não.

Todas as dúvidas sobre seu estado acabaram quando uma voz cruel sussurrou pela escuridão.

"_Jovem traidor. Você ainda continua com essa tolice? Ah, mas não há razão para perguntar, há?_".

A voz do Lord das Trevas congelou o sangue nas veias de Draco. Ele não tinha certeza se seus olhos estavam abertos ou fechados, mas ele estava tentando fechá-los o mais forte que podia, desesperado para bloquear tudo.

"_Não pode se esconder de mim. Não há nada que possa esconder de mim. Até os seus pensamentos são meus, Malfoy_". Uma pausa. "_O que é isso? Não gosta do seu nome? Você sabe que não é digno de carregá-lo. Que pena. Seu pai ficará envergonhado em saber disso_".

_Pai_...

Uma risada alta ecoou pela escuridão, ecoando em Draco também.

"_Seu pai ainda é importante para você? Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Você ainda se importa com a sua mãe? Sim? Ah, mas então talvez Potter seja algo mais para você. Seu pai tinhas esperanças de que você tivesse sido confundido ou enganado por Potter, mas está perfeitamente claro que não é o caso. Vocês certamente estão se tornando...amigáveis"._

Mais risada. Se Draco tinha um estômago nesse bizarro não mundo da visão, esse estômago estava certamente se revirando.

"_Seus pensamentos te traem, garoto! Você é defensivo para com ele... que adorável. Você deseja protegê-lo...ficar..._próximo _a ele_".Voldemort provocou.

Draco vomitou. Ele nem tinha certeza do que pensava sobre Harry, ou se ele e Harry eram mesmo amigos, mas o próprio Lord das Trevas estava dilacerando esses pensamentos. Draco imaginou que sentia o gosto de bile.

"_É tão triste para você que ele deva morrer, de qualquer jeito. Irá quebrar o seu frágil coração?_" A voz era monótona, insultante.

Draco tentou dizer a si mesmo que não se importava com Harry, que não importava o que acontecesse com seu companheiro, mas quanto mais tentava forçar o sentimento para fora de sua mente, mais forte ele se tornava. Estava sendo aumentado; ele não podia pensar em mais nada. Seus pensamentos saíam da escuridão e ressoavam nele, o atacando junto com a risada cruel de Voldemort.

"_Eu espero com ansiedade a morte de Potter, e enquanto eu possa ter uma vez lamentado ter que te matar, você se provou inútil para mim. Eu o matarei sem piedade, traidor"._

_A pausa foi ameaçadora. Por que ele está me dizendo isso?_ Draco se perguntou, se sentindo ligeiramente furioso. _Eu já sei disso. Eu tomei minha decisão, eu...eu não sou...eu vou_...Ele começou a sentir a necessidade desesperadora de se agarrar a alguma coisa sólida. Se Voldemort já tinha a vida de Harry, e ia eventualmente matar Draco também se pudesse, não havia ameaças sobrando a fazer, certo? Nada mais para segurar sobre a cabeça dele, certo?

Como se em resposta a isso, uma imagem brilhante começou a se formar contra o fundo negro. Draco não podia dizer se a estava vendo com os olhos, ou se ela na verdade estava completamente presa em sua mente, não que realmente importasse. O brilho começou a tomar forma. Humana. Mulher. Figura elegante. Cabelo loiro. Um tom de batom escuro familiar. Feições aristocráticas.

_Mãe!_

"_O garotinho quer a mamãe?_".

_Ah não...não...ele não pode...ele não iria._

"_Ah, mas eu posso, jovem tolo. Não há nada que tenha que eu não possa tirar de você"._

Os olhos de sua mãe de repente se arregalarem de medo, uma fração de segundo antes de ela cair no chão, gritando, obviamente de dor.

_MÃE! PARE! NÃO A MACHUQUE!_

Draco tentou alcançar a imagem caída de Narcissa Malfoy, que se contorcia, mas não podia se mover.

_É só uma visão, só um pesadelo. Nem deve ser real. Não é real. Eu não estou vendo isso... NÃO! MÃE!_

A risada alta combinou-se com os gritos de sua mãe, e Draco gritou. Ele estava sobrecarregado, tonto, nauseado. Ele vomitou de novo, rezando para que parasse.

Milagrosamente, parou. A imagem de sua mãe parou de gritar e ficou imóvel no chão, com apenas um soluço ocasional escapando dela. Draco tentou se mover em direção a ela mais uma vez, mas antes mesmo de que pudesse fazer o esforço, Voldemort falou.

"_Ela irá morrer, traidor. Ela sofrerá uma morte lenta e dolorosa por sua causa, se não devolver Potter a mim em dois dias. Você pode poupá-la desse destino. Tudo o que tem a fazer é se revelar. Eu o encontrarei. Quanto mais esperar, mais ela irá sofrer. O tempo para piedade acabou_".

A risada lentamente sumiu, mas a imagem de sua mãe permaneceu. Lentamente, ela se apoiou nas mãos e levantou a cabeça e os ombros do chão. Narcissa Malfoy, tão orgulhosa, tão digna, estava caída no chão com um fio de sangue escorrendo do nariz até o lábio superior.

"_Draco... por favor, meu pequeno Draco... você costumava me deixar tão orgulhosa. Tão orgulhosa..._".

_MÃE!_

"_Por favor, não me deixe... por favor, volte para mim..._".

Mas a imagem desaparecia rapidamente. Mais uma vez, Draco tentou alcançá-la, mas não podia se mover. Ela estava fora de alcance, ele não podia ajudá-la, e ela ia morrer.

Ele _podia _ajudá-la. Ele podia se entregar. Sua vida não tinha valor. O traidor, Draco, não era nem digno do nome de sua família. Sua mãe linda e orgulhosa...ela precisava dele...ela era mais importante...

Mas e Harry? Ele não podia sacrificar Harry de novo. De novo não. Ele havia feito uma promessa, e se tivesse _alguma _honra sobrando, ele manteria essa simples promessa. Tinha que manter.

Sua mãe nunca havia gostado muito de crianças. Ela havia o ignorado. Mas ela o amara de seu próprio jeito, ele tinha certeza. Devia amar. Ela o amava mesmo!

_Mãe! Por favor, mãe!_

Ela ia morrer, e Draco estava sozinho na escuridão, incapaz de alcançá-la, incapaz de ser alcançado.

Ele podia...ele tinha a chave. Ele tinha Harry.

Tão frio. Tão sozinho.

Draco caiu no chão inexistente e se enrolou, soluçando e tremendo.

Ele não podia agüentar isso. Ele tinha pensado que era só sobre si mesmo, mas agora sua própria mãe estava ameaçada, e era por causa dele, e somente dele. E ele estava tão sozinho.

Então havia braços fortes em volta dele.

Uma voz familiar ecoou em seu ouvido. "_Draco?_".

Levou um momento para reconhecer a voz. _Harry?_

"_Você está bem? Anda, abre os olhos! Eu estou bem aqui..._".

Draco estava prestes a protestar que não podia, porque não tinha olhos para abrir, quando se deu conta de que se os braços de Harry estavam em volta dele, ele devia ter um corpo para os braços segurarem. E se ele tinha um corpo, ele devia ter olhos também. Os braços apertaram mais fortes, como se Harry estivesse fisicamente o ancorando para a realidade.

Parecia que tinham colocado chumbo em suas pálpebras, mas ele podia movê-las.

Havia um lampejo de luz à distância. Lentamente, as verdadeiras sombras das árvores contra o céu noturno se tornaram visíveis com a escuridão natural. Até as estrelas estavam vivas, e piscavam para ele. Com um choque repentino, como ser jogado por uma parede de vidro, Draco se sentiu voltando ao seu corpo físico. Ele respirou fundo, trêmulo, então de novo e de novo, desesperado por ar.

"Calma", disse a voz reconfortante em seu ouvido. "Não comece a hiperventilar".

"Eu... quê... ah, pelas barbas de Merlin, Potter", ele estava encostado no peito de Harry, com os braços de Harry o segurando.

"Tudo bem. Você não tem que falar. Só relaxe e respire devagar um pouco".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça com fraqueza. "Não... não posso... ele vai... ele..." A voz dele se transformou em uma série de soluços ofegantes. Ele não podia formar as palavras para explicar, e não queria pensar naquilo.

"Não se preocupe, Draco". Os braços apertaram um pouco mais fortes. "Ele só está tentando te assustar. Ele não pode te tocar aqui. Ele provavelmente percebeu que não estava te assustando o suficiente quando você disse que ele não estava com raiva, então está compensando".

"Não... não é isso... não eu. É...".

"Quem?".

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas não podia dizer. Se ele falasse, se tornaria real, e teria sido sua mãe de verdade, deitada no chão, gritando e sangrando. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, levantou as mãos e agarrou os braços de Harry com força, tentando se manter na realidade. Atrás dele, Harry estremeceu, E Draco diminuiu o aperto.

"Você não tem que me contar agora. Eu sei como é isso".

Draco piscou. Ele quase havia esquecido - não, ele havia esquecido - exatamente quem estava sentado com ele. "A sua cicatriz... você sabia?".

Ele sentiu Harry concordar com a cabeça atrás dele. "É, eu senti antes de notar o que estava acontecendo com você. Foi quando eu percebi o que estava havendo".

Então, Harry havia sentido. Distraidamente, Draco se perguntou se Harry podia ver o que ele vira também, mas mesmo enquanto considerava, a imagem de sua mãe apareceu em sua mente. Involuntariamente, ele tremeu.

"Draco?".

Sua língua estava congelada enquanto os gritos de sua mãe ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Ele gemeu baixo e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tão ruim assim?".

Draco olhou para Harry. "Pior".

Harry pareceu considerar isso por alguns momentos. "Sabe, nem tudo que ele te mostra é real".

Instantaneamente, uma das barras de ferro em volta do peito de Draco se partiu, e ele pôde respirar de novo. "Quê?".

Harry balançou a cabeça, como se a reação de Draco provasse que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. "Ele vai escavar os seus pensamentos, achar as coisas que mais te assustam, ou as coisas com as quais você mais se importa, e usá-las contra você. E é muito bom nisso também. Convincente".

"Em outras palavras...?".

"Não acredite em tudo que ele te mostrar".

"Como você sabe?".

Harry franziu a testa. "Porque ele fez isso comigo".

Sem saber ao certo como responder a isso, Draco balançou a cabeça, concordando, e olhou para longe. Tinha sido tão _real_. E mesmo se _pudesse _ter sido uma ilusão, e se não fosse? Sua mãe precisava dele. Ele precisava ajudá-la...mas ele prometera a Harry. E quanto a Harry...o que o Lord das Trevas havia dito...Claro, ele e Harry estavam se tornando companheiros. Amigos até. Eles confiavam um no outro, mas Harry não era _tão _importante. Não como sua mãe.

Mas então, ele desistiria de Harry por sua mãe?

_Não. Sim. NÃO!_

Isso era simplesmente demais. Ele não ia pensar nisso. Não podia. Seu corpo inteiro parecia cansado, como se ele tivesse escalado dez montanhas iguais a que escalara mais cedo naquele dia. Sem ter a energia para se afastar, ele relaxou contra Harry, aceitando o pouco de força e apoio onde podia consegui-lo.

Então algo mais lhe ocorreu.

"Você me tirou da visão".

"Quê?" Harry parecia confuso.

"Da última vez...eu não podia sentir nada na visão. Não havia chão, nem ar. Eu não podia nem sentir o meu próprio corpo. Mas desta vez...eu senti os seus braços. Foi como uma âncora. Você me tirou de lá." Ele parou e mordeu o lábio rapidamente, com medo de que houvesse soado como um idiota, mas naquela hora, ele achou que não pudesse parecer muito mais patético do que já parecia. Ele suspirou. "Obrigado".

Harry deu de ombros. "Você faria o mesmo por mim".

Isso surpreendeu Draco. Ele não havia realmente considerado. "Eu não saberia o que fazer".

"Nem eu sabia", Harry hesitou. "Só meio que segui meus instintos. Eu te agarrei e te segurei, e você respondeu. Então eu não soltei".

"Ah".

Harry fez um barulho rápido, como se fosse dizer algo, mas houvesse desistido.

Draco se mexeu ligeiramente, para poder olhar para o rosto de Harry. "Quê?".

"Desculpa".

Agora era a vez de Draco de ficar confuso. "Pelo quê?".

"Por te deixar sozinho em primeiro lugar".

Draco pensou por um breve momento, então, com um gemido de esforço, rolou para o lado e se sentou para encarar Harry na escuridão. "Que... Harry, você honestamente acha que o fato de você estar sentado a uns dois metros de distância ao invés de bem aqui tem alguma coisa a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem me atingindo?".

"Bom..." Draco podia ver o rosto de Harry bem o suficiente para saber que ele mordia furiosamente o lábio inferior. "Da última vez que você dormiu sozinho foi a noite em que Voldemort te atacou pela primeira vez. Desde então... bom... acho que eu senti que tinha te deixado para enfrentá-lo sozinho,"

Por fora, Draco revirou os olhos, mas por dentro, ele achou que fazia um pouco de sentido. Ele certamente se sentia mais seguro com Harry bem ali. Mas ainda assim, isso não podia ter nada a ver.

"Harry, foi só uma coincidência", Draco disse, tentando parecer muito mais convencido do que realmente estava. "Você-Sabe-Quem provavelmente achou que estávamos ficando relaxados demais, e estávamos falando sobre ele antes, então ele decidiu me atacar de novo; tentar me assustar". Soava falso, mas era o que ele precisava dizer a Harry. Não era a primeira vez que ele mentia para alguém o que eles queriam ouvir. E isso era para o próprio bem de Harry. Ele cutucou o braço de Harry. "E enquanto você estiver por perto, seja embaixo da capa ou a vários metros de distância, ele não pode me assustar o suficiente para me fazer voltar. Já combinamos isso, certo?".

Harry olhou para o céu, então examinou Draco criticamente. "Acha que já está pronto para dormir?".

Draco se enrijeceu imediatamente. De jeito nenhum ele queria voltar a dormir agora. Quer Voldemort mandasse as imagens diretamente ou não, a imagem de sua mãe gritando com certeza assombraria seus sonhos. Ele não estava com tanto sono, na verdade. Ele montaria guarda ou coisa assim. Ele...

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Achei que não".

Draco se tornou defensivo. "Eu _não _sou incapaz de dormir sozinho, Potter. Eu só estou completamente acordado, só isso. Claro, um bom susto deixa qualquer um acordado. Eu vou sentar aqui e vigiar -".

Ele havia pretendido se levantar e andar estoicamente até onde a fogueira havia estado antes, mas assim que estava de pé, ele percebeu que havia sido uma má idéia. Suas pernas estavam dolorosamente enrijecidas da escalada da montanha, e a visão devia ter exigido mais dele do que ele pensara. O sangue correu para longe de sua cabeça e de repente ele estava deitado no chão, abrindo os olhos, sentindo a mão de Harry em sua testa.

"Draco?".

Com um repentino lampejo de vergonha, Draco afastou a mão de Harry. "Não faz isso".

"Então não faço", Harry disse, calmamente.

"Eu só me levantei rápido demais".

"Mmmhmm".

O tom de voz condescendente de Harry irritou Draco. Com algum esforço, ele se sentou. "E eu não preciso da sua ajuda".

"Sem problemas".

A paciência de Draco acabou. _O perfeito Harry Potter, sempre calmo, sempre o herói, sabe todas as respostas...desgraçado!_ "Por que você está fazendo isso?".

"Fazendo o quê?" Harry perguntou, com uma calma irritante.

"Eu...você..." Draco levantou as mãos, gesticulando, com os dentes apertados. Era Harry que estava entre ele e salvar sua mãe. Sua aliança com Harry a estava colocando em risco. Era culpa dele...ele não podia...

Percebendo que isso não o levava a lugar nenhum, Draco finalmente abaixou as mãos e olhou para longe. "Pare de ser gentil comigo. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho",

Houve uma longa pausa. "Bom... eu achei que devíamos ajudar um ao outro. E se eu precisar da sua ajuda pelo caminho, me sentiria melhor sabendo que eu te ajudei".

Draco virou a cabeça para ver que Harry havia virado para o outro lado. Com um suspiro, Draco agarrou a capa e começou a ajeitá-la, automaticamente deixando espaço para Harry também. "Desde quando você precisa da ajuda dealguém?".

Muito baixo, Harry respondeu, "O tempo todo."

Draco sentiu a discussão se acabando, enquanto sentou encarando Harry complemente derrotado. Vergonha, raiva, remorso e medo o atacavam por todos os lados, enquanto os olhos de Harry quase o perfuravam na luz fraca da lua.

Finalmente, ele não podia mais agüentar. Com um suspiro, ele passou a capa em volta dos ombros e se deitou de costas para Harry. Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio com força. Por alguns dias, as coisas haviam sido bem quietas, quase agradáveis. Ele quase se permitira esquecer da ameaça. Ele aproveitara a companhia de Harry. Não que teria dito em voz alta, mas ele realmente considerava Harry seu amigo agora. A viagem seria difícil, e ele sabia disso, mas era o caminho que escolhera. Seus pensamentos haviam oscilado, e ele tinha estado um pouco assustado, mas seu caminho havia sido o certo.

Agora...ele ouvira as provocações de Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas insultando a sua nova amizade e lealdade. O ameaçando. Ele ouvira os gritos de sua mãe. Ele tinha sido tão idiota, e estava tão incerto de novo.

E mais uma vez, ele se sentia muito sozinho.

Draco havia quase se resignado a uma noite longa, fria e sem sono quando sentiu um puxão na capa. Ele achou primeiro que Harry havia reaquecido a pedra, mas então ele sentiu as costas quentes de Harry contra as suas. O calor vivo radiando por sua camisa, os movimentos da respiração de Harry; era...bom.

Harry se ajeitou embaixo da capa e a ajustou por cima de si e de Draco.

Sem saber o que pensar, Draco ficou perfeitamente imóvel, tão nervoso quanto estivera na primeira noite em que eles dividiram a capa juntos. Ele queria relaxar, mas não podia. Havia Harry, vivo e quente contra ele...Alguém que ele viera a conhecer tão bem na última semana...alguém que ele silenciosamente respeitava e apreciava... alguém a quem ele fizera uma promessa.

Então, havia sua mãe. Sua própria mãe; seu próprio sangue.

Como ele podia avaliar sua lealdade?

Ele esperou que Harry dissesse alguma coisa, mas não havia nada além do som do vento nas árvores, e Draco não estava pronto para quebrar o silêncio ele mesmo.

Passou-se um longo tempo antes que Draco adormecesse.

Atrás dele, Harry estava bem acordado, esperando que Draco dissesse alguma coisa. Ele estava preocupado. O que Draco vira em sua visão? Por que ele estava tão irritado? O que ele estava escondendo? Mas Draco não disse nada.

Passou-se um longo tempo antes que Harry adormecesse.

* * *

O acampamento foi levantado em silencio com as primeiras luzes da manhã. Estava cinzento e sombrio sob uma camada grossa de neblina. Draco parecia estar num estado mental ainda pior do que estivera na noite anterior, e Harry não estava com humor para começar uma conversa. Ele mal havia dormido, e quando dormiu, seu sono havia sido infestado de sonhos bizarros pela primeira vez em dias.

Ele havia estado no Ministério da Magia, observando o vidro que continha o tempo, mas ao invés do beija-flor, ele continha uma lua em miniatura. A lua mudava de fase várias vezes, nunca ficando totalmente cheia antes de começar a diminuir de novo. À sua volta, ele ouvia relógios tiquetaqueando. Ele olhou para o lado, e Draco estava de pé a uma distância curta dele, não em um corredor do Ministério, mas em um caminho arborizado às margens de um rio. Ele colocara a mão no bolso que tinha uma corrente dourada pendurada, mas ao invés de um relógio de bolso, Draco havia puxado aquele galho que estava marcando toda noite. Estava quase do tamanho de um palito de dentes. _Vamos nos atrasar, e é tudo culpa sua_, ele dissera. _Eu preciso ir pra casa agora. A minha mãe me chamou_. Ele colocara o galho de volta no bolso e entrara no rio. Quando estava na metade, ele havia desaparecido.

Era só um sonho, não uma visão, mas tinha sido tão estranho que deixou Harry se sentindo bem inseguro. Ele havia simplesmente adormecido pensando demais, era só isso. Draco tinha estado se comportando estranhamente, e eles estavam na floresta havia tempo demais, e era só um sonho. Muito estresse, nada mais. Isso não havia deixado Harry mais confortável com a presença de Draco quando ele acordara.

Com um suspiro, Harry retornou à tarefa de levantar acampamento. Ele havia transfigurado os ossos do peixe em pedrinhas e agora as atirava no rio enquanto Draco escondia todos os traços da fogueira. Juntos, eles espalharam folhas pelo local para cobrir os lugares que eles bagunçaram enquanto se moveram e dormiram. A capa foi encolhida, mas quando Harry tentou colocá-la dentro da mochila de viagem, Draco a agarrou rapidamente e a passou em volta dos ombros.

Harry se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas se impediu de dizer qualquer coisa. O que ele diria? O frio da noite ainda estava no ar, e _era _a capa de Draco. Mesmo assim, parecia que Draco estava intencionalmente colocando mais uma barreira entre eles quando se cobria com a capa e então virava de costas para Harry. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não mostrar o quanto irritado estava ficando. Enquanto ele colocava a mochila no ombro, Draco falou sem se virar.

"Pra qual lado?" A sua voz estava tão fria quanto o ar, e completamente impessoal. Irritava Harry mais do que o silêncio.

Harry colocou a varinha na palma da mão. "_Me oriente_", ele disse, distraidamente. Quando a varinha parou de girar, Harry começou a andar para o sul sem uma palavra para Draco. Ele não olhou para trás, mas ouviu para se assegurar de que Draco estava na verdade o seguindo. O barulho das folhas confirmou que Draco não estava sendo completamente idiota. Pelo menos ele tinha senso comum suficiente para não se deixar ser pego.

O ambiente lentamente se tornou mais claro, e a neblina se dissipou, mas o céu permaneceu cinzento e nublado. Harry continuou caminhando, tentando não pensar muito. Ele não estava tendo muita sorte.

Depois de quase uma semana viajando e se tornando mais próximo da pessoa menos agradável que ele já havia conhecido - e, para a sua surpresa, gostando da situação - ele se sentiu como se tivesse voltado ao começo, ao primeiro dia. Pela primeira vez em dias ele estava viajando com Malfoy, não Draco. Ele imaginou que podia sentir os olhos de Malfoy em sua nuca como pequenos cubos de gelo, mas quando olhou para trás, Malfoy estava simplesmente olhando para o chão enquanto andava. Pelo menos ele não estava mais tropeçando em galhos e pedras.

Harry olhou de volta para frente e voltou a se concentrar em sua própria caminhada. O terreno naquela planície era diferente do que no grande vale que eles haviam deixado no dia anterior. O solo era macio e quase negro, e ficava afundando debaixo de seus pés. O ar estava pesado com uma umidade fria que atravessava direto a carne e os ossos. Metade das árvores estavam mortas, inclinadas ou faltando galhos grandes que enchiam o chão da floresta. A folhagem mais próxima do chão era na maior parte de samambaias, com uma videira de vez em quando no caminho para ter perigo suficiente de tropeçar para precisar de atenção. Não era um cenário particularmente atraente, mas Harry estava cansado demais para se importar.

Ou talvez ele estivesse cansado porque não se importava no momento.

O silêncio entre ele e Malfoy era terrivelmente desconfortável, mas Harry não ia ser o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

O frio pegajoso se tornou em umidade enquanto a manhã progredia, e Harry tirou o suéter e o amarrou em volta da cintura. Um olhar para trás lhe mostrou que Malfoy ainda estava usando a capa. Ele riu.

"Ainda com frio, Malfoy?" Assim que falou, Harry se amaldiçoou por ter falado primeiro.

Os olhos de Draco se levantaram, com uma fúria que assustou Harry. "Eu não preciso da sua emocionante preocupação de um bom menino grifinório".

Se sentindo muito ofendido, Harry olhou irritado para ele por cima do ombro. "Sinto muito mesmo", ele disse, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Completamente me escapou que eu devia ser um escroto. Eu só pensei que você ia sentir calor com essa coisa".

Draco parou de andar. "Devia ter percebido, Potter sabe o que é melhor". Com um floreio dramático, ele pressionou as costas da mão contra a testa. "Oh, Potter! Você poderia, por favor, me dizer o que vestir, pois eu sou obviamente incapaz de escolher minhas próprias roupas! E por favor carregue a minha capa! É tão pesada para alguém delicado como eu!"

Harry ficou parado, completamente sem saber como reagir a isso. Malfoy olhava para ele com um sorriso de desdém que era muito familiar: o mesmo que usara desde o primeiro ano. Harry estreitou os olhos furiosamente para seu antigo rival.

"Já _chega_. Ouça bem, _Malfoy_", Harry vociferou, gostando de ver Draco se arrepiar em resposta. "Eu não sei o que você viu ontem à noite, ou por que você de repente mudou de um ser humano de voltar para o idiota mimado insuportável que eu conheci em Hogwarts, mas sabe do que mais? Eu não me importo!".

Draco quase pareceu hesitar, mas se o fez, ele encobriu imediatamente. "Ah, tenho certeza que não, herói. Não que já tenha se importado. Você só precisava de um jeito de sair das masmorras, e eu era a opção mais conveniente".

Harry não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo isso. O que havia de errado com Malfoy? Harry _realmente _se importava.

Não, ele havia se importado _antes_. Toda essa suposta amizade havia sido um erro em primeiro lugar, e agora Harry sabia o porquê. Não era nada além de uma farsa. Era um produto de uma situação desesperada. Era o _Malfoy_, porra! Sempre havia sido, e isso nunca havia mudado. Ele devia ter visto antes. Do jeito que Malfoy estava agindo agora, o desgraçado não merecia a menor consideração. E se era assim que Malfoy queria, era assim que ia ser.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy, acredite no que quiser. Faça do seu jeito. Foda-se essa merda de 'objetivos em comum'".

A linguagem áspera definitivamente causou uma reação em Draco, que de repente pareceu perceber que Harry estava falando sério. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, e ele pareceu se encolher um pouco para dentro de sua capa. _O covarde! _Isso só incitou Harry mais ainda.

"Eu quase comecei a te respeitar, sabe? Eu fui idiota o suficiente pra acreditar que você poderia realmente mudar. Mas você só fugiu por que estava se cagando de medo do Voldemort! E agora você está agindo como um idiota porque não agüenta a pressão. Deixa eu te dar uma dica, Malfoy. A vida não é fácil! Ela não cuida do seu pescoço puro sangue ou das suas mãos perfeitas e sem calos! A vida não se importa com _você_, ou a sua família, ou os seus amigos, ou ninguém E se você pensou que porque eu sobrevivi ao Voldemort até agora que ficar comigo deve ser uma coisa certa, você é ainda mais idiota do que eu pensei".

Por um momento, Draco parecia vacilar, então rapidamente recuperou a compostura, e Harry tinha a certeza de que estava lidando com apenas uma máscara da pessoa que Draco havia sido por anos. Só que agora, ele realmente não se importava. O tempo inteiro que eles tinham estado viajando, a tensão havia sido tão grande que a trégua e a amizade haviam sido construídas com alicerces muito fracos. Não era páreo para uma velha raiva sob grande pressão. Por mais que ele houvesse tentado consertar as coisas na noite anterior, por mais longe que eles houvessem chegado, naquele momento, não importava. O sangue latejava em seus ouvidos, seus punhos estavam cerrados, e ele estava esperando para ver o que Malfoy ia fazer em seguida.

Draco deu um passo à frente e estreitou os olhos. "E talvez você preferisse estar de volta na sua cela", ele falou, asperamente.

"Você _diria _isso". Harry quase chegou mais perto, mas de repente teve uma idéia melhor, e deu um passo deliberado para trás. "E talvez você também".

A fúria no rosto de Draco de repente se misturou com medo. "O que você está fazendo?".

"Não faça uma ameaça que não possa cumprir, Malfoy".

Isso era uma loucura absoluta. Depois de serem tão cuidadosos, depois de tudo o que haviam passado, Harry sabia que estava agindo além de toda a razão. Não importava no momento. Harry não estava tentando provar algum ponto egoísta. Ele não estava tentando manipular Draco. Ele estava só furioso.

"Se ele te achar, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai me achar. Do mesmo jeito, se ele me achar, ele te acha. Só que eu tenho um histórico melhor contra ele". Harry tocou a corda do Desviador enquanto deu mais um passo para trás, gostando de ver Draco se tornar vários tons mais pálido. "Agora, eu estou tentado a arriscar!".

"Ha - Harry... não", Draco se engasgou. "Eu... eu confiei em você com isso!".

"E que porra você sabe sobre confiança?" Harry disse, com severidade.

A respiração de Draco estava visivelmente rasa. "Eu sei que não é isso que você quer fazer!".

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE DROGA NENHUMA SOBRE O QUE EU QUERO!" Harry gritou.

"Você... você me _disse_!" Draco estava olhando o Desviador nervosamente, sem olhar para Harry. Ele não se importava com o que Harry lhe dissesse, Harry pensou amargamente. Ele só estava preocupado em salvar o próprio pescoço.

"Ah, então você só ouve quando é conveniente? Você só dá a mínima quanto é _conveniente_?" Harry deu outro passo para trás, quase tropeçando no solo macio. "E no segundo em que você se vê em perigo, é de volta ao começo. _Oh, mundo, beije os meus lindos pés porque eu sou a porra do Draco Malfoy_".

Draco passou de pálido a roxo em uma fração de segundo. "Porque você... seu arrogante, pomposo, ingrato cabeça de cicatriz!".

"Ingrato? _Ingrato?_ VOCÊ ME METEU NISSO EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!".

"QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE ME DESCULPAR?" Draco gritou, visivelmente desesperado.

Harry o encarou pelo que deviam ter sido apenas alguns segundos, mas que se esticaram para sempre. Finalmente, ele disse, num sussurro áspero, "Talvez até eu acreditar em você".

A boca de Draco estava ligeiramente aberta, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas secos. Um dia antes, Harry não teria imaginado querer isso, mas agora, emoções irracionais eram uma desculpa suficiente. Ele tinha Draco exatamente onde o quisera por anos: a sua mercê, implorando, choramingando, patético. Ainda assim...Draco estava certo sobre uma coisa. Harry não queria voltar para Voldemort, e ele não sentenciaria ninguém - nem mesmo Draco - a esse destino.

Harry franziu a testa, determinado. "As únicas razões pelas quais eu não vou nos expor são o fato de que eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de voltar pra lá, e porque eu gosto de pensar que ainda tenho alguma honra sobrando".

Draco pareceu ligeiramente confuso, então aliviado, mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry deu outro passo decisivo para trás. "Harry -"

"Eu não me importo com o que você faça. Volte correndo, se quiser, mas eu com certeza não vou com você. Eu vou sobreviver. Eu sou ótimo nisso, parece". Outro passo para trás. Seu pé afundou vários centímetros no chão, mas ele o puxou para fora e recomeçou a andar.

"Harry, espera -".

"Cala a boca!" Harry gritou, e deu outro passo para trás. "É assim que vai ser. Você disse que essa coisa tem um raio de pelo menos vinte e cinco metros. Você fica pelo menos vinte desses metros atrás de mim até decidir agir como um ser humano de novo".

"Harry, pára! Por favor! Você tá -"

"Fica for a do meu caminho, Malfoy, e eu fico fora do seu. Mas você vai ter que me acompanhar, porque eu não vou esperar por você", Harry disse, calmamente. Ele começou a se virar e deu um passo à frente, colocando o pé com firmeza.

Seu pé afundou na superfície do chão.

E não parou. Seu estômago deu uma guinada quando ele começou a cair. Ele tentou se virar no lugar, e viu a expressão aterrorizada de Draco de relance, antes do chão completamente ceder debaixo dele.

* * *

**N/B: **Desculpem o atraso. A culpa é minha. Meu pc quebrou e não tinha como eu betar a fic.

_Hanna Snape_


	13. Purificação

**Eclipse** por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
betagem da tradução por Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Onze: Purificação

_Seu pé afundou na superfície do chão._

_E não parou. Seu estômago deu uma guinada quando ele começou a cair. Ele tentou se virar no lugar, e viu a expressão aterrorizada de Draco de relance, antes do chão completamente ceder debaixo dele._

"HARRY!" Draco sentiu o coração quase saltar do peito, e o ar à sua volta de repente pareceu bem mais frio. O solo havia simplesmente cedido embaixo de Harry, e ele desaparecera sem deixar rastros. Houve um grito de surpresa, então o silêncio. Silêncio que perfurava os tímpanos de Draco com força - silêncio que apertava seu coração já disparado, ameaçando sufocá-lo.

"HARRY!" A paisagem estranha parecia abafar sua voz, e engolir as palavras do mesmo jeito que havia engolido Harry. Draco deu um passo inseguro em direção ao buraco diante de si, mas a superfície afundou vários centímetros com seu peso, e ele rapidamente voltou.

"Você pode me ouvir? Diz alguma coisa! Você está bem?".

Draco ficou completamente parado, tentando ouvir uma resposta. Qualquer coisa. Ele ouviu algo! Fraco, abafado, mas era um som - um gemido. O lampejo de alívio instantâneo em saber que Harry estava vivo rapidamente passou quando ouviu outro gemido.

"_Draco?_" A dor na voz de Harry era tão óbvia que assustou Draco.

"Harry! Você está bem?" _Claro que não. Idiota_. De novo, Draco tentou chegar mais perto da borda do buraco, e de novo, o solo instável o forçou a voltar para trás. "Você está muito embaixo? Dá para escalar?".

Houve um gemido fraco de esforço, e mesmo de onde estava Draco podia ouvir a respiração rápida e forçada. "Preso... tem um galho... tronco... em cima. É pesado".

Draco sentiu os olhos se arregalarem. Um tronco em cima dele. Como um tronco chegou lá embaixo? _Isso não importa_. O que importava era o tamanho do tronco, e como estava situado em cima de Harry, e se Harry podia sair debaixo dele. E se Harry não conseguisse sozinho. Draco precisaria descer para tirar Harry de lá, mas ele não podia nem se aproximar da borda do buraco com segurança até que soubesse mais da situação.

"Ha-Harry... tem algum chão estável aí embaixo? Alguma coisa para pisar? Eu posso-".

"Não", veio a resposta fraca. "Como uma... uma fenda... Eu estou meio... preso. Eu...".

A voz de Harry sumiu, e o coração de Draco bateu mais forte. "Harry! Continua falando! Você precisa me dizer como te tirar daí!" Ele esperou um momento por uma resposta. Nada. "HARRY!".

"Tô bem. Só... dói".

"Harry, você não soa bem... está me assustando".

"Tá tudo bem". Ele parecia tão distante. "Bem. Me ajuda...".

Draco observou o caminho para a borda do buraco. Pequenas fendas e buracos partiam a terra escura e úmida. Ele podia ver a madeira apodrecida saindo do chão aqui e ali. Draco estendeu a mão e agarrou um dos galhos e puxou. A casca da árvore se espatifou em sua mão, mas a madeira estava enterrada firmemente. Ele se perguntou até onde ia. Talvez estivesse ancorado por um galho mais forte, ou mesmo o resto da árvore.

Com esse pensamento no fundo de sua mente, Draco estendeu a mão com cuidado e testou o solo de novo. Completamente instável. Ele olhou para a paisagem em volta. Árvores meio tortas estavam em todo lugar, como se o próprio chão fosse fraco demais para sustentá-las. Parecia que elas estavam afundando na terra como Harry havia feito, só que mais lentamente. Draco não podia ter certeza sobre a estrutura do solo, ou porque era tão instável, e tinha bastante certeza de que o que não sabia podia matá-lo. Mas se ele tivesse que arriscar. Parecia que árvores velhas haviam morrido ali, há muito tempo, e o solo havia as encoberto depois. Como se o vale houvesse sido inundado temporariamente, enterrando a floresta velha em terra solta. Ele tinha o sentimento terrível de que o solo resultante era uma mistura de madeira apodrecida, terra macia e espaços vazios.

Espaços vazios, iguais àquele em que Harry estava preso.

E se Harry pôde cair tão facilmente, o mesmo poderia acontecer com Draco a qualquer momento. Então ambos estariam presos, e Harry nunca sairia de lá. Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Com mais cuidado desta vez, Draco mediu o chão entre si e a borda do buraco. Pouco mais de três metros de terra esburacada, com uns dois galhos aparecendo. Os passos fundos de Harry ainda eram evidentes na superfície.

Talvez se ele distribuísse seu peso, o chão o seguraria. Mesmo se não segurasse, não havia outra opção.

"Harry, agüente firme. Eu vou tentar te alcançar". Não houve resposta, e mesmo que Draco não estivesse esperando uma, isso não fazia o silêncio mais fácil de agüentar. "Estou indo".

Draco abriu o fecho da capa e a jogou de lado. Lentamente, ele se ajoelhou no chão. A umidade atravessou os joelhos de suas calças, e ele sentiu os joelhos afundando mais do que ele gostaria. Engolindo o medo que o dominava, ele lentamente, com cuidado, se deitou no chão.

Com seu peso distribuído, ele não afundou tanto. Encorajado por isso, ele rastejou para frente, um centímetro, depois o outro. A borda do buraco de aproximou. A umidade atravessava sua camisa, e o tecido estava molhado contra seu peito e estômago. _Não importa. Continua_.

Ele podia ver um pouco dentro do buraco agora. Era pequeno, e raízes meio apodrecidas saíam das paredes. _Só um pouquinho mais perto. Só um pouquinho_...

Draco agarrou a borda macia do buraco e rastejou o resto do caminho, e olhou para baixo.

Primeiro, ele ficou aterrorizado ao ver nada além de terra. Então olhou melhor e viu que uma parte da terra tinha cabelo. "HARRY!".

O monte de terra com cabelos se moveu, e então se inclinou para revelar o rosto encardido de Harry Potter. Seus óculos estavam, incrivelmente, ainda apoiados no nariz, mas por trás das lentes, seus olhos estavam sem foco. Sangue descia por sua bochecha de vários arranhões feios, se misturando com a terra. A vaga descrição de Harry havia sido precisa: ele estava definitivamente preso verticalmente numa parte estreita do buraco, como a rolha de uma garrafa de vinho. Sua cabeça estava a pouco mais de um metro abaixo, e isso era só o que Draco podia ver.

"Oi, Draco". De perto, Draco podia notar com clareza o quanto à respiração de Harry estava forçada, como se ele não pudesse respirar fundo. Por baixo da sujeira, sua pele estava assustadoramente pálida, e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente azulados.

"Harry! Você está bem? Pode me dar à mão?" Draco estendeu a mão o máximo que pôde, mas mal cobria metade da distância. "Me dê a mão... eu vou te puxar para fora".

Um sorriso fraco passou pelo rosto de Harry, e então se apagou. "Não posso. Meus braços... estão presos".

Draco olhou de novo, e podia ter se chutado por não ver o problema imediatamente. Um tronco largo, tão coberto de terra que estava quase perfeitamente escondido, facilmente da largura de uma pessoa, estava imprensado com força contra o peito de Harry. O tronco se dividia, e um galho grosso estava passado por cima de seu ombro esquerdo, abaixando o braço. Seu braço direito não estava visível; Draco supôs que devia estar preso entre seu corpo e a parede do buraco.

Exatamente como o tronco havia aterrisado em Harry daquele jeito estava além da compreensão de Draco. Devia estar enterrado no solo solto, e caíra em Harry quando a terra tinha se movido. Seja como fosse que houvesse chegado ali, estava ali agora, e Harry estava preso.

E Draco não tinha idéia do que fazer em seguida. "Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu vou te tirar daí. Só me dê alguns minutos, tá bom?".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas não parecia estar realmente escutando. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente, e, ironicamente, se apoiou no mesmo tronco que o prendia no lugar.

Um senso doentio de desamparo se apossou de Draco. Só um momento antes, ele havia estado com raiva suficiente para bater em Harry, e agora nem tinha certeza do porquê de eles estarem discutindo. Parecia tão incoerente.

_Eu tenho que tirá-lo de lá. Não posso deixar a última coisa entre a gente ser uma discussão. Não depois de tudo que fizemos... Tudo o que aconteceu... Eu tenho que tirá-lo de lá_.

_Pense, Draco. Para chegar a Harry, eu preciso mover aquele tronco. O tronco é enorme... Eu não posso movê-lo sozinho... Feitiço de Leveza. Eu vou usar um Feitiço de Leveza no tronco. Então Harry pode se soltar e poderei puxá-lo para fora_.

"Harry! Se eu tirar esse tronco, você acha que consegue me dar a mão?".

Por um momento, Harry nem se moveu. Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. "HARRY! Olha pra mim!".

Depois de um momento dolorosamente longo, Harry olhou para cima de novo. "Mmm?".

"Se eu tirar o tronco, e você puder mover os braços, acha que pode me dar a mão?".

Harry começou a concordar com a cabeça, mas então franziu a testa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. "Eu vou cair... meus pés estão... soltos. O tronco está... me segurando. Não sei se é muito... fundo".

O desamparo se tornou uma paralisação fria nas entranhas de Draco. Se os pés de Harry estavam soltos, isso significava que o buraco era mais fundo do que parecia. O chão era ainda menos estável do que parecera à primeira vista. Pelo que ele sabia, a coisa toda podia cair a qualquer momento.

"E se... e se eu estivesse te segurando pra você não cair?".

Por um breve momento, os olhos de Harry entraram em foco, então se apagaram de novo. "Pode funcionar".

Draco apertou os lábios juntos, tentando se concentrar, quando Harry fez um barulhinho.

"Draco... tô com medo".

As palavras pareceram ficar presas na garganta de Draco. Harry? Com medo? Harry nunca tinha medo. Mas se tinha...

Dois olhos verdes, fora de foco por trás dos óculos sujos de terra, piscaram para ele. Sim, Harry estava com medo. E esse pensamento aterrorizava Draco mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele procurou algo para dizer, mas palavras coerentes fugiam dele. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam de novo, e sua cabeça se inclinou para frente e fez um barulho fraco quando bateu na árvore.

Draco quase pulou para trás, e rolou para longe da borda do buraco. Ele teve certeza de estar a pelo menos uns dois metros do buraco antes que ousasse se levantar. _Corda. Eu preciso de corda_. Ele olhou em volta, sabendo que um rolo de corda era a última coisa que acharia ali, mas procurando algo apropriado para transfigurar. Com as suas habilidades medíocres em transfiguração, teria que ser algo que pelo menos lembrasse uma corda. Seus olhos pousaram num galho caído no chão ali perto.

Com um lampejo de esperança, ele correu para o galho. Um ramo longo saindo do galho principal parecia promissor. Com um puxão forte, ele o quebrou. Enquanto o arrastava de volta para o buraco, Draco quebrou todos os galhinhos menores ao longo do galho. Uma vez que estava limpo, Draco o colocou no chão diante de si e puxou a varinha.

"Aí vai nada", ele murmurou. "_Ramus Verto"._

O galho tremeu, mas continuou sendo um galho.

Não gostava de transfiguração só porque McGonagal era a professora. Havia outro motivo para isso: o esforço. Todo o processo requeria um nível de concentração e esforço imediatos do qual Draco nunca gostara. Era diferente de Poções. Enquanto ele seguisse os procedimentos corretos, seguisse passo a passo, a poção estaria correta. Com Transfiguração, ele tinha que se concentrar ativamente e visualizar o que queria. O produto desejado não apareceria simplesmente por recitar o encantamento correto, e o processo requeria mais esforço do que Draco normalmente se importava em dar. Parecia um tanto sem sentido, porque sua vida toda, quando queria alguma coisa, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era estalar os dedos e os elfos domésticos viriam correndo.

E mais, ele realmente não gostava de McGonagall. Mas desculpas não iam ajudá-lo agora.

Desculpas não iam salvar Harry.

Ali, não havia nenhum elfo doméstico.

Ali, havia uma necessidade imediata.

Ali, Draco tinha que se concentrar, ou Draco poderia morrer.

Respirando fundo, Draco franziu a testa. Em sua mente, ele podia ver o galho mudando, se retorcendo, virando uma corda.

"_RAMUS VERTO!_".

Imediatamente, o galho tremeu, e começou a se alongar. A madeira se retorceu em volta de si mesma, tomando uma aparência fibrosa. Draco mal tinha consciência de sua varinha tremendo com seu próprio esforço. Finalmente, uma longa corda estava enrolada diante dele, exatamente como imaginara.

Por um segundo, Draco sentiu um lampejo de orgulho, antes de uma tosse fraca e um gemido de dor o levarem de volta à realidade.

"Harry!".

Draco agarrou o rolo de corda e correu para o mais perto que ousou do buraco, antes de se ajoelhar. Se deitando no chão, ele rastejou para frente até que estava de novo olhando para o topo da cabeça de Harry.

"Harry, pode me ouvir?".

Um gemido fraco foi sua única resposta.

"Harry, eu preciso amarrar essa corda em volta de você. Eu -" Draco parou. _Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ Como ele podia ter pensado tão pouco. Como Harry ia amarrar a corda em volta de si se não podia nem mover os braços? Mas ele _tinha _que mover! Não havia outro jeito. "Você pode soltar um dos braços? Harry?".

Harry levantou a cabeça de novo, e ele pareceu ver Draco. Ele abaixou a cabeça de novo, e se mexeu no lugar. Contorceu-se. Ofegou de dor. "Não dá".

Draco sentiu outra onda de pânico. "Tem _certeza_?".

"Tenho". Houve o som da respiração rasa de Harry. "Só... preso. Desculpa". E então ele parou de se mover.

A boca de Draco se abriu em choque. Harry estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância, mas estava completamente fora de alcance. Draco não podia descer; não havia nada em que se segurar, e mesmo se houvesse, essa ação podia fazer a fenda toda desabar. Os únicos lugares no buraco estreito em que podia pisar eram os ombros de Harry, e o tronco. Colocar mais peso no tronco com certeza esmagaria Harry, e ele certamente não ia pisar _em _Harry. Usar um feitiço Convocatório diretamente em Harry só serviria para apertá-lo ainda mais contra o tronco, o machucando mais. Usar um feitiço para mover o tronco derrubaria Harry mais fundo no buraco a menos que estivesse seguro por outra coisa. Draco só podia usar um feitiço em uma coisa de cada vez: ou o tronco ou Harry. Nenhuma opção funcionava seguramente.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Num minuto, Harry estava lá, e agora - por uma coisa tão simples - podia tudo estar acabado. Mas o que ele podia fazer. Parecia tão desesperador.

Draco se inclinou alguns centímetros para longe do buraco, sentindo uma dor oca se instalando em seu peito. Ele não podia fazer isso sozinho. Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava por conta própria. E ninguém ia vir ao seu resgate. Era _ele _quem deveria ser o salvador. _Ele _era responsável pela vida de Harry.

E então Draco sentiu um puxão na perna das calças.

Ele olhou para baixo, e quase gritou com a visão de um rato decrépito sentado aos seus pés, olhando para ele. O rato não se moveu por um momento, mas então, tão repentinamente quanto tinha aparecido, ele agarrou a ponta da corda e entrou no buraco.

Chocado, Draco se arrastou de volta para a borda do buraco e olhou para dentro. O rato estava apoiado no ombro de Harry, e parecia estar tentando achar um caminho para descer em volta de Harry. Harry estava completamente imóvel, e Draco supôs que tudo bem, considerando a provável identidade do rato.

O rato parou por um momento, e olhou para Harry. Quase pareceu triste. Então olhou para o lado, agarrou a ponta da corda com força na boca e, com movimentos rápidos, desapareceu de novo. Draco esperou, prendendo a respiração. Vários segundos agonizantes se passaram, então vários outros. A corda desaparecia um centímetro por vez com puxões e arrancos, e Draco começou a empurrar a corda para dentro do buraco, tentando ajudar. Finalmente, o rato reapareceu do outro lado de Harry, ainda puxando a corda atrás de si. Draco podia ver por onde ele saíra que tinha conseguido enrolar a corda por baixo dos braços de Harry e em volta de suas costas.

Puxando furiosamente a corda, o rato subiu pelo lado do buraco, usando o tronco grande para ajudar em sua subida. A corda ficou presa duas vezes, e o rato quase a derrubou da segunda vez, mas a segurou e continuou a subida. Finalmente, chegou perto o suficiente para Draco alcançar.

Draco lutou contra a incredulidade quando seus dedos se fecharam em volta da corda. Logo que ele a segurou, o rato saiu do buraco e correu para longe, desaparecendo debaixo de uma pilha de folhas, do mesmo jeito que fizera vários dias antes. Por um momento, Draco sentiu um lampejo de raiva por Pettigrew abandoná-lo à tarefa de salvar Harry sozinho, mas então, o rato-homem podia simplesmente não ter feito nada. E talvez ele tivesse feito o suficiente.

Concentrando-se na tarefa em suas mãos, Draco testou a corda. Estava seguramente enrolada debaixo dos braços de Harry e em volta de suas costas. Draco agarrou a ponta mais comprida, e rapidamente fez um círculo na ponta e amarrou com um nó simples. Ele o puxou, e quando teve certeza de que estava seguro, ele passou a outra ponta da corda pelo círculo o máximo que pôde. Um puxão forte na ponta comprida, e a corda estava amarrada firmemente em volta de Harry. Harry não reagira durante todo o processo, nem mesmo estremecera, mas Draco não podia pensar nisso naquele momento. Se pensasse, ele podia se desesperar, e sabia disso.

Rezando para quaisquer deuses que pudessem estar ouvindo, Draco rastejou para longe do buraco. Uma vez em solo seguro, ele correu para a árvore mais próxima com a ponta da corda. Ele passou a corda em volta da árvore e deu um nó. Então deu outro nó em cima desse. E mais um só para garantir.

Sentindo o nervosismo congelar suas entranhas, Draco se aproximou do buraco de novo. Ele andou o máximo que pôde para perto do buraco sem ter que rastejar. Dali, ele podia ver a ponta do tronco, que estava mais próxima da superfície do que a cabeça de Harry. Não havia tempo de hesitar. Ele respirou fundo, se concentrou, e apontou a varinha.

"_Mobiliarbus!_".

O tronco tremeu, balançou, e então se moveu. Em volta dele, o solo se despedaçou e caiu. Não foi o suficiente.

A varinha de Draco ainda estava apontada para o pedaço de madeira apodrecida. Ele se concentrou mais. O tronco se moveu mais um pouco, mas ele podia _sentir _que não seria o suficiente.

O desespero o invadiu. Ele já falhara em coisas demais, e droga, não ia falhar nisso também!

"_MOBILIARBUS!_".

Houve um som de trovão, e o tronco empurrou seu caminho pelo lado do buraco, até que ficou enterrado no solo, e então mais fundo e mais fundo para longe do buraco e de Harry. Finalmente, ele parou, preso como uma mosca em uma teia de aranha. Draco olhou para ele, maravilhado que tanta força havia saído de sua varinha. Ele conseguira. _Espera só até o Harry ver... HARRY!_

Draco agarrou a corda, e puxou. E puxou. A corda veio devagar demais para o gosto de Draco, mas finalmente, vira a cabeça imunda, mas familiar aparecendo pela borda do buraco. Harry estava livre. Segurando a corda com uma das mãos, Draco apontou a varinha com a outra e sussurrou, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_".

Feitiços de Levitação nunca haviam sido seu forte, e ele certamente nunca levitara um ser humano antes, mas com um novo senso de confiança, Draco facilmente levitou a forma inerte de Harry para fora do buraco. Alguns segundos depois, ele abaixou Harry no chão sólido e correu para seu lado.

"Harry, você está bem?" Ele sacudiu os ombros de Harry rapidamente. "Anda, Potter! Depois de tudo isso, você não vai desistir! Harry!".

Harry ficou imóvel, deitado em suas costas, a cabeça virada para o lado. Sem resposta. _Não. Absolutamente não, não agora. Ele está bem. Tenho certeza que ele está bem. Ele tem que estar bem_. Draco encarou Harry pelo que pareceu uma hora, mas devem ter sido apenas alguns segundos. O pânico estava começando a se instalar quando a boca de Harry se moveu. Ele inspirou o ar rapidamente, e então tossiu, seguido de um gemido de dor. E então as íris verdes brilhantes espiaram através dos óculos imundos.

"Potter?".

"Draco", veio a resposta fraca, mas coerente.

Um sorriso levantou os cantos da boca de Draco, mas ele não podia relaxar. Ele estava tremendo de nervoso e adrenalina acumulados. Tudo acontecera tão repentinamente, e mesmo que agora estivesse acabado, Draco quase tinha medo de que se ele tivesse ousado piscar, Harry ainda estaria preso naquele buraco. Que se ele fizesse qualquer coisa, se movesse, estendesse a mão e tocasse a manga de Harry, ele desapareceria. Draco engoliu em seco, mantendo os olhos bem abertos. "Você... você está bem", ele disse, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a qualquer um.

"E você está imundo".

Draco finalmente piscou, e olhou para frente de suas roupas, que estavam de fato cheias de terra quase negra. E Draco percebeu que, incrivelmente, ele não se importava. De fato, ele achava divertido. Invadido pelo alívio, Draco não sabia se queria rir ou chorar, então se decidiu pela próxima coisa. "Você também não está brilhando de limpo, Potter".

Harry tossiu, fraco, e fechou os olhos. "Obrigado".

Draco tentou rir, mas só conseguiu soltar o ar convulsivamente. "Quando precisar". Ele colocou a mão levemente no braço de Harry. "E falando no assunto, queria dizer que o seu cabelo está uma bagunça, mas isso não é novidade".

"Não... que dizer... obrigado". Harry parou, então abriu os olhos. "Obrigado por me tirar de lá".

Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirar ligeiramente. "Ei... não tem problema".

"Eu... não tinha certeza... não tinha certeza de que você ia".

Olhando para Harry - enlameado, machucado e quase quebrado - Draco não podia entender como Harry sugeriria tal coisa. "Harry, por que você diz isso?".

Harry fechou os olhos de novo. Ele parecia tão cansado. "Briga", foi só o que ele disse.

Em contraste com a aparência espalhada, sonolenta de Harry, Draco repentinamente se sentou reto, os olhos dolorosamente arregalados. Ele _realmente _quase se esquecera da briga, ainda que não pudesse ter sido mais de uma hora antes que ele e Harry estavam insultando e ameaçando um ao outro tão maliciosamente quanto o faziam em Hogwarts. Assim que o rosto de Harry havia desaparecido debaixo da superfície esmigalhada da terra, no entanto, o perigo _real _havia completamente ofuscado a briga. Depois de ver Harry sobreviver à prisão, depois de escapar ao lado dele, depois de provar o gosto estranho, agridoce dessa estranha nova amizade.

Isso era uma amizade?

Draco olhou para Harry de novo. Sua respiração era rasa e dolorosa, e seus lábios ainda estavam ligeiramente azulados por debaixo da camada de sujeira. A preocupação tomou conta dele, mas não era tão surpreendente dessa vez.

"Foi só uma discussão", Draco disse, rapidamente.

Um dos olhos de Harry se abriu um pouco, encarando Draco, então fechou de novo. "Verdade, acho", ele disse, pensativamente.

Draco estava começando a se sentir bem consigo mesmo e a relaxar, quando notou que o rosto de Harry parecia relaxado demais. "Harry? Harry!" Ele agarrou o braço de Harry com força. "Ei, não vai dormir agora! Você tem que me dizer quais são os seus machucados!".

Harry pareceu recobrar a consciência, e abriu os olhos um pouco. "Meu peito dói. Acho que... machuquei as costelas. Posso descansar? Tão cansado... quero dormir".

De algum jeito, isso não parecia uma boa idéia. "Não, Harry, fique acordado... pelo menos até eu tentar te curar com alguns feitiços", Draco começou a procurar a faca em sua sacola.

"Por quê?".

"Para você poder me dizer se os feitiços funcionaram". Ele puxou a faca. "Desculpa pelo seu suéter, Harry. Eu conserto depois". E com isso, Draco agarrou o suéter de Harry e o cortou da cintura até o pescoço. A camiseta foi em seguida, expondo o peito de Harry. Hematomas feios começavam a se formar na maior parte do peito pálido de Harry, e Draco estremeceu com a dor que ele devia estar sentindo. Mas algo mais se destacava, pendurado no pescoço de Harry.

O Desviador.

Harry tinha o Desviador. Sem ele... Bom... Sem Harry, Draco nunca conseguiria. Ele precisava do Desviador. Mas o pensamento não passara por sua cabeça nem uma vez. Mesmo que o Desviador houvesse sido o motivo da briga minutos antes, Draco tinha na verdade esquecido que Harry estava com ele. Mesmo agora, olhando para a bússola de aparência antiga, Draco só conseguiu pensar nela um segundo antes da ansiedade o colocar de volta à ação. Ele colocou o objeto de lado para revelar um hematoma ainda mais profundo de onde o tronco havia esmagado contra o peito de Harry com força suficiente para quase rasgar a pele. A pele estava um vermelho arroxeado escuro, e Draco mal podia imaginar qual seria o dano interior.

Draco certamente sabia que feitiços começar a usar para curar hematomas e arranhões, e rapidamente começou a trabalhar nos ferimentos superficiais, enquanto se perguntava exatamente o quanto do corpo de Harry estava machucado. Ainda assim, ele não sabia muito de cura interior sem poções. Ele havia memorizado alguns feitiços, mas nunca precisara usá-los.

"Como está, Harry?".

"A mesma coisa".

"Os arranhões e alguns dos hematomas estão desaparecendo".

"Dói mais fundo". Harry pressionou a mão de leve contra o próprio peito, tossiu e fez uma careta. "Eu odeio me sentir assim".

"Assim como?" Draco perguntou, ainda trabalhando febrilmente nos ferimentos superficiais.

"Fraco. Indefeso".

"Você não é fraco", Draco respondeu automaticamente.

Harry tentou rir em resposta, o que só resultou em uma careta de dor. Ele respirou lentamente antes de falar. "Eu estou deitado no chão, de costas - ai, cuidado aí - e mal posso respirar, muito menos me mover". Ele sorriu amargamente. "Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas queria poder ver Madame Pomfrey agora. Sem ofensa".

"Não me ofendi", Draco disse, enquanto tocava mais um ferimento com a varinha e assistia-o desaparecer. "E você está falando mais. Isso é bom".

"É uma distração".

"Do quê?".

"Do fato de que eu me sinto extremamente exposto agora".

Draco olhou rapidamente para o rosto de Harry. Os olhos dele estavam abertos e concentrados em algum ponto à distância por cima de sua cabeça, o mais longe de seu peito nu possível. Além de seu óbvio desconforto físico, ele parecia... Envergonhado. Draco deu um sorriso simpático que sabia que Harry não viu. "Não se preocupe, Potter. Não vou contar pras garotas que você é magrelo assim".

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu não me importo o que -" A explosão de Harry se reduziu a um gemido de dor e ele de repente ficou mais pálido.

"Harry?" Draco se inclinou para frente, esperando discernir _alguma coisa_. "O que foi?".

"Nada! Eu estou bem! Eu -" Harry tentou se sentar, e se tornou imediatamente, óbvio que se mover era a ultima coisa que ele deveria ter feito. Ele caiu de volta no chão, sua respiração rasa. Sua pele mudou de pálido para um tom de cinza doentio. Draco colocou as costas da mão contra a bochecha de Harry; estava fria e pegajosa.

"Harry, pára de bancar o herói! Droga de grifinório, você está machucado! Me diz qual é o problema!" Draco estava entre impaciência e preocupação. Como Harry podia ser tão estúpido? Ele estava tentando piorar seus ferimentos? Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia algo de admirável no jeito que Harry sempre tentava esconder suas fraquezas, enquanto Draco... Ele rapidamente afastou memórias culpadas de um melodrama relacionado com hipogrifos. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar - como o fato que Harry parecia estar entrando em choque.

Draco agarrou o braço de Harry com força. "Se você quer a minha ajuda, Potter, _precisa_ me dizer qual é o problema!".

Harry fechou os olhos com força por um breve momento, então os abriu. "Não precisa... ai... te disse... costelas... eu..." Seus olhos perderam o foco e se fecharam, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado.

Se ele pensasse logicamente no assunto, Draco teria se sentado, considerado que Harry provavelmente tinha machucado ou quebrado as costelas, e apontado um feitiço básico mais fundo do que a pele. Ele poderia até ter tentado um feitiço para remendar os ossos que ele vira em sua cópia de "Primeiros Socorros Para o Bruxo Ativo". Mas a lógica fugira dele no momento. Ao invés disso, ele colocou as mãos de leve no peito de Harry. Ele quase tirou as mãos pelo susto quando sentiu o que achou que fosse uma ponta afiada aonde deveria ser um osso liso, mas escondeu sua reação assim que ela veio.

Em algum ponto, anos antes, talvez ele houvesse lido alguma coisa sobre isso em algum texto obscuro. Talvez ele tivesse visto ser feito. Talvez não. Alguma técnica simples para curar, mais básica que os feitiços complexos usados atualmente para curar, mais gerais do que os truques usados pelos curandeiros profissionais. Draco não tinha idéia do porquê de estar fazendo o que estava fazendo, mas ali, naquele momento, fazia sentido, e isso era o que importava.

Concentrando-se completamente em Harry, Draco sentiu mais do que viu uma luz morna começar a brilhar sob as palmas de suas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos, e em sua mente, ele podia imaginar aquela luz entrando no peito de Harry, envolvendo cada osso, fortalecendo e aliviando. Ele viu o hematoma e o inchaço desaparecerem, substituídos pela luz brilhante. Ele até tinha certeza de que viu, e sentiu - os ossos se emendando, formando ossos inteiros onde havia pedaços. A luz cresceu e se espalhou antes de lentamente desaparecer, deixando nada além do calor e um brilho fraco em seu lugar.

Foi só então, quando a luz desapareceu, que Draco percebeu o que havia feito, ou tentado fazer. E se sentiu absolutamente idiota. Ele não era um curandeiro! E se não tivesse funcionado? E se ele só tivesse passado por idiota? Ou pior, e se seu estresse e adrenalina tivessem feito com que ele tentasse uma coisa completamente estúpida, e o calor e a cura eram simplesmente sua imaginação? Ele de repente se sentiu muito inconfortável, com medo de abrir os olhos.

Então ele notou que ainda não tinha tirado as mãos do peito de Harry. Nem suas mãos pareciam inclinadas a seguir sua ordem de se afastar. Ele tinha que olhar.

Mais do que um pouco nervoso, Draco abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o rosto de Harry. Como havia estado no momento anterior, o rosto dele estava coberto de sujeira e alguns traços de sangue. Draco franziu a testa, desapontado, mas sem ter exatamente certeza do que estava procurando. Ele olhou mais de perto, e piscou, surpreso. Os arranhões haviam desaparecido. E ao invés da expressão de dor que havia no rosto de Harry, mesmo inconsciente, ele agora parecia estar dormindo em paz. Havia algo no jeito com que Harry dormia que acordava cada minúsculo fragmento de compaixão que Draco já sentira. De novo incentivado pelo mesmo instinto estranho que o fizera colocar as mãos no peito de Harry, Draco estendeu a mão e a encostou na bochecha de Harry, empurrando o cabelo negro imundo para longe da testa. Ele tinha que ver se era real, se os cortes e machucados haviam mesmo desaparecido. E enquanto movia sua mão, ele olhou pela primeira vez para o peito de Harry.

A pele de Harry estava lisa e pálida, sem nenhum traço dos machucados, nem mesmo onde o Desviador havia quase rasgado a pele. Não havia tons de roxo nauseantes, nenhum corte profundo. Havia só o peito de Harry, se movendo ligeiramente enquanto ele respirava nos ritmos gentis do sono.

E Draco suspeitou que se fosse corajoso o suficiente para verificar o resto do corpo de Harry, não haveria nem um único arranhão ou hematoma. Ele olhou de volta para o rosto de Harry, e viu parte da cicatriz familiar por baixo da franja. Bom, ele _realmente não _esperava que ela tivesse desaparecido, e, interessantemente, estava aliviado por ela estar lá.

Então ele percebeu. Ele realmente havia curado Harry. Ele mesmo. Com suas próprias mãos. Tendo apenas um conhecimento básico de feitiços para curar, Draco sabia que conseguira fazer algo muito mais profundo - a essência de toda a magia: transformar a vontade em realidade. Para a maior parte das coisas mundanas, um feitiço e uma varinha eram necessários para concentrar o poder. No entanto, concentração, vontade ou desespero suficientes freqüentemente eram o bastante.

E Draco entendeu que estivera mesmo desesperado para curar Harry.

Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso. Como ele ia explicar isso? Percebendo que explicações não eram sua maior preocupação, ele lentamente se inclinou para frente, parando quando seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros acima do de Harry.

"Harry", ele sussurrou. "Harry, acorda".

Abaixo dele, Harry fez um barulhinho, como alguém que não quisesse acordar de um sonho bom.

Draco sorriu, nervoso. "Harry, eu sei que você pode me ouvir".

"Mmmhmm". Finalmente um par de olhos verdes se abriu por trás dos óculos sujos. "Draco", Harry disse, em voz baixa. "O que aconteceu?".

Draco ignorou a questão, mas se sentou um pouco mais reto. "Como se sente?".

Harry pareceu considerar a pergunta. Se estava incomodado com a proximidade de Draco de seu rosto, ele não demonstrou. "Esquisito. Meio quente e formigando". Ele colocou a mão em seu peito nu, e então encarou Draco atentamente. "O que você fez?".

De novo, Draco desviou da pergunta. "Aqui, tira a mão. _Reparo!_ Viu, eu disse que consertava o seu suéter. Alguma coisa ainda dói? Você está sentindo alguma dor?"

"Não, estou bem. O que aconteceu comigo. Eu estava -" Harry começou a se sentar, mas na metade do caminho, se tornou aparente que mesmo curado de seus ferimentos, ele ainda não havia se recuperado completamente do incidente. Quando ele começou a se inclinar, Draco o segurou e o deitou de novo, desta vez apoiando a cabeça e os ombros de Harry em seu joelho ao invés de colocá-lo no chão.

"Vai com calma. Você ainda não está pronto para jogar na Copa Mundial de Quadribol."

O peso de Harry em suas pernas fez os sentimentos protetores voltarem, mas Draco rapidamente os afastou.

"Esquece o Quadribol por enquanto; eu estou feliz por conseguir respirar". Harry olhou para Draco, os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. "Draco, o que você fez?".

Olhando para Harry, Draco pensou nas dúzias de coisas que podia dizer, as explicações que podia dar. Finalmente, ele se decidiu pela que parecia estar mais perto da verdade. "Eu não sei".

Os olhares permaneceram fixos um no outro por vários segundos, olhos verdes penetrantes procurando fundo nos cinzas relutantes. Finalmente, Harry desviou o olhar.

"Devemos ser mesmo amigos", Harry disse em voz baixa, mas para si mesmo do que para Draco. Sua voz estava carregada de alguma emoção. Parecia remorso, mas Draco não tinha muita certeza. Arrependimento, talvez. "Para você fazer isso tudo... depois de ter... me comportado como um idiota".

Ele parou, mas Draco não tinha palavras para responder. Sua garganta parecia tampada. Ele esperou em silêncio até que Harry deu uma risada rápida, e então falou de novo. "Amigos... Grande amigo que eu sou... ameacei ir embora. Não acredito que eu fiz isso. Mas você não foi embora. Obrigado, Draco".

Draco percebeu que estava se sentindo de um jeito que havia se tornado bem familiar nos últimos minutos: estranho. "Harry... você deve estar exausto. Talvez deva descansar um pouco".

Por um momento, Harry pareceu pronto para protestar, mas então se inclinou contra Draco de novo. "Acho que você tem razão".

"Finalmente parou de bancar o herói".

"Claro, é a sua vez". Harry sorriu. "Vai poder sair na capa do _Semanário das Bruxas_, ser entrevistado como celebridade e ter multidões de fãs".

Draco sorriu de volta. Harry não fazia piadas com freqüência, mas Draco percebeu que realmente gostava quando ele fazia. "Como deve ser, é claro. Eu sou perfeito para a fama e a fortuna. Esse corpo, esse cabelo, o perfil imponente...".

"Você é tão magro quanto eu, Malfoy. E tem o nariz pontudo".

Draco imediatamente levou a mão ao nariz, e quando percebeu sua reação, ele rapidamente abaixou a mão e franziu a testa. Harry riu, então se sentou lentamente, encarando Draco. "Bom, você tem mesmo o cabelo. Um de três não é tão ruim, Draco".

O rosto de Draco rapidamente mudou da testa franzida para sua expressão praticada de superioridade. "É, meu cabelo digno dos deuses". Ele passou a mão na franja, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele sentiu seu cabelo pegajoso de sujeira. "Merlin, eu _preciso_ de um banho".

Harry riu.

"Nenhum herói decente deve ser tão sujo".

Harry riu ainda mais. "Ah, e essa é a outra parte do negócio de herói. Quase esqueci. Heróis estão sempre ficando sujos".

"Eu não".

"E você tem que enfrentar sua própria mortalidade pelo menos uma vez por ano".

"Ah...".

"E você tem que ter um arquiinimigo supremamente poderoso para _garantir _que você enfrente sua mortalidade pelo menos uma vez por ano, e que eventualmente vai te matar se puder".

"Agora espera um minuto...".

"E não esqueça da cicatriz adorável, para simbolizar seu estado permanente de aberração".

"Tudo bem, Potter, já se fez entender". A voz de Draco era dura. "Eu não fui feito para essa coisa de herói. Vou ficar feliz se nós dois chegarmos em casa vivos".

Harry sorriu. "Às vezes, é só isso. Sair vivo. Foi só o que eu fiz, lembra?" Ele olhou para baixo, para o colarinho de Draco. Draco quase se afastou, surpreso quando Harry estendeu a mão e tocou seu pescoço. "E, aliás, você já tem sua própria cicatriz".

Draco piscou. Sem pensar, ele colocou a mão no pescoço. Harry segurou sua mão e colocou a ponta de seus dedos no lugar certo antes de afastar a mão. Os dedos de Draco tocaram a cicatriz fina, que cortava sua garganta. Essa lembrança ainda o deixava nervoso. Finalmente, ele abaixou mão e engoliu em seco. "Você ainda precisa descansar um pouco antes de começarmos a andar de novo. Anda, vamos achar um lugar melhor que esse". Ele olhou o buraco nervosamente. "Eu não quero ficar perto daquilo a menos que seja necessário".

Draco se levantou, percebendo que ele também se sentia exausto por causa do incidente. Ainda assim ele estendeu a mão para Harry.

Harry aceitou sua mão.

Com Harry dormindo em silêncio, Draco teve tempo para reagir ao que acabara de acontecer. Primeiro, ele tremeu incontrolavelmente por vários minutos. Ele fechara os punhos com força até sentir as unhas se enterrando nas palmas das mãos, esperando que parasse de tremer.

Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele percebeu que o mundo estava girando ligeiramente em volta dele. Estava quase tão cansado quanto Harry parecia. Agora que tinha um momento para pensar, ele percebeu que era de se esperar. Uma varinha não só ajudava a focalizar o poder mágico e vontade, mas também tinha sua própria mágica para aumentar a mágica da pessoa que a segurava. Sem uma varinha para adicionar poder, qualquer ato mágico significante, se bem sucedido, podia deixar o bruxo exausto.

Mágica sem varinhas não era comum, mas também não era raro. Podia acontecer quando uma bruxa ou um bruxo estivesse com raiva ou medo, em horas de adrenalina alta e energia emocional. A emoção dava temporariamente ao bruxo o poder de fazer magia básica sem a ajuda de uma varinha. De fato, era assim que a maioria dos pais descobria que seus filhos eram bruxos. A criança ficava assustada ou com medo, e no minuto seguinte, algo afiado e pontudo voava pelo aposento. Também havia histórias sem fim de bruxas em pânico que faziam atos incríveis de magia sem varinhas quando seus filhos estavam em perigo, e de bruxas e bruxos protegendo seus amantes. Um bruxo ou bruxa podia facilmente estilhaçar copos e janelas sem querer se irritado, e fazer feitiços protetores em momentos de medo. Sob estresse suficiente, alguns bruxos faziam coisas incríveis.

Então não era tão incomum. Draco certamente havia estado assustado o suficiente para realizar um ato pequeno de magia sem a varinha, mas o que ele tinha feito... Nem começava a se comparar com um mero copo quebrado.

_Copo quebrado_. Draco abaixou a cabeça, e rapidamente afastou a memória.

Levara mais do que um pouco de pânico para fazer Draco conseguir o que tinha feito - muito mais. Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo, ele estava aterrorizado com a idéia de Harry morrer na frente dele. E de algum jeito, Draco suspeitou que não teria sido capaz de curar ninguém além de Harry. Duas pessoas não podiam passar por experiências tão marcantes sem formar algum tipo de laço, e Draco tinha certeza de que ele e Harry haviam tido tais experiências, ou mais especificamente, várias experiências assim ao longo das ultimas duas semanas. Depois de tudo isso, ele havia de repente encarado a idéia de perder Harry. Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Só a idéia assustava Draco um pouco... Ou talvez mais do que um pouco.

Agora que o perigo imediato havia passado. Draco podia pensar com calma no que havia acontecido antes de Harry cair. Havia sido fácil discutir com Harry, gritar com ele e insultá-lo. Tendo passado por outro encontro noturno aterrorizante com a mente do Lord das Trevas, tinha sido fácil descontar seu medo em Harry, distrair-se de seus próprios medos os escondendo em raiva e desprezo. Com a possibilidade da morte de sua própria mãe pesando na consciência de Draco, uma morte da qual teria culpa sem saber, havia sido fácil culpá-lo. Draco não odiava Harry - não mais - mas não estava preparado para arriscar sua própria mãe.

Será que a ameaça era falsa? Você-Sabe-Quem estaria apenas brincando com sua mente? Mais um peão sendo movido, outra brincadeira de gato e rato?

Draco suspirou. Isso importava?

No instante que Harry desaparecera de sua frente, todos os outros pensamentos também haviam desaparecido. Sua mãe, sua própria segurança... Essas coisas não haviam importado. Não era que Draco havia resgatado Harry por pura bondade. Nem que havia pensado no Desviador. Nem havia sido uma decisão consciente. Em sua mente, simplesmente não houvera outra escolha. Harry estava em perigo, e Draco tinha que ajudá-lo.

_Por quê?_

Draco olhou para Harry, que ainda dormia profundamente. Ele parecia tão inocente e indefeso, mesmo que Draco soubesse o quanto forte ele na verdade era. E mesmo que Draco tivesse estado ligeiramente obcecado com Harry por anos - a rivalidade, as brigas, os insultos, a competição, _tudo_ - ele nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de que havia mais.

Alguma coisa em Harry era magnética. Mesmo que ele fosse só um garoto de cabelos bagunçados e óculos, ele se destacava na multidão mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que Draco havia conhecido. Ou talvez fosse assim só para Draco. Sentado no chão de uma floresta, a milhas de qualquer um além de Harry, Draco se sentiu como se não soubesse mais muita coisa. Os eventos das duas semanas anteriores haviam entortado completamente seus conceitos.

O que ele _realmente _sabia era que Harry ainda estava imundo. Com um sorriso fraco em seu rosto, Draco começou a lançar feitiços para limpá-lo, enquanto continuava a pensar.

De algum jeito, Harry estava se tornando _familiar_, confortavelmente perto - definitivamente a um ponto em que faria falta se ficasse ausente. Quando Harry tinha ameaçado se afastar, Draco havia ficado com medo de ficar fora do alcance do Desviador, mas também, ele tinha medo de que Harry realmente fosse se afastar. Medo de andar pela floresta sozinho, talvez, mas mais do que esse simples medo, ele tinha medo de ficar longe de Harry.

A compreensão desse fato não atingiu Draco em um lampejo brilhante; aparece gentilmente, como perceber que uma vela havia estado queimando por um longo tempo no canto de um quarto escuro e empoeirado antes de alguém notar de verdade a fonte de luz.

Ele estava viciado em Harry. Talvez tivesse estado por anos.

Harry havia usado o termo "amigos". Talvez ele tivesse razão, mas Draco não podia associar essa amizade com qualquer amizade que ele já tivera antes. Harry não era nem um pouco como Crabbe ou Goyle. Nem um pouco como Theodore Nott, ou Blaise Zabini. Ele era _Harry_, e isso era uma coisa muito diferente.

Mas então, Harry sempre havia sido diferente.

Draco terminou de limpar Harry com feitiços, então voltou sua atenção para suas próprias roupas e seu cabelo imundo. Ele nem sabia _como _conseguira sujar o cabelo, mas na hora não havia se importado. Nada havia importado, além de Harry. Esse ainda era um pensamento muito perturbador.

A memória dos ferimentos no peito de Harry passou pela mente de Draco. Mesmo que ele não tivesse visto os ossos quebrados com os próprios olhos, ele sabia que eles estavam ali. Ele só conseguira pensar em acabar com a dor de Harry. Um segundo depois, os machucados haviam desaparecido. E as mãos de Draco estavam apoiadas na pele macia e pálida...

Draco se sentou completamente reto contra a árvore, piscando furiosamente. _Essa _tinha sido uma imagem interessante. Mas então, ele só estava pensando no fato de Harry ter sido curado. É, era isso.

Mesmo que ele _tivesse _notado que a pele de Harry era muito macia. E que os efeitos colaterais da magia o tivessem deixado... bom... formigando. Só um pouco. E ele também notou que Harry ganhara algum peso.

_Não é como se ele tivesse algum para perder_, Draco pensou, de mau humor. _Devem ser todos os biscoitos que ele come. Merlin, eu só estou cansado demais_.

Draco se forçou a relaxar contra o tronco da árvore que ele e Harry haviam escolhido para descansar. Ele estava tentando ajeitar sua posição para ficar confortável quando sua mão passou por um calombo em seu bolso. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou o Desviador, que ele havia tirado do pescoço de Harry enquanto o curava, para não ficar no caminho.

Ele podia ficar com ele; essa sem dúvida seria a opção mais inteligente, e certamente a mais segura. Ainda assim, não seria a opção certa.

Com um sorriso fraco, Draco passou o cordão em volta do pescoço de Harry, e então escorregou a bússola para dentro de seu suéter. Se eles fossem voltar para Hogwarts, fariam isso juntos. E chegariam a tempo. _Tinham _que chegar. Ele não podia imaginar fazer isso tudo por nada.

Uma vez que eles estivessem de volta a Hogwarts, Snape e Dumbledore com certeza conseguiriam descobrir a contra azaração. Até lá, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Uma poção só podia ser enfrentada com uma poção, e mesmo que Draco fosse um estudante de Poções bem capaz, isso era exatamente o que ele era: um estudante. Até o sétimo ano, só o que eles faziam era seguir procedimentos predeterminados, fazer poções de receitas, e aprender um pouco sobre as propriedades de alguns ingredientes comuns. Eles não começariam a criar suas próprias poções por mais um ano. Draco mordeu o lábio interior e pensou distraidamente na vasta coleção de jarros, latas e frascos arrumados alfabeticamente nas prateleiras do estoque de Snape. Havia tantas coisas naquelas prateleiras, tanto comuns quanto exóticas. Algo tinha que funcionar, e Snape saberia exatamente o que fazer. Draco tinha certeza disso.

Sentindo-se um pouco confortado por esse pensamento, Draco estava prestes a se deitar quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma planta parecida com grama com folhas longas e inclinadas. Cálamo. Um ingrediente de poções quase comum. Draco quase riu alto, lembrando do sermão de Harry sobre encontrar ingredientes de poções crescendo debaixo dos seus pés. Quando ele parou para olhar, com certeza, as coisas estavam bem ali. Cálamo era uma erva lunar. Altamente venenosa se consumida crua, ou usada impropriamente em uma poção. Era às vezes usada em amuletos de sorte à moda antiga, mas em certas poções, era um ingrediente de ligação poderoso. E por coincidência era um dos ingredientes da poção Eclipse da Alma.

Sem ter certeza do que ele devia especificamente _fazer _com ela, Draco agarrou a pequena planta próximo à base e a puxou pela raiz. Não havia necessidade dos ingredientes da poção Eclipse da Alma; Harry precisava de um antídoto, não da poção original. E mesmo assim, Draco não podia remotamente imaginar a si mesmo tentando criar tal mistura. Ele não saberia por onde começar. Mesmo assim, ele sentiu que devia guardá-la. Só por precaução. Rapidamente, ele tirou a raiz das folhas; a raiz era a única parte usada nas poções. Ele colocou a raiz em um bolso extra, e se deitou contra a árvore, surpreso por se sentir ainda mais desconfortável do que antes. Algo o estava incomodando, mas era tão nebuloso que Draco sabia que seu cérebro exausto não tinha nem chance de descobrir propriamente.

Ele tentou relaxar e seus pensamentos começaram a se misturar, mas mesmo a incoerência mental não era suficiente para deixá-lo descansar. Todos os fios de pensamento se transformaram em um zumbido fraco em seu cérebro, e só o que ele queria era desligá-lo. Ele se moveu por um minuto antes de seu braço esbarrar no de Harry. Com medo de que seu companheiro fosse acordar, Draco rapidamente se afastou. Mas Harry não se moveu.

Draco olhou Harry, mais uma vez pensando em como chegara perto de perdê-lo. De novo, ele se maravilhou por se _importar _com a possibilidade de perder Harry. E tudo por quê? Porque ele não podia simplesmente contar a Harry o que estava acontecendo, e ele se fechara, se tornara reservado, e tinha começado uma briga? Isso era ridículo. Ele não podia continuar jogando esse jogo, ignorando a realidade em favor do conforto emocional.

Draco tocou o bolso contendo a raiz de Cálamo. Se ele contasse a Harry, talvez eles pudessem encontrar uma solução juntos. Harry era poderoso, e mesmo que Draco tivesse sido relutante em admitir, ele também não era idiota. Juntos, talvez eles tivessem uma chance de criar uma contra azaração eles mesmos. Ou chegariam em casa mais rápido, e Snape podia ajudar. Ou pelo menos Draco não se sentiria inclinado a dar com a cabeça numa árvore, frustrado, sem Harry entender porque, e o impedir. Ou... ou...

Ele tinha que contar a Harry. Só havia essa solução.

Instantaneamente, o zumbido desapareceu, e o desconforto diminuiu. Sentindo-se estranhamente leve - mais leve do que podia lembrar de ter se sentido - Draco recostou contra a árvore de novo, perto de Harry. Tão perto que seu braço encostou no suéter de Harry. Dessa vez, Draco não se afastou. Era reconfortante, e de algum jeito aliviava o medo estranho de que Harry fosse desaparecer no instante em que Draco parasse de prestar atenção. Era engraçado que ele se preocupasse com essas coisas, ele pensou, enquanto bocejava e fechava os olhos.

A primeira coisa de que Harry teve consciência foi o fato de que estava completamente desorientado. Ele abriu os olhos um pouco e viu a floresta a sua volta. Por que ele estava dormindo no meio do dia? Ele piscou uma vez contra a luz forte, e de repente tudo voltou. A discussão, o chão cedendo, ficar preso, a dor, o sentimento de sufocação, e, finalmente, Draco o salvando. De novo. Harry fechou os olhos e mal conseguiu evitar um gemido com a memória cumulativa.

Ele não tinha certeza se estava com raiva de si mesmo, ou com vergonha. Claro, a sensação de vergonha trouxe de volta a memória de estar deitado no chão, o peito exposto, com Draco lançando feitiços nele. Em toda a sua vida, ele não podia lembrar de ter se sentido tão inseguro. Ele havia se sentido tão fraco, tão indefeso diante de Draco Malfoy. Porque isso importava tanto para ele, ele não tinha certeza. De uma coisa ele sabia, no entanto, era que não tinha ninguém para culpar por essa situação além de si mesmo.

_Eu ia mesmo me afastar com o Desviador. Eu ia mesmo fazer isso_. Sem ele querer, sua mente começou a reviver o momento - o momento em que fizera a ameaça - várias vezes. Ele lembrou da raiva que sentira. Ele viu o olhar de medo e traição no rosto de Draco. Então havia a parte mais nauseante da memória: a sensação de poder que ele experimentara, por aquele breve momento, quando ele _sabia _que tinha a vida de Draco nas mãos. Era algo que ele nunca teria considerado em um momento são. Era o jeito que Voldemort funcionava, e anos antes, Voldemort tinha tentado seduzi-lo com tal poder. Mesmo todos esses anos depois, Harry podia lembrar claramente do instante no qual havia seriamente considerado a oferta.

Era o lado sonserino dele cuja existência Harry havia tentado negar. Mas esse lado era real. Ele havia _gostado _de saber que estava brincando com a vida de alguém. Esse pensamento o deixou enjoado.

E momentos depois, sua vida tinha estado nas mãos de Draco.

Draco, o sonserino modelo, que não havia hesitado em salvar Harry.

A ironia o deixou mais enjoado ainda.

A raiva o atingiu, afastando a vergonha para o fundo de sua mente. Harry fechou os olhos com tanta força que doía. _Por que eu fiz aquilo? Como eu pude deixar chegar a tanto?_

Depois do fiasco no Ministério na última primavera, ele havia jurado para si mesmo não deixar as emoções tomarem conta dele. Ele havia jurado não tomar decisões impulsivas baseadas em pensamentos irracionais. Quando ele fazia isso, pessoas morriam. Dessa vez, poderia ter sido ele.

_Não que eu não merecesse,_ ele pensou. Com um leve gemido de esforço, Harry se sentou reto contra a árvore atrás de si, tencionando olhar melhor à sua volta, quando sentiu algo contra seu braço. Ele olhou para baixo, e viu Draco.

Draco dormia profundamente, e em seu sono, ele devia ter se movido, porque estava ligeiramente inclinado em direção a Harry com a mão em volta do braço de Harry no que parecia ser um gesto protetor. Alguma parte da mente de Harry lhe dizia que ele devia ficar irritado com a invasão de seu espaço, mas uma parte bem maior dele rapidamente afastou esse pensamento. Como ele podia ficar irritado se o subconsciente de Draco se sentia protetor? Ainda mais, como ele _ousava_? A proteção de Draco era a única razão de ele estar vivo. Duas vezes. Ele devia estar agradecido além das palavras pelo sacrifício que Draco fizera por ele.

A raiva que Harry sentia de si mesmo rapidamente se transformou em culpa. Suas palavras para Draco ecoaram em sua mente. "_Ingrato? _Ingrato?_ VOCÊ ME METEU NISSO EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!_" E então o olhar de dor no rosto de Draco quando ele gritara de volta, "_QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE ME DESCULPAR?_".

Harry não sabia que era humanamente possível se sentir tão culpado assim sem ter matado alguém. Draco mais do que compensara por seus erros, e Harry sabia. Tinha sido completamente injusto usar isso contra Draco, mesmo antes de Draco tirá-lo daquele buraco. Draco havia se desculpado, havia provado sua sinceridade, e Harry aceitara as desculpas. Isso devia ter sido suficiente.

_Eu sou um desgraçado_.

Harry olhou para a mão magra em seu braço, os dedos agarrando de leve o tecido de seu suéter. Observando mais de perto, as mãos de Draco eram... Fascinantes. Eram quase do tamanho exato das de Harry, mas onde Harry sempre sentira que suas mãos eram ossudas, as mãos de Draco pareciam elegantes e até delicadas. Ao mesmo tempo, havia definitivamente força nelas. Não que Harry tivesse o hábito de examinar as mãos dos outros. Mas ainda assim, elas estavam lá para serem observadas. Quando o olhar de Harry desceu pela longa linha do dedo indicador de Draco, ele notou uma marca vermelha contra a pele pálida, e uma igual no dedão.

Curioso mais do que preocupado Harry se mexeu bem lentamente, e, o mais cuidadosamente possível para não acordar Draco, virou a mão dele. E olhou.

A palma da mão de Draco estava coberta por uma esfoladura violenta da corda. No centro dela haviam quatro formas perfeitas de lua crescente, onde as unhas de Draco quase tinham perfurado a pele. Harry engoliu em seco quando percebeu que a outra mão de Draco provavelmente estava do mesmo jeito. A corda devia ter escorregado em sua mão quando ele havia puxado Harry para fora do buraco. De novo, ele lembrou de suas próprias palavras cheias de raiva.

_Deixa eu te dar uma dica, Malfoy. A vida não é fácil! Ela não cuida do seu pescoço puro sangue ou das suas mãos perfeitas e sem calos!_

Harry piscou, e foi atingido pela vergonha quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam molhados. A vergonha se dissipou, substituída por outra onda de culpa. Aquelas mãos sem calos tinham sido fortes o suficiente para puxá-lo para fora.

Ele sentiu ainda mais remorso quando pensou na dificuldade que devia ter sido puxá-lo para fora do buraco. De fato, Harry ainda não tinha idéia de como Draco tinha conseguido sozinho. Ele lembrava de uma corda em volta de si, mas não tinha idéia de como ela chegara ali. Para ser honesto, ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, com duas exceções: a voz desesperada de Draco chamando seu nome, e a aceitação do fato de que ele não esperava sair dali vivo. Mas ele tinha saído vivo, e a razão de sua sobrevivência dormia profundamente diante dele.

Gentilmente, Harry colocou a mão de Draco sobre o peito do garoto, e então se inclinou para trás para observar seu companheiro adormecido.

Draco se _importava_. Mesmo que isso fosse alarmante, era inegável, e inconfundível. Depois de curar todos os ferimentos de Harry, Draco tinha estado abalado demais para notar as palmas das mãos quase em carne viva, distraído demais para se preocupar em curar a si mesmo. E então, depois disso, o estresse havia feito ele enterrar as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Harry suspeitava que Draco nem tinha notado. Enquanto ele considerava o fato, uma estranha quentura subiu por sua garganta.

Draco _realmente _se importava, e não só quando havia uma emergência. Ele tinha estado lá. Não só fisicamente, como um companheiro de viagem, mas completamente presente, prestando atenção em tudo que Harry fazia ou dizia. Era estranho ter alguém ouvindo tão diligentemente depois de tantos anos de ser afastado, mas era um sentimento maravilhoso. Nos últimos dias, Harry havia chegado a conhecer Draco melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Talvez fosse somente porque eles não tinham ninguém além de um ao outro para fazer companhia, mas isso não parecia importar. Talvez também fosse parte porque Harry realmente não conhecia _ninguém_ tão bem.

_Ron e Hermione... e eles?_ Ele não era mais próximo deles? Claro que era! Ele os conhecia como verdadeiros amigos por anos. Mesmo que... ainda havia algo diferente ali. Desde a primavera anterior, ele havia se afastado de todo o mundo, incluindo seus melhores amigos. Ele não estava os evitando; ele simplesmente se fechara, se escondendo em sua concha. As cartas que ele mandara por Hedwig durante o verão haviam sido preocupadas e educadas, mas também breves e impessoais. E desde que eles haviam retornado à escola, Harry não tinha sentido muita vontade de falar com ninguém.

Até agora, com Draco, Harry não tinha falado tanto com ninguém desde a morte de Sirius. Até agora, ele não tivera muita coisa a dizer. Não que a situação tivesse sido particularmente condutora para conversas agradáveis, mas não era de um bate papo que Harry precisava. De fato, ele odiava isso. Ele precisava de intensidade. Precisava de um desafio. Talvez ele até precisasse de uma briga, uma luta para levá-lo de volta a vida ao invés de chafurdar em sua miséria. Caralho, exceto por quase ter morrido nas mãos de Voldemort - o que, de um jeito doentio, era voltar à rotina - isso era quase exatamente o que ele precisava para sair da muralha que construíra em volta de si mesmo. Mesmo se _fosse _com Draco.

E talvez ninguém além de Draco tivesse servido.

A boca de Harry abriu ligeiramente em um pequeno "o" enquanto ele considerava a estranha proximidade nessa nova amizade. Imagens dos dias recentes passaram por sua mente. Draco, o segurando com força, lhe dizendo que ele não estava pronto para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. As costas quentes de Draco pressionadas contra a sua debaixo da capa à noite. Draco, o apoiando enquanto eles fugiam da fortaleza de Voldemort. Draco, o ajudando a se sentar depois que ele havia sido torturado por Voldemort. A mão de Draco em seu braço, ainda agora, enquanto dormiam. Harry tocou seu braço de leve onde a mão de Draco havia estado.

Harry tinha amigos, mas ele quase nunca tinha sido _tocado_. Não de um jeito que importava. De fato, ele quase tinha desconforto quando isso acontecia. Toque era algo fora do normal de suas experiências, algo que havia sido negado a ele com os Dursley muito mais do que comida ou roupas que servissem direito. Algo que ainda o fazia se sentir incerto, como se estivesse pisando em território proibido.

Em seu quarto ano, ele havia sido _realmente _abraçado - com força, de forma protetora e com amor - pela primeira vez em sua vida, pela Senhora Weasley, e havia sido quase um choque no sistema. A sensação dos braços de alguém em volta dele, o tornando do centro do universo dela, o protegendo, mesmo que somente por aquele breve momento... ele não podia descrever. Claro, ele havia abraçado Hermione, e dado tapas amigáveis nas costas de Ron, mas o abraço da Sra. Weasley tinha sido diferente.

E estar nos braços de Draco... isso também era diferente.

Foi outro choque quando Harry percebeu quantas vezes tinha estado em contato físico com Draco nos últimos dias. Sem incluir dormir encostados um no outro à noite, eles haviam ajudado um ao outro a subir partes da montanha e obstáculos várias vezes, mãos sendo oferecidas para ajudar, mãos sendo aceitas, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Suas próprias ações eram surpreendentes. Ele se lembrava de colocar a mão no ombro de Draco, e apoiar sua própria testa contra a de Draco quando ele falava de um jeito mais... confidencial; isso estava tão longe de seu conforto normal com contato físico que ele ainda não sabia porque o fizera. E até agora, ele nem havia considerado. Tinha parecido à coisa certa a fazer na hora. Isso era mais uma prova de que ele estava confortável com Draco, apesar do fato de que cada experiência passada com Malfoy lhe dizia que ele era louco por isso.

De novo, Harry suspirou. Ele estava na floresta a tempo de mais, longe de seus verdadeiros amigos. Ele estava estressado e cansado, e cada músculo em suas pernas e costas doía de andar e escalar o dia inteiro, e dormir no chão duro à noite. Ele ainda estava preocupado, sem saber se eles iam simplesmente andar para casa ou se algo mais os impediria. Ele estava solitário, e estivera tentando desesperadamente não mostrar como estava desconfortável com tudo.

E o tempo todo, Draco tinha estado lá. Ele achou que por enquanto era só o que importava.

Harry não tinha muita certeza do que isso significava, e estava cansado demais para pensar. Ainda assim, ele tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele ia tratar Draco com a mesma dignidade que queria para si mesmo. Draco merecia isso dele. Ele odiava ser questionado, então se Draco queria guardar segredos, se ele achava que as visões que Voldemort estava usando para torturá-lo eram de algum jeito pessoais demais, então Harry respeitaria isso. Se Draco queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, Harry não tinha razão para questionar seus motivos. (De fato, chegar em casa rápido era uma idéia boa demais.) Draco não lhe dera razões para desconfiar dele desde que os dois haviam deixado as masmorras de Voldemort, e Harry ia honrar a confiança que Draco merecia.

Harry olhou Draco de novo. Ele parecia tão cansado; um pouco mais pálido do que o normal, apesar da quantidade de luz do sol que pegara desde que eles haviam escapado, e talvez um pouco tenso. _Deve ter mesmo exigido bastante dele_, Harry pensou, considerando a luta, o resgate, e fosse qual fosse o feitiço brilhante que Draco usara para curá-lo.

Perguntando a si mesmo por quanto tempo eles haviam dormido, Harry rapidamente usou sua varinha para se orientar, e então olhou a posição do sol. Era o começo da tarde. Eles haviam dormido por várias horas. Draco não gostaria de saber que eles haviam perdido tanto tempo de viagem, já que parecia ter tanta vontade de andar bastante todo dia. Ainda assim, Harry supôs que ele não se importaria com o atraso dessa vez. Eles chegariam em casa, eventualmente.

Harry se inclinou para frente e estendeu a mão para a sacola de comida, mas quando o fez, ele sentiu algo contra seu peito. Surpreso, ele colocou a mão no pescoço e sentiu a corrente do Desviador. Colocando a mão na frente do suéter, ele sentiu o calombo do próprio Desviador. Draco não o pegara de volta. Ele certamente tivera a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Harry não o teria culpado se tivesse feito. Mesmo assim, Harry sentiu uma gratidão imensa pelo pequeno gesto. Dizia tanto.

Draco ainda confiava nele.

Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, Draco ainda estava disposto a dar uma chance a ele. Só esse fato maravilhava Harry, e não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou se esse era o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ele havia conhecido por mais de cinco anos. Draco havia mudado. Ou talvez, mais especificamente, a situação havia mudado.

E então outro pensamento o atingiu, e enquanto isso, ele se admirou que não tivesse pensado nisso antes.

_Eu também mudei_.

Um ano antes - _caralho, duas semanas antes_ - ele nunca teria gastado um minuto do seu dia com Draco Malfoy. Ele não teria se importado em considerar o fato de que Malfoy era humano. De fato, Harry sabia que estivera perfeitamente feliz em ver _qualquer um _que não estivesse do seu lado como um objeto de desprezo. Especialmente Draco. Havia sido tudo preto e branco, e Harry tinha gostado disso. Era mais simples.

_Mas não era certo_.

A vida era complexa; pessoas eram complexas. Draco não era exceção, e Harry estava descobrindo que gostava desse fato. E o respeitava.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, e pegou a sacola de comida.

Draco acordou com a sensação do vento fresco em seu rosto. Ele se virou preguiçosamente em direção a Harry, tencionando acordá-lo e perguntar quanto tempo ele achava que eles tinham dormido, mas ninguém estava inclinado contra a árvore além dele. Draco rapidamente ficou completamente acordado. Com uma onda de pânico, ele se sentou mais reto e olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém. Harry havia sumido.

_Ele não pode estar muito longe_, Draco pensou, tentando ficar calmo. _Ele tem o Desviador. Ele não me deixaria. Eu sei que não!_

Sentindo-se um pouco desesperado, e sem ter muita certeza do que fazer, Draco pulou de pé e se virou rapidamente...

... e deu de cara com Harry.

"AI!" Harry cambaleou para trás e riu. "É bom ver que você acordou".

A sensação desconfortável da adrenalina desperdiçada imediatamente subiu às bochechas de Draco, e ele sabia que estava corando furiosamente. "Aonde você foi?" Draco perguntou rapidamente, sem querer parecer desesperado demais ou irritado demais.

Mas Harry apenas sorriu. "Sentiu tanta saudade assim?".

Draco sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouco mais quente, o que fez Harry rir, o que por sua vez deixou Draco mais envergonhado. Ele juntou os lábios com força, e olhou para Harry irritado, se recusando a justificar qualquer coisa com uma resposta.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Relaxa, Draco. Eu só precisei ir ao banheiro... ou, nesse caso, à árvore mais perto". Ele levantou a sacola de comida. "E você acordou bem a tempo da sobremesa".

Draco revirou os olhos para ajudar a afastar os efeitos da adrenalina enquanto pegou a sacola. "Você come doces demais", ele resmungou enquanto se sentava, já procurando um bolinho de aveia.

Harry se sentou ao lado dele, rindo. "Está preocupado com a minha boa forma? Se eu não tomar cuidado, vou ficar mais gordo que o Dudley".

O comentário foi tão casual que Draco começou a rir. "Certo, esse é o seu primo que lembra uma baleia encalhada, né? Eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com isso. Tá, você pode comer quantos doces quiser. Na verdade, devia ficar feliz. Eu notei que você está ganhando algum peso. Suas costelas já não aparecem tanto".

Sentindo-se estranho de repente, Draco desejou que ainda estivesse dormindo. Para encobrir sua repentina falta de eloqüência, ele agarrou a primeira coisa na sacola de comida que tocou e jogou a sacola para Harry. "Aqui, come a sua sobremesa".

Harry riu de novo e imediatamente enfiou a mão na sacola, seu braço desaparecendo até o ombro. "Na verdade... eu já comi três biscoitos de chocolate. Eu só queria uma fruta. Ah... maçã... vai servir".

"Três biscoitos... você é um poço sem fundo, sabia disso?" Draco parou para olhar o que tinha pegado. Sanduíche. Parecia ser... "Eca! Carne enlatada! Me dá essa sacola. Eu preciso de alguma coisa que possa _comer_".

Um momento depois, ele estava vasculhando a sacola, enquanto Harry mordia sua maçã.

"Ah, Draco?".

"Quê?".

"Eu acho que essa maçã tá estragada. Tá toda... seca por dentro".

Draco levantou a cabeça para dizer a Harry que _nada _podia estragar na sacola de comida, mas o que ele viu era ainda mais engraçado. "Harry, isso não é uma maçã".

As sobrancelhas de Harry se juntaram. "Parece uma maçã, mesmo que uma muito estranha. E tem cheiro de maçã".

"É um marmelo", Draco explicou, sem ter certeza se Harry estava brincando ou não. "Você nunca viu um marmelo maduro antes?".

Harry na verdade pareceu envergonhado. "Talvez a tia Petúnia tivesse um ou dois na fruteira da mesa da cozinha, mas eu não tinha permissão de tocar na fruteira, então não sei. E é claro que o Dudley e o tio Vernon não tocariam em frutas a menos que estivessem em uma torta".

"Bom, isso é um marmelo, e está perfeitamente maduro".

Harry olhou criticamente para a fruta mordida. "Não tem um gosto _ruim_, só é um pouco seco". Ele deu uma pequena mordida. "Eles são para comer?".

"Bom", Draco disse, lentamente. "Eu já vi marmelos usados para enfeitar e para cozinhar, e eu já comi uma geléia de marmelo que era uma delícia, mas eles são perfeitamente saudáveis. Só um pouco secos pro meu gosto". Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto pensava. "Na verdade, se você pensar bem, parece uma coisa perfeitamente lógica para comer. Quer dizer, pense num abacaxi. Que idiota pegou uma dessas coisas pontudas e pensou, 'Ah, olha! Tem espinhos em volta, e até as folhas podem cortar a carne humana. Acho que vou comê-lo!".

Harry riu. "Pensando assim, pense na primeira pessoa que comeu uma lagosta. Supostamente é uma delícia, mas parece um escorpião mutante, você tem que cozinhá-la viva, e aquelas garras podiam arrancar seus dedos. Ou caviar. Olha para essas coisinhas nojentas".

Draco empalideceu. "Pode parar aí, Potter, antes que estrague meu gosto por caviar. Você já arruinou as lagostas para mim. Eu posso nunca mais comer lagosta". Ele olhou para dentro da sacola de comida. "Na verdade, acho que perdi meu apetite".

"Desculpa, Draco. Eu só achei que era engraçado. Meus tios uma vez convidaram um cliente rico pra jantar, e serviram lagostas inteiras como prato principal, e torradinhas com caviar de aperitivo. Eu queria ver o porquê da confusão toda, mas quando estendi a mão para pegar, a tia Petúnia me deu um tapa na mão e me disse que não ia ver caviar caro desperdiçado comigo. Depois ela me trancou até o cliente ir embora. Então eu inventei várias razões porque não ia querer essas comidas mesmo".

Draco lentamente concordou com a cabeça. "Isso faz sentido".

O sorriso no rosto de Harry de repente se tornou maligno de novo. "Porque uma pessoa ia _querer_ comer aquelas bolinhas nojentas e pegajosas que cheiram a peixe e -"

"POTTER!".

"Me desculpa, eu disse alguma coisa errada?" Harry sorriu inocentemente, antes de dar uma mordida enorme no marmelo.

Draco balançou a cabeça, resignado. Discutir com Harry seria um jogo perdido. Ainda que geralmente fosse divertido. "Você vai me deixar comer alguma coisa para podermos sair daqui?.

Já desperdiçamos tempo demais, sabe".

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu completamente. "Desculpa", ele disse, com muito mais sinceridade dessa vez. "E de verdade, você precisa mesmo comer alguma coisa. Você parecia meio estressado antes. Quando estava dormindo".

Foi à vez de Draco encarar Harry, e se vangloriar internamente de que foi recompensado por Harry corando.

"Não que eu estava observando você dormir nem nada assim, mas você estava bem aqui, e era meio difícil não ver, sabe, e você ainda está um pouco cansado pelo que aconteceu antes, então eu achei -".

"Potter?".

"Quê?".

"Cala a boca".

"Ah".

Um ponto para Draco Malfoy. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Draco lançou a Harry o sorriso de praxe e continuou a procurar alguma coisa para comer que não lembrasse muito de escorpiões mutantes ou outras coisas nojentas. Ele mal agüentava caviar quando lhe era servido, de qualquer jeito, e o único jeito para conseguir comer era não pensar no que realmente era. _Bom_, ele pensou, _até parece que eu vou ser convidado para um dos jantares dos meus pais a qualquer hora dessas_.

Finalmente, ele achou um bolinho de aveia debaixo de duas laranjas. Um bolinho de aveia era seguro.

"Ah, Harry, como você está se sentindo?" Ele deu uma mordida no bolinho de aveia e falou de boca cheia. "Alguma outra dor, machucado ou outra coisa da sua queda?".

"Na verdade não. Falando sério, eu me sinto ótimo. É uma maravilha".

Draco levantou a cabeça para ver Harry o encarando com uma expressão indefinível em seu rosto. "O que é uma maravilha?".

"O que você fez. Parece que eu ganhei um corpo novo ou coisa assim. Draco, sério, o que você fez?".

Ele teria respondido se pudesse. Mas não havia resposta que fizesse sentido, ou que não parecesse completamente ridícula. "Só uma velha técnica que a minha babá, Matilda, me mostrou", ele mentiu.

"Ah", Harry disse, parecendo um pouco desapontado, e Draco tinha certeza de que Harry sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Ele não podia mentir para Harry. Não depois de que havia jurado para si mesmo que contaria tudo a Harry. Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Na verdade, não é isso. Honestamente, Harry, eu não sei bem ao certo o que eu fiz. Talvez quando eu descobrir, eu te mostre, ta bom. Porque eu ainda estou tentando descobrir sozinho".

Não era uma boa resposta. Na verdade, nem era uma resposta. Mas Harry parecia bem mais satisfeito com ela do que com a primeira. "Tudo bem", ele disse, antes de morder de novo o marmelo.

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça e voltou sua atenção para seu bolinho de aveia. Ele mal dera duas mordidas, no entanto, quando ouviu Harry pigarreando. Draco olhou e viu Harry brincando com seu pedaço de fruta, sem ter dado outra mordida. "O que foi, Harry?".

Harry hesitou alguns segundos antes de olhar para Draco. Ele parecia estar realmente lutando com o que ia dizer. "Eu... ah... queria me desculpar. Por ser tão babaca. A coisa toda foi culpa minha. Eu não estava pensando... eu faço isso às vezes... me deixo levar, quer dizer... e me comporto como um idiota". Ele olhou para longe de novo. "Se eu não tivesse pressionado tanto... sabe... não teríamos discutido daquele jeito, e eu nunca devia ter -".

"Espera, Harry, vai com calma! Pára só um segundinho".Harry olhou para cima de novo, de repente parecendo muito inseguro, o que parecia fora de lugar nele, e mesmo assim, muito apropriado. Draco rilhou os dentes. Antes que Harry se deixasse levar com as desculpas, Draco tinha algo que precisava ser dito muito mais. Várias coisas, na verdade. E agora parecia a hora certa, se é que existia uma coisa assim. Ele respirou fundo.

"Harry, você tinha o direito de ficar com raiva de mim. Eu não estava exatamente sendo a pessoa mais fácil de se conviver, sabe".

Harry deu de ombros.

"Escuta, tem algumas coisas que eu não te contei. Eu devia ter -".

"Eu sei".

O coração de Draco quase saltou pela boca. "Você sabe?" Sua voz saiu rouca, então Draco tossiu uma vez e tentou de novo. "Você sabe o quê?".

Harry desviou o olhar. "Eu sei que tem algumas coisas que você não me contou", ele disse, em voz baixa.

Draco tinha muita certeza de que Harry havia suspeitado de algo, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso assim parecia um banho de água fria. "Harry, eu -".

Ele se calou quando Harry levantou a mão. "Na verdade, eu decidi que não quero que você me conte".

Se havia _alguma coisa _que Draco não esperava que Harry dissesse, era isso. "Você _o quê_?".

"Eu não quero que você me conte". Harry mudou de posição, chegando um pouco mais perto de Draco, como se quisesse fazer suas palavras parecerem mais confidenciais. "Escuta, eu pensei muito sobre isso enquanto você ainda estava dormindo. Quando eu tinha sonhos e visões com Voldemort, ou mesmo quando não tinha nada acontecendo, as pessoas tentavam me interrogar. Todo o mundo sempre queria saber o que eu tinha visto, ou tentavam entrar na minha cabeça, e só o que eu queria era um pouco de privacidade. Então, eu acho que você também merece sua privacidade".

"Mas Harry -".

"Não, Draco. Eu fui um babaca. Eu não confiei em você, eu não respeitei a sua privacidade. E então, mesmo quando eu estava tentando ser legal, eu te tratei como se fosse superior. E depois, eu desrespeitei tudo o que você sacrificou para tirar nós dois de lá. Eu devia ter confiado em você".

Draco não podia bem acreditar que estava ouvindo isso. Parecia de verdade que Harry tinha passado um bom tempo pensando no que ia dizer. E Draco percebeu que não tinha uma resposta decente. Harry pareceu sentir isso, então ele continuou.

"Você merece a minha confiança, Draco. E o meu respeito. _E _a minha amizade, acho. E o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você é dar a mesma educação que eu queria quando o Voldemort mexia comigo. Só um pouco de privacidade, e algum espaço para pensar. Do jeito que eu vejo, se tem alguma coisa que você escondeu de mim, você fez isso por alguma razão, e eu confio nas suas razões. Então o que você ia me contar, não conte. Eu não quero saber".

Draco encarou Harry. Ele tinha estado tão decidido a contar tudo a ele. Sobre o que aconteceu nas visões. Sobre a ameaça para sua mãe. A verdade sobre a poção Eclipse da Alma. No entanto, enquanto olhava nos olhos confiantes de Harry, ele sentiu sua resolução começar a hesitar.

"Mas Harry, você não entende!".

Harry deu de ombros. "Talvez não. Mas talvez eu não precise entender. Já foi difícil o suficiente para nós dois, e se você acha mais fácil não me contar alguma coisa, então eu não me importo se você acha que precisa manter segredos. Concordo perfeitamente. Vamos chegar em casa quando chegarmos em casa. Você pode confiar em mim para cuidar de você quando precisar, e eu posso confiar em você para cuidar de mim." Com isso, ele deu um grande sorriso. "E agora, _eu te devo_ uma".

O que sobrava da resolução de Draco desapareceu quando ele viu o sorriso de Harry. _Como eu posso contar a ele agora? Ele parece feliz. Em paz, até. Como eu posso contar que tem um relógio contando os últimos dias de sua vida, a menos que eu... a menos que eu_...

Draco de repente se decidiu. _Eu vou achar uma contra azaração. Eu mesmo vou fazê-la. Vamos chegar em casa a tempo, mas mesmo se não chegarmos, Harry vai ficar bem. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sei que posso. E Harry nem precisa saber até que eu possa dar a notícia boa junto com a ruim_.

Sua mente girando com seu novo propósito, Draco conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. "Tudo bem, Harry. Você me deve. Então o que eu quero é um bom banho, com água corrente para lavar a sujeira que ficou no meu cabelo enquanto eu te tirava daquele buraco. Eu estou completamente nojento por sua causa, e os feitiços não resolveram muito bem".

Se possível, o sorriso de Harry aumentou ainda mais. "Sem problema!".

De algum jeito, Draco não tinha muita certeza se gostava dessa resposta.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco lambia os farelos do bolinho de aveia dos dedos, e Harry havia terminado de comer seu marmelo até o caroço.

_Marmelo. Por que isso parece importante?_ Draco pensou e pensou, mas a resposta não parecia vir. "Pronto para ir?" Ele perguntou, casualmente.

"Claro". A voz de Harry estava imparcial, mas seus olhos ainda estavam maldosos. Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou. "Estou pronto quando você estiver".

Harry segurou o caroço do marmelo com a mão direita e o jogou. De repente, os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando ele percebeu. Ele pulou, e agarrou o caroço no ar.

Harry piscou. "Nossa Draco. Se você pegasse assim num jogo de quadribol, já teria ganhado de mim há muito tempo. Mas se não se importa com a pergunta, por que você fez isso?".

Draco de repente percebeu como devia ter parecido idiota. Ele olhou para os restos da fruta, na palma de sua mão. "É... não queria deixar nada que mostrasse que estivemos aqui, sabe. Arriscado".

"Ah", Harry disse, sem soar inteiramente convencido. Draco fez uma careta, mas no segundo em que Harry virou de costas e começou a andar, Draco segurou uma ponta do caroço em cada mão. Com um movimento rápido, ele o partiu ao meio. Várias sementes caíram na palma de sua mão.

Sem hesitar outro momento, ele guardou as sementes no bolso, junto com a raiz de Cálamo e correu atrás de Harry. O resto do caroço ficou abandonado no chão.

O sol já estava começando a se abaixar no céu quando Harry finalmente ouviu o som que estava esperando. Sorrindo para Draco, ele viu o mesmo olhar de suspeita e insegurança que estivera no rosto de seu companheiro pelas ultimas duas horas. A viagem havia sido agradável. Eles tinham saído do vale, subido um pequeno morro e chegado (felizmente) a um solo muito mais firme. Harry então os levara diretamente morro abaixo, sabendo que se continuassem seguindo o declive, eventualmente chegariam...

"O rio!" Harry disse alegremente. "Chegamos".

Draco franziu a testa. "Era aqui que a gente vinha o tempo todo?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Espera, antes de você me responder, como você sabia que ia ter um rio aqui?".

"Simples. A água da chuva tem que ir para algum lugar. E sempre vai para baixo. Então", Harry disse, tentando parecer o mais acadêmico possível, "se você for até a parte mais baixa de um vale, tem que achar água".

"Sabe-tudo. Harry, eu acho que você andou passando muito tempo com a - quer dizer, a Granger".

Harry começou a se irritar quando ouviu Draco pausar na palavra que ia dizer, mas ele não havia dito. Harry podia perdoar isso. Era difícil simplesmente acabar com hábitos de anos, e considerando tudo, Draco estava indo muito bem. Isso não significava que Harry tinha que gostar, mas ele respeitava o esforço. "É, bom, você e eu devemos muito a Hermione. Incluindo uma barraca seca para dormir à noite".

"O que eu não daria por uma barraca bruxa decente", Draco murmurou. "Eu ganhei uma quando fiz catorze anos, para poder ficar na Copa Mundial de Quadribol sem perturbar meus pais".

"Sério?" Harry estava interessado agora. Ele sabia que tinha ficado maravilhado com o interior das barracas dos Weasley, mas o que teria na de Draco? "O que tem nela?".

"Bom, não era tão boa quanto à dos meus pais, claro", Draco disse, numa voz nostálgica. "Mas era grande o suficiente, acho. Tinha uma despensa que os elfos domésticos encheram de todos os tipos de doces, e uma sala para relaxar. A entrada tinha uma estátua estúpida de um dos meus tataravôs, mas a minha mãe insistiu em ter o que ela chama de arte de 'bom gosto'. O quarto não era tão bom quanto o meu quarto na mansão, mas era na verdade maior, com uma cama enorme. E o banheiro tinha uma banheira enorme que fazia as melhores bolhas... Ei, espera um minuto... você não devia estar me arrumando um banho?".

Harry estava ocupado demais tentando fechar a boca. Claro, ele sabia que Draco teria as melhores acomodações, mas ouvi-lo falar sobre elas como se meramente esperasse essas coisas... Lembrava Harry demais do Malfoy antigo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça para desanuviá-la. "Ah, é, isso. Ei, Malfoy, tinha alguma coisa que você queria e _não _tinha?".

Draco estremeceu.

"Ah, desculpa, Draco. Eu esqueci".

Draco inclinou a cabeça para aceitar as desculpas e disse em voz baixa, "Sim".

"Sim...?".

"Eu queria ser bom o suficiente".

O tom de voz de Draco deixou as entranhas de Harry geladas. "Você é bom o suficiente, Draco".

Draco encarou, parecendo estar se divertindo. "Isso é ótimo, vindo de você".

Harry estava prestes a discutir, mas se impediu quando lembrou de sua promessa de não brigar. Ao invés disso, ele pensou no que Draco havia dito. Realmente pensou. Então ele se surpreendeu quando finalmente entendeu as palavras de Draco. "Bom", ele disse, lentamente, "você é bom o suficiente para mim. Isso conta para alguma coisa?".

Draco não se moveu por um momento, e então sorriu enigmaticamente, mas não respondeu. "Então, e o banho, Potter? Qual é o seu plano brilhante? Meu cabelo não vai ficar limpo sozinho, sabe".

Harry respirou aliviado, e riu. Com uma curvatura, ele indicou o rio atrás de si. "Seu banho o aguarda, senhor".

"Meu... quê?" Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ao máximo. "Você _deve _estar brincando". Ele deu um passo para trás. "Eu já te disse, não vou entrar no rio!".

"Por que não?" Harry caminhou até a margem do rio e colocou uma mão dentro dele para testar. "Nem está _tão _fria. O sol a esquentou o dia todo".

"NÃO", Draco gritou. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar mais calmamente. "É rápido demais. A correnteza pode me levar. Sabe, me arrastar pro fundo, sem que eu possa chegar a superfície para respirar. Não to muito a fim de me afogar".

Harry levantou, confuso e desapontado. "Não está se movendo rápido demais", ele disse, cuidadosamente adicionando preocupação à sua voz. "Nem tem pedras aqui. Lento e profundo. É perfeito para nadar".

"Da última vez que eu entrei num rio, eu fui jogado de cara numa pedra pelo pai do Vincent. Eu não associo rios com memórias boas". Enquanto falava, Draco casualmente deu um passo para o lado, ficando atrás de uma pequena árvore, quase como se estivesse usando o tronco como um escudo. Ele estava começando a parecer extremamente desconfortável.

Harry ficou confuso com o comportamento estranho de Draco. "Bom", ele disse, tentando parecer razoável, "aquele rio era rápido, e era raso e cheio de pedras. Esse não é nada como aquele. Você não devia -".

Isso pareceu assustar Draco ainda mais. "Eu _não _vou entrar no rio, Potter, e ponto final!".

Harry estava completamente confuso agora. "Tá bom, tá bom, você não vai entrar no rio. Já entendi essa parte! Agora você pode simplesmente me dizer por quê?".

Por um longo momento, Draco ficou completamente parado, sem olhar para Harry, mas além dele, para o rio. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava tão baixa que Harry teve que se esforçar para ouvi-la com o barulho da água correndo. "Eu não sei nadar".

"Você... você não sabe nadar?".

O rosto de Draco mudou de assustado para irritado em um instante. "Você é surdo, ou eu preciso repetir? É, eu não sei nadar!".

Harry gaguejou por um momento, sem saber como responder a isso. Ele desviou o olhar, e então olhou de novo para Draco. "Bom, provavelmente mau chega à sua cintura. Você nem ia ter que _nadar_, sabe. Só entrar na água e mergulhar a cabeça e -"

"EU DISSE NÃO!" Agora Draco estava agarrado ao tronco da árvore com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, e sua respiração estava rápida e superficial.

Harry pretendia levar Draco para nadar para que ele pudesse relaxar, mas esse obviamente não seria o resultado. Respirando fundo, Harry fez um esforço consciente para relaxar sua postura. "Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Não temos que nadar. Eu posso querer me lavar um pouco antes de continuarmos a andar, mas por hora, que tal a gente sentar, comer alguma coisa e descansar. Então podemos tentar cobrir mais alguns quilômetros até a noite. Tudo bem?".

Primeiro Draco não se moveu. Então ele soltou o tronco da árvore, e cuidadosamente deu um passo em direção a Harry. "Tudo bem", ele disse, sem parecer muito seguro. "Parece justo".

Draco manteve uma distância obviamente cuidadosa do rio enquanto andava até uma árvore maior e se sentava apoiado nela. Ele imediatamente começou a tirar comida da bolsa. "O que você quer, Harry? Mais biscoitos de chocolate? Uma pêra? Aquele abacaxi ainda tá aqui, sabe. Acabei de me espetar nele".

Harry não estava respondendo. Ele estava ocupado demais pensando. Draco não havia reagido assim da última vez em que eles tinham estado perto de um rio. Mas Draco nunca tinha chegado tão perto assim do rio, e Harry não estava o pressionando para nadar. Ele tinha ficado na margem quando Harry tinha ido nadar, mas aquele tinha sido apenas um pequeno afluente. Ele ficara a uma distância justa quando Harry estava tentando pegar um peixe. Agora que Harry estava ativamente tentando fazê-lo entrar na água, ele parecia aterrorizado.

"Pode ser a pêra", ele disse, distraidamente enquanto sentava ao lado de Draco. Um momento depois, havia uma pêra em sua mão, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para comê-la.

Draco estava prestes a descascar uma banana quando Harry falou.

"Quando você começou a ter medo da água?".

Draco congelou. "Quê?" Ele sussurrou.

E Harry tinha certeza de que estava certo. "Bom, não foi difícil descobrir, Draco. Mas sério, o que aconteceu com você?".

Draco virou de lado para Harry e de repente se tornou muito interessado em descascar sua banana. "Nada. Eu não quero falar sobre isso, tá bom? Eu só não gosto da água, eu não sei nadar, e esse é o fim da discussão".

Acaba quando eu disser que acabou, Harry pensou. Quando ele falou, sua voz era gentil. "Draco, eu não posso te forçar a me contar, mas eu gostaria que me contasse".

Draco terminou de descascar a banana, mas nem olhou para Harry.

"Só me surpreende ver alguma coisa te assustar assim. As únicas outras vezes que eu te vi tão assustado foram por causa do Voldemort".

Draco estremeceu, mas se ocupou em dar uma mordida na fruta.

"Se você me contar, talvez eu possa te ajudar".

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Por favor?".

Com isso, Draco se virou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, em algum lugar entre o medo e a irritação. "Você quer saber tanto assim? Quer?".

Harry quase se sentiu como se tivesse sido fisicamente empurrado para trás. "Quero", ele disse.

Lentamente, Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Tá bom, então". Ele se inclinou para trás, fechou os olhos, e começou a falar muito calmamente. "A mansão tinha uma piscina. Meu pai a colocou lá para minha mãe poder se bronzear, mas ela nunca ia, e nenhum dos dois gostava de nadar. Acho que ele só gostava de olhar para água".

"Um lado era fundo... devia ter pelo menos o dobro da minha altura. Quando eu era menor, eu gostava de olhar para piscina. O tom de azul me acalmava, e eu costumava imaginar que havia sereias se escondendo ali, em algum lugar. Bom, meu pai ficava me dizendo para não brincar perto da piscina porque eu podia cair. Então quando ele dizia isso, eu me afastava, porque eu sabia que não sabia nadar. E ele nunca me ensinou".

"Então um dia eu estava brincando na borda. Quando eu ouvi os passos atrás de mim, era tarde demais para me mover. No outro segundo, eu tinha sido jogado na água, de roupa e tudo". Ele se engasgou.

Nessa parte, os olhos de Harry já estavam arregalados. "Quantos anos você tinha?".

"Sete", veio à resposta em voz baixa. Então, se possível, a voz de Draco se tornou ainda mais baixa. "Foi horrível, Harry. Era o começo da primavera, então a água ainda estava gelada. Eu comecei a afundar. As minhas roupas estavam tão pesadas, e quando eu tentei nadar até a superfície, minhas pernas ficavam enroladas no tecido. Eu estava prendendo a respiração, implorando para qualquer deus que pudesse me ouvir para me tirar da água, mas nada aconteceu".

Ele respirou fundo, estremecendo. "Eu nem sei por quanto tempo prendi a respiração, mas eu não conseguia mais. A superfície estava tão longe acima de mim, e não havia nada além de água fria. Eu acho que estava quase desmaiando quando senti um puxão, e então estava deitado na borda da piscina, encharcado, ofegando, meu pai de pé ao meu lado".

"Ele disse 'Eu te disse para não brincar perto da piscina, Draco".

Harry estremeceu e desviou o olhar. Ele quase podia sentir a água em volta de si. Como Lucius podia _fazer _aquilo com uma criança? Especialmente seu próprio filho? Harry estremeceu de novo, e olhou para Draco.

Draco tinha levantado os joelhos até encostá-los no peito, os braços passados em volta de suas pernas. Ele estava tremendo. Sua banana havia caído no chão, esquecida. Ele parecia tão pequeno, como se tivesse sete anos de novo, e estivesse sentado ao lado da piscina, encharcado, trêmulo e tentando não chorar.

"Ah, não, Draco, não faz isso". Harry se ajoelhou diante de Draco. "Você só esta cansado e estressado, só isso".

Draco falou para os joelhos. "Não, Harry, não é só isso. Eu tenho dezesseis anos, e tenho medo de água. É patético. Sabia que eu quase desmaiei quando o Hagrid levou a gente pelo lago no primeiro ano?" Ele enterrou o rosto nos joelhos. "Eu sou tão patético. Medo de água. Ha. Covarde".

Harry pensou em algo para dizer. "Você tem medo de _duas coisas_. Isso não é muito. Voldemort é água. Noventa e nove por cento do mundo bruxo tem medo do Voldemort, e o resto deles são criminosos loucos. E sim, antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu também tenho medo dele. E você tem um motivo muito bom para ter medo de água".

O cabelo loiro pegajoso se moveu quando Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tinha um motivo quando tinha sete anos. Uma explicação quando tinha oito. Uma desculpa quando tinha nove. Eu agora não tenho mais merda nenhuma".

Harry encarou o topo da cabeça de Draco, pensando em algo para dizer, ou fazer. Ele se sentia estranho, como se devesse fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Finalmente, ele fez a primeira coisa em que pensou.

Ele colocou a mão no joelho de Draco. Draco levantou a cabeça e um par de olhos cinzentos ligeiramente injetados olharam de volta para ele. Harry engoliu em seco. "Bom", ele disse, "você quer fazer alguma coisa para resolver isso?".

Draco estreitou os olhos, incrédulo. "Como o quê?".

"Vamos entrar no rio juntos".

Imediatamente, os olhos de Draco voltaram a ter a aparência assustada de um animal caçado. Harry tirou a mão do joelho de Draco para segurar sua mão com força, em parte para Draco não fugir, mas também para dar a ele algum apoio. No fundo de sua mente, ele notou de novo como era fácil tocar Draco. Em destaque maior em sua mente estava um assunto mais importante.

"Você ficou maluco?" Draco tentou se mover, mas Harry agarrou a sua outra mão também. Draco nem pareceu notar. "Eu não posso fazer isso! É um _rio_, Harry! Eu nem posso entrar numa piscina. Caralho, se é maior do que uma poça de lama e mais rápido que uma torneira pingando, eu quero sair correndo pro outro lado". Ele parou. "Eu não acredito que disse isso em voz alta", ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

"Você parece gostar da banheira grande do banheiro dos monitores, certo?" Harry perguntou. "Ela é tão grande quanto a maioria das piscinas que eu já vi".

Draco ficou de boca aberta por um momento, antes de sacudiu a cabeça. "É diferente. É quentinha. Confortável. E então eu sento na borda, e tem tantas bolhas que eu mal posso ver a água".

"Você pode pensar no rio como uma banheira?" No segundo em que Harry fez a pergunta, no entanto, Draco lançou a ele uma expressão de tanta incredulidade que ele se sentiu estúpido por perguntar. "Certo. Pergunta idiota. E quando a gente correu na borda do rio para escapar... sabe, deles. Você não teve problemas com isso".

Draco riu e revirou os olhos. "A água chegava até o nosso tornozelo. Você não estava me pedindo para nadar nela". Ele suspirou e se inclinou para trás, e no processo, soltou as mãos. "Olha, Harry, eu sei que as suas intenções são boas, mas sério, quem se importa. Não vai me matar se eu nunca for nadar. Eu posso viver perfeitamente bem com os pés na terra. Você não pode simplesmente admitir que não pode salvar todos os crupes perdidos, e não pode ajudar todo o mundo?".

Harry encarou Draco até Draco encará-lo de volta Escondida por trás das irises cinzas havia uma mistura desconfortável de medo e insegurança. Mas ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos pediam por alguma coisa. Eles pareciam estar pedindo a Harry para não desistir dele.

"Não, você está certo. Eu não posso ajudar todo o mundo".

Com isso, Draco pareceu desapontado. Apesar de suas palavras era óbvio que Draco realmente queria que Harry fizesse alguma coisa. Esse fato deu a Harry o encorajamento final para dizer o que ele planejava dizer de qualquer jeito.

"Eu não posso ajudar todo o mundo, mas posso ajudar você".

Draco levantou a cabeça. "Mas... mas... o que você vai fazer?".

Harry sorriu e se levantou. "Eu vou te acompanhar, um passo de cada vez. Sem mágica, sem nada espetacular. Só... passo a passo". Ele estendeu a mão. "O pior que pode acontecer é não funcionar, mas se você não tentar, nunca vai saber".

Draco estendeu a mão para a de Harry, mas hesitou.

Harry suspirou. "Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Prometo".

Draco agarrou a mão de Harry.

Harry teve um estranho senso de déjà-vu ao contrário enquanto ajudava Draco a se levantar. Ele sorriu e apertou a mão de Draco de leve antes de soltá-la. "Anda, vamos".

Ele se virou e começou a andar em direção à margem do rio, e quando ouviu passos atrás de si, ele sabia que Draco estava o seguindo. Ele parou a alguns metros do rio e tirou os tênis sem se preocupar em desamarrá-los.

"Não é bom tirar os sapatos sem desamarrar primeiro, Harry", veio uma voz de trás dele. "Vão estragar".

Harry se virou, e viu que estava cara a cara com Draco, que estava a menos de trinta centímetros de distância. O sol do fim da tarde batia nos olhos de Draco, e ele tinha que apertá-los para olhar para Harry. Mesmo pelos olhos estreitos de Draco, Harry podia facilmente ver o nervosismo e o quase pânico que estavam nos olhos dele. Mas ele também podia ver que Draco estava começando a derrubar suas barreiras e se abrir. O efeito foi surpreendente. Era estranho, mas também era... bom.

"Vou me lembrar disso", Harry disse, "mas eles são só um par de tênis baratos. E mais, eu nem me lembro da última vez que me incomodei em desamarrá-los. Os nós provavelmente ficaram permanentes".

Draco o olhou criticamente, mas não se moveu. De fato, era óbvio que ele estava tentando ganhar tempo. Harry estava pensando em um jeito de dizer a ele que ele não podia enrolar para sempre quando teve um lampejo de inspiração. Antes que Draco pudesse responder, ou mesmo protestar, Harry havia se ajoelhado diante dele, e desamarrado seus cadarços. Quando ele se levantou de novo, a boca de Draco estava aberta de surpresa. Harry sorriu. "Esse é o passo um".

Draco tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas saiu como um gemido engasgado. Harry riu. "Viu, não foi tão ruim. Você pode tirá-los agora, sabe. É o passo dois".

Lentamente, Draco tirou os sapatos.

Harry balançou a cabeça, aprovando. Ele deu um passo para trás e havia estendido a mão para tirar o suéter quando Draco o impediu. Harry levantou a sobrancelha, curioso, e Draco respondeu com um sorriso indefinível.

Draco segurou a bainha do suéter de Harry. "Levanta os braços". Ele disse, e Harry obedeceu sem questionar. Com um movimento rápido, seu suéter havia sido puxado por cima de sua cabeça, e Harry sabia que seu cabelo estava apontando em todas as direções. Isso foi confirmado quando Draco riu. Harry tentou ajeitar o cabelo.

"Desiste, Harry. Você tá tentando ajeitar o cabelo há anos. Não funciona".

Harry revirou os olhos em resposta. "Sua vez". Ele quase se surpreendeu quando Draco levantou os braços sem hesitar. Harry parou e o olhou curiosamente.

Talvez Draco achasse mais fácil se alguém o levasse pelos passos. Talvez ele sentia um senso de controle quando fazia um movimento, como um jogo de xadrez, cada jogador por sua vez. Talvez ele precisasse da segurança de deixar Harry guiá-lo. Talvez ele simplesmente confiasse muito em Harry. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele parecia mais calmo do que estivera algum momento antes, se não feliz, e isso era bom o suficiente para Harry.

Harry segurou a ponta da camisa de Draco e a puxou sobre sua cabeça, virando a camisa do avesso no processo. A camiseta de Draco ficou momentaneamente presa na camisa de fora, expondo suas costas e peito por um momento. Ele estremeceu quando o ar bateu em sua pele, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele tirou a camisa das mãos de Harry e a jogou de lado, deixando os dois de camiseta.

Um lampejo de insegurança atingiu Harry quando ele percebeu a onde isso estava levando. Ele olhou de Draco para sua própria camiseta, e de volta para Draco. Draco concordou com a cabeça.

Os nós dos dedos de Draco esbarraram na pele de Harry quando ele levantou a camiseta, e Draco foi surpreendentemente gentil quando puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça de Harry. Mesmo assim, Harry teve que ajeitar os óculos. O vento estava frio quando bateu nos ombros nus de Harry, mas o sol estava morno e relaxante. Ele fechou os olhos, gostando do sentimento de paz. A quilômetros de qualquer lugar, ainda fugindo de Voldemort, ele sabia que logicamente não devia se sentir tão relaxado e contente, mas se sentia. Depois de um momento, ele abriu os olhos de novo e olhou para Draco.

Draco não estava olhando para seu rosto. Ao invés disso, os olhos cinzentos estavam traçando a linha de suas clavículas, e descendo por seu peito.

"Ah... Draco?".

Os olhos cinzas piscaram duas vezes, e Draco olhou para cima de novo. Rapidamente, ele desviou o olhar.

"O quê? Eu sei que sou pateticamente magro -".

"Não", Draco disse, de repente.

"Hã?".

"Não é".

"Não sou o quê?".

"Magro demais".

"Então...?".

Draco o olhou nos olhos, e com a luz forte do sol, Harry achou que podia perceber um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas de Draco. "Eu te disse que você ganhou peso. Você... está bem".

"Ah", Harry disse, sem ter certeza do que responder. "Bom...".

"Desculpa", Draco disse, rapidamente. "Só me distraí. Estávamos...".

"É", Harry disse, com uma risada rápida. "Sua vez agora".

"Ah, é". Dessa vez, Draco hesitou.

"Anda. Eu já tirei a camisa". Harry respeitosamente desviou o olhar. "Ou, se você for tímido, eu posso olhar pro outro lado".

"Pra quê?" Veio à resposta. "Você vai me ver de qualquer jeito".

Harry manteve a cabeça abaixada, mas olhou para cima. "Então...?".

"Eu... eu só não tiro a camisa na frente dos outros com freqüência".

Harry levantou a cabeça, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso. "Ah? E com que freqüência?".

"Ah, algumas... uma ou du... nunca".

Não foi de propósito, mas Harry não pode se impedir de rir. O olhar desanimado no rosto de Draco o fez abafar a risada, mas ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele colocou a mão no braço de Draco para tranqüilizá-lo. "Bom, para tudo tem uma primeira vez. Ou você pode entrar de camisa, mas não é nem a metade da diversão. Então você pode tirar a própria camisa, ou eu -".

Draco interrompeu Harry quando levantou os braços.

Uma vez que Draco fazia algo de um jeito, ele estava determinado a fazer do mesmo jeito até o final, Harry notou. Isso parecia se aplicar a tudo o que ele fazia. Era um traço poderoso, e admirável.

Harry observou com um estranho desligamento quando seus dedos seguraram a camiseta de Draco, que já havia se soltado de suas calças, e puxaram. Ela escorregou pelos ombros de Draco, e passou por sua cabeça, deixando seu cabelo estranhamente bagunçado.

Draco não se incomodou em ajeitar o cabelo. Sua postura estava entre a timidez e a confiança, e ele parecia não saber o que fazer com as mãos. Harry, por sua vez, ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer com a camisa de Draco. Draco não tinha mais músculos do que Harry, mas havia algo nele que parecia mais... Refinado. Aonde Harry se sentia desajeitado, Draco parecia elegante, de algum jeito. Magro, sim, mas elegante, se é que isso era possível para um garoto. Ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, Harry sabia que eles tinham quase a mesma estrutura. Sem as botas que Draco sempre usava, eles também pareciam ser da mesma altura. Ele parecia jovem, exposto daquele jeito, sua pele pálida. Jovem e vulnerável.

Harry ainda estava pensando quando sentiu as mãos de Draco na fivela de seu cinto. Com um grito de surpresa, ele pulou para trás.

"Desculpa!" Draco disse, apressadamente. "Eu não quis fazer isso... eu só achei... quer dizer... ah, Merlin, me desculpa, Harry".

Naquele instante, Harry viu os escudos de Draco voltarem. Suas postura mudou. _É só confiança_, Harry disse para si mesmo. _Isso tudo. Confiança mútua. Ele precisa confiar em mim. Não é só nadar, eu sei que não é_.

"Não, Draco, tudo bem. Você só me pegou de surpresa, só isso. Eu não tinha planejado isso nem nada. Eu não sabia se você tinha planejado... sabe... você pode, se quiser". Harry deu um passo à frente, fechando o espaço entre eles. "Tudo bem. Sério".

Uma parte da mente de Harry lhe dizia que havia algo muito sugestivo no ato lento e gentil de desafivelar o cinto de alguém, ou colocar o dedo no botão das calças de alguém. Havia algo sexual na natureza de abrir o zíper, com seu barulho distinto, e no barulho do tecido quando essas calças desciam pelos quadris da pessoa. Ainda assim, Harry abafou esses pensamentos enquanto Draco metodicamente fazia essas ações, suas mãos se movendo lentamente, mas com segurança. Ao invés disso, Harry estava intensamente consciente da experiência imediata, e de como a postura de Draco se tornara mais aberta, mais confiante, e com menos medo a cada segundo que passava. Ninguém nunca havia o despido assim antes, e nunca, nem por um segundo ele imaginara que a primeira pessoa a fazer isso seria Draco Malfoy. Mas isso não importava. Naquele momento, nada mais importava além da pessoa de pé diante dele.

Harry estava só de cueca, se sentindo muito exposto, e mesmo assim, muito seguro. Confiança completa.

E então ele havia estendido a mão para o cinto de Draco. Ele olhou para cima brevemente, e Draco fez um aceno de cabeça.

Harry havia esperado que suas mãos tremessem enquanto ele tirava o cinto de Draco, mas elas estavam firmes. Os botões vieram depois, e então Draco estava se inclinando no ombro de Harry enquanto tirava os pés das calças, mostrando uma cueca samba canção verde escura. Harry colocou as calças na pilha com o resto das roupas.

"Bom", Harry começou, "é isso".

Draco concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente, os olhos ainda arregalados, quase prateados com a luz do sol. Ele mal parecia consciente de como estava exposto. Ele nem estava olhando para a água. Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Harry. Era como se Draco houvesse tirado os últimos traços de sua máscara; a imagem e o ego haviam desaparecido com as roupas. Só o que tinha ficado era Draco.

"Então, você acha que está pronto?".

"Não", Draco disse em voz baixa, "mas vou tentar mesmo assim".

Harry fez um aceno de cabeça e se virou em direção à água. Ele só havia dado alguns passos, no entanto, quando Draco fez um barulho engasgado. Harry olhou por cima do ombro. "Qual o problema?".

Draco havia cruzado os braços protetoramente em volta de si, e olhava de Harry, para a água e de volta para Harry. "Eu não sei se... é... eu não acho que posso... quer dizer... eu acho que preciso..." Ele ficou um pouco mais reto, mas isso só acentuou sua insegurança. "Merlin, olha para mim. Eu pareço tão patético. Harry, eu -".

Harry deu um passo rápido em direção a Draco e estendeu a mão. Draco sorriu um pouco enquanto a aceitava com um "obrigado" abafado.

Harry entrou na água primeiro. O fundo do rio era uma mistura de areia e cascalho fino, e a água estava fria em volta de seus tornozelos. Parecia tão convidativa que ele quase queria mergulhar de cabeça na parte mais funda sem esperar, até que ele sentiu a mão de Draco puxá-lo. Ele se virou.

Draco havia congelado no lugar. "Eu... eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso. Talvez... talvez a gente deva simplesmente resumir isso como um esforço de um grifinório com um complexo crônico de herói, voltar para árvore, e encerrar a noite. Talvez você possa pegar um peixe. Eu até ajudo a limpar se você quiser. Ou talvez -".

Harry colocou um dedo nos lábios de Draco, o silenciando. Então ele segurou a outra mão de Draco, agarrando firmemente ambas suas mãos agora. Mantendo seus olhos fixos no rosto de Draco, ele teve a certeza de que tinha sua atenção antes de falar.

"Não olha para água. Olha só para mim. Pode fazer isso?".

Os olhos cinzentos o encararam, sem piscar, confiantes. "Posso".

Sem se virar, sem quebrar o contato visual, Harry deu um passo para trás. Quando o fez, ele puxou Draco junto com ele, e o pé esquerdo de Draco entrou na água. Harry sentiu o arrepio que correu pelo corpo de Draco por suas mãos, mas continuou as segurando. Por sua vez, Draco segurou as mãos de Harry com mais força, mas seus olhos não se moveram.

Outro passo, e Harry sentiu a água subir acima de seus tornozelos, fria e convidativa. Os olhos de Draco se fecharam por um breve momento quando seu outro pé entrou na água. Um instante depois, seus olhos abriram de novo e mais uma vez ficaram fixos nos de Harry.

Harry quase se sentiu como se eles estivessem se movendo como um só, como parceiros de dança, dançando ao som da música da água correndo. A água subiu por seus joelhos, e até a metade das coxas, molhando sua cueca samba canção. De repente, Draco parou.

"Eu não acredito que estou deixando você fazer isso comigo", ele disse, mal acima de um sussurro. "Devo estar maluco".

"Você está indo bem".

"Há. Eu to tremendo que nem vara verde, eu posso sentir o meu coração batendo, e cada pedacinho do meu bom senso me diz para me virar e correr".

"Mas você não quer fazer isso".

"Não". Draco fez uma pausa. "Harry, eu acho que você não faria isso... mas você pode me prometer... não vai contar uma palavra disso - _nada _disso - quando a gente voltar?".

Harry sorriu. "Palavra de grifinório".

"Eu tinha medo disso".

"Ah, você!" Com um movimento rápido, Harry soltou uma das mãos de Draco e jogou água fria no garoto. Draco arregalou os olhos.

Um segundo depois de ter feito isso, Harry de repente percebeu que podia ter acabado com todo o progresso que havia feito com Draco. Ele ainda tinha uma das mãos de Draco presa na sua, então se ele quisesse, podia segurá-lo, mas Draco não estava lutando para se libertar. Ele estava perfeitamente parado, seu rosto congelado em uma expressão de choque.

"Draco? Desculpa, eu não quis -".

Ele foi interrompido quando Draco se moveu. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Draco havia se soltado de Harry, estendido as duas mãos, e jogado água no rosto de Harry. Harry abriu os olhos para ver gotas de água escorrendo em seus óculos. Além dessas gotas, Draco estava curvado, com as mãos nos joelhos, rindo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo tossir.

Harry olhou para ele irritado e sacudiu o cabelo. Se era possível, Draco riu mais ainda.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse com medo".

Draco finalmente pareceu recuperar o fôlego. "Eu sou um sonserino, Harry. Eu posso ficar com medo, mas nunca indefeso. E eu não posso deixar um pedido de vingança sem resposta".

"Então", Harry disse, enquanto tirava os óculos para sacudir a água, "isso fez você se sentir melhor? Menos assustado?".

Draco parou. "Bom... eu ainda estou tremendo, e ir muito mais fundo não é a minha idéia de diversão. Mas ajuda. Rir".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e colocou os óculos de volta no rosto. "Agora você entende por que eu fiz isso alguns dias atrás? Correndo para nadar, tentando me divertir, mesmo que a hora fosse provavelmente horrível?".

"Sem mencionar perigosa, mas é, eu entendo".

"Fico feliz". Então Harry se virou e começou a andar até a parte mais funda.

"Harry?" A voz de Draco se tornou nervosa de novo. "Harry... onde você está indo?"

"Nadar, claro", Harry respondeu, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível.

"Você... você vai simplesmente me deixar aqui?".

_Vai ser bom apra ele_. "Não, eu não vou te deixar. Eu estou bem aqui". A água passava de sua cintura, e então pegava suas costelas. Então, ele parou e se virou para encarar Draco. "Só alguns passos na sua frente".

Se os olhos de Draco davam alguma informação, ele não pensava que eram "só alguns passos". Ele estava olhando para a água entre ele e Harry como se fosse o Canal da Mancha. "E... você quer que eu... eu...".

Harry suspirou. "Se eu te levar o caminho todo, então você não vai poder dizer que fez sozinho, vai?".

"Mas eu não posso!" Draco disse, algo entre um grito e um guincho de pânico. "Está fria... eu posso senti-la em volta de mim. Eu odeio isso...".

"_Draco_", Harry disse, o mais firmemente possível. Seu tom de voz definitivamente prendeu a atenção de Draco, e imediatamente os dois olhos cinzentos estavam fixos em seu rosto. Harry deu um aceno de cabeça, aprovando, antes de continuar. "Draco, você andou quilômetros de floresta e montanhas, e ainda está vivo. Você irritou o próprio Voldemort, e ele é muito mais terrível do que alguns metros de água. Você ainda está vivo". Harry se permitiu sorrir por dentro, e fez uma voz mais gentil. "Você abriu a porta da minha cela, e andou aqueles poucos metros até chegar a mim, e me tirou de lá. Aqueles poucos metros não eram mais do que esses. Você pode fazer isso".

Harry não tinha certeza de quando a luta de Draco para superar seu medo havia se tornado sua também. No momento, o sucesso ou fracasso de Draco seria seu também. De algum jeito, mesmo depois de qualquer outro sucesso improvável que eles haviam conseguido juntos, Harry não podia imaginá-los falhando em um objetivo em comum. Olhando para a mistura de medo e determinação lutando por dominância nos olhos de Draco, Harry percebeu que estava tentando passar alguma força para Draco.

De repente, Draco olhou para o rio com o mesmo rosto de quando ele havia se preparado para duelar com Harry no segundo ano. Parecia que ele estava tentando mentalmente estabelecer sua dominância sobre a água.

Então, ele levantou os olhos e olhou fixamente para Harry. Seu rosto perdeu a expressão irritada e se tornou inexpressivo. Era uma máscara, e ele a estava usando como uma ferramenta para manter a compostura, mas nessa máscara, seus olhos ainda estavam vivos. O sol batia nas ondas e lançava reflexos em seu rosto, peito, braços e pernas, mas principalmente em seus olhos, transformando o cinza num prateado. Ele começou a andar.

A água subia pela pele de Draco com cada passo, e Harry notou que ele estava tremendo a cada pequena onda que o afundava mais alguns centímetros. As ondas chegaram ao seu umbigo, um arrepio profundo passou por ele, e ele parou, a mais ou menos um metro e meio de distância.

_Anda, Draco. Você consegue_.

Draco fechou os olhos. Harry imaginou que Draco estava revivendo os momentos breves, mas aterrorizantes de alguns anos antes, quando achou que estava se afogando.

_Você pode vencer isso_.

A água fria o sufocando. As roupas enroladas em volta de seus pés. Sem ar para respirar.

_Venha_...

Draco respirou fundo.

_Até_...

Os olhos cinzentos se abriram por uma fração de segundo, observando a distância, e então se fecharam de novo.

_Mim_...

Houve um salto, e um borrifo de água, e de repente os braços de Draco estavam passados com força em volta de Harry, e Harry o segurava. Havia a pele quente pressionada contra a sua, e tremia violentamente, se movendo enquanto Draco ofegava.

"Eu não acredito que fiz isso...".

"Você conseguiu...".

"Nunca achei que fosse...".

"Sabia que você podia".

Draco apoiou a testa no ombro de Harry, respirando lenta e profundamente. "Obrigado".

Harry controlou a vontade de rir. "Por quê? Você conseguiu sozinho". Ele apertou Harry de leve, tanto para confortá-lo quanto para parabenizá-lo "Você nos tirou da masmorra sozinho Você enfrentou Voldemort sozinho. E você chegou aqui sozinho".

"Não".

Draco soltou Harry, e Harry estava relutante em soltá-lo. Eles olharam um para o outro, e Harry observou a luz no rosto de Draco de novo. Olhos prateados.

"Eu tenho que culpar você por isso tudo sabe, Potter".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa com o uso repentino de seu sobrenome. "Ah?" Ele disse, cuidadosamente.

Draco respirou lentamente, e pareceu estar considerando cuidadosamente o que tinha a dizer. Finalmente, ele pressionou os lábios firmemente, fez um aceno de cabeça para si mesmo, e falou. "Eu te peguei em primeiro lugar porque queria vingança por uma coisa que você fez". Ele parou de novo, como se estivesse lutando com as palavras que estavam tentando sair de sua boca. "Eu perdi a fé em tudo o que acreditava por causa do que você disse. Eu mudei completamente o meu conceito de poder por causa do que eu vi você fazer".

Draco estava tremendo, mas dessa vez Harry tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com a água. Ele respirou fundo. "Eu dei as costas a tudo o que eu era por causa de quem você é. E eu enfrentei os meus medos porque você disse que eu podia".

Ele fixou o olhar no de Harry, e gradualmente parou de tremer. Seus olhos brilhavam de sinceridade. "Harry... _sempre _foi você".

Harry mal estava respirando, e sabia que Draco tinha consciência disso.

Draco balançou a cabeça, e repetiu, "Obrigado".

O sol brilhava por trás das montanhas distantes depois do rio, lançando uma luz dourada sobre as árvores, pedras, ondas e o rosto de Harry. Eles não haviam ficado muito tempo no rio. Com o sol começando a se por o ar estava começando a ficar muito frio para continuar na água. Eles se secaram com toalhas que Harry transfigurou, se vestiram rapidamente, e tomaram a decisão de montar o acampamento ali mesmo... Tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Não havia necessidade de falar, e o silêncio era confortável.

A Capa de Invisibilidade havia se transformado em uma barraca de novo, não que eles esperassem chuva. Era só pelo prazer de ter uma barraca. Para o jantar, Draco havia usado o punhal para cortar o abacaxi. _Incrível como uma coisa que parece tão horrível - até perigosa - possa ser tão doce_. Com os restos da sua refeição leve limpos, eles entraram na barraca, deitaram lado a lado, olhando para o sol poente.

Nunca na vida de Draco ele se sentira tão contente, como se estivesse realmente no lugar certo, na hora certa, com a pessoa certa. Pelo menos por aquela noite, ele se forçou a deixar suas preocupações de lado, e simplesmente _ser_. E era _bom_.

Ele não havia percebido quanto peso um simples medo podia colocar nos ombros de alguém. Ele ainda não estava confortável com a água, e certamente não sabia nadar, mas agora sabia que podia enfrentá-la. Ele se sentia mais leve, de algum jeito. E ele devia tudo isso a Harry. Talvez esse pensamento devesse incomodá-lo, ele pensou, mas não incomodava. De fato, o efeito era bem oposto.

Draco virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

Harry estava deitado de barriga para baixo, as mãos cruzadas debaixo do queixo, olhando para o pôr-do-sol com os olhos meio fechados. Sua boca estava curvada num sorriso relaxado. Draco observou, inexplicavelmente cativado, às pálpebras de Harry lentamente se fecharem. Primeiro Draco pensou que Harry estava pegando no sono, mas então Harry respirou fundo, esticou os braços diante de si e colocou de novo as mãos debaixo do queixo.

Draco sorriu. "Então, Harry, no que você está pensando?".

"Estou pensando que estou deitado numa pedra bem inconfortável, mas estou com preguiça demais para mudar de lugar".

"Você é tão -".

"Eu sou tão o quê?" Um olho verde espiou por debaixo da pálpebra meio fechada.

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça, divertido Ele rapidamente se sentou, agarrou o ombro de Harry e o virou de lado. Rapidamente localizando a pedra, ele a mudou de lugar e colocou Harry de volta gentilmente. "Problema resolvido".

Harry, que nem parecia que havia sido repentinamente sacudido, suspirou. De novo, ele se espreguiçou, lembrando a Draco de um gato, e virou de lado, olhando para Draco. Ele apoiou a cabeça na mão e sorriu para ele. "Meu herói".

"E não esqueça disso". Draco olhou para Harry, e percebeu que não gostava de não estar no mesmo nível que ele. Um segundo depois, ele estava esticado, imitando a posição de Harry. "Quem pensaria... um ano atrás... um mês atrás...".

"Ninguém", Harry respondeu imediatamente. "Muito menos a gente".

"Você não deixou eu terminar a pergunta. Eu poderia ter perguntado 'quem pensaria que eu ia comer um abacaxi'".

"Mas não ia".

Draco sorriu. "Você está certo. Por que você sempre tem que estar certo?".

"Eu não estou. Eu dei um palpite. Só o que você fez foi confirmar". O sorriso de Harry se apagou. "Mas eu estava realmente errado sobre uma coisa".

"Ah?".

"Eu estava errado sobre você".

Imediatamente, Draco sentiu seu rosto esquentando. Ele tentou se impedir de corar, franziu a testa, e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não estava".

Harry o olhou severamente. "Sério?" Ele disse, sarcasticamente. "Porque se eu estivesse certo, nós dois ainda estaríamos na masmorra do Voldemort, e você sabe disso".

Draco olhou para sua mão, que ele rapidamente ocupou puxando folhas de grama, uma por vez. Ele se sentia tão ambivalente sobre isso. Não era que ele estava orgulhoso de quem havia sido, mas também não estava completamente envergonhado. Talvez o problema fosse mais que ele não tinha muita certeza de quem era no momento. Tudo havia mudado tanto, e mesmo que ele gostasse da mudança, tudo ainda era muito novo, muito diferente. Ele não tinha certeza se eram simplesmente as coisas que haviam mudado, ou se ele havia mudado junto com elas. Mesmo que ele se sentisse contente com a situação atual e confiante de suas decisões, apesar de sentir que esses sentimentos estavam no lugar errado, ao mesmo tempo ele também se sentia vazio, como se estivesse sem um pedaço de si mesmo. Então, talvez ele só estivesse confuso, e pensando em círculos.

Ele ainda tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele sabia quem havia sido, e essa pessoa nunca entraria no rio.

"Potter, você sabe perfeitamente que tudo o que eu fiz... na escola, nas masmorras... aquilo era eu. E quem eu _era _ainda é uma parte de quem eu _sou_. Eu não vou começar a dançar pelas ruas cantando as pregações do Dumbledore. Eu ainda não gosto de trouxas e Sa-nascidos trouxas mudando as tradições da sociedade bruxa. E eu ainda morro de vontade de te vencer no quadribol".

Harry sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não pense que eu não sei disso. Mas eu também não te dei crédito suficiente. Tudo bem, você não me deu muito incentivo esses anos todos, mas no meio do caminho..." O sorriso se apagou, e por um momento, Harry pareceu que sentia profundamente. "Desculpa, mas eu acho que parei de pensar em você como uma pessoa. Eu achava que você não tinha a capacidade de mudar".

"Eu não queria mudar".

"Mas mudou".

Draco deu uma risada rápida. "De novo, sua culpa".

"Tudo é minha culpa, de um jeito ou de outro. Lembra?".

Por dentro, Draco estremeceu, mas Harry não notou.

Harry fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente. "Só espero que não esteja errado quando realmente importar".

Draco inclinou a cabeça. Parecia uma boa oportunidade para perguntar uma coisa que o incomodava desde que ele havia admitido seu medo. Ele apenas tinha que chegar à pergunta do jeito certo. "Harry... eu tenho uma pergunta estranha para você".

"Mmm?".

"Do que você tem medo?".

Harry o olhou por um instante antes de responder. "Bom, várias coisas, acho".

"Diz uma".

"Voldemort".

Draco revirou os olhos. "Acho que já cobrimos isso. Parabéns, você é são".

"Há, o júri ainda está decidindo isso. Draco. Isso é para te provar que eu não sou perfeito?" Harry perguntou diretamente, sem ser do tipo que fazia rodeios. "Que você não é o único que tem medo? Porque -".

"Não", Draco interrompeu, um pouco mais rápido do que pretendia. "Não... na verdade, eu estava realmente curioso".

"Bom..." Harry se mexeu, sem sair do lugar. Ele olhou em volta, e mordeu distraidamente o lábio inferior. O fato de que ele parecia estar se esforçando para lembrar de alguma coisa não fazia Draco se sentir muito melhor sobre seu próprio medo, mas Draco se lembrou que ele tinha outras razões para perguntar.

Harry finalmente soltou o lábio dos dentes. "Eu não gosto de formigas. Uma ou duas não me incomodam, mas elas são meio assustadoras quando são muitas, rastejando em tudo...".

"Isso não é um medo, Harry. É uma reação natural a uma criatura nojenta".

"Mesmo assim eu não gosto delas".

Draco não pode se impedir de rir. "Formigas e aranhas e cobras e outras coisas rastejantes... você é uma garotinha, Potter".

"Ei!" Harry meio que se sentou, indignado. "Aranhas não me incomodam nem um pouco, e cobras são boas de conversar. Além do mais, não fui eu que guinchei como um porco quando _pensou _que tinha uma lesma no cabelo".

Draco sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar. "Certo. Esquece que eu disse isso".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, deu um sorriso de satisfação, e se apoiou na mão com um suspiro de contentamento, mas Draco não ia deixar o assunto morrer. Ele estava querendo chegar a algo mais específico.

"Então, do que você tem medo _mesmo_?".

Harry resmungou. "Agulhas, então".

"De costurar?".

Harry fez uma careta. "Não. É um jeito que os trouxas tem de dar certos remédios... eles enfiam uma agulha no seu braço e... _argh_. Eu nem gosto de pensar nisso".

A imagem se plantou na cabeça de Draco, e ele estremeceu. "Acho que eu tenho a idéia geral. Viu? Trouxas _são _loucos".

"Bom, nesse caso eu concordo com você. Eu tive que ser vacinado antes de ir à escola trouxa quando tinha cinco anos, e eram três doses. Acho que eu devia ter tomado algumas quando era menor, mas minha tia não se incomodou. A primeira... eu não sabia o que esperar, então nem reagi. Doeu como uma picada de abelha, e me surpreendeu, então a minha reação natural foi ficar emburrado e me recusar a tomar a próxima. Bom, a tia Petúnia me deu um tapa na cara e me disse para parar de ser um bebê, mas quando a enfermeira trouxe a outra dose, eu não consegui ficar parado."

Harry virou o rosto para a mão enquanto falava. "Ela me agarrou pelos braços e não deixou eu me mover até que a enfermeira tinha administrado as outras duas, mas cada vez que a enfermeira chegava perto, ela agia como se tivesse sido eletrocutada, então enfiava a agulha com muita força. Eu não fazia idéia de que a tinha eletrocutado - eu não sabia que era bruxo na época. Eu estava tremendo tanto quando acabou... nós fomos para o carro e eu não conseguia colocar o cinto de segurança. Eu ainda estava tremendo quando chegamos em casa. Porque eu tinha me comportado mal, eu tive que passar a tarde no armário. Meu braço estava dolorido, e eu estava triste". Ele deu uma risada amarga e olhou de volta para Draco. "Eu não tive que fazer isso desde esse dia, felizmente. Se alguém tentasse fazer isso comigo agora, seria azarado até a China".

De novo, Draco imaginou a cena, e não pôde impedir a sensação de enjôo em seu estômago por causa da imagem. "Sabe, acho que eu também a teria azarado. Mas Harry, isso é um medo paralisante, ou só uma coisa que você acha assustadora?".

"Você está realmente _tão _determinado assim a descobrir o que me assusta?" Quando Draco não respondeu, Harry resmungou. "Só assustadora, acho. Não tenho que lidar com isso há anos, e as pequenas coisas não me incomodam mais".

"Então", Draco pressionou, "você está me dizendo que não tem nenhum medo mesmo, ou está escondendo alguma coisa?".

Dessa vez, Harry olhou para baixo. "Quando estávamos aprendendo sobre os bichos-papões em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, no terceiro ano, meu bicho-papão se transformou em um dementador".

"Dementadores são o que te dão mais medo?" Draco perguntou, de repente se lembrando com total clareza o efeito que eles tinham em Harry.

Harry franziu a testa para ele. "Bom, eu certamente não tive medo de você numa capa maior".

Draco se encolheu timidamente.

Harry sorriu. "Na verdade, eu perguntei ao professor Lupin sobre isso. A explicação dele fez eu me sentir um pouco melhor. Ele me disse que os dementadores são a personificação do medo, e ter medo de um dementador... é ter medo do medo".

Draco apertou os lábios enquanto considerava isso. "Então, você está dizendo que a única coisa que assusta o grande Harry Potter é o próprio medo?".

Harry sorriu amargamente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Talvez costumasse ser. Muita coisa aconteceu desde o nosso terceiro ano".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então... do que você tem medo agora?" Sua curiosidade havia aumentado agora, e tinha um nível distinto de preocupação. Harry se mantinha tão fortemente guardado, e agora, vê-lo derrubar as paredes... Era diferente. "Do que o _Harry _tem medo?".

Harry tossiu, e Draco suspeitou que isso estivesse encobrindo outro som.

"Eu tenho medo de falhar. Eu tenho medo da responsabilidade que me foi dada, mas eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer se eu ignorar essa responsabilidade". Harry olhou para Draco tristemente. "Você acha que nunca foi bom o suficiente... mas eu me preocupo que se não for bom o suficiente..." Sua voz sumiu.

"Se você não for bom o suficiente o quê?" Draco pressionou.

"Tudo".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

Harry suspirou. "Eu costumava odiar o Voldemort pelo que ele fez com os meus pais. Então eu passei a odiá-lo também pelo que ele fazia com todo o resto do mundo. Eu queria enfrentá-lo pela única razão de que queria que ele morresse. E então... eu descobri que não tinha escolha... eu teria que enfrentá-lo de qualquer jeito. Mais ninguém... só eu".

Isso era algo que Draco sempre quisera saber: por que Harry? Ele esperou, tentando ser paciente, esperando até que Harry estivesse pronto para dizer... O que quer que ele fosse dizer.

"Tem uma profecia", Harry finalmente disse. "Quando você pensa na idéia, parece tão completamente ridículo... que razão idiota... toda essa confusão simplesmente porque a Trelawney tinha que ir e realmente fazer uma predição _de verdade_".

Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. "Harry, profecias são coisas sérias".

"É, nem me diga", Harry murmurou.

"Então, o que dizia?".

"Resumindo? É ele ou eu. Ha. Aparentemente, sou eu que tenho _'o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas'_. E todo o mundo espera que eu faça isso, quando só o que eu quero fazer é jogar quadribol".

Draco fez uma careta para a ironia das palavras de Harry. Harry estava olhando para o chão entre eles, a postura de uma pessoa evitando alguma coisa.

"Tem algo mais não tem? Na profecia".

Sem olhar para cima, Harry sussurrou, _"Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_. Ele riu. "Que tipo de piada doentia é essa?".

As palavras se repetiram na cabeça de Draco enquanto ele observava o rosto triste de Harry. "Harry..." A verdadeira pergunta que Draco estava guardando estava bem ali, na ponta da língua. E era a melhor chance que ele teria de perguntar. "Você tem medo de morrer?".

Harry não se moveu por um momento, mas seu olhar finalmente encontrou o de Draco. Seu rosto estava contorcido, mas seus olhos estavam claros. "Dumbledore me disse uma vez que para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte. Eu não sei se eu acredito nisso, e tenho certeza de que a minha mente não é exatamente bem estruturada... mas não, acho que não tenho medo. De morrer".

Harry olhou para algum lugar além do ombro de Draco. "Me sinto como se estivesse vivendo uma vida empresada, desde que descobri como os meus pais morreram. Quando eu descobri que o Voldemort estava especificamente procurando a mim..." Ele respirou fundo."Eu não quero morrer nem nada, e eu não pretendo perder... eu não posso perder... mas ultimamente, eu sinto como se tivesse um relógio, contando os segundos, como se meu tempo estivesse se acabando. Eu não sei quanto tempo resta no relógio, mas ainda posso senti-lo".

Algo dentro do peito de Draco apertou com força, e ele não pode completamente impedir a expressão de choque.

Harry não pareceu notar, no entanto. O canto de sua boca se contorceu num sorriso. "Quando chegar à hora, eu terei que enfrentá-lo. E sei que vou estar o mais pronto possível". Seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em Draco. "Mas enquanto isso, eu só quero ser humano. Eu quero aproveitar a vida, para variar. Eu pensei muito nisso, na verdade. Sirius estava miserável enquanto se escondia do Ministério, preso dentro do esconderijo... bom, não posso te dizer onde, mas Sirius pensava nele como uma prisão. Ele não queria se esconder; ele queria lutar, ele queria viver. E eu acho que ele estava mais feliz, naqueles últimos meses, nos minutos antes de morrer. Ele estava duelando, e estava rindo. Ele foi imprudente, mas estava livre. Eu quero aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho. Sirius ia querer isso".

Draco teve que tossir para limpar a garganta antes de poder falar. Mesmo assim, ele só conseguiu um suspiro rouco. "O que acontece quando acabar o tempo do relógio?".

Harry deu de ombros. "Então eu vou ter que lidar com isso quando chegar à hora, e espero estar pronto. Eu tenho medo de falhar, mas o medo é a maior arma do Voldemort. Não posso deixá-lo usar isso contra mim. Além do mais, existem coisas piores que a morte, acho".

"Como o quê?".

"Ficar sozinho". O rosto de Harry começou a relaxar. "Eu nunca mais quero ficar sozinho".

"Ah", foi só o que Draco pensou em dizer.

"Draco, deixa-me ver as suas mãos".

"Quê?" A mudança na conversa foi inesperada.

Harry se sentou, e Draco automaticamente o imitou. "Posso ver suas mãos? Por favor?".

Draco não tinha certeza do rumo da conversa, e não tinha certeza do motivo de se sentir tímido de repente, mas obedeceu. Ele estendeu as mãos entre eles, com as palmas viradas para cima. Foi só então que ele se lembrou dos ferimentos feios que ganhara por causa da corda. As palmas de suas mãos estavam esfoladas e cheias de bolhas, mas ele não se incomodara em curá-las. Uma parte masoquista dele havia decidido que ele merecia. Ele tinha estado tão distraído que até esquecera que os ferimentos estavam ali.

Agora que se concentrava neles, no entanto, ele não pôde deixar de estremecer quando Harry estendeu a mão e segurou a dele.

"Porque você não as curou?".

Draco deu de ombros.

Um sorriso triste passou pelo rosto de Harry. "Você me curou de só Merlin sabe o que, e não se preocupou em cuidar de umas esfoladuras de corda?".

"Acho que eu tinha outras coisas em mente".

Dessa vez, o sorriso ficou no rosto de Harry. "Você disse que ia me mostrar como tinha feito, talvez. Vai mesmo?" Não havia necessidade de perguntar o que Harry queria dizer.

"Bom... foi tipo um instinto, acho. Você estava machucado, e eu estava preocupado, e... aqui, olha". Draco inverteu a posição para que ele estivesse segurando as mãos de Harry, e as virou para que as palmas das mãos de Harry estivessem viradas para cima. Suas próprias mãos estavam acima das de Harry, separadas por alguns centímetros. Ele não tinha certeza de que podia fazê-lo, mas não havia outro jeito de explicar.

Focando cada fibra do seu ser, Draco se concentrou em nada mais do que construir energia entre as suas mãos. Ele imaginou calor. Ele tentou sentir o formigamento. Ele imaginou a luz brilhante, e o brilho estranho que ela deixava. E ali estava ela. A luz era fraca no inicio, quase imperceptível, mas lentamente cresceu. Logo, era como se uma bola de luz brilhante estivesse suspensa no ar entre as mãos deles.

Era lindo.

Harry ofegou, e Draco desviou o olhar de suas mãos, para os olhos de Harry. A luz entre suas mãos brilhava mais no rosto de Harry do que os últimos raios do sol. Ao invés da luz do sol, ela não parecia se refletir na lente dos seus óculos, mas os atravessava direto, irradiando de volta o verde intenso de suas irises.

"Isso... é incrível", ele disse.

"É mesmo", Draco disse, sem ter certeza de que estavam falando da mesma coisa.

Harry olhou de volta para baixo, e os olhos de Draco seguiram. Então Harry moveu as mãos, lentamente as virando e levantando. Draco imitou o movimento, e o tempo todo, a pequena bola branca flutuava entre eles. Quando eles pararam, suas mãos estavam levantadas, as palmas viradas uma para a outra.

Então, Draco sentiu algo mudar. A bola parecia estar vibrando diferente, ficando mais forte. Antes, a energia tinha sido apenas de Draco, mas agora, de algum jeito, a energia de Harry se juntava com a sua. Duas vibrações distintas revolviam juntas, zumbindo baixo, criando uma estranha harmonia de luz e calor. Draco rapidamente olhou de novo para o rosto de Harry, e viu que estava torcido em concentração. Ele estava se colocando na bola, se é que isso era possível, e a energia era uma extensão dele. Durante esse tempo, Draco podia _sentir _Harry; algo que era familiar e unicamente Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente de tudo que Draco já vira ou sentira.

Entre eles, a bola de repente começou a crescer, e a mudar de forma. As mãos de Draco pareciam mais quentes, mas não muito. Na verdade, era uma sensação extremamente confortável.

Draco observou a luz se mover em direção às suas palmas. Ela envolveu suas mãos, se agarrando à sua pele, o envolvendo como água na terra seca. Era uma sensação estranha, enquanto o calor se espalhava em seus braços. Ele podia senti-lo invadindo seus músculos, correndo por suas veias. Chegou até seu peito, e então o mundo estava envolvido no calor estranho passando por seu corpo, e os olhos verdes olhando para ele. Ele suspeitou que era tudo a mesma coisa.

E então Harry juntou suas mãos. Automaticamente, os dedos de Draco passaram por entre os dele quando ele sentiu um choque. Ele fechou os olhos, tomado por uma estranha tontura, segurando com força as mãos de Harry como se fosse a única coisa o ancorando à realidade. Seu coração batia forte, e ele percebeu que precisava respirar.

Estremecendo, Draco respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. A luz havia sumido. Parecia tão escuro na barraca, e ele percebeu que o sol havia acabado de se por.

Eles ficaram assim por um minuto, as mãos ainda juntas, palma com palma. Draco não queria se mover, e de algum jeito tinha certeza de que Harry se sentia do mesmo jeito. Ainda que a luz tivesse sumido, Draco ainda podia sentir os restos fracos dela, formigando no espaço não existente entre suas mãos. Ele não queria deixar de sentir aquilo, mas eventualmente, tinha que acontecer. Finalmente, eles soltaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

Draco olhou para suas mãos, e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que as marcas vermelhas haviam sumido sem deixar rastros. Nenhuma surpresa, não, mas havia outra emoção ali, e Draco não tinha certeza de que sabia o nome dela. Isso era tão diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha vivido.

A sensação de formigamento desapareceu, e no lugar dela, ele se sentiu completamente relaxado, e ainda assim, completamente acordado. Quando ele levantou o olhar de novo, um tipo diferente de calor imediatamente tomou o lugar dela.

Harry estava sorrindo seu sorriso torto, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, e Draco teve que rir.

"Exibido".

"E não esqueça disso", Harry repetiu. Ele olhou para a silhueta da paisagem e sorriu satisfeito. "Quer dormir logo para podermos começar cedo amanhã?".

"Acho que sim", Draco disse. As palavras pareciam fugir dele no momento. Ele achou que provavelmente era melhor assim.

Primeiro, ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou seu galho, tirou o punhal da bainha e fez uma marca nele. Era seu ritual noturno, e Harry não havia questionado desde a primeira noite. Colocando o galho de volta no bolso, e o punhal seguramente de volta na bainha, ele então estendeu a mão para a sacola de viagem. Ele puxou a capa, a aumentou de volta para o tamanho normal, e a desdobrou. Harry automaticamente agarrou uma ponta e ajudou a esticá-la pela barraca.

Draco ficou surpreso, mas não chocado, quando Harry virou de lado, de frente para ele. Sem querer ser do contra, Draco fez o mesmo. Ele observou quando Harry tirou os óculos, os dobrou cuidadosamente, e colocou no chão ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele sorriu quando Harry bocejou, se espreguiçou, e imitou Draco, colocando um braço debaixo de sua cabeça.

"Somos uma dupla estranha, não somos?" Harry murmurou.

Seu rosto estava a menos de trinta centímetros do de Draco, e tirando a distância, Draco sabia que isso era o mais próximo que já estivera de outro ser humano. Ele gostava disso.

"Somos", Draco respondeu. Ele ainda não tinha muita certeza do que dizer, mas de algum jeito, as palavras não eram tão importantes. "A gente devia dormir".

"Devia", Harry disse, mas não fechou os olhos.

Draco também não.

A luz do dia sumiu, deixando nada além das sombras visíveis com a luz azulada da meia lua. Mesmo que Draco não pudesse mais ver os olhos de Harry, ele sabia que ainda estavam abertos. Ele disse a si mesmo para dormir, mas não podia, mesmo que estivesse completamente confortável. Ele estaria cansado no dia seguinte, mas de algum jeito, não se importava. Então ele simplesmente ficou deitado, respirando lentamente, gostando da noite quente e da brisa suave.

Finalmente, quando ele sentiu que Harry devia ter dormido, ele sentiu a capa sendo puxada quando Harry se moveu, e de repente ele podia sentir a respiração de Harry contra o seu pescoço, e o calor que irradiava do corpo de Harry. Eles não estavam se tocando, mas estavam tão próximos que era como se estivessem.

Enquanto as estrelas piscavam no céu, e a lua desaparecia por trás do horizonte, Draco adormeceu.

* * *

_I swam across. I jumped across for you.  
And all the things that you do.  
And they were all yellow._

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful.  
Do you know  
For you I bleed myself dry?  
For you I bleed myself dry._

_(Coldplay)_


	14. Ponto de Ruptura

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Aluada Rock  
betagem da tradução por Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Treze: Ponto de Ruptura

O dia amanheceu claro e quente, mas o único ocupante da barraca perto do rio ainda roncava suavemente. Um zumbido em sua orelha o fez se mover, mas ele simplesmente se aconchegou melhor na capa macia e voltou a roncar. Algo passou em sua bochecha, e ele tentou esmagá-lo por reflexo, mas não abriu os olhos. Quando o mosquito pousou no nariz de Harry e o picou, ele lhe deu um tapa.

O tapa na cara o acordou na hora, e ele se sentou, piscando com a claridade da manhã.

"Droga de inseto", ele resmungou, esfregando o nariz, que agora coçava _e _doía. Ele suspirou e olhou para seu companheiro. "Bom dia, Dra-".

Ele parou. A barraca estava vazia. "Draco", ele sussurrou.

Colocando seus óculos com pressa, ele se levantou, cambaleando e quase derrubando a barraca no processo. Ele estava preste a gritar o nome de Draco quando o viu, e isso o fez parar.

Draco estava de pé na parte rasa do rio, olhando para a outra margem. Suas calças estavam enroladas até o joelho, e a água chegava até suas canelas. Ondas do rio batiam em suas pernas e em outras ondas, brilhando com a luz. Ele estava só de camiseta - Harry notou o suéter azul na margem do rio.

Draco deu um pequeno passo à frente, fazendo ondas maiores no rio calmo. Enquanto ele se movia, Harry podia ver seus ombros ficando tensos por baixo da camiseta. Ele colocou o outro pé ao lado do primeiro, e parou de novo. Mesmo que Harry não pudesse ver seu rosto, ele podia imaginar. Draco quase fechava os olhos cada vez que dava um passo. Então, quando parava de novo, ele abria bem os olhos, observando tudo.

Com o sol, a floresta toda parecia estar mais viva e verde. O ar não estava úmido, mas também não estava seco demais. O vento estava calmo, como se a manhã prendesse a respiração enquanto cumprimentava o dia. O único som era o fundo familiar de água correndo, e o ocasional zumbido de um mosquito.

Harry coçou o nariz.

Ele observou Draco por mais alguns segundos antes de se decidir. Ele chutou os sapatos para longe - apesar de ouvir em sua mente a voz de Draco lhe dizendo para desamarrar os cadarços antes - tirou as meias e enrolou as calças.

O orvalho da grama grudava em seus dedos, e seus pés estavam molhados antes de ele calmamente entrar no rio. Ele parou ao lado de Draco.

Draco agiu como se soubesse que Harry estava ali o tempo todo, o olhou brevemente, e lançou a ele um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Harry achou que tivesse sentido um "_por que demorou tanto?_" Em algum lugar, mas era retórico. Draco então olhou de volta para a floresta.

Harry seguiu o olhar de Draco, se perguntando se ele estava olhando para alguma coisa em particular. Ele rapidamente percebeu que não havia nada especifico - apenas tudo. O pensamento o fez sorrir, e ele olhou de volta para Draco e viu o mesmo sorriso pensativo em seu rosto.

"O que você acha?" Harry perguntou num sussurro, como se algo mais alto não fosse permitido.

Draco não olhou para ele quando respondeu. "Eu acho lindo".

Harry não tinha certeza de como Draco ia agir, depois da experiência no rio. Poderia ser um pouco estranho para ele. Talvez Draco não quisesse falar sobre ela, ou talvez ele se fecharia, por desconforto por ter se exposto tanto. Ele poderia até ficar irritado. O resultado poderia ser diferente.

Draco não mencionou o incidente de novo. Era como se o tempo passado no rio tivesse sido em um lugar e tempo diferentes, e Draco continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quase. Draco não _agia_ muito diferente de antes. Ele ainda insultava Harry de vez em quando, só por diversão, e ainda contava longas histórias sobre fatos mágicos. Ele se divertiu muito quando Harry tropeçou num galho e caiu numa poça de lama, e riu enquanto curava os ferimentos de Harry. Harry franziu a testa. Ainda assim, algo havia mudado. Eles estavam mais próximos, de algum jeito. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois falasse nisso, era óbvio, e Harry se sentia estranhamente reconfortado. De algum jeito, ele sabia que Draco também se sentia assim.

Em muitos sentidos, eles ainda estavam em seu "lugar à parte" do resto do mundo.

Algumas vezes, Harry percebeu que observava Draco com um tipo de fascinação. Ele nunca realmente olhara para ele antes, e mesmo depois de sua fuga, a imagem mental que ele construíra do loiro arrogante de rosto pontudo não havia desaparecido completamente. Agora, Harry se permitia ver o que estava realmente ali. Quando Draco estava relaxado, ele tinha um sorriso até bonito. Draco percebeu que ele olhava uma vez, quando eles haviam parado para comer, e silenciosamente levantou uma sobrancelha. Harry deu de ombros, deu uma última mordida em sua maçã e jogou o miolo na direção de Draco.

Depois de um dia agradável, Harry acordou na manhã seguinte e viu a chuva entrando pela abertura da barraca. Ele gemeu, o que acordou Draco.

"Acho que falei cedo demais", Draco resmungou, enquanto colocava a mão para fora da barraca para ver a intensidade da chuva. "Lindo uma ova".

Harry riu, e Draco respondeu jogando a mão cheia de água da chuva nele. Mesmo o tempo horrível não podia acabar com o bom humor. Harry tornou as roupas dos dois à prova d'água, e Draco transformou duas folhas em um par de chapéus horrorosos. Quando Harry riu, Draco insistiu que seus chapéus seriam considerados a última moda em algum lugar do mundo.

"Talvez... numa instituição para cegos, ou talvez para loucos".

Draco olhou irritado para ele. "Tudo bem. Sua cabeça pode ficar molhada, então".

Harry sorriu, pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça. "Eu não disse que não tinha gostado".

"Então você tem um gosto terrível".

"Espera, mas você acabou de dizer -".

"Disse o quê?" Draco sorriu inocentemente. "E por sinal, o chapéu não combina com o seu suéter".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando mentalmente alcançar os devaneios de Draco. "Chapéu não combina... quê...? É porque é _verde_".

"Bom, e que outra cor seria?" Draco perguntou enquanto terminava de vasculhar a sacola pelo café da manhã.

Harry deu uma batida no chapéu com a varinha. "Vermelho".O chapéu de repente mudou de cor.

Draco franziu a testa, abandonou sua busca por comida, e apontou a varinha para o chapéu de Harry. "Verde".

"Vermelho!".

"Verde!".

"Vermelho -" "- Verde!".

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, e ele imediatamente se curvou, rindo. Harry teve uma sensação estranha - algo como estar assustado, mas nem tanto - e tirou o chapéu da cabeça. "Xadrez", ele disse, desanimado.

Draco se sentou reto e respirou fundo antes de falar. "Bom, combina com você!".

"Não combina não", Harry disse.

Draco olhou para o chapéu, observou Harry, e então olhou para o chapéu de novo. "Definitivamente".

Harry resmungou e apontou a varinha para o chapéu horroroso de novo. "Só me deixa consertar -".

Draco colocou a mão sobre a de Harry. "Verde", ele disse, com a voz firme. "Sério, vermelho fica horrível em você. Você pode ser um grifinório, mas..." Sua voz sumiu enquanto ele sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovando, estalando a língua de leve.

"Quê? Eu não achei que importasse".

"Bom, não importa, mas importa". Com um sorriso, Draco rapidamente sacudiu a varinha na direção de Harry. "Sério, com olhos assim, é quase uma pena que você não deixou o chapéu te colocar na Sonserina".

Ele estava olhando diretamente para os olhos de Harry agora, e Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. "E por quê?" Ele sussurrou.

"Por que aí pelo menos você ia combinar".

Harry se inclinou para trás e revirou os olhos. "E desde quando você virou conhecedor de moda?".

"Não sou", Draco disse, simplesmente, "mas sempre tenho bom gosto".

Esse era certamente um comportamento muito estranho, Harry pensou consigo mesmo. "E você gosta de...?".

Draco continuou a olhar para ele por um momento, então sorriu e tirou uma fruta da sacola. "Banana", ele disse, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, e olhou para o chapéu em suas mãos. Estava verde. E agora, seu suéter também.

Enquanto eles viajavam, secos e quentes por baixo dos chapéus estranhos, Harry decidiu que não se importava tanto com o suéter verde. Ele havia deixado Draco em um humor decididamente animado, apesar da chuva, então Harry decidiu mantê-lo assim. Só por um tempo, claro.

O tempo ruim levou a lembranças de casa e Hogwarts.

"Eu adorava os treinos de quadribol em dias assim", Harry disse, tristemente.

"Potter, eu te disse recentemente que você tem um parafuso a menos".

"Não".

"Tá bom. Potter, você tem um parafuso a menos".

"Isso foi uma opinião profissional, ou uma observação amigável?" Harry perguntou, rindo, enquanto afastava um galho do caminho. O movimento lançou uma chuva de gotas grandes que molharam seus rostos, apesar dos chapéus.

Draco deu um soco de leve no ombro de Harry. "Pura honestidade. Babaca. E por quê você ia querer jogar na chuva?".

"Simples. Quando acabava, a gente entrava, e o salão comunal estaria quente, com a lareira. Nós nos sentávamos perto do fogo e evitávamos fazer o trabalho de casa juntos. Fred e George geralmente roubavam vários doces da cozinha, junto com chocolate quente -"

"Como eles entravam nas cozinhas?".

A pergunta foi tão casual que Harry quase respondeu antes de se impedir. Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu jurei solenemente que nunca revelaria o segredo".

"Mentiroso".

"Bom, você acreditaria que envolve fazer cosquinhas em uma pintura de fruta?" Harry riu da expressão confusa no rosto de Draco. "Talvez eu te mostre quando a gente voltar. Podemos celebrar a nossa volta milagrosa com um banquete digno. Além do mais, eu aposto que a Biddy vai estar lá embaixo, e ela vai ficar muito feliz em te ver."

Draco resmungou. "É, é vai se grudar permanentemente na minha perna, se eu não tomar cuidado. Viu o que acontece quando se é bonzinho com um elfo-doméstico? Eles nunca te deixam em paz!" Mas não havia maldade em sua voz.

"É, Draco. Ela agora vai te seguir até o fim do mundo. Amor e devoção incondicionais. E é sempre bom ter alguém te esperando quando voltar pra casa".

Quando Draco permaneceu em silêncio por vários segundos, Harry olhou para ele. Draco estava olhando para o chão, e parecia distintamente desanimado. Imediatamente, Harry entendeu o porquê. Essa não era a primeira vez que Draco demonstrava apreensão pela reação de seus colegas, e Harry tinha certeza de que não ia ser a última, mas por enquanto, eles não haviam realmente discutido o assunto. Ele se arrependeu de tê-lo mencionado. "Desculpa, Draco".

"Pelo quê?" Draco disse, asperamente. "Você não fez nada".

"Bom, você disse que era tudo minha culpa, se é que se lembra", Harry o lembrou, esperando tirar um pouco do peso dos ombros de Draco.

Draco o olhou irritado, mas Harry não ia desistir tão facilmente. "Eu tenho certeza de que _alguém_ na Sonserina não vai saber, ou não vai se importar. Quer dizer, eles foram seus amigos até agora, certo?".

"Harry", Draco disse, numa voz que não permitia discussões, "Você realmente não entende, não é?".

Harry começou a se sentir desconfortável. Ele não queria transformar o assunto em uma conversa, especialmente quando sabia aonde ia dar, e como isso afetaria Draco. "Eu... eu não sei direito do que você está falando".

Draco resmungou. "Ah, sabe sim, mesmo que não queira admitir para si mesmo. Estivemos andando em ovos em volta disso há dias. Então me deixa explicar para você".

Ele parou e se inclinou contra um carvalho, e indicou para Harry se acomodar. "Ser da Grifinória é como fazer parte de um clube exclusivo, certo? Ou você está dentro, ou está fora."

"Bom, claro, eu acho".

"E o que aconteceria, se, por exemplo, vocês de repente descobrissem que Neville Longbottom é um Comensal da Morte? E não me olha assim. Eu não quero ouvir que nunca aconteceria - uma semana atrás, ninguém teria acreditado que eu ia trair o Lord das Trevas. Então, só de exemplo, imagina. Neville Longbottom; Comensal da Morte. O que vocês fariam?".

A boca de Harry se abriu, mas ele não tinha resposta. Pelo menos, ele não tinha nenhuma resposta que quisesse dar. "Eu... eu acho que a gente provavelmente ia o encurralar, azará-lo, e o entregar para Dumbledore".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Isso porque vocês o considerariam um traidor e uma ameaça".

Harry não disse nada.

Draco olhou para Harry com uma expressão quase solidária que parecia fora de lugar. "Todo mundo da casa pensa mais ou menos do mesmo jeito. É por isso que existem as casas... para podermos nos dar bem, e as pessoas geralmente concordam umas com as outras, pelo menos nas coisas importantes. Então se alguém não concorda com a opinião geral quando é uma coisa importante assim, essa pessoa se torna um alvo. Certo?".

"Certo..." Harry disse, hesitante.

"Então você devia saber perfeitamente que mais ou menos todos da Sonserina pensam igual no que diz respeito a trouxas, nascidos trouxas, e o Lord das Trevas. Há vários graus de _entusiasmo_, é claro. Algumas pessoas não se importam muito. Outras são fanáticas. E você pode provavelmente adivinhar que esses que são os seguidores mais fortes do Lord das Trevas são os que têm uma influência maior; os que você não aborrece". Ele fez uma careta. "Eu costumava ser assim".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo, e começou a andar de novo. "Não vai ter ninguém esperando por mim quando eu voltar pra casa".

Harry parou ao lado dele, desesperado por algo para dizer. _Podia ser pior_, Harry pensou. _Ele parece bem resignado... Queria que não tivesse que ser assim_. "Eu queria que tivesse alguma coisa que eu -"

"Não tem". As palavras de Draco eram duras, e fizeram Harry estremecer. "Você já fez o suficiente".

_Isso_ chocou Harry. "Me desculpa...?".

Draco finalmente olhou na direção de Harry. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão firme, mas seus olhos eram gentis. "Não se desculpe".

Agora Harry estava confuso. "Hã?".

A expressão de Draco se tornou neutra. "Só porque você já fez 'o suficiente', não quer dizer que o que você fez foi errado. Só quer dizer que o resto é por minha conta. Pense nisso, Harry. Quando a gente voltar, o que eu vou fazer? Ser selecionado pra Grifinória? Ha, acho que não. Acho que ninguém já mudou de casa antes. E mesmo se eu fosse... depois do que eu fiz com você, seus colegas de casa vão estar com raiva de mim". Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu vou ter que descobrir como lidar com os meus colegas de casa sozinho".

"Como você acha que isso vai ser?".

Draco fez um barulho indefinido e deu de ombros.

"Você acha que eles vão tentar te machucar?".

"Provavelmente".

Harry não gostou da facilidade com que Draco deu a resposta. "Mas o que eles fariam com você? Quer dizer, o que eles _poderiam _fazer pra te machucar dentro de Hogwarts? Com certeza os professores...".

"Harry", Draco interrompeu, gentilmente. "Você lembra do que eu consegui fazer com você em Hogwarts só duas semanas atrás?".

Uma sensação fria se apoderou do estômago de Harry. Seu rosto deve ter mostrado isso, porque Draco balançou a cabeça. "Os professores não tem tanto controle quanto pensam. Olha o que aconteceu ano passado".

O estômago de Harry pareceu dar um nó. "Você vai ficar bem?".

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Eu vou dar um jeito".

"E se eles tentarem te matar?" A pergunta saiu da boca de Harry antes que ele pudesse impedir. Seus olhos se arregalaram de horror com o que acabara de dizer, mas Draco quase parecia ter achado engraçado.

"Não me diga que está _preocupado _comigo", ele perguntou, escondendo a curiosidade. Quando Harry não respondeu imediatamente, ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Está?".

"Eu me preocupo com todos os meus amigos".

Um sorriso apareceu na boca de Draco. "E eu milagrosamente fui considerado digno do título de 'Amigo de Harry Potter'? A que ocasião eu devo esta honra?".

Harry revirou os olhos. "Não é exatamente uma honra esses dias. Na verdade provavelmente é um atalho para uma morte violenta".

Draco pareceu considerar isso. "Acho que vou arriscar. Até porque, eu quero ter _alguém _além de um elfo-doméstico em Hogwarts que não me queira morto".

"Bom", Harry começou, pensativamente, "os lufa-lufas não parecem do tipo assassinos sanguinários. Deve estar seguro com eles."

Draco parou, os olhos arregalados. "Potter, eu acabei de ter uma visão horrível".

"O que você viu?"

"Uma multidão assassina, vestida de amarelo e preto, correndo na minha direção, gritando e sacudindo colheres excepcionalmente afiadas."

Harry observou Draco, cético, e então olhou para o céu, que ainda pingava água sem cessar. "Deve ter entrado água no seu cérebro".

"Acho que um deles tinha um par de tesouras enferrujadas".

"Anda, Draco", Harry colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Vamos continuar andando".

À medida que a tarde passou, a chuva lentamente começou a diminuir, e as nuvens se afastaram dos topos das montanhas. A paisagem estava mudando, também. A floresta densa ocasionalmente deu lugar a campos abertos, onde a grama alta estava quase dobrada no meio com o peso da chuva. A neblina se espalhava pela floresta e o campo, carregando o cheiro de terra molhada. O vento soprava gentilmente, carregando o fim da tempestade. Harry abandonou o chapéu, apesar dos protestos de Draco, e na primeira parada real da chuva, eles pararam para um almoço atrasado.

"O que vai ser, Harry?" Draco perguntou enquanto se jogava num montinho de terra. "Um sortimento de queijos finos? Carneiro assado com pimenta? Empadão de peru?".

"Muito engraçado", Harry disse, enquanto agarrava o sanduíche da mão estendida de Draco. Ele rapidamente se sentou em uma grande pedra a alguns metros de distância, se perguntando porque Draco não pegara o melhor lugar. "Acho que devem ser umas duas horas. Com toda a chuva de hoje, nós não devíamos dormir na parte mais baixa do vale. A água corre pra baixo, então vai estar encharcado".

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sim, Sr. Guia da Natureza. Harry, me desculpe por perguntar, mas onde você aprendeu essas merdas todas?"

"No mesmo lugar em que eu aprendi sobre pescar", Harry disse, antes de dar uma grande mordida no sanduíche. "A televisão trouxa".

"E todos sabemos como a sua técnica de pescaria deu certo."

Harry ignorou o comentário. "O canal da natureza teve um especial sobre enchentes".

"Ah. Pena que o seu conhecimento trouxa infinito deixou falhas ocasionais no seu senso comum".

"Eu estou perfeitamente -"

Nesse momento, uma rajada de vento sacudiu o galho em cima da cabeça de Harry, o encharcando em gotas pesadas. Envergonhado, Harry olhou por cima das lentes dos óculos salpicados de água, e terminou. "Bem".

Draco riu, deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche, mastigou, e rapidamente engoliu. "Por que você acha que eu não sentei aí, gênio?".

Harry não sabia o que o deixava mais irritado; a água escorrendo por sua cabeça ou a idéia de concordar com Draco e se mover.

Ele não ia sair do lugar. Isso significaria que Draco estava certo.

Resmungando para si mesmo, ele ia dar outra mordida em seu sanduíche quando uma grande gota d'água caiu em sua nuca e desceu por sua camisa. Ele tremeu e olhou irritado para a árvore. A árvore respondeu deixando outra gota cair bem entre seus olhos. Percebendo que a árvore era mais vingativa do que Draco, Harry mudou de lugar.

"Se rendeu, foi?".

"Nunca", Harry disse calmamente, enquanto se sentava do outro lado de Draco. "Prefiro pensar nisso como uma retirada estratégica".

"Claro", Draco disse, distraidamente. "Estratégia. Ao estilo grifinório. Muito profundo". Ele não estava mais prestando atenção a Harry. Seu interesse parecia dividido entre seu almoço e um pequeno arbusto crescendo atrás dele. "Ei, garoto da natureza, a Sprout cobriu arbustos e árvores nas aulas de Plantas Para Poções?".

Com algum esforço, Harry encobriu o arrepio em sua nuca. "Alguns. Por quê?".

Draco estava passando o dedo em um dos galhos do arbusto. "Isso é um espinheiro ou um abrunheiro?".

Harry franziu a testa. "Quê? Por que eu tenho que saber?".

Draco olhou para trás. "Eu não disse que você _tem _que saber. Só estava esperando que soubesse. Dá uma olhada".

"Tudo bem". Sacudindo a água do cabelo mais uma vez, Harry se moveu em volta de Draco para olhar melhor. Ele passou os dedos pelas folhas gentilmente. "É um abrunheiro".

"Ah". Draco pareceu desapontado. "Como você sabe?".

"As folhas são ovais, com dentinhos. As de espinheiro têm lóbulos". Ele de repente afastou a mão do galho como se tivesse tomado um choque. "_Merda!_ Eu estou mesmo virando um maluco da natureza. Que Merlin me ajude".

"Você não estava reclamando comigo alguns dias atrás por _não_ lembrar de coisas de Herbologia".

Várias respostas passaram pela mente de Harry: tudo desde "Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar como um grifinório preguiçoso jogador de Quadribol e lutador contra o mal", a "Eu não tinha esperado virar o seu manual de referência!" Ao invés disso, ele olhou irritado para Draco e disse, "Cala a boca, Draco".

"Não, isso seria completamente chato". Draco parou, pensativo. "E além do mais, o que você faria sem a minha esperteza e conversa encantadora?".

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é impossível, sabia disso?".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "E você adora cada minuto". Ele deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche e falou com a boca cheia. "Come. Temos que andar muito".

Foi quase no fim da tarde que Draco deixou o cansaço de suas pernas tomar conta dele, e ele parou em um campo largo para descansar. O vento estava soprando os últimos restos das nuvens para longe, a grama do campo estava secando, e a noite prometia ser agradável. Draco se deitou na grama úmida e fechou os olhos, grato pelo feitiço impermeável que ainda funcionava em suas roupas. Um barulho baixo perto dele o informou de que Harry havia se juntado ao descanso.

"Então, se você não estava namorando a Pansy Parkinson, e a Millicent Bulstrode não tem interesse em garotos, atrás de _quem_ você estava?".

Draco abriu um olho, irritado. "Você não vai parar de me atormentar, vai?".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu já te disse tudo o que tinha pra saber da _minha_ vida amorosa".

Draco fechou o olho de novo. "Nada demais. Você não tem uma".

Draco foi imediatamente recompensado com um punhado de grama molhada no rosto. "Phffffbt! Pra que foi isso, droga?" Ele se sentou, sacudindo a planta do rosto e da camisa.

"Por ser um idiota", Harry deu de ombros. "E porque eu podia".

Draco franziu a testa e jogou os últimos pedaços de grama na direção de Harry, mas por causa do vento eles não foram longe. Ele franziu a testa mais ainda. "Que maturidade. Isso pode explicar em parte a total falta de uma relação duradoura".

"Ei! O que _isso _quer dizer?" A voz de Harry estava cheia de indignação, e Draco sorriu.

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Você parece o Lockhart."

Draco mal conseguiu esconder uma onda de náusea. "Tá bom, entendi". Ele estremeceu. "Mas vamos dizer apenas que o comportamento requerido para impressionar as garotas pede um pouco mais de decoro do que jogar grama molhada nas pessoas".

"Você está dizendo que eu tenho que crescer?".

Draco suspirou com um sorriso. "De certo modo, você amadureceu mais do que a maioria das pessoas fará na vida. De outro... bom... você me contou o que aconteceu com a Chang".

Harry o olhou sombriamente, o que apenas fez Draco rir.

"Sério, Harry, alguns de nós temos imaginado coisas sobre você. Quer dizer, tem que haver uma razão pra você não namorar. Par de última hora pro Baile de Inverno, e de qualquer jeito, você ignorou a garota. E então, com metade das garotas da escola se apaixonando pelo herói favorito - e alguns caras também, se eu não me engano - você tinha que ficar atrás de uma garota que você mal conhecia, que não estava muito interessada, pelo que você disse, e então você não tinha a mínima idéia de como lidar com as conseqüências emocionais".

"Que droga eu devia fazer sobre a Cho?" Harry se inclinou para trás, mal humorado. "Ela só queria ficar chorando pelo Cedric. E então..." Ele fez um barulho estranho. "Não foi nada do que eu esperava. Nada do que eu queria. Eu achei que devia ser _alguma coisa_. Principalmente depois que eu quis sair com ela por tanto tempo".

Draco se inclinou para frente e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Isso era muito... _Interessante_. "Harry, você já considerou que não queria sair com ela de verdade?".

Mesmo daquela distância, Draco podia sentir os escudos de Harry se levantando imediatamente. "Que pergunta idiota. Claro que eu queria sair com ela".

Draco riu. "Pense nisso, Harry. Em todo o seu tempo em Hogwarts, você começa a gostar de uma garota. _Uma_. Mais uma fixação do que uma paixão, pelo que você descreveu. Você mal a conhecia. Ela era quase inatingível. Você não teve quase nenhuma interação física com ela, e os dois mal se falavam. Você mal ligou quando a suposta relação falhou - e não me olha assim. Eu já vi tanto garotas quanto garotos ficarem tristes por dias... ou semanas... quando um interesse amoroso não dá certo. Você só ficou irritado".

"E daí?".

"E daí... que você não tinha interesse nela". Draco deu um sorriso enigmático. "Ou em qualquer outra garota, pra ser exato. Chang era só uma fixação distante, e te deu a desculpa perfeita pra nem tentar namorar outra pessoa".

"Eu estava ocupado tentando não morrer", Harry disse, em voz baixa. "E qual é a sua desculpa?".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo, e riu com sua fonte privada de diversão. "Só uma falta geral de interesse". Ele parou para considerar a profundidade de sua resposta. "Quer dizer, olha as garotas da minha casa. Elas podem ter o sangue puro, mas Merlin! Elas são feias!".

Harry considerou isso, concordou com a cabeça, e depois a sacudiu. "Tem muitas garotas nas outras casas, e tenho certeza de que algumas delas devem ser bonitas".

Draco achou essa resposta ainda mais interessante do que as outras. "Sério, Harry? Quem, então?".

"Eu... eu não sei. Não estava olhando". Harry estava começando a parecer frustrado. "Quem se importa?".

"Aparentemente, não você".

"Quê?".

Draco começou a rir baixo para si mesmo. "Harry... você tem dezesseis anos. Nessa idade, você devia ter mais hormônios em sua corrente sanguínea do que a Bertie Botts tem feijões. Você está me dizendo que nem estava _olhando_?".

"Eu te disse, tinha outras coisas pra me preocupar!".

O sorriso de Draco se tornou maligno. "De que cor são os olhos da Chang?".

"Quê?".

"Você diz isso demais. Eu perguntei, 'De que cor são os olhos da Chang?'".

Harry pareceu confuso por um momento. "São... acho... hmm...".

"Harry, toda pessoa oriental tem olhos castanhos". Draco estava se divertindo imensamente. "Essa devia ter sido fácil demais. E a Brown... er... Lavender Brown. De que cor são os olhos dela?".

"Castanhos?".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, não em discordância, mas porque era óbvio que Harry não fazia idéia. "As gêmeas Patil? Loony Lovegood? A garota Weasley? _Harry_, essas são as garotas que você _conhece_. Isso devia ser fácil". O sorriso maligno se tornou diabólico. "Tudo bem, vamos tentar isso. De que cor são os olhos do Finningan?".

"Cor de mel", Harry respondeu automaticamente.

_Te peguei_. "Finch-Fletchley?".

"Castanhos".

O sorriso de Draco diminuiu, mas não se tornou menos diabólico. "Zacharias Smith?".

"Azul acinzentado, eu acho".

Draco fechou os olhos. "Os meus?".

"Cinza". O tom de voz de Harry mudou. Enquanto a resposta havia sido certa, o tom havia sido de pergunta. "Draco... aonde você quer chegar com isso?".

Draco se sentou e olhou para Harry intensamente. "Se você não consegue descobrir, Harry, então eu realmente não vou tomar a liberdade de te explicar".

"Hã?".

Draco sorriu. "Talvez quando você for mais velho".

"Quê?".

"Essa palavra de novo, Harry". Draco se levantou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry. "Veja se consegue descobrir a resposta sozinho". Ele procurou no saco de comida e tirou uma banana. "Comida deve te ajudar a pensar. Muito potássio".

Draco deixou cair a banana no colo de Harry, se deliciando com a expressão confusa no rosto dele. Deixando Harry sentado ali, Draco começou a explorar a folhagem do campo. Ele ainda estava numa missão para achar ingredientes de poções, e ele pensou ter visto Artemísia um pouco mais para dentro da floresta.

"Ei, Draco?" A voz de Harry o seguiu.

"Sim?".

"Ouviu alguma coisa?".

Draco olhou por cima do ombro. "Alguma coisa, como o quê?".

"Deixa pra lá. Foi só a minha imaginação".

_Só o rangido dos hormônios enferrujados na sua corrente sanguínea_. Ele apenas revirou os olhos, sorriu, e acenou com a cabeça, antes de voltar para sua procura.

As árvores ainda estavam úmidas da chuva, e folhas mortas de estações anteriores eram macias debaixo de seus pés. Draco procurou pelos arbustos baixos, pensando distraidamente consigo mesmo. Claro, ele não tinha prova das preferências de Harry, mas a suspeita... Era definitivamente inesperada, e altamente fascinante. Que o Garoto de Ouro pudesse ser... Era estranho demais para considerar. Mas à parte mais engraçada era que _se _Harry era gay, era óbvio que ele não tinha idéia. Draco, por outro lado, havia pessoalmente pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes. Pelo menos como uma possibilidade remota. Talvez.

Os olhos de Draco estavam fixos no chão enquanto ele andava, observando a variedade de plantas familiares enquanto continuava a ponderar a última informação sobre Harry. Ele ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando as folhas prateadas de uma plantinha lhe chamaram a atenção. _Artemísia! Eu sabia que tinha visto!_

Ele passou por cima de um galho e em volta de um arbusto e ali estava. Ou estavam, para ser mais exato: várias plantinhas de Artemísia, juntas embaixo de um arbusto denso.

A voz de Harry chegou até ele por alguns metros de distância. "Draco, você disse alguma coisa?".

Draco não se preocupou em olhar para trás para responder. "Não, Harry. São só as vozes na sua cabeça de novo". Ele estendeu a mão para arrancar o maior broto de Artemísia da base do arbusto.

"As vozes... _DRACO! PÁRA!_".

Draco não ouviu o sibilar cortante sobre o grito de Harry, mas ele viu o movimento repentino, e definitivamente sentiu a pontada aguda no antebraço direito quando a cobra o mordeu. "AAAGH!" Ele puxou o braço de volta e apertou a mão esquerda sobre a mordida enquanto dava dois passos cambaleantes para trás, surpreso.

Harry estava correndo em sua direção, fazendo barulhos sibilantes que só podiam ser língua de cobra. Quando ele alcançou Draco, ele agarrou o braço de Draco e mudou de volta para inglês. "Deixa eu ver".

"Não é tão ruim", Draco falou, rispidamente, afastando o braço. Ele já podia sentir a picada queimando.

"DEIXA EU VER!"

A voz de Harry não deixava espaço para discussões, e Draco obedeceu, enrolando a manga e estendendo o braço. Harry o agarrou pelo pulso e se inclinou para examinar as duas marcas, que já ficavam vermelhas. Ele olhou para Draco com os olhos arregalados de preocupação. Sem soltar o pulso de Draco, ele olhou de volta para o arbusto e sibilou de novo.

Lentamente, uma cobra de bom tamanho deslizou para fora de seu esconderijo, nas plantas densas, e sibilou em resposta. Pela expressão de Harry, ele entendia cada – palavra? Silvo? Seja lá o que fosse? Harry devia ter sibilado alguma bronca em resposta, porque a cobra, se é que isso era possível, pareceu envergonhada. Ela se enroscou em uma bola e ficou imóvel.

Harry se virou de volta para Draco. "Nós a assustamos", ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. "Ou, mais especificamente, você a assustou. Ela pediu desculpas... mas… mas ela é uma víbora, e…".

"Harry, eu sei... víboras são venenosas". Draco sentiu um tremor quando processou as implicações de suas palavras e a dor em seu braço aumentou. Ele apertou a mão esquerda contra a mordida de novo, em parte por um reflexo por causa da dor, e em parte porque a visão dos dois furos lentamente escorrendo sangue estava o deixando nauseado. Um pensamento coerente passou por seu medo crescente. "Temos que fazer um antídoto".

"Como?" A voz de Harry tremeu ligeiramente. "Isso pode levar um século! Não temos o equipamento, e nenhum ingrediente!".

Apesar da dor e da náusea que começava a tomar seu estômago, Draco conseguiu sorrir. "Mordidas de cobra geralmente não são fatais, Potter, e mesmo se fossem, leva um tempo. Temos tempo. E quanto a _fazer _o antídoto... Estou feliz que um de nós prestou atenção às aulas de Poção no quarto ano".

A boca de Harry estava ligeiramente aberta. Ele piscou duas vezes. "Mas... equipamento? Ingredientes?".

"Você pode transfigurar um caldeirão de estanho padrão?".

"Posso...".

Draco apertou o ferimento em seu braço, mas isso só fez a dor aumentar. Ele fez uma careta. "E você acha que podemos achar equinácea, tanchagem, calamintha – er... manjericão e um freixo?".

Harry piscou de novo. "Essas crescem por aqui?".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Devem crescer. Você sabe como elas são?".

Harry pensou por um momento, então balançou a cabeça.

"Bom. A base da poção é água da chuva. Não precisamos de muito, então tenho certeza que podemos pegar o suficiente das folhas. Você também precisa convencer sua amiga ali a doar um pouco do veneno dela". Ele indicou a víbora, que ainda estava enrolada em uma bola. "Pode fazer isso?".

Harry olhou para a cobra, e de volta para Draco. "Tenho certeza que sim. Ela sente muito mesmo... pra que você precisa do veneno?".

Draco revirou os olhos. "Uma das fórmulas mais básicas de antídotos para veneno é pegar o próprio veneno, e usar vários outros ingredientes mágicos para reverter seus efeitos. Você não prestou nenhuma atenção nas – _ah_!" Uma onda de tontura o atingiu, e ele agarrou o estômago. "Acho que precisamos nos apressar".

Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e se virou para a cobra. Quando Harry começou a sibilar, Draco só podia balançar a cabeça. Havia algo na língua de cobra que era totalmente fascinante. Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso, quando outra onda de tontura o atingiu, dessa vez deixando a náusea em seu caminho. Respirando profundamente, ele começou a olhar em volta à procura das plantas.

Draco uma vez ouvira uma pessoa velha dizer que para cada perigo ou mal que se pode achar na natureza, você pode achar o remédio exato por perto. Isso era geralmente verdade. Não-me-toque perto de hera venenosa. Salgueiro de sal eem pântanos onde as pessoas geralmente pegavam febres com dor de cabeça, betônia-de-agua e outras plantas apropriadas para queimaduras perto de cavernas de dragões. E onde cobras viviam...

"Eu achei a Equinácea, Harry".

"Já?" Harry levantou a cabeça de onde estivera falando com a cobra.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu esperava que estivesse aqui". Ele fechou os olhos contra outra onda de tontura. "Ela tende a crescer perto de onde as cobras vivem".

Harry acenou com a cabeça vagamente. Ele parecia bem distraído, e Draco notou que ele parecia estar encarando a situação pior do que o próprio Draco estava. Assim não ia dar. Julgando pela velocidade com que o veneno parecia estar o afetando, Draco tinha bastante certeza de que Harry teria que terminar de fazer o antídoto sozinho. Isto é, se eles conseguissem encontrar os outros três ingredientes. Senão...

_Isso não vai ser agradável_.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo, mas rapidamente parou quando isso trouxe outra onda de náusea. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a cavar furiosamente na base da plantinha. Um momento depois, com a equinácea segura firmemente na mão, Draco andou de volta para Harry. Para a sua irritação, ele tropeçou nos últimos passos e se deixou cair indignamente.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Você está bem?".

"Ah, é, uma maravilha, Potter. É o melhor dia da minha vida", Draco se irritou. Então ele viu o olhar magoado no rosto de Harry, e falou mais suavemente. "Eu sei... só está tentando ajudar. Aqui".Ele enfiou a equinácea na mão de Harry. "Uma já foi, faltam três".

Harry olhou para a raiz suja e torta na palma de sua mão. Ele parecia congelado. "Você vai mesmo poder fazer a poção, Draco? Porque você sabe que eu não sou o melhor em Poções. Eu não sou terrível, mas...".

"Harry, a sua amiguinha ali me pegou de jeito. Do jeito que as coisas vão, eu não vou poder te ajudar muito em uns quinze minutos".Draco engoliu em seco apesar do aperto em sua garganta. Primeiro, ele achou que estivesse ficando inapropriadamente emocionado, mas quando percebeu que estava ficando sem ar, ele entendeu. Outro efeito do veneno. Ele também notou que estava começando a suar frio. Ele se forçou a respirar o mais normalmente possível, se inclinou em direção a Harry. "Então, eu vou te dizer _exatamente _o que fazer".

"Mas e se...".

"Você conseguiu passar para o nível de N.I.E.M. do Snape... você vai ficar bem". Através de sua visão ligeiramente borrada, ele fez o melhor para fixar seus olhos nos de Harry. "Você tem o veneno, certo?".

Harry levantou um pequeno frasco torto que devia ter transfigurado; uma substância amarela e viscosa estava dentro do vidro. Draco balançou a cabeça. "Bom. Eu agradeceria à sua amiguinha, mas eu também teria que agradecer por me colocar nisso. Então... espera, onde ela foi?".

"Ela... er... queria ajudar, então eu disse a ela o que precisávamos".Os olhos de Harry brilharam esperançosamente. "Ela disse que sabia exatamente onde achar tanchagem, e vai voltar bem rápido".

Draco levantou a sobrancelha. "Bom, então, eu acho que eu...".

A dor em seu braço de repente latejou, e desta vez, a queimação parecia correr por seu corpo inteiro, deixando seus membros dormentes. Ele fechou os olhos quando a tontura tomou conta dele, e a próxima coisa que percebeu foi que estava deitado de costas abafando um gemido.

"Draco!" Harry estava imediatamente ao seu lado. "Eu não devia ter deixado você se mover... isso espalha o veneno mais rápido. Merda... não! Não se sente. Fique quieto. O que quer que você tenha pra me dizer, pode dizer daí".

Houve um feitiço sussurrado, e Draco sentiu algo frio e úmido em sua testa. Ele abriu os olhos, e se viu olhando para o rosto ligeiramente fora de foco de Harry Potter.

"Eu preciso me sentar", Draco murmurou, se sentindo muito desconfortável com a atenção, e um pouco claustrofóbico com Harry se inclinando sobre ele. "Deixa-me sentar".

Ele fez um esforço para se sentar, mas Harry pressionou a mão contra seu peito, e ele não pôde se mover.

"Draco, me diz o que fazer. Agora".

O tom de voz de Harry, combinado com outra onda de dor foi suficiente para convencer Draco de que não era hora para brincadeira. Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas não conseguiu. Estremecendo, ele começou, "Primeiro, coloque três galhos de freixo no fundo do caldeirão, e despeje meia xícara de água da chuva. Comece com fogo baixo...".

No meio de suas instruções para Harry, Draco não tinha mais certeza se o que dizia estava fazendo sentido. Seu cérebro parecia estar embrulhado em algodão. Ele se sentia febril, e desejou que pudesse simplesmente desmaiar, se isso fizesse a dor parar.

Enquanto esperava a víbora retornar, Harry colheu os galhos de freixo de um conjunto das árvores esguias, descascou e cortou um pedaço do tamanho de um dedo a equinácea, e havia coletado água da chuva quase suficiente em uma xícara que havia transfigurado de uma pinha. Ele estava desesperadamente tentando ignorar os gemidos baixos que vinham de Draco. Se eles estivessem em Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey teria o antídoto pronto. Se eles estivessem em Hogwarts, Snape teria o manjericão, mas ali, não havia nem sinal.

_Se estivéssemos em Hogwarts, isso nunca teria acontecido_.

Harry respirou lenta e profundamente várias vezes, numa tentativa de manter a calma. Pânico não ajudaria Draco em nada.

Um sibilar baixo foi uma distração bem vinda de sua preocupação.

"_Jovem sssenhor, eu voltei com a planta que precisa_". A cobra estava a seus pés, com várias folhas em forma de ovo diante de si. "_É sssuficiente?_".

"_Ah, graças a Merlin!_" Harry se abaixou e pegou as folhas. "_Sim, é suficiente_".

A cobra deu um aceno de cabeça antes de olhar na direção de Draco. "_Ele não essstá indo muito bem. Sssinto muito de novo, achei que ele fossse me machucar"._

"_Ele vai ficar bem... se eu puder acha manjericão_",Harry disse, enquanto voltava a recolher água da chuva. "_Você não saberia onde achar?_".

"_Sssinto, esssta planta eu não conheççço_".

O estômago de Harry deu um solavanco tão grande que ele quase derrubou a água da chuva. Ele estava contando em pedir mais ajuda à cobra. Draco havia dito que as plantas necessárias para uma cura eram quase sempre encontradas perto do próprio perigo. Ele havia estado tão certo de que estaria lá. "_Tem certeza?_".

"_Cccerteza absssoluta, jovem sssenhor_".

Harry respirou fundo. Ele tinha que encontrar. Não havia escolha. Mas isso não impediu um pensamento de passar por sua cabeça: _Estamos realmente fodidos_. Em voz alta, ele disse. "_Obrigado mesmo assim. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrar_".

A cobra pareceu olhá-lo com cuidado por um momento. "_Não essstarei longe, se precccisar de mim de novo. Por favor, diga ao seu amigo que eu sssinto muito"._

Harry deu um leve aceno de cabeça quando a cobra deslizou para longe e desapareceu debaixo dos arbustos, o deixando sozinho com seu companheiro delirante. Draco, por sua vez, estava agarrando o estômago e fracamente sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro de vez em quando. Ele havia começado a delirar mais ou menos na metade das instruções, mas tudo bem quanto a isso. Harry havia reconhecido a poção, e pelos devaneios de Draco, havia conseguido lembrar os detalhes sozinho. Não era uma poção muito complexa.

Com a xícara cheia de água da chuva, Harry voltou ao seu laboratório de poções de improvisado. Ele havia transfigurado uma pedra grande em um caldeirão razoável, que havia colocado em cima de um fogo mágico. Ele havia achado duas pedras razoavelmente planas, que usaria para achatar as folhas de tanchagem em uma pasta. O veneno estava ao lado dos galhos de freixo e a equinácea, pronto para ser usado. Era perfeito, exceto pelo ingrediente que faltava. Sabendo muito bem que era inútil sem todos os ingredientes, Harry colocou os galhos no fundo do caldeirão e adicionou a água. A mistura precisava cozinhar por meia hora antes que ele pudesse colocar a tanchagem. Ele podia procurar melhor enquanto isso.

Harry estava amassando as folhas de tanchagem quando se assustou com uma voz.

"Jovem sssenhor".

Harry se acalmou quando percebeu que era apenas a cobra falando. "Sim?".

"_Eu sssinto o cheiro de presa no ar. Não como a diasss. Devo caçççar"._

"_Claro. Vá em frente. Eu tenho que trabalhar nisso mesmo_", Harry respondeu, distraidamente. Que lhe importava se a cobra fosse caçar? A cobra não podia fazer nada mais para ajudá-lo, e ele precisava se concentrar. Assim que as folhas de tanchagem estivessem pulverizadas, ele podia começar a procurar pelo manjericão.

Alguns minutos depois, as folhas de tanchagem estavam prontas, e ele tinha mais ou menos vinte minutos de procura antes de ter que voltar para completar o próximo passo. Durante esse tempo, ele podia com certeza cobrir uma área grande o suficiente para achar alguma coisa. _Tinha _que estar ali.

Ele caminhou até Draco e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

Draco era uma visão triste. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e seu maxilar estava cerrado. Onde sua pele não estava com grandes manchas vermelhas, era um tom de cinza horrível. Ele suava, mas parecia estar com frio.

Harry rapidamente pegou a mochila e tirou a capa. Ele a aumentou e a enrolou em volta do corpo trêmulo de Draco, então, depois de considerar um momento, ele colocou a mão por baixo da capa e segurou a mão de Draco. "Draco?" Ele apertou. "Ei, Draco, pode me ouvir?".

"É, eu posso te ouvir muito bem, Potter", Draco disse, por entre os dentes que batiam de frio.

O tom sarcástico fez Harry se sentir melhor. "Draco, eu vou procurar o manjericão. Eu não vou estar muito longe, mas caso precise de mim, eu não quero que você entre em pânico. Eu só devo ficar longe uns vinte minutos...".

"Harry", Draco murmurou, o interrompendo. "Você... está esquecendo uma coisa".

"O quê?".

"Dois de nós... um Desviador. Você _não pode _ir muito longe". Ele gemeu baixo e segurou a capa mais perto de seu queixo, mas Harry não notou.

Harry estava ocupado demais tentando engolir o bloco de gelo que de algum jeito havia se instalado em sua garganta. Ele não havia pensado nisso. Não havia jeito de mover Draco sem deixá-lo pior, mas se a planta não estivesse no perímetro específico, se mover seria o último dos problemas de Draco. Ele distraidamente apertou a mão de Draco de novo, então colocou a capa de volta em seu corpo trêmulo. Determinado a não desistir tão fácil, Harry começou a se afastar de Draco, procurando em uma espiral. Em sua mente, havia um pensamento. Ele era Harry Potter. Não importava o quão ruim as coisas parecessem, ele sempre achava um jeito. Por trás desse pensamento, ele deliberadamente ignorou memórias do corpo sem vida de Cedric Diggory.

Vinte minutos depois, ele havia revistado cada centímetro em que ousou procurar, mas sem vestígios da planta. Com um suspiro, ele voltou para o caldeirão, que borbulhava alegremente, e adicionou a tanchagem. Instantaneamente, a água passou de clara com um pouco de marrom para um amarelo esverdeado opaco. Ingredientes simples, mas sob as condições corretas, as propriedades mágicas sutis eram aumentadas. Se a situação fosse menos perigosa, Harry teria gostado de ponderar sobre essa mágica simples, mas elegante, mas no momento, ele estava desesperado demais para permitir esses pensamentos calmos.

Usando a lâmina do punhal de Draco, Harry mexeu no sentido anti-horário quarenta vezes, cuidadosamente contando cada volta. Então ele deixou o punhal de lado e pegou a equinácea fatiada. Ele a adicionou, pedaço por pedaço, até que uma pequena nuvem de fumaça vermelha anunciou a mudança. Harry espiou para dentro do caldeirão para ver que a mistura tinha mesmo se tornado um vermelho sangue. Ele balançou a cabeça, aprovando. Agora, não havia nada a fazer com a poção por outros quinze minutos, quando ele teria que adicionar o manjericão e o veneno simultaneamente. Até então, só o que ele _podia _fazer era procurar a área mais uma vez.

Seus olhos correram pela terra úmida, e a variedade de plantas interessantes, mas nada que remotamente lembrasse manjericão. Na ausência de uma descoberta, a mente de Harry começou a repassar os eventos que haviam levado à mordida da cobra.

Draco havia saído sozinho, procurando alguma planta ou outra ao acaso. _Por que eu tinha que provocá-lo sobre essas plantas de poções?_ Harry brigou consigo. _Minha culpa. Ele não teria começado a mexer naqueles arbustos se não fosse por mim_.

Um arranhão no braço de Harry o distraiu por um momento. Ele olhou para baixo, divertido. _Bom, aí está o espinheiro de Draco. Quem diria_. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo e olhou de volta para o chão. Ele não estava procurando por uma árvore. Precisava de uma planta pequena.

Harry passou do ponto onde Draco havia sido mordido, e reconheceu a Artemísia crescendo ali. Devia ser o que Draco queria. _Mas Artemísia é tão comum! Por que ele queria pegar um pouco? Snape deve ter dúzias de jarros de folhas secas_.

_Não importa. Eu devia ter avisado o Draco antes de ele enfiar a mão ali. E eu devia ter reconhecido que estava ouvindo língua de cobra mais cedo! Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Eu estava distraído... Em que diabos eu estava pensando? Depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim, por que agora? Ele não vai morrer... Geralmente não é fatal... Mas ele parece tão doente. Eu não posso suportar isso. Não vai acontecer desse jeito. Não assim... Eu não vou perdê-lo_.

Harry olhou distraidamente para os arbustos da floresta. Ele não ia achar manjericão. Simplesmente não estava ali, mas como ele podia simplesmente desistir? Ele não tinha escolha; não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ao mesmo tempo, um pensamento se formava como um tijolo em suas entranhas, uma memória no fundo de sua mente. Algo sobre a diferença entre as classificações dos trouxas das famílias de plantas e as classificações mágicas. Ele lembrou ter se surpreendido que plantas que eram completamente não-relacionadas num sentido biológico podiam ser agrupadas magicamente.

Um sorriso trêmulo puxou o canto de sua boca. Era loucura, mas bem que podia dar certo.

A dor da maldição Cruciatus era pior, foi o pensamento distante de Draco através da neblina em sua mente, mas pelo menos quando acabava, acabava. Essa dor se agarrava a cada osso de seu corpo, cada músculo, cada veia. Seu estômago se revirava, seus pulmões pareciam pesados, e a sensação só piorava. Em algum lugar, através da dor, ele sabia que Harry estava tentando produzir o antídoto, mas as chances dele ter achado todos os ingredientes eram pequenas. Draco não havia querido admitir em voz alta para si mesmo, nem queria deixar Harry saber o quão raro manjericão era – a esperança era um motivador poderoso. Agora, no entanto, Draco só esperava desmaiar logo.

Ele notou movimento atrás de sua cabeça, mas não teve a presença de espírito para reagir. Ele ficou surpreso quando um par de mãos o seguraram pelos ombros e tentaram levantá-lo, e ele gemeu quando a dor se intensificou ainda mais.

"Calma, Draco. Sou eu."

"Harry... ai caralho, isso dói".

"Tenho certeza que sim. Eu tenho uma coisa pra você... então vamos esperar que as minhas habilidades em poções não sejam tão ruins quanto Snape diz".

"Você achou -"

Ele foi interrompido quando uma xícara foi colocada em sua boca. Em condições mais coerentes, Draco provavelmente teria questionado consumir uma poção preparada por alguém que não fosse um profissional ou ele mesmo, mas ele não estava em condições de discutir. Isso, e o fato de que ele estava disposto a tentar quase qualquer coisa se a dor fosse parar. Ele bebeu.

O líquido tinha um gosto amargo, forte e ligeiramente apimentado; não era particularmente saboroso, mas era melhor do que algumas poções que ele já havia encontrado. Ele rapidamente bebeu a quantidade pequena de líquido na xícara.

Primeiro, ele achou que não tinha funcionado. Então, através da dor, ele começou a sentir uma queimação na boca do estômago. Ele ficou sem fôlego quando cada músculo em seu corpo se contraiu violentamente. Ele cerrou os dentes, tentando fazer passar, apenas vagamente consciente dos braços de Harry em volta de seu corpo, ou da voz de Harry em seu ouvido. Quando seus músculos começaram a relaxar, a dor começou a desaparecer. Draco se sentiu tão exausto que somente pode cair em cima de Harry, ofegante.

Finalmente, a dor não passava de um formigamento em seus membros, e uma ligeira queimação em seu estômago, quase como excesso de vinho barato. Draco piscou com força enquanto avaliava sua situação. O vento estava frio em seu rosto, não congelando. Os campos e a árvore não eram mais um borrão, e mesmo que seu estômago ainda estivesse se revirando um pouco, era tolerável. Ele deixou escapar uma risada abafada que mais parecia um soluço.

"Você conseguiu".

Harry apertou os braços em volta dele uma vez. "Não me agradeça ainda. Consegue se sentar?".

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, e imediatamente foi ajudado a se sentar. Harry se ajoelhou diante dele, agarrou seu braço sem cerimônias, e afastou sua manga. As linhas vermelho vivo que haviam se irradiado da mordida se retraíam para os furos diante de seus olhos. O lugar ainda doía um pouco, e estava ligeiramente inchado, mas era óbvio que o veneno havia sido neutralizado.

Draco riu novamente, e dessa vez foi bem mais fácil. Ele tentou reganhar a compostura. "Demorou demais", ele falou, com a voz arrastada, tentando compensar pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

Harry finalmente riu também. "É, você é definitivamente o mesmo de novo. Ah, bem, podia ser pior". Ele sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro resignado. "Vem cá".

"Ahn?".

Harry estendeu a mão e a pressionou contra a bochecha de Draco, e então sua testa. Antes que Draco pudesse questionar, Harry agarrou seu pulso, e estava checando sua pulsação.

"Potter, que diabos você está fazendo?".

"Checando pra ter certeza de que não há nenhum efeito colateral. Como está o seu estômago? Você consegue respirar fundo?".

Draco supôs que devia simplesmente responder as perguntas de Harry, mas estava enojado demais com a bajulação repentina para deixar passar. Ele afastou o pulso dos dedos de Harry. "Harry, se você seguiu a fórmula que eu te dei, então eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem".

Harry franziu a testa. "Na verdade, se eu seguisse a fórmula que você me deu, a explosão resultante teria destruído nós dois, ou te envenenado".

"_O quê?_".

Harry deu uma risada que parecia tudo menos divertida. "Você ficou um pouco... er... incoerente mais ou menos na metade das instruções. Você começou a falar em escamas de dragão, bile de salamandra, fígados de sapo e abacaxi".

Draco sentiu a boca ficar seca. "Então... então como... como você...".

"Não se preocupe. Quando você terminou de descrever os dois primeiros passos da poção, eu a reconheci. Eu fiquei tão nervoso no começo que nem percebi que conhecia o antídoto, mas assim que você me empurrou na direção certa, eu me lembrei. Depois da minha experiência com um basilisco, e então sabendo que Voldemort tem uma coisa com cobras, eu achei que remédios contra mordida de cobra podiam ser úteis. Então, eu prestei mesmo atenção nessa aula". Harry sorriu. "E foi bom, também. Heh. Abacaxi".

Draco não sabia dizer se estava chocado, aliviado ou simplesmente grato por Harry ter prestado atenção na aula de Poções para variar. Ele se decidiu por estar cansado demais para escolher uma opção. "Então, porque a preocupação com os efeitos colaterais se você sabia preparar. Não há nenhum para essa poção, a menos que você a preparasse errado... e você sabia prepará-la... então você preparou certo. Certo? Quer dizer, você não errou em nada, errou?".

"Bom...".

"Harry?" Draco sentiu uma onda de pânico. "E falando nisso, onde você conseguiu achar manjericão?".

"Bom, foi esse o problema", Harry disse, nervoso. Ele parecia querer se esconder. "Não achei".

"_O quê_? Você... quê... então como você...?".

"Substituto", Harry disse, simplesmente. "Junípero. Devia funcionar parecido, só não tão forte".

Draco _não tinha _acabado de ouvir aquilo. "Harry, por favor, me diz que você não fez isso".

"Eu tive que fazer, Draco! Não tinha escolha!".

Draco apertou o braço contra o peito. "E se você estivesse errado?".

"Er... foi por isso que eu testei em mim mesmo primeiro". Harry parecia estar encolhendo para trás, parecendo muito embaraçado.

Draco o encarou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clareá-la. "Harry, você não pode tomar um antídoto com segurança a menos que tenha sido envenenado".

Depois de escutar isso, Harry pareceu ainda mais nervoso. "Eu sei".

Draco finalmente percebeu, e ele agarrou o braço de Harry e afastou a manga, esperando que suas suspeitas não fossem confirmadas. Ele quase vomitou ao ver os dois furos no antebraço de Harry. Quando Draco olhou do braço de Harry para seu rosto, a emoção foi mais forte.

"VOCÊ É MALUCO? Você deixou a maldita cobra te _morder_? De _propósito_? Pra testar um antídoto com um _ingrediente substituto_? Que tipo de herói GRIFINÓRIO _estúpido_ e altruísta deixaria um réptil venenoso enfiar as presas no seu braço?" Naquele momento, Draco já havia agarrado Harry pelos ombros e o estava sacudindo cada vez que enfatizava uma palavra. "E se você estivesse _ERRADO_? E se o antídoto _não tivesse funcionado_? E se você se _envenenasse_ duas vezes? E se você... você...".

A voz de Draco foi sumindo enquanto ele olhava nos olhos de Harry. Harry na verdade parecia... Bem... Triste.

"E se eu não tivesse tentado? Você não me deixou", Harry disse em voz baixa. "Eu não ia deixar você".

Draco deixou a frase penetrar em seu cérebro, que ainda estava ligeiramente enevoado. Ele não tinha certeza se Harry dissera que não ia deixar Draco para trás, ou que não ia deixá-lo continuar sofrendo até que o veneno saísse de seu sistema naturalmente. Ou talvez Harry quisera dizer que não ia morrer envenenado, portanto deixando Draco sozinho. Ou... Talvez ele quisera dizer todas essas coisas. Draco encarou Harry por um longo momento, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele soltou Harry e se sentou, fazendo um barulho estranho. Sua cabeça começava a doer, e ele não tinha certeza de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a mordida da cobra. Pressionando a testa contra a palma da mão, ele sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo, murmurando. "Seu grifinório idiota, idiota, louco, altruísta, idiota."

"Er... de nada?".

Draco olhou de lado para ele. "Agora, _nunca mais _faça uma porra de uma coisa estúpida que nem essa de novo", ele disse fracamente.

A expressão de Harry estava indistinguível, e Draco não sabia dizer se ele estava ficando na defensiva, ou se ele simplesmente sabia que era o jeito de Draco lidar com aquilo. "Não é como se eu tivesse muitas escolhas".

Draco deixou a sua expressão ficar mais suave. "Não, acho que não".

"E eu disse à cobra pra não morder com força. A quantidade de veneno que eu tomei só teria me deixado um pouco enjoado, então valia o risco. E tudo funcionou, então definitivamente valeu o risco".As palavras de Harry pareciam que ele estava tentando se justificar, e seus olhos pareciam procurar por aprovação. "Eu só tinha medo de que o antídoto não seria forte o suficiente para neutralizar completamente o veneno. Quer dizer... se eu tivesse preparado corretamente, você se sentiria completamente normal agora. Como você se sente?".

Draco inclinou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para dentro de si. Havia sido um alívio tão grande quando a dor diminuíra que ele não havia se preocupado em notar mais nada. Agora que prestava atenção, ele notou que realmente se sentia um pouco enjoado. E com frio. Ele passou os braços em volta do estômago, esperando que o movimento parecesse casual o suficiente para ser um gesto.

"Eu to bem. Mesmo". Quando ficou óbvio que Harry não acreditava, Draco suspirou. "Tá bom, o meu estômago está meio engraçado."

Harry franziu a testa. "Você está tremendo".

Antes que Draco pudesse protestar, Harry pegou a capa, que havia caído ao lado, e a colocou em volta dos ombros de Draco. O vento fraco causado pelo movimento do tecido o fez tremer profundamente, e ele percebeu que ainda tinha bastante frio.

_Maldito seja ele por me tratar como criança. Ah, caralho, maldito seja por estar certo, eu estou completamente congelando_.

Instintivamente, Draco puxou a capa para mais perto de si.

"Talvez você devesse se deitar um pouco". Harry sugeriu.

"Potter, a sua poção funcionou direito, e eu estou bem, e nós realmente devíamos começar a andar logo, e -".

"Draco, o sol já se pôs", Harry disse, com um toque de divertimento. "Caso não tenha notado".

Draco se sentou um pouco mais reto, de repente notando o fato de que o mundo em volta dele estava iluminado com a luz fraca do anoitecer. Ele realmente _não tinha _notado. "Ah".

A boca de Harry se entortou numa tentativa de sorriso que não chegou bem a ser um. "E mesmo se não tivesse, você não vai a lugar nenhum até descansar um pouco. O resto do veneno ainda precisa sair do seu sistema. Aqui, você fica quieto e quente enquanto eu preparo a barraca". Ele sacudiu a varinha na direção do chão e conjurou uma pequena fogueira roxa. "Isso deve servir por enquanto. O chão não está tão seco quanto eu esperava, mas deve ficar bom com alguns feitiços, e o céu está limpo. Vamos ficar aqui esta noite".

Draco quase se pegou respondendo com um _sim, senhor_ resignado, mas realmente não se sentia disposto a dizer nem isso. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e olhou para as chamas. Ao lado, Harry começou a levantar a barraca na borda do campo, onde eles teriam um pouco de cobertura das árvores. Ainda que Draco sempre houvesse usado servos e elfos-domésticos para fazer tudo para ele, nos dias que se passaram, ele e Harry haviam montado o acampamento juntos todas as noites. Era _estranho _não estar ajudando, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que Harry estava cuidando dele. Ele supôs que devia estar agradecido, mas de algum modo, se sentia mais culpado do que outra coisa.

"Harry?" A palavra saiu com um tom mais tenso do que ele pretendia.

O outro garoto parou o que estava fazendo. "Sim?".

"Eu... obrigado".

Harry pareceu não reagir por um momento, mas então um leve sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Um sorriso de verdade desta vez, mesmo que pequeno. "Eu entendo". O _de nada_ não dito pairou no ar entre eles, mais claro do que quando havia sito dito em voz alta.

Quando Harry retornou da tarefa de montar o acampamento, Draco puxou a capa para mais perto de si. _E é assim que eu evito a vida selvagem_, ele pensou amargamente. Os dois dias anteriores haviam sido tão idílicos que ele quase se permitira esquecer que eles eram fugitivos, em perigo, no meio do nada, com proteção nenhuma além de suas varinhas e o outro. Quase parecia um tempo e lugar à parte do resto do mundo, onde as regras eram de algum jeito diferentes. Como se as regras não se aplicassem mais.

Foi naquele momento que Draco desenvolveu um respeito repentino pelas regras. Regras significavam estrutura. Estrutura significava segurança. Por baixo da capa, ele apertou o antebraço impulsivamente.

Ali, as únicas regras eram as que ele e Harry haviam criado para si mesmo... E a pressão imposta pela lua crescente, que agora era visível por cima das árvores no lado mais distante do campo. Draco engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

"Draco, a barraca está pronta".

Draco olhou para Harry, que puxava para o lado à portinha da barraca, o convidando para entrar. Ele suspirou para si mesmo. Se Harry achava ou não que havia valido o risco de potencialmente se envenenar duas vezes ou não, suas ações falavam a Draco mais claramente do que palavras. Harry estava disposto a arriscar sua vida por ele.

Harry podia ter a inteligência emocional de um verme-cego – _grifinório obtuso_ – mas sua lealdade era forte e direta. _E precipitada. Não esqueça precipitada_.

Draco suspirou profundamente enquanto se levantava devagar por causa de suas pernas ligeiramente bambas. Ele lançou a Harry o que esperava que fosse um aceno de cabeça encorajador quando entrou na barraca, mas não sentia vontade de falar. Ele estava cansado, sua cabeça ainda doía, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que Harry havia acabado de fazer por ele.

Harry entrou debaixo da capa com ele, mas deitou de barriga para baixo, olhando para o campo pela porta aberta da barraca. Aparentemente, ele não estava com vontade de dormir ainda, mas não parecia querer falar também, ou pelo menos, não ia forçar uma conversa. Draco sentiu-se grato por isso. Ele também não queria conversar. Ele estava exausto, e ainda podia sentir um pouco de dor em seu estômago. Ele adormeceu rapidamente, mas mesmo com o calor de Harry contra suas costas, demorou bastante até que seu sono inquieto se acalmasse para que seu corpo pudesse se curar.

"Draco?".

Uma voz apressada sussurrou no ouvido de Draco. Ele abriu um pouco um dos olhos e viu que ainda era madrugada. A porta da barraca ainda estava aberta, e uma brisa desarrumava seu cabelo. A capa estava quentinha, ele havia estado felizmente livre de sonhos até então, e não tinha nenhuma intenção de se deixar ser completamente acordado. Esperando que Harry não tivesse visto quando abriu o olho, ele rapidamente o fechou de novo, e se ajeitou de novo no calor da capa.

Seu ombro foi agarrado com força e sacudido. "Draco! Acorda!".

A voz de Harry ainda era um sussurro, mas muito mais persistente dessa vez.

E Draco agora estava muito mais determinado a não ser acordado. Ele estava cansado, e sua cabeça ainda doía. Com um gemido, ele agarrou a ponta da capa, a puxou até o queixo, e virou o ombro para longe de seu tormento.

Um milésimo de segundo depois, a capa foi arrancada de seu corpo.

"Que diabos você está fazendo, Potter?" Ele vociferou enquanto se sentava num piscar de olhos. "Como você bem sabe, eu tive um dia muito traumático! Eu estava quentinho, confortável, e _dormindo_, e você tinha que..."

Ele foi rapidamente interrompido quando Harry colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

O rosto de Harry estava a centímetros do seu, os olhos arregalados e facilmente visíveis na luz fraca. "Shh! Fica quieto, ou vai assustá-las!" ele exclamou, sem fôlego.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para longe de Harry e esfregou as têmporas doloridas, mas pelo bem da conversa, manteve a voz baixa. "Que diabos você está falando? Assustar quem?".

Harry simplesmente sorriu abertamente para ele e inclinou a cabeça em direção ao campo. Ele estava obviamente animado com alguma coisa.

Revirando os olhos, Draco achou que seria mais fácil não contrariar o comportamento estranho de Harry se quisesse voltar a dormir. Com um suspiro melodramático, ele se voltou para o campo aberto –

- e perdeu o fôlego.

Por todo o campo, pequenas luzes, cada uma menor que sua mão, flutuavam acima do topo da grama. Elas se moviam sem um padrão particular, ainda assim todas pareciam dançar aos passos de uma música silenciosa. O próprio campo parecia brilhar com magia; um brilho azul perolado que deixava a lua e as estrelas pálidas em comparação.

Draco ficou paralisado com a visão, mal notando que sua garganta ainda estava meio engasgada. Se não fossem os resquícios de sua dor de cabeça, ele estaria irreversivelmente convencido de que estava sonhando. Era lindo. Era uma coisa de outro mundo. Era...

"É o que a sua babá te contou, não é?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa ao lado dele. "As fadas. Os círculos de fadas. Eles são reais".

Draco usou um milésimo de segundo para olhar para Harry, cujo rosto era delicadamente delineado pela pálida luz azul. Ele ainda olhava para o campo maravilhado, a boca ligeiramente aberta, os olhos arregalados como se tentasse desesperadamente absorver mais da visão. Draco suspeitava que sua própria expressão era parecida. Ele se virou de volta para o campo e sussurrou, "É". Era só o que ele podia pensar em dizer.

A sua frente, as fadas continuavam sua dança sobrenatural. O resto do mundo não existia. Sem perigos. Sem rios, cobras, buracos, Comensais da Morte, ou Voldemort. Até o fato de que ele havia sido acordado rudemente de um sono tranqüilo havia sido completamente esquecido. Havia a grama, a brisa fresca, o solo embaixo dele, as estrelas e a lua acima, todos servindo de nada além de acessórios para a estranha, mas maravilhosa performance que existia apenas para seus olhos.

Os seus... E os de Harry. As luzes brilhavam pelo rosto de Harry, e a atenção de Draco se dividia entre uma visão e a outra. Ele pegara Harry olhando para ele algumas vezes durante os últimos dois dias, e agora ele mesmo estava fazendo isso, mas nem percebeu que estava encarando.

"É lindo", Harry ofegou.

"É", Draco disse de novo.

Harry olhou de lado para Draco com um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Então... você me perdoa por te acordar, eu presumo?".

O brilho estranho nos olhos de Harry fez a resposta de Draco morrer em sua língua, e ao invés disso, ele concordou com a cabeça. Harry inclinou a cabeça para mostrar que tinha visto e olhou de volta para o campo, e Draco finalmente pôde respirar normalmente de novo. O que ele estava sentindo simplesmente não era normal. Ele não sabia dizer se era doloroso ou agradável, mas o estranho calor havia se instalado em seu peito, fazendo seu coração bater ligeiramente rápido demais, e sua respiração ficar ligeiramente superficial demais. Draco olhou de novo para as fadas.

_São só as fadas. Matilda sempre disse que a magia das fadas deixa as pessoas hipnotizadas. É só isso_.

Draco havia começado a se convencer disso quando Harry de repente soltou uma risada.

"Qual é a graça?".

Harry riu de novo. "Você está ouvindo?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Ouvindo o quê?".

Mas Harry não respondeu. Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, Harry havia se lançado a frente num borrão, correndo livremente pelo campo.

"Harry!" Draco se sentou em choque antes de se lembrar que devia segui-lo. Se Harry fosse longe demais, o Desviador seria inútil. Ele se levantou, desajeitado, e começou a correr, ignorando os últimos traços de fraqueza deixados pelo veneno da cobra. "O que você está fazendo!" Ele gritou enquanto corria, tentando desesperadamente alcançá-lo. "Ficou maluco?".

À sua frente, Harry corria em ziguezagues estranhos pela grama, gritando e rindo, os braços esticados como asas. Por um milésimo de segundo, Draco achou que ele realmente fosse voar. Ao invés de assustar as fadas, as criaturas brilhantes pareciam sentir o que Harry estava fazendo, e se juntaram a sua loucura, rodando a sua volta, o seguindo.

Draco parou cambaleante no meio do campo, respirando com dificuldade, assistindo incrédulo enquanto Harry corria pelo campo em grandes espirais, com um redemoinho de luzes de fadas atrás de si. Era como se Harry fosse um deles, como se pertencesse ali; uma criatura de pura magia. Draco rapidamente perdeu a noção de todo o resto, assistindo aos movimentos de Harry. Rodar, espiral, correr para frente, rodar de novo, como se voasse. Logo, Draco percebeu que Harry estava na verdade voando, pelo menos em sua mente. Seus movimentos eram manobras de apanhador. Mesmo no chão, ele parecia gracioso, e não o refugiado magrelo que era.

De repente, Harry estava correndo direto para Draco. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Harry havia agarrado suas mãos, e eles estavam girando juntos, rodando em volta de um centro comum de gravidade. O mundo de sombras além do rosto de Harry se tornou um borrão, e as fadas se tornaram lampejos de luz azul. Harry ria livremente, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando o movimento levá-lo, e Draco percebeu que estava rindo também. Suas mãos agarravam-se às de Harry com força, e ele podia sentir Harry apertando de volta, sem soltá-lo, preso em seu redemoinho de luz e sombras.

Cada preocupação e problema desapareceu. Não havia nada além das luzes, o chão debaixo de seus pés, o céu estrelado acima, e Harry. Era o mais feliz que Draco já havia se sentido.

Finalmente, depois de uma eternidade, e cedo demais, Harry diminuiu a velocidade, e eles caíram na grama macia.

Draco ficou deitado de costas enquanto o mundo girava a sua volta, sentindo o movimento do ar em seus pulmões enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Queimava, mas a sensação era maravilhosa, viva. Acima, as fadas continuavam sua dança como se nada tivesse acontecido, girando com Harry e ele no centro de seu círculo. A seu lado, ele sentia o calor do braço de Harry mal tocando o seu, ouvia o som da respiração rápida dele.

"Isso foi..." Harry começou. "Isso foi... foi...".

"Absolutamente incrível", Draco terminou por ele.

Foi à vez de Harry responder com um vago "É".

Houve um farfalhar na grama ao lado de Draco, e uma mão estendida diante de seu rosto. Ele segurou a mão de Harry e se deixou ser puxado para sentar. Com a mente ainda girando em volta do que havia acabado de acontecer, Draco olhou em volta. A grama havia secado completamente da chuva do dia anterior, e estava alta, um pouco mais do que sua cabeça e a de Harry, deixando-os protegidos num pequeno ninho de grama e luz. Voltando sua atenção para Harry, o coração de Draco saltou de novo.

Mesmo na luz azul, o rosto de Harry estava obviamente corado. Seu cabelo estava afastado do rosto, apontando para todas as direções. A coisa mais óbvia, no entanto, mesmo na luz das fadas, eram seus olhos, que quase ardiam com uma intensidade brilhante.

Ele sorria abertamente para Draco, a boca aberta para apanhar o máximo de ar possível. "Eu não acredito... é tão...".

"Harry, não fale", Draco o interrompeu. "Pelo menos uma vez, não diga nada. Você já se explicou. Aproveite".

Harry concordou e afastou o olhar, observando com atenção as luzes acima deles. Isso deu a Draco a oportunidade de observá-lo livremente. Não parecia possível que aquele fosse o mesmo rosto que olhara desafiadoramente para Voldemort. Em algum lugar debaixo daquele rosto estava a pessoa que ainda intimidava Draco. O poderoso Harry Potter que fazia coisas que Draco nunca poderia fazer, que era muito mais forte, que Draco invejava e não podia deixar de admirar. Mas Harry Potter não podia ser visto. Agora, era só Harry. Harry que salvara a vida de Draco. Harry que havia olhado envergonhado para o rio quando Draco calmamente convocara o peixe para o jantar. Harry que havia arriscado se envenenar por Draco. Harry, cujo rosto quase parecia brilhar com sua própria mágica, que fazia Draco praticamente esquecer as fadas.

Eles estavam tão próximos, Draco notou assustado. Os rostos pouco mais de trinta centímetros um do outro. As pernas se encostando. Tão próximos... E era tão confortável. Talvez fosse porque eles já haviam se tornado próximos. Havia coisas que não se podia passar com uma pessoa sem formar um laço forte, e um quase encontro com a morte era uma dessas coisas. Vários incidentes assim, e... Bom... Draco estava repentinamente certo de que sua amizade com Harry seria completamente diferente de qualquer outra que ele poderia ter. Ali, longe de qualquer coisa familiar e a milhas da civilização, Draco se sentia menos sozinho do que jamais se sentira. Ali, sentado em um círculo de fadas ao lado de Harry Potter.

E Draco sabia que não ia querer estar ali com mais ninguém.

Lentamente, sem saber exatamente porque fazia isso, ele levantou a mão e gentilmente a apoiou na perna de Harry. Harry olhou para baixo, os olhos ainda arregalados, mas desta vez de surpresa. Repentinamente embaraçado Draco afastou a mão, mas Harry a segurou, suas mãos juntas entre eles.

"Tudo bem", Harry disse com uma expressão relaxada, mas indistinguível em seu rosto. "Eu entendo".

_Não, você não entende_, Draco pensou tristemente, _porque nem eu mesmo entendo_. Por fora, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Harry sorriu e soltou sua mão. Draco deixou a própria mão pairar no ar por um momento antes de deixá-la cair em seu colo. Ele olhou para ela, e, de repente, a alegria despreocupada que sentira momentos antes se transformou num sentimento ruim. Por que diabos ele havia feito aquilo? E para quê? Era completamente ridículo.

"Desculpa", Draco disse para seu colo.

Harry não respondeu por um momento, e Draco tinha certeza de que Harry devia estar reavaliando o evento. Ele estava provavelmente confuso. Ele estava provavelmente irritado, ou até com raiva. Ele estava...

Ele estava segurando a mão de Draco de novo, a apertando com força com a mão direita antes de envolvê-la com a esquerda. "Eu disse que tudo bem, Draco. É um pouco estranho aqui, só isso. Mas é incrível. Tem alguma coisa nesse lugar... Tenho certeza de que você também sente. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. E eu sei... Eu também não ia querer estar aqui com mais ninguém".

Sem soltar a mão de Draco, Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto de novo. "Ouça! Tá ouvindo? Você _tem _que conseguir ouvir daqui!"

"Ouvir o quê?" Draco perguntou, completamente perplexo com a mesma pergunta que Harry fizera antes de entrar de cabeça no círculo.

"Só ouça".

"Mas...".

"Só ouça".

Então Draco ouviu. Os momentos se alongaram, com sua mão ainda apertada com força na de Harry. Ele ouviu o vento na grama, o farfalhar nas folhas. Ele se mexeu. Havia o bater de asas de algumas aves noturnas, o zumbido baixo de alguns insetos. Ele se mexeu de novo, apurou os ouvidos, mas não havia nada.

"Harry, não tem nada. Isso é...".

"Você está tentando demais. Só relaxe. Está aí. Está em todo lugar".

"Harry...".

Harry apertou sua mão de novo. "Só relaxe".

Tentando não pensar em como se sentia idiota, Draco respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Por um minuto, nada mudou. Então, quando sua mente começava a divagar, ele ouviu algo. Baixo, primeiro, mas então mais alto e claro ao passar dos segundos.

Era uma música alegre, leve e melodiosa. O som parecia passar direto por Draco, e ele ofegou em espanto. Ele abriu os olhos, mas os sons não pararam. Agora ele podia ver que as fadas na verdade se moviam no ritmo de uma música. A música estava dentro de sua cabeça, e Draco achou que devia estar se movendo também, dançando, voando. Agora ele sabia exatamente porque Harry havia saído correndo daquele jeito.

Draco olhou de volta para o rosto de Harry. Novamente, Harry olhava para as fadas, com os olhos brilhando. Enquanto Draco olhava, o brilho dos olhos de Harry se juntou nos cantos, e lentamente, uma lágrima desceu por cada bochecha, o sorriso aberto de encantamento nunca deixando seu rosto. Com tudo o que Harry havia sido atormentado e desiludido em sua vida, por baixo da superfície fortalecida, ele realmente ainda tinha um tipo de inocência que Draco nunca esperaria, mas isso só o tornava mais incrível.

E bonito.

E Draco queria protegê-lo.

O que só o lembrava que ele não podia.

Draco afastou o olhar do rosto de Harry e olhou para cima novamente. No céu, além das fadas que dançavam, as estrelas brilhavam fracamente, e a lua...

A lua, notavelmente maior do que a metade, de repente parecia ameaçadora. No meio do campo, onde Draco havia se sentido tão seguro momentos antes, ele se sentia terrivelmente exposto. Ele puxou a mão do aperto de Harry, passou os braços em volta de si mesmo e estremeceu.

"Ei... tudo bem?" Harry olhava para ele com um ar de preocupação. "É o veneno?".

"Claro. Estou ótimo", Draco disse. "Só senti um arrepio, só isso".

A boca de Harry se tornou uma linha fina. "Quer voltar para barraca?".

Draco pensou no assunto. Era tentador, e ele se sentia exposto, mas não podia vocalizar seu medo irracional para Harry.

"Não, só... não é importante".

Harry encarou Draco com um olhar penetrante. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado pensativo, e então puxou a varinha. "_Accio capa e mochila!_".

Um momento depois, o acampamento apressado havia se mudado para o meio do campo. A tenda com a capa de invisibilidade foi desmontada, e a própria capa usada como um simples esconderijo por cima das capas mais quentes. Não choveria mais aquela noite. Draco puxou a metade do cobertor provisório em volta de si, e desdobrou a outra metade para Harry.

"Obrigado", Draco disse em voz baixa, enquanto ajeitava sua metade da capa.

"Sem problemas. Precisamos dormir mesmo, apesar de como isso foi divertido". Harry suspirou. "Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?".

"Você precisa que eu te bata na cabeça? Eu já disse que estou bem".

Harry sorriu tristemente, e Draco sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Em seu bolso, ele passou a mão pelas marcas no galho. Dez. E ele esquecera de cortar uma antes de dormir na noite anterior. Mesmo com a influência alegre das fadas passando sobre ele como um curativo, a realidade dura estava voltando. O tempo deles estava acabando, e ele não tinha idéia da distância que faltava. Ele não devia estar se divertindo numa hora dessas. Havia coisas mais importantes. Eles precisavam descansar para poder viajar rápido. O tempo estava acabando.

Ele olhou para a lua de novo, que o encarava de volta ameaçadoramente. Não havia jeito de Draco não deixar passar o arrepio que passou em seu corpo de novo, o que foi confirmado quando Harry chegou mais perto dele.

"Draco, deite e descanse. Eu não devia ter te acordado assim. Depois da mordida da cobra e tudo, você precisa dormir".

Draco riu de leve. "Harry, não é a mordida da cobra. Seu antídoto funcionou direitinho, melhor do que eu imaginaria com um ingrediente substituto. E eu estou feliz porque você me acordou... Eu não ia querer perder isso por nada. Eu... Eu só estava pensando em outras coisas. Em casa. Você sabe".

Harry sorriu solidariamente. "Tudo bem, eu entendo. Já chegamos até aqui, e estamos chegando mais perto. Vamos chegar lá quando chegarmos lá, e você vai ter uma cama quentinha, e tudo vai ficar bem. É isso o que eu digo a mim mesmo."

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas não confiava em sua voz. Com um suspiro trêmulo, ele puxou a capa até seu queixo, e se deitou de costas para Harry. Atrás dele, Harry se mexeu, mas não deitou. Sua mão pousou de leve no ombro de Draco.

"Sabe, se você precisar de qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa mesmo... é só avisar. Eu vou ouvir".

Draco só conseguiu fazer um aceno de cabeça.

Harry respirou fundo, e um momento depois, Draco sentiu as costas quentes de Harry contra a sua. Era reconfortante, mas ele ainda se sentia longe demais. Draco tentou fechar os olhos e dormir, mas as luzes das fadas dançavam diante de seus olhos, que estavam completamente abertos. Ele tentou ouvir a música, com esperanças de que o som calmante ajudasse, mas não havia nada além do silêncio. Ele quase queria chorar.

Gradualmente, ele sentiu a respiração de Harry ficar mais lenta, e logo, sabia que Harry estava profundamente adormecido, felizmente inconsciente de seu perigo pessoal ou das preocupações de Draco. Não era justo! Não era justo que Draco sentisse suas entranhas darem nós enquanto Harry dormia em paz. Não era justo que Harry estivesse em seu subconsciente tentando ouvir a doce música do círculo de fadas, enquanto o turbilhão interno de Draco havia tornado a música silenciosa para seus ouvidos. Não era justo que Draco estivesse com as costas encostadas na única pessoa que ele podia dizer honestamente que se sentia mais próximo no mundo, e ainda assim se sentisse completamente sozinho e isolado.

Draco se virou no lugar, encarando as costas de Harry por baixo da capa, e estendeu a mão para sacudir o ombro de Harry. Seus dedos estavam logo acima do pescoço dele quando ele hesitou. Parou completamente. Afastou a mão e passou os braços com força em volta de si e mordeu a língua num repentino e inexplicável senso de vergonha. Ele não podia acordar Harry. O que ele diria? O que ele _podia _dizer? E por que ia acordar Harry em primeiro lugar?

Ele não ia estragar isso para Harry. Quantas pessoas haviam tido a chance de passar a noite num círculo de fadas de verdade? Era incrível demais, e Draco não se perdoaria se acordasse Harry por algo que podia ser discutido depois. Ou, no caso das preocupações pessoais de Draco, nunca.

Não que sua própria hipnose pelo círculo de fadas houvesse terminado, Draco percebeu, repentinamente envergonhado de suas ações ridículas. Segurar a mão de Harry? Tocar sua perna? Ele não quisera fazer isso, certo?

Draco fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Ele não tinha certeza do que quisera, mas independente disso, nunca devia ter feito aquilo. Mas então, havia muitas coisas que ele nunca devia ter feito.

Finalmente, Draco caiu num sono inquieto, virado para as costas de Harry, com a sensação desagradável do arrependimento se agarrando às suas costelas.

Não havia como errar onde ele estava, ainda que por vários momentos no mais-escuro-que-a-escuridão, Draco houvesse tentado bloquear tudo na esperança de que não estivesse preso no pesadelo familiar pessoalmente designado para ele por Voldemort.

_Eu não estou aqui de verdade. Eu não estou aqui de verdade. Isso não está acontecendo. Eu estou encolhido debaixo da capa, dormindo com Harry. Estou seguro. Estou seguro_...

A risada familiar ecoou a sua volta pelo vazio, mas se isso era possível, o tom era ainda mais cruel do que antes. O ódio e a fúria passavam por ele em ondas.

"_Seguro? Tentando se enganar com a ilusão de que está seguro, Malfoy?"._

"Eu estou seguro", Draco sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo. "Você não pode me tocar. Estou seguro. Harry está aqui. Ele não vai deixar você me pegar. E eu não vou te deixar pegá-lo".

"_Não se engane, Malfoy, eu já tenho você. Você é meu, pertence a mim. Está meramente além do meu alcance no momento. No fim, será o mesmo. Espere. Eu terei você"._

Apesar de seu pânico mal contido, algo naquela frase realmente trouxe um sorriso divertido ao não-rosto de Draco.

"_Acha algo engraçado, garotinho?"._

_O que eu tenho a perder? Estou morto de qualquer jeito, certo?_ "Sim, eu acho".

"_O garoto morto se torna corajoso, eu vejo"_. A voz sibilante o interrompeu, e o som trouxe de volta a memória de seu último encontro com uma serpente. Mesmo sem um corpo nesse lugar, ele imaginou que podia sentir os fantasmas das presas da cobra em seu braço. Aquela pequena cobra não era nada comparada à que sibilava para ele agora. _"Então, criança estúpida, me esclareça. O que é tão divertido?"._

Draco tinha medo, mas havia algo encobrindo esse medo. Ele se sentia impulsivo, mas era bom. Talvez a estupidez Grifinória de Harry estivesse passando para ele, mas ele não se importava. Não era importante. "Você, seu grande idiota!".

Quando não houve uma resposta imediata, Draco soltou uma risada para a escuridão. "Você não pode me tocar! Você não pode nos achar! Você podia ter matado o Harry antes, mas não fez isso, e o perdeu! E não vai tê-lo de volta! E não vai ter a mim!".

Draco tinha certeza de que se tivesse um corpo naquele lugar, seu sangue estaria palpitando em seus ouvidos, sua respiração estaria superficial, e ele sentiria aquela sublimidade vertiginosa que um suicida devia sentir antes de pular da beira de um penhasco.

A escuridão de repente se tornou um tom de vermelho, como a cor de sangue seco. Draco achou que via dois pontinhos esfumaçados de um vermelho mais vivo destacados à distância, mas não tinha certeza. A voz a sua volta ecoou como um trovão.

"_EU SOU SEU DONO, MALFOY!"._

"Não", Draco disse, pensativo, "Acho que eu estava emprestado, mas acabou o contrato".

A voz de Voldemort o perfurou como presas, o queimando. _"Você é tolo para não reconhecer sua situação, mas sua vida será paga a mim, de qualquer forma. Mas NÃO SE ENGANE, eu verei o sangue dos Malfoy derramado na minha noite gloriosa, quando a lua brilhar vermelha de sangue"._

Draco sentiu um toque da realidade fria interromper sua alegria. "Decidiu guardar minha mãe para o grande final então? Não se preocupou em matá-la ainda?" Ele perguntou, tentando soar como se não se importasse. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer de qualquer jeito.

Uma imagem passou pela mente de Draco: sua mãe, pendurada em correntes numa parede das masmorras. Sangue manchava suas vestes de seda antes limpas, e seus membros estavam torcidos estranhamente em suas amarras. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e seu peito não se movia. A imagem se foi tão rapidamente quanto veio, mas pela primeira vez desde que sua visão começara, Draco sentiu suas emoções cederem.

"Mas então... você... que...".

"_Antes de seu tempo, seu pai se entregou a mim do mesmo jeito que você. Exceto que ele não é o tolo covarde que sua prole é. Uma vergonha que sua linhagem esteja para sempre manchada. Ele morrerá, pirralho, pelos seus erros"._

_Não..._

"_Ah, o tolo sente falta do papai? Tarde demais para isso agora, garoto. E você queria deixá-lo tão _orgulhoso_. Você o envergonhou"._

_Ah não..._

"_Seu maior desejo, não era? Ter o orgulho de seu pai. Ser o filho que ele queria? Você não é nada além de um fracasso, garoto. Perdeu sei pai, do mesmo jeito que perderá Potter, e você mesmo morrerá quando chegar a hora. "_

Essa foi à gota final. Sua fachada despedaçada caiu completamente, deixando o interior exposto para o vazio. "NÃO! Não, não faça isso! Meu pai não! Ele foi leal! NÃO! Merlin, por favor, ajude, NÃO! Nunca quis... trair meu pai... não... só queria deixá-lo orgulhoso... Pai...".

Draco caiu soluçante enquanto as emoções que escondera debaixo de sua mascara de rebeldia tomavam conta dele._ Harry, por favor, me tire daqui! Eu não agüento mais isso... Por favor, me ajude_...

"_Eu terei Potter aqui, para poder ver seu corpo cair sem vida aos meus pés, ou seu pai tomará o lugar dele!"._

"Não", Draco protestou fracamente entre os soluços. "Você não terá Harry. Eu não vou deixar..." _Harry, por favor_...

Poderia ter sido só por que ele queria, mas por um breve momento, Draco quase sentiu como se Harry estivesse ali. Não segurando seu corpo físico, como fizera antes, no mundo acordado, mas presente no vazio, de pé ao seu lado. Era fraco, e provavelmente nada mais do que uma alucinação, mas Draco se agarrou à ilusão como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele não podia se recompor inteiramente, mas os soluços convulsivos pararam, o suficiente.

Assim que os soluços pararam de rasgar seu peito dolorosamente, ele sentiu a pressão imediata da mente de Voldemort contra a sua, tentando destorcer seus pensamentos de dentro de sua cabeça, perfurando sua consciência. Era uma pressão agonizante que parecia tão pesada, e Draco tentou afastá-la, mas ela perfurava cada vez mais fundo seus pensamentos. Ele se sentia ficando mais fraco sob o ataque.

_Harry, ajude_...

A sensação da presença de Harry aumentou, e Draco sentiu uma pequena fagulha de confiança. Não era muito, mas era bom. Ele tentou se agarrar a ela no vazio, e com aquele pequeno acréscimo de força, empurrou a força em sua mente de novo. Dessa vez, ela se mexeu.

A resposta imediata de Voldemort a repulsa foi a fúria. _"Você é MEU, garoto! Fará o que eu mandar, ou sofrerá para o meu prazer!"._

O brilho vermelho se intensificou pela escuridão, e Draco ouviu um ofegar de dor. Ele não tinha certeza se vinha dele ou de outro lugar, mas não se importava. Ele não seria fraco, e não seria um brinquedo.

"EU NUNCA FUI SEU! E VOCÊ NUNCA ME TERÁ!".

"_EU SOU SEU DONO! CRUCIO!"._

O tempo pareceu ir mais devagar enquanto o lampejo brilhante da maldição atravessava a escuridão. _Ele não pode estar fazendo isso. Se pudesse, teria feito antes. Ele só está tentando me intimidar. Não vai doer. NÃO VAI DOER! A não ser que ele tenha descoberto como... Ou ele estava guardando essa arma... Ou..._

Draco não teve mais tempo de pensar antes da maldição atingi-lo. Ele não tinha corpo, mas tinha dor. Ele _era_ dor. Queimando de dentro para fora, apunhalando de fora para dentro. Em todo lugar. Estava o corroendo, o devorando, o matando. Ele morreria na escuridão vermelha, sozinho. Harry não podia salvá-lo, ele não podia salvar a si mesmo. Voldemort o tinha. Voldemort _era dono_ dele.

Seus últimos fiapos de consciência estavam prestes a ser consumido pela dor quando ele sentiu algo passar em volta dele. Instantaneamente a dor diminuiu. Desapareceu.

Uma voz gritou em seu ouvido. _"Sai daqui, Draco! VAI!"_ As palavras se dissolveram em gritos desamparados.

Draco tentou alcançar Harry, mas não podia. Ele tinha presença, mas não tinha corpo; não tinha braços para alcançar, não tinha mãos para segurar. A voz começou a desaparecer, e Draco se sentia como se estivesse sendo puxado para trás. Os gritos ecoavam como se estivessem longe.

Draco acordou com o som de gritos em seus ouvidos, e a luz fraca da manhã brilhante demais para seus olhos. Ele ainda estava no campo, mas as fadas haviam ido embora, e estava amanhecendo. Ele tentou se sentar, mas se viu impedido pelos braços de Harry.

Os braços de Harry que convulsionavam.

Ele olhou em choque para ver Harry se agarrando a ele, o corpo inteiro tremendo com os efeitos da maldição Cruciatus. Draco não tinha provas, mas tinha certeza que Harry estava de algum jeito preso na visão que ele acabara de deixar. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados, mas parecia que ele estava lutando para abri-los enquanto alternadamente gritava de dor e fechava a boca com força. Ele já havia mordido o lábio, e um pouco de sangue escorria em seu queixo. Sua mão estava jogada para o lado.

"HARRY!" Draco se soltou e imediatamente agarrou os antebraços de Harry. "Sai dessa, Harry! Acorda, droga! Lute! Ele está só na sua cabeça! Não é a maldição de verdade... ele só está te fazendo acreditar que é! Você pode lutar contra isso! Harry!".

Harry continuou a se debater e se contorcer nos braços de Draco, e Draco sentiu a sensação gelada de impotência. Não havia sinais de que ele fosse sair da visão, e enquanto Draco tinha certeza de que a ilusão da dor não havia diminuído, os esforços de Harry estavam começando a ficar mais fraco, e a exaustão começou a tomar conta dele.

Draco mordeu o próprio lábio, tentando pensar com clareza. Harry o havia puxado de uma das visões uma vez... Era possível. Como ele tinha feito?

Em um lampejo de impulsividade, Draco puxou Harry com força e passou os braços em volta do corpo trêmulo. Ele segurou Harry contra seu peito, lutando contra as convulsões involuntárias, sem se importar que Harry fosse deixar alguns hematomas em seu peito.

"Eu estou com você, Harry. Estou com você. Não é real; ele esta só em sua cabeça. Eu estou com você. Consegue me ouvir? Anda, Harry! Você é mais forte do que ele! Eu sei que é! Eu estou com você. Estou com você...".

Harry de repente deu um empurrão forte e um grito alto, e Draco sabia que ele havia voltado. No próximo instante, Harry caiu em cima de Draco. Seus dedos apertavam dolorosamente os braços de Draco, e seu peito subia e descia, não bem ofegando, não bem soluçando, mas um pouco dos dois. _"Oh, Merlin..."_ ele arquejou.

"Não fale, Harry. Só respire. Respire por um momento".

Harry balançou a cabeça contra o pescoço de Draco. "Eu estou bem, estou bem". Ele tossiu algumas vezes antes de conseguir respirar direito. Isso parecia ser o suficiente para convencê-lo de que havia superado o choque que acabara de acontecer, e ele empurrou de volta, ainda tremendo, para olhar para Draco. "Deus, Draco, você está bem?".

Draco o encarou de volta sem acreditar. "Você acabou de passar por _isso_, e está perguntando se _eu_ estou bem? Ele só me amaldiçoou por uns dois segundos antes de você..." Ele parou e olhou severamente para Harry. "Herói louco, maluco. _Você _está bem?"

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele ainda respirava com dificuldade. "Eu já disse, estou bem. O quê...".

"E como você chegou lá? Na visão?".

"Legilimência", Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Não que Draco estivesse esperando uma resposta específica, mas se estivesse, não seria essa. "Você... como você sabe alguma coisa de Legilimência?".

Harry desviou o olhar por um segundo antes de responder. "Snape estava me ensinando Oclumência ano passado, eu não fui muito bem. Se tivesse ido melhor... bom... deixa pra lá. Eu realmente precisava aprender, e não aprendi. Então esse ano, começando no verão - não que o Snape estivesse feliz por ter que trabalhar comigo de novo – ele começou com um pouco da teoria por trás da Oclumência _e_ Legilimência antes de chegar na prática. Ele não me ensinou bem o feitiço Legilimens, mas usou tantas vezes que é como se tivesse ensinado... Draco, o que Voldemort estava dizendo para você?".

Harry soltou a pergunta tão casualmente que Draco estava abrindo a boca para responder antes de perceber que pergunta era. Logo que percebeu, no entanto, ele fechou a boca com força. Ele não podia repetir o que Voldemort dissera. Seria demais. Tornaria tudo real.

Era a ameaça final. A última carta que Voldemort podia jogar contra ele, e era a carta vencedora.

_Pai_...

"Draco?" Harry o encarava com aquele olhar solidário que podia ser reconfortante ou irritante pra cacete. Dessa vez, era um pouco dos dois. "O que foi?".

Draco sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer. Então seus braços. E seus ombros. Os efeitos colaterais da visão estavam começando a se instalar agora que ele se lembrava do evento.

Sua cabeça girava.

_Pai... Harry... Vou perder os dois. Harry vai morrer. Eu não posso salvá-lo. Caralho, eu andei coletando ingredientes, mas não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer com eles! E meu pai! Ele não pode! Não vai... Meu pai sempre foi leal! Porque ele ia matar os que são leais a ele? Ele só está tentando me assustar... Não era real... Minha mãe não está morta, meu pai não vai morrer_...

Mas e se fosse real? Parecia real. Ele vai matar meu pai! Ele é um louco! Pai! Harry...

Os pensamentos de Draco giravam em sua cabeça até ele ficar tonto, e levou um momento até ele perceber que Harry estava agarrando seus ombros e o sacudindo de leve.

"Draco, olha pra mim!".

"Que...?".

"O que você viu? O que o Voldemort te disse?".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça com movimentos desajeitados. "Eu... não posso... não agora".

Os lábios de Harry se afinaram pensativamente, e ele parecia estar debatendo o que era mais importante: o conforto de Draco, ou sua própria necessidade de saber. Necessidade-de-saber deve ter ganhado.

"Draco, o que ele disse?".

"EU DISSE QUE AGORA NÃO!" As palavras saíram antes que Draco pudesse impedi-las, e ele não tinha certeza de que queria. Ele estava triste, confuso, e no momento, não queria lidar com nada disso. "Agora não... agora não... precisamos nos mover".

Harry não reagiu por um momento; ele parecia ligeiramente aturdido. "Talvez devêssemos tomar café antes de...".

"Não estou com fome", Draco o interrompeu. "Precisamos ir".

Agora, o melhor lugar para eles era Hogwarts. Draco não fazia idéia da distância que ainda precisavam percorrer, mas uma coisa com certeza era que não faria bem nenhum sentar e esperar. O tempo estava acabando. Era incrível a rapidez com que duas semanas podiam desaparecer. Mais quatro dias.

Draco se lembrou de que não havia feito uma marca em seu galho na noite anterior, o que apenas o deixou mais irritado.

_Três dias_.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, amaldiçoando o fato de que uma de suas pernas estava dormente, e começou a andar cambaleante. Atrás dele, Harry fazia barulho demais para colocar as capas dentro da mochila. Os passos de Harry faziam barulho na grama enquanto ele se apressava para alcançá-lo. Draco parou, esperando que Harry começasse a reclamar, exigindo saber qual era o problema, mas ele não fez isso.

Harry caminhava ao lado de Draco e não disse uma palavra. Ele disse um baixo "_Me oriente!_" Para conferir a direção, e indicou com um aceno da mão que eles estavam indo para o lado certo. Quando Harry colocou uma maçã em sua mão, Draco a aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, mas não disse nada.

A manhã passou num silêncio incômodo. Eles caminharam por campos cheios de pedras e pedaços de floresta, e passaram por riachos, sempre tomando o caminho que oferecesse a maior cobertura possível. Draco não tinha que dizer em voz alta que estava preocupado, e se pudesse convencer Harry a acreditar que ele simplesmente tinha medo de que Voldemort se esforçaria mais em procurá-los, então isso funcionaria por enquanto. Faria Harry parar de tentar saber.

No momento, Draco não podia agüentar as perguntas. Ele não podia agüentar os pensamentos ricocheteando em sua cabeça, acompanhados pelo fantasma frio e pegajoso da mente de Voldemort dentro da sua. O Lorde das Trevas devia estar penetrando cada vez mais fundo em sua mente, ele pensou. De outro jeito, nunca teria conseguido criar a ilusão da Cruciatus.

A maldição atingiu diretamente em seu cérebro, disparando cada receptor de dor em seu corpo por dentro. Era um dos feitiços Negros menos grotescos, na verdade; só era brutal. Então, não era impossível a maldição ser acionada dentro de sua cabeça. Voldemort já havia forjado uma ponte para sua mente, criando visões e sons aterrorizantes. Honestamente, a Cruciatus era um passo fácil depois disso.

Draco brevemente se perguntou como Voldemort havia virado a maldição para Harry tão facilmente, antes de se lembrar que Harry estava conectado com Voldemort ainda mais profundamente.

_Profundamente demais_.

Draco afastou os pensamentos desse caminho, e notou que estava distraidamente mexendo nos ingredientes em seu bolso. Ele suspirou. _De um problema para outro_. Ele apertou uma das sementes de marmelo entre dois dedos até doer, pressionada com força contra sua pele, e se perguntou que diabos ia fazer com elas.

_Nada. Absolutamente nada_.

Ele havia coletado esses ingredientes para acalmar sua própria mente, para se sentir como se estivesse fazendo algo produtivo e tomando a iniciativa, mas agora, só o que podia ouvir era Voldemort rindo em sua cabeça, o chamando de tolo e estúpido. E talvez ele fosse. Ele não podia fazer nada para salvar a Harry, ou a si mesmo, ou a seu pai. Era tão inútil. Tão idiota.

Sua mente divagava de Harry para seu pai. Que diabos ele ia fazer? Entregar a si mesmo e a Harry para salvar seu pai? Lucius Malfoy, o homem que o havia caçado com cachorros trouxas nem uma semana antes? Que não hesitaria em matá-lo para Voldemort? Cuja lealdade a seu próprio sangue se estendia somente até a utilidade de Draco para o nome da família?

_Mas ele é meu pai!_

E então havia Harry... Que era... _Algo_. Algo como um amigo, mas indefinível. Algo tão diferente, algo que Draco não sacrificaria por nada.

O que deixava Draco exatamente onde começara: triste, confuso, e sem nenhuma idéia do que fazer. Ele tentou esvaziar a mente, na esperança de que uma resposta, possivelmente na forma de Inspiração Divina, o atingisse de repente, mas nada veio. Com um suspiro silencioso, ele olhou de lado para seu companheiro.

Harry, por sua vez, estava olhando para todos os lugares, menos diretamente para Draco. Ele observava a paisagem, as colinas, pedras, árvores e o pequeno riacho que borbulhava mais além no campo. Por um momento, Draco sentiu um lampejo de irritação por Harry estar casualmente fazendo turismo enquanto Draco estava preso numa batalha interna sem vencedores, mas então ele notou que Harry não parecia nem um pouco relaxado e casual. Na verdade, ele parecia estar observando a área por um possível perigo. Sua postura estava tensa e rígida, seus olhos estavam arregalados e alertas, e Draco viu que ele apertava fortemente a varinha com a mão. Por isso, Draco se sentiu bem estúpido por Harry estar _fazendo _alguma coisa sobre um possível perigo, enquanto ele simplesmente caminhava sem jeito ao seu lado, mal prestando atenção ao que estava em volta dele.

_É bom pra caramba que você tenha ele_, disse a vozinha no fundo de sua mente, soando só um pouco como gozação.

_Cala a boca_.

"O que você disse?" A voz de Harry penetrou seus pensamentos.

"Hein?".

"Você resmungou alguma coisa".

"Ah", Draco disse, desviando o olhar. "Só pensando com meus botões".

"Pensando no quê?".

_Caralho, Potter, não comece isso de novo_. "Pensando que vai ser bom ter alguma coisa diferente para comer quando voltarmos. Minhas papilas gustativas delicadas nunca ficaram tão ofendidas ou totalmente entediadas".

Draco sentiu mais do que viu Harry balançar a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso nem por um segundo".

"Harry, agora não".

"Você disse isso três horas atrás".

"E estou dizendo de novo".

"Draco...".

Dessa vez, a mão de Harry se apoiou de leve em seu ombro. Draco a afastou.

"Ouça, Potter, eu não posso lidar com isso agora".

Instantaneamente, Draco sentiu a atmosfera mudar. A mão de Harry se apoiou com muito mais força, e Draco foi girado para encarar Harry.

Não gostando de ser empurrado, Draco vociferou para Harry. "_O quê?_".

"Draco, obviamente tem alguma coisa _muito _errada, e você sabe o que é! Se nós dois estamos em algum tipo de perigo, eu acho que você precisa me dizer".

Draco afastou a mão de Harry. "Não posso! Não há nada para dizer! Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença! Nada vai fazer uma porra de diferença!".

"Do que você está falando? Draco, me conta!".

Harry estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço de Draco de novo, mas Draco se esquivou, de repente se sentindo nervoso. Ele havia se mantido entorpecido à manhã inteira, tentando evitar o impacto emocional, mas o torpor estava se acabando. Ele não queria ser tocado, mas precisava do contato. Ele precisava ser abraçado e escondido, precisava bater em alguma coisa e afastar o mundo. Ele não podia falar, mas precisava gritar e berrar e chorar. Era irritante, e tudo estava saindo de seu controle. Ele não tinha idéia de que emoções estavam à mostra em seu rosto, mas qualquer que fosse deveria ter assustado a Harry, que olhava para ele com uma expressão de desamparo.

Ele não podia lidar com isso. Só o que ele podia fazer era correr, então foi o que ele fez.

"Draco!".

Seu nome mal chegou aos seus ouvidos através do barulho do vento e do sangue palpitando em seus ouvidos, em sua corrida pelo campo. Ele estava levemente consciente do fato de que Harry o seguia, mas só podia pensar em correr mais rápido. Era o que havia feito a vida inteira: fugir. Sempre fugindo. Quando o jogo virava, quando ele ficava assustado ou sobrepujado, ele fugia. E estava fugindo agora.

Ele pisou em um pequeno buraco e tropeçou, e uma dor aguda começou em sua perna direita, mas ele mal notou. Em um piscar de olhos, estava de pé e correndo de novo. Havia um pequeno riacho chegando, e a floresta além dele. Ele podia se esconder na floresta. Ele queria se esconder. O ar queimava seus pulmões, mas ele estava quase lá.

E então, algo bateu nele por trás e ele foi derrubado dolorosamente no chão. Ele lutou para se virar, e viu Harry sentado em cima dele, o segurando com as pernas.

"Deixa-me ir! Droga, Potter, deixa-me ir!" Draco gritou, mas Harry agarrou seus braços e os segurou.

"E te deixar ir para _onde_? Que droga você está pensando? E O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?".

Com um grande empurrão, Draco empurrou Harry de cima de si e ficou de pé, mas desta vez não tentou correr. "Por que você precisa saber, caralho?".

"Porque estamos nisso juntos!".

O sangue palpitante de Draco se tornou mais quente em suas veias. "Você não pode entender o que eu estou passando agora!".

"Bom, então por que você não me conta?"

"VOCÊ NÃO VAI QUERER SABER!".

Harry hesitou por um momento e chegou mais perto, quase no espaço pessoal de Draco. "Tente".

_Calmo pra caralho... Ele não faz idéia... Ele não pode entender... Porque ele tem que me olhar assim? Como se importasse? Eu não quero que ele se importe!_

Draco respirava com dificuldade, mal estava a trinta centímetros do rosto de Harry, e por um momento, só o que ele podia ver era Harry Potter, Menino Que Sobreviveu... Menino Que Fodeu Com Tudo.

"Draco...?".

E Draco bateu.

Foi um golpe lento e desajeitado, e Harry o bloqueou com o braço antes que chegasse em sua cabeça, mas antes que Harry se recuperasse, Draco atacou. Ele se lançou ao peito de Harry, jogando-o para trás. Os dois atingiram o chão com força, lutando cegamente, e Draco sentiu o nariz atingir algo duro. A queimação em seus olhos foi seguida pelo cheiro metálico de sangue e um fio quente escorrendo de seu nariz.

Harry de repente se afastou, e quando Draco se levantou, Harry estava de pé diante dele, o peito subindo e descendo rápido, segurando o ombro, parecendo muito confuso. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco não queria ouvir. Agora não. Ouvir significava que ele teria que pensar, e ele não podia se deixar pensar.

Draco atacou de novo, dessa vez empurrando Harry para trás vários passos até que eles entraram no riacho raso. Ele socava Harry, sem ter certeza de porque queria atingi-lo; apenas tão cego de raiva que não podia parar.

"Draco! AAAI! O que eu fiz? Ei, pára!".

"EU NÃO QUERIA QUE VOCÊ SOUBESSE! EU NÃO QUERIA TE MACHUCAR!" A ironia do fato de que ele ainda o socava enquanto dizia isso não foi perdida por ele, e lágrimas de raiva começaram a se formar enquanto ele continuava a se mover com selvageria. Ele não queria machucar Harry, mas fora longe demais para parar.

"AI! O que você não queria que eu soubesse? Draco?".

"NÃO!".

"Draco, _por favor_!".

A última camada de resistência de Draco se rompeu, e o mundo inteiro a sua volta se tornou um borrão. "É TUDO CULPA SUA! Voldemort vai matar o meu pai POR SUA CAUSA!".

"Que droga você está falando?"

Vagamente, ele tinha noção de que nenhum de seus golpes estava atingindo o alvo – Harry os bloqueava – mas não se importava. Ele estava começando a se cansar, mas continuou a bater sem jeito, gritando.

"NÃO! _Não é_ culpa sua! Como eu posso dizer isso? É CULPA MINHA! Eu falhei com ele! Eu falhei com todo mundo! Minha mãe está _MORTA_, meu pai vai _MORRER_, E ENTÃO ELE VAI VIR ME PEGAR!"

"Draco, eu prometo, eu não vou deixar ele te pegar! Por favor, pára! Escuta!".

"NÃO! ELE PEGOU VOCÊ TAMBÉM! E não há nada que eu possa fazer! Ele tem seu _SANGUE_, SEU IDIOTA DO CARALHO, mas você provavelmente esqueceu isso! VOCÊ VAI MORRER EM TRÊS DIAS, E NÃO TEM PORRA NENHUMA QUE NENHUM DE NÓS POSSA FAZER!".

Draco deu mais um soco desequilibrado, mas ao invés de bloqueá-lo, dessa vez, Harry agarrou seu pulso. "O quê?" Ele sussurrou.

"ME SOLTA!" Draco tentou acertar Harry com a outra mão, mas Harry a segurou também, e de repente, Draco se debatia como louco contra o aperto de Harry, mesmo enquanto o cansaço começava a atingi-lo. "Me solta! Não há nada que eu possa fazer! Não há nada que você possa fazer! Eu queria te salvar, mas não posso! Eu não posso... não posso nem salvar a mim mesmo!".

As mãos de Harry eram como pinças de ferro em seus pulsos, mas seu rosto havia ficado completamente calmo. Draco tentou se debater mais, mas estava sem fôlego, e seus músculos estavam protestando. Ele se sentia tonto, e lembrou que seu nariz estava sangrando. Ele deu outro puxão para se soltar, mas algo dentro dele havia esvaziado. "Me solta...".

"Não... Draco, o que você está dizendo?" Harry olhava por cima de seu ombro para a distância, com um ar confuso e perdido em seu rosto. Suas bochechas haviam ficado tão pálidas que pareciam quase de um doente, e seus óculos estavam borrados e tortos em seu rosto. Mesmo que ainda prendesse Draco, ele parecia pequeno e indefeso, como um garotinho assustado.

Foi a ruína de Draco.

A exaustão e a emoção finalmente tomaram conta dele, e ele caiu contra o peito de Harry, tremendo.

"Ele vem me ameaçando para eu te levar de volta. E quando ele usou a Cruciatus pela visão... eu não achei que ele realmente pudesse nos alcançar ali... mas pode. Ele pode". As palavras saíam da boca de Draco, mas ele não sentia que eram suas próprias palavras. Ele estava distanciado, de algum jeito, como se outra pessoa controlasse sua boca. Ele se ouvia falar, mesmo enquanto seu corpo tremia sem controle.

"Primeiro, ele disse que ia matar a minha mãe, e fez isso, e agora ele disse que vai matar meu pai... porque ele quer te ver morrer, e quer que eu te leve de volta... mas não importa, porque você vai morrer de qualquer jeito!" Draco se engasgou com suas próprias palavras e teve que engolir duas vezes antes de poder falar de novo, ou pelo menos, por mais rouco que fosse.

"Ele tem seu sangue, Harry. Ele nem precisa mais de você lá. Em três dias, o eclipse vai acontecer, e a menos que façamos alguma coisa para impedir, ele vai tomar aquela poção, e você vai morrer".

"Eu... Eu vou morrer?" A voz de Harry soava baixa e insegura aos ouvidos de Draco, e Draco se inclinou para trás para poder observar o rosto de Harry. A pele estava pálida, as pupilas pequenas rodeadas pelas íris verdes cansadas, e o lábio inferior tremiam.

Ele queria dizer _não_.

_Não, Harry, você não vai morrer_.

_Não, eu não vou deixar o Voldemort te pegar_.

Eu vou achar um contra-feitiço, e você vai ficar perfeitamente bem, e vamos voltar logo para Hogwarts, e a temporada de quadribol vai começar, e haverá fins de semana em Hogsmeade, e eu vou te ajudar a passar nos N.I.E.M.s de poções, e tudo vai ficar perfeitamente bem, e não, você não vai morrer.

A pergunta de Harry ecoava sem parar em sua cabeça. _Eu vou morrer?_

Ele não mentiria para Harry, mas não podia encará-lo também. Seu corpo tremia, e tudo estava embaçado. O mundo desmoronava em volta dele. Finalmente, a cabeça de Draco se inclinou para frente pesadamente, e ele apoiou a testa no ombro de Harry, derrotado, levemente consciente de que estava sujando a camisa de Harry com o sangue de seu nariz, e deu a única resposta que podia.

"Eu não sei, Harry. Eu não sei".

_Confusion that never stops,  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks.  
Gonna come back and take you home,  
I could not stop, that you now know.  
_Confusão que nunca pára,_  
_As paredes que se fecham e os relógios que fazem tique-taque.  
Vou voltar e te levar para casa,  
Eu não pude parar, isso você sabe agora.  
-Coldplay

* * *

**N/T:** Mil desculpas. Eu sei que faz um século que essa fic foi atualizada, mas foi um século muito atribulado na minha vida, então eu realmente não tinha tempo de traduzir. Agora as coisas estão mais calmas e eu prometo pra quem ainda estiver aí que a fic vai ter fim. Obrigada pelas reviews, e elas vão ser respondidas! Mil beijos, Lua.


	15. Estratégia e sacrifício

_Eclipse _por **Mijan  
**tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

**  
**

Capítulo catorze: Estratégia e sacrifício

Harry encarou. Ainda estava em pé, com a corrente até os tornozelos, agarrando os pulsos de Draco, encarando o rosto sujo e ensangüentado de Draco, tentando processar o que estava ouvindo. Não podia ser verdade! Draco não teria escondido algo assim dele. Era algum tipo de pegadinha, ou talvez uma alucinação.

Mas os pulsos de Draco eram sólidos sob seus dedos; isto não era alucinação. E a julgar pelo jeito assustado dos olhos de Draco e as linhas de tensão em seu rosto, não era uma brincadeira.

_Vou morrer?_ Sua pergunta ecoou por sua mente, uma e outra vez. Não tinha sequer certeza de tê-la pronunciado em voz alta.

Draco encarou-o de volta, parecendo forcejar com os próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, a cabeça de Draco pendeu para frente contra seu ombro. Algo morno e úmido – o sangue de Draco, Harry percebeu – ensopava sua camisa. A voz abafada de Draco está perto de seu ouvido.

"_Eu não sei, Harry. Eu não sei."_

As palavras de Draco atravessaram com violência sua mente como vidro se partindo. O mundo parecia girar ao redor dele. Isto era muito inacreditável. Harry sentia sua garganta contrair-se e seu coração pulsando em arritmia no seu peito conforme as implicações eram assimiladas.

_Três dias? Eu... Eu só tenho três dias? Não... Isso é impossível. Voldemort não pode me tocar aqui. Nós escapamos. Estou salvo… Draco me diria se houvesse alguma coisa… Não acredito… Meu Deus… Três dias…_

Harry soltou os pulsos de Draco e tomou um passo incerto para trás, então mais outro. Percebeu brevemente o olhar indefeso no rosto de Draco, que agora era cortado por lágrimas e sangue e sujeira, antes de se virar e se afastar. A terra tremia sob ele com cada passo conforme ele saía da correnteza rasa até a terra seca.

"Ele tem meu sangue," Harry murmurou para si mesmo, tentando processar o que sabia. "Meu sangue. É o que ele precisa para a poção. Ele tem meu sangue. Três dias. Eu vou morrer em três dias…"

O mundo ficou embaçado por um momento e ele caiu de joelhos.

"Harry!" Havia o som de Draco esparramando água atrás dele pela correnteza e o som seco de passos na terra macia.

"Eu… Eu vou morrer", ele disse novamente. Nem ao menos parecia que as palavras estavam saindo de sua boca. Subitamente sentiu-se muito frio e se curvou para frente assim que uma onda de tontura o arrebatou. Ele se segurou com as mãos, abraçando-se de quatro, incapaz de se mexer, embora sentisse que poderia cair enquanto o chão se remexia sob ele.

As mãos de Draco estavam em seus ombros, estabilizando-o o bastante para impeder que ele caísse de lado, ou que desmaiasse de uma vez; eles eram a única coisa mantendo-o em cima.

"Harry! Escuta, pode me ouvir? Vamos lá, Harry, fale comigo!"

"Eu…" Ele balançou a cabeça. Podia ouvir Draco, mas não parecia capaz de se obrigar a responder. A revelação havia sido quase um impacto físico e ele ainda estava cambaleante.

"Harry, sente-se e olhe pra mim."

A ordem direta não alcançou seu cérebro, mas deve ter alcançado seu corpo. Com a ajuda de Draco, sentou-se sobre os pés e foi caáz de olhar Draco no rosto. Ao fazer contato visual, a dormência que o envolvera esmoreceu. Percebeu como Draco estava segurando seus braços com força e como suas mãos tremiam, apesar do toque seguro. Draco estava assustado. E agora, Harry estava aterrorizado.

"Eu… Eu não quero morrer." Nada mais atravessava seus pensamentos exceto o instinto humano básico de sobrevivência. A emoção crua formou um nó apertado em sua garganta. Pressão quente se acumulou por trás de seus olhos, mas não havia lágrimas quando ele sufocou um soluço. "Eu não quero morrer!"

Se é que houve reação, os dedos de Draco se afundaram mais em seu músculo. "Você não vai morrer, Harry!"

"Mas você… Você acabou de dizer… Voldemort tem meu sangue. Nós… Não podemos impedi-lo… Impedir nada."

"A gente vai pensar em alguma coisa, Harry!" Draco sacudiu-o uma vez. "Ou então Snape e Dumbledore vão! É por isso que eu mandei Biddy na frente! Para que ela pudesse avisá-los e eles pudessem pensar numa solução!"

Através dos tremores, de ambas as mãos de Draco, e de suas próprias emoções hesitantes, Harry deixou uma risada sufocada forçar seu caminho. "Então era por isso que você estava com tanta pressa de chegar em casa. Por que não me contou antes?" Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e empurrou os dedos por debaixo dos óculos para esfregar os olhos.

Harry podia sentir Draco ficar tenso subitamente, um instante antes de soltar os ombros de Harry. "Eu… Não tenho uma boa explicação. Não tinha direito de omitir isso de você. Eu… deveria ter contado antes."

Harry olhou por entre seus dedos. Draco estava encurvado, inclinando a testa pesadamente sobre a mão. Parecia que ele estava carregando o peso do mundo. Como draco _ousava _ parecer tão oprimido quando era a vida de Harry que escapava a cada segundo! As emoções de Harry estavam num redemoinho conforme a raiva o alcançava. Parte dele sabia que Draco estava zangado e confuso, mas a outra metade estava furiosa com a fraqueza de Draco, escondendo coisas importantes assim. As pessoas haviam escondido tantas coisas dele tantas vezes e faziam as pessoas se machucarem... Morrerem. E agora era a vida de Harry na linha. A fúria surgiu subitamente.

"É claro que você devia ter me dito antes, porra!" Ele lançou os punhos para os lados, não pretendendo atingir nada, mas simplesmente de vontade de acertar alguma coisa. Ainda assim, ficou feliz de ver Draco se encolher um pouco diante do gesto intimidador.

Draco olhou nervosamente para os punhos de Harry antes de tentar fazer contato visual. "Eu tentei contar... Tentei. Você me impediu e eu não pressionei o assunto. Não queria lidar com isso e… Eu devia ter contado antes", ele disse de novo, mais fraco dessa vez. Ele deu as costas.

"E por que inferno não contou?" Harry rosnou. "Quem se importa com o que eu disse? Se eu disse pra não contra? Você devia saber que eu não diria isso se eu soubesse que era uma coisa assim! Não ligo se é uma boa explicação ou não! Quero saber que merda sem sentido você tinha nessa cabeça sonserina!"

Draco tentou olhar para Harry de novo, mas deixou cair a cabeça. "Eu… Acho que pensei que houvesse tempo. A gente voltaria pra Hogwarts e Snape pensaria em alguma coisa. Ele é bom nisso. E… Pensei que se não contasse logo, você não ficaria assustado."

"Ótimo plano", Harry disse, com raiva. Parte dele se sentia mal quando Draco tremia, mas outra parte nem estava ligando.

"Não planejei que fosse assim, Harry." Ele apertou mais o rosto contra as mãos. Sangue ainda descia de seu nariz até o lábio e certamente não ajudaria continuar abusando dele, mas ele não parecia se importar. "Não planejei nada. Ao menos nada que funcionasse."

Parecia que ele poderia chorar, mas Harry não podia ver seu rosto e realmente não se importava mais àquela altura. Harry estava chateado demais – ou zangado, assustado, desvairado ou os três – para saber como responder, então deixou Draco falar.

"Eu planeijei usar a chave de portal para voltar pra Hogwarts, mas Biddy não conseguiu encontrar. Eu queria que saíssemos da masmorra antes de Voldemort tirar seu sangue, mas não tinha idéia de que ele voltaria tão cedo. A gente deveria voltar o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts, mas a gente ficou parando por coisas diferentes." Um tremor profundo percorreu seus ombros. "Eu ia te contar na hora, quando a gente escapou, mas você estava tão fraco. E depois a gente estava fugindo dos Comensais e eu não queria te preocupar mais. Eu não queria pensar nisso também, porque não queria pensar no que ele poderia ter feito com... Com minha mãe. Eu não podia falar a respeito, porque deixaria tudo bem real. E depois... As coisas ficaram legais de verdade. E eu não queria… Fiquei com medo de arruinar tudo."

Ele bateu o punho contra a coxa. "Eu arruinei tudo. É tudo culpa minha." Ele se bateu novamente. "Pode ser que não haja nada a fazer mesmo que a gente consiga voltar lá. E meu pai vai morrer e você vai morrer e o Lorde das Trevas vai me pegar também. E é tudo culpa minha!"

De repente, Draco estava se batendo de novo e de novo, batendo os punhos conta as pernas furiosamente. "Como eu pude fazer isso! É tudo culpa minha! Tão burro, caramba! Tudo culpa minha!"

A visão fez Harry se mexer. Ainda estava com raiva de Draco, mas a visão de seu companheiro se ferindo daquele jeito não era algo com que ele pudesse lidar naquela hora.

"Draco, pára! Se machucar não vai adiantar nada!" Depois de algumas tentativas sem sucesso, ele conseguiu segurar as mãos de Draco e impedi-lo de se machucar ainda mais.

"Nada vai adiantar!" Draco chorava, lutando sem coragem contra Harry. "Não entende isso?"

Ver Draco lutar e gritar com ele fez Harry se afastar um pouco. Forçou-se a respirar fundo, tentando pensar. Draco parecia entrar em pânico agora e um deles tinha que pensar claramente. Ainda havia tempo. Ainda podiam sair dessa.

"Bom, a gente ainda pode conseguir chegar a tempo, não é? Você estava me dizendo isso há menos de um minuto. Vamos chegar a Hogwarts, e Snape vai ter um antidote e tudo vai dar cert!"

Harry sentia que estava forçando o impossível, mas esperava que Draco lhe desse um pouco mais de segurança. Algum sinal de determinação e certeza de que Harry não iria morrer. Harry precisava ouvir aquilo de alguém mais. Contudo, quando Draco não respondeu imediatamente, sentiu como se um pedaço de gelo se alojasse em suas entranhas.

"Eu... É só que meu... Eu não sei quanto mais temos que ir, Harry. A gente pensou em cem quilômetros em linha reta. Não andamos em linha reta. Sabe, rios, montanhas, vales. E então a gente ficava parando... Eu não faço idéia de quanto falta."

"A gente consegue," Harry disse, tentando soar seguro, mas falhando. "A gente só tem que começar a andar e continuar andando. Ou correr. E Snape vai poder fazer o antidote e tudo vai acabar."

De novo, Draco não respondeu. O coração de Harry ficou preso. "Ele vai, não vai?"

Quando Draci finalmente fez contato visual, ele tinha a expressão mais inócua e indefesa que Harry já vira.

"Não há antídoto, Harry."

"_Quê?"_

Draco engoliu sem eco visivelmente. "Não há antídoto. Nenhuma contra-maldição. Eu tinha o livro. A inscrição original na poção Eclipse da Alma. Meu pai me fez estudá-la porque eu deveria ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem. Memorizei a seção do livro de cor e salteado. Não tem nada sobre reversão dos efeitos ou coisa assim. Se chegarmos a Hogwarts a tempo, só podemos esperar que Biddy tenha conseguido enviar a mensagem a Dumbledore a tempo e que Snape esteja trabalhando no antídoto enquanto viajamos."

Harry lembrou-se de aprender sobre terremotos quando era criança, na escola, e como a propagação das ondas do terremoto eram quase tão ruins quanto ou até piores que o próprio terremoto. Essa revelação secundária tomou suas emoções já desgastadas e as empurrou para o limite. O mundo se tornou apenas uma grande dormência ao redor dele, na qual tudo que ele podia sentir era a respiração curta em seu peito, e tudo parecia embaçado, como um nevoeiro muito espesso. "Snape saberia tanto assim sobre essa poção? O bastante para trabalhar num contra-feitiço ou antídoto?"

"Snape conhece cada poção." Draco tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Harry pôde apenas responder com um sussurro seco. "Por que eu tento acreditar em você, mas não consigo?"

Draco congelou por um segundo. Sugou o lábio inferior e o mordeu, como se estivesse refreando as palavras até ter certeza do que queria dizer. Finalmente, inclinou-se para frente e colocou as mãos solidamente nos ombros de Harry.

"Eu fiz uma promessa a você de que eu te levaria pra casa. Era sério. Possivelmente mais do que eu já fui na minha vida. E, _porra,_ Potter, se eu tiver que apostar minha alma no inferno, eu vou te levar pra casa vivo e vou me assegurar de que você viva o suficiente pra eu te dar uma surra no quadribol."

Através de sua dormência, Harry percebeu que deveria estar rindo. "Isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Eu não sei... Funcionou?"

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha palavras. Estava tão além da coerência que não sabia como responder, como se pensar demais ou sentir demais o fizesse quebrar. Ele não podia pensar, ou sentir... Mas podia agir.

"Precisamos ir." Ele tentou se levantar. "Precisamos ir agora."

Sem parar, tomou um caminho entre as árvores na direção na qual Draco estivera correndo apenas momentos atrás. Seu coração batia alto nos ouvidos, e sua respiração rápida somados ao propósito que tinha o moviam a frente. Atrás dele, ouviu os passos de Draco ferindo a grama.

"Ai, espera, Harry. Estou indo!"

Draco alcançou-o, andando com um jeito estranho e manteve o ritmo antes de para de repente. "Harry?"

"O quê?"

"Estamos na direção certa?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele rapidamente sacou a varinha. "_Direcione-me!" _Ele esperou que a varinha parasse de girar. Suprimiu um gemido com os resultados e apontou para a esquerda. "Pra aquele lado."

Draco nem se incomodou de comentar. Apenas assentiu e disse fracamente, "Mostre o caminho."

Conforme Harry desbravava a mata o mais rápido que podia sem correr, sua mente estava um vendaval de pensamentos e emoções. Não podia pensar direito e não precisa. Tudo que precisava era chegar em casa.

Harry perdeu a noção do tempo. A paisagem havia se tornado um borrão ao seu redor conforme ele liderava o caminho por entre as espessas árvores, estreitos vales, ao redor de colinas, por cima de rios e caminhos que cruzavam o terreno. Estavam na metade de um pequeno morro quando Dracoi chamou-o.

"Harry! Espera aí um instante!"

Harry pausou e se virou para ver Draco abrindo caminho atrás dele, tentando alcançar. Estava um pouco sem fôlego – os dois estavam, na verdade-, mas Harry estava tão cheio de adrenalina que não tinha nem percebido. Balançou a cabeça. "Não dá pra parar... Não há tempo."

Draco finalmente o alcançou. "Harry, se você não parar e _ao menos _beber água, você vai se matar antes de chegar em casa! Agora pára e seja razoável!" Puxou o frasco de seu bolso e tocou-o com a varinha.

"Não quero beber nada. Meu estômago está etsranho."

Draco enfiou o frasco em suas mãos. "Beba."

Sem querer desperdiçar mais tempo discutindo, Harry aceitou o frasco e bebeu em um gole. Devbolveu-o a Draco , que o encheu novamente e bebeu tambpem, um poouco mais devagar. Pausou para respirar e deu a Harry um olhar cortante. "Agora você precisa comer."

"Esqueça. A última coisa de que é preciso é você agindo como uma mãe."

Draco baixou o frasco da boca e engoliu. "Talvez isso seja exatamente o que você precisa agora," ele disparou ao seca uma gota d'água do queixo com as costas da mão. "Sabe que horas são?"

"Não. Eu só sei que estamos perdendo tempo falando quando podíamos estar andando."

"Harry, deve ser de tarde! Parece que estamos andando há, pelo menos, três horas! Se você consegue chamar essa corrida que você está fazendo de caminhada. Eu mal consigo te acompanhar! E, mesmo que não faça três horas, já cobrimos grande parte da distância com a velocidade que você vai."

"Eu não estava indo tão rápido."

Draco apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

"Por que não disse alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou.

O revirar de olhos de Draco se tornou um olhar de reprovação. "Considerando como você reagiu mal diante de uma pausa pra beber água, imagina o que você diria se eu chegasse a pedir pra ir devagar."

Algo no tom da voz de Draco fez Harry se sentir subitamente vazio. Com um suspiro pesado que pareceu mais um gemido, ele se inclinou pesadamente contra uma árvore e caiu no chão. Só nessa hora percebeu como suas pernas estavam trêmulas e como sua mente girava com a perda de movimento. "Eu não sabia mais o que fazer," murmurou, sentindo-se tonto. "Eu precisava me mexer."

Draco olhou para ele tristemente, então se abaixou no chão com um grunhido de dor. "E pretende andar a noite toda?"

"Se eu tiver, sim."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Você precisa parar alguma hora."

"Sim, quando eu chegar a Hogwarts."

Isso ganhou um suspiro fundo de Draco. "Ao menos coma alguma coisa. Ao menos uns biscoitos de chocolate que sobraram. Vamos lá, só um." Ele deixou um biscoito aos pés de Harry.

Como se estivesse com medo de que o biscoito fosse queimá-lo, Harry apanhou o biscoito e lambeu devagar. A mera lembrança de que comida existia dever ter sido tudo de que seu estômago precisava, porque foi recompensado com um ronco alto.

"Tá vendo?" Draco apontou para a barriga de Harry. "Ele concorda comigo."

A deixa de humor foi o bastante para esfacelar a fina concha que Harry tentava manter ao seu redor o dia inteiro. Deixou um som sair que era meio um uivo, meio um choro. "Como eu posso comer numa hora assim?"

Draco pareceu petrificado com a explosão súbita. "Harry?"

"Eu tô aqui, no meio do nada, com três dias de vida e estou sentado comendo a porra de um biscoito!"

Draco se remexeu desconfortável. "Bom, você podia comer um sanduíche. Devia. Vai precisar da energia."

"Essa não é a merda da questão!"

"Harry," Draco disse, incerto, "Você poderia... Quero dizer... Qual é a questão então?"

Harry encarou Draco e sua expressão dolorida e sentiu como se fosse um dique se rompendo e tudo precisasse sair ao mesmo tempo. "Está acontecendo DE NOVO. Voldemort está tentando me matar de novo. E dessa vez, não posso lutar, não posso nada! O que eu devo fazer? Me sentar aquui e esperar o tempo acabar? Não agüento isso!" Ele bateu o punho fechado contra o tronco da árvore atrás dele e sentiu a textura áspera arranhar sua pele.

Um tremor profundo ecoou nele. "Como posso estar parado, mesmo por um minuto, quando todo minuto é a diferença entre... Entre ele me pegar ou não! Eu não posso parar. Preciso ir, lutar, qualquer coisa. Mas preciso fazer _alguma coisa!_"

"Você está fazendo tudo que pode, Harry! Mas não pode desmaiar porque estava indo como um morcego saído do inferno e não se incomodou de comer ou beber. Você pode se matar agindo assim!"

Harry parou, no limite de continuar a gritar, olhos nos de Draco. Estava respirando com dificuldade, como se estivesse correndo de novo. Sua voz estava fina ao falar. "Melhor me matar do que deixar Voldemort fazer isso."

Draco recuou um pouco. "Não fala assim, Harry."

"POR QUE NÃO?" Harry explodiu, sentindo-se um pouco histérico. "Por que não, merda?"

Ele se levantou de novo e começou andar em círculos freneticamente. "Eu não vou deixá-lo me levar, Draco! Ele já levou demais de mim, mas ele não vai me levar. E eu não vou cair sem uma boa luta!"

"Nunca sugeri isso."

"Então o que você sugere que eu faça? Se você é a porra do espertão, me diz o que eu tenho que fazer."

"Harry, escuta, você vai entrar em colapso!" "TOO LATE! Ha! It's too late. It's always

"TARDE DEMAIS! É sempre tarde demais!"

"A gente tem três dias," Draco disse, sua voz grave de emoção e racionalidade forçada. "Muito pode acontecer em três dias!"

"Como o quê?" Harry disse obscuramente.

Draco começou a torcer a bainha da manga entre os dedos ao falar, traindo sue nervosismo. Harry não se importava nenhum pouco se Draco estava nervoso.

"Bom, Draco começou. "A gente poodia chegar em casa, e Snape já teria algo preparado pra você..."

"Isso _se _a gente chegar em casa, Draco! E você já disse que não existe contra-feitiço, então as chances são de que Snape... Não... Tenha... Nada."

"Snape é o melhor mestre em Poções da Grã-Bretanha! Se alguém puder..."

"Snape me odeia tanto quanto odiou meu pai e mesmo que pudesse me ajudar, ele fingira não poder!" Harry apertou os olhos e fechou os punhos. Ele sentia sua emoção se erguer ao ápice, mas ele lutava para mantê-la sob controle. O único homem que poderia influenciar na sua vida ou morte não dava a mínima se Harry vivesse ou morresse. _Que conveniente para o Snape e que irônico pra mim. Estou sozinho de novo. Estou sempre sozinho. _Seu monólogo interior foi interrompido pela voz de Draco.

"Talvez alguma coisa impeça Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry. Ele pode..."

Harry quase sentiu algo dentro dele estalar. Ergueu o pé e pisou com força numa pequena flor. "Eu sou o único que pode parar Voldermot, ou é isso que me dizer. Sabia disso? E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu devia estar lutando com ele e não fugindo. Há! Talvez eu possa pará-lo sozinho! É isso! Vamos nos esgueirar para a fortaleza dele e sufocá-lo com um travesseiro! Ou eu posso chama-lo pra uma queda de braço! Duas de três, o vencedor leva tudo! Ah, é, isso com certeza vai funcionar! Porque é fácil assim pará-lo!"

"Agora esse é o tipo de coisa burra que um grifinório diria!" Draco disparou, tentando não se atrapalhar com as palavras. "Vamos lá, harry, seja razoável!"

Harry parou. "Você quer que eu seja razoável. Beleza." Sem hesitação, pegou no pescoço e puxou o Desviador da camisa pelo cordão. "Talvez eu deva deixa-lo me encontrar," sussurrou duramente. "Te dar o desviador e te mandar correr. E então lutar com ele. Pode ser que eu vença. Ele não pode me matar se eu matar ele primeiro."

Draco arregalou os olhos. "Espera, não é isso que eu quis dizer! Eu..."

"Por que não?" A voz de Harry estava quase mortifica de tão calma. "Eu poderia mata-lo. Pode ser que eu vença. Já venci antes."

"Harry, escuta..."

"Não, escuta você! Tem que ser eu ou ele, não é? E sempre vai ser eu. Nunca consigo dar a porra de um tempo. Talvez, se eu morrer, eu tenha uma chance de ter um descanso. Devia ter acontecido há quinze anos. Porra, os últimos quinze anos foram só tempo extra, então por que não? POR QUE NÃO? Vou embora fazendo barulho! Vai ser uma bomba!"

"Você tá louco!"

Harry pausou o bastante para olhar para Draco. "Não, Draco, eu estou perfeitamente são, é tudo ao meu redor que está louco. Mas isso não é novidade. Eu devia ter me acostumado, não é? Uma experiência de quase morte nova todo ano. Esse é só o próximo episódio emocionante da aventura da minha vida."

"Dá pra parar só um minuto e..."

"Não tá entendendo? Eu quase morri todo ano desde que eu tinha onze, Draco! E agora tá acontecendo de novo! Meu primeiro ano, era o próprio Voldermort. Segundo ano, a luta com o basilisco. Terceiro ano, dementadores. Nada como quase ter sua alma sugada, não é?"

"Harry –"

"Oh, e isso é ainda melhor... Quarto ano, duelei com Voldemort. Um duelo de verdade! Ele usou _Avada Kedavra_! A única razão pela qual eu não morri é porque temos varinhas irmãs. Mas eu pude assisti-lo matar Cedric. Ah, é, foi maravilhoso. E o quinto ano... No Ministério... Era ele e os Comensais..."

Ele parou em frente a um olmo e ergueu o punho com um martelo e atingiu a árvore. "Toda vez, podia ter sido previsto, mas alguém tinha que mentir pra mim, toda merda de vez!" Ele bateu novamente na árvore e grunhiu quando a árvore não cedeu. "As pessoas dizem que estão tentando me proteger e acabam quase me matanto toda vez! Bom, ao menos agora vai acontecer!"

Harry virou de costas e começou a andar em círculos novamente, mas quando passou perto de Draco, ele o puxou pela barra da camisa, virando-o para si. "SENTA!"

Pego sem guarda pela ordem direta de Draco, Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse desligado seu interruptor. Deixou suas pernas caírem sob ele e se abaixou estranhamente. "Er...?"

Draco olhou de um jeito inquisitivo. "Não vamos deixa-lo pegar você. E você não vai se matar... O que inclui esse seu comportamento suicida sobre tirar o desviador. E _coloca essa coisa de volta_!"

Harry obedeceu, rapidamente colocando o dispositivo estranho de volta dentro da camisa.

Draco assentiu com aprovação. "Muito melhor." Sua expressão parecia calma e no controle, mas sua postura estava curva, pequena e assustada."

Levou apenas um instante para que Harry percebesse que a expressão de Draco era apenas uma máscara; sua postura traía a verdade. Por dentro, Harry sentia suas emoções se revirando de novo, iam de um frenesi até um medo gelado. Seu estômago doía. "Mas... Não é melhor, é?"

A máscara de Draco tremeu por um momento, mas ele rapidamente a restaurou. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando reconciliar sua incerteza com a tentativa de Draco de deixá-lo seguro. Finalmente, sua expressão cheia de presságio e preocupação encontrou as palavras. "Draco... E se não conseguirmos voltar?"

"A gente consegue."

"E SE NÃO CONSEGUIRMOS?" Harry segurou um monte de grama entre seus dedos e o arrancou. "A gente tem algum plano? Tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer?"

Ele olhou para Draco, esperando com cada fibra de seu ser que Draco tivese uma resposta. Qualuqer resposta.

Draco desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. "Eu... Achei que era uma idéia. Mas não é nada. Eu comecei a colher algumas coisas... Todas aquelas plantas que eu ficava procurando... Mas não é importante. Não funcionaria. Você está certa, devíamos estar andando. Snape vai ter tudo que precisamos quando chegarmos lá. E eu sei que vamos chegar lá."

Ele ficou em pé sem tanta certeza – Harry supôs que era por que ele estava cansado -, e pediu que Harry se levantasse. "Depois de você," ele disse com um aceno de sua mão.

Sentindo-se muito mais cansado do que estava antes de pararem, Harry ficou em pé, rapidamente checando a direção com a varinha, e começou a andar novamente. Tinha andando apenas alguns passos quando ouviu um gemido dolorido atrás dele.

"AI!"

Harry girou nos calcanhares para ver Draco curvado, agarrando o tornozelo. Murmurava muitos palavrões e sacudia a cabeça.

"O que foi?"

"Nada!" Foi uma resposta brusca. "É só uma coisa que não devia ter acontecido agora."

Harry franziu o cenho com desagrado e andou de volta para Draco, que ainda não estava olhando para ele. "O que você fez com ele?"

"Fui burro, é o que eu fiz." Testava seu peso sobre o tornozelo e gemia ao fazê-lo.

"_Draco_..." Harry disse, tentando colocar alguma ameaça em sua voz.

Draco grunhiu algo, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Harry, e desviou o olhar novamente. "Deve ter sido hoje de manhã, enquanto eu corria. Eu... Pisei num buraco. Acho que torci."

Harry fraziu o cenho mais ainda. "Mas você andou a tarde toda."

Draco finalmente olhou para Harry. "Brilhante observação, Galileu! E doeu pra caramba a tarde toda também!"

"Então... Por que isso agora?"

Draco olhou de volta para o tornozelo. "Provavelmente esfriou enquanto estávamos sentados." Ele se endireitou e devagar apoiou o peso no tornozelo novamente. "Tá tudo bem. Depois que a gente começar a andar, deve esquentar de novo. Só... Não dá pra ir tão rápido dessa vez."

Harry assentiu desconfortavelmente, mas se virou para andar mesmo assim. Um instante depois, houve um uivo de dor atrás dele, e o som de Draco caindo no chão. Harry virou-se para encontrar Draco deitado de lado, meio curvado para cima. Segurava o tornozelo com as duas mãos, olhos apertados enquanto xingava alto.

Harry estava ao lado dele no instante. "Pensei que você tinha dito que estava tudo bem!"

"Então eu menti!" Draco rosnou.

"Deixa eu ver," Harry exigiu ao tentar pegar o sapato de Draco, mas Draco se esquivou.

"Não encosta! Aaaaah, merda merda merda!" Ele rangia os dentes apertado, balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, a respiração dificultosa. "Acho que parti alguma coisa."

Harry pareceu desapontado. "Você tá brincando comigo."

"Por acaso parece que eu tô brincando?"

Antes de Draco poder protestar, Harry pegou o tornozelo de Draco, que se contorceu para longe dele. "Mas que merda você acha que tá fazendo?"

"Te ajudando, eu acho!" Harry disparou conta ele. "Mas eu não tenho certeza- não cheguei tão longe pra saber!"

"Eu disse pra não encostar! Dói."

Harry só hesitou por meio segundo antes de se decidir, contraiu a mandíbula e deu a Draco sua melhor encarada.

Apesar dos protestos de Draco, ele rápida e cuidadosamente desamarrou o sábado de Draco e o tirou de seu pé. Enquanto fazia isso, contudo, sua mão esbarrou no tornozelo de Draco. A sensação o fez puxar sua mão na hora. Não podia estar _tão _inchado, poderia? Quando Harry finalmente puxou a meia, quase desejou que não tivesse puxado. O tornozelo de Draco parecia ter, ao menos, o dobro do tamanho e estava colorido com tons nauseantes de azul e roxo.

"Jesus," Harry disse para si mesmo.

"Quem?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou a encarar a articulação ofensiva. "Não importa," ele disse ausentemente. "Não acho que sequer ele possa nos ajudar agora."

"Como é ele tá?" Draco se sentou, forcejando um pouco. Quando viu o estado do tornozelo, arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão de novo. "Acho que vou vomitar."

"Por favor, não," Harry disse enquanto sua mão percorria a parte pior do inchaço, tentando sentir o dando. Podia não ser médico ou medi-bruxo, mas era bem óbvio que o tornozelo de Draco estava um horror. "Que tipo de feitiços de cura para articulações você sabe? Ou luxações? Ou seja lá o que for isso?"

Draco deixou um gemido irritado escapar. "Nada tão específico. Não escutou nada quando eu falei pra você o que eu sabia? Coisas pra hematomas, escoriações e ferimentos menores. Primeiros socorros. Ah, e eu aprendi um ótimo feitiço no segundo ano pra curar dores de cabeça. Minha cabeça parece doer muito sempre que você está por perto."

"Sabe, você não tá fazendo muito eu ir com a sua cara agora," Harry disse. "Justamente quando eu to tentando te ajudar."

Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder encarar Harry diretamente. "Bom, me desculpe! Ter dor irradiando pela minha perna não me deixa exatamente com vontade de ser simpático!"

Harry encarou-o de volta e se inclinou para frente com ameaça. "E ter três dias de vida não me deixa alegre também, no caso de você ter esquecido!"

Draco abriu a boca, parecendo que estava a ponto de retrucar, mas, tão rapidamente quanto, fechou a boca. Respirou rápido e zangado, olhando para Harry por entre olhos semi-cerrados."Tá bom, tá bom. A gente tá no limite e temos razões sérias pra isso. Mas dizia que não, não sei nenhum feitiço específico pra isso. Só os feitiços de cura básicos e primeiros socorros. Eu não sou uma porra de medi-bruxo."

Ele pausou por um momento e sua expressão mudou. Parecia quase envergonhado. "Na verdade... Eu tava pensando... Talvez... Você pudesse tentar aquela coisa que você fez uns dias atrás. Aquilo que você fez em uma das minhas mãos."

Aquilo apanhou Harry desprevenido. Não tinha nem pensado nisso. Num instante, seus pensamentos estavam a quilômetros de distância, de volta a sua tenda perto do rio. Havia sido há apenas poucos dias, mas, de alguma forma, parecia tão distante de onde estavam agora que soava incompreensível. Mesmo o morno formigamento da magia entre suas mãos parecia mais uma alucinação que uma lembrança real. Não tinha nem certeza de como havia conseguido fazer aquilo. Mas Draco olhava para ele, o rosto estóico, os olhos implorando.

"Eu... Não sei se consgio," Harry disse com incerteza.

"Ora, é claro que consegue," Draco disse, soando como se tentasse se convencer tanto quanto tentava convencer Harry. "Você fez uma vez sem nem ao menos tentar, lembra? Só mesmo Harry Potter faria magia sem varinha parecer fácil."

O uso de seu nome completo soou como um tapa na cara. O contexto era ainda mais enfurecedor. Harry sentou-se afastado de Draco, sentindo suas bochechas e orelhas queimarem de raiva. "Vê se pára por aí! Eu não sei de onde as pessoas tiram a idéia de que eu tenho habilidades especiais, mas eu não tenho! As pessoas esperam que eu faça um milagre atrás do outro, porque eu sou o Harry Potter salvador do mundo! Meu nome não me dá nenhum privilégio, a menos que encontrar Voldemort regularmente seja um! E no caso de você estar se perguntando, o nome dele é Tom! Eu posso ter curado suas mãos, mas você curou meu corpo todo. Então por que você mesmo não tenta?"

Draco encarou Harry, seus lábios pressionados, pensativo. Parecia pequeno, de alguma forma. Ficou desse jeito por um momento, antes de olhar para baixo e puxar a varinha. Daquele ângulo estranho, mirou alguns feitiços de cura no centro do machucado. O hematoma mais feio esmoreceu um pouco, então o inchaço diminui, mas não se foi. Draco repetiu os feitiços, mas seus esforços não surtiram mais efeitos.

Harry remexeu-se impaciente, preso entre a culpa por seu rompante e apenas impaciência geral. "Por que você não tenta a cura sem varinha de novo?" ele perguntou mais uma vez, soando mais razoável.

Por um momento, Draco continuou sem prestar atenção a Harry ao trabalhar em seu próprio tornozelo. Depois de alguns feitiços a mais sem sucesso, finalmente ergueu os olhos. Foi só naquele momento que Harry percebeu o efeito que o machucado tinha em Draco. Sua compleição normalmente pálida estava um pouco deslocadas, e havia um suor em sua testa que Harry acreditava não ter nada a ver com sua exaustão. A varinha de Draco tremia em sua mão.

Harry mordeu a língua quando a culpa começou a congelar seu estômago. Talvez não devesse ter sido tão amargo. "Você tá bem?"

Draco ignorou a pergunta. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre magia sem varinha, Potter?" Sua voz estava fraca. "E aí? Sabe?"

Harry se sentiu extremamente envergonhado de admitir, mas tudo que pôde fazer foi sacudir a cabeça.

Draco reconheceu aquilo assentindo de leve e continuou. "Requer muita energia e geralmente emoções fortes. Pânico, fúria, paixão, raiva... Esse tipo de coisa. A maior parte das vezes em que vi, era sem intenção, e resultou em um monte de vidros partidos. Eu estou exausto agora e, embora eu odeie admitir, um pouco chateado. Eu não poderia, por mais que eu tentasse... Por isso pedi a você."

"Eu... Eu..." Harry encarou Draco, incerto do que dizer em seguida. A dor estava audível na voz de DRaco, visível nas linhas de tensão em seus ombros. "Vou tentar."

Draco assentiu quase sem Harry perceber. "É só o que eu peço. Porque, acredite ou não, quero voltar o mais rápido que puder, e isso só tá atrasando a gente... Isto é... Se valer a pena me esperar."

Harry ficou de queixo caído de exasperação. "Você... Isso... Isso não é justo!"

Draco rapidamente desviou o olhar, seu rosto fixo numa expressão de impaciência e vergonha, temperada com uma pitada de irritação. "Desculpe," murmurou. "Não quis dizer isso."

Harry suspirou agitado e mudou de posição para poder ter acesso mais fácil ao tornozelo de Draco, mas não o tocou imediatamente. Por um longo momento ele ficou estudando o rosto de Draco.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Que foi?"

Harry balançou a cabeça consigo mesmo. Sim, ele queria – precisava – chegar em casa, a qualquer custo, mas nunca havia considerado deixar Draco para trás. Não era o tipo de coisa que teria cruzado sua mente, mas agora que a idéia havia sido plantada, Harry vacilava na opção.

Com certeza, Draco o tinha metido naquela confusão em primeiro lugar, mas estavam saindo dela juntos, não é? Além do mais, se deixasse Draco para trás, Voldemort chegaria até ele certamente, e Harry não se imaginava fazendo isso a ninguém – e certamente não a Draco. A única solução para eles era voltar. De alguma forma, a idéia de terminar de qualquer outra maneira doía quase fisicamente. Era demais para considerar agora. Harry pestanejou algumas vezes para clarear seus pensamentos, então voltou a focar sua atenção no tornozelo de Draco. "Nada importante," ele disse bruscamente.

Draco ficou calado.

Sentindo-se um pouco bobo, Harry posicionou suas mãos sobre o tornozelo, palmas voltadas para a pior parte do machucado. Nada aconteceu, não que ele estivesse esperando que acontecesse alguma coisa. Respirou devagar e imaginou a luz estranha começando a brilhar sob suas palmas, tentando evocar sua existência, mas ela não apareceu. Tentou se lembrar da sensação e magia formigando suas mãos, o brilho suave, mas não conseguia reter a sensação direito. Tentou de novo. Nada ainda.

Agora estava começando a entrar em pânico. Sem dúvida precisava fazer isso, e precisavam chegar em casa, e, por alguma razão, ele não conseguia relacionar mentalmente com o que haviam feito perto do rio e o que estavam tentando fazer agora. Suas mãos eram apenas mãos, não estranhos condutores mágicos e ele não era nenhum curandeiro. E mesmo que pudesse se lembrar vagamente do que _havia _feito, não conseguia se lembrar de como havia feito. Com uma última tentativa desesperada, tentou forçar a magia por suas mãos.

"AI!" Draco puxou seu tornozelo para longe. "Que porra foi essa?"

Harry olhou para baixo e olhou para suas palmas como se as visse pela primeira vez. "Não tenho a mínima idéia." Em vez de simplesmente bobo, agora se sentia burro também. Olhou de volta para Draco, não querendo ver o olhar em seu rosto.

Draco não parecia com raiva, mas também não parecia contente. Ele curvou-se novamente e encostou a testa nos nós dos dedos. "Não foi sua culpa."

"Então de quem é a culpa?" Harry deixou escapar. "Eu já fiz isso antes e você também eu devia poder fazer de novo. Devo ser incompetente ou coisa assim. Não sei por que não funcionou!"

Draco olhou por cima de sua mão levemente fechada. "Você não conseguiu porque não estava pensando na coisa certa."

"Eu tava!" Harry protestou. "Eu tava pensando em curar você! Eu tenho que curar, porque temos que chegar em casa e porque se não chegarmos, eu vou morrer e você pode ser pego e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

Um sorriso melancólico curvou os lábios de Draco. "Essa é a questão."

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar quando o significado das palavras de Draco ao tingiu."Oh."

"Não é sua culpa, Harry."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. "Mas eu posso consertar! Me dá um instante e eu tento de novo." Esfregou as mãos juntas, imaginando que podia sentir a magia entre suas plalmas, mesmo que tudo que houvesse fosse suor e nervosismo. Tentou alcançar o tornozelo de Draco de novo, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

"Não vai funcionar, Harry."

"Vai sim." _Isso é burrice! Draco não está realmente achando que eu vou desistir, não é? _Ele tentou afastar as mãos de Draco, mas ele as segurava com firmeza. "Draco, você tem que em deixar tentar de novo."

"Não vai funcionar."

"Você já disse isso! E eu me recuso a acreditar."

"Você é teimoso." Havia uma deixa de divertimento.

"É um traço de Leão," Harry grunhiu.

"Na verdade não, isso mais Touro," Draco disse, exageradamente pensativo. "Sempre ouvi dizer que você era uma merda em Adivinhação."

"Tanto faz."

Draco deu outro sorriso torto. Parecia que ele ia vomitar. "Você sabe que não vai funcionar, Harry. Algumas coisas você só tem que aceitar." Ele parecia estar falando mais consigo do que com Harry.

"E o que eu devo fazer? Desistir?" Antes que Draco pudesse dizer outra palavras, Harry ficou em pé. "Me dê sua mão."

"Quê? Por quê?"

"Não é pra discutir! Vem logo!" Harry esticou a mão e, no instante em que Draco a segurou, Harry o puxou bruscamente para ficar em pé. Draco soltou um gemido de surpresa e bamboleou sobre um pé por um segundo antes de Harry passar um braço por cima de seus ombros.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de pura incredulidade. "Você tá de brincadeira."

"Não to. Vou te carregar o caminho todo se eu precisar."

"Potter, você é louco!"

"Ah, bom, você percebeu!"

"Isso não vai funcionar."

"Acho que eu to ouvindo ecos. E além do mais, eu já disse que eu não ia aceitar. Quando foi que você ficou tão fatalista? Tá tentando desistir antes de a gente sequer tentar?"

Harry podia sentir Draco enrijecer ao seu lado. "Tem certeza que essa é a única opção?"

Harry assentiu pensativamente."Bom, eu sempre posso te petrificar, levitar você até Hogwarts depois te desencantar quando a gente chegar."

A expressão de Draco ficou obscura. "Você não faria isso."

"A menos que você queira testar essa teoria, eu diria pra se apoiar em mim e irmos andando."

Draco pareceu considerar isso por um momento. "Sabe, vai ver eu nem preciso dizer, mas estou com uma sensação estranha de déjà vu, só que dessa vez..."

"É, eu sei o que você quer dizer," Harry replicou, levando um segundo para refrescar as lembranças vagas da noite em que escaparam. Suspirou suavemente. "Vem, vamos."

Uma hora depois, Harry estava sem fôlego, suando profusamente e se sentia como a vítima de um feitiço particularmente cruel da perna presa. De onde podia ver, Draco não estava muito melhor. E para piorar tudo, mal tinham chegado ao topo da colina que estavam escalando quando pararam.

"Potter, não dá pra continuar com isso," Draco arfou ao lado dele.

"Não vamos... Parar agora."

"Potter – Harry, isso não tá funcionando."

"Quando esse seu cérebro sonserino ardiloso... Tiver uma idéia melhor, me fala."

Harry recusou-se a olhar para o lado ao continuar colocando um pé na frente do outro, arrastando Draco consigo. Draco pular em um só pé ao seu lado estava causando em Harry uma dor profunda na costa de Harry e, várias vezes, Harry sentiu vontade de conjurar um feitiço de redução de peso em Draco, mas não queria causa mais discussões. Ginny Weasley uma vez havia lhe dito que um feitiço desse em uma garota era considerado um tremendo insulto, por alguma razão desconhecida. Harry sentiu que a mesma coisa poderia se aplicar a raco. Mas se Draco continuasse dizendo que não estava funcionando, um bom _Silencio _podia ser uma idéia.

"Harry, por quanto tempo pretende continuar com isso?"

"Até quando... For preciso!"

"Harry."

"QUÊ?"

"Pára."

Ao menos a sugestão deu a Harry nova leva de energia. "NÃO!"

"_Harry._" Draco enfiou o pé no chão, gemendo ao fazê-lo, e obrigou Harry a parar. "Você precisa parar e escutar a razão."

Harry se virou para olhar para Draco, cuja face estava realmente pálida, não corada, embora ele estivesse sem fôlego. De fato, sua respiração estava curta, seu rosto estava retesado e mesmo que estivesse olhando para Harry, seus olhos pareciam distantes. Essa era a única coisa que impedia Harry de gritar;

"Razão? _Razão_? Deixa você pra trás não é racional! Não dá pra você pensar num plano melhor?"

Draco torceu os lábios. "Posso tentar." Ele se abaixou para o chão com um gemido de dor e começou a desenrolar a meia. "Harry, correr assim pode não nos fazer chegar a tempo, não importa a velocidade em que vamos. Eu... Acho que devíamos considerar outras opções."

Harry hesitou, ainda desconfortável com a idéia de desperdiçar mais um segundo, mas quando viu o tornozelo de Draco pior do que estava antes dos feitiços de cura, ele concordou que talvez precisassem de uma pausa. Além do mais, ele também estava exausto. Abaixou-se junto a Draco.

"Opções... Como o quê?" Harry perguntou. "O que a gente poderia fazer que já não foi considerado?"

"Bem, eu andei pensando... Agora devemos estar mais perto de Hogwarts do que da fortalea de Você-sabe-quem. Talvez, se um de nós se expusesse, Dumbledore encontraria essa pessoa antes de Você-sabe-quem. Não é certeza, mas é melhor do que nada. E essa pessoa poderia guiar Dumbledore a outra."

Harry estreitou os olhos para Draco. De alguma forma, ele podia _sentir _que Draco não estava sugerindo que fosse Harry a se arriscar. "O que é isso de 'essa pessoa'? Porque eu não acho que gosto disso."

Draco começou a retorcer as mãos ao falar. "Eu.. É assim, Harry. Eu não posso ir muito rápido. Então eu posso tentar. Se Dumbledore me encontrar, eu o levo até você. E se Você-sabe-quem me encontrar primeiro... Ao menos eu não tô te atrasando."

Agora, os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados, vermelhos e pareciam reunir umidade. Ele desviou o olhar rápido, fingindo pigarrear.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Draco havia se arriscado em sua fuga, mas isso... Era com um rato no descampado em frente a uma cobra, esperando que algo o salvasse, antes que a cobra desse o bote. "Você pirou? Isso definitivamente não é uma opç]ao! Se Voldemort te pegar... Você está ferido! Você não seria capaz de revidar. Não vou deixar você fazer isso!"

Draco voltou a encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam secos agora, mas bem vermelhos. "Use um pouco de bom senso, Potter! Se você não chegar a Hogwarts, você deve saber o que vai acontecer!" Ele apertou os olhos por um momento e, quando os reabriu, parecia um pouco mais composto. "Harry, eu andei pensando nisso a manhã toda e mais ainda desde que meu tornozelo ficou pior. Não consigo pensar em mais nada. Você consegue?"

Harry ainda não acreditava nisso. Engoliu em seco o nó de sua garganta. "O que aconteceu com o sonserino egoísta que eu vi em Hogwarts?"

Draco deu de ombros. O movimento pareceu forçado. "Ele ficou na masmorra de você-sabe-quem." Ele meneou a cabeça. "Não me diz que sente falta dele."

"Se ele estivesse aqui, não estaria fazendo planos suicidas!"

Apesar do fato de que ele já parecia cansado, algo na postura de Draco pareceu perder a força. "Eu meti você nisso e jurei que ia te tirar dessa. Não me faça quebrar esse juramento."

Isso pegou Harry desprevenido. Sabia que Draco estava falando sério, mas não tinha percebido como a promessa era séria. "Um... Juramento?"

O canto da boca de Draco tremeu. "Na noite da nossa fuga... Você estava dormindo. Ou desmaiado. Não tenho certeza. Estava realmente frio e você estava ficando hipotérmico – acho que era meio um estado de choque. Então... Eu estava tentando te aquecer e, enquanto fazia isso, fiz um juramento. De que eu te levaria pra Hogwarts, vivo e bem. Custe o que custasse. Foi o que eu disse. E foi sério."

Harry não sabia o que responder diante daquilo. Começou a sacudir devagar a cabeça, tentando soltar algum pensamento coerente. "Não, Draco... Não pode. Não assim. Muita gente morreu por minah causa, não vou deixar acontecer com você também."

"Harry, você não está me forçando." Draco soava estranhamente calmo. "É uma escolha minha."

Havia algo no tom em que Draco falava que era de um imediatismo desconcertante.

"Você quer dizer _agora?_" Quando Draco não respondeu imediatamente, Harry sentiu raiva. "É sim, não é?"

Num instante, estava de frente com Draco, agarrando-o pela frente da camisa, como se quisesse mantê-lo no lugar ou espancá-lo. Inclinou-se para frente, tão imponente quanto era possível, intencionalmente fazendo Draco perder o equilíbrio. "Você não vai fazer isso! Não vou deixar! Dumbledore me disse que Sirius fez sua escolha ao ir ao Ministério e ele morreu lá, mas ele nunca teria ido se não fosse por mim! E não vou deixar você fazer igual! Não entende? Não posso viver com outra morte na minha consciência!"

Draco parecia bem pequeno sob as mãos de Harry e sua voz era quieta, mas firme. "E se você-sabe-quem... Se Voldemort vencer... Quantas pessoas mais vão morrer? Começando com você? Eu vou ser o próximo da lista, de qualquer jeito."

Assustado com a lógica na resposta de Draco, Harry aliviou seu aperto em deixou Draco se sentar apropriadamente de novo. Draco assentiu, então pareceu se lembrar do assunto da conversa e tremer. ""Eu tive um encontro particular com V-Voldemort... Vi como ele era. Caso você não tenha percebido, foi por isso que eu fui embora! Ele fica feliz matando aqueles que o apóiam tanto quanto os inimigos, como se fossem só peões. Vai muito além dessa coisa de ser puro-sangue. Eu costumava pensar que estava do lado dele, porque se ele vencesse... Eu teria tudo. Teria conforto, poder, riqueza, reconhecimento da minha superioridade... E não me importava com o que aconteceria com os outros. Não me afetaria. Agora que estou do outro lado da linha, por mais que eu fosse gostar, não posso mais ignorar!"

"Draco –"

"Escuta, eu posso não ser como Dumbledore, ou dos mocinhos, e definitivamente não estou pronto pra abraçar um... Alguém que nasceu trouxa, mas..." Ele parou e respirou fundo. "Se eles são como você, são bem melhores que Vol-Voldemort."

Os olhos de Draco encontraram os de Harry, como se ele pudesse forçar Harry a sentir sua sinceridade. "Meus dias estavam contados desde a hora em que tirei você da sua cela. Tudo que tenho agora... É extra. Você pode ter um relógio em contagem regressiva, mas eu já estou vivendo um tempo emprestado, Harry. E se eu morrer, quero que valha alguma coisa, mesmo que o esforço falhe."

"Não..."

Draco sorriu um sorriso triste e familiar e, subitamente, Harry percebeu quantas vezes havia visto aquela expressão durante a tarde. "Eu não trocaria os últimos dias por nada. Só queria que você soubesse disso."

Harry sentiu um tom de despedida nas palavras de Draco. Sacudiu a cabeça até quando sua voz saiu grave e quebrada. "Não. Agora não."

"Esperar não vai adiantar nem pra mim nem pra você, Harry. Você sabe disso."

"NÃO! A gente vai pensar em alguma coisa! Só precisamos usar um pouco de lógica."

"O mais lógico agora seria você se levantar, dar meia volta e começar a andar. Correr, melhor ainda."

"Não vou!"

"Ah, então você vai sentar aqui pelos próximos três dias, esperando o tempo se esgotar?"

"Eu nunca disse isso também! Mas tem que haver outro jeito. Tem certeza que não dá pra aparatar?"

Draco riu suavemente, apesar dos traços de tensão em sua postura. "A gente já não passou por aqui, Harry? O incidente de rachar da primeira vez que tentei? Eu me recusei a tentar de novo. Eu não podia. Não tinha idéia alguma do que eu estava fazendo. Pra ser sincero, a idéia realmente me apavora. Senão eu podia ter tentado mesmo assim. Eu ia... Fazer um treinamento de reforço em Hogwarts."

Harry tentou forçar um sorriso. "Você nunca me falou qual foi a parte do seu corpo que ficou pra trás, sabe."

"Pára de tentar mudar de assunto."

O sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente e Harry socou o punho no chão. "Eu to tentando pensar!" Ele olhou para trás por cima do ombro. "Acho que tem algum riacho na base dessa colina. Se conseguirmos te levar até lá, você deve poder molhar o tornozelo no rio. A água deve estar fria o bastante pra ajudar com a dor e o inchaço. Acho que vi um lago um pouco longe daqui."

"Isso é conversa fiada."

"É mesmo." Ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão a Draco novamente. "E você vai na minha conversa fiada."

Draco não discutiu ao pegar a mão de Harry, mas não parecia muito alegre com a situação.

Os dedos dos pés de Draco estavam ficando dormentes devagar com a água corrente gelada, mas ele não se incomodou muito porque o tornozelo também estava havia se forçado a separar emoção de lógica e suas emoções estavam tão dormentes quanto seus dedos. Distantemente, ele sabia que se permitisse a si mesmo sentir, provavelmente perderia a cabeça e ver como Harry parecia estar se equilibrando numa corda bamba, não seria bom para nenhum deles entrar em pânico. Eles pareciam revezar de quem era a vez de ser a pessoa sã e agora era o turno de Draco de novo.

"Tem certeza que não podemos transfigurar uma vassoura?" Harry perguntou novamente ao cutucar atentamente um solitário tufo de grama nascendo entre duas pedras.

"Pela terceira vez, não. Não uma que funcionasse." Draco suspirou e chutou a água com o pé machucado. "Há uma razão de vassouras serem tão caras. Os feitiços de voar são composições secretas e complexas dos manufatureiros. Se pudéssemos transfigurar vassouras que funcionassem, todos teriam uma Firebolt."

"Certo, certo," Harry disse distraidamente. Ele pegou uma cascalho da pedra e o atirou no riacho. "Tapete mágico?"

"Harry..."

"Tá bom, entendi." Ele se deitou de costas e começou a bater ritmicamente o pé esquerdo no chão. "Ao menos, eu podia transfigurar um par de muletas pra você. Não é como andar normalmente, mas seria uma saída."

"Eu ainda seria um atraso. Pretende se arriscar assim?"

Harry sentou-se num segundo. "Pelas barbas de Merlin, Draco, _sim!_ O único risco que eu não aceito é expor você a Voldemort."

"Harry, uma hora ou outra a gente vai ter que tomar essa decisão."

"Eu sei disso! E eu gostaria de tomar uma decisão com a qual nós dois pudéssemos viver. No sentido literal da palavra."

"Isso tá ficando repetitivo."

"Bom, desculpa se eu to de entediando!" Harry disparou. "Quem sabe eu pudesse cantar e dançar, se isso ajuda."

Draco suspirou e puxou o pé da água. Estava melhor, mas ainda estava inchado. "O que eu quero dizer é que não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum. Já discutimos as mesmas idéias duas vezes."

"E tem algum motivo pra você estar tão determinado a tomar a opção mais suicida possível?" Harry perguntou asperamente.

Draco grunhiu internamente. Harry não estava tornando nada mais fácil e, no fim das contas, teria que ser feito do mesmo jeito. Além do mais, se ele fosse pego pelo Lorde das Trevas, havia outras coisas que ele poderia não ser capaz de fazer. Como preservar a linhagem Malfoy. Mas, por enquanto, ele podia assumir esse risco. Externamente, ele suspirou. "Só estou tentando fazer sentido aqui! Isso não nobreza grifinória. Isso é fazer a escolha mais sensata possível e, caramba, Harry, temos que fazer uma escolha!"

Seu fôlego estava rápido e dolorido no peito e podia sentir o medo e a frustração guiando-o. Já tinha se decidido e agora tinham que fazer as coisas de uma vez. N~]ao havia outra forma.

"Diz de novo." A voz de Harry era fria e direta.

"Quê?"

"Só... Me divirta. Diga nossas opções de novo."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça para si próprio. Isso não tinha objetivo nenhum. Completamente sem objetivo. Mas se isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis para Harry, poderia ceder a esse último pedido. Mesmo que não fizesse sentido.

Draco suspirou e apoiou uma bochecha em um punho ao falar. "A gente podia continuar andando, esperando chegar a Hogwarts a tempo. Por um lado, Snape e Dumbledore são nossa melhor aposta, mas, por outro lado, podemos chegar tarde demais. Eu poderia me expor..."

"O que está fora de cogitação," Harry o interrompeu sem titubear.

Draco revirou os olhos e continuou, "O que pode me levar a Dumbledore ou você-sabe-quem. Ao menos, você poderia viajar mais rápido."

"Esqueça. Não vamos nos separa." Harry rosnou. "Heroizinho."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Ah, maravilha. Isso é a prova de que eu passei tempo demais com você. Você é contagioso."

Harry bateu na testa e se inclinou pesadamente sobre a palma aberta. Não se moveu por um momento e Draco se descobriu encarando ausentemente a costa da mão de Harry que cobria seu rosto e à inscrição quase sumindo marcada na pele ali. Quando Harry finalmente falou, sua voz estava seca e raspando. "Vou dizer só mais uma vez," ele disse, exasperação pendurada em cada palavra. "Não vou te deixar pra trás. Não me importo com os riscos. Não vou te deixar."

"Ora, Harry," Draco disse neutramente. "Não sabia que você se importava."

Harry tirou a mão do rosto e encarou Draco intensamente. "Eu me importo," ele disse, sem hesitação. Tão rápido quanto, seus olhos se arregalara, e ele desviou o olhar. "Escuta," ele murmurou, "duas semanas não deviam ser suficientes para mudar tudo, mas essas últimas semanas não foram exatamente normais. Até onde me consta, você é meu amigo. Chegamos até aqui juntos e eu não vou te deixar pra trás. Então pára de bancar o mártir e vamos passar por isso juntos."

Draco inclinou-se para trás devagar, sem saber como responder. Finalmente, escolheu o único jeito que sabia. Sarcasmo. "Vou parar de bancar o mártir quando você parar também. Caramba, você é mesmo contagioso."

Por um momento, Draco esteve certo de que Harry replicaria mordazmente, mas Harry apenas sorriu. Era um sorriso cansado, com linhas de tensão ao redor dos olhos de Harry, mas era honesto.

Draco hesitantemente retornou o gesto e finalmente relaxou um pouco. Então talvez não houvesse como discutir com Harry, mas ainda tinham uma decisão a tomar. Estava tão cansado e não podia pensar mais. A essa altura, não havia mais boas opções e Draco só queria que a espera terminasse. "Harry, sei que você quer alguma solução nobre, do tipo que vai salvar o mundo, mas, sério mesmo, estamos sem tempo e temos que fazer alguma coisa. Então a menos que você..."

"Eu andei pensando..." Harry interrompeu. Sua voz estava distante e ele não olhava para Draco. "Você disse que tinha uma idéia... Para ir contra a maldição... Ou poção... Ou seja lá o que for. Qual foi a sua idéia?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "É só que... Eu não tive mesmo uma idéia. Eu comecei a coletar os ingredientes da poção real... Mais pra ter o que fazer... Pra manter a mente ocupada. Uma fuga. Eu sei como fazer a poção de verdade, mas de que adianta? Snape sabe como criar poções e antídotos. Tudo o que eu sei fazer é seguir as regras de uma poção, como uma receita. Eu não saberia criar uma nova poção."

Harry encarou o chão por um momento antes de lançar a Draco um olhar estranho, afiado. "Essa poção que Voldemort está usando... Ela funciona como um veneno?"

Draco quase respondeu automaticamente que não, mas parou e reconsiderou. Certamente não era um veneno físico, que funcionaria atacando o corpo, mas a maioria dos venenos mágicos não era assim. Atacavam a magia de um bruxo e faziam isso para matar rápido ou devagar ou incapacitar a vítima. E algumas vezes eram feitos para agirem em momentos ou eventos específicos. Então, de certa forma... "É, eu acho que funciona um pouco como um veneno."

"Não acredito que não pensei nisso antes," Harry disse para si mesmo conforme a expressão enigmática em seu rosto se tornava mais e mais indecifrável. "Draco... Qual a fórmula bpasica para um antídoto? Não pense nesse veneno específico, apenas em um modo genérico de fazer um antídoto..."

"Bom," Draco disse de vagar, seus olhos sem foco, "Para venenos simples, você tem que começar com o veneno, então reverter os efeitos do composto venenoso. Isso pode ser feito tanto por contrariar as propriedades físicas do veneno, as propriedades mágicas, ou usando uma força de oposição para neutralizar o efeito." Ele voltou a olhar para Harry. "Por quê?"

Harry não respondeu, mas um riso começou a aparecer devagar em seu rosto.

"Você parece um gato¹ que engoliu um Pomo de Ouro. Do que você está falando, Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas não parou de rir. "A poção do eclipse da alma é muito complexa?"

"O procedimento não é fácil, mas eu já vi piores. Os ingredientes são bem simples, como a maior parte das poções antigas. Há alguma variação a respeito..."

"Qual é a parte venenosa?" Harry estava começando a soar mais e mais animado com cada palavras. "Quero dizer, tem algum componente específico que age como o veneno, ou um combinação de ingredientes, ou coisa assim? Qual é?"

Draco coçou a base do pescoço ao pensar, lembrando-se dos parágrafos descritivos da receita da poção. Tinha prestado mais atenção ao procedimento, de fato, para poder prepara-la. "Bom, seria..."

A compreensão atingiu Draco como um balaço bem mirado – súbito e com força, deixando seus pulmões doloridamente desprovidos de ar. Ele se sentou de novo, apoiando-se com as mãos, tentando respirar normalmente, sentindo-se um pouco etéreo.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou ansiosamente. "Você teve uma idéia?"

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som sairia. Ainda estava pensando nas possibilidades.

A maior parte dos componentes da poção eram meros catalisadores, facilitadores da magia real durante o eclipse. Nenhum deles proviria a magia que era a verdadeira força da maldição. Só havia um componente que poderia ser considerado um veneno de verdade. Era tão simples que até um aluno de terceiro ano teria sido capaz de perceber isso. Era óbvio e tudo que Draco tinha que fazer era reverter.

Ele olhou para Harry, viajando pela sua expressão retesada, ainda que esperançosa, vendo como ele se inclinava para frente, como se entusiasmo fosse o suficiente para arrancar uma resposta de Draco. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e, de repente, ele pareceu tão jovem. Inocente.

Enquanto Draco deixava sua revelação tomar mais coerência em sua mente, ele estudava o rosto de Harry com cuidado. Durante muito tempo o rosto de um rival, ou até um inimigo, mas agora era, sem dúvida, o rosto de um amigo. Alguém com que tinha lutado pela vida e passado por experiências de morte. O rosto de alguém que se importava com ele. Harry havia dito que se importava. Ele parecera sincero.

Draco olhou para a mão de Draco, na qual algumas das inscrições ainda estavam visíveis sob a bainha da manga. Sim, tinah de ser verdade. Não era nobreza grifinória que impedia Harry de deixar Draco para trás. Harry se importava. Realmente se importava.

E Draco se importava também, algum tanto. Estava certo disso. Se sua teoria estava certa, era exatamente o que era preciso. A única pergunta era... Ele se importava o suficiente?

Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar o olhar questionador e intenso de Harry.

Tinha que ser o bastante.

"Tenho uma idéia.

O fim da tarde encontrou Harry andando ansiosamente pelo seu novo acampamento. Pela última hora, eles viajaram devagar ao longo do rio, coletando os ingredientes para o plano de Draco e procurando um local mais apropriado para elaborar sua ofensiva. Draco havia recusado com graça a oferta de Harry para ser ajudado a andar, e em vez disso usou um galho alto como bengala. Harry teve que morder a língua para não dizer como a imagem o lembrava de Lucius.

No fim das contas, ele se distraiu intensificando sua procura por ingredientes que Draco havia colocado na lista. A lista era bem pequena e embora Harry tivesse certeza de que podiam encontrar todos os ingredientes a tempo, a única coisa que haviam conseguido encontrar até o momento era mugwort, o que fizera Draco praguejar por cinco minutos sobre "aquela serpente maldita". Na hora em que chegaram à margem do lago que Harry vira da colina, o tornozelo de Draco estava dolorido demais para irem muito além.

Enquanto Harry arrumava o campo, Draco havia se deitado com a costa contra um tronco de carvalho, escrevendo notas em um pedaço de pergaminho que Harry havia transfigurado para ele. Várias vezes, Harry tentou perguntar o que ele estava escrevendo, e foi sumariamente dispensado todas as vezes. Finalmente percebeu que Draco só explicaria quando estivesse pronto, mas isso não tornava a espera mais fácil. Então depois que o acampamento estava pronto, Harry fez a única coisa que o impediria de enlouquecer. Ele andou.

"Você vai me deixar louco com isso." A voz de Draco cortou o ar parado.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro. Parecia que Draco nem havia se incomodado de olhar para cima – ainda estava escrevendo intensamente. "Bom, eu daria uma volta ao redor do lago, mas não acho que seria uma boa idéia."

Sem olhar para cima, Draco meneou a cabeça. "Touché."E continuou a escrever.

Em vez de andar de novo, Harry começou a observar Draco. Draco era absolutamente atencioso em qualquer coisa que estivesse escrevendo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e ele mal piscava O único movimento era de sua mão e de seus lábios sendo mordidos, pressionando-os em uma linha fina, e às vezes subvocalizava as palavras ao escrevê-las. Harry levou um segundo para perceber quando um som real escapou dos lábios de Draco e dois segundos a mais para perceber que o som era para ele.

"Ninguém nunca te disse que é feio ficar olhando? Eu culparia os trouxas que te criaram – isso pela falta de modos -, mas eu acho que você está mesmo tentando me deixar maluco." Draco olhou pra cima e, distraidamente, afastou uma mecha de cabeço do rosto ao dar um sorriso cansado. "Mas eu já fiz o que pude agora. Sente-se."

Harry sentiu estranhamente como se estivesse de volta a Hogwarts quando se ajoelhou em frente de Draco. Por alguma razão, em vez de falar, ele sabia que Draco diria a ele o que ele precisava saber agora que estava preparado. Então ele esperou enquanto Draco o encarava de volta. Quase sentiu como se estivesse sendo avaliado, o que só aumentou a estranha sensação de estar em uma sala de aula, sob o escrutínio de um de seus professores. Não ficou tão surpreso quando Snape lhe veio à mente.

"Então," Draco finalmente começou, "Esta é sua última chance de bater em retirada."

Isso não era o que Harry estava esperando ouvir. "Quê?"

"Eu disse que esta..."

"Eu ouvi o que você disse," Harry disse asperamente. "E eu tô te dizendo que já me decidi. Então você pode ir parando de me perguntar se eu mudei de idéia, porque eu não mudei e não vou mudar. Vai me dizer que plano é esse ou tenho que arrancar esse pergaminho da sua mão e descobrir sozinho?"

Draco não perdeu a compostura, mas apertou o pergaminho um pouco mais junto ao peito. "Eu sei o que você me disse, Harry. O que _eu _estou dizendo que, quando você escutar o plano, eu não vou te culpar se resolver tentar outra coisa."

Harry encarou Draco incredulamente, projetando quanto sentimento fosse possível. Draco deve ter recebido a mensagem porque respondeu assentindo sombriamente ao baixar o olhar para o papel.

"Você precisa saber a incerteza de tudo isso," Draco disse com suavidade. "Não há garantia de que nada disso funcione. Eu sou bastante bom em analisar feitiços – sempre gostei da parte teoria; é estudo sem esforço – mas eu sou só um estudando com uma queda pelo assunto, não um especialista. Então... O que eu fiz, basicamente, foi analisar a poção original e criei um método que pode reverter seus efeitos."

"Eu já sei disso!" Harry sentia sua impaciência crescendo novamente. "Só me diz o que..."

Draco interrompeu-o segurando sua mão. "Como eu estava tentando dizer, há algumas maneiras de tentar uma aproximação do problema. Infelizmente, não podemos usar a solução mais óbiva, que seria reverter o procedimento diretamente em Você-Sabe-Quem. Quando ele... Er... Na noite do... Espera um instante. Deixa eu explicar como exatamente a poção age primeiro. Pode ajudar."

Harry mal conseguiu deter-se de soltar um rosnado de irritação. Ele assentiu de um jeito um pouco rijo. _Vamos logo com isso._

Draco parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos, tanto que nem notou a irritação do gesti. Quando ele começou a falar, soava vagamente como um professor e Harry sentiu um pouco de sua agitação enfraquecer ao tentar tomar a posição de aluno.

"Você pode pensar na poção como uma chave que abre um conduíte entre o agressor e a vítima. É uma via de mão única na qual a magia e a força vital da vítima viajam. Para uma magia tão forte, a poção requer um catalisador para a transição, que é por isso que a poção funciona com o eclipse. Então, quando o eclipse começa..."

"É, eu já saquei essa parte."

Os olhos de Draco focaram-se novamente nos de Harry. "Harry, por favor. Eu tô tentando aqui. Me escuta por um minuto, tá bom?"

A intensidade do olhar de Draco silenciou Harry completamente. Draco continuou.

"O que eu estou dizendo é que se tivéssemos uma amostra do sangue de Voldemort, poderíamos simplesmente recriar a poção e você a tomaria. Assim, isso criaria uma via de mão-dupla e cada um puxaria o seu lado." Ele engoliu em seco, como se pesasse suas próximas palavras com cuidado. "Pra efeito de causa, o bruxo mais forte venceria e o mais fraco morreria. Seria um duelo mágico puro, sem sequer varinhas no meio do caminho."

"Cabo de guerra."

"Quê?"

Harry permitiu a si mesmo um sorriso pequeno. "Brincadeira trouxa. Você pega uma corda e dois times. Cada um segura um lado da corda e os dois puxam, até que um time atravesse uma linha no chão. Ou caia numa poça de lama. O time mais forte vence."

Draco fungou ao considerar a descrição. "Muito cru, mas acho que a analogia funciona."

Harry riu de novo, brevemente imaginando os times da Sonserina e Grifinória brincando de cabo de guerra. Tão rápido quanto, dispensou o pensamento ao se lembrar que os jogadores da Sonserina eram meio-trasgos.

Ele balançou a cabeça com o pensamento e foi aí que percebeu Draco observando-o com uma expessão estranha. "Quê?"

"Harry, quem você diria que odeia quem mais? Você? Ou... Vol-Voldemort?"

Harry pestanejou diante da pergunta inesperada. "Eu... Bem, não tenho certeza. Nós nos odiamos. No início, acho que ele não me odiava mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Ao menos não mais que qualquer outro mestiço. Eu só era um alvo por causa daquela profecia idiota. Agora ele está furioso comigo e é pessoal. Eu fico vencendo ele toda hora, então acho que ele quer acertar as contas. Tipo um ressentimento." Ele pausou por um momento e sentiu sua expressão se tornar obscura. "Quanto a mim... Ele matou meus pais. Você sabe o resto."

"Hmm," foi tudo que Draco disse, assentindo quase imperceptivelmente.

Harry franziu o cenho ao perceber que estava saindo do assunto em questão. "Mas não temos o sangue de Voldemort, então por que sequer se preocupar com isso? Não preciso saber o que _não _vamos fazer! Preciso saber o que vamos!"

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar que fazia Harry se lembra de Snape mais do que queria. "Eu precisava explicar pra que você entendesse o conceito do que estamos lidando aqui. Não podemos fazer você brincar de cabo na terra direito..."

"Cabo de guerra."

"Tanto faz. Cabo de _guerra _com Voldemort. Não temos as ferramentas. Mas... Vamos usar sua analogia de novo. Você tem dois times e sua corda. O que acontece se apenas um time consegue puxar?"

"Bom, isso é burrice. O time que... Oh. Bom, então é óbvio qual tive vai vencer, o que nos traz ao problema do começo. Qual é sua idéia, afinal?"

Draco Surpirou profundamente e esfregou as têmporas. "Você pode não pode puxar, mas e se a gente ancorar você no lugar para você não poder ser puxado? Ou se alguém estiver puxando por você?"

"Han... quê?"

Sem uma palavra, Draco virou o pergaminho para Harry e o estendeu. Harry o apanhou.

O pergaminho estava coberto com símbolos cuidadosamente desenhados e notas rabiscadas que ainda pareciam irritantemente elegantes, bem longe, Harry percebeu com impaciência, de seus garranchos. No canto superior esquerdo, havia uma lista de ingredientes. Abaixo disso, instruções passo a passo ao longo da margem esquerda. No canto superior direito, havia um diagrama das fases da lua e algumas runas que Harry sabia que Hermione reconheceria. Ao longo do rodapé, Draco havia escrito notas curtas sobre cada ingrediente. Contudo, era a imagem no centro que Harry sabia que Draco queria que ele visse.

Draco havia desenhado o diagrama de um feitiço. Antes desse ano, Harry só havia visto coisas assim algumas vezes em textos de Transfiguração e Feitiços. Ao folhear o material do sexto ano, havia percebido vários deles nos feitiços de material para os NIEM's. Tudo o que ele sabia além disso eram símbolos básicos e os diagramas não faziam sentido , com a explicação de Draco, entendia um pouco deste aqui.

Metade do diagrama estava desenhado em tinta preta. Alvo do feitiço – esse era ele. O símbolo do lançador do feitiço era obviamente Voldemort. A direção do poder A direção do poder estava desenhada estranhamente; controle fluía de Voldemort para ele, mas poder também fluía de Voldemort para ele. Harry fechou os olhos conforme um tremor profundo perpassou sua espinha. Outras coisas estavam rascunhadas ao redor das linhas principais, mas pareciam detalhes, não o mais importante. Além do mais Harry não as entendia, então focou-se na outra parte do diagrama... As partes em vermelho.

Em vemelho havia outro lançador de feitiço. Contudo, as linhas de poder e controle entre aquele símbolo e o alvo estavam desenhadas em uma volta estranha em cada extremidade e Harry não fazia idéia do que aquilo deveria significar. Ainda mais estranhamente, ele não podia decifrar a direção do fluir do poder. Entretanto, se tivesse que ir com sua impressão inicial, parecia que o segundo lançador, que ele supôs ser Draco, estava ancorando-o no lugar.

Finalmente, esperando não soar imensamente burro como se sentia, parou de olhar para a figura. "Você pretende agir como uma âncora mágica pra mim, não é?"

Ele se sentiu um pouco aliviado quando Draco assentiu. _Ao menos eu não pareço completamente ignorante. _Então percebeu as implicações do que dissera. "Espera aí. Você... Você vai... _Como _isso funciona?"

Pela primeira vez desde que havia começado a falar, Draco pareceu apreensivo. "Olha só, é por isso que eu queria saber se você não quer bater em retirada – e não olha assim pra mim. O problema é que eu não sei se vai funcionar, porque eu não tenho cem por cento de certeza de como funcionaria." Ele suspirou. "Estou usando um pouco de raciocínio lógico com intuição. Identifiquei um componente do feitiço que age como veneno para tirar o poder de você e levar até Voldemort e acho que encontrei o oponente mágico dele. Se eu fosse criar essa versão da poção..." Ele apontou para as anotações na margem esquerda do pergaminho. "...Usando seu sangue... E eu tomá-la... Teoricamente, em vez de tirar o poder de você, eu ajudaria a manter seu poder no lugar. Agir como um reforço. E... Voldemort teria que ser mais forte que eu e você para vencer."

Draco engoliu nervosamente, nunca tirando os olhos de Harry. "Então, essa é minha brilhante idéia. Eu rascunhei umas cinco vezes e a teoria está certa. Mas... É só teoria. Não testada. E... E se você não confia nela, ou se quiser desistir... Eu não te culparia. Não mesmo."

Harry ficou perfeitamente parado, completamente ciente de que mal estava respirando, encarando o pergaminho em suas mãos. Lá estava, em sua frente, e ele precisava decidir.

Era uma teoria e um tiro no escuro. Era um diagrama mágico que ele não entendia. Era uma chance de que tudo ficaria bem e de que, mais uma vez, ele se safaria de Voldemort com um pouco de habilidade, ajuda de um amigo e um golpe de sorte.

Ou poderia matá-lo de uma vez.

Ele se levantou, cambaleando quando seus joelhos se esticaram, e entregou o pergaminho a Draco, que o aceitou com uma expressão questionadora.

Harry balançou a cabeça e falou num sussurro seco. "Preciso pensar nisso." Ele se virou para andar, mas a voz de Draco o impediu.

"Harry?"

Ele olhou de volta. Draco estava estendendo o pergaminho para ele. "Leve com você."

Ele o aceitou sem uma palavra ou sequer um gesto, virou-se novamente e caminhou para a beira do lago. Seu corpo estava dormente quando ele caminhou a pequena distância entre as sombras e finalmente sentou-se perto de uma pedra a alguns passos da água. Estava tão cansado e cada músculo e osso de seu sangue ardia de fadiga. Sua cabeça doía miseravelmente e, desta vez, não tinha nada a ver com a cicatriz e nada a ver com Voldemort.

Ele havia pretendido tentar pensar claramente no problema e a solução proposta por Draco. Em vez disso, descobriu que sua mente estava tão cansada quanto o corpo e que os pensamentos coerentes lhe escapavam. Depois de alguns momentos tentando se concentrar apesar da dor de cabeça, suspirou e deixou tudo lhe escapar. Draco estava certo – algumas vezes você tinha que descansar antes de desmaiar de vez. Ele pensaria nas coisas depois de descansar. As imagens e palavras nebulosas derrapavam pela sua mente conforme ele assistia as sombras se estenderem pelo infinito quando o sol se escondeu detrás das colinas.

Draco assistiu Harry se afastar dele sobre pernas pouco estáveis e cair como uma pedra perto da margem do rio. Parecia tão cansado e isso não era surpresa alguma. Em um dia, ele fora atingido com notícias desagradabilíssimas e fora de cá pra lá o suficiente para deixar qualquer um exausto. Ele estava, na verdade, lidando muito bem com tudo para uma pessoa que encarava a própria morte em três dias.

_Dois dias, _Draco se corrigiu. _Apenas dois._

Era muito para se engolir e não havia exatamente muito tempo para engolir. Qualquer homem menor provavelmente não conseguiria mesmo lidar com aquilo; Harry era apenas um garoto pela maioria dos padrões, um garoto magro e pequeno, mas ele ainda estava de pé. Quase. Estava curvado sobre si mesmo, inclinado pesadamente contra os joelhos e parecia que o mais leve toque o derrubaria ao chão. O pouco peso que ele havia recuperado em sua jornada de volta não mascarava a fragilidade de suas formas.

_São ombros muito estreitos pra carregar o peso do mundo assim, _Draco pensou tristemente. Ele riu uma risada silenciosa e amarga. _Me pergunto se eu estou igual agora. _

Draco suspirou devagar, tentando acalmar seu coração, que havia começado a bater desconfortável, rápido demais o dia todo. Estava positivamente aterrorizado, mas não podia deixar harry saber.

_Em que diabos fui me meter?_

Três semanas atrás, Draco queria ver Harry ou sofrendo ou morto. Agora ele era o único que podia salvar o salvador. Era nojento de tão irônico que ele ficou enjoado só de pensar.

_Não, estou só nervoso, _ele disse a si mesmo.

E ele sabia, sem dúvida, porque estava tão nervoso. Se fosse mesmo ir adiante com isso, _tinha _que dar certo. Se tentasse e falhasse, não teria nada. Ele já havia perdido sua antiga vida. Se perdesse Harry, não havia chance de começar uma nova. Todos o culpariam – não que não tivessem justificativa para isso. Menor de idade ou não, ele terminaria em Azkaban. Seria excluído do mundo bruxo. _O que é justo, eu acho. _E então havia simplesmente o fato de que perderia _Harry, _o que no momento parecia tão ruim quanto. Ele devia isso a Harry. E devia a si mesmo também, tinha que obter êxito ao menos uma vez.

_Na verdade, não, já tive êxito uma vez antes e olha aonde isso me fez chegar._

_Aqui._

Draco inclinou a cabeça contra a árvore atrás dele e olhou ao seu redor. O acampamento estava feito sobre uma área gramada entre a margem e a floresta e a tenda estava entre duas árvores e o resto da mata. Por um lado, Draco achava que o cenário parecia pitoresco e cheio de paz, mas depois de quase duas semanas de fuga e sob a ótica dos fatos mais recentes, Draco não conseguia desfrutar daquilo. Naquela noite, especialmente, parecia um campo de refugiados para dois homens. Olhando de perto, parecia mais ainda.

A tenda feita de capa de invisibilidade, que normalmente era completamente invisível de cima e dos lados, mostrava sinais de desgaste e abuso. Apesar dos feitiços de limpeza, o tecido estava desfiando. As calças e o zíper de Draco já haviam feito uma pequena quantidade de pequenos rasgos e buracos que estavam iguais aos das roupas que Draco não se incomodava de costurar. Mesmo sem um espelho, Draco sabia que seu rosto e cabelo precisavam desesperadamente de uma chuveirada, e seus músculos doloridos estavam implorando por uma banheira quente. E ainda por cima, podia até imaginar quantos dias precisaria na ala hospitalar para que Madame Pomfrey conseguisse consertar seu tornozelo.

Mas o aspecto mais significante de estar ali era que não era seu lar. De fato, considerando como ele havia chegado _ali,_ era o lugar mais longe possível de casa. Casa era sua cama grande e espaçosa, seu banheiro pessoa, os jardins, e os muitos quartos, artefatos, tapeçarias e mistérios da Mansão Malfoy. Casa era a pose aristocrática de sua mãe e a figura imponente e poderosa de seu pai. Era lá que Draco sempre tivera um lugar, um papel e um fututo. Casa era seu pai dizendo "_Estou orgulhoso de você."_

_Nunca mais posso voltar pra casa._

Pela primeira vez desde a fuga das masmorras do Lorde das Trevas, ele percebeu o fato de que deixara tudo para trás. Tudo. Seu futuro, sua herança e até as roupas.

E os pais...

Não pela primeira vez desde as visões da última noite, as palavras cortantes de Voldemort cortaram sua mente.

"_Vou assistir o sangue derramado de Malfoy na minha noite de glória..."_

Como ele podia ao menos saber o que o Lorde das Trevas havia planejado para seus pais? Podia ser apenas uma tramóia para fazê-lo voltar. Sua mãe podia estar sentada na sala de visitas, rosnando seu nome em desdém, falando com a tia Bella sobre o filho que ela teria prazer em desonrar.

_Ou ela poderia estar morta._

Se isso fosse verdade, então nenhuma de suas ações importavam mais a ela... Mas seu pai...

E se não fosse um truque? E se a vida de seu pai estivesse mesmo em perigo? O homem que significara tudo para ele por tanto tempo, a única pessoa cuja vida ele sempre colocar antes da sua poderia morrer e seria tudo culpa de Draco. E pode ser que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para evitar, mas ele faria, se pudesse?Suas próprias palavras lhe voltaram, zombando dele.

"_Eu posso não estar muito feliz com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas isso não tem nada a ver com meu pai! Eu desertei o Lorde das Trevas. NÃO MEU PAI! E ele me ama sim... Estava orgulho de mim. Ele me disse. Ele estava tão orgulhoso de mim."_

_Ele _estava _orlhulhoso, _Draco pensou depressivamente. _Não deve estar muito mais, deve? E eu posso tê-lo sentenciado à morte. Eu realmente o desertei? Não! Mas talvez... Eu não sei._

Draco tremeu e olhou para a margem do lago onde a forma curva de Draco era uma silhueta contra as cores brilhantes do sol se pondo. Ele havia passado o dia inteiro cobrando decisões difíceis de Harry, mas não havia se incomodado em tomar a decisão importante que havia que ser feita. Essa não era uma de Harry, tampouco. Era de Draco.

Nem de Harry, nem de seu pai.

N realidade, ele tinha suas próprias razões para se arriscar ser capturado por Voldemort. Se em sua vontade de ser encontrado por Dumbledore, ele fosse capturado por Voldemort, podia dizer que tentou trazer Harry de volta, mas que Harry havia lutado com ele – uma história da qual seu nariz inchado e o tornozelo quebrado seriam evidências – e que Harry havia escapado. No mínimo, podia oferecer sua vida sem valor no lugar da de seu pai e o sobrenome Malfoy ainda teria alguma honra.

_Honra? Que definição de merda de honra eu estou usando? Isso que é honra, servir um pirado? _Ele passou os dedos pela cicatriz na base de seu pescoço. _Eu nem sei mais. Meu pai acha honroso, acha que é correto. E meu pai nunca faria nada sem a porra de uma boa razão. Mas eu não sei de que lado estou ou de que lado não estou. Não estou do lado do Lorde das Trevas, ou do de Dumbledore... Mas e do lado do meu pai? E do de Harry?_

Draco encostou o rosto nas mãos, retraindo-se ao bater no nariz, que ainda estava bem cabeça doía terrivelmente, mas tinha certeza que bater no nariz não tinha nada a ver com isso. Era uma decisão que ele não conseguia tomar. Não conseguia salvar seu pai ou Harry. Não havia como fazer os dois. Nunca pretendera desertar Harry, ou ao menos considerar a possibilidade, mas como não havia previsto essa guinada dos eventos?

Uma coisa era certa: quando tomasse sua decisão final, não poderia ter _nenhuma _reserva quanto a sua escolha. Pensar duas vezes só conseguiria deixar todo mundo morto, incluindo ele. Mas pensando duas vezes ou não, mesmo que a situação mudasse ou não, ele havia jurado. Não tinha jurado?

Draco levantou o rosto das mãos e olhou de volta para a silhueta escurecendo à margem.

Sim, ele deveria salvar Harry. Sim, tinha jurado salvar. Ainda assim, a questão perdurava: ele realmente conseguiria? Apenas os elementos da tarefa requeriam mais do que Draco era capaz de dar. Para salvar Harry, deveria colocar seu foco completo – até seu corpo e alma – naquilo. Não podia guardar nada.

Talvez ele conseguisse.

Em três semanas, tanto havia mudado. Harry havia se tornado importante para ele – um amigo, mais próximo talvez do qualquer outro. Ainda assim, havia algo a respeito de Harry que deixava Draco desconfortável e quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais difícil era encontrar a fonte do desconforto.

Talvez fosse simplesmente porque aquele era Harry Potter. A pedra no sapato de Draco por cinco anos. Não era o tipo de coisa que dava para simplesmente esquecer.

Pensou em cinco anos de brigas, discussões e insultos. Cinco anos de aulas e partidas de quadribol. Lembrou-se de encarar a nuca de Harry nas aulas de Poções tão rijamente quanto podia, mentalmente desafiando o Menino Que Sobreviveu só para poder zombar dele. Lembrou-se de todos os olhares de repugnância que haviam trocado. Sentiu uma onda familiar de raiva ao imaginar Harry em seu uniforme de quadribol a cada vez que Harry o vencera quando tentavam pegar o pomo-de-ouro. Também se lembrava de ter visto a forma inconsciente de Harry cair no chão da quadra no terceiro ano, numa posição esquisita em uma poça de lama. Sentiu uma emoção sem nome quando se lembrou de como não conseguira para de olhar. E se lembrava de ter oferecido a mão para Harry no primeiro dia de aula e da estranha sensação ardente que perpassara seu corpo quando foi rejeitado.

Claro, essa era a óbvia fonte de disconforto ao lidar com o garoto que tornara sua vida infeliz por cinco anos... O garoto cuja única chance de sobreviver era na habilidade de Draco de esquecer completamente essas antigas emoções.

Ou talvez Draco se sentisse desconfortável porque já havia colocado-as de lado.

E talvez se sentisse desconfortável porque o resultado daquilo significava _tanto _para ele.

Era uma missão suicida. Voldemort o encontraria e o mataria no fim das contas, quer Harry vivesse ou não, Draco tinha certeza. A pergunta que Draco sabia que deveria estar se fazendo era _"Como eu quero morrer?" _Morrer intencionalmente trocando sua vida pela do pai ou enquanto lutava por Harry?

_Bom, quando olhamos a situação assim..._

Não, definitivamente continuaria nessa missão suicida com Harry por razões além da sua capacidade de entender. Não fazia idéia do porquê, ou como Harry estava se tornando tão importante para ele, mas estava.

E Draco ia ficar com Harry. Ele espera.

Incapaz de manter o foco em seu dilema nem mais um pouco, Draco virou sua atenção para uma questão mais prática: a poção. Com um suspiro, olhou para as três pequenas pilhas de ingredientes que organizara em seu lenço de bolso, que ele havia aumentado magicamente para servir como espaço para trabalhar. Tinha conseguido encontrar mugwort um pouco abaixo do acampamento. _Merda de Snape, _ele xingou mentalmente. As sementes de quince tinham ficado seguras em seu bolso desde que as extraíra do miolo da fruta de Harry e tinha agora em mãos as cinco sementes exigidas pela poçãém tinha a raiz de Calamus que havia colocado ao lado das sementes. Agora tudo o que precisava era de alguns gravetos de teixo, uma farpa de um espinheiro, Violeta Feiticeira e visco. Na verdade, deveriam ser bem fáceis de serem achados. Harry dissera a ele que vira um espinheiro no outro dia e tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar outro de novo. A violeta poderia ser encontrada facilmente em moitas amplas e o visco podia ser encontrado crescendo livremente ao redor de árvores aleatórias, embora o que crescesse em carvalho e faia fossem preferíveis. Quanto ao teixo... Teixo não simplesmente cresce em qualquer lugar. Isso levaria algum tempo.

Ele encontraria qualquer coisa, se estivesse mesmo esforçado. Ao menos, aquilo era o que ele continuaria dizendo a si mesmo. De alguma forma, parte dele queria cegamente acreditar que tudo iria funcionar. Os ingredientes necessários para a poção seriam encontrados. O destino equilibraria a balançado poder ao seu favor no último minuto. E, mais importante, Draco conseguiria fornecer um contrapeso ao ódio puro de Voldemort por Harry.

Talvez.

Ele fechou os olhos conforme sua dor de cabeça aumentava. O contrapeso emocional. Era o que o preocupava mais. A menos que conseguisse ter um comprometimento unilateral e a menos que fosse capaz de colocar suas emoções naquele esforço, seria tudo em vão. Isso se ele conseguisse fazer a poção corretamente em primeiro lugar.

Draco encarou as pilhas em seu lenço, dignas de pena de tão pequenas, e se perguntou como poderia confiar o destino de seu amigo naqueles pedacinhos de plantas. Platinhas que poderiam ser perdidas ou espalhadas tão facilmente. Pareciam nada. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Draco cuidadosamente dobrou-as de volta no lenço e as colocou no bolso da camisa. Ele não as perderia. Sequer uma semente.

E não perderia Harry tampouco.

Olhou de volta para a silhueta que se matizava devagar à escuridão do anoitecer. Ele havia postergado as coisas por tempo demais. Com um suspiro fundo, decidiu-se. Pegou seu cajado de apoio e se impulsionou para cima, e mancou devagar até onde Harry estava sentado.

Por um momento, apenas ficou em pé atrás de Harry, perguntando-se como poderia quebrar o gelo. O que diria? _Harry, só queria assegurar que você não vai morrer. Eu acho. _Ah, sim, isso seria tão sutil quanto uma pedrada. E para garantir, se queria mesmo ferrar tudo, deveria incluir uma discussão sobre suas reservas a respeito de seu pai. Mas antes de pensar em como quebrar o silêncio, Harry o fez por ele.

"Draco, se você ficar aqui comigo, não precisa pedir permissão," Harry disse neutramente. Ele se afastou, abrindo espaço para que Draco se sentasse na pedra também. "Senta aqui."

Sentindo-se bobo, Draco se sentiu na ponta da pedra, como se, por alguma razão, não devesse invadir o espaço de Harry. "Eu... er... Só queria... Sabe..."

"Conversar, você diz?"

Draco sentiu seu rosto queimar e ficou agradecido de que a escuridão escondesse o rubor intenso que, com certeza, estava colorindo suas bochechas. "É. Uma coisa assim."

Ele ouviu Harry resperiar. "Não tem muito pra falar, eu acho que não. Digo, a gente sabe o que vai acontecer. Tudo que temos que fazer é achar os ingredientes, fazer a poção e esperar que funcione."

"_Vai _funcionar," Draco disse com mais convicção do que sentia.

"Agora tenta dizer acreditando."

"Eu acredito mesmo!"

Harry se remexeu ao lado dele. "Olha no meu olho."

Draco ergueu o olhar para ver Harry olhando para ele intensamente, o verde de suas íris quase invisível sob a luz tremeluzente. "Harry, por favor, eu acredito. Só não posso prometer... Não vou mentir pra você."

Novamente, Harry suspirou com pesar. "Eu não quero mentiras. Mesmo se as mentiras forem mais legais. Tudo bem. Eu não espero milagres."

Um lampejo de raiva perpassou Draco. "Você deveria esperar viver!" Era ruim o bastante Draco ter suas próprias dúvidas. Precisava que Harry acreditasse nisso, se é que ia funcionar.

"Eu aprendi a não ter muitas expectativas na vida," Harry replicou num tom distante e cuidadoso. "Elas costumam me desapontar."

O sofrimento silencioso nessas palavras pareciam um peso jogado planamente na base do pescoço de Draco. "Você não pode acreditar nisso."

No mínimo, Harry parecia divertido. "E desde quanto uma expectativa trouxe a você algo além de infelicidade?"

Draco já havia aberto a boca para responder antes de perceber que não tinha uma resposta para dar. Fechou a boca e olhou para longe. "Não digo expectativas assim," murmurou. "Quero dizer, não vai doer pensar positivo."

Ele mais sentiu do que viu Harry assentir. "Sei o que quer dizer. Tô tentando, tô mesmo. É que... Eu andei rodeado de tanta morte um bom pedaço da minha vida, ainda mais nos últimos anos. Acho que eu sempre soube que era só questão de tempo até ser minha vez."

"Não é sua vez, seu idiotão! Então de dizer isso!"

Harry deu de ombros. "Parece que devia ser. Escuta, foi mal. Eu só... Não sei o que pensar agora."

"Bom, acho que ainda dá pra tentar dar uma corrida até Hogwarts." Draco esperou pela resposta de Harry, quase incerto do que queria ouvir. Então sentiu os olhos de Harry quase abrindo buracos na lateral de sua cabeça. "É, certo, eu sei, esquece isso."

"É só que tem tanta coisa que parece errada," Harry disse apressado.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?"

"Assim... Não tenho certeza do que eu tô falando. Acho que eu sempre pensei que ia terminar num duelo incrível, comigo ou Voldemort indo pra uma pior no meio de um monte de maldições voando. Toda a fúria, adrenalina e sem tempo pra sentir medo. Não assim."

_Ah, entendi. _"Está com medo agora?"

"Na verdade, não, e é isso que me preocupa. Ainda me sinto... Dormente, eu acho. De hoje de manhã. O choque tá indo embora, mas ainda não tá parecendo ser verdade. Nem se se tô fazendo sentido."

"Está."

Harry fez um som reservado. "É como se eu soubesse que, no último minuto, vai parecer real de repente. E quando isso acontecer... Não se vou ficar furioso, ou assustado, ou pensar que eu queria ter feito outra escolha."

"E eu não vou te perguntar se você quer mudar de idéia agora."

"Ótimo. Porque eu quero me decidir quanto estiver de cabeça fria... Ou ao menos sem estar em pânico... Vou tentar a sua solução... E quero que você garanta que eu vou seguir com ela."

Draco não tinha certeza de que estava ouvindo direito. "Quê?"

"Quando chegar a hora... Se eu entrar em pânico... Quero que você tenha certeza de que eu não faça nenhuma burrice. Eu quero que você tenha certeza que eu não vou dar pra trás."

"Não vou te forçar a nada, Harry."

"Não vai. Eu tô pedindo um favor pra você. Como um amigo."

Uma sensação ruim começou a rodopiar no estômago de Draco, mas ele não sabia por quê. "Harry, se você tá me pedindo pra segurar você aqui, pode estar pedindo pra eu te matar." Levou um segundo a Draco para ele perceber o que havia dito. "Eu... Espera, eu não quis dizer isso. Eu disse..."

"Não, Draco, você disse o que queria dizer."

Houve uma pausa longa. Draco olhou em redor distraidamente. A escuridão havia começado a engolir a margem oposta e as sombras estavam começando a se esgueirar ao redor deles. Ele tremeu e subitamente se sentiu quase incapaz de parar de tremer como um aluno do primeiro ano. Do jeito que ele estava, a sensação em seu estômago se engrandeceu várias vezes. Ele olhou para Harry.

Harry estava com o rosto voltado para o outro lado do lago, como se estivesse ele próprio absorto pelas sombras. Depois de um longo tempo, falou num tom baixo, pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Eu acho... Que essa é a melhor chance que eu tenho, Draco. Acho mesmo. Eu pensei nisso o máximo que eu pude. Se tentarmos voltar pra Hogwarts, podemos simplesmente terminar no meio do nada quando... Quando acontecer e estaremos completamente despreparados. Ou mesmo que a gente chegue lá, Dumbledore e Snape podem não fazer a menor idéia do que podemos fazer além da sua solução. Então, eu fiz minha escolha, enquanto estou pensando o mais claro que posso. Vou ficar com essa opção. Com você." Ele se virou para olhar para Draco e seu rosto estava completamente indecifrável. "Minha vida está nas suas mãos."

A boca de Draco havia ficado seca. "Harry..."

"Espera um minuto... Tem mais uma coisa." Harry se inclinou para Draco. "Preciso que você me prometa uma coisa."

"Vou tentar."

"Acho que isso é só o que eu posso pedir. Primeiro, quero que você saiba que eu realmente acho que vai funcionar... Mas no caso de não funcionar, eu tenho que ter um plano... Só no caso."

Draco cruzou os braços e se inclinou sobre os joelhos. Perto dele, Draco podia ouvir Harry tremendo. _Estou com mau pressentimento quanto a isso. _"Que tipo de plano?"

Quando Harry finalmente respondeu, ele falou vem devagar, como se tivesse medo das palavras de sua boca. "Não posso deixá-lo vencer. Não importa o que aconteça, não podemos deixá-lo vencer. E ele só vence se _ele _tirar minha vida."

O estômago de Draco despencou. "Harry, não fala... Por favor, não..."

Uma mão segurou o antebraço de Draco e ele foi forçado a encarar Harry.

O rosto de Draco estava sombrio com os últimos vestígios de luz do dia se refletindo nas lentes de seus óculos. Mesmo a escuridão não escondia a tensão ao redor de seus olhos ou o tremor de seus lábios. Ainda assim, quando ele falou, sua voz estava firme.

"Draco, se parecer que o plano não vai funcionar... No último minuto... Eu... Eu preciso..." Ele pressionou os lábios juntos por um momento, então tocou os quadris de Draco. Houve um pequeno puxão em seu cinto e Draco viu o inevitável brilho do céu refletido na lâmina de sua adaga. E Harry segurava o cabo diante dele. "Eu disse uma vez... Prefiro morrer pelas minhas mãos do que deixar Voldemort vencer. Eu até prefiro deixar..."

"... Eu te matar," Draco terminou com um sussurro seco. Sua cabeça começou a reflexivamente se mover em direção à adaga, mas ele se impediu. "Harry, eu não posso. Você estava certo, lá nas masmorras. Mesmo quando eu pensei querer... Quando eu te odiava... Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Você não pode mesmo pensar que eu faria isso agora... Agora que eu... Eu sinto... Como você... Que eu..."

Um sorriso fraco assombrou o rosto de Harry e ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Draco, silenciando-o. Palavras perdidas morreram na garganta de Draco quando ele olhou nos olhos de Harry, sentindo seu dedo nos próprios lábios. Um gemido baixo escapou dele.

Harry sorriu de novo e Draco pensou que nunca vira antes uma expressão tão cheia de dor. "É por isso que você vai conseguir fazer. Se você é meu amigo... Você não vai deixar ele me levar. Eu posso não vencer, mas não vou perder também."

"Harry..."

"Me promete." Harry tomou a mão de Draco e gentilmente forçou o cabo da adaga nela. Então envolveu sua própria mão ao redor da de Draco para que ambos segurassem a adaga. "Me promete," ele disse de novo, "que quando a hora chegar... Se parecer que eu não vou conseguir... Você vai fazer."

Sem piscar, Draco olhou para o punhal em suas mãos, então de volta para Harry. "Você vai conseguir. Me promete que não acreditar em outra coisa, porque eu juro que vai funcionar."

Harry apertou as mãos ao redor das de Draco e disse, "Eu confio em você... E eu prometo."

Sentindo-se um pouco esquisito, Draco apertou sua outra mão na de Harry e fez o melhor que pôde para apertar de fato. "Então... Eu prometo também."

Harry não sorriu, mas assentiu antes de soltar as mãos de Draco e se virar para olhar o lago de novo.

A margem oposta não era nada além de escuridão agora e Draco mal podia ver o ondular da água quando a brisa estava mais forte. Acima, algumas nuvens ainda mantinham algo do pôr-do-sol, mas estavam começando a perder a cor conforme as estrelas brilhavam sua existência ao redor deles. E ao leste, bem acima da margem oposta à esquerda, o contorno prateado da lua havia emergido das montanhas mais altas, detestável em seu brilhantismo. Sua forma estava quase completamente circular e Draco fechou os olhos para bloqueá-la.

Quando ele abriu os braços, estava olhando pra a adaga em suas mãos. Com uma careta, ele a colocou de volta na bainha, então olhou para Harry. Harry encarava direto a luta. Parecia perceber que Draco estava olhando para ele e falou sem tirar o olhar do satélite.

"Ela parece inocente, não é?"

"Não muito. Não se você andou lendo todos os livros de Magia Lunas das Trevas que eu li."

Harry ressonou levemente em resposta. Finalmente, deixou olhar cair do céu. "Eu tô tão cansado."

"Bom, a gente devia ir dormir. Vamos ter um dia longo amanhã."

Harry virou o rosto para Draco e, sem ser capaz de ver sua expressão, podia dizer que Harry olhava zangado para ele. "Você realmente acha que eu posso me deitar e dormir agora?"

Draco deixou um suspiro lento escapar e bateu de leve no ombro de Harry. "Não, provavelmente não. E eu não eu culpo você."

Harry assentiu e voltou a olhar para o lago. Draco seguiu seu olhar, observando a escuridão. Perdeu a noção do tempo, sentado assim, ponderando como raios iam conseguir aquela loucura, tentando não ficar aterrorizado, e se perguntando como podia se sentir tão isolado, mas não sozinho. Com Harry sentado ali, seus braços se tocando, Draco podia sentir a presença de Harry, aquele poder e aura únicos que eram tão _Harry, _estendendo-se sobre a sua confortavelmente.

_Não posso perder. Não posso perdê-lo._

Era tão confortável, como se não pudessem estar mais próximos que aquilo.

Então Draco sentiu Harry se mexer. Antes que pudesse olhar, sentiu o peso da cabeça de Harry repousando solidamente em seu ombro, e ouviu o suspiro de Harry. Não pôde reprimir a surpresa de sua vox. "Harry? Tá tudo bem?"

Harry assentiu contra o pescoço de Draco. "Só um pouco... Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, só não conta pra ninguém quando a gente chegar em casa, tá?"

Nenhuma resposta verbal se encaixaria perfeitamente, Draco percebeu. Sentindo-se inadequado, mas ao mesmo tempo aquecido e talvez nervoso, assentiu consigo mesmo. Gentilmente, ele se mexeu também, de modo que estivesse sentado o mais perto possível de Harry e passou um braço ao redor de magros e trêmulos ombros. Ficou surpreso pelo modo como Harry relaxou dentro do estranho abraço.

"Obrigado," Harry sussurrou.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Draco apertou-o um pouco. "Relaxa. Eu tô aqui."

"Eu sei," Harry disse suavemente. "Eu sei."

* * *

_I walk through the gardens of dying light,  
And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night,  
Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by.  
With every step I take the less I know myself.  
Every vow I break on my way towards your heart.  
Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness.  
But gods just laugh at my face.  
And this path remains._

_Ando pelos jardins de luz mortiça,  
E cruzo todos os rios profundos e escuros como a noite,  
Procurando por uma razão do porquê de o tempo teria passado por nós.  
Com cada passo que dou, menos eu me conheço.  
Cada voto eu quebro no meu rumo até seu coração.  
Incontáveis vezes rezei por perdão.  
Mas os deuses apenas riram na minha cara.  
E esta vereda permanece._

-HIM

* * *

**N/T: **Oi. Eu sou a Rebecca Mae. Quem traduzia essa fic antigamente era a Aluada. Só que ela não pôde mais traduzir. E, depois de milênios, eu resolvi pegar essa fic e traduzi-la. Então eu traduzi. Eu completei todos os capítulos. Tenho os seis capítulos restantes traduzidos no meu HD. Vou postar um por semana ao mesmo tempo que corrijo algumas coisas dos capítulos que já foram postados. Esse capítulo não foi betado porque eu não tinha quem me betasse. Então provavelmente deve haver algum(ns) erro(s) de pontuação, quem sabe. Eu li algumas vezes o capítulo e estava um pouco exausta pra ler mais uma vez. Nem sei se ainda existe gente atrás dessa fic, mas, em todo caso, está aí. Sexta-feira que vem eu posto mais um capítulo.

Abraços.

_Rebecca Mae._


	16. Sombras do passado

**Eclipse **por _Mijan  
_tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

Capítulo Quinze: Sombras do passado

A paisagem se alongava interminavelmente sob um céu baixo e escuro. Na terra, o ar estava parado e abafado e Draco sentia-o como se fosse viscoso, arrastando-se sobre ele e o retardando, tornando o movimento com um tornozelo ferido e uma bengala ainda mais trabalhoso. Ao menos a paisagem parecia menos cheia de altos e baixos no momento e Draco ficou grato pelos campos e as árvores aqui e lá que se retorciam entre as montanhas e colinas por todo lado. Além do mais, rapidez não era mais o objetivo, ele se lembrou. O jogo novo era de observar.

Harry já havia encontrado um arbusto de espinheiro e os espinhos haviam sido cuidadosamente guardados no bolso de Draco com os outros ingredientes. Desde então, entretanto, a busca não frutificara durante a tarde. Draco estava frustrado e era óbvio que Harry estava nervoso. Além do nervosismo. Várias vezes, Draco havia tentado conversar casualmente, mas sem sucesso. Harry não se permitia o diálogo, ou ser distraído dos pensamentos obscuros que deveriam flutuar por sua mente e seu estado de espírito se exibia a cada movimento.

Enquanto Draco mancava com razão, Harry não tinha outro motivo além de pura exaustão para o jeito que seus tênis arrastavam no chão com cada passo. Sua cabeça poderia estar baixa porque estavam procurando por congorsa, mas Draco supôs que sua cabeça estava baixa pelos mesmos motivos dos ombros curvados. Os olhos de Harry tinham sombras negras sob eles e suas mãos estavam pensas ao lado do corpo ao andar. Os únicos sinais de que não era apenas fatiga o que ele sentia era a aparência contraída de sua boca e a compleição rija de sua mandíbula. Draco se perguntou se suas expressões estavam iguais.

Algumas vezes Harry gritou de animação, achando que havia encontrado as florzinhas azuis, apenas para olhar mais atentamente e perceber que era um caso de uma planta parecida ou apenas pensamento positivo. Aquilo só fazia o desapontamento cair mais pesado sobre ele. Depois do terceiro erro assim, Draco sabia que era hora de um intervalo, mesmo que não fosse por outra razão além de distrair Harry por alguns minutos.

"Harry, quer parar pra comer um lanche?"

Harry nem olhou para cima e respondeu com uma pergunta. "Você está com fome?"

Draco suprimiu um suspiro, sabendo que só havia uma maneira de fazer Harry parar. "Sim, um pouco."

"Tá bom, então."

Harry não perdeu tempo para procurar uma pêra da sacola e passou o saco para Draco, ainda sem fazer contato visual. Draco aceitou o saco, mas parou quando ia pegá-lo. Não podia agüentar o silêncio prolongado de Harry, mas conversa fiada não os levaria a lugar algum. Depois de encontrar uma maçã, Draco se acomodou e decidiu-se por uma aproximação direta.

"No que você está pensando?"

Harry apenas deu de ombros, o que fez a frustração de Draco aumentar.

"Harry, você não pode continuar assim. Vai falar comigo, ou vamos fazer um voto de silêncio pelo resto da viagem?" Esperou a resposta de Harry, esperando que a dose calculada de irritação e preocupação funcionasse.

Por um bom momento, Harry ficou encarando o nada, mastigando um pedaço de pêra. Ele engoliu e esperou mais um momento antes de falar. "Não tem muito do que conversar, eu acho."

Draco franziu o cenho. "Tem muito pra conversar e você sabe. Do que você falaria se fossem Granger e Weasley aqui em vez de mim? Você disse que confia neles, não é?"

Draco esperava _algum _tipo de reação. Um enfático _"Claro, eles são meus amigos!" _ ou possivelmente "_Você não sabe do que eu falo com eles e não finja entender." _Ele ficaria satisfeito com uma explosão emocional sobre como Harry sentia falta deles. Não esperava a torcida para baixo esquisita da boca de Harry, sem ser uma carranca ou sem as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Draco fidgeted. "E aí, não confia?"

"Não muito, ultimamente," Harry disse tristemente. "Eles eram os únicos com quem eu _podia _falar, mas depois da última primavera, no Ministério, não sentia muita vontade de falar. Com ninguém. E por um tempo, todo mundo achou que eu era doido e mesmo que Ron e Hermione dissessem não achar que eu era... Eu não queria conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Depois de tanta merda, não existe muita coisa pra se dizer."

Compreensão cobriu Draco devagar. "Depois de um ponto, o _que _afinal pode-se dizer?"

"Isso aí." Harry pegou outra mordida da pêra, mas, ao engolir, acomodou-se numa posição mais confortável. Draco tomou isso como um bom sinal, um sinal de que ele poderia estar mais disposto a conversar e esperou que Harry continuasse.

"Eu não queria chatear mais ninguém," Harry começou. "Nunca havia nenhuma boa notícia e ninguém acreditava em mim mesmo. Quanto mais eu falava, mais problemas eu conseguia. Me atirei de cabeça na Armada de Dumbledore, mas uma hora você tirou isso de mim. Sem ressentimentos... Mais ou menos. E depois tudo veio se acabando no Ministério. Eu só... Não tinha nada pra dizer. É engraçado, porque eu falei mais com você nas últimas duas semanas do que falei com qualquer pessoa desde a primavera passada. Então, de qualquer forma, estou farto de más notícias."

_Eu também, Harry. Eu também. _"Então, aquilo era lá, e aqui é agora. Então... Se seus amigos estivessem aqui, do que você falaria com eles?"

Harry pareceu divertido. "Um dos meus amigos está aqui."

Draco revirou os olhos em um esforço vão de afastar a atenção da vermelhidão que ele sabia que estava se espalhando por suas bochechas. "Potter, você é tão previsível."

"Previsível, eu?"

"Você sempre foi." Draco riu. "E agora está desesperadamente pensando em algo pra fazer e me surpreender e me provar que estou errado, só que você não está conseguindo pensar em nada, não é?"

Harry parecia que tinha acabado de engolir um limão inteiro. "Sabe, um dia desses, eu vou agir completamente aleatório e _vou _te surpreender."

O riso de Draco ficou ainda maior. "Vou esperar ansioso. Isso vai envolver uma saia de palmeira, sutiãs de coco e uma bandeja de Mai Tai?"

Agora parecia que Harry estava engasgado com o limão imaginário. "Quê – como?"

O riso se encheu de escárnio. "Só queria ver a tua cara. E olha só, parece que eu finalmente consegui te distrair."

O olhar de choque de Harry virou rápido um olhar zangado, embora um rubor fosse visível em suas bochechas. "Tá bom. Tá _bom. _Quer que eu fale? _Tá bom! _Primeiro, você precisa saber que as coisas que eu te contei nas últimas duas semanas, eu sequer _mencionei _com Ron e Hermione. Não fique tão surpreso. A chance é de que, se eles estivessem aqui, eu falaria muito menos. Não sei explicar por que e não sinto orgulho disso.

"E ver como você _precisa _saber no que eu andava pensando o dia todo, a resposta é 'não muito'. Não posso pensar muito em Hogwarts porque isso me faz ter ainda mais saudade. Não estou pensando no seu plano, mal posso entendê-lo, e ele só me deixa mais nervoso. E eu mal ando pensando em Ron e Hermione, porque toda vez que penso, me pergunto se vou vê-los de novo!"

Harry chegou a uma pausa de seu monólogo, e parecia um pouco sem fôlego. Draco o encarava, sem saber o que dizer. Depois de um momento, Harry perdeu um pouco do jeito tresloucado, mordendo o lábio de baixo, e suspirou. "Mas queria que eles estivessem aqui. Hermione poderia trabalhar com você e essa sua teoria – e não fique tão afrontado. Você sabe que ela seria uma ajuda e tanto."

"Desculpa," Draco murmurou. "Força do hábito. Você tá certo."

Harry assentiu. "Duas mentes incríveis ainda são melhor que uma e eu aposto que uma segunda opinião faria você se sentir melhor também."

O elogio disfarçado não escapou dos ouvidos de Draco, mas, por instinto, não gostou de ser comparado favoravelmente a um nascido trouxa, nem de ouvir que poderia precisar de sua ajuda, mesmo que pudesse. "É, eu sei. Ajudaria."

A boca de Harry se retorceu com um sorriso fraco. "Está tudo a Hermione é boa pra agir em crises. Ela consegue descobrir qualquer coisa. Ela salvou meu pescoço tantas vezes, que se não fosse por ela, eu já teria morrido. E aí tem o Ron... Ha, se o Ron estivesse aqui, eu estaria tão preocupado em impedi-lo de te matar, que não teria tempo de me preocupar com a morte. Dá pra ouvi-lo agora, _'Harry, como você pode ao menos se sentar com ele! É o maldito Draco Malfoy! A fuinha! Ele só está esperando a chance de te azarar!'. _E aí ele ia ficar tão vermelho que as sardas dele iam parecem claras. Isso... Draco, você está bem?"

Uma sensação retorcida pegou Draco pelas entranhas, quase como uma Chave de Portal bem lenta. Estava tentando muito não pensar naquilo, mas de novo ele se lembrou de que estava dividido entre dois lados de uma batalha séria. Não era mais bem-vindo em casa e certamente não receberia uma festa de boas-vindas digna de um herói em Hogwarts. Sua única conexão com o mundo agora era Harry, mas era óbvio que até mesmo os amigos de Harry o quereriam morto depois de tudo isso. Balançando a cabeça, ele tomou a última mordida de maçã do miolo, jogou fora as sementes e se ergueu usando a bengala. "Vamos continuar andando, tá bom?"

Harry pareceu um pouco confuso, mas se levantou rapidamente e seguiu Draco, ainda mastigando sua pêra. "Vou vê-los de novo," Harry murmurou para si mesmo, de boca cheia. "Eu tenho que ver. Claro que vou ver." Ele engoliu e começou a falar claramente de novo. "Vai ser bem diferente com você e eles. Me pergunto se eles fazem idéia do que aconteceu ou se eles entendem que você planejou nossa fuga. Eu imagino como... Draco, tem certeza que você tá bem?"

Draco já havia parado. Pretendera andar para impedir sua mente de ir em círculos, mas seus pensamentos circulares, na verdade, o impediam de se mexer. "Se eu quero a verdade de você," Draco disse, bem sufocado, "é melhor que eu esteja disposto a fazer o mesmo, eu acho."

"Quê?"

Draco lançou a Harry um olhar de esguelha, que permitiu a ele ver a confusão pelos traços de Harry. Draco balançou a cabeça consigo mesmo. "Andei tentando não pensar nisso, mas, Harry, o que seus amigos vão fazer comigo quando voltarmos?"

"Meus amigos... Fazer... Han?"

Draco rangeu os dentes. _Ele realmente não sabe? _"Eu sempre contei pra você o que os sonserinos fariam comigo, mas não é como se eu fosse conseguir ajuda do outro lado da cerca também. Weasley vai me azarar na hora. Granger vai – eu não sei -, derrubar um livro pesado em mim enquanto eu durmo! O que quer que eles façam, não vai ser legal e ninguém vai culpá-los. E não quero me precipitar, mas depois que eles acabarem comigo, eu vou ser preso na hora!"

Harry pareceu ainda mais confuso. "De onde saiu tudo isso?"

"Quer dizer que não pensou nisso?"

Harry franziu o cenho. "Não, não mesmo."

"Pensar nas conseqüências não é seu forte, hein?"

"Ei, vai parando aí." Harry segurou Draco e o virou para ele, fazendo-os ficar frente a frente. "Talvez eu não tenha pensado nisso porque não pensei que fosse haver um problema."

"Talvez você não veja um problema porque não pensou a respeito. Só... Me escuta." Draco retorceu seu ombro da mão de Harry e começou a andar devagar, usando a bengala para suporte emocional e físico. "Já expliquei pra você que minha casa com certeza me deserdou, mas... Eu fiquei preocupado... Imaginando... O que eu vou fazer quando chegar lá? Quem vai me querer?"

Harry pareceu ferido com aquilo. "Eu..."

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Harry... E não pense que eu não sou agradecido por isso. Mas você não acabou de dizer que se Ron estivesse aqui, você teria que impedi-lo de me atacar?"

"Olha, eu disse isso, mas não..."

"Você falou sério," Draco disse objetivamente. "E você tem razão. Eles vão em matar se encostarem em mim."

"Não quando eu explicar tudo! Depois que eles entenderem o que você fez pra nos fazer chegar até aqui, e tudo o que fez por mim, vai ficar tudo bem."

Draco olhou para ele melancolicamente. "Mas você consegue convencê-los antes de eles me matarem ou vai ter que apelar postumamente no meu caso?"

Harry parecia que estava a ponto de começar uma discussão, mas foi interrompeu qualquer coisa que ia dizer e franziu o cenho. "Podemos parar de falar de morte, por favor?"

"Ah. Desculpa", Draco disse, embora seu tom fosse parcialmente pesaroso.

Harry fez uma careta. "Bom, então se você quiser falar de morte, enquanto estamos no assunto..."

Draco subitamente quis que ele simplesmente tivesse admitido a derrota sem ressentimentos. "Pensei que você não quisesse falar a respeito."

"Tem uma coisa que eu andei pensando."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, cauteloso. "Okay..."

"Por favor, não leva isso pro lado errado."

"Ah, quando você fala assim, eu me sinto tão melhor," Draco disparou.

Quando Harry o encarou, ele balançou a cabeça em defesa.

"Tô brincado. Continua. Tenho certeza que eu agüento."

Harry assentiu e hesitou, como se não tivesse real certeza se queria falar do que estava pensando. Finalmente, ele assentiu consigo mesmo e olhou para Draco com uma expressão indecifrável. "Eu andei pensando nisso faz um tempo. Eu sei que não _agora, _mas você já... Eu sei, não é a pergunta mais legal do mundo, mas eu preciso saber... Você já quis me matar de verdade?"

A pergunta foi como um balde de água gelada e Draco não pode deixar de engasgar. "Eu... Pensei que quisesse. E eu queria... Machucar você," ele admitiu relutantemente. "Eu queria que você sofresse, que pagasse."

"Mas você quis...?" Harry deixou a pergunta pairar pesadamente no ar.

"Não," Draco disse com uma convicção que surpreendeu até ele próprio. Suavizou seu tom, olhando Harry no olho, e disse novamente, "Não, não quis."

Harry pareceu satisfeito com isso. Não feliz, mas aceitando. Draco relaxou um pouco, mas então Harry falou de novo. "No que estava pensando quando me apunhalou?"

Draco tremeu. "Como pode dizer isso tão facilmente?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"É. Quer saber no que eu estava pensando?"

"É por isso que perguntei."

"Acho que é justo," Draco disse com tristeza. "A pura verdade é que... Eu não tava pensando. Bom, não de verdade. Só uns pensamentos instintivos. _Ficar quieto. Esperar a hora certa. E não pensar._"

"Por quê?"

"Você não vai me deixar sair dessa, vai?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e Draco grunhiu suavemente. "Não pensei em nada porque se tivesse pensado, isso me daria a chance de ferrar tudo de vez. Quando você pensa, você comete erros. Àquela altura, eu não precisava pensar mais. Já tinha pensado muito. Passei o verão inteiro obcecado com isso. Não havia mais nada pra se fazer... Além de fazer de uma vez."

"O verão inteiro?" Harry perguntou..

Draco assentiu. "Ah, sim. Na verdade, começou antes que as férias de verão chegassem. Passei as últimas semanas da escola, pensando em vingança, querendo fazer alguma coisa. Cheguei de Hogwarts em casa e na semana seguinte meu pai fugiu de Azkaban. Comecei a aborrecer meu pai, perguntando se eu podia pegar emprestado um dos artefatos amaldiçoados dele pra usar em você, mas ele me disse que meus joguinhos idiotas não tinham lugar no meio da guerra. Disse que o Lorde das Trevas ficaria furioso se eu causasse dano não planejado a você antes que ele te apanhasse e pra eu parar de incomodá-lo com objetivos tolos."

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento ao se lembrar dos eventos que o levariam aonde estava agora. Ele havia ficado tão orgulhoso de si mesmo na época. Tão convencido. Agora a lembrança o deixava distintamente desconfortável. Abriu os olhos para ver Harry olhando para ele, de um modo que exigia que ele continuasse. Draco suspirou e continuou.

"Então, fiquei quieto por alguns dias. Então, uma noite eu ouvi Tia Bellatrix dizer que o Lorde das Trevas queria que seqüestrar você de Hogwarts, porque aquele era o único lugar no qual ele poderia te encontrar. E foi aí que eu tive minha idéia. Eu estava em Hogwarts, eu poderia fazer isso. Então eu implorei ao meu pai. Muitas vezes. Ele estava pensando na idéia, mas minha mãe se recusava a me deixar. Ela raramente desafiava meu pai abertamente, mas dessa vez ela gritou, berrou e até espatifou algumas taças de vinho do meu pai que ele tinha dado pra ela de aniversário. Eu não fazia idéia do porquê de ela se opor tanto. Talvez pela mesma razão de ela não me querer em Durmstrang, mas nunca soube das razões dela pra isso também.

"De qualquer forma, eu esperei, e uma noite, quando Tia Bella veio visitar de novo, eu perguntei ao meu pai, na frente dela. Tia Bella achou brilhante. Acho que ela mesma disse ao Lorde das Trevas, porque no dia seguinte, meu pai me disse que eu podia fazer. Não sei se ele ficou feliz ou não com a idéia, acho que ele não pensou que eu fosse capaz. Claro que, quando eu consegui, ele ficou orgulhoso de mim. Realmente orgulhoso, pela primeira vez que eu consigo me lembrar. Por outro lado, minha mãe ficou furiosa. Nem falava com ele. Falava comigo menos que o normal. Eu ainda não entendo por quê. Pensei que ela ficaria tão orgulhosa!"

Nessa hora, Harry se inclinou e fez um som grave e murmurado em sua garganta. Instantaneamente, Draco sentiu uma onda de defensiva. "Quê?"

"Só estou fazendo algumas observações."

Draco fez uma careta zangada para ele. "Ah, agora tá brincando de analista?"

Harry franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Não! Não mesmo. Só estou... Aprendendo algo novo sobre você. É interessante."

"Ah, ótimo. Bom, estou feliz de te divertir tanto."

"Não é o que eu quis dizer. Quero dizer... Gosto de aprender sobre você. Só isso." Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. "Por favor... termina a história?"

Draco quase se recusou, mas Harry parecia autenticamente curioso. Era algo do qual Draco nunca havia falado antes e a idéia de expor esses pensamentos o deixava um pouco nu, mas já havia exibido tanto a Harry! Podia muito bem ser generoso contando o resto da história. "Tenho certeza que você já sacou que meus pais não são pessoas calorosas e emotivas. Eu aprendi a não esperar afeição. Acho que era mais porque meu pai queria me criar pra servir ao Lorde das Trevas... E ser caloroso e emotivo não é exatamente útil pra essa carreira, você deve saber. Ainda assim, afetuoso ou não, eu ainda queria a atenção dele e estava disposto a fazer o que fosse pra conseguir. O que quer que eu tentasse fazer pra impressionar, parecia sempre que eu estava deixando passar alguma coisa. Mas dessa vez, quando eu capturei você, meu pai pareceu estar realmente orgulhoso, mesmo que minha mãe não falasse comigo. Eu não pensei muito nisso na época, mas agora eu realmente queria que a gente tivesse conversado antes... Antes de eu partir."

"Seus pais... Nunca tinha parado pra pensar neles assim."

"Assim como?"

"Como pais." Harry soou estranhamente envergonhado.

Draco rosnou inflexivelmente. "Bom, até onde eu sei, seus encontros com meu pai nunca te deram nada agradável pra partir daí." Ele baixou a cabeça. "Mas eu me preocupo com eles."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram subitamente. "Meu Deus, eu me esqueci. Você disse... Disse que Voldemort..." Sua voz morreu.

Draco deu de ombros. "Você estava distraído com seus problemas, mas eu fico preocupado com você _e _com eles. Eu não sei o que ele fez ou vai fazer com eles. Eu nem sei se não é só um esquema pra me assustar." Sua voz falseou. "Ele os mataria, Harry? Pra me atingir?"

"Eu... Queria poder dizer que não..."

"Não vacila. Me diz." Draco se preparou, de qualquer forma.

"Eu não duvidaria de Voldemort."

Doeu ouvir, mas Draco sabia que precisava ouvir. Deixou um nó dolorido no estômago e um vazio no peito, mas ele podia agüentar. Tinha que agüentar. "Eu não posso salvá-los, não é?"

Harry pausou por um momento, então seu rosto se tornou uma expressão de descoberta. "Então é por isso que você queria se arriscar a voltar!"

Draco pôde apenas assentir.

"Por que não me disse nada?"

"Eu não podia. Não sabia o que dizer. Você já estava tão chateado."

"Draco... Você tá falando dos seus pais. Eu posso odiá-los, mas eu entenderia. Ao menos, eu entendo isso melhor do que o plano suicida de 'eu vou me expor pra ver o que acontece sem nenhuma razão que preste'. Você... quer voltar?"

Essa era a questão. O último obstáculo de Draco: seu inoportuno hábito de pensar duas vezes e suas reservas. Precisava expressar esse dilema com palavras, precisava expor para que Harry ouvisse. Se conseguisse falar, teria se dominado. Ele falou devagar, considerando as palavras ao dizê-las. "O Lorde das Trevas disse que me mataria, de qualquer jeito... Mas disse que se eu voltasse, pouparia meus pais. Disse que já tinha matado minha mãe... Mas agora ele ameaçou matar meu pai. Se eu não voltar com você, ele vai matar. Fiquei pensando que se eu voltasse sozinho, eu podia dizer que tentei te trazer de volta, mas você conseguiu me vencer. Assim, você poderia voltar pra Hogwarts e eu teria uma chance de salvar meus pais." Ele prendeu o fôlego por um segundo. "Eu... Quero voltar. Mas quero ficar com você. Então eu..."

"Você me deixou tomar a decisão por você."

Draco assentiu humildemente.

"Não posso fazer isso, Draco. Não posso ser responsável pelo que acontece com você ou – por mais que eu não goste deles – com seus pais. Não posso decidi se você fica ou não."

"Eu sei. Por isso eu decidi."

"E...?"

"Ainda estou aqui, certo?"

Ele esperou até que Harry murmurou algo que soou como, "é, eu acho," em reconhecimento.

"E meu pai... Ele é forte. Ele pode se cuidar. Ele saiu de Azkaban, não saiu? E minha mãe... Ele pode cuidar dela. Eles vão ficar bem. Certo?"

Harry hesitou, um pouco demais. Quando percebeu a maneira súbita como os ombros de Draco caíram, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Draco, tenho certeza de que seus pais vão..."

"Pára. Eu disse pra não vacilar. Não. Eu não devia ter perguntado isso, de qualquer forma."

"Vou perguntar de novo: quer voltar pra eles?"

Draco deixou a cabeça pender para frente. "O que aconteceria se eu voltasse? Já falei. Eu morreria. Você morreria. Minha mãe pode já estar morta, de qualquer forma. Ela era quem não queria que eu fizesse isso desde o começo e olha só o que aconteceu. Por que não a escutei?"

Harry deu um meio sorriso. "Desde quando você escuta alguém?"

Draco espelhou a expressão. "Isso." Seu rosto morreu de novo. "Quais são as minhas chances? Digo, pra valer? Talvez minha mãe estivesse certa. Tanta gente tentou te tirar da escola. Meu pai disse que a maioria foi pega pelo pessoal do Dumbledore antes de conseguir se aproximar de Hogwarts. Só um conseguiu chegar perto e foi pego quase imediaamente. Nunca considerei muito a hipótese de falhar, mas e se eu falhasse?"

"Er... Então não estaríamos aqui."

Draco respirou devagar, sentindo uma pontada de dor no peito.

"Draco?"

Ele segurou Harry pela manga e parou de repente, olhando no rosto de Harry. "O que acontece quando alguém desaponta o Lorde das Trevas?"

Draco esperou até ver a compreensão no rosto de Harry, então assentiu e soltou a manga de Harry. "Eu estava tão focado em pegar você, que não avaliei os riscos. Não importava. Consegui apanhar você, mas pulei do navio antes de completar minha missão. Fui um desapontamento para o Lorde das Trevas e um traidor. Você sabe o que ele faz com traidores. Agora tenho uma nova missão – uma missão minha -, mas mesmo que eu conseguisse nos fazer chegar em casa vivos, isso só me tornaria um desapontamento maior para o Lorde das Trevas. Me afasta ainda mais de onde eu _deveria _estar. A completa antítese do que eu deveria fazer. Isso faz sentido?"

"Faz."

"É só que se – quando voltarmos... Ah, porra, eu vou estar em perigo diante dos seus amigos em Hogwarts, no ministério e o perigo ainda maior diante do Lorde das Trevas. Ele vai me encontrar. Tenho certeza que agora ele está com tanta raiva de mim quanto tem de você. Não vê, Harry? Ambos os lados vão querer minha cabeça numa bandeja. Não tenho saída. Não tenha zona segura. Sou um homem marcado. Não posso nem começar a imaginar o que vai acontecer se eu falhar amanhã à noite, mas seu conseguir, Você-Sabe-Quem vai querer me matar ainda mais. Você sabe que ele nunca pára."

"Bem..." Harry falou consigo mesmo suavemente por um momento. "Você vai estar em Hogwarts logo. Não acho que Voldemort vai pegar você dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, não com Dumbledore lá."

"Harry, eu fui capaz de..."

"Não começa com isso. Eu sei que você me capturou. Mas sabe, eu andei pensando. Dumbledore é bem esperto. Eu sei que você pensa que ele não é tudo lá, mas se não fosse, por que o Lorde das Trevas teria medo dele? Eu acho que talvez... Só talvez... Você se safou do que fez porque Dumbledore não pensava o pior de você. Ele costuma estar certo sobre as pessoas. Talvez ele tenha pensado que você não faria nada tão ruim."

Draco rosnou ironicamente. "Isso não seria a prova de que ele _não _é tão esperto assim?"

"Você escapou comigo, caso tenha esquecido."

Draco apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

"Além do mais, você me capturou... Mas quem eles mandariam atrás de você? Crabbe e Goyle? Acha mesmo que gente como eles poderia pegar _você_?"

Draco meneou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. "Você sabe... Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Não muito, mas um pouco."

"Fico feliz de ouvir."

Usando a desculpa para mudar para um assunto mais leve, Draco começou a andar de novo e disse com suavidade, "Sabe o que é engrado? Eu realmente _estou _começando a sentir saudade do Greg e do Vince."

Harry deve ter entendido a mudança intencional de assunto, porque assumiu o mesmo tom casual. "Por que isso seria tão engraçado? Quero dizer, você disse que eles eram basicamente seus amigos pela ausência de outros, mas você não se conhecem desde que eram bem novos?"

"É."

"Então é perfeitamente natural sentir falta dele." Harry bateu no seu ombro uma vez. "E quem sabe? Talvez você possa falar com eles quando voltarmos. Você foi capaz de fazê-los fazer praticamente qualquer coisa a vinda inteira, não foi? Talvez você consiga dessa vez também."

Draco deu de ombros para si mesmo, mas foi capaz de atrasar sua reposta desviando de uma pequena vala. Mas depois de um momento, podia sentir a pressão do olhar de Harry, demandando uma resposta. Ele suspirou. "Não sei. Eu acho que sempre achei que fôssemos amigos porque nossos pais eram do mesmo círculo social. Só... Achei que era certo que eles sempre estariam lá. Estou fora desse círculo agora."

"Mas com certeza, nesse tempo todo que passaram juntos, vocês se tornaram mais que apenas conhecidos, não é?"

Era tentador se permitir acreditar nisso, mas Draco sabia o certo. Ainda assim, ele _tinha _compartilhado algumas lembranças agradáveis com seus dois valentões preferidos. "Sabe, quando éramos mais novos, antes de Hogwarts, Vincent veio a minha casa um dia, chorando. O pai dele tinha dito pra ele '_sair de casa, seu aborto inútil_'. Ele não mostrou sinais de magia até os oito anos e o pai dele era bem áspero até ele ter a carta de Hogwarts nas mãos. Eu meio que trouxe ele pra debaixo da minha asa naquele dia, e ensinei alguns dos meus feitiços favoritos com a varinha que meu avô tinha me dado escondido do meu pai. Isso deixou ele mais confiante e ele achou que talvez o pai ficasse orgulhoso dele um dia. Ele era tão leal, que faria qualquer coisa por mim."

Harry não disse nada e Draco ficou agradecido de que ele pudesse simplesmente ficar envolvido na lembrança.

"Gregory é o mais esperto. Ele até consegue ser um pouco esperto, quando ele não está procurando coisas pra esmagar. Eu suspeitava que ele ia sair com a Eleanor Bulstrode, a irmãzinha da Millie, até o fim do ano. Mas não quero ver nenhum filho."

Harry realmente riu com isso e Draco sorriu. "Ron e Hermione também, eu acho", Harry disse, "se eles conseguirem se descobrir ao mesmo tempo."

Dessa vez, Draco riu. "Todo mundo sabe a respeito desses dois. Óbvio. Até eu sei que eles brigam feito marido e mulher. Triste, de verdade. Aquelas crianças iam ter o pior cabelo do mundo..."

"Draco!" Harry disparou, mas Draco podia ver que ele se divertia com a imagem mental de crianças com cabelo armado e bem vermelho. "E quanto a você? A nossa querida e velha Pansy Parkinson não tem chance com os encantos da vida de casada?"

Instantaneamente, o estômago de Draco se contraiu com o pensamento. "Eu já expliquei a você, _Potter, _que eu fiz par com a Pansy pra agradar meu pai. Além do mais, quando mais eu afastava a Pansy, mais ela grudava em mim. Nem no Vince eu jogaria aquela cara de buldogue."

"Você nunca vai me contar com quem você quer sair, não é?"

Draco olhou para Harry com uma expressão acuada. "Deixa eu colocar dessa forma: não há garotas em Hogwarts que me despertem interesse,"

"Bom, talvez você possa fazer o Crabbe virar garota", Harry disse sem perder tempo.

Draco quase tropeçou nos próprios pés e parou de repente. "Não sei se essa imagem me faz querer chorar ou vomitar."

"Se for vomitar, por favor, vira a cabeça pra lá."

Draco fez uma careta e disse, "Sua solidariedade é impressionante. Além do mais, se Vince fosse garota, Gregory esqueceria tudo sobre Eleanor."

"Hmm, sempre achei esses dois muito próximos," Harry disse.

Surpreso de ouvir Harry dizer aquilo, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sabia que eu encontrei os dois dormindo juntos num armário apertadinho uma vez sem as vestes?"

"Sério?" Harry perguntou incredulamente.

"É, e tem coisa mais estranha ainda. Ele ficaram agindo engraçado a noite toda e de repente saíram correndo juntos. E depois eu os encontrei no armário. Eles demoravam um tempão pra acordar e estavam com cobertura de bolo na cara inteira."

Por um instante, Harry tinha o olhar mais abestado no rosto, um segundo antes de cair perto de uma árvore, rindo tanto que lágrimas saíam do canto dos olhos. "Ai, meu... Eu totalmente esqueci... Eu devia ter pensando nisso... HAHAHA!"

Draco ficou olhando, pensando se Harry tinha finalmente ficado doido. "Er, Harry?"

"Isso é a coisa mais engraçada... Não acredito que eles ainda... Ha!"

"Você poderia, por gentileza, explicar que piada insana é essa, porque eu tô perdido aqui", Draco disse, com um toque de impaciência.

Depois de outro momento de riso incontrolável, Harry se acalmou, inclinou-se para frente e se levantou. "Longa história", ele disse depressa, ainda sem fôlego. Olhou para baixo e disse, como se notasse com o canto dos olhos. "Olha! Congorsa!"

Draco levou apenas uma fração de segundo para perceber que Harry não estava apenas usando uma tática para fugir do assunto; realmente tinha encontrado a planta. A curiosidade de Draco quanto às gargalhadas de Harry foi ofuscada por uma onda de entusiasmo. Ajoelhou-se tão rápido quanto pôde e começou a coletar as pequenas flores azuis, talos e tudo.

"Só faltam dois ingredientes", Harry disse quietamente, ao puxar as plantinhas. "Só mais dois." Ele olhou para Draco. "A gente consegue, não consegue?"

Draco olhou para Harry, para as flores em suas mãos e de volta para Harry. Reunindo forças para sorrir o mais bravamente que podia, ele assentiu. "É, a gente consegue."

Ao tirar o lenço do bolso, no qual colocou as outras plantas, continuou olhando para Harry. Era bom vê-lo rir de novo. Esse era o Harry com o qual ele se preocupava tanto e era o Harry que precisava ver agora.

Depois que as flores foram guardadas, os dois estavam caminhando de novo e Draco deu uma leve cotovelada em Harry. "Então, Potter, me conta o que foi que você fez com o Vince e o Gregory."

"Er..."

* * *

Na hora em que Harry terminou de explicar o incidente com a Poção Polissuco, Draco estava se divertindo tanto que teve que parabenizar mentalmente Harry por um plano tão brilhante. Ou, mais especificamente, o plano brilhante de Granger. É claro, ainda estava pasmo pelo fato de que _Harry Potter _tivesse sido capaz de entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina debaixo do seu nariz, mas a imagem de Vincent e Gregory com a cara coberta de doces... Era boa demais.

"Sempre disse que eles iam morrer pela boca", Draco exclamou melodramaticamente.

"Ah, fala sério, a gente não envenenou nem nada."

"Isso porque deve ter sido a Granger que fez a poção. Se fosse você ou Weasley..." Ele deixou a voz morrer sugestivamente, o que lhe fez ganhar um empurrãozinho. "Ei, cuidado aí! Eu tô quebrado, lembra?"

"É, eu sei", Harry disse levemente. "Como é que tá?"

"Eu poderia dançar a valsa bruxa." Diante do olhar de desprezo e desaprovação de Harry, Draco revirou os olhos. "Não tá melhor, não tá pior. Eu vou ficar bem até a gente ter que subir a próxima colina."

"Acho que a gente vai poder ficar aqui nesse vale por um tempo, na verdade", Harry disse ao sacar a varinha. Ele a enfeitiçou rapidamente e assentiu em satisfação. "Tá indo bastante para o sul."

"Tudo bem... Harry, lembra da Professora Sprout dizendo alguma coisa sobre _onde _essas plantas costumam crescer?"

"Nada." Harry pisou num pedaço de madeira e ofereceu a Draco sua mão para ajudá-lo. "Quero dizer, visco geralmente dá em árvores grandes, não é? Tem árvores em todo lugar, então só é questão de encontrar. Mas eu não faço idéia de onde podemos encontrar o teixo."

Draco grunhiu ao colocar o peso no tornozelo ruim, então respirou de alívio quando finalmente tinha os pés e a bengala no chão de novo. "Bom, muitas dessas árvores aqui _podem _ter visco... mas só vi teixo em cemitérios. Costuma ter um pouco no terreno da Mansão Malfoy, mas minha mãe mandou arrancar."

"Ah", Harry disse distraidamente. "Me pergunto por quê."

"Não faço idéia. Acho que ela disse que não gostava da magia que eles soltam. Talvez fizessem ela pensar em morte. Não é exatamente um pensamento agradável toda vez que se vai passear naqueles jardins."

"A varinha de Voldemort é feita de teixo."

Com isso, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "E como você esbarrou nessa pequena informação?"

Harry apenas deu de ombros e Harry assumiu isso como uma deixa de que Harry não se importava muito a ponto de discutir os detalhes. Depois de um momento, Harry disse, "Mas a varinha dele tem o mesmo miolo que a minha. Penas da mesma fênix. Mas a minha é feita de azevinho."

"Azevinho, hein?" Draco pensou alto, processando a informação. "Isso é um simbolismo interessante. Tenho que dar uma olhada quando chegar em casa."

"Interessante em que sentido?"

"Bom, é que é interessante porque teixo é amplamente considerada uma árvore da morte, enquanto azevinho tem uma magia protetora bem forte. Não sei muito a respeito, mas, como eu disse, vou olhar quando chegar em casa."

"Casa... Hogwarts?"

Imediatamente, Draco sentiu seu estômago pular. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. É, Hogwarts."

Harry assentiu, solidário. "Draco, você acha que vai voltar pra casa um dia?"

A pergunta foi tão subida que Draco começou a responder antes de perceber o que havia sido perguntado. "Bem, eu... Ah." Ele tentou fazer uma careta, mas mac conseguiu franzir o cenho. "Metade de mim desesperadamente quer voltar, mas a outra metade está com muito medo. Talvez, algum dia... se Você... não, _quando _Você-Sabe-Quem tiver caído, eu possa voltar."

Harry assentiu tristemente. "Bom, acho que isso quer dizer que vou ter que vencê-lo, não é?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não é exatamente essa a razão que eu esperava que você fosse usar para vencê-lo."

"Mas é uma razão tão boa quanto qualquer uma, certo?"

"Não muito."

"Então qual é uma boa razão?", Harry diz, rabugento. "Tenho que vencê-lo porque aquela profecia idiota mandou e _quero _vencê-lo por mais razões do que eu consigo contar, então por que não acrescentar mais uma ao monte?"

"Bom, quando você fala assim... Certo, só tenha certeza de que minha razão está no topo da lista, porque eu venho primeiro, tá?"

"Certamente", Harry disse, soando absolutamente sério, mas então ele repentinamente esticou a mão e tocou o topo da cabeça de Draco do jeito mais protetor que podia.

"Corta essa!" Draco disparou, afastando a mão de Harry como a um mosquito irritante.

"Claro", Harry disse, mas um instante depois, esticou-se e mexeu no cabeço bagunçado de Draco.

"Merlin! Não!", Draco exclamou fingindo horror. "Tudo menos o cabelo! Você tá me matando! Aaaah!" Ele empurrou Harry e fez um estardalhaço enquanto esticava o cabelo o melhor que podia.

Harry ria dele com gosto. "Ora, Draco. Você sabe que cabelo bagunçado é a última moda. Toda a revolta. As garotas amam. Talvez você pudesse tingir o seu de preto."

Draco virou o rosto e se recusou a olhar o rosto divertido de Harry. "Absoluta atrocidade fashion", ele grunhiu para si próprio. "Como permitem que você ande por aí com um ninho assim está além da minha compreensão. E sugerir que eu _algum dia _mudaria minhas excelentes madeixas, marca registrada, por qualquer razão..."

Foi interrompido pelo som de um galho quebrando e um grito surpreso.

"Harry!" Draco girou para ver onde Harry estava um momento atrás, mas não havia ninguém. Então houve um gemido. "Harry?"

"Aqui embaixo... Bem do que eu preciso... outro maldito buraco no chão. Ai, minha bunda."

Draco tomou um passo e olhou para baixo, surpreso de que não tivesse visto antes. Harry estava sentado num buraco quadrado, com mais ou menos sete palmos de profundidade, tão cheio de visgos e plantas que havia quase se misturado à paisagem.

"Acho que isso é a fundação de alguma casa velha", Harry disse, levantando-se estranhamente, esfregando seu traseiro dolorido. "Caramba, isso dói. É pra eu aprender a olhar por onde ando. Mas olha, você pode ver umas pedras embaixo dos visgos ali. Parece que costumava ter uma cabana aqui, há muito tempo."

"É. Você tá bem?"

"Tô, sério", Harry disse distraidamente, ainda esfregando a parte de trás ao olhar ao seu redor. "Vou ficar bem roxo aqui, mas é só isso. As plantas amorteceram a queda. Mas o que será que os restos de uma cabana estão fazendo aqui no meio do nada?"

"Não sei", Draco respondeu. Olhou para cima e observou a área. Primeiro não viu nada de especial... Mas analisando melhor... "Tem uma parede de pedra um pouco longe daqui", ele disse, apontando por cima do ombro. "E eu posso estar errado, mas tem outra fundação perto."

"Maravilha", Harry disse, embora seu tom de voz indicasse que ele não se importava. "Civilização. Bem o que a gente esperava. Pena que, ah é, estamos uns _cem anos atrasados._"

"Na verdade, pode ser um sinal de que estamos perto de Hogwarts. Quero dizer, é um castelo antigo... Costumava ter uns rodeando os vilarejos."

Harry pareceu considerar. "Talvez você esteja certo. Mas primeiro preciso sair dessa merda de buraco." Ele andou até onde Draco estava, em pé acima dele, olhando para baixo.

Draco sorriu de leve. "Você tem um hábito de descobrir essas coisas do jeito difícil, não é?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Não dá pra se calar e me dar a mão logo?"

Draco riu e se abaixou. Um momento depois, grunhindo um pouco, conseguiu içar Harry o bastante para eu ele escalasse as pedras cheias de limo ao redor da velha fundação. "Eu realmente me lembro de ter visto um mapa da área ao redor de Hogwarts", Draco disse enquanto Harry se limpava. "Estava na biblioteca do meu pai. Mostrava um assentamento trouxa uns cinqüenta quilômetros ao norte e nordeste de Hogwarts. Pode ser isso. Então ao menos temos uma idéia de onde estamos."

"O que aconteceu com esse lugar? Obviamente, não tem mais trouxas agora."

"Bom, costumava haver trouxas nessa parte da Escócia, mas em 1793, os trouxas começaram a chegar perto demais de Hogwarts em times de caça, tão perto que podem ter penetrado as ilusões ao redor do castelo, especialmente se houvesse um nascido trouxa entre eles com poderes adormecidos. Você nunca leu 'Hogwarts, uma história'?"

Harry gemeu. "Até você!"

"O quê?"

"Esquece. Só... continua. O que estava dizendo?"

Draco não deu importância ao comportamento estranho de Harry. "Resumindo, o vilarejo inteiro foi remanejado e as lembranças dos trouxas alteradas e as ilusões e feitiços repelentes de trouxas completamente reprogramados e fortalecidos."

"Isso não soa muito bem, de alguma forma", Harry disse com um toque de rebeldia. "Simplesmente mover uma vila inteira sem o consentimento deles." Ele começou a andar de novo, embora estranhamente.

Draco balançou a cabeça para si próprio e mancou até alcançá-lo. "Por que não? Os trouxas não sabiam de nada e nós os impedimos de se meterem com a gente. _Você _ia querer que uma facção de trouxas armados prontos pra caçar de repente aparecesse na porta da frente de Hogwarts?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas, pela expressão de descontentamento, era bem óbvio que não tinha uma resposta que gostaria de dar. "Só não aprovo a idéia de forçar as pessoas a deixar seus lares. Tinha que ter um jeito melhor."

Draco olhou para Harry com um olhar paciente, ainda que paternal. "Quando você pensar em um, me fala. Se os trouxas continuassem a se assentar na área, podiam ter se expandido o suficiente para encontrar Hogsmead. Era melhor tirá-los de lá cedo e então dar a eles a ilusão de que a região inteira era inóspita e inabitável. Consegue imaginar uma cidade trouxa inteira, com as estradas enormes cortando o lugar? Trouxas acidentalmente entrando em um nascido trouxa novinho não muito esperto deixando os amigos trouxas entrarem no campo de quadribol no meio da partida? Problemas infinitos, você sabe. Existe uma razão por que os trouxas devem ser mantidos longe do mundo bruxo."

Harry murmurou alguma coisa disfarçadamente.

Segurando um riso, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Quê? Que foi isso?"

"Eu disse 'você tem razão'", Harry disparou. Olhou para baixo em direção a outra fundação deserta pela qual passavam. "Só queria que tivesse um jeito melhor."

"Harry, enquanto houver diferença entre as pessoas, vai haver motivos pra separar esses grupos."

A vabeça de Harry levantou de repente, os olhos queimando. "É sério?"

"Bom, é que faz sentido. E tem muitas razões pra isso. Ora, Harry... você não acabou de concordar que manter os trouxas fora do mundo bruxo era uma boa idéia?"

Harry não pareceu abalado por isso. "Eu posso entender como deixar uma comunidade trouxa crescer junto a Hogwarts pode causar problemas, mas o jeito como você disse isso... Você sabe o que é racismo?"

"Han?" Draco meneou a cabeça em honesta confusão.

Harry sorriu obscuramente. "Certo, pensa desse jeito... Blaise Zabini é seu amigo?"

"Ora, é claro... ou ao menos era, tanto quanto qualquer sonserino do meu ano. E por que não será? Um bruxo puro-sangue direito, de uma família de bruxos e bruxas fortes."

"Em outras palavras, não faz nenhuma diferença pra você a cor da pele dele, certo?"

No mínimo, aquilo confundiu Draco ainda mais. "E por que eu me importaria com isso? O pacote não importa. E daí se ele é negro? É o que corre nas suas veias, não a cor da embalagem."

"Então se o sangue é o mesmo, as pessoas têm igual valor, certo?"

"Certo", Draco respondeu, tentando soar seguro, mas alguma coisa no tom de Harry o fazia cauteloso. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry pegou sua adaga. "Harry, o que..."

"Eu sou mestiço, certo?"

"Bom, tecnicamente, é, eu acho..."

"E você é puro-sangue."

"É claro, mas o que..."

"Então nosso sangue é diferente, certo?"

Draco sabia o que ele estava fazendo uma fração de segundo antes que ele fizesse. "Harry, espera!"

Com um lampejo da adaga, um filete vermelho preencheu a palma da mão esquerda de Harry. Por um momento, Draco ficou com medo de que Harry fosse cortá-lo, mas, em vez disso, Harry esticou a adaga para ele, o cabo primeiro. "Sua vez", ele disse, inexpressivo, "prova que sangue-puro é diferente."

Compelido a fazê-lo, Draco nem tremeu ao sentir a lâmina cortar a mão, embora a visão de seu próprio sangue fizesse seu estômago rodar um pouco. Ele não encarou por muito tempo até que a mão ilesa de Harry o agarrou pelo pulso. Ele colocou suas mãos cortadas próximas. Dois cortes brilhantes lado a lado, brilhando sob o sol da tarde. Eram idênticos em cada aspecto: o tom, a matiz, o jeito como o líquido carmesim empoçava devagar nas palmas de suas mãos.

"Então, do que é que você sabe..." Harry disse, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Os dois parecem sangue pra mim. E tem uma notícia de última hora, Draco. Sangue trouxa é igualzinho. E sabe-se lá por que alguns supostos 'puro-sangue' têm filhos abortos e trouxas algumas vezes têm filhos bruxos ou bruxas, eu acho que, seja qual for a razão, não tem muito a ver com o sangue em si. Talvez mágica tenha uma vontade própria. Quem sabe por que algumas pessoas nascem com magia e outras não? Se você acordasse amanhã de manhã e, de repente, não conseguisse conjurar um feitiço sequer, isso faria de você um ser humano pior?"

Atordoado pelo assalto, Draco balbuciou a primeira resposta que veio à mente. "Meu... meu pai diria isso. Ele também me desonraria."

Por apenas um momento, o olhar duro de Harry suavizou-se. "Eu não faria isso, você sabe." Então sua carranca voltou. "E você já sabe o que eu penso sobre seu pai, de qualquer forma. Mas e se você tivesse nascido de trouxas? Golpe de sorte. Nascido de trouxas, mas sendo capaz de fazer magia... você não ia querer aprender a usar essa habilidade?"

"Eu..." Qualquer desculpa estúpida na qual poderia pensar foi interrompida pelo olhar no rosto de Harry. "Está bem, sim, eu ia querer. Já saquei, Potter. Você venceu." Draco recolheu sua mão e a inclinou, deixando o sangue pingar no chão. "Você sempre vence." Ele acrescentou de mau humor.

"Não, eu não. Eu já concordei que havia uma boa razão pra manter trouxas bem longe do mundo bruxo, mas... no nível mais básico de todos, somos todos apenas humanos, certo?"

"Eu acho", Draco murmurou. "Ainda não gosto deles."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Talvez um dia." Ele ergueu sua mão machucada e, subitamente, pareceu um pouco encabulado. "Você se importaria... er... de consertar? Você é bom com cortes e arranhões, se eu me lembro bem."

Draco respirou fundo e se forçou a relaxar um pouco. Sacou a varinha, mirou na mão de Harry e, um instante depois, o corte havia se curado sem deixar vestígio. Por um longo momento, Draco olhou para a palma de sua mão; estava perfeitamente macia, sem sequer uma deixa de cicatriz. Ele se perguntou como seria para os trouxas, que seriam obrigados a deixar sarar naturalmente e quanto tempo isso levaria. Um dia? Mais? Draco não sabia. Nunca estivera sem magia. Uma existência assim pareceu assustadora de repente.

Ele foi afastado de seus pensamentos quando Harry começou a andar de novo. Conforme Draco recomeçava a andar, sentia a dor aguda e penetrante, agora familiar, em seu tornozelo a cada passo e foi atingido de novo por como estava acostumado a ter tudo pronto instantaneamente com magia. Quantas vezes ouvira dizer que magia não era a solução de tudo? Bem poucas, ele avaliou, mas as pessoas a dizerem isso eram geralmente professores – pessoas que queriam fazê-lo trabalhar por conta própria. Seu pai sempre dissera que magia e poder eram as respostas para todos os problemas da vida. Draco sorriu obscuramente pensando nisso. Mais uma vez, seu pai estava errado sobre alguma coisa. Ele odiava pensamentos assim. Esperando se distrair, ele olhou para Harry ao lado, que estava olhando para frente ao andar, a expressão mais séria no rosto.

"Draco, você sabia que trouxas costumavam matar ou escravizar uns aos outros por diferenças tão pequenas quanto cor de pele? E religião? Raças inteiras consideravam-se superior a outras.

_Aquilo _sim era uma distração. "O quê? Você está de brincadeira."

"Não, não estou. Alguns deles ainda fazem isso."

Draco riu de escárnio diante da absoluta estupidez daquilo. "E que tipo de desculpa esses bárbaros tinham?"

Harry deu a ele um olhar de supremo desgosto. "E importa? Eles são só trouxas, certo?"

"Harry, dá pra dizer aonde quer chegar e pronto? Tenho certeza que até os trouxas tinham alguma razão ou algo racional pra essa merda, mesmo que a desculpa fosse patética."

"Ah, claro, tinham muitas razões. O de sempre, sabe. Como grupos de pessoas que tem peles diferentes, ou religiões diferentes, eram inerentemente diferentes e, portanto, inferiores. Se grupos e culturas eram diferentes, deveriam ser mantidas o mais afastados possível ou controlados quando conveniente, ou mesmo escravizados e mortos quando fosse apropriado ao grupo mais poderoso."

"Isso... isso... ah, merda. É o que eu acabei de dizer, não é?"

Harry assentiu, ainda sem olhar para Draco. "Há poucas décadas, milhões de pessoas morreram, tudo em nome do 'puro-sangue'. E eles eram trouxas, falando sobre trouxas. Onze milhões, ou mais, mortos. Sem razão nenhuma."

"Espera um minuto... umas décadas atrás...", Draco disse devagar. "Um doido chamado Hister, certo?"

"Hitler. Mas é."

Draco sentiu-se ficar dormente, como se suas veias transportassem água gelada. "Meu pai me falou sobre isso. Ele... ele disse que Grindelwald havia começado a trabalhar com algum líder trouxa em uma terra central da Europa, usando os trouxas para ajudar a dizimar ainda mais trouxas... mas meu pai disse que o plano nunca chegou tão longe." Ele engoliu a bile subindo em sua garganta. "Eu nunca soube... que eram tantos... onze _milhões_?"

Ele olhou para Harry, que não parecia estar muito melhor. Na verdade, Harry estava num tom distinto de verde. "Era... um _bruxo _por trás do Holocausto?"

Tudo que Draco pôde fazer foi assentir.

Harry parecia que ia chorar. Ou vomitar. Ou os dois. Ele engoliu em seco uma vez e falou como se não conseguisse levar o ar até os pulmões. "Temos que ir andando. Temos que chegar em casa."

"É."

"Eu me lembro do Professor Binns dizendo na aula de História da Magia... a única coisa que eu realmente lembro daquela matéria... mais porque eu ouvi falar de Voldemort e acordei... é que Voldemort é pior que Grindelwald. Se alguma coisa é pior do que causar a morte de mais de onze milhões de pessoas _e _causar a maior guerra já conhecida... Draco, não podemos deixá-lo vencer. Meu Deus... temos que pará-lo."

Draco nunca ouvira Harry falar com tanto fervor antes. Era como se a escala da batalha tivesse tomado proporções inteiramente novas. Nem Draco podia ignorar. Nunca havia lhe ocorrido quanto derramamento de sangue poda haver. _Onze milhões. _E todo o que ele queria pessoalmente era manter trouxas longe de Hogwarts e não ser superado por um deles. Nunca ocorrera a ele como a questão era séria. Subitamente, pensando em todo aquele derramamento de sangue, a pureza do sangue em questão não parecia mais tão importante. Draco reafirmou sua resolução. "Nós vamos, Harry. Nós vamos."

* * *

Eles andaram em silêncio pelas reminiscências da vila. Ocasionalmente, eles podiam ver onde estiveram algumas estradas, incluindo alguns pedaços da pavimentação que não haviam sido completamente consumidos pelo tempo e pela natureza, e eles seguiram um deles através da cidade. Os campos haviam se transformado há muito tempo em floresta, mas podiam ser distinguidos pelos muros de pedra cruzando a paisagem. As delimitações de poços ainda pontilhavam a vila aqui e ali, mas estavam cheios de folhas mortas e folhagem. E é claro que havia fundações de velhas casas e cabanas. Tudo o mais se fora. Nas sombras extensivas da noite, parecia morta, o esqueleto seco de uma cidade. E em razão da discussão de pouco tempo atrás, Draco estava tendo arrepios severos.

"Vou ficar feliz quando sairmos daqui", Draco disse, mais para si que para Harry. "É um pouco sinistro."

"Sei o que quer dizer", Harry disse em um voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Parece um cemitério."

Harry fez um barulho com a garganta, mas não disse nada de verdade. Fraco fez uma careta e olhou para baixo, decidido a manter o olhar no caminho sob seus pés; era melhor que olhar por aí. Ainda assim, até a presença do silêncio da vila morta era opressivo e Harry não estava ajudando. Eles só precisavam chegar ao fim da velha vila e voltar à floresta normal para continuarem sua procura. Enquanto isso, Draco não podia afastar a sensação que as relíquias do vilarejo trouxa eram velhas lápides, marcando os fantasmas do passado.

"Merda", Harry disse.

A cabeça de Draco se ergueu. "Que foi?" Ele olhou a seu redor nervosamente como se seus medos opacos da vila fantasma se solidificassem em seu estômago. Não havia sinais de nada fora do comum, nenhuma ameaça imediata. Ele olhou para seu companheiro. "Harry?"

Harry encarava reto, olhos arregalados, como se estivesse vendo Voldemort em pessoa. Não disse nada, apenas apontou. Draco seguiu a linha de seus dedos. Primeiro não viu nada. Depois viu o arco característico de um túmulo antigo. Era um velho cemitério trouxa. E crescendo ao redor do cemitério...

"Árvore de teixo!", Draco exclamou. Esquecendo tudo o mais, ele se apressou o máximo que seu joelho permitia. Chegou perto do cemitério e foi direto para a árvore mais próxima. Eram grandes e bem velhas, mas a espécie era inegável. Draco já estava sacando a adaga do cinto para retirar um ramo quando notou que Harry não estava çá. Ele olhou por cima do ombro. "Harry?"

Harry estava em pé atrás no caminho, parecendo pálido, quase assombrado. Não se movera de onde estava desde que apontara para o cemitério.

"Harry, você vem?"

Harry assentiu rijamente e começou a andar em direção de Draco. Satisfeito de Harry ter superado qualquer coisa que o incomodava, Draco voltou-se à tarefa de cortar a madeira áspera. Talvez Harry só estivesse pasmo de ter encontrado o penúltimo ingrediente tão de repente. Era uma surpresa, mas nada para ficar aborrecido.

O rangido de folhas secas atrás dele assegurou Draco de que Harry o alcançara. Alguns segundos depois, contudo, Draco ouviu um sussurro abafado. Ele abandonou o galho, virou-se e se deparou com uma visão desconcertante.

Harry estava inclinado pesadamente contra uma lápide, sua costa contra Draco. Seus ombros subiam e desciam rapidamente com respirações curtas e parecia que seus joelhos iriam ceder.

O ramo de teixo esquecido, Draco aproximou-se de Harry. Estava aponto de pegar Harry pelo ombro, mas parou perto. Mordeu o lábio de baixo por um momento, ponderando. "Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Preocupação ganhou a discrição de Draco e ele andou por trás da lápide para ver o rosto de Harry. Sua face ainda estava pálida e seus olhos não tinham foco, como se ele estivesse vendo algo muito distante, ou, como Draco suspeitava, há muito tempo.

"O que é, Harry?"

"Eu... mencionei a você uma vez", Harry disse, sem fôlego. "Embora eu não tenha dado muito detalhe. Nunca queria falar disso."

"Não sei do que você está falando. O que você me contou?"

"Eu disse que não quero falar disso". Ele soava ainda mais agitado.

"Conta?" Draco disse o mais gentil que pôde. "Por favor?"

Harry balançou a cabeça de novo. "Só quero sair daqui. Pega o teixo e vamos sair daqui. Eu preciso muito sair daqui."

Sentindo-se desconfortável sobre o silêncio abrupto de Harry, pelo bem de Harry e pela sua própria maldita curiosidade, Draco começou a se afastar, mas hesitou. "Harry..."

"_Por favor, _Draco. AGORA!"

"Tá bom, tô indo!", Draco respondeu, sem inclinação para discutir. "Deixa só eu terminar de cortar esse galho. Só um instante."

Harry assentiu e se levantou, embora sua postura indicasse como ele estava pronto para correr. Draco franziu o cenho, mas se virou para a árvore para terminar a tarefa sem mais palavras. Finalmente, com o galho enfiado no saquinho de viagem, seguiu Harry para longe do cemitério, entrando nas extensivas sombras da noite.

* * *

Com a tenda armada e o jantar comido, havia pouco a se fazer além de ir dormir. Entretanto era bastante óbvio que nenhum deles não ia simplesmente adormecer logo, especialmente Harry. Ele mal havia tocado em seu sanduíche. Só com muita insistência Draco conseguiu fazê-lo comer alguma coisa. Ele ficava apanhando gravetos e quebrando-os em pedaços bem pequenos até Draco exigir que ele parasse com esse comportamento enlouquecido. Sem dar mais atenção que isso, ele atirou para longe o graveto que estava destruindo no momento e sacou a varinha. Draco observou-o por fez minutos enquanto ele encarava as chamas roxas de uma fogueira mortiça enquanto girava o cabo da varinha entre os dedos.

"Planejando me azarar?", Draco perguntou pesarosamente.

"Han?" Harry ergueu o olhar, piscando, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Draco bufou, divertido, e arrancou alguns maços de grama. Começou a atirar os pedaços no fogo, um a um. A cada pedaço, o fogo mudava brevemente de roxo escuro para verde escuro e de volta ao roxo. "Só estava tentando conseguir sua atenção."

"Ah. Bom, você podia simplesmente ter dito 'Ei, Harry, posso falar com você?'"

Draco sorriu, cansado, e se remexeu sentado. "É, mas isso era mais engraçado. Vai me dizer por que está com a varinha como se estivesse esperando uma briga a qualquer momento?"

Harry deu de ombros, incerto. "Só segurando."

"Ah", disse Draco, soando intencionalmente descrente.

Harry não disse nada e, finalmente, Draco decidiu que era melhor se aproximar do assunto diretamente.

"Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu lá atrás?"

"Atrás onde?", Harry disse, na defensiva.

Seu tom deixava óbvio que ele sabia exatamente a que Draco estava se referindo, o que só irritava Draco ainda mais.

"Não me faça soletrar. O cemitério. Seu colapsozinho lá atrás. O que estava acontecendo?"

"Eu já disse pra você tudo o que eu queria dizer."

"Você não me disse nada!"

Harry franziu o cenho para ele. "Eu contei quando estávamos lá na masmorra... sobre a cicatriz no meu braço. A que Rabicho deixou, quando tirou meu sangue... para Voldemort."

Isso apenas confundiu Draco ainda mais. "Mas por que isso te incomodaria agora?"

Por um longo momento, Harry ficou em silêncio. "Aconteceu num cemitério", ele finalmente disse. "Igual àquele – velho, com o mato crescendo, lápides gastas pelo tempo, árvores de teixo. Aquilo... realmente me deixou desconfortável."

Compreensão surgiu em Draco. "Oh."

"Não acredito que isso me perturbou tanto."

"Dá pra entender", Draco disse. "Além do mais, você já estava exausto e estressado... As coisas te chateiam muito mais agora. Tá tudo bem."

"Não, não, não tá. Aconteceu há um ano. Devia estar tudo bem agora." Harry balançou a cabeça como se tentasse desanuvia-la e ficou em silêncio novamente.

Draco olhou para Harry tristemente, indeciso se deveria deixar Harry com seu silêncio, ou se deveria tentar extrair mais informação dele. Decidiu pelo meio termo. "Se quiser me falar a respeito, eu vou escutar."

Por um longo momento, Harry parecia que estava tentando resistir à maldição Imperius. Finalmente, sem fazer contato visual, ele falou.

"A Chave de Portal deixou Cedric e eu no meio de um cemitério antigo e, de repente, minha cicatriz começou a arder pior do que nunca. Eu não conseguia ver, mal conseguia funcionar. Foi aí que Rabicho matou Cedric. Então ele... ele..." A voz de Harry se perdeu.

Havia tanta dor em sua voz, como se cada palavra estivesse sendo arrastada de dentro dele à força, mas Draco queria ouvir, tanto quanto sabia que Harry precisava dizer.

"O que aconteceu, Harry?"

"Doía tanto que eu nem conseguia pensar direito. Eu nem tentei me defender quando Rabicho me arrastou até a lápide e me amarrou a ela. Ele me amordaçou – eu não podia nem gritar, mesmo que não adiantasse nada. Então... ele preparou o caldeirão e começou o ritual. Fragmentos de ossos do pai de Voldemort. Então Rabicho... isso quase me fez engasgar... ele cortou a própria mão. Eu fechei meu olhos, mas sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele gritou quando cortou. E aí ele veio até mim."

"Foi aí que ele tirou seu sangue, não foi?"

Um tremor profundo correu por Harry quando ele assentiu e Draco enfraqueceu em solidariedade.

"Eu não podia me mexer, não podia lutar." Harry soou desligado, sua voz inexpressiva, como se ele estivesse lendo palavras de um pergaminho. "Eu não podia fazer porra nenhuma pra impedi-lo. Eu estava indefeso. E quando Voldemort emergiu do caldeirão... os Comensais da Morte chegaram. Ele usou a maldição Cruciatus em mim na frente deles enquanto eu estava amarrado. Nada que eu pudesse fazer. Nada. Eu queria enfrentá-lo... e ganhei o que eu queria Ele os fez me desamarrarem... e me devolveu a varinha... e perguntou se tinham me ensinado a duelar. E duelamos."

A voz de Harry finalmente se partiu e o único som no acampamento era a respiração rasa de Harry e o farfalhar das folhas. Draco não precisou perguntar mais nada. Tinha finalmente entendido. Por um longo momento, ele ficou quieto, deixando as palavras de Harry penetrarem, enquanto Harry processava seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, Harry tossiu uma vez, duas vezes e seus olhos retomaram o foco, como se ele tivesse voltado à realidade.

"Não falei sobre isso desde a noite em que acontecer", ele disse calmamente. "Eu disse a Sirius e a Dumbledore logo depois de ter acontecido... mas estava tudo um borrão naquela hora. Eu tinha duelado com Voldemort e vi os ecos das pessoas que ele tinha matado, incluindo meus pais, e quase não escapei. Tentei esquecer isso por todo esse tempo, mas não consegui." Ele olhou para Draco, seu rosto pálido à luz do fogo. "Sinto muito."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Sente pelo quê?"

"Por ter fraquejado. Lá atrás, no cemitério. Eu... tinha jurado não dizer mais nada a esse respeito de novo." Harry respirou fundo. "Eu não queria nem ao menos mencionar pra ninguém. Era tão horrível."

Decidindo que poderia tocar Harry agora, Draco pousou uma mão experimental no ombro de Harry. "Você precisava fazer isso."

Harry pareceu confuso por um momento e então parecia que ele iria argumentar, mas, finalmente, ele deixou a cabeça pender. "É", ele disse, embora não parecesse estar falando sério.

Draco olhou para Harry tristemente, vendo a exaustão em seus ombros, a culpa, raiva e pesar evidentes em seu rosto. Harry não estava pronto para esquecer. Talvez ele não devesse esquecer; essas emoções poderiam ser mais um elemento do destino para estimular o desejo de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Talvez fosse mais um elemento destinado a _Harry Potter_.Draco tremeu ao pensar nisso e, pela primeira vez desde que ouviu o nome completo de Harry, Draco não sentiu vontade alguma de trocar de lugar com o Menino que Sobreviveu. Fama nenhuma valia isso.

De repente, Draco descobriu-se querendo ir até Harry e envolvê-lo em seus braços, como se apenas suas força de vontade pudesse proteger Harry de seu destino. Assim que esse pensamento entrou em sua mente, contudo, ele tratou de esmagá-lo. Se Harry seria capaz de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas, precisava ter a força para ficar sobre seus próprios pés, não recebendo mimos que só encorajariam a fraqueza.

_Esse é seu pai falando,_ uma vozinha lembrou-o. "Você não pode enfrentar tudo", Draco disse gentilmente.

"Mas eu acho que eu ia gostar de uma luta", Harry disse. Havia um toque raivoso em sua voz subitamente. "Melhor isso do que essa espera."

"Bom..." Draco arriscou devagar. "Eu me ofereceria pra entrar na briga, mas acho que meu tornozelo não suporta esse tipo de atividade."

Harry piscou de novo, mas, dessa vez, sua expressão estava diferente. "Isso não soa o tipo de coisa digna que eu imaginaria ver você fazendo."

Draco sentiu uma onda de calor subir às suas bochechas. "Na verdade, eu nunca fiz nada assim antes. Era uma atividade muito 'grosseira'... embora Vince e Gregory costumassem fazer isso. Honestamente, parecia divertido. O mais perto que eu cheguei foi aquela luta com você... e não tinha nada a ver com diversão."

Harry estava começando a sorrir, mas seu rosto ficou neutro novamente depois daquela lembrança. "Você sabe do que eu tô falando. Parece que eu não tô fazendo nada."

"Você tá fazendo. Harry, só temos agora mais um ingrediente pra coletar e mexer a poção leva cerca de duas horas e meia. Enquanto isso, a melhor coisa que você – e eu – podemos fazer é descansar."

"Você também não parece que tá se aprontando pra dormir." Harry disparou.

Reprimindo um gemido, Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Isso deve ser porque você tem nervosismo suficiente pra deixar _nós dois _acordados."

"Acho que não", Harry disse inexpressivamente, mas sem tanta aspereza quanto antes. "Você tem suas próprias preocupações."

Simples assim, Draco sentiu que os holofotes haviam se voltado para ele e podia sentir-se encolhendo e se escondendo atrás do tronco de árvore atrás dele. "Não fico preocupado com a poção", ele disse com toda a certeza que podia reunir.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Você tá preocupado com isso _e _tá preocupado com o que vai acontecer quando a gente voltar. Eu disse, vai ficar tudo bem."

"E –"

"Seus pais", Harry disse, sua voz repentinamente gentil. "Eu sei. Draco... e se eu prometesse que vai ficar tudo bem?"

"Como você pode prometer –" Draco começou a protestar, mas então alguma coisa no tom de Harry impediu-o de objetar mais. "O que você quer dizer?", ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Quero dizer... tenho essa sensação... que se chegamos a Hogwarts... vai ficar tudo bem. Tenho certeza disso."

"Não tenta me enganar. Eu sei que você é uma droga em Adivinhação, Potter."

Harry apenas sorriu. "Isso não é Adivinhação. É só uma coisa que eu sinto. Um instinto."

"Sério." A boca de Draco ficou subitamente seca. "Bom, Potter, conta mais sobre essa 'sensação' sua." Ele arrastou as palavras, tentando soar sarcástico. "O que teu instinto te diz?"

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Harry, dando lugar a uma máscara cuidadosa de indiferença. "Bom", ele disse devagar, "meu instinto me disse que a gente ia escapar de Voldemort."

_Mentiroso, _Draco queria dizer, mas não disse. Talvez Harry tivesse mesmo sentido que eles escapariam, de alguma forma. Podia ser verdade. Ao menos, Draco _queria _acreditar que Harry sabia. Ele meneou a cabeça devagar, indicando que Harry continuasse.

"Meu instinto me disse que conseguiríamos escapar dos Comensais."

Dessa vez, Draco assentiu.

"Eu sabia que o antídoto para a picada de cobra ia funcionar."

"Verdade..."

Harry inclinou-se para frente um pouco, sombras roxas do fogo brincando com o contorno de seu rosto. "Eu sei que vamos conseguir o último ingrediente. Eu sei que a poção vai funcionar."

"Isso", Draco sussurrou tão suave que nem sabia se Harry tinha ouvido.

Harry devia ter ouvido, porque ele se aproximou para se ajoelhar perto de Draco, fazendo contato visual através da escuridão. "Eu sei que vamos chegar em casa vivos. E eu _sei _que vai ficar tudo bem."

Algo no jeito como Harry havia dito aquilo não deixava espaço para um argumento, embora o coração de Draco estivesse batendo mais rápido que o normal. Antes de as palavras sequer se registrarem, ele disse em voz alta, "Eu acredito em você. Mas... por quê? Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

Finalmente, Harry sorriu de novo. "Porque eu confio em você e porque eu acredito em você. Você disse que daria tudo certo, não é? Então eu tô só devolvendo o conselho. E você significa tanto pra mim que eu tenho muita certeza que tudo vai ficar bem quando chegarmos em casa. Eu não vou _deixar _ser de outro jeito." Ele riu, mas soou um pouco desajeitado. "Eu espero não ter que explicar isso, seu sacana."

Draco levou um momento para perceber que não estava respirando bem. Ele tremeu, tossiu. "Acho que nós dois precisamos dormir um pouco", ele disse.

Harry sentou-se de volta e assentiu. "Eu sei. Só não consigo."

"Eu podia te dar um feitiço sonífero, se você quiser."

Harry subitamente pareceu cauteloso. "Não quero estar enfeitiçado pra dormir e incapaz de acordar se alguma coisa acontecer."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não é assim. É um feitiço que auxilia o sono. Ajuda a dormir relaxando você, mas depois que você dorme a magia vai embora sozinha pra você acordar normalmente."

"Bem, acho que não faria mal... Só não gosto de gente conjurando feitiços em mim que... er... tiram parte do meu controle."

Draco assentiu. "Posso entender isso, especialmente pra você. É um feitiço muito suave. Vai te deixar meio morno e relaxado e vai ajudar a dormir quando você quiser. Não faz você sentir que não é o mesmo nem nada assim."

Harry ainda parecia incerto. "Eu não sei..."

"Você _precisa _dormir um pouco, Harry."

"Você também." Harry disparou de volta, soando na defensiva.

"Prometo que vou dormir assim que você estiver roncando."

Harry fez uma carranca. "Eu não ronco."

Diante disso, Draco riu. "Ronca quando está dormindo de costas."

"Beleza então", Harry disse, soando distintamente ofendido. "Vou me certificar de dormir de costas, só pra te deixar acordado."

"Então isso significa que você vai me deixar usar o feitiço?"

Por um momento, pareceu que Harry recusaria, mas então, com a carranca ainda firme em seu rosto, ele pegou a capa, passou-a pelos ombros, engatinhou para a tenda e deitou de lado. "Tudo bem, vai em frente. Fica à vontade."

Rindo um pouco, Draco sacou a varinha. "Se eu te enfeitiçar com sua cara torcida assim, pode ficar desse jeito pra sempre."

A carranca dissolveu-se em um olhar de apreensão. "Não pode!"

"Não, não pode. Mas sua reação valeu a ameaça. Agora relaxa." Ele mirou a varinha para a testa de Harry, que se contraiu, e murmurou, "_Sommeilis._"

O efeito foi imediato. Ele podia ver a tensão no rosto e na postura de Harry drenando-se. Um momento depois, um bocejo dividiu o rosto de Harry.

"Hum, você tem razão", Harry murmurou. "É muito bom. Meio quentinho e gostoso."

Draco revirou os olhos. "Acho que um 'eu disse' cai bem agora."

"Não precisa ficar assim", Harry disse, soando ainda mais sonolento. "Eu disse que confiava em você. Só... hum... preciso de um cochilo."

Draco riu um pouco mais e apertou a capa mais ao redor dos ombros de Harry, conforme ele se acomodava sob ela.

"Obrigado, Draco."

"Quando quiser, Harry. Quando quiser."

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se e os últimos traços de tensão fugiram de seu corpo. Draco continuou olhando, sentindo um protecionismo preencher seu peito, bem como uma preocupação melancólica. Ele esticou as mãos e tirou os óculos de Harry devagar e colocou-os perto da tenda. O rosto de Harry parecia tão inocente quando ele estava dormindo e veio à mente de Draco a primeira vez que vira Harry assim: a noite em que o capturara. Havia tirado os óculos de Harry e jogado-o no chão. Para todos os efeitos, parecia adormecido, mas, na verdade, havia sido drogado. O contraste severo entre aquela noite, mal fazia três semanas, e agora, olhando para o rosto de um amigo adormecido, agitou alguma coisa dentro de Draco bem maior que protecionismo. Era culpa pelo que havia feito, mas obscurecida por algo que ele não sabia bem nomear. Seja lá o que fosse, percorria seu corpo de um jeito quente e espesso.

Em uma tentativa de distrair-se da sensação estranha abrindo espaço em seu peito, Draco tateou pelo bolso da frente da mochila. Finalmente foi recompensado com a sensação de um objeto pequeno e macio entre seus dedos. Puxou-o de dentro, colocando-o na palma da mão. Mirou a varinha e removeu o feitiço diminuidor do objeto. Um segundo depois, um urso de pelúcia revoltante de tão feio balançava precariamente em sua mão. Sorrindo, ele pegou a capa de Harry, ergueu-a e gentilmente meteu o ursinho sob o braço de Harry. Para o prazer de Draco, Harry apertou o ursinho contra si.

Draco estava sentando contra a árvore novamente quando Harry murmurou em voz alta, "Valeu, Draco. Isso foi legal."

"De nada", Draco respondeu, a sensação quente tornando-se ainda mais forte. "Boa noite, Harry."

"Boa noite, Draco. Hum... te amo."

Em uma fração de segundo, Draco sentiu cada nervo em seu corpo saltar. Harry _não tinha _acabado de dizer aquilo. Era um truque da imaginação exausta de Draco. Ou talvez Harry estivesse tão longe, quase dormindo, que murmurou qualquer coisa que veio à mente.

Encarou Harry, que já estava ressonando suavemente. Era isso. Harry já estava dormindo bem e devia ter falado durante o sono. Talvez estivesse até sonhando que era criança e, em seu sonho, sua mãe lhe dava um ursinho antes de dormir e ele estava dizendo a ela o quanto a amava.

_Mas ele disse meu nome._

Enquanto Draco procurava rapidamente qualquer desculpa para Harry não ter dito... o que Draco _achava _que ele tinha dito... Draco percebeu que o comentário não o incomodava. Não mesmo. Na verdade, deixava-o agitado com aquela mesma sensação estranha e quente que o infestava como uma praga toda vez que pensava em Harry demais. Era um sentimento que ele não queria transformar em palavras. Dar-lhe voz tornaria real demais, inegável demais. Ouvir Harry dizer aquilo era perto demais. Isso _se _Harry tivesse dito. E ele não tinha dito. Mas se tivesse...

_Bom, acho que Harry conseguiu _mesmo _me surpreender, no fim das contas._

Sentindo-se muito desconfortável, embora ainda estranhamente quente, Draco conseguiu sentar-se de voltar e se distraiu cuidando dos feitiços curadores de seu tornozelo. Não curavam o machucado, mas mantinham a dor e o inchaço suaves o suficiente para ele conseguir se apoiar nele. Depois disso, reativou o feitiço imobilizador e não teve mais nada para fazer a não ser pensar.

Claro, havia prometido a Harry que iria dormir, mas agora – especialmente agora – não conseguia. Tantas coisas palpitavam em sua cabeça. Tanto havia mudado nas últimas três semanas e parecia que continuava mudando segundo a segundo. Estava tão longe do seu referencial costumeiro que nada mais daquilo fazia sentido. E então o que Harry disse... Draco não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Não tinha nem certeza se Harry lembraria de manhã. Assim como ele não podia ter certeza do destino de seus pais, do sucesso de seu plano ou de sua própria segurança. A única coisa da qual _poderia _ter certeza era de que estava metido naquilo até o pescoço.

Mas então estava metido até o pescoço desde o momento em que aceitara a tarefa de raptar Harry. Mais fundo ainda no momento em que apunhalou Harry. E praticamente se afogando desde o momento em que tirou Harry de sua cela.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonto com cada reviravolta em sua cabeça e com o calor que ainda não havia deixado seu peito, ele inclinou a cabeça contra o tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos. Talvez ele simplesmente dormisse assim. Só relaxar e o redemoinho em sua mente que esperasse até de manhã, quando Draco pudesse lidar com ele.

Estava começando a relaxar um pouco quando um graveto estalando perto dele deixou-o em total alerta. Nem tinha terminado de abrir os olhos quando sacou a varinha e mirou.

"Não se mexe ou eu te mato", ele rosnou para a fonte de movimento.

Um segundo depois, seus olhos focaram-se no rosto do homem em pé ali, a apenas alguns metros dele. Sua barba estava por fazer e estava desarrumado, parecendo muito mais um roedor do que da última vez que Draco o vira em forma humana. _Rabicho._

"Você estava _mesmo _nos seguindo!" Draco rosnou, levantando-se doloridamente, mantendo a varinha no nível do Comensal.

"Shh", disse ele, parecendo confuso como sempre, mas mantendo a voz baixa. "A menos que você q-queira acordar seu amigo exausto bem aí. Eu n-não queria acordá-lo."

Sem entender bem porque estava cooperando, Draco baixou a voz, mas não baixou a varinha. "Ah, por que ele te mataria mais rápido que eu?"

"P-Potter me deixou escapar da última vez... como ele te contou. E se você não se lembra, v-você também deixou."

A lembrança atingiu Draco inesperadamente, mesmo que ele soubesse o tempo todo. Manteve os olhos cuidadosamente estreitados, mas não pôde refrear a surpresa de sua voz. "Era _você – _ajudando com a corda. Não era?"

Rabicho assentiu com um movimento curto. "Tenho uma dívida vital pra pagar."

Dessa vez, os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se. "Harry disse isso. Eu... não acreditei muito nele."

"Potter n-não entende a força de uma dívida. Eu tenho que fazer isso."

Havia algo que Draco não conseguia entender. Ninguém poderia viver com uma dívida vital em aberto – não sem enlouquecer. Deixar o credor morrer, quando devedor é capaz de impedir, pode resultar até na morte do dono da dívida. Então era verdade. Rabicho estava seguindo para ter certeza de que Harry sobreviveria, caso contrário estaria se arriscando à morte ou à loucura. Mas isso não significava que ele tinha qualquer razão para querer Draco vivo. Draco havia baixado a guarda por um segundo, mas recuperou a compostura imediatamente.

"O que quer agora?" Draco grunhiu, grave e raivoso. Ainda tinha a varinha apontada para o coração de Rabicho.

"Eu – eu queria falar com você."

"Eu não tenho nada pra dizer pra você. Não confio em você. Você pode ter uma dívida com Harry, mas, se tiver a chance, vai me entregar. Vai ganhar todo o poder e glória e essa merda toda com o Lorde das Trevas."

"O L-lorde das Trevas me m-mataria, mesmo se eu te levasse de volta."

"Ah, então você veio aqui só pra me matar e pronto?"

No mínimo, Rabicho pareceu irritado. "C-caso você não tenha notado... estou desarmado." Ele estendeu as mãos, mostrando-as vazias. "Não vim aqui t-te entregar pra ele nem pra te matar. Se eu tivesse p-planejado isso, podia ter feito a qualquer hora."

Draco pensou nisso enquanto seus dedos apertavam o cabo da varinha, tensos. "E por que não fez isso? Fora essa maldita dívida? Por que não me entregou? Tenho certeza de que você podia ter feito alguma coisa pra fazer a história colar no seu querido chefinho, alguma desculpa por entregar só a mim e não Harry."

Rabicho estava olhando cuidadoso a ponta da varinha de Draco, seu rosto contorcido em espasmos. Draco franziu o cenho.

"E aí?"

"Eu não t-te levei de volta", ele disse, devagar, "porque eu sabia que você era a melhor chance de Potter."

O impacto dessas palavras não se perdeu em Draco, que sentiu o toque em sua varinha enfraquecer. "Como assim?"

Rabicho realmente revirou os olhos diante disso. "Garoto burro! Você realmente acha que algum de v-vocês teria sobrevivido a essa viagem sozinho? Eu interferi o mínimo possível, mas quantas vezes você e P-Potter salvaram as vidas um do outro?"

Draco estava tão ocupado ainda digerindo isso que nem reagiu quando Rabicho riu dele calmamente e sentou perto do fogo. Isso era inacreditável. Harry estava dormindo pesado a menos de dois metros e um dos mais notórios – mesmo que atrapalhado – Comensais da Morte estava sentado bem ali, esquentando os pés na fogueira. Draco sacudiu a cabeça consigo mesmo. Inacreditável.

Não muito certo se essa era a melhor idéia, Draco abaixou-se lentamente e sentou-se, sem nunca tirar a varinha do homenzinho com cara de rato diante dele. "Então você veio falar. Pois fala."

"Q-quer saber por que eu me uni aos Comensais da Morte, Malfoy?"

"Não posso dizer que eu me divertiria com a história." Draco arrastou as palavras sarcasticamente. "É a minha historinha de ninar?"

"Garoto, eu estou tentando dizer uma coisa útil."

Draco, tentando não parecer nem interessado demais nem desinteressado, simplesmente inclinou a cabeça. Rabicho bufou indignado, mas acomodou-se.

"James P-Potter, o pai de Harry, costumava ser meu melhor a-amigo. O Lorde das Trevas descobriu isso quando tentava rastrear os Potter. Me ofereceu uma recompensa, além dos meus sonhos mais insanos, se eu o ajudasse – e a m-morte se eu recusasse."

Rabicho deu uma pausa experimental e Draco indicou que ele continuasse, com um movimento de sua varinha. Ficou feliz de ver Rabicho encolher-se com o gesto.

"Eu gostava de James. Muito. Eu estava... enamorado por ele. Eu devia saber, de qualquer forma. Eu não era bom o bastante pra James. Nem _mulher _o suficiente também. Fiquei chateado quando ele começou a cortejar Lily e, quando eles se c-casaram, eu me tornei rancoroso." Ele riu amargamente. "Eu sempre era o último no nosso pequeno círculo de amigos. O mais baixo de todos. Quando Harry nasceu, pareceu que eu tinha sido abandonado. Eu q-queria ignorar meu desapontamento, mas o Lorde das Trevas... ele me fez s-sentir pior. M-muito pior. Ele consegue brincar com a sua cabeça. V-você sabe disso. Ele me fez pensar que James me r-rejeitou de desprezo, de malícia. Que James tinha me dado um fora. Então quando ele f-finalmente v-veio até mim, com o ultimato, eu pensei que o-odiava James."

Tão chocado quanto Draco estava pelas palavras de Rabicho, estava mais chocado ainda pelo nojo e remorso escorrendo de cada palavra. Não podia dizer coisa alguma, mas inclinou a cabeça para Rabicho, querendo que continuasse.

"Eu... estava assustado. Comensais da Morte vinham-me v-ver durante semanas, trazendo ameaças e ofertas do L-lorde das Trevas. Cada ameaça se tornava mais mortal. F-finalmente, eu culpei James por toda minha infelicidade. E-ele era a razão por que o Lorde das Trevas estava atrás de mim. Era ele quem tinha me rejeitado. E e-então... eu o entreguei ao Lorde das Trevas."

Parecia até que Rabicho, a mão direita, o escravo de Lorde Voldemort, ia chorar. Draco não sabia se sentia solidariedade ou náusea diante daquilo.

"Por que está me contando isso?"

"Eu... tem mais." Rabicho apertou as mãos tão forte que Draco teve certeza que a mão normal seria esmagada pela prateada. "Eu encontrei Potter aqui d-dois anos e meio atrás. E seu padrinho."

"Sirius Black", Draco disse suavemente.

"Então ele te contou."So he told you."

Draco assentiu.

"Sirius e Remus eram meus outros amigos. Foram. Eles me confrontaram. Quase me mataram. S-Sirius devia ter matado. Ele estava c-certo."

"Certo sobre o quê?", Draco perguntou. Sua curiosidade estava levando a melhor contra sua vigilância e ele sabia disso.

Rabicho suspirou. "Ele disse que eu devia ter m-morrido, mas não ter traído James. E eu devia. Ah, eu devia. Eu devia ter morrido por ele."

Draco olhou para Rabicho e engoliu em seco. Sua garganta estava subitamente seca e grudenta. "O que isso tem a ver comigo? Por que está me contando isso?"

"Você é um homem m-melhor que eu, Draco. Você não deixou o Lorde das Trevas intimidar você."

Essa declaração atingiu Draco com tanta incredulidade, que Draco chegou a sufocar uma risada curta. "Por que acha que eu fugi, seu idiota? Eu fugi porque estava assustado!"

Para a surpresa de Draco, Rabicho sacudiu a cabeça. "Se você só estivesse assustado, você teria ficado, garoto. Escreve minhas palavras."

"E então...?" Draco franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Você fugiu por outras razões também." Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção à forma adormecida de Potter. "Você gosta dele."

O primeiro instinto de Draco foi negar. "Não gostava quando fugi!"

"Você fugiu _com _ele, garoto. Fugindo assustado, você t-teria apenas fugido. _Sem _ele pra te atrasar. Consegue negar? Consegue?"

Draco queria dizer alguma coisa. Queria. Queria estar certo. Mas não havia argumento que pudesse conter água. Então ele não disse nada.

Não houve triunfo na expressão de Rabicho, apenas reconhecimento. "Eu perdi James e meus outros amigos pela minha própria covardia."

"Eu _não _sou covarde!", Draco silvou. "E eu não vou perder Harry!"

Dessa vez, um pequeno sorriso brincou no rosto de Rabicho. "Eu nunca disse que você era, garoto."

"Então por que isso tudo? Por que a história? O que você quer com isso tudo?"

Wormtail deu de ombros. "Eu... acho que s-só queria ter certeza de que você não deixaria uma coisa boa escoar pelos seus dedos como eu deixei."

O estômago de Draco pulou. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Rabicho riu. Não era um som agradável, mas ele definitivamente estava achando divertido. "Ah, você sabe sim, garoto. Você sabe sim."

De repente o homem ergueu-se. Num instante, a varinha de Draco estava apontada para o peito do Comensal.

Rabicho riu de novo. "Ainda tão na defensiva, Malfoy? Bom, deve ser uma coisa boa." Ele suspirou e olhou para Harry e então para Draco. "Você sabe como se sente sobre ele. Não precisa de mim pra apontar. Mas eu t-tenho mais uma pergunta pra você e q-quando você der a si mesmo a resposta, vai saber o que fazer."

"O que é?", Draco perguntou com susssurro.

"Você morreria por ele?"

Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, estava observando o rabo de um ratinho desaparecer nas sombras da noite.

Sentindo-se extremamente perturbado, Draco levantou-se. Sua mão ainda estava apertada ao redor da varinha e ele tremia. Tremendo suando, respirando rápido. Ele tinha deixado um Comensal da Morte entrar no acampamento. Ele tinha se sentado e conversado com o Comensal. E tinha deixado que ele fosse embora. _De novo._

E ainda mais surpreendente, Harry tinha dormido a coisa toda. Draco divagou brevemente sobre quão exausto Harry deveria estar - um pensamento acompanhado pelo crescente protecionismo. O que trouxe de volta as palavras de Rabicho. _Você gosta dele. Queria ter certeza de que você não deixaria uma coisa boa escoar pelos seus dedos. _E o mais perturbador... _Você morreria por ele?_

Draco finalmente se permitiu considerar a pergunta. Ele jurou para si mesmo, _custe o que custar. _Ele queria dizer isso? _Realmente _queria dizer isso?

Depois de caminhar ao redor da fogueira por um minuto, Draco parou em frente à tenda, então cuidadosamente se ajoelhou perto da cabeça de Harry. Harry estava deitado de bruços, com a cabeça sobre os braços. No escuro, Draco mal podia discernir o subir e descer de suas costas quando ele respirava. Parecia tão em paz, tão feliz. Por um momento, estava completamente alheio ao perigo e ao tempo se esgotando.

Draco colocou a varinha de volta no bolso e tirou seu galho de contar. Havia quinze marcas agora. Sentindo uma impressão forte de conclusão, Draco tirou a adaga do cinto e cravou a lâmina na madeira. Então invertei a faca para fazer a continuação do corte, mas ao pressioná-la, ela escorregou e picou seu dedo.

Não doeu, mas Draco puxou a varinha com um silvo de surpresa e ergueu o polegar para ver o dano.

O corte não era profundo. Uma gota de sangue descia da lado da digital. Sob a luminosidade artificial da fogueira, parecia preto. Um pensamento estranho perpassou sua mente.

_Talvez não seja o sangue que cause a magia, mas a magia que dá ao sangue a ilusão de poder sobrenatural._

Ele meneou a cabeça pensando nisso, sem ter certeza se fazia sentido. Não que os mistérios do universo tivessem muito espaço nessa situação. Ele tinha coisas mais imediatas para se preocupar. Olhou para Harry, depois de seu dedo sangrando. Sim, tinha coisas mais imediatas para se preocupar. Coisas mais importantes.

_Você morreria por ele?_

Com um suspiro, Draco sacou a varinha e rapidamente curou o corte. Enfiou a varinha no bolso junto com o galho e embainhou a adaga. Então, depois de pensar bastante, tocou o ombro de Harry.

Harry murmurou em seu sono e olhou por entre olhos anuviados. "Já é de manhã?"

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Não. Só estou vindo me deitar."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ele se remexeu debaixo da capa e ergueu a lateral dela. "Vem então."

Draco hesitou por um momento diante do convite, percebendo a facilidade com que Harry aceitava sua presença. _São os efeitos colaterais do feitiço do sono, _Draco disse a simesmo, mas então a lógica lembrou a ele que o feitiço deveria ter ido embora no momento em que Harry adormecera. _Talvez ele esteja muito exausto. Como eu estou._

Cansado demais para pensar por um minuto a mais sequer, Draco finalmente esgueirou-se para debaixo da capa. Sentindo o calor do corpo de Harry junto ao seu, Draco adormeceu rapidamente.

!#$%¨&*(()(

Naquela noite, Draco sonhou. Primeiro, temeu estar sendo puxado para outra visão, como se não conseguisse se lembrar de como um sonho verdadeiro era, mas não havia escuridão penetrante nesse lugar, nenhuma voz ressoando em sua cabeça. Por um longo tempo, não houve nada além de imagens dispersas e impressões vagas. Trilhas na floresta, as fundações de antigas casas trouxas, o cemitério. Encostas rochosas de colinas e riachos lamacentos. Por um longo tempo, Draco percorreu esse sonho, sentindo como se estivesse procurando algo desesperadamente, mas sem nunca achar. Não fazia idéia do que estava procurando, mas era como se sua vida dependesse de encontrar. Encontrou uma curva na trilha. _É isso! Bem depois da curva! _Mas quando ele fez a curva, o sonho mudou.

Não estava mais na floresta, mas em um aposento bem mobiliado que ele conhecia bem demais e um rosto ainda mais familiar. Viu sua mãe sentada em sua poltrona preferida na sala de visitas em casa. Parecia que não dormia há dias e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Em suas mãos, ela torcia um lenço. Não olhava para ele, mas estava falando e Draco pensou se ela estava falando com ele.

_Por que você se foi? _Sua voz estava cansada e tensa. _Ah, meu Draco, eu disse pra não ir! Eu estaria orgulhosa o bastante. Lucius, isso é culpa sua! Você o deixou começar essa maldita missão e agora veja só! Veja só! Ah, Draco! _Ela se partiu em soluços e choro e Draco teve de desviar o olhar.

Sua mãe raramente era emotiva. Draco só a vira perder o controle assim duas vezes, uma dessas vezes no dia em que havia implorado para o pai deixá-lo capturar Harry – ela praticamente se recusara a falar com ele desde então – e isso era um pouco demais. Tinha de ser sua mente pregando-lhe uma peça em seus sonhos. Ele se virou para olhar a sala.

No outro lado da sala, seu pai estava em pé, encostado contra a parede. Aos traços altivos e fortes, ainda marcados com linhas esmaecidas de estresse e exaustão de sua breve estada em Azkaban. Estava com uma expressão zangada, franzindo o cenho. _Draco me implorou por isso e o Lorde das Trevas tomou a decisão final! Ele foi muito fraco pra continuar! Não eu! Ele foi muito fraco pra continuar e é culpa dele que-_

_Ele é seu FILHO! _Narcissa gritou de volta.

_Ele não é filho meu._

_Você não pode estar falando sério._

Draco encolheu-se contra a parede, tentando ficar escondido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria desesperadamente que seus pais vissem-no. Talvez eles o recebessem de volta. É claro que o receberiam de volta! Eles o amavam! Mas assim que Draco deu um passo a frente, esperando ganhar sua atenção, o sonho mudou de novo.

Estava em um lugar em Hogwarts que só havia entrado uma vez? O escritório de Dumbledore. O velho bruxo inclinava-se pesadamente contra a escrivaninha, parecendo mais velho que nunca. A escrivaninha estava cheia de cópias d'O Profeta Diário espalhadas, sobre as quais havia sido colocado um livro grosso e antigo. Dumbledore encarava as páginas do livro, mas não parecia vê-las; seus olhos estavam desfocados e distantes. O coração de Draco deu um pequeno salto. Se Dumbledore pudesse ouvi-lo, talvez pudesse conseguir a atenção do homem, talvez pudesse conseguir ajuda. Draco estava tão preocupado em chamar a atenção de Dumbledore que levou um momento para perceber que estava _em Hogwarts._

Sem pensar mais em Dumbledore, deu meia-volta e saiu correndo do escritório, descendo corredor após corredor, tentando encontrar seu dormitório. Estava tão cansado. Por que não poderia dormir na própria cama? Poderia finalmente descansar. Andava correndo há tanto tempo.

Mas não podia dormir agora! Tinha de encontrar Snape! Snape teria encontrado um antídoto para a poção do Eclipse da Alma! Sentindo-se mais determinado, Draco correu mais rápido. Quando virou a esquina até as masmorras, de repente não estava mais em Hogwarts, mas nos corredores da fortaleza de Voldemort. Nesse caminho estava o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa, olhos vermelhos brilhando. Ele riu cruelmente para Draco, e falou com voz debochada, _Você morreria por ele, tolo?_

Draco sentiu mais que se ouviu gritar, virou e correu para o outro lado. Descendo as escadas para as masmorras de Voldemort, pelas passagens frias e molhadas que Biddy havia encontrado. A caverna era bem a frente. A caverna tinha saída para o vale logo abaixo e aí a liberdade. Liberdade! Podia escapar! Estava quase lá... e de repente, estava no meio do nada, perto de uma clareira no bosque.

Era noite e a lua estava cheia lá em cima. Em pé diante dele estava Harry, parecendo distante e temeroso e terrivelmente pálido na luz brilhante da lua. Então Harry arfou e caiu de joelhos. Draco caiu perto dele, segurando-o. Em frente a ele, Harry parecia estar sumindo. Primeiro, pareceu que ele estava apenas ficando mais pálido, mas então pareceu que estava ficando translúcido, sumindo da realidade. Draco tentou gritar com ele, mas Harry não parecia ouvir. O céu estava ficando mais escuro conforme a lua diminuía e Harry desaparecia com ela. Desesperado, Draco tentou segurá-lo mais forte, mas subitamente suas mãos atravessaram Harry, como se ele não fosse mais que um fantasma. Em pânico total, Draco jogou-se contra Harry, mas caiu contra o ar vazio.

Draco acordou de choque, respirando com dificuldade, e sentou-se tão rápido como se tivesse levado um tapa. A floresta estava escura com as cores acinzentadas do começo da alvorada. Pelas copas das árvores acima de si, Draco podia ver as nuvens de ontem começando a se afastar e o dia parecia promissor. Sentiu o chão sob si, assegurando-se de que era sólido e de que estava mesmo acordado, mesmo que ainda estivesse tonto com a desordem de seu sonho. Por um instante, não se moveu, recuperando o fôlego e tentando afastar os resquícios de sono.

Finalmente, afastando o medo irracional de que Harry tivesse desaparecido de verdade, ele olhou para seu companheiro. Ao lado dele, Harry ainda dormia pesado, ressonando de leve.

* * *

_Night turns to day  
And I still have these questions  
Bridges will break  
Should I go forwards or backwards  
Night turns to day  
And I still get no answers  
Just a whisper_

Noite vira dia  
E eu ainda tenho essas perguntas  
Pontes vão partir  
Devo avançar ou recuar  
Noite vira dia  
E eu ainda não tenho respostas  
Só um sussurro

_(Coldplay)

* * *

_

**N/T: **Oi, queridos. Então, como eu avisei às pessoas que deixaram review logado aqui no capítulo, eu estava viajando e os meus capítulos estavam no meu PC, em casa e, portanto, não pude atualizar. Pra completar, eu ia voltar na sexta-feira, mas perdi meu vôo e terminei passando mais alguns dias fora. Sinto muito pelo atraso. De qualquer forma, hoje, daqui a algumas horas, eu posto mais um capítulo.

Devo dizer que eu fiquei bastaaante impressionada com o tanto de gente que ainda estava interessada na fanfic. Eu tinha traduzido mais por sensação de "cumprir o dever" do que por achar que ainda houvesse mesmo leitores. E agora vejam só que surpresa legal! : D Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Daqui a pouco, posto mais um.

Beijos.

Rebecca.


	17. Seguindo até de manhã

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

_  
_

Capítulo 16: E seguindo até de manhã

Harry acordou devagar de um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Estava tão relaxado, tão descansado, era maravilhoso. Não dormia tão bem há meses. Ou semanas. Ou tinha sido a exatas três semanas que tinha sido arrancado de Hogwarts à força no meio da noite?

Assim que o pensamento permeou-se no cérebro ainda sonolento de Harry, ele acordou de repente. Sentou-se, sentindo uma onda de pânico percorre-lo como se tivesse bebido cafeína demais quando percebeu. Hoje era o último dia antes do eclipse. Última chance de achar o ingrediente final. Menos de vinte e quatro horas para viver, a menos que o plano de Drac funcionasse.

_Draco_.

Harry olhou para baixo; o lugar no qual Draco dormira estava vazio. Olhou ao redor da tenda. "Draco?" Sem resposta. Harry rapidamente tateou atrás de seus óculos e enfiou-os no rosto. Olhando de novo, ele saiu pela abertura da frente da tenda. "Draco, onde está – Ai!"

"Bom, você me achou do jeito mais rápido", Draco disse, esfregando a testa ao dar um passo atrás. "Mas, da próxima vez, podia tentar uma aproximação menos dolorida?"

Harry tropeçou para fora da tenda, esfregando própria testa imitando Draco. "Desculpa", ele murmurou. "Acordei e você não estava aqui."

Draco deixou cair a mão do rosto e cruzou os braços. Ele quase parecia divertido. "Fui fazer o que faço todas as manhãs. Mijar. Já sentiu minha falta?"

Harry abriu a boca para dar uma resposta curta, mas pensou de novo na resposta. Desviou o olhar. "Acordei e percebi que dia é hoje. Fiquei meio em pânico e queria alguém comigo."

"Aaaah", Draco disse devagar. "Entendo. Não vou a lugar algum, Harry."

"Eu sei", Harry respondeu, ainda sem olhar para Draco. Ele voltou sua atenção à bagagem de comida no chão perto da tenda. "O que tem de novo no café?"

"Olha quem está sendo engraçadinho", Draco disse, arrastando as palavras. "Mas, falando sério, eu estava dando uma olhada hoje no que eu conseguia encontrar e vi duas dúzias de ovos cozidos escondidos embaixo da pilha de sanduíches. Agora sei por que a gente nunca encontrou."

Harry arriscou um olhar rápido para Draco; ele estava sorrindo. Harry deu um sorriso incerto de volta. "Agora só precisamos de torradas quentinhas com manteiga e chá, não é?"

"Torrada com manteiga!", Draco grunhiu ao se sentar. "Mal posso _esperar _pra comer comida de verdade de novo. Me deixou com fome. E eu já comi!"

Harry riu silenciosamente de escárnio e passou por Draco, começando a procurar na bagagem. Havia, de fato, uma grande pilha de ovos onde costumava haver sanduíches . "Você sempre pode comer outra coisa. "Não vive dizendo que precisamos manter nossa força?"

Draco parecia a ponto de ficar zangado, mas apenas inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Tudo o que eu preciso é uma xícara de café bem forte. Café expresso pode ser uma boa. Estou tão cansado."

Harry ergueu o olhar do ovo que estava descascando. "Não usou o feitiço sonífero em si mesmo?"

"Não é isso. É que eu tive pesadelo bem ruim. Me acordou cedo."

"Não foi outra visão de Voldemort, foi?", Harry perguntou apressado. "Porque se foi -"

Draco abanou a mão rejeitando a idéia. "Eu teria contado algo assim imediatamente. Não, foi um sonho confuso."

Harry aguardou, meio que esperando que Draco começasse uma descrição do sonho, mas parecia que ele não tinha essa inclinação. Balançando a cabeça, resignado, voltou a atenção para seu ovo.

"Harry... você se lembra de alguma coisa depois que eu coloquei o feitiço sonífero em você ontem à noite?"

Harry franziu o cenho para seu ovo. "Não muito. Depois que você lançou o feitiço, fiquei tão relaxado. Já que a gente quase não dormiu anteontem, foi muito fácil dormir r pronto. Por que a pergunta?"

"Só pensando. Você ficou murmurando, mas eu acho que só estava falando dormindo."

"Ah", Harry disse, curioso agora. "É, eu sei que falo dormindo. Mas geralmente só quando sonho e eu não lembro de sonhar ontem à noite. O que eu dizia?"

Draco balançou a cabeça antes de responder. "Nada importante. Só coisas ao acaso. Não lembro pra valer de nada do que você disse ontem."

"Hum", Harry murmurou, sabendo que tinha mais na história. Ele honestamente não conseguia lembrar uma coisa sequer desde que Draco conjurara o feitiço. Mesmo tendo sido deliciosa a idéia de dormir sem ter uma preocupação no mundo, detestava a idéia de não estar totalmente alerta e ciente de suas ações e de seu redor. Mesmo que nunca tivesse ficado bêbado, ele pensou se o feitiço tinha algum efeito colateral similar. Sob a influência de algo que o relaxava tanto, ele deve ter dito alguma coisa. Não tinha muita certeza de gostar daquilo. "Draco, o que exatamente o feitiço do sono deve fazer?"

"Eu disse antes de conjurar. Relaxa você e tira suas preocupações, apenas o bastante pra se conseguir dormir. Aposto que a esposa de algum bruxo de negócios bem estressado inventou."

Harry terminou de descascar o ovo e mordeu um pedaço. "Você já usou muito em si mesmo?", ele perguntou de boca cheia.

Draco deu de ombros. "Provavelmente mais do que eu deveria. Muitas noites antes de partidas de Quadribol e durante o ano passado. No último verão... quase toda noite."

Harry não respondeu e rapidamente enfiou o resto do ovo em sua boca.

Draco lançou a ele um olhar duro de desaprovação. "Se comer assim, vai engasgar até morrer. A última coisa da qual precisamos é -" Subitamente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que havia dito. "Desculpa, Harry. Não quis dizer isso."

Harry ficou feliz de já ter engolido o ovo, ou poderia ter mesmo engasgado nele. Seus nervos já estavam no limite, fazendo seu estômago protestar até mesmo contra esse café da manhã tão pequeno, mas a menção de morte foi suficiente para que ele perdesse completamente o apetite. "Já comeu?"

"Eu falei que sim."

"Tudo bem, então", Harry disse. Levantou e limpou as mãos nos jeans. "Vamos enrolar a tenda e começar a se mexer. Quero encontrar essa maldita planta antes do meio-dia, se possível."

"Parece um bom plano", Draco disse ao se erguer, usando a bengala para se apoiar. "A gente consegue. Deve ser fácil de encontrar."

Sem confiar em sua voz, Harry apenas grunhiu em resposta.

Menos de dez minutos depois, parecia que ninguém nunca estivera ali e Harry olhava para os galhos de toda árvore pela qual passavam quando começaram a se afastar. Se tivesse sorte, encontrariam antes do meio-dia. Então podiam encontrar um lugar adequado para começar as preparações e ter a poção preparada com antecedência. Mas mesmo que tivessem tudo pronto, Harry sabia que nada o faria descansar até que visse o nascer do sol da manhã seguinte.

Até mesmo ao andar, podia sentir seu corpo balançando de leve como uma brisa antes de um furacão. Seu estômago dava voltas estranhas e ele queria correr, continuar correndo até cair de exaustão e estar cansado demais para pensar. Podia _sentir _o tempo se esgotando e a mão pesada do destino se esgueirando por trás dele, pronta para agarrá-lo quando o tempo acabasse. Talvez se ele corresse longe o bastante, longe mesmo, pudesse ultrapassar o pôr-do-sol, o nascer da lua, o eclipse e o próprio tempo.

"Que horas hoje à noite o eclipse deve começar?", Harry perguntou, tentando suar casual, como se sua vida não dependesse daquilo.

"Acho que nas primeiras horas da madrugada." Foi a resposta igualmente natural. "Começa às duas da manhã, eu acho."

"Certo." Harry pensou por um minuto, sentindo tremores subindo pela espinha. "Quanto tempo leva pra mexer essa poção sua?"

"Eu disse. Por volta de duas horas e meia."

"Ah. Certo." Suas palavras soaram artificiais em seus próprios ouvidos, inexpressivas e sem vida, exceto pela leve vibração que ele não conseguia tirar da voz. Combinava com os tremores de suas pernas e entranhas.

"Harry, olha pra mim um instante."

Relutantemente, Harry obedeceu. Tentou manter sua expressão calma e contida, mas podia ver pelo olhar de Draco que estava falhando terrivelmente.

"Você está bem?", Draco perguntou.

Harry teve que apertar os dentes para se manter no controle. Seus nervos estavam começando a arrancar o melhor dele e podia sentir seu coração batendo num ritmo desconfortável em seu peito. Estava começando a se perder, sabia, mas aquilo só tornaria tudo pior. Prendeu a respiração por um momento, compondo-se o melhor que podia antes de responder. Ainda assim, sua voz balançou quando ele falou. "Acho... que finalmente caiu a ficha. Do que vai acontecer hoje à noite. Sabia que ia acontecer."

Draco considerou aquilo por um segundo, então fixou Harry com um olhar gentil, mas duro. "O que vai acontecer é que vamos preparar uma poção, eu vou beber essa poção e vamos ficar acordados até tarde ao redor de uma fogueira, contando história e, de manhã, vamos rir sobre como levamos a melhor em cima do Lorde das Trevas."

"Fácil pra você falar." Harry zombou. Então viu o olhar dolorido no rosto de Draco. Isso só o fez sentir pior, acrescentando culpa a suas entranhas. "Não é isso que quis dizer! Só quis dizer que, de manhã, independente de tudo, você vai estar lá. Eu posso -"

"Harry", Draco disse suavemente, interrompendo a fala de Harry, "se houvesse como eu trocar de lugar com você, eu faria isso."

Assim que as palavras se registraram, uma imagem perpassou a mente de Harry. Viu Draco, ficando inconsciente devagar conforme o céu da noite escurecia. Viu o corpo de Draco parado no chão enquanto o sol nascia. E viu a si mesmo, carregando o corpo inerte de Draco pelas escadarias de Hogwarts. O pensamento quase o fez sufocar. "Você não pode estar falando sério", Harry disse, sentindo-se subitamente raivoso.

Draco assentiu com um movimento curto. "Eu estou." Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Se eu falhar hoje à noite, não saberia como conviver comigo mesmo. Não quero ser deixado pra trás. Não consigo me imaginar voltando sem você, então se eu pudesse, ia preferir ser o que não volta."

Isso _não _era o que Harry queria ouvir. No mínimo, a imagem mental que tentava banir só se tornava mais clara. "Não fala assim", Harry disse, inexpressivo. "Não fala." Por mais que não quisesse ouvir sobre sua própria possível morte, descobriu que contemplar a morte de Draco perturbava-o ainda mais profundamente. Seria apenas mais culpa em sua consciência, outra vida arruinada por causa dele. E seria a vida de Draco.

Draco apenas deu de ombros. Harry balançou a cabeça em descrédito. Ao menos _um _deles tinha que chegar em casa vivo e para Draco dizer aquilo... deixava Harry bem desconfortável.

"Escuta, já temos muita coisa pra nos preocuparmos. _Eu _já tenho muita coisa pra me preocupar sem você agindo como um derrotista sem a gente ter nem começado. Não era você que viva dizendo pra _mim _que eu pensasse positivo? E agora fica falando de você morrer como se isso fosse me fazer sentir melhor! Se estiver pensando nisso, não faz! Então se quiser se fazer de coitado, porque de um jeito pirado você se sente melhor, me deixa fora disso!"

Quando Draco não reagiu, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos, resignado, então olhou de esguelha para Draco. Talvez uma aproximação diferente... "Você não vai 'trocar de lugar comigo', porque vai funcionar. E mesmo que não funcione, eu sei que você está fazendo o que pode. Não dá pra se culpar."

"Agora _isso _é uma graça", Draco disparou. Seu rosto estava marcado de pura incredulidade. "Como eu posso _não _me culpar? Harry, estamos aqui por _minha _causa. Isso é _tudo _minha culpa."

Harry sentiu algo estalar dentro de si e parou na hora, Apertou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos com força e fez um punho como se quisesse atingir o objeto inanimado mais próximo. "Acabou", ele disse, "Draco, eu _não _culpa mais você então você tem que parar de se culpar! Você já se desculpou duas semanas atrás e eu aceitei! Até onde eu sei, a única pessoa que nos colocou nessa enrascada não está mais aqui, mas a pessoa que nos deixou escapar _está._"

Abriu os olhos para ver os olhos de Draco olhando-os tristemente e talvez um pouco assustados. "Eu sou a mesma pessoa, Harry."

Como atingindo uma parede de tijolo, Harry sentiu a cabeça fervente esfriar. Sua próxima resposta morreu em sua língua e ele encontrou os olhos de Draco de verdade. "Vamos deixar isso quieto. Não dá pra viver no presente? Se... isso não funcionar... eu não tenho muito tempo restante. Não quero passar brigando."

Draco não pareceu feliz com isso, mas finalmente disse, "A gente consegue fazer isso."

Era um pequeno alívio, mas ajudava. Harry assentiu então olhou por cima do ombro de Draco. "Acho que a gente devia continuar procurando então?", ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Draco não deu uma resposta verdadeira, mas girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar novamente, investigando as árvores para cada sinal das frutinhas prateadas e uma folhagem peculiar do visco. Harry tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar, mas só conseguiu ofegar levemente. Desistiu de tentar se acalmar e começou a andar atrás de Draco.

Em total contraste a como Harry se sentia, o dia em si estava se tornando muito bonito. O sol estava morno e a brisa era fria e os últimos vestígios de nuvens do dia anterior navegavam preguiçosamente pela expansão azul acima. Podia ouvir os pássaros cantando felizes, absortos da natureza obscura do dia. Ocasionalmente, um galho de árvore balançava com o peso de um esquilo fazendo acrobacias. A floresta estava viva, Harry percebeu, mas o silêncio entre ele e Draco era quase dolorido. Entretanto, não havia nada a dizer. Os dois já sabiam o que estava em jogo.

A floresta parecia se tornar mais fechada conforme a manhã seguia. Carvalhos, bétulas e nogueiras cada vez mais altas, suas folhas tingindo a terra com uma sombra esverdeada. Entretanto, quando Harry olhou para cima, viu que algumas folhas morriam com a chegada do outono. A idéia não o fazia sentir-se melhor.

"Que dia é hoje?", Harry perguntou subitamente.

Ao lado dele, Draco assustou-se como barulho repentino. "É... vinte e seis de setembro."

"A gente perdeu o equinócio, não perdemos?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "A gente não _perdeu. _A gente tava aqui."

Não que quisesse falar mais, mas ter algo que dizer para quebrar o silêncio era bom. Além do mais este era um assunto neutro. "O que estávamos fazendo no dia do equinócio?"

As sobrancelhas de Draco uniram-se em concentração. Ergueu as mãos e contou nos dedos, ocasionalmente balançando a cabeça consigo mesmo. "Bom, é muito fácil perder a conta aqui, mas eu acho que foi o dia em que você... er... caiu naquele buraco."

"Ah", Harry disse quietamente. O dia voltou a ele numa torrente. "Esse também foi o dia em que você entrou no rio, lembra?"

"Ah, é. Quase esqueci, na verdade."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Como você pôde esquecer? Foi... bom... foi uma coisa grande pra você, não foi?"

"Harry, depois de ver a terra quase comer você vivo e... como eu digo isso?" Draco quase soava triste. "Harry, se você tivesse se visto quando eu puxei você daquele buraco, acredita em mim, qualquer outra coisa naquele dia teria sido facilmente esquecida."

Aquele comentário atingiu Harry estranhamente. "Acho que já tive machucados piores. Especialmente com toda essa merda pela qual eu já passei."

Draco piscou uma vez e afastou o olhar por um momento. "Nunca te vi de tão perto quando aconteceu, sabe. E das outras vezes, Madame Pomfrey provavelmente te consertou num iscar de olhos."

"Acho que sim", Harry disse. Embora não tivesse certeza do porquê, não estava muito satisfeito com a resposta de Draco. Deixou aquilo de lado e deu às árvores ao seu redor um olhar concentrado. "O que o visco faz na poção, afinal?Não acho que já vi ser usado numa poção antes."

"Ah, o visco era usado por antigos mestres em poções como um catalisador, para evidenciar as propriedades mágicas de outros ingredientes e para aumentar a potência da poção como um todo", Draco disse rapidamente.

Ele soava muito mais confortável apenas tagarelando informação e Harry sentia-se inclinado a deixar.

"Por que não usamos muito hoje em dia?", Harry perguntou, autenticamente curioso.

"Bom, isso é simples. O visco era um método mais cru e, com o tempo, peritos em poções tem criaram técnicas mais refinadas, aumentando a potência dos ingredientes reais e simplesmente encontraram melhores ingredientes e catalisadores. Agora acho que a maioria usa visco só como decoração de Natal, porque é bem bonito. Não sei direito de onde veio a tradição do beijo."

Harry assentia casualmente enquanto ouvia, mas parou subitamente. "Espera aí, pensei que você não soubesse como os trouxas usam o visco!"

Foi a vez de Draco de parecer petrificado. "_Trouxas _usam a coisa com o mesmo propósito que _bruxos_? Pensei que você estava falando de algo totalmente diferente... você nunca disse _pra que _eles usavam! Só pensei... que deveria ser algo diferente de... bom... nós. Como é que _eles _aprenderam isso?"

Draco parecia certamente violado e Harry teve que rir dele. "Talvez os laços entre bruxos e trouxas sejam mais apertados do que você pensa."

Draco fez uma careta para ele. "Eu duvido muito disso. Mas pelo bem da discussão... tanto faz. Por que não me contou pra que trouxas usavam visco quando perguntei?"

De repente, Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentando. "Er... porque você estava embaixo dele... e eu não queria que parecesse... er... ah, merda."

O rosto de Draco ficou levemente rosado para combinar, mas ele também parecia muito divertido. "Ora, ora, Harry. Não queria ter que beijar e dividir o segredinho depois?"

"Eu não acho que eu teria que... er... dadas as circunstâncias... ah, caramba, não é nem Natal!" Agora, Harry estava se sentindo extremamente agitado e amaldiçoou internamente o chão no qual estava em pé por não haver um buraco conveniente para engoli-lo no momento. "Além do mais, você é um garoto!"

Para a surpresa de Harry, Draco na verdade envaideceu-se. "Bom, fico tão feliz de que você tenha percebido. E meu olhos são cinzas, o que você parece ter notado também."

Harry estava agora agitado _e _confuso. "O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

A expressão de Draco suavizou-se e ele olhou para Harry com uma combinação de gentileza e desamparo. "Nosso querido e inocente Harry", ele disse, suspirando, mais para si que para Harry.

"Quê?"

"Eu te explico depois."

Num instante, a leveza e alegria que Harry viera sentindo desapareceram, substituídas pela dura consciência de quão rápido seu tempo se esgotava. Era como um chute no estômago e Draco percebeu a mudança imediatamente.

"Harry, não é – ah, merda, Harry... eu... eu posso explicar agora se você quiser."

O olhar de Draco era algo como pena e era a última coisa que Harry queria. "Não, Draco", ele disse pesadamente. "Eu não quero. Quero encontrar o visco, fatiá-lo e atirar na poção. Quero ir pra casa com o coração pulsando. E tem muita coisa que eu quero fazer antes de morrer, então vamos voltar a tentar adiar minha morte prematura?"

"Oh", Draco disse. Para a surpresa de Harry, ele pareceu distintamente desanimado.

Harry riu. "Você pode me contar... o que quiser me contar... depois de acharmos o visco, certo?"

"Certo", Draco disse num tom grave. "Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber."

"O que é?"

"Você não 'fatia' o visco pra essa poção. Você remove as frutinhas e as pulveriza separadamente das folhas usando um pilão."

Com isso, Harry rosnou. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Exibido."

Draco deu um meio sorriso. "Olha só quem fica simplificando as coisas."

Harry pôde apenas revirar os olhos. "Tudo bem! Você venceu!"

Draco fungou. "Eu devo ouvir essa frase com mais freqüência. Draco, você venceu. Draco, você está certo. Draco, seu brilhantismo e pura magnificência ofuscam o próprio sol."

Harry balançou a cabeça consigo mesmo, incapaz de parar de rir. Só Draco diria uma coisa assim. Na verdade, era uma de suas peculiaridades que tinha aprendido a gostar... de um jeito estranho e exasperador.

Estava voltando a mente para a procura quando Draco pigarreou visivelmente. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar lateral. "Sim?"

"Você disse... er... droga, não quero ser interpretado mal."

"Bom, já foi, então você pode querer falar de uma vez."

"Valeu, Potter", ele disse, arrastando as palavras sarcasticamente, mas antes que Harry pudesse dar uma resposta, Draco suspirou e deixou cair a cabeça. "Você disse... que tinha muitas coisas que você queria fazer... bom... você sabe. Eu meio que queria saber... quais são algumas coisas que você sempre quis fazer, mas nunca fez?"

Aquilo definitivamente apanhou Harry de surpresa. Ele não tinha pensado direito naquilo. Considerando que o plano poderia não funcionar, supôs que seria um pouco tarde para começar a se preocupar, mas agora que Draco havia mencionado, ele não podia tirar a idéia da cabeça. Todas as coisas que poderia ter vontade de fazer e que também poderia nunca ter a chance. Não era justo! Por que tudo tinha que ser tão injusto!

Harry não percebeu que tinha começado a apertar os punhos até sentir a mão de Draco tocá-lo suavemente.

"Não queria te chatear", Draco disse hesitantemente. "Só queria... ah, inferno. Desculpa por perguntar."

Com algum esforço, Harry soltou os punhos. "Bom", ele disse devagar, "eu sempre quis acampar..."

Por um momento, Draco encarou-o inexpressivo. "O que vou fazer com você?", ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Bom", Harry disse, subitamente sentindo-se tortuoso, "você podia me mostrar o que fazer com o visco quando acharmos."

O queixo de Draco caiu e ele tinha a expressão mais peculiar no rosto. Harry imaginou se seu cérebro estava em algum tipo de curto-circuito com o duplo sentido. Acenou uma mão na frente dos olhos brilhantes de Draco. "Draco? Tem alguém aí? Terra para Draco. Responda, Draco."

Devagar, os olhos de Draco ganharam foco em algum lugar acima do ombro de Harry. "Visco..."

Harry riu silenciosamente. "Sim, Draco, você pode me mostrar o que -"

"Não, Harry!", Draco exclamou, subitamente apontando por cima do ombro de Draco, praticamente pulando de alegria em sua perna boa. "O visco! Olhe!"

Harry virou-se. A frente deles havia uma enorme árvore de faia imensa, crescendo perto de uma clareira ampla. Primeiro, Harry não viu o visco, mas seguiu a linha do dedo de Draco... e lá estava. Enrolado em um galho a pelo menos seis metros do chão, estava a inconfundível folhagem e frutinhas do visco. Num instante, tudo o mais foi esquecido. "Você encontrou!", Harry exclamou. "Merlin, graças a Deus! Draco, eu poderia te beijar agora!" Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a varinha.

Estava apontando para o maior ramo de visco e estava a ponto de murmurar um _Accio _rápido quando a mão de Draco tocou a sua apressado.

"Não use magia!"

"Co-como é" Harry gaguejou, chocado pela ordem súbita. "Por que não?"

Draco estava sacudindo a cabeça e murmurando para si mesmo. Harry podia ouvir as palavras "idiota", "estragar tudo" e "não prestava atenção em Snape". Antes que Harry pudesse ficar muito irritado, Draco olhou-o nos olhos e disse, "Nunca te ocorreu _por que _nunca nos permitiram usar varinhas na preparação de nenhum ingrediente de poção nenhuma, com apenas algumas exceções muito _específicas_?"

"Er... na verdade... bom... não."

Para a gratidão de Harry, Draco não pareceu presunçoso _demais _quanto a isso. "O uso de magia, _qualquer _magia, em um objeto deixa vestígios. Para coisas normais, não importaria... mas para poções... até a mudança mais sutil das propriedades mágicas pode alterar completamente o efeito de uma poção. Por isso que tudo nessa disciplina é cortado, descascado, fatiado e pulverizado à mão."

"Então até um feitiço simples de convocação...", Harry disse devagar.

"Exatamente. Pode _ser _que não arruíne tudo... mas você quer apostar sua vida nisso?"

Harry retesou-se. "Bom, vendo assim desse jeito... como é que eu vou conseguir pegar?" Ele sabia qual era a resposta antes mesmo de ela chegar.

"O quê? Não vai me dizer que nunca subiu numa árvore antes!"

"Eu sei disso... sim, eu já subi em árvores, sabichão", Harry grunhiu ao andar até a base do tronco da árvore. "E é claro que você não pode ir, então acho que eu vou ter que fazer."

"Eu te apanho se você cair", Draco disse levemente.

Harry lançou um olhar para ele. "Obrigado, Draco."

"De nada."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para o problema que tinha nas mãos. Pretendia simplesmente começar a subir quando percebeu que não havia muitos lugares para pôr o pé. Na verdade, a árvore era muito mais larga do que imaginara e os galhos mais baixos eram mais altos que ele. Também eram largos demais para simplesmente agarrá-los, mesmo que ele pulasse e tentasse içar-se para cima. "Er..." Ele olhou por cima do ombro. "Vê algum lugar bom de pôr a mão daí?"

"Na verdade... hum. Não, na verdade não."

Harry deu um passo atrás e mentalizou o problema. Como qualquer faia, tinha a casca bem macia, então segurar-se no próprio tronco estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo que conseguisse segurar o galho acima de si, nunca conseguiria subir nele. E acima de sua cabeça, o visco estava empoleirado, provocando-o sem pena.

Harry forçou-se a relaxar sua mandíbula contraída. Aquilo não o levaria a lugar algum. Virou-se para andar até Draco só para descobrir que ele já o esperava sob a árvore.

"Sabe", Draco disse cautelosamente, olhando para o galho em questão, "eu posso não poder usar magia no visco, mas posso usar em você."

"É?"

"Bom... eu podia te levitar até o galho."

Harry pestanejou. Duas vezes. Olhou para o galho acima e então de volta para Draco. "Isso é... bem alto. Acha que consegue mesmo?"

"Consigo", Draco disse, mas havia uma hesitação leve em sua voz. "Meus feitiços de levitação não são os melhores, mas se aprimoram."

"Ah, isso me inspira muita confiança."

Draco realmente pareceu magoado com aquilo. Ele franziu o cenho tristemente. "Bom, se você quiser me levitar, eu poderia pegar."

Harry olhou para a expressão abatida de Draco. "Me dá sua adaga", ele disse.

Draco assustou-se diante da ordem súbita. "O quê?"

"Bom, se eu vou cortar essa planta quando subir lá, vou precisar de uma faca, certo?"

Draco abriu a boca, mas, tão rápido quanto, fechou-a de novo e deu um tipo de riso meio encabulado. "Ah, é. Certo." Em um movimento suave, ele entregou a adaga para Harry pelo cabo.

Harry aceitou a lâmina, mas não se afastou. Por um momento longo, ele ficou ali, olhando para Draco, então olhou para o visco acima deles. Quando olhou para baixo novamente, Draco observava-o estranhamente. Harry mal conseguiu não corar novamente. "É melhor a gente ir em frente com isso."

"A gente devia", Draco disse, neutro, e então deu um passo atrás.

Harry voara por magia várias vezes. Fosse de vassoura ou com o Ford Anglia ilegal, o ar havia sido seu domínio. Desta vez, entretanto, era completamente diferente. Não estava apoiado em nada físico que o carregava. Em vez disso, sentiu uma leveza estranha perpassar seu coro e, com um balanço, seus pés deixaram o chão.

A terra abandonou seus pés. Draco olhava para ele, varinha segura com firmeza, mandíbula contraída com a concentração de um homem andando sobre uma corda-bamba. Sem rede de proteção. Harry tentou não tremer ao pensar nisso e olhou para cima rapidamente. O galho aproximava-se dele com velocidade. Só mais alguns centímetros.

Harry esticou a mão e tocou o galho. Pelo corpo, sentiu o feitiço de levitação falsear, mas voltou a se estabelecer. Tentando trabalhar junto com o feitiço, Harry cuidadosamente segurou-se no galho e montou nele. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, engoliu em seco e deixou escapar o fôlego que estava prendendo. "Tudo bem, Draco. Estou pronto."

Um instante depois, sentiu o feitiço desaparecer e ele voltou sua atenção para a planta parasita em frente a ele no galho. "Draco, quanto precisamos dessa coisa?"

"Bom..." Veio a resposta lá de baixo. "A poção pede sete folhas largas e sete frutinhas, mas é sempre bom ter de reserva. Parece que tem bastante aí, então tenta pegar o dobro, caso aconteça alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem", Harry disse, sem tirar os olhos do galho. Alcançou o tufo de planta, encontrou um talo e deslizou-o pela lâmina. Fez isso mais duas vezes, o que lhe garantiu uma grande pilha de folhagem. "Certo, vou soltar agora." Ele olhou pela lateral do galho, onde podia ver Draco olhando atenciosamente para cima. "Pronto pra pegar?"

Draco assentiu, então sacudiu a cabeça. Pegou a mochila de viagem, tirou a capa, aumentou-a rapidamente e a esticou no chão embaixo de Harry. "Solta agora. Assim a gente não perde frutinha nenhuma."

"Boa idéia." Gentilmente, tentando não machucar a planta mais que o necessário, Harry separou os talos do resto do visco, segurou sobre a capa de Draco e soltou. Foi empurrado pelo vento um pouco, mas pousou suavemente no tecido azul. Harry sorriu e olhou do visco para o rosto de Draco.

Draco sorria tanto quanto ele. "Pronto pra descer, seu esquilo engraçadinho?"

Harry revirou os olhos. "Na verdade, eu estava pensando em residir permanentemente nessa árvore. Você sabe, coletando sementes pro inverno. _Sim,_ eu estou pronto pra descer!"

Draco riu, mas rapidamente esboçou uma expressão concentrada. Segundos depois, Harry sentiu o feitiço de levitação permear seu corpo novamente. Soltou o galho e ele se afastou de Harry. Draco ergueu-o lateralmente e, devagar, ele começou a descer. Pareceu levar uma eternidade até que seus pés tocassem a terra, mas foi um alívio imenso sentir terra firme sob si novamente ao aterrissar em frente a Draco. Novamente, sentiu o feitiço desaparecer rapidamente.

A contração na mandíbula de Draco se desfez e ele suspirou de alívio visível.

Harry sorriu para ele. "E quem diz que seus feitiços de levitação não são os melhores?"

"Bom, o homem do ministério que deu a nota pro meu NOM de Feitiços, pra começar", Draco grunhiu, "mas eu tenho uma razão pra isso."

"É?"

Draco realmente parecia bastante humilhado. "Acho que te contei... só não com tantas palavras. Eu estava ocupado demais prestando atenção em você. Eu... er... tinha o hábito ruim de fazer isso."

"Sério mesmo?" Harry perguntou, aproximando-se.

Draco estava ficando vermelho no rosto rapidamente. "Ora, Harry... Não pude te ignorar dede o primeiro dia de aula, cinco anos atrás."

"E por que isso?"

"Porque", Draco disse deliberadamente, "você era um sacaninha que fez minha vida infeliz a cada esquina. Onde quer que eu olhasse, lá estava você, fazendo alguma coisa incrível pra encantar os professores, impressionar outros alunos e me deixar parecendo um idiota. Eu não podia te evitar nem se eu tentasse. E aí você entrou no meio do meu NOM de Feitiços e eu estava executando o melhor feitiço de levitação da minha vida – aquela taça de vinho estava _dançando _apenas segundos antes de você entrar – e aí eu me virei pra dar um sorriso pra você e _pá! _Lá se vai meu NOM de Feitiços."

Mesmo que o tom de Draco fosse sério, Harry já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava sendo sarcástico. Harry riu. "Bom, eu também não conseguia te evitar, sabia? Você me desafiou pra um monte de duelos e nunca apareceu -"

"Só um duelo", Draco murmurou.

"- você virou apanhador da Sonserina e, algumas vezes, eu podia jurar que você tinha feito isso só pra me superar –"

"É, serviu com uma luva, com certeza." Draco parecia cada vez menos impressionado.

"- e acima de tudo, todo o trabalho que você teve pra conseguir essa adorável trilha e acampamento pra nós dois."

Por um instante, parecia que Draco não sabia dizer se Harry estava ou não falando sério. Deve ter decidido muito rápido, porque seu sorriso de repente ficou igual ao de Harry. Ele enviou um olhar ao galho de árvore onde Harry estivera apenas um minuto atrás. "A gente faz um time e tanto, não é?"

O olhar de Harry seguiu o de Draco. O galho não parecia nenhum pouco mais baixo que antes, mesmo tendo estado lá. Se o feitiço de Draco tivesse falhado... bom... ele nem queria pensar nisso. "É", Harry disse. Olhou para baixo de novo e seus olhos encontraram os de Draco. "É, a gente faz. É meio engraçado, mas a gente não teria conseguido um sem o outro. Sério mesmo, não acho que nenhum de nós teria chegado tão longe sozinho."

A boca de Draco subitamente se abriu, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa. "Merlin, isso foi -" Ele fechou a boca de novo.

"Isso foi o quê?"

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Só uma coisa que eu fiquei pensando ontem à noite."

"Ah?" Harry cruzou os braços em frente ao estômago. "Pode me esclarecer?"

"Ah... bem... eu só percebi como contamos um com o outro. Você faz coisas que eu não posso fazer, eu faço coisas que você não pode fazer. E a gente salvou a vida um do outro. É uma coisa estranha." Draco hesitou por um momento. "Não estou... acostumado a contar com alguém assim... mas a gente faz mesmo um time e tanto."

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir. "Tenho que admitir que estou surpreso, mas é, a gente faz." Ele se aproximou de Draco. "E sabe o que mais?"

"O quê?" A resposta de Draco estava pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Não importa no que as coisas vão dar hoje à noite... porque as últimas duas semanas foram... algo muito especial." O sorriso de Harry falseou e ele começou a se sentir um pouco deprimido. Parecia que estava dizendo as coisas agora para o caso de não ter chance depois. Também estava sentindo um pouco de calor sob seu suéter de algodão e queria tê-lo tirado antes. Ainda assim, tinha que dizer isso, e agora parecia ser uma boa hora. "Quero que você saiba... Que eu fico feliz de finalmente conhecer o _Draco. _Não só o 'Malfoy'. E me sinto agradecido por isso."

Draco deve ter percebido o caráter final das palavras, porque franziu o cenho, apesar de sua resposta. "Também fico feliz de ter te conhecido, Harry. E a gente vai ter muito mais tempo pra se conhecer melhor, é claro."

Dessa vez o sorriso de Harry sumiu. "A gente vai", ele disse, assim que um novo medo atingiu-o.

Naquele momento, percebeu que _queria _conhecer Draco melhor. A soma das duas semanas passadas fazia um redemoinho em sua mente e ele percebeu que, naquele momento, conhecia Draco de um jeito que não conhecia ninguém. Claro, tinha passado algumas situações de vida ou morte com Ron e Hermione, mas isso era diferente. Muito diferente. As duas semanas de isolamento, viajando juntos, dormindo juntos e até um resgatando o outro tinha criado um tipo de amizade que ele sabia que nunca poderia haver igual; era algo raro e precioso que _precisava _ser mantido. Haviam chegado ao ponto no qual podiam antecipar as ações e palavras um do outro, sabiam como incomodar ou agradar um ao outro, lendo seus sensos de humor. Como peças adjacentes de um quebra-cabeça, alguma coisa simplesmente se _encaixava. _Se não sobrevivesse a essa noite, ele perderia tanto – sua luta com Voldermort, sua amizade com Draco. Parecia que, agora, uma das coisas que o impulsionava a viver era a necessidade de _não _deixar Draco para trás. Não poderia.

"A gente passou por todo o resto juntos", Harry disse, "e vamos passar por isso."

Draco deu mais um pequeno passo em direção a ele. Estavam a menos de trinta centímetros de distância e, dali, Harry podia sentir Draco tremendo. Nervos, emoção, medo, preocupação... o que quer que estivesse causando uma reação assim em Draco, estava começando a afetar Harry também.

"A gente vai", Draco disse. Até sua voz estava trêmula. "Você-Sabe-er... V-Voldemort não é tão durão. Nós dois contra ele... é moleza, né?"

A falsa bravata deu uma sensação boa e Harry deu um riso contraído. "Moleza. Caramba, ele perdeu pra um bebê, não foi?" Ele brincou, embora não acreditasse numa palavra do que dizia.

O canto da boca de Draco retorceu-se em algo que lembrava um sorriso. "Deve ter sido um bebê do cacete."

Harry deu de ombros. "O moleque não tinha nada de especial", ele disse, sentindo-se mais honesto dessa vez. "Ele só... foi sortudo o suficiente de ter alguém lá que... que... gostava dele. Bastante."

Draco tremeu, mas olhou nos olhos de Harry com ardente sinceridade. Embora estivesse a apenas trinta centímetros de distância, ele não recuou. "Eu gosto."

Não houve adjetivos depois, apenas uma declaração vinda do peito e Harry sentiu-a na boca do estômago. "Eu sei que você gosta. E é por isso que vai funcionar." Ele forçou um meio sorriso em sua expressão. "Mas por enquanto... a gente achou o visco..." Ele apontou para o galho acima dele. "Acho que eu sugeri que você me mostrasse o que fazer com o visco quando a gente encontrasse."

Num piscar de olhos, o rosto de Draco foi de pura sinceridade para completa incredulidade. Ele piscou duas vezes. "O... o quê?"

Harry riu. "Você sabe... separar as frutinhas das folhas, pulverizar e não fatiar. Esse tipo de coisa. Temos uma poção pra preparar, certo?"

Por um longo momento, Draco encarou-o em descrédito, mas, finalmente, ele sorriu. "Certo."

Eles acomodaram-se no lado mais distante da faia, contemplando de cima um campo grande situado num declive, rodeado pela floresta densa. Parecia estar no meio da tarde, a julgar pelo ângulo do sol no céu, ainda sendo capaz de lançar um calor confortável apesar da hora. Sob quaisquer outras circunstâncias, teria sido o lugar idílico para um piquenique. A capa estava esticada no chão, havia um pequeno fogo mágico e uma pilha dos biscoitos restantes ao alcance da mão. Mas isso não era um piquenique, era a preparação do terreno para uma batalha.

Draco olhou para seus suprimentos. Todos os ingredientes estavam dispostos, aguardando. Ao lado havia o caldeirão que Harry havia transfigurado, uma quantidade pequena de água pronta para ser modificada, passo a passo, em algo que poderia tanto salvar a vida de Harry quando tirá-la dele. A linha entre as duas possibilidades, Draco pensou, desolado, era mais fina do que ele havia se importado de considerar.

Ao lado da capa, Harry estava sentado com os braços ao redor dos joelhos, tentando não parecer, mas observando atentamente por cima do ombro de Draco. Se o fazia se sentir melhor, Draco não ia impedir. Harry tinha muito com que se preocupar. Não precisava de ninguém lhe falando sobre boas maneiras.

Draco olhou rapidamente para seu rosto. Harry estava notavelmente aflito e resolveu ficar em silêncio logo após transfigurar o caldeirão. Draco balançou a cabeça de irritação e olhou de volta para seus ingredientes. Não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser começar.

"Você queria me ajudar, Harry?", Draco perguntou, tentando soar casual.

Houve uma pausa significativa antes de Harry responder. "Se você acha que eu não vou estragar tudo."

"Não vai", Draco disse confiantemente. "Snape não está aqui pra te atazanar, certo?"

Harry fez um som reservado que Draco assumiu como uma afirmativa.

"Ótimo. Preciso começar a descascar e fatiar o Calamus. Se você quiser, enquanto eu faço isso, você poderia puxar as folhas da artemísia dos talos e então triturar exatamente vinte e oito folhas o mais fino que você puder."

"Vinte e oito." Harry repetiu. "Eu consigo."

"Eu sei que consegue." Draco voltou sua atenção para a raiz de Calamus, focando-se completamente, excluindo quaisquer outros pensamentos. Não podia se dar ao luxo de nenhum pensamento a mais agora. _Quando você pensa, você se engana, _ele se lembrou. Então começou a remover a casca mais externa, para então fatiar o mais fino possível com sua adaga. Quando terminou, suas mãos estavam cobertas com o sumo da planta, mas tinha certeza de ter o bastante para a poção. Ele olhou para Harry.

"Como estão as coisas aí?"

Harry ergueu uma pequena xícara na qual havia uma pilha de pó úmido e verde acinzentado. "Está fino o bastante?"

Draco tomou um pouco e esfregou entre os dedos. Assentiu em aprovação. "Está bom. Agora vá em frente e coloque no caldeirão. Tudo. Tudo bem, muito bom. Vou começar a acrescentar o Calamus, fatia por fatia, e eu preciso que você continue mexendo o caldeirão em sentido anti-horário com o galho de teixo enquanto eu acrescento até ficar amarelo e soltar uma fumaça cor de ervilha. Entendeu?"

Harry assentiu, lábios contraídos. Draco não deixou de notar como os dedos de Harry tremiam quando ele pegou o galho, não deixou de notar como seu lábio tremia até que ele segurou-o com os dentes. Nenhum dos dois disse nada até que uma porção de fumaça verde de aspecto esmaecido anunciou a mudança.

"Certo", Draco disse, sentindo-se aliviado. "Agora temos que colocar no fogo por dez minutos. Vai estar pronto para o próximo passo quando a fumaça amarela ceder e se tornar um tom vivo de cor de abóbora."

Harry não demorou colocando o caldeirão sobre o fogo. Quando estava firme no lugar, Harry sentou-se de novo com um solavanco. "Draco, como se lembra tão bem desses detalhes?"

"Passei alguns dias sem nada pra fazer a não ser ler aquele livro e estudar a poção... e eu achava que seria testado quando a essa poção pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. Então eu a memorizei – cada detalhe – até poder recitá-la dormindo."

"_Essa _poção?", Harry perguntou de repente.

O coração de Draco subitamente subiu até a garganta. "Bom, essa poção, é claro, com a variação."

Harry estreitou os olhos. "Você nunca me disse qual é a variação."

Não era que Draco não _quisesse _dar uma resposta adequada. Simplesmente não tinha resposta para dar. Ao menos, nenhuma que sentisse que _poderia _dar. Sua boca funcionava, abrindo e fechando esperando que alguma coisa emergisse, mas não havia nada. Finalmente, algo forçou-se a sair. "Seria difícil explicar..."

"Certo então", Harry disse bruscamente e pegou o pergaminho com o diagrama do feitiço e enfiou nas mãos de Draco, "quem sabe você posa me mostrar."

Draco encarou o pergaminho. _Pense rápido, Draco. Barbas de Merlin, pense rápido. _"É a semente de quinze", Draco disse subitamente. "Olha só, o aspecto mortal da poção original é baseado nas propriedades mágicas da beladona, que funciona com o ódio do bruxo conquistador. Quanto mais forte o ódio do bruxo, mais potente é o feito da beladona. Serve para sugar a vida da vítima. Sementes de marmelo são o oposto mágico e, por mais que pareça idiota, nessa poção elas funcionam baseadas no... bom... é um efeito oposto, dependendo do status emocional e mental da pessoa que bebe a poção. Ah, Merlin, Potter, sou péssimo em explicar esse tipo de coisa. Não é uma poção moderna. Isso explica bem o bastante?"

Harry olhava para ele estranhamente e parecia que ele não acreditava em uma palavra daquilo. Finalmente, depois de um momento tenso, ele desviou o olhar novamente. "É, explica", ele disse amargamente.

"Harry, eu -" Draco parou de repente. O que poderia dizer? "Eu gostaria de poder dar uma explicação melhor, mas não posso."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo."

Ele soou tão insípido, tão áspero que, antes que Draco pudesse se impedir, ele explodiu, "Nem eu entendo, beleza?"

Harry olhou para ele de volta, seus olhos gritando acusações – ou talvez Draco achasse que gritavam. "_Por favor, _diz que isso é jeito de falar, porque se _você _não 'entende', eu estou _mesmo _ferrado!"

"Eu..."

"Draco, preciso que você jogue limpo comigo, _agora._" Ele engoliu em seco e subitamente pareceu nervoso de novo. "Preciso poder confiar em você... porque estou assustado."

Draco lançou um olhar ao caldeirão, que ainda borbulhava, mas sem grandes mudanças na cor, e então para o sol, que já parecia notavelmente mais baixo do que estava antes de começarem a poção. Sentindo-se muito pesado, ele recostou-se mais em seu assento e apoiou o tornozelo numa pequena pedra. Teria que encarar isso alguma hora – a verdade sobre a natureza da poção e o que significaria para ele, embora não estivesse totalmente pronto para dar a notícia.

Draco não conseguia se obrigar a contar a Harry que esta poção pêra, na verdade, a mesmíssima poção que deveria estar pronta no cálice do Lorde das Trevas, esperando pelo pôr-do-sol. Os mesmos ingredientes, o mesmo processo, até o mais intrincado detalhe, eram idênticas. A única coisa que diferenciaria o efeito desta poção daquela na posse de Voldemort não era algo físico, mas era, na verdade, o único elemento realmente venenoso no procedimento inteiro. Beladona e sementes de marmelo não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. A poção era meramente uma ferramenta que Voldemort e era seu ódio pelo inimigo que mataria Harry e nada mais.

Ódio aniquila. Destrói. Mata.

E pela teoria de Draco, sua única esperança em salvar Harry era conseguir fornecer um efeito emocional oposto forte o bastante para neutralizá-lo.

Como poderia explicar algo assim para Harry? _Harry, isso não é fácil de dizer, mas você deve saber que Voldemort vai tentar matá-lo com uma resposta emocional amarga e primitiva e a sua única chance é que eu consiga amar... gostar de você o bastante a ponto de superar o ódio de um bruxo das trevas psicótico. _Ah, sim, isso seria brilhante.

E se conseguisse dizer em voz alta, ele se sentiria muito estranho, envergonhado demais, talvez até ao ponto de se afastar emocionalmente de Harry, o que apenas sabotaria toda a tentativa de salvar sua vida. Mas talvez houvesse opções. Talvez houvesse um jeito de contar a Harry a verdade sem contar tudo a ele. Olhou para Harry diretamente nos olhos.

"Harry, as artes antigas são mesmo estranhas. Vou admitir... tem sim mais na contramagia do que eu te contei... mas – e isso vai soar ainda mais estranho – tenho medo de que, se eu contar, isso altere o resultado... ou faça com que o plano não funcione."

Não a verdade inteira, mas ainda era perfeitamente honesto. Harry, entretanto, não parecia muito convencido.

"Como pode ser que você me contar alguma coisa... altere o efeito de uma poção? Que tipo de poção é essa?"

"É uma poção de Artes Antigas", Draco respondeu simplesmente. "As Artes Antigas... elas são mais variáveis do que as técnicas mágicas atuais. Muita coisa é baseada no estado emocional dos bruxos envolvidos, ou nas intenções do conjurador do feitiço. Bruxos costumavam infligir doenças aleatórias nas pessoas só porque ficavam com raiva. Como você acha que a peste bubônica começou? Existem guardas agora para impedir isso, mas é claro, como eu disse, era tudo baseado no estado emocional do bruxo.. Em alguns casos, a mesma poção poderia ter efeitos completamente diferentes dependendo de _como _fosse usada. É estranho e é bem tocante. Essa poção, maldição, seja lá o que for, com a qual estamos lidando hoje... tem três principais aspectos: a poção em si, o componente astronômico e o fator emocional. Vou ser o mais honesto que puder ser... Receio que, se eu contar como a poção funciona, a poção _vai _ter um resultado diferente, porque _vai _afetar seu estado emocional... e o meu."

Harry encarou-o cético e Draco sentiu uma onda real de preocupação perpassá-lo.

"_Por favor, _Harry! Estou implorando que você confie em mim. Se quer que isso funcione... vou precisar que confie em mim. Você me disse... não faz muito tempo... que confiava em mim. Se algum dia já confiou, agora é a hora. _Por favor._"

Segundos esticaram-se agonizantemente. O rosto e a postura de Harry estavam tensos e reservados e ele parecia estar sendo puxado em direções diferentes. Quase parecia que ele estava pronto para se levantar e brigar. Finalmente, seus ombros meio retesados, ele deixou escapar um fôlego longo. "Confio em você, Draco, e nem sequer entendo o que está pra acontecer. Odeio ficar no escuro. Odeio ficar sem saber. Odeio não lutar."

Draco olhou para ele tristemente. "Eu entendo. Ninguém costumava me contar nada. E você me contou que as pessoas te deixaram de fora ano passado e o que aconteceu por conta disso. Eu prometo que não é isso que estou tentando fazer aqui."

"Eu sei", Harry sussurrou. "Isso não significa que eu tenho de gostar."

"Eu não imaginei que você fosse."

Uma nuvem de fumaça amarela do caldeirão chamou a atenção de Draco e ele se apressou para o fogo. O conteúdo do caldeirão tinha um tom vibrante de laranja e Draco permitiu-se respirar aliviado. "Certo, precisamos da congorsa agora." Ele pausou e olhou para cima. "Isto é, se você ainda quiser me ajudar."

Harry olhou de volta para Draco com uma expressão melancólica, mas foi pegar a pequena pilha de flores repousando na extremidade da capa, sem dar uma palavra.

A poção foi preparada com o mínimo de discussão. O processo tornou-se mais complicado a cada passo e necessitava de monitoramento constante, então era fácil evitar conversas que causariam distrações. A poção em si era entretenimento mais que suficiente. Na verdade, prepará-la era mais espetacular ainda do que Draco suspeitara ao ler o livro. Quando os espinhos foram adicionados, a poção exalou uma fagulha de luz extremamente parecida com a maldição da morte e Harry soltou uma exclamação e tentou se proteger com os braços. A adição de gravetos de teixo deixou a poção com um tom fantasmagórico de branco reluzente, com nuvens de fumaça semelhante elevando-se em anéis do caldeirão, parecendo tentáculos surreais tentando agarrar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse. Quando o visco e as frutinhas foram finalmente acrescentadas, a poção tomou um tom etéreo prateado e emitiu uma névoa que se vislumbrava fracamente.

O ingrediente final a ser acrescentado era o sangue de Harry. Draco não queria nem ao menos pedir a Harry por ele, mas sabia que era necessário, não podia ficar parado perdendo-se nas palavras.

"Harry... er... é hora de... quero dizer, precisamos... acrescentar seu sangue à poção. Desculpa, mas..."

Harry começou a oferecer a mão esquerda, mas então recuou. "Vai ter que me cortar como Voldemort fez?"

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se e assombro. "Não! Não pude acreditar que ele tirou tanto! Bom, eu _pude _acreditar – olha só de quem a gente está falando. Não, a poção só requer três gotas. Só precisa furar um dedo. Odeio ter de fazer isso com você."

"Não me incomoda, Draco. Só fiquei com medo de... bom... receber um corte tão fundo de novo. Doeu um bocado."

"Entendo isso." Draco esticou a faca para Harry pegar. "Você pode fazer sozinho, se fizer você se sentir melhor."

Harry quase pegou a faca, mas então sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu quero que você faça."

Hesitando, Draco tomou a mão de Harry e a colocou sobre o caldeirão. Tocou a ponta faca na digital de Harry, mas não pressionou. Olhou para o rosto de Harry mais uma vez, como se pedisse permissão de novo.

Harry nem ao menos piscou. "Corta."

Draco estremeceu quando a ponta da lâmina rompeu a pele, mas Harry sequer recuou. Ele colocou a lâmina de lado e virou a palma de Harry para baixo. O sangue lentamente esvaiu-se do corte e, uma a uma, três grandes gotas aterrissaram no conteúdo tremeluzente do caldeirão. A cada uma, havia um silvo e um sopro de fumaça vermelha. Draco então puxou a mão de Harry, afastando-a do caldeirão e espiou. O líquido anteriormente prateado agora tinha um tom vibrante de vermelho. Enquanto eles observavam, tornou-se novamente prateado.

"Bom, parece que fizemos direito", Draco disse, com mais alívio do que prazer.

Curou o dedo de Harry com um toque da varinha e soltou sua mão. Draco imaginou perguntou se seus dedos poderiam ter ficado juntos um segundo a mais que o necessário, mas não era como se houvesse um limite de tempo. E Harry precisava dessa segurança. Então Draco afastou o pensamento e olhou de volta para sua criação, tecendo espirais no caldeirão. Seria lindo se Draco não estivesse tão agudamente ciente de como poderia ser mortal nas mãos erradas.

"Então é isso?", Harry disse finalmente. "É só isso que está entre mim e Voldemort?"

Draco encolheu-se de medo – ainda odiava ouvir aquele nome. Quase disse "sim", mas rapidamente corrigiu a resposta. "Não. Você tem a mim também, lembra?"

Harry desviou o olhar do caldeirão, focando-se em Draco, e deu um meio sorriso. "Como poderia esquecer?" O sorriso murchou. "Só espero que seja o bastante."

"Vamos lá, Harry. A gente consegue. A gente não acabou de dizer que se você conseguiu acabar com a raça dele quando era bebê -"

Isso só fez Harry parecer ainda mais desamparado. "Eu só estava tentando aliviar as tensões... sabe, como quando eu fui nadar na pior hora possível. Foi um pensamento legal, Draco, mas se você soubesse da história toda, saberia por que isso não me dá a maior confiança do mundo."

Draco sentou-se um pouco mais ereto. "Qual é 'a história toda'? Todo mundo sabe qual foi a história, Você-Sabe-Quem tentou te matar, mas não foi poderoso o bastante, ou você tinha algum tipo de magia que ele não conseguiu combater. O feitiço ricocheteou e isso quase o matou."

Para surpresa de Draco, Harry deixou escapar uma risada curta. Depois outra. Rindo obscuramente para si mesmo, ele deitou-se na capa e olhou para o sol no céu de fim de tarde. "Bom, 'todo mundo' não sabe a história toda, sabe? Você nunca perguntou por que o feitiço ricocheteou na verdade, ou como um bebê indefeso teve magia pra deter o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do século. Acredite, eu não tive nada a ver com isso."

O estômago de Draco deu um salto. Isso definitivamente não era o que ele havia esperado ouvir. "Você... você não teve? Mas como então? Quem?"

"Minha mãe. Foi ela."

"Ela mandou a maldição de volta pra Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, ainda olhando para o céu. "Ele veio me matar, não ela. Ele realmente _disse _a ela que ela não precisava morrer. Minha mãe... que nasceu trouxa... e ele a deixaria viver de tão determinado que estava de me matar e acabar com isso. Ele disse pra ela se afastar. E ela não fez isso." Ele respirou fundo, trêmulo. "Então ele a matou. Ela morreu me protegendo."

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, virando o rosto para longe de Draco. "Dumbledore me contou a respeito. Ele disse que foi o amor dela que me salvou... que deixou uma marca em mim. Que Voldemort tinha tanto ódio em si que não podia me tocar por causa do amor da minha mãe. Era a única coisa que ele não poderia derrotar... e a maldição ricocheteou nele."

As palavras de Harry estavam repercutindo de maneira muito desconfortável para Draco, mas, como sua voz se tornava cada vez mais suave, ele tinha de se inclinar para mais perto para ouvi-lo, mesmo que parte dele quisesse se afastar.

"Eu a ouvir... gritar." Harry continuou. "É tudo que eu lembro da coisa toda. Minha mãe gritando e um lampejo de luz verde. Ouço e vejo toda vez que um dementador chega perto demais." Ele engasgou numa risada amarga. "Tudo de que eu me lembro da minha mãe é um pesadelo trazido por dementadores. Isso é pirado."

"É." Draco concordou suavemente, mas sua mente estava cambaleante. _Foi o amor dela que me salvou, _Harry dissera.

_Se ao menos ele soubesse. Se eu ao menos eu pudesse contar. _Mas Draco não disse nada.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, olhando o campo, Draco de joelhos atrás de Harry e Harry deitado de lado, apenas assistindo à brisa desenhar na grama alta. Tempo tiquetaqueando conforme o sol mergulhava mais profundo e o mundo estava tão calmo que Draco quase chegava a acreditar que o tempo não existia naquele lugar.

Duas libélulas rodopiavam em torno das pontas do gramado em sua última dança de verão. Um silvo distante indicou uma cobra e Harry sibilou para ele. _Mandando-a ir embora, espero, _Draco pensou nervosamente. Por algum tempo, dois pássaros lutaram no ar no lado mais distante do campo. Havia um pássaro maior – um gavião, Draco percebeu – e um pássaro menos. Era uma fração do tamanho do gavião. Ainda assim, lutava bravamente.

_Lutar batalhas perdidas contra inimigos mais poderosos, _Draco pensou severamente. _Bolinha de penas burra vai virar almoço._

Bruscamente, o gavião deixou escapar um pio e voou de volta para o bosque.

Draco meneou a cabeça de surpresa e continuou a assistir, pasmo, o pequeno pássaro tecer círculos na área por alguns momentos, apenas para ter certeza de que o gavião não retornaria. Finalmente, o pássaro deve ter decidido que a área estava limpa e voou para uma árvore próxima ao campo e desapareceu de vista.

Draco estava considerando esse simbolismo quando Harry tossiu.

"Molequinho durão", disse curtamente. "Briguento."

"Isso é uma coisa boa." Draco concordou. "Eu não teria pensado que esse pontinho com asas poderia afastar um gavião."

Harry não respondeu imediatamente, mas, depois de um momento, ele inspirou e expirou fundo. "Eu quero brigar."

Pego de surpresa, Draco rapidamente inclinou-se para longe de Harry. "Brigar?", ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Não com você." Harry virou-se com um gemido, para poder encarar Draco de novo. "Com ele. Não consigo mais agüentar isso. Essa espera."

"Eu diria que entendo, mas isso seria errado da minha parte."

Harry fechou os olhos brevemente. "Não, tudo bem. Você está esperando também... mas eu estou tão acostumado a lutar. Isso é pior."

Draco esperou até que Harry abriu os olhos de novo. Olhos assustados. Amedrontados. Draco deu a ele o que esperou ser uma expressão de conforto e segurança. Harry desviou o olhar.

Precisava dar a Harry _alguma coisa _para fazer. Alguma forma de contribuir para a própria sobrevivência. Se não fizesse isso, Harry ficaria cada vez mais aborrecido e isso não podia ser bom. Draco olhou para o pergaminho ao lado do caldeirão fumegante e olhou para o diagrama do feitiço novamente. Depois de um momento de estudo, ele voltou-se para Harry. "Bom, se você quiser lutar... então lute."

Harry olhou para ele. "Como assim?"

"Eu disse que seria como um duelo, não foi? Ah, sua analogia de _cabo-de-guerra. _Imagina isso por um minuto. Se você estivesse em pé aqui e Você-Sabe-Quem e eu estivéssemos fisicamente puxando você em direções opostas, o que você faria?"

Harry contraiu os lábios ao pensar nisso. "Bom, eu tentaria puxar na sua direção, pra longe dele."

Draco sorriu. "Certo. Bom, você vai ter que fazer a mesma coisa, só precisa se segurar em mim mágica e emocionalmente, não de um jeito físico."

No mínimo, Harry pareceu confuso. Harry retorceu o rosto, como se tentasse imaginar como algo assim seria possível.

O sorriso de Draco vacilou. "Basicamente, quanto mais forte segurar -"

"Entendi, Draco. Quanto mais forte eu segurar, mais chances eu tenho."

Draco franziu o cenho diante do tom de voz de Harry. "É bem isso."

Harry fez uma carranca e desviou o olhar de novo. "Acho que sei o que você quer dizer... mas não tenho muita certeza de como faria algo assim. E mesmo que eu descubra... eu sei que é alguma coisa, mas ainda não parece uma boa briga."

"Vai ser;"

"Mesmo assim não é o tipo de briga de que eu estou falando e você sabe disso."

Draco sentiu uma pequena onda de irritação. "Você prefere invadir a fortaleza ou coisa assim? Prefere? Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso aqui!"

Harry apenas encarou-o por um momento. Então, com um gemido, ele deixou-se cair sobre as costas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Harry?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando que não queria falar. Ele ficou assim por alguns minutos enquanto Draco brincava com um dos espinhos extras que não haviam sido necessários para a poção.

"Essa não é mesmo uma solução clara, é?", Draco perguntou subitamente, suas mãos ainda cobriam seus olhos.

Draco largou o espinho. "Não, não é. E eu te disse, vai ser uma boa briga."

"Quando você vai saber se vencemos?"

A pergunta era tão casual que se Harry não tivesse se tornado tão familiar para Draco, ele nunca detectaria o pavor subliminar. Draco queria poder dar outra resposta, mas havia apenas uma que poderia dar.

"Não saberemos até que o eclipse atinja o ápice. A lua deve ficar vermelha quando acontecer."

"Eu estava pensando..."

"Sim?"

Harry descobriu os olhos e olhou para Draco. "Você disse que eu deveria segurar mental e emocionalmente." Seu olhar desviou-se para algum lugar acima do ombro de Draco. "Eu... acho que seria capaz de fazer isso melhor se eu me segurasse fisicamente também. Você sabe. Pra me sentir mais... ancorado."

Draco engoliu em seco e deu a Harry o melhor sorriso que podia. "Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso."

"Obrigado." Houve uma longa pausa. "Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Vai doer?" A pura inocência e o medo finamente velado na voz de Harry fizeram o coração de Draco grudar na garganta, fazendo-o sentir que poderia engasgar nele. O livro nunca disse nada sobre as sensações da vítima, como se fosse escrito apenas para bruxos a usarem a poção. Novamente, Draco queria desesperadamente confortar Harry, mas não podia.

"Eu... eu acho que não."

Harry assentiu, abatido, então expirou longamente e devagar. Finalmente, sentou-se e manobrou-se para ficar de ombros colados com Draco, olhando para o campo. "Queria não ter medo."

"É normal ter medo. Está encarando muita coisa desconhecida."

Sentiu Harry dar de ombros perto dele. "Só não consigo imaginar... que haja mesmo uma chance de eu não estar aqui amanhã – e não diz 'vai estar'. Preciso ser realista agora. É a única coisa me mantendo são. Mas mesmo assim, isso tudo parece tão surreal."

"Sei o que quer dizer."

"Falta o quê? Talvez uma hora e meia para o pôr-do-sol? Nem quero pensar nessa hora. Eu fico pensando que se eu me segurar ao _agora, _o tempo não vai passar e tudo vai ficar como está agora."

"Então a gente nunca voltaria pra Hogwarts." Draco lembrou-o gentilmente.

"Não me importa", Draco disse morosamente. "Estou bem agora."

Draco bateu com o ombro suavemente no de Harry. "Mas deve ter tanta coisa que você vai querer fazer quando chegar a Hogwarts, tenho certeza. Coisa que nunca fez antes que não poderia fazer no meio da floresta."

De novo, Harry deu de ombros, então apertou as pernas mais conta seu corpo. "Sabe... esse campo parece um pouco com aquele no qual encontramos o anel das fadas. Acha que pode haver um aqui hoje à noite?"

Draco aceitou a mudança na conversa. "Pode haver. Como só vi uma na vida, dificilmente posso ser considerado um perito."

"Você sabe mais disso do que eu. Então me diz que vai ter um anel de fadas aqui. Por favor?"

Draco deixou cair o rosto e deixou que um sorriso triste se desenhasse em seu rosto. "Vai haver um anel de fadas incrível aqui hoje à noite, Harry. Dez vezes mais do que na outra vez."

"Conta mais."

"Bom... quando o sol se puser, elas vão começar a sair da grama. Devagar primeiro, uma a uma. Depois mais e mais até que haja centenas delas, flutuando em espirais sobre o campo."

Draco sentiu Harry inclinar-se contra ele, muito levemente. "Elas são lindas."

"São. Estão brilhando num azul fraco e, ao voarem, fazem a neblina da noite girar ao redor delas. Parece que tem uma auréola gigante no campo. E tem o som de sinhôs que elas fazem. É suave no começo, mas depois fica cada vez mais alto. As estrelas ficam pálidas em comparação. E elas estão dançando só pra gente, Harry. Pra você. E não tem ninguém mais aqui. Só eu, você e as fadas. E agora a dança está diminuindo. Está ficando mais claro no horizonte. E as fadas vão se apagando, uma a uma, e sol vai subindo sobre aquela colina bem ali."

"É um nascer do sol lindo, Draco."

"É, Harry."

Harry respirou fundo e, por vários minutos, eles ficaram assim, encostados um ao outro. Draco quase podia imaginar que o sol descendo estava subindo e que já era a manhã do dia seguinte. Uma ilusão adorável enquanto durou.

"Você pode me falar sobre outra criatura mágica?", Harry perguntou de repente. "Algo que não seja violento o letal o suficiente pra Hagrid nos mostrar e talvez um pouco... fantástico? Como as fadinhas?"

Draco riu apesar de si mesmo. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os espíritos?"

"Não. Me conta?"

De alguma forma, Draco suspeitava que Harry sabia sobre os espíritos, porque vagamente se lembrava de falar sobre eles semana passada, enquanto faziam a trilha, mas não importava. Falou sobre os espíritos conforme as sombras se aprofundavam. Mudou para faunos quando o sol tocou a copa das árvores no lado esquerdo do campo. O céu estava queimando num tom de laranja brilhante e os raios de sol estavam quase horizontais através das árvores quando Draco finalmente parou de falar sobre os elfos mitológicos do norte da Escandinávia.

"Harry..."

Harry estava encarando os joelhos ao responder. "Eu sei... você tem que tomar a poção agora."

"Você está bem? Com isso, quero dizer."

Harry grunhiu reservadamente. "Por que não estaria? É o que vai me salvar. Eu já disse, vou em frente. Então para de me dar a chance de pensar duas vezes!"

Draco se sentiu um pouco magoado com aquilo, mas disse a si mesmo que Harry estava fazendo o que podia para lidar com aquilo. Ainda assim, aquilo não acalmava em nada os nervos de Draco conforme ele derramava o conteúdo do caldeirão no cálice que Harry havia transfigurado. Ergueu-o, encarando o pôr-do-sol. Deveria beber a poção junto com os últimos raios de sol. Entretanto, ao observar os últimos vestígios de sol através das árvores, seus próprios medos o agarraram de novo. Não fazia idéia de se isso ia funcionar. Não fazia idéia de se a poção _podia _ser revertida dessa maneira. Perguntou-se se havia _mesmo _se lembrado de todos os detalhes ou se havia cometido um erro em algum lugar. Imaginou que gosto teria, como se sentiria. Imaginou se teria preparado direito.

A luz do sol em seu rosto tremeluziu e, como se um alarme tivesse disparado em sua cabeça, ele encostou o cálice em seus lábios sem pensar mais.

O líquido tinha um gosto levemente apimentado contra sua língua e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um gosto remanescente enjoativa e estranhamente doce. Era morno ao descer pela garganta. Não era particularmente agradável ao paladar, mas não era terrivelmente ofensivo também. Tentou não se permitir pensar no que estava realmente consumindo até que a última gota fosse drenada do cálice. Baixou-o e parou, tentando ver se sentia qualquer coisa _diferente. _Até agora, não podia sentir nada. De certa forma, supôs, era algo bom. "Bom, ao menos eu não me envenenei", ele disse, tentando rir.

Harry olhou para ele com desdém. "Não é uma poção venenosa para quem a bebe, é?"

Quando Draco hesitou, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Primeiro, pareceu aturdido. Rapidamente, sua expressão tornou-se enraivecida. "Você nunca se incomodou de me contar que corria o risco de se envenenar?"

"Bom, se for preparada errado... alguns ingredientes são tóxicos, sim", Draco disse com bastante praticidade. "Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito algo assim, se eu lembro você."

Isso não pareceu aplacar Harry nenhum pouco. "Você podia ter me avisado! Você..." Subitamente, o último traço de luz amarelada do dia se apagou, Harry apertou o peito e ofegou. Um segundo depois, a mão foi para a testa.

Draco estava a ponto de agarrá-lo e exigir saber o que havia de errado quando sentiu também. Assim que a primeira brisa fria da noite tocou seu rosto, ele sentiu algo segurar seu coração. Por um breve e aterrorizante instante, contraiu-se, como barras de ferro apertando ao redor de seu peito, mas então _abriu. _Por falta de outro modo de descrever, Draco sentiu como se uma porta para sua alma tivesse sido arrombada, ou uma janela espatifada. Sentiu-se terrivelmente exposto e, de alguma forma, conectado com algo fora dele próprio.

Percebendo que havia parado de respirar por um momento e que estava apertando o punho contra o peito assim como Harry havia feito, Draco forçou-se a respirar. Segurou-se com uma mão para se equilibrar ao se ajustar a essa nova sensação. A conexão não era desagradável, na verdade, mas era definitivamente algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Quando foi finalmente capaz de erguer a cabeça, olhou para um par de olhos verdes chocados.

"Eu consigo _sentir_", Harry sussurrou. "A conexão com você primeiro e, um segundo depois, aquela com Voldemort. Não... não é doloroso – bom, minha cicatriz está ardendo -, mas é como se minhas entranhas estivessem sendo atingidas, como árvores numa tempestade. É... perturbador." Ele subitamente parecia tão exposto quanto Draco se sentia. "Ah, Merlin, eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, Draco."

Enquanto Draco forcejava para ganhar de volta a própria compostura, ele aproximou-se de Harry. "Você consegue, Harry. _A gente _consegue. Eu sou sua âncora e não vou desistir." Ele tomou a mão de Harry.

No instante em que suas mãos se tocaram, duas coisas aconteceram. A primeira, Draco ficou subitamente muito _consciente _de Harry, de um jeito que nunca estivera consciente de ser humano nenhum além de si mesmo. Segunda coisa, Harry ofegou de novo e Draco teve certeza de que ele sentia a mesma coisa.

"A poção..." Draco começou. "Abre um canal entre... a pessoa que bebe e... a... a..."

"Vítima." Harry concluiu por ele, com amargura inegável.

"Não nesse caso, Harry. Não entre nós."

"Mas Voldemort..." Harry tremeu. "Eu posso _senti-lo. _Como se ele estivesse se esgueirando por trás de mim. É frio, um pouco como um dementador. Não quero pensar nisso, mas está bem _aqui -_" Ele bateu no peito com o punho. "- e eu não consigo me livrar."

Draco franziu o cenho solidariamente. Não era como se pudesse sentir as emoções de Harry e certamente não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas podia sentir _alguma coisa_ ali. Algo era inegavelmente _Harry. _E mesmo que Harry não estivesse em agonia física, Draco apenas _sabia _que ele estava em dor. Seus olhos estavam assombrados e ele parecia muito menor do que Draco jamais o vira. "Posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar?"

Harry olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Você já está fazendo."

Draco não soube o que responder, então apertou a mão de Harry. Harry apertou de volta.

"Draco... eu poderia terminar... er... _dentro _de Voldemort de alguma forma? Como minha consciência ou minha mente ou coisa assim?"

"Não, não é assim. E ele não ai ganhar de qualquer forma, então –"

"Eu sei, você vai me dizer que ele não vai me pegar, então não importa... mas Draco, eu _preciso _saber... o que _poderia _acontecer?"

Draco pressionou os lábios, como se isso fosse o suficiente para impedi-lo de precisar responder, mas o olhar de Harry era insistente. Draco deixou cair a cabeça, então estava olhando para o colo quando falou. "Suga sua energia vital, sua alma e sua magia. Mas não é como uma possessão. Sua consciência não vai a lugar algum." Ele tocou a testa de Harry com a mão livre. "Você não se transforma em ninguém. Você fica bem aqui."

Na escuridão da noite, Draco ainda podia ver o tremor do lábio inferior de Harry e sentir os espasmos pela mão fechada. "Então quando ele sugar minha 'força vital'... eu morreria como uma pessoa normal, certo?"

Draco pode apenas assentir em concordância.

Harry fez um som como um gemido. Primeiro, Draco achou que ele estava apenas reagindo à realidade que lhe fora apresentada, mas então percebeu que Harry estava olhando para _algo _acima do ombro de Draco. Draco voltou-se em seu lugar, sem soltar a mão de Harry e olhou para o lado oposto ao pôr-do-sol.

Acima de uma colina distante, uma lasca fina de luz brilhava com presságio. Enquanto ele e Harry assistiam, quase incapazes de se mover, a lua emergiu do horizonte. A redondeza era visível antes de qualquer um deles falar de novo.

"Oh, Deus", Harry sussurrou.

Imediatamente, Draco voltou-se para ele. "Harry?"

O rosto de Harry estava contorcido na expressão de uma pessoa tentando desesperadamente segurar as lágrimas. "Eu... isso... eu não posso..." Ele sacudia a cabeça, fechando os olhos apertado.

"Me diz", Draco disse o mais vigorosamente que pôde.

"É demais pra mim. Eu... eu quero chorar, mas é ridículo."

"Então chora", Draco disse, mais suave desta vez.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça violentamente. "É fraqueza. E que bem isso me faria?"

"Também não vai fazer bem segurar. Deixa sair, Harry. Ninguém está aqui pra te ver além de mim e eu nunca pensaria que você é fraco. Você pode chorar."

Era como o estouro de uma represa. Nesse instante, Harry atirou-se nos braços de Draco, soluçando descontroladamente, ofegando, tremendo. Mesmo depois de anos ouvindo que emoção era fraqueza e que nunca ninguém poderia te ver chorando, Draco não podia ver a explosão de Harry como uma falha. Não era fraqueza chorar ao enfrentar a morte de uma maneira tão dura. Algumas vezes era tudo que alguém poderia fazer. Harry era inegavelmente um dos bruxos mais fortes que Draco já conhecera. _O mais forte, _Draco se lembrou amargamente, relembrando as palavras de Harry sobre a diferença entre força e poder.

Já haviam enfrentado tanta coisa e, embora tivesse fraquejado algumas vezes, Harry nunca havia se partido. Um bruxo menor teria se partido muito tempo atrás, mas Harry estava ali. _Eles _ainda estavam ali, juntos. Mais fortes juntos que separados. Sobrevivendo juntos quando não poderiam separados. Enfrentando juntos um inimigo que a maioria dos bruxos nem dizia o nome. Não era vergonha chorar agora.

Nunca ocorreu a Draco que pudesse ser estranho; ele envolveu Harry em seus braços e o segurou. Por um longo instante, eles ficaram assim. Abraçado forte contra o peito de Draco, Harry chorou devagar até a exaustão.

Na hora em que os soluços de Harry se acalmaram, o último traço de claridade havia desaparecido completamente, deixando um milhão de estrelas brilhando forte e a lua cheia pairando brilhante e plena acima do horizonte.

"Harry, olha."

Harry balançou a cabeça contra o ombro de Draco.

"O céu está lindo hoje à noite. Você devia ver."

"Não quero ver. É o que vai me matar. Não é lindo."

"Harry." Draco recuou o suficiente para ver o rosto de Harry, inclinado para baixo e para o lado. "Harry, você não pode culpa a lua. Não mais do que pode culpar um Mercúrio retrógrado se você se acidentar com a vassoura. É um planeta. Nada mais. E é bom olhar, senão vai perder."

Finalmente, Harry ergueu a cabeça e virou-se de modo que estivesse de costas para Draco. Ele deu um pequeno soluço quando viu. "Você está certo." Ele respirou fundo, tremendo. "Você está certo."

Draco puxou Harry para ele pelos ombros, então envolveu os braços ao redor do peito de Harry. "Parece que eu finalmente consegui te mostrar a beleza de alguma coisa aqui."

Harry deu uma risada curta. "É", ele falou, rouco. "Acho que conseguiu."

"E vai haver muito mais coisas belas. Porque somos mais fortes que ele. E não vou deixá-lo te alcançar. Não vou deixar."

Em seus braços, Harry sentou-se direito.

Draco franziu o cenho. "Que foi?"

"É... que em lembra de um sonho que eu tive... enquanto estávamos nas masmorras. Não pergunta."

"Não pergunto, então." Ele encostou as mãos de volta nos ombros de Harry e apertou de leve. "Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Vai ser o que você quiser."

"O que eu quiser." Harry repetiu, mas seu tom estava obscuro. "O que eu quero... são mais cem noites como esta, mas sem ter que me preocupar com Voldemort. Me chama de ganancioso, mas eu quero viver." Harry se remexeu desconfortável. "Tem tantas coisas que eu quero e que percebi que queria antes... até eu pensar que posso nunca tê-las."

"Vai me contar sobre isso?"

Houve uma pausa longa. "Vai me contar algumas coisas que você sempre quis fazer também?"

Draco assentiu, mesmo que Harry não pudesse vê-lo. "Vou sim. Mas você fala primeiro."

"Eu... não saberia sobre o que falar."

"A primeira coisa que vier à mente. O que quiser falar. Talvez você queira me contar o que vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts."

Por um momento, Harry não respondeu, mas então virou-se em seu lugar de modo que ele e Draco estivessem se encarando. O rosto de Harry estava iluminado de um lado pela lua cheia, que parecia quase obscenamente brilhante, e do outro por chamas roxas do fogo mágico. "Eu queria ser um auror", ele disse finalmente.

"_Quero _ser um auror." Draco pressionou.

"Certo. Eu _quero _ser um auror."

"Não um jogador profissional de quadribol?" Draco provocou.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não quero estar sob os holofotes mais do que o necessário e jogar quadribol profissionalmente seria só mais do mesmo. Além do mais, _se _eu entrasse no time, eu nunca teria certeza se fui escolhido pelas minhas habilidades ou pelo meu nome. Não é um pensamento agradável."

"Você não gosta mesmo de fama, não é?"

"Não. E depois que eu percebi como eu era _famoso_", ele cuspi a palavras, "mais eu odiei. Além do mais, você sempre disse que eu consigo tudo porque eu sou o _famoso _Harry Potter."

Draco fez uma careta diante da imitação excelente de seu próprio jeito de arrastar as palavras. "Eu disse isso, mas sabia que você era bom em quadribol. Inferno, não era o seu nome pegando o pomo-de-ouro, por mais que eu quisesse fingir que sim. Me fazia sentir melhor dizer isso, porque aí eu teria uma desculpa. Além do mais... você conseguia mais a atenção do meu pai do que eu... sem sequer tentar." Ele desviou o olhar. "Admito, eu tinha ciúme."

Quando olhou para cima de volta, Harry sorria para ele enigmaticamente. "Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver o dia em que você diria isso."

"Muito bem, isso aí, lá vai você contrariando a probabilidade. Mas se você chegasse a jogador profissional de quadribol, seria por puro talento."

Draco sentiu uma onda de calor quando o sorriso de Harry relaxou.

"Não acho que seria justo perguntar... mas sempre quis saber. Seu pai comprou a sua entrada no time da Sonserina? Com aquelas vassouras?"

Uma tristeza melancólica fez o calor fugir. "Na verdade, não. Eu tentei pra valer, como todo mundo. Nenhum dos outros alunos da Sonserina tinha o tipo físico pra ser um apanhador e eu tinha passado todos os dias do verão passado treinando no terreno da Mansão. Fiz meu pai concordar em comprar as vassouras se eu entrasse no time. Eu achava que, se tivéssemos todos vassouras melhores, não havia jeito de vocês ainda conseguirem vencer." Ele bufou. "E todo mundo sabe como esse plano deu certo."

"Você quase levou a melhor no terceiro ano, lembra?"

"Ah, eu lembro", Draco disse, amargurado. "E você com aquela maldita Firebolt. Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, antes que eu me sinta tentado a estrangular você."

Harry riu dele por isso. "Nada mais justo."

"Mas quer saber de uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

Draco inclinou-se para frente um pouco. "Você seria um ótimo jogador profissional de quadribol, mas acho que você vai ser um auror melhor ainda."

Harry realmente ficou envaidecido por isso. "Você acha?"

"Eu sei que sim. Eu te vi olhar Você-Sabe-Quem de cima e já ouvi história pra caramba. Posso ter te odiado por isso, mas você é bom pra caramba. Todo mundo sabia disso."

Harry ficou quieto por um longo momento, aparentemente considerando tudo aquilo. "E quanto a você? O que quer fazer?"

Draco sentou-se reto de novo. "Nunca pensei tão a frente assim. Nesse momento, minha ambição é ficar fora de Azkaban pelo que fiz – e não me diz que vai ficar tudo bem, porque você _sabe _como eu posso me meter em encrenca. Pelo menos dessa vez, eu estou mesmo contando com a sua influência de _grande Harry Potter _pra me tirar dessa."

"Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse."

"Eu sei, Harry. E fico grato por isso. Mas quanto ao que eu vou fazer... por anos, eu... er... planejei entrar no negócio da família. Não era bem que eu quisesse seguir o lorde das Trevas, mas esse era o trabalho da vida do meu pai e eu queria deixá-lo orgulhoso. Meio que era o esperado eu seguir os passos dele, então me planejei pra isso. Eu nem sequer me importava de terminar a escola. Eu não planejava voltar pra Hogwarts depois que eu... bom... te seqüestrei. Eu estava bem preparado pra terminar meu treinamento bruxo com meu pai e o Lorde das Trevas." Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso. "Só espero que Dumbledore me aceite de volta às aulas."

Harry esticou um braço e bateu-lhe gentilmente no ombro. "Eu sei que ele aceita. E... o que pensa em tentar quando se graduar em Hogwarts? Porque o 'negócio da família' não é mais uma opção, é?"

"Eu acho..." Um sorriso floresceu no rosto de Draco. "Talvez eu mesmo possa tentar ser um auror. Você sabe... pra ficar de olho em você. Nunca se sabe quando você pode precisar de alguém pra te tirar de uma enrascada."

"Ou de um buraco."

"Isso também." Então Draco se lembrou do óbvio e sentiu seu coração afundar. "Mas desde quando o filho de um Comensal da Morte receberia _permissão _pra ser um auror? Inferno, o que eu tenho pela frente? Ser um sócio do Borgin e Burke? Verdade, sempre tive um gosto por aquela Mão da Glória que eles têm à venda, mas isso não é base nenhuma pro futuro."

"Eu disse que vai ficar tudo bem, Draco."

"Eu sei. E eu tento acreditar nisso. Tento mesmo." Ele se afastou, girou o pé e se deitou de volta na capa, olhando para cima. "Eu sinto que não tenho muita coisa pela frente."

Harry não disse nada, mas deitou-se com Draco de costas para observar o céu se modificando. Enquanto estavam deitados em silêncio, Draco podia jurar que sentia aquela estranha conexão com Harry vibrar em meio à calmaria. De novo, ele não podia realmente _sentir _Harry, mas podia sentir a conexão ali, como um túnel vazio pelo qual poderia se esgueirar e Harry estaria do outro lado. Não apenas Harry, mas a energia que era Harry – a magia, o brilho, a _coisa _que era a quintessência de Harry. Ele jurava que era algo que havia visto nos olhos de Harry, nas poucas vezes em que olhara naqueles olhos sem os óculos para escondê-los.

Era o par de olhos que o havia espatifado, acabado com ele. Não os olhos em si, mas o que Draco via por trás deles. Alguma parte dele ainda gritava que ele devia ter raiva daquilo, de terem acabado com ele assim, de ter _permitido _que acabassem com ele assim, mas essa voz estava cansada e fraca. O resto dele não trocaria aquilo por nada.

"Sabe", Draco disse devagar, "acho que essa é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."

"O quê?" A voz de Harry estava aguda com descrença. "Bom, não é que eu queria que você estivesse trabalhando com nosso querido olhos de cobra, mas honestamente? Você está aqui, no meio do nada, comigo, isolado de tudo, com Voldemort querendo te ver morto, e sem saber se vai ter que fazer o resto da viagem sozinho. E _essa _é a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu?"

Para sua própria surpresa, Draco foi capaz de rir disso. "Quando você diz assim, o mais lógico parece que isso aqui deveria ser a pior coisa... mas não é o que eu quero dizer."

"Então... o que quer dizer?"

Draco ficou feliz que a escuridão escondesse a pequena leva de calor de suas bochechas e orelhas. "Quero dizer... você. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."

"Eu... eu ainda não sei bem o que você quer dizer", Harry disse devagar, como se temesse cada palavra.

"Quero dizer... que eu nunca experimentei nada assim e nunca tive um amigo como você." Draco mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Tinha medo do que poderia dizer. Sua mente estava reproduzindo as palavras de Harry na outra noite. Aquele murmúrio sonolento e aleatório. Harry nem parecia se lembra dele, mas Draco não conseguia esquecer e, subitamente, as palavras faziam muito mais sentido para ele.

Draco costumava pensar que sabia tudo a respeito de Harry Potter. Depois de três semanas viajando, comendo e dormindo juntos, lado a lado, Draco percebeu que, até agora, não sabia nada sobre _Harry._

Harry tinha um senso de humor sarcástico e um senso aguçado de observação, mas poderia ser ingênuo e alheio ao mundo nas horas mais divertidas. Harry era um indivíduo ousado, corajoso, sincero, embora Draco tivesse descoberto que ele coraria com uma frase cuidadosamente desviada. Harry era a única pessoa que podia fazer _Draco _corar. Harry também ficava muito bom usando cuecas boxer. Draco podia sentir-se corando de novo na escuridão e percebeu que um longo momento de silêncio havia passado. Estava procurando alguma coisa para dizer quando sentiu a mão de Harry deslizar para a sua de repente e apertar. Surpreso demais para fazer oura coisa, e contente demais para se importar, Draco apertou de volta.

Harry ficou assim por muito tempo: reto em suas costas, encarando as estrelas, tentando ignorar a lua, com a mão de Draco apertada forte contra a sua. No momento, era a única coisa ancorando-o à realidade. Sua mente estava indo em umas dez direções ao mesmo tempo. Em seu medo do acontecimento inevitável, estava tendo muito trabalho tentando se convencer a manter a mente no presente. Ignorar a realidade certamente seria mais fácil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma necessidade desesperada de se lembrar de _tudo, _de estar totalmente presente, de alguma forma, bem aqui e agora, no caso de essa ser sua última noite. Quase sentia que deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa empolgante ou fenomenal, para aproveitar o melhor de cada momento, mas sentia comose não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer. Em vez disso, estava envolto na cacofonia dos pensamentos competindo pela atenção em sua mente.

Continuava pensando em Hogwarts, imaginando se um dia seria capaz de andar pelos corredores de sua escola novamente – o único lugar no qual ele pensava como seu _lar, _mais que qualquer outro. Pensou em seus amigos que estavam lá e provavelmente estavam mortos de preocupação. Imaginou se Dumbledore teria sequer recebido sua mensagem e sufocou um lampejo de raiva que ele não os houvesse encontrado. Imaginou se teria uma chance de se tornar um auror e se Draco poderia ao menos tentar ir com ele. Seria legal, ele -se do quadribol, desejando poder jogar só mais uma partida, só mais uma. Pensou em canecas mornas de cerveja amanteigada espumante e chocolate da Dedosdemel e a comida incrivelmente deliciosa do banquete de boas-vindas e desejou ter comido mais nas ocasiões. E se preocupou com o plano de hoje à noite e como ele deveria funcionar e se iria funcionar e se Draco seria capaz de agüentar as pontas.

A lua subiu ainda mais alto. As conexões que as poções haviam criado eram impossíveis de ignorar, retorcendo suas entranhas como uma tempestade de outono. Não era dolorido. Era como uma pressão estranha por todo seu corpo e dentro dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a pressão era uma sensação vazia. Se fechasse os olhos, podia dizer qual parte era Voldemort e qual era Draco. Embora a sensação não fosse exatamente física, sentia que a pressão de Voldemort era afiada e fria. Parecia pronta para gotejar veneno, pingando pelas rachaduras, pronta para invadir e matá-lo na primeira oportunidade. A presença de Draco, por outro lado, era menos fácil de descrever, mas Harry queria agarrar-se a ela e não soltar mais. Se soltasse, quando o veneno de Voldemort finalmente rompesse suas barragens, sentia que poderia ser levado por ele e nada poderia salvá-lo nessa hora.

Ao menos podia se confortar com a noção de que, não importa o que acontecesse, Voldemort não venceria. Não importa o que acontecesse, se parecesse que seu plano falharia, Draco cumpriria sua promessa. Ao menos, Harry esperava desesperadamente que ele cumprisse. É claro, esperava ainda mais que não chegassem a esse ponto.

Confiava em Draco. De fato, quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais percebia como se sentia confortável com aquela confiança. Só o fato deveria ser desconcertante, ele percebeu, considerando como haviam tido pouco tempo para se conhecer, sem a vontade de deixar o outro sangrando. E mesmo no pouco tempo que tinham, tanto havia mudado. Verdade, tinham passado grande parte do tempo fazendo provocações amigáveis, ou mesmo brigando, mas, de alguma forma, parecia que até essas coisas deixaram-no mais próximo de Draco do que se tivesse simplesmente contado todos os seus segredos mais íntimos. A sensação era boa, como se fosse algo correto. Era a sensação de que Draco deveria ter _sempre _estado ali e que tinha perdido algo muito importante esse tempo todo. Os únicos sentimentos dos quais não estava certo eram seus sentimentos exatos _por _Draco.

Todo o dia de ontem e ainda mais naquela manhã, seus pensamentos sobre Draco haviam se tornado estranhos. Por alguma razão sentia-se diferente por Draco, mas não tinha certeza do que estava diferente. Talvez estivesse preocupado demais com perder sua nova amizade logo no começo. Talvez tivesse ficado tão próximo de Draco nas últimas duas semanas que não podia imaginar aquilo tudo acabando. De qualquer forma, quando pensava em Draco, descobria que queria simplesmente segurar forte e não soltar mais.

Era ridículo, é claro. Dizia a si mesmo para parar, mas quanto mais chateado ou preocupado ficava, mais queria que Draco só dissesse que ficaria tudo bem. Não que jamais fosse admitir, mas que queria que Draco tomasse conta de tudo. Depois que Draco usara o feitiço do sono e suas preocupações foram embora, Harry lembrava-se vagamente de Draco enrolando a capa ao redor de seus ombros e tirando seus óculos. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que havia alguém realmente olhando por ele, tomando conta dele. Não podia nem expressar com palavras como tinha gostado da sensação, então não falou nada. Ou, ao menos, achou que não disse nada, embora Draco tivesse dito que ele ficou falando enquanto dormia.

O que teria dito para Draco afinal? O que se diz para alguém que pode ter se tornado seu melhor amigo, de um jeito indescritível, chocante e estimulante? Ainda mais difícil quando essa pessoa acabou de dizer que você era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido a ele e, por alguma razão insana, você percebe que se sente do mesmo jeito. O que se diz para um amigo que pode ser seu último contato humano? Que pode ser a única coisa entre você e o impensável?

E, só no caso de o impensável acontecer, como se diz adeus?

Harry finalmente deixou-se olhar para a lua. Não estava completamente perpendicular, mas parecia bem mais alta do que havia visto pela última vez. Rangeu os dentes, tentando não ficar emotivo. Estava, ao menos, determinado a manter alguma relação com a sanidade. Sua explosão mais cedo fora o suficiente. Estranhamente, não se sentia terrivelmente envergonhado pela coisa toda, mesmo que, quando se afastou, tivesse deixado uma região úmida no ombro de Draco pelo choro. Mas não tinha jeito de ele fraquejar assim de novo.

Dumbledore sempre dissera que havia coisas piores que a morte. As palavras do diretor voltaram a sua mente. _"Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura."_

Era o que ele precisava fazer, tinha de organizar os pensamentos, se acalmar e ter certeza de que havia dito tudo que precisava ser dito... antes de ser tarde demais.

Subitamente, ele soltou a mão de Draco e virou-se de lado, encarando Draco. O movimento abrupto obviamente assustou Draco, que parecia ter saído de seus próprios pensamentos com alguma dificuldade.

"O que... huh... Harry? Alguma coisa errada?" Ele virou-se de modo que também estivesse de lado, encarando Harry, apoiado em um cotovelo. "Você está bem?"

"Na verdade, estou bem." Ele se acomodou. "Eu estava pensando... que tem algumas coisas que eu preciso dizer, porque posso não ter outra chance."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Harry encostou um dedo contra os lábios de Draco para silenciá-lo. "Quero dizer... Nem sempre eu digo tudo que deveria quando deveria dizer. Tem coisas que eu não contei pras pessoas... coisas que eu queria ter certeza de que eles soubessem. Preciso dizer exatamente o que está na minha cabeça agora, só no caso de... você sabe... eu não voltar."

Primeiro, Draco parecia pronto para protestar, mas ficou quieto apenas assentindo. "Certo então. Me conta... o que quiser me contar."

Harry engoliu em seco e tomou um fôlego calmante. Não ia ser fácil. "Primeiro quero que você leve algumas mensagens pra mim. Quero que diga a Dumbledore que eu sinto muito e que eu entendo o que ele quis dizer... sobre morte. Ele vai entender."

Draco franziu o cenho, mas não perguntou pelo que Harry se desculpava. "Continua."

"Diz pra Hermione... er... diz pra ela que eu sinto muito por nunca ter lido 'Hogwarts, uma história'... Ah, Merlin, isso é burrice. Deus, o que é pra dizer? Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, ela fez tanto por mim e eu preciso dizer alguma coisa pra ela, mas não sei o quê."

"Bom", Draco disse devagar, "o que você diria a ela se você estivesse partindo por bastante tempo, digamos, dois ou três anos?"

Harry pestanejou e tentou pensar naquilo. Não para sempre, só por um tempo. Não havia isso de para sempre. Ele respirou fundo. "Eu diria que vou sentir falta dela e pra ela se cuidar. Eu diria que estaria pensando nela e que mal poderia esperar pra vê-la novamente. Posso até dizer pra ela que, quando eu voltar, é melhor que ela tenha parado de brigar com Ron como marido e mulher."

Draco deu um rosnado de diversão. "Isso não vai acontecer até eles se casarem de verdade e a paz deve durar até, mais ou menos, a lua-de-mel."

Harry teve que rir diante disso. "Você deve estar certo. Eu diria a ela pra cuidar de Ron, porque acho que ele não sabe se cuidar muito bem. E diria a ela que, quando eu voltasse, ela provavelmente já seria ministra da magia ou teria formado um grupo ativista meio obscuro pra lutar contra a injustiça com os elfos domésticos."

"Isso faz sentido", Draco disse, ainda soando divertido. "Alguma coisa mais?"

Harry sorriu tristemente. "Eu diria a ela que ela era o mundo pra mim e que eu devo minha vida a ela um montão de vezes e que ela era uma das melhores amigas que eu podia querer. Ela é perspicaz, esperta, sensata... a maioria das garotas não é assim. Menos quando ela suspirava pelo Lockhart como qualquer outra garota da escola, mas acho que ninguém é perfeito."

"Então é isso que eu diria a ela", Draco disse solenemente, "mas acho que eu deixaria de fora a parte do Lockhart."

Harry deu a Draco um olhar significativo. "Obrigado."

Draco inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

"E Ron..." Harry começou pensativamente.

Draco de repente pareceu menos complacente. "Desde que Weasley não me azare na hora, isto é." Quando Harry olhou para ele, ele fez uma careta. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, acho que consigo contê-lo tempo o suficiente pra entregar a mensagem – o que eu tenho certeza de que não vai ser preciso, mas continua."

Harry revirou os olhos. Parecia que algumas coisas nunca iam mudar. "Diz pro Ron... que ele foi o mais perto que eu tive de um irmão e que eu gostava dele pra caramba... mesmo quando ele agia como um babaca. Diz pra ele que eu vou sentir falta de todos os jogos de xadrez mágico que a gente jogava. Acho que era uns dos meus momentos preferidos. Hermione sempre estava lá pra ajudar, mas Ron estava sempre lá quando eu precisava esquecer tudo e escapar. Algumas vezes, acho que essa era a coisa mais importante... só me sentir normal pra variar... e ele me concedeu isso. Caramba, tem tanto que eu queria dizer, mas não consigo me expressar com palavras."

Então um pensamento o atingiu e ele riu para Draco. "Sabe, algumas vezes ele não é tão diferente de você."

Draco baixou a cabeça e olhou defensivamente. "Você sabe mesmo como deixar alguém lisonjeado, Potter."

"É verdade." Harry pressionou. "Vocês dois têm suas convicções, vocês costumam ficar com raiva fácil... caramba, não é nenhuma surpresa vocês se odiarem. Mas no caso de você não ter notado, ele é meu melhor amigo há mais de cinco anos, então deve ter alguma coisa nele de que eu goste. Então por que você ter alguma coisa em comum com ele pode ser tão ruim?"

Draco grunhiu alguma coisa, mas Harry pensou que soava uma concordância.

"Ron costuma se deixar levar pelas emoções e não pensa muito normalmente... mas quando penso nisso, eu não imaginaria a vida sem ele. Ele sempre esteve lá quando eu realmente precisei dele. Ele se magoa, mas é leal. É muito leal. Pode não ter muito dinheiro, mas ele te daria qualquer coisa que tivesse. Eu daria a ele o que ele precisava, mas ele nunca aceitaria. Mas agora acho que seria diferente. Diz pra ele que ele pode ficar com a minha vassoura. _Promete, _Draco, você vai dizer pra ele ficar com a vassoura."

Draco quase pareceu impressionado pela ferocidade da exigência de Harry, tanto que gaguejou. "Eu... eu prometo, Harry. Tem alguma coisa a mais?"

"Duas coisas, na verdade. Primeiro, quero que você _tente _conhecer Ron e Hermione, mesmo que eu não esteja lá. Não espero nenhum milagre... Só estou dizendo pra tentar. Você disse que estava preocupado de não ter ninguém quando voltar. Bom, você tem as pessoas... só precisa estar disposto a ultrapassar essas barreiras."

"Ah, claro, isso ia ser lindo." Ele abanou as mãos no ar dramaticamente. "'_Ei, Weasley, seu melhor amigo acabou de morrer por minha casa. Quer ser meu xará?_' Eu teria mais buracos que um pedaço de queijo suíço quando ele acabasse de me azarar."

"Draco, não acho que seria assim. Pode ser que Ron levasse um tempo pra se acostumar à idéia... mas confia em mim. Fala com a Hermione, fala com Dumbledore. Ron vai chegar junto no fim das contas. Se não por você, então por mim."

Draco murmurou alguma coisa disfarçadamente, então olhou para Harry. "Tudo bem, eu faço... isto é, _se _eu precisar. E eu não vou. Mas prometi que não ia discutir com você agora."

"É tudo que eu peço. E tem mais uma coisa. Diz pra Dumbledore que quero que os Weasley tenham direito a tudo que tem no meu cofre em Gringotes. Eu teria dado uma parte antes a eles, se eu achasse que eles aceitariam. Agora... bom... esteja certo de que eles fiquem com o dinheiro."

Draco assentiu afetadamente, como se suas emoções tivessem dado uma guinada repentina e estivessem em conflito. Harry levou um momento para perceber por quê.

"Draco... você tem sua própria conta em Gringotes? Ou era tudo dinheiro dos seus pais?"

Draco virou o rosto de lado, encarando, inexpressivo, a fogueira roxa. "Nunca foi meu dinheiro." De repente, sua expressão ficou obstinada. "Mas nem pense em me dar caridade, Potter. Eu não quero e não preciso."

Harry encarou Draco com descrença. "Não é caridade tomar conta de um amigo! Quero que os Weasley fiquem com o dinheiro porque são meus amigos – minha família – e eu me importo com eles. _Não _porque eles sejam caso de caridade!"

Depois de um momento, Draco virou-se para ele, sua expressão contraída e reservada. "Eu me meti nessa e eu vou sair dessa."

"Você não tinha dito antes que somos um bom time?" Harry disse com raiva. "E que nenhum de nós teria chegado tão longe sozinho?"

Draco apenas desviou o olhar de novo.

"E você salvou minha retaguarda várias vezes já. Eu te devo uma. E quando você _tiver _sucesso hoje à noite, eu vou dever mais uma!"

Draco grunhiu.

Harry lançou a ele um olhar de desaprovação. "Bom, se você parar de se preocupar com orgulho mais que com seu futuro e decidir aceitar, a chave do meu cofre em Gringotes está no fundo do meu malão, em uma bolsa de pano azul."

Draco não ergueu o olhar, mas falou. Seu tom era ríspido e sarcástico. "E mesmo que eu decidisse... aceitar sua oferta que não é caridade... como todo mundo saberia que eu não estava simplesmente roubando você? Como sabe que eles deixariam que eu tivesse um nuque sequer do seu dinheiro, depois de você morrer por minha causa em primeiro lugar? Brilhante como sempre, Potter."

"Eu..." Harry parou abruptamente. Sempre havia presumido que o mundo acreditaria em Draco simplesmente porque _ele _acreditava em Draco. Obviamente, se Draco simplesmente começasse a vasculhar seu malão escolar, procurando sua chave de Gringotes, poucas pessoas deixariam passar. "Espera um instante."

Harry pegou o pergaminho no qual Draco havia desenhado o diagrama do feitiço e virou-o. Sacou a varinha do bolso, murmurou _Scripto Scriptari _e tocou a ponta da varinha no verso em branco do pergaminho. Sob a luz mortiça, ele assinou, executou um feitiço rápido para secar a tinta, enrolou-o e o entregou a Draco. "Não leia até voltar. E se – quando – a gente voltar, você não vai precisar mesmo. Mas se alguém te questionar, apenas mostre isso. Como eu disse, a chave está na bolsinha azul. Draco... por favor, não seja orgulhoso a ponto de se matar de fome só pra não aceitar minha ajuda."

"Vou pensar nisso", Draco murmurou em resposta.

"É tudo que eu posso pedir", Harry disse.

Por um longo momento, Harry encarou Draco, sem saber muito como abordar o assunto que seguinte, a mensagem final que estava guardando. Sabia o que precisava dizer a Draco, mas agora, naquela hora, as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Antes de poder reunir a coragem, contudo, Draco virou-se de bruços, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

"Eu realmente não planejei nada quando fui embora, não é?", ele disse, soando como se estivesse falando mais consigo mesmo que com Harry. "Eu só me mandei, sem nada além das minhas coisas em Hogwarts e o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha em um pequeno cofre no meu malão."

"Cofre?" Harry não pôde deixar de perguntar. "Você não podia pensar que seus amigos te roubariam, não é?"

"Harry, seu ingênuo", "Eles são da Sonserina. É claro que roubariam. Sonserinos cuidam uns dos outros, mas é mais provável que te passem a perna se valer a pena. Eu... er... não era muito melhor."

"È mesmo", Harry disse inexpressivo. "E agora?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu te disse, nunca quis ser um dos mocinhos de Dumbledore. Hábitos antigos são duros de matar, e tem outras coisas... que eu não acho que vão mudar a meu respeito. Pra ser honesto, não sei como vou recomeçar a vida." Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, puxando forte na nuca, algo que só fazia quando estava extremamente nervoso. "Eu andei pensando nisso... desde ontem à noite... sobre o porquê de eu ter ido embora."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Você nunca me contou mesmo, sabia."

"Isso é um pouco porque eu nunca soube de verdade."

Isso surpreendeu Harry. "Espera um instante. Você tomou a decisão mais importante da sua vida e não sabe por quê?"

Draco riu amargamente. "Na verdade, foi a _única _decisão importante que eu já tomei. Acho que isso faz parte da coisa. Você vivia falando sobre escolhas e como tudo dependia de mim e eu não podia me esconder atrás da ilusão de que não era minha escolha. Depois de voltar do meu encontro com o Lorde das Trevas e depois do que aconteceu com meu pai... e você... parecia tudo tão _errado. _Ao contrário. Não pude ficar lá. Não pude mais me deixar usar."

"Então você fugiu."

"Não", Draco disse rapidamente. "Eu fiz uma escolha. Pela primeira vez na vida, fiz uma escolha pra valer. Se eu só quisesse fugir..." Ele hesitou e olhou para Harry. Quando falou de novo, sua voz estava mais suave. "Se eu só quisesse fugir, teria levado minhas coisas e fugido."

"Não teria me levado", Harry disse, começando a entender. "Não estava exatamente na minha melhor forma -"

"Quase inconsciente na maior parte, na verdade."

"Bem... é."

Draco deu a ele um meio sorriso. "Uma dieta de fome por três dias e perda de sangue não faz exatamente grande coisa pelo estado físico."

Harry rosnou para ele. "Mas a questão é que eu te atrasava. Muito. Se só quisesse fugir, não teria me levado. Mas escolheu me levar."

Draco fechou os olhos. "Se eu só estivesse assustado, não teria sequer fugido."

"Rabicho", Harry disse de repente, como se a lembrança se iluminasse em seu cérebro.

Draco ergueu a cabeça como se estivesse assustado. "O quê?"

"Rabicho disse que foi até Voldemort porque estava assustado. Ele me disse isso... quando nos deixou escapar. Voltou pra Voldemort porque estava assustado... e ficou com Voldemort pela mesma razão." Harry meditou por um segundo. "Se alguém estiver com medo de Voldemort, a última coisa que faria é deixá-lo com raiva. Então... por que você fugiu?"

Por um longo momento, Draco encarou o chão diante dele, como se pudesse ver seus próprios pensamentos encenarem-se no padrão caótico da capa. "Há algumas razões", ele disse, quando pareceu ter organizado os pensamentos,. "Ao menos, é o que eu consigo discernir. A primeira razão veio daquilo que você disse sobre servidão – como o Lorde das Trevas não dá poder, ele tira. Pensei nisso... e não queria acreditar. Meu pai sempre disse como havia poder em servir o Lorde das Trevas. Mas quando ele estava comigo naquela torre, de joelhos diante dele, não me senti poderoso. Me senti a criatura mais baixa da Terra. E lá estava ele, essencialmente me perguntando se eu seria capaz de jogar minha vida fora, só porque ele mandou. Não sei os outros, mas eu gosto de pensar que minha vida vale mais que isso."

Harry não disse nada.

Draco continuou. "Depois porque eu não gostei da idéia de que fui treinado, quase como um animal, pra me tornar um servo adequado pro Lorde das Trevas. Meu... pai –" Ele sufocou na palavra. "- queria o que era melhor pra mim. O que ele via que era melhor. E pra isso, eu precisava ser de um jeito. Então ele me treinou. E se eu tivesse sido melhor... mais forte... pudesse ter correspondido às expectativas dele. Talvez 'melhor' seja a palavra errada. Mais decidido, talvez. Talvez eu não tivesse me deixado distrair."

Draco deu a Harry um sorriso torto. "Você é uma distração bem boa, sabia disso?"

"Er... valeu?"

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça, o sorriso estranho firme. "De qualquer forma, se eu já não estivesse instável, você não teria sido capaz de me distrair. O que... me leva à razão final. Na qual eu mais pensei. A que é a razão de eu ter te trazido."

Ele olhou para Harry. Por um longo momento, simplesmente observou o rosto de Harry enquanto procurava as palavras.

"Seus olhos me assustavam", ele finalmente disse. "Eu não sei se você tinha consciência disso, mas eles me assustavam. Não do jeito que os olhos de Você-Sabe-Quem assustavam, vermelhos e brilhantes. Juro, quando você me olhava, do outro lado daquelas barras, era como se eu fosse o prisioneiro. Eu me sentia impotente. Fraco. Como se você pudesse me atravessar, só encarando. Da primeira vez que te vi sem óculos – e sim, porque eu tirei –, você estava furioso. Tinha acabado de acordar e me encarou e nunca me senti tão pequeno, mesmo que você fosse o prisioneiro, mesmo que eu _pensasse _ter o poder. E você encarou Voldemort e se alguém me dissesse que você o mataria só de olhar pra ele, eu acreditaria. Eu pude ver quanta força você tinha; a força pra enfrentá-lo.

"Me ensinaram uma coisa quando era mais novo... sobre respeito e poder. Você respeito à pessoa com mais poder. Você-Sabe-Quem tem poder... mas você tem algo além. Eu finalmente entendi. Você se recusava a deixá-lo vencer e eu vi isso e fiquei maravilhado. Impressionado. Aturdido." Draco pausou por um momento e seus olhos arregalaram-se, como se ele visse Harry pela primeira vez. "Acho que só percebi... por que eu tinha que seguir você e não ele. Você era mais forte. Você tinha algo que ele nunca poderia tirar de você... e é por isso que você vai vencer, Harry. Não acho que sei explicar direito, mas é um tipo de mágica que eu não conhecia antes. Achei que as Artes das Trevas eram uma fonte de poder, mas aí eu te vi."

Draco riu, soou quase insano. "Eu queria jogar no time vencedor, e olha aonde vim parar! Escolhi um lado. Escolhi e olha o que eu escolhi! Meu time vencedor."

A cabeça de Harry rodava com as coisas que Draco dizia. Soava como se ele estava chegando a essas revelações enquanto falava, e Harry só podia imaginar que tipo de redemoinho passava pela mente de Draco. "Draco?"

O sorriso de Draco tornou-se tímido. "Talvez você seja mesmo tudo o que eles dizem. Talvez você _seja _'o Eleito', aquele que pode derrotá-lo. As coisas que diziam no verão passado... Não acreditava. Não admitia sequer ouvir. Mas agora acho que podem estar certos."

De joelhos, Draco aproximou-se mais de Harry, de modo que estivessem ajoelhados, encarando-se. "E pensar... que eu estou aqui, sentado no meio do nada, e tenho o herói do mundo mágico, inteiro pra mim. Esqueça o Lorde das Trevas. Esqueça Dumbledore. Tenho o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, sentado na minha frente. E essa não é a parte mais impressionante. E eu levei até agora pra perceber o que eu realmente tinha."

Harry subitamente percebeu que sua garganta estava se apertando. "Draco", ele disse, rouco, "não sou poderoso. Meus NOM's tiveram um resultado decente, mas nada –"

Draco fez uma carranca para ele. "Harry, você acha mesmo que resultados de NOM's são o fator determinante para o poder de um bruxo? Você tem algo além. Não sei o que é, mas você tem."

Um sentimento inquietante embrenhou-se pelas entranhas de Harry quando ele se lembrou de algo que Dumbledore lhe dissera. "Dumbledore costumava dizer que a magia mais poderosa de todas é o amor. Ele disse que é isso que eu tenho. Foi o que minha mãe me deu. É o motivo de eu ter sobrevivido até hoje. Meus amigos, os pais de Ron, todo mundo... Eles me amaram. Todos me apoiaram. Sem eles, eu estaria morto. Não sou nada sozinho."

Draco estava sorrindo de repente, mas parecia que ele queria chorar. "Mas Harry... você não os amou primeiro?"

Foi como um choque e Harry sentiu os olhos se arregalarem diante do que havia sido dito. Estava absorvendo isso quando Draco falou suavemente.

"Você escapou das masmorras... não porque deixei você escapar... mas – eu acho – porque você se preocupou comigo em primeiro lugar."

Devagar, Draco esticou as mãos e tirou os óculos de Harry de seu rosto. Draco era um borrão pálido sob a luz da lua, mas de uns trinta centímetros de distância, Harry podia discernir seus traços bem o bastante para saber que ele estava sorrindo. "Não tenho mais medo dos seus olhos."

"Quero ao menos uma última partida de quadribol", Harry disse. "Ano passado não foi o jeito como eu queria terminar minha carreira de quadribol."

Estavam sentados lado a lado, olhando para o campo iluminado pela lua, e fingindo que ela não se movera nada. Draco estava desfrutando do calor dom ombro de Harry, pressionado de leve contra o seu próprio. A presença era confortável e reconfortante e Draco tinha certeza de que Harry estava obtendo mais suporte emocional que físico encostando-se a ele. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, de forma alguma.

"Não, a temporada de quadribol não foi seu destaque do ano, foi?", Draco disse suavemente em concordância. "Eu estava no ponto de te jogar no chão, mas _não, _você tinha que tirar uma folga metade da temporada."

"Você não reclamou na época", Harry disse, fingindo irritação.

"Bom, é claro que não. Achei que finalmente teria a chance de pegar aquela maldita bola."

Harry riu levemente. "Ginny era bem mais durona do que você achou que ela seria, não foi?"

Draco grunhiu baixo em sua garganta. "Estou dizendo, colocaram os Weasley no mundo com apenas um propósito, e um propósito apenas."

"Que é...?"

"Tornar minha vida um inferno." Draco permitiu a si uma risadinha. "Depois da temporada passada, eu fico feliz de ter você de volta sendo apanhador dos idiotas da Grifinória."

"É, porque ao menos você tem muita prática em perder pra mim."

"Precisamente." Draco fungou. "Perder para a Weasleyzinha foi a forma mais profunda de insulto."

"E a questão é que ela te venceu. De um jeito espetacular, pelo que eu ouvi."

Draco deu uma cotovelada leve em Harry. "Valeu pela ótima lembrança", ele disse sarcasticamente. "Acho que vou me sentenciar a viver como um eremita nas profundezas da Floresta Proibida, só de vergonha disso."

"Você poderia... mas se os centauros não te matarem, o ninho de Acromântulas com certeza vai. E como você disse, você é tão gostosinho."

"Acromântulas?" Draco sentou um pouco mais reto. "Isso é só um rumor. Não existem _de verdade _nenhuma na Grã-Bretanha... existem?"

Harry assentiu.

"Mas como em nome de Merlin –"

"Hagrid", Harry disse simplesmente.

"Aaaah", Draco respondeu, deixando as peças se encaixarem. "Mais uma razão pra desprezar esse imbecil. Odeio aranhas."

Harry virou a cabeça para olhar par ele, divertido. "Eu disse que você e Ron tinham muito em comum. Ele não suporta aranhas."

Draco pôde apenas gemer de desânimo. "Não venço uma!"

Harry riu e empurrou-o de leve com o ombro. "Ao menos os dois vão ter muito o que conversar."

"Por favor, Harry, pára", ele ganiu, "não agüento mais isso. Você é mesmo um sádico, você, sua pessoa cruel."

Harry apenas riu um pouco mais.

Draco rosnou. "Espera só até a partida de quadribol Sonserina/Grifinória. Vou dar o troco por isso."

"Conto com isso. E estou ansioso por isso."

"Claro, o grande apanhador-herói, voltando para seus muitos fãs e adoradores. E quando você se afasta vitorioso... ou, como eu vejo, quando marcha para fora do campo em pura e abjeta infelicidade... e recebe as boas-vindas de herói, ou, mais apropriadamente, sua festa de consolação –"

"Você vai chegar ao xis da questão, ou só está tentando acabar com a minha festa antes de ela sequer acontecer?"

"Vamos só dizer que é hora de a Sonserina colocar você no seu lugar."

Harry hesitou por uma fração de segundo, então deu a Draco um olhar incrédulo. "Então depois de tudo isso, se os seus colegas de casa não te matarem, você ainda vai ser apanhador pra eles?"

Draco sentiu uma pontada desconfortável no estômago, mas espantou-a rapidamente. "Devo agora esquecer que ouvi uma palavra disso e me iludir com minhas fantasias de glória no quadribol."

Harry deixou escapar um fôlego lento. "Bom, vai curtindo essas fantasias, Draco, porque eu ainda vou acabar com você."

"Harry, Harry, Harry..."

"Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart."

Draco fez uma careta. "Só por isso que eu vou _acabar_ com você, Potter. Tenho certeza que a Weasleyzinha vai te dar um belo amasso de consolação, er, vitória, na frente da escola inteira e você vai esquecer de como a Sonserina limpou o gramado com você."

Perto dele, Draco sentiu Harry se retesar.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha de curiosidade. "Oh? Alguma coisa que você não está me contando?"

Harry olhou para ele, com um aspecto de desaprovação, e possivelmente nojo. "Isso é tão... _errado _de algum jeito. Ela é a _irmã _do Ron. Inferno, ela é quase minha própria irmã!"

"Ela não ficou praticamente se jogando em você uns anos atrás?"

"É, mas... fiquei desconfortável."

Draco sorriu internamente. "Cho Chang foi mesmo a única garota que você já beijou?"

"Eu disse, aquele fiasco mal pode ser chamado de beijo." Harry pausou por um momento, então encostou as mãos no rosto e deixou sair um grunhido desolado. "Isso é uma porra duma boa razão pra sair dessa. Tenho dezesseis anos e nunca tive um beijo direito! Que tipo de adolescente eu sou?"

Draco tentou dar de ombros casualmente, como se não se importasse muito. "O tipo de garoto que estava muito ocupado com coisas mais importantes?"

Harry rosnou em resposta. "Bom, acho que seria legal ficar com alguém ao menos uma vez antes de morrer."

Draco descobriu-se mordendo a língua com tanta força que tremeu. "Bom", ele disse com a língua dolorida, "se te faz sentir melhor... eu... er... também nunca fiquei com ninguém antes."

Se Draco ficou surpreso pela confissão de Ftaco, que pareceu estar tentando conseguir antes, não demonstrou. "Esperando a garota certa?", Harry disse mordazmente.

"Bom, na verdade –"

"Eu acho", Harry interrompeu, "que estou aceitando o fato de que não levo mesmo jeito com as garotas. Talvez eu estivesse ocupado demais, mas ainda não vejo qual é o fascínio todo. Quero dizer, _sério, _elas são tão... bom... _garotas."_

"Você _conseguiu _levar uma ao Baile de Inverno." Draco destacou, imaginando aonde isso levaria.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, rindo melancolicamente. "Ron e eu as afastamos e basicamente passando o tempo inteiro juntos, evitando nossos encontros... Só que, pensando agora, acho que Ron estava ocupado demais vigiando Hermione com Krum e tentando não engasgar na bebida."

Draco sentou em silêncio, pensando.

"Sabe... essa é outra coisa que nunca fiz." Harry continuou.

"O quê?"

"Nunca dancei."

"Dançou?"

Harry deu a ele um olhar cheio de conjecturas. "Acho que estou ouvindo um eco. _Sim, _dancei. Não sei dançar e não me importei na ocasião, no Baile de Inverno. Fugi de pista de dança como diabo da cruz... mas agora que penso nisso... parece uma daquelas coisas que todo mundo deve ter feito ao menos uma vez. Sabe, uma daquelas coisas que os pais devem ensinar aos filhos."

A expressão de Draco "Meu pai contratou um instrutor de dança no verão antes do quarto ano. Estava muito ocupado."

Harry olhou para ele por um longo instante, então meneou a cabeça. "Ao menos você aprendeu."

As palavras saltaram da boca de Draco antes que pudesse detê-las. "Eu posso te ensinar."

A cabeça de Harry virou-se para trás de surpresa. "O quê?"

Draco engoliu em seco, pensando por que havia dito uma coisa assim, mas era tarde demais para desistir. E descobriu que não queria desistir. "Eu disse que eu –"

"Eu peguei essa parte. Mas... seu tornozelo... e não tem música... e –"

"Não importa", Draco disse suavemente. "Nada extravagante. Só... Posso te mostrar. Isto é... eu gostaria. Se você deixar. Por favor, Harry?"

Com um pouco de apoio e um gemido de dor, Draco ficou em pé e olhou para Harry. "Por favor?" Ele estendeu a mão. "Deixa?"

Harry olhava para Draco com um brilho leve no olhar, a boca aberta só um pouco. Devagar, pegou a mão de Draco. Não apoiou muito o peso, mas se deixou ser puxado e então deixou sua mão tocar a de Draco apenas um pouco mais que o necessário.

Parecia nervoso, como se estivesse incerto de onde pôr as mãos, ao mesmo tempo sem fala e talvez um pouco intoxicado. Sua pele estava colorida de azul claro sob a luz da lua, mas mesmo assim Draco achou que podia ver um rubor no rosto de Harry. Contudo, o reflexo da lua sobre os óculos obscurecia seus olhos um pouco, então Draco não podia ter certeza completa do que ele estava pensando. Ainda assim, Draco o havia feito se levantar por uma razão e agora iria até o fim.

"Okay, eu mostraria a Valsa Bruxa, mas não acho que meu tornozelo daria conta... então..." Ele olhou para as mãos de Harry, então para seu rosto. Afastando quaisquer últimas reservas, Draco deu um passo a frente, de modo que seus corpos estavam separados por apenas centímetros e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Draco podia ver os pêlos finos que começavam a escurecer o lábio superior de Harry. "`Primeiro", ele sussurrou, "você precisa colocar as mãos nos meus quadris."

Harry moveu-se para obedecer, hesitantemente, repousando as pontas de seus dedos tão levemente nos quadris de Draco que mal podia sentir.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Não vou quebrar, Harry." Tinha certeza de ter visto Harry corar ainda mais intensamente. "Aqui, que tal isso." Em um movimento decisivo, Draco aproximou-se e descansou os antebraços nos ombros de Harry, envolvendo suas omoplatas com os dedos. Inclinou-se para frente, só um pouco, e apoiou um pouco de seu peso em Harry. Agora Draco podia sentir Harry tremendo, estavam tão perto.

"E agora?", Harry sussurrou, tentando manter o tremor longe da voz. "Não tem... er... música."

Draco sentiu um sorriso esgueirar-se em seu rosto. "Escute a música das fadas, Harry."

"Mas não tem nenhuma –"

"Tem sim. Lembra? Elas estão ao nosso redor agora. Esperaram por nós a noite inteira. E estão cantando pra você." Draco apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor dos ombros de Harry. "Só fecha os olhos. Me diz que consegue ouvi-las."

Depois de um segundo, os olhos de Harry se fecharam por trás de seus óculos. Um momento depois, ele sorriu. "Consigo ouvi-las."

"Ótimo. Agora deixa o corpo se mexer com a música. Vem pra um lado e pro outro. Mexe os pés só um pouquinho."

Draco observou o rosto de Harry conforme ele começava a se mover de acordo com a melodia silenciosa. Seus lábios estavam contraídos, mas ele parecia preso em algum tipo de alegria eufórica, não desagrado. Draco moveu-se com ele e parecia que, a cada passo, ficavam um pouco mais próximos.

Draco podia sentir as batidas do coração de Harry, sentir sua respiração em sua bochecha. Nunca estivera tão próximo de outro ser humano, não assim. Ele e Harry moviam-se juntos e, em algum lugar de seu peito, ainda podia sentir a estranha sensação que a poção do Eclipse da Alma tinha forjado entre sua alma e a de Harry. Draco suspeitou de que, mesmo sem a conexão penetrante, que remexia suas entranhas desconfortavelmente, ainda se sentiria tão próximo e tão conectado com Harry como agora. Conforme ele observava o rosto de Harry, pelo mais breve momento, pensou ter visto uma lágrima brilhando por trás dos óculos de Harry.

Então, em um movimento fluido, Harry lançou-se para frente, apertando os braços ao redor da cintura de Draco e mergulhou a cabeça contra seu ombro. Pasmo pelo movimento súbito, Draco apenas reagiu instintivamente. Envolveu os braços ao redor de Harry completamente e o abraçou apertado. Em seus braços, Harry ainda tremia, mas não chorava. Tanto para confortar Harry quanto para trazer conforto a si mesmo, Draco apoiou seu queixo contra a orelha de Harry.

Estavam tão próximos e confortáveis, apoiando um ao outro, abraçando forte como se pudessem desafiar as rodas do tempo se eles se recusassem a soltar. Draco fechou os olhos e imaginou que ele e Harry estavam em pés lá de volta ao verdadeiro anel das fadas. Era tão tentador que podia facilmente se deixar perder acreditando na fantasia. A lua não estava cheia e Harry não sabia ainda da ameaça sobre ele. Era inocente e livre. Não havia preocupações, não havia perigos. Apenas a grama sob seus pés, as estrelas no céu e as centenas de fadas, dançando ao redor deles. E eles dançaram.

Por um longo tempo, eles ficaram assim, movendo-se levemente ao som da música do vento nas árvores e à melodia das fadas que só existiam em suas mentes.

Finalmente, Harry respirou fundo e se afastou para encará-lo. "Obrigado", ele disse com suavidade.

"Eu que agradeço, Harry."

Esperou Harry se afastar e tornar a se sentar, mas Harry não se moveu. Ficou a li, seu rosto a apenas centímetros de Draco, com a expressão mais triste. "Nós corremos e corremos e corremos e agora parece que o mundo parou."

"Talvez o mundo ainda esteja correndo, mas a gente é que parou", Draco respondeu, sem saber ao certo se fazia algum sentido. "Ou talvez tenhamos chegado no lugar certo e não precisemos mais correr."

"Esse é o lugar certo?", Harry perguntou. "É onde a gente devia estar? Agora mesmo?"

Draco deu de ombros levemente. "Não acredito muito em destino, mas é bem melhor que nas masmorras. Se não estivéssemos aqui, onde estaríamos agora?"

"Não importa", Harry sussurrou, inclinando-se um pouco. "Estamos aqui."

"Sim, estamos."

Estavam tão próximos. Draco podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo de Harry. Ao olhar para o rosto do amigo, as duas últimas semanas voltaram inteiras a sua mente, numa torrente. Tudo por que tinha passado, tudo que sentira. Era tanto, tanto, tanto, mas, no fim das contas, estavam a li. Cara a Cara. E tinha alguma coisa tão certa naquilo.

Então Harry ofegou. Um instante depois, seus joelhos cederam conforme ele se apoiava nos braços de Draco, segurando-se como se sua vida dependesse dele.

"Harry!", Draco exclamou. "Harry, o que –" E então Draco sentiu também. A conexão, o túnel vazio não estava mais vazio. Em vez disso, algo vibrava entre eles, puxando algo fundo em seu peito. Segurando Harry firme e ignorando a dor que florescia em seu tornozelo novamente, Draco olhou para o céu. A um primeiro olhar, ela parecia cheia, mas então Draco viu. Em um dos lados, uma pequena sombra começava a escurecer o perfil da lua.

"Está começando", Draco disse, mesmo querendo desesperadamente acreditar que era uma ilusão. Rapidamente retornou sua atenção a Harry e lutou para apoiar seu amigo tonto. "Harry, consegue ficar em pé? Fala comigo, Harry!"

"Eu... eu estou bem." Harry engasgou com as palavras. Soava como se quisesse recuperar o fôlego ao remexer as pernas tentando mantê-las firmes sob si. "Fui pego de surpresa."

"Precisa se sentar?"

"Não!" Harry disse apressado. Respirou fundo e repetiu, "Não. Não vou deixar que _ele _me afete. Não vou deixar que ele me impeça de fazer o que eu quero! E não vou sentar por causa dele!"

Draco levou um golpe pela súbita veemência da voz de Harry. "Harry..."

"Voldemort tirou _tudo _de mim, Draco! Estávamos... era... era legal e aí _ele _tinha que interromper! Não consigo ter nada sem Voldemort manchar tudo!" Afastou-se subitamente, quebrando o contato com Draco. "Perdi meus pais, perdi meus colegas de aula, perdi meu padrinho e agora vou perder tudo! Vou perder você! Eu o odeio! AH!"

Harry dobrou-se, apertando o peito. Simultaneamente, Draco sentiu sua própria conexão com Harry vacilar; como se um gancho tivesse se desprendido de seu coração. Ele rapidamente fechou o espaço entre eles, pegou Harry pelos braços e apressou-se em acalmá-lo. "Não pense nele!" Draco ganiu. "Não pense em Você-Sabe-Quem! Olha pra mim, Harry!" Ele conseguiu içar Harry completamente e olhou ferinamente em seus olhos embaçados. "Mantém o foco em mim, escutou? Se você mantiver o foco _nele, _só vai alimentar a conexão dele mais rápido! Se afasta dela. Fica _aqui._" Draco sacudiu Harry para enfatizar.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele mal parecia estar presente. Era muito desconcertante. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, então tocou uma bochecha de Harry com sua mão. "Harry? Ei, Harry? Olha pra mim."

Finalmente, os olhos de Harry ganharam foco novamente. "Draco?"

Draco sorriu um sorriso fraco. "Assim é melhor."

Harry assentiu fracamente, então tremeu.

"Está com dor?"

"Não... ao menos, não com dor como se um braço estivesse quebrado ou minha cicatriz doendo. È mais... um desconforto, mas não um desconforto físico normal." Ele olhou para o lado, o queixo contra o ombro. "Parece que tem uma corrente me levando, em direção a um buraco que leva tudo para dentro de si. E a corrente é gelada."

Draco sentiu uma fisgada em suas entranhas conforme a imagem mental se estabelecia em sua mente e ele quase pôde sentir o aterrorizante redemoinho de água gelada ao redor dele. Não ao redor de si – ao redor de Harry. Levando Harry, afogando-o. Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco lançou-se para ele e envolveu Harry em seus braços. "Eu disse, vou ser sua âncora e você não vai ser levado. Você está aqui. Fique aqui."

Devagar, os braços de Harry ergueram-se e apoiaram-se em Draco experimentalmente. Depois de outro momento, ele respirou dificultosamente e deixou o rosto cair contra o ombro de Draco. "Você está quente."

"Eu – você está frio?"

"Não... mas Voldemort dentro de mim está. Consigo senti-lo... ao meu redor, através de mim. E você está quente." Harry soltou um pouco e se afastou, olhando Draco no rosto. Ele parecia envergonhado, com uma expressão de pesar. "Desculpa... eu... eu não queria –"

Draco interrompeu-o puxando-o de volta para o abraço. _Eu prometi que não deixaria que ele fosse. E não vou deixar. _"Você não quer que Você-Sabe-Quem manche as coisas... que ele mude o que você quer fazer... então... quer terminar nossa dança?" Ele olhou para o céu. "Temos tempo."

Harry ergueu o pescoço para olhar para Draco. Parecia que ele estava a ponto de argumentar, mas então envolveu os braços suavemente nas costas de Draco. Dessa vez, a sensação do peito de Harry pressionado contra o seu trouxe uma sensação inteiramente nova para Draco. Uma fisgada de medo, um pouco de desespero e a sensação terrível de que estava segurando algo que queria mais que tudo, mas que estava a ponto de ser arrancada dele. Precisava dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa importante. Alguma coisa que deixasse tudo melhor ou que fosse dar a Harry alguma esperança ou, ao menos, fazer Draco se sentir melhor por tentar. Mas nada veio à mente.

_O que se diz quando não se tem mais nada a dizer?_

Então ele disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente. "Quando a gente voltar, vou te levar à casa de chás da Madame Puddifoot."

"Por que isso?" Harry perguntou, sua voz suave, mas curiosa.

"Ela tem os melhores bolinhos que já comi. Já experimentou?"

"Não, não posso dizer que sim."

Draco forçou um sorriso que sabia que Harry não podia ver, de qualquer forma. "É uma exigência. Todo mundo tem que experimentar, sabia? É uma daquelas coisas que todo mundo tem que fazer ao menos uma vez."

"Como dançar."

"É, como dançar."

"E acampar."

Draco deixou escapar uma risada sufocada. "Bom, a gente já fez bastante isso. Quando voltarmos, não vou sequer _olhar _pra floresta de novo. Vou me rodear de poltronas macias, pinturas chiques, cortinas e lareiras quentinhas. Nunca mais vou comer sanduíche frio enquanto viver."

Harry riu. "Bom, mas se você vai se exilar, como vou ter a chance de te ver?"

"Bom, você pode vir comigo."

"Eu acho... que não ia querer me isolar. Ainda amo aqui fora, sabe. Ainda é lindo. Eu gosto da sensação de liberdade, de não ter paredes me contendo."

"Paredes te protegem."

"Elas... não vão me proteger... disso." Ele não precisou explicar mais.

"Harry –"

"Mas é por isso que tenho você, não é?"

Draco tremeu. "Claro."

"E você não pode se trancar, por que como vamos ter nossa partida de quadribol se você não sai? Não temos um campo interno, você sabe."

"Bom, acho que vou ter que tolerar estar do lado de fora em situações _temporárias_", Draco fungou. "Mas não mais comer mesmo sanduíche gelado."

"O que você fez com os sanduíches de bife?"

"Transformei em pedras." Ele riu com malícia. "Grande melhora no sabor, se quer saber."

"Pena que não sabia um feitiço pra transformá-los em peru."

"Hmmm... é o que eu quero. Peru assado quente. Batatas. E para a sobremesa, crème brulee."

"Acho..."

"Sim?"

"Que eu só queria outro biscoito de chocolate. Mas comi todos."

Draco congelou por um momento enquanto processava o que Harry havia acabado de dizer a ele e, antes que pudesse se deter, explodiu em risadas. "Harry, seu bobo. Ah, Harry..." Não tinha certeza de estar rindo, ou chorando, ou um meio termo.

A conversa foi de algo trivial para outra coisa trivial, mas então tudo era a coisa mais importante no mundo. Só _estar _ali era a coisa mais importante. Ainda assim, Draco não pôde deixar de notar que, quanto mais se aproximavam, Harry se tornava lentamente mais e mais pesado em seus braços. Percebeu que era porque Harry estava ficando fraco e apoiando-se nele. Tentou não falar nisso, mas finalmente o inevitável aconteceu.

Harry finalmente soltou Draco e caiu de joelhos. Draco seguiu-o, segurando-o para que ele não caísse. Lançou um olhar nervoso ao céu, no qual a lua já estava escondida quase a metade pela sombra da Terra. Virou-se para Harry.

"Então é assim", Harry disse em um tom vago, "que é a sensação de se perder."

"Você _não _vai se perder, Harry, por que eu me _recuso _a perder você!" Draco disparou.

"Eu consigo _sentir._ É estanho. Parece que eu vou ficar translúcido e, logo logo, não vou ser mais sólido que um fantasma." Ele parecia sem fôlego ao falar. "Ainda estou sólido?"

Pasmo, Draco segurou a mão de Harry e apertou forte. "Sim, você está sólido, seu idiota! Você não está sumindo e não vai sumir!"

Harry franziu o cenho, obviamente ferido pelo tom de Draco.

"Harry, eu... não quis dizer assim."

"Não é isso que está errado."

Agora Draco estava confuso. "Como assim?"

"Aperta minha mão de novo. Mais forte."

Draco obedeceu, ainda mais confuso.

"Estranho", Harry disse, distante. "Não consigo sentir você pra valer. Quer dizer, posso, mas sinto como se minha mão estivesse dormente. Como se eu estivesse dormente. Meu corpo inteiro parece dormente."

Uma onda nova de medo segurou Draco. Seu plano estava sequer funcionando? Ou estava mesmo perdendo Harry? Tentou sentir a conexão, sentir Harry através dela. A conexão ainda estava lá, como um fio de energia amarrando-os juntos.. mas parecia um fio fraco, fino, não algo que pudesse segurar Harry em meio à corrente. "Harry, você consegue me sentir? Pela conexão?"

Os olhos de Harry perderam o foco por um momento e Draco reconheceu a expressão com um sinal de que Harry estava sentindo pelo interior. "Sim", ele disse devagar. "Você está lá, mas eu mal posso sentir... pelo que Voldemort está fazendo." Uma sombra de medo passou por seu rosto. "Mas você ainda está lá."

Draco engoliu convulsivamente. "Consegue focar na nossa conexão? Tentar segurar nela? Fortalecê-la do seu lado? Não sei mais o que fazer."

"Posso tentar, mas não seu como." Seus olhos perderam o foco de novo. Depois de um momento, Draco sentiu uma oscilação inegável no peito. Fechou os olhos e laçou a sensação, tentando mergulhar nela. A sensação ficou estável por um minuto, então pareceu se desprender. Houve um soluço e os olhos de Draco abriram-se de repente.

Harry estava cambaleando sobre os joelhos, a mão apertando o peito. Antes de Draco poder reagir, caiu de lado pesadamente.

"Harry!" Preso em uma nova onda de pânico, Draco virou Harry de costas. O corpo de Harry estava inerte e se a lua não estivesse brilhando ainda acima deles, Draco recearia ter perdido Harry. "Harry?"

Depois de um momento de extrema tensão de nervos, os olhos de Harry se abriram. "Não acho que vou tentar isso de novo", ele disse suavemente.

"Oh, Harry." Draco ficou ali, sentindo-se completamente incapaz. "Precisa de alguma coisa? Água? Está com dor? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa -"

Harry ergueu a mão, interrompendo Draco com efeito. "Do que eu preciso... é dizer uma coisa que eu deveria ter dito antes. E preciso que escute."

O tom conclusivo na voz de Harry assustou Draco mais que tudo. Ele tomou a mão de Harry. "Harry?"

Harry lançou um olhar breve às suas mãos e então falou. "Nunca te disse de verdade... o que eu penso sobre você. Acho que, depois disso tudo, você merece saber."

Draco ficou estupefato e percebeu o que Harry queria fazer. Estava a ponto de dar a mensagem final que pretendia para ele. Dumbledore. Granger. Weasley. E agora era sua vez. A única resposta que Draco pôde dar foi assentir.

Harry deu a ele um sorriso fraco, mas isso só preocupou Draco ainda mais. "Eu te odiei, sabe, por bastante tempo", Harry disse, soando divertido, por mais bizarro que parecesse. "De algumas maneiras, eu acho que te odiei mais que Voldemort. Voldemort matou meus pais, mas ele era um nome, um vilão distante, mesmo depois de encará-lo. Mas você... era pessoal. Você sempre estava lá, insultando meus amigos, fazendo o inferno, pregando peças, estando sempre palmo a palmo comigo."

Entre sua preocupação, seu pânico e seu medo, isso não era algo que Draco queria ouvir. "Ah, e isso deve me fazer sentir melhor?" Ele disparou antes de poder se refrear.

Harry apenas sorriu de novo e Draco acrescentou culpa às outras emoções que o atacavam por dentro.

"Eu não terminei", Harry continuou suavemente. "Mas a questão é que... _era _pessoal. Sempre foi. Você foi uma parte significativa da minha vida, nesses últimos cinco anos. Como chegamos até _aqui _não parecia fazer sentido no começo, mas faz. Eu... não sou alguém introspectivo, mas encarar a morte faz coisas estranhas a uma pessoa."

Draco queria escutar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não o que Harry dizia no momento. Ele se moveu nervosamente sob o olhar intenso de Harry. "Pensamentos profundos. É. Acho que sim. Harry Potter: Menino que Sobreviveu, estrela do Quadribol, aspirante a auror e filósofo juvenil."

"Cala a boca, Draco", ele disse, mas não soou triste ou zangado. Parecia, no mínimo, divertido.

Entretanto isso só fez Draco se sentir pior. Ele baixou a cabeça para evitar os olhos risonhos de Harry. "Desculpa. Só uma resposta infantil pra assuntos difíceis ou sérios. Por favor, me perdoe enquanto eu evito pensar e agir."

"Draco... por favor..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, Harry", Draco disse rapidamente. "Estou escutando. Tentando escutar. Por favor, continua. Eu quero mesmo ouvir isso. Preciso. Só não sei como."

"Não precisa fazer nada", Harry disse. "Só... escuta. Você sempre se preocupou com ganhar poder ou influência ou orgulho de... bem... certas pessoas. Não sei dizer se você ganhou essas coisas, mas posso te dizer isso: ganhou meu respeito. Ganhou minha confiança e minha admiração. Ninguém acharia possível, mas..."

A voz de Harry sumiu e quando Draco olhou para cima para ver o que havia de errado, descobriu Harry olhando para ele, com aquele olhar familiar e penetrante que parecia atravessá-lo. "Sinto falta de todo mundo de casa. Queria poder vê-los uma última vez. Mas se não posso... se essa é minha última noite... fico feliz de passá-la aqui com você."

Draco não fazia _idéia _do que dizer diante disso. Pelo que pareceu muito tempo, ele ficou congelado, preso nos olhos de Harry. A morna sensação familiar preencheu seu peito e ele mordeu a língua para impedir que uma lágrima traidora escorresse de seu olho.

"Tem mais uma coisa", Harry disse subitamente.

"O quê?" Draco piscou rapidamente para afastar os sinais de umidade de seus olhos. "O que você quiser."

"Eu... é só que..." Harry hesitou. Sua expressão era horrivelmente triste. "Você fez uma promessa pra mim. Uma promessa muito importante. Eu... só queria te lembrar... de cumprir essa promessa."

Draco soube, com uma sensação de queda, exatamente do que Harry estava falando. "Você... não pode estar falando sério. Como pode estar falando sério sobre algo assim?"

"Draco, como eu posso _não _estar falando sério numa hora assim!" Harry disparou. Por mais pálido que parecesse, sua voz ainda mantinha uma grande força por trás. "Agora mesmo, tenho que falar sério! Você disse que isso era uma batalha! O que é melhor? Explodir o navio, ou deixar o inimigo te capturar, torturar, e te matar de qualquer jeito, enquanto toma o navio pra si próprio?"

"Não posso te machucar... Não consigo..." Draco tremia agora, sentindo como se fosse puxado em direções opostas pela sua promessa e incapacidade de ferir o amigo, mesmo que fosse o melhor.

"Não vai doer", Draco disse, sua voz suave novamente. "Draco... estou ficando dormente. Não está melhorando. Eu provavelmente nem sentiria se você me cortasse agora."

Draco não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Não, _podia _acreditar, mas não conseguia lidar com aquilo. "Por que eu sequer sugeri esse plano idiota?", ele exclamou. "Era um tiro no escuro e agora olha o que está acontecendo! Você devia ter tentado chegar até Hogwarts! Talvez Snape tivesse te ajudado! Ao menos teria visto Granger e Weasley! Talvez -"

"E talvez eu me perdesse no meio da mata, morrendo sozinho, sem uma chance de sobreviver." Harry olhou para ele, solidário. "Você me perguntou uma vez... se eu tinha medo de morrer."

A conversa voltou a Draco com clareza assustadora. "Eu me lembro. Você disse... que achava que não."

"Isso mesmo. E lembra de qual eu disse ser meu maior medo?"

"Falhar." Draco sufocou.

"E...?"

Draco não conseguiu nada além de um sussurro. "Estar sozinho."

"Não estou sozinho, estou?"

"Não."

"E não vou falhar... porque você não vai me deixar falhar... vai?"

Draco encarou Harry até não poder mais olhar. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente. "Não. Não vou."

"Obrigado", Harry sussurrou de volta.

Não parecia algo pelo qual Harry deveria agradecer. Ajudá-lo a cometer suicídio, como uma opção preferível a deixar Voldemort matá-lo. Era insano, o avesso e completamente pirado. Era inacreditável e impensável.

Harry ainda estava vivo. O plano ainda podia funcionar. Num impulso, Draco pegou a mão de Harry e apertou forte. Quando o toque de volta não voltou, o coração de Draco perdeu uma batida. Ele olhou para cima, os olhos de Harry estavam fechados. "Harry!" Ele sacudiu Harry pelo ombros. "Harry, abre os olhos!"

Os olhos de Harry se abriram devagar. "Desculpa... Me sinto um pouco sonolento."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Ah, não. Você não vai dormir. Agora não."

"Estou tentando. É só que... parece que estou sumindo. Meio como desmaiar." Sua voz estava fina, como se sumisse junto dele.

"Não. Vamos lá, Harry. Só fica aqui." Ele olhou para a lua. Havia apenas uma pequena faixa de branco crescente restando. "Segura em mim. Não desiste agora. Aperta minha mão de volta."

"Certo... mas preciso que você segure minha mão primeiro."

Draco olhou para suas mãos envolvidas e, pela primeira vez desde que o sol se pôs, ele sentiu suas emoções se partirem. Lutando para controlar as lágrimas que fluíam agora, tudo que ele pôde dizer foi, "Okay."

"Não estou com medo, Draco."

"Coragem grifinória", Draco disso, mas a tentativa de piada só fez as lágrimas escorrerem mais quentes.

"Você é corajoso também, Draco. Não é só uma coisa grifinória. Você também."

"Aprendi com o melhor."

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e Draco não pôde mais olhar. Fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça de lado. Em seu peito, podia sentir a conexão com Harry flutuar. Subitamente com medo, ele apertou a mão livre em um punho e tentou focar-se apenas no elo, mas não entendia sequer o que deveria fazer. Podia sentir o elo tão claramente quanto sentia as unhas dos dedos entrando na palma da mão, mas era algo estranho, intangível. Não era algo que pudesse segurar e manipular; estava apenas lá e, de alguma forma, deveria usar para salvar Harry.

Draco procurou sentir o elo novamente, quase atirando sua consciência nele dessa vez, tentando alcançá-lo, segurar Harry, e engatar suas energias tão fortemente que Voldemort jamais poderia levá-lo. Por um momento, a conexão pareceu se fortalecer, como uma onda elétrica em seu peito. Naquele momento, a mão de Harry pareceu apertar mais a sua, mas então a sensação foi embora novamente. O esforço o deixou tonto, como se tivesse perdido um pedaço seu naquilo e, quando abriu os olhos, tudo parecia borrado.

"Eu senti isso", Harry disse. "Não foi forte, mas era você. Foi gostoso."

"Vou tentar de novo!" Draco disse bem rápido.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam. "Tudo bem, Draco. Não se preocupe... não dói."

"Harry..."

"Eu disse... o que precisava... dizer... Tudo bem... Draco."

Draco olhou para o rosto de Harry e uma sensação de urgência o arrebatou. "Mais eu não disse o que preciso dizer. Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer também, Harry." Ele respirou fundo.

"Escuta... quando isso tudo começou, eu tive medo de você. Então te respeitei. Mas em algum ponto nisso tudo, eu comecei a gostar de você. Talvez tenha sido tudo que você disse. Talvez tenha sido o jeito com que você parece simplesmente saber das coisas. Talvez tenha sido o fato de que, toda vez que eu te pressionava, você me pressionava de volta. E em algum ponto disso tudo... acho que a gente passou do limite."

Draco apertou os olhos bem fechados e se preparou. Tinha de dizer aquilo. Sentia cada vez mais forte e, se não dissesse agora, poderia nunca ter a chance. Mais importante, ele se sentia pronto para admitir para si próprio, o que era quase mais difícil do que admitir para Harry. "Harry... em algum ponto disso tudo... acho que me apaixonei por você."

O choque de ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração saltar para a garganta, mas, um instante depois, percebeu que Harry não reagira. Nada. Draco abriu os olhos de novo. "Harry?"

Harry estava perfeitamente estático. A minúscula faixa branca e prateada da lua sobre suas cabeças lançava menos luz ainda do que o fogo roxo da fogueira e o rosto de Harry era apenas traços fracos e sombras azul-escuro. "Harry, olha pra mim! Que droga, Harry, agora não! Por favor, agora não!"

Mas os olhos de Harry não se abriram. Não que Draco fosse capaz de ver o verde brilhante e desconcertante das íris de Harry numa luz tão fraca, mas imaginou que poderia, se Harry apenas abrisse os olhos. O eclipse não estava completo. E o elo tênue entre eles ainda vibrava no peito de Draco. Harry _tinha _que estar vivo.

Draco pousou uma mão no peito de Harry. Podia sentir a respiração de Harry fazendo-o subir e descer e o coração batendo fraco. Mas tudo estava cada vez mais fraco. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e era tudo o que podia fazer para não uivar de angústia. Era um pesadelo tornando-se realidade. Harry estava sumindo na frente dele e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Depois de tudo o que fizera, não podia acreditar que deixaria Harry escorrer pelos seus dedos assim, e que ele não poderia segurá-lo. Num lampejo, ele ouviu as palavras de Rabicho em sua cabeça.

_"Eu acho... que só queria ter certeza de que você não deixe algo bom escorrer pelos seus dedos como eu deixei."_

Sequer pensar em Rabicho numa hora assim enfurecia Draco. Precisava focar-se em Harry, não naquele arremedo de Comensal da Morte. Ainda não entendia por que Rabicho havia sequer falado com ele. O que o rato conseguiria com isso? Só precisava ter certeza de que Harry sobreviveria, então por que tentaria influenciar as emoções de Draco? O que aquele aviso havia feito de bom, quando Harry estava deitado ali, aparentemente escorrendo por seus dedos, morrendo enquanto isso?

Tinha acabado de assumir para si mesmo o que estava sentindo pelo garoto deitado inconsciente em frente a ele. Lembrando do que Harry havia murmurado em seu sono, tinha certeza de que Harry sentia a mesma coisa, em algum lugar, enterrado por baixo de seus pensamentos despertos. Draco finalmente descobrira alguma coisa para amar mais que a si próprio e não podia perder Harry agora! Jurou que levaria Harry para casa, não importando o que acontecesse, mas o que podia fazer? Se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir esse progresso horrível, faria.

A mão de Draco passou pela adaga em seu cinto - sua promessa para Harry. Puxou a adaga e segurou-a com cuidado, como se ela fosse se virar e mordê-lo a qualquer segundo. Na luz mortiça e as sombras roxas, parecia ainda mais mortal. Olhou para a lua, então para o rosto do amigo. Harry pedira a ele que fizesse, se parecesse que o Lorde das Trevas venceria. Draco havia _prometido. _Mas não podia fazer algo assim, mesmo que _tivesse _certeza de que Harry não sentiria dor alguma. Outrora ele teria se gabado de matar Harry com essa mesma lâmina se tivesse a chance, mas agora que haviam lhe pedido que matasse Harry, sequer pensar nisso o fazia tremer. Era impossível. Tiraria a própria vida com mais facilidade.

Então algo estalou na cabeça de Draco.

_Você morreria por ele?_

A sensação foi a de um chute no peito quando Harry percebeu que estava sentado na resposta o tempo inteiro e não vira. Sem fôlego ao pensar nisso, Draco lembrou-se da sensação bizarra que sentira quando tentou puxar Harry pela conexão Aquele momento de tontura e a sensação de ter perdido algo de si próprio.

Não deveria segurar Harry.

Deveria entregar a si próprio.

Mais eufórico do que assustado, Draco tomou as duas mãos de Harry nas suas. Sua própria vida não era importante. Não teria futuro algum quando voltasse, especialmente se voltasse sem Harry. Poderia se deixar levar... por Harry. Poderia se deixar levar.

Draco fechou os olhos e procurou aquele fio de conexão consigo próprio. Experimentalmente, como se colocasse um pé dentro da água gelada de um rio em curso, Draco se deixou levar pela conexão. Em vez de uma passagem vazia, ou um fio de energia estagnada, ele sentia uma sucção agora, puxando-o com incrível facilidade.

Seus olhos abriram-se de repente e ele ofegou ao respirar, sentindo a mesma tontura de antes, só que muito mais forte. Até o mundo ao seu redor parecia embaçado e não totalmente sólido. Dessa vez, tinha certeza de ter perdido algo de si próprio na conexão e tinha certeza de que teria perdido o resto também se não tivesse puxado de volta. Era tão simples. Tudo que tinha que fazer era se deixar levar.

_Isso vai funcionar. Merlin, isso vai funcionar. A única coisa que me segura é o fato de que eu não consegui admitir pra mim mesmo. Precisava amá-lo pra poder salvá-lo e até admitir, estava preso aqui. E amor... é ser capaz de fazer o sacrifício final. E... eu consigo._

Ainda se sentindo tonto pelo que acontecera um momento atrás, tudo parecia surreal para Draco quando ele se curvou, perto do rosto de Harry. "Eu disse", ele falou suavemente, "a qualquer custo. Eu prometi."

E então Draco ele se inclinou mais e fechou o intervalo entre seus lábios e os de Harry. Os lábios de Harry não responderam sob os seus, macios, mas frios, e Draco sentiu o elo entre eles vacilar. Ele tocou a bochecha de Harry com sua mão e sussurrou de novo, "A qualquer custo."

Draco não sentiu medo algum ao fechar os olhos. O elo entre eles enfraquecia, mas ainda estava aberto. Tudo que Draco precisava fazer era atravessá-lo.

Seu último pensamento coerente conforme a vida deixava seu corpo era que, só dessa vez, ele pudesse sentir Harry beijando-o de volta.

Acima deles, a lua brilhou vermelha como sangue.

* * *

Era domingo, dia vinte e nove de setembro, e Hermione havia ido para o lago com Ron em busca de um lugar calmo para estudar. Ou ao menos foi isso que ela disse a todo mundo. Ela era Hermione Granger. É claro que queria um tempo quieto para estudar. Ninguém se incomodou de comentar a vontade que Ron estava de ir com ela, ou o fato de que ela não havia levado livro algum.

Na verdade, precisava de um tempo dos intermináveis olhares de piedade que seus colegas da Grifinória lhe enviavam toda vez que ela os percebia olhando. Ela sabia que Ron tinha o mesmo desconforto. As únicas pessoas que entendiam, as únicas pessoas com as quais podiam compartilhar da companhia silenciosa eram Ginny, Neville e Luna. Hoje, contudo, seus amigos haviam sentido sua necessidade de se afastar com Ron. Ninguém além dela e Ron conseguiam realmente entender a profundidade da perda - o tamanho do buraco criado pela ausência de Harry - e ninguém era impetuoso o suficiente para tentar.

Dois dias atrás, nas primeiras horas da madrugada, a lua fora engolida pela sombra da Terra, brilhando num tom de vermelho cobre acima da paisagem. Professora Sinistra, que originalmente planejara uma aula noturna especial com todos os alunos acima do quinto ano para ver o evento raro, cancelou tudo diante das circunstâncias extenuantes. Tanto fazia. Hermione teria faltado à aula de qualquer forma. Em vez disso, ela assistiu à coisa toda da janela do dormitório masculino na torre da Grifinória. Ninguém estava dormindo em nenhum dos dormitórios do sexto ano e os garotos a haviam convidado para que ela pudesse ficar com Ron. Nada foi dito sobre regras e regulamento. Algumas coisas, ela sabia, eram mais importantes que as regras.

E algumas coisas, ela sabia, não podiam ser impedidas. Nem toda a magia do mundo poderia alterar o curso da lua no céu. Nem todos os livros e conhecimento no mundo ofereceriam uma solução. Nada ela podia fazer para salvar o amigo, que estava em algum lugar lá fora, sozinho.

Bom, não sozinho. Estava com Draco Malfoy, o que era quase pior.

Hermione moveu-se desconfortavelmente e afastou a visão do lago. Tinha um tom horrendo de cinza sob o céu nublado e opaco do fim de setembro e salpicado de folhas mortas. As primeiras fatalidades do iminente outono.

_Não a primeira, _ela pensou amargamente, mesmo que quisesse se ater à esperança.

Na manhã seguinte ao eclipse, ela fora chamada com Ron ao escritório do diretor. Não queria ouvir nada do que ele diria. Quando ele disse a ela que tinha quase certeza de que Harry ainda estava vivo, ela não sabia se desmaiaria de alívio ou se gritaria com ele por lhe dar esperanças falsas. Ele dissera que se Harry tivesse morrido - se Voldemort tivesse ganhado tanto poder - ele saberia e, portanto, Harry estava vivo.

Hermione queria acreditar, então acreditou. Ainda assim, não houvera nenhum sinal de Harry ou Malfoy em três semanas. Todos os dias, ela olhava para os terrenos de Hogwarts, observando a floresta ao norte, agradecida de que os perigos da Floresta Proibida ficassem ao sul. Ela observou duvidosa, procurando qualquer sinal do cabelo preto revolto ou do inconfundível cabelo loiro platinado do sacana que seqüestrara Harry, em primeiro lugar.

Mas não houve nada.

Mesmo sabendo que não haveria nada de novo hoje, tinha de olhar.

Ela encarou inexpressivamente as folhas sombrias da floresta, sem ver o pequeno ponto vermelho e o lampejo de loiro platinado em contraste ao fundo mais escuro. Levou um momento para perceber que não era produto de sua imaginação. Com descrédito, ela se levantou. "Ron..."

"O que foi, Mione?"

"Ron, olha!"

Ela nem olhou para trás para ver se Ron a seguia. Hermione correu disparada pelos terrenos, olhos fixos na forma movendo-se até ela pela floresta."HARRY! AH, HARRY!"

Estava tão maravilhada com o pensamento de seu amigo vivo e bem e voltando para ela que estava na metade do caminho quando percebeu que havia algo errado. Muito errado. Ela vira o suéter vermelho de Harry e o ponto claro do familiar cabelo de Malfoy, mas havia apenas uma forma movendo-se até ela. Parou onde estava, mas notando que Ron havia colidido com ela por trás. "Harry?"

Harry nem estava olhando para ela. Encarava o terreno frente a si conforme andava e, mesmo daquela distância, podia ver seu rosto contorcido numa expressão de dor. Seus passos eram lentos, mas estáveis, quase como num transe, e sustentavam o aparente peso do fardo que carregava. Em seus braços estava o corpo inerte de Draco Malfoy, envolto até os ombros numa capa azul. Um de seus braços havia caído da capa e pendia solto e sua cabeça estava caída para trás, o rosto horrivelmente pálido.

Harry continuou sua marcha solitária até eles e, conforme ele se aproximava, Hermione podia ver os rasgos em sua roupa, a sujeira em seu rosto, e a exaustão pura em cada movimento de seu corpo. Não demonstrou nenhum sinal de tê-los notado até que finalmente esteve frente a eles. Olhou para cima.

Por trás de seus óculos, seus olhos verdes estavam injetados de sangue, como se estivesse chorando há horas, ou talvez dias. _Dois dias, _Hermione percebeu com um choque. "Harry..?"

Ele não falou, mas olhou dela para Ron, então para o rosto de Malfoy. Seus olhos encheram-se de água conforme ela o via, e uma lágrima escapou para a bochecha. Então, sem uma palavra, ele continuou sua caminhada lenta até o castelo sob o céu cinzento de setembro. Por um longo momento, Hermione o observou ir, chocada demais para se mexer. A sensação da primeira gota de chuva em seu rosto a trouxe de volta assim que Ron tocou seu braço e indicou que seguissem Harry. Assentindo tristemente, ela começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends._

O verão chegou e passou.  
Os inocentes nunca podem durar.  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar.

Como meus pais vem para passar,  
Sete anos passaram rápido demais.  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar.

Aqui vem a chuva de novo,  
caindo das estrelas.  
Encharcado em minha dor novamente,  
tornando-se quem nós somos.

Conforme minha memória descansa,  
mas nunca esquece o que perdi,  
me acorde quando setembro acabar.

_**(Green Day)**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/T: **Oi. Mais um capítulo. Esse é bem longo e emocionante. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo virá em breve. Obrigada mesmo mesmo por estarem deixando review para a tradução e obrigada por estarem gostando do meu trabalho.

_Rebecca Mae_

PS: DW03, vc é uma das pessoas no fandom que eu conheço há mais tempo. Acho que lembro de você desde 2004 ou 2003. É Dark Wolf o significado de DW, não é? Se eu estiver enganada, desculpe._  
_


	18. Onde a estrada termina

**Eclipse** por _Mijan_

tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

_  
_

Capítulo Dezessete: Onde a estrada termina

Depois de tantos dias de silêncio e solidão, o choque de entrar em Hogwarts foi quase mais do que Harry podia suportar. Ele mal havia empurrado as portas principais da escola quando alguém o reconheceu e gritou, trazendo uma multidão para cercá-lo como um bando de abutres. Todos empurravam e forcejavam tentando saber o que havia acontecido, onde ele estivera e o que havia acontecido com Malfoy. Estava tão oprimido que, em sua exaustão, sua concentração falhou e ele quase derrubou Draco. Mesmo o Feitiço de Leveza conjurado em Draco não o teria impedido de cair e, se caísse, Harry teria perdido o pouco equilíbrio emocional que ainda tinha. Era tumulto demais, com dezenas de perguntas feita a ele ao mesmo tempo e, com tanta gente pressionando-o, Harry descobriu-se desejando ainda estar na floresta. Ao menos estaria só com sua dor.

Curvou a cabeça e tentou abrir caminho na multidão, mas era como nadar contra a corrente. Sentiu alívio quando ouviu uma voz familiar gritar atrás dele.

"Sai da frente! Todo mundo!" Hermione gritou por cima do barulho. Subitamente, ela estava ao lado de Harry, braços abertos para afastar a multidão. "Eu disse, pra trás! Vou começar a tirar pontos se todo mundo não se afastar imediatamente!"

Houve um murmúrio da multidão, mas, com um olhar mordaz de Hermione, um caminho logo se abriu. Ela assentiu uma vez e olhou para Harry. "Harry?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas mal conseguiu dizer as palavras, "Ala hospitalar."

"Certo", ela disse quando começaram a andar.

Ron rapidamente acompanhou Harry do outro lado, flanqueando-o. Ele olhou para o corpo inerte de Draco e de volta para Harry. "Harry... o que aconteceu com -"

"Agora não, Ron, por favor."

O queixo de Ron caiu. "Mas Harry -"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para frente, em direção à escadaria principal. Não queria responder pergunta alguma agora. Muitas viriam, ele estava certo. Queria espaço e silêncio, mas o burburinho da multidão que os seguiam a uma distância segura zunia incessante em seus ouvidos, e Hermione praticamente se pendurava em seu cotovelo, contaminando-o com mais perguntas. O tempo inteiro Ron encarou Draco cautelosamente, parecendo que não sabia se deveria ajudar Harry com o peso ou se atacaria Draco se ele demonstrasse qualquer sinal de vida. Harry rangeu os dentes e continuou olhando para frente.

Não respondeu pergunta alguma, apenas continuava sacudindo a cabeça, murmurando que precisava levar Draco até a enfermaria. Se mantivesse o foco naquilo por apenas mais três lances de escada, conseguiria. Cada passo parecia ser tomado por pernas de madeira; estavam tão dormentes de fadiga que mal podia senti-las. Ao menos não doíam. Mas mesmo que doessem, ele sabia que provavelmente não se importaria àquele ponto.

Quando chegaram à ala hospitalar, Hermione e Ron finalmente dispersaram a multidão, ameaçando tirar pontos de quem ficasse por perto da enfermaria. Contudo, assim que a multidão foi embora e que deram o primeiro passo adentro da enfermaria, Harry foi atingido por nova onda de atividade. Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala, varinha sacada. "Bom Deus! O que, em nome de Merlin - coloque-o aqui, Potter. Rápido."

Harry sentiu-se irritado quando Madame Pomfrey tentou ajudar a pousar Draco e pôs-se entre os dois de modo a colocar os braços de Draco no que ele esperava ser uma posição mais confortável. Não sabia nem se isso importava.

"Alguém vá buscar o diretor", Madame Pomfrey rugiu enquanto vasculhava um armário próximo.

"Eu vou", Hermione disse prontamente e saiu correndo pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Ron parecia que estava a ponto de segui-la, mas então voltou, ficando tão perto de Harry que ele se sentia desconfortável. Harry tentou ignorá-lo.

"Preciso que me conte tudo, Sr. Potter", Madame Pomfrey disse bruscamente. "Tudo o que sabe." Ela rapidamente fechou as cortinas ao redor da cama de Draco, espantando Ron e efetivamente deixando-o de fora.

Harry podia ouvi-lo protestando, mas não se importou. Ron estava vivo e alerta e Harry podia falar com ele depois. Agora tudo que importava era Draco. Mas Harry nem sabia por onde começar a responder as perguntas da enfermeira. Estava trêmulo de emoção e, agora que tinha parado de andar, suas pernas ameaçavam ceder. Ele se inclinou pesadamente contra o espaldar da cama e percebeu que até seus braços tremiam. "Eu... eu não sei como aconteceu. Acho que ele... deve ter tentado se sacrificar... com a poção e-"

Com um movimento rápido, Madame Pomfrey pegou uma cadeira do lado da cama e a posicionou atrás de Harry. Ele deu a ela um olhar de gratidão ao afundar na cadeira.

"Que poção, Sr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou enquanto conjurava feitiços em Draco.

"Era... ele estava tentando fazer um antídoto, uma contra-maldição, para o Eclipse da Alma." Harry respirou fundo. "Acho... acho que funcionou... mas ele nunca disse... que havia uma chance de ele-"

Ele foi interrompido pelo som da porta da enfermaria sendo aberta de repente com o som da madeira batendo. "Onde está ele? Onde está Draco?" Harry reconheceu aquela voz. Pansy Parkinson havia invadido o quarto. Um instante depois, ela afastou as cortinas rudemente, quase arrancando uma delas. Ao ver a forma debruçada de Draco na cama, rodeado por Harry e Madame Pomfrey, ela deixou escapar um grito. "Afaste-se dele!" Ela atirou-se por cima de Draco. "Oh, _Draco_! O que fizeram com você? O que aconteceu? Merlin, ele está _morto_? Quem fez isso com - _VOCÊ!"_ Ela virou a cabeça para Harry. De repente, ela estava de pé novamente.

"Você fez isso com ele!", ela guinchou, em pé por cima de Harry, que estava surpreso demais pela sua aparição súbita para sair da cadeira. "É tudo sua-"

"Senhorita Parkinson", Madame Pomfrey interrompeu, "você vai parar com o seu escândalo imediatamente ou terá de deixar a enfermaria."

"Eu _não _vou sair! Não vejo meu Draco há três semanas! Fiquei tão preocupada e ninguém me dizia nada! E se _ele _está aqui," ela apontou para Ron com um rosnado, "então eu tenho todo direito de estar aqui também."

A enfermeira parecia considerar isso, mas conforme Harry olhava de Madame Pomfrey para Pansy, algo não pareceu certo. Verdade, ele já vira o melodrama de Pansy por Draco antes, mas quando Harry a viu esticando o lábio inferior e inclinando o pescoço para dar uma olhada melhor em Draco, ele se lembrou de algo. Draco dissera que os sonserinos saberiam do que havia acontecido. Eles estariam esperando-o, não para lhe dar as boas-vindas, mas para matá-lo. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas em seu estado de exaustão, mas o teatrinho de Pansy não lhe soava bem. No mínimo, queria Pansy fora dali porque ela estava lhe dando uma dor de cabeça infernal.

"Acho que você precisa sair mesmo assim, Parkinson", Harry disse, levantando-se pesadamente da cadeira e ficando em pé completamente.

Imediatamente depois, estava de nariz colado com Pansy e o dedo dela o cutucava pontiagudo no peito. "Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer pra ficar longe do meu amigo? Eu conheço Draco desde que tínhamos quatro anos e ele está _morto _por _sua _causa! Eu vou matar você por isso, Potter!"

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, empurrando-a para longe de Draco. "Ele _não _está morto! Grande amiga, você, escrevendo a certidão de óbito dele enquanto ele ainda respira. Ele me contou muita coisa nessas três semanas e quer saber? Não acho que ele te quer mais aqui."

Os olhos de Pansy escureceram e ela o empurrou de volta. "Como você _ousa_!"

"Já chega!" Madame Pomfrey disparou. "Senhorita Parkinson, acho que seria melhor se você fosse embora. _Imediatamente. _Sr. Malfoy está obviamente inconsciente do que acontece ao seu redor e você está interrompendo. Sr. Potter também é meu paciente e eu não vou permitir que você o aborreça mais."

"Potter está bem", ela fungou. "Diferente de Draco."

"Sr. Potter está provavelmente desnutrido e desidratado e completamente exausto de carregar o Sr. Malfoy até a escola", Madame Pomfrey disse inexpressivamente. "Duvido muito que tenha causado intencionalmente algum mal ao Sr. Malfoy."

"Então você admite! Ele machucou _mesmo _Draco! Oh, _Draco_!" Ela fez menção de se atirar sobre Draco novamente, mas Madame Pomfrey a impediu rapidamente.

"Fora, Srta. Parkinson!"

Pansy hesitou e então Madame Pomfrey fez algo que Harry nunca a vira fazer, ou esperou vê-la fazer. Em um movimento fluido, ela ergueu a varinha até Pansy e era bem óbvio que curar era a última coisa em sua mente.

Pansy encarou em choque a ponta da varinha de Madame Pomfrey, então estreitou os olhos. "Você não pode me afastar de Draco."

"Eu vou expulsar qualquer um dessa enfermaria se eu achar que eles são uma ameaça à recuperação dos meus pacientes. _Agora saia_!"

Por um momento, pareceu que Pansy ia azarar a enfermeira apenas encarando-a, mas então, sem mais uma palavra, ela virou-se e saiu da enfermaria com o nariz em pé. Quando a porta bateu atrás dela, Ron experimentou se aproximar. "Harry?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas subitamente o mundo ficou borrado e frio. Cambaleou dando um paço atrás e caiu na cadeira novamente conforme o mundo girava ao seu redor. Imediatamente, Madame Pomfrey estava ajoelhada em frente a ele, pressionando a mão em sua testa; "Você se extenuou. Sr. Weasley, ajude seu amigo a chegar a uma cama e-"

"Não", Harry disse, com voz rouca. "Preciso ficar com Draco."

"Sr. Potter, vai estar a apenas alguns metros dele."

"Harry", Ron disse hesitantemente, "talvez você devesse fazer o que ela diz. Você não está com uma cara boa, parceiro."

Enquanto ele sabia que deveria ficar grato por Ron querer tomar conta dele, Harry não queria ajuda. Mais precisamente, não queria que Ron o afastasse ainda mais de Draco. "Não preciso me deitar", ele disse, calmo. "Essa cadeira está ótima... Não vou deixar Draco."

Ron franziu o cenho para ele e, por um momento, parecia a ponto de lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas Madame Pomfrey passou por ele ao ir para o outro lado de Harry, escaneando-o com a varinha.

"Tudo bem então", ela disse, "se você insiste em bancar o herói -"

A menção do que Draco o chamara tantas vezes causou uma onda de dor nova no peito de Harry.

"– então ao menos coma e beba alguma coisa."

"Não estou com fome", Harry disse, ainda olhando para Ron, cuja face estava como pedra.

Ron desviou o olhar e Harry sacudiu a cabeça consigo mesmo, então voltou-se a Madame Pomfrey.

A enfermeira lançou um olhar de reprovação a ele e Harry tremer. Não estava mesmo com fome, mas não valia a pena o esforço de discutir agora. Madame Pomfrey deve ter interpretado seu silêncio com consentimento, porque voltou-se para Draco e começou a conjurar feitiços silenciosos sobre ele novamente, falando a cada feitiço.

"Potter, preciso saber o máximo de detalhes possível sobre a poção que Malfoy consumiu. Professor Dumbledore me informou semanas atrás sobre essa poção 'Eclipse da Alma', mas disse que Você-Sabe-Quem estava usando a poção contra você. O que o Sr. Malfoy ingeriu?"

"Acho... que era... dá pra chamar de um antídoto que ele... preparou... para a poção do Eclipse da Alma. Encontramos todos os ingredientes bem a tempo também. Ele bebeu... e-"

"Pare bem aí, Potter", Madame Pomfrey disse subitamente. Ela realmente parecia com medo. "Ele preparou a poção na floresta? Com ingredientes que encontrou? Bom Merlin, ele foi envenenado? Eu chequei venenos, mas -"

"Não", Harry disse rapidamente. "Não foi envenenado. Ele preparou direito. Tenho certeza disso. Mas eu... eu não sei como funcionou. Draco tentou explicar... mas eu nunca entendi bem o que-" Antes de poder terminar sua frase, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria com Hermione em seus calcanhares.

"Professor!" Harry sentiu uma onda de alívio em ver o diretor. Se alguém podia salvar Draco, era Dumbledore. Esse era o pensamento que arrastara Harry o resto do caminho.

"Harry, graças a Merlin você chegou. Sabíamos que tinha sobrevivido, mas não sabíamos... não estávamos cientes de uma ameaça ao Sr. Malfoy." A voz de Dumbledore era mais séria do que Harry jamais havia ouvido e a garganta de Harry se contraiu.

"Você não sabia, senhor?" Ele estava menos surpreso e mais desanimado pela revelação. Isso significava que Dumbledore _não _conseguira antecipar o que Draco havia feito. Dumbledore sempre parecia ter um jeito de simplesmente _saber _das coisas. Harry esperava que, de algum jeito, Dumbledore soubesse o que Draco faria e já teria uma solução o remédio para a condição de Draco quando chegassem. Dumbledore deveria consertar tudo. Era uma crença infantil, Harry percebeu, quando Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça gravemente.

"Receio de que não houvesse como prever precisamente essa guinada dos eventos, Harry." Ele pausou. "Não, devo me corrigir. Era uma possibilidade, mas nunca consideramos que fosse o resultado real dos fatos. O que o Sr. Malfoy fez? Como exatamente isso acontecer? Você deve me contar tudo o que conseguir se lembrar."

Os ombros de Harry caíram e ele encarou o chão diante de si. Agora sua última esperança havia sido esmagada e simplesmente não tinha a energia de falar sobre tudo. Ainda assim, ele não tinha escolha. "Draco... ele memorizou a poção original do Eclipse da Alma... e fez um antídoto... uma contra-maldição... o que quer que fosse. Ele preparou... Nós preparamos... e..."

"Espera um minuto", Hermione interrompeu. "Malfoy preparou uma poção e usou em _você_?"

"Não!", Harry disse rapidamente. "Ele mesmo bebeu... mas era pra me salvar. Eu estava contando a Madame Pomfrey antes que vocês chegassem. É complicado."

"Complicado?" Hermione franziu o cenho. "Eu li o texto que Dumbledore me deu sobre o Eclipse da Alma. O antídoto funciona do mesmo jeito?"

"Eu não sei... eu -"

"É magia muito forte e perigosa, Harry", Hermione continuou, falando por cima dele. "E você está dizendo que Malfoy simplesmente inventou uma poção pra usar em - pra - você? Você faz idéia de quantas coisas ele pode ter feito errado?"

"Quantas... ele... mas-"

"Srta. Granger", Dumbledore interrompeu suavemente, "acredito que Harry está tentando explicar o que ocorreu. E, como você pode ver, Harry está vivo. Portanto, Sr. Malfoy deve ter feito alguma coisa certo."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bom..."

"Draco fez tudo certo", Harry disse na defensiva. "Eu sei que fez. Ao menos, fez tudo o que pôde. Mas não estava funcionando... não como ele tinha planejado. Ele estava tentando me ancorar, mas não... não..." A linha de pensamento de Harry partiu-se. Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Eram muitas perguntas e ele não sabia todas as respostas. Podia sentir os olhos de Hermione e Ron perfurando-o e não sabia por onde começar. Além do mais, ele _sabia _que nenhum de seus amigos daria a Draco o benefício da dúvida. Sentindo-se oprimido, Harry inclinou a cabeça nas mãos. "Não consigo fazer isso."

"Sr. Weasley, srta. Granger." Veio a voz de Dumbledore, cansada, mas firme. "Acredito que seria melhor se saíssem agora. O tempo é crítico e, no momento, vocês dois são fonte de uma distração desnecessária para Harry."

"O quê!" Hermione ofegou, completamente assombrada.

"Mas precisamos falar com Harry!" Ron exigiu, avançando um passo. "Não o vemos há semanas e precisamos saber o que aconteceu! Harry... você pode dizer pra gente também o que aconteceu, não é?"

"É claro que pode", Hermione declarou ao ficar ao lado de Ron perto de Harry. Estava a ponto de abraçá-lo quando ele ergueu a mão para impedi-la. "Harry?" Ela estava desnorteada.

"Eu... ele está certo." Harry inclinou a cabeça para indicar o diretor. "Por favor. Não quero falar com ninguém agora. É ruim o bastante... com apenas Madame Pomfrey e o Professor Dumbledore. E preciso contar a eles... mas prefiro que todo mundo vá embora."

"Mas, Harry... não entendo. Por quê?"

"Hermione, não consigo. Eu... digo o que eu puder... depois." Ele sentiu a garganta apertar levemente de emoção. "Por favor, agora não."

"Harry", Ron disse, "você sumiu por três semanas! Pensamos que estivesse morto! E agora não quer nem falar com a gente porque a _fuinha _-"

Ron nunca completou a frase. Com a energia que não sabia que ainda tinha, Harry ergueu-se da cadeira. "Não chama ele assim! Draco quase morreu por mim. Pode ser que ainda morra."

"Garotos, parem!" Madame Pomfrey gritou com eles. "Sr. Potter, sente-se ou vou ser obrigada a sedá-lo."

Ron pareceu completamente perplexo. "Qual é a droga do seu problema? Se Malfoy morrer, ele provavelmente merece! Depois de ele ter te levado, eu ficaria feliz de matá-lo eu mesmo!"

Ron soava como se estivesse tentando ficar com raiva, mas parecia mais confuso que nunca. Harry não se importava se Ron estava confuso. Agora ele era uma distração e estava ameaçando Draco, mesmo que Harry já tivesse dito com todas as letras o quanto Draco se sacrificara por ele.

Harry encarou Ron. "Draco estava certo. Você o teria amaldiçoado na hora se ele voltasse vivo e eu morto!"

"GAROTOS!"

"É claro que sim! Se você voltasse morto... o que eu deveria pensar? Digo... Harry, ele te levou pra Você-Sabe-Quem!"

Harry sentiu seu punho recuando sozinho, mas antes de poder bater, Hermione atirou-se entre eles. "Parem! Os dois. Harry, você está exausto e precisa se sentar. Ron, tenho certeza de que Harry tem uma ótima explicação pra isso e ele vai nos dizer se você parar de gritar com ele!"

"Srta. Granger está bastante certa", Madame Pomfrey disse concisamente. "E o diretor também está certo. Seria melhor se vocês dois fossem embora agora mesmo. A explicação do Sr. Potter para vocês terá de esperar."

"Mas... mas, _Harry_",Ron disse, soando fora de si. "Você não quer que a gente vá _pra valer_... quer?"

Odiava fazer isso, mas, agora mesmo, era exatamente o que Harry queria. Ele assentiu.

Nunca em sua vida Harry vira o olhar de desgosto que Ron lançou a ele naquela hora. Hermione parecia pasma.

"Sr. Weasley, srta. Granger, agora -"

"Estou indo, estou indo", Ron disse, raivoso. "Vamos, Hermione."

Hermione parecia dividida entre ficar ali e seguir Ron, mas um olhar duro da enfermeira mandou-a marchando até a porta. Ela continuou enviando olhares confusos e questionadores por cima do ombro para Harry, até que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

Harry ficou em pé ali, encarando a porta, até que sentiu o chão oscilar sob seus pés. Foram apenas as mãos de Dumbledore que o impediram de bater a cabeça na cama quando ele cambaleou. "Harry, talvez você devesse se deitar."

Dumbledore começou a guiá-lo para a cama mais próxima, mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não... por favor, senhor... quero ficar aqui. A cadeira está ótima."

Dumbledore assentiu, compreensivo, e ajudou Harry até a cadeira.

Enquanto isso, Madame Pomfrey estava de volta ao trabalho, ao redor de Draco, conjurando feitiços e murmurando para si própria. "A respiração está em sete inspirações por minuto... pressão sangüínea está baixa, em oito por cinco. Potter, sinto muito pelo seu desentendimento com seus amigos, mas preciso mesmo saber mais sobre o que aconteceu ao Sr. Malfoy."

Num instante, a mente de Harry estava focada apenas em Draco novamente. Por mais que a lembrança doesse, precisava se lembrar. Não queria muito pensar em nada mais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha muita informação que pudesse dar. "Eu já disse... ele tentou contra-atacar o Eclipse da Alma... primeiro parecia não estar funcionando, mas deve ter funcionado. Se não tivesse funcionado, eu estaria morto, então é claro que funcionou. Mas de manhã... acordei e ele... ele..."

"Ele _o quê, _Potter?"

Harry tirou os óculos e inclinou pesadamente nas mãos. Isso estava sendo mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. Estava tudo fresco demais e ele estava muito recente e nada fazia sentido. Bom, alguma coisa fazia sentido. Enquanto podia apenas adivinhar o que Draco poderia ter feito, não fazia idéia de como ele o fizera ou - se Draco havia tentado se sacrificar - por que ele não estava morto. "Ele não deveria morrer... não era pra machucá-lo... mas acordei e ele estava... estava...-"

"Se você me permite, Harry", Dumbledore interrompeu suavemente ao colocar a mão no ombro de Harry.

Harry supôs que Dumbledore estava tentando lhe dar algum apoio ou conforto no contato físico, mas Harry mal pôde se conter para não se afastar. Não queria ser tocado. Não queria conforto. Só queria Draco de volta. Mas também não queria falar sobre isso, então assentiu para que Dumbledore continuasse.

Dumbledore falou enquanto Madame Pomfrey continuava sua atividade ao redor de Draco. "O rapaz tentou - e aparentemente conseguiu - salvar Harry dos efeitos da poção do Eclipse da Alma. Se Voldemort tivesse tido sucesso, teria se tornado mais poderoso que nunca, talvez inalcançável." A boca de Dumbledore curvou-se em um sorriso. "Acredito mesmo que o mundo mágico tem uma dívida de gratidão com o Sr. Malfoy."

"Isso tudo é muito bom, diretor", Madame Pomfrey disse rapidamente, "mas não me importo com o heroísmo desse conto impressionante. Preciso saber o que há de errado com o rapaz, para que eu possa reanimá-lo." Ela conjurou outro feitiço, que fez uma luzinha vermelha brilhar sobre o peito de Draco, pulsando suave como as batidas de um coração. "Que antídoto é esse e como funciona? Queria que o Professor Snape estivesse de volta - sua perícia em Poções seria útil agora, sem dúvidas. Você tem anotações sobre o antídoto ou talvez o veneno em si?"

"Não é um veneno, não precisamente, de qualquer forma."

"Então o que_ é_?", Madame Pomfrey perguntou impacientemente. "Quando explicou esse tal 'Eclipse da Alma' pra mim, soava como um veneno."

"A poção em si é apenas um veículo para a energia envolvida em uma obra de magia complexa. O perigo real é mais uma maldição que um veneno. E eis o que é tão impressionante: não há nenhum antídoto ou contra-maldição conhecidos. Ao menos não havia."

Diante disso, Madame Pomfrey parou de repente, sua mão balançando em um feitiço semi-executado. "Albus, está me dizendo que um garoto de dezesseis anos conseguiu contra-atacar uma obra de Magia Negra mortal e violentamente potente do bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo... sem nenhuma diretriz que seja? Isso é ridículo! Impossível! Isso é -"

"Exatamente o que Draco fez", disse Harry.

"Por Merlin." Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Harry, parecendo petrificada, mas também acusadora. "Você disse que ele preparou... mas ele a _elaborou _também? Como?"

"Não tenho nenhuma anotação sobre a poção original", Harry disse nervosamente, "mas... estas são as anotações de Draco sobre a contra-maldição." Ele meteu a mão no bolso e puxou o rolo de pergaminho. Ele percebeu que o vento o havia soprado para perto da árvore e esperou que fosse útil. Ele esticou para Madame Pomfrey, mas Dumbledore pegou em vez dela.

Madame Pomfrey não pareceu ofendida pela ação de Dumbledore e simplesmente esticou o pescoço por trás dele para ler por cima de seu ombro. Dumbledore desenrolou o pergaminho e Harry viu qual lado ele estava lendo. Quase havia se esquecido... não que houvesse um problema se Dumbledore lesse. Era só o lado errado. "Não é esse lado, senhor. Do outro."

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, virou a página, e visualizou o pergaminho. Ao estudar o diagrama do feitiço, seus olhos se arregalaram mais e mais. De repente, enrolou o pergaminho e se voltou a Madame Pomfrey. "Tenho que ir imediatamente."

"Mas, Professor!" Harry fez menção de sair de sua cadeira, mas Dumbledore o empurrou de volta suavemente. "Vai sair? Mas -"

"Harry, meu rapaz, se eu não for agora, posso não ter uma solução a tempo. Tenho uma teoria -"

"Sabe o que Draco fez?" Harry perguntou bem rápido. "Pode trazê-lo de volta?"

Os olhos do diretor eram gentis, mas sérios. "Harry, não sei nada ao certo, mas alguma coisa do diagrama desse feitiço é similar a algo que vi antes. De uma fonte diferente, sim, mas estou bem certo de que já vi algo assim. Preciso conferir com um colega meu que saberia mais que qualquer um - incluindo eu mesmo - sobre esse assunto."

"Mas, senhor, onde -"

"Voltarei muito em breve, Harry, prometo. Mas, ao menos que eu possa confirmar minhas suspeitas, duvido muito de que sejamos capazes de ajudar Draco. E, sim, ele pode estar vivo no momento, mas se for deixado nesta condição... vai morrer, no final das contas. Na verdade, se ele usou mesmo esse feitiço," ele indicou o pergaminho, "conforme ele o elaborou, e se conseguiu mesmo salvar sua vida, estou impressionado que ele sequer esteja vivo. Tenho uma teoria sobre como ele sobreviveu, mas até eu ter mais informações não poderei ajudá-lo." Ele pousou uma mão no ombro de Harry apenas por um momento antes de se voltar a Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, mantenha o Sr. Malfoy confortável, quente, mas não acho que nenhuma poção ou feitiço vá ajudar a esta altura. E Harry pode volta à sua casa assim que você sentir que ele está bem o bastante."

"Não vou deixar Draco", Harry disse, desafiador.

"Harry", Dumbledore disse, subitamente endurecido, "você vai fazer o que Madame Pomfrey disser para fazer. E ouso dizer que seus amigos, srta. Granger e Sr. Weasley, precisam de você tanto quanto Draco. Estavam desesperados em sua ausência e, embora eu acreditasse ser necessário, relutei em mandá-los embora. Eles gostam muito de você. Além do mais, com quem, além dos amigos, seria bom estar em uma hora assim? Você precisa deles e eu não permitirei que os evite."

Harry pretendia discutir, mas qualquer argumento morreu em sua língua. "Sim, senhor."

"Coma alguma coisa, Harry, descanse e então vá ver seus amigos. Volto assim que puder. Poppy." Ele cumprimentou-a e virou-se para sair.

"ESPERA!" Harry exclamou de repente.

Dumbledore não se virou, mas parou. "Sim, Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore... senhor... na noite anterior ao eclipse, Draco e eu estávamos conversando... e ele estava preocupado de... bom... Draco estava com medo de que, quando voltássemos, ele fosse atirado em Azkaban ou que Voldemort mandasse alguém para matá-lo. Ele... ele tinha medo de que os dois lados o quisessem morto. Você pode protegê-lo?"

Dumbledore virou-se apenas o suficiente para que olhasse Harry de soslaio. "Draco estava disposto a fazer o sacrifício final por você, Harry. Acha que eu permitiria que um de seus amigos fosse uma ameaça?"

Pela primeira vez desde que Dumbledore entrara na enfermaria, Harry viu um toque do brilho familiar voltar aos olhos de Dumbledore. Um sorriso do diretor confirmou o desejo de Harry, então, sem mais delongas, Dumbledore deixou a enfermaria.

"Bem", Madame Pomfrey disse, empertigando-se, "você ouviu o diretor. Eu vou chamar um elfo-doméstico para te trazer comida e então vou fazer um exame completo, quer você goste ou -"

A porta da enfermaria se abriu com estrondo. "Caramba, Harry! Você voltou!" Hagrid atravessou a enfermaria com menos de cinco passos. "Me disseram ainda agora. Eua ia ver a Professora Sprout, sabe, e trombei com Ron e Hermione - eles pareciam bem chateados, Harry e -"

Em um movimento, Madame Pomfrey meteu-se entre Hagrid e Harry. Embora parecesse uma anã pelo tamanho enorme de Hagrid, Harry percebeu que ela parecia maior que Hagrid naquela hora. "Hagrid, como todo mundo, tenho certeza que o senhor está bem ansioso para ver o Sr. Potter, mas ele não pode receber mais visitas até eu examiná-lo direito, até ter comido e descansado."

Até os olhinhos de botão de Hagrid pareceram se arregalar quando ele olhou por cima da cabeça de Madame Pomfrey para Harry. "Tá tudo bem contigo, Harry?"

"Estou ótimo, Harry. Valeu..."

"O que aconteceu com o menino Malfoy? Eu sei que ele... bom... te levou... mas Dumbledore disse que ele tá bem - Harry?"

Harry podia sentir-se começando fraquejar de novo e sacudiu a cabeça num arco grande. "Draco... ele..."

"Chega, já chega", Madame Pomfrey disse rispidamente. "Hagrid, preciso que vá. Tenho dois pacientes que precisam da minha atenção e suas perguntas não estão ajudando."

Hagrid teve o bom senso de parecer muito desconcertado. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo. "Er... tudo bem... foi mal, Poppy... Harry..."

"Não é sua culpa, Hagrid", Harry disse. "Talvez você possa... er... me fazer um favor? Se vir Ron e Hermione... diz pra eles... que eu estou bem... e que não estou com raiva deles. Só não estou eu mesmo, só isso."

A barba de Hagrid franziu-se. "Tudo bem, Harry. Descansa aí, promete?"

"Descanso. A gente se vê, Hagrid. E... valeu por vir me ver."

Hagrid pareceu se pavonear um pouco e acenou encorajador ao sair do quarto e fechar a porta - com bem mais cuidado dessa vez. Harry sorriu fracamente. De todas as pessoas que o visitaram, Hagrid parecia ser a única que estava puramente feliz de vê-lo e não parecia a ponto de azarar Draco na hora tampouco. Amizade pura e simples. Era tudo que Hagrid sempre havia lhe dado. Uma pontada de culpa atingiu Harry ao perceber que, quando dissera mensagens para que Draco trouxesse, ele havia esquecido Hagrid. Harry soltou-se na cadeira, sentindo como se tivesse levado um chute na cabeça.

Madame Pomfrey olhou de volta para Harry. "Você parece ainda pior do que há cinco minutos."

"Estou bem."

Ela franziu o cenho com desaprovação. "Você sofreu maiores ferimentos enquanto estava Merlin-sabe-onde?"

"Tive, mas Draco me curou."

"Curou, foi? Qual foi o diagnóstico?"

"Costelas quebradas."

Sem perder um segundo, Madame Pomfrey sacudiu a varinha para Harry e ele sentiu uma onde magia formigando através dele.

"Quanto tempo faz isso?"

"Um pouco mais de uma semana. Perdi a noção do tempo."

Ela passou a varinha por ele novamente, então estalou a língua. "Não pode ter fraturado muito", ela disse. "Não há nenhum vestígio e eu sinceramente duvido de que Draco tenha tido o treinamento necessário para curar uma fratura verdadeira tão perfeitamente em tão pouco tempo. Devia ser só alguns hematomas feios. Eles podem doer muito também."

"É", Harry disse evasivamente, sem querer mencionar como Draco havia conseguido curá-lo. Se dissesse, teria que explicar e não tinha a energia para isso. "Acho que não devia ser tão ruim, afinal... mas Draco teve uma concussão duas semanas atrás... e aí o tornozelo dele -"

"Sim, já encontrei e curei o ferimento no tornozelo. Era uma desordem de ligamentos torcidos e partidos, com algum dano na cartilagem, mas quando ele puder se levantar de novo, não vai estar sequer dolorido."

"Ah. Isso é bom."

"É sim." Madame Pomfrey concordou. Ela olhou para ele por um momento, então sua expressão ocupada suavizou-se. "Eu sei que eu jamais poderia entender pelo que vocês passaram, Harry, mas quero que saiba que vocês têm minha solidariedade. Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que vocês... bom... se entenderiam. Mas sei que o diretor não vai descansar até encontrar uma solução e aí vamos remediar a condição do Sr. Malfoy logo. Ele vai ficar bem, tenho certeza, mas se matar de fome não vai fazer bem a nenhum de você. Então, se me der licença de chamar um elfo-doméstico, vamos te arranjar uma refeição apropriada logo logo. E aí vou examinar você para poder voltar pros seus amigos."

Instantaneamente, Harry enrijeceu-se. Agora a torre da Grifinória era o único lugar no qual gostaria de estar, fora as masmorras de Voldemort.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou. "É claro, se quiser descansar aqui por um tempo, antes que seus colegas tentem exauri-lo com perguntas, tudo bem. Talvez Hagrid consiga atenuar a situação. Agora tente relaxar enquanto convoco um elfo-doméstico." Ela saiu para seu escritório, deixando Harry sozinho com Draco.

A luz vermelha sobre o peito de Draco ainda pulsava suavemente e, pelo que parecia a centésima vez no dia, Harry sentiu lágrimas quentes começando a se acumular. Devagar, Harry se levantou e andou com pernas instáveis até a cama de Draco. Por um longo momento, ele encarou seu rosto, o tom fantasmagórico de sua pele, os lábios cinzentos entreabertos conforme ele respirava e os olhos que nunca se abriam. Por dois longos dias, Harry vira aquele rosto, parecendo daquele jeito. Até quando fechava os olhos, ou quando cochilava sonos desconfortáveis, permeados de pesadelos, ainda podia ver aquele rosto. A cada vez parecia tão ruim quanto a primeira.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte ao eclipse, retornar à consciência havia sido como subir uma escada sem fim, saindo de um poço muito fundo, ou subir nadando das profundezas do lago de Hogwarts. Seu corpo parecia dormente e cheio de espinhos, quase como se sentira quando estava se recuperando da Poção Congelante de Draco três semanas atrás. A sensação de alfinetes e agulhas assaltava cada centímetro de seu corpo, mas aquilo só significava que ele estava vivo. Por Merlin, havia sobrevivido. Abrira os olhos e sentiu os primeiros raios de sol da manhã tocando seu rosto e então inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar. _Amanheceu!, _ele exclamou, aliviado demais para se sentir ridículo de declarar o óbvio. _Draco, você conseguiu! _Mas então ele tentou se sentar e descobriu que não podia. Havia um peso sobre seu peito.

Draco estava deitado ali, rosto para baixo, desmaiado sobre Harry. Sua cabeça estava inclinada apenas o suficiente para que Harry visse seus olhos fechados. _Draco? _Ele o cutucou, mas a cabeça loira não se mexeu. Olhos cinzentos não se abriram. Boca de risinhos irônicos não reclamou de ser acordada muito cedo. Harry entrou em pânico e segurou Draco com força. Sacudiu-o. Gritou. E gritou.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os ecos de seus próprios gritos do cérebro. Em algum nível, parte dele estava tão orgulhosa de Draco, reconhecendo como seu sacrifício havia sido profundo e até onde Draco devia ter ido para conseguir fazer algo assim. Contudo, uma parte bem maior dele ainda gritava.

_Burro, burro, altruísta, corajoso, burro... _Harry pensou para si mesmo como um mantra enquanto lutava contra a vontade de chorar.

O choque inicial havia acabado, só para ser substituído por uma dor muito mais profunda e uma sensação de perda que nunca sentira antes. Sem nada mais para pensar durante dois dias, olhando para aquele rosto pálido que nem ao menos tremia, compreensão finalmente o tomou. Não havia percebido como sua provação o havia afetado enquanto ainda estava no meio daquilo tudo, mas, agora que havia acabado, podia observar com clareza. Podia ver o que tinha acontecido. Agora podia sentir o que havia mudado. Sabia o que Draco chegou a significar para ele; o vazio dolorido em seu peito - impossível de ignorar ou evitar - era testemunha daquilo. Não podia dizer em voz alta, mas sabia.

Finalmente, tocou o final da cama, desdobrou o lençol que havia lá e cobriu Draco com ele. Com uma gentileza dolorida, ele esticou o lençol suavemente sobre o peito de Draco, cuidadosamente evitando o feitiço brilhando acima. A luz vermelha ainda pulsava devagar. Devagar demais.

No fim da tarde, Harry não pôde mais se demorar. Ele remexeu a comida que o elfo-doméstico trouxera até que Madame Pomfrey estava satisfeita de que ele não estava mais morrendo de fome e afastou o prato. Por um longo tempo, ficou absorto observando Draco, segurando sua mão que não respondia, procurando qualquer sinal de movimento... até o espasmo de um olho. É claro, não houve nada. Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey o enviou a um pequeno banheiro ao lado na enfermaria, no qual um banho o esperava com algumas de suas roupas simples que outro elfo-doméstico trouxera. A água morna tinha sido boa com sua pele e era ótimo sentir-se limpo pela primeira vez em semanas, mas quase não importava. Ele havia se secado, vestido as roupas limpas e voltado imediatamente para o lado de Draco.

Naquela altura, a chuva fraca que começara naquela manhã havia se tornado um aguaceiro estável. A água espancava as janelas e Harry podia ouvir o vento assobiando raivosamente. Em algum momento, havia adormecido em sua cadeira, a cabeça apoiada contra o colchão de Draco. Quando acordou, descobriu que havia sido transportado para uma cama próxima. Fisicamente, sentia-se muito melhor, mas acordar e descobrir Draco ainda inconsciente apenas acrescentou culpa à lista de emoções pesando seu peito. Ele vagamente reconheceu-a como culpa por sobreviver, algo com o qual se tornara intimamente familiar pelos anos recentes, mas aquilo não fazia nada melhor.

_Outra pessoa morta por minha causa. Ou quase morta. _Harry saiu da cama e foi até o lado de Draco. Não hesitou ao pegar a mão de Draco, que, para seu desânimo, estava horrivelmente fria. Começou rapidamente a esfregá-la entre suas palmas, tentando aumentar a circulação nos dedos viscosos, desejando poder simplesmente sentir Draco apertar de volta, mesmo sabendo que não aconteceria. _Tudo de bom que eu tenho, Voldemort corrompe ou destrói. Tudo._

Passos se aproximaram lentamente por trás dele. Harry soltou a mão de Draco rapidamente e virou a cabeça para ver Madame Pomfrey.

"Potter", ela disse com suavidade, "entendo sua situação, mas você precisa mesmo voltar para sua casa. Você teve nada menos que algumas dezenas de visitantes perguntando da sua saúde enquanto você dormia, incluindo várias visitas da srta. Granger e do Sr. Weasley."

"Alguém perguntou por Draco?", Harry perguntou, olhando para ele.

"Srta. Parkinson voltou uma vez, mas disse a ela que o Sr. Malfoy ainda estava numa condição instável e que ninguém deveria visitá-lo até que essa condição mudasse. Você pareceu firme de que ela deveria ser afastada do Sr. Malfoy e acredito que haja uma razão para isso."

"Não confio nela", Harry disse simplesmente. "Draco me disse... ele me disse que, porque ele traiu Voldemort, seus colegas de casa que ainda tem pais leais a ele provavelmente tentariam matá-lo, em vez de lhe dar as boas-vindas. Alguma coisa no jeito com que ela falava... não parecia certo." Ele finalmente virou-se para olhar para Madame Pomfrey. "Não vou deixar ninguém machucá-lo. Ele se doou tanto... não posso deixar nada pior acontecer a ele. Promete que vai deixar os sonserinos longe dele? Ele está certo. Eles podem tentar alguma coisa."

Madame Pomfrey parecia cética, mas, depois de um momento de olhar contestador, ela olhou para o teto, derrotada. "Sr. Potter, ninguém nunca foi morto nesta enfermaria e não pretendo deixar isso começar agora." Ela olhou para ele de novo e pôs as mãos nos quadris. "Não vou permitir visitas não supervisionadas ao Sr. Malfoy e, se isso o faz se sentir melhor, sem nenhuma visita até que o diretor retorne."

Harry assentiu lentamente. "Obrigado. Er... Madame Pomfrey?"

"Sim?"

"Draco... não quer mais ser chamado pelo sobrenome. Acho que ele iria querer que eu dissesse isso."

A enfermeira assentiu com eficiência. "Draco, então. E ele teve outra visita, caso você esteja se perguntando."

"Quem?"

"Vincent Crabbe."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Mas não Goyle? Aqueles dois são inseparáveis."

"Agora que você mencionou, isso parece um pouco estranho", Madame Pomfrey disse. "Ele também perguntou se alguém mais havia vindo ver Draco."

"Estranho..." Harry ponderou. "Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa que parecia esquisita? Alguma coisa que fizesse parecer que ele... bom..."

Madame Pomfrey lançou a ele um olhar crítico. "Ora, Sr. Potter, nós não suspeitamos do seu mau-caratismo a cada vez que você foi visto sem o Sr. Weasley grudado em você."

"Acho que não", Harry murmurou. Se a Sonserina fosse tentar algo contra Draco, duvidava de que Crabbe fosse ser o líder do movimento, mas, ainda assim, era um problema. "Você deixou que ele visse -"

"Não, não deixei, Sr. Potter. Ninguém viu Draco. Ou você. Mas está passando da hora de você ver algumas pessoas. Se você se apressar, vai conseguir encontrar seus amigos no Salão Principal para o jantar. Merlin sabe como você precisa comer mais."

"Sem fome", Harry murmurou, encarando o chão.

"É claro que está sem fome. Duvido que tenha tido uma refeição decente há semanas e seu sistema digestivo está completamente fora de equilíbrio. Mas não vai se recuperar até começar a se alimentar direito. Se não me prometer que vai comer, vou mandar aquele elfo-doméstico, Dobby, te perturbar até você ter jantado direito. Ele foi um do seu público apaixonado, fazendo várias viagens até a porta do meu escritório."

Harry espantou-se. "Se você disser pra ele me fazer comer, ele não vai me deixar em paz até eu estar maior que o Hagrid!"

Madame Pomfrey sorriu docemente para ele. "Então acredito que você irá fazer o que puder para ter um jantar saudável."

Harry grunhiu, ajeitou os lençóis de Draco uma última vez e começou a andar, relutante, até a porta, mas então parou. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Sim?"

"Posso voltar... depois do jantar? Só pra... dizer boa noite ou coisa assim?"

Ela sorriu tristemente para ele. "Acho que não vai machucar. Uma visita _rápida. _Agora vá de uma vez."

Harry assentiu, pegou a mochila de Draco que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e, finalmente, deixou a enfermaria. Os corredores estavam vazios e ele supôs que fosse porque todos já estavam jantando. Estava bem quieto e ele gostava assim. Agora que havia descansado um pouco, as lembranças das últimas três semanas, especialmente dos últimos dois dias, estavam bem mais claras do que quando havia adormecido. Os pensamentos latejando em seu crânio eram mais que suficientes para suplantar a ausência de barulho do lado de fora.

_O que Crabbe está pretendendo? E pansy? Aonde foi Dumbledore? Será que Draco vai ficar bem? Draco... não posso perdê-lo. O que Ron vai dizer quando eu chegar lá? Hermione? Hermione não vai gostar, mas ela vai ser racional a respeito, mas não sei o que dizer pro Ron. Ele é meu amigo e Draco é meu amigo. Como posso um dia explicar a ele... o que passei com Draco... o que Draco significa pra mim..._

Harry estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que estava quase chegando lá sem perceber. Ao se aproximar do foyer que antecedia o Salão Principal, duas figuras familiares saíram, deixando as portas baterem por detrás delas. O coração de Harry saltou e ele se escondeu por trás de uma coluna, espiando cuidadosamente depois.

Crabbe e Goyle conversavam. Ou, ao menos, Crabbe falava, enquanto Goyle continuava cutucando restos de torta na boca. Ainda havia mais duas tortas inteiras em sua outra mão. Crabbe, entretanto, não tinha comida alguma e parecia estar no meio de uma discussão longa.

"– não estou nem aí pra ela e não estou nem aí pra você. Vocês não entendem nada. Você sabe o que a gente devia fazer, Greg."

"E ela disse pra ficar fora disso", Goyle disse, de boca cheia. "E pra ficar longe dele."

"Ela queria ele, sabia." Crabbe quase parecia triste. "E agora... você viu a cara dela quando ela voltou da enfermaria."

"Droga de Pomfrey", Goyle grunhiu. Ele enfiou o último pedaço de torta no canto da boca e engoliu. "Pansy vai entrar. Nunca vi ela tão furiosa."

"Eu vou entrar."

Subitamente, Goyle parou Crabbe. "Não faz isso, Vince. Juro que eu não vou deixar."

"Vai fazer o que comigo, Greg? Vai sair no braço comigo?"

Punhos fechados, Goyle inclinou-se sobre Crabbe ameaçador. "Se você for e fizer alguma burrice, pode contar que eu vou. Eu vi a carta que teu pai te mandou. Sei o que você tem que fazer com ele. Vai foder com tudo!"

Por um momento, parecia que iam mesmo sair na porrada, mas, de repente, Crabbe passou por Goyle, batendo forte seu ombro no dele. Goyle virou-se e gritou atrás dele. "Não faz isso, Vince!"

Crabbe nem ao menos virou, mas deu uma resposta clara com um movimento rápido de sua mão ao sair de lá. Harry escondeu-se atrás da coluna completamente quando Crabbe passou por ele. O som das portas do Salão Principal abrindo-se novamente obscureceu o linguajar que Harry tinha certeza de que saía da boca de Goyle. Ele esperou até que Goyle seguisse a retirada de Crabbe em direção às masmorras antes de espiar de novo. Um pequeno grupo de Lufa-lufas passava por ele e, quando estavam na metade do caminho até a escadaria, Harry saiu cuidadosamente de trás de seu esconderijo.

Sua mente girava. Crabbe ia matar Draco. Tinha de ser ele. Talvez Pansy tivesse mesmo apenas emocionada com o amigo, que estava desaparecido há semanas. Draco _havia _dito que Pansy o desejava há um bom tempo. Ela poderia ter apenas ficado furiosa de não ver Draco, o que quase fez Harry se arrepender de ter exigido que ela fosse expulsa. Ela não era a ameaça, apenas muito irritante. Mas Crabbe? Se não fosse pela sua estatura ameaçadora, ele pareceria completamente inofensivo. Mas então talvez Crabbe estivesse aproveitando a chance de alcançar a glória por assassinar Draco, derrubar seu antigo líder e ganhar influência entre os Comensais da Morte. Fazia sentido. Era bem desconcertante, mas se encaixava.

Sentindo-se nervoso de novo de ter quase esbarrado nos antigos capangas de Draco, a última coisa que Harry queria fazer era encarar um salão cheio de gente. Tinha menos interesse ainda em comer. As portas do Salão Principal pareciam assombrosas na frente de Harry e ele ficou muito tentado a dar meia-volta e correr para a enfermaria. E se Crabbe fosse tentar matar Draco agora? Ele com certeza tinha ido em direção às masmorras da Sonserina, mas isso não significava que ele não estava simplesmente indo buscar alguma arma horrenda para então ir atrás de Draco. Madame Pomfrey havia jurado que manteria todos longe de Draco, mas e se Crabbe estivesse mesmo determinado? Ele poderia inclusive matá-la para chegar até Draco!

Harry estava a ponto de girar nos calcanhares quando as portas se abriram e um elfo-doméstico loiro passou por ela.

Não, não era um elfo-doméstico... era Colin Creevey.

"HARRY! Você saiu da ala hospitalar!"

Era tarde demais para fugir e Harry fez uma careta. "E aí, Colin."

"Todo mundo estava louco te esperando! Eles estão lá dentro!" Antes de Harry poder protestar, Colin segurou seu pulso e o puxou pelas portas. "Galera! Harry voltou!"

O Salão Principal era um borrão de rostos e mãos conforme Colin o arrastava pela multidão onde os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória estavam sentados. Ao redor deles, pessoas gritavam perguntas a ele.

"Harry! Ouvimos dizer que Malfoy está morto e que você o matou!" "Você esteve mesmo nas masmorras de Você-Sabe-Quem?" "Como você escapou, Harry?" "Harry, você largou mesmo Ron pelo Malfoy?" "Malfoy morreu, Harry?" Harry manteve os olhos baixos para não ver ninguém. Subitamente, braços o envolveram tão ferozmente que achou que suas costelas poderiam partir de novo e seu rosto ficou enterrado sob uma montanha de cabelo castanho lanzudo.

"Harry! A gente voltou, mas Madame Pomfrey não deixou a gente te ver! Hagrid encontrou a gente e disse que você não está com raiva de nós. Você só não é o mesmo agora - é claro que não é o mesmo, você comeu o pão que o diabo amassou nessas últimas semanas. Ele disse que devíamos te deixar descansar, mas a gente sentiu tanto sua falta! A gente devia saber... mas Harry..." Hermione finalmente soltou seu aperto dele. "Vai contar pra gente agora, não é? O que está acontecendo? Oh! Você deve estar faminto! Vamos, abre espaço, Seamus. Coma alguma coisa, Harry, e conta pra gente o que aconteceu."

Harry foi abruptamente empurrado para o banco e Parvati começou a encher um prato para ele.

"Não estou com fome", Harry murmurou.

"Mas, Harry, como pode _não _estar com fome?" Hermione pressionou. "Há quando tempo você estava andando? Mesmo que tenha usado um feitiço de perda de peso em Malfoy - usou, não usou? Oh, você deve estar exausto!"

Harry estava a ponto de protestar de novo, mas foi interrompido. "_Malfoy._" A voz sufocada de Ron rompeu o barulho da multidão ao redor dele.

Harry virou-se em seu assento para encarar seu melhor amigo, encarando-o com resignação.

"Harry... explica pra mim... só o que é que há entre Malfoy... você e Malfoy."

Era isso que Harry andava evitando. "Não quero falar sobre isso, Ron. Agora não."

No mínimo, Ron ficou ainda mais agitado. "Não vou deixar você se safar dessa de novo! Você desaparece uma noite e tudo que encontramos é o Mapa do Maroto com seu _sangue _nele, lá nas masmorras, e Malfoy some também. Uma semana depois, um elfo-doméstico aparece, dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem tem o seu sangue pra alguma poção de magia negra que ele vai usar pra te matar. E que você e Malfoy estão viajando juntos pela floresta - você, sozinho com Malfoy! E aí você aparece carregando a droga de corpo do Malfoy em coma como se ele fosse seu amigão. E ficou tão obcecado por ele que nem olha pra gente. Até _nos expulsou_!"

"Ron, pára!" Hermione pôs uma mão sobre seu braço, mas Ron afastou o braço dela.

Harry não prestou atenção a Hermione tampouco. "Draco é meu amigo, Ron!"

A multidão ofegou coletivamente, o que fez o sangue de Harry ferver. "E por acaso vocês têm algum problema com isso?" Harry gritou para a multidão em geral e Ron em particular.

"O que é que você acha?" Ron disparou de volta. "É claro que tenho um problema com isso! Especialmente quando você fica todo sentimental pra cima dele enquanto expulsa a gente! Como pode chamar aquele sacana de seu amigo?"

"Vamos dizer que eu aprendi algumas coisas quando estava fora", Harry disse obscuramente.

"Ah, e o que foi? Deu uma espiadinha na mente do Malfoy? O que tem lá, Harry? Uma edição do livro-texto de 'Cem Maneiras de Matar Trouxas'? A gente está falando do _Malfoy _aqui."

Harry nem se lembrou de se levantar, mas, de repente, ele estava olhando o rosto de Ron com apenas centímetros de distância. "Não, Ron. _Você _está falando do Malfoy. _Eu _estou falando do Draco."

Pasmo, talvez pela veemência da voz de Harry ou pelas palavras dele, Ron não se moveu quando Harry virou-se e saiu em direção às portas. Harry marchava tão raivosamente que a Grifinória abriu caminho, em vez de se amontoar. Estava perto das portas quando Ron gritou detrás dele.

"Ah, então é _Draco _agora? Por que você não me diz que está apaixonado por ele ou coisa assim? Harry!"

O som das portas se fechando atrás dele foi à coisa mais satisfatória que Harry ouvira desde que havia chegado a Hogwarts. Já havia subido o primeiro lance de escadas quando ouviram as portas se abrirem de novo e o som distinto de uma multidão seguindo-o. Ele apressou o passo.

Vários lances de escada depois, respirando com dificuldade, Harry chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele esperou desesperadamente que a senha não tivesse mudado. "Bolinha de algodão", Harry disse inexpressivamente.

"Dificilmente", a Mulher Gorda respondeu.

"Meada."

"Também não é isso", ela disse, soando menos complacente ainda. "E eu diria que é bom te ver de novo, mas com uma expressão doída dessa - graças a Deus você não foi pintado desse jeito!"

Harry reprimiu um impulso de afundar o punho através da tela. "Você _sabe _que essa é minha casa! Me deixa entrar de uma vez!"

"Não é assim que funciona, querido. Você está aqui há tempo suficiente pra saber. Além do mais, seus amigos estão chegando. Tenho certeza de que eles podem te dar a senha."

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e grunhiu. Parecia que cada aluno do sexto ano da Grifinória o seguira - não, era mais como a Grifinória inteira - liderados por Ron, que era seguido por Hermione de perto. Harry olhou através de Ron como se ele não estivesse ali.

"Qual é a senha, Hermione?"

"Caquinha", ela disse automaticamente. "Harry, não acho que -"

Mas ele já havia se virado e atravessava o buraco do retrato, ignorando-a.

"Harry! Espera um minuto!" Uma mão pousou no ombro de Harry.

Ele virou para encarar Hermione.

"Você não pode continuar nos ignorando!"

"Se ele vai ser um babaca," Harry apontou para Ron por cima do ombro de Hermione "então eu posso muito bem ignorá-lo!"

"Como é!" Ron ladrou.

"Ora, Harry, o que ele deve pensar? O que _eu _devo pensar? Você volta e nem se incomoda de dizer oi. A gente estava morto de preocupação! Ron mal comeu por uma semana, se é que dá pra imaginar isso. Eu nem conseguia estudar direito! E, quando você volta, está completamente obcecado pela pessoa que te raptou em primeiro lugar, nos expulsa da enfermaria, a gente não vê nem sinal de você por horas e não fazemos idéia de como agir? Você não sentiu nossa falta?"

Harry ficou ali, fumegando silenciosamente. Sim, sentira falta deles. Mas estava exausto, preocupado, chateado e completamente farto de gente rodeando-o, como se, pelo fato de ser Harry Potter, todo mundo tivesse o direito de saber o que se passava pelo seu cérebro. Claro, Ron e Hermione eram seus amigos, mas, agora mesmo, eram só mais duas pessoas num mundo de abutres. Sempre exigindo. Sempre querendo um pedaço dele. Sem nunca deixá-lo em paz.

Estava pronto para se virar e fugir para sua cama, mas Hermione sacudiu seu braço mais uma vez. "Harry... mesmo que não tenha sentido nossa falta... nós sentimos a sua."

Estava ponto de afastá-la, mas então parou e finalmente a observou.

Ela parecia mais exausta do que quando usava o vira-tempo no terceiro ano, seus olhos tinham círculos negros ao redor que podiam competir com um panda. Seu rosto estava pálido e absorto, como se ela estivesse ao menos cinco anos mais velha do que quando o ano letivo começara. Harry engoliu nervosamente. Não queria falar agora. Queria que o deixassem em paz. Mas Hermione não fora nada além de uma amiga leal desde que a conhecera e ele estivera tão envolvido em sua preocupação por Draco que a havia tratado miseravelmente. Ron também.

Harry deu um passo lento para o lado e encarou Ron. Ron parecia completamente infeliz. Harry descobriu que também estava começando a se sentir assim. Tinha se desesperado de vontade de ver os amigos durante semanas e, agora que tinha a chance, os havia rejeitado. Por mais que quisesse ser deixado em paz, Dumbledore tinha razão. Precisava estar com os amigos e precisava encarar isso. Mas não na frente todo mundo na Grifinória.

"Precisamos ir a algum lugar", Harry disse devagar, "pra podermos falar."

"A gente arruma as cadeiras" Lavender Brown guinchou. "Parvati, me ajuda aqui pro Harry poder -"

"Não!", Harry disse, percebendo o que ela pretendia. "Preciso falar com Hermione e Ron. SOZINHO." Ele ignorou o murmúrio desapontado da multidão que havia se amontoado na Sala Comunal e fez uma partida súbita para o buraco do retrato com Hermione ainda apoiada em seu braço. No caminho, ele puxou o braço de Ron, que soltou um gritinho surpreso.

Saíram pelo buraco do retrato, com Harry liderando o caminho. Ele ouviu a Mulher Gorda reclamar alto atrás dele. "Oh, e essa algazarra toda pra entrar só pra você sair de novo, sem nenhuma consideração. Legal te ver também!"

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto virava a esquina. Havia apenas um lugar no qual teria a privacidade necessária e era um lugar no corredor do sétimo andar.

Harry apressou-se pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Os passos de seus amigos estavam bem próximos aos seus. Finalmente chegaram ao corredor apropriado. "Oh!, Ron disse, aparentemente percebendo o que Harry fazia, conforme Harry começou a andar para frente e para trás na frente da parede. Depois de três passadas rápidas, uma porta apareceu e Harry se permitiu entrar.

A Sala Precisa estava muito diferente da última vez que Harry entrara nela. Em vez de uma área grande para duelar, a sala era pequena e aconchegante, iluminada por várias velas flutuantes. Estava mobiliada com três pufes fofinhos em triângulo, sobre um tapete felpudo, com pequenas almofadas dispersas, fazendo a sala inteira parecer o topo de uma cama muito grande. Uma grande bandeja de aperitivos com uma jarra de suco de abóbora estava mais ao canto. Harry contraiu os lábios. "Até a escola está determinada a me alimentar", ele disse secamente.

"Bom, alguém tem que fazer isso", Hermione advertiu e passou por ele para sentar-se em um dos pufes. "Vendo como você andou empenhado em se matar de fome, como se isso fosse trazer Malfoy de volta."

Harry estremeceu e seguiu-a na sala. Ron fechou a porta por detrás deles.

Harry se demorou servindo-se de uma bebida, tentando protelar por apenas mais alguns minutos. Ele se sentou pesadamente com o cálice gelado de suco nas mãos, encarando o líquido enquanto ele o girava. Ele se descobriu desejando que fosse um copo de Uísque de Fogo, para poder beber devagar e evitar certas perguntas até estar bêbado. Não queria mesmo falar, mas achou que deveria, mesmo que não pudesse contar-lhes tudo. Havia algumas coisas que ele sabia que jamais seria capaz de dividir. Podia sentir seus amigos o encarando, esperando. "Acho que devo começar pelo começo."

"Podia ser bom", Ron disse, amargurado

Harry não conseguiu se obrigar a erguer os olhos quando começou sua história, começando com a noite em que fora raptado. Foi difícil no começo, mas logo as palavras começaram a rolar por sua língua e ele se sentia mais como ouro ouvindo do que o narrador em si. Acordar nas masmorras Malfoy. Suas discussões com Draco. As mudanças estranhas na atitude de Draco. A trégua verbal. A audiência de Draco com Voldemort. E foi aí que a história de Harry vacilou pela primeira vez.

"Ele estava com tanto medo, Ron", Harry disse, finalmente olhando Ron nos olhos. "Estava aterrorizado. E quando voltou..." Sua voz sumiu.

Ron não parecia querer ouvir o que Harry poderia dizer ainda, mas Hermione pôs uma mão no joelho de Harry. "Continue, Harry."

"Não estava ciente de quando exatamente ele voltou à masmorra... porque... porque o pai dele estava praticando o Cruciatus em mim."

Hermione ofegou e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ron, por outro lado, parecia ainda mais raivoso. "Ah, e suponho que o sacana júnior entrou na hora."

Harry sentou-se ereto. "Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu andei dizendo?"

"Cada palavra, Harry. Então, ele entrou?"

A acusação nas palavras de Ron fez Harry querer sair correndo da sala, especialmente sabendo a resposta ao desafio, mas tinha de contar a verdade. "Draco não teve escolha."

"Fala sério!"

Como Harry havia temido, Ron não parecia surpreso de forma alguma.

"Foi isso o que eu pensei também, no começo! Mas pena a respeito. Era um teste. Ele estava tendo suas reservas quanto a Voldemort e pensava em ir embora. Se hesitasse, quando seu pai praticamente o forçou a isso, teriam tirado dele a tarefa de me vigiar e eu nunca teria escapado."

"Ele usou uma Maldição Imperdoável em você e você ainda o defende! Eu ainda não entendo por que você estava do lado dele, Harry! Então é melhor dar uma explicação - uma _boa _explicação - logo, ou eu vou dar um jeito de reanimá-lo só pra ele poder _sentir _quando eu der uma surra nele até tirar sangue." Naquele momento, Ron estava na ponta de seu assento e parecia a ponto de se levantar.

Harry inclinou-se para frente também. "Eu nem posso _começar _a explicar tudo que Draco fez. Nunca teria escapado se ele não tivesse me ajudado. Ele _planejou _a fuga toda. Se não fosse por ele, eu seria um cadáver nas masmorras de Voldemort!"

"Se não fosse por ele, nada disso teria acontecido em primeiro lugar!"

Harry abriu a boca para retorquir, mas não podia argumentar contra aquilo, por mais que quisesse. Por vários segundos, ele encarou Ron firmemente, fumegando silenciosamente.

Hermione finalmente interrompeu. "Ron, senta direito e se acalma. Você não está melhorando isso em nada."

"Eu consigo pensar em algumas maneiras de melhorar", Ron grunhiu, mas Hermione deu um cutucão nele e ele a deixou fazê-lo voltar a se sentar. Ele ficou ali, sentado, sacudindo a cabeça por um minuto antes de olhar para Harry. "Harry, o que Malfoy fez com você lá fora? O que ele pode ter feito ou dito pra te fazer realmente defendê-lo?"

"Muita coisa, isso sim! Quando ele me devolveu minha varinha, ele desistiu de sua vida inteira. Você me viu carregando Draco, mas quando escapamos... ele teve que me carregar de lá."

Ron desviou o olhar, ainda fazendo uma careta.

Harry suspirou e inclinou a testa nas mãos. Estava ficando com dor de cabeça. "Eu te disse, eu estava tentando manipulá-lo, na esperança de ter uma chance de escapar... mas então comecei a ver como ele havia crescido - você sabia que o pai dele fez lavagem cerebral nele?" Ele olhou para Ron de novo. "Se você tivesse crescido como ele cresceu, escutando a mesma coisa o tempo inteiro, você seria igualzinho."

Ron parecia ter acabado de morder algo nojento, que agora estava tentando cuspir. "Como pode dizer isso?"

"Fácil", Harry disse obscuramente. "Você dois não são tão diferentes -"

"COMO É!"

"– e isso é parte do motivo de vocês se odiarem tanto."

Por um momento longo e tenso, Ron parecia lutar consigo mesmo sobre o que fazer ou dizer ou sobre o que deveria socar. Finalmente, pareceu ganhar um pouco mais de compostura. "Harry, somos amigos há mais de cinco anos. Você me conhece. A gente viveu junto, lutou lado a lado, mal conseguimos escapar da morte juntos -"

"E caso ainda não tenha entendido", Harry interrompeu, "Draco e eu fizemos exatamente as mesmas coisas! Viajamos juntos, comemos juntos, dormimos colados -"

"Por duas semanas! Não dá pra conhecer alguém assim em duas semanas, especialmente quando você o odiava - com boas razões - durante anos! Ou já conseguiu esquecer dos últimos cinco anos?"

Harry deixou a cabeça pender pesadamente sobre as mãos. Não estavam chegando a lugar algum. Hermione escutava quietamente, e Harry não fazia idéia do que ela estava pensando, mas Ron não ia ceder mesmo. _Ah, mas vai ter que ceder, _Harry pensou amargamente. "Escuta, Ron, isso provavelmente só vai te deixar com mais raiva, mas nós - Draco e eu - compartilhamos coisas nessas últimas duas semanas que eu nem sei como começar a explicar. Depois do que passamos... Draco é tão importante pra mim quanto vocês dois."

Definitivamente não era a coisa certa a se dizer. Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e ele encarou Harry como se a cabeça de Medusa tivesse brotado do lado de seu pescoço. "Você tem que estar enfeitiçado ou coisa assim? O que Malfoy fez com você lá fora?"

"Ele quase morreu por mim, Ron!" As palavras saíram da boca de Harry antes que ele sequer percebesse. Assim que as ouviu, contudo, a dor quente que estivera pulsando em seu peito pelos últimos dois dias se reacendeu. "Ele salvou minha vida", Harry disse, mais suave desta vez. "Mais de uma vez. Eu salvei a dele uma vez, ou, ao menos, eu o curei da picada de uma cobra. Ele me curou mais de uma vez. E aí... eu disse a ele... que se nosso plano de contra-atacar a poção de Voldemort não funcionasse, eu _disse _pra ele me matar, pra Voldemort não vencer." Ele tossiu uma vez e forçou-se a respirar devagar antes de prosseguir. ""Ele não conseguiu. Mesmo eu fazendo ele me prometer... ele não conseguiu me matar. Então ele deu a si próprio no lugar."

Naquele momento, lágrimas começavam a embaçar os cantos da visão de Harry, mas ele não se importou. "Nunca quis que ele fizesse isso. Nunca considerei que poderia terminar assim. Quando eu estava... carregando ele de volta... pensei em tudo o que ele fez de verdade... como deve ter sido tudo isso pra ele. Ele já tinha aberto mão de tanta coisa, Ron. Da família, da sua casa, de seu futuro... de tudo. Ele abriu mão de tudo. O pai dele o deserdou, então ele é pobre agora. A única coisa que ele tem são as roupas do corpo, o material escolar e o uniforme. Ele nem tem uma casa pra voltar! Voldemort quer vê-lo morto, os colegas da Casa dele querem vê-lo morto e _você não está ajudando_!"

Ao menos Ron teve a decência de parecer pasmo. "O que quer que eu faça, Harry? Aceitá-lo de braços abertos?"

"Podia ser um bom começo!"

Ron encarou-o, por vários segundos, então sacudiu a cabeça. "Você deve estar louco! Ele pode ter feito tudo isso, mas ele ainda é o sacana que se seqüestrou pra começar!"

"Draco já compensou e muito pelos seus erros!" Harry disparou, se levantando. "E isso não está nos levando a lugar algum. Venham me encontrar quando estiverem prontos pra ouvir - e eu digo _ouvir_!" Com isso, ele virou=se e saiu para a porta, deixando seus dois amigos sem fala.

A porta bateu atrás dele com um eco satisfatório. Já estava na metade do corredor quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Virou-se, esperando ver Ron correndo atrás dele, querendo ou continuar a discussão ou recomeçá-la com seus punhos, mas era Hermione, sozinha.

"Harry, espera." Ela o alcançou e ele esperou silenciosamente que ela falasse. Ela lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação semelhante ao da Professora McGonagall. "Você não pode negar que Ron tem um bom argumento."

"Então você está do lado dele", ele disse friamente. Ele deu um passo atrás, pronto para se virar e andar novamente, mas ela o pegou pela manga.

"Não estou não! E se você escutasse por um momento e só ouvisse o que tenho pra dizer..."

Com um grunhido de irritação, Harry virou o corpo completamente para ela e ela soltou sua camisa. Ele não disse nada, mas cruzou os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

Hermione revirou os olhos de exasperação. "Ron pode ter um bom argumento, mas admito, não estávamos lá. Não fazemos idéia do que vocês dois passaram. E eu posso desprezar Malfoy tanto quanto todo mundo, mas me importo com você, Harry, e confio no seu julgamento. Sei que você não inventaria isso. Tenho sim que me perguntar se sua percepção pode estar alterada... Digo, afinal, você passou por uma situação horrível e Deus sabe que tipo de impacto psicológico isso pode ter tido em você!"

Harry simplesmente rosnou.

Hermione suspirou. "Harry, quando o elfo-doméstico de Malfoy apareceu e nos disse o que havia acontecido e que você dois tinham escapado _juntos, _Ron levou mais de uma semana pra aceitar que _pudesse _sequer ser verdade. Eu também não quis acreditar. Quero dizer, Harry, é _Malfoy. _Quem imaginaria? E aí você chega tão obcecado por Malfoy que nem olha pra gente! Ron estava tentando, estava mesmo, mas aí você jogou a ele - e a mim - de lado. Primeiro na enfermaria e depois no Salão Principal... E é como se você se importasse mais com Malfoy do que conosco agora."

"Não é", Harry disse roucamente.

Hermione deu a ele um olhar maternal. "Você queria que deixássemos a enfermaria. Posso tentar entender, mas Ron... bom... ele é o Ron. E é do Malfoy que a gente está falando. E, francamente, apesar de tudo que você disse sobre ele, _ainda _é o _Malfoy. _A idéia de vocês dois sendo amigos... não é algo fácil de engolir."

"Então você vai dar uma passa-fora nele também, não é?"

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Por mais que eu queria responsabilizá-lo pelo que ele fez em primeiro lugar... o que estou dizendo é que - por você - vou dar uma chance a ele. Se Malfoy realmente se sacrificou... bem... isso fala por si, não é?" Ela ainda parecia hesitante, mas seus olhos eram sinceros.

Harry descobriu-se relaxando os braços. "Falando sério?"

Ela assentiu.

Harry podia sentir a tensão em seus ombros se suavizando conforme a gratidão o envolvia e ele sorriu. "Valeu, Hermione."

Ela deu um sorriso experimental de volta. "Não prometo muito... mas posso tentar. Se houver alguma coisa... é só me avisar."

Harry inclinou a cabeça, então olhou-a direto nos olhos. "Só mais uma coisa, então. Draco... bem, ele não usa mais o sobrenome. Não sei o que ele vai fazer, mas... o pai dele o deserdou e ele saiu de casa, de qualquer forma. Pode chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?"

Hermione franziu o cenho. "Veremos, Harry. Quando ele acordar."

Harry sentiu o lugar quente em seu peito esfriar e ele olhou para baixo. "_Se _ele acordar. Dumbledore disse que estava indo ver se uma teoria dele estava correta... e talvez ele traga alguma coisa que possa salvar Draco, mas se não puder... não sei o que vai acontecer." Ele olhou para Hermione novamente. "Não sei o que vou fazer se ele morrer, Hermione. Não sei se posso lidar com isso."

"Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?" Ela perguntou com suavidade.

Harry assentiu. "Gosto."

Hermione estudou-o por um momento e então jogou seus braços ao redor de Harry em um abraço apertado. "Senti saudade, Harry. Ron também."

Estranhamente, Harry devolveu o abraço. "Valeu, Hermione. Senti saudade também."

Depois de um momento, Hermione interrompeu o abraço e enxugou os olhos rapidamente. Harry fingiu não notar. "Vou voltar e falar com Ron. Eu disse a ele pra ficar lá. Pode ser que eu consiga convencê-lo a ficar numa boa. Duvido que ele queria ser amigão de Mal - er... Draco, mas, com um pouco de esperança, eu consiga convencê-lo a não lançar nenhuma maldição quando o vir. Vai indo, Harry. Eu te encontro na Torre da Grifinória."

Harry assentiu. "Valeu, Hermione. Não acho que quero ir agora pra Torre da Grifinória. Pode ser que eu vá até a cozinha pegar um lanchinho. Eu devia dizer 'oi' pro Dobby e pra Biddy enquanto eu estiver lá. Pode ser que, quando eu volte à Torre da Grifinória, você já tenha afastado um pouco a multidão... por favor?" Ele deu a ela um olhar esperançoso.

Hermione revirou os olhos para ele. "Eu me viro, Harry. Agora vai comer alguma coisa."

Harry riu levemente. "Tudo bem, tudo bem."

Ele a observou conforme ela desaparecia de volta à Sala Precisa e sentiu um pouco da antiga sensação de vazio voltar às suas entranhas. Não, era só seu estômago roncando. Precisava mesmo comer alguma coisa. Resignado, vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e começou a andar até a cozinha.

Biddy não estava na cozinha, o que Harry supôs ser normal. Estava mais do que ocupado com Dobby e outros dez elfos-domésticos que não iriam embora até que ele tivesse comido a despensa dos Weasley inteira. Na hora em que satisfez as dúvidas de Dobby o suficiente para afastar os outros elfos, estava exausto e doloridamente cheio. Por um momento breve, quis simplesmente voltar à Torre da Grifinória, subir as escadas até o dormitório dos meninos do sexto ano e cair na cama. Sinceramente achava que nunca a veria de novo. Só sentir o colchão macio, os cobertores quentinhos e os travesseiros confortáveis seria o paraíso depois de usar o chão frio como cama por duas semanas e o chão de uma masmorra por uma semana antes disso. Entretanto, não podia fazer isso ainda.

Na metade da escadaria principal, Harry fez uma curva no corredor do terceiro andar e direcionou-se à ala hospitalar.

Ainda havia uma luz fraca brilhando na enfermaria e Harry entrou para encontrar Madame Pomfrey sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira de Draco, lendo um livro. Ela parecia dividida entre o comportamento de uma vigilante guardando alguma coisa e uma mãe fazendo vigília pelo filho doente. Era uma combinação estranha. Ela ergueu o olhar rapidamente quanto ouviu os passos de Harry e, por um instante, Harry jurou ter visto sua mão buscar a varinha. Ela relaxou quando reconheceu quem ele era.

"Sr. Potter, acredito que teve um jantar adequado."

Harry deu a ela uma expressão envergonhada. "Do jeito que aqueles elfos-domésticos me fizeram comer, estou surpreso de poder andar."

"Ótimo. Eu disse a eles que tomassem conta de você e se certificassem de que você comeu o suficiente." Ela pôs o livro de lado e deu uma boa olhada nele. "Você parece bem menos doente do que quando chegou, mas você já deveria estar na sua casa agora. Uma soneca durante a tarde não é suficiente para recompensar tudo por que você passou."

"O toque de recolher só é daqui a quinze minutos." Harry destacou ao se mover para ficar ao lado da cama de Draco. "E eu queria vier ver como ele está."

Madame Pomfrey ficou ao lado dele. "A mesma coisa, mas não esperávamos outra coisa."

"É, eu sei", Harry sussurrou roucamente.

"Mas ele não está pior."

"Alguém veio vê-lo?" Harry perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto, esperando manter o nervosismo longe de sua voz.

"Não, harry. Não houve nenhuma atividade suspeita, prometo. Ninguém visitou. Espere, retiro o que disse. Ele tem um visitante: uma elfa muito perturbada que se chamava Biddy."

"Então era aqui que ela estava", Harry disse ausentemente. Tomou uma das mãos de Draco e começou a massageá-la, tentando pareceu casual. "As mãos dele estão frias. Tem alguma coisa que você possa fazer pra isso?"

"Um feitiço de calor, suponho e talvez algo para auxiliar a circulação. Aqui, afaste-se um momento."

Harry deu um passo atrás enquanto a enfermeira fazia uma série de movimentos complexos sobre cada mão de Draco e então sobre seu corpo todo. Ela colocou a varinha no bolso e tocou as mãos de Draco novamente. "Sim, agora deve ficar bem."

Harry apertou os dedos de Draco rapidamente. "Melhorou. Quanto tempo os feitiços vão durar?"

"Devem durar vinte e quatro horas, mas vou checar novamente de manhã." Ela pausou por um momento. "Você se importa mesmo com ele, não?"

"Me importo. Algum sinal do Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ainda não, mas, de alguma forma, suspeito de que você vai ser a primeira pessoa que ele vai avisar quando voltar."

Harry considerou isso por um momento. "E quanto a Snape - er, Professor Snape? Ele o Chefe da Casa de Draco. Onde ele está? A senhora disse que ele não estava aqui."

"Professor Snape está desaparecido desde uma semana depois da sua partida." Ela soava aflita por isso.

Harry ficou surpreso pela notícia por dois segundos. Estava bem certo de onde Snape havia ido. É claro, se Snape era leal a Voldemort, por que ainda não havia voltado? E, pensando nisso, o que havia acontecido a Voldemort? Mas isso era outra história. "E quanto às aulas de Poções?", Harry perguntou, tentando se aprofundar mais no assunto.

"Professor Dumbledore encontrou um substituto temporário, mas estamos todos ansiosos com a ausência do Professor Snape."

"Sabe onde ele -"

"Harry, chega disso", Madame Pomfrey disse, objetiva, calando-o efetivamente. "Podemos apenas ter esperanças de que o Professor Snape esteja vivo e bem e que volte para nós em pouco tempo. Com boas notícias, esperamos."

"Ah, é. Isso seria bom", Harry disse, melancólico. Onde estava Snape na _única _vez em sua vida em que Harry _queria _vê-lo? Se ele era _leal _a Dumbledore, ele provavelmente seria a melhor ajuda que Draco conseguiria. Talvez ele tivesse sido capaz de deixar o grupinho de Voldemort depois de as coisas terem dado errado. Mas então por que não tinha voltado de uma vez? Harry sacudiu a cabeça consigo mesmo e olhou para Draco.

"Acho que você deveria voltar pra Grifinória agora. É tarde e tenho certeza de que o toque de recolher vai ser bem rígido hoje devido à sua chegada."

"Mas Draco –"

"Draco vai ficar bem, prometo. Não há nada que possa fazer para ajudá-lo hoje à noite e você certamente precisa de uma boca noite de sono. Deve lhe dar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos? Você pode precisar."

"Não, obrigado", Harry disse rapidamente. Sabendo que postergar mais seria inútil, Harry olhou para o rosto de Draco pela última vez naquela noite. Parecia tão pacífico, de verdade. Todas as linhas de estresse e preocupação haviam sumido e ele parecia quase angelical. Se Harry não pensasse a respeito, poderia quase se convencer de que Draco estava apenas tirando um cochilo. Mas não estava e Harry não podia parar de pensar nisso. Sabia exatamente como a situação era ruim.

Finalmente, Harry se virou e saiu da enfermaria sem outra palavra.

Hermione cumprira sua promessa e, na hora em que Harry chegou à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ela estava quase vazia. Também era óbvio que seus colegas de casa estavam treinando muito seu autocontrole para não pularem sobre ele no momento em que ele cruzou a porta. A maioria dos alunos mais novos, aparentemente já havia ido para a cama. Alguns alunos do quinto ano permaneciam e alguns do sétimo, mas parecia que todo aluno do sexto ano, exceto Ron, esperava ao redor da lareira. Ginny estava com eles, perto de Dean. Uma poltrona grande estava vazia, parecendo uma conspiração, e Harry sabia que estavam esperando por ele. Ele andou até a poltrona sem fazer contato visual, sentou-se na ponta do estofado e finalmente encarou seus amigos.

"Oi, todo mundo." Ninguém disse uma palavra. Harry rangeu os dentes. Não ia ser tão fácil como ele queria. "Er... onde está Ron?"

"Subiu as escadas", Dean respondeu. "Disse que tinha muito no que pensar."

"Ah, é. Deve ter", Harry disse. Olhou desejoso para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, querendo poder escapar. Não queria fazer isso. Sim, provavelmente era melhor assim do que lidar com a escola inteira e, sim, provavelmente devia contar a eles um pouco do que estava acontecendo, mas -

"Harry, vai ao menos olhar pra gente?" Ginny exigiu, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade.

"Sim", Harry disse, mas pareceu mais um protesto. "É só que -"

"É só que _o quê_? Ron e Hermione não eram os únicos preocupados com você, caso tenha esquecido. Tem uma razão pra todo mundo tentar te fazer mil perguntas!"

"Eu sei, mas -"

"Então vai falar conosco, ou vai pra cama chorar pelo Malfoy?"

As palavras de Ginny pareceram um tapa no rosto e Harry se descobriu afastando-se dela, mesmo sem intenção. Ela continuou a encará-lo e, finalmente, ele baixou os ombros e olhou para o chão. "Vão em frente. Perguntem. Estou cansado demais pra discutir mesmo." Ele ergueu o olhar para Ginny. _Ela vai ser uma bruxa assustadora algum dia, _ele pensou de si para si.

"Como você voltou pra cá, Harry?" Lavender explodiu, olhos arregalados. "Disseram que você estava a, pelo menos, uns duzentos quilômetros ao norte! Você não andou o caminho inteiro, andou?"

Harry mal pôde se conter para não soltar um ronco debochado diante da pergunta ridícula. "Por que acha que demorou tanto pra voltarmos?"

No mínimo, os olhos de Lavender ficaram ainda maiores. "Mas não tinha monstros na floresta? Deve ter sido terrível!"

"A Floresta Proibida é ao sul do terreno da escola. Por onde Draco e eu viajamos era uma floresta normal. Nada muito perigoso."

"Monstros trouxas então?" Parvati intrometeu-se.

"Bom, a gente teve um problema com uma cobra -"

"Ela te _picou_?" Lavender guinchou.

"Não, picou Draco. Mas não se preocupe, cuidamos disso."

"Ah, bem... fico feliz, sabe, de que -"

"Harry, odeio interromper, mas preciso saber como você conseguiu viajar tanto com _Malfoy _sem vocês se matarem?" Esse era Seamus.

Harry meneou a cabeça de irritação. "Hermione não te explicou?"

"Bem, ela explicou, mas eu dei duro pra tentar acreditar -"

"Bom, acredite", Harry disse friamente.

"Harry...?" Neville dessa vez.

"Sim, Neville?"

"Malfoy salvou mesmo sua vida?"

Numa pulsação, a culpa e vazio voltaram e Harry deixou a cabeça pender para frente. "Sim, salvou. Mais de uma vez."

Por um longo momento, a sala ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo crepitar da lareira. Parecia uma sensação bem deslocada de como Harry estava se sentindo. Quando as perguntas finalmente recomeçaram, Harry as respondeu inexpressivamente, mas mal se sentia lá. Quando sentiu que estivera ali por tempo o suficiente, ficou feliz de escapar para o dormitório até se lembrar de que Ron estava lá esperando por ele. Subiu as escadas até o fim, rangeu os dentes e empurrou a porta.

Ron estava deitado na cama, encarando o teto no qual havia colado um pôster do Chudley Cannons no primeiro dia do ano. Sete figuras laranjas zuniam pelo grande pedaço de pergaminho e Harry achou divertido ver que eles não pareciam tão desorientados quanto estiveram quando o pôster havia sido colocado na horizontal. Ao menos não ficavam mais se batendo.

"Vai entrar ou vai ficar só encarando meu pôster?", Ron disse, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

"Ah, é. Er, oi, Ron."

"E aí, Harry", Ron respondeu, neutro, ainda encarando o teto. "Todo mundo ainda está lá embaixo?"

"Estão". Harry se sentou na ponta da cama, tão receoso quanto se sentara na poltrona. _Eu tinha planejado correr pra minha cama e cair no colchão quando chegasse aqui, _ele pensou com amargura. "Então", ele disse devagar, "o que você acha?"

Ron levou um minuto para responder. "Eu acho... ainda estou pensando a respeito." Ele suspirou. "Não sei, Harry. Não estou dizendo que nunca vou me acostumar à idéia, mas, agora, não sei como aceitar Malfoy. É súbito demais. Talvez você tenha desenvolvido algum elo que mudou sua vida com ele, mas, caso tenha esquecido, eu não estava lá pra ver. E aí... você não falava com a gente. Acho que não sei o que pensar direito ainda."

"Acho que isso é o máximo que posso querer agora."

Ron finalmente virou-se de lado para encarar Harry. "Você é meu melhor amigo, Harry. Posso não conseguir mudar minha opinião sobre Malfoy do dia pra noite, mas vou me esforçar. _Por você, _não por ele. Só pra você saber."

Harry aventurou-se a sorrir um sorriso pequeno. "Significa que não vai azará-lo?"

"Ah, isso eu não prometi", Ron disse abanando a mão, "mas prometo que não vai ser nada mortal."

Imediatamente o sorriso de Harry morreu. "Ele não precisa de muita ajuda nesse departamento."

Ron teve a cortesia de parecer preocupado. "Espera aí, ele está mesmo morrendo? Ou está se recuperando?"

"Ele ainda está vivo, mas não... muito, de algum jeito. Não sei explicar." Harry descobriu que quase não conseguia colocar as palavras para fora. "Mas se Dumbledore não encontrar uma resposta, que é a razão de ele ter saído, então... Draco vai morrer de qualquer forma."

Ron pensou a respeito por um momento. "Hermione e eu sobrevivemos a cinco anos inteiros como seus amigos. Sei que umas duas semanas não vão matar Malfoy."

Harry olhou para Ron com uma estranha combinação de surpresa e divertimento. "Sabe, de algum jeito, isso me deixa melhor."

"Bom."

"Mas provavelmente não do jeito que você queria."

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que isso?"

"Porque você admitiu que ele é meu amigo."

Ron fez uma careta. "Eu disse isso, não disse?"

"Disse." Harry sorriu. "Ah, e Ron... sei que isso é trivialidade, mas alguém conseguiu encontrar e salvar o Mapa do Maroto pra mim?"

Ron não respondeu imediatamente, mas, em vez disso, virou-se na lateral da cama, esticou a mão pelo lado do colchão e começou a procurar sob a cama. Ele falou ao procurar. "Sabe, depois de Snape ficar com isso, foi tenso pegar de volta. Ele deve ter te visto com ele antes com ele ou coisa assim, porque quando tentei pedir por ele, ele ficou falando um tempão sobre como era uma obra óbvia de magia das Trevas e como não deveria parar nas mãos erradas... e foi aí que Dumbledore concordou e recolheu. Mais tarde naquela noite - ah, aqui está." Ele voltou de corpo inteiro para o colchão e estendeu o pergaminho para Harry. "Mais tarde naquela noite, ele misteriosamente apareceu bem dobrado debaixo do meu travesseiro. Eu quase o destruí."

Harry aceitou o mapa, agradecido. "Dumbledore é muito bom, não é?"

"Não era isso que você estava dizendo no começo do verão."

Harry deu de ombros. "Ele disse que protegeria Draco, mesmo depois de... bom... tudo."

Ron apenas grunhiu.

"Ron..." Harry começou, mas então finalmente deixou-se cair no colchão. "Acho que a gente se fala mais depois."

"Com certeza. E acho que você bem que podia dormir."

"Eu devia, mas não acho que pegaria no sono agora, mesmo se quisesse."

Ron franziu o cenho. "Madame Pomfrey não te deu nadinha?"

"Ela tentou."

Ron riu. "Devia saber. Bom", ele disse, acomodando-se e puxando os lençóis de volta. "Estou pronto pra dormir e você devia ao menos tentar."

"Sério, Ron, quando você começou a falar com a Hermione?"

Harry recebeu um travesseiro no rosto. "Boa pontaria! Talvez você devesse jogar de atacante esse ano!" Ele atirou o travesseiro de volta e Ron o pegou com facilidade.

"Boa noite, Harry."

"Boa noite, Ron."

Harry estava fechando as cortinas de sua cama de dorsel quando Ron falou de novo, com mais suavidade dessa vez. "Senti saudade, Harry."

Harry fechou os olhos. "Também senti, Ron." Ele terminou de fechar as cortinas e deitou-se na cama. Depois de um momento, ouviu a porta se abrir, sussurros e passos. _Dean, Seamus e Neville. Aposto que estavam esperando do lado de fora da porta até que Ron e eu terminássemos de falar. _Harry supôs que deveria se sentir irritado de eles ficarem ouvindo, mas ficou apenas agradecido de não terem interrompido. Não tinha energia restante para se irritar.

Depois de alguns minutos, as luzes se apagaram e Harry ficou deitado, encarando o teto através da escuridão. Era o maior conforto físico que tinha há três semanas. Seu próprio travesseiro, lençóis limpos. Ainda estava com as roupas do dia, mas não se importava. Estava exausto e a cama era maravilhosamente confortável. Depois de dormir no chão ou no piso de uma masmorra por três semanas, nunca mais subestimaria um travesseiro de novo. A cama estava tão gostosa e seu corpo gritava por sono, mas não conseguia. Algo estava definitivamente faltando. _Draco._

Quando finalmente ouviu Seamus roncando, ele soube que todo mundo havia dormido e pôde se mexer. Uma checada rápida no Mapa do Maroto mostrou que Filch e a Sra. Norris estavam nas masmorras, indo para a sala de Poções, na qual Pirraça parecia estar pulando pelo armazém de suprimentos. Harry não podia deixar de rir pensando nos danos infligidos. Ao menos Filch ficaria ocupado por um tempo. Não havia mais atividade no mapa. Madame Pomfrey estava em seu quarto pessoal, perto da enfermaria, e Draco ainda estava na cama, onde estivera o dia inteiro. E para onde Harry estava indo.

Harry puxou as cortinas devagar, para ter certeza de que não acordaria ninguém. Cuidadosamente saiu do quarto, tirou a capa de invisibilidade que ainda estava carregando e enrolou-se nela. Tomando cuidado com os pedaços no piso que rangiam, ele atravessou a Sala Comunal. A única pessoa lá era Hermione, sentada perto da lareira com o nariz enfiado em um livro. Harry ficou brevemente tentado a parar e falar com ela, mas, se o fizesse, ela nunca o deixaria sair da Torre da Grifinória. Sentindo-se quase culpado de usar um truque tão barato para passar pela amiga, Harry sacou a varinha e murmurou quase inaudivelmente "_Alohomora_!"

Com a ajuda do vento alucinado e chuva lá fora, a janela se abriu. A chuva entrou, molhando Hermione e seu livro e apagando algumas velas. "Oh!", Hermione exclamou e correu para fechar a janela. Usando a distração temporária, Harry apressou-se a sair pelo buraco do retrato. A Mulher Gorda soltou um ronco em seu sono e continuou a ressonar tranqüila.

Pareceu demorar uma vida para chegar à ala hospitalar e ainda mais para chegar à cama de Draco, mas conforme Harry deu os últimos passos, o tempo pareceu andar devagar e quase parar. Por entre as sombras, apareceram os detalhes de um rosto tão familiar agora que Harry poderia reconhecê-lo apenas pelo toque. Havia algo no modo como a escola brilhava à noite que deixava o rosto de Draco como porcelana. A imagem, iluminada pelos resíduos mágicos azuis, lembravam Harry com dolorida clareza como Draco parecia no anel da fadas. Sentira-se tão próximo de Draco naquela noite. Claro, presumira que eram efeitos da magia das fadas. Mas, aqui e agora, não havia fadas para causar a onda de calor em seu peito, ou a contração em sua garganta, mas estavam iguais.

Depois de ficar ali por um longo momento, Harry apontou a varinha para os aposentos pessoais de Madame Pomfrey e sussurrou um feitiço silenciador. Puxou a cadeira para mais perto da cama de Draco e se sentou. Não era como se estar lá pudesse _fazer _algo por Draco, mas ajudava a aliviar a mente de Harry um pouco se sentar perto dele, sabendo que Draco ainda respirava. E talvez, em algum nível Draco pudesse saber que ele estava lá. Talvez gostasse da companhia. No mínimo, Harry queria pensar que Draco não se importaria.

"Não sei", Harry disse alto, afundando-se mais na cadeira. "Você se incomodaria caso acordasse agora e eu estivesse aqui sentado, te observando?"

Draco, é claro, não respondeu, embora uma parte de Harry imaginasse uma imagem de Draco se sentando e rindo ironicamente para ele e dizendo algo como, _Todo mundo ama me observar, Harry. Sou uma escultura num dais. Esses traços elegantes, esse corpo incrível, esse cabelo imaculado -_

"Seu queixo é pontudo", Harry respondeu a seus próprios pensamentos. "E você é tão magro quanto eu. Mas tem razão sobre o cabelo."

_É claro. Sacana._

"Sinto falta disso, sabia."

_Do que, do meu cabelo maravilhoso?_

"Do seu senso de humor malévolo."

_Você não é melhor que isso._

"Eu sei. Mas era divertido. Ir e vir assim, sem... sem querer... brigar."

_Era divertido. Eu não trocaria isso por nada._

Harry engasgou em seu diálogo mental. "Mas você trocou por tudo. Não devia, Draco."

_É claro que eu devia! Não seja egoísta!_

Harry sentou-se reto. "Egoísta? Como é que eu estou sendo egoísta, porra?"

_Você queria que eu te matasse - não sabe que isso teria me matado? Como teria sido terrível?_

"E não é horrível pra mim agora?" Harry explodiu. "Te ver assim?"

_Nunca disse que a Sonserina não faz o que é melhor pra si._

"Como sacrificar sua própria vida é fazer o melhor pra si? Por que fez isso, Draco?" Harry se sentiu começando a perder o controle. "Me diz por quê!"

_Você sabe por quê. Nós dois sabemos._

"Mas por que inferno tinha que ser você? Eu devia morrer! _Por que você_?" Harry socou a lateral do colchão de Draco de frustração. "Depois de tudo por que passamos! Por que tinha que acontecer assim? Por que as coisas não podem só ser mais simples! E por que -" Harry engasgou e apertou os olhos. "Por que eu entendi tão tarde?"

Ele esperou pela resposta silenciosa de sua imagem mental de Draco, mas só houve silêncio. Ele abriu um olho, então o outro. Draco ainda estava deitado lá, olhos fechados, imóvel como uma estátua, não que Harry esperasse algo diferente. Tentou imaginar Draco se sentando, olhando para ele, mas a imagem se perdeu. Seu peito se contraía diante da perda. "Draco?" Nada. "Me responde, droga! Por favor... Draco..."

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!"

Num piscar de olhos, o corpo de Harry congelou-se ao redor dele. Se ele pudesse se mover, seu coração estaria entalado na garganta. Tentou gritar, mesmo sabendo que não podia. _Mas Madame Pomfrey deve ter escutado o feitiço!, _Harry pensou de si para si. _Ela vai vir correndo a qualquer segundo! _Então Harry se lembrou do feitiço que havia colocado na porta. _Merda._

Ele não teve tempo para mais nenhum pensamento antes de seu atacante entrar em seu campo de visão. _Pansy Parkinson_.

"Então, se não é Potty Potter, se lamentando em cima do corpo em coma de seu salvador. Que romântico." Ela empurrou seu corpo congelado na cadeira e inclinou-se sobre ele. "Você não me deixou ver Draco antes, mas não pode me impedir agora. Oh, tenho certeza de que quer falar comigo e dizer coisas bem rudes. É mais legal assim."

A mão de Pansy subitamente se estendeu e bateu-lhe no rosto. Se Harry não estivesse naquela situação, estava certo de que teria virado o rosto com a pancada.

"É por _sua _causa que Draco destruiu seu futuro inteiro. Draco era tão maravilhoso." Ela soava quase pesarosa. "Ele era tão esperto e lindo e todo mundo _sabia _que ele seria grandioso. Ele era promissor."

Ela caminhava em frente a cama, sem olhar de verdade para Draco. "O Lorde das Trevas o queria antes sequer de ele ser maior de idade. Pense na _honra, _Potter! Você não conseguiria entender... seu tipinho nunca entende nada. Ser escolhido tão jovem pra uma honra tão grande... até o Lorde das Trevas sabia que ele seria grandioso! Um dos Comensais da Morte mais poderosos, maior até que seu pai! Draco merecia tanto isso. Ele merecia _a mim. _E você o estragou."

Harry queria forcejar, mas não podia se mover sequer para isso. Tudo que podia fazer era ficar sentado e escutar Pansy falar. Parecia que toda sua raiva estava direcionada a Harry. Era como se ela quisesse matar Harry e ficar com Draco, em vez de matá-lo.

_Isso é nojento._

"Eu ia casar com ele, sabia."

_Até parece, sua vadia com cara de buldogue, _Harry pensou para si mesmo, mas, em seu pensamento, veio a voz de Draco.

"Mas não vou mais." Ela continuou. "Uma Parkinson nunca casaria com um traidor do sangue. Seria uma desgraça. Mal posso acreditar que chegou a esse ponto. Ele era meu Draco. Ele _devia ser _meu! E é por isso que eu devo ser a pessoa a matá-lo."

_NÃO!_ Harry estava pasmo. Depois de tudo aquilo, ela planejava _mesmo _matar Draco. Harry havia falado sobre suas suspeitas. Então por que Madame Pomfrey não estava montando guarda? Ela tinha prometido não deixar ninguém perto de Draco! Onde estava Dumbledore? Onde estava todo mundo?

"Não quero fazer isso, é claro, mas não tem outra forma. E até Draco entenderia, se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito... mas ele não está. Não mais." Pansy ergueu um frasco. "Mas não é minha culpa, Potter. Você fez isso com ele." Ela voltou-se para Draco.

_Merlin, por favor, faça-a parar! Qualquer um, por favor, faça-a parar!_

"Ah, e, Potter", ela disse por cima do ombro, "acho que tem o bastante pra dois. Essa pode ser a última coisa que você vai pensar... Draco morreu por sua causa e o sacrifício dele foi em vão, de qualquer forma. Mas você pode assistir ele morrer primeiro. Aproveite." Ela virou as costas para ele e preparou-se para destampar o frasco.

"ESTUPEFAÇA!"

Harry não tinha nem certeza se tinha ouvido ou pensado, mas, no segundo seguinte, Pansy caiu no chão e houve o som de vidro se partindo quando o frasco caiu. Um instante depois, um vulto obscuro entrou em seu campo de visão e curvou-se sobre Pansy. A pessoa virou-se, com a varinha de Pansy nas mãos e murmurou, "Finite Incantatum."

O corpo de Harry parecia água rompendo um dique e ele quase caiu da cadeira quando o feitiço foi removido. Através de seu choque e das sombras, ele finalmente conseguiu perceber o rosto de quem havia resgatado a ele e a Draco.

"Crabbe?"

"Potter." Foi uma resposta grunhida.

"Mas eu pensei... você não devia... o que está havendo aqui?"

"É, eu devia matá-lo", Crabbe disse. Ele não soava feliz a respeito. "Meu pai me disse pra matá-lo antes de Pansy, pra eu levar o crédito. Mas não consegui."

"Conseguiu... você não _pretendia _matá-lo? Mas... por quê?"

"Ele foi bom comigo. A única pessoa que já foi. Eu não poderia esquecer."

"Mas e Goyle?"

"Greg era mais... individual. Andava com Draco mais porque sabia que Draco seria próximo do Lorde das Trevas algum dia. Quando soubemos do que Draco havia feito, sabíamos que nossos lados seriam diferentes."

"Você queria impedir Pansy... e ele queria te impedir de interferir", Harry disse, subitamente compreendendo.

"Você devia ter visto quando ele leu a carta que meu pai mandou, dizendo pra eu matar Draco primeiro. Ele jurou que usaria Imperius pra me obrigar, ou então que não deixaria eu me meter no caminho da Pansy. Mas não queria me amaldiçoar, se pudesse evitar. Somos amigos há tempo demais. Ser amigo de Draco devia significar alguma coisa também."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para si mesmo. Estava tudo rápido demais. "Espera... onde está Goyle então?"

"Eu coloquei ele pra dormir com uma Poção do Morto-Vivo na tortinha que ele trouxe do jantar. Ele come demais."

A ruptura abruta da tensão combinada com a lembrança de sua própria Poção do Morto-Vivo do incidente do segundo ano fez Harry começar a rir. Insanamente. Crabbe apenas encarou-o, bobo, até que Harry ganhasse fôlego. "Desculpa... eu não queria rir... não foi de você. Era só -"

"Normal. Eu sei. Não sou tão idiota quanto as pessoas pensam."

Harry sentou-se um pouco mais reto e olhou bem para Vincent Crabbe. "Não, não é", Harry disse suavemente.

"Além do mais, foi esperto - nem todo mundo pensaria em colocar uma Poção do Morto-Vivo numa sobremesa."

Harry mal pôde evitar gargalhar de novo. "Não mesmo." Ele olhou para Pansy. "O que vamos fazer com ela?"

Crabbe deu de ombros. "Não tinha pensado nisso. Dumbledore não está aqui, não é?"

"Não", Harry disse ansiosamente. "Ele saiu e não acho que já tenha voltado."

"Especulação sem fundamento, eu lhes asseguro." Veio a voz de um homem do marco da porta.

Harry pulou de sua cadeira e virou-se para ver Dumbledore andando até eles. "Professor!"

O diretor agitou a mão no ar e as tochas pegaram fogo, iluminando o lugar com um brilho amarelado. Ele olhou para o corpo sem movimento de Pansy no chão e para o vidro espatifado sobre uma pequena poça perto de sua mão. "Devo chamar Kingsley Schacklebolt Harry, se você puder, por favor, remover seu excelente feitiço silenciador da porta de Madame Pomfrey e chamá-la?"

"Er, sim, senhor", Harry disse, sentindo-se envergonhado. Um momento depois, ele voltou com uma descomposta, porém alerta Madame Pomfrey em seu encalço.

"Albus! Você voltou - bom Deus! O que aconteceu com -"

"Ela não está ferida, Poppy, apenas estuporada. E eu sugiro que ela permaneça assim até a chegada dos aurores."

"Aurores!"

"Ela ia matar Draco!" Harry anunciou, sentindo uma onda de fúria em relação à enfermeira. "Você disse que manteria as pessoas longe dele!"

"Mas eu acionei um alarme", ela disse, em desânimo. "Deveria ter disparado se alguém entrasse na enfermaria."

"Ah, mas que feitiço brilhante!" Harry disparou.

"Harry, você não vai falar com membros da minha escola dessa maneira." Dumbledore olhou para ele severamente.

Harry estava com raiva demais para se intimidar. "Esse alarme ruim quase matou Draco!"

Dumbledore franziu o cenho. "O alarme dela estava perfeitamente funcional, Harry... o que é isso pendurado em seu pescoço?"

O queixo de Harry caiu. Seus dedos estavam quase dormentes quando ele enfiou a mão pelo colarinho e puxou o desviador. "Eu... tinha me esquecido dele. Estou usando há tanto tempo... que tinha esquecido que estava aqui." Ele olhou envergonhado para Madame Pomfrey. "Desculpe... eu não fazia idéia."

Madame Pomfrey apertava uma mão contra o peito - um gesto bastante incongruente com seu jeito costumeiro. "Muito bem, Potter. Estou tão perplexa quanto você. Albus?"

Silenciosamente, Dumbledore esticou a mão e, sem tirar o desviador de Harry, ele girou o botão até que a marca vermelha atingisse o N. Instantaneamente, um som terrível de sirene encheu a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey sacou a varinha e gritou alguma coisa quase inaudível por cima do ruído. Um segundo depois, o lugar estava em silêncio novamente.

"Bom", Dumbledore disse, soando falsamente alegre, "agora sabemos que o feitiço de alarme de Madame Pomfrey é exemplar."

"Você disse alguma coisa?", Crabbe disse alto, cutucando o ouvido direito com o dedo indicador.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Sr. Crabbe, embora não tenhamos visto nada, ouso dizer que meus poderes de especulação são excelentes. Eu gostaria de lhe cumprimentar pelo que fez."

Crabbe parecia confuso, balançando a cabeça, como se não conseguisse ouvir Dumbledore. "Não, eu não joguei xadrez."

Harry não pôde reprimir uma risadinha. Aparentemente, os ouvidos de Crabbe ainda zuniam com o alarme. Ele bateu no ombro de Crabbe e disse bem alto em seu ouvido, "Ele quis dizer 'bom trabalho'!"

"Ah! Obrigado, senhor." Crabbe estufou o peito, orgulhoso, e Harry se lembrou subitamente como ele tinha recebido poucos elogios na vida, segundo Draco.

Dumbledore assentiu. "Eu gostaria de que você ficasse com Madame Pomfrey guardando a Srta. Parkinson até a chegada dos aurores."

Crabbe virou o ouvido para Dumbledore e Harry traduziu de novo. "Fica aqui e segura a piranha!" Ele apontou para Pansy.

Crabbe riu e, por um mento, Harry jurou que ele ia bater a mão na do diretor. "Sim, senhor!"

"Muito bem. Harry, se puder me seguir até meu escritório."

"Mas... e Draco? Você disse que estava procurando uma forma de trazê-lo de volta! Encontrou -"

"Eu encontrei, sim, uma coisa, e por isso você precisa vir comigo ao meu escritório. Se deseja salvar Draco, terá de confiar em mim."

Harry estava a ponto de protestar novamente, mas não o fez. Não podia arriscar Draco. "Sim, Professor."

"Muito bem. Poppy, não mova a Srta. Parkinson ou o vidro partido até a chegada dos aurores." E, com isso, Dumbledore virou-se e se afastou tão depressa que já havia chegado á porta antes de Harry começar a segui-lo.

Harry sempre se impressionava com a velocidade e força com que Dumbledore se movia. Um homem de sua idade não deveria ser acpaz de se mover tão bem, mas, então, Dumbledore não era um homem comum. Harry teve trabalho em acompanhar. Antes que ele percebesse, haviam chegado à velha gárgula.

"Abacaxi", Dumbledore disse, e a gárgula e afastou.

"Abacaxi?" Harry repetiu.

"Ah, sim, decidi que doces demais não são saudáveis para um homem de minha idade", Dumbledore respondeu distraidamente ao subir a escada em espiral. "Não faria mal reduzir um pouco agora, não?"

"Não, acho que não."

A porta para o escritório do diretor se abriu e Harry seguiu Dumbledore. Primeiro, o diretor foi direto à lareira, jogou um pouco de pó nas chamas, e enfiou a cabeça. Harry presumiu que ele estava chamando Kingsley Shacklebolt. A conversa foi breve e Dumbledore saiu da lareira e andou até sua escrivaninha. Antes de ele poder se sentar na cadeira, contudo, a impaciência de Harry o venceu e ele saltou de seu assento. "O que descobriu, senhor? Podemos salvar Draco? O que há de errado com ele? Se ele está vivo, por que não acorda?"

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore ergueu as mãos, dando a Harry uma sensação perturbadora de déjà vu. "Sente-se e escute. O que estou para discutir com você faz parte da mais profunda forma de magia e preciso de toda sua atenção... se pretendemos salvar Draco."

"Oh." Harry caiu pesadamente em sua cadeira.

"Primeiro, devo dizer a você que não sabemos ao certo o que foi feito de Lord Voldemort."

"O que isso significa?"

Por um momento, Dumbledore pareceu muito cansado. "Significa que desde a noite do eclipse e da tentativa falha de Voldemort de tirar sua vida, sou incapaz de detectar um sinal dele. Foi reportado a mim que ele teve uma reação bem desagradável aos esforços de Draco e foi levado a algum lugar pelos seus seguidores mais próximos. Desde então, esteve completamente inativo ou então com mais escudos contra detecção do que jamais esteve."

"Ele está se escondendo?"

"Não sabemos, harry. Mas essas são questões para outra ocasião. No momento, não podemos fazer nada quanto a Voldemort. Eu simplesmente senti que você tinha o direito de saber. Agora nossa prioridade é a vida de Draco."

Harry assentiu enfaticamente. "O que descobriu, senhor? Disse que tinha uma teoria... estava certa?"

"Minha teoria deve estar correta, uma vez que não há outra explicação para tudo que vi. Contudo, antes que eu me aventure mais além, precisamos ter absoluta certeza. De outra forma, qualquer tentativa que façamos de salvar Draco pode colocar a vocês dois em mais riscos."

Harry sentou-se um pouco mais reto na cadeira. "Nós dois? Quer dizer eu também? Risco? De quê?"

Dumbledore não respondeu por um momento, e, em vez disso, lentamente se levantou de sua cadeira e andou ao redor dela para ficar em frente a Harry. "Embora isso possa ser desconfortável para você, com sua permissão, eu gostaria de executar Legilimência em você."

Instantaneamente, o coração de Harry começou a bater mais forte no peito. "Por quê?", ele perguntou, tenso.

"Porque para podermos ter certeza do que aconteceu, devo observar os eventos que antecederam o sacrifício de Draco. Narrar novamente a história, especialmente do ponto de vista de alguém tão envolvido na situação, pode nos dar pistas vitais."

"Mas... por que... não tem outro jeito?"

"Poderíamos usar a penseira", Dumbledore disse, "mas isso levaria horas. Draco não pode perder tempo."

"Legilimência não demora também?" Harry desafiou.

"Quando Professor Snape conjurou Legilimens em você, qual foi sua experiência?"

Harry refletiu. "Era como estar preso na minha própria cabeça, havia um redemoinho de lembranças, girando tão rápido que eu mal podia - ah. É bem rápido, não é?"

"Pode ser."

Harry encolheu-se. A última coisa que desejava era ter sua mente vasculhada de novo como Snape havia feito. Mas esse não era Snape. E era para ajudar Draco. "Tudo bem, vá em frente. Estou pronto."

Ele fechou os olhos e se preparou para o feitiço. Em vez disse, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu-se encarando um par de olhos azuis e brilhantes por trás de óculos de meia-lua. Dumbledore estava agachado diante dele. "Não. Fique de olhos abertos. Esse método é bem diferente do que o Professor Snape usava. Relaxe."

No instante seguinte, Harry sentiu algo se mover por sua mente como uma brisa fria passando pelas últimas folhas secas de outono. Conforme passava, parecia captar pequenos lampejos de lembranças, fazendo-os se elevarem muito suavemente. Sugestões de emoções, visões familiares que ele não podia ver direito. A perspectiva era estranha, quase como se as observasse de um ponto de vista externo. Lá estavam Draco e ele, discutindo nas masmorras. Voldemort. Dor. Draco chorando. Correndo ao longo do rio, tentando escapar de Comensais da Morte. Então a briga nas folhas. Um ursinho feio. As visões torturadas de Draco. Afundando no rio juntos. Bolinhas de luz brilhantes. Anéis de fada. A luta. Desespero. Ternura, sono e palavras murmuradas. Preocupação. Nascer da lua. Dança. Tentando se manter desesperadamente. Sumindo.

Seu último vestígio de lembrança era Draco lhe dizendo alguma coisa, mas as palavras estavam abafadas. Tinha certeza de precisar saber o que Draco havia dito, mas estava perdendo a consciência naquela lembrança, era tudo tão fora de foco e tinha passado rápido demais. E aí acabou. Harry piscou tentando focar no rosto do diretor olhando para ele com profunda preocupação.

"Está tudo bem, Harry?"

"Eu... é, só deixa eu..." Ele tirou os óculos e limpou=os na manga. Estava tremendo levemente e seus membros pareciam mais pesados do que momentos antes. "Parece que eu acabei de reviver as últimas três semanas."

"De certa forma, isso aconteceu." Dumbledore levantou-se e inclinou-se para trás, contra a escrivaninha. "Harry, quando você estava adormecendo na noite anterior ao eclipse, lembra de ter dito alguma coisa peculiar?"

"Não... eu... Draco disse que eu falei enquanto dormia. Ele usou um feitiço pra ajudar meu sono. Não lembro muita coisa dessa noite. Ou... não lembrava. Agora sinto como se devesse me lembrar de alguma coisa daquele dia, mas não me lembro. O que viu, senhor?"

Dumbledore acariciou a barba, pensativo, mas ignorou completamente a pergunta de Harry. "E na noite do eclipse em si, você se lembra de qualquer coisa que Draco possa ter dito? Alguma coisa incomum enquanto você perdia a consciência?"

De novo, Dumbledore devia ter visto alguma coisa naquelas lembranças turvas, Harry tinha certeza. Talvez, se fosse vago o suficiente, Dumbledore lhe dissesse o que havia visto. "Estava mesmo foca de foco. Ele tinha tentado alguma coisa através do elo que a poção criou entre nós. Eu podia _senti-lo _através dela, embora eu não esteja certo se isso faz sentido. Faz?"

"Faz", Dumbledore disse neutramente. "Continue."

Harry acalmou sua frustração. Eu disse a ele pra não se incomodar com o que quer que ele estivesse tentando, porque não sabia que não ia funcionar. E aí... eu disse que queria que ele cumprisse a promessa... sei que vai soar horrível, mas..."

"Harry, eu sei que você pediu a Draco para matá-lo caso parecesse que Voldemort sairia vencedor."

"Ah, é". Ele deu uma risada fraca. "Você tinha que saber, não tinha?"

"Eu sei. Mas se lembra de alguma coisa depois desse ponto?"

"Não muito." Harry admitiu, cuidadosamente evitando os olhos de Dumbledore, "mas quando o senhor estava observando minhas lembranças... pensei ter visto algo ali. Como a resposta de uma prova que você _sabe _que devia lembrar, mas, quanto mais tenta, mais foge de você... Sabe o que quero dizer. Não fez nada com a lembrança, fez?"

"Eu nunca alteraria suas lembranças, Harry. Eu era apenas um observador."

Harry podia sentir a frustração apertando-o por dentro. "Bom, Professor, o que observou?"

Dumbledore ficou imóvel por um momento, então voltou para detrás da escrivaninha e sentou-se pesadamente. Ele inclinou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou as mãos diante do rosto. "Lembra do que disse sobre o sacrifício que sua mãe fez por você?"

Num instante, o coração de Harry prendeu-se na garganta. Dividido entre a irritação de não ter sua pergunta respondida e a surpresa da súbita referência à morte de sua mãe, Harry nem pôde assentir, mas Dumbledore simplesmente continuou.

"Sua mãe estava disposta a colocar sua vida antes da vida dela própria. Na época, você era jovem demais para sequer estar ciente do sacrifício dela. Um bebê é incapaz de saber retornar o amor a seus pais da mesma forma que um adulto ou ao menos uma criança que se entende por gente. Além disso, o sacrifício era simples e puro. Foi facilitado pelo feitiço, mas não direcionado pelo feitiço. "Sua voz caiu um tom. "O que Draco fez por você foi o mesmo princípio básico, mas a magia facilitando o feitiço era... diferente."

Nessa hora a lareira se acendeu e o rosto da Professora McGonagall apareceu. "Albus!"

Dumbledore girou a cadeira para encarar o fogo. "Sim, Minerva?"

"Ronald Weasley acabou de invadir meu escritório, alegando que Potter está desaparecido de novo!"

"Harry não está desaparecido. Ele está, na verdade, bem aqui."

"_ESTÁ?_" Veio uma voz abafada pela lareira. Um instante depois, a cabeça de Ron apareceu na lareira ao lado da de McGonagall.

"Sr. Weasley! Se puder, por favor, tirar sua cabeça da minha lareira! Estou _tentando _falar com o diretor!"

Ron a ignorou. "Harry, o que é que há? Tá tudo bem? Acordei e você não estava lá e com tudo o que aconteceu."

"Estou bem, Ron. Estamos tentando descobrir um jeito de salvar. Draco."

Os olhos de Ron se estreitaram. "Ah, _Draco _de novo, é?"

"Sr. Weasley!"

"Sim, é _Draco_!"

Ron abriu a boca de novo, mas antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, parecia que alguém atrás dele o havia puxado rapidamente para trás e para fora da lareira. Tosse e praguejamento podia ser ouvido e Harry pensou que podia ouvir distantemente Hermione brigando com Ron.

McGonagall fungou. "Se Harry está seguro... Professor Dumbledore, precisa de minha ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Dumbledore considerou isso por um momento, então assentiu. "Na verdade, se puder me encontrar em dez minutos na ala hospitalar, seria prudente que você soubesse o que está para acontecer. Há pouco tempo para explicar."

Sem mais uma palavra, McGonagall assentiu e desapareceu da lareira.

Harry ainda encarava a lareira, imaginando a expressão furiosa de Ron, quando Dumbledore o pegou pela manga. "Harry, acredito que o Sr. Weasley vai ficar perfeitamente bem. Agora você precisa se focar no outro assunto em questão."

"É", Harry disse, lançando um último olhar ansioso à lareira. Não gostava de deixar Ron tão raivoso assim e simplesmente afastá-lo. Mas Dumbledore estava certo. Ron podia esperar.

"Como eu estava a ponto de explicar, Harry, suas lembranças confirmaram minha teoria, como Draco o salvou assim como... o porquê de Draco ainda estar vivo. E aqui, por meio da ingenuidade de Draco, temos fundamento sólido através do qual construir os nossos esforços para o resgate." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e sacou um pergaminho e o desenrolou sobre sua escrivaninha.

Mesmo de cabeça para baixo, Harry o reconheceu imediatamente. "O diagrama do feitiço de Draco."

"Na verdade, é uma cópia. O original está sendo usado para ajudar nas preparações para o resgate de Draco."

"Ah", Harry disse. Sabendo o que havia do outro lado do pergaminho original, ele ficou um pouco desconfortável sem saber com quem estava, mas Dumbledore chamou sua atenção para a situação presente antes que ele pudesse pensar demais.

"Este é um diagrama muito bem construído, mas, do que podemos ver, está incompleto. Não para demérito de Draco, é claro. O feitiço que ele estava tentando diagramar estava muito além de sua idade e experiência. Com a ajuda de dois peritos na área, fomos capazes de especular as partes que estão faltando. O que soube por você hoje à noite me dá grande confiança de que estamos certos. Sinta-se à vontade para ler por cima do meu ombro, Harry."

Harry rapidamente deu a volta na escrivaninha e ficou ao lado da cadeira de Dumbledore. Ali, acima da caligrafia elegante de Draco, havia linhas claras numa tinta azul. Agora, uma linha direcionando um fluxo de energia entre a "âncora" e a "vítima" estava indicado. Um escudo estava demarcado em torno da vítima. Muito mais linhas curvas e alguns símbolos extras que Hermione com certeza entenderia adornavam o pergaminho. Harry encarou, sentindo-o penetrar em seu cérebro até que ele sentisse necessidade de coçar o couro cabeludo. "O que significa?"

"De onde posso ver, Draco pretendia agir como uma âncora para você. Estou certo?"

"Como... sim, senhor."

"Você deve entender, Harry... é impossível ancorar energia mágica da forma que Draco prentendeu. Você pode direcioná-la, marcá-la, manifestá-la, ou dar um escudo a ela. Draco devia saber disso. Imagino o que pode ter inspirado essa idéia de 'cabo de guerra'."

Harry mordeu a língua. Forte.

Dumbledore deu-lhe um olhar conhecedor, então continuou. "Essencialmente, Draco criou o mesmo tipo de conduíte que Voldemort criou com você, com a exceção de que ele pretendia o exato oposto."

Harry assentiu. "Voldemort queria me matar e Draco queria me salvar."

"Talvez eu tenha usado a palavra errada." Dumbledore finalmente girou de lado em sua cadeira para observar Harry. "Sim, a intenção era oposta, mas também era oposto o componente emocional que ele colocava no feitiço."

"Draco mencionou alguma coisa sobre 'componentes emocionais'", Harry disse devagar. "Ele disse que era vital para o resultado do feitiço."

"E Draco estava mesmo correto nessa afirmação. Era o componente mais importante do feitiço. Na verdade, era a única coisa que Draco fez diferente de Voldemort."

Harry deu um pequeno passo atrás conforme a compreensão assentava. "A poção era _a mesma_?"

"Até o último ingrediente físico", Dumbledore disse, assentindo.

"Então... o que era diferente... era... só -"

"O conceito básico é simples, harry, mas a magia envolvida é profunda. A poção em si funcionava apenas para criar o elo através do qual a transferência de magia e energia aconteceria. Ódio sozinho era o elemento que guiava o feitiço - o elemento que Voldemort ia usar para matá-lo. A única força no mundo forte o bastante para contra-atacar um ódio tão poderoso... é o amor." Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste e sua voz se tornou mais suave. "Draco tinha que gostar tanto de você que seu próprio instinto de autopreservação ficava fraco em comparação à sua necessidade de salvá-lo. Na essência das coisas, Draco usou a si próprio como escudo. Ele se colocou entre você e Voldemort... muito parecido com sua mãe."

Harry deu outro passo atrás. Metade de seu cérebro se recusava a acreditar nisso; era inacreditável demais, mas o resto dele sabia que era a única explicação. Na verdade, essa parte dele sabia o tempo inteiro. Ele deu as costas para Dumbledore e caiu sentado na cadeira mais próxima, encarando o espaço. "Ele usou a si próprio como escudo... ele se doou..."

"Por você. Sim, Harry. E o único jeito que ele conseguiria, dada a essa obra de magia -"

"Ele me amava."

Dumbledore fechou os olhos. "Eu fui forçado a fazer essa conclusão, porque não queria interrogá-lo na frente de Madame Pomfrey, mas não havia outra explicação." Olhos se abriram por trás de óculos de meia-lua e Dumbledore espiou por cima da armação. "Isso não surpreende você nem de longe tanto quanto deveria."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sabia", ele disse, rouco, então tossiu uma vez para limpar a garganta. "Eu sabia o tempo inteiro. Só... não queria dizer... você sabe -"

"Perfeitamente compreensível, Harry."

"Mas... se ele se sacrificou... então por que... por que ele não está morto?"

O sorriso de Dumbledore tornou-se ainda mais cheio de dor. "É o que meus colegas e eu teorizamos a respeito... e você me confirmou através de suas lembranças. Veja só, mesmo através de sua inconsciência, e mal estando vivo... você ainda estava lá, dando a ele força, lutando com ele através da conexão criada pela poção. Na essência das coisas, a única forma de ele ter sobrevivido era você amá-lo o suficiente para não deixá-lo morrer."

Ao redor dele, Harry sentiu que o mundo inteiro tinha,d e alguma forma, se separado dele em um borrão. As únicas coisas reais eram a respiração em seu peito, a pulsação feroz em seus ouvidos e o fantasma da voz de Draco sussurrando nos fundos de sua mente.

"Preciso perguntar diretamente, Harry", Dumbledore disse gentilmente, "quais são seus sentimentos por Draco Malfoy?"

Harry piscou e ficou-se no rosto do diretor. Mesmo sabendo o que diria, não queria dizer. Nunca havia falado sobre algo assim em sua vida e Dumbledore perguntar deixava-o bastante desconfortável. Além do mais, se um dia conseguisse dizer em voz alta, Draco devia ser o primeiro a ouvir. Ainda assim, tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

Por um momento, tentou pensar em outra coisa para dizer, mas nada veio a ele. As mesmas palavras ficavam gritando em sua mente de novo e de novo. Ele olhou para suas mãos e os olhos pousaram sobre as costas da mão direita. Como sempre, as cicatrizes odiosas, esculpidas na sua própria caligrafia ruim, o encararam.

_Não devo contar mentiras._

_Não vou contar mentiras._

_Isso não é uma mentira._

Harry engoliu uma vez. "Eu acho... acho que sei exatamente o que eu diria."

Dumbledore assentiu devagar. "Então acho que você pode ser capaz de salvar Draco."

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu. "Eu... salvar Draco?"

Dumbledore não disse nada. Não precisava.

A boca de Harry se abriu quando ele compreendeu. "É por isso que disse que nós dois poderíamos estar em risco... não foi?"

Desta vez, Dumbledore assentiu e indicou o pedaço de pergaminho com um aceno de sua mão. Draco olhou para o complexo diagrama e o estudou. O símbolo representando a vítima e o escudo ao redor da vítima e os elos conectando os dois. Era tão óbvio. Ele era o único que podia trazer Draco de volta. Sua boca ficou seca diante do pensamento.

"O que devo fazer?", Harry sussurrou.

Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam terrivelmente solenes. "A solução que encontrei requer um enorme comprometimento de quem vai 'resgatar'; Quando ele usou a si próprio como escudo, ficou preso lá. Espaço mágico não é a mesma coisa que espaço físico, mas, no fundo, ele está ligado a você como uma entidade mágica, protegendo-o de uma ameaça que não existe mais. Para resgatá-lo... você mesmo deve ir até lá."

Harry teria dito _Como?_, mas a capacidade da fala o abandonava, então ele assentiu, acreditando que Dumbledore explicaria.

Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e o ergueu para que Harry o visse mais claramente. "Como você deve saber, a poção Eclipse da Alma cria um elo entre a pessoa que consome a poção e a pessoa cujo sangue será utilizado. Se a poção tivesse sido usada como foi planejada, você teria morrido e o elo teria se fechado imediatamente. Como pode ver, você não está morto, nem Draco; portanto o elo permanece aberto num estado diferente. Enquanto Madame Pomfrey trabalhava em Draco, eu fazia meus próprios juízos e fui capaz de detectar esses vestígios de magia. Quando você me apresentou o diagrama, as peças se encaixaram.

"Nunca havia visto um diagrama do Eclipse da Alma. Na verdade, em minha extensa experiência, eu encontrei menções ao feitiço menos de cinco vezes. Contudo, vi vários procedimentos mágicos com propriedades similares. Há uma técnica antiga, usada há muito tempo por amantes abandonados, que usa um modelo similar." Ele indicou o diagrama do feitiço com um aceno da mão. "O amante abandonado tomaria a poção contendo uma gota do sangue de outra pessoa, o que os ligaria, e agiria como veneno para quem o consumiu. Alguns registros do uso desta poção falam de um parceiro beijando o outro com o veneno ainda nos lábios para matar o outro, mas seria desnecessário. Conforme o indivíduo envenenado morre, ele arrasta o outro parceiro para a morte consigo através do elo forjado."

"Parece Romeu e Julieta", Harry murmurou.

"Bom, você não acha que Shakespeare era trouxa, acha?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Er... acho que não."

"Foi aí que reconheci o esquema e como tive a idéia para uma solução. A explicação completa levaria tempo demais e nosso tempo é curto e a poção de que precisamos já deve estar pronta. É o bastante dizer que, com a ajuda de um grande amigo de Beauxbatons que é perito em Artes Antigas e um de meus colegas aqui em Hogwarts que acabou de voltar para nós, desenvolvemos um plano usando os elementos da Vingança do Amor e do Eclipse da Alma."

"E tem certeza de que vai funcionar?"

"Deve funcionar."

"Então o que estamos esperando?", Harry disse ao se levantar. "Me diz o que fazer enquanto chegamos à enfermaria."

"Devagar, Harry!"

"Mas você fica dizendo que estamos - que Draco está ficando sem tempo. Cada minuto que desperdiçamos -"

"Harry, pare e se sente", Dumbledore disse com tanta força que Harry caiu na cadeira com um baque. Dumbledore assentiu. "A poção ainda está sendo preparada e, portanto, não podemos fazer nada até que esteja pronta. Ainda temos um momento. Você deve entender que isso nunca foi feito antes. É uma teoria sem experimento e pode não funcionar."

"Draco tentou uma 'teoria sem experimento'", Harry disparou, "e essa é a única razão por que ainda estou vivo. Vou fazer isso!"

"Como disse antes, há riscos para você e para Draco e você deve estar ciente dos riscos antes disso."

"Não me importo com os riscos! Draco estava disposto a morrer por mim!" Harry podia sentir-se ficando levemente histérico, mas não se importava. Não podia esperar mais um segundo. "Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa pra trazê-lo de volta, vou tentar!"

"Você pode morrer também." Dumbledore disse com tanta simplicidade que Harry não tinha certeza de ter ouvido certo até ver nos olhos de Dumbledore.

O estômago de Harry desceu até seus joelhos. "Que... como?"

"Como eu disse, essa poção é baseada no veneno que expliquei um momento atrás. A original levaria à morte em segundos. A versão modificada não um veneno de ação rápida, mas um lento. Depois de consumi-lo, seu corpo vai assumir um estado de quase morte, mas sua mente continuará lúcida. Nesse estado, você deve ser capaz de atravessar, seguindo o elo entre você e Draco para o plano em que Draco existe. Não sei dizer como será esse lugar. Será provavelmente como uma construção mental da própria mente de Draco. Não sei que tipo de barreiras pode haver entre vocês dois. Assim, se quiser salvá-lo, deverá encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta."

"Eu o farei", Harry ouviu-se dizer, embora sua mente fosse um carretel.

"Harry... depois de consumir a poção, teremos apenas dez minutos para podermos obter sucesso ao aplicar o antídoto. Depois desses dez minutos, o veneno terá se irradiado tão profundamente que nada poderá reverter o dano. Você morreria, por mais que tentássemos. Se tentarmos neutralizar o veneno antes de sua consciência voltar ao corpo, sua mente ficaria presa e seu corpo enfraqueceria até morrer, bem como o de Draco está fazendo agora. Sabendo disso tudo, ainda quer ajudar?"

Harry podia sentir seu coração batendo na garganta, ameaçando sufocá-lo. Ele o engoliu de volta e respirou fundo. "Draco arriscou tudo pra me salvar... e eu não posso perdê-lo. Você não pode me oferecer um jeito de salvá-lo, só pode me convencer a não tentar. Vou em diante."

Dumbledore sorriu fracamente para ele. "A maioria das pessoas diria que isso é muito tolo, irracional e descabido."

"E isso é novidade pra mim?", Harry perguntou com um sorriso torcido, mas descobriu-se mais impaciente a cada segundo que passava. Sua pele coçava toda ao redor dele, seu estômago girava em círculos e ele não podia esperar mais. Ele se levantou. "Não posso mais esperar aqui. Vou estar na enfermaria quando a poção estiver pronta."

"Vejo você em alguns minutos, Harry", Dumbledore disse detrás dele. "Tenho que fazer alguns preparativos finais."

Harry nem se incomodou de responder. Saiu do escritório de Dumbledore para as escadas, coração martelando. Tudo se movia tão rápido agora e ele mal podia acompanhar, mal podia regular a própria respiração. Tudo parecia surreal e, ao mesmo tempo, mais real do que qualquer coisa que jamais havia feito.

_Draco me amava. Foi assim que ele fez. Estava bem ali na minha frente. E eu... eu... Ah, Merlin. Eu sabia o tempo inteiro. _A imagem do rosto de Draco, imóvel e ainda pálido como a morte, perpassou sua mente. Morrendo devagar. Escapando. A sensação de perda que Harry sentira antes redobrou.

_Eu nunca contei pra ele. Nunca disse como me sentia. Não pra valer. Como pude? Não admitia nem pra mim mesmo. E agora... pode ser que eu nunca diga a ele. Ele pode morrer... não posso deixá-lo morrer..._

Ele chegou ao fim das escadas, a gárgula saltou para o lado e Harry bateu de frente com um ruivo mal-humorado.

"Ron, sai da minha frente."

Ron cruzou os braços por cima do peito. "Acho que não."

* * *

**N/T:** Desculpem a demora, eu passei a última semana internada. :/

Beijo pra vocês e boas festas.

_Rebecca._


	19. Entre o céu e o inferno

**Eclipse **por _Mijan_

tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

Capítulo Dezoito: Entre o céu e o Inferno

Ron estava em pé com a cabeça levemente inclinada, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Estava vestindo a camisa de dormir, com jeans por baixo. Hermione estava a seu lado, enrolada em um roupão, retorcendo as mãos, mas Ron não prestava a mínima atenção a ela. "Não sei o que realmente aconteceu lá fora entre você e Malfoy, mas você voltou três semanas depois completamente descontrolado! Não diz nada pra gente, desaparece no meio da noite e quase me mata de susto e agora vai fazer Merlin sabe o que pra salvar Malfoy... o que é que a gente deve pensar? Essa obsessão por Malfoy tá completamente fora do controle!"

"Não é uma obsessão! Ele é meu amigo e eu tenho de tentar salvá-lo. Agora me deixa passar!" Harry tentou passar por ele, mas Ron bloqueou o caminho.

"Ron, ou você me deixa passar, ou eu –"

"Ou o quê, Harry? Vai brigar comigo?"

Hermione finalmente tentou se colocar entre eles. "Harry! Ron! Parem, por favor!"

Harry a afastou, ainda encarando Ron. "Vou, se você não parar de ser um imbecil!"

"Harry, não! Estamos preocupados com você. O que vai fazer com Malfoy? Conversa com a gente!"

"Fica fora disse, Hermione", Harry disse friamente. "Ron, se fosse você deitado na ala hospitalar morrendo, eu arriscaria minha vida pra te salvar e não vou fazer nada menor que isso por Draco."

Por um instante, Ron pareceu pasmo, mas então sua expressão se obscureceu. "Arriscar sua vida? Vai _arriscar sua vida _por Draco Malfoy? Mas que merda você vai fazer?"

Em contraste a ele, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de medo. "Harry, o que Dumbledore está planejando? O que está havendo?"

"É complicado –"

Ron agarrou Harry pela camisa e puxou-o para que se olhassem nos olhos. "EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR ARRISCAR A VIDA PELA PORRA DO DRACO MALFOY!"

Harry puxou a camisa das mãos de Ron. Por um longo momento, eles se encararam e então Harry se empertigou. "Vai e tenta me impedir." Ele deu dois passos a frente, só para ter Ron bloqueando seu caminho. Um passo ao lado e Ron o empurrou para trás. Naquele momento, a respiração de Harry silvava raivosamente pelas narinas. Tinha de ir buscar Draco e Ron não iria impedi-lo de jeito nenhum. Ele deu mais alguns passos em direção a Ron, mas, quando Ron fez menção de empurrá-lo, ele desviou. Ron errou e acabou avançando demais e, na fração de segundo em que ele perdeu o equilíbrio, Harry atingiu-o.

Foi um gancho de direita que pegou Ron pelo queixo. O segundo golpe encontrou o nariz de Ron com um som de rachadura. Sangue explodiu por todos os lados conforme Ron cambaleava para trás, xingando profusamente. Hermione gritava com eles, mas Harry não se importava mais com o que ela dizia. Ele se virou para se afastar, mas, antes de poder dar um passo, sentiu um punho se conectando com sua nuca.

Harry cambaleou para frente e mal pôde se virar antes de um golpe baixo atingir sua lateral. Raiva subiu dentro dele e, antes que pudesse formular algum pensamento, ele se virou, de cabeça baixa, e correu em direção a Ron. Eles colidiram com a parede e caíram no chão em meio a punhos voando, pés chutando e cotoveladas.

Sangue estava em todo lugar do nariz de Ron, mas Harry não se importou. Naquele exato momento, o fato de que Ron sangrava apenas o irritava mais. Hermione gritando para que ele parasse só aumentava sua raiva. Ele não soube como terminou sobre Ron, montado em seus quadris, mas, no momento em que teve a vantagem momentânea, segurou Ron pela camisa e o sacudiu furiosamente. "Você não entende nada! Ele quase morreu por mim porque me amava! Então eu vou salvá-lo e VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR!"

Subitamente, alguém o pegou pelo colarinho, içando-o até que ficasse de pé. Virou-se rudemente e descobriu que encarava o rosto carrancudo de Severus Snape. Dezenas de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Harry. _Vou perder um milhão de pontos da Grifinória. Detenção por um mês. Não, pelo resto do ano. Quando foi que Snape voltou? Pensei que ele estivesse fora. Péssima hora de chegar. Vai me fazer perder mais tempo, dando sermão sobre brigar... Detenções, estripando sapos fervidos manualmente. _

Snape encarou-o, então lançou um olhar rápido para Ron, que forcejava para se levantar, apertando a barriga. Quando Snape olhou de volta para ele, Harry pensou ter visto um vestígio de divertimento. "Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Nunca pensei que você tivesse isso dentro de você, Potter." Ele soltou o colarinho de Harry e seu rosto tornou-se rígido novamente. "Melhor correr para a ala hospitalar. Devo dizer a Dumbledore que completei a poção e pareço ter obtido êxito. Madame Pomfrey deve estar esperando por você."

"Sim, senhor", Harry disse fracamente. Virou-se com as pernas tremendo, mas Snape falou novamente.

"Potter…"

Harry olhou por cima do ombro.

O rosto de Snape estava retorcido em uma expressão indecifrável e parecia que ele estava tentando não engasgar no que quer que quisesse dizer. "Seja bem-vindo."

Harry assentiu. "Você também, Professor."

Nem Hermione nem Ron disseram uma palavra conforme Harry se virou para a escada, sozinho. Parte dele se sentia horrível pelo que fizera, mas estava mais focado em Draco naquele momento e estava furioso demais com Ron por tentar impedi-lo. Mesmo descendo três degraus por vês, parecia demorar a vida inteira para chegar até a ala hospitalar. Conforme se apressava, suas palavras para Ron ecoavam em sua mente. _Acabei de escolher Draco no lugar de Ron. Vai ser um inferno pra mim depois. Mas não agora._

Quando Harry finalmente chegou à enfermaria, parecia que os aurores já haviam chegado e ido embora. Pansy Parkinson não estava mais lá e o frasco partido também não. Vincent Crabbe ainda estava lá, contudo, bem como estavam Madame Pomfrey e Professora McGonagall. Harry aproximou-se da cama de Draco.

"O Professor Dumbledore está a caminho?", Madame Pomfrey perguntou assim que o viu. "Ele encontrou uma cura?"

"Snape aprontou uma poção", Harry disse ao tomar a mão de Draco e automaticamente começar a acariciá-la. "Não é uma cura simples... tem outra parte além da poção. Mas sim, conseguiram."

"Graças a Merlin." Madame Pomfrey suspirou. "Mas eles precisam se apressar. Draco precisa dela imediatamente. Ele está desfalecendo."

"O quê?" A cabeça de Harry ergueu-se para Madame Pomfrey.

Ela meramente apontou para a luz brilhante acima do peito de Draco.

A pulsação estava mais devagar do que estivera antes de Harry sair e o brilho estava visivelmente mais fraco. Harry olhou para o rosto de Draco e empalideceu. A pele de Draco estava cinzenta e Harry podia ver as fracas linhas azuis de veias abaixo dela. "Quanto tempo mais ele ainda tem?"

"Não sei dizer ao certo, porque nunca lidei com um caso assim", Madame Pomfrey disse, "mas meu palpite é de uma hora, no máximo."

"Merda", Harry silvou, lançando um olhar nervoso para a porta. "Snape estava indo ao escritório de Dumbledore quando eu descia e Dumbledore disse que tinha de fazer alguma coisa primeiro e que me encontraria aqui."

"O que vão fazer, Potter?", Crabbe perguntou subitamente. "Por Draco, quero dizer. Qual é o plano?"

Harry olhou para Crabbe. "Vou tentar trazê-lo de volta."

"Como?"

"Indo... aonde quer que ele esteja."

"Espere um momento aí, Sr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey interrompeu bruscamente. "Se você está descrevendo o que eu _penso _que está, então eu não permito."

"Não é você quem decide! Dumbledore elaborou o plano e eu vou fazer!"

"Professor Dumbledore pode ser o diretor, mas você ainda está na minha casa, Potter. Você se colocou em perigo seriíssimo vezes demais e eu fui incapaz de impedi-lo, mas não será esse o caso. Não permito que você dance diante do perigo da morte por Draco Malfoy nem por ninguém!"

"É isso que eu digo!", Ron gritou da porta ao irromper adentro, segundo um segundo depois por Hermione, Snape e Dumbledore. O nariz de Ron havia sido obviamente curado, mas ainda havia sangue sego pela camisa e ele estava lívido. "Dumbledore nos contou o que você planeja e acho que é insanidade! Harry, você nem sabe se vai funcionar! A poção – o veneno -, seja lá o que for, pode te matar na hora!"

"_Não _vai", Snape disse rispidamente.

Ron rosnou para Snape e então voltou-se a Harry. "Você não pode fazer isso, Harry! Se fosse eu deitado aí, eu também não ia querer que você se arriscasse por mim."

Harry manteve o olhar de Ron por um momento, então olhou para Draco. Ainda segurando a mão de Draco, ele usou a mão livre para tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Draco. "Mas você sabe que eu faria. Mesmo se não quisesse. Draco também não iria querer." Ele ergueu o olhar novamente e observou todos os ocupantes do aposento. "É por isso que tenho de fazer."

Por um longo momento, o lugar ficou em silêncio. Harry encarou Ron, que parecia sem saber o que dizer. Dumbledore finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Acredito que seria melhor que você fosse embora, Sr. Weasley. E srta. Granger. Sr. Crabbe, acho que deveria acompanhá-los."

"Aonde iríamos?", Hermione perguntou nervosamente.

"Talvez a Professora McGonagall seja gentil de levá-los até seu escritório. Chamar um elfo-doméstico para tomar um chá e esperar."

O rosto de McGonagall assumiu uma expressão pontuda. "Não vai precisar da minha ajuda, diretor?"

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. "Só será necessária a presença minha, do Professor Snape e de Madame Pomfrey. E Harry, é muito por não ter oferecido uma explicação anteriormente como eu havia planejado, mas nosso tempo é curto. Presumo que a srta. Granger possa explicar a situação para você com grande precisão. Creio que quanto menos pessoas estiverem presentes, melhor. Informarei o mais cedo que puder de todos os resultados."

Professora McGonagall deu um longo olhar para Harry. Ela ainda parecia desgostosa com o arranjo, mas havia um tom de rendição também. "Eu entendo", ela disse, resignada.

Ron, contudo, não parecia tão pronto para aceitar. "E é _isso_? Só isso? Harry?"

Relutantemente, harry soltou a mão de Draco e voltou-se a Ron. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele subitamente envolveu Ron em um abraço apertado. Ron pareceu pasmo, mas finalmente devolveu o abraço estranho. Quando se afastaram, Harry falou. "Você sabe por que tenho de fazer isso."

"É, porque você é Harry Potter."

"E se eu não fosse o tipo de pessoa que faria algo assim..."

"Então você não seria o melhor cara que eu já conheci e provavelmente eu não gostaria tanto de você como eu gosto", Ron disse, embora soasse como se estivesse forçando cada palavra para que saíssem de sua boca.

Harry assentiu. "Além do mais, se eu sobrevivi a todo o resto, duvido que essa seja a coisa que vai acabar comigo, não é?"

"Isso aí, parceiro." Ron deu um sorriso fraco. Ele parecia um pouco verde. "Te vejo daqui a alguns minutos, certo?"

"Com certeza."

Depois Hermione quase o esmagou com um abraço. "Você vai ficar bem, Harry, eu sei que vai." Ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo bem no rosto. "Eu estava falando sério quando disse que você era um grande bruxo, Harry. Tudo aquilo sobre magia – e sobre a vida – que a gente não encontra nos livros... você tem tudo isso e muito mais."

Harry não estava bem certo do que dizer, então olhou para o lado e murmurou, "Valeu, Hermione."

Um momento depois, após um breve e surpreendente aperto de mão de Crabbe, Harry assistiu McGonagall sair com os três alunos em fila. A porta bateu atrás dele como a pancada as sentença de uma foice. Era hora.

"Há", Snape disse, "um último elemento para a poção que preciso coletar." Ele ergueu uma lâmina pequena e brilhante de tão limpa. "Uma gota do sangue de Draco."

Harry assentiu e desviou o olhar conforme Snape coletava o sangue. "Por que é que toda poção ou feitiço sinistro usa sangue? Por que não se usa cidra de maçã ou alguma coisa mais agradável?"

"Porque, Potter, sangue contém mais ingredientes mágicos inerentes, bem como transporta as essências mágicas do doador. Poções de NIEM vão se aprofundar nesse assunto e, considerando suas experiências mais recentes, eu presumo que você _finalmente _vai prestar alguma atenção ao nobre assunto." Um lampejo vermelho e um estalido indicaram que a poção estava completa. "Aqui. Está pronta. Diretor."

Dumbledore assentiu e olhou gravemente para Harry. "Esta é sua última chance de mudar de idéia, Harry." Quando Harry olhou para ele, oscilou a cabeça em confirmação. "Eu não devia ter me incomodado de perguntar, ao que parece. A poção vai funcionar rapidamente e não posso prometer que o processo será confortável. Quando perder a consciência, deve encontrar Draco o mais rápido possível, encontrar a passagem de volta e trazer Draco com você. Assim como a poção original puxa o alvo com você para a morte, essa versão vai permitir a passagem de Draco com você para o mundo vivo. Entende?"

Harry considerou apenas por um momento. "Acho que sim."

"Então isso é tudo. Receio que haja pouquíssimo que possamos fazer para prepará-lo mais, uma vez que não sabemos a natureza exata do que você vai encarar."

Harry assentiu estoicamente. "O que devo fazer?"

"Você provavelmente deveria se deitar." Dumbledore indicou a cama a alguns palmos de distância de Draco.

"Não quero ficar tão longe dele", Harry disse teimosamente.

"Não importa a sua proximidade dele, Potter", Snape disse com impaciência mal contida. "A magia vai funcionar através de qualquer distância razoável."

"Mas eu não posso... er..." Harry olhou para Draco. Ele só queria ficar na mesma cama que ele abraçá-lo.

"Harry", Dumbledore disse suavemente, "não podemos mesmo esperar mais."

Relutantemente, Harry subiu na outra cama, remexendo-se desconfortável. Ele ficou lançando olhares de esguelha para Draco, tentando acalmar os nervos que começavam a oprimi-lo. Draco estava disposto a arriscar tudo por ele, ele podia muito bem fazer a mesma coisa por Draco. Não ia desistir agora.

Harry desviou o olhar de Draco para ver um cálice fumegante de poção em sua frente. Snape olhava para ele gravemente, segurando o cálice. "Parece que finalmente encontrei minha chance de envenená-lo, Potter, embora estas não sejam as circunstâncias gratificantes as quais desejei."

"Maravilha", Harry murmurou ao tomar o cálice de Snape. O líquido em si estava envolto por uma fina camada de névoa sobre a superfície e Harry subitamente se sentiu certo de que _não_ queria ver o que estava por baixo. "Isso me inspira tanta confiança. Bom... saúde, eu acho."

A poção era horrivelmente amarga e queimou sua garganta ao descer. Harry ofegou, tentando respirar, conforme seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, borrando sua visão. Não, seus olhos não estavam lacrimejando. Sua visão estava mesmo ficando borrada. Então a dor começou, primeiro dentro do estômago e irradiando pelo corpo inteiro. Vagamente, ouviu o som do cálice caindo no chão. A enfermaria começou a rodar ao redor dele. Estava distantemente ciente de mãos o apoiando e alguém colocando travesseiros sob sua cabeça, mas isso parecia tão distante. A dor estava sumindo junto com a sala e, bem em frente, ele pôde ver um túnel escuro se materializar. Havia lampejos de luz, trovões e um vento intenso vindo do túnel. Em algum lugar no meio disso, alguém gritava. A voz era tão familiar.

"Estou indo, Draco." Harry se ouviu sussurrar.

A enfermaria desapareceu completamente e Harry estava sozinho no túnel. Ou talvez fosse um caminho escuro em meio à parte mais escura de uma floresta. Tanto faz. A voz de Draco chamava e ele estava no fim daquele caminho e era lá que Harry precisava estar. Alguma coisa similar a um instinto agarrou Harry, como as atitudes óbvias tomadas em um sonho e, sem pensar mais, ele começou a correr. Ele correu através da escuridão, sentindo suas pernas serem cortadas e arranhadas por milhares d galhos e espinhos enquanto mais galhos chicoteavam seu rosto. A luz continuou a piscar e os trovões ribombaram, com mau presságio, mas nenhuma chuva caiu.

O caminho se retorcia e dava voltas. Harry passou por um cemitério antigo e atravessou um rio gelado. A terra tremeu e o chão se abriu sob ele abruptamente, mas ele saltou por cima. Nada o impediria. Não agora. O caminho na floresta virou um túnel úmido e frio, cheiro de pedra e terra. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Draco agora, mais alta, mas ela parecia tanto vir de sua própria cabeça quanto de uma fonte externa. Ele chamou, procurando, esperando, mas não houve resposta direta.

Subitamente, o túnel se foi. Harry se viu encarando um penhasco estreito. Atrás dele, uma parede sólida de pedra se ergueu, terminando entre as nuvens de chuva que ele não podia ver lá em cima. Seria impossível escalar. Não havia como passar para o outro lado tampouco, porque ali havia uma coluna espessa de nuvem e fumaça erguendo-se das profundezas, brilhando por dentro com tons ferozes de vermelho. O ciclone era tão alto quanto ele podia ver, desaparecendo no tenebroso céu da noite e nas profundezas escuras abaixo. Soprava um vento violento pela superfície do penhasco, onde uma figura solitária o desafiava.

O cabelo de Draco chicoteava seu próprio rosto e suas pernas tremiam contra o vento. Por um momento, ele pareceu tão forte como se pudesse sozinho mandar o ciclone embora, mas então uma rajada de vento o atingiu e ele cambaleou.

"DRACO!", Harry gritou, mas o vento engoliu sua voz. Ele correu para Draco, mas, ao se aproximar, o vento em si pareceu senti-lo e jogou-o para trás. Ele caiu de costas com um baque dolorido e virou-se sobre a barriga, gemendo. "Draco..." Quando finalmente conseguiu se ajoelhar, ele ergueu os olhos.

Draco estava lutando para ficar em pé, encarando o ciclone, ainda mais próximo da ponta do penhasco que antes. Por que ele se aproximaria? Então Harry percebeu que o vento estava se afastando do penhasco e pedaços de rocha se destacavam, voando, engolidos pelo ciclone. Draco não havia se aproximado do penhasco, o penhasco se aproximara dele. De repente, Harry entendeu o que a coluna de fogo e nuvem era. A construção mental que Draco fazia da morte. O chão em que ele – eles – estavam sobre era seu último refúgio, sua última forma de se aferrar à vida. E estava desmoronando.

"Draco! Olha pra mim, droga!"

Draco não parecia escutá-lo. _Nosso tempo está acabando! _Harry rangeu os dentes, baixou a cabeça contra o vento e começou a rastejar para Draco. O chão parecia duro e seco sob suas mãos e a fumaça e poeira começavam a sufocá-lo. O mais perto que chegava, mais forte soprava o vento, atirando areia e fuligem nele, como se quisesse conscientemente afastá-lo.

_Nada vai me impedir. _Então sua cabeça bateu contra algo sólido. Ele tocou com a mão. Não havia barreira que ele pudesse ver, mas sua mão tocava algo sólido e impenetrável. Embora não pudesse atravessar a barreira, podia ainda ver através dela. Draco estava a apenas pouco mais de um metro de distância, mas ainda fora de seu alcance. "DRACO!"

Desta vez, Draco reagiu. Devagar, ele virou o torso e cabeça. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e lodo e seus olhos estavam arregalados e assustados. Por uma fração de segundo, Harry viu reconhecimento perpassar seu rosto, mas então ele sacudiu a cabeça, aterrorizado. "VOCÊ NÃO É HARRY!"

"Do que você está falando?", Harry gritou, confuso.

"Está tentando me enganar! Você não é Harry! Está tentando me tirar daqui, mas não vou sair. Tenho de proteger Harry!" Ele se virou de Harry, bem na hora em que outro imenso pedaço se rocha se desprendeu do penhasco. Draco tremeu, com um passo atrás, mas continuou firme. "NÃO! Preciso ficar! Eu prometi! Eu prometi pra ele!"

"Draco, eu sou Harry e _eu _preciso de você!"

A cabeça de Draco disparou e seus olhos flamejavam com fúria. "VOCÊ NÃO É HARRY! Harry está LÁ, pela floresta e está vivo! E eu vou ficar aqui pra mantê-lo vivo! Se eu não fizer isso, então Você-Sabe-Quem vai pegar ele. Harry disse que isso seria o pior e nunca vou deixar isso acontecer! Não consigo ver, mas sei o que está acontecendo por trás da tempestade... o eclipse está quase completo e, seu eu sair agora, Harry vai morrer!"

"O eclipse _acabou, _Draco!"

"Não, não acabou!"

"Acabou sim! Faz mais de três dias. Estou salvo! Você conseguiu! Você venceu! Voldemort não pode mais me tocar agora. Eu te carreguei até Hogwarts, mas agora você está deitado na enfermaria, morrendo. Você está inconsciente há três dias. Se não vier comigo AGORA, você vai morrer!" O penhasco sacudiu abaixo deles conforme outro pedaço se desprendeu dele. Draco caiu de joelhos de novo e Harry usou as duas mãos para se apoiar. Sua mão colidiu com a barreira novamente, que estava tão sólida como nunca. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com outra revelação. A barreira era outra coisa que a mente de Draco havia criado... Algo para afastar qualquer coisa que pudesse demovê-lo de sua missão. Mas agora era a barreira que o mataria. Harry enfiou o punho contra ela de frustração. "DRACO, PRECISO TE LEVAR DAÍ! AGORA! ME DEIXA PASSAR!"

O vento parecia cooperar com a terra tremendo e enviou uma rajada que derrubou os dois. Harry lutou para se erguer novamente. "Não vê que esse lugar está se acabando sob você? Não é real!"

Draco estava convencido de que precisava travar uma batalha pela vida de Harry e estava aqui, agora, lutando uma batalha perdida nesse lugar entre a vida e a morte, entre os sonhos e acordar. Aqui, onde nada era real exceto Harry, todo o redor feito de suas lembranças misturadas. Não podia deixar-se perder naquilo, senão estariam os dois perdidos.

"Sua mente criou esse lugar todo! Seu corpo está na ala hospitalar em Hogwarts e preciso que volte antes de morrer lá!"

Por um momento, Draco pareceu considerar, mas então seu rosto se endureceu. "Isso é um truque! _Você _não é real!"

"NÃO!", Harry gritou, mas Draco virou-se e olhou para a coluna de fogo e nuvem girando que ameaçava engolir os dois.

Por um momento, Harry pôde apenas se ajoelhar ali, pasmo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Tinha chegado até ali, tinha encontrado Draco, mas agora Draco não voltava. Harry não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado, mas se dez minutos ali eram os mesmos dez minutos da enfermaria, ele sabia que não tinha outro momento a perder.

A areia e poeira laceravam sua pele, os lampejos de luz cegavam-no e o penhasco sacudia conforme desmoronava. Uma dor fraca começou a queimar em seu peito. Não havia tempo a perder. Abriu a boca para gritar novamente, mas, a fazer isso, algo o impediu.

Era como um déjà vu, mas não exatamente. Mais como uma lembrança que o assombrava, dançando no limiar de sua consciência. Ele olhou para Draco; seu rosto pálido tão determinado quanto na noite do eclipse. A noite em que Draco arriscara tudo. As lembranças confusas daquela noite passaram em sua mente, as imagens que Dumbledore se recusara a dividir com ele. Podia ver a lua em eclipse, ouvir as palavras apaixonadas, sentir o toque de lábios nos seus...

_Eu disse, custe o que custar. Eu prometi. Custe o que custar. _

E então suas próprias palavras, enterradas em meio de ursinhos de pelúcia e murmúrios sonolentos.

_Eu te amo._

"Eu te amo", Harry sussurrou. Ele olhou para Draco e projetou sua voz acima do vento uivante. "Eu disse 'eu te amo'."

Subitamente, o tom do vento mudou. Ainda soprava violento, mas parecia oco agora, e o som dele estava abafado. Draco virou-se em seu lugar. "O quê?"

"A noite em que você usou o feitiço do sono em mim." Harry começou cuidadosamente. "Eu me lembro agora. Você cuidava de mim. Ninguém nunca cuidou de mim assim. E eu percebi como me sentia por você. Eu estava meio dormindo, mas eu disse. Levei até agora pra entender como eu me sentia, mas você entendeu o que havia entre a gente, não entendeu?"

Draco aproximou-se um centímetro. Parecia menos em guarda do que estivera um momento atrás, mas ainda estava muito cauteloso. "Harry?"

"Você entendeu", Harry disse de novo. A queimação em seu peito ficava mais forte, mas ele a ignorou. Casualmente empurrou a parede invisível que parecia detê-lo. Dessa vez, ela se flexionou sob a pressão e Harry sentiu uma onda de esperança. Ele empurrou mais, mas ela não se rompia, então ele continuou falando. "Na noite do eclipse, eu estava muito longe pra me lembrar claramente, mas me lembro agora. Do que você me disse."

O penhasco tremeu de novo sob ele e um pedaço grande de terra caiu da ponta do penhasco, deixando Draco a apenas meio metro da ponta, mas Draco nem pareceu notar. "O que eu te disse?", Draco disse tão suavemente que Harry podia muito bem ter apenas lido seus lábios.

"Você disse –"

O chão sacudiu de novo, mas, dessa vez, o penhasco caiu abaixo do pé esquerdo de Draco. Draco gritou de pânico. Recuou do penhasco, mas não parecia disposto a vir mais perto, ainda fora do alcance de Harry. Ele olhou ao seu redor freneticamente.

"DRACO!" Harry enfiou a mão pela barreira, e, dessa vez, como enfiar a mão numa embalagem de plástico, seu braço penetrou até o cotovelo. "Pega minha mão!"

"Não posso... não sei o que fazer!"

"SÓ PEGA MINHA MÃO!" Harry esticou a mão o máximo que pôde, mas Draco não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-la. "Draco, o que está esperando? Precisa se apressar!"

"E se for um truque? E se você for Você-Sabe-Quem, tentando me fazer deixar Harry?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Não havia mais tempo pra discutir. Ele pressionou a barreira invisível, tentando enfiar mais a mão por ela. "DRACO! ME ESCUTA! Eu ouvi o que você disse! Disse que se apaixonou por mim! E quer saber? Eu não pude ouvir quando você disse, mas eu lembro agora! E eu acho.. acho que me apaixonei por você também!"

A expressão inteira de Draco mudou subitamente, como se estivesse reconhecendo-o de verdade pela primeira vez. "Harry?"

"Sim, sou eu, Draco!" A barreira definitivamente estava mais suave. "Vamos, me deixa passar! Vim te levar de volta!"

"Você veio aqui... por mim?"

A inocência vulnerável nas palavras de Draco foi o que finalmente desabou as emoções de Harry e ele pôde sentir as lágrimas chegando. "Você passou um inferno por mim, Draco. O íntimo que posso fazer é te tirar do seu próprio inferno. Volta comigo, Draco."

A barreira estava afinando rapidamente. Harry estava quase conseguindo passar por ela, só um pouquinho mais...

E então o chão tremeu de novo. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que Harry nem soube o que aconteceu primeiro. O pedaço de terra no qual Draco se ajoelhava fraturou e começou a cair no instante em que a barreira se quebrou. Draco começou a cair com um grito de furar os tímpanos, mas Harry já havia se jogado em sua direção, a mão esticada. Sua mão se fechou ao redor da de Draco. A próxima coisa que aconteceu é que estava sobre a superfície sólida do penhasco a vários metros da ponta, segurando Draco num abraço que ameaçava machucar a ambos, porque Draco apertava de volta tão forte quanto, o rosto enfiado no ombro de Harry.

"É você... é você mesmo... oh, Merlin, foi horrível." Ele afastou-se apenas o suficiente pra olhar Harry no rosto. "Você está mesmo vivo?"

Harry assentiu, piscando para afastar as lágrimas dos olhos.

"E estamos mesmo de volta a Hogwarts?"

Harry assentiu de novo. "E eu me lembrei de outra coisa."

"O que foi?"

Harry puxou Draco para tão perto que seus narizes quase se tocavam. "Segundos antes de você fazer a coisa mais impensada da sua vida... você me deu uma coisa."

"Eu dei?", Draco sussurrou.

"Você deu. E agora preciso devolver."

"O que foi –"

Harry não deu chance de Draco terminar a frase. Ele fechou o pequeno intervalo entre eles e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Draco. Por um instante, Draco congelou, e Harry temeu ter cometido um erro. Mas então Harry sentiu a mão de Draco contra sua bochecha, inclinando a cabeça de lado. Draco inclinou-se para mais perto e seus lábios começavam a explorar os de Harry. Suave e experimental no começo, mas então mais firme e mais confiante. Não era nada como havia sido com Cho e tudo que Harry sempre havia imaginado que um beijo deveria ser. Quando Draco finalmente se afastou, Harry foi incapaz de evitar se inclinar para frente para ter só mais um segundo daquela carícia incrível.

"Esse foi meu último desejo, sabia", Draco disse. Ele quase parecia tímido, um aspecto que Harry nunca havia imaginado que Draco poderia ter.

"E qual foi?"

"Te beijar... quando você pudesse me beijar de volta."

Harry sorriu. "Bom, esse é um lugar bem miserável pra se beijar. Precisamos – OH!" Dor intensa explodiu no peito de Harry e, se não fosse pelos braços de Draco, ele teria caído no chão.

"Harry!"

Harry ofegou para respirar e se acalmou, inclinando-se pesadamente em Draco. "Precisamos ir... agora..." Distantemente, ele estava ciente de que o penhasco estava desmoronando mais rápido e a ponta se aproximava deles novamente.

"O que você tem?"

"É um.. eu tomei um –"

"SAI!" Draco gritou avisando, conforme outra rocha caía e puxou Harry consigo. "Harry, fala comigo! O que você tem?"

"O veneno... eu bebi pra chegar aqui... só tinha dez minutos pra te tirar daqui."

"Veneno!"

"Não tem tempo pra explicar." Harry olhou ao seu redor rapidamente, tentando pensar por cima da dor que se espalhava de seu peito para o resto de seu corpo. "Tem que ter uma saída. Dumbledore prometeu uma saída!" Outra onda de dor o atingiu e ele gritou.

"Que saída? O que estamos procurando?"

"Não sei", harry ofegou. "Só um jeito de sair... qualquer coisa... tem que ter uma saída..." Ele finalmente viu alguma coisa. Mal dava para ver com todas as sombras sobre a pedra da rocha amor, mas havia uma abertura nela. Era estreita e escura, mas, de alguma forma, Harry sabia que era aquilo. "Por ali!"

Ele pensou ter ouvido Draco responder, mas mal pôde entendê-lo. A dor atingiu suas extremidades e ele estava queimando de dentro para fora. Tudo estava um borrão. Sentia-se meio guiado, meio carregado até a abertura. Havia sombras frias pelo túnel ao redor dele, o som dos ecos de seus passos contra as pedras. O cheiro de fumaça e poeira tinha passado e o vento tinha parado de soprar. Estavam descendo nas profundezas da montanha... ou estavam subindo? Harry não sabia mais dizer, conforme o mundo caía na escuridão, para então ressurgir num lampejo de luz.

.&.

A primeira coisa que Draco ouviu foram gritos. Então ele percebeu que era sua própria voz. Mãos o seguravam e alguém lhe dizia para relaxar, que estava tudo bem, que tudo ficaria bem se ele ficasse calmo e repousasse. Mas ele não podia repousar. A última coisa da qual podia se lembrar era bater contra uma parede de luz, apoiando o peso de um Harry semi-inconsciente, mas agora estava acordado, na ala hospitalar, e Harry se fora.

"Onde está ele?" Draco exigiu. "Ele estava bem aqui! Ele voltou comigo!"

O rosto de Snape entrou em seu campo de visão. "Parece que Potter consegue se atrasar para mais do que apenas as minhas aulas", ele disse seu tom de escárnio usual, mas Draco pôde ouvir a trepidação em sua voz.

"O quê?" Com uma força nascida do desespero, Draco forçou as mãos de Snape que detinham seu caminho e se sentou. Ele olhou para o lado e o que viu fez seu coração encolher no peito.

Na cama ao lado dele, Harry Potter gemia com os olhos fechados, lábios horrivelmente pálidos. Estava obviamente com dor. Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey inclinavam-se sobre ele, conjurando feitiço após feitiço. Madame Pomfrey disse alguma coisa e Dumbledore deu um passo atrás conforme ela tocava a ponta da varinha no peito de Harry. Uma luz brilhou e Harry gritou, mas não mostrou sinais de melhora.

"Não!" Draco pulou da cama e praticamente empurrou Dumbledore para fora do caminho em seu desespero de chegar até Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, você vai retornar à _sua _cama neste instante!" Snape rugiu.

"NÃO!" Draco segurou a mão de Harry e encostou uma palma contra o peito dele. "Tenho de ajudá-lo!" Mãos seguraram seus ombros e Dumbledore estava puxando-o para trás, para longe de Harry. Ele firmou os pés no chão e se recusou a sair.

"Draco, não tem nada que você possa fazer. Madame Pomfrey é a curandeira com mais conhecimentos que já conheci, mas o veneno pode ter se infiltrado fundo demais em seu sistema", Dumbledore disse. "Ela está fazendo o melhor que pode para salvá-lo –"

"Não é o bastante! Tenho de ajudar!" Draco tentou tirar seus ombros do toque de Dumbledore, mas o ancião era surpreendentemente forte. "Deixa eu ajudar", Draco disse, mais fraco dessa vez. "Eu estava com ele... ele estava com dor... por que ele tinha de fazer isso? Ele nunca devia ter voltado pra me buscar!"

"Ele foi te buscar... porque ele te ama, Draco", Dumbledore disse com suavidade.

Draco virou-se em seu lugar para olhar para Dumbledore. "Ele... disse isso?"

"Acredito que isso é bem óbvio."

A mente de Draco girava. "Não foi só um sonho meu?", ele perguntou a ninguém em particular.

Snape revirou os olhos. "O garoto engoliu um veneno que eu mesmo fiz por sua causa. Em que outra motivação você consegue pensar para tamanha tolice?"

Na cama, Harry gemeu de novo. Draco virou-se para vê-lo e quase desejou não tê-lo feito. Harry tremia, quase como numa convulsão, e seus lábios estavam azuis. Sua respiração era rápida e rasa. Madame Pomfrey ainda se movia ao redor dele, conjurando feitiços, fazendo leituras e, em um momento, pausando para administrar dois frascos de poções, mas nada parecia mudar. Na verdade, Harry parecia piorar bem rápido. Fez Draco gritar sem poder ajudar.

Ele voltou-se para Snape. "Você não pode fazer nada?"

Snape fez uma carranca para ele. "Draco, eu não sou um medi-bruxo nem um curandeiro. Eu não sou –"

"Você é _Mestre _em Poções! Você o envenenou, então onde está a droga do antídoto?"

Snape apontou para Harry. "Já foi administrado. Você honestamente pensa que eu envenenaria o garoto sem um antídoto em mãos?"

Por um momento, Draco se sentiu tentando a dizer _sim_, mas não era hora de tanta conversa sem sentido. Já haviam usado o antídoto, mas Harry ainda morria na frente deles.

_Por que agora? Isso não pode estar acontecendo agora!_

Mas _estava _acontecendo e, a cada segundo, Draco quase podia _sentir _Harry se distanciando mais e mais, além do alcance da magia comum. Harry gritou subitamente e, naquele mesmo instante, Draco sentiu uma dor queimando seu peito. Ele cambaleou e Snape o segurou.

"Draco?"

"Eu posso senti-lo", Draco disse, parcialmente surpreso e parcialmente em choque. "Como é que eu ainda posso senti-lo?"

"Eu presumiria que é algum tipo de efeito colateral do veneno que ele ingeriu", Snape disse. "O propósito era ligar você a ele de modo que ele pudesse trazê-lo de volta. Não considerei o que aconteceria a esse elo, se ele não obtivesse sucesso, mesmo que não morresse imediatamente."

De novo, Harry gritou de dor e Draco ouviu algo que quase fez seu coração parar.

"Draco..."

Draco ergueu o olhar, esperando ver Harry acordado e alerta, mas ele ainda se sacudia fracamente na cama, os olhos fechados. "Harry?"

Não houve resposta exceto outro gemido de dor, mas Draco não havia imaginado. "Ele me chamou." Draco explodiu.

"Ele está completamente incoerente, Draco", Snape disse com rispidez. "E você está possivelmente delirante depois de suas próprias provações. Agora deite-se e –"

"Não!" Draco tentou fazer Snape soltá-lo, sem conseguir. "Ele me chamou! Ele sabe que estou aqui. Eu posso ajudá-lo!"

"Madame Pomfrey não pode ajudá-lo! Em nome de merlin, o que te faz pensar que pode?"

"Porque eu já fiz isso antes!" Com uma força desesperada, Draco se soltou das mãos de Snape. Ele olhou para Madame Pomfrey. "Eu posso salvá-lo!"

"Você não é medi-bruxo, Draco –" Ela começou.

"ISSO NÃO IMPORTA!" Draco foi em frente de novo e afastou a varinha de Madame Pomfrey do caminho. Não havia tempo para explicar. Seu ser inteiro estava focado no garoto que tinha atravessado o inferno para salvá-lo. Era bem mais sério que alguns ossos quebrados, mas ele sabia que conseguiria – ele _sentia. _Ele pousou suas mãos no peito de Harry.

E então uma mão chocou-se forte contra seu ombro e Madame Pomfrey puxou-o de perto de Harry. "Sr. Malfoy, você está completamente transtornado e se não –"

"Poppy", Dumbledore interferiu, "acho que você deveria deixar."

Ela parecia pasma. "Albus...?"

"Você sabe que não consegue salvá-lo. O mínimo que podemos fazer é dar a Draco uma chance."

"Mas.. o que ele poderia fazer?"

Dumbledore sorriu suavemente. "Presumo que todos saberemos a resposta a essa pergunta quando ele terminar." Ele olhou para Draco. "Vá em frente."

Draco sentiu um nervosismo diante da idéia de tanta gente o observando. Só havia feito isso uma vez antes e, naquela ocasião, tinha simplesmente _acontecido. _Sorte boba e um pouco de desespero. Dessa vez, estava tentando com um objetivo específico e sabia que, se qualquer coisa desse errado, não haveria segunda chance.

Um golpe de dor atingiu seu peito e todo o tórax, deixando suas mãos e pés formigando desconfortáveis. Isso apagou todos os vestígios de nervosismo. Não tinha como se dar ao luxo da ansiedade. Era hora de agir.

Draco fechou os olhos e bloqueou todo o resto que havia no aposento além de Harry. Através de suas mãos, ele podia sentir a energia da aura de Harry flutuando, mas estava fraca e anuviada com alguma coisa obscura e vil. _Veneno, _a parte racional do cérebro de Draco disse, mas ele tinha ido além do racional. Mais vívido que a aura era a sensação chegando a ele pelo elo que o veneno havia formado entre eles. Era uma sensação estranha que ele, de alguma forma, reconhecia inegavelmente como _Harry, _uma que ele sabia que jamais seria capaz de compreender completamente, mas à qual estava conectado em sua essência.

Antes de poder perceber que estava começando, um calor familiar começou a crescer sob a ponta de seus dedos. Havia magia inchando em seu peito, flutuando por seus braços, atravessando a palma das mãos. Era quente, crescendo, brilhando. Sua magia estava fluindo para Harry, mesclando-se à magia de Harry.

Draco não tinha certeza de onde ele começava e Harry terminava. A energia era algo vivo por si só. Ela pulsava, passando pelos lugares escuros na aura e levando luz em seu caminho. Distantemente, Draco pôde ouvir chamarem seu nome, experimentalmente no começo, então mais desesperado.

_Agüenta, Harry... só mais um segundo... agüenta..._

Um golpe de energia atingiu Draco tão rápido que ele não soube se veio de si próprio ou de Harry. Ele foi arremessado de costas e gritou de surpresa com o baque. A luz sumiu rapidamente e Draco se descobriu de joelhos, agachado ao lado da cama de Harry. O sangue corria em suas orelhas e sua cabeça dava marteladas. Sentia-se completamente esgotado, mas estava tudo bem. Só o que importava é se tinha ou não obtido sucesso.

"Eu consegui?" Ele conseguiu dizer. "O Harry... está..." Mãos pegaram Draco por debaixo dos braços e o puseram de pé. Havia uma conversa apressada a seu redor, mas as palavras eram difusas e abafadas. Ele percebeu repentinamente que estava sendo afastado de Harry. Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Deixem-me vê-lo. Preciso vê-lo."

Draco afastou-se das mãos que o ajudavam e cambaleou dois passos em direção à cama de Harry.

Harry ainda estava terrivelmente pálido, mas algo estava diferente. Seus lábios não estavam mais azuis e ele não tremia. Os gemidos haviam parado e seu peito subia e descia com tranqüilidade. Ele parecia estar dormindo profunda e calmamente.

"Harry?" Draco olhou para Madame Pomfrey. "Como ele está?"

A enfermeira já estava ao lado da cama de Harry em frente de Draco e fazia leituras. "Não está tão bem ainda", ela disse num tom contido, agitando a varinha em padrões complexos pelo corpo inerte de Harry, "mas, ao que parece, o Sr. Potter mais uma vez exerceu seu dom de nos assustar a todos com experiências de quase morte... e –" Ela olhou diretamente para Draco. "– e com sua boa sorte de ter amigos insistentes com habilidades impressionantes."

Ela olhou de volta a seu paciente. "A pressão sangüínea ainda está baixa e ele está num estado leve de sépsis... Professor Dumbledore, por favor, dê a ele o conteúdo daquele frasco verde... sim, aquele. E Sr. Malfoy", ela disse, sem erguer o olhar, "você está tão pálido quanto ele e já desgastou sua própria energia o suficiente. Sente-se."

Snape começou a puxá-lo para a cama, mas Draco o afastou, pegou uma cadeira e se sentou de modo que tivesse uma boa visão da cama de Harry. As bochechas de Harry ainda estavam brancas, mas um tom rosado havia voltado para seus lábios. Por vários momentos, ele observou Madame Pomfrey trabalhar em harmonia com Dumbledore. A cada feitiço, Draco imaginava que podia ver alguma cor voltando à pele de Harry.

"Quando ele vai acordar?"

"Logo, eu acho. Seus sinais vitais estão se estabilizando – o irrepreensível Harry Potter, ao que parece."

Draco foi imediatamente distraído por um gemido fraco vindo da cama. "Harry!" Ele se lançou sobre Harry apesar dos protestos de Snape e quase empurrou a enfermeira ao ficar na cabeceira de Harry. "Harry, pode me ouvir?"

Outro gemido fraco, mas os olhos de Harry não se abriram.

"Draco, você já fez o que podia, então se puder –" Snape começou, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

"Acho que está tudo bem, Professor. Poppy já terminou. Não há razão para deter Draco."

Draco ficou surpreso de sentir gratidão por Albus Dumbledore, dentre todas as pessoas, mas rapidamente voltou sua atenção a Harry. Tentando não se sentir constrangido, ele tomou a mão de Harry. "Harry... consegue apertar minha mão? Vamos lá, sei que pode me ouvir."

Por um momento, não houve resposta, mas então a mão de Harry se apertou ao redor da de Draco. "Graças a Merlin... Harry... fala comigo. Diz alguma coisa."

Devagar, a boca de Harry se abriu. "Queimava." Seus olhos se abriram, só um pouquinho, e aí se fecharam de novo. "Está melhor agora, mas... o que tinha nessa merda que eu bebi?"

Draco ouviu um ronco detrás dele e Snape falou. "Se quiser, Potter, posso tornar esse veneno material da sua próxima aula de Poções."

Harry grunhiu. "Acho que prefiro não saber." Ele abriu os olhos de novo, um pouco mais dessa vez. "Se quer tanto me dizer, não pode ser bom. Minha cabeça dói."

"Aqui." Madame Pomfrey empurrou mais travesseiros com as mãos. "Vamos levantar você um pouco e aí posso te dar alguma coisa para a dor de cabeça. Malfoy, me ajude a sentá-lo aqui."

O corpo de Harry ainda parecia um pouco solto quando Draco ajudou a puxá-lo para cima, mas Harry conseguiu fazer um pouco do esforço sozinho. Quando harry estava apoiado contra os travesseiros extras e havia engolido o conteúdo de outro frasco de Madame Pomfrey, ele finalmente olhou diretamente para Draco. "Por um minuto quando estávamos lá, eu achei que você não fosse voltar comigo."

Draco engoliu em seco nervosamente. "Eu... eu tinha de ter certeza. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse preso e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era... bom... manter meu posto. Não fazia idéia de há quanto tempo eu estava ali. Foram mesmo três dias?"

Harry assentiu. "Os piores três dias da minha vida."

"Os meus também", Draco sussurrou.

Harry fechou e abriu os olhos devagar. "O que aconteceu quando tentamos voltar? Eu demorei demais, eu sei, mas... o outro lugar desapareceu e eu estava _aqui_, mas não estava. Era tudo um borrão."

Draco franziu o cenho. "Não se lembra de nada?"

"Me lembro de tudo queimando." Harry olhou para suas mãos em frente a ele. "Era como um Cruciatus, só que em ondas. E cada uma era pior que a anterior… e aí senti algo morno... espera." Seus olhos se ergueram e se travaram. "Você fez de novo, não fez?"

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. "Fazia sentido, eu acho. Você parecia tão... nem posso dizer, mas você estava bem parecido com o dia em que te puxei daquele buraco. Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa."

Por um longo momento, Harry não parecia saber o que dizer. Finalmente, com muita suavidade, ele disse, "Obrigado."

Draco não pôde mais se conter. Envolveu Harry num abraço que quase lhe partia os ossos. "Oh, Merlin, Harry, nunca mais faça uma coisa assim!"

Harry devolveu o abraço fracamente e Draco podia senti-lo rindo. "Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar. Acho que já completei minha cota de quase morte desse ano."

Draco inclinou-se para trás apenas o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo piscar para afastar as lágrimas de seus olhos antes que alguém as visse. "No que foi que eu me meti sendo seu amigo?"

Harry riu de novo. "Não te avisei sobre os riscos desse cargo?"

"Não me lembro de ter assinado um contrato sobre perigos mortais e deveres perigosos aqui", Draco disse..

"Eu faço uma cópia. Mas tenho boas notícias", Harry disse. "Eu consegui fazer Ron prometer não te matar."

Draco fez uma careta. "Bem, obrigado a Merlin pelas pequenas coisas. Seria legal viver por algum tempo depois de escapar da morte por um triz. De novo."

Foram interrompidos por uma tosse suspeita e se afastaram, virando-se para ver os membros de sua pequena platéia reagindo de formas interessantes. Snape parecia não saber se deveria achar bom ou vomitar. Madame Pomfrey parecia chocada. Dumbledore sorria.

"Eu te daria as boas-vindas, Harry", Dumbledore disse levemente, "mas parece que essa honra me foi tomada."

"Olá, Professor"M Harry disse, parecendo acuado.

"Você chegou bem perto do limite quando estava lá, não foi?" O Diretor continuou conforme se aproximou, inclinando-se contra a ponta da cama de Harry.

"Bom, não é como se eu tivesse um relógio de pulso naquele outro plano de existência." Harry destacou. "E me atrasaram um pouco."

"Oh?"

Draco interrompeu. "É, eu não queria ir com ele no começo. Eu... er... pensei que Harry fosse Você-Sabe-Quem tentando... er... me enganar para que eu me afastasse de Harry... muita bobagem, hein?"

"Não, nenhuma bobagem", Dumbledore disse, com um sorriso confiante. "Mas presumo que Harry o convenceu de que era ele mesmo?"

"Ele disse –" Draco foi interrompido por uma leve cotovelada nas costelas e um olhar afiado de Harry, o que trouxe uma onda de vergonha a suas bochechas. "Convenceu, senhor."

"Muito bem. E agora acredito que ambos têm amigos esperando do lado de fora da enfermaria querendo muito vê-los", Dumbledore disse.

Harry pareceu confuso. "Pensei que eles tivessem ido para o escritório da Professora McGonagall."

Dumbledore deu a ele um olhar calmo. "Você não pode honestamente pensar que eles estariam dispostos a ir a qualquer lugar até saberem que vocês dois estavam bem." Olhos azuis brilharam maquiavelicamente. "E, antes de eu deixá-los entrar, eu sugeriria que vocês dois se soltassem. Acredito que o Sr. Weasley já tenha sofrido traumas emocionais o bastante pelo dia de hoje."

Draco e Harry se soltaram como se houvessem se queimado. Verdade fosse dita, Draco nem havia percebido que ainda segurava a mão de Harry. Fora um reflexo natural segura-la, mas agora que alguém havia falado a respeito, Draco se sentia levemente envergonhado. Nunca havia mostrado nenhum sinal de afeição por ninguém em público antes e agora fazia isso em frente de dois professores e a enfermeira?

Draco não teve mais tempo para pensar em seu estado envergonhado porque as portas da enfermaria se abriram. Granger entrou correndo primeiro, seguida de perto por Weasley e os dois fizeram uma fila indiana em busca de Harry. E atrás deles...

"Vince?", Draco disse, sem acreditar.

Os amigos de Harry já estavam ao redor dele, falando alto, na hora em que Vincent Crabbe chegou até ele, olhando mais para o chão que para Draco. "E aí, chefia."

Draco piscou repetidamente. "Você... está aqui? Eu pensei... pensei que seu pai diria pra acabar comigo ou coisa assim."

Vincent grunhiu e deu de ombros. "Ele disse. Todo mundo sabia do que você tinha feito. Até as pessoas que não gostam de Você-Sabe-Quem acharam que você tinha ficado doido."

"Vai ver eles estavam certos. Então... por que você não fez isso? Por está aqui agora?"

Vince finalmente ergueu o olhar. "Pansy tentou... bem, você sabe. Ela tentou. Mas eu a impedi."

"Mas _por quê_?_"_

"Porque... você pode ter sido mandão comigo... mas era bom pra mim. Ninguém mais era." Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio para Harry, que conversava com seus amigos de um jeito estranhamente sutil. "Além do mais... quando você se bandeou pro lado de Potter... eu imaginei que tinha que ter uma boa razão."

Draco assentiu para Vince, mas não parecia poder responder propriamente. Sua atenção estava focada agora em Harry, que havia parado de rir e olhava para ele com uma expressão enigmática. Devagar, ela se transformou em um sorriso curioso, que Draco descobriu-se devolvendo. Um calor ondulante e quente tomou conta do corpo de Draco, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Weasley deu um passo a frente.

Por um instante, velhos instintos tentaram tomar lugar, e o dedo de Draco coçou de vontade de pegar a varinha, mas ele se forçou a ficar quieto. Weasley ficou em sua frente. Draco ouviu as articulações dos dedos de Vincent estalando ameaçadoramente, mas ele as ignorou. A mão direita de Weasley encolheu e se ergueu. Harry se levantou imediatamente e Draco recuou, mas então a mão de Weasley se estendeu, oferecendo a Draco que a apertasse.

Draco olhou do rosto de Weasley para sua mão e de volta a seu rosto e ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

Weasley deu de ombros de um jeito que parecia mais um tique nervoso. "Por Harry. Não porque eu goste de você... ou que eu vá gostar um dia... mas por Harry. Entendeu, Malfoy?"

Draco retesou-se. "Pode encontrar alguma outra coisa pra me chamar, pelo menos?"

Um leve sorriso maldoso curvou a boca de Weasley. "Claro, cara de fuinha."

"Ron..." Harry disse, avisando.

Draco sentiu um lampejo familiar de irritação, que foi rapidamente ofuscado por divertimento. "Tudo bem, harry." Ele tomou a mão de Weasley e a sacudiu solidamente antes de soltá-la, devolvendo sua expressão facial. "Isso basta por enquanto. Além do mais, foi assim que Harry começou." Ficou tentado a limpar a mão no lençol ao lado dele, mas para exibir que para outra coisa, mas suas palavras já haviam criado o efeito desejado.

Weasley ficou verde por trás de suas sardas e Draco não pôde evitar. Começou a rir. Harry estava abafando uma risadinha, para grande divertimento de Draco. Draco estava tentando recuperar o fôlego para dizer uma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um estalido alto. A próxima coisa da qual soube é que havia um elfo-doméstico estático abraçado a sua perna.

"Oh, mestre Malfoy, senhor! Você está vivo! Oh, Biddy estava tão preocupada! Biddy chegou a Hogwarts, como o mestre disse, mas Biddy não conseguia parar de se preocupar! Oh, o pobre mestre da Biddy e Harry Potter, sozinhos na floresta! E sem Biddy nenhuma pra ajudar! Depois de mestre ser tão bom com Biddy, Biddy deixa mestre sozinho! E aí você volta, mas Biddy fica pensando que mestre está morto! Oh, pobre mestre da Biddy!"

Ela foi reduzida a soluços incompreensíveis e Draco tocou o topo de sua cabeça de um jeito estranho. Ao fazer isso, sentiu-se quase sorrindo. Algumas vezes, era bom ser apenas querido.

Draco olhou a seu redor na enfermaria. A sensação de contentamento era contagiosa e Draco finalmente soltou seu próprio suspiro de alívio. Estava surpreso de ver como se sentia subitamente contente. Era como se tudo estivesse _certo. _Não perfeito, mas certo. Estavam vivos, estavam em casa. A parte difícil havia acabado. Harry ainda ria suavemente e falava com Weasley e Granger, mas continuava olhando às vezes para Draco, sorrindo. Weasley estava obviamente olhando para qualquer lugar que não Draco. Granger estava falando sem parar sobre as aulas que Harry perdera. Crabbe estava perguntando se Draco ainda jogaria de apanhador naquele ano. Snape, que estivera falando com Madame Pomfrey, captou o olhar de Draco e lhe fez uma expressão que Draco supôs ser de aprovação e saiu da enfermaria. E Dumbledore...

Dumbledore o estudava com uma expressão completamente ilegível que fazia os pêlos na nuca de Draco se eriçarem. No instante em que ele notou que Draco estava olhando de volta, ele sorriu despreocupado, mas seus olhos ainda estavam bastante solenes. Só fez Draco ainda mais desconfortável, mas ele devolveu o sorriso e desviou o olhar novamente. Ninguém mais pareceu perceber a troca de olhares.

No fim das contas, a onda de alívio festivo não podia mais sustentar a pequena celebração e bocejos começaram a pontuar as histórias, indo e vindo como corujas numa manhã de segunda-feira. Como ainda estava no meio da noite, Dumbledore insistiu que a conversa poderia continuar durante a manhã e que todos deveriam voltar para dormir. Draco não havia percebido como estava exausto até ouvir a palavra 'dormir'.

_Mas eu dormi por três dias!, _ele quase disse em confusão. _Por que eu estaria cansado?_

Madame Pomfrey disse a ele bem seca que estar preso nos umbrais da morte era um pouco diferente de tirar uma soneca.

Weasley, Granger, e Vincent foram todos expulsos da enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey insistiu em manter Harry e Draco em observação por mais uma noite. Tudo bem por Draco, que parecia estar sem energias para voltar para as masmorras, onde provavelmente havia pessoas tramando sua queda. Além do mais, depois de quase perder Harry, parecia bom estar no mesmo quarto que ele – embora Madame Pomfrey já tivesse forçado Harry a tomar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, dizendo que sabia que ele ficaria acordado se ela lhe desse a chance. Tanto fazia. Draco desconfiava de que Harry havia dormido bem pouco desde a noite do eclipse e que, apesar de seus protestos, os efeitos do veneno ainda estavam sobre ele.

Parte de Draco queria ficar acordado. Estava quase com medo de que, se adormecesse, acordaria e nada disso seria real. Poderia ainda estar preso na floresta ou Harry poderia estar morto ou pior. Contudo, exaustão foi a força maior. Harry ressonava suavemente e logo Draco foi embalado ao sono pelo som familiar.


	20. Todas as coisas boas

**Eclipse** por _Mijan_

tradução por Rebecca Mae

* * *

"_Todas as coisas boas..."_

Já era manhã antes mesmo de Draco perceber que havia adormecido e ele levou alguns momentos de desorientação para perceber que a noite anterior não havia sido um sonho. Estava mesmo na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts e Harry dormia a apenas alguns palmos de distância. Virou a cabeça para olhar a seu redor e descobriu que o que o havia acordado em meio ao brilho suave do começo da manhã.

"Professor Dumbledore!", Draco disse em surpresa. Ele remexeu-se, sentando-se. "Er... há quanto tempo está... er..."

"Espionando você?", Dumbledore disse levemente. "Só por alguns momentos. Eu teria te acordado diretamente, mas senti que acordar abruptamente seria um pouco bruto depois do que passou ontem à noite. Não concorda?"

"Ah... er... sim, obrigado." Sempre houvera algo a respeito de Dumbledore um pouco desconcertante e Draco se sentia um pouco sem equilíbrio naquela manhã. Além do mais, ainda estava tentando acordar completamente. "O que veio fazer aqui, senhor?"

"Falar com você e com Harry sobre o que aconteceu, bem como fazer arranjos para sua segurança futura."

"Ah. É. Segurança."

"Nosso tempo é mais curto do que você pode pensar." Dumbledore subitamente soava muito mais sério. "Se aqueles que pretendem machucá-lo atacarem, farão isso cedo e não tarde. A tentativa da srta. Parkinson quase teve efeito, apesar de nossas precauções."

"Atacar... o quê?" Draco sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar os últimos vestígios de sono de sua cabeça.

"Mesmo que todos saibam do seu retorno, você não foi visto acordado por ninguém além da srta. Granger, do Sr. Weasley e do Sr. Crabbe e melhor seria se a notícia da sua recuperação não chegasse a ninguém mais. Haverá rumores, é claro, mas enquanto não for visto, será melhor para você. Precisamos de toda precaução. Eu gostaria de vê-lo transferido para uma localidade segura assim que possível."

"Ainda existe isso de 'seguro'?"

"Certamente", Dumbledore disse com uma confiança que surpreendeu Draco. "Temos formas de proteger as pessoas, Draco. Discuti com Professor Snape e, com a aprovação de Harry, temos um lugar no qual você poderia ficar."

"Aprovação de Harry?"

"Explico brevemente. E agora, se puder acordar Harry, eu gostaria de falar com os dois no meu escritório. É mais seguro."

Draco saiu da cama hesitantemente, mantendo um olho em Dumbledore ao fazê-lo. Não gostava dessa discussão crítica. No momento, ele estava nervoso, no limite, e incerto sobre seu futuro inteiro e aqui estava um homem com que ele nunca havia tido uma conversa civilizada, calmamente fazendo comentários críticos sobre levar Draco do pouco que ele ainda tinha. E para longe de Harry.

Harry acordou muito facilmente, o que surpreendeu Draco. Ele murmurou "bom dia" e então ficou em silêncio ao pegar sua varinha e a mochila de viagem que ainda levava pelos cantos como um hábito nervoso. Ele também estava evitando contato visual, mas Draco tentou deixar pra lá julgando ser sonolência matutina ou efeitos colaterais do veneno, mas Harry não parecia sonolento nem letárgico. Ele parecia distraído. Era ainda mais desconcertante não conseguir sequer um sorriso dele. Não era essa a pessoa que, apenas horas atrás, tinha arriscado sua vida para salvar Draco? Não tinha dito que o amava? Não tinha? Draco tentou ignorar esses pensamentos ao encontrar a própria varinha na mesa-de-cabeceira e enfiou-a em seu bolso e acompanhou Harry e Dumbledore conforme eles saíam da enfermaria.

Conforme subiam as escadas, Harry não se virou uma vez sequer para Draco, nem disse outra palavra. Era estranho. Draco teve que se controlar para não segurar Harry e exigir que ao menos _olhasse _para ele. Precisava saber por que Harry estava agindo tão estranhamente. Draco se sentia sozinho, e embora odiasse admitir, estava um pouco assustado. Estava partindo, e, embora soubesse que Dumbledore não o forçaria, sabia que, no fim das contas, tinha de ir. Desesperadamente queria se sentir conectado com alguma coisa quando seu futuro era tão incerto e era com Harry que queria se conectar, mas Harry nem olhava para ele. Sentia-se tão só, mesmo estando a centímetros da pessoa que ele agora considerava seu melhor amigo. Dumbledore iria mantê-lo seguro, mas onde? O que ia acontecer com Harry? E o que raios Harry estava pensando por trás daquela expressão impassível?

Draco mal percebeu quando a gárgula saltou para o lado e eles subiram por um lance de escadas em espiral e através de uma porta de madeira bem elaborada. Duas poltronas macias estavam posicionadas em frente à escrivaninha do Diretor e Draco sentou-se na da esquerda, enquanto Harry quietamente sentou-se na outra. Dumbledore, contudo, permaneceu em pé, e se inclinou contra a extremidade da frente de sua mesa. Por trás da escrivaninha, uma fênix piou suavemente.

"Fawkes!" Harry exclamou, seus olhos brilhando pela primeira vez desde que havia acordado. "Ele não estava aqui antes, não é?"

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Estou surpreso de que tenha notado sua ausência."

Harry deu de ombros. "Aonde ele foi, senhor?"

"Precisaram dele para fornecer um dos ingredientes para a poção que você tomou ontem à noite."

"Ah", Harry disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. Parecia procurar algo mais para dizer e Draco reconheceu aquilo como o jeito de Harry tentando prolongar conversas inúteis para evitar as discussões difíceis.

Dumbledore deve ter percebido os sinais e disse com suavidade. "Harry, você pode tirar a mochila e fica um pouco."

Harry silenciosamente tirou a mochila e a colocou no chão a seu lado, mas não parecia propenso a soltá-la.

Parecendo perceber que Harry não iria relaxar, Dumbledore cruzou as mãos em frente a si e inclinou-se para trás como se fosse falar de negócios. Ele olhou para Harry atenciosamente por um momento antes de dirigir-se a ambos. "Garotos, primeiro, devo expressar como estou orgulhoso de vocês dois. E, por favor, não pensem que digo isso os tratando como crianças. O que vocês alcançaram nestas últimas semanas não é de pouca monta... por várias razões."

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz com o elogio ou não. Ainda não tinha intenção de se tornar mais na turminha de Dumbledore, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia algo desconcertante de tão poderoso no velho homem. Algo que Draco não entendia bem, mas que poderia vir a respeitar com o tempo, se aprendesse mais a respeito. Ainda assim, não conhecia Dumbledore o suficiente para confiar nele e, agora, o homem parecia pronto para direcionar a vida de Draco inteira. Ele olhou para Harry para ver como ele reagia, esperando que houvesse alguma segurança, mas, de novo, Harry parecia usar uma cuidadosa máscara de indiferença desde que Draco o acordara. Isso não deixava Draco nenhum pouco mais confortável.

Dumbledore pareceu notar a tensão estranha no aposento e continuou. "Mas parece que a discussão desses acontecimentos passados vai ficar para um outro momento. Temos muitos assuntos urgentes." Ele colocou as mãos nos joelhos e se inclinou levemente. "Acredito que devamos tirar Draco da escola hoje, o mais breve possível. Ontem à noite me encontrei com os aurores que estavam interrogando a srta. Parkinson. Um de seus primeiros objetivos era fazê-la listar outros filhos de Comensais da Morte ou pessoas leais a Voldemort entre a população estudantil de Hogwarts, particularmente aqueles que poderiam tentar concluir o serviço que no qual ela havia falhado. Como suspeitei, ela se recusou a colaborar com o interrogatório."

"Por que não usaram Veritasserum?", Harry perguntou.

"Porque Veritasserum é muito controlado e a srta. Parkinson ainda é menor de idade. Não podemos forçá-la e ela se recusou."

Draco franziu o cenho. "Mas não precisamos de Pansy para nos contar. Eu sei quem são. Por que não simplesmente os expulsa?"

"Se fosse tão fácil", Dumbledore disse com um suspiro longo. "Não posso simplesmente remover alunos desta escola baseado em suspeitas sem prova."

"Eu te dou a maldita prova!", Draco disse, com raiva. "Eu posso dar nomes, conversas..."

"Receio que seja insuficiente. Estamos tentando esconde-lo, Draco. Seu depoimento terá de ser ouvido pelo Conselho se eu expulsar esses alunos."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando ele compreendeu. "Metade dos membros do Conselho são Comensais da Morte."

"Bem, menos da metade, mas o suficiente para percebermos que é mais seguro evitar esses confrontos. Não é uma opção. Mas, enquanto isso, devemos apressar sua partida da escola."

Draco remexeu-se desconfortável em seu assento. Dumbledore dissera que ele estaria indo embora em breve, mas Draco não havia pensado que fosse hoje. Era cedo demais! Tinha acabado de voltar! E, na noite passada, algo maravilhoso havia acontecido entre Harry e ele. O que quer que fosse, Draco ainda não entendia direito, e precisava desesperadamente de uma chance de conversar com Harry a sós e descobrir se ambos sentiam... o que quer que Draco pensasse estar sentindo. Especialmente afora que Harry parecia estar dando um gelo nele. Ele olhou para Harry, mas Harry encarava o Diretor, parecendo não perceber nada a seu redor.

"Quando ele vai?", Harry perguntou inexpressivamente.

"Eu discuti isso com o Professor Snape, uma vez que ele é Chefe da Casa de Draco, e com outros membros da Ordem da Fênix; Agora que o número 12 do Largo Grimmauld é seu, você deve decidir como será usado. Até melhores arranjos sejam feitos, eu acredito que seria melhor, para a segurança de Draco, escondê-lo lá. Ele estaria protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius., bem como por vários membros da Ordem. Mas permissão para usar o local com esse fim é você quem deve dar e consentir com esse plano é por conta de Draco."

"Se Draco quiser ir, ele pode. Se o senhor achar que é o melhor." O canto dos lábios de Harry tremeu, uma leve falha em sua compostura. Ele virou-se para Draco. "Não é o melhor lugar do mundo, sabe."

"Sei", Draco disse, cauteloso, "eu fui pra lá quando era bem novo. Quatro anos, eu acho. A velha Tia Black era bem ranzinza."

Harry conseguiu sorrir por uma fração de segundo antes de sua expressão se amargurar de novo. "Quer ir?"

"Bem, eu..."

"Professor Dumbledore", Harry interrompeu subitamente, "a única ameaça é da Sonserina. Por que não podemos apenas colocá-lo em outra Casa? Tenho certeza de que consigo convencer a Grifinória a..."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Sinto muito, Harry, mas não é tão simples. Ninguém nunca trocou de Casa antes e..."

"Poderíamos abrir uma exceção só desta vez! Quero dizer, como Draco vai terminar a escola? Ele acabou de fazer os NOM's!"

Draco fez uma careta e cutucou Harry no braço. "Por mais que eu aprecie o convite à sua ilustre Torre da Grifinória, não se incomodou de pensar que eu poderia _não _querer ir pra uma Casa diferente?"

Harry franziu o cenho. "Mas você não pode mais voltar pra Sonserina... pode?"

Draco suspirou e se inclinou no braço da cadeira. "Não tenho nenhum desejo especial de morrer, então não quero ficar rodeado de filhinhos de Comensais que adorariam me entregar como troféu.E nem quero ficar preso na Grifinória, ou na Corvinal ou ser forçado a cometer um suicídio ritualístico se acontecesse de eu ler mandado para a Lufa-Lufa."

"Mas..." Harry voltou-se para Dumbledore. "Mas Professor!".

"Ah, Harry, era isso que eu queria explicar quando você interrompeu. Casas não são arbitrárias. Eu sei que você está convencido de que a Sonserina é sinônimo de bruxos das Trevas, mas duvido que você ainda possa chamá-lo de um bruxo das Trevas."

"Não", Harry disse, chutando o tapete.

"Então você permitira a Draco que usasse o número doze do Largo Grimmauld?"

"Draco é meu amigo. Ele pode usar qualquer coisa minha que quiser." Harry finalmente olhou para Draco de novo. "Se quiser ir, quero dizer."

Draco olhou de Harry para Dumbledore, hesitando. Ele não queria responder.

"Esse arranjo seria temporário." Dumbledore insistiu gentilmente. "Há formas de você continuar seus estudos e Harry pode visitá-lo sempre que a situação permitir."

Draco ficou tateando o tecido do braço da cadeira ao encontrar o olhar de Harry de novo. "Acho que eu devia ir , Harry. Pansy tentou me matar. Isso vai ficar acontecendo sempre até que um deles consiga. Ou até que os pais deles os tirem de Hogwarts."

"O que pode acontecer mais cedo do que você pensa." Dumbledore interferiu. "Hoje de manhã, recebi uma coruja do pai de Gregory Goyle. Parece-me que Gregory está destinado a ir para uma instituição educacional mais adequada e nos deixará no fim do dia. Estou esperando mais ocorrências como esta conforme a situação progrida."

Draco deu a Harry o mais breve dos sorriso, o que não era muito. "Tá vendo? Eu estaria de volta num instante. Não me diz que ia sentir tanto assim minha falta."

Harry deu de ombros e desviou o olhar. Draco sabia o que Harry teria dito, mas desejou que ele tivesse dito de verdade.

Eu_ sentiria muita falta, _Draco para si próprio. _Mas às vezes temos de fazer coisas que não queremos fazer._

"Então qual é o consenso?" Dumbledore falou.

Draco não queria responder. Parecia súbito demais. Tinham finalmente chegado em _casa_, e agora Draco era convidado a se retirar. Mesmo que soubesse logicamente que enfrentaria muitos problemas voltando a Hogwarts, desde encarceramento pelos seus crimes até exílio para seu próprio bem, parte dele queria se deixar tragar por uma noção ridícula e fantasiosa de voltar pra casa onde tudo ficaria bem. Mas agora estava sendo convidado a se esconder, não podia mais se refugiar na fantasia. Sem tirar os olhos da cabeça baixa de Harry, ele respondeu, "Vou." Não deixou de notar a sombra que perpassou os traços de Harry ao dizer isso.

Dumbledore assentiu. "Então vou cuidar dos preparativos. Se quiser, posso cuidar para que seja legalmente emancipado de seus pais. Temos caminhos através dos quais podemos conseguir isso."

"Seria melhor", Draco disse, ainda observando Harry.

"Muito bem, então. Temos muito a fazer, não temos?", Dumbledore disse, animado, levantando-se. "Draco, posso pedir que Biddy arrume seus pertences para que não precise ir até as masmorras da Sonserina você mesmo."

"Tudo bem... Quero dizer, brigado, senhor."

"E Harry, sinto muito fazer isso com você, mas há um assunto que preciso tratar a sós com Draco."

Harry ergueu a cabeça de repente e seus olhos estavam furiosos por trás dos óculos. "Claro. Vejo os dois depois, então", ele grunhiu e, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, marchou para fora do escritório, batendo a porta audivelmente atrás de si.

A partida de Harry foi tão abrupta que Draco sentiu como se Harry tivesse batido nele e não a porta. "Harry!", Draco gritou atrás dele, mas sabia que Harry não ia voltar. Do outro lado do escritório, Fawkes piou tristemente. "O que há com ele? Professor, eu deveria ir..."

"Ainda não, Draco. Dê a Harry algum tempo. E eu tenho mesmo um tema que gostaria de falar com você antes que vá atrás de Harry."

Draco forçou-se a se sentar propriamente e encarar o Diretor. "Sim, senhor?"

"Primeiro, gostaria de saber se quer que contatemos sua mãe."

Draco quase engasgou. "Minha mãe está morta."

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso apenas por um momento, mas então sacudiu a cabeça. "Posso assegura-lo de que ela está bem viva. Professor Snape a viu há apenas três dias, na Mansão Malfoy."

Draco ficou petrificado e boquiaberto consigo mesmo, tentando processar aquilo. Quando falou, sua voz falhou. "Snape esteve na Mansão? Ele a viu mesmo?"

"De fato, esteve e a viu. Veja só, como eu parcialmente contei a Harry, Voldemort desapareceu. Como você tem propriedade para saber, na noite do eclipse, as coisas não correram muito bem para ele. De acordo com o Professor Snape, ele caiu apenas momentos antes de o eclipse alcançar sua completude e foi levado por dois de seus seguidores mais fiéis. Os Comensais se espalharam e não sabemos qual seu plano atual. Professor Snape não seguiu nenhum deles. Em vez disso, foi à casa de seus pais ver se poderia saber alguma coisa a mais de sua situação antes de voltar para fazer relatos a mim. Ele agora pode usar o contato com seus pais para manter as aparências de sua lealdade para com Voldemort."

"Ele _é _leal ao Lorde das Trevas!"

Desta vez, Dumbledore sorriu ao sacudir a cabeça. "Agora que sua situação mudou, por que não pergunta você mesmo a ele?"

Os fatos estavam acontecendo rápidos demais e Draco sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é demais... caramba. Mas... e quanto a minha mãe? Eu pensei... mas Você-Sabe-Quem me disse que ela estava morta! Eu a vi morta!"

Dumbledore pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Draco em solidariedade. "EU diria que Voldemort mostrou imagens do corpo morto de sua mãe para intimidá-lo. E eu espero que Harry tenha assegurado você de que Voldemort é um mestre da ilusão. Lorde Voldemort não mata ninguém que lhe possa ainda ser útil. Com você fora do alcance, sua mãe ainda poderia lhe ser útil. Ele não se incomodaria de mata-la sem propósito. Nossos espiões a viram há dois dias e ela está bem viva."

"E... meu pai?"

"Também vivo."

O alívio emocional foi como se uma corda tivesse saído de seu pescoço e Draco acomodou-se no estofado da cadeira, respirando profundo e trêmulo.

"Draco?"

"Estou surpreso, só isso. Estou... feliz. Posso ter deixado a família, mas nunca quis que se machucassem."

Dumbledore tocou seu braço suavemente, então se recostou de novo. "Sei que não queria. Mas a pergunta permanece. Quer que contatemos sua mãe? Ela pode ser a esposa de um Comensal, mas ela própria não possui a marca. Contanto que esteja viva e sob controle do pessoal de Voldemort, ela é um risco porque poderia ser usada para chegar até você, deixando-o em risco maior ainda. Podemos nos aproximar e lhe oferecer refúgio, se você quiser."

Draco considerou por um momento e então fechou os olhos. Imaginou sua mãe. Narcissa Malfoy: orgulhosa, forte, fria. Uma mulher de uma longa linhagem puro-sangue, esposa de um importante puro-sangue e orgulhosa destes dois fatos. Narcissa Malfoy: mãe de um filho traidor. Claro, ela o amava, mas um traidor do sangue como cria não se encaixava bem em seus planos e só a colocaria em maior perigo. Se permitisse que ela apenas o deserdasse, ela poderia seguir com sua vida, ininterrupta, e ele poderia apenas se afastar. E então, quando tudo estivesse acabado, ele poderia encontrá-la. Se Dumbledore a refugiasse agora, ela seria uma fugitiva. Sentiria vergonha. Seria forçada a encarar que tinha dado a luz a um traidor do sangue. Isso nunca daria certo para Narcissa Malfoy.

"Deixe-a", Draco finalmente disse e abriu os olhos. "É melhor assim. Ela nunca deixaria meu pai e ele não iria querer vir, assim como tenho certeza de que você não iria quere-lo."

Dumbledore não pareceu feliz com a resposta. De fato, parecia a ponto de argumentar, mas, finalmente, assentiu. "Como quiser. E agora... quero discutir sua cura miraculosa na enfermaria."

Draco ficou parado por um momento, então olhou para o chão. "O que há pra se discutir? Aconteceu."

"Estou ciente de que não foi a primeira vez que você curou Harry dessa maneira."

Draco ergueu a cabeça. "Como sabe disso?"

"Harry permitiu que eu visse a lembrança", Dumbledore disse simplesmente. "Não foi a lembrança que pedi para ver, mas existia em conjunção com as que eu precisava ver,"

Draco remexeu-se desconfortável em seu assento. Subitamente teve o pressentimento que Dumbledore havia visto muitos dos eventos que aconteceram durante as três semanas que ele e Harry estiveram longe da escola e não estava muito certo de gostar disso. "Então... a cura. O que é que tem?"

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. "Da primeira vez, eu acho, foi só um caso de magia sem varinha."

"Simples! É bom que você saivá que Harry tinha quebrado ao menos quatro costelas e provavelmente tinha sangramento interno..."

Dumbledore ergueu as mãos. "Draco, não disse que a cura não foi impressionante, nem que eu menosprezo o que você fez. O que desejo explicar que você não fez algo inédito. Há muitos casos documentados de bruxas salvando seus filhos dessa maneira ou..."

"É, eu sei. Já fizeram tudo antes... er... senhor."

"De fato." Dumbledore espiou por cima de seus óculos. "O que não foi feito antes – ao menos que eu saiba e me lembre – foi a cura mais complicada realizada ontem à noite."

Draco sentou-se um pouco mais reto. "O que quer dizer?"

"Harry havia consumido um veneno de natureza física e mágica. Em comparação, sim, alguns ossos quebrados são ferimentos fáceis de serem curados. O veneno que Harry usou causou danos extensivos em seu corpo, assim como em sua magia, o que é um tipo de dano incrivelmente difícil até para Curandeiros profissionais consertarem. Além disso, nos casos mais divulgados de cura sem varinha, o esforço foi espontâneo e desesperado; suas ações na enfermaria foram deliberadas. Como Madame Pomfrey afirmou, você não é um medi-bruxo, então, até onde sabemos, não haveria forma de você ter salvado Harry. Contudo – e isso é o que pode ter feito a diferença – o veneno que Harry consumiu foi designado para estabelecer um elo entre vocês... da mesma forma que a poção Eclipse da Alma. Eu teci hipóteses de que os dois elos ainda em curso, seu poder de cura foi enormemente aumentado."

Tentando processar cada detalhe de informação, Draco escolheu o assunto mais simples. "Um elo entre nós?"

Dumbledore assentiu. "Temporariamente. A magia envolvida era altamente complexa. E os efeitos combinados das duas poções, ambas usadas para objetivos para os quais nunca foram pensadas, duvido que saibamos o que exatamente deu a você poderes para fazer o que fez."

"Eu precisava salva-lo. Não é o bastante?"

"Pode muito bem ser, Draco", Dumbledore disse. "E certamente você não teria conseguido salva-lo se a vontade não fosse grande. Entretanto, para sua segurança, e a de Harry, eu gostaria de ver se esses elos se dissolveram."

"Dissolveram?"

"Correto. Esses elos não deveriam ser permanentes, mas, num caso de mágica experimental, circunstâncias não previstas podem surgir." Dumbledore sacou a varinha. "Com sua permissão, gostaria de fazer uma checagem em você."

"Por que não checou Harry?" Draco perguntou, testando.

Dumbledore suspirou. "Eu só preciso checar um de vocês e Harry parecia agitado. Senti que segura-lo aqui para um teste assim só o perturbaria mais."

Draco sentiu um lampejo de raiva. "E o senhor não o perturbou mais quando o mandou sair?"

"Eu também pensei que talvez você não fosse querer que ele soubesse sobre sua mãe."

Draco fez uma carranca. "Qualquer coisa que quiser dizer a mim, pode dizer na frente de Harry. Era isso que ele me fala – as pessoas não dizem as coisas a ele. Então cuide e faça o teste. Preciso me preparar para ir."

Dumbledore não disse nada ao apontar a varinha para Draco. Um brilho amarelo suave começou no topo da cabeça de Draco, envolvendo-o devagar, e desvaneceu.

"E o diagnóstico é?" Draco pressionou.

"Os elos se dissolveram."

Draco não tinha certeza se estava feliz com isso ou não, mas tentou aparentar o mais indiferente possível ao se levantar e virar-se para a porta. "Então posso ir?"

"Pode ir, mas Draco..."

"Que foi?", ele perguntou irritadamente.

"Devo dizer a você que, por mais que eu tenha minha cota de erros e enganos..."

Draco revirou os olhos.

"– minha preocupação maior sempre foram os alunos de Hogwarts. Isso inclui Harry e você. Quero que saiba que estou ciente de como sua situação atual realmente é perigosa, por diversas razões."

"Bom, _senhor, _então nós dois sabemos, não é?"

Dumbledore sorriu pacientemente. "Draco, entendo seus preconceitos anteriores contra mim, mas me parece que, agora, estamos ambos do mesmo lado."

Draco encarou diretamente o Diretor e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Sabia que você faria isso. E eu já falei com Harry a esse respeito antes... bom... antes da noite do eclipse. Não quero tomar partido nisso. Não vou lutar por você. Não quero lutar em lado algum."

Dumbledore inclinou-se pesadamente na escrivaninha. "A luta vai chegar até você, Draco, esteja você ou não preparado para ela. Eu não deveria precisar enumerar as razões pelas quais você está completamente mergulhado nesse conflito, portanto, considere sua situação cuidadosamente. Pode não desejar lutar por mim, tampouco eu esperava que fizesse isso... mas lutaria por Harry?"

Draco abriu a boca antes de perceber que não tinha um argumento. _Sim, _ele lutaria por Harry. Sem perguntar nada. Já havia feito isso.

Dumbledore assentiu, conhecedor. "Então você poder ver exatamente por que se tornou agora parte dessa luta."

O significado das palavras de Dumbledore atingiram Draco com força e, de repente, o escritório não parecia conter ar suficiente. "Não quero lutar", ele disse de novo, mais fraco desta vez.

"Harry também não queria. Ele foi marcado com uma sina desde criança e tem suportado essa responsabilidade com valentia. Ainda assim, ele tinha uma escolha. Poderia ter se afastado desse fardo se quisesse, mas não quis. Se você deseja se afastar desta lutar... Harry continuaria sem você e você teria de deixar Harry para trás também."

Draco sentiu-se empalidecer.

A voz de Dumbledore era suave, mas sua palavras afundavam afiadamente. "Faremos tudo ao nosso alcance para protegê-lo, independente do caminho que escolher. Prometo isso a você. Mas quero que pergunte a si mesmo, quando a hora chegar, vai escolher permanecer com Harry?"

Draco encarou a parede mais distante. Não havia o que pudesse dizer. Não agora. Não a Dumbledore. "Preciso ir", ele disse roucamente.

"Então vá. Embora eu deva lembra-lo de que não deve ser visto pela escola."

O estômago de Draco se retorceu quando percebeu que o Diretor estava certo. "Porra!" Olhou para o pequeno relógio na parede. "As pessoas provavelmente ainda não acordaram, mas já acordam. Droga..."

"Antes que você agracie mais meus ouvidos com seu vocabulário, devo destacar que Harry parece ter esquecido a mochila que carregava desde que chegou." Ele indicou a mochila de viagem empoeirada que estava largada na cadeira que Harry havia deixado. "Minha opinião é que pode encontrar algo útil nela e que Harry provavelmente gostaria que usasse."

Draco olhou para Dumbledore com surpresa por um momento, antes de pegar a mochila e voltar-se para a porta.

"Espero ver seus pertences reunidos em breve", Dumbledore falou atrás dele. "Assim que tiver cuidado de seus assuntos, volte ao meu escritório. A senha é 'abacaxi'."

_Abacaxi? _Draco pensou para si mesmo ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

Parecia estranho usar a Capa de Invisibilidade sem Harry, mas, quando Draco passou por um pequeno grupo de alunos do sexto ano que deviam estar indo à biblioteca, ele soube que Harry provavelmente _queria _que ele usasse. Sentiu que deveria estar indo atrás de Harry, mas não fazia idéia de onde ele haveria ido. Torre da Grifinória? Possivelmente, mas, de alguma forma, Draco duvidava. Café da manhã? Dificilmente. Draco tirou isso da cabeça. Encontraria Harry antes de partir. Naquele momento, Draco tinha de ver outra pessoa.

Seu caminho levou-o escadas abaixo, pelo saguão principal, e através das masmorras. Passou pela curva que levava ao dormitório da Sonserina e continuou reto até a sala de Poções, atrás da qual havia os aposentos pessoais do Mestre de sua Casa.

Draco tentou bater suavemente na porta de Snape, mas o som ecoou pelo corredor. Acima da porta, uma pequena gárgula um tanto fugidia guinchou. "O que quer, garoto invisível?"

_Porra, essa coisa pode _mesmo _ver tudo. Pensei que era boato, odeio essa droga de gárgula. _"Preciso ver o Professor Snape."

"Ah, precisa ver o Professor Snape, precisa?", ele disse, cantarolando numa voz que lembrava a Draco Pirraça um pouco demais.

"Dá pra me anunciar de uma vez?", Draco silvou.

"Com certeza, sua alta alteza. Um Malfoy invisível para ver o estimado Severus Snape, Deus das Masmorras." A estátua ficou rígida e Draco soube que o cão de vigia havia atravessado para outra gárgula dentro da área privativa de Snape. Um momento depois, a porta se abriu, e um desorientado professor de Poções apareceu. Em um piscar de olhos, ele esticou o braço pela porta, pegou Draco pelo ombro e puxou-o para dentro.

Snape arrancou a Capa de Invisibilidade de Draco e observou-o obscuramente. Por um momento aterrador, Draco temeu ter cometido o pior erro de sua vida. _Merda! E se ele _for _leal ao Lorde das Trevas? Não confio em Dumbledore, então por que confiei nele a esse respeito?_

Draco olhou por cima do ombro para a porta, considerando se deveria correr até ela, mas Snape pegou-o pelo braço de novo. Numa onda de pânico, Draco puxou a mão livre e gritou, "Não! Me larga!"

Ele apertou mais forte. "Fique quieto!", Snape rosnou para ele. "Quer que a masmorra inteira perceba sua presença? O que pensa que está fazendo, se esgueirando até aqui? Você é surdo?"

"Eu... er..." Draco gaguejou por um momento, incerto do que pensar.

"Professor Dumbledore ficou acordado a noite toda, e eu também, preparando sua segurança e você arrisca tudo dando uma voltinha nas _masmorras_?" Snape finalmente soltou seu braço. "No que estava pensando?"

"Precisava falar com você", Draco disse, tentando não deixar sua voz tremer. "Dumbledore disse... disse que eu devia te perguntar se eu não acreditasse... na sua lealdade... e minha mãe... mas..."

"Draco", Snape disse, equilibrado, "não achei que fosse ter de explicar como isso é uma burrice. Não aprendeu nada na Sonserina? Autopreservação é o parâmetro! E se Dumbledore estivesse errado e eu o entregasse direto para o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Er... Eu estaria numa encrenca?"

Snape fez uma carranca para ele, virou-se, e andou para o canto de sua sala de estar em frente à lareira. Sentou-se em sua própria poltrona e indicou a Draco aquela em frente a ele. "Você veio falar, então fale."

Draco acomodou-se com desconforto na cadeira. Embora o assento parecesse estofado, era bem duro, na verdade. "Eu tinha de descobrir..." Ele hesitou. "Minha mãe está mesmo viva?"

"Está", Snape disse, mas não ofereceu mais informação.

"E... preciso saber se você era mesmo leal a Dumbledore", ele disse, tão calmamente quanto possível. "Eu sempre pensei... bem... que Dumbledore era um tolo de confiar em você."

Snape não respondeu por um minuto enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão, pensativo. "Confiança é sempre uma atitude de tolos. Lealdade, contudo, não é."

Draco franziu o cenho. "Não entendo."

"Não esperei que entendesse, embora fosse ser uma surpresa agradável." Snape inclinou-se no braço da cadeira. "Nunca há razão para confiança, Draco. Ela é dada livremente e, com, freqüência, de forma irresponsável. Lealdade é um comprometimento bem mais profundo e nunca deve ser cedido sem razão. Diga-me, Draco, por que deixou de servir o Lorde das Trevas?"

Subitamente, Draco sentiu-se muito nervoso. Snape ainda não havia admitido a natureza de sua lealdade. Ainda assim, Draco o conhecia há anos. Se Snape fosse entregá-lo, já o teria feito. "Parecia... errado, de algum jeito. Servi-lo."

"Estava com medo?"

"Não!" Draco protestou, mas o olhar perfurante de Snape o fez tremer. "Tudo bem, sim, eu tive medo. Mas não foi só isso."

"Não, não foi. Sei muito bem disso. Você não simplesmente abandonou sua lealdade anterior. Você adquiriu uma nova."

Draco descobriu suas bochechas queimando.

Snape assentiu devagar. "Questione-se, Draco, por que uma pessoa mudaria sua lealdade? Ou, chegando mais ao ponto, por que uma pessoa da _Sonserina _faria isso?"

Draco pensou em silêncio por vários minutos antes de arriscar uma resposta. "Um sonserino sempre é leal à pessoa com mais poder."

"Bem verdade, Draco. Entretanto, um sonserino realmente esperto entenderia que apenas poder por si só significa pouco. O vencedor desta guerra não será aquele com mais poder. Será aquele com maior..."

"Com a maior força." Draco terminou por ele conforme seu coração começou a bater mais rápido em seu peito. "Poder não tem lealdade... nenhuma profundidade... Por Merlin..."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você me surpreende, Draco. Onde teria encontrando tamanha fonte de sabedoria?"

Draco olhou inexpressivo para ele. "Não acreditaria se eu dissesse."

"Mesmo?", Snape perguntou em um tom que não demandava resposta. "Não obstante, desertar um posto por uma razão assim é uma questão. Atirar-se atrás de alguém colocando a si próprio em grande perigo é outro assunto inteiramente diferente."

Draco sentiu como se os olhos de Snape estivessem abrindo buracos em seu crânio. Tentou se lembrar da pouca Oclumência que he haviam ensinado, mas estava cansado demais de seu labor na noite anterior e seu cérebro estava anuviado demais. Cuidadosamente, ele se deixou encara o olhar penetrante de Snape e tentou mudar o curso da conversa com sua própria pergunta. "Então... por que atrelar sua lealdade a Dumbledore?"

"Creio que _eu _deveria perguntar a _você _por atrelaria sua lealdade a Potter."

Ainda sustentando o olhar de Snape, Draco percebeu que o homem mais velho estava no controle completo desse contato e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a esse respeito. Snape não responderia qualquer de suas perguntas até assim desejar. Draco suspirou em derrota. "Eu vi como ele era forte quando encarou Você-Sabe-Quem. Desarmado, preso e nem ao menos tremeu. Nem eu consegui fazer isso quando eu pensei ser leal a ele. Mas aí... eu deveria encontrar Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho e, naquela época, eu estava... incerto."

"Algo muito perigoso, estar incerto de sua lealdade num encontro com o Lorde das Trevas. Ele exige absoluta devoção."

"Eu sei", Draco disse com um tremor. "E eu sabia disse naquela época. Eu pensei que talvez pudesse esvazia minha mente ou usar Oclumência contra ele, mas estava exausto demais e..."

"Fixado demais em seu prisioneiro?"

"A gente conversava havia dias! O que você esperava? E ele não era bem o que eu pensei que ele fosse."

Snape meneou a cabeça em diversão. "Então o que ele era?"

"Melhor", Draco disse.

"Interessante", Snape disse, apaziguando. "Então, o que ocasionou? Por que ofereceu sua lealdade firmemente a Harry Potter antes mesmo de dar um passo fora das masmorras do Lorde das Trevas? E não pareça tão surpreso. Você jamais teria fugido com ele se já não tivesse mudado de lealdade."

_Agora_ Draco estava surpreso. "Foi o que Rabicho me disse!"

"De fato. Bem como disse a mim, não que eu precise daquele roedor me dizendo o que eu já sei."

_Mais surpreendente ainda, _Draco pensou para si mesmo. "Quando você o viu?" Ele pressionou.

"Brevemente, tarde da noite de ontem, mas não é essa a questão agora. Eu fiz uma pergunta e espero uma resposta."

Draco pressionou os lábios, suspirou e encarou o padrão do tecido da poltrona de Snape. "Harry me ajudou. Todo mundo queria me testar, mas Harry... ele sabia o que eu iria encarar quando encontrasse Você-Sabe-Quem, então ele me ajudou. Ele me fez ficar com raiva... só o bastante para disfarçar meu medo e indecisão. Pensando nisso, foi impressionante como ele fez isso. Nem percebi o que ele havia feito até ter terminado de subir as escadas. Acho que ele salvou minha vida nesse dia."

Draco ergueu o olhar para ver como Snape reagia, mas sua expressão ainda estava completamente neutra, então Draco prosseguiu. "Ele não precisava me ajudar... era meu prisioneiro... mas me ajudou mesmo assim. Não podia entender por que alguém me ajudaria se não tivesse que ajudar, mas, quando aconteceu, tudo fez mais sentido. E aí, quando eu finalmente me encontrei com Você-Sabe-Quem, tudo que Harry havia dito... sobre medo, controle, servidão..." Ele parou e sorriu, malévolo. "...poder e força."

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram quase imperceptivelmente. "Potter te disse? Você estava certo. Não acredito."

O sorriso malévolo de Draco sumiu. "Eu vi Você-Sabe-Quem e acreditem em cada palavra que Harry me disse. Ele estava certo. Eu sabia quem era mais forte. Eu soube o que eu queria. E soube que Harry havia me dado algo que eu nunca havia tido antes." Draco respirou fundo. "Uma escolha."

"Então você fez essa escolha."

"Sim, eu fiz."

Então Snape fez algo que Draco o vira fazer apenas uma meia dúzia de vezes na vida. Ele sorriu. "E eu também fiz."

Draco ficou ali sentado, petrificado, conforme Snape se levantou e atravessou a sala até sua escrivaninha, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho de cima de uma pilha de livros, retornando em seguida. "Posso confiar que reconhece esse pergaminho?"

Ele estendeu-o e Draco pode ver o diagrama que havia feito do Eclipse da Alma e seu contra-feitiço. "É claro que sim."

Snape assentiu. "Eu precisei do seu diagrama de feitiço ao preparar a poção que Potter bebeu ontem à noite. Sua diagramação requer melhora, Draco, assim como seus conhecimentos de alfabeto Ogham, mas pensemos nisso em outra ocasião. Antes de começar meu trabalho, não foi difícil notar a escrita no verso pergaminho. Obra de Potter, não foi?"

"Ele escreveu um bilhete nele", Draco disse. "No caso de ele não sobreviver... queria que eu trouxesse de volta como prova de que eu não o matei.. ou o deixei morrer intencionalmente."

Snape franziu o cenho. "Você não o leu."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu leria se precisasse. Se eu lesse enquanto Harry ainda estava vivo, era como admitir que ele morreria."

"Um conselho, Draco: se um dia tiver a oportunidade de ler alguma coisa, leia imediatamente. Nunca se sabe quando pode precisar dessa informação. Motivo pelo qual eu tomei para mim a tarefa de ler isto."

O fato de Snape parecer contente de ter lido algo escrito por Harry fez Draco se sentir muito desconfortável. "O que diz?", Draco perguntou, estendo a mão, mas Snape afastou o bilhete dele.

"Antes de eu entregar, gostaria de lembrá-lo de algo. Enquanto lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas requer subserviência e dedicação em troca de poder, lealdade a outra pessoa requer um comprometimento tão forte quanto, se não mais forte. Não se comprometa se não puder cumprir."

Draco pensou por um momento, então se levantou. "Eu fiz uma promessa a Harry na noite em que escapamos. Eu disse a ele que eu o levaria de volta a Hogwarts, não importa o que houvesse. _Custe o que custar. _Foi o que eu disse e foi o que eu fiz. Eu disse que não o deixaria e eu não o deixei. Eu até prometi... que se parecesse que Você-Sabe-Quem venceria... eu... Merlin, eu nem consigo dizer."

"Você prometeu que o mataria antes de deixar o Lorde das Trevas vencer?" Snape não pareceu surpreso pelo pensamento.

Draco baixou a cabeça. "Sim."

"Teria conseguido fazer isso?"

"Eu preferia morrer. Eu não precisei mata-lo para vencermos, então... não importa de verdade, importa?"

"Você é mais esperto que isso. Olhe pra mim, Draco. Agora me diga, conseguiria mata-lo?"

Draco ergueu o olhar, mas as palavras não vinham.

"Você vai me responder, Draco. De sua lealdade a Harry, você conseguiria cumprir sua promessa de matá-lo?"

A garganta de Draco se apertava e se contraía, antes de ele finalmente conseguir a resposta sufocada.

"Sim."

Snape assentiu satisfeito e entregou o pergaminho. "Então você merece isso."

Draco hesitantemente aceitou o pergaminho e o virou. O bilhete era chocantemente direto a um primeiro olhar, mas então Draco se lembrou de que Harry não tinha o luxo do tempo para medir palavras. Ainda assim, cru como era, Draco leu devagar e lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos. Snape o observava, mas não importava. Quando chegou ao fim, recobrou sua compostura e então ergueu o olhar. "Preciso encontrá-lo."

"Mesmo com essa capa, vai ser difícil se infiltrar na torre da Grifinória."

"Não acho que ele esteja lá... espera, tive uma idéia."

"Teve? Que novidade."

Draco encarou-o. "Eu encontrei um esconderijo dele ano passado... ele usava para aquele clube do Dumbledore. Acho que ele pode estar lá."

Snape respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Então se sabe aonde o garoto foi e não tem nenhum assunto de angústia adolescente para discutir comigo, eu gostaria de uma hora de sono antes de encarar lufa-lufas e corvinais do terceiro ano para a aula desta manhã. Não estão esperando meu retorno. Embora cansativo, o resultado deve ser... um entretenimento."

"Sim, senhor. Obrigado por escutar."

"De nada. E Draco..."

"Sim?"

"Está a ponto de embarcar num caminho muito difícil, um que provavelmente vai fazer o caminho pela floresta do norte parecer um piquenique. Mas você deve saber... que não estará sozinho."

Draco apertou o pergaminho contra o peito. "Eu sei." Sem mais uma palavra, atirou a capa de invisibilidade por cima da cabeça e saiu. Ao fazer isso, percebeu que Snape não dissera diretamente a quem devia sua lealdade. _Maldito esperto.

* * *

_

Quando Harry chegou à Sala Precisa, lembrou a ele muito de como ela estava no dia anterior para ele, Ron e Hermione, exceto que desta vez havia apenas um sofá macio, comprido o bastante para que ele se esticasse confortavelmente. Entretanto, em vez de se esticar, Harry encolheu-se contra um dos braços e pensou em como parecia vazio o outro lado.

_Estou sendo ridículo. É caro que Draco precisa estar em um lugar seguro. Se ficar aqui, está arriscando sua vida e não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Essa é a _última _coisa que o deixaria fazer! Mas por que então estou tão chateado com isso?_

Harry saiu do sofá e começou a caminhar. Seus tênis afundavam no tapete a cada passo.

_Claro, passei as últimas semanas com ele, mas como fiquei tão apegado que não quero que ele vá? Em só algumas semanas? E por que precisei perdê-lo pra entender? E se eu não o tivesse salvado? Não, não vou pensar nisso... mas estou perdendo-o mesmo assim!_

_Ele está partindo. E, porra, ele _sabe _o quanto vou sentir sua falta. Ao menos, eu acho que sabe. Como poderia não saber? E como pode partir tão fácil assim?_

_Nem pareceu se incomodar! Ele só disse que ia... desse jeito. Não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem à noite? Ele está apaixonado por mim... ele está..._

Harry agarrou uma almofada do sofá e apertou-a entre suas mãos e continuou a caminhas. Estava com raiva, estava chateado. Estava tudo bem, mas tudo estava mais bagunçado do que podia imaginar. Estavam ambos a salvo e vivos, mas nada fazia sentido. E agora que estava de volta à familiaridade de Hogwarts, não mais num lugar distante com Draco, bom senso parecia crescer dentro dele.

_Talvez ele esteja repensando. Talvez, agora que tudo acabou, ele pense que seja uma idéia idiota. Agora que estamos de volta e tudo é diferente e ele tem de lidar – _nós _temos de lidar com tudo... talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia. E talvez esteja certo. Quanta merda a gente vai enfrentar por causa disso? Droga, droga, droga... por que eu? Por que ele? E por que demorou tanto?_

_Ele é um garoto. Ele é Draco Mal – ele é Draco e é m garoto. É claro que eu não pensaria nisso. É inacreditável demais... certo? Não havia razão pra eu perceber..._

Todas as conversas estranhas que ele havia tido com Draco sobre namoradas e interesses afetivos voltaram a ele e Harry atirou sua almofada contra a parede algumas vezes com angústia ao perceber como tinha sido tapado com a coisa toda.

_Sim, ele é Draco. Sim, ele é um garoto. E ele tem olhos cinzentos._

Era tudo que Harry podia fazer para não bater a cabeça na parede como havia batido a almofada.

_É claro que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo... entre nós. Sabia há dias. E agora ele está indo embora._

Com um grunhido, Harry atirou a almofada sobre o sofá, onde ela quicou e caiu no chão. Por alguma razão, isso o fez se sentir pior. Ele a apanhou de novo e voltou a retorcê-la.

_Por que eu fui tão idiota hoje de manhã? Por que fugi daquele jeito? Vou sentir falta dele, mas essa é uma desculpa patética. Estamos tentando protege-lo, mas eu queria que ele se sentisse culpado de ir embora. Que tipo de amigo eu sou?_

Ele voltou a andar, arrastando os pés no tapete com seus passos.

_Um amigo que quer ser mais que um amigo._

Por vários minutos, Harry se deu pontapés mentais por sua burrice. Precisava falar com Draco, mas, em vez de apoiá-lo, ou ao menos esperar no fim da escadaria do escritório de Dumbledore, ele havia corrido feito um idiota e agora estava se lamentando. Além do mais, ele não fazia idéia do que dizer. _Tchau? Até mais? Lembra daquele beijo que a gente deu à beira da morte? Foi bom pra mim – foi bom pra você? _Nada parecia muito certo e, agora, tudo que Harry queria dizer era "Não vá!"

Tinha de dizer a Draco como se sentira. Nunca havia precisado falar de coisas assim com ninguém. No sonho, visão, ou o que quer que fosse que ele e Draco haviam experimentado nos portais da morte, não havia sido real, no mundo físico. No desespero para salvar a vida de Draco, ele pudera dizer qualquer coisa sem hesitar. E estava falando sério cada palavra. Mas agora...

_Eu já falei como me sinto, mas não foi de carne e osso. Era tanto desespero, que eu teria dito qualquer coisa. Eu estava falando sério! Mas e agora? Eu conseguiria dizer essas coisas na cara dele? Eu tenho que falar antes que ele se vá. Não quero que ele vá. Por que tão cedo? Por quê? Por que comigo? Por que _com a gente_?_

Harry pensou nas duas últimas semanas. Se pensasse bastante, ainda podia sentir as costas quentes de Draco contra a sua conforme se deitavam para dormir todas as noites e a mão de Draco levemente entrelaçada na sua conforme eles se ajudavam a passar pelas pedras e árvores caídas. Podia ouvir Draco rindo – quase sempre dele – e o jeito que sua voz ficava quando fala sobre coisas pelas quais era apaixonado. Podia ver o sorriso malicioso e o brilho suave nos olhos de Draco ao puxar Harry da pilha de folhas. Podia sentir e tocar os pelos arrepiados dos braços e torso de Draco conforme ele entrava no rio. Podia sentir o corpo morno de Draco contra o seu conforme seguravam-se um no outro e o corpo inerte de Draco seguro em seus braços conforme ele andava e tropeçava ao voltar para Hogwarts.

Não queria ter de soltar de novo.

Mas era obrigado.

Harry parou como se fosse um brinquedo de corda cuja volta tinha terminado e caiu no sofá. Enterrou o rosto na almofada que ainda segurava, sem chorar, mas tremendo às vezes. Não ouviu realmente a porta se abrindo, mas deu um salto de susto quando sentiu alguém se sentar ao lado dele.

"Tudo bem, Harry, sou eu", disse o próprio ar.

A capa de invisibilidade caiu e Draco estava sentado ali, parecendo muito sóbrio.

Harry rapidamente ajustou os óculos sobre o nariz, incapaz de esconder seu choque diante da chegada surpresa de Draco. "Er... oi, Draco. Dumbledore tinha... algo interessante pra dizer?", ele perguntou, tentando soar casual.

Draco não respondeu imediatamente; estava olhando Harry com tanta intensidade, sincero, embora gentil, que Harry começou a se perguntar se Draco podia ver através dele.

"Draco?"

"Por que fugiu assim, Harry?"

Sentindo-se infantil, Harry se encolheu. "Eu... er... acho que eu fiquei meio surpreso com a idéia de você ir embora tão cedo."

"Eu também. Mas você estava agindo estranho desde que acordou."

Harry teve de desviar o olhar. "Eu estava com sono. Sem muito humor pra conversar."

"Você não tinha jeito de quem estava com sono." Draco insistiu. "Estava me evitando."

"Não!" Harry protestou, mas Draco olhou-o, penetrante, e Harry se encolheu de novo. "Tudo bem, eu fiquei acordado boa parte da noite, pensando demais."

"Pensei que Madame Pomfrey tinha te dado uma poção de dormir sem sonhos!"

Harry deu de ombros. "Não bebi toda. Só o suficiente pra adormecer e joguei fora o resto. Então acordei no meio da noite e não conseguia parar de pensar. Não querida para de pensar."

Draco pareceu tão surpreso quanto Harry achou que fosse ficar. "Espera... então me ouviu conversar com Dumbledore?"

Envergonhado, Harry assentiu. Estava meio que esperando Draco ficar com raiva, mas Draco parecia apenas triste.

"Então já sabia que eu estava indo embora quando eu 'te acordei', não foi?"

Harry assentiu de novo, se sentindo muito acuado.

Draco suspirou e recostou-se no sofá. "Minha mãe ainda está viva."

Agora foi a vez de Harry ficar surpreso. "_Está_?"

"É. E meu pai também. Você estava certo. Você-Sabe-Quem estava brincando com minha cabeça. Você está sempre certo a respeito dele, pelo que eu notei."

"Nem sempre", Harry disse hesitantemente. "Então seus pais estão vivos. É uma coisa boa, não é?"

O rosto de Draco assumiu uma expressão ilegível. "Bem, é claro, mas isso complica as coisas."

"Complica as coisas?"

Draco retorceu um sorriso. "Estou ouvindo ecos. Sim, complica. Eu te disse antes... ainda amo meus pais. Podemos não ter um lar quentinho e agradável, mas eu ainda os amo. Antes... eu achei que estavam mortos... e podia começar uma vida nova. Nada me prendendo."

O coração de Harry deu um salto desconfortável. "Você não está pensando em voltar, está?"

Draco pareceu mortificado. "Contrário a tudo que eu fiz recentemente, acredite ou não, eu _não _tenho um desejo de morte. Se eu voltar... digamos que minha expectativa de vida seria melhor nas masmorras da Sonserina do que nas masmorras Malfoy."

"Então... o que é?"

O sorriso pequeno e estranho voltou aos lábios de Draco. "É só que... vou ficar preocupado com eles, sabe. Além do mais, vou me perguntar o resto da vida o que eles pensam de mim, se sentem minha falta e o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ficado. Eu já escolhi meu caminho, Harry. Até quando não sabia s voltaríamos juntos, eu estava disposto a me manter no meu caminho. Eu fiz minha escolha... a escolha que você queria que eu fizesse... e agora olha pra gente. A gente conseguiu. A gente está vivo. É mais do que poderíamos ter esperado quando tudo começou – mas do que eu tinha esperança de conseguir em vários momentos. E agora que estamos de volta, não tem jeito de eu mudar de plano agora."

"Então... cadê a complicação?", Harry perguntou, completamente confuso.

"É... uma complicação emocional. Mesmo que a escolha tenha sido feita e mesmo que você fique feliz com essa escolha, não é fácil abrir mão de uma coisa que você ama por outra. Ou, melhor dizendo, desistir de uma pessoa que você ama por outra."

O coração de Harry saltou de novo, mas não foi dolorido dessa vez. "O que quer dizer?", ele perguntou com cautela.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e se evadiu da pergunta. "No que estava pensando ontem à noite, quando deveria estar dormindo?"

"Eu... estava pensando em você", Harry disse, escutando sua voz tremer. Subitamente sentindo-se nervoso demais pra ficar sentado, Harry começou a caminhar de novo. "Eu estava pensando no tempo que passamos juntos e como estava tudo acabando. Eu sabia que Dumbledore tentaria te mandar pra longe. Mesmo antes de ele aparecer esta manhã, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele está certo, claro, eu não deveria querer te manter aqui... mas parece a gente acabou de começar alguma coisa e você já vai embora! Eu não consigo nada normal! Tudo que é importante pra mim parece fora de alcance e não tem nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Eu vivo perdendo coisas e pessoas e agora estou te perdendo."

Draco pegou-o pelo braço e virou-o de modo que estavam em pé no meio da sala, encarando um ao outro. "Não está me perdendo, Harry."

"Então do que você chama isso?"

"Eu chamaria de arranjo temporário. Não está me perdendo. Você me tem, Harry. Gostando eu ou não... sou parte dessa luta agora. E estou pronto pra ela. Só vou conseguir me esconder por algum tempo, e aí eu vou voltar." Draco respirou fundo, observou Harry por um bom momento, e então se aproximou um pouco. "_Você nunca me deixou. E eu prometo nunca te deixar."_

Harry conhecia essas palavras. Ele as tinha escrito.

Draco pegou no bolso da camisa um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. "Eu acabei de recuperar isso", ele disse ao desenrolar.

Harry reconheceu imediatamente e mordeu a língua num esforço vão de tentar impedir as lágrimas de virem a seus olhos ao aceitar o pergaminho de Draco. Levou apenas alguns momentos para ler as palavras que havia escrito antes de coloca-lo de lado. "Eu pensei... que se nós dois voltássemos, eu simplesmente podia pegar o pergaminho de volta... sem que você o lesse. Eu quis que ele fosse uma última mensagem... oh, Merlin."

Uma das mãos de Draco envolveu sua bochecha e o forçou a encarar um par de olhos brilhando de sinceridade. "'Oh, Merlin' o quê? Não queria que eu lesse? Está com vergonha do que escreveu?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, embora se sentisse, sim, um pouco envergonhado. Era tão estranho agora.

Draco deve ter sentido seu desconforto, porque franziu o cenho levemente. "Era sério o que escreveu?"

"É claro!" Harry disse antes de poder pensar. "Er... quero dizer... claro, er, é claro."

"E era pra valer o que você disse?"

"Disse... quando?"

Draco olhou para ele incredulamente. "Não se lembra de nada de ontem à noite?"

"Bem... eu não tinha certeza se você se lembrava do mesmo jeito que eu, ou se tinha mudado de idéia e..."

A outra mão de Draco veio segurar o rosto de Harry e ele se inclinou, a apenas centímetros de Harry. "Bom, então deixa eu tentar esclarecer as coisa. Acho que, em algum momento á beira da morte, você conseguiu se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite do eclipse. E do que disse na outra noite quando estava meio dormindo. E você gritou pra que eu escutasse e me puxou da beira da morte...e aí, no meio do inferno, você fez isso."

Draco beijou-o. Não o beijo nervoso e hesitante que uma parte do cérebro de Harry estava esperando, mas um beijo ousado, forçoso que teria derrubado Harry se Draco não estivesse segurando-o tão firmemente. Harry estava petrificado. Seu coração batia tão rápido de repente em seu peito, sua mente disparando, mas seus lábios correspondiam. E, tão de repente quanto, Draco parou.

Harry abriu os olhos – quando tinha fechado? – para ver Draco olhando timidamente para ele, um contraste cômico de suas ações segundos antes. Harry lambeu os lábios, surpreso de reconhecer o gosto de Draco neles. "Draco?"

Draco sorriu. Devagar, tirou os óculos de Harry e dobrou-os, colocando-os em um bolso. Estavam tão próximos que Harry conseguia vê-lo bem o bastante e o embaçado suave só deixava tudo mais surreal. "Você disse que seu maior medo era estar sozinho. Você encarou a morte sem medo... por mim..." Ele inclinou sua testa contra a de Harry, um gesto que parecia incrivelmente reconfortante e familiar para Harry, antes de continuar. "Depois de tudo que fez por mim... como eu poderia de deixar sozinho de novo?"

Draco moveu-se para beijar Harry de novo, mas Harry se esquivou. "Mas você ainda está indo embora, não é?"

O sorriso de Draco falhou. "Tenho que ir, Harry. Mas você sabe que eu volto assim que possível."

Deveria servir para assegurá-lo, mas não fez Harry se sentir muito melhor. Olhou para Draco por vários segundos, tentando decidir o que dizer a seguir. "Eu preciso saber, Draco... o que é isso? Entre a gente?"

O rosto de Draco tornou-se pensativo. "Não sei direito. Nunca senti nada assim... mas acho que é algo bom."

"Mesmo eu sendo um garoto?", Harry perguntou antes de poder se impedir.

Draco apenas sorriu. "Lembra quando eu disse que não tinha garotas em Hogwarts que me interessavam?"

"É... ah." Harry sentiu-se corar.

"É impressionante como você consegue ser ingênuo quando quer evitar as respostas óbvias." Draco provocou.

"Nem me lembre", Harry grunhiu. "Eu quase precisei bater minha cabeça na parede quando percebi quantas pistas eu tinha deixado passar."

Draco riu levemente. "E você não fazia idéia de que gostava de garotos?"

"Não gosto", Harry disse rapidamente.

Quando Draco fez um carranca para ele, Harry se corrigiu.

"Certo, existe alguma evidência. Mas eu não gosto de _garotos. _Eu só gosto de você. Isso soou bem idiota, não é?"

Draco sorriu, seus olhos cinza encarando os de Harry. "Você diz besteira o tempo inteiro. Mas não vou jogar isso na sua cara. Você diz coisas incríveis também. E disse que me amava..."

E então Draco se inclinava na direção dele e Harry fechava seus olhos e o mundo inteiro existia no toque experimental dos lábios de Draco e a respiração dele na bochecha de Harry, que envolveu suas mãos na nuca de Draco, cujos braços envolviam os ombros de Harry. Não fazia sentido, mas Harry sabia que não era para fazer. Depois de um bom tempo, Draco se afastou, mas, dessa vez, ele parou antes de se separar e lambeu devagar o lábio de Harry. Em toda sua vida, Harry nunca havia percebido que beijos podiam ser _assim. _Deixou seu lábio deslizar contra os de Draco e então, hesitantemente, desenhou o lábio superior de Draco com sua língua. Draco fez um som na garganta e prendeu a boca de Harry com a sua novamente.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Harry estava sem fôlego, confuso, feliz e nervoso de uma só fez. Era algo que nunca havia imaginado, e nunca teria desejado, mas, agora que era seu, era perfeito. Mesmo Draco indo embora, ele tinha essa coisa, aqui e agora. "Draco... o que significa isso tudo?", ele perguntou, sem nem saber direito o que "isso" era, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que Draco entenderia.

"Significa", Draco disse devagar, "que a vida vai ser um inferno pra gente e eu não trocaria isso por nada."

"Se isso é o inferno", Harry sussurrou, puxando Draco para mais perto, "nem imagino como é o céu."

"Ora, ora... astro de quadribol, auror recruta, filósofo júnior _e _poeta meia-boca."

"Desculpa?"

Draco sorriu. "Não se desculpa. Eu acho que eu gosto."

Harry tentou sorrir e os braços de Draco se apertarem em torno dele. Dessa vez, quando Draco o beijou, Harry correspondeu ansiosamente. Parecia durar para sempre e, ainda assim, não o bastante, quando Draco subitamente se afastou ofegando. "Harry... abre os olhos e olha."

O espanto na voz de Draco fez sentido no instante em que Harry olhou a seu redor. A Sala Precisa havia mudado. Não estavam mais em pé no meio de uma salinha aconchegante com um sofá e almofadas demais. Em vez disso, pareciam estar em meio a um descampado. Era noite e, acima deles, as estrelas brilhavam como diamantes. Mas o céu parecia pequeno diante da dança maravilhosa de centenas de fadas brilhando flutuando ao redor deles como um anel de luz. Harry ofegou e puxou Draco mais apertado para junto de si, como se para ancorar-se nesse lugar tão surreal. Um segundo depois, a melodia alcançando seus ouvidos e um calor familiar preenchendo seu peito.

"É tudo pra gente, não é?", Harry perguntou.

"É."

"Eu fiquei pensando... uma noite, quando estávamos lá fora... que era tudo pra nós também. O anel de fada de verdade, as montanhas, as estrelas. Era como nosso próprio mundo, onde ninguém podia nos tocar. Só a gente. Eu me lembro de pensar que seria quase triste voltar a Hogwarts. Isso faz algum sentido?"

"Faz", Draco respondeu e Harry notou uma ponta de tristeza em sua voz.

"Acabou mesmo, não foi?"

"Essa parte acabou", Draco disse, dando de ombros, "mas essa..." Ele apertou Harry. "...está só começando."

Sentindo-se um pouco estranho, mas não a ponto de querer se afastar, Harry apertou de volta. "Acho... que vai ficar tudo bem." Ele olhou de volta para Draco, cujo rosto agora estava emoldurado pelas luzes borradas das fadas atrás dele, fazendo seu cabelo parecer uma auréola bizarra. Harry riu e sentiu alguma tensão ir embora. "Vamos ficar bem."

"Vamos", Draco respondeu e inclinou-se para beija-lo suavemente. "E quem precisa do céu? Isso aqui é melhor."

Por um longo tempo, eles se abraçaram, observando as fadas, sem querer deixar sua ilusão e voltar ao mundo mundano. Finalmente, contudo, sabiam que era hora. A porta da sala estava escondida no lado do tronco de uma árvore ao longe no descampado. Draco pegou a capa de invisibilidade na mochila e jogou-a por cima de Harry e ele mesmo antes de abrir a porta. As luzes do corredor pareceram estranhamente claras depois do brilho da noite artificial. A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas, anunciando o fim da tempestade do dia anterior.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, um pedaço de pergaminho flutuou para o chão, coberto de escrita rabiscada.

_A quem interessar possa,_

_Se estão lendo isso, é porque Draco voltou a Hogwarts sem mim. Por favor, considerem este meu pedido final. Recebam Draco como se fosse eu. Minha morte não é culpa dele. Ele fez tudo que pôde para me salvar. Eu o perdoei e peço-lhe que façam a mesma coisa._

_Draco é tão culpado da minha morte quando da morte dos meus pais, Cedric, Sirius e de incontáveis outros que morreram por conta de Voldemort – o real vilão nisso tudo. Draco finalmente percebeu que estava no controle de seu próprio futuro. Escolheu deixar tudo para trás, arriscando sua própria vida para fugir comigo e salvou minha vida mais de uma vez aqui. Eu sei – eu simplesmente _sei – _que, se ele pudesse, trocaria de lugar comigo._

_Mas eu não gostaria que ele fizesse isso. Se este é meu destino, eu posso aceitar. Não tenho medo da morte, mas tenho medo de estar sozinho. Se lerem isto aqui, devem saber que eu não estava sozinho quando morri e, por isso, sou grato. Morri na companhia de um amigo, de alguém que amo. E não poderia ter pedido a ele por mais._

_Draco, por favor, fique com minha capa de invisibilidade. Depois do que passamos com ela, não consigo imaginar ninguém mais ficando com ela agora. É uma parte de mim que você nunca vai ter de deixar para trás. Você nunca me deixou e eu prometo nunca te deixar._

_Harry

* * *

_

_I walked across an empty land.  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet.  
Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Andei por uma terra vazia  
Sabia o caminho como a palma da minha mão  
Senti a terra sob meus pés  
Sentei à beira do rio e isso me tornou completo

Passei por uma árvore caída  
Senti seus galhos olhando para mim  
Esse é o lugar que costumávamos amar?  
É o lugar com o qual eu sonhava?

E, se tiver um minuto, por que não vamos  
Falar sobre isso em lugar que só nós conheçamos?  
Isso poderia ser o fim de tudo,  
Então por que não vamos  
A um lugar que só nós conheçamos?

-Keane

* * *

**N/T: **Oi, pessoal. Aqui termina Eclipse.

A autora, Mijan, havia escrito um epílogo separadamente e uma continuação. Entretanto, afirmando que o epílogo não tinha a ver com o enredo original da seqüência, ela o deletou. E a "seqüência" só tem um capítulo e o título da história, no perfil dela aqui no site, diz assim "História abandonada, desculpem".

De qualquer forma, acho que podemos ficar felizes de ver essa fic enorme concluída.

Traduzir esses seis capítulos restantes foi importantíssimo pra mim e ver a forma como vocês me deram apoio e agradeceram por eu ter continuado foi inspirador e maravilhoso. Meu coração ficava morno e feliz toda vez que eu vinha aqui e lia os comentários de vocês.

Sobre o grupo, eu sou a única integrante ainda "ativa", por assim dizer. Semana que vem eu vou entrar em um mês importantíssimo para minha faculdade e, durante o mês de fevereiro, eu vou me ausentar do fandom. Mas, assim que essa correria passar, eu vou voltar a traduzir.

Existem duas fanfictions do grupo inacabadas, "Mundos Diferentes" e "The Veela Enigma". MD falta menos pra acabar. São mais capítulos, porém capítulos curtos, acho que os seis últimos capítulos somados de Eclipse não dá, em número de páginas, os 20 capítulos restantes de Mundos Diferentes.

Eu vou fazer como fiz com Eclipse. Vou traduzir tudo o que falta e depois que eu tiver terminado tudo, vou postando os capítulos pra não correr o risco de atrasar e abandonar de novo como aconteceu.

Depois da conclusão de Mundos Diferentes, eu pretendo tomar a tradução de The Veela Enigma.

Enquanto isso e depois disso, eu devo me voltar para minhas próprias criações, dar mais prioridade a elas. Tenho fanfictions em progresso de variados fandoms em processo de criação e por volta de seis fanfictions completas de Harry Potter que eu preciso reescrever.

Obrigada por terem perguntado da minha saúde. Eu tive cálculo renal e sofri muito por causa disso, mas agora está tudo ok. :)

Obrigada por terem acompanhado a autora, a mim e as outras duas tradutoras nessa jornada.

E obriga também a DW03, que me fez uma correçãozinha, meu corretor do Word às vezes troca minhas palavras pra coisas totalmente sem sentido. :P

Qualquer dúvida, comentário, sugestão, reclamação que quiserem me fazer, vocês podem mandar um email para rebeccamae1987 (arroba) gmail . com

Espero que tenham gostado do meu trabalho.

_Rebecca._


End file.
